Protection: The Sword and the Shield
by bishop2420
Summary: Lily Potter's sacrifice provided the shield but that was only part of the ritual. James Potter's sacrifice provided the sword. A knowledgeable super powered Potter heir enters the wizarding world and will shake it to its foundations. HARRY/HAREM & RON/HAREM & NEVILLE/HAREM
1. The Freak

**…4 Privet Dr., Surrey, England**

Harry Potter was a freak, he was abnormal and weird. It was a self-realization that would have made his relatives quite happy if not for the confrontation the 7 year old boy had witnessed at the grocers earlier in that day.

His aunt had brought him to the store with her to introduce him to the layout and the manager so that she could send him to pick up what she needed when the occasion arose. As was typical to these lessons, she made sure to temper her insults toward him but not her cruelty.

She told anyone who would listen about her trouble-making nephew and that this new responsibility was to be yet another method to try and tame his unruliness. She would also happily bask in the unearned praise that her "tireless effort" and "patient spirit" afforded her.

At the end of their trip, as they were leaving the store, they passed a young woman who was dressed in a short mini dress with fishnet stockings and six inch heels. Harry would never forget the woman as she was taller than Vernon in her heals. Her long black hair had streaks of purple and gold in it and she was wearing a collar that reminded Harry of the jeweled collars that his Aunt Marge would put on her prized bulldogs.

The mini dress was dark red, bordering on black, and it was tight. Tight was likely an understatement as the fabric clung to her body like it was painted on. The woman's body was lean and the dress hugged every curve.

Harry remembered thinking that she had the type of shape that he knew his uncle would appreciate, if the magazines he found while cleaning were any indication. The dress was so short that Harry with his short stature caught a glimpse of her royal blue lace panties as she stepped up unto the curb. Her skin was very pale and she wore dark red lipstick that matched her dress.

It was jealousy that caused his aunt to react though it would be a time before Harry would be able to recognize his aunt's reactions that clearly. "What a freak" his aunt had murmured loud enough for Harry to hear and punctuated her comment by shooting him a look of disdain. The look was the same as the one she had been eyeing the passer by with.

His aunt, no doubt, expected Harry to be as devastated by the comparison as she would have been if she had been compared to such a person but Harry had no pre-set notions of propriety and instead only had a desire to belong and be loved. Up to this point he had thought that he was the only freak he would ever come in contact with as his Aunt and Uncle would only compare him to the freaks that were on TV before quickly turning the channel.

So for Harry, it was a seminal moment. In front of him was a freak like him and she was in public and he finally had a chance to see what one actually looked like. The repercussions of this moment were already ground breaking for the life of Harry Potter but the effects were magnified when the woman turned to look at his Aunt and spoke.

"Did you just call me a freak?" the women said in a tone Harry had never heard someone use against his aunt though he had had heard her use it with other people. To Harry's continued fascination he watched as the woman continued to speak to his aunt. "Looking at your pathetic normalcy, I should thank you. I am happily a freak if the alternative is to be as boring and forgettable as you."

With that, the woman looked at his Aunt in the same dismissive way his Aunt looked at him. Then the woman looked down at his shocked face, smiled, gave him a wink and entered the store. With an angry exclamation of "The nerve of that creature" his Aunt ushered him back to the car and drove them home.

His Aunt had taken her frustrations with the "freak at the market" out on the "freak in my home" and locked him in his cupboard almost immediately after they arrived back. In the long run, that had been a mistake. Harry spent the next few hours thinking about his experience that day and had found something.

First he realized that the woman was right. If his Aunt and Uncle were normal, who would want to be normal? The woman did not know all of what his Aunt and Uncle were but in a brief glimpse, had figured out that no one should want to be normal if his relatives were the representation of normal. The second think he figured out was that he was not alone in the world.

Being a freak did not have to mean he would be alone and unloved. More importantly he didn't have to be "normal" to be able to find friends. He only needed to find people like the woman at the market, but hopefully his own age.

For years he wanted to be normal because he thought only normal people existed in the real world and no one would love him if he was a freak. But now he had seen one walking into the market and, other than his Aunt, no one looked at her as if she was out of place, which to Harry meant that they had seen other freaks walking around.

The last realization was a recognition that she had winked at him. To Harry's young mind, that had meant that she had recognized that he, like her, was a freak and acknowledged his presence with a smile and a wink. He was a freak and for the first time in his life he was OK with that. More than OK. He was happy with it. Harry Potter was a freak.

 **…4 Privet Dr., Surrey, England [10 Days Later]**

It had been over a week since their trip to the market and Petunia Dursley did not know what was happening but she didn't like it. Her freak nephew was still polite and still did as he was told but he had lost that look of longing for acceptance and loved that had typically been clear on his face and especially in his overly expressive eyes.

She would never admit it to herself but she had taken a perverse pleasure in seeing the cravings for love that would appear in his eyes every time he completed a task nor would she admit how much she enjoyed the dimming of those eyes every time that open desire for love and acceptance was denied him.

But now his eyes just shown bright through all that she ordered him to do. In fact the little freak seemed to brighten every time she insulted him recently. It angered her. Lily had that same brightness and it mocked her. She would never forget that no matter what insults Petunia threw at her, Lily eyes would sparkle because she knew she had magic and Petunia had nothing.

The notion that her sister's bastard son could be finding that same happiness even without any knowledge of magic grated on Petunia's nerves. Especially as her own Dudley seemed to never be fully happy or content no matter how many gifts she gave him or how much love she showed on him. And even though her son had inherited her blue eyes, they remained dim.

Her frustrations came to a head the night she butchered the brat's hair in preparation for the new school year. Internally, she cackled with glee thinking about how much he would die from shame and embarrassment and finally see himself for the freak he was.

She knew kids would be cruel and she was eager to see the boy brought low by their taunts. He was obviously unhappy with the job she did on his hair and she went to bed content that she had made his life miserable only to wake up and find that his hair had fixed itself.

"Magic!" the thought raged in her mind and her anger spiked. This is why he had been so happy, he had discovered magic. Her anger at a boiling point, she grabbed a cast iron frying pan and hit the boy over his head as hard as she could. It wasn't till she saw the blood pooling that she came back to herself and realized she might have gone too far.

She watched the blood spreading and as she debated with herself about what to do when the boy died, her kitchen door opened and her neighbor walked in. Acting quickly she feigned panic and screamed for the woman to call the ambulance as she announced the boy had "jumped off the counter".

 **…Emergency Room, St. Catherine's Hospital, Surrey, England**

Harry woke up in the hospital confused about where he was and what was happening. The last thing he remembered was waking up and starting to cook breakfast, then hearing his Aunt's shriek, then pain. He looked around and saw a woman in a nurse's outfit standing over him. He followed along as he heard his Aunt explaining about him being an unruly child and climbing on the kitchen table before jumping off and hurting himself.

He was unsurprised by the story as he had heard them before, constructed to explain away his "accidents". What was surprising was that there was tension in the room. As a matter of survival he had learned to be perceptive about the mood of people in a room and it was clear to him that something unpleasant was building.

He looked at the nurse who was listening to the story and noticed that she didn't look like she fully believed his aunt. That was another surprise; typically people were always ready to believe his aunt's lies. Despite the hostility the woman was showing his aunt, the nurse smiled at him warmly. His surprise turned to confusion because that had never happened to him.

He looked her over perceptively and a smile came to his face when he figured out why she was being so receptive to him and hostile to his aunt. She was a freak like him. She was wearing a standard nurse's uniform but instead of the skin colored stockings of all the other nurses, his nurse was wearing black fishnets. Using his aunt's mutterings as a gauge, fishnet stockings were classic freak attire. His aunt had said many times that "no self-respecting woman" would ever wear them and that was confirmation enough for young Harry.

Looking at her again more carefully, he saw other telltale signs of her "freakiness". She was wearing blue lipstick and eyeliner for one. The clearest sign, however, was when she turned towards him and his eyes drifted lower and he saw that the top three buttons of her uniform was unbuttoned and he could see the wide expanse of cleavage that she was showing off.

He felt comforted that he was under the care of someone like himself. He believed that her warm smile was evidence that she recognized that he was a freak like her, just like the woman at the store. But more important to the young boy was what her presence meant for him. She was a freak and a nurse, Harry knew now that he could find a place in this world.

Over the next hour before he was released he noticed that his freak nurse was much happier than any of the other nurses. She was always smiling and the other normal nurses seemed to all have permanent scowls like his aunt. That was the final validation for Harry. He was happy to be a freak and would from then on try to live like one. Ignorance is truly bliss because in that moment he achieved an inner peace that many people spend their entire lives trying to find. Harry Potter was fully comfortable in his own skin.

Petunia, for her part, was an unhappy woman. It was obvious to her that the slutty nurse did not fully believe her story about what happened to her freak nephew. The smile on the boy's face suggested that he recognized he had found an ally and she resolved to talk to Vernon. The damned nurse had not directly accused her of anything but made it perfectly clear that she would not forget the boy and would be making "notations" in his file.

They could not keep treating the boy as they had because it would start to bring attention and the boy looked way to comfortable with the world to keep it secret for much longer. By the next morning she had moved him into Dudley's second bedroom. His chores, while remaining unfair in comparison to what his cousin was required to do, no longer had the unnecessary hint of danger that was previously part of his daily responsibilities.

For Harry his new situation just made him feel as if the appearance of freaks in his life had forced his Aunt and Uncle to treat him better and led him to the conclusion that even though they couldn't take him the freaks were making their presence known in order to change his relatives behavior and make his life better.


	2. Discovery

**…Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Dr., Surrey, England**

Harry Potter did not remember his mother. That was not entirely true; he would often dream about a woman screaming "Not Harry" and a flash of green light. But he was not entirely sure that person was his mother though something inside of him wanted to believe that it was. He was presently sitting in his room deep in concentration because he was trying to recapture that fleeting memory in hopes of confirming that it was in fact his mother's voice.

He was 7 years old and the last year of his life had been wonderful. After moving into his cousin's second bedroom he had seen a reduction in his chores at home and shortly after that his school life became equally wonderful. The change in school came about 3 months after his trip to the hospital.

He had already fully accepted his freakiness, much to his relative's dismay. His hair had grown to shoulder length, and would not remain cut if shortened. He had decided to wear it tied back in a ponytail. His aunt and uncle still refused to spend more than the barest requirement for his upkeep but he had found an old leather tool belt in a dumpster and with patience and some research in the library had made it into two gauntlets that he wore tied to each of his forearms.

With the help of that library, he had taught himself to sew and started turning his cousin's oversize hand-me-downs into his own freaky fashion statements. His favorites were his t-shirts. He cut vertical strips out of the oversized shirts and then sewed them back together into something that fit. The weird breaks in the patterns on the shirts looked odd and was exactly the look he wanted.

His relatives desperately wanted to curtail his behavior but decided instead that his behavior fed into the lies they had told the neighborhood about him and it was better than spending money on him. Most of their anger since his change was because no matter how many people agreed that he looked like a freak and a delinquent, he would only become happier and thank them for realizing he "wasn't boring".

The day that his school life turned around started similarly to the previous great change with a meeting with a nurse. Nurse Chambers was new to the school and was taking time to review and update every students file. Harry got called because his file was so sparse. It lacked the typical reports about small cuts and similar incidents one would expect from a small boy. The nurse had asked around and the general belief was that the kid was "freaky" and "unruly", but too smart to get caught causing trouble.

The irregular file was explained as being due to an expected unwillingness to report himself out of fear that he would get caught in whatever scheme he had hatched. That sounded a little convoluted for a 7 year old so she called him to the office.

 **…Nurses Office, Surrey Elementary School**

When Harry arrived he was met by another of his kind. The nurse was dressed in professional pants and a conservative button down blouse but she had three piercings in her right ear and two in her left. She had another in her nose and when she welcomed him into the office he found that she had another in her tongue. He also noticed the end of a tattoo peeking out of her shirtsleeve.

Looking at her chest, Harry was also able to see her nipples through her blouse but to him they seemed oddly shaped. His curiosity got the better of him and he found himself staring longer than was appropriate. He flushed when she said "you're at little young to be interested in those, aren't you." He looked at her with a face that was red from embarrassment but still confused.

Harry was not sure why she explained it to him and though he didn't know it, neither was the nurse, but she told him that the odd impression was because she had her nipples pierced like her ears, nose and tongue. He was shocked because he never even considered that to be possible but smiled brightly at her. He had a feeling like he had once again found his people.

Since this was the first time he had been able to have a long, uninterrupted conversation with a fellow freak, he had happily told her about his life at the Dursley's home in an effort to prove that he was a freak like her too. Unbeknownst to Harry he created a minor scandal in Surrey. But that would be later. While in the office, the nurse explained to the boy that while there was nothing wrong with being different, it was considered insulting to call someone a freak.

She admitted that she had friends that would call each other names like that as endearments but that it wasn't a title to call someone without being friends first because they could take offense. Harry understood that his relatives would want to be insulting but for him the words did not matter because he had found out that whatever he was, there existed people like him, and it was OK for him to be like them.

The Dursley family had a harder time of it. While it was never proven that they had been criminally abusive toward Harry, it was clear that they had not treated him particularly well and the suspicion of the extent of that mistreatment would follow them for years. The evidence was not enough to remove him from their custody but it did remove the blinders from the community and caused everyone to keep a closer eye on the family at number 4 Privet Dr.

Vernon and Petunia were incensed at their tattered reputations but could do little about it. Abandoning their nephew to an orphanage would do no good and they couldn't afford to move. They couldn't even take their frustrations out on the child due to the increased scrutiny they were under. The community had focused their guilt at "ignoring the signs" into a movement. The Dursleys only survived because three families were discovered committing worse atrocities against their children than what was happening to Harry.

Harry was unaware of it but word had even reached back to "them" and the two Dursleys had gotten a visit from the "old man". Petunia later shared with Vernon that he had seemed unconcerned with their behavior and more upset with all the attention it had brought to bear on them. For Harry, in the end, the details were unimportant. He was now eating well, doing well in school, and being supported by a neighborhood of mothers who still felt guilty for falling for Petunia's lies.

 **…Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Dr., Surrey, England**

Maslow's hierarchy of needs says that Harry Potter was in a world where all of his needs had been met. He was eating well and was healthy, he felt safe in the knowledge that the community protected him as one of their own, he had found friendship and belonging within the "oddball" clique at his school and they had found his oddness and self-acceptance refreshing as well. All that was left for Harry was self-actualization.

Nurse Chambers had actually introduced Maslow's ideas to Harry as a means to explain to Harry what was wrong with his previous upbringing. And now at 8, he was exploring what it meant for him to be self-actualized. While very smart, Harry Potter did not fully understand the concept except to say that now that everything was going so well for him, the only thing he could think to still need was a connection to his parents.

That is why Harry was sitting on his bed trying to hold the fleeting memory of his mother's voice. Harry sat on his bed with his eyes closed desperately trying to grab on to the memory from his dream. He had been working on it for a month and it was finally starting to work. Each night before bed he focused on it and each morning we woke with more of the memory that played itself in his dreams.

It took another week before the dream was complete enough for him to realize that he was remembering his mother's last moments of life. Before the door had been kicked in, she had said something to him. Hearing his mother's last words to him became a burning desire for him and he became focused on clearing up that portion of his memory. Then it came to him. It was a spell. His mother's last words to him was a spell she cast on him.

The fact that spells existed no longer surprised Harry, it was early in his efforts that he discovered that magic was a part of his life, as the first parts of his memory that had opened up was a creepy looking man calling himself Voldemort talking about "ruling the magical world" before casting some sort of spell on him. That realization had been the last puzzle piece for Harry Potter.

That is what made him different. He could never before understand why his Aunt would consider him as different as a woman wearing fishnets and a miniskirt since she was the one who dressed him, but that discovery had been calming for Harry. It had brought understanding to why his Aunt behaved as she did, why he was blamed for unexplained happenings and what the cause of those things had been. He hadn't realized he had needed to know but felt like he was continuing on the path Nurse Chambers had set him on.

That night Harry dreamed about the entirety of his parents last day on earth. He "met" his father for the first time and experienced what is was like to be showered with a father's love and pride. His father would talk to him about how strong he was and what a blessing he was to the Potter line and how he could never have hoped for a greater legacy. His mother's love was equally powerful if more possessive. Lily Potter wanted it known that he was her baby and that nothing would come between her and her love for him.

The Potters talked about how they wanted him to grow up and how they planned to make sure that if nothing else survived the war they were in, their baby boy would. When the hour of the betrayal happened, Harry saw his father stand and send he and his mother away and his mother prepare his nursery for her last stand. At 8 he had seen hero movies and it was oddly comforting to see his parents love for him manifest in their last stand against evil.

Harry Potter woke up in tears. He cried at the unfairness of losing his parents, he cried at the certainty of their love for him. He wept until he had no more tears and no more energy and fell back to sleep. While he slept, the magic inside him came awake.

Occlumency is a tool of organization. The ability to block intrusions has always been a secondary benefit because for a fully organized mind, the presence of another mind stands out like a beacon. Harry's month long focus on one disjointed memory that he was having re-occurring dreams about, forced his mind and magic to organize itself to find the pieces of the memory. The fact that the required memory was as far back as his 18 month old self forced his mind to organize everything.


	3. The Shield

Blood magic is not truly forbidden. Not even in the highly conservative British wizarding society. Instead it is highly regulated. A mundane equivalent would be nuclear technology. Like nuclear technology, the uses and dangers of blood magic are vast and not fully understood. Because of this, legal practitioners of Blood magic submit themselves to a great deal of governmental regulation and oversite.

James and Lily Potter were magical prodigies and while neither worked in the field of Blood Magics, they both had a remarkable understanding of it in addition to other magics. So when it became clear that their son was a target of the worst Dark wizard in a millennia, they both devoted their intellects toward protecting their most prized achievement.

In the end, what Lily and James Potter did to protect their son was the equivalent of two very brilliant physicists building a thermonuclear bomb in their basement. To complete the analogy, the complexity of the particular blood magic ritual that the Potter's created and implemented would be the equivalent of those two physicists building a nuclear bomb in their basement and that bomb having all the yield of Hiroshima and Nagasaki combined with no radioactive fallout. Basically, the two magicals created what was previously thought impossible.

On arrival after the tragedy, Albus Dumbledore, himself considered the greatest and most knowledgeable magic user of the past 2 ages, was able to determine the result but unable to decipher how it was done. The only thing he was sure about was that one of the deathly hallows had been used as part of the ritual. The result was that Harry Potter's blood was granted a protection that was tied directly into his father's legacy and his mother's love.

The great wizard could not figure out how to use the Potter Legacy but was able to find that the home of anyone with Lily's blood could power near impregnable wards. Acting on this he quickly made arrangements and secreted Harry Potter off to his aunt's home.

James and Lily did not aim to protect their son's home, they aimed to protect their son and had Albus Dumbledore left their efforts alone the power of that protection would have ejected the leach that was currently attached to his forehead. Instead Albus Dumbledore had diverted some of the Potter's efforts toward warding his home leaving just enough power to contain but not eradicate the soul of the most evil and powerful dark lord in centuries.

 **…Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Dr., Surrey, England**

Sleeping on his bed in Petunia's home, Harry Potter began to glow. The foreign soul now stood out in Harry's mind and magic due to his semi-accidental occlumency and the power of the protection ritual recognized it as the greatest threat to its charge. Before it had been focused on protecting Harry from his relatives which was why his abuse never became as physical as the Dursleys might have wanted.

Now, a combination of Harry's new life plus the clarity of the magical infection against his organize mind caused the protection to break from Dumbledore's meddling, collapsing the houses ward, and put the full force of that protective magic to use against the soul fragment.

Harry's scar burst open while he slept peacefully in a magically induced coma. Part of the original ritual's magic was designed to use the attacker's power against it and the soul fragment had much of Voldemort's power still in it, much more than was needed to destroy it. The ritual was designed to feed any excess power into the Potter legacy. If Harry was in a Potter Property or maybe even in a magical area the excess magic would have gone to a Potter property's wards or to a house-elf. But living in muggle England meant that Harry himself was the only example of the Potter Legacy anywhere close.

Protective magic cannot destroy what it is meant to protect and so the excess magically activated all of the latent magical abilities that existed within Harry's DNA, strengthened and increased his magical core, and ripped all the magical knowledge from the dying soul and dumped it into Harry's mind. With the last bit of excess magic the ritual anchored itself to Harry's mind and core in addition to his blood.

The collapse of the wards around Privet Drive would have been surprising to anyone familiar with wards. Wards are like a magical shield powered by a magical power transformer and collapsing them would generally result in a magical backlash. That backlash can usually be felt by anyone attuned to magic (even squibs). A very powerful ward, like the one on the Dursley home would even blink into the visual spectrum upon collapsing.

A ward monitor worked by being tied into the ward power and would self-destruct from the excess power backlash of a collapse. The ward monitor in Albus Dumbledore's office did not self-destruct. It just stopped. The reason this happened is because the ward did not collapse in the classic sense, a better description would be that it just lost power.

Typically the only way to depower a ward that is tied to someone's blood is to kill the person anchoring the ward. But like blood and bone, magic does not dissipate instantly on the death of an individual, it is a gradual process and so too would the depowering of any ward tied to it. That was why the look of fear and surprise and confusion that appeared on the Hogwarts headmaster's face when the blood ward on the Dursley residence depowered was one for the ages.

 **…Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Moving like a man half his age Albus Dumbledore jumped up and called for his Phoenix, Fawkes, to take him directly to Harry Potter. What he found was a relief but equally confusing. A glowing Harry Potter was laying flatly on his back with a serene smile on his face. That serenity seemed in contrast with the wide tear streaks that went down his face. Fortunately, Albus would still have opportunity to solve those mysteries as the boy was obviously still breathing.

After a small sigh of relief, the wizard drew his wand and started the process to try and re-establish the blood wards. Unfortunately the ritual had stabilized and Dumbledore could no longer try and modify it. He had never truly figured out what Lily had done and had no clue that James was a part of the ritual at all. His inability to re-establish the ward lead him to check on Petunia, fearing that she had died or been replaced causing Lily's blood to no longer reside at the home.

He cast a sleeping spell on the other occupants of the house and checked Petunia, who was sleeping next to Vernon. He checked for all magical means to copy a person's identity and verified Petunia's blood as still being Lily's sister before returning to Harry's bedroom with a frown. The only thing he could consider was for Harry or Petunia to no longer consider this place their home, but magic was pretty literal when it came to these things and Harry or Petunia would have to establish another home and live in it before that could be true.

Looking around the room it was obvious that the boy lived in this room. His schoolbooks and a few of his toys were scattered about and the boy was dressed for bed and sleeping in said bed. Also he hadn't noticed before he left the castle but all of the remaining wards on the property were still intact. Only the blood ward had collapsed. Albus put aside his intellectual curiosity and refocused on what he would do now. His plans had recently taken a minor blow because of the intrusion of some local muggles. The boy's home life was no longer ideal to the man's plans and he was irritated that the Dursleys had been so bad that people took notice.

More devastating was that the muggles had created the bond that he hoped to create when he gave the boy a place to "escape" to. Magic was a powerful lure though and he would still be responsible for introducing the boy to it. When the time came he would still have Hagrid fetch the boy but would make sure he was in the alley. Being introduced by Hagrid while all the witches and wizards looked at him in awe would cement his position in the boys mind.

It wasn't as full proof as the "desperate orphan" plan but it should work. Albus was pulled from his thoughts and frowned at the glowing boy. The glowing would be a problem. His frown deepened as none of his detection spells would register against the foreign magic. He sent a mild stunner and was unsurprised to see it die at the outer edge of the glowing shield. He cursed himself for not binding the boy's magic.

After reflecting Tom's curse, Albus had arrived at the Potter home with intention of binding the powerful wizard only to find normal power levels and evidence that Lily had performed some sort of ritual. Leaving the boy unbound now seemed to be a mistake as the boy did indeed have some unknown power. As he wondered what to do, the boy's glow started to recede until it disappeared. "One problem down", he thought.

He sent another stunner and watched it die before hitting the boy. He pulled a small knife from his robes and tried to get a sample of blood but the knife would not pierce the child's skin. "What had happened here?" he thought before looking up at the boy's forehead and noticing that the scar had both grown and shrunk at the same time. It no longer looked swollen and perpetually irritated and instead was completely healed. But while it seemed completely healed, it had also grown and seemed more stylized.

As if someone had carved a lightning bolt into his head purposefully. It was obviously no longer a cursed scar and Albus wondered if his other suspicion had been purged from the location as well. Many of Albus' plans seemed to have died this night and he needed to regroup. He figured the situation was stable for now and he had some time to re-adjust. Plans already starting to form in his mind, Albus left and returned to Hogwarts.


	4. Knowledge

Harry potter woke up in odd place. Well odd was an understatement. Looking around he would have thought it was a grand library or museum. Stone floors with dark wood bookshelves and stands with weird statues on them. In the middle of everything was a giant stack of books, figurines and orbs.

All of the books and figures piled up were all black or dark red with a couple in green. "Where am I?" he thought and as soon as the thought entered his mind the giant pile of dark books shook and one book flew from the pile into his hand. He turned the book over and read the cover "mindscapes".

He looked up from the book and noticed a pattern in the center of the room inlaid into the stone floor. He recognized the pattern as one his mother and father had used in the ritual to protect him. Between the book in his hand and the pattern on the floor and the location, Harry figured he was somehow trapped inside his own head.

He looked at the protection rune and had a stray thought about dragons protecting their horde. The thought had come from his reading of the hobbit and how much the library he was in looked like the dragon's lair from the hobbit. Or how he imagined it. As the thought completed the rune glowed red and a creature started to form out of it. It didn't take long to recognize the shape of a large dragon, again at least how he imagined dragons would look.

Once formed the dragon was at least 60 feet long with 4 legs and a tail. It stood 20 feet from paw to shoulder. The creature had a head similar to that of a tyrannosaurus rex or similar lizard but with a more tapered snout, on the body of a lion or other large four legged predator and had a long crocodile-like tail. It was covered in large scales from its nose to its tail and on each "paw" was a set of large claws. It moved and Harry realized that it had a set of wings tucked into each side.

He was curious as to how far the wings spread when the animal raised unto its hind legs with a large roar and spread them wide. They had to be 50 feet from tip to tip. The animal calmed look at him and settled unto its stomach. The circular protection rune was on both of its shoulder blades. All Harry could think was "cool".

The Dragon looked at him and smoke started to slowly billow from its nose. Figuring nothing in his mind could hurt him he walked up the dragon and rubbed his hands up and down the large snout. "So cool". He turned and looked at the book still in his hand and sat down leaning his back against the head of his pet mind dragon.

He had prepared to sit there for a while reading the large book but as soon as he opened it, the book vanished and he felt the knowledge settle into his head. "Oh I'm going to like this" he thought to himself a giggled when he saw his thought written in the smoke drifting from the dragon's nose. Putting his new knowledge of mindscapes to work he turned the room he was in into a study.

The protection rune went from being carved into the stone floor to being embroidered into a plush carpet. One set of book cases circled the room but there appeared six doors that he knew lead to the remainder of the information stored in his mind. The dragon stayed the same holding him up.

The pile of books also remained unchanged. "How to organize this?" went through his mind and he watches as the words were written in the dragon smoke. He was not terribly surprised when 3 books flew from the pile and landed in front of him. He opened the three books and watched them disappear as once again the information settled into his mind.

After that it became a breeze. Books would fly toward him, then open then vanish. The figurines turned out to be muscle memories. While the orbs were just experienced memories. The figurines were mostly related to dueling but also included dancing and how to operate in pure blood circles.

When those showed up the dragon blew a plume of fire and Harry knew (though he couldn't tell you how) that the muscle memories needed to be put behind a control filter so he could call upon them when needed otherwise they would become instinctual and change how he would normally act or behave.

For some reason the dragon destroyed the figurines about broom flying. He wasn't sure why the dragon felt he needed to be protected from knowing how to fly a broom but he wasn't going to complain now. He was surprised that the books and figurines about sex and seduction weren't also destroyed but he supposed his guardian figured he could use that info at some point.

The memories were also very interesting, at least Gwilym's reaction to them was. He had named the dragon Gwilym in honor of his mother's Welsh heritage and its obvious purpose to protect him. Gwilym would breathe fire over each memory until all that was left was a book or a figurine.

The book would describe the memory and the magic used. After reading the first in what would become a pattern of horrific acts he decided that having the knowledge without the memory of doing some of these things was a wise course as far as he was concerned.

He rubbed the dragon's snout in thanks after absorbing the story behind the man's first murder. By this point as the knowledge became ingrained within Harry, he had understood that the information had come from the man who had killed his parents.

A Dark Lord that called himself Voldemort. He thought that his parents' ritual had stolen this information for him until he came upon the book that described Horcruxes. In the first use of his unlocked genius he was able to puzzle together that his scar had become the Horcrux that Voldemort had planned to place in his own wand.

Voldemort's plan for his wand was terrifying. Voldemort had learned of blood bonding wands which was said to increase one's affinity with their wand and make it more powerful. He had done the arithmancy and discovered that placing a piece of his soul within his wand and then blood bonding it would make it and him that much more powerful.

It was truly a blessing to the wizarding world that Voldemort had failed that night as he would have been unstoppable with a piece of his own soul and power imbued within his own wand. Voldemort believed it would have been even more so if the soul transference was powered by his prophesized enemy. The wand would become representation of his victory over the prophesy and in magic symbols held power.

He took a moment to call forth all the knowledge of Arithmancy and Runes to further understand the mechanics of Voldemort's plan. With his new mastery, he was able to truly appreciate the genius of his parents and that happy thought distracted him from dwelling on Voldemort's plans.

As for his parent's brilliance, without the rune that was drawn in the middle of his mind scape and the memory of watching his mother and father activate their parts of the ritual even Voldemort would not have been able to decipher what was done. But with those two bits of information, Voldemort's knowledge and his own unlocked intelligence, he was certain that he could do a light version of what Voldemort had intended.

He could include his future wand as part of his ritual protection. His mother's love had been the shield and his father's legacy had been the sword. If he could have his wand tied into the Potter Line and then blessed by his protection… Harry cut of that train of thought as it would take further investigation.

After completing the sorting of Tom's (Voldemort's real name) memories, magic and skill Harry started to apply his knew knowledge of the mind arts to his existing thoughts skills and memories. It was easy to see that he had become an accidental occlumens in his desire to find a memory of his parents. But his mind while being very efficient in sorting the mess to get it out of the way had not done so strategically.

One could organize a mind for defense or for offense. One could also organize it to increase knowledge retention or to make recall faster. The key was to find a balance that suited you. Tom had never been able to create an avatar, which is what Gwilym was, and he doubted anyone could without the power of the protection granted Harry by the loving sacrifice of his mother and father. But what it meant was that he could forgo the need to apply any strategy to offense or defense of his mind and put and organize fully for retention and recall.

Completing his re-organization brought with it the knowledge of Albus Dumbledore's visit. It was hazy as he was unconscious and his mind had not yet been fully organized but it was clear the man had shot a spell at him. He noticed that the spell deflection correlated with a dip in his magical energy and understood that he was not invincible and like any shield, his could be beaten if the magic devoted to it was overcome.

Finding the connection to his magical core in his mind he understood that most of his magic was being diverted to maintaining this shield. Not having ready access to his magic seemed unwise and he decided that he would maintain a standing shield fueled by 25% of his magic, he intended to devote another 25% to his wand (once he figured out how to imbue it with his father's contribution the protection ritual).

As the change took hold Gwilym shrank to a fourth of his previous size to about the size of a horse. He saw the evidence of the magical connection to his physical body and recognized it from a ritual Tom had done to achieve the same goal. He reconnected his core to the magical points and fed it 5%. At that level it should make healing any damage faster and give him an extra boost in strength and stamina.

He noticed that a small portion of his magic was feeding various parts of his body, like his mouth, eyes, ears and nose. He figured it had something to do with his senses but did not recognize it as anything Voldemort had accomplished with a ritual. The mouth might be his parseltongue ability but he was unsure. Feeling he had accomplished enough he woke himself up.


	5. Power

**…Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Dr., Surrey, England**

Harry Potter had gone to sleep an average 8 year old boy. While his home life was not ideal by any stretch, his relatives could no longer afford to starve or mistreat him as they had liked. At his last physical he had weighed 56 lbs and was 4'3" tall. Both measurements within the normal developmental range for a child his age. The young man who awoke was different.

As Harry Potter came back to the waking world he smiled to himself. He had no doubt that in the coming years, the knowledge and skills he had stolen from the evil calling himself Voldemort would be very helpful, but as he lay in his bed he was awash with the happy memories of his time with his parents. His completed occlumency had given him access to all of his memories.

His earliest one being the moment he looked up into his mother's eyes in the hospital and recognized the odd figure as his mother. He didn't identify her as mother in his memory but rather as some weird baby feeling of safe, but he remembered her face looking at him and that made him smile.

He remembered playing with his father and mother and their friends and just allowed himself to bask in the memories of love, warmth and family. He had thought that he had been happy with the friendships he had built in the last year but these confirmations of love that he know had access to filled a hole in himself that he hadn't known was there.

Feeling energized and ready to face the day he stood from his bed and stumbled. He had a quick feeling of nausea and vertigo before he steadied himself. Looking down at himself it became clear what the problem was as his body had obviously grown and changed. He walked into the hall bathroom and closed the door before taking a good look at himself. He was definitely a few inches taller and looked like he had filled out some and gained some weight.

He looked like himself but somehow better. As if every imperfection had been erased. The most obvious was that he was seeing himself clearly but had not remembered to put on his glasses. His eyes were the same shade green but still seemed brighter somehow and his ears though still human had a slight taper at the end that reminded him of the elves from what was becoming an important magical resource for him, the book, the Hobbit.

He heard his aunt get out of her bed which surprised him as her bed was through two closed doors and at the opposite end of the house from where he was. As if his brain realized it had access to more information, all of his five senses flared. He could feel the small imperfections in the concrete counter he was leaning on, smell and taste the dirty laundry in the basement, hear his aunt getting dressed and see the brush strokes in the painting hanging in the bathroom.

All the information gave him a headache before his brain reordered itself instinctively and he returned to his normal level of sense input. Gagging at the residual taste and smell of the laundry, he quickly brushed his teeth. He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower allowing the warm water to run over him as he closed his eyes and used his occlumency to re-center himself.

While taking a quick shower he tested his senses one by one extending them to test their limitations and his control. It would take some work but he thought that he could get the hang of it. It was pretty cool that he seemed to now be the match of any werewolf or vampire when it came to his senses. That thought died when he felt his face…shift. Opening his eyes he saw that he now had a dog muzzle. Before he could properly panic, his face shifted back to normal. He felt another tingle in his head but could not identify what it was until he was getting out of the shower and noticed in the mirror that his hair was now blue. Realization came from his knew knowledge and he smiled. "I guess I am a metamorphagus too" he said out loud to the empty room.

Now that he was paying attention and trying to catalogue the many changes he could find in himself he noticed that his special awareness was much sharper and that the way he walked had shifted. He felt stealthy and dangerous. After getting dressed in his freak clothes, which still fit him but was definitely tighter he made his way to the kitchen to get breakfast.

 **…Master Bedroom, 4 Privet Dr., Surrey, England**

Petunia Dursley looked at her sleeping husband and sighed. It didn't happen often but every so often she would have a moment of self-reflection and cringe at the life that she had built for herself. She was a pariah in her neighborhood as everyone now knew that she had mistreated her nephew and while she was lucky that she had ceased her criminally abusive behavior toward him before the investigation had happened, people still suspected and looked down on her.

Her husband had grown from the big and athletic rugby player she had met at university to a big and fat man that snored and had night sweats. Her son was a carbon copy of her husband without the drive and so had no desire to work his natural large frame into anything remotely athletic.

Not happy with where her thoughts were leading her she did what she always did and turned her unhappiness to anger and directed it at her nephew. She no longer tried to justify her anger by assigning blame for her troubles to the boy but just allowed the anger to burn everything else away.

Her face set in a scowl, she left her bedroom and headed down to the kitchen. The boy would be making breakfast as he supposedly enjoyed it and she didn't really want to have to do the work. When she entered the kitchen she froze. The boy at the stove was obviously her nephew but he was as different as night and day from the person who had went to his room the previous evening. Her mind struggled to define what was different and then like a flash it came to her.

The boy was gorgeous. The changes were very subtle and most people would just think they had over looked it before as they were more concerned with his wellbeing, but the boy had become, by far, the most handsome 8 year old Petunia Dursley had ever seen. She could see all the best features of Lily and James in the boy.

The first time she had met James her jealousy had overcome her, especially when she learned from his friends that Lily had rejected the hunk for 5 years. She had to jump on the first half-decent looking bloke that paid her any attention and still had to fight another woman for his affections and here her sister had strung along the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

She had tried at that time to make small flirtations at one of James's equally handsome friends and been soundly rejected. It had been polite but it still burned. Now their spawn would probably be the same. Beautiful and loved and desired. She couldn't take the unfairness of it all and she grabbed a knife from the block with the intention of making him less perfect.

Harry had used his new senses to track his aunt from the bedroom to the kitchen door. He had been able to feel the tension rise in the room as her anger grew and was surprised when she drew the knife but was fully prepared for it. As she stuck at his back he danced out of the way with a grace that only added to his aunt's stormy thoughts as she turned to press her attack. Before she could blink Harry stepped into her guard and plucked the knife from her hand and pressed the tip against her chest. At that point her anger fled her and she was left only with her original feelings of a wasted life. She fell to her knees and started sobbing. Feeling no pity for the woman, Harry stepped around her, finished making breakfast and walked out of the house and went to school.


	6. A Pleasant Distraction

**…4 Privet Dr., Surrey, England**

It had been three years since his life had changed for the better and Harry Potter was now eagerly awaiting his Hogwarts letter. He had quickly discovered that the protection ritual that activated to destroy the Horcrux had also granted him some magical gifts. More likely, was that it gave him access to dormant gifts that was already within him. None of the arithmantic calculations he had done suggested what happened to him would magically create such gifts.

He had become superhuman and he intended to expand his investigation to discover if it would give him the source of his powers. He could run very fast and had clocked himself at a max sustainable speed of 70 mi/hr. He could maintain that speed for almost an hour though it left him very tired and hungry.

He was also very strong. He hadn't found his upper limit but could lift cars above his head with ease. Lastly he was incredibly flexibly and could put any gymnast to shame. The closest he had found to describe his physical skills was to say he was like Spiderman without the ability to stick to walls.

The best of his skills though he had only learned to appreciate in the last year. He was extremely attractive to the opposite sex. After the change he had noticed that women of all ages started to pay more attention to him. But he had at first just considered it part of the better treatment he was getting in the neighborhood since his relatives had been found out.

By the time he was nine he had figured it to be just some sort of natural charm. But on his 10th birthday he was called into Nurse Chambers' office and experienced the next great change in his life. The day he discovered his sexual charm and his ability to satisfy women.

 **...Flashback**

The visit started as all his other visits with her had started; recording his stats. He was well above average now at 100 lbs. and 5'1" tall. He looked closer to 13 than the 10 he was. After all the measurements were taken she sat him down and talked with him about his schooling and his home life. Harry still considered himself and her freaks even though he knew that his brand of freakiness, magic, did not apply to her.

Despite her first warning to him, he found that she seemed to like it when he called their discussion the "meeting of the freak council". The conversation had become typical. All was going very well for him. All his teachers thought he could be skipped a grade but his previous trials had them all agreeing to leave him in his grade level where he could make and keep friends.

His home life was also good. His relatives still hated him but their treatment was more about ignoring his presence than actively trying to harm him. Over the course of the talk it became clear to Harry that Nurse Chambers was flirting with him. He would not have noticed it if not for the lessons he had absorbed from Voldemort. The lessons and memories had just become more useful to him as he entered puberty and he decided he would practice his skills on the beautiful woman in front of him.

That was the beginning and it took until the end of the class day to realize that his effect on girls and women was another of his powers. The realization came from comparing a typical sexual encounter from Tom's memories with what had happened to him. Tom, in his youth, had been a master at charm and seduction and had never gotten such a powerful reaction from a woman while doing so little. Reviewing the memory he also noticed small fluctuations in his magic at key points during the encounter that suggested that he was pumping magical pleasure into key spots on the nurse's body.

 **...End Flashback**

His relationship with Justine was ongoing and while he had held himself back from having full intercourse with the woman or allowing her to do anything to him besides kissing. He had at the same time and with Justine's knowledge explored the normal sexual discovery games with the girls within his peer group as well. It was his desire to develop his own sexuality that had limited his progress with Justine. He believed having sex would have put too much distance between him and the girls his own age and make him more dependent on his stolen memories than his own lessons and experiences.

To that end he had charmed all the girls in his grade and the two above him. He had been most of their first kisses and had been the first penis all but one had seen and touched. The games they played were relatively innocent and he was sure that a whole generation of boyfriends and husbands would owe him a debt for the lessons he had taught. Considering all he had been able to experience he figured the debt was even. He smiled as his perfect memory was able to relive his time with Karli Thompson.

 **...Flashback**

Karli Thompson was 12 years old, very pretty and precocious. She had "entered womanhood" as her mother told her one month after turning 12. Her mother had tried to be very clinical about her menstruation and what it meant about her body and her new ability to bear children. It was obvious to the bright child that her mother wanted her to avoid sex, but instead the conversation had only brought clarity to her feelings for a boy at her school named Harry Potter.

He was only 10 but was as tall as most 13 year olds and every time he looked at her it made her insides dance. When her cycle had completed its first appearance and she no longer felt icky she approached Harry with all the sexiness she could produce for someone so young. Unfortunately, she really could not produce much.

Harry's keen awareness had picked up on Karli's intention from the beginning and smiled at the thought of escorting another girl through the early stages of her sexual development. He had at this point taught all the girls in his class how to kiss and they would practice with him and each other throughout the school day outside of the watchful eyes of the teachers.

A precious few boys had been included in the rotation but all the girls considered themselves primarily one of Harry's girls. Past kissing he had taught the girls how to pleasure themselves and encouraged them to also practice that between themselves though no other boys were included in that type of play. They had, of course, fondled him in turn. He was laying the groundwork to introduce them to the use of their mouths in their exploration when the 12 year old Karli entered their domain.

Part of Harry's lessons was to eradicate jealousy. Harry had found something special about every girl and helped her to cherish it as much as he did. He helped them understand that while they weren't all special for the same reasons that they were equally valuable in his eyes and that they should not be jealous of each other.

The seeds of competition and jealousy were deeply ingrained within the culture of raising girls but Harry and his magic had unraveled that. Karli had not yet been brought to Harry's way of thinking and had tried to use her two more years of development to show up the happy girls that orbited around Harry.

To her surprise none of the girls were intimidated by her small developing chest as she had been by her older brother's girlfriend. That girls chest was huge to Karli's eyes and held her brother's attention to the exclusion of all else. Instead all the girls complemented her on how pretty she was.

Harry had entered into this odd group and swept the young girl of her feet. He was everything she had hoped for and when he just kissed her, her first, it was amazing. She tried to tell him that he was her boyfriend now and he had to get rid of all the other girls but he just kissed her concerns away.

He told her that he would not tolerate jealousy and that he liked her spunk and it wouldn't be diminished by the presence of the other girls. It had only taken three days to integrate Karli into his circle though she was much more permanent than the other girls. She had switched from trying to chase other girls away to instead organizing them for Harry.

They ended up spending the entire two hour lunch and recess period with each other. The girls all left happily whispering between themselves about the new step they had taken in their sexual awakening. Harry's magic had removed any mess and left the girls looking disheveled but not suspiciously so.

 **...End Flashback**

Karli's addition to his group of friends had been like a doorway to the rest of the girls in the two years above him. She was completely devoted to his happiness and completely fulfilled by her relationship with him. And she wanted all the girls to experience what she had. Girls seemed to have an ingrained ability to be discrete.

He was awaiting his owl and would be leaving the girls of Little Whinging to re-enter the wizarding world and he had prepared for the inevitability of it all. He was proud that he would be leaving behind no hurt feelings or broken hearts.

More boys had been brought into the girls explorations and Harry had taught the girls how to be discerning in their choices of playmates. Boys were tested and violators were publicly ridiculed and ostracized which taught the other boys the price of indiscretion. The boys who survived were taught by the girls and Harry to become better boyfriends and future lovers. In the end while she no longer had any jealousy Karli was the only girl that stayed exclusively his.


	7. The House Opens

**… July 31, 1991**

 **… 4 Privet Dr., Surrey, England**

"We await your owl."

Harry looked at the letter in his hand with glee. He was finally about to return to the wizarding world. He had no idea what the state of the wizarding world was since the night Tom attacked his family. He knew the wizarding world still existed and it had obviously not come to the attention of the muggle world.

The quick reaction of Dumbledore and the wards that he had been able to discover over his house made it clear that it probably would not be wise to rock the boat too much until he had all his pieces in place. Discretion was key and he needed to have a better understanding of the world he was exiled from to make proper plans. The first step in that process would be a trip to Gringotts and the letter in his hand was the "cover" he needed for that trip.

His thoughts turned to his current life. There was a time when the idea of leaving Surrey and never coming back was his greatest wish but he had created some roots and was not sure what to do about them, especially the two biggest roots. Friendships come and go at his age and he could probably reduce his existing friendships to letters and Christmas cards but Nurse Justine Chambers and Karli Thompson had wormed their way into his heart and he was not eager to let them go. He sat in thought for almost thirty minutes before a smile appeared on his face.

 **…Nurse Justine Chamber's Apartment, Surrey, England**

Justine Chambers looked at herself in the mirror. "What am I doing?" she thought to herself. There was no excuse for the outfit she was wearing. She was dressed in a parody of the uniform the students at her school had to wear.

The top was so tight that she could not cover her breasts even if she wanted to and it was not long enough to cover her belly button. It barely reached below the bottom of her breasts. She wore no bra and was proud that despite having large F cup breasts, they still easily paced the pencil test without surgical modification.

The skirt she wore didn't fully cover her ass and she completed the already slutty look with cotton socks that reached up to her thighs and a pair of mary-jane shoes with 5 inch heals on them. She ran her eyes up her legs and saw a hint of her tiny, low-rise bikini cut panties peaking below the hem of her skirt.

He had told her to dress sexy for him. He was coming to her home and she had jumped at the chance to wear this outfit for him. How had she fallen in love with an 11 year old? It was his birthday and this outfit was his present, well part of it.

She had lost count of the number of orgasms he had given her and he had not allowed her to give him one in return. She understood why he chose to do that but it had also caused her to desire him that much more. He had told her that he had crossed many sexual boundaries with his young girls but was saving his last first for her and tonight was to be the night. She felt her panties moisten at the thought.

The knock on her door made her jump. She opened the door to see the love of her life standing on the other side. He had blown all the size and weight charts out of the water. At 5'4" he was still shorter than her 5'6". He weighed 120 lbs. and had a runners build. It shouldn't be possible for a boy to be so gorgeous especially at his age but there he was.

She knew her relationship with him would end in disaster and probably prison. Things like this could not stay secret forever and when it came out everyone would see her as the predator she knew she was and him as the victim. She would go happily living the rest of her retched life with nothing but the phantoms of the many orgasms he had given her as comfort.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when he kissed her and pushed her back into her flat. "It is unfair for you to look so delicious and distracting when I want to talk to you" he said. She loved when he said things like that to her. He always made her feel both loved and desired. She stepped into him and kissed him with equal passion.

She upped the ante by trailing kisses from his lips to his neck. He stepped away from her and looked her in the eyes. His eyes matched the desire and passion that she was feeling but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before saying "Don't worry I will ravish you tonight but first I want to tell you something." His words caused her already damp panties to receive another deposit of her juices.

 **…Nurse Justine Chamber's Apartment, Surrey, England (45 Minutes Later)**

Harry watched the woman read the letter again. She was truly gorgeous sitting on her bar stool. He wondered if she knew she was flashing her panties at him or if she was aware that another button had come undone under the strain of her large breasts. He came back to himself as she looked at him. He had told her everything and now that she knew of his powers, she seemed relieved.

He supposed being a magically mature 11 year old with "sex-god" powers as she called it had eased her guilt at having an affair with him. Now she was pondering his offer. He thought it was a brilliant plan. He would have her assume guardianship of him in the muggle world. He doubted his relatives would have a problem with it. In the magical world he would have the House of Potter adopt her as a concubine.

Other than the obvious connotations, the position was one a muggle could legally hold in a magical House and would also allow her to be his magical guardian as the Family Magic would aid her in protecting him. It was old enough magical law that no one could stand against it. No one had thought to close the loop hole as none of the authors of the rule could ever imagine a family trusting a muggle to be anything more than a sexual plaything for a pureblood heir.

That she would actually be his sexual plaything just made the whole thing more iron clad. She would not have to leave the muggle world but would be protected against their relationship being found out. And if they were found out and the situation became untenable, she could find sanctuary in the wizard world and they would be free to continue their lives together.

Justine's mind was blown. He had started this night by telling her how much he cared for her. Not only as a lover but as a friend and confidant. Anyone who found out about their relationship especially with the way she was dressed would think that it was just sexual, but it wasn't. She was not just a lover but something of a big sister figure in his life.

They would talk and she would give him advice and be a sounding board for his concerns and answer his questions and help to repair the minor insecurities still left from the Dursley's treatment. She knew that she loved Harry as much as he loved her and she had already decided that she would follow him into this rabbit hole. She was even happy with the existence of magic as it explained how she could find herself in love with a preteen.

While not overly surprised by the existence of magic, she was oddly freaked out by the discovery that the boy was apparently part of the magical peerage. She giggled at the thought that she would be a trusted member of a Duchy. As a proper English girl, she had grown up with dreams of being made a princess by some prince and now she was being offered the restricted 18 version.

Justine Chambers giggled at her image in the mirror. Harry had definitely kept his promise to ravish her. But she had given as good as she had got. A year of pent up desire to give him the same pleasure he had been giving her had turned her into an animal. She was amazed that Harry had the stamina and energy to keep up with the release of all her frustrations. He had taken her again this morning when they woke up forever cementing in her mind that she was his and his alone.

She sat at her kitchen table and found that her "boyfriend?"; no, her "master", had made breakfast. It was light with lots of fruits and was delicious. "You've already ruined me for all other men, being more perfect is overkill now". She had said with a smile and Harry smiled back her. As she brought her tea to her lips he replied. "You are my concubine and I treat my property well". He had said it with the same calm smile she had used but the words made her snort into her tea. Her body hummed with a satisfied soreness in acknowledgement of the truth of his words.

After breakfast, Harry explained the rest of his plan. It was insane and ambitious and a little bit evil, but she loved it. He had already approached his relatives about signing over guardianship to her. They knew about the magical world and during the confrontation Harry was able to confirm that his treatment was due to a hatred of magic because of a deep well of jealousy of all it had offered Lily, though Petunia had not admitted that directly.

Using a little bit of the "carrot" Harry had promised that once he got his house in order that he would aid them in moving out of the neighborhood to a place where they could build a new reputation. Vernon had not known of the wealth of the Potters but Petunia did and was able to convince Vernon that Harry's inheritance was more than enough for him to keep his promise

When Vernon suggested they keep the guardianship to gain access to Harry's wealth, it was Petunia who informed him that they only had guardianship of him in the "normal" world where Harry was dirt poor.

Despite all involved being agreeable, bureaucracies could not be tamed and many forms had to be signed in triplicate and filed at many agencies. And after all that it would still take half a year to be finalized. Harry would be completing all the leg work before leaving for Hogwarts but did not mind as the size of the effort made it virtually impossible for someone (likely Dumbledore) to undo it.

Setting Justine up in the magical world as a concubine and his magical guardian would not take as long but would still not be completed before the end of summer as the wizarding world had discovered that paperwork had a magic all its own.

With the situation with Justine settled, the conversation turned to Karli. His plan for her was much more sinister. He intended to kidnap her. He planned to use Dumbledore's manipulations against the man to get what he wanted and still protect his own image.

By leaving him in the muggle world and only giving him one letter, he was operating under the guise that he did not know the statute of secrecy and thus told his closest friend and the adult whom he trusted most. The thought of being separated from his best friend would cause a burst of accidental magic that would bind her to him.

In reality, he would use the original version of the ritual that Tom had modified to create the dark mark. It was an Ottoman ritual and had two forms. One for slaves that couldn't be trusted and one for slaves that could.

The first version would force compliance and allow the master to punish the slave through the binding. The second version would allow master and slave to share magic and was based on trust and mutual love. Tom had been able to get the power sharing and punishment into one ritual and had tweaked it further so that he could draw power from his followers and not the other way.

Harry knew that Karli wanted to be with him and even though she didn't understand the full repercussions of being his slave, the magic would still accept her acceptance when the ritual probed her for her choice. He had probed her mind with some legilimency and found her devotion to him pleasing.

Once the "accidental" ritual was completed, the rest of her family would have to be brought into the secret of magic and the House of Potter would pay a penalty for the binding as well as the cost for his new "slave". Her family would no doubt be outraged but he would use his charm to calm ruffled feathers and then take his slave with him to Hogwarts. Living in a magic castle would definitely make his Karli happy.

Justine knew she should be more bothered by Harry's plan to kidnap a 13 year old girl from her family but she couldn't muster the outrage. Even as Harry explained his intention to allow her regular access to her family and to continue her education, she found she didn't particularly care. It was honorable for him to do those things but in her mind Harry was her master as well and she had no desire to deny him any of his desires.

Karli came over in the afternoon, her parents thinking she was spending a summer day with friends and Harry explained what was happening. He told her of his letter and his excitement and that he had a plan to bring her to magic school with him.

She would just have to pretend like she was really unhappy he was leaving her when he came to her house at the end of the week to make the plan work. She looked at him and told him that she wouldn't have to act because the thought that his plan might not work was already terrifying to her. Harry smiled at her and gave her a long soft kiss that always made her feel amazing.

Harry and Justine left for London the next morning to execute the first part of the plan. Justine would pretend to be the parent of a muggleborn and get them to Gringotts were Harry would re-open the House of Potter. It is said that no plan survives first contact with the enemy and Harry learned how true that was when he and Justine entered the Leaky Cauldron. He had learned to love the scar on his head as it had given his face which was almost feminine in its perfection some much needed grisliness. It had also looked much cooler since the night the protection ritual had extracted the Hurcrux.

So three steps into the run down pub, the boy who looked like the perfect combination of James and Lily Potter, walking with all the confidence and swagger of a member of royalty, with the most famous scar in all of magical Europe proudly displayed on his head, was instantly recognized and a spontaneous cheer came up from the crowd.

The way he carried himself with a beautiful woman trailing behind him kept people at bay and even though a brave few reached out and touched him as he walked by most just bowed and curtsied at the young heir and hero. Harry was extremely confused but knew enough of politics to not show it so instead approached the barman.

"Excuse me sir, I am re-entering the wizarding world today, can you please open the arch for me." Harry had so far acted as the perfect "Boy-Who-Lived" and Tom felt a surge of pride that he had been chosen to offer this service. He stood tall and proud and said "Of course sir, right this way".

He smiled at the looks of jealousy that some of the other patrons were giving him. In the courtyard he drew his wand and tapped a series of bricks and the archway to the alley opened. Harry smiled and thanked the man, who accepted the thanks and ran back to the bar to tell everyone the Boy-Who-Lived had thanked him and even shaken his hand.

Harry turned to Justine who was looking around in wonder and smiled. The sight was indeed amazing and he silently thanked Gwilym for denying him knowledge of what Diagon Alley looked like so as to give him an unbiased first view at the magical world. He felt the beast give a rumbling chuckle in his mind in response to his thought. He grabbed Justine's hand and made a beeline to the giant white marble building that was Gringotts.

He could not keep the shock off of his face when he saw the goblin guards standing at the front of the bank. They were short, maybe 4' tall, but they looked fierce and very dangerous. They had unnaturally long fingers that seemed to have three joints after the knuckle as opposed to his two. Their arm and legs were thick as if muscled but with none of the definition you would see on a human.

As they passed the guards and entered the bank he noticed that while the guards dressed in armor plating with intricate designs on them, the bankers dressed in tunics that reminded Harry of the Renaissance era. He did notice that every goblin wore a long dagger at their waste.

He dragged Justine to the que and smiled as it was clear that her brain was having trouble keeping up with all the sights and sounds. As was the case for their entire time in Diagon Alley their presence inspired whispers and pointing, though the bank's atmosphere seem to keep people from trying to approach him. The people in front of him practical fled to other ques and allowed Harry and Justine to walk up to the teller's high desk.

"Good day, I would like to speak to the account manager for House Potter". The goblin looked at the young man in front of him who looked like he had been plucked from the imagination of every wizard child that had ever read a Harry Potter book. "Wait in the reception area until you are called" the goblin said pointing to area to side of the bank with some chairs.

Harry thanked the gobbling and strode over to area indicated. He and Justine had barely arrived before a set of double doors opened and a goblin called for them to follow. They were led to an office with a plaque written in a language Harry recognized as gobbledygook but could not read. As he entered the office a goblin rose to greet them and said "Welcome, Lord Potter, what do you require?" Harry smiled, the goblins were famous for gruffness. He replied "I wish to re-open the House of Potter."


	8. Meanwhile

**…Headmasters Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore smiled to himself as he awaited Harry's owl. He had marked Harry's letter and set the wards to divert the response form directly to him. His spy in the neighborhood had told him that Harry seemed to still be ignorant of magic but that his relatives were no longer involving themselves with the boy past the basics.

As such he doubted they would try to keep his letter from him as the headmaster had originally planned for. Instead the boy would write back and Albus would send Hagrid to pick up the boy and then meet the two of them in Diagon Alley.

In the years since the incident, he had still not been able to figure out the shield that surrounded the boy and was unsure if it would exist outside of Petunia's home. The protection seemed limited to the boy but that did not make sense as wards were anchored to places not people. For a muggleborn, he had to admit that Lily Potter was brilliant. He knew she didn't have his power, she didn't even have James' power but her genius was unmatched.

He looked out his window once more. He knew the letter had been delivered and opened but was surprised the response had not come. He had verified with Minerva that the boy hadn't responded by some other means. If the response did not arrive by the weekend, he would send Hagrid to the house anyway.

 **…The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole**

The most popular book in all of Wizarding England was an animated 350 page story about the hero Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Since the faithful night in 1981 practically every child had received a copy. The book spent no time rehashing the fact that the boy survived a killing curse defeating a dark lord as that was the origin story everyone knew and opinions on the dark lord was mixed. Instead the story focused on the charmed life of the young hero.

The writer was especially clever in the development of the children's book. In the story, as the boy hero faced his various adventures alone he would reach moments when the reader would press a rune to "help" the hero advance in the story. The second bit of clever story telling was that the "damsel" was never identified. After conquering the final dragon, the last page just has Harry looking out of the book at the reader happy that they were safe.

Many a young girl dreamed of being the damsel that Harry Potter had quested to save. Many a young man also dreamed about being within the hero's circle as well, joining him on quests to battle dragons and save princesses. The two sequels were not as popular as the original but that just meant they only sold out the first two publishing runs unlike the three runs the first book sold out.

Ron Weasley was the youngest son of the Weasley family and he was currently running away to join Harry Potter on one of his quests. His determination to find the Boy-Who-Lived was the only thing keeping his angry tears from overwhelming him. His family didn't love him and definitely didn't want him. Of that the young man was sure.

His dad had all the sons he could ever want and his mother had the daughter she always dreamed of. He was just the unwanted one. Percy had told him the whole thing. His parents had wanted 4 children, 3 boys and a girl. When the fourth child turned out to be twin boys, they had been overjoyed as magical twins brought with them a blessing for a family.

His parents had applied that blessing to their next pregnancy hoping the magic would recognize their desire for a girl but instead had gotten him. Percy explained that the reason he and Ginny were so close in age was because they had rushed to get pregnant again in disappointment.

Ron might have dismissed his brother's words as a cruel joke except that it made too much sense. No one was more precious in the house than little Ginny. He and all his brothers were constantly reminded to watch out for her. Bill acted like a third parent to her, always teaching her things and reading to her. But he was practically ignored.

The twins had almost been kicked out of the family for pranking his sister but when they pranked him all they got was a "leave your brother alone". His pain didn't even warrant his name being spoken, he was just "your brother". Angry tears broke free of his anger and streamed down his face as he crossed the ward line. It was fine, Harry Potter was an orphan too and he would swear fealty to him and together they would go around saving people and being heroes.

He made it almost half a mile before his father found him marching down the road toward town. If it wasn't for the relief and anger he felt at his son for leaving, he would have found the determined strides adorable. He had packed only food and his toy sword. Arthur sent off a patronus message to his wife to tell her he had found there wayward son and then approached the boy.

"Ronald Weasley, what are you doing out here, you had your mother and I so worried." His angry shouts were cut off by a young man who was at the end of his rope with his family. He yelled over his father and told him to "Leave me alone! I am just doing what all of you want anyway!"

Arthur Weasley was confused by that declaration but as the boy continued to yell, dread and sorrow settled unto the man. He had failed his son completely. The child that had been the manifestation of his families' magical blessing felt unwanted and unloved. Ron had devolved into sobs by this point and his father just held him till he could cry no more and had fallen asleep.

Arthur Weasley entered his home carrying his son. He looked around with new eyes seeing for the first time a home that did small things that would seem isolating from his son's perspective. His spot at the table was the farthest from his parents while Ginny was kept right next to Molly. His room was the farthest up and he was forced to live next to the ghoul.

Ginny's had been a hard birth and had come premature and that had shifted a lot of attention to the little girl and even though she was very healthy and magically strong, they all still doted on her. Bill was the only one old enough to help with Ginny and had bonded with her. He shook his head, he would have to have a long talk with Percy and the twins and probably Molly too. He put Ron to bed and got him to drink a sleeping draft.

Molly Weasley was relieved to see her husband come home with their youngest son. She had almost had a heart attack when the wards indicated that he had left the property. She figured the angry and pensive look on Arthur's face was because of his anger with their son for leaving. As she went towards them he had shook his head and carried the sleeping boy up the stairs. She was concerned because Ron's face was still red and tear streaked.

She looked up as Arthur came back downstairs and sat at the kitchen table with a heavy sigh. He had tears in his eyes which really worried Molly. "What happened Arthur? Is Ron OK? Is he hurt? Should we call a healer?" Arthur put his hand over Molly's to calm her and then explained the confrontation he had with their son.

He ended with "When I was coming back downstairs, I realized that we were so excited about Percy making prefect that we barely payed attention to him getting his Hogwarts letter. It might have been our sixth first Hogwarts letter but it was his first."

Molly had tears rolling down her cheeks, she had failed her son completely and had no idea what to do to fix it. She couldn't even be angry at Percy as he probably thought he was telling the truth. "What are we going to do?" she asked her husband. "We are going to send all the kids out tomorrow. We'll arrange a playdate with Luna and Susan and spend the day talking to Ron. We'll try to correct his misunderstandings and apologize for paying him so little attention"

They put thought to action the next day and spent the entirety of the following day with Ron. He was unresponsive until after lunch but they spent the whole morning telling him they loved him and that they were not disappointed that magic had used their blessing on him. By the afternoon he started to talk again and when the rest of the family came home for dinner Ron was energetic again.

Arthur called a family meeting and publically apologized for he had treated his son. He chastised Percy for not recognizing the cruelty in the words he said but took responsibility for not setting a better example. He told the twins that there was a very fine line between pranking and bullying and they had crossed it in regard to their brother.

He once again shared the responsibility as by focusing on what they were not allowed to do to Ginny he had inadvertently made Ron seem like an acceptable target. The older boys were at first angry at Ron for getting them in trouble but as their parents explained what Ron was seeing and they found out that he had been willing to run away to get away from them they began to feel guilty.

That night as he fell asleep Ron felt lighter than he had felt in a while. The day with his parents had gone a long way to helping believe that what Percy said wasn't true. Without the hurt an anger though he was able to think clearer about what his plan had been. He thought that it was still a good plan and he knew Harry Potter was supposed to go to Hogwarts with him. He decided that he would still swear fealty to the Boy-Who-Lived and help him on his adventures. With his course set he fell asleep.

 **…Granger Residence, Crawley**

Hermione Granger was bouncing around her house. Her parents had long since stopped trying to calm her down. At the present moment she was running back up the stairs to continue reading one of her new books. Every 5 minutes she would run down the stairs to impart some new bit of information from the new world she had discovered. This had been going on every weekend for almost nine months.

The cause of this insanity was Hermione's birthday. She was born on Sept 19, missing the deadline for entrance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However it had been a long standing tradition that a person receive their invitation letter on their 11th birthday.

This meant that Hermione Granger would have knowledge of the wizarding world for almost one full year before getting to attend. The fact that her thirst for knowledge was fanatic meant that the adult Grangers were faced with the sound of feet running back and forth up their stairs.

 **...Flashback**

Introductions to the wizarding world for muggleborns typically came from the Ministry Department of Magical Education (DME). In one of the few examples of the magical world doing something logical, the DME had a cadre of muggleborn witches and wizards that would volunteer their time to conduct introductions.

The department would try to match a new muggleborn with a witch or wizard that could relate to them. In most case that just meant having the same gender. As such the weekend after sending out her reply to Hogwarts and muggleborn packet to the ministry a fairly attractive young woman dressed in Jeans and a Beatles T-shirt arrived at the Granger residence. She introduced herself as Mandy Silverton.

After the standard magical introduction that included magical demonstration, in this case transfiguring the lamp into a cat and back, the young woman explained the odd world that young Ms. Granger was due to enter. The ministry had put together a packet of approved information that was to be presented to muggleborns but the cadre of volunteers had gotten together and tweaked it to include the things one needed to know, not just what the ministry wanted them to know.

In short the wizarding world was a magical steampunk version of the middle ages. There was no king or queen as the magic within the borders recognized HRH Queen Elizabeth as the ruling monarch and her family as the rightful line of succession. A magical monarch would only exist if one was muggleborn. The smirk that followed that statement was explained by describing the blood prejudices that existed within Europe.

Mandy explained that every country that had a magical community shared the same prejudices as the non-magical just to a weird extreme. The magical community in America for instance had prejudices based on race. But the list of what races (both magical and not) that was "acceptable" was quite fluid and almost all had taken turns at being masters or slaves. Currently the elites were the magical humans of African and European descent as well as a sect of Vampire like beings that sparkle in the sunlight ("don't ask, Americans are weird").

Europe had a blood prejudice but that term was deceptive as it was really more of a question of lineage. Magic itself was slightly sentient and flowed back and forth between the land and the people, as such it is very easy to have your lineage traced back thousands of years without need of research or history books.

A simple ritual will access the magic of the land and tell you all of your magical ancestors as long as the line is unbroken and all the births happened on English soil. "About 25% of muggleborns turn out to be lost squib branches of families" Mandy explained followed shortly by an explanation of what a squib is.

The Grangers were understandably concerned about the dangers of world where their daughter would be on the bottom of the socio-economic ladder. They were politically and socially conscious enough to recognize the difficulties faced by Blacks, Muslims and Jews across Europe and wasn't sure if they were comfortable volunteering for that treatment.

Mandy had done a few of these types of introductions and could recognize the trepidation on the faces of the adults in the room. She did not regret delivering the hard truth as it was better to be prepared and have all that was needed for an informed decision.

She was proud that even with her method of full disclosure she had never had someone she had introduced rescind their acceptance of placement at Hogwarts. Before moving on to the advantages of her new world she continued with the latest addition to the introductory information.

"A war ended about 10 years ago. It was not so much a war as an insurgency. A group of blood purists gathered under the banner of a particularly bad dark lord. It got so bad that most muggleborns retreated back into the muggle world or migrated to other magical communities. To show how dumb these types of things are, most of the victims were the purebloods that the group was supposedly championing.

It really boiled down to a conflict between elites who hate muggleborns vs elites who supported integration of muggleborns. We won but the cost was high and the victory surprising. Because of that some of the blood purists survived the purge and where able to re-enter society. It's not a perfect world but it is no worse than the muggle one, just that the bad guys use magic instead of guns and bombs."

Looking at the faces of the three Grangers she could see that she had successfully made them not want to have anything to do with the magic world. Well the parents, at least. The little girl was looking at her with betrayal in her eyes, blaming her for the opportunity she was about to lose. Mandy smiled to herself and started on the second half of the presentation.

"I want you to know that I do still highly encourage anyone with the chance to enter this world. Magic is as amazing as all of the story books and more so. Dragons and Fairies are real, as are merpeople, centaurs and a whole host of fantastical creatures. There are potions and wands and flying brooms. Your name is Hermione which is from Shakespeare. I think he was a squib because the 'double, double, toil and trouble' poem is an actual potion recipe and yes reciting the poem is part of the recipe."

The Grangers were true Shakespeare fans and that bit of information reignited some excitement. Dan Granger asked quietly "what does the potion do?" Mandy smiled at her ability to draw the family's interest back to the wizarding world. "It's a protection potion. Once it's done you paint it across the jams of all your doors and windows and on the hearth of the chimney and no magical creature can enter your house without permission.

No one uses it though, it is druidic but the romans brought magical runes when they invaded and warding came with it. House wards are more powerful do more and are self-perpetuating if you anchor them right. That potion has to be re-applied every month."

Mandy smiled at the family and continued "Other than the main reason your daughter should enter our world is because poverty hunger and homelessness does not exist and her ability to succeed cannot be impeded, even by the blood purists or whatever idiots follow them." She went on ignoring the confused looks she was getting.

"In the muggle world the many form of barter is money. It is the foundation of economic development. If you are not born into money you have to find a way to learn enough to get a job and be paid for your skills. The availability of these opportunities can also be traded and withheld. But in the magic world, while money and wealth definitely exist the true commodity is magical power.

And it is given to everyone in different measure at birth. It would be as if every child was born with between 500,000 and 1,000,000 pounds and no one, but them, could ever have access to it. And if they spent it all then there body would replenish the full amount. Food, water and shelter can all be conjured and the relative skill to do it is equivalent to learning your ABC's. Bad things can still happen to you and you can be forced to do things that are terrible but once you learn magic and how to control it, you will never be hungry or not have a place to sleep.

During the inquisition actual witches used to submit themselves just to watch the inquisitors fail at torturing them. An impervious charm here and a flame freeze charm there and wammo." Comprehension came to eyes of the Grangers. Mandy dropped the last shoe "Also there is law called the Statute of Secrecy that makes it a crime to reveal magic to muggles who don't have a need to know such as the two of you" she said pointing to the two parents "but there is very little stopping you from living in both worlds.

For instance a group of us run a delivery service, we don't get things places too fast as to be suspicious but with magical travel we have no overhead so it's all profit. The sky's the limit if you have the knowledge to work magic, the bravery to try, the determination to work and ambition to succeed." Mandy always finished with that line. She wanted to paint the houses in a non-biased light without being obvious and she was proud of her method.

The Grangers agreed to have their daughter continue on this adventure. The next step was a trip to Diagon Alley. The family was suitably awed at the sight and after getting a walking tour of the alley, they were taken to Gringott's muggle relation department where a vault was created for Hermione.

The goblins were quite familiar with modern banking practices and had registered in the muggle world as a small private banking institution with an invite only clientele. What it meant is Hermione's vault had an account number and a routing number and would get a check book and all the proper banking documentation.

 **...End Flashback**

Over the last 9 months they had gotten Hermione tested and discovered that she wasn't a lost squib line and had bought her many books about the history and culture of the magical world. Hermione would have a year of preparation before entering the magic world. Something that should have been offered to all muggleborns but was never considered.

Hermione had just finished her third reading of the Harry Potter book. She was smart enough to understand that it represented a fictional account of a historical figure but she was still an 11 year old girl and loved the idea of going adventuring. Unlike many girls she didn't want to be the damsel at the end of the story. Not because she didn't want to be rescued by a prince but because she thought the hero version of Harry would be saving everyone. She wanted her own prince. One that only saved her.


	9. The Sword

**…Gringotts Bank, London Branch, Diagon Alley, London**

Two wizarding wars in less than 100 years had decimated the house of Potter. In truth it had decimated the peerage of the wizarding world. Of the 50 families that made up titled seats of the Wizengamot, only 25 still had members seated. Another 15 families had heirs too young to be seated and 10 families had been completely lost to war. Of the 15 families with heirs, many, like Harry's, was down to less than 5 members, total.

The lower house of the Wizengamot or the non-titled seats numbered 50 as well and ironically housed most of the blood purity elite. Blood prejudice was really just a political insurrection by the middle class against the upper class. Unfortunately they had tied their political ambitions to a mad man.

The balance of power had not shifted as they had lost just as much in the war. Only 30 members remained of the non-titled seats, the remaining 20 and their entire families had been wiped out (or would end in Azkaban) in war. Two wars had cost the Magical English nobility 30 family lines.

The House of Potter was a titled line and Harry intended to have it rise from the edge of destruction. At the pinnacle of its existence House Potter had three families as Retainers and two families as Vassals. Charlus Potter had released those families from their obligations during the war with Grindelwald.

Many of the old families had done the same so as to allow for a more flexible fighting force. Retainers and Vassals are honor bound and magic bound to follow and obey their liege which was causing conflicts. After the war, most families were just getting their Houses in order when Voldemort began his rise. Weaker titled houses was the one victory of the blood purists.

Harry Potter intended to lead from the front and start to rebuild the House of Potter. The first step in that was to open the House. He and Justine sat down to what would be a very long day in Gringotts. His account manager, Ironclaw, started the meeting by confirming Harry's identity with a small ritual. That was followed by filling Harry in on what had been happening in the wizarding world since his exile.

He was happy to know that Tom had been banished but knew that until his Horcruxes were found, he would not be truly defeated. His fame was a surprise, though it did clarify the reception he had received when he entered the Leaky Cauldron and all the looks they were getting. He had wondered if his charm had been magnified or was more potent against magicals.

He started to wonder how he could use his fame to his advantage. The political climate was unchanged since before the war, the blood purist had lost as much as the "light" but had done enough damage to leave magical Britain a relatively hostile environment for first generation witches and wizards but not insurmountable. Harry nodded at the information and then began to explain what he wanted to do.

Harry would first re-open the House of Potter which would reactivate his seat on the Wizengamot. It would also bring all Potter properties out of hibernations and activate the old magics. It seemed, according to Ironclaw, his father and grandfather wished to rebuild the family first, then open the House but Harry did not agree with that. Harry believed an open House would help rebuild the family.

He asked for an accounting of his families former Retainers and Vassals. The House of Weasley had been Retainers and were doing well but were poor. The head of the Weasley Family and his other Retainer, the last surviving member of the House of Prewitt, had married each other and had 7 children, one of which was the same age as Harry. The remaining cousins were scattered across magical Britain, but were all relatively content. The Brown family was doing well the head of the family had one daughter that was Harry's age.

As for the Vassal Houses, House of McGonagall had no heirs and was down to its last member. House of Vector is in good shape. The Head of House has three brothers. They all have children and grandchildren. The Head's oldest grandchild teaches Arithmancy at Hogwarts. Harry nodded as the discussion continued. The Vectors were doing well but were unable to build wealth outside of the influence of the House of Potter. They would no doubt want to re-establish the old bonds.

Harry explained his plan to register Justine as a concubine and then use her position to open the House before his majority. Once the House was open, the Vassal Houses could re-establish the oaths and then run the house in proxy for him. Ironclaw was impressed with the young wizards plan. The Potter accounts were very large and Harry's plan would allow for all of the Potter holdings to be available before he reached his majority.

Investing was a fluid business and while the Potter fortune had not shrunk it had stagnated some in the past 10 years without being able to adjust to the changing markets. The ritual to bind a concubine required sex and Ironclaw was concerned at the young age of the heir but the subtle signals being sent by the quiet woman sitting next to him suggested that the ritual would just be a formality.

Harry described the method he intended to use to seal the ritual. Justine blushed as her master talked about her like she was not there. Ironclaw made a small note on a pad next to him that Harry assumed was connected somewhere for magical communication.

Harry brought the goblin into his confidence about his powers though he left out his mind scape and the details he knew of the protection ritual his parents had executed. Ironclaw was familiar with the Potter Family History and suggested some of the attributes as being present throughout the Potter family tree.

The goblin recalled that the Potters had some giant in the family history. One of his many great grandmothers was herself the product of a giant and witch mating. Justine snorted as she thought she knew now where his large penis come from. Ironclaw suggested that he perform a magic potential ritual along with the others he intended to do.

So first he would bind Justine as a concubine. That would allow him to perform the ritual to open the House of Potter, which would intern allow Ironclaw to contact the families about re-swearing the old oaths. He would then do the magical potential test to possibly discover the source of his powers.

Harry made inquiries about his father's generation and learned that it was the one most damaged by the war with Voldemort. The meeting came to a screeching halt when he heard that Sirius Black and not Peter Pettigrew was believed to be his family's betrayer. He had his own memories plus those of Voldemort to contradict that belief.

The House of Black Family account manager, Sharpknife, was called and it was discovered that his grandfather had placed Sirius under House protection and never lifted it. It didn't mean much now but with the House of Potter opening they could force the Wizengamot to investigate. After Sharpknife left, Harry asked Ironclaw to add Remus Lupin to the list of people to be contacted for the planned meeting the next day.

Ironclaw announced that the ritual room was available and that the fee would be drawn from his trust vault as he did not have access to the full Potter holdings yet. Harry thanked the goblin before he followed another goblin, who did not introduce himself to a room and stood back to allow Harry to enter.

"The ritual directions are in the small room though there. You have the room till you are done. Good luck human" The goblin indicated the small room to the side, nodded and then left. Harry walked into the room and reviewed the documents and items required to complete the rituals. They were all rather simple and the last didn't actually require a ritual room to complete, it was just convenient. Harry looked over the equipment and smiled. He was going to enjoy this.

"Are you OK" Harry asked the older woman. Justine looked into Harry's green eyes and relaxed with a smile. "Sitting in there listening to you conduct business and talk about me like I wasn't there turned me on so much. I was practicing walking behind you like a proper slave and I think I just spiraled into a weird place." She looked at his concerned face and continued "don't worry I won't lose myself to this, I know that you want me for me and that means being able to be a good advisor to you and not just a place to stick your very impressive tool."

Her playful tone did more to reassure Harry than her words did and so he picked up some items and led her into the main room. He explained to her that the main purpose of a ritual room like the one they were in was to isolate them from all outside magic. The runes she saw were matched with runes on the other side of the room that blocked out ambient magic that could negatively affect a ritual.

The concubine one would be better in the room but it wasn't strictly necessary. The House opening ritual needed the room as only people with family magic could be inside. The last ritual didn't need it at all. He just had to put some of his blood on the parchment that was in the small room. As he talked she was getting excited about what was coming.

It was obvious that sex would be involved and the fact that she would experience sex and magic excited her. As if reading her mind she heard Harry's voice "Are you ready?" Getting into the spirit of things she replied in the sexiest voice she could muster and purred "Yes, master". She did a mental happy dance when she saw him shiver.

He walked up to her and kissed her then he said "You are very important to me and will be with me for the rest of my life." He hugged her and then smiled as he started to undress her. In preparation for this event she had dressed sensibly. She was wearing a thin maxi skirt with no panties and a tight cotton shirt with no bra.

She had gotten many appreciative looks while in muggle London and if not for the fact that she was trailing what they found out was the most famous person in the magical world, she was sure she would have been appreciated by the magic users too. She knew Harry enjoyed having others check her out knowing that she belonged to him.

She felt her skirt pool at her ankles and raised her arms as the boy lifted her shirt over her head. Standing naked in front of him she felt exposed, especially as he was fully dressed and she relished the feeling. He frowned and told her "The ritual has a healing quality to it and will erase all your tattoos and close all your piercings. It will optimize your body as well."

She smiled at him and answered "All of these are part of my old life. I love them but I love you more. I hope you replace them with symbols of your ownership of me." She did another mental happy dance as she saw how much her active submission to him turned him on. He guided her to the floor in the middle of the room and laid her flat on her back next to a bowl he had placed there.

The floor was surprisingly warm and comfortable. He poured a black liquid into the bowl before cutting his finger with a silver knife and allowed his blood to drip into the bowl. He then started to chant in a language she didn't know. She actually felt the charge growing in the air. It was warm and comforting and felt like family.

It was a feeling she hadn't had since before her mother died. The feeling of family settled like a blanket around her and then she felt aroused. It started as a tingle in her center of her chest and just kept growing till she felt like her body was pulsing with arousal and lust.

She saw him smile as he slowly sank his finger into her body and drew out some of her moisture before allowing it to drip into the bowl which began to glow a soft gold color. He moved the bowl next to her hip and dipped a quill into the fluid. A similar glow to that of the bowl started to creep up the quill until it the whole quill flashed and turned gold.

Harry straddled her legs and hovered it over a spot on her pelvis above and to the right of her opening. He looked at her and in a breathy voice that told her that he too felt the feelings of arousal, lust and probably family, he said "Justine Chambers do you enter into service of the House of Potter?" She replied "yes" He drew a circle on her skin that sent a jolt of that family feeling through her. "Justine Chambers do you offer your body fully and completely into service of the House of Potter?" She replied "yes" He drew a circle inside the other circle and she felt a surge of pleasure run through her. "Justine Chambers do you enter into the House of Potter with full knowledge of your duties and of your own free will?" A last "yes" and he drew a line connecting the outer circle to the inner one. The feeling was amazing it was like a small sun of pleasure and love blossomed in her stomach and spread its warmth throughout her body.

As the magic of the ritual dissipated, Harry reached into his magic and felt the connection to her. The concubine bond was not one that was popular in the European magical communities but it was used. It was typically used by men in political marriages as a way to legitimize their mistresses and children within the family. The way Harry was planning to use it was fully valid but was the result of not closing loopholes caused by allowing the practice.

After they had redressed, the two held each other to bask in the new feelings of their bond. The bond had an empathic component and Harry loved the feelings of love joy and wonder that was coming from Justine. She would not be able to do magic but she could now feel the small bit of Harry's magic that had been given to her and it was wonderful.

It felt like having him with her all the time and pulsed with his love and affection for her. He led back into the side room to prepare for the second ritual. After gathering the material he told her that the ritual involved reconnecting to his family legacy and could involve some pain. He warned her that much magic would be flying about and no matter what until the magic of the ritual dissipated, she must not enter the room. She was worried but knew it had to be done. She kissed him deeply and sat down and closed her eyes to bask in his presence around her.

The ritual steps for opening the house was simple but the magic was wild. Harry unrolled the large piece of blank canvas the goblins had provided. It was 10' long by 7' wide and was made of silk. He cut his palm, placed it on the end of the canvas facing him and said "Aperta Meum Familia".

Surprisingly the seal from his parents' ritual appeared in the middle of the silk canvas as a family tree started to be written in gold thread all across it. Harry could feel the magic surging back and forth like waves crashing against him but it did not feel violent or uncomfortable.

Out of the seal another dragon like the one in his mind grew. He felt the pull on his magic as a portion equal to what was devoted to his shield was directed toward the magical construct. Where the dragon in his mind felt like a male this one felt female even though they were twins in every other way. He named her Swanhild in honor of his paternal family's Saxon roots.

The dragon nodded at him then turned into a ball of energy and jumped at his right hand. He felt a burning sensation that settled quickly and when he looked down he saw a tattoo of Swanhild on his forearm, with its head on the back of his hand and tail wrapping around his bicep. "Cool" he thought. The seal disappeared and all that was left was his family tapestry.

He closed his eyes and entered his mindscape where he saw both dragons lounging together. Seeing them together he could see the differences between them. Gwilym was bulkier and seem to have larger scales. Swanhild had smaller scales but they seemed thicker.

She also had a smaller frame and watching her move around his mind, she moved more like a serpent where Gwilym had a more lumbering gate. He rubbed the noses of the two and open his eyes to the real world as he felt the magic of the ritual dissipate.

Harry entered the small room where Justine was and she was standing looking down still naked and still very gorgeous. He noticed she was examining a small crest on her groin. "It's the Potter Crest" he said surprising her. She moved into his arms and kissed him. "I figured but I was looking at it because it's where I feel or connection originates. It hums and I am not sure if the feeling of perpetual horniness is because of the bond or the location. He reached down and scratched it gentle and she purred.

Her eyes snapped open and she said "It's probably both." She looked at him with smoky eyes and said "we will talk about your ability to make me purr against my will later" He smiled at her and walked over to the last parchment, stuck a pin in his finger and let three drops of blood drip on it. It glowed for a second and then writing appeared. After the writing stopped he looked at it raised an eye brow and handed it to her saying. I have one more slave to collect, let's go.


	10. The Hero And The Slave

**…Gringotts Bank, London Branch, Diagon Alley, London, England (Front Steps)**

* * *

 _Name:_ _Harry James Potter_

 _Title(s):_

 _Scion of the Prima Potentia House of Potter_

 _Duke of Crestvale_

 _Earl of Winterfall_

 _Baron of Glintshire_

 _Rupert's Scale: 63_

 _RS Percentile: ***_

 _Blood:_

 _60% Human_

 _15% Giant_

 _10% Centaur_

 _10% Merman_

 _5% Veela_

 _Traits: Animorphmagus_

* * *

Justine looked at the parchment in her hands. It was relatively self-explanatory. Apparently, her Harry was indeed a Lord. And apparently along with his physical measurements being of the charts, his magic was of the charts as well.

She assumed that the Rupert's Scale was a measurement of his magic and 63 was way above where he should be. The pleasant soreness she was feeling and his obvious physical and psychological maturity had already suggested he wasn't fully human. She was not bothered at all, she was already committed to the boy and all that meant.

"What's an Animorphmagus?" She asked from behind his right shoulder where she typically walked when following him. She was also curious if his titles were only magical or if the duchy and earldom was valid in the muggle world as well.

Harry turned to answer her spoken question when they heard an explosion and people started to scream. From the steps of Gringotts they had a perfect view of the mayhem that had been unleashed. Four wizards in black cloaks with their hoods up were chasing a young blonde girl down the alley.

No one noticed this as the two men in the rare of the chasers were shooting random blasting curses as the group made their way toward him. It was a smart tactic. In the mayhem caused by the seemingly random attack nobody would notice that there was a specific target.

Daphne Greengrass was very scared. As she felt another spell barely miss her she conceded that ignorance might truly be bliss. Knowing why she was being chased and what would likely happen to her if she was caught and portkeyed away did not help her focus on getting away and making it to the safety of Gringotts.

The Greengrass family was a hereditary titled dark family with a seat on the Wizengamot. In clear proof that dark did not mean evil, her family had not sided with You-Know-Who during the last war. They did not fight with the light either and got the reputation of being neutral.

They were not truly neutral, they just thought that in a civilized world normal citizens should not have to take up arms. That is why they had an Auror force and why the Greengrass seat could always be counted on to vote in favor of increasing the homeland defense budget.

Daphne's troubles began with a meeting. She had eavesdropped on the meeting between her father and Lucius Malfoy. The man had a non-hereditary seat on the Wizengamot and was talking to her father as if they were equals. She had been enraged when the man practically admitted to having had her grandfather killed.

He had the audacity to act as if he had done her father a favor. He wanted to negotiate a marriage contract between her and his son. He believed his son would be the next Lord Black and with a marriage to another titled noble, he was sure he could gain a title for the House of Malfoy and move them into the higher echelon of wizarding society. She was proud of her father's flat refusal and nearly cheered when Malfoy was practically kicked out of their home.

As Daphne continued to try to avoid being captured she knew that this was Malfoy's hand at work. No doubt she would be either kidnapped for ransom to force her father into that contract or worse she would be raped and murdered as a warning in hopes that her sister, little Astoria, would be given up to avoid the same fate.

She was tiring from having to zig zag up the alley to avoid spell fire and while she could see the steps of Gringotts she was sure she would not make it. Then in her panic, she had a hallucination. She saw Harry Potter running toward her. She figured that meant she had been hit with a spell.

Probably a confundus or something similar. The hallucination ran right past her and she stupidly turned to watch his movements. Later she would admit that it was stupid to not continue her escape but she would never regret what she was able to witness.

Harry Potter moved with the grace of a jungle cat. His movements were fast and efficient. He ran up to the first hooded man and stepped into his guard grabbing the man's right wrist with his own right hand. He spun into the man's chest and under the hand with the wand in it ending with his back pressed to the man's front and the man's elbow over his shoulder. Harry made a quick twist to turn the man's arm palm up and then pulled down with all his strength. The man screamed and dropped his wand as his elbow fully separated and his tendons and muscles tore.

Harry ducked under the screaming man's armpit snatching the falling wand out of midair and snapping it. He moved to the second man who was just behind the first and jabbed the broken end of the wand into the second man's eyes. Man number two dropped his wand to grab at his face and Harry snatched that wand out of the air.

Feeling a usable connection to the second captured wand, he used it and snapped of two quick stunners dropping the two screaming men into unconsciousness and then raised a blue shield in time to absorb a yellow spell from man number three. He dropped the shield transfigured his new wand into a six inch throwing knife and threw it into the man's neck. Man number three dropped as the knife passed through his neck and severed his spinal column. The bloodied knife blade could be seen sticking straight up from the back of the down man's head.

Man number four had his back to the event keeping the rest of the alley occupied. Harry walked up behind him and plucked his wand out of his hand and stunned him. The entire fight ended in under 30 seconds. Harry moved back to the blonde girl who was starting to hyperventilate and was going into fear induced shock.

He drew her into a hug and started rubbing her back telling her she would be OK. Her breathing calmed and then she burst into sobs. He led her over to an undamaged store front and sat her down so she could get herself together. That is when the 6 Aurors arrived on the scene.

Diagon Alley was in pandemonium. Whispers had been going all day because of the return of Harry Potter. The young Lord's presence had disappointed no one as he walked down the alley. Carrying himself with all the grace of a proper Lord Potter. He had entered Gringotts and not been seen for hours. By the time of the incident three times as many people were in the alley in hopes of seeing the returning hero.

Those who had seen him in the morning had already re-told the story many times and by lunchtime the story sounded more like Caesar returning from battle in ancient Rome, white horses and trumpeters included, and less like an 11 year old going to a bank.

To those who witnessed him save them from the attack in the alley, the earlier story started to seem humble and understated. Many started to wonder if the obviously fictional tales of the boy hero were actually biographical. What was absolutely true was that the Alley was in spontaneous celebration much like what had happened 10 years ago at the end of the war.

After making a statement to the Aurors and delivering Daphne to her relieved and thankful father (after he gave the young girl a kiss on her hand) Harry went and collected Justine who looked at him in shock and not a little bit of arousal and left the alley through one of the smaller side entrances.

That was the chaotic scene that Headmaster Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Count of Boltangate, Baron of Smalltree and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Phoenix, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot arrived into with all his splendor and glory and was promptly ignored.

Finding a small café in muggle London. Justine and Harry sat down and gathered their bearings. "What the hell was that?" she said to start the conversation. Harry smirked at her and said "I'm awesome?" She looked at him for a long moment and exhaled letting all the tension of the day go and giggled.

"There is no question about that, Lord Potter." Harry laughed and said "Well, it seems to me that I am very famous, very rich and very powerful. As far as I am concerned that means that I should live up to it and be a proper hero. I am not going to lie, the fact that there is a world of knights and dragons and damsels in distress appeals to me."

She smiled at him and said "How many damsels am I going to have to share you with? His cheeky reply of "more than too few and less than too many" caused her to laugh again. Turning the tables on him she said "I haven't munched on a girl since university, will you share them with me too" She gave herself a mental high-five when he choked on his tea. Harry stood and said "let's go collect my slave and, if you're nice, I'll let you practice on her."

When they arrived at Justine's car an owl was waiting for them. Harry took the letter that was tied to the leg and watched it fly away. He sat in the passenger seat as Justine dove off to head back to Surrey.

* * *

 _Lord Harry Potter,_

 _I must first congratulate you on your victory in battle today. It has been many years since I have seen a warrior mage in action and I thank you for the opportunity. One of the guards commented that your skill was acceptable, which is high praise to receive from a Gringotts Bank guard._

 _The rituals you completed were successful and the House of Potter is now open with your concubine as you primary advisor and guardian. We sent out the letters as requested and have received replies from all of them except for Remus Lupin. All the others have agreed to meet with you tomorrow at 1 pm._

 _With the house now open we have already began an audit of your accounts and will have an investment strategy prepared for your review and your guardian's approval when you arrive. As discussed, investment opportunities in the muggle economy will be included._

 _May Every Swing Find You Gold_

 _Ironclaw_

 _Account Manager_

 _Gringotts London_

* * *

Harry read the letter to Justine and they talked about their plans. "Accidentally" enslaving Karli would no doubt cause some problems though Justine indicated that the Thompson clan was very liberal and would probably fall for Harry's charm with ease.

Harry smiled a redirected the conversation a little. "The fight in the alley made me realize that I have to do more to protect you and Karli, when the time comes. My house has enough clout to keep you politically protected but as muggles you will not be able to magically protect yourself."

Justine frowned and acknowledged the truth of that. "You wouldn't have brought it up if you didn't already have a solution" she replied and they smiled at each other as there connection warmed in shared admiration.

"I am going to give you charms" he stated "They will offer you magical protection against all the subtle magical attacks like legilimency, love potions and the like" She smiled at him and said "So you are going to give me a charm bracelet, that is much more appropriate for your age than sticking your big…" he laughed and interrupted her.

"No, no, it could be, but it won't be a bracelet. You had to give up all your piercings and tattoos when you became my concubine, I figured I'd get you some magical replacements." She shivered excitedly at his words. Then in a shy and hesitant voice which surprised Harry she said softly "Will you do it, I don't want anyone else touching my body but you?" He smiled at her and took her hand "Of course dear."

It was 5:30 when they arrived at the Thompsons. Karli had arranged the dinner invite under the guise that he would explain the magic stuff that their daughter had been yammering about. By the end of the night Harry intended to have a sex slave and concubine. A concubine, while virtually enslaved, was actually more similar to a wife.

The wizarding world was not really sexist, they considered power the true determining factor. Most wizarding lines were patriarchal because generally men had more raw magical power and women had more subtle control. There were some matriarchal lines like the Bones and the McGonagalls. Those families past down though the eldest daughter.

In either case a concubine was the method to create a branch or cadet line of a family. The new line would be legitimate but not able to inherit any titles unless the main line was confirmed lost by magic for at least two generations. The line would usually have its own name that showed relation.

He was trying to decide between De Potter and Potterson for Justine's new name. He was leaning toward De Potter as Justine sounded French to him and Justine De Potter had a sexy ring to it. Potterson sounded like a Viking but was truer to Harry's family history.

They rang the bell and was greeted by his future slave. At 13 Karli Thompson was already gorgeous. She was 5'2" tall and weighed about 112 lbs. Her body already had well defined curves, just in miniature. She was a B cup maybe even C, but they looked large on her gymnast frame. She had a small bubble but that she had already learned to tease "her Harry" with.

She was still very precocious, she just had focused all her attentions on Harry. Her parents didn't know how sexual her and Harry were but had noticed that since their friendship she wasn't doing inappropriate things to her male teachers anymore and for that they were pleased. She had almost been expelled when she did a split across one teachers desk "accidentally" flashing the man her panties.

They sat down and had a lovely dinner. Justine, acting like the adult she was, told the Thompson parents that she had finally gotten her life in order enough to take on Harry's guardianship. Her and Harry were congratulated on the positive news and she hinted at the exclusive boarding school he would be attending and her intention to move closer to the school so she can be close to Harry.

"We are trying to be a family and I think it's important that I actively show him that I don't want to lose him and I didn't want him to think, even subconsciously, that I was abandoning him at this school but the opportunity is too great for him to pass up." That is when Karli started crying. Even though he planned to take her with him Karli was scared she would lose him and did not have to act in the slightest.

Justine explained the truth of the magic world to the parents and told them of the Statute of Secrecy while Harry tried to "comfort" the girl. Justine told the Thompson parents that they could tell them because Harry had already told Karli before he knew he couldn't. They had sent him the standard invite instead of the muggleborn one because he was part of an old family and not expected to be raised in the muggle world without knowing about the magic one.

As they spoke Karli was becoming more and more distraught. Her parents did not like the thought of Harry leaving as they could only imagine that a heartbroken Karli wouldn't last a term before being expelled. She bolted from the table and Harry bolted after her. They met at the archway that led to the sitting room and he pulled her into a tearful hug. She kissed him on the lips and Harry initiated the slave bond. He pushed some of his magic out and flared his aura and in the bright light he and Karli pretended to faint.

Karli "awoke" first to find her parents leaning over her but Harry stayed "unconscious". Karli started to cry again saying she was sorry and that she didn't mean to hurt him, she just thought if she kissed him he wouldn't leave her. Harry had to admit the girl was good. Justine did her concerned parent act and called the healer that Gringotts had arranged for them.

The healer arrived and discovered the slave bond. The healer was not in on it but was chosen especially because they would have no experience with bonds like this and would allow enough time to go by to make the bond permanent and irreversible. They were put into Karli's room under the recommendation of the healer because they could not be separated till the bond settled.

When the door closed, Harry opened his eyes and put his finger to his lips. Karli nodded and Harry walked to her door and carved some weird symbols into the frame. He put his hand on it and it glowed. He did the same to each of the four walls, the floor, the ceiling and two windows of her room.

Without a wand Harry could really only do minor wandless spells though they were more powerful than he expected. He would have to test himself. Using Tom as a standard might be hindering him. What he could do was draw and power runes. He told Karli that he had sealed and silenced her room and also had put up a muggle repelling ward that would cause her parents to not want to check on them. Karli smiled and pulled her dress off her shoulders and pulled it down to her waste.

The next 12 hours was exhausting and trying for the Thompsons. Forcing them to deal with this situation at night when they were tired was part of the plan. By the next morning Karli had found the Potter Crest tattooed on her right hip close to her but cheek. Unlike the one on Justine that was in full color, Karli's was completely black and the two griffins that stood in rampant on either side would move and shift positions slightly.

Two exhausted parents traveled with Karli, Justine and Harry to Gringotts the next morning. In the meeting room Ironclaw explained that Harry was a very wealthy heir of noble birth. At his majority he would be seated as a member in the magical equivalent of the House of Lords and that while he held no hereditary seat in the muggle body he was still a recognized noble there as well.

Ironclaw clarified what the healer had told them and Harry promised that while their daughter was magically enslaved to him he would not deny them access to her or forsake her education but that she would have to come to Hogwarts with him as the bond demanded it.

It was a long two hour conversation filled with angry shouts and crying, more promises from both Harry and Justine. The whole thing repeated again when Ironclaw said that Harry had to pay for the daughter and for bonding the girl without her parents' permission. In the end the Thompsons were paid 35 million pounds for their daughter and for Harry's crime.

The Thompsons intended to move close to Hogwarts as Justine planned to but were told they couldn't as the town was magical and Justine could only do so as the parent of magical. Even though they were bonded Karli was still not magical. Karli was sent home with her parents to pack her stuff and spend time with them and Harry and Justine had lunch and talked about what Harry wanted to accomplish in the 1 o'clock meeting. Ironclaw had informed them that they had found Remus and he would be present as well, meaning everyone he wished to see would be in attendance.


	11. The Winds of Change

**… August 1, 1991 (the day of the ritual)**

 **… Office of the Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Minerva McGonagall looked at the letter in front of her. She blinked in surprise and read it again. Young Mr. Potter had successfully re-opened the House of Potter. She was not sure how he accomplished that before his majority but was even more curious about his reasons.

According to the personal note portion of the letter she received from Gringotts, after learning of his family's history, he disagreed with both James' (and Charlus before him) decision to rebuild the family first. He had taken the opening of his house a step further and decided to see if any of the "old families" where willing to re-swear their oaths. His reason was that as a minor he needed trusted advisors to guide the House until his majority and prepare him for his duties when the time came.

Minerva had to admit that she could see the logic of his actions and she felt a small bit of shame that she had given up on her family so completely. There was a time where Clan McGonagall represented the Scottish wing of the Potter circle of influence.

While her family had been a Vassal house they were rarely treated that way and rather treated as an allied house. She decided that she would re-swear the oaths if for no other reason than so that the death of Clan McGonagall would not come before once more serving House Potter and making it stronger. Then the seed of a thought blossomed in her mind.

She had been in love once and thought she might have a family but the first war robbed her of her siblings and their children and Voldemort robbed her of her love. At 56, she could still bear children. As a magical she would be a viable parent well into her 90's. Dorea was 60 when she had James after all. The idea that her family might have purpose again re-ignited her wish for a daughter as her family was a matriarchal one.

She looked over at the mirror, she had definitely let herself go. The loss of Dougal had taken her desire for children and she had let herself slip into what she now recognized as a slight depression, focusing only on her work. Things would have to change. She composed her response to the letter and sent it off with an owl.

 **… Vector Manor, Wales**

Osirus Vector smiled as looked at the letter in front of him. He had made the same recommendation to re-open the House to Charlus Potter but the man's pride had stopped him. He hadn't felt House Potter was strong enough to be deserving of the re-established oaths.

House Vector like Clan McGonagall had done well as a Vassal of House Potter. Most treated them as an allied House as that was how the Potter Heads had treated them. They had been luckier than Clan McGonagall in surviving the wars. They had survived much more intact a stable, but swearing the oaths would once again give them access to the Potter Family Magic and that would be very welcome.

He sent a reply to the Goblins as well as prepared a statement for the House to inform every one of his intention to re-swear the oaths and have the House of Vector become a Vassal of the House of Potter once more. Most of the old families were operational though none had re-sworn minor noble Houses. In the muggle world a Vassal house gained land and privileges by swearing the oath but in the magical world such things were easy to come by with the use of magic.

Becoming a Vassal in the magical world gained the minor House access to the Family Magic of the House to which they had foresworn. The Potters, The Longbottoms, the Notts and the Blacks were the undisputed top of that tree. The Prima Potentia Magicae. Osirus' loyalty had him believing the Potters were the best of that group.

Vassal Houses did not have access to all the family magic or the House Grimoire but they had access to the magic of the House specialty. The Potters started out as magical masons and their family magic was all about runecraft and warding. All the old rune stones were still around the Vector properties and re-swearing would secure his family one again under the famous Potter ward scheme. The Longbottoms magic was farming, the Notts was in raising animals and the Blacks were in rituals. Other families had similar specialties but those four were considered the strongest.

He recalled that he had a granddaughter working as a professor at Hogwarts. He pulled out another parchment and wrote her a letter. In it he told her that he intended to re-swear the oaths to the House of Potter on behalf of the House of Vector and that he intended to offer her as one of the re-emerged Lord's advisors as she was knowledgeable and closer in age to the young man.

He also instructed her to approach the Head of Clan McGonagall and tell her that the House of Vector would stand with her as our future Lord rebuilds. Their House was the most able right now and they would work to protect them all until young Potter could stand and lead them.

 **…The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole**

Arthur Weasley looked at the letter in his hand. It explained so much. The wards around his house had activated earlier and the only thing that could have done that was the opening of the House of Potter. His family lived on Potter lands and had been sworn Retainers to the Potters whose Castle was about 2 miles from them. The wards he felt was actually the Potter lands coming back alive.

Before the House of Potter was closed, his family, the Browns and the Prewitts had not had to pay rent. When the house was closed they and the Prewitts stayed and payed rent to be close if the house was ever re-opened. The Browns moved away to find somewhere cheaper. The Burrow was actually the combined property when he and Molly had married.

While Charlus Potter was away in the fight with Grindelwald, Abraxas Malfoy had attempted to grab some of the Potter properties. They chose land where they believed one of the ward stones were buried. The Malfoys believed that even if they couldn't hold the land forever, they could hold it long enough to unearth the ward stone and steal some of the Potter warding secrets.

Arthur and Molly's fathers though no longer sworn to the House of Potter had not lost their loyalty and fought the Malfoys off before they could establish enough of presence to create the necessary legal boondoggle and the attempt made everyone aware of the loophole and it was quickly closed.

In anger Abraxas was able to have the Weasleys and Prewitts charged with interfering with an unresolved business dealing between two noble houses. It was a pathetic case but with most of the honorable members of the Wizengamot fighting, the Weasley's and Prewitt's were forced to turn over their small fortunes to the Malfoys. Charlus had tried to get it overturned when he returned but was rebuffed and prevented from paying the loss back as that would "pervert justice." Charlus instead allowed the Prewitts and Weasleys to stay on their land in perpetuity rent free.

Arthur called his family for another meeting. They had become stronger in the wake of Ron's attempt to run away. The twins still pranked him but it was now playful and they were teaching him how to prank them back. Percy had learned some self-control after he witnessed the damage his words could do and even Ginny was happier as she was treated less like a china doll and more like a person.

Arthur shared the letter with his family before writing a replying stating that he would be there. All the kids helped write announcements to the various cousins and family members to inform them of Arthur's decision to re-swear allegiance to the House of Potter.

It would be a boon in all their lives especially as Arthur would be keeping the duty to the House of Potter himself. They did this for both the Weasley's and Prewitts as Charlie was the Prewitt family heir after the death of Molly's brothers and Arthur was the acting head till Charlie reached majority.

Arthur turned to Ron and said "Son you are Harry's age and I will be offering you in service to him. While we will all act as friends and advisors, you will be the closest to him and have the duty to protect him. Can you do that for me?" Ron was beyond Happy. His dream was being made real. He would be Harry Potter's friend and help him on his adventures. "Yes, sir, Ron replied seriously".

Arthur looked at him piercingly for a long moment and then nodded his head "Good, for the rest of the summer I and your older brothers will start teaching what you need to know. I am trusting you to take this seriously Ronald, I want you to be a friend and confidant to him but you must learn your lessons because there may come a moment when only your knowledge and bravery may save him." Ron gave another serious nod.

Ginny did not know how to feel. On the one hand Harry Potter was going to be part of their lives. But he would be Ron's friend and all her older brothers would get to advise and train him. What could she do? He would just think she was a baby.

Molly seemed to sense her concern and said, "don't worry Ginny, you are young but we will make a potions mistress and healer out of you and you will be able to aid him as well. For now, we'll start teaching you to cook. It will help later and maybe you could make him some cookies." Ginny smiled.

Arthur looked over at his family, lingering on his happy and content youngest son. The first lesson of magic was that there were rarely any coincidences. The fact the future Potter Lord would offer them such a boon shortly after they reconciled with the son they conceived under the power of blessing was not lost on him and when he met his wife eyes, she could see it as well. Offering Ron in service was not only because of their close age, it was a message to magic that they understood and accepted the blessing that their son truly was.

 **…Headmasters Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore was smiling at the letter in front of him. It was Harry Potter's acceptance of a place at the school. He had already sent Hagrid to fetch the boy and he was running through the details of his plan to try and account for every eventuality as to make the proper impression.

Since Harry was muggle raised, Albus had changed into clothes that was more in keeping with the muggle interpretation of wizards. The robes he chose were a deep purple with gold five pointed stars decorated all up and down its length. It had a matching cone shaped hat similar to one that muggles might expect to see on Father Christmas.

He had a six foot walking cane that twisted around itself and had a crystal in the top. It was not a magical focus in anyway but to Harry's eyes it would seem mystical. His half-moon spectacles with patented eye twinkle and well-practiced grandfatherly voice would complete the picture.

He wanted to arrive early but not too early as he wanted the people in the ally to be seeing him for the first time as Harry saw him for the first time. He only had a limited ability in wandless magic but he would summon some items and perhaps do a minor transfiguration to awe the boy. Typically when he showed himself publically he would receive his due respect from admirers and that would only add to his stature in Harry's eyes.

He considered taking him to Gringotts himself but the goblins were not in awe of him at all and he couldn't risk having their attitudes influence the boy. He had to make sure that he didn't act as if he was afraid of taking him, just that he was too busy. Having Hagrid around would be beneficial because the man was never not in awe of him.

He looked over to Fawkes hopefully, but the creature seemed to convey "Not a chance in hell" with her warble and he cursed his inability to fully control the bird. Fawkes was bonded to the school but after 50 years and two wars most people figured Fawkes was his and ever since the bird found out he was giving that impression purposely, had refused to give him anything but the most mandatory aid. It was too bad; walking down Diagon Alley with a Phoenix would have definitely left and impression.

He lit his fireplace and flued to his home in Hogsmeade to get from under the Hogwarts wards. Arriving by flu did not present a dignified enough image and so he would aparate to Diagon Alley. He felt a charm on his wrist vibrate and new that Hagrid had reached the house and with a trip on the Night bus Harry should be arriving in 10 minutes. That would be enough to prime the Alley with his appearance. He would aparate close to Gringotts and walk toward the Leaky Cauldron probably meeting Harry close to the Quiditch supply store. Nodding to himself he disapperated.

For a few seconds after re-appearing in the Alley Albus Dumbledore believed that a crowd of people had seen him appear and started a spontaneous celebration. For him it was a marvelous few seconds. Pride and joy swelled inside of him and he floated on that moment till someone pushed by him as if he wasn't there. He looked around and noticed everyone's celebratory attention was looking toward a group of Aurors and his joy crashed.

Annoyed at his own foolishness he stomped over to the group to find out what was happening. He noticed Jacob Greengrass holding his crying daughter and figured if he could help the man, it might get him some influence with the family. One of the Aurors was Kingsley Shacklebolt so he approached him and said "Kingsley, how are you today? What seems to be the trouble?"

Appearing unconcerned in the midst of a tornado was another of Dumbledore's patented moves. Kingsley looked up and saw the Professor. He was a half-blood so he recognized the "Muggle Merlin" look but figured Albus just liked it and didn't assign it any ulterior motives. "Its amazing Professor, these men..." Kingsley pointed at the bloodied group of men being processed "…tried to kidnap Lord Greengrass' daughter and Harry Potter showed up and used a mix of muggle fighting and magic to beat them down".

Kingsley held up four vials all containing a smoky white material and said, "We collected copies of the memories from three witnesses and Lord Potter and we are going to go back and review them now. Director Bones already sent a patronus message to bring them directly to her. You should come to the ministry and see them for yourself. According to the witnesses it should be quite entertaining" Kingsley moved off to complete his work and missed the frown on Dumbledore's face.

When he came back to himself, he was alone. Well relatively, Jacob and his daughter had left and so had the Aurors with the prisoners but the Alley was still celebrating with some people trying to demonstrate what harry had apparently done.

"He had missed him" and "where was Hagrid?" were the two thoughts fighting for supremacy in his mind. He had to see what had happened. He apparated to the ministry and it wasn't till he reached Amelia Bones office that he realized Kingsley had called Harry, "Lord Potter". As the door opened to let him in all he could think was "oh shit". The boy already new more than he wanted him to know but how much was that.

…Office of the Director, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic

Amelia Bones' office was crowded. There was a pensieve in the middle of the room and with the recent addition of the Chief Warlock, she had the head of the Auror Office, Rufus Scrimgeour, the Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office, Magdalene Edgecombe and her assistant, Mafalda Hopkirk, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Delores Umbridge, and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. There were also too Aurors present as Amelia refused to be in a room with Delores without witnesses.

She was the only person not talking other than the silent Aurors and she looked up as Albus approached her. "Amelia, always a pleasure, I would have expected Kingsley to be here already as he left the Alley before me." Amelia looked at him and frowned "Why were you going to a crime scene Albus?" Albus raised his hands in surrender "Nothing like that, dear, I just happened to be in the Alley and saw the commotion.

I was too late for the main event and Kingsley suggested I come here." Amelia's frown deepened at being called "dear" but moved on "The rumors are running rampant about what happened but I will not have procedure shirked just to appease curiosity. I told them to complete their report and then deliver it to me." Albus nodded though he noticed Delores' scowl when Amelia said curiosity.

Kingsley delivered the report with the copies of the memory and left quickly. There were too many people who could screw up his life, in one place, for his comfort. As he left the office, he smiled to himself. He had watched the memories and it was amazing. He would love to be a fly on the wall for the explosion that was bound to happen in Madam Bones' office.

Amelia took control of the situation. She scanned the report and held up a vial. This one has the clearest and most complete look at the entire event and, of course, Lord Potter's give the most detail. When the title rolled of her lips all the people in the room looked at her. They then all turned to Dumbledore and Fudge said "I thought you said he couldn't take the Lord's ring until he was at least 15".

Albus nodded "That is true Cornelius, not without approval from his magical guardian, which is me, so I am quite interested in how he circumvented that." Amelia's frown deepened and she filed away that bit of information. Moving on she poured the first vial into the pensieve. Everyone except the silent Aurors stuck a finger in and Amelia activated the memory.

45 seconds later they existed the pensieve all with looks of shock and horror. The two Aurors looked at each other in confusion. They had been on duty all day so all they knew was that Harry Potter had helped thwart a kidnap attempt. "What could he have done in less than a minute?" was the simultaneous thought from the two guards.

Rufus came back to himself first "I wonder if he wants to be an Auror?" he said and Amelia who had also recovered looked at him and nodded. At that moment Fudge started sputtering and Delores shrieked "He should be arrested". Fudge nodded; Lucius had already contacted him before this meeting and suggested that he would be very appreciative if this misunderstanding could be cleared up.

Albus spoke next "That was not Harry Potter" Albus was calm as he was sure there was some misunderstanding. Sure the boy looked like James but he had to be at least 14 or 15, that was no 11 year old. Fudged sighed in relief at Dumbledore's statement. Getting Lucius what he wanted would be much easier, if the kid was a nobody.

His relief was short lived when Amelia said "I'm sorry Albus, I made sure to look at the ring, it's the real deal and you know that cannot be worn by an imposter. That was definitely him." Fudge replied "It doesn't matter, he is underage and he cast magic. I also have it on good authority that those men where just trying to return the young girl to her parents after she ran away." Amelia pinned Edgecombe and Hopkirk with her eyes and said in a cold voice "ladies?"

If this had been done behind closed doors they could have, maybe been able to help the minister. They could get the process to the point where the Director could not stop it and it would be easier to pay political favors than deal with the Wizengamot, but with her standing right there and having witnessing the inciting incident herself…

Mafalda Hopkirk took the bullet for her boss "We're sorry Minister but the law is quite clear. He did not use any magic until a spell was shot at him and after that it was a reasonable belief that the last man would be dangerous to him" Before the minister or his undersecretary could say anything Amelia said "Thank You ladies, I believe the rest of the discussion is outside of your expertise and departmental responsibility". Taking their que and the opportunity Amelia had handed them, they fled the office.

Delores turned sharply toward Madam Bones with fury in her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but was once again beaten to the punch. "As for the four men, Gregory Goyle Sr. is dead as is Walden McNair. Goyle Sr. was the man hit by the knife, it severed his brain stem completely and McNair was the man stabbed in the eye. The wand pieces were struck through his eye with enough force to pierce his brain.

Vincent Crabbe Sr. is the man who had his elbow shattered. Normally he would be OK with some skelligrow but apparently his magic is unstable and they have to wait for that to normalize. They fear too much time will have passed at that point and he will lose the arm. The last man is concerning for multiple reasons. It was Fenrir Greyback."

The whole room who had already had shocked faces, completely paled at that revelation. Amelia continued with the report she was holding. "I want to know why the Ministry of Magic's executioner was in the company of the only person on the kill on site list and chasing a little girl instead of doing his job and I want to know how an 11 year old wizard dropped a werewolf 3 days before the full moon with a stunner from an unmatched wand."

Cornelius put his hand on Delores' shoulder causing her to swallow what she was about to say. The Minister was not as stupid as many people believed; he was just corrupt. He had pure blood leanings but even then he was more interested in money. He was a commoner, holding no nobility. He was a true Slytherin and had a multigenerational plan to elevate his family. He would allow himself to be bought and raise the wealth of the family. His daughter was a slut and was currently blackmailing 3 of the minor house Lords.

All of this effort was meant to finance his grandson who would use the money and information his aunt and grandfather had gathered to get the family name ennobled. This cockup was too risky even for the amount Lucius would undoubtedly be willing to pay for it. The entire Alley had witnessed the event and the boy was seen as the second coming of Merlin and had claimed his Lord's ring.

Also while he was the boss of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he had a feeling he was currently looking into the face of the Regent of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones and the victim was the daughter of the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass.

"Madam Bones, I am sure that you and your staff do not need the Minister's office telling you how to do your job. Thank for allowing us to satisfy our curiosity, Come Delores." He then turned and left the office with Delores trailing after him.

Amelia handed the file to Rufus and said "You know what to do" He took the file with a grunt and left the office. Amelia took a deep breath moved around her desk and sat down before looking into the face of Albus Dumbledore. "Are you here as the headmaster, the Chief Warlock or the Supreme Mugwump"

Albus did not like Amelia Bones. Like the goblins and many of the Ancient and Noble Families, she was not in awe of him nor impressed with him. Her statement was one that they all constantly used with him letting him know that his influence with them went no further than the titles he held.

His actions during the war with Grindelwald should have earned him a hereditary seat but they all knew of his relationship with Gellert and denied it to him. He told himself it was because he was gay but even he, in a rare honest moment, would admit it was likely because he had helped author Grindelwald's strategy to take over the wizarding world. They all acknowledged that it was an academic pursuit only but they still denied him elevation.

"As the Chief Warlock, I am a Justice of the Court…" He winced as she looked at him. He knew it was a stupid thing to say. The Judicial system was very robust. It was true that the Wizengamot was the Supreme Court and Final Court of Appeal and as Chief Warlock he held the title Justice of the Court when in judicial session, but it was a mistake to suggest he would be involved so far down the procedural ladder.

He thought that maybe as the headmaster he would have standing to discuss his future student and then he realized that he had earlier told them that he was the boy's magical guardian. Looking in her face he saw that she was aware of her omission, which meant that she was challenging his assertion.

This is why he hated them. With anyone else he would tell them it was for the greater good and they would give him what he wanted but saying "greater good" to an old family might sooner find you in a blood feud than not, as it was Gellert's rallying cry. He sighed and realized that Cornelius had seen the writing on the wall earlier than he had.

He decided he needed more information and thanked Amelia for allowing him to join in and left. The three remaining people looked at each other and one of the Auror guards said "wow". That got everyone laughing. She waved her hands and the two men left and closed her office door.


	12. The Ballad of Neville Longbottom

**… Quality Quiditch Supply, Diagon Alley, London**

Vasant Patil was a merchant emigrant to the British Magical world. His family's fortune was made in the manufacture of magical carpets. He was the second son of his father's third wife so while his life would be comfortable applying his family magic toward the endeavor, the work did not appeal to his personal ambition. He had three wives and 7 children but it was his last wife whom he loved the most. She was actually the same age as his eldest son but that made no difference to him. They married and he was blessed with twin daughters.

This blessing is what encouraged him to pursue his ambition. Other than his newborns, all his children were grown and his wives were satisfied with the life that the extended Patil Dynasty offered them. His relationship with his first two wives more resembled the one he had with his sisters than what one would imagine a wife would be.

He was not bothered as they had given him strong sons and he had given them a prosperous life. So he took his third wife and their two daughters and moved to England. His family were "purebloods" as the English magicals called it so he was not a victim of any discrimination as such but he was a new business in a world that had an established culture. He was not much surprised that after 3 years of a bustling business, the English outlawed the sale and import of magic carpets.

The wealthy had all bought multiples from him and so were comfortable banning further sale but didn't want to deny themselves the convenience. Expecting this turn of events from his early dealings acquiring a business license, he had actually brought the defective carpets from his family to resale to the English.

For the following 4 years after the ban, he did good business in the maintenance market. Unfortunately he had overplayed his hand and by the end of 7 years, while he had amassed a good amount of gold, the bottom fell out of the magic carpet industry. For the clients he held in regard he made sure to go and make a final repair that would bring the carpets up to the standard of his family name.

He was no fool however and had invested heavily in the broom industry. The thing about trends is that when they eventually wither their ends up being a surge in what is considered tried and true. While broom riding had only been for sports like racing and Quiditch, the death of the flying carpet made for a rush on flying brooms.

He had approached the Nimbus Company about an exclusive contract for their touring brooms and they had gladly sold it to him as at the time no one cared about that market. But by the time his daughters had reached ten he was a well-respected business man that owned Quality Quiditch Supply in Diagon Alley. His touring broom business was still the larger segment of his business but that was only done by owl order.

Over the years Vasant had learned much about the English Magical culture. It made sense to him as the Indian Magical culture was very similarly, still living in age that was more compatible with magic. He could live quite easily in the modern muggle world but had no desire to.

The modern world did not need magic, it had used technology to fill the gap and magic while interesting did not really fit in a world of automobiles, cellphones and airplanes. For magical Europe the ideal age seemed to be the early renaissance. They had grown culturally from that point of course but that was the cultural core.

As such English society was very feudal in nature but instead of land being the symbol of power and wealth, it was magical power and knowledge. Unfortunately, he was completely locked out from that. His family had not been in contact with English Magic for long enough to amass much power and the knowledge of his family was banned. He was allowed, of course, to be a distributor but none of the enchanting families that ran broom companies would ever share secrets with him. Not with each other and definitely not with a foreigner.

That brought him to the Weasleys. Their oldest son was on the Quiditch team at Hogwarts and the family was obsessed. Every journey into the Alley would include at least a half hour of the children drooling over his high-end racing and Quiditch broom models.

As was the case with fathers of all cultures, magical and otherwise, he struck up a friendship with Arthur Weasley over a shared fondness for their children. On one occasion, Arthur told him the story of why the Weasley family was the mortal enemy of the Malfoys.

The story was interesting and he respected the show of loyalty but it got him to thinking. If the oaths were still in effect House Weasley would be under the protection of and have access to the Potter Magic.

Doing some research he discovered that it was common practice for Noble houses to marry into the families of Retainers and Vassal Houses. The rules were pretty strict. Basically a noble could only marry someone of equal station within a degree but they could take concubines from anywhere and a concubine was part of the family that would start a cadet branch. So if he could become a Retainer of one of the Noble families, his daughters could then become concubines of a son of that family and they and he would be ensconced within the family magic.

He thought of what he would have to offer such a family. His hope was that his daughters would become concubines of the Lord but that did not offer anything to the family and was still a benefit for him. He had raised his daughters in a mix of English and Indian magical culture. They spoke 4 languages and played the piano and knew all the proper pureblood customs.

On top of that they were well versed in giving sexual pleasure and were gaining mastery of the martial arts. He supposed they could fill the traditional role as guards but that might offend English sensibilities. He could offer his business acumen and help increase the wealth of a House. He wasn't sure if it was enough but it would make a respectable offer.

That was where his thinking ran into a wall. All the Hereditary Titled nobles had released all there Vassals and Retainers from their oaths. Most of the non-Hereditary titled nobles had done the same with only some keeping Retainers and looking at the list, he would not commit his family to any of them. He smiled as it read like the list of people whose magic carpets don't work.

Vasant went back to the list of titled nobles and was struck with an inspiration. As he perused the list his mind which had been operating like a Slytherin to this point got struck with a bit of Gryffindor daring and he focused on four names. The elite of the elite, the Prima Potentia Magicae.

Only one of them was an option and when he looked up what their magic was famous for, he smiled to himself. "You can't make brooms without wood" he whispered to himself as he looked at the book in front of him. Deciding that fortune favored the bold he composed a formal letter requesting a meeting with the Dowager Longbottom.

 **… Longbottom Manor, Durham, England**

Augusta Longbottom watched her grandson as he sat by a window in Longbottom Hall. She felt like a total and complete failure. Next to the boy was an open letter and a wand. When he had gotten his acceptance letter to Hogwarts she thought that he would be ecstatic; but he wasn't. He had smiled and hugged her but the smile had not reached his eyes.

In an effort to get him more excited she had given him his father's wand and while it did not spark with the brilliance she remembered when young Frank had held it, it did respond to him. He had smiled happily but the smile still did not reach his eyes.

Now as she looked at him staring out the window of his room not noticing her standing in the doorway, she wondered what type of person she was, that the child she raised, alone, could be so unhappy, that the knowledge that magic accepted them, did nothing for them. Was all of Frank's happiness only due to her late husband's influence? That thought made her miss Eric. She left Neville and went back to her room.

She knew that she had not given him enough room to grow up. But after she lost Eric and then the attack on Frank and Alice, she just was so afraid to let him go. She had then swung the opposite way, thinking that she was failing to make him into a good man and became distant, not wanting to have him hiding in her skirts his whole life.

After some time to mourn her lost family she had found some equilibrium but now she feared it was too late. His magic had been late in developing and he barely showed any accidental magic. She remembered when her brother had picked him up and scared him. He had flown out the window and then dropped three stories before bouncing down to the tree line.

They had joked that Algie did it on purpose because he was sure the boy had magic to save him. She returned from her straying thoughts and looked down at her mail. She sighed as she looked at the letter. Someone had a proposal for House Longbottom. Neville was all that was left of House Longbottom, but she had a duty to protect what was left for Neville.

She had investigated Vasant Patil. By all accounts he was a good man. He had a sharp mind for business and despite less than subtle efforts to chase him out of England he had made a small fortune for himself. She sighed again, House Longbottom could use some of that.

Neville's future was secure but they were the poorest of the Prima Potentia families and the fortune had stagnated. At this rate the Malfoys would surpass them in a generation. She called Neville and told him of the meeting. She made him sit in all the meetings as part of his lessons in taking over the family.

Vasant was excited when he arrived at Longbottom Hall. His wife had made passionate love to him the night before and stroked his ego with equal skill this morning. Her support had a magic to it and Vasant felt ready to make his case.

A well-dressed house elf met him in the entrance parlor and led him to a sitting room. The dowager Longbottom was dressed well as was the young heir. He nodded at the both of them and took the seat he was offered. They executed the ritual of tea, biscuits and small talk with aplomb before Augusta started on the business. "Mr. Patil, I hope you don't mind that I have asked young Neville to listen in on this meeting. I find it is important that he becomes familiar with the duties he will one day be required to uphold."

Mr. Patil nodded at the woman and gave a respectful nod to the young boy and said. "No madam, I do not mind, even if we do not reach an accord I am happy to have my presence be educational for a young man. The young are our future and we all have a responsibility in guiding their journeys to adulthood. And please call me Vas" Augusta liked this man and replied "You may call me Augusta"

"Thank you Augusta" Vas began "I am here to ask you to open the House of Longbottom and accept my oath as the English Head of the Patil family as Retainers to your esteemed House". Direct was Vas' plan of attack. Of the many things that Augusta had heard over the years this had been the most unorthodox.

She was about to reject the man when she noticed Neville had sat up and was paying attention to discussion. She liked to see the life in him and decided that even though she would still deny the man she would allow him his full presentation. "That is an odd request." She said and nodded for him to continue.

Vas was a keen business man and new he had nearly lost her with the straight forward approach so he adapted to the remaining opportunity and went with the long winded version. "If I may set the stage a bit" he said and Augusta nodded.

"The 50 titled families of magical England all have the oldest and strongest connections with England's magic. The titles came from service in defense of the realm or something similar which only strengthened the magic of those families. However the four Prima Potentia Magicae families are the original of these so titled and the only ones gifted by magic and not by vote or politics."

He paused to verify he was not being to over eager in his presentation. "Now all Houses have developed some family magics. The Patil Dynasty, as you know are enchanters and we have a familial magical affinity towards making carpets. More prominent families will have multiple affinities or more powerful single affinities. If those affinities can benefit other Houses, those Houses might offer to become Vassals to gain access to the benefit in exchange for loyalty or tithe or something similar." Augusta nodded and Vas continued smiling at the obviously interested boy sitting behind his grandmother.

"So we move forward in history and two major wars in Europe cause most families who had them to release their Vassals and Retainers. And now we have no one benefitting from anything. Before I tell you what I would want and what I can offer from my request, let me speak in more general about the institution but more specifically, your House." He looked Augusta in the eye as the conversation would become more personal and may end his proposal. She recognized this as well and nodded stiffly.

"Houses like yours have a history of being very honorable and at the same time very generous." He started carefully "As such for many generations, even before the last that carried the oaths, you asked very little of your Vassals or your Retainers. Mostly the families were sources of playmates and love interests. There was some financial dealings. Sharing in profits and rental agreements but an impartial observer would say the protected Houses got more out of the arrangement from a material perspective than they gave."

Augusta thought that was an accurate analysis. The truth was that having Vassals and Retainers had become a status symbol so the benefit for the Master house was not material. Vas continued "But, and here is the thing, now that your house is in the greatest need and danger is when the foresworn houses would be most helpful. They could help with finances and help you train young Mr. Longbottom. Not to embarrass the young man but they would provide trusted options for his wife and any concubines he might take on to rebuild the House faster."

Augusta leaned back in thought. The man made good points. Her recent doubts about herself and whether she should have found more help to raise Neville still echoing in her mind. "You have given me much to think on. The House of Longbottom has three historical Vassal Houses and no Retainers. I see where they might be helpful. I am not sure they would want to re-swear the oaths but our families have always been good to one another and they would probably aid us if we ask" Vas smiled and nodded before saying "If you would allow me some more of your time I can explain that and how it ties to my proposal." She nodded as he had already made it an interesting day and she was now curious as to the direction.

Vas took a breath as this was the part that would make or break him. She may ignore him completely or worse take his advice and leave the Patil family out. "First your family's fortune is currently stagnating. I know this not because I have been made aware of any secrets but simple because I know you had the family closed in the wake of the crime against your son and his wife. It is a very typical move when a family has suffered losses such as yours has. The reasoning being that the family is not able to manage its duties and so steps back from them till it has repaired itself. It's believed to be the honorable thing and the Longbottoms are nothing if not honorable. But here is where your Vassals can repay their duty to your family as well acting as advisors and proxies to maintain the family as it repairs itself. The reason to do it that way, is that the world is a dynamic place. My own business is a great example of this. Imagine if your family was an investor in my magic carpet business. I would have been willing to have your investments move as mine had to avoid the losses incurred by the Ministry laws but with your House closed all finances and the like are closed as well. The same holds true for land purchases and political maneuvers."

He could see he words made sense to her and so he came back to his original proposal. "I am a businessman and a very good one, if I may be so bold. But my family is not positioned to move much further without allying ourselves to one of the noble families. Otherwise we would have to wait a thousand years and at least 10 generations to achieve enough magical connection with England to increase our status. In return for that chance I am offering the business acumen of my house. I also offer my two daughters as bodyguards for your grandson"

Agusta's curiosity caused her to say "I was not aware your family was a matriarchal one." Vas was not surprised by the question. To offer his daughters as bodyguards suggested that the family magic traveled through the matriarchal line. "No Augusta, all Indian families are patriarchal, however in India, all are expected to protect the family and girls are taught from a young age, the skills to fill in any gaps of power. My daughters are trained in such arts. I would not advertise they are body guards but rather let them be friends as I would hope they fit that purpose more than fighting anyway. I would also offer them as concubines to the House of Longbottom."

Augusta's eyes widened and she stared hard at the man. Her grandson had perked up at the mention of friends and she realized why he was so unhappy. It was so simple and thus all the more painful a realization. Her grandson had no friends his own age. He had participated in all the pureblood activities that were expected but he spent most of his time with various adults from her family as all his aunts, uncles and cousins were grown. The fact that concubines created new branches on the family tree was known to her but to use them as a way to save a dying family was a new concept to her. It was quite ingenious.

Vas smiled as he saw he had finally captured her interest. He was surprised that she seemed more interested in his daughters than his business ability, but looking over at the wide eyed young boy he realized that he liked the idea of friends and the grandmother was interested in giving him some.

He decided to push forward as now his business proposal would be the icing instead of visa versa. "To show my value I have an idea that I want to share freely with you" Augusta looked at him with interest, the man had been very helpful and she could see the value of having such a person foresworn.

He continued "The three former Vassal Houses to the House of Longbottom, the Jiggers, Diggorys and Abbotts are all farmers to the magical world. Mostly in the form of potions ingredients. If you re-swear those families the Longbottom Family Magic would re-inhabit their lands and allow them to produce better and more potent crops. My free advice is to have them direct that magic in an unbalanced way. Instead of directing the Longbottom magic to all the crops have only a small portion go to the regular crops making them just slightly better than what is available outside of the Longbottom influence without raising the price. Then direct the remaining Longbottom magic to a special crop of either one item or a mixture of all. Rumors are that under the Longbottom Magic farms and greenhouses can double there yield and potency. With my plan that could be triple as so much of the magic would focus on such a small part of the farm. Then sell those ingredients as a special reserve."

Augusta's eyes widened at what he was suggesting. If she followed all of his advice and it worked the House of Longbottom could indeed rise from the ashes. She was better at politics than business and could see a lot of power and influence if her House and its Vassals were the source of the best potion ingredients normally and a special reserve with triple the potency. Yes the man had already been a great service to the House. If she had been a Slytherin she would have thanked him for his time and asked him to return in a few days for a decision, then waited another few days to take his oath. But she was a Gryffindor. And Gryffindors charge ahead.

Augusta rose to her feet and said "Very well, Let us go re-open the House of Longbottom and we will take your oath of service. While I take Neville to conduct the opening ritual, please invite your family, I am sure Neville is anxious to meet his new friends." Vas was shocked he had not expected such a quick response. He didn't think hesitation would be taken well as his goal was to swear fealty so he rose as well and bowed in acknowledgement. "Twilly" Augusta called and the same house elf appeared in the room. "Please help Mr. Patil contact his family and we will meet in the family hall in one hour. Come Neville." At that she turned and left the room.

Neville followed in shocked silence. He had never seen his grandmother so decisive and energized and the thought that he would have friends were mind boggling to him. Then worry set in. What if they didn't like him? He knew what concubines were and while he was attracted to the thought of girls he doubted anyone would want him as a friend much less like that. He reached the room with the family tapestry and Augusta sat and drew her grandson into a hug. She could see the action surprised him. And she once again felt the weight of her bad decisions.

She let him go and looked into his confused face. "Neville, I am so sorry. I know you might not understand or even believe me, right now, but I do love you very much. After your grandfather died and your parents were hurt, I did not know what to do. I was afraid I was smothering you in my grief and tried to pull back and now I worry that I have left you feeling unloved." Neville hugged his grandmother who had started crying. "It's not that, grandmother, it's…it's…it's that I am weak." He sighed as he started to tell her of his fears.

He knew that his connection with his wand wasn't as strong as it should be. It didn't feel right in his hands and he knew that he had not shown much magic till his uncle had thrown him out a window. His memory of the incident and the joking he heard made him believe they had done it on purpose because they would rather have him dead than be found to be a squib.

Augusta quickly explained the real story of his accidental magic and that their family was not like that. She told him that the House of Longbottom had even had squibs as its head in generations past and that magic always came back even if it skipped a generation sometimes. She also told him that his father's wand might not be a good match for him but that didn't mean he was unworthy as wands were temperamental.

She had only given it to him to show her faith and trust in him. They had a long cry together as years of misunderstandings and small unmeant hurts were cleared up. Then she brought him to the family tapestry and told him how to open the family. By handing him the ritual knife and explaining the process as his magical guardian, she had initiated the first step as he was otherwise too young to complete the ritual.

"Aperta Meum Familia" Neville said. The Longbottom crest flashed and then Neville began to glow. Augusta was concerned at this as the opening ritual should not make him glow. The air became charged with magic and Augusta could feel it. It was similar to the magic she had felt from Eric and from Frank when she was pregnant with him.

A pulse of magic had flowed into Neville starting from his feet and running up through his body. It should have ended there. But instead Neville was glowing. And then there was a flash of light and a pulse of power. When her eyes cleared she looked at her grandson and gaped.

 **...Flashback**

Alice Longbottom was not the genius that Lily Potter was but she loved her son in equal measure. When she was told that her son was being targeted by Voldemort she wanted to find a way to protect him. Her solution was a charm that Professor Flitwick had briefly mentioned that was used on the dueling circuit for training.

It would bind someone's magic bringing it down to the level of a near squib but would allow the person to still flex their magic. The idea was that it would make your magic stronger as you strained to use it under the effects of the charm. Flitwik did not believe it worked but thought it was an interesting feeling. A desperate Alice had applied the charm to Neville.

While under the charm Neville's magic was undetectable and she figured she could hide him in the muggle world if push came to shove. Her more desperate hope was that the dark lord would not see her son as a challenge with so little detectable magic and dismiss him as unimportant.

When word of the Potters death had reached them, Alice had been inconsolable. She was happy that her Neville was safe but was racked by the guilt of hiding him and his magic as she had done. She had not removed the charm by the time they were attacked and no one knew it was there.

 **...End Flashback**

The Longbottom family magic was happy to be released once more. It was not sentient but it had a purpose and as much as such things are possible it was happy to be fulfilling its purpose once more. But when it tried to reconnect with its young master it found a block.

That block was preventing it from completing the bonding. As that would not do, the Longbottom magic shredded the block and was overjoyed to find the well spring of magical power that was Neville Longbottom. The two familiar magics bonded with a flash and pulse.

Neville Longbottom had not changed. His magic had made no physical changes to his body but the charm Flitwick had described had worked. For the last 10 years Neville Longbottom's magic had been in training, pumping against the restriction and getting stronger. Not in size but in density and now it had been released. Magic rolled off of the boy in waves. It looked like the hazy waves of hot air that one could see on the floor of the desert.

Augusta trembled as the magic touched her. It recognized who she was and welcomed her. Their early discussions had done much to help repair their relationship but Augusta still felt as if she had failed her grandson. The feeling of love and acceptance she got as Neville's magic embraced her brought tears to her eyes and released more of the guilt she had been feeling. He truly still loved her and it made more tears flow. She stepped up and hugged him.

"Grandmother, I feel so different" he said into the side of her head as she held him. She pulled back and looked at him and smiled "I don't know what happened Neville but your magic is pulsing and it's powerful. Very powerful. Can you feel it? Can you pull it back some? You'll scare the Patils radiating this much power."

Neville wanted to deny his Grandmother's assertion that he was powerful but he could feel his magic and new that would be a lie. It was so simple to hold it and control it. Like an additional appendage that he'd had his whole like.

He wrapped it around himself and it settled. Augusta felt the waves stop but anyone even slightly sensitive to magic would still recognize her grandson as a powerful wizard. It made her very happy. She ran her hands through his dark blond hair to fix it but didn't really do anything. After their earlier conversation she had promised herself to initiate more contact with him and she could already see he ate the attention up.

The Patil Family had already arrived and were waiting in the sitting room. When he had arrived home not only with news of his success but the announcement that the oath was to be given tonight it was met with quick congratulations and then a rush to get dressed.

He took the time while his wife and daughters got ready to send a letter home to his other two wives and to the head of his family. They already knew of his plan and while the greater family would not be bound by his oath, all of his direct descendants would be unless they were released or requested release to start their own branch as he was doing with his move to England.

His two wives and his sons would be bound but would not be required to come to him and would still be cared for by the family though now he would have to pay a yearly tribute as he was now creating a separate but very closely allied family. He would also have to provide his wives with a more robust allowance as the portion provided by the family would not be there. He had properly prepared for this move and no one's day to day life in India would change so all would be happy with his success.

In the sitting room the four people felt the pulse of magic as the House of Longbottom opened. The house elf that had been waiting with them actually groaned and grew a bit. They looked at the elf in wonder as her skin stayed gray but lost the waxy sheen typical to house elves and some of the wrinkles that covered her body flattened out. Also the bit of manic excitement that seemed to always exist in house elves went away and the elf calmed.

Twilly was as surprised as everybody else at her reaction to the house re-opening. The changes were subtle but the ability to draw more completely on the House magic had done her wonders. She smiled in remembrance of the last time she felt this connected. And thought of Master Eric with a sad smile.

It was 20 minutes later that the occupants in the room got another surprise as a much happier Augusta and Neville entered the room. They paused and looked at Twilly who looked back. Neville had never seen the elf look so…healthy but Augusta had. She had not realized that closing the house had affected them so much but the difference was clear. She smiled at the elf who smiled back in thanks and then turned to the family who had inspired all this. They were staring at Neville. She smiled at that too.

The Patils did not know really how the family magics worked in England and they knew of the closing and opening of old Houses but it was clear that something had happened because the boy was not what had been described. Vas had told him the boy was shy and sweet. While Neville was still shy it was obvious he was magically powerful and Lakshmi Patil looked over to her husband to confirm that he hadn't kept the boys power a secret to surprise them which he confirmed with a look.

Padma and Parvati Patil had been raised prepared for this moment. Arranged marriages were neither common nor uncommon in magical India, they just happened sometimes. What was more important was that once a match was made both the bride and groom be versed in their marital responsibility.

Husbands were expected to guide the family and set the goals toward success and wives were expected to use their intelligence, cunning and magic to help complete the tasks needsd to accomplish those goals. The Patil twins had been studying at their parent's feet since they were six. In addition to their fathers business lessons and their mother's lessons in sex and seduction, their family pensieve had also been used to teach them the martial arts.

They knew that their father hoped they would be accepted eventually as concubines of the future Lord but that would not be forced on them and they were just happy to make a new friend. The description of the boy had made them hopeful. But looking at the powerful boy in front of them radiating shyness and power they both thought that he reminded them of their father and that it might be fun to use their mother's methods to inspire him to greatness.

As he was being stared at Neville was staring back in equal wonder. Not because of the power of the family but because of the beauty of the twin girls in front of him. They were wearing long dresses that reached their ankles but the material hugged their bodies snuggly without being too tight.

It put their developing curves on display and Neville blushed as he noticed the subtle protrusion that suggested they were not wearing a support charm. His blush deepened as he looked down and could see evidence of their panties pressing into the thin materials of the dress. Neville didn't know it but the entire outfit had been chosen to appeal to the developing hormones of an 11 year old boy. They were meant to look innocent and approachable with just enough on display to cause blushes and furtive glances. It had worked spectacularly on young Neville.

But his physical attraction to the beauties did not end there. They had long beautiful necks that were accentuated with very delicate looking lace chockers. Their skin was light brown and their eyes had a slightly oblong shape and ended in points at each side with dark brown irises and finished with long eyelashes that gave them, at least from Neville's perspective, an exotic look.

They had long Black and straight hair that was tied to a tight ponytail at the top of their heads, held by jade clasps. The rest of their hair cascaded down their backs and stopped at their hips. This brought Neville's eyes back to the hidden panties which sent his eyes back to the protrusions which made him blush and look in their eyes and then hair and the cycle would repeat.

Augusta took control of the situation and asked everyone to sit. She told the Patils what happened during the ritual and said "You have already been a great service to the House. I am surer than ever we should take your oath." In silent agreement the adults chatted to give the children a chance to meet with each other. Neville and the two girls had taken a seat away from the adults.

Sitting together the three children looked at each other. Neville had got enough control of himself to not stare at their chests which was noticed by both the girls and their mother. They were committed but it was also a small test of the young man's character that they were pleased he had passed.

However once passed the girls did not mind basking in some attention if they invited it. "Do you like our dresses?" Padma said. The question had the desired affect and his eyes darted to her breasts before he blushed and looked her in her face. "Yes I do Padma, you both look very pretty in them"

His statement shocked the two girls. He had been staring at them during the introductions but they had doubted he was paying attention. And as a habit they had crossed paths with each other multiple times to sew confusion about their identities. Parvati asked to confirm it wasn't a lucky guess "You can tell us apart?"

Neville was shy but he was not an introvert. Most of his shyness was due to being sheltered and his fear of being weak and disappointing his grandmother. Most of those issues had been put to bed and in spark of cheek reminiscent of his father, though he didn't know it, he said. "The two of you had a pretty firm grasp of all of my attention when I came in. And you made a pretty big impression on me. Padma, your eyes are slightly lighter than Parvati's and Parvati, your lips are slightly paler than Padma's." The two girl blushed at his statement. They had not even known those things about themselves.

The ice thoroughly broken the three children became fast friends. They talked about what they knew about becoming Retainers and told them about their training in business and fighting. The Parvati in an attempt to make him blush again said "and if you convince us to be your concubines, we are also being taught all about sex and seduction" She was successful in getting the boy to blush and he said "From where I am sitting, I think you already got the seduction part down" The two girls laughed and Neville found he liked the sound.

They continued to talk and practice their flirting with each other and after a short while Neville was able to keep up and get the girls to blush too. Seeing that they had made good progress toward friendship, the adults interrupted them and the three children blushed realizing some of their conversation was likely overheard. Augusta smiled at her grandson and led them to the family hall to accept the oaths of the House of Patil.

When they entered the Longbottom family hall, the Patils looked around in wonder. The room was covered with magical portraits, tapestries and family memorabilia. It was clear that the Longbottom family had a long and rich history. The room had architectural touches that looked to be of Viking origin which was why the home was called Longbottom Hall.

They turned to Augusta as she was addressing Neville. She held a box out to him that held a gold medallion attached to a gold rope chain. "This is the sigil that will mark you as the Heir Apparent of the House of Longbottom. Each family has its own methods of marking both its Heir and its head.

Once it is on it is charmed so that none may take it off. For many years the Hogwarts Headmaster has had a policy that discourages the wearing of such things until at least your 5th year. He believes that it is detrimental to the learning environment and the ability to form friendships.

In the years of war and the decline of the old ways most if not all of the families have respected this policy though he has no power to enforce it, but Mr. Patil and his arguments have gotten me thinking about how many of the old traditions we have put down.

It seems the only ones we kept were the ones that were meant to maintain power and none that encouraged the sharing of it. As such I would like you to wear this proudly. Neville nodded seriously and his grandmother in what was a serious and respected moment placed the sigil around his neck and fastened it. There was a pulse of magic and then things settled.

Neville stepped up to the top of the Longbottom crest that was inlaid into the hardwood floor and said

 _"Vasant Patil, Head of the British Magical House of Patil step forward and offer your oath._ _"_

His grandmother stood behind his right shoulder. All could feel the magic of Longbottom Hall pulse with the beginning of the ritual. Vasant stepped forward and placed his wand at Neville's feet. Disarming oneself was the first step of the ritual. His wife had not brought her wand and his daughters had none. He stepped back to the center of the crest and kneeled at its center. He said

 _"I, Vasant Patil, head of the British Magical House of Patil proclaim on my faith and ability in magic that my family will from now and in the future be faithful to the House of Longbottom, never cause them harm and will observe my homage to them completely against all persons, creatures or intent in good faith and without deceit. So I swear, So mote it be."*_

Neville responded and his voice was laced with magic as the ritual connected and waited to be completed.

 _"I, Neville Longbottom, Heir of the House of Longbottom wish to accept the proclamation of the head of the British Magical House of Patil and accept their service to the House of Longbottom in faith and allegiance and blessed by magic until such time as their duty is done or their oath is released. So mote it be._ _"_

Had Neville been the Head of the family the ritual would be concluded at this point and had there been a recognized head, he could not have powered the ritual. As it was Augusta was required as Magical Guardian of Neville and Regent of the House to include her part.

 _"I, Augusta Longbottom, Magical Guardian of Neville Longbottom, Heir Apparent to the House of Longbottom and Regent of the House of Longbottom do acknowledge this oath as just and fair and grant my blessing. So Mote it Be._

The magic pulsed and all present felt the foreign magic settle into their core. The families were now bonded. They all returned to the sitting room quietly contemplating the feeling of each other's magic within themselves. It felt like family but not and was streaked with a weird sense of duty.

Augusta said "Please spend the night and we shall continue this in the morning. As is tradition we will build you a home within the wards of the property. And tomorrow we shall arrange to purchase the building your shop is in. I believe it is owned by the House of Potter." Here she turned to Vasant "Vas, we will approach the families about re-swearing the Vassal oaths as well."

The Patil twins were given a room next to Neville's as they were to be his playmates and the Patil parents were giving lodging in the guest quarters. The family and their new Retainers had dinner which was very comforting and full of discussion for the future and eventually everyone retired to their beds.

Neville had changed into his pajamas when Padma and Parvati entered his room still dressed in their dresses. He looked at them and blushed at their beauty and said "Twilly will get you some pajamas if you call for her".

The day had been amazing to the two girls and between Neville's power and the power of the ritual they decided they wanted to put in their claim that they wanted to be his concubines. At the same time they reached down and pulled their dresses over their head and dropped them on the floor. "We don't need pajama's" Padma said "But we might get cold tonight" Parvati continued "Can we stay with you?" Padma concluded.

Neville woke up with the two mostly naked girls still in his arms. He had slept very well and the feeling of their skin still firmly held in his hand under their satin panties, filled him with a bit of pride. He was sure he did a good job last night both in respecting their boundaries and pushing some them.

He went to stand up and the girls snuggled tighter to him. "Come on girls" he said "time to get up. I need to take a shower" he got some mumbled Okays and he got out of the bed and headed toward his shower. He looked behind him and noticed the two girls were out of the bed and following him. "What are you doing?" he asked. Parvati smirked at him and said "We are going to help you". He realized it would be a while before he could keep up with the two of them. But looking at their exposed top he knew he would enjoy the journey.

 _*[paraphrased from passage on page_ _"Knights Oath of Fealty_ _" found at /]_


	13. The Return of the House of Potter

**… Diagon Alley, London, UK**

Harry and Justine walked toward Gringotts as people in the Alley stared at them. He had already read the issue of the Daily Prophet and was generally pleased with the reporting on what happened the day before. The paper recognized that the hero of the wizarding world had returned with a bang and it was not in their best interest to speak against him.

The fight the day before had not been much of an effort for him and he was pleased with himself that he was unbothered by the deaths he had caused. He had spent the years since his absorption of Voldemort's unquestionably masterful dueling skills, learning muggle fighting styles to augment that knowledge and create his own magical hand to hand combat style that mixed, in his opinion, the best of up close and medium range mundane and magical fighting.

He did notice, however, that there were forces in the shadows working against him. It was very subtle but some of the language and comparisons used were obviously an attempt to suggest he might be dark. Or at least set the ground work for a later accusation. He wasn't sure if it was an attempt by the "light" to make him indebted to them when they validated his "goodness" or an attempt by the "dark" to discredit him.

Either way he would have to exert his influence to control his own story. With all the attention he had gathered he had operated in relative anonymity. His inadvertent big splashes had covered up the small one. No one had yet noticed the House of Potter was operational again that weren't prepared to re-swear oaths of fealty and the fact that he had a muggle concubine and slave had remained secret.

By tomorrow morning, that would no longer be the case so he needed to secure his living situation and institute the protections for his girls. He had a pretty extensive knowledge of runes and warding from Voldemort's memories but apparently runes and wards were his family specialty and his magic had disregarded each protection rune he had thought to use on his girls as inadequate. He did not know what he should use instead but suspected that his Grimoire would have that information.

He smiled as he looked at the adoring faces and wondered why Tom had tried such a violent method to conquer these people. They were culturally predisposed to look for heroes and kings and with Tom's power he could have easily ruled them. He supposed for as strong and brilliant as Tom was, he wasn't of a titled magical family, much less a Prima Potentia Magicae family and would never have made it there. After all none of the founders made it past titled noble and they were The Founders, capital T and F.

Justine tapped him as they crossed the threshold into Gringotts bringing him out from his woolgathering and he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek in thanks. It would be creepy to most but she had somehow found a position as a sort-of mother, sort-of sister, sort-of lover, and sort-of slave in his life and he was sure if he thought of it too much he would need a psychiatrist.

"Nah", he thought, he was a freak and he was proud of it now. He had even had some sexy dreams of his birth mother as mothers typically had no reason to hide their bodies from babies and he had some very clear memories of her. She was very hot.

A goblin met them in the lobby and directed them to the back where they were led into a conference room holding 10 people. The goblin told him that he had the room for as long as he needed and when he was ready he should just press the rune next to the door and Ironclaw would join them. It went without saying that the room was sealed against eavesdropping.

When the goblin left and closed the door Harry turned to the group and clapped his hands. The shocked look everyone was giving him (probably due to his size) was the pause he needed to take control of the meeting.

"Thank you for coming, there is much I want to discuss with you. Most of what we will be talking about will be in the papers tomorrow so we can table the discussion on oaths until I can get you up to speed. Please hold your questions and comments so that we do not waste too much of the goblin's generosity."

Harry's father spoke often about him becoming the next generation of Marauder and as he looked at the still stunned faces, he could definitely see the appeal. He steamed forward figuring if he paused for too long he might lose the room to chaos.

"First, as you suspect, I am indeed Harry James Potter, Last Scion of the Prima Potentia Magicae House of Potter, Duke of Crestvale, Earl of Winterfall and Baron of Glintshire. To my right is Justine de Chambers-Potter, Muggle Certified Nurse which for those who do not know is a medi-witch equivalent and newly minted Concubine of the House of Potter, my Magical Guardian of the House and defacto Regent of the House of Potter."

Harry noticed the older gentleman in the back of the room had a look of comprehension on his face before his feature returned to a neutral expression. Harry sat and Justine remained standing behind him and slightly to his right. "If you would introduce yourselves."

All the people at the table looked at Osirus Vector, the older gentleman in the back, who stood, gave a sharp short boy and said "Your Grace, I am Osirus Vector, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Vector, Marquee of Bridgemere, Earl of Hardwin, Baron of Summerset and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle" Everyone at the table looked at his declaration in shock and wonder.

It was as if that was the moment they realized that Harry Potter intended to reestablish the old ways and that Osirus Vector was ready to follow him. As if in response to the looks, he said "Post Nubila Ut Luceant" which meant "Beyond the Clouds, We Shine", it was the motto of the Order of the Eagle. The Order of the Eagle was the Chivalric Order of the Prima Potentia Magicae House of Potter and Osirus was the only person present old enough to be a member.

Harry Looked at him, pleased that the man had caught on so quick, he nodded at the man's words and Osirus gestured to the woman behind me, who also looked at her grandfather, wide-eyed "And behind me is my grand-daughter Septima Vector, Arithmancy Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he nodded to the table and to Harry and then sat.

Minerva McGonagall went next. The tone had been set and she spoke "Your Grace, I am Minerva McGonagall, Head of the Ancient and Noble Clan McGonagall, Countess of Silverkind and Baroness of Fishbon, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The McGonagall Clan had no Chivalric Orders. She smiled at the looks she was receiving. The last two days had already seen massive changes come over the woman.

She had worn more contemporary robes and glasses that fit her figure and features more closely and while her hair was still tied tightly at the top of her head, it was no longer in a bun but rather, hung down to her shoulders. She had completed one round of nutrient potions and had started to use magical skin care products and make up. She still looked deserving of respect but was more like Amelia Bones now than Madam Marchbanks. She would turn a few male heads when Hogwarts reconvened.

Arthur stood next at a nod from another gentleman and introduced himself "Your Grace, I am Arthur Weasley, Head of the Ancient House of Weasley and Head of the Ancient Family of Prewitt. With me are my sons William, Heir Apparent to the Ancient House of Weasley, Charles, Heir Apparent to the Ancient House of Prewitt and Ronald, Honored Son of the House of Weasley"

Harry noticed his father looking at him in wonder. "Honored son" was a curtesy title that identified Ronald as someone special to the family for some reason. IN Ronald's case it was due to his birth being the product of a blessing given his family in the form of Fred and George's birth. Their curtesy title in the old ways that had taken hold in the conference room would be "Blessed Sons".

"Your Grace, I am Phillip Brown" started the second-to-last man "Head of the Ancient House Brown. With me is my daughter Lavender Brown, Heir Regent of the House of Brown. "Heir Regent" meant that the Brown family was patriarchal and Lavender's son would be the next heir.

Finally, Remus introduced himself. He had lost the headship of the Lupin family because of his Lycanthropy and was not officially considered a member of that family by law. His family had supported him, however, until the death of his parents in the war with Voldemort.

With the introductions complete, Harry moved the meeting forward. He was still determined to keep control of the meeting but it was clear that curiosity about him and what was happening would make that an easy task. Harry explained what happened to him after his parent's murder and made sure to explain that he held none of them responsible for not collecting him as the oaths had been released and the times were confusing.

He looked them each in the eye until he saw them accept his forgiveness. He told them that a second stage of the magical protection of his parents manifested two years previous and he had spent the intervening time learning and preparing for his return to the wizarding world. It was an obfuscation, but one that would explain his abilities and knowledge.

He discussed the loophole he used to open the House early and change his magical guardian. And then he handed out copies of the results of his magical potential test. The giant and centaur blood explained his size and the Veela blood likely explained his maturity.

Minerva spoke first this time. "This is all very interesting and I am both very proud and very happy for you, Lord Potter, but could you explain why you would like us to re-swear the oaths" Harry nodded in thanks for the question and the helpful segue way. "Please, and this goes for all of you, call me Harry when we are together like this. I understand propriety would not always allow it but the history I have been able to find suggests the House of Potter ran more like a family and I would like to keep it that way."

Harry stood and looked at them all. It was clear what he thought of the seriousness of his next words. "I am not going to lie to you, I seek power, wealth and prestige. My parents sacrificed their lives for mine and I intend to repay that sacrifice by bringing the House of Potter to the very top of Magical English Society. My dream is for the Potters to become the first true Magical English Royal Family, but short of that I wish for the Potters to be the Elite of the elite of the elite."

He transitioned his voice from impassioned to reasonable "I have no desire to be a dictator or to bend the wizarding world to my will by force or by intimidation. I want to earn it honestly. I am already considered a hero, I hope to earn that title with my deeds. I wish to stimulate the economy with innovation but at the same time respect our traditions. And I hope to take everyone in this room with me and make you all very wealthy people."

He had them, he could see it in their eyes. He had described a world that all magically raised persons would want. "Before you agree, I will tell you my plan and how you all fit into it." Now they all looked at him. "The Potter magical affinity is Runes and Warding. In generations past the McGonagall Clan was known for growing the best warding crystals and the House of Vector for growing the best warding stones. Both became Vassals of the House of Potter and the Potter Magic with the Vector and McGonagall magics grew crystals and stones perfectly attuned for warding."

"The three families earned a fortune along with some land and titles for the warding work done for the Royal Family. Those wards stand to this day and has never failed them. In addition my family did the same for the magical world. It is Potter wards that surround Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic, St Mungos and Diagon Alley."

All but the Hogwarts and Ministry wards stand as powerful today as ever. And that is only because of arrogant Headmasters and Ministers who have tried to tinker with them and have failed. Once we had made that fortune, The House of Potter and its Vassals stopped erecting wards and have just lived on the interest and investments managed marvelously by the goblins and whatever small fortune a particular adventurous head might amass."

"I want us to go back into business with a twist. Most individual families could not afford a set of Potter wards and the families in this room are the only individuals that live under them. I want to offer Potter wards to the masses. But we will offer tiered plans and charge monthly fees."

"Each ward will be powered for two months. They shall be re-energized each month for a fee. A client can be up to one month late before their wards de-energize. We will offer normal, elevated risk and a war set though I doubt anyone but the wealthiest families and some governments will be able to afford the war set."

The people looked at the boy with amazement. The idea was brilliant. Anyone who remembered the Potter wards would want a set. But he wasn't finished. "Only people touched by Potter Magic can charge these wards and so I will offer the job to the Family Retainers." Arthur and Phillip looked up suddenly. They had only hoped to be able to live peacefully within the Potter influence in exchange for service. It could be anything from making deliveries to bodyguard duty to even contract killing, but the idea of being integral parts of his plan like this had never occurred to them.

Ignoring their surprised faces he pressed on. "There will be many jobs for the Retainers of the Houses of Potter, McGonagall and Vector and we will set standards for O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. In fact setting up the infrastructure for my plan would be the first duty I would require of the House of Vector if they Re-swear. The second would be to hold the Potter Proxy in the Wizengamot."

Harry turned to Minerva, who he was happy to see was just as on board as the rest of the room, despite not really having much part of the plan to this point. "For the House of McGonagall I have even bigger plans and would ask them to take a greater risk." He had her attention now.

"The crystals made by house McGonagall are better used for moving wards. The McGonagall fortune was made creating moving wards for armies. The wizarding world no longer has standing armies so I suggest shifting to other uses."

"My thoughts are overseas with nomadic magical communities. And within our own world with the sentient herds like the centaurs or even the non-sentient like the unicorns and dragons. Some defensive stuff but mostly invisibility for them."

"I want to create personal protection items. Runes and Warding anchored within crystals on pieces of Jewelry. Lastly I want to start creating sigils for all houses to start building up more familial magics." Minerva was shocked as was the rest of the table. Why had no one ever thought of this? It had been years since she had practiced the family magic to create crystals but he was right about their use. On moving wards they could be useful as they could be arranged to create a tighter ward space in shapes other than domes, which was all ward stones could create.

The effort would be massive and she was all that was left of her house. How could she even begin? Did he expect her to leave her posts at Hogwarts? She didn't accuse him of wanting to end her career but she did point out that she was the only member of her family left and wouldn't know how to conduct such an endeavor.

He smiled and said "Yes, I know" and this is where I would ask you to take that great risk. I ask for your patience as the plan requires some set up." She nodded at him though inside she was disappointed. She was sure the end result would be her leaving Hogwarts and he would make it sound like a great opportunity and very logical.

But she loved her work and had worked had to reach her position. She would accept his offer as she had decided and promised herself to resurrect her family and losing her position at Hogwarts was likely going to be the cost.

Unaware of the woman's mental conversation, Harry started with the surprise announcement that he had accidentally enslaved a muggle before he had fully understood what was happening with magic. He told everyone in the room of his "strained relationship" with his muggle relatives and that they had not told him anything about magic. All made worse by the fact that he had not gotten the muggle version of the acceptance packet.

He adopted a chagrined look and then admitted that he had told his best friend/girlfriend about his invite to "magic school" and how she had broken down when he told her he had to leave for most of the year. "I didn't want to lose her and then something shifted in my magic we were connected." Justine handed him another stack of parchments with the Healer notes and he passed it around.

Spells to enslave muggles had become almost legendary. Everyone still knew they had existed but they had been lost to time long ago. What Harry knew was that Tom had searched down all remaining copies and sequestered them for himself. He might have missed some but he was so thorough that whatever might be left would be virtually impossible to find.

With his magical guardians approval he had already hired the goblins to retrieve all of Tom's various hidden trinkets and caches. He had negotiated a flat fee of 100 million galleons in exchange for all the items found. The Potter fortune was just south of 1 Billion Galleons and his account manager had started creating investment plans and the business proposition he was in the middle off would have him come out ahead.

The value of Tom's cache of stolen items minus the things that had to be destroyed and the stuff that was priceless due to their historical significance would still recoup his investment plus some profit. Not so much as to make the goblins feel cheated but enough that they would respect his business savvy. For Harry the chance to secretly "re-gift" lost treasures to the Wizarding world and various families was the true value of the effort. Over the next year, the moral of the wizarding world would be aided greatly as families got back their lost treasures.

He was brought back from his thoughts by the gasps in the room. He knew he had been successful because he was getting pitying looks and not accusatory ones. He explained that he engaged the girl's parents and followed the old rules about acquiring slaves, adjusted for modern day and payed the family 35 million pounds for the "cost" of their daughter plus a penalty for taking her without permission. Finally he had given them an oath to leave her in their life when possible, to continue her education and to treat her well.

That got him approving nods all around. "I will be issuing a press statement explaining the situation because she will have to come to Hogwarts with me. Justine handed him another stack that he passed around with the draft press release. It recapped the story minus any salacious details, did not reveal the sum paid but noted it was at least 20% above standard for such things adjusted for inflation. He apologized to both the family and the public for his careless use of magic even though it was confirmed accidental and ended with a 50 million Galleon donation to the Janus Thickey Ward for spell damage at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies.

The press release turned the approving nods to respectful looks and pride. Ron snorted and everyone looked at him. He blushed under the attention. Harry looked at him and said in an easy manor "what?" Ron seemed nervous to say anything but Harry said charmingly "You, Ms. Brown and I are likely supposed to be friends. We can start now."

Ron smiled at the thought and said "In the third book you enslaved a Veela when you were supposed to have touched a cursed bracelet at the same time. In the book you didn't do nearly this much. I know it's supposed to be fiction buts it's like your being better than the fake you." Lavender nodded that she had thought the same think and blushed when Ron looked at her.

"I haven't read the books but I am sure that will be helpful with public opinion" Harry said while giving Ron a friendly smile which made the boy feel good about himself. He smiled to himself and went on. As you can imagine, there will still be some that will consider me dark and my next move might solidify that idea in their minds. Her he turned and looked at Remus.

Remus Lupin was in awe of his cub. The boy would be any parents dream. He was so mature and poised and he was well on his way to rebuilding his family. He thought he was only there as the last remaining connection to his father and mother and was spending half the meeting paying attention to each point so as to express how proud his parents would be and the other half pulling together stories about his parents that excluded the traitor.

He wondered if Harry had found anything about being an Animorphmagus*. It was so rare as to be considered extinct. Metamorphmagus pop up every decade or so but Animorphmagus don't even exist in most people's opinion. Merlin** was supposed to be one and half the populous don't think he is even real.

He was confused about how he ended up part human as he thought you had to be within 2 generations to manifest non-human blood and Remus had met all of Harry's grandparents. He supposed Lily and her mother could have Veela in them as they were exceptionally beautiful. He blushed as he remembered the crush he had on the beautiful girl, especially after she had introduced all of them to the bikini.

The girl was as bad of a flirt as James ever was and when the two of them got together their favorite game was to see who could fluster the most members of the opposite sex. They both loved flaunting themselves and each other but were so caring as to never make a person feel used or made fun of.

The couple even allowed for small kisses to be shared with friends and Remus always treasured Lily's teasing that would end with her giving him a kiss on his lips. Wistful tears came to his eyes as he thought about his lost friends as he remembered how she would even kiss him after his transformations to remind him that he was not a monster in her eyes.

Coming back to his original thought he though again about the partial creature bloods and remembered that neither of Harry's parents were over 5'11" tall or showed to have giant blood in them. He supposed it didn't really matter. His cub was awesome.

He was concerned about the fact that he had enslaved a muggle but the young man had acted in every way, like a proper light-sided noble. He had taken responsibility and paid restitution. He was even stepping up to make public apology. His guardian/assistant/concubine looked at him with love and pride as well and he could tell that she was happy in her position and thought the girlfriend would be as well.

He looked up when he felt Harry's eyes on him. "Huh" was his intelligent reply. Harry smiled at him. "Remus, as part of my research into my family, I know that you were very close friends with them." Harry looked him in the eyes "I know you're a werewolf" Those not in the know looked over to man seated with them. There was looks of surprise but none of fear, well not really. Some looked wary. Ron had a look of excitement. In his mind he was already on his first adventure with Harry and there was a werewolf.

"Wicked" Ron blushed when he realized his thought had been verbalized and blushed deeper when he saw that the pretty blonde seated across from him had heard him and was smiling mischievously at him. Her dared not look at any of his brothers who he was sure had heard him as well and would already be planning his further embarrassment.

"Hold it together because my idea is going to get crazier" Harry said and Remus chuckled at his teasing. "I want you to become a Vassal as well except I want you to swear your packs fealty to the House of Potter" Remus looked up at him in confusion because he wasn't part of a pack much less head of one. Only Fenrir Greyback had a formal pack as only he and his crazy followers allowed the wolf's madness to overtake them.

Harry raised his hands to stop Remus from stating that. "I know you don't have a pack but I want you to form one. There is some property off of the north boundary of the Potter Castle wards. It is mostly woods, rocky terrain and caves. The Nott's once used it as one of their animal sanctuaries and even though their magic is long gone the wildlife population is quite prosperous and stable for hunting.

The Malfoys used to own it as they had tried to buy up all the land around the Potter property when they were trying to steal or secrets." He gave a respectful and appreciative nod to Arthur in acknowledgement of their service. The entire family knew the story and felt pride at the acknowledgement.

"My grandfather was not one to be trifled with and while he could not undue all of their damage" another look at the Weasleys, "he was able to force them to sell the land back to the goblins. I intend to buy the land and make you an Earl and swear you as a Vassal of House Potter" That bombshell froze the room.

Into the silence Harry continued. "As a werewolf you have been disinherited from your family and the laws as they stand doesn't really make it feasible for anyone to adopt you into theirs. I decided to approach it from a different angle. We are going to make your pack a House and ritually enter members into the house. In this case other werewolves."

Despite his maturity up to this point, it was clear this idea was exciting as he seemed more and more like an eager school boy as he went on. "Then as a Vassal House, your contribution will be manpower to our warding endeavor. And in return we shall set up your land with a set of Potter wards, the full set, with additions to keep you in and others out during the full moon. In fact we can add werewolf suppression to the ward options. Justine" Justine made a little note on the pad she was holding.

The room was shocked at yet another brilliant idea though the majority was still unsure as to the feasibility of doing that. Remus was confused. "OK. Let's say I agree to this and you buy this land and figure out how to ward it. How do you mean to ritually enter people into my house?" Harry smiled at him "That is a good question, but please prepare yourself because I have some very shocking news and I wanted you to hear from me before it hit the papers in the morning."

Justine handed him a file but he didn't immediately pass it around. He looked to Osirus. "I apologize if I am being presumptuous but my entire presentation is based on the assumption that you will re-swear the oaths and in your case act as my proxy in the Wizengamot" Osirus nodded to indicate he was on board. Harry then turned to Remus.

"Remus, Sirius Black did not betray my parents." That statement was the largest bombshell yet. Justine started walking around the table delivering files similar to the one she given Harry. Harry handed the one he had directly to Remus.

"The top is a notice that the House of Potter is calling an emergency session of the Wizengamot Supreme Court. Justine has already signed it as my magical guardian and once the oaths are made Osirus will sign it as my Proxy. The next is a press release explaining that we are calling the session because of an injustice carried out on a fellow Ancient and Noble House. Next is the evidence that Sirius did not receive a trial. Finally is the notes and such that suggest Sirius' innocence. We will not be presenting those. The lack of trial is enough to get the session called."

Remus read the entire thing in silence before looking up with unshed tears. "I don't know what to think. I have too many questions" he said. Harry nodded and promised that they would get all the answers so they could know the truth. Harry knew what would be found out under Veritaserum questioning. The 13 muggle deaths were unfortunate but the legal system was not designed to punish magicals for killing muggles. For a person of his station, 10 years in Azkaban would undoubtedly be considered enough.

"The Blacks" Minerva exclaimed. As this convoluted setup was leading to her having to retire from teaching, she had been making sure that she was keeping up. "But I thought he was kicked out of the family." Harry chuckled and reminded the room, of what Minerva had obviously figured out, that the Black family were ritual creators. He then explained that while he was not privy to the inner workings of the family, the House of Black account manager did indicate that Sirius was the primary heir.

Remus got back on track though he was really not in good place emotionally. "Ok, so you intend to have S…S…Sirius create a ritual using his magic that would what make me a pack?" Harry knew Remus was struggling with the news that Sirius was innocent, he nodded at Justine who went to the side table and made him a cup of tea.

She started serving tea and biscuits to everyone as Harry continued. "Well yes and no. I hope for him to refine the process of becoming a pack as the known method typical leads to madness but is still ritualistic in nature. I mean to have your werewolf pack run like an organization. Similar to the Wizengamot you could say. You must meet certain criteria to join. And one most complete a ritual or take an oath to join."

"In the case of the Wizengamot the oath is obviously written by politicians to give them as much freedom to be assholes as possible, but we could right the ritual to be very strict." Remus seemed to understand the idea even if he was unsure of the conclusion. "Ok, but what about me being an Earl, how does that work." Harry smiled at him.

"That is another loop whole I intend to exploit. There are two ways to be an Earl. The first is to be elevated in the Wizengamot." Everyone nodded along as that was the way they knew. "Or" Harry said precociously, once again letting his age show, "a family can gain land, at least five hundred hectares, from a Duke", here Harry pointed at himself, "who sells it to you free and clear for market value. At that point you are landed gentry, and also a Baron."

Harry took a breath, he loved finding loopholes. "Then you turn around and rent portions of that land to other people and get one of them to swear an oath to your family as a Retainer. And bing, bang, boom, you're an Earl." Remus looked at him. "Harry I couldn't afford that much land at market value"

Harry's smile turned triumphant "I think you should check your Gringotts account, opening the House of Potter and taking the Lord's ring executed my parents will. They really loved you a lot." Remus leaned back in shock. "They didn't!"

Who was he kidding, James had more money than sense and Lily loved spending pure blood money on lost causes. He sighed "How much did they leave me?" Harry smirked and just kept talking "the sale to me from Gringotts of the neighboring land, about one thousand hectares, will be complete tomorrow and I expect an offer this weekend, Remus."

He turned back to Minerva with a happy smile. "So I have made one muggle a concubine, enslaved another, made a deal with a werewolf and intend to free Sirius Black. I need to start making some light-sided moves or I will be considered the next Dark Lord before you could say Quiditch" Harry was still looking at Minerva but talking to the whole room

"First, since our plan is to sell security plans to everyday citizens and the Potter name is no longer necessarily synonymous with wards, I intend to fix the wards at the Ministry and Hogwarts, update those at St. Mungos and Diagon Alley and offer a set for Azkaban; all for free."

Osirus truly loved the boy at the other end of the table. Looking at his granddaughter and the rest of the table he could tell they were all impressed as well. Only a fool would turn down swearing fealty to him at this point. It was political business maneuvering at its best and frankly, most Slytherin.

The plan was brilliant. Those in the know would spread word about the Potter wards. It was commonly available knowledge about the Potter history with warding. Finding out that the Hogwarts wards were a Potter fabrication would ignite the public interest which would become adoration when it was announced the House of Potter would donate newer stronger ones.

Once they found that the savior of wizard-kind was not only protecting the bedrocks of the society but was offering that protection to everyone, any thoughts of him going dark would be laughed out of the room.

"I also intend to offer free traveling wards to the unicorn herds and the centaurs, if they would accept them." Harry continued. "My coup de grace is where you come in and has the greatest risk of backfiring" he said still looking at Minerva.

"Here it comes" she thought. He would ask her to leave Hogwarts. "AMAZONS!" He exclaimed with excitement. It was the third time he had acted his age and frankly most of the adults were happy to see that the boy had salvaged at least some of his childhood. His maturity was impressive but his immaturity made everyone feel more comfortable.

"I want you bring back the Amazons." Harry said as if he was now making more sense. Minerva's brain jerked and twisted. "Huh" was her intelligent reply. Harry went on as if everyone knew what he was talking about "I want you to start swearing Retainers. A lot of them and all women. Clan McGonagall is a matriarchal line and I want you to extend that to your Retainers."

He looked at her confusion and then his eyes went wide as if he had figured out why she was looking at him weirdly. He said "You might even consider blood adopting some into your own family as I know you are the last member" McGonagall was keeping up but her brain could still not help her form a reply. "Huh" she said again.

The Harry just dropped the bomb "And I want all of them to be muggleborn" That statement disengaged everyone's brain and re-engaged Minerva's. The repercussions would be mind boggling. Everyone at the table looked confused except Minerva who face took on the same excited gleam as the boy's "That is brilliant" she exclaimed.

She knew that most of the brightest and most powerful muggleborn witches of the last two decades or more had been mentored by her to some degree. She had helped them as much as she had thought possible and the vast majority of them had made very successful lives for themselves. Unfortunately, those lives did not afford much opportunity to build lasting legacies.

It took generations to establish enough magic in a family to create a House. And tradition made it hard to track a matriarchal line of succession. Unless you were sworn into service to a noble. That would create a House instantaneously. What Harry was talking about was something she was surprised she had never thought of before. All those muggleborn witches with instant standing and a means to create a legacy. And no one could stop her.

She looked at Harry and jumped the boy and gave him a big hug. As she held him she whispered in his ear. "Your mother would be so proud of you. It is too late to swear her as well but I promise you she will be remembered as an honorary member." Harry squeezed her back in gratitude. Her body was pleasant to hold and he was sure he would have grandmother fantasies to join his mother ones.

It wasn't till she returned to her seat that she realized she would not have to quit Hogwarts. Also, the idea of blood adoption was interesting. It was typically seen as a last option but Harry had encouraged her to look at the world in a way less burdened by tradition. She was still young though and she was committed to bringing her family back herself and her own daughter but it was nice to know that there was an option should she not find someone to share her love with.

"I will do it" she stated officially. "I see why there is a risk but if the wards have renewed themselves then there should be no problem." Harry nodded at her agreement. "I intend to update the wards tied into your properties as well. There are no set more powerful than when the House of Potter is open but if we should fall I want my allies to behind wards more powerful than Hogwarts.

"Can I assume everyone is willing to re-swear the oaths?" Eager nods met his question. He went to the door and pressed his hand to the rune. Within a minute Ironclaw returned with a length of rope and some documentation. Everyone recognized the makings of portkey travel. Harry read each document before signing it and then handed the stack to Justine who did the same. Ironclaw then turned to Remus who was still a bit shell shocked and handed him two parchments. "I took the liberty" the goblin said.

Remus looked at the top document and his face paled. With shaking hands he looked at the second one and nearly fainted. "I told you they loved you" Harry sniggered. Justine handed him a sealed letter and Harry walked up to Remus. This letter was left in the vault for you as well. Remus took the document with a look of trepidation, regret, hope and joy.

They had left him a last message. With a force of will he reigned in his roiling emotions. When he had drawn his dignity back together and looked up into the face of Minerva McGonagall, she looked him with glistening eyes and raised eyebrow.

Always a marauder he looked at her and said, "The first document is the listing for the land. The Potter Estate is asking 45 Million Galleons and apparently I can afford that." Minerva went and hugged the man and they shared a small moment. They had been the closest to James and Lily. The room allowed them their moment of mourning and remembrance.

The two separated and faced the room. Harry held out the rope and every one stepped up and took hold. To Ron's surprise Lavender stepped next to him with a shy smile. Harry thanked Ironclaw for his aid and activated the portkey.

 **…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

The group landed outside of a set of wrought iron gates. They were standing on a white gravel road that led into the distance in both directions and turned into the property beyond the gate. The gate was a traditional design with an arched top and was 16' across.

The gate was set into dark gray stone gateposts, 30' tall and 6' wide and topped with a white capstone. The gray gateposts were attached to an equally dark gray stone wall that seemed to wrap the property. Each capstone had a stone griffin sitting in a heraldic dormant position. On the face of each gate post was the Potter crest, carved into the surface.

Harry walked up to one of the crests and put his hand on it. He felt a pulse run though him and the crest filled in with color under his hands. When the process ended the crest no longer looked like it was chiseled in the stone but instead like it was made of colored glass and was flush with the surface. The stone griffin sitting on the cap stone came alive and moved to the heraldic couchant position before stilling again. He repeated the action with the other gatepost and once the second stone griffin stilled the gate swung open without a sound.

Harry turned to the group that was staring in wonder at the magic displayed or in the distance at the light gray stone castle that could be seen in the distance. "Please wait here while I reset the wards and grant you all access. He motioned for Justine to follow him and as they crossed through the gate a house elf appeared. The creature looked more like a very short version of an elf from The Hobbit than what Tom's memories provided.

The male elf was dressed like a classic 18th century butler in black pants white shirt and a coat with tails. He stood 3' tall was thin with light grey skin and gold eyes and had a smile on his face. "Welcome Home sir" Deciding the odd elf's appearance was a question for another day. "Thank you…ah…" Harry prompted. "Reginald, sir, but you may call me Reggie" Harry nodded.

"I need to set up the wards. Can you prepare tea outside the gates and watch out for my friends please" Harry said. Reggie spoke "If I may sir, I will take you to the family hall, arrange for a tea service and send the carriages for your guests. If you command the guardians they will protect your friends." Harry nodded and said "That would be perfect. But guardians?" As the thought entered his mind the two stone griffins stood on all four legs. "OK" Harry said. Reggie stepped in between Harry and Justine, placed his hands on their wrists and they all vanished with a silent pop.

"That was bloody brilliant" Ron said and Lavender started giggling. "You shouldn't say words like that" she said softly. He looked at her and blushed "I am sorry, sometimes I talk before I think" he said. Lavender looked at him and said "it's Ok, it's funny, but I'll still pinch you every time you say something you shouldn't" He looked at her and smiled.

"Why would you pinch me if you think I'm funny" he asked. She shrugged "because I am a girl and I am not supposed to think it's funny and I have to keep up appearances for our Lord" She said the last part in a fake posh accent. Then they both started laughing. A female elf in a maids outfit with a bonnet and apron arrived and served tea.

The group made themselves confortable at the table that appeared in the middle of the toad and had their tea. Septima spoke up. "Thank you grandfather for bringing me. This has been the most amazing day and it's not even over." Everyone included Osirus nodded in agreement.

Harry and Justine appeared in the great hall of the castle. There were magical portraits, tapestries and various historical artifacts from the House of Potter everywhere. The ceiling was arched and the walls were at least 20' tall. Large wooden beams were spaced across the top of the wall with large candelabras hanging from the center of each beam. The entire floor seemed to be one piece of polished stone. It actually looked like polished concrete to him but knew that concrete wasn't a thing when the castle was built and the stone put down. On one wall was the expanded family tree. He went and ran his finger over his name and his parents' name.

Justine stood in silent wonder at the large and beautiful room. Harry took her hand and led her to the large family crest in the center of the room. It was flush with the floor and seemed to be the same colored glass as at the gates. As he stepped on to the shield the tattoo of Swanhild tingled and she jumped from his body and formed on the floor in front of him. She was the size of a large dog and looked like a real creature and not a magical construct.

Justine gasped but remembered the creature from when it appeared during the ritual. Harry introduced the two and Justine petted the creature who grew till its face was high enough to nuzzle the woman before shrinking back down to the size of dog and went to curl up under the tapestry. Justine looked at Harry who smiled and said "What can I say, even for a wizard I am a freak" She moved close to him and said "That's not what makes you a freak, it's that tongue of yours." Harry laughed.

When Harry stepped on the center of the shield the whole thing glowed and a pedestal grew from the center of the floor. On it was a book with a bronze hard cover with the potter crest stamped into it. He reached to pick up the book but it wouldn't budge. He tried again and then looked at Justine. Maybe you have to do it as my Magical Guardian. She reached for it and was able to pick it up. "Now what" she said. He tried to take it from her and was unable to though he couldn't really describe how he was stopped. When she handed it to him though there was a magical pulse and then he was able to take the book.

He felt magic enter his mind. When he entered his mind scape there was a figure present. They stood in front of long thin tapestry with the Potter House crest. The figure looked like him but was dressed in a tunic and tight pants that looked like he was from the middle ages. Gwilym seemed unconcerned by the man's presence or by the missing Swanhild.

The figure nodded and then vanished and in their place has a stack of red books and figurines. Harry figured the figurines job was to make sure his mind was protected before depositing the family secrets within. He and Gwilym made quick work of the stack and none were flamed. After he absorbed the entire pile a pedestal like the one that was in the real world appeared under the Potter Crest Tapestry and the Grimoire appeared on it.

He came back to himself with all the knowledge of the House magic. He put the book back in its place and he placed his hand on the cover. There was a pulse of magic and the pedestal sank back in the ground and vanished. "You had to give me the book as my magical guardian and you had to do it off your own free will. The book checked my occlumency and then dumped the grimoire and the knowledge of how to work the magic in my mind. Any advances I make are kept in my mind version of the book and entered in the book via my connection to it."

Harry went to the old Family Tapestry and put his palm on it. The document that covered the entire wall shrank to 10' by 3' detached from the wall and rolled itself up. He grabbed it turned and walked back to the seal as he approached it the shield glowed bright and sank into the floor revealing a set of steps. Justine and Swanhild watched him go down the stairs and then followed him. They arrived into a large room about a quarter of the size of the room above with a large glowing stone in the middle of the room which was not directly under the stairs they came down.

Harry walked to the end of the room similar to the one above and held the tapestry which unraveled stuck itself to the wall and grew back to full size. "This was the original Potter Home. The family grew from this one room to the castle above and now I most grow it from one person to a force." He turned to look at Justine "They moved it from our original settlement to here and magically buried it and then put the keystone for the family wards in the center. Family built on family protected by family. That is the secret" With that cryptic message delivered he led her back upstairs.

Harry reached into the bag Justine carried and pulled out the rolled up new tapestry he had completed during the opening ritual and held it up the wall. It unrolled itself and stuck to the wall before expanding into the space revealing the entire Potter family history. Once in place the protection rune from his mind flashed on its surface and a powerful pulse of magic ran through the property and beyond.

"Reggie" The elf appeared looking the same but his aperation was silent. "Yes sir" the elf said "I have adjusted the wards for our guests, please send the carriages to collect our friends and bring them directly here" Harry ordered. The elf nodded and vanished again with no sound. Harry stole a kiss from Justine as they waited for the arrivals. "You have done excellently today and I have a surprise for you tonight" The woman shivered in pleasure at the promise of what was to come.

Two beautiful carriages arrived for the people waiting outside the gate. They were open topped with two rows of seats facing forward and small bench seat that held an elf. The group split in two with 5 people in each carriage and once they were settled the carriages started to move. As they crossed through the gates the griffins returned to their seated positions.

The elf in the first carriage began to speak but the occupants of both vehicles could hear without the elf shouting. "We have just past the main gates, welcome to Potter Castle. The gate walls surround the outer court and meet with the north and south walls of the keep at the forward towers. The outer court has the main lawns and are were the stables are located. There is a large apple orchard, a warded magical animal menagerie, some walking trails, and ten fountains." The group looked over the beautiful grounds as they travel through.

The elves continued when the carriages stopped on a wide bridge, "We are on the bridge that crosses the moat that leads into the keep. You can see where the outer court wall meets the walls of the keep. The court walls are 30' high and the keep walls are 65' high and 10' deep. The keep walls form a square and there are cylindrical towers at the cardinal points. From where we are you can see the forward towers they rise an additional 10' above the wall and are topped with battlements. The moat is 30' across and goes from the north wall all the way to the south wall. There are no deadly animals within but it is stocked with various edible fish included trout and salmon. The bridge is 40' across and keep gateway is 30' at the peak of the arch." The carriages started moving again.

"We are now in the main courtyard. There is a second courtyard of the same size at the rear of house. While this one is completely paved with stone, the rear is terraced and has the gardens. We are here." The two carriages stopped in front of tall arched wood door. The door opened and Reggie stood ready to great them. "This way please" The group followed the elf into the home. The main house was longer than it was wide and had two levels. It was huge. They were led directly somewhere without the tour that they had received on the grounds.

At the door to the family hall, Reggie indicated where all but the heads of family should leave their wands if they had one. Bill and Charlie Weasley and Septima Vector put their wands in the ornate box. Harry greeted then inside and they were all duly impressed. "Please friends" Harry said "It is time" The group arranged themselves by family and Phillip Brown stepped forward and placed his wand at Harry's feet. "When we were released from our oaths we left to seek our place, the Brown family returns as our place was and shall always be with the House of Potter." He stepped back and kneeled on the center of the Potter shield.

 _"Phillip Brown, Head of the Ancient House of Brown step forward and offer your oath._ _"_ Harry intoned.

The man spoke _"I, Phillip Brown, head of the Ancient House of Brown proclaim on my faith and ability in magic that my family will from now and in the future be faithful to the House of Potter, never cause them harm and will observe my homage to them completely against all persons, creatures or intent in good faith and without deceit. So I swear, so mote it be."***_

Harry replied _"I, Harry Potter, Lord of the Prima Potentia Magicae House of Potter wish to accept the proclamation of the head of the Magical House of Brown and accept their service to the House of Potter in faith and allegiance and blessed by magic until such time as their duty is done or their oath is released. So mote it be._ _"_

As was necessary due to Harry's age Justine said _"I, Justine de Chambers-Potter, Magical Guardian of the House of Potter do acknowledge this oath as just and fair and grant my blessing. So Mote it be._

After it was done, Arthur stepped forward and swore his house and then did it again for the House of Prewitt of which he was the head by marriage.

Then Minerva stepped forward to swear her oath.

 _"Clan McGonagall, step forth in honor and duty and declare your service and allegiance._ _"_

 _"From this hour hence forward on the magic of my Clan and the magic of all who swear service to it, I, Minerva McGonagall, Head of the Ancient and Noble Clan McGonagall proclaim my family faithful to the House of Potter, by true faith and magic, without mischievous intent, as a family should be to the House of their Lord and without any will to deceive. So Mot it be_ _"****_

 _"From this hour hence forward by the magic, we, the House of Potter accept the service and faithfulness of Clan McGonagall and shall be the seat of their till this oath is released. So Mote it be._ _"_

 _"I, Justine de Chambers-Potter, Magical Guardian of the House of Potter do acknowledge this oath as just and fair and grant my blessing. So Mote it be._ _"_

There was a pulse a pulse of magic and then a gong sounded. Minerva had to take a moment to catch her breath as the power of the ritual had overwhelmed her. She also felt the backlash from her minor oaths to the Order of the Phoenix and the headmaster breaking under the power of her fealty oath.

Osirus Vector was the last to take the oath and he did so with grace. After a round of congratulations and a small celebration of the re-established bonds, the group separated and went to their homes to prepare for the bombshells of the coming days and to prepare their Houses to fulfill their duty to the House of Potter.

 _*The fact that he is and Animorphmagus is unrelated to his magical strength. It is just a rare talent, not one that requires additional strength or power_

 _**AN: In this world Merlin is the equivalent to Jesus. He is a historical person considered to be a deity or near to one and while most people believe in him, there is strong arguments regarding the truth of his existence and if he did, how powerful he really was within the wizarding world._

 _***[paraphrased from passage on page_ _"Knights Oath of Fealty_ _" found at /]_

 _****[paraphrased from passage in book_ _"Feudalism_ _" by Francois Louis Ganshof_


	14. The Weekend

**… Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Once he was alone with Justine, Harry called for Reggie and asked to be led to the family sitting room and to have all the elves gather so he could meet with them. He would do the tour after he had collected Karli. In the sitting room he was greeted by seven elves, three males and four females. They were all dressed as Reggie was or in the female equivalent.

He was not sure about how elves aged but two of the females looked to be quite young. It wasn't anything in their features as all the elves looked the same age but rather it was the innocent eyes and looks of awe and wonder that betrayed their youth.

Reggie had already been identified as the Head Butler of the property and one of the females, Margaret, called Maggie, the head Matron. Teresa, called Tesa, was the head Chef and her daughter, Jaqueline, called Jackie, helped her manage the kitchens. Barnaby, called Barnie was the Groundskeeper, Mechanic and Blacksmith and Coretta, called Cori, his daughter, was his assistant. The final female elf was named Loretta, called Lori and was the House Keeper.

Harry greeted each elf and thanked them for their service while the family was absent. He told them of the plans he had for the house including all of what he had shared with his newly minted court of advisors and retainers. The Grimoire had not been connected to James so Harry charged Reggie with investigating whether he added anything to the family holdings and providing a report so that they could integrate it into the family properly.

As a Potter elf, he could sense all the things connected to the House. Harry could feel them to a degree but the elf would be more efficient. Reggie told him that the house accounts that all elves can draw from had been reduced to minimum levels for upkeep but if he intended to have the properties at full operation he would need to increase the budget and hire new elves.

Harry nodded at the logic and added that he wanted all properties brought up to full operation. He knew they had a manor in the South of France and another on a mountain in Switzerland somewhere. Reggie nodded in agreement and produced a parchment that would authorize an increase in the operational budget for the properties to be delivered to the goblins.

Harry read it over and increased the figure by 20% before signing it and handing it to Justine for her signature. Harry asked where they would get more elves and Reggie explained that there was a hidden elf city outside the walls but within the greater ward boundary where Potter elves were born and lived hoping that there service would one day be needed.

All of the Prima Potentia families had such villages and it was they who provided elves to the rest of the wizarding world. Elves were actually magical constructs made flesh that fed on the magic that resided where theY served. In generations past the four Prima Potentia families would gift elves to each other, their Vassals and Retainers and any who provided a service. It was a great honor to receive such a gift.

Elves lived for a very long time, Reggie was 200 and only considered middle-aged and they did not breed often. They were indigenous to the British Aisles and Reggie believed there were less than 5000 of them on the planet. Outside of the Prima Potentia, no family had more than 2 and the village contained 30.

There is a population at Hogwarts of 30 or 40 but they are the descendants of the 20 the Prima Potentia Magicae donated at the creation of the school. The practice of gifting elves ended when it was discovered that some of the families were selling them between themselves but that only made the ones already gifted more valuable as they cannot breed anywhere but at the Prima Potentia properties or at Hogwarts.

The Blacks were the last to stop giving out elves and at the end they had started selling them so most House elves floating around were Black elves that were sold. Harry thanked Reggie for the information and instructed him to hire on as many elves as he thought they would need.

Potter Castle known to the muggles as a castle ruin called Farleigh Hungerford Castle was located in Somerset. What the muggles called the Farleigh Castle ruins was actually a 1/4th scale illusion. Any muggle that crossed unto the Potter property with the intent of visiting the castle would believe they had gone before turning around.

The illusion was so powerful that a person would remember visiting the museum and local villages and have pictures to support that belief. The real castle was at the center of the total holdings which was 25.9 kilo hectares. The land was mostly "owned" by muggles though magic still recognized the House of Potter as the owner.

The exception was around the village of Ottery St. Catchpole which was completely within his holdings in both worlds and was a mixed muggle/wizard village where the muggles knew about magic. Harry had suggested that Karli's parents move there but they didn't see the point as Karli would be spending most of her time around Hogwarts and in the summer she would be visiting them often any way.

The Potter wards did not guarantee good crops as the Longbottom wards would, but the land was fertile on its own and the area had the lowest crime rate in the country. They were currently about a 100 miles from Surrey and although the goblins had delivered Justine's vehicle to the Castle, that was too far to travel by car.

Harry wanted to show off a bit so he arranged for a helicopter to come and get them. It would land on the soccer field at the Surrey primary school he had attended and where Justine used to work and then a Rolls Royce limousine would take them to Karli's house. He was dressed in a very expensive suit and Justine was dressed equally well and tastefully.

Karli's home was close enough to the Dursley's that he had no doubt Petunia's nosiness would bring her around at least in time to see them depart. And word of the helicopter at the school would have spread and been connected to the limo. Especially as both items would be flying flags with his crest on it. He was in the muggle peerage as well and this move would be the last revenge against his relatives before he let them move away and try and start over.

 **… Thompson Home, Surrey, England**

He had underestimated the efficiency of the gossip network in Surrey as by the time the limo pulled in front of the Thompson's home there was a small crowd at each end of the block. He saw his aunt and uncle and cousin mingled with the crowd. When the driver opened the door, Justine stepped out and he followed her.

She allowed Harry to pass her and fell into step behind him. He waited till he was half way up the walk before he locked eyes with his aunt and watched with glee as horrified recognition blossomed on her face.

He dismissed her with his eyes and moved to the door which opened as they approached. The Thompsons ushered them into the home and Harry found himself engulfed in hug by Karli. He whispered in her ear. "I hope you didn't pack too many clothes as I doubt my slut will be needing much, even at Hogwarts." She shivered in his arms at the thought. She had been incorrect when she had told him she could not be embarrassed or humiliated. The truth was being embarrassed and humiliated just turned her on.

Harry held the girl close as Justine talked with the Thompsons. She convinced them that it was best for them to settle into their new home before the Thompsons came over but thought it would be inappropriate to wait too long. They made arrangements for the following weekend promising that travel would be arrange and it would be quicker and more subtle that the display they had just made.

The public story in the muggle neighborhood was that Harry had been accepted into a very exclusive private school and had used his newly discovered status as a member of the peerage to include the girl everyone knew was his best friend.

On the trip back Harry brought the girl up to speed on the goings on since leaving her with her parents that morning. Karli felt like she was a princess in the most twisted fairytale ever. She knew that she had enslaved herself and this boy could make her life tortuous. But she had faith that he cared for her and she was pretty sure she would like some tortures anyway. She was still very precocious.

When they arrived at the castle, the view from the helicopter, actually got her damp in her panties. She was definitely a princess, no matter the fact she was also a sex slave. "Princesses should have to be sex slaves before they could live in castles", she thought to herself.

Harry participated with the girls on the tour of the castle. Part of the grimoire memories was the layout of the castle. But following along with an overly excited 13 year old was contagious and the three had a grand time.

The home was the product of 4 phases of construction and expansion. The foot print of the completed building was shaped like a capital L, though the leg was atypically shorter than the tail. The dimension of the leg was 140' wide by 170' long and the tail was 120' long by 50' wide. The 140' side of the leg and the 50' side of the tail, together made up the front west face of the castle keep's manor where the allies had entered earlier in the day.

The original manor was a two story building, 40' by 50'. The ceilings on the first level were 20' high and the ceilings on the second level were 13' high. The current entrance hall and salon was the original living quarters. Now, the entrance hall and salon was 20' across and had a massive curved stair way leading to the second floor and a large powder room.

The floor was a similar stone as was in the family hall including the inlaid glass Potter crest. To the left of the entrance hall was the great hall. It also acted as the formal dining room and had dark hard wood floors. There was a second floor balcony surround that allowed a breathtaking view up into an open cathedral ceiling.

Massive doors led from there into the family hall. The floor transition from stone to wood back to stone was seamless and impressed Karli very much as her father was a General Contractor and she had heard him complain about getting such things right.

The family Hall had no separation between the first and second level except for exposed wood beams and the second floor ceiling was arched. The family tapestry was on the west wall and there was a massive fireplace on the east wall. It was a standard fireplace and not connected to the flu network.

Karli squealed at the sight of Swanhild curled up by the fireplace. "A dragon" the girl screamed. "It's so cute, can I pet it." Harry smiled and replied. "Her name is Swanhild and she is a magically constructed dragon and does not look like typical dragons. She is very friendly and will help protect you." Karli crossed the room in a sprint and threw her hands around the large dog sized dragon. With Karli's insistence Swanhild followed them for the rest of the tour. Karli would not stop rubbing her hands on the dragon's scales.

Backtracking through the building across the entrance hall led into the residence side of the home. The second phase of expansion that converted the living quarters to the entrance hall and salon and installed the massive, curved double stairway, also included a 4 story addition connected to the north and east walls of the original building.

The building was expanded 40' east and 70' north. Then came phase three which added a 6 story addition another 40' east and 70' north. The final phase added another 140' by 50', 6 story addition to the north end of the east wall. The addition of 7' of rafters and roofing brought the top of the finalized manner even with the walls that surrounding it.

With the addition of space expansion charms, the Manor at the center of Potter Castle had a massive Lord's wing, Four Master's sweats, 20 family bedrooms, another 20 family guest sweats, two formal dining rooms, a formal and informal sitting room, a huge surprisingly modern eat-in kitchen with massive stone island, a massive library, 3 studies, a Lord's study, dueling room, 3 potions labs, a ritual room and a rune crafting lab which was were the tour ended.

Karli was sitting on one of the high crafting tables swinging her legs and flashing her panties at Harry every time her legs swung out. She tried to look like she was unaware of what she was doing but Harry was not fooled by her behavior. His plans for the rest of the day would likely lead to some play time so he let her be. Though he did indulge her by obviously looking up her skirt.

"It is time I get the two of you protected" Harry stated as he brought together some equipment and small metal boxes. "The two of you do not know much about wards but basically they are magically shields that protect a person or place from specific things. Protect, is not the best word as the ward can stop outside things from getting in, inside things from getting out and can even exert influence on items or people.

Wards are either powered by a person's magic or the magic of the place the ward is." He looked to Karli as she held the higher risk of not understanding. She nodded that she understood and then opened her legs fully ending the pretext so she could focus more on his words. He smiled and ran his finger across the crotch of her panties, keeping the atmosphere light and playful.

"The interface between the power and the ward is called a ward stone and can be small or big. And made out of stone, crystal or gem stones. Here he opened a box and showed them it had three sections with small rocks crystals and gems separated inside. Justine will tell you that the ward stone for the property is at least 10'square. The Potter family magic is an affinity toward charging wards.

We are famous for that but most people think we have an affinity for creating wards, even our allies. That is a family secret and you won't be able to reveal it even if you wanted to. It's woven into the bonding magic.

"Because of our affinity we did become very good at runes and have created rune sets of our own but no more than any other rune masters that have existed in history. We have two things going for us. A rune stone for a building can only be charged from a Ley line nexus. Charging a stone from the Potter nexus will double the power of the stone even if the exact same stone is powered somewhere else.

Similarly for personal runes for items and personal protection, using Potter magic doubles the power. That double is enough to explain why we have Vassals as a Vassal's property is directly linked to the Potter magic and nexus. If that was all we did that would make their wards four times as powerful"

"When the house was closed they would have only been powered at twice the power. This is standard information for all Houses with affinities. An affinity is known to double effectiveness of whatever it's applied to. If the House is sworn and tied directly into the family magic, that increase can vary from 2-6 times depending on how the power is shared" Harry was making preparations as he spoke though neither the girl nor the woman knew what he was preparing for.

"A potter ward stone is usually 40 – 60 times more powerful than they should be and the Vassals house wards are 100 times more powerful when the house is open." The two girls looked at him in question. They knew there was something odd but they did not have enough knowledge to be as amazed as they should be. "The same holds true for items that the Potters crafted and powered" The truth is the Potter developed one advanced rune practice and it and its existence is the other Potter secret." The girls nodded in understanding.

"We can layer runic arrays. No one else can do that. For everyone else only the surface of an item can have runes on them. And thus only one layer of runes, the visible one. The Potter ability to allow multiple layers on top of one another. So for any ward stone or item I put runes on I can layer almost and infinite number of runes. As a practice we never did more than 10 layers of active runes."

"Then 2 layers of security to hide and protect the secret and then a last layer of gibberish that fuel the belief of our great runes craftsmanship since nobody has been able to decipher them and they do nothing when copied on other things.

The practice of only doing 10 layers was not a magical limitation. The Potters did it on purpose it was thought that if it was common knowledge that the Potters could create wards as powerful more than 10 layers would produce, then the family would become constant targets to gain control of us."

"Now comes the fun part, I intend to put 6 layers of runes on the two of you" He said with a smile. He moved in between Karli's legs and turned to face Justine with his back pressed to Karli chest. He reached behind him and between Karli's legs and began to press a hand into her core over her exposed panties. Kari grabbed his bicep and closed her eyes as her master played with her. He looked directly in Justine's face whose eyes were focused on what his hand was doing.

He continued his explanation. "You have no magic so first I will apply power gathering storage and stabilization runes on these crystals" He pointed at the small items in the box. "They will draw on the ambient magic of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and store it to power the runes. Potter magic activates them but they need a local source for power. "Then I will re-pierce your nipples and clit and place them there."

Justine eyes darted to meet his as his words registered. She moved till her body was pressed into his. "Are you serious", she asked quietly. "Yes" he replied with a grunt as she had reached down and started to stroke him as he was stroking the girl behind him.

"It gets better because then I have to tattoo the runic arrays unto your skin. The first layer will direct the power to the runes on the other layers. The second layer will be personal care runes. Permanent support charm so you never have to wear a bra, permanent depilatory for your legs, arms and pubes, a charm to avoid cramps and regulate your cycle and control your own fertility, skin care charms and lastly a charm to regulate your calorie and nutrient intake that purges any excess before your body can absorb it."

Her eyes had got wider and wider as he listed off the gift he intended to give her. He kissed her softly on her lips and kept taking. "The next layer is the protection runes. It will protect you from the subtle magics. It will protect your mind from intrusion and making you immune from all the subtle poisons. Unfortunately I can't protect you from everything but you will be as resilient as a typical witch if not more so now. Three more layers to secure what we are doing and a layer for display. The last layer always shows.

Her eyes sparkled and she kissed him hard and reached past him to rub the developing chest of the breathy girl with her eyes closed. The girl's eyes popped open and Justine said "What of your pretty slut? Will you mark her as well?"

The idea of such a young girl with tattoos and piercings turned her on to no end. The girl in question was paying attention now, she had heard what Harry had said but didn't think she would be eligible. He pressed his finger hard into her and said "of course" Justine came in excitement at the thought that she would be marked too.

Harry said "Take off your clothes, no time like the present" Justine stepped back and started to remove her clothes. Harry turned to Karli and kissed her. You are sitting on my work space and leaving puddles." She blushed and let him lift her to the floor. "You can watch if you'd like as you are next." She nodded her agreement that she wanted to see.

A naked Justine walked up and lay down on the table. He put a small green crystal on her stomach and it expanded to the size of a basketball. Its size did not inconvenience Justine as the weight didn't seem to change with the size increase. Harry picked up, what looked to Justine like a large gold fountain pen, and started to carve designs into it.

Karli didn't want to distract Harry but at the same time she felt excitement that another new magical thing was happening and she was still turned on by Harry's rubbing on her. She undressed down to her cotton panties and walked around to the other side of the table Justine was lying on and started to watch Harry work.

He paused to look at her and she warmed as she could feel his eyes roam over her body. It was almost a physical feeling and she felt her exposed nipples harden under its intensity. The dark tattoo of the Potter crest that was on her hip seem to squirm when his eyes traced over her body and felt like she was being caressed. Her stomach fluttered and she shivered at the pleasurable knowledge that he could affect her so much with just a look.

Harry went back to his carving and Karli understood clearer the things Harry spoke about earlier. He would carve an intricate set of designs into each side of the many faced gem shaped crystal and whenever he finished the last carving, the whole thing would glow and she could see all he had done seem to fade away and then he would do another set. He stopped after he repeated the action 40 times.

Karli asked "I thought you said that you didn't do more than twenty layers." Harry smiled at the topless girl. He liked that she was dressed in barely anything and acted as if all she cared about was being used but she was smart and she paid attention to the world around her. "I did but nothing was stopping us but fear of discovery, and since the two of you have no internal magic, whatever is stored in this will be all that you have to power the rune and I want my pearls protected."

Karli smiled at the nickname. Harry never stuck with the same name for them. It was always changing and was interchangeable but it whatever he called them it was something precious and or beautiful. She watched as the crystal shrank back to the size of a pea and he place it on one of Justine's nipples. He brought out a second one and repeated the whole process again. When completed he placed the "pea" on her other breasts. A third was completed and placed on her crotch.

He opened a second box and placed some silvery metal on her stomach. "This is Dwarves' Metal, it is like the real version of mithril from the Lord of the Rings. It has many magical properties and I'm carving some security runes into them to prevent anyone but me taking them out and some extra surprises for later. The truth is I could do it with silver our gold but this material is so rare and valuable that I am using it just because you are special.

Justine was no longer surprised by Harry's care or generosity but she rubbed her hands against his bicep to show her appreciation because she never wanted to take the things he did for her for granted. He finished his carving and shaped the material into small rings that each had a section of the circle missing.

He pulled out a large needle from somewhere and without preamble or warning stuck it through Justine's left nipple. She gasped in the sudden unexpected pain. With the needle threaded through her nipple Harry attached one end of a ring to the end of the needle and pushed through threading the ring unto her nipple. He removed the needle from the end and held up the green crystal.

There was a flash of magic and when it past the crystal had morphed into a polished sphere and was attached to the bottom of the ring filling the missing section. The swirls on the surface of the polished crystal seemed to be moving and a subtle light seem to be pulsing from it like a heartbeat. For Justine there was no longer any pain just the feeling of the weight on her chest.

Harry repeated the action on her other nipple and finished by piercing her clit. He left her with a minor ache in her clit but she thought he left her the pain on purpose as she liked the feeling of accomplishment that enduring it gave her. "They are beautiful" Kari gushed. Harry brought out a bowl and a different metal fountain pen and Justine recognized the items from the concubine ritual.

The process of marking the runes on her body was the most sensual thing Justine had ever experienced. When she was made a concubine the love making was either slow and filled with love or fast and filled with raw passion, but feeling him write runes on her was a slow burn of pure eroticism.

He started at her left foot and creeped up her leg and across her hip. Then it moved up her side and around the top of her breasts and unto her shoulder. He then started drawing patterns down her arms to her wrist. He repeated it on the other side of her body starting with her right foot. Then he repeated it 5 more times as he added the layers of protection and personal care.

"This is the last layer and it is the one that will show. It is the gibberish runes that the whole wizarding world knows as "Potter Runes" and after our business gets going even those not in the know will recognize them as being a protection rune set by this House." Harry explained as he started the last set of drawings on Justine' naked body.

"Runes like this are not popular in the UK because they require so much space on the body. Most European wizards and witches who desire it will wear multiple charmed or enchanted items to accomplish some the same things. The support charm for instance is woven into their clothes."

It had taken 5 hours to complete and when Justine looked down on her body she knew it was well worth it. The semi-loose pattern of swirls and symbols were done in black with dark red accents. In between the patterns in some places was unblemished skin while in others there was a subtle shading.

Her breasts were untouched and the pattern creeped around the outer curve and moved across her chest. The two sides of her body was symmetrical and the pattern seemed to reach to connect to its mirror image across the top of her chest but the two sides didn't touch. The patterns ran down her arms and stopped at her wrist. The tattoo of the Potter Crest from earlier had moved and centered itself rite above her sex and now seemed to be framed by the entire piece.

Justine had always wanted a tattoo like this but could never afford it. She also felt the subtle magic that was lifting her breasts but somehow not limiting their natural movement. She looked down a shook her chest to watch them move.

"There is an intent matrix built into the support charm that reacts to what you want. If you are running it will keep you perfectly steady vs now when it has virtually no affect." Justine looked up when she heard Harry speak and leapt into his arms. She pressed her naked pierced and tattooed body into him and kissed him deeply. She moved her body to tell him how deeply she wanted to thank him.

"We still have our little minx to go?" Harry said when she detached from his mouth to get air. Justine looked over to Karli, who was watching her with undisguised lust and desire.

After getting the two satisfied girls back to their senses, Harry began the process of piercing and tattooing Karli. He didn't allow her to clean the evidence of their sex off her body as he said that he loved the look and smell of her being used.

Her pelvis twitched at his words and a glob came out of her. Her face turned crimson and he just smiled and continued his work. 5 hours later Karli had her three piercings and an intricate tattoo. On her, however, only half her body had the tattoos. The slave mark was still on her right hip and was the only mark on that side of her body.

The runes were just as intricate but were more tightly packed on her left side than what was on Justine's body and the pattern seemed the same but different. The final difference between the two women was that while Justine's piercings were green and her tattoos had dark red highlights, Karli had dark red piercings and her tattoos had green highlights. The three fell into bed together at five in the morning.

Karli woke the next morning alone in bed and had a small bit of panic but then she felt the weight of her piercing on her chest and held up her left arm to see the tattoo running to her wrist and calmed. It had all worked.

She knew Harry had been planning his re-entrance into the wizarding world but her and Justine had been a last minute addition. But it had worked. He had got his letter on Wednesday and now it was Saturday and nothing could be changed back and she would be with her Harry forever.

She got up and stretched her body. The pleasant soreness from the night before still stuck with her and she placed her hands low on her stomach and just smiled as she relived the memories and wonderful feelings.

She looked around and smiled at the massive room. It was beautifully decorated in deep reds and muted gold colors with a lot of dark hardwood pieces. She looked over at the massive bed she had just climbed out of.

It was a four poster canopy bed that was the size of three standard king sized beds with a thick comfortable mattress. The canopy curtains were a thick dark red velvet and were pulled back and tied with gold rope.

She walked over to the standing floor length mirror and admired her decorated naked body. She hoped her parents had become more used to her situation by the time they visited because they would freak when they saw her.

She left the room naked to go and find Harry. Maybe they had guests over and they would see her. She flushed in hopeful embarrassment. She found Harry in the next room and her entire body blushed at the sight of him.

Harry was sitting on a stool; he was reclined back 45 degrees with his right arm held out to the side. She suspected magic was suspending him in that position as even for him holding that pose would become annoying if not tiresome. Swanhild was curled up behind him.

He was naked and she had obviously missed some things because Reggie was drawing on his floating arm. Both his nipples were pierced though he had silver bars with spikes on each end and Justine was on her knees on the floor in between his legs with her head bobbing back and forth.

Like Karli, she was naked, and her legs spread wide. Her sex was swollen and there was a large puddle growing beneath her. The puddle was being fed by drips of "Harry" leaking out of her. Karli smiled as she watched each drip splat against the polished would floor.

An hour earlier…

Justine woke holding Karli and noticed that Harry had left the bed. After moving in almost the same way as the young girl would in the near future she found Harry sitting on a stool naked with Reggie standing next to him.

He seemed to be explaining something to the elf but Justine was not paying attention to that. She barely noticed that his nipples now had bars pierced through them. Instead her eyes were riveted to the Prince Albert piercing that was now on his flaccid member.

Harry got himself together and called Reggie back. "I'm ready Reg" The elf snapped his fingers and Harry felt himself recline and his arm rise into the air. He supposed it is what it must feel like to be in space without gravity. Reggie ignored the naked woman in between his legs as he completed the first series of runes and watched them vanish.

He was starting on the second level when Karli walked in the room. She moved to the side opposite where Reggie was working and stepped close to him and kissed him. He ran his hands up and down her leg and when she finished kissing him she couldn't help herself and said "Good Morning, Daddy".

She smiled as she saw the lust spike in Harry's eyes and he squeezed her butt which he was palming. She decided that she would call him that instead of master sometimes as it was naughtier and she liked being naughty. She just watched Reggie work as Harry held her.

Reggie finished and when Harry stood Karli was sure her "Daddy" was the sexiest boy on the planet. The tattoo started at his wrist, leaving room for Swanhild's tattoo and continued up to his shoulder. It continued down his back and chest covering half his body before ending where his ribs did. When she saw the Prince Albert when Justine pulled off him, she smiled.

She held him in her hands and felt the jacob's ladder too. "Daddy is naughty" was all she said. They spent the rest of the day becoming comfortable in the castle and together. Planting the seeds of the family and life they would have together.

He received some correspondence from the allies. The Weasley's invited him to brunch, the Brown's confirmed that they would move back on to the property. Their traditional home, the Warren, in Ottery St. Catchpole was available and the Weasleys were helping them fix it up. It was close to the Burrow, the name of the Weasley home, and the Brown's would be present for the brunch.

Minerva confirmed that the Clan McGonagall Manor was back in operation and that the wards were back at full power. She let him know that her excitement for his idea was so high that she had already sent out invites to a few of her favorite muggleborns that had already graduated.

They all had masteries and she was considering making that one of the requirements of swearing to her house. She had taken his example of Amazons seriously and intended to have very impressive women representing the Clan McGonagall.

Osirus had taken his position, which amounted to lead political advisor, seriously and reported that his various press releases were being received basically as expected. The news that he had a muggle slave and his reaction had gotten broad appeal as Ron had suggested.

Light aligned magicals thought his actions were honorable, dark aligned thought it was the cost of business for a great acquisition. Most seem to believe his version of events. The addition by Osirus that people believed him suggested that the Head of House Vector had doubts but he didn't care. He wanted advisors who were not easily fooled.

The re-opening of the House of Potter was the bigger news. The Nott's had been the only one of the Prima Potentia Magicae families that still had an opened house and a Lord seated in the Wizengamot. The family were rumored to be secret supporters of Voldemort.

Osirus asked if he had spoken with the House of Longbottom, the other light sided Prima Potentia family because they had re-opened their House as well. They had three Vassal Houses and they didn't move as fast as the House of Potter but Osirus expected the Diggorys, the Jiggers and the Abbotts would likely re-swear the oaths soon.

On the Sirius front, all the renewed activity within the old families had given seriousness and weight to the Sirius question. Unsurprisingly, the House of Bones had taken up the charge and things are moving forward. Osirus was pushing the notion around the titled nobles that if one of the Prima Potentia Magicae could be sent to Azkaban without trial then "What chance did they have?"

That had lit a fire and he expected a hearing with Sirius present by the end of the week. Harry had underestimated how truly corrupt the ministry could be and there were entities that did not want Sirius Black exonerated. High on that list was Lucius Malfoy who wanted his son to be able to claim the Black Lordship.

Osirus had anticipated the likelihood that it was no accident that Sirius ended up in prison without a trial and had moved to counter. He had engaged Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, right after they had completed the oaths.

By the time the news had hit the newspaper Sirius had been secretly moved to a DMLE detention cell and only trusted people were in the know. Harry was disappointed in himself that he might have risked Sirius' life because of his boldness.

Osirus had also taken the initiative to not announce the ward donations. He would if instructed to but said that waiting till after Sirius' trial would be a better political opportunity and give the Houses of Vector and McGonagall time to be better prepared. Harry decided that he had much to learn and allowed Osirus to do the duty House of Potter had asked of him.

Harry answered the letter thanking the House of Vector for their advice and initiative. He admitted that his youth had caused his shortsightedness and gave Osirus leave to be even more proactive on the political front as necessary.

He also informed Osirus that Justine would continue to be his personal secretary and when the school year began she would become his primary point of contact and he would be brought into the discussion when necessary and convenient.

The last letter was from the House of Greengrass and was actually three letters. The first was from one family to the other, thanking House Potter for service and promising that the House of Greengrass owed the House of Potter a favor, of its choosing, for saving the life and virtue of its daughter. He set that letter aside to forward to Osirus.

The second was from Maximillian Greengrass giving a personal thanks. Maximillian wanted Harry to know that he loved his daughter greatly and that he considered himself personally indebted to Harry for saving her life. That note he pondered before also setting aside for Osirus.

The last was a note from the girl in question. He remembered she was a very beautiful blonde and smiled as he read the note.

* * *

 _My Lord Duke Harry Potter, Heir Apparent of the Prima Potentia Magicae House of Potter,_

 _On a day when I was afraid and was about to lose hope. You stepped up and saved me. I have read the stories of your heroism and though they were meant to be fiction, it is obvious that there is some truth within them. Perhaps the author is a seer._

 _It is my understanding that we shall be entering Hogwarts together and I would be thankful if my hero would continue to hold that position in my life._

 _Yours in friendship_

 _Daphne Greengrass_

* * *

Being the champion of a beautiful blonde seemed like a great use of his time and he said as much in the letter he sent back. He forwarded the other correspondences to Osirus to pen the official response with some notes about his expectations about building alliances.

 **… The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

Harry Potter arrived by carriage an hour early for his brunch with the Weasleys. He had Justine and Karli with him. He was an hour early because he was anxious to see how Karli would be received and was honestly excited about making new friends. He had to abandon most of the friends he'd made in the muggle world when he returned to the magical one.

Mrs. Weasley welcomed them into her home and looked oddly at the tattoos that were visible on the three. Harry was in polo shirt and shorts and the girls were dressed the same though their shorts were much shorter and tighter.

Harry sensed Mrs. Weasley's confusion and volunteered that they were protection runes as they were muggles. Arthur entered at that point and introductions were made again for Karli. Harry could see that Arthur was trying to not ogle Justine and was happy to see that Mrs. Weasley was amused by his discomfort and not offended.

"The boys and Lavender are all out back" Mrs. Weasley said "They hope to get you into a Quiditch game". Before Harry could respond a cute red head walked in wearing a closed bathrobe. She seemed to be unaware of the group in the kitchen as she held up two dresses and said "Mom, which do you think Harry would like better" Unable to help himself Harry said "the green one". Ginny turned to the voice paled completely then blushed completely red. She made a gurgle sound then fled the room.

The young girl was very cute and reminded Harry of his mother. The idea of a little cute redhead that reminded him of his hot mother calling him "daddy" like Karli appealed to him. He also felt a little bad that he had embarrassed the girl in her own home.

He turned to the giggling parents and said. "I shouldn't have said anything. I hate to think I embarrassed her in her own home. May I go and apologize?" Mrs. Weasley smiled at the young man, it helped to validate her husband's decision to re-swear the oaths that he seemed to be so decent.

Justine spoke up "I will chaperone, I doubt she wants her parents around for this" All the adults understood the unspoken acknowledgement of the girls crush. Harry knew as well but he was going for innocent. Mrs. Weasley nodded and said "Third landing, first door on the right"

In her room Ginny Weasley was on the verge of tears. Today was supposed to be the best day of her life. She was going to meet Harry Potter and he was going to think she was cool and they would be friends. She was going to originally where pants and show him how good she was on a broom but thought that would make her seem like boy. Now he probably thought she was stupid.

Sitting in her room she thought of so many funny or cheeky things she could have said. If only she could relive that moment she would have the perfect come back. The tears started to flow when she heard a knock on her door. It was probably her mom. She went up to the door and opened it. "Oh mom, he thinks I'm so stu…." She trailed off as she realized it wasn't her mom but the boy in question. The gorgeous woman he came with was standing behind her smiling.

She took too steps back. This was not happening to her. She was still in her old bathrobe. Her face was red and splotchy. Her hair was a mess. She had just embarrassed herself twice in less than 20 minutes. She wanted to find a dark whole, crawl into it and never come out. Then he saw him smiling and it pissed her off that he was more comfortable in her room than she was.

"No, No, No. This is not fair. You can't just come in here looking cute and perfect and not have the decency to feel even a little bit awkward." Then she turned away from him and started ranting to the room "Harry freakin' Potter, I have been begging the universe to meet him forever and he shows up on the day I can't do anything right" She turned and he was right in front her and she stopped talking and flushed bright red again.

Harry Potter really liked this girl. So innocent and awkward but at the same time she had some fire to her. He stepped up to her and when she turned to face him again he put his hands on her upper arms, pinning them to her side. Her face was red but her eyes were a bit defiant like she had had enough of being embarrassed.

"Stop me when I am wrong" he said "You grew up reading about the hero of the wizarding world and had dreams that maybe one day you would meet the dreamy boy-who-lived. You would be dressed perfectly and say all the right things and he would be your friend..." He moved his hand up to the wide eyed girl and straightened her hair with his fingers. Her blush was more pink than red. He continued "…or maybe more."

"It's a dream but then you read that I am not above a few heroics in real life and I am coming to your house. And now you think you've ruined your chance, but you haven't. I happen to like cute redheads that yell at themselves" then he opened her bath robe.

The robe caught on her small developing beasts and left them covered but her flat stomach and white panties were exposed. He watched as her body colored under his gaze. He wrapped his hands around her exposed waste and pulled her closer, brushed his lips lightly against her ear and whispered "A pretty little redhead with freckles in need of counting"

He pulled back and looked at her body once more before closing her robe. "It was a pleasure meeting you Ginny. I was serious about liking the green one better" Her faced still held surprise but no longer had embarrassment. Justine who was standing at the door to make sure he wasn't interrupted followed him down the hall.

Ginny looked at her open door for 5 minutes. Her face and posture was calm but her mind was a storm. He looked at her body. He wanted to count her freckles. He looked at her body. He thought she was pretty. He looked at her body. He liked redheads. HE LOOKED AT HER BODY. When she came back to herself, all she could think was "this is the greatest day ever".

Molly Weasley looked up as her daughter walked into the kitchen wearing her green dress. The girl was wearing a big smile. She looked around the kitchen then back at her mother. "They are out back" she said recognizing the unasked question.

Molly was curious "Did Harry make you feel better, dear?" she prodded. Ginny blushed and told her mother "I thought it was you when he knocked on my door. When I saw him I started complaining about it not being fair that he was fine and I was a mess. He said that it's OK because he liked cute redheads that yell to themselves." Ginny blushed as she related the story, at least the part she was willing to share with her mother. Molly could go outside and kiss the boy. He had given her daughter exactly what she had needed.

The rest of the day was nice. Harry had a great time with the family. Justine spoke with the adults and Harry hung out with the kids. He told them he was looking forward to Hogwarts because while his family magic made him a master at Runes, he didn't know any charm, transfiguration or potion. He hadn't even gotten his wand yet. That led to the planning of a trip for everyone to Diagon Alley the next day.

It wasn't long after Harry left that it was time for Lavender to go home. Since she lived two farms over, Ron offered to walk her. They talked a lot about how cool Harry was and how normal he seemed despite being a rich Lord with a pet dragon that could appear from a tattoo on his wrist. Swanhild had appeared out of his arm and had been "wicked" as far as Ron was concerned.

The dragon had joined the boys in a game of Quiditch and had played seeker, though the game devolved into broom flying with a dragon. They all commented how jealous Charlie would be. He had left to return to dragon keeping the day before and a never before seen species had showed up at the Burrow.

After another pleasant silence in between their short talks about the day, Ron looked at Lavender and asked "Why aren't you into Harry, like Ginny is?" Lavender laughed "I didn't think you noticed how smitten your sister is" Ron looked at her and said "I notice a lot more than you think but as a boy I have to keep up appearances and you haven't answered the question."

Rom was actually curious. He wasn't really that observant. His sister had been just that obvious. She had joined the family down by their make shift Quiditch pitch and hovered around Harry like a puppy. Harry hadn't seemed to mind and started kissing her on the cheek every so often in thanks for silly things like "being the prettiest redhead at the party".

It was clear Ginny was infatuated with Harry and he was encouraging it. His sister had calmed eventually and returned to the version of his sister he had known. She had made quick friends with Karli, Harry's ridiculously beautiful muggleborn slave, who Ron was not totally convinced wasn't a Veela like in the books.

Lavender looked at him and said. "Harry is gorgeous and polished. He always says the right thing or does the right thing. I am not into guys that are already figured out. I want a guy that I can train up and know that when he says the right thing or does the right thing, it's because I showed him how or inspired him how. What about you, Karli is very beautiful?"

Ron blushed. At first he couldn't stop staring at the girl. The rune markings that obviously covered parts of her body that Ron had recently developed interest in, seemed to tease all the boys at the party. Her shorts had been scandalously low on her hip, ridiculously short and so tight they seemed more like denim underwear. He could see part of the curve of her but that had not been covered by the short's legs.

The polo shirt she wore was equally tight and stopped above her belly button and was open at the neck to show what Harry called "cleavage". He was surprised that his mother hadn't said anything as he was sure Ginny would not be allowed to dress like that and the two girls had become pretty close by the end of the afternoon.

Looking at Lavender he blushed but bravely said "She's very pretty and I have never seen anyone dressed like that. It was weird but in a really good way. But I don't think I would know what to do with a girl like that except blush and that would frustrate me until I got fed up and said something stupid."

They arrived at Lavenders house and she turned to him and said "Thanks for walking me home Ron, I had a really good time. I can't wait for the year to start, we are going to have so much fun." She hugged him and kept her hands around his neck until he wrapped his hands around her waist and then she let him go prompting him to release her as well.

Lavender knew that for now her "clues" would have to be rather obvious so she said "And don't worry Ron, I won't dress like Karli until I'm sure you can do more than blush and get frustrated" Then she turned and went up the walk and into her home. Ron stood there for a moment processing what had just happened. He smiled and walked home.


	15. Diagon Alley

**… The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England (The Next Morning)**

Harry arrived at the Burrow with Justine and Karli at eight the next morning. The plan was to have breakfast with the family and then travel to the Leaky Cauldron by flu before starting a long day of shopping. The Weasley's had not done their Hogwarts shopping either as they usually need additional time to save up enough money.

Money would not be an issue this year because as Retainers, the House of Potter had taken responsibility for the education of the children. That meant that Percy, the twins and Ron's school cost, including supplies would be handled by the Potter vault.

The same was true for Lavender, though her family had already completed her shopping and the Potter vault had just reimbursed them. They were not a wealthy family and Harry intended to get her some additional things that had been avoided for budgetary reasons.

The Weasley's hadn't checked their vault but if they had they would have found that cost for the previous years of education for Bill, Charlie, the twins and Percy had been reimbursed as well. That is 22 years of school fees, all combined and the Weasley vault was healthier than it had been in a while. Harry was determined to do what his grandfather couldn't.

Molly watched as Ginny greeted Harry with flushed cheeks, but very little embarrassment. The boy had hugged her daughter in greeting and she had accepted the hug graciously. She ended up sitting in between Karli and Harry and even though it was obvious her crush was in full affect she was smiling and talking and showing her full personality.

Once again Molly was thankful to the boy at the center of so much positive upheaval for her family. He had confronted Ginny's crush and left her feeling comfortable with herself and her feelings. She doubted any boy could compare now that her little girl had imprinted on Harry but possible heartbreak was a teenage problem.

Right now her daughter was Happy her crush was paying attention to her. She had also found a friend in the muggle girl. Molly was not as scandalized by the girls dress or manor as her children would think. She would not have had the courage to be so bold but she had tortured Arthur by accidently exposing herself to him for all of third year.

The first time she flashed her large breasts at him in fourth year in the library he had walked up to her and grabbed them. It was a much disheveled new couple that left the back stacks of the library that day. Molly smiled at the memory and had an idea. She called Justine over.

At the table Ginny was talking to Karli about her friend Luna. Luna Lovegood lived on the other side of the apple orchard from the Burrow and they had been playmates since they were little. They didn't play as much anymore. Her mother had died the previous year and Luna had witnessed it. Ginny and her mother had tried to help the girl but she wasn't the same.

Karli asked if they should invite the girl on their shopping trip. Ginny didn't want to impose but Harry had overheard and asked Mr. Weasley. Arthur thought it would be nice for the young girl to be around people closer to her age and a quick flu call later it was all arranged. Ginny was to go pick her up. Harry offered to join the girl as he was the one who offered the invite.

Ginny was walking alone with Harry and had just entered the path through the orchard that led to Luna's house. The last time she had been alone with Harry he had opened her robe and looked at her panties. She was not sure what she wanted him to do now but she wanted him to do something.

After a day with him and Karli she had become comfortable with the flirty language they used and more importantly comfortable with him. She was sure she would have handled the situation better if it happened now.

She was wrong. Harry had pulled her off the trail and said "What color panties is my pretty redhead wearing today." She was wearing a sundress as was her typical attire and he had just reached down and lifted the front above her waste. "Ooh blue. I like blue. Make sure you buy some more panties when we go shopping. I want more colors and patterns"

He let her skirt fall and rubbed his hands over her hips and stomach to "straighten her dress" and she smiled at him. She loved that he took liberties with her like that and all though she couldn't bring herself to say the naughtiest thought she had she did manage. "One day you are going to check and I will have forgotten my panties, what will you do then".

It was what Karli had told her she would have said and although she got the line out her blush and wavering voice showed it was not a natural thing for her to say. "Will you check the color of my panties as well, Harry Potter?" Harry turned and saw a pretty blonde girl in a pink sundress walking up the path. She had odd earrings and a necklace that seemed to be made of bottle caps. Harry smiled and moved toward the girl.

Luna Lovegood was not a happy child. She used to be and she remembered being happy but ever since her mother died while experimenting with a spell she had not found much to be happy about. Before her mother's death her life was filled with hugs and kisses and story times. Now only Ginny hugged her and it just wasn't the same.

So she was very surprised when the boy-who-lived walked up to her and hugged her. It was comforting and lingering and made her feel a warmth she hadn't felt in a long time. He whispered "We will get to that but first I must meet you." He stepped back and said in an imitation of a proper pure blood scion. "You must be the lovely Luna Lovegood, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Harry Potter."

Ginny giggled and Luna decided to answer the same. "I am indeed Luna Lovegood. It is indeed a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter." Then she frowned and said "I think I did it wrong. Too many 'indeeds' Harry looked at her and said "You are too pretty to frown. Point me at the scoundrel that caused it and I shall vanquish them" Ginny and Luna both giggled.

Ginny said "You are the only scoundrel around here" and Harry acted as if he was thinking then said. "You are probably right" He moved to Luna and lifted her skirt and said "pretty pink" He lowered the skirt of the surprised girl, kissed her on the cheek and said "I already have a redhead and a raven hair, will you be the blonde addition to my pretty girl collection"

Luna was amazed at the boy in front of her. He had looked at her knickers and she hadn't minded and he made her feel good and happy and she had known him for less than 5 minutes. She nodded to his question and looked to Ginny who was blushing again. Luna figured she just found out she was in Harry Potter's collection too.

They reached the Burrow where Luna got to meet the raven haired member of Harry's collection. The girl Karli was Harry's muggle bonded slave and that caused Luna to wonder what her place in the collection was. So, when it was just her Ginny and Karli, she asked. Karli's replied stunned both girls. "You're his girlfriends of course, he's going to have a bunch of them but not too many."

Molly came to get the girls and send them through the flu. She was concerned at the shocked silence of Ginny and Luna and the smug smile on Karli's face. She thought maybe Karli had put a claim on Harry but then Ginny started to grin and she figured it was something else. She would hear about it later if it was important and she had plans.

It wasn't until the entire group was gathered in the Leaky Cauldron that Ginny learned her mother and father would not be joining them. Instead they would be chaperoned by Justine, Phillip Brown and his wife. That made three adults and eight kids.

Harry grabbed Ginny and Luna's hands and headed to the back of the Cauldron. Whispers had already broken out and it wasn't until all the people in the Alley parted to let them through that she remembered that she just wasn't with Harry and her family, her hand was being held by the boy-who-lived.

At the Burrow, Arthur was in his shed tinkering with his ford Angelina. He had used some old potter warding crystals that his great-grandfather had collected and used them on the car. It could fly and turn invisible and could withstand a pretty aggressive attack.

Justine had found the car on their first trip and had put Arthur in contact with Minerva. He would be leaving the ministry at the end of the month and working for the newly founded and unnamed Potter Research and Development Company. He was understandably excited.

He heard his name and realized Molly was calling him. He thought she had gone to the Alley with the kids so was curious as he entered his house. He found his wife naked on the kitchen table. He smiled it had been a while since the house was empty enough to do this. He started undressing

The Alley was actually prepared for Harry Potter's arrival. Osirus had contacted Amelia Bones and informed her of the plan and she had increased the Auror presence. Osirus made it clear that he would be displeased if Harry had to do their jobs for them again. The Potter block had become significant over the past weekend and his warning was taken seriously.

The increased presence suggested something was up and the shop owners cleaned up their stores in the hope that the presence of Aurors meant more business. Seeing Harry Potter walk up the Alley validated their suspicions.

The first stop for the group was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Mankins greeted the group and smiled when he said "Good day madam, five fittings for Hogwarts please." He then turned to the rest and said. "Look around and see if there is anything you like."

"Wizard's robes" is a misnomer and not just because witches wear them as well. The entire ensemble that a witch or wizard wore was generally referred to as a wizard's robes. In most cases that meant trousers or skirt, a top and an overcoat that is the historical origin of the term robe. The robe part of the wizarding robe was generally worn all the time by adult wizards and witches no matter how casual the remainder of the outfit.

The standard Hogwarts robes for boys consisted of black rubber souled shoes, black trousers and a collarless banded collar white shirt. The band had a v notch at the neck. Over that was worn a four buttoned vest that would carry your house crest.

Finally was the over coat. It was a heavy material though magically cooled and heated and had a hood. It was long and reached the ankles and was cut to fall straight from the shoulder. It could be closed but was generally worn open. There was a split in the back that started at the waste to aid movement.

The girls version was the same except the white shirt was V-necked, instead of trousers girls wore a knee length pleated black skirt, the over coat stopped at mid-calf and instead of cut straight from the shoulders it tapered at the hips. Girls' uniforms fitted closer as well. Harry thought it was rather fetching. Harry ordered the standard charms and then shopped for some more casual wear including more modern pants and shirts.

He insisted that everyone get themselves some clothes as they were to be seen with him and he had a reputation of casual wealth to uphold. He walked up to Karli, Ginny and Luna who were at a table with Weird Sisters t-shirts and said to Karli, "Make sure my girls get some new knickers. You know what I like. They have cute and innocent covered, get them some cute and sexy" The two girls in question blushed as Harry walked off.

Karli turned to them with a smile and said "We'll make sure to get sexy and naughty, too. We can't let him have all the fun teasing." Ginny and Luna looked at each other and a playfully sinister grin came over their faces. It was time to turn the tables on Harry Potter.

Harry found some different styles of overcoats and added that to his pile. It was 2 hours before everyone was done and Harry checked to make sure everyone had a few items. The total was 1450 galleons and some change. Heavy costs included full wizarding wardrobes for he, Karli and Justine as that was the world they would be living in now.

The next stop was Twilfitt and Tatting's. The store was known for high end clothing which meant dueling robes and formal robes. Harry expected everyone to get two sets of professional and two sets formal robes. Formal robes for men were basically muggle suits except the jacket reached to the ankles. The length would either be pleated or split to allow for movement and were single or double breasted in the cut.

Bow-ties and cufflinks had even made it to the wizarding world formal fashions. Professional robes were of the style of the Hogwarts uniform. Harry got a very expensive black velvet pinstripe and silk version for when he had to attend the Wizengamot. The vest was also pinstriped and had the Potter coat of arms on it.

Karli asked the sales lady about one of the dueling robe over coats that was on a magical manikin that was moving through different standard dueling positions. It was ankle length and buttoned from the bottom to just below the manikin's stomach.

It had split at each side from the hip but when the manikin would lounge it became clear that the split was actually a deep pleat that allowed for wide movements while still offering protection. The garment split from the end of the buttons up across the pecks and up to the shoulder. There was a panel that covered the gap and had buttons that traveled diagonally in line with the robe.

Every few seconds the panel would disappear and be replaced with a new one. The sales lady explained that the robe was dragon hide and the plate was dragon scale and the different ones represented different dragons and had differing defensive properties. Karli smiled and started talking with the woman about a sale. The woman was pleased as the set was 800 galleons without the cost of the plate which could be as much as 1500 galleons. It was competition quality.

Clothes shopping done, Harry called Reggie who collected the packages and delivered them to their respective homes. They moved on to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, where he upgraded Lavenders kit along with getting the necessities for everyone

Then they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Harry bought an owl for the Weasleys so they could retire theirs. He got a giant eagle owl for House Potter and a small white snow owl for himself. Ron's rat had ran away just before the oaths were re-sworn but he wanted a cat. Harry got a pair of black cats for him and Lavender when they swung by the Magical Menagerie.

They made the Weasley traditional stop at Quality Quiditch Supplies and then made their way to Flourish and Blotts book store. When they entered they saw that school books were being sold in bundles by Hogwarts years and decided to go peruse the shop for anything interesting.

Ron and Lavender left Harry with his girlfriends and started to walk around the store. Ron was talking about his sister in an amused whisper. "I just think it's funny that we had to hear about how cool Harry Potter was and what it would be like to be Mrs. Ginny Potter for like 3 years.

Then the boy shows up, proclaims her his girlfriend and now she can't manage two words" Lavender looked at him "Don't make fun of your sister, she's cute and she is managing more than 2 words just fine. She just isn't a blabbering idiot." Ron nodded at the truth of that statement.

Lavender kept pushing "You sure you aren't jealous because she managed a boyfriend before you got yourself a girlfriend" Ron blushed and mumbled something. "What was that?" Lavender asked. "Fred says I've had a girlfriend for a couple days now, I just have to wait for her to claim me publically" Ron said shyly. Lavender blushed crimson.

Hermione Granger was in her Shangri-La, also known as a magical book store. She had convinced her parents to bring her again and they left her with Mr. Flourish who now knew her by name. They were going to go to lunch in London and then come get her.

Her peace and tranquility was interrupted by the sound of a stream of people entering the store. She sighed and moved to a deeper location. She had just come around a corner when she ran into a blonde girl and they both crashed to the floor. "Bloody hell, are you OK?" was Ron's contribution as he bent down to help Lavender up.

Dual "Language!" sounded in his ear and he looked as the two girls were staring at each other after saying the same thing. "Great, there is two of them" Ron said and Hermione turned to glare at him. She had given up on really having friends, she was too studious and proper for most people her own age. That is what she told herself. She knew that her love of books and reading was a source of her isolation but again she refused to dig any deeper into any of her own character flaws. As such her first reaction to people suggesting there is something wrong with her was anger.

She was about to tell this person that it was not appropriate to use such language in public and her and the girl she was with had every right to correct him. Before she could get the words together Ron looked at her and said "I have it on good authority that pretty girls who like to read books find blokes like me funny but have to keep up appearances."

Ron was trying to call Lavender pretty but had called them both pretty. It was true but he thought he might have angered Lavender. As he helped her up she smiled proudly at him for his attempt and it made him feel good. He turned and offered his hand to the bushy haired girl. She helped herself up ignoring his hand.

Hermione was incensed. She was not keeping up appearances and she did not find blokes like him funny and she was not pretty. She was pretty sure he was making fun of her but couldn't find where the insult was. Finally she gave a huff and turned to leave. Just as she turned the corner she heard him say "Bit high strung but I like her hair"

Hermione was once again caught off balance. Why would anyone like her hair, it was bushy and impossible. What was wrong with that boy? She went to the rear of the store to a spot most people didn't go and re-opened her book. Unfortunately she couldn't get the interaction out of her head. She played over and over trying to find the insult. "Why would he call her pretty especially with the truly pretty blonde with perfect hair and developing figure standing there?"

She finally decided that he was being sarcastic even though nothing in his tone or demeanor suggested it and then got angry at him for his perceived sarcasm. The world once again right as she understood it she went back to her book. It was only 5 minutes later her parents found her.

The Potter crew excitedly made their way to the final stop. Ollivander's Wand Shop. Garrick Ollivander was a creepy old man. He enjoyed freaking out the 11 year olds that came into his shop and he had done it for so many years that it had become a tradition. Parents would enjoy watching their kids get just as creeped out as they had been at 11.

Unfortunately, that was not meant to be today. 10 kids and 3 adults entered his shop. The crowd made his typical silent approach difficult but Harry Potter was close to the front and his hiding spot. He moved forward with his creepiest voice. "Mr. Pot…Ahhh"

Harry Potter thought the store they had just entered was pretty creepy. The curtains were pulled preventing any light from entering and there was not enough candles so shadows flickered around them. It put him on edge. Then someone snuck up beside which was amazing because his senses were very alert. He struck the thing with a punch.

The trip to the shop did not start out well. Harry was very apologetic but Mr. Ollivander seemed disinclined to be forgiving. He could not however pass up such a huge sale. He was the most famous wand maker, and the one whose family had the most magical affinity, in England but he was not the only. And truthfully there was a French wand maker that was more powerful and made more powerful wands. He couldn't afford for Harry Potter to go looking for a better wand.

Harry already knew the truth and intended to get a wand made by the French wand maker, Ivette DuFour De la Croix. Her wands were tailored to the individual and she would make adjustments for the life of the wand. He had made an appointment but she would not be able to see him till the next summer. But he had arranged for her to come to the castle for a month and outfit all his Vassals and Retainers.

The wand he ended up with was 11" long, made of holly, and possessed a phoenix feather core. It made a great connection to him but also felt odd like it had made a perfect match but to only part of him. He bought wrist holders for everyone and they left the shop.

Ollivander had told him that the match was "interesting, very interesting" but the boy had just said "Yeah, it's a wand" and left with his retinue. Ollivander did not care anymore, the boy had ruined all his fun and his nose still hurt.

He had put the boy's blood in the wand Dumbledore wanted and his job was done. It's not his fault the match wasn't as strong as it should be. The old man probably gave him a tainted sample. He didn't even want to know were Dumbledore got a sample of Harry Potter's blood. The truth that none of the parties involved knew, was that the sample wasn't complete as Harry's body had changed since Dumbledore could last get a sample.

An exhausted group returned to Potter Castle. Harry insisted that they come and spend the rest of the day at "his place" and he would get them dinner. He told them to feel free to explore and he went to put away his things and make-out with Justine a little bit. He had been able to play with Karli through the day but he had to be more appropriate with her and wanted to scratch an itch or two.

Ron found Lavender in the library siting on a comfortable looking sofa. He sat next to her and said "If I had known where this place was I would have come and found you here first." Lavender just smiled at him. But then she noticed that he looked a little pensive. She put her book down. "What's wrong Ron?"

Harry found them then and dropped into the chair across from him. "Yeah, what's wrong Ron? Two pretty girls in one day, I figured you'd be happy" Lavender laughed and then noticed Ron wasn't. "Is that it? Something about the bushy haired girl?" Ron glared a bit at Harry and then said "I am a little confused about what is happening."

"My brothers say you're my girlfriend, but you're not mad that I called that girl pretty." Harry snorted and Ron quickly clarified. "I am happy you're not mad at me because I didn't mean anything by it but now I am confused." He sighed "I am not Harry, I don't already know how to be perfect" Lavender smirked at Harry's indignant "Hey".

Lavender said "Well Harry has three girlfriends, why can't you have two?" She had said it with a perfect deadpan and was proud to see she had made both Harry and Ron gape at her. Ron recovered a heartbeat before Harry and said to Harry "You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, mate" Harry stood and gave a theatrical bow.

Lavender smacked him on the back of his head and said "What about me?" and Harry beat Ron to the punch with a cheeky "You're the prize" Lavender leapt from the couch and started smacking Harry. "Oy, Ron, come get your crazy girlfriend" Ron joined the fray but attacked Harry "Don't call my girlfriend crazy." They dissolved into giggles.

That set the tone for the rest of the evening till dinner. They played with their wands and checked if they could use each other's. Harry was pretending to be a genius first year to hide the secret that he had all Tom's memories, but he used the opportunity to teach the other two some simple spells protected from the underage magic detection wards by the more powerful castle ones.

It was a good day and their individual friendships solidified into a group. Harry actually enjoyed being the third wheel. It seemed he was collecting every girl he met and Lavender was a breath of fresh air. Lavender had admitted to him that he was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen but was not particularly enamored with him and he (and Ron) liked it that way.

"So, have you kissed her yet?" Harry asked into the comfortable silence. It had the desired effect and Ron blushed. He looked at Lavender who was reading while the boys played chess. Her raised eyebrow put the redhead on the spot and he decided to return the serve. "She told me she wanted a boy she could teach. She hasn't taught me yet." Lavender laughed.

Then she put the book down, grabbed his face and kissed him. It wasn't deep or passionate but it was their first and they both blushed. Laender was acting much braver than she actually felt. "We'll work on it together" Ron said and she nodded. Ron and Harry went back to chess and Lavender turned to lean on Ron's side and keep reading. She couldn't quite force the smile from leaving her face.

Friendship building seem to be the theme as Karli took Ginny and Luna to her room to put away her stuff. It was just a place to keep her stuff and entertain guests as she had no intention of spending nights not in bed with Harry. She looked at the two girls and wondered when they would join her and Justine in that bed.

They all got comfortable on the king size bed and started to talk. Luna talked about how much fun she had that day and how much it seemed like she had friends. Karli and Ginny both patiently helped her come to terms with the fact that she did have friends and that they liked her. With Luna sitting with a happy smile, Karli told them what the muggle world was like and the two girls were fascinated.

Talk of muggles led to the real discussion. "So everyone in the muggle world doesn't have those tattoos" Luna asked. Karli told her that only some and that her tattoos were from Harry because he liked them and it helps protect them in the wizard world since they had no magic. Both girls looked at her. "Those are Potter Runes" Ginny said and Luna gasped.

Karli confirmed the nature of her markings and Ginny asked "Are we going to have to get them" Karli thinking they already had magic asked "why?" She could see the hurt and confusion on both girls' faces. It was Luna who found the courage to say "I thought we were his girlfriends too". Her voice was quiet and you could see that she thought she had lost something.

Karli understood "No, No. I mean yes, I mean…" Karli took a breath "Yes you are both Harry's girlfriends and no you don't have to get the tattoos to be that. Not if you don't want. You only have to get them if you want" Luna actually exhaled in relief and went back to her dreamy happy personality.

Ginny said "He said he wanted to count my freckles and I think they would cover them up before he could finish. I have a lot." The three girls started giggling. Karli described all the piercings and tattoos and how they allowed for the protections to work.

She took off her clothes and showed them. They were amazed. Ginny touched the dark mark on her hip and then the ring between her legs. Karli gasped in pleasure and Ginny drew her hand back as if it was burned. Karli told her that it didn't hurt, that it actually felt good and Luna admitted that she had touched herself before to make herself feel good. Karli then showed them how to masturbate. The two young girls were fascinated by the lesson.

The three girls hugged each other. They had bonded in a way most would never get to. They got themselves presentable and went looking for Harry. Karli was sure that Harry would be pleased that she had made good progress in finalizing his recruiting. She wondered how many girlfriends he would have in the end. It was going to be an eclectic bunch. She and Justine were much freer in their morals where Luna and Ginny were very innocent.

They met Harry, Ron and Lavender and had dinner. Justine carried a crooked smile that Karli was sure she understood but no one else seemed to. It was a lively affair and Justine had the Browns just as charmed as the Weasleys.

Later that night as Harry and his two girls were lying in bed, Karli mentioned that she wanted a tongue piercing. That gave Harry an idea. He wondered if he could make a rune set that could allow people to speak magic languages. Learning languages was easy with magic, there was actually a candy you took for each language you wanted to learn. Tom had taken all of them and the fluency had come over with the info dump.

Magical languages however could not be taught but they could be translated. He looked at the girl in his arms and realized the language lozenge would not work on her so he could add all the languages to his rune. To do it would require violating the 20 layer rule by a factor of 10, more if he wanted to add some more fun features. He smiled thinking back to their fun on Saturday.

He agreed to pierce both their tongues, as he knew Justine would not be left out of this new addition. "And belly button" was Justine's sleepy reply. He had to think on what he could add to the belly button rings. Maybe a simple portkey. He went to sleep happy. All the pieces where in play and he was ready for Hogwarts.

 **… Longbottom Hall, Durham, England**

Neville Longbottom was not ready for Hogwarts, but he would be. Padma and Pavarati had in less than a week brought purpose to his life. It wasn't all them, but they represented all the good things that had happened to him recently.

It had not taken long for his sleeping arrangements to be discovered and the Patils did not seem to mind. Neville was shy but he was no fool and having your daughters become intimate with the Longbottom heir was not something most would discourage.

What surprised Neville was that his grandmother had said nothing and he knew she had caught them in the shower together once. She had smiled at him and left them alone. Neville was not going to complain. His relationship with her had also been on the mend and in the last days they had spent a lot of time talking.

The hugs were nice but what he really appreciated were the stories about his parents. It had been hard for her to talk about them but in the end it had been cathartic and had helped Neville feel closer to the people he only remembered seeing in a hospital bed. The day after the swearing Neville had insisted that the Patils be brought to see his parents. They were sworn to protect their house and Neville wanted them to not only see the consequence of failure but their new purpose.

Neville was determined to cure his parents. Vas's discussion about the increased potency of plants and potions under the Longbottom magic inspired him that they might be able to find that cure. If the Vassal Houses re-swore they would get the Longbottom magic. In exchange they would commit to working to cure his parents. To that end Alice and Frank Longbottom were moved from the hospital back to the Longbottom property.

Augusta was proud of her grandson. In her heart she had always loved and cherished him but she promised herself that she would do everything in her power to make sure he felt her love and pride for him. Pride was not a new feeling for her regarding her grandson but seeing him growing into his responsibilities filled her with an overwhelming sense of it.

The two beautiful Patil sisters had been exactly what he needed. She knew he wanted to be deserving of their affections and they worked subtly to inspire push and reward him. As a woman she could see what they were doing but had to admit she was impressed with the execution.

The House of Longbottom was going to have a meeting with its former Vassal Houses. Neville would admit to himself that he was worried about the meeting. The Longbottom Grimoire had accepted him but his mind was not ready for all the information and secrets. Instead of getting the secrets to the family magic, he got a book on occlumency. The entire book was in his head and part of the training was drawing all the pieces of the book together in his mind.

Padma had been a great help in moving him forward. Her mind was already well organized and when she found a copy of the book in his library she had been able to guide his exercises. She and Pavarati were learning as well but he was the key to unlocking the family magics.

Parvati was not as good at the discipline required to help him learn so the sisters agreed that Parvati would act as reward and motivation for their young future Lord. The pretty girl would massage him and provide various other methods of relaxation and reward and he was definitely inspired each night to complete his lessons.

Neville's greatest concern was the fact that he would not be able to provide the full power of the Longbottom magic and he did not know when he would be able to. What would be available should they re-swear was still very lucrative according to Vas and the delay could be used to their benefit.

 **…Conference Room, Longbottom Hall, Durham, England**

Neville entered the room with his grandmother. Like when Harry had conducted a similar meeting, Neville would be doing most of the taking. Augusta said that she did not know a clearer way to tell him that she had faith in him. Her praise and faith solidified something in him. He couldn't describe what he was feeling but he was more determined than ever to succeed.

The meeting was held in one of the rooms of Longbottom manor that Vas had helped convert into a conference room. It used to be a war room were warriors would stand and look over maps. Vas said the boardroom was the battle field of the modern day and they should have one.

Neville sat across the table from three men. Armand Jigger was the Head of the House of Jigger. Their farms provided the plant ingredients at Slug and Jiggers apothecary. On his left was Jacob Diggory, his farms produced magical produce and also held a magical forest that provided timber for both wands and brooms. Lastly, next to Jacob was Leland Abbott, he controlled an aquifer and produced magically neutral water, all potions started with that. He also sold it to some beverage companies as it was by necessity chemical and mineral free as well.

Next to Neville sat Vas Patil, he noticed that Jacob Diggory seemed slightly irritated that the foreign Indian man was sitting next to Neville. Behind Neville stood Augusta silently showing her support. Behind Vas holding a binder was his wife, Lakshmi. And by the door in two chairs sat Padma and Pavarati. They were only there for moral support but it was working as Neville felt their presence and it calmed him.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, as you all would have noticed, I have re-opened the House of Longbottom." Neville paused after the declaration to give it its due weight and consideration before continuing. "We have done this because the House of Longbottom is at a crossroads. It is possible that it may die. That is how close the agents of our destruction have come to succeeding."

Neville's words had a sobering effect on everyone in the room but he continued unimpeded. "We could cower and pray that we remain unnoticed until such time as we can crawl back out of near extinction. But that is not the Longbottom way. It is better to fail on our feet than eek out some success on our bellies. You are here for a simple reason. The House of Longbottom wants to know if you will stand with us and risk sharing in our fall, should we fail."

Their families were no longer sworn to the House of Longbottoms but the ties that bound them had been around for generations. Something old stirred in the three men at the young man's challenge. Neville was aware of the rising tension in the room but continued "I warn you that I do not yet have access to the family magics and I cannot tell you when I will. I can only say that I am committed to it as I am to restoring the House of Longbottom as they go hand in hand." The three men looked at him judging the seriousness and truthfulness of the statement.

The men sitting across from the Longbottom heir looked at each other. Jacob spoke up pointing at Vas "Why is he here?" Vas remained quiet as it was not his place to speak. Neville answered "The House of Patil has sworn themselves as a Retainer to the House of Longbottom" Vas could see the men exhale and with it the tension left the room.

They had thought he was to be their equal. A commoner from a foreign land. He understood their tightness. That would have been a great insult. The three men looked at each other again and all nodded. Leland spoke up, "we shall re-swear the oaths."

It was thirty minutes later that they re-entered the room and sat around the table. Neville looked at them and then turned to Vas and said "Tell them the plan". Vas rose to his feet and started. The plan was a multi-year, multi-industry effort to build wealth for not only the Longbottoms but for the newly re-sworn Vassals as well.

Discussing the details Vas began with the obvious. Their products would see an increase in quality due to re-swearing the oaths despite Neville not yet having access to the family magic. They all new that but Vas wanted it accepted and understood that the Vassals had already come out ahead.

He then moved to the business proposals. Each family was charged with using the increase in quality and potency they had received that day establish or solidifying themselves as the producers of best and highest available quality within their industries.

He knew, for instance, that Jacob allowed his timber to be bundled by a wholesaler and sold in bulk mixed with other suppliers. He told the man that he should no longer do that. The same was true for all of them. All of their products should be marked as from their farms and they include in their distribution contracts a caveat that their items could not be re-packaged.

"In addition" he said "You should insist that items produced using your products should be marked as such." Lakshmi handed out copies of contracts. "These are sample contracts that should be negotiated with the companies you supply. You are going to have the highest quality goods and they will sign if they want access to it." Vas said pausing to give the men a moment to scan through the sample contracts.

"You will lose some business at first and in recognition of that fact, the House of Longbottom will not collect its commission until the word is out and sales return to their normal level." Vas explained "Once sales return, the next phase will be to gradually increase what you charge. The goal is to have the price constantly reflecting the public acceptance of the increased quality. When the quality is fully established and our position in the market is secure, I expect you each to be able to sell at 20% over market. At that point House of Longbottom will collect a 10% commission."

As the plan was explained, Lakshmi, would pass out various forms showing sales projections and sample contracts and makers marks. "Once the family magics are back in Heir Longbottoms control he shall direct that magic at specific crops or regions." Vas continued

"You will sell the product of these areas at a minimum of 50% over market or more if the increased potency is found to have more beneficial affect than expected. House Longbottom will take a flat 30% commission regardless of the final selling price."

Neville took over for the next part "The House of Longbottom will hold for itself medicinal potions. They will not sell ingredients but the Longbottom greenhouses will have the full benefit of the Longbottom magic and the family will produce and sell medicinal potions as well as research new potions with the express purpose of curing the Lord and Lady Longbottom."

The three men looked on in shock as the Indian man sat. The business of business was much the same whether muggle or magical so the only thing unfamiliar about the sheets of paper covered with figure and the like was that they were not on parchment as Vas thought that muggle printing was much more neat.

They looked over the forms and traded them which each other as they made connections and excitedly spoke about the possibilities. If what was said was true about the increased potency and evidence and history suggested it was true, they would all do quite well.

Jacob spoke up. "May we also conduct research into our various products?" Neville agreed and added "You may do so in medicine as well. I am just warning you that you will not be able to produce better that we can. There may be a second tier market, but that is your risk especially as I will not be charging as much over market as you will with the special reserve, as we've named it."

The three men realized that they were being positioned to increase their family's wealth greatly. Neville spoke again "It has been brought to our attention that we have for generations considered it an honor and a duty to hold lordship over our Vassal houses. We have shared in friendship and love. But now the House of Longbottom must admit that it is need. I am only 11 and have nearly a decade of learning and maturity before being able to even attempt to lead the House smartly."

Neville took breath and drank from the glass of water in front of him. "As such I am assigning my grandmother to head the political wing of the House. In this position she will act as proxy for the House of Longbottom in the Wizengamot. She has passed over my magical guardianship to Mr. Patil as his daughters seated behind me are my age. We will be incorporating a company to manage our business dealings and Mr. Patil will lead that as well."

He looked to the first man and said "Lord Jigger, I know that your sons have already taken over the day to day operation of your business operations. I ask that you come out of retirement and lead the research effort to find a cure for my parents. Lord Abbott I ask you to help that effort. Lord Diggory, your grandson is an upper year, I ask that he mentor me as I matriculate through Hogwarts."

The three men agreed and with the formalities done offered support and congratulations for the boy's handling of his first meeting. Lord Abbott said he would send his granddaughter with Lord Diggory's son. She would be entering Hogwarts with Neville and could look out for him as well.

That night as Neville settled into bed and his girls curled up with him they talked about the meeting. The meeting had obviously worried him because with the success he made another breakthrough with his occlumency exercises. It would take some time but the House of Longbottom would be OK.

The next day Cedric Diggory and Hannah Abbott arrived shortly after breakfast. After introduction Cedric told the younger group about what it was like at Hogwarts. He wouldn't answer their questions about the house selection process and some other things that he thought was part of the experience of entering Hogwarts. He did tell them some of the things he wished he had known before starting though.

Part of his duty would be to help Neville learn magic. He would be his tutor. They got started as all present had a wand. Neville's new wand from Mr. Ollivander was 11 inch yew with dragon heartstring. They spent the rest of the day going over some first year spells for fun but mostly discussing magical theory as that was what held most people down.

Hannah Abbott had been uncomfortable at first. Cedric was very handsome but obviously too old for her and the two beautiful Indian witches obviously had made a claim on Neville and she wasn't sure how to be friends without seeming like she was butting in. The sisters noticed and made extra effort to include her until she felt more comfortable.

When Cedric and the twins were busy elsewhere Neville spoke softly to her. "It's OK. I am actually really shy too. Padma and Pavarati are trying to work it out of me that is why they act like that. They are trying to make me see that I don't have to be embarrassed. I won't let them do that to you though. Just know that I am glad you're here. I like having friends" His words had calmed her a bit and she thought it was sweet for him to talk to her.

The Patil twins noticed the interaction and were proud of their future Lord. He didn't know it but not only had he put the girl at ease but his actions were very charming and the sort of thing that would endear a boy to a young girl. They smiled at each other as their efforts with Neville were bearing fruit.


	16. Change Is Here

**…Office of the Minister, Ministry of Magic**

Cornelius Fudge, looked around his office and wondered how things had gone so wrong. He sighed. He knew exactly how it had gone so wrong. Potter. Like many others he wondered if the writers of those damn books had been a seer. He knew that he was only still Minister because all the scandals had happened before he was minister. Not that it mattered. The massive shift of power had been mind boggling. If it wasn't so legal it would seem like a coup.

It started on Saturday and thinking about it still angered him. How could something like that happen and not one of his connections let him know. The fact that Harry Potter had a muggle slave had been the first blow.

He didn't personally care but the idea of the hero of the wizarding world making slaves was shocking. He had been halfway through planning how to turn it to his advantage when he read the article under the headline. At first he didn't think it would matter but his sources in Diagon Alley told him that the boy was being praised for his honorable actions in response to his "crime".

Who was advising the boy? The donation was greater than the combined donations of all the reformed deatheaters and the money actually went to the hospital and not to people like him. He had already checked and it was not illegal to magically bind a muggle. In fact the boy had brought in a healer who certified it as accidental magic. He was untouchable on that account.

He was not surprised when he received a missive from Lucius Malfoy about the second article. Normally they would pretend that their interaction was not just bribery. They would play word games with each other to play at respectability. But not this time. Lucius just wanted Black dead and wanted him to make it happen immediately. Everyone knew that Lucius was claiming that his son was in line for the Black Lordship. He had thought that Black was kicked out of the family and Lucius was just covering his bases.

He was wrong and the mistake nearly brought down the ministry. First he had been unable to eliminate Black as Lucius had wanted. Amelia had moved faster than him and moved Black to a secret holding cell before his hearing. He had expected his people inside the DMLE to quickly find the location but Amelia had trusted no one.

He had tried to delay the hearing and was faced with the full fury of the Potter proxy, the Longbottom proxy, who had also secretly re-opened and half the titled nobles who wanted to know what was happening. Albus Dumbledore had sided with him about the delay and that had been what sank his efforts as the dark families could not countenance being on the same side as Albus Dumbledore.

At first he thought the man had done it on purpose in a reverse psychology move but he had seen the man's face. He did not want the hearing and by the end of day that Friday it was clear why that was.

 **…Flashback**

 **…Courtroom Ten, Judicial Wing, Ministry of Magic, London, England**

 **…Lord** **'s Inquest by Request of the Prima Potentia Magicae House of Potter (Regarding Sirius Black)**

The Minister had been avoiding Lucius Malfoy for the past 3 days. The media was in a frenzy about the opening of the Houses of two of the Prima Potentia Magicae families when the heirs apparent were only 11. That Harry Potter had done it had been taken as par for the course for the Wizarding world's hero but the House of Longbottom had done the same.

The Prophet had tried to play the two heirs against each other, painting young Potter as deserving and young Neville as trying to play catchup but Augusta Longbottom had created a shit storm in response and was supported by Osirus Vector representing the House of Potter.

Harry Potter had even released a statement that both the House of Potter and the House of Longbottom took their duty the world with such seriousness that they nearly sacrificed their whole houses in its defense and he would not stand to see that sacrifice being tainted.

Augusta had not wanted to retell the story of what happened to her Frank and Alice but Jacob had convinced her that while there was tragedy and sadness to their plight, there was no shame. Frank and Alice had been willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for Great Britain and had bared unimaginable pain and torture to protect their son. She had acquiesced and assigned Jacob as the House's press liaison as she could not trust her emotions.

The result had been a near riot at the Daily Prophet offices. The Prophet had not apologized for its insinuation but it did print an article that retold the story of Frank and Alice Longbottom but with a writer's flare as opposed to the Auror reports that had made up the DMLE file. The same paper also "reminded" the wizarding world of the long a distinguished history of the Prima Potentia Magicae House of Longbottom.

Augusta had cried at the article. It had been written with care. The tone sober and Neville was presented as a worthy recipient of such a courageous sacrifice. She had hugged Jacob when she saw him next.

Augusta Longbottom and Osirus Vector arrived at the hearing Friday morning wearing dueling robes. They were of the style Karli had discovered in Twilfitt and Tatting's. Augusta's was a deep blue and dragon scale chest plate was bronze. Osirus had a dark purple set with a black chest plate. He had also worn a sword on his hip.

Each had body guards, Augusta's were members of the Abbott family and Vectors were from his own. The four men wore dueling robes that matched their leader. In the case of the Vectors, that included the addition of swords. It was a powerful entrance for the two Houses and it had been planned to convey that message.

The light side of the Prima Potentia Magicae had returned. Augusta and Osirus greeted each other at the door of the Wizengamot in full view of the press. They exchanged official greetings as well as correspondence from one heir to the other. Then after one last series of camera flashes they turned and entered the Wizengamot chamber.

Cornelius Fudge was furious. They had left him out. Most would not pay attention to the snub but the more politically savvy would notice and it would make life difficult for him. It also wasn't lost on him the message being sent. The Prima Potentia Magicae had come for justice and they would have it.

The supposedly traditionalist members of the Wizengamot did not want nor anticipate that it would not be the exclusion of muggleborns that brought tradition back to Wizarding Britain, but the re-emergence of the most elite of the nobility.

As he entered the chamber, Cornelius Fudge looked over to where Lucius sat in the lower gallery and saw the man was angry. The Minister thought angry was a bit of an understatement. The moves being made had obviously unsettled the man as the Malfoy Head was known for his calm no matter the circumstance. What he saw was a man barely able to contain his rage.

Cornelius allowed his eyes to search for the other person whose reaction he was interested in. Alvin Nott was the head of a Prima Potentia Magicae family as well and the Minister was curious about what his thoughts his face might betray. The answer was none. Alvin Nott sat in his place with an absolutely unreadable expression.

Then the circus began. Albus Dumbledore entered last, dressed in emerald robes trying to show himself as the powerful light Lord he was but the flavor of the hour were the six people standing stoically in dueling robes. Albus sighed and brought the judicial session of the Wizengamot to order. The court scribe stood and announced that the first order of business was that the "Ancient and Noble House of Potter" and the "Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom" had presented themselves to be seated.

Dumbledore tried to suggest it would be more appropriate to do that at the next legislative session but was shot down by Lord Ogden who was the Black Wand. He reminded the Chief Warlock that the full Wizengamot was in session and that was the only requirement to seat new or returning members. Dumbledore tried to put it to a vote but was shot down again as these were not new members, they were already members, just retaking their seats.

Lord Ogden recognizing the change that was in the air did something that actually threw the entire room into a silent chaos. "Mr. Tithing" Lord Ogden addressed the court scribe, "The curtesy has fallen out of fashion but I think under the circumstances that it is time that we respect the traditions of this body and our world, The Potters, the Longbottoms, the Blacks and the Notts are not Ancient and Noble Houses, they are Prima Potentia Magicae Houses,"

There were no outburst, just a recognition of what was truly happening, the tension became palpable. The court's scribe knew the title and what it meant but had never heard it used officially. He looked at the fierce and determined expressions on both the Dowager Longbottom and Lord Vector as well as the now intense look on the face of Lord Nott. He breathed and said "My apologies Lord Ogdon, The Prima Potentia Magicae House of Potter and the Prima Potentia Magicae House of Longbottom have returned to claim their seats." Cornelius Fudge looked around the courtroom, wide-eyed. "This isn't happening" he thought desperately.

Dumbledore was angry. He had ran the Wizengamot like his own fiefdom for decades and was rarely stymied when he wanted something done even if it didn't necessarily fit into the rules. Lord Ogden had just revived a title he had worked hard to eliminate from day to day use. Despite his anger he was having the same thought as the Minister.

The Longbottoms and the Potters were about to be under his control and influence with the young, easily manipulated children about to enter Hogwarts. He wondered if he could challenge the validity of the proxies or do something else to prevent what was happening but realized that he had already lost ground and people were beginning to look suspiciously at him. The suspicious looks he was receiving angered him but he was able to hold his grandfatherly demeanor and proceed.

The two returning elite Houses were seated with much applause. First Augusta and then Osirus read statements from the heirs apparent. The statements were different but had the same message. They were young and inexperienced with the workings of the wizarding world. Their duty was to go to school and learn all that they can so that they may one day be ready to bring honor to their families and the body.

The next act in the circus, Cornelius thought, was when Amelia Bones stood and addressed the assembly. She was an eloquent speaker and an excellent prosecutor having worked in that office before her time as an Auror and being promoted to her current position. The fact that she as making the presentation did not make him hopeful for what was about to be revealed.

She started by describing the atmosphere at the end of the war, not passing up the opportunity to chastise the body for losing their focus on justice because of their jubilation. She then talked about the open questions still left from the last war, and though she acknowledged that now was not the time to try and re-hash everything, they might be more agreeable after seeing the evidence she and her department had discovered.

Sirius Black had not gotten a trial. He was arrested at the scene of an explosion in a muggle suburb of London. He spent one day in a ministry holding cell before he was transferred to Azkaban. The transfer authorization was signed by former Minister Bagnold and former Director Crouch who was the head of the DMLE at the time.

The news hit the room like a bomb. Cornelius fumed. News this extraordinary should have been brought to him. The DMLE was outside of his official chain of command but he had spies in the department and was incensed that none of them has reported this to him. He watched as the head of the DMLE unveiled the greatest political scandal in known British magical history.

Bartemius Crouch had been brought in for question. As a private citizen he could refuse to answer questions but as an official of the Ministry of Magic he was forced to take Veritaserum. "At that point" Director Bones explained "we were able to get the entire sordid story"

"Bartemius Crouch is a member of a cadet branch of the Black family. The last Black Head, Arcturus Black, had at one time informed Mr. Crouch's father that the direct line had fallen too far and he intended to leave the Black Lordship to the Crouch family and make them the new line of inheritance." Amelia said.

The audience, Wizengamot member, media and citizen, gasped at that revelation as it was easy to see where this tale was headed. Amelia continued as if she had not already rocked the British magical world. "Most of us are too young to know or remember but the Black family magic has a ritual affinity and while they have been less moral and certainly dark, they had not ever been considered truly evil till Arcturus' son, Orion and his cousins bought into pureblood superiority dogma."

Amelia paused to look at her notes before she said "Orion married his cousin because he thought she was the only one worthy and while Arcturus didn't kick them out of the family he intended to move the headship from their line. Or so was the story told to Mr. Crouch by his father."

Amelia was in her element as she presented the findings of her investigation and had the croud riveted. "Then Sirius was born and grew to be strong willed and independently minded, Arcturus was filled with hope that his direct line might have a chance, after all. After Sirius abandoned his parent's homes and beliefs, Arcturus informed the Crouchs that he would leave the headship with the direct line as Sirius was the direct descendant and he would skip over Orion. To avoid scandal, Arcturus did not announce that he had skipped Orion."

The man was very smart but Amelia had been surprised that Arcturus had assumed the Crouchs would simply fall in line with this change. She shook her head and went on with the tale. "The Black head was also not aware that Orion thinking he was the heir, cast Sirius from the family. That did not do anything as he did not have that right. The Crouch family knew of all this and when Sirius was arrested, Bartemius took the opportunity to get rid of the only person that could challenge his claim on the Black headship."

"He actually intended the position for his son but shortly after sending Sirius away, Barty Jr. was discovered to be an active deatheater. The discovery broke his heart and ended any hope of claiming the Black family. No longer caring about the fate of the Black family Bartemius simple left Sirius where he was."

Amelia had the room entranced with the story she was telling. She had a storyteller's gift for inflection and the room was quiet as she continued. "All of this is interesting and suspicious but it still doesn't forgive the heir of the House of Black for conspiring to cause the death of the House of Potter. If he had a trial, his betrayal should have led to an additional charge of line destruction of an Ancient and Noble House."

"I went to the goblins and asked them what steps would need to be taken to dismantle the House of Black and pay restitution to the House of Potter and I was told that the Wizengamot would have to issue such an order as part of a judgement by this court. I have brought Sirius Black here to face such a judgement"

Amelia had played the audience well. Sirius Black's guilt was a "common knowledge" and with the House of Potter once again seated, all could see the political advantage of being able to say they had sided with getting justice for the boy-who-lived.

Sirius was brought into the court looking like a prisoner but not looking as bad as he should have after a decade in Azkaban. She had already confirmed in her private investigation and with veritaserum that the House of Potter assertion that he was innocent was true, and had designed her presentation and the man's look in accord. Sirius Black looked condemned but still dignified as he was led into the room.

The impromptu trial that followed was the second major blow to the world in as many hours. Sirius Black was innocent. He had not even killed the thirteen muggles. The hero Pettigrew was in fact the betrayer. The Wizengamot had already been primed as to what to do about an injustice against an Ancient and Noble House.

The minor House of Crouch would be dismantled to pay restitution to Black. It was a significant amount of money and property. The Pettigrew family was not a noble one but they would be dissolved anyway. And a warrant was issued for the traitor. Amelia thought it would be smarter for the man to turn himself as the publics guilt for sending an innocent to Azkaban was rapidly turning to anger and a need for revenge.

Sirius accepted it all and then in a move that was clearly designed to begin the Black Family's rise back to respectability and influence he offered the protection of his House to Peter's mother who was still alive. "She was always caring and gracious to me and our friends and I would not want her to suffer in her twilight years because of a son that I know she raised better than this."

The Minister had recognized that he had been played and there was nothing he could do about it. His bigger concern was that in short order all of the Prima Potentia Magicae families would be active and though the Blacks were supposed to be the other of the dark aligned Prima Potentia Magicae families, a look at Lord Nott confirmed that the man did not feel like he had just gained an ally.

 **…End Flashback**

 **…Office of the Minister, Ministry of Magic**

That had been the start to a terrible month for the Ministry. It had been discovered when the Couch manor was ceased that Barty Crouch Jr who had been thought dead had been spirited away from Azkaban, by his father. The thought that an actually guilty person had avoided the prison while an innocent was left to suffer, nearly brought down the government.

People were no longer sure about the guilt an innocence that had been proclaimed at the end of the war and the people started demanding that all trial records be opened. Amelia had struck decisively when, at a press conference, she informed the public that no magical confirmation was made in regards to the "imperious" defense that many of the former deatheaters had used to escape prison.

The Minister had also acted quickly and was now a very wealthy man. It had cost him all of the political capital he had to protect Lucius and his friends from being re-tried and he was more vulnerable than he had ever been in his political career but in the end he had gotten it done and all it cost was that they had to give up their appointments. Malfoy, Parkinson and Mulciber lost their positions on the Hogwarts board of governors and he was forced to fire his best attack dog, Delores Umbridge.

As the minister sipped his fire whiskey he thought, "To think that had only been the 15th. For the Minister, that had been the better part of the month. The fallout and happenings due to the opening of the House of Potter in the second half of the month had been more damaging and he wondered if Lucius and his friends would not have preferred to go to jail if it meant having enough sway left to have stopped it.

The Minister doubted it mattered as it was clear that the House of Longbottom had spent the month preparing and there were rumors that September would be as successful a month for them as August was for the Potters. He looked at the parchments on his desk and didn't see how that was possible. He then worried that it was and his ambitions would not survive it.

 **…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk having much the same thoughts as the Minister of Magic. He could never have imagined the situation he was currently facing. Such was the upheaval caused in his world. It had started for him on the first of the month when a populous that should have been bowing at his feet ignored him completely.

Failure after failure culminated with the hearing of Sirius Black. He had long suspected Sirius was innocent but he had simply not investigated deeper. An imprisoned Sirius aided his plan for the Potter and Longbottom heirs and their families. That he would have had a hand in the destruction of 3 of the four Prima Potentia Magicae families had made him happy. But something was wrong and they were all rising again.

With what had been revealed during the trial and the general mistrust of government because of it, his early effort to delay the hearing and the seating of the Potter and Longbottom Houses, he had lost something. Reputations were delicate and the greater the esteem the easier it is to topple. He had been so shocked that he had been heavy handed and now people were suspicious of him. That still rankled him. That a world that owed him so much would be suspicious of him. And now after what Potter had done, he doubted people even thought of him anymore.

 **…Flashback**

 **…Hoggsmeade Village, Scotland**

It was the 12th of August and the British wizarding world was livid and scared. Barty Crouch Jr had been found over the weekend and questions were being asked about the security of the prison and whether the world was really safe from the memory of he-who-must-not-be-named. Into this uncertainty the House of Potter had issued a press statement.

The press release had reminded the world that it was Potter wards that secured the Ministry, St. Mungos, Diagon Alley and Hogwarts. It had said that with the re-opening of the House, the boy-who –lived had rediscovered the secrets of the wards. The greatest blessing was that it was announced that not only would the House of Potter upgrade all the wards around the locations mentioned, he would also create a ward set for Azkaban. And he would do it for free.

Dumbledore had wanted to refuse. He had come up with some reasonable reasons why not to do it. But he was sure that his reputation would not survive it. He had tried to decipher the Potter wards on the castle and had done his part to add to the damage of the previous headmasters. Instead he convinced himself that Harry would not be able to do what he promised or the wards the boy provided would be easy to dismantle.

He had so thoroughly convinced himself that he had accepted the generous offer with the belief that the boy would accidentally let slip the secret to the Potter ward scheme and its power. His action had forced the Minister and director of St. Mungos to agree as well.

The morning of the 18th of August provided a spectacle of such grand proportion no one knew what to compare it to. History buffs would suggest that it was a spectacle similar to what must have happened when Hogwarts was first built. It started with the press arrival in Hogsmeade. All knew today was the day the Potter wards were to go up but no one knew the method or anything about what that meant.

At 9 am, 30 goblins showed up by portkey and started arranging a ring of stones on the outskirts of the town. The ring when completed had a 1/2 mile diameter. At 10 am the area enclosed by the stones flashed bright and when the light cleared there was Harry Potter. He was wearing jeans and a gray Puddlemore United t-shirt. Over that he was were a traditional hooded green robe. In front of him were 30 more goblins arranged i military looking formation.

Behind him was the spectacle. A floating barge hovered and on it was a giant stone cube, 50' long in each direction, covered in Potter Runes. Each rune was no bigger than a Galleon. And the whole thing pulsed with a yellow light. On the edge of the floating platform sitting with their feet dangling were his slave, a girl with red hair and a second girl with blonde hair.

Next to Harry stood Justine and Osirus, Minerva was waiting with Dumbledore at the castle gate. The entire group started moving toward the town. The original 30 goblins formed to the rare and the procession continued. Cameras flashed and an impromptu parade started. The people could feel the power coming off of the stone and rejoiced as it represented the safety they had been missing with the recent revelations.

The platform was longer than originally thought and behind the massive cube was a smaller one, 15' by 15' by 15', on closer inspection was actually made up of 27 smaller cubes stacked together. When Harry reached the center of town the procession stopped and he turned to face the crowd. Osirus cast a sonorous on him.

"People of Hogsmeade, this village was not here when the original Hogwarts wards were created. My family could not in good conscience protect the school so close to you and leave you unprotected. With your permission, we shall include this town in the new protections." His statement was met with stunned silence then thunderous applause. Harry nodded to the goblins at the rare who floated 5 of the smaller stones of the top of the pile.

Harry explained that Osirus's family made the best ward stones and his family made the best wards but no magical being dug, buried and secured them better than the goblins. The first stone would be buried at the dead center of town. The other 4 at the cardinal points. As the 30 goblins went to work the procession continued toward the school.

At the gate Minerva smirked at the shocked look of Dumbledore and the remaining professors. Dumbledore had invited the Ancient Runes professor, Bathseda Babbling, personally, hoping that she might be able to provide some insight. He had been subtle in his conversation, making it seem like a curiosity and not an attempt to maybe steel the Potter family secret.

He had at first not understood what he was seeing. The fact that he could see the top of the object from the gates and not hear the commotion in the town was a testament to how large the item was. Then the entourage got close enough for him to see it. Half the town was following, curious to see what the next step would be and joyous that they would be included in the protection.

Albus Dumbledore eyed the large stone with confusion. It was 15 or 20 times the size of the existing one. How would it fit? The goblins stopped at the gate and Harry Potter, his concubine and his political advisor made their way forward. "Good Morning Headmaster, may we enter. We are paying the goblins for their precious time and I would not like to insult them by wasting it.

The goblins all seemed pleased with this statement and looked at the headmaster. The man was struggling to find his footing "It's bigger than the existing one. How do you intend on installing it?" was all he could come up with. Harry's response of we'll explain as we go, I am sure the press is curious as well. The headmaster could not argue against that and let them into the gates.

The goblins started the procession again but his time Harry allowed them to pass. His three girlfriends jumped down from their position happy to stay with Harry. Harry addressed the assembled people. "We will follow shortly and I will try to give a running commentary as to what is happening as it was explained to me. I have a small part to play as the Potter runic array has already been added.

Harry allowed a 30' gap to grow between him and the floating barge. The sonorous was still active so Harry began to explain. "The goblins will first set up five stones that will temporarily hold the existing wards. As a Potter I have the power to move them but as the holder headmaster Dumbledore will have to allow it."

"Once moved the goblins will remove the now deactivated existing ward stone and replace it with the one you see before you. The surprise on the face of the headmaster is understandable as he probably knows that the ward chamber is big enough to hold it but there is no access to it large enough for that stone."

The group had come to stop and watched the goblins work at setting up 5 stones as a temporary hold. They were standing outside the west wall of the castle. Looking up one could see the window to the headmaster's office. Harry held his hand and touched the walls of the castle. Dumbledore jumped as he felt the wards ask for permission to do something.

He was completely unfamiliar with what was happening and thought, lamely, "ok". No sooner had he finished the thought than the wards left his awareness completely. He had controlled the wards for almost 35 years and the sudden absence almost caused him to panic before he felt them again. It was very disconcerting and most thought the Headmaster looked constipated in that moment.

The goblins nodded and completed their work. Small stones were arranged in a large semicircle against the wall. Once done 4 of them started to chant and in a flash all the dirt and rock in the semicircle vanished unearthing a 100' deep hole. The front part of the barge separated from the remainder and moved to hover over the hole.

10 goblins moved on to the barge and it started to descend. Harry picked up where he left off. "As you can see they have dug out against the foundation. It is a secret how deep the ward room is but when they get there they will remove the wall, take the old ward stone, and replace it with the new.

I will re-attach the existing wards and as stone is powered up more wards and wards options will become available that was available when first constructed. And the existing wards will become as strong as they should have been.

It took an hour for the Goblins to return and the barge piece had a smaller stone on it. It was chipped and cracked and had burn marks on it. Harry shook his head and said "Over the years various headmasters have tried to either discover this ward stones secrets or improve on them. Both attempts have failed but the stone and the wards were weekend. One of the new stones features is that no one will be able to modify it and it is self-repairing if someone tries to damage it. The headmaster alone can order its self-destruction, but that is all.

Once the hole was closed Harry put his hand on the castle wall and Dumbledore felt that disconcerting feeling again. This time when it ended he gasped and fell to a knee. The wards were ridiculously powerful. They had started to draw power form the ley line beneath the castle and power themselves. The inrush of power settled and Dumbledore was able to stand.

Fawkes appeared and sank a joyous song and landed on Harry's shoulder. The bird looked healthier to Albus' eyes, more filled out. More like an eagle than a swan as well. Once the power calmed, he heard Harry tell the media that the new ward stone had linked with castle.

One of the new abilities was self-repair and the castle was doing it. At full power it could repair the damage of spell fire. By the beginning of the school year the castle would be like new. Everyone turned to Dumbledore who had to admit the castle wards were outstanding. He could feel and identify the new features and Harry had made the school a fortress.

He tried to make adjustments and found he could but some of the features he had turned off in times past would not turn off again. The ward that recorded points and deductions as well as detentions would not turn off. He also could not turn off the environmental charms warded into the dungeons or the ones in the potion's classroom. The curse on the DADA position was now gone, however. He could have removed it but he had wanted it to stay.

He would find later that all the books he had removed from the library over the years and into his personal collection had returned, including the complete Hogwarts rule books. The House heads would find artifacts from the founders thought lost also returned to House common rooms in their historical places. Any item that was in the castle or covered by its wards would be returned to its rightful position. They could be moved but would return after 48 hours. Also the items would not be able to cross the new ward boundary.

Dumbledore was angry and astonished as his mind processed what was happening. He tried to think of how to stop this when Harry spoke again. "The Hogwarts grounds are not a perfect circle and these additional stones will make sure that the entire school and grounds are covered, including 2 miles into the forbidden forest.

 **...End Flashback**

Harry Potter had then left to repeat his wonders at St. Mungos and the Ministry. The Auror Department office at Diagon Alley was were the ward control was located and when Harry was done there they had renamed the building the James Potter Auror Control Center. Word of the ward control room at the ministry had increased applications to the Auror Academy and what he did at Azkaban stopped four Aurors from retiring.

The human guards were now completely isolated from the effects of the Dementors. The prisoners would continue to feel the effects but the Dementors could not kiss them anywhere but in a specific room. On top of that the Dementors could not leave Azkaban at all. Harry had also included the repair charm so the facility was much more hospitable to the guards.

By the end of the weekend Harry was being praised as the next Merlin. Albus scowled, they had skipped over him. The boy was not the next Albus Dumbledore. He had been surpassed by an 11 year old. The Phoenix warbled and made his eye twitch and he was sure the bird was laughing at him.

He had forgotten how different the school was when he had attended. He was not responsible for all the changes but he agreed with them mostly. The new wards would make the school too efficient. He looked at the parchment in front of him that listed the changes he found.

There were maps posted throughout the school now. Turns out the Marauders hadn't created the map they had found an old head of house copy and figured out how to reprogram it. Girls could not access the boy's dorms anymore. That was one of the things he had forgotten. He wondered who took down that ward. The ceiling in the great hall had been fixed and now Astronomy class could be held there again at reasonable times.

The discipline book had shown back up in the teacher lounge. That would be the biggest problem. Not only did it keep the record of points and deductions, it also tracked student magic use. The thought of the inevitable explosion when previous years points were perused gave him a mild headache. He had been allowing Severus the small thing of deducting points as he saw fit.

The point's books had shown back up too, as had the other award cups. He had been responsible for that one. He did not think an award and demerit system that focused on the individual would foster the right attitude within the houses. If he remembered correctly, the books came with the same magic that added the house crest to the student robes.

Even if he tried to not use them, the Hogwarts rule books, which had all re-appeared in the library and common rooms, talked about the individual point system in the first chapter. The second chapter outlined that the house cup was a secondary award. He looked back at the list. The book would be a problem as it also outlined that students third year and above could go to Hogsmeade every weekend not just selected ones.

There was more but he was interrupted from his thoughts when a chime announced he had visitors. He had gotten rid of that button. He liked the idea that people had to wait outside his office till he accidentally found them waiting or called for them. Now the button was back and wouldn't go away. He waved his hand and the gargoyle allowed them entrance.

Minerva, Filius, Pomona and a red faced Severus entered his office. Minerva held a large book. He sighed. He had tried to throw it out and it had just shown back up the next day. He had tried ordering the elves to take it every time it showed up but they said they couldn't because Hogwarts considered it stealing. Looking at the faces of his staff he realized it no longer mattered. His headache went from mild to throbbing when Minerva started yelling.

 **…The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Arthur Weasley was in his shed tinkering and smiled at the changes in his life. His last son would leave for Hogwarts in the morning and on Monday he would start his new job. Potter Enterprises would be his greatest adventure to date.

He had been wanted by New Amazon Corp, which is what Minerva had called her company to work in the R&D department coming up with new applications and designs for the crystals her family grew. She had even had him meet some of the women he would be working with had he taken the job.

He would never be unfaithful to Molly but the women were gorgeous and not afraid to flaunt their bodies with the same confidence that they flaunted their intelligence. He was not offered anything untoward but it was made clear that he would have plenty to look at.

He came home and had told Molly all about it and she had become very frisky at the thought that "those young hussies just recognized how amazing you are". Arthur smiled at the memory of their time together that night. She had stroked his ego and imagination.

He had chosen Potter Enterprises Inc. because it offered an opportunity that he had only ever dreamed of. A chance to explore his passion. Arthur was fascinated with the ingenuity of muggles and their ability to mimic magical effects with their technology. He had to admit that they sometimes got a better result than with magic.

His new job was to come up with magical versions of muggle items and to find muggle items that did something better than it magical equivalent and improve the magical version to match or exceed the muggle solution.

There was an unofficial muggleborn network that helped muggleborn witches and wizards maintain a presence in the muggle world. The main service was helping students achieve muggle secondary, post-secondary and post graduate certifications and Potter Enterprises had found them and tapped into them. Arthur was to be the first pureblood to use the network to earn an engineering and business degree.

The network was happy to help as they were being hired up by Potter Enterprises Inc., New Amazon Corp and Vector Securities. Vector had expanded Harry's idea and was not only offering Potter wards but was training a private security force. The main purpose was to protect the House of Potter but Osirus had ideas of offering services to VIP's that needed it.

Arthur would be the Director of his department and was to be paid 3 times what he made at the ministry. Once he earned his degrees his department would become a business unit and he would be made a vice president. Harry had faith that in the 5 years it would take to earn the degrees, Arthur's contributions would more than justify the promotion.

Until then Arthur's boss was a muggleborn MBA that Harry had hired specifically to build the corporate infrastructure of the new company. The company was registered in the muggle world and so the experience would count towards the man's career after he completed the task. A similar muggleborn witch was at New Amazon though she was sworn to House McGonagall and would not be leaving.

That muggleborns were being hired to be the boss of purebloods created some outrage when word got out. Arthur smiled to himself as he recalled a confrontation with Osirus in Diagon Alley when a man showed his displeasure at that. Osirus looked at him and said "I was not aware Voldemort had won the war and achieved his goal of oppressing muggleborns."

The statement was recorded by the press and the Potter Group as they had started to be called along with the Longbottom political arm went on a public relation blitz. It took two days before it became "common knowledge" that being against equal treatment for muggleborns was a coded way to announce you were secret deatheater that Crouch had missed trying to steal the House of Black. That shut up all public opposition.

With the new job and the return of all the money they had spent on schooling for the children Molly had gone into full design mode. They both loved the odd shapes and weird angles of the Burrow but the plan was to add some to make it more comfortable for the whole family and "future grandbabies" as well as to sure up the design so it didn't take as much magic to stay up.

When it was finished it would still be the oddest of structures but it would be seen as a design choice and not a design necessity. The burrow would end up inspiring imitators as the odd design would go through a bit of fad in magical communities.

 **…Centaur Colony, The Forbidden Forrest (known by inhabitants as Hogsloch Forrest)**

Higon was the chief of the Centaur tribe and he was currently looking in the open box that sat before him. He was in council with his wife and his two sons. The strength and power of the Potter wards were not just legendary within the human race. All sentient magical creatures knew of them and held them in the highest of regards.

The centaurs, particularly, had once been a warrior race and had met the wizard siege engine protected by Potter wards on the battle field. Now the last Potter had offered that same protection to the colony. And had asked nothing in return.

Higon was in council with his wife Sophia and his sons Bane and Firenze. It was not much of a council as the opinions were set before anyone had arrived. The council was supposed to be opened minded but that was not the case. Sophia hated humans as she had watched her sister be raped and murdered by them in her youth. She had passed that hate to their youngest son, Bane.

Firenze was the oldest and had the wanderlust that had infected his father as a foal. Firenze was ready to accept the gift and trust they were what was promised. Sophia and Bane believed it to be a trap as no human gave things for free. It did not help that the boy had enslaved one of his own. Sophia was not one to believe a human's lust was ever accidental.

The argument had achieved nothing. Higon was not that trusting but the chance to protect the colony was hard to pass up. The wards the Potter boy had placed that day had already driven the Acromantula colony back and that was something they had been hard pressed to do for many seasons.

Sophia argued, rightfully, that the Acromantula was not the human's purpose, it was just an unintended consequence of protecting his own people. Firenze spoke up, "I shall volunteer. I will wear the band for a season. I will also allow myself to be seen and tracked so that word that I am wearing it shall spread. We shall see if he springs a trap"

Sophia did not like this idea. She had already lost her sister to those animals and did not want to lose her son. She knew that their differing views caused them to not be as close as they could, but she loved her son and did not want him risking himself. She also heard the whimper of his mate as she shared the same fear.

"I will wear one as well." The group turned to Firenze's mate, Isa. Firenze tried to say no but she looked at him. "You say you trust and are willing to risk yourself, well I trust your judgement. If we are to fall, let us fall together because if you fall alone I will join you shortly anyway."

Firenze sighed, Isa was by far the most beautiful of all the centaur females but was not considered good material for a mate because of her feistiness. Firenze had noticed her when she broke the hind leg of another when he told her she needed to be broken like a wild horse. It was quite the scandal when the leader's son courted the least desirable of the centaurides.

The truth was that he loved her deeply. Yes she was unimaginably beautiful but it was in fact her feistiness and willingness to challenge him that stoked the flames of his desire for her. Even at times like this when a more obedient mate would have been easier, his love a desire for her did not diminish. Her bravery made him want her more.

Firenze nodded and turned to his father. You should move the colony after we leave and make sure I cannot follow. We will meet here in a season and discuss again. Sophia was crying but Higon could see the logic of this. Bane stopped sneering at his "fool of a brother" and looked at him with some respect.

They announced the plan to the colony and many of the males who had themselves thought Firenze weak also looked at him with some new respect. Sacrificing oneself for the colony was something they were all prepared to do. The colony packed and prepared to move camp. It was agreed at some point they would hide the box with the remaining bands in case they had some tracking on them and in 24 hours Firenze and Isa would put on the two they had kept for themselves.

It had been six hours since the colony had left and Firenze rested on the ground with his legs curled under him. His mate walked around the clearing swishing her tail in the way that Firenze loved. She was dressed in leather pants and a cropped leather top.

Centaurs in real life were nothing like the mythology. They were only half man half horse in so much as they had 4 legs, two backs and a tail. Although it was really one spine that had a ball joint where the two backs met. The obvious difference between a centaur and anything remotely horse-like is the reason the comparison is considered such an insult.

The truth was centaurs were much more similar to humans in the way they looked. Isa was a perfect example of this. She looked like a human woman, where a butt would be, a second back grew horizontally till it curved around hips and her actual butt before meeting her hind legs. (AN: search Humantauria).

Isa was currently showing of another trait of centaurs. Extreme flexibility. A centaur should really be considered half man half cat as they shared the extreme flexibility in both sections of their spine. Isa was obviously trying to entice her mate and had bent forward and kissed the junction between her forelegs and her body, then she bent back until her first back lay against her second back. She twist and kissed her own flank.

As she straightened she unbuttoned her pants and flipped the flap that fastened across her back and pulled down first the part that covered her hind legs then the fore legs. Now naked from the waist down, she pulled of her top and sauntered to her mate.

For his part Firenze was always awed by the beauty of his mate. More so than that; was her adventurous spirit. While it was not considered appropriate for her to talk to him the way she sometimes did, he had no doubt she loved him. Isa was 5'7" to the top of her head with light brown skin and straight silky strawberry red hair.

It was known that both spinal sections grew to be the same size with centaurs and thus both backs were the same length. In Isa's case that was 1 1/2'. Firenze was himself 6'1" tall with dark brown skin and short cropped black hair. And his back was 2' long. He met her half way in the clearing on their sleep mat and kissed her. If this was to be their last night together before death or worse, he would make it memorable.

The next morning they rolled up their sleeping mat. They had a tent and supplies but had chosen to sleep under the stars. Isa had awoken pleasantly sore and was happy for the love and adventure they had share the night before.

She dressed in her leather pants. Covering her hind legs first before pulling them up over her front. Centaurs wore no under wear and instead the material was thicker on the underside that covered from her bellybutton to her crotch. She flipped the flap, which was lined with furs for warmth, over her back and buttoned it. And pulled her silk tunic over her shoulders. The acromantula were a scourge but their silk was second to none.

They made a semi-permanent camp close to the ward line of the school checked the ward and found they could cross it and then at the appropriate time snapped the gauntlet on to their forearms. The gauntlet was made of leather and metal and had crystals set into it. They had been separated and labeled for males and females. Potter had tried to explain what they would do but the surprise of his presence had made them not pay attention

The initial feeling was that of warmth. The chill of the morning no longer seemed to reach them. Next Isa noticed that her hair both on her head and her tail lost its frizziness. She had not yet brushed it that morning and it was still suffering the effects of the previous night. But it now looked and felt like she had brushed it all morning.

Fire was looking at her chest and when she looked down she noticed that her breasts had lifted. She had not tied her leathers and she did not plan to run today but her breasts felt as secure was when her shirt was tied though they didn't look it. She took her shirt off and the feeling stayed. She took a few tentative trots and smiled as they stayed in place. She made some quick turns without trouble.

She looked up to smile at Firenze and noticed he was fixated on her exposed chest. She liked the way he looked at her and wondered if they ran together like this, weather he would crash into trees.


	17. Hogwarts, Hazzah

**… Potter Cottage, Hogsmeade, Scotland**

Harry Potter woke up September 1 in a smaller bed than he was used to. Justine and Karli were cuddled into his sides naked and he smiled to himself. Today was the day he would be going to Hogwarts. Interestingly enough he was currently in Hogsmeade and would have to travel across England just to end up back where he was.

He had bought a house for them in Hogsmeade so Justine could remain close. According to Minerva, she would be able to visit with him after dinner till curfew, when necessary, to discuss family business. Minerva had seem smug when telling him about it but Harry figured it had to do with how well the New Amazons were coming together.

He was smug as well because he had no intention of leaving Justine to sleep alone in the house. He had used a memory from Voldemort and his mad plans. His family knowledge of Runes would make it work better and all it had taken was a trip to Knockturn Alley and a purchase.

He felt Justine's body shift as she came awake and her hand start to move up and down his body. They'd had a night of passion in celebration of the coming milestone and Justine and Karli had worn themselves out on his body. Justine moved to slide down his body. He smiled as he corrected his thought. Obviously he hadn't worn her completely out.

After a very small and quick repeat of the events of the previous night, the three lovers stepped into the shower together where they washed each other. The shower was sexual and intimate but not passionate as they just spent the time communing with one another.

Karli and Justine forced Harry to wait in the living room as they had a surprise for him. He did as asked and called Swanhild and she leaped out of his forearm. She was dog sized and he played with her. She acted much like a dog would though he could understand her and she never had to be taken for walk. His snowy owl, who he had named Hedwig, swooped down and landed on the dragons back.

Harry did not know why he had named the owl Hedwig but it had popped in his head and just seemed to fit. He was afraid the two would not get along but they were as thick as thieves and had even gone flying together.

"We're ready" Karli said and brought Harry's attention to them. He chuckled at the sight. He was no longer surprised at the extent the two of them would go to distract him and there outfits certainly did that. The outfits were obviously tailored for them and not designed to leave much to the imagination.

Justine was wearing a dragon leather cat suit. It was dark red. Her right leg was covered to the ankle but her left leg was exposed showing of her tattoos. She was wearing 6 inch strappy heels in the same deep red of the suit. On top, the one piece outfit ended at a bodice top that displayed the top swells of her breasts and left her shoulders bare. She had gone for a goth look with black lipstick and eyeliner. Harry smiled as the outfit was so tight he could see the impression of the rings in her nipples, belly button and clit. He wondered how they had gotten the tough leather to be so supple.

As scandalous as that outfit was, Karli had gone for the kill. She was wearing the dueling robes she had seen in Twilfitt and Tatting's except it had been modified, a lot. The lower part had been cut back until it barely reached her thigh.

The two side pleats that were meant to ease movement had been made shorter and the inner pleat replaced with elastic so that the whole thing clung to her body but still moved with her legs. Harry was sure a charm was required to prevent it from riding up to her hip with each step. She wore a calf high heeled leather boot in dark blue that matched the color of what was left of the dueling robe.

The top was unchanged except that the dragon scale panel was missing exposing her stomach and chest. The deep v cut was enough to cover most of her breasts but just. The impression of her nipple piercing revealed how close it was to the hem. And once again Harry was sure magic was involved.

Her outfit was completed with a leather collar she wore that was attach to long thin leash. She was spinning the end of it and looking at Harry for his comments. Harry looked at them and said "Wow, they might kick me out before the sorting." They laughed and Karli handed Harry the end of the leash. He used it to pull her close and kiss her. He reached up between her legs to check for panties and nodded when he found some.

The plan was to flu to the burrow and meet up with the Browns and Weasley's before traveling to London by car and then take the train back to Hogsmeade. It was dumb but it was tradition to travel on the train and Harry didn't want to skip the experience. Before they left Justine held up a cup with a devious smile and said. One more thing before we go.

They all made it to the Weasley's with little trouble, including Swanhild and Hedwig. The reaction to Justine and Karli was funny as all the boys, including Mr. Weasley had to subtly adjust their pants. Karli was an attention whore and went and hugged each boy in greeting increasing their trouser discomfort.

Molly thought it was funny till the girl hugged her too and she found herself shifting at her suddenly damp panties. Ginny and Luna accepted the seduction with joy. They were even happier when Karli whispered that she had ordered the same outfit for the two girls. In green for Ginny and bronze for Luna.

The modified sedan was waiting outside and it was the prototype for a model they were trying to sell to the ministry. It was a black Bentley Mulsanne S with tinted windows and all of the features of Arthur's Ford Anglia plus some more efficient charms they had developed for the Knight bus. The most important being inertial dampers. The adults all got seated in the front and all the kids went into the back.

There was enough room in the expanded back that each group could sequester themselves. Fred and George sat whispering with each other, Percy sat alone polishing his Prefects badge and the rest of the kids huddled by the front partition.

The 186 mile trip took an hour and the group had a fun time in the expanded back. Lavender kept laughing as Karli who was sitting in Harry's lap would flash her panties at Ron causing him to blush. Lavender for her part kept pointing it out whenever he happened to not notice and then would kiss him on his cheek when he looked at her with a betrayed expression, which would cause him to blush and her to laugh again.

He got her back when he asked when he would get to see her panties, causing her to blush and him and Harry to laugh. Not one to give up a challenge she turned toward Ron and opened her legs to give him and Harry a peak before closing them again. She was blushing too hard herself to laugh at Ron's expression. Ron and Harry looked at each other and burst of laughing.

Ginny and Luna were in heaven as they sat on either side of Harry with his arms around their shoulders. Ginny especially was happy because she was not being ignored. She thought Ron would have complained about including her but he just smiled at her and winked when Harry's hand drifted across her chest.

The group of friends continued to play around for the rest of the trip talking about Hogwarts and Quiditch and promising Ginny and Luna that they would write often. They arrived at King Cross at 10:30 and made their way toward the platform.

 **… Kings Cross Station, London, England**

Ginny and Luna were walking together and it was Luna that noticed that Justine was carrying a cup and drinking something from a straw. They hadn't stopped anywhere and so Ginny asked the woman what it was. They were a little apart from the group and Justine looked at the two girls for along moment before bending and whispering in their ears.

The shock of what was in the cup and what it meant about Justine and Harry's relationship shocked the two girls. It was a not too well kept secret that Justine being a concubine was not just a technicality. Justine said to the two girls "I'll let you taste if you don't tell anyone." Luna agreed immediately and Ginny could only nod. Justine held the cup out to them and the both took a sip and then blushed before the three rejoined the group.

As they approached the barrier Molly said "What platform is it again" Ginny, who had moved to stand next to Harry, replied "its 9 and 3/4, please can I go?" Molly smiled and said "Not this year, Ginny, You have to wait till next year" Harry looked at Ron who explained. "They have been doing that since Ginny was 6, every year mom pretends she doesn't remember the platform, Ginny reminds her and asks to go and mom tells her how many years she has left to wait."

Harry nodded and looked at Ginny who blushed. Harry told her he thought it was cute and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. He turned and gave Luna one as well. Harry led the way through the barrier. His appearance creating quite a stir. He smiled as he loved making entrances. He had stepped forward to wait for the rest of his retinue.

For the people on the platform the sight was amazing. The boy-who-lived, tall and muscled stood with a dog sized dragon like creature standing on his right. On the dragons head was a majestic looking white owl. To the left of the boy attached to a leash he was holding was a stunning brown haired girl in an outfit that caused the boys to drool and the girls to look on in jealousy.

Twenty minutes later the first warning horn sounded and Harry gave Justine, Ginny and Luna hugs and kisses and promised to write. He gave Molly a hug and shook Arthur's hand and repeated the gestures for Phillip and his wife Mary before boarding the train.

It took the last ten minutes for everyone to get hugged and kissed and they just found a compartment before the last horn sounded and the train started to move. The twins and Percy had long since left them to find their friends.

 **… Hogwarts Express**

Swanhild who acted more like a dog than a fearsome dragon walked around in circle before curling up in the center of the compartment. Karli took her seat next to Harry and pressed her back to his side and Ron and Lavender sat across from them. Lavender sat on the bench with her legs across Ron's lap and after a moment of indecision he screwed up his courage and put his hands on her exposed thigh.

He looked to Lavender who nodded in approval before lifting a book to read. Harry reached his hand around Karli shoulders and settled his fingers against the crotch or her panties and started to drum his fingers. Ron and Harry started to talk about Arthur's new job and how cool the car was.

By the time the snack cart had passed Ron and Harry had gotten into a heated chess match while Ron's caressing of Lavenders thigh had lulled her to sleep. Karli for her part was reading a teen witch weekly while Harry's fingers still teased her.

Hermione stood outside the compartment. She had read about Harry Potter and that he had accidentally enslaved a muggle. She had read the things he had done in response and approved but wondered what effort was being made to free the girl. Then she saw her on the platform. And what she saw made her mad. To dress the poor girl like that and to put a leash on her was unacceptable behavior and Hermione was going to tell them so.

She pulled the door open and the two boys looked up at her. She was going to comment on the collared girl when she noticed the red headed boy had his hand up the skirt of a sleeping girl. Already angry at the treatment of the muggle, this was the last straw. She yelled "How dare you?" and slapped Ron in his face.

The noise of her yell and the slap made Lavender jump awake and fall to the floor. Lavender looked at Ron holding his cheek and the angry girl who had obviously slapped him and jumped to her feet and slapped Hermione hard. Not expecting aggression from the girl whose dignity she was defending she fell into the seat next to Harry Potter.

Over the last month Lavender's father had begun to train her to fight. Being one of Harry's Retainers meant she should be able to be a help and not a hindrance if the need arose. Because of that her slap was more of a punch and much more effective than what Hermione had done to Ron. Ron looked at the girl who was trying to clear ringing in her head from being hit and said with an angry hiss "What the hell did you slap me for?"

Hermione loved when she was right. The only thing better than being right was when the discovery of her being right happened at the same time that someone else was proven wrong. She was going to enjoy the apology the blonde girl was going to have to give her. "You were taking advantage of a sleeping girl. I saw you with your hand up her skirt, you pig!"

The carriage was silent for a moment when Harry started to laugh. The laugh reminded her of the leashed muggle slave and she was not surprised that such a person would laugh at being caught doing something so terrible. What surprised her was when the girl started to laugh too. She sat next to the red headed boy, rubbed his red cheek caringly and said "He's allowed to put his hand up my skirt. I've been trying get him to sneak higher and you've likely undone all my hard work"

She started to kiss the boy on the cheek where Hermione had hit him and Harry started to laugh harder. Harry's increased laughter grated on Hermione's nerve and she swung toward him with her hand up and the half-dressed muggle girl leaped across the boys lap and pinned her to the wall on that end of the bench.

"You need to stop hitting people" she snarled. Hermione replied "You may be his slave, but you don't have to help him or stop me from smacking him for you" That caused another round of silence. Then all four people burst out into laughter. Hermione hated this. She hated when people laughed at her and her eyes started to prickle with tears. Karli noticed and released the girl.

"Oh don't cry, it's OK. We are only laughing because of how wrong you are about what is going on." Hermione's mood switched again. She hated being wrong. She might have been wrong about what the red head was doing but who knew a girl would be so easy, so that wasn't her fault for respecting the girl more than she respected herself, but she was not wrong about what the slave girl was wearing.

"I know he is a pig for making you dress that way." She said with an angry huff. That caused more laughter. Karli, however, didn't laugh. "What is wrong with my outfit" she said with a cheeky grin. She turned toward Ron to show that the movement had freed her left breast. Ron blushed but then figured he could play too.

He reached out grabbed the edge of the outfit lifted it away from Karli's chest and with his other hand grabbed her breast and moved it back into cover. "Let's put that away, Bushy already thinks we are evil." Karli smiled at his boldness and Lavender had a smug grin that she had gotten Ron so far. He had hardly blushed at all while doing that. They turned back to Hermione who was looking on in anger.

"Listen Bushy, I bought this outfit, had it tailored and surprised my master with it this morning after he fucked me stupid and happy." She then moved back and sat on Harry's knee and pulled his arm around her. "Everyone here is quite happy with their lot in life." Hermione was embarrassed and angry. She hated that they were laughing at her and she hated that they started calling her Bushy.

She jumped up and left in a huff. Before she could leave she heard the red head who she now remembered from the book store say "She's pretty cute when she's angry". She screamed in her head and turned to re-enter the compartment.

Harry turned to Ron and said "That was the girl from the book store. The one that Lavender said could be your second girlfriend" Ron just looked at him and smiled "Yeah and layoff Potter, the feisty bookworms are mine. Smart, sexy and willing to slap a bloke when he's wrong. That's how I like them." The whole compartment fell into laughter.

Hermione's entire body turned red and she retreated to her compartment. That is the second time that boy had left her flustered and confused. She switched from confused to curious, to irritated, to livid and back to confused for the remainder of the trip. The magical world was weird and she was having as much trouble navigating it as she had with the muggle world.

In Harry's compartment, the group had retaken their pre-interruption position. Ron's hand had slipped higher up Lavender's leg and every so often he would brush his gingers against the gusset of Lavenders panties. She would look over her book at him and he would ignore her and keep focusing on the chess game that Harry and he had resumed. Karli had switched to playing with Harry's tattooed bicep which was wrapped over her shoulder.

Half an hour before the train was to arrive, Harry changed from his Jeans and shirt into his Hogwarts uniform. Following his lead Ron and Lavender did the same. Both boys looked at Lavender's chest as she changed. Her reply of "I like your bits too" caused them all to smile. The four left the train and moved toward the booming voice of a very tall man. "Firs' years follow me!"

Harry approached the man and was pretty sure, like him, the man had giant in him as well. Karli whispered next to him showing she had the same thought "Will you get that big?" He whispered that he doubted he would. As they followed him they reached a dock with a line of small boats. They were instructed to keep it to a minimum of four people and Ron, Lavender, Karli and Harry got in one.

In another boat Neville, Padma, Parvati and Hannah settled in for their journey to the school. Neville was pleased. He had finally achieved strong enough occlumency for the Longbottom grimoire to grant him access. He had spent the night organizing the knowledge and the morning applying it.

As the Heir apparent and with magic recognizing that the true head of house was incapacitated, he had been able to direct the magic. His Vassals had expected to have a year for Neville to accomplish this and he was exceedingly pleased that he had gotten that far over the last summer before school started.

The magic was in place and Vas Patil was organizing Longbottom Gardens Inc. The Vassal families had reported faster than expected acceptance of the new products and sales policies. Vas suggested that it was because of the opening of House Potter and the fact that Harry had demonstrated the power of the magic of the Prima Potentia Magicae.

The Potter private home security group was racking up orders and that had inspired Vas to set up a pre-order system for the farms to raise initial capital. It had worked almost too well and the farms had two years of pre-sales before they capped it so as not to lose in the market. The special reserve took no pre-orders and there was talk of selling it at auction.

Hannah was sitting next to Padma in the boat looking at Parvati who was holding Neville's hand. Over the last month she had developed a crush on the boy and she did not know what to do. The twin Patil's had been very open with her about their relationship with Neville and she found herself disappointed that they had sewn him up.

Hannah was not the sneaky type and she liked the Patil girls so even if she had the confidence, which she didn't, it was not in her personality to try and steal Neville from them. She laughed at herself, as if she would be any competition for gorgeous twin sisters. Neville was living every boy's dream, she had nothing to offer.

"His bed is big enough for four" Hannah turned her head to Padma who was looking at her with a smile. "What?", was all she could think to say. Padma looked at her and said "You heard me". Hannah looked over to Neville and realized he was lost in thought and hadn't heard. She tried to think of something to say when Padma put a hand on her leg. "Think on it and we will talk later"

Hannah looked over to Parvati who smiled at her and winked. Hannah was in shock. Could she be a part of something like that? She did like Neville a lot but could she share him with the two girls. She supposed she was already sharing his friendship with them and was the only one not getting any kisses. That made her decision. "Why shouldn't she have kisses too?" she thought.

Neville was not as foolish as his girls thought he was and while he was distracted by thoughts of his House he wasn't so much so that he missed that little interplay. Hannah was very pretty and he got along with her well. He would be lying if he hadn't imagined what her pale skin would look like between his two other beauties, all in nothing but their panties. He smiled and decided that he would step in when it was time and Hannah had made her decision.

 **… Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

They arrived at a hidden dock after crossing the lake. They had been treated to a spectacular view of the castle and Harry was once again pleased that he did not have access to all of Tom's memories. Some things are worth experiencing on your own. He smiled at Karli's exclamation of "wow"

They had been handed off to Minerva who led them into a chamber. She looked at Karli and then at the boys and girls who were having trouble keeping their eyes off of her and shook her head. She thought that maybe she shouldn't have been so hasty about keeping her career.

She gave them a small speech about the houses and the points system. Harry noticed that some of the students were looking at each other in confusion. When Minerva left, Ron explained that there was more to the point system than any of his brothers had ever mentioned. None of them had ever mentioned having personal point books.

They were interrupted by the sound of a pompous voice saying "So it's true what they were saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Harry recognized the move the boy had made. By announcing Harry's arrival the boy made himself sound important. As if the information they all had was only now confirmed by this person.

Harry smiled and stepped forward. "Thank You for the introduction young sir, your job is done." Then he turned from the red faced boy and said "I am indeed Harry Potter. After years in the muggle world learning what makes us different and what makes us the same, I have returned triumphant."

Excited eyes met his as he scanned the group. "You are all my peers and over the next 7 years I intend for us to become the greatest generation Hogwarts has ever seen and beyond that, the greatest generation the wizarding world has ever encountered."

The group of first years cheered and Neville Longbottom stepped forward and said "Let me be the first to accept your challenge Lord Potter" Harry Potter responded "Well met, Heir Longbottom" They had not planned it but in that moment they had become the new princes of the first year. Draco Malfoy fumed where he stood, ignored.

"My name is Draco Malfoy" he said loudly demanding attention "And you will find that some…." His words were cut off as Harry spoke "Oh, Draco Malfoy, of the minor House of Malfoy". There were a few gasps at that. Typically noble Houses did not speak publically about their relative rank. Harry Potter had just smacked down Draco Malfoy, publically, and he wasn't done.

"Your father was one of those attacked and forced to work for Voldemort, by means of the imperious curse, I imagined the dark lord attacked many old pureblood houses and did the same. Thank Merlin for Houses like Weasley, Brown, Bones, Diggory, Abbott and many more whose mind and character was strong enough to resist such an insidious attempt. I hope your father is recovered and has taken the time to strengthen his mind. It is dangerous to have the weak minded in positions of power"

Harry then turned his back on a sputtering Draco Malfoy and wrapped his hand around Neville's shoulder and said "Heir Longbottom, please call me Harry, we should be friends" A snickering Neville replied "Friend Harry, please call me Neville" That was followed by an introduction of each other's retainers. Neville did an admirably job appreciating Karli without gawking.

After being dismissed again, an embarrassed Draco was considering drawing his wand when he noticed Ron had kept an eye on him and already had his wand out at his side. He was about to draw anyway, dismissing the Weasley as beneath him and thus, in his mind, less powerful when Minerva McGonagall re-entered and ushered them into the great hall.

Hermione had read much about the customs of the wizarding world including how the peerage behaved and she knew that she had just witnessed a severe insult being issued. The blonde boy did not look particularly nice but she didn't think it was right to insult someone like that after just meeting them.

She was about to say something when she realized this was the same group from the train who had claimed she would be the red heads girlfriend. She was still too confused about that to start another round that she might lose, so she kept quiet. She didn't even share the bit of trivia she learned about the great hall's ceiling. She was just too flustered.

Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and an old wizard's hat. As the questioning glances started, the hat opened up a mouth and started to sing. The song was terrible but did extol the virtues of each House. When the song was finished the professor unrolled a scroll and said "Hannah Abbott".

She went up to the stool, sat and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. In short order Hannah was sorted in Hufflepuff. Susan Bones followed after her, and next was Lavender. After a minute, she was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry heard Ron exhale in relief next to him.

The next person of interest was Hermione Granger. Harry elbowed Ron as he saw who that was. Hermione saw the movement and moved quicker but she wasn't fast enough and heard Ron say "pretty name too, but I like Bushy, it suits her." Hermione wanted to slap him again but knew she couldn't in the great hall. She sat in the stool and got sorted into Gryffindor.

Daphne Greengrass was next and as she past Harry Potter, he stopped her. He kissed her on the hand and then let her continue. It was an old custom that everyone knew but nobody practiced anymore. Harry had just given a basic level of protection to the girl. He had told the hall "I know this person and their wellbeing is important to me." She smiled at his gesture in thanks and went to the chair. She was sorted into Slytherin.

Ron looked at Harry and shook his head "If you let her poison you, I'm going to raise you from the dead and kill you again for ignoring the obvious." Harry laughed as Neville was called. He and Harry shook hands, another old custom about friends and allies and they watched as Neville went into Gryffindor

Hannah looked on sadly but then Neville caught her eye and winked at her. She blushed and let herself be drawn into a conversation with Susan Bones whose keen eyes had noticed the wink. They knew each other and she was happy she could have a friend in her house other than Cedric. She did like that the older boy hugged her when she got sorted in the house and how much it made the older girls jealous. He was like her brother but they didn't know that yet.

Draco Malfoy was almost instantly put into Slytherin and he spent the entirety of his sorting glaring at Harry Potter. Word had obviously spread within the snakes about what happened to him in the antechamber (thank you, Daphne) and only Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle sat near him.

The Patil sisters both went into Gryffindor and finally the name "Potter, Harry" was called. His fame had grown recently and he had been in the papers a lot but this was the first in-person look most of the school had gotten of him. He was the tallest first year by far at 5'6". Ron was the closet to him at 5'1". He was also very muscled and walked with the confidence and bearing of his station.

He brought his slave with him, leading her on her leash. His pet dragon had returned to his hand when the train had reached the station. She walked with a similar confidence to him plus an additional shot of sex appeal that made many a boy wonder if she was not secretly the Veela that the fictional novel had spoken about. As he took his first step a creature leapt from his hand and Swanhild appeared. The students gasped at the appearance of the rumored creature.

Albus Dumbledore had had enough. He watched as the boy that was to be the key to his ascension both respected and flaunted tradition in equal measure and with no discernable pattern. He had offered protection to the daughter of a House that had been in Slytherin for forever while at the same time issuing the gravest of insults to the son of another.

He brought an enslaved muggle within the castle, half dressed and on a leash but he could recognize the potter rune sets written into her skin. Why hate her enough to parade her as he did and then offer her so many protections. On top of the markings his glasses saw that she practically glowed with various charmed items, almost all of them screaming protection.

And now he had released a dragon into his school. "Mr. Potter, what is that and where did it come from? I will not have you endanger my school." Harry Potter stopped as the castle went quiet as people were anxious to see the confrontation between the Leader of the Light and the Savior of the Wizarding World. His recent actions had made his hyphenated moniker seem not enough.

Harry did not seem the least concerned. "I am sorry headmaster, I sometimes forget that all are not familiar with Swanhild" May I present to you Swanhild, my guardian and the physical manifestation of the magic my mother and father used to protect me from Voldemort. For it was not me that survived the killing curse, it was her and her mate who deflected it."

Harry smiled at the wide eyed shock of everyone in the room. No one knew what had happened that night except that a killing curse had been fired at Harry and he wasn't dead. The creature that looked like no dragon that actually lived and radiated magic that the least sensitive in the room could notice, actually was the best explanation they had heard.

Harry continued as he knew that his sorting would be in the paper and this delay would make it front page worthy. My mother and father sacrificed their lives in love and used the power of that sacrifice to create Swanhild and Gwilym.

Sometimes there is really such a thing as serendipity. A moment unplanned and unprepared for that is in fact the best thing that could have possibly happened. In this case serendipity started with an angry and bitter man named Severus Snape. The man hated everything Potter and though he was an intelligent person, when it came to anything Potter he could not control himself.

Despite all the evidence to the contrary, all the reports in the Daily Prophet, the sight of the boy, the beautiful girl at his side and the dragon at his feet, Severus Snape refused to believe the spawn of James Potter could be what he said he was and he was determined to find out how he had pulled off this trick. And so when all were paying attention to the confrontation "legilimens"

He arrived in a mindscape better formed than his own and refused to believe it till he felt something smack him back into his own mind. Two things happened, the first was that Severus Snape flew backwards and out of his chair and the second was Gwilym jumped out of Harry Potter's scar. Serendipity.

Madam Pomfrey moved quickly to aid Severus. She got some potions into him and when he awoke he refused to be taken the hospital wing and instead just fumed at the end of the table. Anyone who knew him, knew he was plotting revenge.

Harry was happy to see Gwilym and so was Swanhild. Quickly checking his own mind scape he saw and invisible leash that connected Gwilym to his mind. He supposed Gwilym would not be able to travel as far away from him as Swanhild. But that was cool.

Dumbledore was speechless as more of his image and reputation crumbled around him. It was him who told the world that the boy had survived the killing curse and the boy had just told everyone that he was wrong. And had two dragons to prove his version to be true.

Realizing he needed to regroup he said "I had suspect something similar but had no way of proving it. Let us continue the sorting as I am sure these young stomachs are losing their patience" Harry nodded and sat on the stool. Dumbledore grumbled in his mind he had perhaps saved some of his reputation but he had validated the presence of the creatures and could not leverage them any longer

Harry sat on the stool with his gorgeous slave behind him and to the left and his two dragons lying at his feet. The hat spoke to him for a minute and told him he had all the ambition necessary for Slytherin but he was definitely braver than anything else. The hat said out loud, "Good Luck, Lord Potter, your boldness and bravery are actually terrifying, better be Gryffindor."

He actually took a moment to acknowledge the applause before handing the hat to Professor McGonagall. He walked around the Gryffindor table and shook hands and then gave a stiff bow to the other house tables before sitting in between Lavender and Karli who had sat while he was "prancing about" as Lavender put it. Swanhild and Gwilym re-entered his hand and scar, respectfully and he felt them settle in his mind.

Ron joined them at Gryffindor and before he sat he kissed Lavender on the mouth. When he was done he said "Not only Potter is brave and bold in Gryffindor!" That caused a cheer at the table and banging of goblets. Hermione looked around her and thought "I should have listened and gone to Ravenclaw" Percy was appalled but no one seemed to care.

Blaize Zabini was the last to be sorted and went into Slytherin. Albus stood up and said "Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak!" and the food appeared on the table. Harry yelled out "Huzzah!" and the entire Gryffindor table answered "Huzzah!" and started to dig in.

When there was a lull in the conversation and not to be out done by her future boyfriend, Lavender kissed Ron hard then turned to the table and said "To the brave and bold women of Gryffindor!" Another cheer and more banging goblets. Nearly Headless Nick showed up and was introduced to the firsties.

Harry, having fun and enjoying the look the other house tables were giving the rowdy Gryffindors stood and said "Gryffindor First years rise and raise a goblet." They all did and he said "Here is to a brave knight and true Gryffindor, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the headless hunt denies you because they fear the boldness of Gryffindors" They all drank and Fred, tired of being out outshined by first years said "Huzzah!" and the entire table responded "Huzzah"

Hermione was having fun despite how desperately she didn't want to. The Gryffindors were acting just as knights acted in her favorite story books. Maybe she was right to have the hat put her in Gryffindor. She missed what was said but she joined in a "Huzzah" and giggled at the absurdity.

Dumbledore rose and made some announcements. The Forbidden Forest was forbidden, no magic in the halls, banned items on filches door, the third floor corridor should be avoided to avoid a painful death (Huzzah! –Gryffindors) and finally that Minerva McGonagall was stepping down from her position as Head of House as her duties as deputy made her not as available as the Gryffindors deserved. Septima Vector would be taking her place

It was Percy who stood "To Minerva McGonagall, brave, bold, brilliant and beautiful, a Gryffindor through and through and to Septima Vector welcome to the House of the Lions" That was met with a load "Hazzah" and extended goblet banging. McGonagall stood and thanked them all before sitting a little teary eyed. Fred and George looked at Percy like they had never seen him before. Percy maintained his outward dignity but inside was happy to have surprised his brothers.

They all reached the common room and the prefects asked the entire house to stay. They explained that the new wards had restored some of the settings in the castle that had been lost to time. They were told about the maps and the point's books which was the thing that affected them the most. The individual with the most points would get an award as well as the House with the most points. It was also mentioned that both stairs now barred the opposite sex.

One of the older years asked why they hadn't been introduced to a new DADA professor. Percy told them that Professor Quirrell had been possessed by something over the summer and when he crossed the wards it captured him. The thing didn't want to be captured and forced itself out, killing the professor.

Everyone was saddened and Percy said that it was the dangers of working in the field and that you should think hard about the dangers before choosing such a career. He turned back to the first years and said "It will be a long time before you have to worry about such things. Now everyone off to bed."

Karli had no problem climbing the boy's stairs and Harry figured it was because magically she was his and not a person. All the boys looked up when they entered the dorm. Harry still had the gorgeous girl with the leash trailing behind him.

The Room was a large and circular and split into 6 wedges around an open circle. Each wedge had a king size bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a chair and was about 100 sq. ft. of space. The sixth wedge was the entrance and all the spaces had curtains around them.

Harry tugged the leash pulling the girl forward. "Ok, Karli here is very friendly and a bit of an exhibitionist, so expect to see a lot of her, on purpose and by accident. But look and no touching is the rule or I will cut your bits off. Is everyone OK with that." Seamus and Dean nodded enthusiastically while Ron shook his head in fond exasperation and Neville gave a polite nod.

He sent Karli to his areas to change for bed and she did and started stripping. Harry waved his wand to close the curtain as it was clear Karli wouldn't. He turned to see wide eyes. And said "see!" He winked at them and went behind his curtain. The last thing he heard was "he's my hero" from Seamus.

Harry watched as Karli stripped to her panties and sat with her legs opened to take of her boots. After she was done Harry waved his wand to silence the area and again to tie her to the bed spread eagle. A ball gag appeared and affixed itself in her mouth and a blind fold materialized over her eyes. Karli had never really seen him use magic so casually and was turned on buy it.

He sat at his desk and wrote letters to Osirus, Ginny and Luna. He told them all of the sorting and told Ginny and Luna he missed them. He warned Osirus to be prepared for the Daily Prophet report in case it went negative.

He wrote two more to Remus and Sirius telling them the same and asking how their projects were coming. Monday would be another mind blowing, world altering day and Harry was having fun sewing chaos.

He smiled at the sound of the squirming girl behind him. He had been reading sections of his letter to her in Parseltongue and it was definitely having an effect on her. He waved his wand and a boa constrictor appeared on her belly. She stiffened at the presence and looked to his face.

"Do not worry, he will not hurt you. He is here to help why I go gather our missing piece. He hissed at the snake which caused her to moan again. That moan increased when the snake obeying wrapped itself around her leg and pressed its weight against the junction of her legs. Then the snake started hissing at her and she started to tremble in pleasure. Especially when the snakes tongue would flick out to taste the air and brush against her.

"I'll be back" Harry said before leaving and magically sealing his curtains closed. He joined the boys in some get to know you banter. Harry and Neville and to a lesser degree Ron, were looked at in awe that they all had girlfriends. Neville with two and Harry with two, a slave and concubine were like gods to the two unaligned boys.

Harry gave Ron a nod and the two of them left the dorm room promising they'd be back. When they reached the common room they snuck out the portrait and Harry led Ron to the 7th floor. On the way Harry explained that when researching for the wards he found out about a secret room and he wanted to claim it as theirs.

It was a small lie but it served the purpose. First night in and Ron was on another adventure with Harry. In the last month he had lost his hero worship of the boy-who-lived and replaced it with a fierce loyalty and a desire to be wherever Harry was having adventures that put the books to shame. His responsibility and duty as a Retainer made him especially happy. They made it to an empty hallway were Harry walked back and forth against for no reason.

Ron was astounded to see a door appear. They went in and saw a room full of junk. Harry distracted Ron with the pile of old brooms and went and shrank and old wood cabinet and slipped in his pocket. He then told Ron that they would clean the place out and make it their clubhouse. Harry grabbed a silver dagger and gave it to Ron before the two of them left.

Harry figured he could come back for the Hurcrux later. Tonight was about sex, not revenge. They made it back to the dorm and Ron and Harry smiled at each other at a job well done. Ron walked to his bed staring at the beautiful and deadly looking dagger he now had.

Harry entered his curtains and smiled at the state Karli was in. Her back was arched and she was trying to get more pressure against her crotch as the snake hissed away at her.

Her eyes were wild and needy and he looked at her and said. "Don't worry, it will only be a moment." He resized the cabinet and spent 30 minutes fixing it. Then he walked in and returned with a naked Justine who felt the tingle of the Snakes hissing in her nether regions as soon as she crossed the threshold. She looked to Harry and said "Ooh, You are mean."

In the girls dorm Hermione was on the verge of tears. She wished it was because they had been mean to her but it wasn't, she had ran here to hide and she could still hear them and it was just too much. Lavender was telling them how Ron was her boyfriend and that it was real but they were too young to do much more than tease. Pavarati and Padma had said the same about Neville and the three girls had become friends, just like that.

Hermione didn't understand how they did it. She wanted to join but then Lavender told the story of her slapping Ron. She had told it in a light hearted way and there was no cruelty at all but Hermione could not stand that she had been wrong and she had snapped at them and gone in her curtains. They paused for a moment, Lavender asking if she had been mean or insensitive.

Once she had confirmation that she had been very open, they moved on and continued to bond. Hermione didn't know why it was so hard for her to make friends and decided it was because they knew she was smart and no one likes smart girls.


	18. The Ballad of Mooney and Padfoot

**… Black Manor, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England**

Sirius Black watched the two scantily clad women walk around him as he sat at his desk. Hearing that his godson had a concubine, a sex slave and two girlfriends was a challenge to his position as ladies man and he smiled to himself that he had accepted that challenge.

He was still recovering from his time in Azkaban, and even though Harry and Remus had been daily fixtures with him, the constant movement of the happy gossipy girls felt good. "Who needs chocolate, when there are jiggling breasts and giggles to chase away the cold and the nightmares." He thought.

He had accepted the Headship of the House of Black and was now Lord Sirius Black, Duke of Gallotero, Earl of Cunningphrey, Baron of Blancaster and Knight Magicae of the Custodians of Shadow. The Custodians of Shadow were the chivalric order of the Black family and had not had a member since the turn of the century but hearing the story of Harry's first meeting had inspired him. He had inducted Remus and posthumously James. Harry would be offered a membership when he turned 17.

His first order of business once he took control of his family was to ask his account manager to review Narcissa and Bellatrix's marriage contracts to see if there was any breach. He had already decided to cast them from the House but he wanted to see if he could offer any humiliation first. Next he had brought Andromeda and her family back into the family or at least he informed them that their being cast out was not real as Orion had not truly had that power.

His reunion with his godson had been fantastic and filled with tears and forgiveness. The boy had insisted that he not only see a mind healer but also a muggle psychiatrist and he had to admit after almost a month, it was doing wonders for him. The psychiatrist didn't approve of the girls but Sirius just chalked that up to not knowing the horrors of Azkaban. If the muggle had known the real cause of his PTSD, he would have prescribed more women. Sirius chuckled to himself at the thought.

His godson also brought him up to speed on the plan for his House and for Remus and Sirius thought the idea of making Remus an Earl was the greatest idea ever. The wizarding world did not share easily and even knowing the loop hole existed, few would support giving out titles so easily.

His occlumency was rather strong as it had been in constant use to keep the Dementors at bay, but much damage had been done to his mind before he had strengthened them enough. As such he was able to access the family grimoire. It had taken him a week to come up with a ritual that would create a pack for Remus. It was similar to the magic that created the grimoires.

Sirius created the first ritual to create the pack book that defined the qualities of the pack. It had the name, Marauder. Sirius had laughed at the thought of Remus going by Earl Remus Lupin-Marauder or Lord Marauder. He had sobered after that. He wanted to be Lord Marauder. He was a dog animagus, "maybe I could join the pack" he had thought. The thought made him add animagus as a method for non werewolves to join the pack.

The second ritual allowed for entrance into the pack. The first requirement was to have no family or family magic, which meant you had to be disowned from your own family. He had tried to avoid that as he wanted to join the pack but the magic would not hold. He was disappointed but it was early indication that his method was right.

With no family or family magic making a claim on you, you could enter into the pack and accept the pack as family and the family magic of the pack. Sirius had figured since the pack would be wolves the family magic would bend toward hunting and tracking. His family had figured out a ritual that would tie a family and its magic to its ancestral land. He figured this was what was shared with the original Prima Potentia Magicae that rose them above the rest.

He added that to the ritual as well. Finally he designed it to call on the magic of the full moon as that was what triggered the werewolf change as well. It meant that they would have to be on wolfsbane potion to complete the ritual. His calculations did not see any interconnections that would cause a problem

Sirius chuckled to himself. He had changed the world with the ritual. He had not meant to but he had given his friend his wildest dreams and had played a prank on the entire Wizarding world. It was incorporating the full moon into the ritual to use the werewolf magic and the residual Nott magic had helped as well. The final piece had been the wolfsbane's mind calming properties. He chuckled, this had been a good month for him.

He looked up again at the scantily clad women walking around. It had started with the effort to get some girls to satisfy his pride and end his dry spell. He was happy that his libido still worked. He was afraid his time in prison had hurt his ability. Lucky bad memories and forced celibacy have no biological affect besides leaving you really horny.

 **…Flashback**

 **…St. Mongos Hospital, London, England**

The first few nights after being released from prison, Sirius spent at St. Mungos. Mostly to check on his mental wellbeing. He had admitted to being an animagus during the hearing and that he had used his form to hide from the worst of the affects so the hospital was aware of how to treat him.

Harry and Remus had visited and let him know of the plan. House Black had been automatically closed because it did not have a head and Sirius agreed to re-open it and accept the family magics. Plans were made to accomplish that immediately after Sirius' release and Harry had a great time watching his godfather flirt with the medi witches.

Sirius was bored after visiting hours and decided to go exploring the hospital. In a small out of the way section he found a young woman cleaning and tried to talk to her. The woman seemed surprised he would talk to her but his charm was hard to ignore as he followed her through the hospital.

Camille was enjoying her time with the cute man with the gray eyes. He was funny and charming, She knew that the flirtation would go nowhere because of what she was but she was enjoying the attention none the less. They ran into her friend Olivia and they both giggled at his continued flirting. Then they ran into Brianna and all the heat seemed to leave the hallway.

Brianna was like them but she was angry and cynical. She had been hurt very badly by her family's rejection and hated wizards just as much if not more that the goblins or centaurs did. It was clear that Sirius was a wizard as he was wearing a hospital gown and Brianna charged the three people. "What is going on here? You know you are not to talk to the patients"

Sirius had interrupted the rant to take blame. He didn't want them to get in trouble. He couldn't help tease that he couldn't stop himself from chatting up a beautiful woman and when she found a friend, it was his duty as a man to try to snag both of them. The girls blushed deeply. Sirius thought he was reading the signs well and he was sure he was well on his way to getting the girls to give him some more personal attention.

Brianna grinned viciously, "You haven't told him what you are" she said to the girls. "Well go ahead so we can be left alone and you can get on with your work" Olivia had hung her head and Camille sighed. She knew this would eventually happen, they both did but to have it happen in front of Brianna was horrible.

She would tell everyone and the humiliation would be non-stop. She spoke softly and didn't look in the man's face as she didn't want the smiling flirting face in her memories to be tarnished by the disgust and betrayal that their announcement would bring.

Resignedly she said "we're squibs". In the magical world, squibs were like lepers. Families cast them out and no one wanted to even touch them. It was known that you could not "catch" it but superstition was powerful in the magical world and most did not want to risk their family magic.

Sirius smirked at Brianna as she was the only one looking in his face and he was pretty sure he would enjoy her reaction the most. "Yeah, I knew that". He was right as Brianna's face blanched in shock before paling, then turning red in what Sirius assumed was anger. Camille and Olivia was looking at him with shock and confusion too.

Sirius said "What, it's pretty obvious. You're cleaning the hospital by hand in sections that might be reactive to magic use. You are doing it at midnight when no one can see or find you and you flinch every time I said magic. Didn't you notice I stopped mentioning it?" Olivia looked to Camille for confirmation as he had not talked of magic at all after she joined them. Camille was too confused to respond.

Brianna thought the girls were fools to spend time with a wizard but she was still protective of her kind. "What is it you want, wizard?" Sirius knew he should be, well serious, but he had just gotten out of Azkaban and he was probably a little crazy, not to mention he was not ready to be a mature adult.

"Well my godson has three girlfriends and a concubine, and until you showed up I was pretty sure I could get into some pretty girl's knickers and start balancing the score." Three screams of "what?" greeted his statement. He looked at the two girls and grinned "Unless you foxes don't wear knickers. I was about to ask to check when Ms. 'Sexy and Broody' came by."

That earned him three more "What?" He was enjoying the chaos he was creating. Brianna didn't know how to respond to this person. No one had any use for squibs. The darkest of dark lords would simply kill them as they wouldn't want to risk enslaving them. And they were rarely raped as it was feared that they would be contagious.

Mostly they lived and married in the muggle world and even the few employed by St. Mungos because they were good to have clean magic reactive areas, lived in the muggle world. This person was not making any sense. Then Olivia said "You can have my knickers if you want". Brianna and Camille looked at her like she was mad.

Sirius for his part let out deep rich chuckle that all three had to admit was a very sexy sound. Then he stepped up to Olivia and kissed her hard. She actually swooned. When he broke the kiss he said, "you can leave them on the nightstand, it's what they're hiding that I want." He felt her shiver in his arms and turned to the other two.

"What about you too? My nightstand has room for two more pairs and I think the four us can fit on my bed." Camille jumped into his arms to get her kiss. She was in for whatever this man had in mind. She missed magic and she was sure he lived in a magic house. Brianna surprised them all when she stepped forward as well. "I will come to make sure you don't hurt them"

Sirius stepped into her personal space. "That the only reason?" he said and before she could respond he kissed her too. He gave them the address of Black Manor and spent another hour flirting with them and touching them in inappropriate places.

 **…End Flashback**

 **…Lord** **'s Office, Black Manor, 12 Grimmauld Pl., London, England**

He looked up as Brianna entered his office. She was bringing a tray with tea on it. It was obvious that she had come from a very upper crust pureblood home but Sirius was not pressing them on the families that abandoned them. Then Camille and Olivia left their self-appointed task of organizing the office and joined them for tea. He had a crazy Idea and he figure now was a good time to present it. He waited for Brianna to start drinking her tea and said "I want a hot squib girl harem"

Camille laughed as Brianna chocked on her tea. The last three weeks had been amazing and the sex was equally so. They had wasted three days with his flu address not sure what to do when they each got an Owl with a card that said "My dresser is panty free. Help!" They had screwed up their courage and went together

 **…Flashback**

Camille was nervous when she entered a dark and sinister receiving room. Sirius had been waiting and apologized for the "grossness" as he was in the process of remodeling the family home. That was when Brianna had freaked and realized she was in the home of the House of Black. He had told them his name was Siri, but they had not made the connection that he was Sirius Black, godfather of the boy-who-lived.

Sirius had been cheeky in his reply "Oh, didn't I mention that" and then left the room expecting them to follow. He took them upstairs where the home was much cleaner and less evil looking and explained that he had started the remodel from the top and that the entrance hall, kitchen, etc. would be done the following day.

He gave them a tour of his very large house where he filled in some of the gaps about himself and his godson. The walk was very similar to what they had done in the hospital and it relaxed the three when he started to touch them again. Part of them still thought this was a trick but purebloods couldn't stand to touch them much less the intimate caresses that Sirius was giving them.

He brought them to his bedroom, where he handed each a glass of wine and said. "So are you going to chicken out" After issuing that challenge he pointed to the dresser. The three girls looked at each other. They had spent some time picking out what they would wear. They knew what the purpose of this trip was and had all worn muggle skirts with tight tops. Olivia's top showed off her flat stomach.

Before they could respond he walked up them and kissed them softly on each of their lips. As he did he ran his hand under their skirts grazing his fingers over their covered crotches. Quiet Olivia was once again the bravest and reached under her skirt and shimmied her panties down. She held them in her hands and walked over to the large bed depositing the panties on the dresser before climbing to the center of the bed. Camille and Brianna did the same.

Camille was nervous. She was no virgin and she had even played around with other girls before but the thought that she was being accepted back into her world and in such a way was creating butterflies in her stomach. The three had gotten closer after Siri had left the hospital and it was Brianna that had held them back from visiting as she could not believe he had been honest.

Now as they sat in the bed before this man it was Camille who turned to Brianna and kissed her. They had planned to do this but Brianna still stiffened before relaxing into the kiss. Camille then kissed Olivia and Olivia and Brianna kissed after that. Then the three girls lifted off their shirts and took off their bras. Sirius removed the robe he was wearing to display he was naked underneath and joined the three girls on the bed.

 **…End Flashback**

"Hot squib girl harem" Brianna repeated questionably. "Well maybe not the harem unless they want to, but definitely hot squib girls" Sirius went on to explain what he had done for a werewolf friend he had. He said that he could make a group a magical family by ritual then if he swore that family as a retainer of the House of Black, they would be protected.

"There are three groups who can create or join a new magical family. Magicals from other countries can establish an English branch as the Malfoy's did when they came from France, Muggleborns like the ones being sworn by Clan McGonagall and now that he had created this ritual, people who have been disowned by their families, like werewolves and…"

"Squibs", Brianna breathed. Sirius nodded excitedly. I will call you Valkyries since Minerva calls her girls Amazons. Brianna hugged Sirius tightly. "Will you really do this? Make us retainers of the Black family." Sirius responded "Yes and I want you to be the first head" She squeezed him tighter.

The ritual was already created, Sirius just tweaked it for an all-girl group of squibs. He added some ritualistic healing into it as well that would restore each member to a perfect version of themselves. He was serious about the hot part.

He planned to conduct the ritual the following week to give Brianna time to contact and recruit the first generation. Camille had asked what they would do other than be the sexual playthings for Sirius. Olivia didn't mind being that and demonstrated her willingness by dropping to her knees in front of him.

Brianna and Camille laughed as Sirius tried to focus on the conversation while Olivia worked but he was able to suggest that they could become potions brewers as it was a passive magical art and squibs had enough magic to activate the ingredients, though it might take two or three of them to power more complex brews.

Brianna and Camille liked that idea and Olivia said she would just serve on her knees. Brianna and Camille looked at each other before joining the girl saying that they would do both. Sirius smiled and thought "take that Harry"

 **… Marauder** **'s Den, Marauder Estates (Bordering Potter Properties)**

Remus Lupin looked around and shook his head in disbelief. It had been one week since the ritual and he still did not know what to think. Was he lucky? Was this just a new curse? Even if it was he had to admit that he like this curse better than the last one.

The sale of the property to him had gone off without a hitch. They had faced the expected difficulties with a werewolf buying land but the small fortune that Remus had access to and the protection of both the Houses of Potter and Black made sure that it was concluded without issue.

The ritual had gone as planned until the transformation came. According to what Sirius said afterward it was a combination of factors that he had accounted for but hadn't or couldn't predict their reaction together. It started with all the healing and strengthening sections Sirius had put in. The goal was to make the transformation less painful.

The second addition was the use of the full moon. That had been meant to incorporate the wolf's magic into the new family magic based around tracking and hunting. Next, apparently, was the remnants of the Nott family magic. It had permeated the area to keep the animals healthy and protect the food cycle.

The last was the use of wolfsbane. It was not a ritual component except that it allowed Remus to keep his mind to complete the wolf part of the ritual that would draw on the wolf magic and identify him as alpha.

It had all gone so wrong and so right. When it was done, Remus had felt wonderful. His mind was still his from the wolfsbane and when he looked at himself he was not the sickly creature the werewolves turn into but powerful.

 **…Flashback**

He was broader and more muscled and his shape was more balanced for moving while up right. His arms were long and reminded him of a gorilla allowing him to run in a similar fashion to them. But with the hunters grace of the wolf. For some reason he could climb and his agility was spectacular. Moony as he thought of himself in this form ran around the property in glee.

He went to the property line to test that the barrier would stop him if he forgot to take his wolfsbane and was angry that he passed right through. His thought was that Harry had made an exception for him and would have to get the boy to change it. He could not be trusted and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if an accident happened.

He went to sleep on the spot where his "manor" would be built. It wasn't till he woke up that he realized something had gone wrong. He heard Sirius' voice as it approached the camp site and he panicked. Sirius didn't know he was still in his wolf form.

His fear had blinded him to the fact that he was still in control of his mind and his desperation to not hurt his friend made him turn back to his human form. After witch he fainted. He awoke to silence, which scared him. The last thing he remembered was hearing Sirius coming and nothing kept that man quiet.

When he opened his eyes, Harry and Sirius looked at him with weird smiles. He got up and figured something was wrong. He felt different. Sirius helped him to his feet and he realized he was taller. He and Sirius had been the same height at 5'11" but now he was much taller than the other man. He was over 6 1/2' tall. He started to look over his naked form and stared in shock at the changes.

The most surprising was his feet. They had grown longer and now he stood comfortable on the pads of his toes. He could put his heel down but it didn't feel comfortable that way. He basically had wolf shaped human feet. His arms were also longer reaching down to the top of his knees. Another hold over from his wolf form. Missing was any hair. His body was completely devoid of hair except for his face and head.

The strength and power from the wolf had also carried over to his "human" self. While food was never something that a wizard would have to do without, he had been sickly and thin due to the ravages of the curse. Now he has broad and well built. Muscle seem to have grown on top of muscles and he now looked like a person who dedicated three lifetimes to fitness and strength conditioning.

"You look really awesome Moony." Remus turned to the voice and realized Harry was talking. He listened as Sirius told him that he had witnessed his change when he came around the bend in the path and after some encouragement, whining and yelling, Remus finally tried and was able to painlessly change into his wolf form and back without losing control.

That is when it hit them that they had cured him. Harry excitedly told him that he was more than cured because his ward line would have stopped the wolf Remus or the man Remus until the next morning. That meant he was neither wolf nor human.

That led to a long discussion on the ritual and what it had done. Remus felt too good, too energized to be mad. The world did not consider him human anyway so he was not particularly sad to see it go especially since he had gained strength and control because of it.

 **…End Flashback**

Sirius, ever a showman and prankster, named him a Lycan and thought it might be wise to see if joining the marauder pack through the ritual had the same effect. He had already recruited for this venture when the plan was just to build what was basically a werewolf reserve. He had three werewolf friends who he had met during the war when Albus had sent him to try and recruit for the light.

Amer was a powerfully built Black man who had been a werewolf hunter before getting himself bit. He was a wizard but knew the dangers and risks of his profession so had kept his money in muggle banks. He was able to live comfortably in the muggle world after the wizarding one determined he was a monster. He still took some work hunting the worst of his own kind.

Stephanie was a pureblood witch who had been an Auror. She was bit while on assignment and was not prepared for how thoroughly the wizarding world would abandon her. Remus and Amir had helped her get settled and learn the muggle world because she had the best shot at survival there.

Finally was Jason. He was a muggle and he had pressed Remus to start a pack for years. He had not lost much when he became a werewolf as he had not had much before. He had been a vagrant that got caught up in some muggle baiting and was bit by Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir had tried to recruit him after and he had refused violently.

They had all taken the offer of sanctuary and joining Remus' pack and arrived at the beginning of the weekend. It went without saying that they were surprised by the new him, especially Stephanie who found the tall man that exuded "alpha" very appealing. He didn't tell them of his additional control as he didn't want to get their hopes up.

The ritual to join his pack had many of the same elements as the one to start it and they all ended up with the same advancements and ability to change at will. After two nights of celebration and a few energetic runs through the property the four heralds of a new race woke to face the world. It was Monday and Remus and his pack made ready to go do an interview with the Daily Prophet. It was time for the Lycans.

After the unexpected change Sirius and Harry had moved quickly to adjust their plans for Remus. Remus was smart but he had too many bad experiences tied to his curse and was not best able to plan out the best course. His friend and honorary nephew carried him till he could come to terms with what this meant for him. He was now ready to face the world and lead his people.

Remus looked at himself and admitted the he made an impressive and intimidating sight. They needed clothes that could adapt as, unlike animagus, their clothes and the things they carried didn't transform with them

Harry had given them all a set of leather pants that fit them like a second skin. It had runes in them that would expand and shrink when they transformed. They had decided that they needed to establish some Lycan cultural norms as establishing culture was the primary way to garner respect. The first such decision was that the men went topless except for Remus who wore a silver braided sash that identified him as the Alpha.

The choice of silver was no accident as it was no longer poisonous to them but did irritate the skin of his pack members. It had no effect on him and wearing the sash would forever identify the Alpha as only he could wear it without squirming.

Stephanie wore a strapless leather corset that left her stomach exposed. It also adapted to her when she changed. All wore bronze gauntlets that held their wands, coin purse, and anything they needed to carry with them but couldn't be lost if they had to transform.

Sirius had insisted that they have their nails manicured. While in human form, their nails were still pointed and sharp but now they were also polished and buffed. Their hair, in both forms, was also trimmed and combed to give a sense of sophistication and civilization to the group. The goal was for Remus to end up as an Earl and the image of nobility had to start early.

The same was done for their feet as none felt comfortable in shoes. They wore a ring on each large toe that kept dirt and gravel from collecting on the pads of their feet and made them even stealthier as it left no foot prints.

Their teeth which now had extended canines were magically cleaned and straitened to add to the image of cultured beast they were trying to present. Lastly Remus's hair, which had been lengthened with a hair growth potion was braided tightly and hung down his back to his waist. They used another hair potion to keep the braid tight. Instead of a bow the end of the braid had a weighted silver clasp.

Jason had taken to staying in his wolf form. Without magic, there was no need to use his human form. The others could only access their magic in human form and so preferred it but he didn't have that issue and loved the speed and power it offered. He maintained the dignity that they were trying to establish but still managed to act more like a pet than a comrade. He and Sirius got on swimmingly.

 **…Diagon Alley, London, England [September 2, 1991]**

With the pain an isolation of his curse and his lost friends now gone, the Remus that was a full member of the Marauders while in school re-emerged and, like Harry, that Remus loved making an entrance. And what an entrance they made when the entered the Leaky Cauldron.

At the front was Remus, 6 1/2' tall, topless and looking like Adonis if Adonis cared more about himself. Next to him on his left was Stephanie who was 6'3'. She had more of a swimmers physique. Her muscles were defined but not as sharp as on the males.

The nails on her feet and hands were painted a soft reddish pink. The tight pants and top showing of very feminine curves. She had designs on Remus and knew her now ridiculously firm ass was laying the groundwork in that endeavor as she had caught him staring more than once.

On Remus' right was Amir, at 7'2" tall. He looked like Mr. Universe except more massive. His muscles actually resembled stone in the dim light, so tight and firm was the muscle on his body. He was also bald. By choice. One that interestingly didn't carry over to his wolf form.

Amir, alone, would have caused the people in the bar to piss themselves but the creature standing behind the group turned a few pants brown. In wolf form only Stephanie was smaller than Jason. Remus's form stood the tallest and biggest a 10', followed by Amir at 8'10". But in the pub, only Jason was in his wolf form and he stood at 8'3".

It didn't help that he looked like a wolf standing on two feet wearing pants and looking around with its long tongue hanging out.

Before madness could ensue Sirius and Osirus stood and approached the group. Everyone relaxed as Osirus was known as Harry Potter's man and they would handle the situation. The crowd was surprised to see hands shake, even with the massive wolf creature. Osirus said "This way. They are waiting on us at the Daily Prophet building."

As they moved through the building and out the back Sirius spoke as if in wonder and just loud enough for a gossip to hear. "I still can't believe you cured lycanthropy". He smiled as he heard the hushed whispers spread though the bar.

Walking down the alley toward the Daily Prophet building they made quite a stir. Half way there, they were joined by Aurors who had been given a heads up by Sirius and Osirus. The Potter wards had been a huge boost to Auror moral and recruitment and the men carried themselves with professionalism.

The interview was fun for Remus and Sirius. They had settled on half the story. Remus was a friend from Hogwarts which most would remember and he and James Potter had long speculated on how to cure lycanthropy.

They had used the notion that they were animagus to try and figure out the key and after going back to his notes after being released from prison he had a break through. He had tied the cure to the land Harry sold to Remus and to his pack as Remus's family had been forced to disown him. They then announced any lone werewolf could join his pack and gain the cure and any other werewolf pack willing to swear the Retainers oath to the Marauder Pack would also have access to the cure.

Osirus also told the paper that Vector Securities had already contracted with Pack Marauder to develop a rapid response team that would be part of the company's offerings. They had also made a deal with Potter Enterprises to include the service as an option for the Potter home security system.

The group then made a trip to the Ministry of Magic, escorted by reporters, where they met with a select group of Wizengamot members to discuss their hope to remove sentient magical creatures from the purview of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And instead treat sentient beings and any dealings with them as a diplomatic effort.

Change would not come that day but the Lycans wanted it known that they considered themselves as independent as the muggles but had witches and wizards among their number and would enter the magical community as equal citizens committed to peace and prosperity.

Delores Umbridge who had landed on her feet at the Daily Prophet as a member of its editorial board was disgusted at these creatures and that they thought they should be treated as anything but animals. She interrupted the meeting by saying "Hem! Hem!" Everyone looked to the woman and she spoke "Do you not think it's wise for the Ministry to control dangerous creatures. You can't suggest that this…thing is not dangerous" she said pointing at Jason. Jason laughed, as did Remus

"His name is Jason and he is definitely not dangerous unless you attack him. But wizards have killed more people than any werewolf and I would never suggest regulating wizards and witches. Even though it was a wizard that killed young Harry's parents and attacked young Neville's."

The crowd seem to acknowledge Remus' words and Delores huffed as she went to speak again. She was interrupted by Sirius who said "We've given the unimportant people enough questions. Let's end this. It was pleasure all, I will see you at the next Wizengamot meeting"

They group swept out of the ministry leaving behind a fuming Delores Umbridge and a snickering press corps. The group arrived back at Grimmauld Place and burst out laughing. Camille, Brianna and Olivia joined them and heard the story. The group apparated from there back to their camp, leaving Sirius to his ladies. Remus took Jason side-along.

The Manor would not be finished for 3 weeks and they were staying in very nice wizarding tents with Potter wards on them. Remus walked out of his shower to find a naked Stephanie standing in his room. He ignored her to see what she would do.

She said "After that interview there will be a lot of bitches coming around for the alpha and I wanted to put my claim in" Remus smirked at her "Sirius and Harry have harems." he said. She smiled at him "so will you if you can handle it". She leaped at him with her enhanced speed.

He caught her in the air by her neck. Her eyes sparked in desire and she put her feet in his chest to try and push away. He turned her toward the floor and slammed her on her back. All the air rushed out of her lungs. She grabbed the arm holding her down and struggled to get it off her for a full minute before she dropped her eyes from his face.

He brought his face close to hers and said "was that necessary?" She replied simply "yes, you know it was" then she kissed him.

In another plain James Potter watched as his son made him proud and his friends were building an enviable life for themselves. He was brought out of his musings when his wife appeared by his side and looked at what he was watching. "Wow" she said. James agreed "Isn't it wonderful, I am so proud of our boy. He's in Gryffindor and he'll probably end up more popular than I ever was without being a prat like I was. And he got Sirius out and is bringing the family back."

Lily smiled and said "I was talking about Remus fucking that chick and Sirius fucking three hot squib girls" James blushed at his wife's statement. "Yeah that is cool too, they have had hard lives, and they deserve it" Lily smiled at him. "You do too, that's why I made a deal with Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore. Come on big boy"

James watched his wife walk off into the ether, took one more look at his son. And ran off after his wife. He wasn't sure if she was serious but he had met the two women when they apologized for their son/brother's actions against Harry and they were hot. James Potter was really going to enjoy this next great adventure.


	19. WTD When You Already Know Everything

**… Gryffindor Boy** **'s Dormitory, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The boys of the first year Gryffindor dormitory woke up to a sight that would etch itself into their memories for many years to come. A gorgeous 13 year old girl wearing nothing but panties and a t shirt that didn't reach her belly button strolling through their room and heading out to the bathroom.

For Ron and Neville who by this point had seen their fair share of scantily clad girls, it was not as life altering, though she was gorgeous so they still enjoyed the look. For Seamus and Dean it confirmed that Harry Potter was the coolest person ever. They discovered who numbers 2 and 3 on that list were, when they went down stairs and found Padma and Pavarati waiting for Neville and Lavender waiting for Ron.

Hermione was on her way to Professor Vector's office. This could not stand and she was going to tell. She could always count on teachers to appreciate someone like her who respected the rules and cared about the reputation of the institution.

When she had woken up she had caught her three roommates shortening the length of their skirts from the proper knee length to above mid-thigh. They had tried to tell her that there was no specific rule about the length of the skirt, just the color and style.

When she saw how the boys in the common room had looked at them she knew she had to tell. Even if there wasn't a specific rule, it had to be implied somewhere. She was wrong. Professor Vector told her that as long as the girl's undergarments did not show, it was fine.

Hermione arrived at breakfast and groaned. It looked like it was spreading like wildfire. Skirts everywhere had been lifted and as usual no one was dressed more scandalously than Harry Potters slave.

 **… Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Seamus loved Hogwarts. It had been a given that going to magical school was going to be awesome but he hadn't considered the implications of having magic on the beauty regimen of girls. Basically, there did not exist an ugly girl anywhere. By far the ugliest girl in the room was a first year Slytherin named Millicent Bulstrode and that girl would be the queen of his cousin's secondary school. She has thick but had no fat on her and was 11 and already had beasts.

Lots of pretty girls to look at and magic would have made Hogwarts great but then Harry Potter showed up with a gorgeous 13 year old that walked around half naked in his dorm. He looked at her. And she manages to look even sexier while dressed.

Karli's outfit for the day was in honor of the fact that she was in a private school. She wore her hair split into pigtails with a white blouse that was too short to reach her waist and pleated skirt similar to the ones the Hogwarts girls were wearing but 2 or so inches shorter. The outfit was completed by high heeled maryjane shoes and her ever present collar and leash.

Hannah Abbott found herself and her new friend Susan dragged to the Gryffindor table by the Patil twins. She had thought she would be abandoned since she was in a different House but that was squashed almost immediately and stories were traded about everyone's first night.

Neville saw Hannah and moved to where she was seated and kissed her on her lips. The table shouted "Hazzah" and Neville served the girl some food while she blushed. Harry leaned over to Susan and said. "Hello beautiful, do you know I have a thing for red-heads." Susan spun to the voice and instantly was lost in Harry Potter's green eyes. "Umm" was all she got out before he smiled at her and then he got up and went and sat next to Daphne at the Slytherin table.

Susan looked at the other girls and asked "What just happened?" Karli said "I think harry wants you as another girlfriend" Susan blushed again and asked "How many does he have?" Karli told her that Harry had two girlfriends and slave and a concubine and by the way he was talking to the blonde at the Slytherin table, it looked like he wanted four.

At the Slytherin table Daphne was being thoroughly charmed by her hero. Most of the rest of the table were just stunned that the boy would come into enemy territory so casually. Fred's "He walks into the snake pit with head held high" and the cheer in reply did not make them feel better. For years the Gryffindors had been made to feel ashamed of their foolhardiness and now they were celebrating it.

Draco was livid. He was not sure what to do about Potter being at his table. Potter had destroyed whatever position he might have had and he was waiting on a response from his father to give him guidance about what to do. Then he saw salvation. Their head of house and his godfather was charging toward the table and it was obvious Harry was the target.

"50 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, now go back to your table." Draco looked on with glee. "Well sir, according to the books in the common room, you can't take and give points to the houses directly, you have to give them individually." Harry replied and looking completely undaunted by the teacher most in the school were terrified by. Snape ground his teeth at being corrected. "Very well, 50 points from you, Mr. Potter and another 50 for talking back!"

"Sir what was the first 50 points taken away for, exactly? And I didn't talk back I just reminded you that you can't take points from the whole House anymore." Harry Potter had still not moved and Daphne was staying by his side. "That will be another 20, now go back to your table!" Professor Snape snapped.

Harry looked at him and stood but before he left he leaned and whispered in Daphne's ear "To a brave Gryffindor, cunning enough to be in Slytherin, Huzzah". She blushed at his words and the warm air that tickled her ear in the best way. She was not the only girl to watch him walk to the head table.

"I suggest you choose better friends, Ms. Greengrass" the oily voice of Severus Snape said to her. She looked at him and said "I hope that was not a threat sir, the last man to threaten me had the two halves of his wand stuck through his eyes and into his brain. And my father, **Lord** Greengrass, Head of the House of Greengrass, has told me to stick close to **Lord** Potter as he has agreed to watch over me."

She stood from the stunned table and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat with Karli. She was trailed by Tracy Davis, her best friend a family Retainer. Her words had carried and she blushed as the Gryffindor table gave her a "Hazzah". She didn't know how to reply to Ron's "She's probably poisonous, but totally worth it."

The Slytherin table had not missed the stress placed on the word **Lord.** Greengrass had announced that her behavior was sanctioned by her head of House. This was outside of the power of Hogwarts and Severus Snape was not even a noble. For him to interfere would bring down the entire Wizengamot on his head.

Draco was now lost and he saw that many at the table were lost too. The world had shifted so much in the last month and no one felt on steady legs. As if to confirm that their world was upside down. Professor Vector came over with an angry look followed by Harry Potter.

"Professor Snape, what is the meaning of these point deductions?" The professor sneered at Harry who did not look as if he had a care in the world. "It is not proper to question another professor's discipline in front of the students, Septima" he said coolly.

"We have all looked in the book, **Severus** , and we know how pathetic your desire to upstage the other houses, especially Gryffindor, has been over the years and it ends now. There is no rule against sitting at other house tables and correcting teachers, when they are wrong, is not punishable either".

"Septima, please" the soft conciliatory voice of Albus Dumbledore wafted up. Severus smirked at Septima knowing that Albus would take his side. "We can discuss this in private but I think in the name of maintaining proper discipline and respect in the school the points should stand." The look on Septima's face made Severus take a step back. It reminded him of Lily and many other women he had pushed too far.

"Mulciber, 100 points for staring at my chest, Davis, Greengrass, 50 points each for being at the wrong table. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle 50 points for being late to breakfast. Shall I continue Albus? We can make the points a complete farce right now and save people time."

Albus looked shocked. "You've made your point Septima, All point deductions are reversed. I still expect to see you in my office." Albus left the great hall. Septima looked at Severus with a victorious smile and went back to the head table. Harry went back to his table. Gryffindor let out a cheer and the Slytherins looked at each other in fear. Things weren't changing, they had changed.

The rest of breakfast went without incident and Septima handed out schedules to the table. The students cheered when she arrived and she quietly apologized to Daphne and Tracey for using them to make a point. They forgave her instantly saying it was fun watching Snape get smacked down. She smiled and told them they should actually go to their table to get their schedule, which they did.

Harry pulled Ron and Lavender to the side on their way to class. He handed both of them leather bracers with the Potter crest stitched into one side and a lightning bolt. These bracers have protections in them and will double as quick draw wand holsters.

As you saw, I will make just as many enemies as friends. You are never to take them off or be without your wand. Both children nodded seriously and said "yes m'lord", recognizing that they were talking to the future head of the Prima Potentia Magicae House of Potter in that moment and not their friend. He smiled releasing the tension of the moment and said "Don't worry, they'll fail."

The first week of class was pretty boring for Harry. He had 70 plus years of a genius' magical knowledge in his head and he had decided to show himself to be a prodigy in all his subjects. He fudged on the theory as he didn't want to accidently talk about an esoteric subject that would apply to their lesson but that there would be no reason for him to know.

But for practical work he showed himself to be a maestro with a wand. He was pretty sure Bushy hated him. He had anticipated his boredom and planned to use his time during his first year in Hogwarts to finally figure out what an animorphmagus was. He knew the legends but had no idea how to use the power.

The legends said that an Animorphmagus could turn into any animal. And the legends were filled with great battles were Merlin would shift from animal to animal while in the flow of battle. Scurrying up an enemy's leg as a spider before turning to an elephant and then a bee and flying away. But there is no information on how to access the power.

In the stories, Merlin basically just wanted to do it one day and boom, deus ex machina. Harry had hoped for more help within the Hogwarts library but even with the returned books he could find nothing. He smiled as he watched everyone walking around with an occlumency book. He had mentioned why Snape had flew out of his chair at the opening feast to a few people and the ball was rolling. He might have even encourage Osirus to make an anonymous donation of enough books for everyone to check out of the library, delivered directly to Madam Prince.

 **… Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The first years had three major blocks of popularity, Harry, Neville and Theodore Nott. It was no accident that the three represented the entirety of the next generation of the Prima Potentia Magicae. It didn't hurt that the three carried themselves with all the comportment expected of the countries power elite.

Harry met Nott for the first time when Professor Dumbledore brought them to his office and told them it was disruptive for them to wear their Sigils. Harry's was his Lord's ring (gold to indicate he had the titles but was too young to head the family), Neville's was a necklace (indicating he was the Longbottom heir apparent) and Nott's was a forearm gauntlet (indicating he was the Nott heir apparent).

They had all refused sighting the rule book and their parents and guardians telling them to keep it on. Dumbledore knew he couldn't challenge that and have it remain quiet and instead held Harry back. He tried to guilt Harry into believing the other two only wore theirs because he wore his and if he stopped they would too.

He then tried to suggest that Harry was capable of dealing with the pressures of fame but the other boys weren't and it would be better if he helped them avoid it till they were ready. It was a cute attempt at flattery and intimidation but it did not work. In the end Harry ignored him and Dumbledore fumed.

The three boys and their friends circled each other and were friends, to a degree but had their own interests. Neville and Harry were definitely closer friends than either was with Nott but the three boys respected each other. Harry was especially impressed with how Nott had wrapped up the entire Slytherin first year group except for Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson who were oath bound to follow Malfoy.

By the end of the first week; breakfast was a sight. Harry held court at the Gryffindor table with Lavender, Ron and Karli. Karli would drape herself over him wearing something scandalous while Ron and Lavender would treat their budding relationship as a means to judge who was more daring. Lavender by trying to match Karli for daring in both clothing and action, while Ron would flirt shamelessly with every girl present. He even managed to get a kiss from Katie Bell, who was a third year, that led to a round a cheers. Gryffindor was in high spirits.

Neville would hold court at the Hufflepuff table. All to make sure Hannah knew she was cared for. Hannah and the twin Patils would orbit around Neville who would have debates about whether a particular problem was better solved with Gryffindor boldness or Hufflepuff loyalty. He conceded as many as he won which made the Hufflepuffs feel like their qualities were appreciated. Hufflepuff was in high spirits.

Nott held court at the Slytherin table. His father was a death eater supporter and Harry was pretty sure the boy shared the belief but he was more about political maneuvering than rape and murder so Harry let him be. Draco and his three flunkies held no position in the house and Daphne and Tracy spent their time with Gryffindor. Nott acted like a proper Slytherin and showed himself to be an equal of Potter and Longbottom which made the house happy. Slytherin was in high spirits.

No one held court at the Ravenclaw table but they were in a tizzy either memorizing the new rule book, trying to figure out the magic in the maps or learning occlumency. They had new knowledge to learn and they were happy. Ravenclaw was in high spirits.

At the head table, the staff was also happy. Well most of them. The new wards prevented open war fare in the halls, the point books eased the pressure being put on students who lost points or didn't earn many and the three scions of the Prima Potentia were leading by example by being cordial and downright friendly to one another.

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. The school was out of control. How could he bring people from the dark if they didn't feel isolated first? How could that coaxing happen if they weren't given second and third chances to turn from their path? For god sake there were two Slytherins at the Gryffindor table and Weasley was flirting outrageously with one of them. What was happening? He looked at the staff table and noticed that the new DADA professor was flirting with Minerva. Why would anyone flirt with Minerva?

He looked the other way and scowled at Professor Vector and thought back to the meeting he had with her. He had tried to get her to understand that it was important that the Slytherins felt Professor Snape could protect them and that they had an opportunity to come the light.

She had not even offered a counter argument saying that she would just leave the school and she was sure Harry would go too and that would start a stampede. And that if he was so concerned with Slytherins maybe he would be better with just him Severus and them. She had been serious and he knew of the family ties she had to the boy. He had to back down. Severus had been livid.

He still had the stone he thought. And despite the setback he was sure Voldemort was at least in the forest trying to execute a plan. Then he heard Minerva giggle and was once again surprised by what was happening around him.

If he had asked Minerva, she would have admitted that she was surprised as well. The new defense teacher was named Kyler Capstonson and he was delightful and very intelligent. He had heard about her Amazons and was very impressed with the idea.

He had told her that Hera was the beautiful and intelligent mythological goddess who first started the amazons and that she was equal in both measures. It was such an open flirtation and she had giggled like a school girl and blushed. He had complimented her laugh and now they sat together at every meal.

As Harry headed to the dungeons for his first potions class he wondered how it would go. It was clear to anyone paying attention that the potions professor hated him. And that was before he had neutered the man's ability to get revenge on school children because their parents didn't like him.

He had spoken a length with both Moony and Padfoot about their time at Hogwarts. And as far as he could tell his father and his friends were no worse than the Weasley twins. They had pranked him once and it was clear that he was not one to find such things entertaining and they had apologized and left it at that. But Little Severus, even then, could not let things go and had retaliated maliciously.

It had been all out war from that moment on. James was immature and he had liked his mother from very early but Severus was no innocent victim. Also the year his mother finally broke ties, Severus had become both crueler to her and more demanding.

James tried everything to get them apart but had never tried to force or order her. Severus had. He told her she was not allowed to associate with James Potter or his friends and had tried to forbid her from hanging with her own friends and she had refused. The name calling incident was just the last straw.

What the remaining Marauders didn't know was that it was Severus who sent Voldemort after his family. He had convinced himself that he loved Lily when in fact he just despised James and wanted to take her away from him.

As Harry approached the dungeon class room he wondered how bad this would go. Swanhild and Gwilym who had attended every class and was an instant hit with Professor Flitwick were back within him as he did not want to be purposely antagonistic, well without cause.

It seemed everyone knew it might be bad as all the Gryffindors were standing together as if waiting for a fight to start. The Slytherins who were sharing the class all looked excited as if they had come for a dinner show. The door opened and all the students filed in.

 **… Potions Classroom, Dungeons, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry took a seat in the back and wished Karli was with him. She was currently being home schooled by Justine in the cottage and no one could figure out where she went during class times or how she showed back up for lunch, dinner and free periods. It was another of the things Professor Dumbledore was incensed about.

Professor Snape stalked into the room with his robe billowing and the door slammed shut as he passed. He took roll where he made sure to mock Harry's celebrity. Harry let it go. He gave a speech about brewing glory and stopping death and that they were dunderheads. Harry had to respect the flare but the Macbeth vibe was overdone.

Harry thought it was funny. After doing something as pedestrian as taking roll, with a parchment no less, you try to sell the class on how powerful the forces are that your knowledge can control. "Oh yes if you learn all I can teach, you too can hold parchment and call out names" Harry snickered to himself.

Bushy was looking at him so maybe he had let one out. "Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"* Harry looked at the man then made an exaggerated motion to look at the board and then did the same on his parchment, and finally the board again.

It was clear what Harry was suggesting and Snape was getting angry. It didn't help that Bushy was flailing her arms in the air. "I apologize sir, did you assign some reading. Ms. Granger, you seem to know, did the professor assign reading? Did I overlook it in my package?" Hermione looked like she wanted to faint. "No, I read ahead" she said. Harry's reply of "Oh thank Merlin" and "I am sorry sir, I did not read ahead for this class" caused the already silent room to somehow get quieter.

Just as Severus Snape about to dock points, since there were no other teachers present, Harry said "I did read ahead in Runes and brought a pensieve with me though, sir." Severus' mouth snapped shut. It did not take a genius to figure out the implication of Harry's words. He glared at Harry, waved at the board and said "Well get started!"

The professor stalked around the room and found what he had found in all his classes. The Gryffindors refused to be intimidated. If he stalked too close they would put down their tools and looked at him and ask if he need anything. He hated Potter, this was his fault. On top of that everyone in the school had enough occlumency to detect his presence even if they couldn't stop him sorting through their memories.

After the class Neville's group and Harry's group were heading to lunch when Hermione stopped them. "I didn't appreciate being singled out like that" she said. They all looked at her for a second before Harry asked "Then why did you have your hand flailing about like a mad woman?" Then he just walked away leaving the fuming girl standing in the hall with a look of disbelief on her face. Then the girl's eye started twitching.

After lunch Harry and his friends went down to see the large man that had greeted them at the train. His name was Hagrid and he had sent a note with Hedwig inviting them to tea. The group arrived at the hut and were greeted by the sound of a barking dog.

 **… Gamekeeper** **'s Hut, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Back Fang" Hagrid was heard saying as he opened the door and greeted the 5 children. They sat and Hagrid told them that he had known all of their parents while they were in school, some better than others. Ron's older brother Charlie used to spend a lot of time talking with him about about dragons.

Harry took the hint and called Swanhild. Hagrid was amazed by the small dragon. He was even more surprised when the animal grew to match Fang's size though Fang running to hide under the bed suggested the dog was not pleased. Especially when Harry released Gwilym. Hagrid wondered if he could breed them and bind them like House elves and give the offspring as gifts.

They stayed with Hagrid for the rest of the afternoon listening to stories and watching Hagrid coo over Swanhild and Gwilym. Harry decided to let them out more. He often played with them in his mind but saw how much they liked attention from other people as well.

Harry noticed the paper that talked about the break in attempt at Gringotts. He remembered it as it had come before he had warded Diagon Alley and was one of the things that galvanized the public around better protecting itself.

Harry mentioned that the attempted theft was part of what galvanized the Wizarding community to accept the Potter wards upgrade. Gringotts wards are legendary and that someone got that far within the bank was another blow to the faith people had in the system.

After some talking Hagrid let it slip that he was the one that saved the contents by taking it out of the bank the day before and that it was being guarded at Hogwarts. The kids mentioned the dog they found and Hagrid replied "How'd you know about Fluffy"

The group all said "Hazzah" and Hagrid smiled at them. He had been a Gryffindor and appreciated the new sense of adventure that was infecting them all. He told them that he was all for adventure but to be careful with Fluffy as he was doing important work.

That led them to ask what the item was but Hagrid shut down and wouldn't tell them. After pushing he did let slip that it was between Dumbledore and a guy named Nicolas Flamel. The name made Harry's blood run cold. Ron noticed Harry's mood change but a subtle head shake made Ron drop it.

Later Harry confirmed with Ron and Lavender that they were wearing their bracers. They both held up their right arms showing that they were. "Good, part of what they do is protect your mind from being scanned." Harry then explained.

"500 years ago a Head of House Potter developed the runic array required to make a philosophers stone. The stone would be able to change any metal to gold, create the elixir of life and resurrect ghosts." Harry told them

"It needed a potion to stabilize it and his ancestor approached Flamel who was the most brilliant brewer and potions creator of the time. Flamel discovered what the stone was for, stole it and killed his ancestor. By the time the betrayal was discovered Flamel had become famous for his 'discovery'."

The family did not let it be known that Flamel's betrayal had been discovered and it was made part of the grimoire so only the heads would know. Now the bastard had finally messed up and Harry intended to reclaim his family's legacy.

His mission for the year now was to get past the protections and steal the stone. He would talk to Minerva about what he had to face and how to get the stone. He had an idea for a contingency and smiled to himself.

As was expected Ron and Lavender were on board. They talked about what it meant to resurrect ghosts as that was not a known use for the stone. Harry said that was the original planned use for it. Ghosts can't leave the place they are tied to and Julius Potter, the head who created the stone was trying to find a way to be with a lost love that was stuck in France. The ghost crossed over shortly after Julius' murder to be with him, but was able to communicate enough to help uncover the betrayal.

 **… Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Nothing else exciting happened till the first flying lesson. Neville took Cedric's advice and had looked carefully before choosing a broom and it was Susan's broom that tried to buck her. She was drifting toward the castle when Harry took off running.

He reached the wall before the broom and ran up the wall he took 6 steps before pushing up and away twisting and wrapping his hands around Susan knocking her off the broom, which went on to crash into the school's wall and shattering into multiple pieces. With Susan in his arms he twisted again and absorbed the hit with the ground and rolled into it, ending with Susan curled in his arms.

Susan had been scared when she lost control of her broom. Then she had felt something grab her and then she was falling. She didn't scream but that was because everything happened so fast she didn't have time to. Now she was snuggled in the strong arms of Harry Potter and she was pretty sure he just saved her.

She looked up into a smiling face and gorgeous green eyes and said "Thank You". His reply "I had to save you. I told you I have a thing for pretty redheads." She wanted to stay there forever but the rest of the world intruded in the form of cheers and a very concerned madam Hooch.

Neither Harry nor Susan really wanted to stop holding each other but they finally stood and Harry handed her off to Hannah who was hugging her. "Come visit me at Gryffindor table" was Harry's last comment before she got swallowed by the Hufflepuffs.

Ron and Lavender came up to him and the three left for lunch. On their way there Harry said "Remember the room we went to our first night; that was supposed to be our clubhouse and we haven't gone back to get it cleaned up" Ron nodded at him. They had told Lavender about their first night adventure and she was mad she had missed it, so she huffed much to the amusement of Harry.

"I just thought of it because there was a bunch of brooms in there. We could clean it out and give the brooms to the school." They made plans to go check it out that night and were the last of the first years to reach the great hall for lunch. Harry was met at the Gryffindor table with a cheer for saving Susan and the girl in question was seated with Daphne.

He sat in between them and Ron and Lavender sat across from them. Daphne turned to Harry and said "I hear you are saving more damsels." Harry looked at her and told her she shouldn't worry as he was into blondes just as much as redheads and then he got close an whispered loud enough for only him and the two girls to hear "Your panties are still on my list to get into, too." Both she and Susan blushed, Daphne because of his words and Susan because of what "too" implied.

Karli arrived at this point and found her way into Harry's lap and started feeding him. He told the two girls about his club house and that they should come help him get it cleaned up. The girls agreed and they planned to meet up after dinner.

Before dinner Harry snuck back to the 7th floor room and retrieved the Horcrux. He put it in a silk bag and packed it away in his trunk. He knew what Tom had done to it and he hoped to undo the damage and try and save the artifact.

 **… Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

That night, he and his two friends plus Karli and his two future girlfriends all met at the 7th floor corridor and Harry let them in the room. It was obviously huge and packed with stuff. They found a bunch of old brooms that were still in working condition and started to stack them. Ron looked around and said "This room is big, we might be able to play Quiditch in here if we ever get it cleaned out."

Harry's reply of "This room really needs to get organized for that" had an unexpected result. The room started to reorder itself. Brooms flew into a broom cupboard that appeared out of nowhere, books stacked themselves on to shelves and trunks started to appear to hold all the various knick-knacks in organized piles.

Harry wondered if this was a feature Gwilym had kept from him as the memories he had did not include this. He dismissed the thought pretty quick as he had a sense for when he was experiencing something that was kept as a surprise for him. He had found something Tom didn't know about and it pleased him.

His companions looked around in wonder at the now clean and organized room. Ron was wrong, it wasn't large enough for Quiditch but it was still pretty massive. Suddenly an elf popped in and said "What is young masters doing in the come and go room" The elf looked similar to his own elves but a little more wrinkled and gray.

It recognized Harry and thanked him for the new wards as it was giving the elves more power to be healthy again. Harry accepted graciously and Daphne snarked "Do we have to share him with female elves too" to which Harry stuck his tongue at her. One quick explanation about what wizards called the Room of Requirements and Harry had changed the room into a proper clubhouse. It looked like the Gryffindor common room but with neutral colors and earth tones.

They settled in and Susan and Daphne told the group more about themselves and asked about Harry Lavender and Ron. Harry said "They're my bodyguards, but I don't want us to be like Malfoy and his two", Ron and Lavender nodded. Lavender told them that they are getting combat training but as first years they can't do much more than look out for Harry.

Ron added "Not that we could stop him from saving redheads and blondes whenever the mood suits him." Harry threw a pillow at him. "How many blondes and red heads do you plan to save" Susan asked. Ron stood up "Come on Lav, let's check out the library, I'd rather not hear 'our lords' plans to defile my sister's virtue." The two left and Karli burst out laughing.

Ron and Lavender went back into the stacks of books and study desk. Ron sat at the table while Lavender looked at around. Ron looked up when Lavender returned without any books. She sat on the table in front of the seated Ron with her legs open to either side of him.

Lavender took off her coat so that she was just in her shirt, vest and skirt "I think it's time for you to learn some new things" Lavender said. Ron replied with "Karli had made some suggestions"

With Ron and Lavender off to enjoy their time together, Harry turned to Susan and said "So, Are you going to board this train. It moves fast and I can't promise I won't sneak into your panties sooner than later" Susan blushed but nodded. Harry turned to look at Daphne who was on the other side of him and said "What about you gorgeous? With another pretty redhead I am short a blonde."

Daphne couldn't believe she was considering this. Well she could, the boy was gorgeous and was obviously a power in the world and he was collecting girls. Did she want to be part of his collection? He smiled at her and she nodded. She wasn't going to be left out.

Harry smiled and kissed her on her lips and sucked her bottom lip before moving over and doing the same to Susan. Daphne found a second set of lips on her and moaned in surprise. Karli had straddles her lap and started to teach her how to French kiss. She moved Daphne's hands to her ass and went back to concentrating on kissing the girl.

Next to them Susan was staring and Harry said "sexy isn't it." He put his hands on her knees and spread her legs apart. The motion snapped her eyes to his. "I only got a peak when you were on your broom. They're cute but I want what they're protecting, but that's for later."

He slipped his hands up her thighs under her skirt and cupped her bum and used the grip to pull her to straddle his lap. Then he kissed her and she moaned into his mouth. All she could think was "I am kissing Harry Potter and its better than the books ever suggested."

Eventually Ron and Lavender came back to find Daphne straddling Harry's lap and the two kissing and Karli doing the same to Susan. Ron was about to speak when Lavender pushed him into another couch, straddled his lap and kissed him too.

It was after curfew and they were all headed down toward the dungeons to try and sneak Daphne back to her common room when they ran into Hermione. She had lost track of time in the library. She tried to be huffy with the large group but Ron reminded her that she was just as guilty as them for losing track of time.

Their luck ended on the fourth floor when they ran into Peeves who raised the alarm about first years out of bed. They ran around the fourth floor before dipping to the third to avoid Filch and his cat. That is when they discovered they were on the third floor corridor that they had been ordered to avoid. A quick alohomora and they were face to face with a three headed dog. They had heard about the creature but the animal was very impressive in person. After having their fill, they closed the door and left.

They had successfully got Daphne and Susan back to their common rooms and were settled in their own when Hermione went to say something, changed her mind and went to bed. She heard Lavender say "That girl needs a good snogging" and Ron volunteered for the duty before she turned the corner.

 **…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

By Halloween it was clear Hermione was not coping well. She was top in all her classes but not by much and she was pretty sure Harry could beat her if he only cared enough to try. On top of that, even though she was top in the classes, all the teachers loved Harry and Neville and their respective friends more than her. Professor Sprout seemed to have Neville and his group in her greenhouses all the time and Professor Flitwick was always dancing around and giddy with Harry and his friends before and after classes.

It came to a head on Halloween, in charms class, when she heard Ron mispronouncing the levitation spell. She rounded on him and snapped "You're pronouncing it wrong" He just smirked at her and gave an "after you" gesture. She did the spell perfectly and looked around but no one was paying attention or cared except Ron.

Ron was smiling at her but everyone else was watching Harry who had two feathers dog fighting each other in the air. Dean was providing sound effects "Lead 1, this is lead 2, I have a bogey on my tail…breaking right"

The whole class was fascinated by it and Flitwick looked like he was having a ball. Then Harry flicked his wand and the front feather caught fire and went down. Dean and Seamus jumped up saluted and started singing "God Save the Queen"

Hermione burst into tears and ran out of the room. Lavender went after her. Lavender spent the rest of the day in the bathroom talking with Hermione. Both the girl's parents were doctors and so she was under a lot of pressure to do well. Lavender asked why she seemed to be trying not to have friends and Hermione admitted that she thought the only good thing she had going for her was being right and she couldn't stand being wrong and that attitude didn't attract friends.

That reminded Hermione that she was mad at Ron for always making fun of her which confused Lavender. Hermione didn't believe Ron's flirtations were serious and that he just called her cute and stuff to be sarcastic. Lavender told her that wasn't true. "Then why does he call me Bushy, its mean" Lavender said "only if you assume he doesn't like your bushy hair. What would it mean if he did like it?"

Hermione had never considered someone liking her hair as she hated it so much. She sighed. Lavender helped clean her face. "If Ron is serious, why are you helping me? I thought you too were a couple." Lavender looked at the girl and said "I like your bushy hair too" then gave her a small peck on the lips. "I'm all for missing class but dinner awaits" was Lavender's words as she headed off down the hall with a dazed Hermione following.

When they got the hall it was silent and Oliver Wood, the Quiditch captain, was standing on the Gryffindor table at the end of some sort of speech. "So we honor those who gave their lives to protect each other, their loved ones and our society. They didn't do it to be cunning or to be brave or to be smart or to be hard working, they did it for love and that's the greatest Hogwarts trait"

The room went up in cheers and banging goblets. Dumbledore stood and thanked Oliver for his words and added some platitudes of his own and the feast began in earnest. Harry thanked Oliver personally. The feast was more lively than normal and after the official part of the meal was over people started mingling between the tables again.

Hermione had been watching the table and realized that she should make more of an effort. And in Gryffindor effort meant being bold. She finished her pumpkin juice as if it was a shot of fire whiskey then walked up to Ron and kissed him. The table was quiet for a beat and then Alicia Spinnet said "Bold women of Gryffindor" and the table roared "Hazzah"

Seamus said "Wow, did that stick hurt coming out?" and Hermione smirked and said "No, it felt really good that's why I stuck it up there in the first place" The table went silent again before Ron roared in laughter "feisty and brilliant. I told you." The entire table broke into laughter.

Hermione blushed and smiled. She had thought of that come back when she was nine and even though people have been telling her various things about the stick up her butt since then, she had never been brave enough to say it. Lavender scooted over and dragged her into the seat in between her and Ron and said "You sit with us now."

 **… At the Hufflepuff Table, Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Neville had enjoyed his first month of school. Like Harry, once he had found allies for the House of Longbottom, he felt much more at ease and less pressured. The businesses where going very well and the Longbottom fortune was rebuilding itself.

The first crop of improved potions ingredients were due in a few days and the first crop of Special Reserve would be out at Christmas. Sirius had told the world about his ritual and its use not only for werewolves but also to bring squib girls into the Black family.

For most people it just seemed like he was being a horn dog but he had told Augusta about teaching them to be potions brewers. She had approached Neville about renting the ritual to create a sworn family of male squibs to be his potion researchers. That effort was moving forward.

Neville had found his own clubhouse as well. It was the school's old armory, it had no weapons in it but it had a boys and girls shower and Neville had gotten the elves to redesign it into a common room for him and his friends. While it wasn't as magical as the Room of Requirement, it did have one useful magical feature. The armory had secret passages that led from it to outside each of the common rooms.

That made getting Hannah back to her dorms much easier. Neville and Hannah had made good use of the couches. So had Padma and Parvati but Hannah had caught up to their level of intimacy with Neville and was quite pleased with herself especially when she got to play with him the showers.

She had even had some make out sessions with Padma and liked the girl kisses as much as boy kisses and slippery fun in the shower was fun with both as well. Hannah and Susan had stayed up a little late every night trading stories about kissing and other things with the future Lords and their co-girlfriends.

Every once in a while Neville would keep the girls in the club house where they would sleep together and play intimate games discovering the pleasures of each other's bodies. Hannah loved having Neville between her legs while the twins focused on her chest.


	20. Christmas and Beyond

**…Gryffindor First Year** **'s Girl** **'s Dormitory, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was the morning the Christmas break was to start, it was still dark out and Hermione woke up in the arms of Lavender. She smiled as she reflected that the last 2 months were as wonderful as the first two months were terrible. After that Halloween night, Ron had taken it as a given that she was his girl and even though she tried to pretend that it wasn't necessarily true, he just ignored her and kept taking liberties with her.

He would put away her books in the middle of her studying, saying she was only aloud one revision per night instead of her usual four. She would be indignant and he would kiss her and she wouldn't remember why she was mad.

She had tried to do the same to force him to study more and he would just hand her his completed homework and go back to playing chess or hanging out with one of the boys. She would look it over with a red inked quill determined to find something wrong with it and while it was the bare minimum required, it was always accurate.

The worst and the best was that he and Lavender started making her sit with them in the back of classes and she was only allowed to raise her hand 6 times per class or they would start to mess with her. Mostly Ron would stick his hands between her legs and rub her through her panties.

The first time they had done that she had closed her legs on Ron's hand. He just looked at her sternly. After a minute long staring contest she had lowered her head, blushed and opened her legs. She noticed that Ron did the same to Lavender when she asked too many questions too.

She was sure they were causing her grades to slip but they hadn't. Her grades were the same except now people talked to her without seeming irritated. The last day of classes she had decided to be naughty and get a little revenge on her boyfriend and girlfriend.

She had raised her hand one too many times and then smiled when Ron slipped his hand up her skirt. She smiled again when Ron discovered she hadn't worn panties. After class, Ron had pulled her to empty class room and with Lavender standing guard had lifted her skirt and stared at her body.

Then he sat, pulled her over his lap, exposed her bum and spanked her for being a naughty girl. She had wet his pants with her cum. It was so exciting to be spanked in a classroom like that. He had given her ten hard swats then lifted her and made her straddle his legs. He kissed her and she felt him pressing into her.

 **…Flashback**

That night Hermione and Lavender shared beds and the blond girl confessed that sometimes she purposely did things he told her not to do. She liked his spankings as well. The two girls had giggled and that had turned into kissing.

She looked at herself and couldn't remember when the clothes came off. She was naked and Lavender was cupping her small breasts. She was warm and happy so she decided to steel some more sleep before they had to get up. When she relaxed she heard a soft "good girl" and blushed.

 **…End Flashback**

 **…Third Floor Corridor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry stood outside the door and took a deep breath. He had used his time since finding out about the stone being in the castle to create a duplicate stone. Without the potion he was unsure if it would make a convincing replica.

He was sure it wouldn't fool Flamel but he was hopeful it would fool Dumbledore. Runically it was an exact match. He had put a self-destruct rune on a sub layer along with one that would poison any elixir that ever got made using it. For it to produce elixir, it would need the potion and he wasn't sure if Dumbledore had that.

What was important was that whenever his fake was discovered, no one would be able to tell when the thievery had occurred. He had spoken to Minerva about what was protecting the stone and was told that most of the traps were purposely simple to draw any thief in.

The final room currently held an alarm ward but Dumbledore wouldn't have his main tool till the New Year which is why Fluffy was there. He was the true protector until Albus could fully set up his trap. That made Harry smile as Hagrid had already spilled how to get pass the three headed dog while trying to convince Harry to try and breed Gwilym and Swanhild and give him the egg.

Harry moved past the sleeping dog and quickly made his way past the plant, keys, chess board, troll and magical fire. Before crossing into the final room. Harry drew his wand and examined the wards on the area. They were substantial and well beyond the level of a true first year, even the prodigy he was presenting himself as.

Voldemort and the Grimoire's knowledge were both needed to create a hole that could be healed and he stepped through. On a shelf was 5 stones. They all emitted the same magical signature but only one had the runic array Harry was looking for. He as happy to see that the potion did not add anything detectable to the stone and took the true one and replaced it with the fake.

He exited the chamber allowed the wards to heal and back tracked through the simple traps, making sure they reset themselves. Back in his area of the dorm he moved past the two sleeping beauties whispering a parseltongue password in the cabinet and smiling as the girls shivered in their sleep.

Once in his Hogsmeade home, he called Reggie and had his elf bring the stone back to the castle. Now that he had his family's legacy in hand, all that was left was to get revenge on the betrayer. He would get that revenge at the end of the year. The Flamel's could not hide from him now with all his advantages. But he would not be foolhardy and he would plan the assault right.

Discovering that the Philosophers stone was at Hogwarts had made Harry consider other family treasures that had been lost to time. The most obvious was his father's invisibility cloak and the rest of the "deathly hallows". It had been a gift from one of his many great grandfather's to his son. It was meant to copy the features of the cloak of invisibility from the son's favorite children's story. The man had created pretty good facsimiles of all three items and gave the cloak to his son and sold the other two on the black market.

The wand was just a regular wand made as described in the story with a runic bond used by most Aurors to allow them to use captured wands and a power amplifier buried in the wand layers behind the "deathly hallows" mark. The stone was more brilliant as it used a similar function as a pensieve plus a modified intent ward to produce a ghost of your loved one that said what you wanted to hear.

He supposed as his family had sold those two he should not try to steal them back but he could try and track them down and re-purchase them. He asked Moony and Padfoot about the cloak and they told him that the last they had heard of it Prongs had leant it to the headmaster to study.

Padfoot said he would write to the headmaster and ask that he return it to be given to Harry on Christmas as a memento of his father.

Harry had done some reading and discovered that the wand had ended up with Grindelwald who was part of a group of wizards that believed that his ancestor's creations were the real deal and were seeking to gather them together and master death. He thought that was funny but also noticed that the man was thought to be in possession of it when he was defeated by Dumbledore.

Harry chuckled as he wondered if the old man was a believer and excited by the thought of having two of the items. He wondered where the third might be and something tingled at the backed his mind. He used his occlumency to ferret it out and burst out laughing. Tom had turned it into a Horcrux.

After Harry returned to his dorm he decided that he still had time to handle getting a book on the animagus process. He had not had any luck finding any books on how to initiate his animorphmagus ability. He found only legends but the possibilities excited him.

He had searched the library and even snuck into the restricted section but had found no guidance. He asked the room of requirement for help unlocking his power and several books showed up. But the books just described how to be an animagus.

He decided that he would try to go through the animagus process and see if that unlocked any secrets. Thinking perhaps the room was suggesting that the animagus process was the key. He was going to ask Sirius but instead thought it would be cool for him and his friends to do it secretly and surprise his godfather.

It was something Tom had never attempted so he also liked pursuing magic that the Dark Tosser hadn't. He made his way back to the room of requirement. He walked passed the space thinking of becoming an animagus and went in the door that appeared. Inside was a small library filled with books.

On the table he noticed an old book and thought it was a good place to start. He opened it and read the first page, smiled, closed the book and left the room.

 _Welcome Magi,_

 _This book will aid you on your journey to capture the power of the animal. It is not an easy skill to master but the benefits are obvious and wonderful._

 _The first decision to be made is whether time or choice is more valuable to you. There are two methods to achieve your transformation. The first method takes 3 moons and you will take the form of your spirit animal._

 _The second method takes 24 moons and allows you to choose your form. The method is based on the legendary animorphmagus who myth said needed only to ingest the blood of the creatures they wanted to transform in to and the change would be instantaneous._

 _-Excerpt from Foreword to_ _"_ _The Animal Within_ _"_ _by Geoffrey Marthbent_

 **…Headmaster** **'s Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore looked at the letter on his desk and the cloak that was in his desk drawer. He was rarely indecisive but nothing had been going as planned of late and the boy who was at the center of that disturbance was now poised to get another tool in his arsenal. He could not think of a reason not to give the item back. He had long abandoned any desire to master death.

He now believed the desire was a curse itself. Ever since he heard of it and expressed a desire to have it, death had followed him and robbed him of the people he cared about. That belief was validated as once he lost his desire to be the master, he was able to save Gellert and within a few years, two Hallows came into his possession.

He realized that he had no choice but to return the artifact but he was debating whether to try and layer any charms on it. It was clear that Harry had gotten access to the Potter family magic. He knew family magic was powerful but was not sure how skilled Harry really was.

What was clear was that he had help from allies. Any simple charms would likely be discovered and the charm he thought might work was dark. If it was discovered he would forever lose the ability to gain the boys trust and set him on the necessary path.

He looked at the cloak again and sighed. None of his magics could penetrate the cloak. He couldn't allow such advantage to possibly be used against him. He applied the dark curse to the cloak that would allow him to know when it was present even if he wouldn't be able to know the occupants beneath it.

Convinced that his dark curse would not be detected he packaged the cloak and sent it directly to Harry as a gift from him. Maybe he could get the boy in front of the mirror before setting his trap. The thought of the stone made him sigh as well. He had gone to much trouble to lure Tom to the castle and the wards had stopped him.

His connection to the wards told him that the wards had also stopped a troll at Halloween and a few acromantula from trying to get on the grounds. What he didn't know was that the rune collars given to the unicorns had also prevented and attempt by Tom that had weekend him so much he was forced back to Albania to try and gather his strength again.

 **…The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

Ginny and Luna were excited about Harry coming home for Christmas break. He had sent them letters almost every day, so they never had a chance to feel alone. In addition Ginny and Luna had become closer than they ever were before and now Luna lived at the Burrow. She visited her father often but her father was just not able to raise a little girl.

She had convinced him to get help for the loss of her mother and he had seen a mind healer and was doing better. Being able to focus on his expeditions now that Luna was taken care of also had helped the man heal.

Molly had sat the girls down after the incident in the kitchen and instead of trying to stop their explorations, Molly had encouraged it. She told Ginny that it was obvious that Harry had taken a liking to both of them, but it was also clear that he was gathering women.

Molly didn't think Harry would appreciate competition so encouraged her daughter to "be available". Ginny had been surprised at what her mother was implying but her mother just sighed and said. "I am not going to lie Ginny. Even being a concubine to the House of Potter will more than secure your future and I want that for you."

"But the truth is that there will plenty of beautiful women throwing themselves at him, there will be just as many brilliant and clever ones and he will have his pick of the most talented and magically powerful. You and Luna have many of those qualities in spades but so do other girls."

"What will separate you is your willingness to do anything and fulfill all the needs he comes to you for. It will mean challenging him sometimes, but other times it will mean swallowing his cum and taking it in your ass. And it will mean enjoying every moment of it and showing him that you do."

Ginny and Luna had talked a lot by letter with Karli and had had both been excited and committed to be Harry's girls and all that meant but she was still surprised her mom had been able to put it in words and support what she planned to do.

Since then they had practiced on each other with more intensity, they would be brilliant and clever but also would be sluts for Harry. He told them in his letters that he found another blond and red head and he was happy he had two of each now.

They were excited to meet the new girls and have a big Harry's girls sleepover. Ginny grew up without sisters and one of the reasons she was happy to be part of Harry's group was the idea of having sisters. She was at first nervous that they would not get along but then the girls started sharing letters.

They bonded telling stories of Harry's heroism and his fearlessness with how he approached them. They all thought what happened to Ginny was the sexiest, but what happened to Daphne was the most panty wetting. Harry had killed the guys that tried to hurt her.

 **…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

Harry and Justine were the only humans in the castle. Everyone, including Karli, was spending the first couple days with their families then everyone would come to the castle and stay through Boxing Day and then all the children would stay till the school year started again with Justine chaperoning.

Karli did not know how Harry convinced the adults to trust them with a woman he was fucking but his charm was actually magical. Harry was sitting in his office with a vial of Hedwig's blood. He looked at Justine and said "Cheers" before drinking the blood.

Harry waited 30 seconds and when nothing happened entered his mind scape. He planned to follow his magic and look for anything new. When he entered his own mind he found Gwilym and Swanhild curled together in the center of the room.

There was a new area next to the Potter Grimoire pedestal. It was like a rounded antechamber that had book shelves lining its rounded walls. In the center was an empty pedestal. Also moving around the floor of the room was a formless mass of white smoke.

Every so often the form would shift and Harry could just make out a shape but it was not clear. He walked up to it and it felt a sense of oneness with him, every time it drifted close to him. It felt closer to him than Gwilym and Swanhild which he wouldn't have thought was possible.

On one of the shelves was a solid white marble statue of Hedwig. Well if Hedwig was three times as big. He figured this room represented his animorphmagus powers and looked back to the white mist. "I guess you are my spirit animal" he said.

The active realization brought the attention of the mist to focus on him. It started to coalesce around him before falling apart again. He felt a desire for acceptance whenever the mist tried to attach to him and on the third attempt filled his being with acceptance.

The white smoke took form and standing in front of Harry was a lion, but not a normal lion, a magical one, known as a Nemean lion. It was 7' tall to the top of its head and 10' long plus a 5' long tail. Its large main on closer inspection was actually made of small flames.

A Nemean lion had not been seen in centuries and were considered creatures of light and similar to phoenixes. It was also thought that they could travel by fire in the same way. The creature bumped heads with Harry and then became a figurine like the one of Hedwig.

He picked up the lion figuring and placed it on the pedestal and his whole mind scape changed. It still had all the same features but instead of a well-appointed library with hardwood and brass finishes. It was a cave with shelves cut out of stone.

The Potter crest tapestry seemed to be made out of burlap instead of silk. He still felt in control of himself but he seemed more high-strung. He left his mindscape and found his height and perspective changed.

He looked around the room and saw a nervous Justine standing by the door. He sat down into the classic sphinx position and chuckled in his head when Justine slowly walked forward and said "I thought you were supposed to turn into an owl". Harry mentally switched the Lion statue with the owl and his body morphed into a larger version of Hedwig.

It was odd that he was bigger than Hedwig as male owls are generally smaller than their female counterparts. Justine picked him up and stroked his feathers and cooed at him. His mind had shifted to look like it was in a giant tree house. He then took the owl of the pedestal and his body morphed in her arms to become human again.

After giving Justine a celebratory kiss, Harry turned back into his owl form and jumped around trying to fly. It took a few minutes but eventually he got the hang of it and then jumped out the window. He loved flying. He had fun on a broom when he got the chance but this was so much better. After a minute, Hedwig, Gwilym and Swanhild joined him and the four animals flew around.

He turned back and made his way back to the office and turned back into himself. Justine jumped into his arms. He called Reggie and asked him to get blood samples from all the animals in the magical menagerie. In 20 minutes he had them and shortly after he added a Pegasus, which was the size of a Shire horse with feathered wings and was also his favorite new form. He could also become the Pegasus' elephant sized cousin, the Abraxan, a Hippogriff, a Kneazle, a Chimaera, a Re'em, a Bicorn, a Demiguise, a Streeler, a Salamander, a Moke and a Puffskein.

He gave Justine a ride on his back of his Pegasus form and she agreed that it was her favorite of his forms after the lion. Magical horses, especially unicorns, were known to react to the virginity of women or lack thereof and Harry was convinced that either each animal reacted differently or unicorns were prudes because having Justine on his back felt amazing.

It was a sexual feeling close to lust and desire but it wasn't overpowering nor did it give him a hard on though he knew one was easily available to him if he wanted it. As an experiment he had her re-mount him without her panties and decided this would be his public form if only to get more girls to ride him.

He flew down to the park in the village and let the kids pet him and he disliked it when any boy touched him especially if they were not virgins. Virgins who touched him made him feel very clean and refreshed and he decided the unicorns were prudes because the dirty feeling of the non-virgins was just as awesome. It was like the feeling after having a good work out or after good sex.

When they returned to the castle, Harry returned to his human form. He turned to ask Justine what the experience was like from her perspective. As the wild eyed woman jumped at him, he wondered if it was a good idea to have her remove her panties and be have her sex in direct contact with him. "Definitely"

Harry lifted the exhausted woman and carried her into the home and took her directly to their private bath. Reggie had already filled the tub with very warm water and set out Justine's favorite soaps. Harry lowered himself and Justine into the tub.

Later a happy, refreshed and satisfied Justine and Harry sat together and talked about his transformations. Magical horses obviously had powerful reactions to women and he thought he might be less judgmental of unicorns if the effect was more powerful in them.

They planned to test his reaction to Ginny and Luna as he knew they were still virgins, for now. Justine smiled at him and accused. "You don't need to do that, you just want an excuse to take their panties. Harry gave her a mischievous smile and said nothing in his defense.

Osirus, Minerva, Sirius and Remus arrived a day early to have a meeting to discuss progress and direction for the future. They had kept him up to date through letters but he had purposely moved the House in this direction to give him room to be young and not concern himself with such things until he was older while still setting his family on the course he wanted for it.

He did have a letter from Amelia Bones that was similar to the one he received from the House of Greengrass in the summer. The letter thanked him for protecting Susan and offered both a House and a personal debt to be repaid at Harry's convenience. Amelia did include a formal request for Harry to remain Susan's protector. Osirus had already prepared a response, which Harry signed and sent back.

The group was impressed that in a short time Harry had already made great inroads with two very politically influential families. Something Albus had failed to do over ten years. Sirius pointed out that Albus never had an opportunity to save the daughters of the Houses in question nor did he think the man would be able to charm the panties of said daughters as well as their Harry. Harry, Remus and Sirius burst out laughing at the disgusted faces of the rest of the group caused by that image.

Refocusing, Osirus told him that all thigs were going well. The Potter Enterprises, Securities Division initiative was up and running and being run by Phillip Brown. They had hired a muggleborn MBA and had applied muggle business practices to the operation and increased its efficiency.

The discounts for Government officials and Aurors was a particularly genius suggestion by the muggleborn that paid dividends when an Auror's family was attacked in retaliation for an arrest. The reported success of the wards to repel the attack as well as the capture of the attacker by the rapid response team made the international papers. A boon as Potter Enterprises was preparing to go international with its services as well.

Osirus also reported on the success of an investment Harry had made before handing the business reigns over to him. Harry had funded an expedition by the goblins to find Voldemort's hidden treasures. Harry was impressed with how thorough Ironclaw had been in not only clearing out Voldemort's hiding places but also had created and complex web of clues and discoveries to justify how they had come to find them. He promised himself to give the goblin a bonus.

Many national treasures had been found and Osirus was suggesting that any items that did not have a family or entity to return the items to should become part of a cultural collection and housed in a museum. Sirius jumped in at that point and asked to have the items held as he wanted such a museum to be part of an idea he would present.

Minerva reported similar success with the portable ward stones. They had been approached by practically all the magical game reserves on the planet. The shipment for the Nundu's in Africa had already been released. Minerva announced that they had incorporated the monthly pay scheme for the portable wards and contracted Vector Securities to create a response team that could respond to the more fluid situation of mobile wards and the fact that it would likely be in response to poachers.

In addition the initiative to create matriarchal lines within the muggleborns was going well and had not been noticed by the general populous or the ministry. No one was actively preventing that from happening, it was just not being discussed openly. Most of the newly sworn families were now working for New Amazon but were definitely using the new family connection to access opportunities denied them before. Especially getting into apprenticeship programs.

Sirius was having similar success with his Valkyries. Brianna was accepting beautiful squib girls into the Valkyrie family. They were all protected and gave Sirius many sexual partners. Women who wanted an opportunity but didn't want to be part of his sex caravan would be shunted to Minerva who had set up a place for them. Sirius was proud that none had chosen to leave his "awesome manliness".

Sirius also announced that the overhaul of Black Manor was completed. He bought the entire neighborhood and was hoping to create a second wizarding district. He had some warding ideas that he would send to Harry about how to protect the neighborhood similarly to how Diagon Alley was protected. He was interested in high class restaurants, theatres and a museum for the antiquities Osirus had discussed.

He mentioned that he had found a great deal of dark objects in his own home and had turned them over to the goblins, though the idea about the museum made him note to request some of them back. A dark arts section of the museum would likely draw a crowd.

One item, a locket with and "S" on it, was special and people could tell that Sirius' mood had fallen. Apparently the item belonged to Voldemort and, according to the insane Black House elf, was stolen by Sirius' brother to try and redeem himself. It was obvious that it was an emotional announcement for Sirius. Harry was shocked that another horcrux had been found but kept his thoughts to himself. Sirius was not sure the purpose of the locket but the goblins were investigating.

The room took a moment to process the news before moving to Remus. His situation was the most public. The fact that they were basically pranking the wizarding world helped to recover Sirius' normally playful demeanor.

Remus reported that they had been able to keep the plan to ennoble the Marauder Pack from the news and the loop hole they intended to exploit was active and unnoticed. Remus had sworn Lycans to the service of the Marauder Pack and was waiting for that service to be in place for six months before filing the paper work that would cause him to receive his Earldom.

That would be around May but he planned to wait to file after the June Wizengamot session that way Harry could be there to watch the fireworks at the August session when they tried to stop it. In addition he offered a plan that would have been anathema to him just the previous year.

The Lycans were still a very popular topic in the newspaper. The differences between them and what was known as werewolves was night and day. The influx of werewolves willing to take the oath and accept the cure was expected but they had also received inquiries from people who want to join their ranks and were not currently werewolves.

Remus wanted permission to accept the male squibs that Sirius was ignoring and turn them into Lycans. It was believed that only an alpha Lycan could infect people now and though it hadn't been tried. The reason for this belief was that Remus had discovered a poison sac, similar to a snakes, behind his canine teeth. It was not present in any of the other members of his pack, male or female.

And when they tested the poison they found it very similar to werewolf saliva but also highly different. The hope was that it would make Lycans and not create werewolves that would then have to go through the ritual to be converted to Lycans. That would be done if necessary but the hope was that the step could be skipped.

The oaths Remus would take to the House of Potter meant that such a decision had to be approved by their Lord. Remus, and the Marauder clan would be Vassals of the House of Potter by summer so Remus wanted to bring it up as it would be the Potters responsibility in the end.

Everyone, including Harry agreed to start recruiting squib males but to obliviate any who decided not to do it. That they were doing it would be a Pack and Potter secret forever, bound by magic. The discussion turned back to Osirus.

Osirus reported that the political climate was continuing to be beneficial to their plans. The Potter Block, as it was now being called was gathering a mix of light and neutral families. The Neutral wing of the Potter Block led by Lord Greengrass. The Longbottom Block was also growing though it had only light families. And there was an "Agreement of Support" between the two blocks. All together Osirus was certain that Harry's interests would be well served within the governing body. With that the meeting concluded.

Harry took that as his cue to announce he had cracked the animorphmagus issue. He smiled at the shocked looks on everyone's faces and laughed outright when shock turned to eager anticipation. Showing his own flare for showmanship, he began by telling them of his discovery of a book, though he kept the room of requirement a secret, when he decided to try the animagus process.

He led them outside as he described the small footnote in the foreword of the book and the without preamble he turned into his Nemean Lion form. Impressed was an understatement as the group looked at the large creature in awe. After switching to his giant Owl form he returned to human. It was quickly decided to keep his status a secret but to one day register one of his forms. A simpler one than the magical lion but one that would maintain his reputation for being legendary.

Sirius had an idea for a prank that would help in Harry's plan to raise the House of Potter towards the goal of being considered de facto royalty, as Harry wanted. The Nemean lion was as rare and as light as the Phoenix but was known not to bond with wizards as none would be worthy. But if one was to be seen walking the Potter Properties before disappearing when noticed, it would add a sense of mystique and tacit acceptance by a powerful light creature.

All agreed and over the next weeks and months the sightings would start. Harry added to the prank by never revealing to his council how the lion was sighted on the property while he was at school. Sirius could not figure it out but thought it alone earned Harry the right to call himself and his friends the New Marauders.

Curious about his powers and as an experiment, Remus gave Harry some of his blood and they were surprised to see Harry could turn into a Lycan's wolf form but could not take the human one. His wolf form was massive but still smaller than even Stephanie's but most figured that was because he was only 11.

Minerva's blood gave him her cat form and Sirius's gave him the Grimm like dog, which was pretty cool to Harry. Osirus promised to start collecting and sending him vials of non-magical and magical creature blood. High on Harry's list was all species of actual dragons. They had tried to draw blood from Gwilym and Swanhild and they had not been able to though the two creatures did insist on being left in their manifest form for some reason.

The last interesting discovery was that Harry could take any of the forms that made up his unique genetic makeup. They thought it might not be possible as after ingesting both Sirius and Minerva's blood he couldn't become 100% human. He was unsure if that was a function of the animorphmagus, his magic or something else, but he would try to find Giant, Veela, Centaur and Mereman blood and see what happened.

When the girls joined them, Harry turned into his Pegasus form and smiled at the attention the squealing girls gave him. The four virginal girls did not inflame his lust but rather made him feel heroic. He thought he understood the unicorns better as the feeling was definitely addictive.

When the adults left the girls and the Harry Pegasus to play, Harry turned back into himself and wrapped Ginny and Luna into hugs. He kissed all five girls, including Karli. He flirted with them while turning to all the cute animals he could and kept lifting their dressed and admiring their panties.

Then he looked at Ginny and said "Take of your panties and climb on my back". Then he turned back into the Pegasus. Ginny nearly swooned when he spoke to her and remembering what her mother told her, quickly removed her panties. She climbed back unto Harry's back.

"Yup, I understand unicorns." Harry thought. Ginny's virginal body pressed against his back was the most ego stroking feeling of awesomeness he had ever experienced. He thought he knew what it was like to be a hero and be treated like a hero but the feelings that assaulted his senses dwarfed that.

For Ginny, the effect was nice but not overwhelming. Harry was already the hero her subconscious had desperately wanted him to be and she could not be more convinced of that. For her it felt like someone confirming that water was wet. Nice, but she truly had no doubt before.

After giving all the now pantiles girls an opportunity with much of the same results, he turned back into a Kneazle and would dart under the girls skirts as they talked and giggled with each other about Harry's silliness.

 **… Longbottom Manor, Durham**

Christmas Eve was the Longbottom's Christmas Eve ball and Harry took his four girlfriends and his slave. And Ron was able to take Hermione and Lavender. In the end dates did not really matter as everyone danced with each other and had a good time.

Ginny and Luna glowed under Harry, Daphne and Susan's attentions and the two youngest girlfriends had the best of times. Their excitement and happiness was contagious for the group of youngsters and even Ron had to admit that he could not begrudge Harry if he continued to make his sister so happy.

The bell of the ball, however, was Professor McGonagall who came with Professor Capstonson. It had been the talk of the castle at how different Professor McGonagall was and how pretty she was looking but no one had known that she could be so attractive. She wore a form fitting strapless gown that displayed a daring amount of the top curve of her breasts.

Along with her date she was accompanied by a small contingent of her amazons and their dates. The event had not been held at Longbottom manor since the incapacitation of Frank and Alice and was considered the official social return of the powerful family. As was expected the ball was held in honor of the incapacitated Lord and Lady with a moment of silence. All agreed that it was the highlight of the ball season.

 **…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Christmas came and presents were shared. Mostly books and candies. Harry received the cloak from Dumbledore and immediately had it mounted and put in the Family hall at the manor. Harry could duplicate the invisibility runes, if necessary. More important was that the robe was an heirloom.

The parents left on Boxing Day and Harry had a pool party that night. The party was of epic proportions and had most of the school, 3rd year and under, in attendance. Even many Slytherins found their way to the party as it represented an entire generation's worth of possible connections and political allies.

The party broke up at about midnight and the only people left were Harry's overnight guests which meant that Ron and Harry were the only boys with eight girls (including Justine). Everyone technically had a room but only the boy's rooms had anyone sleeping in them.

Hermione was not exactly sure how her parents were convinced to let her stay in Harry's castle for the rest of the yule break, but they were. The party was a lot of fun and she was still amazed at how much Ron showed her off. What surprised her more was that most of the boys seemed to be jealous that Ron had gotten her.

She had never been considered beautiful, she thought, because of her bushy hair and large front teeth but by the looks her two piece bikini (modified by Lavender) was getting, she was wrong. She giggled at herself. All these boys were raping her with their eyes even the older boys and some girls and all she wanted was to be spanked by Ron again.

Ginny and Luna were getting along great with Daphne and Susan. The minute they had arrived at the castle the two older girls, had pulled them away. Daphne had taken the lead for the party, they had all worn bikinis with silk shawls wrapped around their waists and had followed Harry around as he greeted guests.

Daphne told them that they have to practice being hosts for Harry's parties because once he was made Lord Potter he would have a lot. Daphne had given her some advice about how to act the proper lady of a House but told her not to worry too much because Harry was the top of the heap and didn't have to impress anyone so they didn't have to impress anyone, either.

Ginny laughed when Daphne told her that any mistake she made would probably become the new accepted practice. She thought that she would get along better with Susan since they were both red heads but that wasn't the case. She looked over at Luna who was kissing Susan and figure she was having fun. Not to be left behind she turned and kissed Daphne.

Luna was herself having a grand time. When she met Susan she had complimented her on her breasts and commented how much Harry must like them. Susan had loved the girl instantly. At the party she kept pointing out the boy's stiffies and telling them it wasn't as big as Harry's and Susan thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

They were all in Harry's bedroom looking at the massive bed in the middle of the room. Susan was pretty excited about what was to happen in that room when Luna kissed her. Like Ginny, Susan thought they would pair of by hair color, but she was happy to have blonde in her arms.

When Harry, Karli and Justine entered his bedroom after showing Ron and his girls where they would be sleeping they were pleased to see the festivities had already started. The four girls were in his large shower washing off the pool water. Harry smiled at his two companions and stripped. The three new naked arrivals entered the shower and found a lot of giggling.

Ten satisfied young people arrived at breakfast the next morning. Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap with his hands wrapped protectively around her stomach, being fed by Lavender. On the other side of the table Luna was sitting on the table with Harry's plate between her legs while she fed him.

Ginny who was not a morning person had her head on the table while Justine ran her hand through the girl's hair. Karli, Daphne and Susan were chasing each other around the table playing some type of food tag that involved stealing kisses from Harry and Luna as they ran by.

After breakfast they all sat in the sitting room where Harry announced his last present. He had fully figured out and re-engineered the vanishing cabinet he was using to bring Justine to him at night and had gifted them each with one. Now they could all stay together in the Room of Requirements at night without suspicion. Hermione giggled "The first year girl's dorm are empty. Padma and Parvati only come back in the morning and now Lavender and I won't be there either."

They had already claimed the room of requirement as theirs. The room could not be changed as long as a living being was in it and Harry left a caged gerbil in the room and put an invisibility ward and an advanced locking rune on the door. He would leave them in place and the only access would be through the cabinets in the dorms.

The room was practically its own mansion now with individual suites for every one with massive beds and ensuite bathrooms with huge Jacuzzi tubs. There was a full spa with swimming pool and sauna and massage rooms. The place had a library that Harry had commanded to have copies of all the books in the castle. The area also had individual study rooms with attached potions labs, a regulation dueling chamber and its own kitchen.

He had put much thought into his need and did not want to have to recreate the room each time he or one of his friends arrived. It would be their space till they graduated. He even added a large room and told the house elves they should stack the lost things in there.

In addition, Harry gave the girls, including Hermione, bracers like the ones he gave to Lavender and Ron to protect their minds and act as wand holsters. He made sure they all understood that they should never take it off.

They were of an upgraded design and he gave Ron and Lavender replacements that included an invisibility rune set like the one on the cloak. It would prevent anyone except them from seeing or feeling it on their arms. In addition it had a recall feature that would call their wand back to it with a thought.

They all thanked him with soft kisses on his lips even Lavender and Hermione. Ron just shook his hand. Next he told Ron and his girls about his achievement of unlocking his animorphmagus power and gave everyone a ride on the Pegasus, though both he and Ron agreed it did not feel right. The change in the virginities of his girls changed their perceptions to the same lust that Justine experienced. He did not tell them of his Nemean Lion form. That would remain a closely held secret, for now.

He did tell them he was working on the best way to make them animagi as well, but he needed to do some more research. Ron just shook his head and said "Two hot girlfriends and now you are going to make me an animagus. You are too awesome". Harry just smiled and tipped an imaginary cap.

During his research on the animagus transformation, Harry had found that it was generally accepted that a person had two methods to find one form. The first had you find your spirit animal and then bond with it.

It was both the shortest method and the most recommended because the spirit form had a closer bond to a person and that was the form that would let you keep some of the animal's characteristics in your human form. Also the spirit form would either be magical or carry some of the human magic into the animal. The advantage of the second method was only that you get to choose your form.

Most had found that the potion for the second method did not work if you already completed the first but there was no information on what happened to your spirit animal if you did the long one first. With the obvious advantages, no one seemed to do the second form but it seemed odd to Harry as why would it be created in the first place, everyone had a spirit form.

The foreword he had read had suggested that the longer method was based on what he did and he wondered if the second method could be repeated for multiple animals and it was only once the spirit animal was achieved that the additions stopped. He decided that would be his research project for the coming semester since school was not a challenge for him.

His godfather had also bemoaned the lost Marauder legacy of pranking and Harry had promised to dip his toes into that field as well. The Weasley twins had been somewhat stifled by the new wards on the castle. All the exit routes had been closed even the new one dug by Headmaster Dumbledore while Remus was attending Hogwarts.

Their secret potions making lair had survived but they had to find more creative ways of setting them off as they had not figured out how to avoid all the magical detection systems the castle now boasted. The worst was that the Slytherins had been purged of more of it negative influences and did not provide the regular justification for the twins pranks as they had before. And the twins were not in the habit of being bullies.

That still left many areas for mischief and creativity. Not to mention the ability for them to legally go to Hogsmeade every weekend just changed the smuggling methodology and clientele a bit. And created some competition. Harry had to admit their pranks were fun and they were bringing glory to Gryffindor.

They had a second party on New Year's Eve but, unlike the pool party, this one was an official ball that was held at Potter castle and like the Longbottom's was held in honor of the lost Potters. Once again Minerva won the night with her new look and attractive date.

Instead of a classic ball gown she had gone with a tight black cocktail dress that showed her legs to devastating effect with her hair tied up in a much sexier version of her classic bun pinned with chopsticks. She decorated her exposed neck with a delicate lace choker.

Her previous appearance had, however, caused a fashion renaissance and more women seemed to be more modern in their clothing choices. Augusta had put her massive chest on display and added a very tantalizing view of her leg with a split in her gown.

Molly Weasley had been equally daring arriving in a gown that left her entire back exposed. Arthur had created tongues wagging with his inability to keep his hands off of her and not all of his touches were strictly appropriate.

Mary Brown also had her chest on display and her husband was noticed to be equally handsy during the evening. What most did not notice was that by the end of the night Arthur and Phillip were starting to take liberties with each other's wives.

The last week of the Yule break was spent with all the families once again at Potter castle. After spending some time catching up with Ginny and Luna, Molly was seen with a particularly gleeful smile and after disappearing with Arthur for an hour, so was he.

The children arrived back at school sad to be away from the castle where they were free to act as they liked and back under the watchful eyes of the staff, but all eager to learn more magic. The first night back was spent sharing stories of presents and family with their dorm mates before using Harry's gifts to meet with each other in the Room of Requirement.


	21. Cat and Dog Chronicles

**…Office of the Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Minerva McGonagall looked at the stack of parchments and smiled to herself. Ever since she re-swore the oath to the House of Potter her Clan had been steadily pulling itself back from the brink of extinction. The idea to use her prerogative as a noble to help create new magical lines had never occurred to her and she couldn't think why.

Harry's idea was brilliant but it needed polishing. She had created the company, New Amazon, Inc., and had started to bring together the most brilliant and underappreciated muggleborn women she could find. All had been British, but all had not attended Hogwarts.

In the end she had found 100 women. She could have found more but she did not want her plan to become unwieldy and to collapse due to its own size. Harry had simply suggested swearing each woman as a Retainer, thus giving them a magical family line that they could past down to their daughters.

But magic is finicky and while it might be fun to sidestep bigotry in the ministry, one had to be careful with magic. A Retainer swore an oath that granted them protection in exchange for service. If she ended up with more Retainers than she could protect or not enough service to cover them all, magic could retaliate in unexpected ways.

Luckily at her first meeting to discuss the "tribe" she wished to form, she had a multitude of magical scholars who were all motivated to secure their and their families future in magical Britain. Creating a magical family was only the first step for these women. A step that would normally take anywhere from 3 – 7 uninterrupted generations. In addition, such legacies had to pass from father to son or mother to daughter.

Each generation had to keep a common name in primacy and in a patriarchal culture where married women typically took their husbands names; that was hard to sustain for the average required 5 continuous generations. Swearing fealty bypassed this as a family had to exist to swear the oaths. All the women had to do was name the family in the oath and not be magically bound to another family line.

But the true boon was the opportunity to develop a family magical affinity. Once established; a family who worked in the same field for successive generations started to develop an affinity for that magic and with the first hurdle passed, the second was thought to be easier as each generation only had to practice in the field and not be expert in it necessarily.

The second problem was protection and service. Most of the magical theorist agreed that the Clan McGonagall would be offering protection from the bigotry of the wizarding world and that what was being protected was not their lives necessarily but their opportunity to advance and the service should related to what was offered.

The discussion about the Amazon tribe was long. The women were determined to flush out a robust system that covered all that they required and accounted for all the possible hurdles. In the end the Amazon program was developed.

Each muggleborn woman selected, would swear fealty to Clan McGonagall in exchange for protection and opportunity. As a magically recognized family with the backing of Clan McGonagall and the House of Potter behind that, the women would have access to apprenticeships and Masteries that have been historically almost impossible for a muggleborn to get. It would also make them eligible for political alliances and marriages. And lastly protect their achievements from being hijacked by more connected witches or wizards.

In return, the newly sworn family be responsible for building Clan McGonagall's wealth and prestige. Each oath taker was required to provide something to clan McGonagall to be released from the oath. Members would go on what would be called a pilgrimage to discover or patent a new magic which they would then hand the rights of that discovery to Clan McGonagall or they would work to re-discover an old magic for the Clan. Some could choose to work for New Amazon as their pilgrimage. They would be paid but all their research would belong to Clan McGonagall and they would make a ten year commitment to the company.

Part of the service and what was bound by magic was the honest pursuit of something to better the clan. It was thought that magic might punish a person for not pursuing the service or magic might force them to fulfill the obligation. No one was sure as oath breakers had typically been betrayers and magic had stripped itself away from them in the most violent way possible.

Completing the pilgrimage would release the witch from her oath and her and her newly established family would continue on. With each released oath, the new family name would remain and Clan McGonagall could replenish the one hundred. As the discussions progressed it was decided that part of the duty of the pilgrimage would be to find one's own replacement.

All Amazons that completed the pilgrimage would have their name enshrined in the Amazonian Hall that was to be built on the McGonagall lands. The design that was approved looked like an ancient Greek temple. The first name that would be put up, etched in a bronze plate, would set the pattern for those that would follow.

 _Amazon (Honorary) Lily Evans, Charms and Runes_

 _Lily Evans, along with her husband, developed a magical protection based on love and sacrificed that was able to stop the Unforgiveable Killing Curse. Her charm protected her only son, Harry James Potter from that curse. Pilgrimage Completed 31 October 1981_

The company, Amazon Inc, had blown out of the gates with success after success. While protective charms were the most common and prevalent of all magical commerce, the products of New Amazon were instantly considered a class above.

The crystals formed under the McGonagall family magic held the runic symbols better and more efficiently. The special selection that had the Potter Securities rune scheme was now considered "military grade". New Amazon also created Jewelry and other mobile ward artifacts but what made them the pre-eminent protective charm manufacturer in less than a month was the Unforgivable-proof vests.

The research team had figured out how to block the unblockable. The vest could survive one killing curse or 5-15 seconds of cruciatus exposure. That had revolutionized the law enforcement industry. The vest was not perfect and when tested using a Re'em, caused the animal to lapse into magical exhaustion, but the creature did survive. It was doubtful anyone would enjoy being hit but survival was a never before dreamed of option.

New amazon had completed the Law Enforcement product line by offering to produce DMLE badges that protected the wearers from the imperious curse as well. The private citizen versions of all these items were also flying off the shelves.

Minerva's personal life had also been going well. Her decision in the summer to be more aware of her appearance and to stop trying to purposely be perceived as an old maid had paid off big time. Though the man disgusted her, seeing Severus be distracted by the curves now accentuated by her robes instead of hidden by them gave her a sadistic glee. She had caught him staring on more than one occasion and would always hold his gaze to further his embarrassment and it was thrilling to her.

She had been the unofficial leader of the female staff members and her move toward a less strict appearance had inspired the other women. All the other women had become more stylish because of it. The younger female professors practically had the 7th year males at their beck and call.

It had taken Albus less than a week to find a replacement for Professor Quirrell and from the moment the man had arrived at the castle he had been making advances on Minerva. His name was Kyler Capstonson and he was a wizard from the Netherlands. He was very tall at 6'3" and had broad shoulders. He looked like a Viking of old with dirty blonde hair and the slightest of accents.

He had a mastery in Magical Defense and had specialized in using transfigurations in magical combat. As the deputy head it was her job to show him around and the first thing he had said to her after introductions was "If I had known the master of transfiguration was a beautiful mistress, I would have applied years ago." Something about the way he had said mistress had caused butterflies in her stomach. She was determined to be less stiff and had accepted his compliment with grace.

By the second week of classes he had started to visit her office at the end of the day to discuss his classes and ask her advice. It was clear he didn't need it as he was obviously knowledgeable and the inquiries she had made of the students had said he was an excellent teacher. But again she accepted the excuse and allowed herself to be engaged in what was always an enjoyable conversation.

In the middle of October, her private quarters were invaded by Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey. They had giggled like school girls about the handsome man that was so obviously interested in her. In a rare moment of vulnerability she had admitted to the women that she had given up on such things but was trying to see if she had the capacity for love and affection again.

It was a good night and she was happy to realize that she had managed to gain some friends even when she had been determined to lock the world out. In regards to the handsome Professor, she had flirted back with the man giving him enough to encourage his affections. Her students had been amazed at the calmer more caring McGonagall. Her tests and homework, however, quickly reminded them that the old her was lurking about still.

After two months of flirtations, after the Halloween feast, Kyler had kissed her and she had frozen up. She didn't know why, she had been sending signals that it was what she wanted but her mind had frozen at the reality of the situation.

He had given her a confused apology and retreated before she could get herself together. She had barely stopped herself from breaking down in tears when she realized what she had done. It took her ten minutes to screw up her Gryffindor courage and go after him.

She barged into his rooms and saw him standing by a rolling drink cabinet and walked up to his surprised face and kissed him passionately. She pulled away only to hear a throat clear to her side. She turned to look and in a doorway she saw a second Kyler standing there with a shocked look on his face. After a moment the look morphed into a smirk.

"I see you've met my brother. His name is Kerstan, by the way" Her face paled and she heard the man in front of her chuckle. "My brothers and I haven't done that since we were young. Tell me, beautiful, am I a better kisser"

She looked to his face in outrage but before Minerva could answer she heard Kyler say "I think that is obvious, when I kissed her she looked like she was being forced to kiss her brother."

Minerva head snapped to Kyler's again and she tried to get words out "your twins…but no…I didn't mean….and you are not…" Kyler walked up to her and looked at his brother with a smile "May I have a second chance brother?" The man, Kerstan said "Certainly, just know that it only took me one to make her speechless"

Minerva felt her neck would probably hurt later from all the snapping back and forth. She intended to say something to the man that was mocking her when Kyler used his finger to pull her face back to his and kissed her deeply.

She melted into the kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck and fell into the kiss with him. It was passionate and full of promise and if they had been alone she was sure their relationship would have escalated quite far that night.

They pulled away from each other and he said "Ha, take that brother, I have made her speechless as well" At that moment the door opened and a third copy of Kyler walked in and said "What did I miss?" Kerstan, ever helpful, said "We have all kissed the beautiful Minerva and she has yet to decide which of us is better.

The man walked up to her and kissed her hard on her lips while she was still in Kyler's arms. He pulled away and said "You are a beautiful one, my name is Koenraad and I wish to win this competition."

Minerva croaked "three" and fainted. When she came back to herself, she was on her back and her head was in someone's lap, her feet was in someone else's lap and she felt a hand rubbing her bare stomach. A third person was seated next to her prone body on what she figured was a sofa she was lying on.

Thinking of the three people cleared up the fog around what happened and she groaned in embarrassment. She tried to sit up but the hand on her stomach held her down. That is when she remembered she had come to this room in a silk shorts pajama set and a robe and currently her robe was missing.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked into the face of someone who she knew wasn't Kyler, she looked to her feet and thought "no, not him either" and then settled on the man seated next her who was the owner of the hand on her stomach. "Kyler! Have I not embarrassed myself enough without exposing my old body to your brothers?"

A voice that was not Kyler said "Now princess, you are too beautiful to need to fish for compliments like that" The voice had called her princess as if she was one, and not in the condescending way that term was normally used. It stroked a part of her ego she didn't know she had.

Hands trailed up her stomach and she thought "he wouldn't, not in front of his brothers" she relaxed thinking he only intended to tease her and she would not give these three anymore ammunition against her. But his hands hadn't stopped. He brushed his hands against her breasts and she breathed in deeply.

He pushed her camisole up and exposed her large breasts to the room. He leaned forward and she sighed as he began to pleasure her nipple with his tongue. She should stop this. She knew she should but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Minerva woke the next morning and sighed in remembered pleasure. The boys, her boys, had given her a night of unimaginable pleasure. And she sighed again at the soreness of her body. She was positioned between Kerstan and Koenraad, she felt safe in the radiating warmth of their two bodies.

Kyler had his head between her legs and rested on her abdomen. She ran her hands through his hair and wondered what this would mean for them. She loved fucking all three of them and having them fuck her but she cared most for the man resting on her.

She heard him mumble. And looked down to his head. It shifted and he looked at her with a smile. She smiled back and asked him to repeat himself. He said "You think too much. I still want you and I think it's obvious my brothers do too." She smiled at his ability to sense her thoughts.

He snuggled into her, reminding her that she was naked, and continued "I got you first but I know them and they will worm their way in your heart soon enough and then we can have nights like last night for as long as you'll have us." She goggled at him. And he just smirked and put his head back down.

She heard a snort next to her and looked at the man she was sure was Koenraad. He pretended to keep sleeping. She decided to take the rebuke and settle herself. Then she thought of what she would tell Poppy and Pomona. They would be so jealous.

Eventually she pulled herself out of bed. She would miss breakfast but refused to miss her first class. She felt their eyes follow her to the bathroom. She smiled at the interest they were showing and fought hard against the desire to crawl back into bed with them.

She was able to maintain her composure throughout the day or at least she thought she had. Most people who saw her would have said that she was radiant. She had been getting progressively more beautiful over the past months, but only those who had dealt with her for years like the staff and the upper years had been able to notice.

But today the new Minerva McGonagall had emerged. She walked with a sexy grace that reminded the people who knew about her animagus form. She had also gained an aura of approachability. As yet another 1st year approached her to ask her something she gave a sad smile that more students talked to her now than had when she was head of house.

After classes that day she visited the lion's den smiled at the warm reception she received. She knew she had not visited them as much as other heads had visited their houses but Albus had delegated practically all of the administrative duties to her and she had not had the time. Septima was doing a marvelous job with them and the house had never been so content.

As she approached the door to Kyler's quarters at the end of her day, she had to admit that she had been avoiding this moment. At some point they were going to have to discuss the way forward and she smiled ruefully at the door because this family had caused her to need to tap into her Gryffindor courage twice in as many days.

She knocked this time and the door was opened by Kyler. They were definitely identical triplets she had verified that the previous night but for some reason they each felt different to her and she could tell them apart.

He invited her in and they all sat together on the couch. She went to speak and was interrupted before she could start. "Minerva, I think we might owe you an apology. We had a spectacular time last night but we are afraid that you didn't have all the information and it might cause some problems if we are to move forward."

She looked at him with confusion and he (Kerstan) continued "How much do you know about magical triplets?" The question brought her up short. She admitted that she didn't know anything at all. She just assumed they were even rarer than twins and considered even more of a blessing.

"You are right that they are very rare" There might be 3 or 4 sets on the planet at any given moment. Even magical animals that have multiple births like unicorns do not have three identical foals."

"The belief about magical duplicates is that they share a soul. The truth is close, it's not so much that multiples share a soul as much as the souls are bonded. Now twin bonds are strong but only involve one bond. Triplets on the other hand need three bonds. So the bond of a triplet is three times as powerful."

"If there ever exists quadruplets that bond would be 6 times as powerful. What it means is that it is very difficult for us to live lives apart from one another. When Kyler took the job at Hogwarts, Kerstan and I moved to England."

"When he started to care for you, we knew we had to meet you because you needed to know what you were getting into and honestly, the bond was causing us to develop feelings for you as well."

Minerva was surprised by what she was being told but now was even more confused about what it meant. She looked to Kyler and asked "What does that mean for us" he looked at her with a tentative smile. "That is up to you, I am obviously willing to share you with my brothers. Are you willing to be shared?"

Minerva sighed and put her head in her hands. "I should leave this room, and go hide in my closet but my body is tingling with the memory of what we did yesterday. How about I give you 6 or 7 more chances to convince me and we'll take it from there" She looked up into three predatory smiles and soaked herself.

By the time Christmas arrived Poppy and Pomona were burning with jealousy and need. They were honestly happy for their friend but the stories of her nights of passion were killing the two women. When Pomona admitted at one of their girl nights that she had gotten so horny she had considered seducing Severus, Minerva promised to stop telling them about it. They had rejected that idea completely. That had cause them to all burst out laughing.

The night of the Longbottom ball, all the effort Minerva had made to fix herself up was on full display. Her skin was flawless and her breasts practically floated insider her dress. Her date (Kyler) was the picture of powerful mage and the couple was an instant hit.

Minerva danced with many of the men all who practically radiated desire for her. Even Osirus told her that he would never leave his wife, Angeline, or try to come between her and the gentleman she was obviously starting a relationship with but that she had inspired him greatly and his wife would surely thank her for his efforts later.

At the end of the dance he had kissed her hand and gone to his wife who caught her eye and winked. Minerva had blushed at that and returned to Kyler's embrace. She had checked in with the contingent of women from New Amazon and their dates and they had all received their fair share of compliments and lustful looks.

Minerva had legitimized them in magical Britain and while none of them would forget that many of the party goers had rejected them when they were "just muggleborns"; now those same magicals not only wanted to charm them for their intelligence but also because they represented new acceptable blood to a diminishing populous.

Those who had always treated them fairly or had tried to get them opportunities despite the hurdles would come to benefit from the efforts of the New Amazons, both intellectually and sexually. Families who had made their advancement all but impossible would find themselves blackballed for several generations.

The success of the Christmas ball had made Minerva more courageous for the New Year's ball. Her short tight dress and beautifully displayed legs caused Angeline to come up to her and whisper "I'm not sure I'll survive what your outfit will inspire"

They had laughed together when Osirus had arrived and said almost the same thing about his own survival. Her date this time was Kerstan, not that anyone noticed besides immediate family and friends. The night was going swimmingly when he had pulled her to an alcove and told her to give him her panties.

After a moment of shocked silence she had complied and he put it in his pocket. Before he could leave she pulled his hands between her legs so he could feel the effect his naughtiness had caused then she sucked his fingers in her mouth. His desire to play with her had backfired and he had to hide his erection on and off the rest of the night. She would move into a shadow then come out and put her finger in her wine glass before handing it to him to drink.

He dragged her out of the party and back to his brothers after the last time because as he drank she had whispered "That time my finger had Angeline on it. She's delicious, isn't she?" Minerva had won that battle but they had spent the rest of the night getting revenge and she hadn't been able to move from the bed till well after lunch the next day.

She would later hear that Angeline had brought one of the New Amazons to their bed that night and Osirus was in the same condition as she was. She told Poppy and Pomona of her experience and after some wine Minerva and Poppy ended up helping Pomona relieve some pressure.

 **….Marauder Manor, Marauder Estates, Devon**

Remus was in his study looking over a letter that he had received. It had gold lettering and was very elegant. It was a letter from the Veela Enclaves of France acknowledging the Lycans as a sentient magical race. He had gotten a similar letter from the Vampires of Eastern Europe. The vampires had been condescending and suggested that now that they had "somewhat of a mind" they should come and serve the vampires as was described in the vampire legends.

Remus had growled and thought they should come and try him and see where their arrogance would lead. He returned his attention to the letter in his hands. The Veela letter had requested that he, as the "Lycan King", would receive an envoy from the Succubae.

Remus had been surprised at the request. He did not know Succubae still existed. They were the Irish cousins of the Veela with much of the same powers except their second form was not a fire throwing bird but more demonic. Or so the rumors said. None had been seen in a century.

The Succubae, like the Veela and Lycans (had recently been), were recognized by the ICW as a sentient magical race but the distinction had come too late and it was thought they were now extinct. Apparently the Veela knew different and were trying to arrange a secret meeting.

The letter stressed the importance of discretion as the Succubae only remained safe because so many thought they were already extinct. He did not know whether to be complimented or angry at the risk the Veela had taken. He was concerned at the amount of trust being shown via letter when the entire section on Succubae burned off the letter in a small flash. Now he was very curious. So he wrote back inviting the Veela enclave leadership and guest to visit the Marauder Estates and home of the Lycans.

It was well into January when the Veela arrived in 6 magical carriages being pulled by Pegasi. Remus had delayed the arrival to give his pack an opportunity to create a protocol for receiving dignitaries. It was important that during the early stages of their recognition, older magical races and humans took them seriously.

For his first diplomatic endeavor as the Lycan King, a title Stephanie had thought most appropriate for her Alpha, Remus's outfit had not changed from the one he wore for his interview. He did now have a "royal guard" that wore cloth sashes colored silver with red trim. They had been selected from the best of the training academy that had been created recently.

They were only four guards, but they looked very impressive. He also had a line of young Lycan males ready to escort each guest out of her carriage. The more effort they seem to put into the correspondence that planned this meeting, the more impressed and happy the Veela seemed to be.

For the Lycans it was all fun and games, trying to play like they were proper. The official greeting ceremony went off without a hitch. Remus was new to leadership on this level but he was well versed in proper decorum.

After escorting each lady to meet Remus, the Lycan who had accompanied her would return to the carriage and retrieve that ladies travel cases and take them into the completed manor. The women were taken on a short tour of the compound before their personal valets returned to show them to their rooms so that they could refresh themselves before dinner.

Later at the dinner the Veela complimented Remus on the efforts he was making to not only create a sanctuary but to create a culture and traditions that the Lycans could hold through time and be proud of. Selene, the apparent leader of the delegation, introduced the four Veela with her and then turned and introduced the 5 other people as the Succubae. They were all female and seemed to be aged from 12 to 17 though with magical creatures, age could rarely be assumed based on look.

The Succubae were obvious within the Veela. They were equally as beautiful except they had jet black hair instead of the platinum blonde of the Veela. Their ears were also slightly more pointed and their blue eyes seemed to glow more than the Veela's blue did.

The Veela were all dressed in toga-like gowns that hugged their figures and only hinted at their curves. The Succubae, contrarily, were dressed in leather cat suits that hugged their curves and left very little to the imagination. The outfit was backless and exposed all the way from their neck to below their tail bone. The youngest member of the delegation, however, was dressed like a Hogwarts student minus the over coat and with a shorter skirt.

While the Lycans were all unaffected by the allures, they could still feel them and it was clear the Veela allure was different than the Succubae allure. The Veela allure wanted you to love and adore them. The Succubae wanted you to fuck them. It made control of the victim much more difficult. A person would do anything if they thought they were in love. Lust was a dangerous emotion and could not always be controlled.

The dinner was pleasant and the conversation flowed freely. Eventually Remus invited them all to his study where they could speak about what was being requested.

Once settled, the lead Succubus, who had introduced herself as Sarah, stepped forward and spoke. "First we would like to take our true form, if you would allow it. Unlike Veela our true forms are our 'creature' forms." Remus sat in his thrown like chair, with Stephanie standing beside him, and nodded. The women all melted into their true forms.

A succubus looked like demons out of myth and legend. They were burgundy in color and had monkey-like feet with apposable thumbs. They had long thin, prehensile, tails that ended in a large flat arrow shaped tip. And their eyes were all black.

Coming out of their foreheads were horns that then curved back and followed the contour of their skulls until it reached the back of their head and curved again and ended in a point. Midnight black hair grew on their heads around the horns without covering them.

Remus had to admit they were lust inducing, The Veela all looked like super models, tall and slender with gentle curves and an air that made them seem delicate. The Succubae looked like porn stars. They had athletic bodies instead of slender ones and their hips were wide and their asses, large and round. To Remus they looked purpose built for fucking.

The all had pouty lips that Remus could not help imagine wrapped around… He cleared his head and thought that maybe he was not as immune to their allure as he thought. His heightened sense of smell could smell Stephanie's arousal as well.

"You must understand that we are creatures of sex." Sarah offered after a moment. All of the rumors that are general assigned to our Veela cousins are all, actually true for us. We thrive on sex, it sustains us and heals us. Our greatest desire is to be used for sex and to fulfill every whim and fantasy of the men or women we are with. Unfortunately, drawing the energy we need generally kills our human mates." Sarah continued in an impassioned voice.

"We can subsist on normal food but we cannot grow or live in any real way without the sexual energies we absorb and we cannot reproduce without killing our mates." She paused and looked to her sisters before continuing "Then some years ago we found a fellow sentient creature that can sustain us but it is problematic." Here she looked at Remus who started to understand.

"Yes, werewolves." She practically whispered. "We can get the sex we require from them but it is not completely satisfying and it is very dangerous as only the beast can survive an encounter with us. And if we make a mistake and the beast gets free…" Sarah trailed of the rest not needing to be said. Sarah took a breath. "We wish to join your community. It is our hope that we can find mates here."

Sarah turned and the 12 year old looking girl stepped forward. "This is Michelle, she is 11 and her powers have not fully manifested. We offer her to you. She is not powerful enough to kill yet but if you are not what we hope she will leave you magically exhausted and we will know that you cannot help us."

Remus looked to Stephanie with a little surprise. Her lust had spiked at mention of the girls age. Remus was not immune to the gorgeous little vixen that oozed sex and innocence at the same time. "Come here little one" he said and the small girl came over to him. She was wearing a short skirt that was fastened above her tail which allowed her to lift her skirt and flash her panties when she desired.

She was only 4'11" tall and petite but her entire being screamed sex. Remus reached down and lifted her into his lap, facing the rest of the delegation, where she spread her legs. He rested his hand in between her legs and she let out a soft moan. She leaned back into the arm that was wrapped around her and threw her head back. Remus felt the girl's tail rap around his bicep.

Sarah smiled at the little girl sitting on the large man's lap and explained that there were only 40 Succubae in their conclave and that they only reproduced to replenish their number. They lived only around 100 years.

To become pregnant Succubae required the absorption of sexual energy and then feeding that energy into their womb and then becoming pregnant. Michelle's father had been a terminally ill man that they sent to the next world with a smile.

They wanted to be allowed to dwell with the packs and find mates. He agreed to let them stay while he took Michelle to discover if Lycans could be a sanctuary for the Succubae. The meeting broke up and the delegation retired to their rooms. Remus led Michelle to his bedroom with an excited Stephanie following them.

The delegation met with Remus for breakfast the next morning. He was obviously tired from his escapade but not magically drained. The group of women all chatted excitedly in French. Remus brought control the room and said. "OK, I can say I believe that Lycans can indeed survive mating with the Succubae. That went without saying as the minute it was discovered the night before the remaining delegation, including the Veela, took their valets to bed.

"We will allow you to dwell here but each conclave that arrives must take the oaths. You have also solved a problem that I just realized we may have. We are increasing the population of male Lycans at a fast rate, but there are not enough females" Remus said thinking of the plan to turn squibs males. "This solves both our problems."

He also announced that he and Stephanie would be keeping Michelle and smiled as there was no comment or surprise at that statement. After breakfast the delegation minus Michelle left to start to arrange the migration. Remus looked at the naked girl who was curled in his lap and wondered what a Lycan Succubae mix would produce.

He went to his office and started to look over some other papers. His community was developing as they had planned. There were currently 25 packs living on Marauder Estates. Each pack had no more than 6 members. He was pretty sure that there were no more werewolves in England.

He was Alpha of the Marauder pack and the Alpha of Alphas of the Lycans. One of his letters was an appeal by the ICW to share his cure with the rest of Europe and the Americas which were the only known locations of werewolves.

They wanted him to create different packs. He would be the Alpha of Alphas for Great Britain, Wales, Scotland and Ireland and there would be an Alpha of Alphas for Central Europe, another for Eastern Europe and lastly one for the Americas.

He knew they wanted this because of the obvious strength of the Lycans and the fear of having the British Magical community being the only power to have them. He would refuse their suggestion as all Lycans would answer to him and him alone.

To that end he had already begun to nation build. He, Stephanie, Amir and Jason had outlined what they wanted the Lycan people to be when it was all said and done. They would be a race like the Veela, small in number but well respected.

The Lycans would be a warrior people. He would model them after the Spartans of ancient Greece and Marauder Estates would be their nation state. He imagined they would have smaller dens around the world but this would be their home and Jamestown would be the capitol.

The capitol would also hold the academy. It would be a mastery school for Lycans and train their people in the path. It would last for four years where they would learn general knowledge self-defense, weapons and tactics, engineering and DADA (for the magical Lycans) all super-charged for the strength and aggressiveness of Lycans. But in the last year, a student would have to choose the path of the warrior or the path of the builder.

For the warrior's path Remus had sent Amir around the world to steal the memories from the trainers and students of the greatest fighting forces on the planet, both muggle and magical. That meant the American SEALS and Delta Force, The Russian Spetsnaz, the Israeli Shayetet 13 and of course the British SAS for the muggles.

For the magical it meant multiple versions of Aurors and Hit wizards as no magical nation had a standing military much less special operations groups. The closest were Hit Wizards which was like magical SWAT teams.

Remus had sent them out again to steal the memories of an equal number of martial artists and students spanning from Japan and China all the way to South Africa. That had been harder and not all the targets had survived. One particular master had been recruited after he killed three Lycans. He was put in charge of developing the Lycan martial art.

Stephanie had been sent to find the tools for the second path. The builder. Remus wanted his people to rival the Dwarves for their weapon making skill. It would take time but he wanted the Lycan Forges to connote greatness. Stephanie had stolen memories of some of the greatest forging processes and had even managed to corner a journeyman Dwarf Blacksmith and steel some of their secrets before killing the creature and covering her tracks.

She had also tracked down historians and artists that had learned ancient weapons making techniques as they could be adapted to magical combat. She also raided the minds of gunsmiths. The Lycan Forges were to be able to produce a high quality magically perfected, superior version of any tool of war that has existed in the past millennia.

All of the information had been dumped into Pensieves and were sorted. It would take decades and probably multiple generations but they were on the right path. Amir and Stephanie had been amazed at the small unit tactics and live fire close quarters training done by the elite units.

It was clear to them that the magical world was not prepared if the muggle world decided to attack the magical one. Losses would be high for both sides but it was clear the muggle world had perfected war, to a degree, and had become masters at killing.

As for what was found for the path of the Builder, the training of the Japanese sword makers was often times more impressive that the sword making process. Unaware of the nature of Potter wards, Remus wondered what would happen if a Potter rune set was applied to each of the folds applied to sword forging.

The Academy and the military they were creating would use the rank system of the Royal Army of the United Kingdom in a nod to their home country and the magic of it. Stephanie would become the Academy's first commandant and Amir would be its first Sgt. Major and lead instructor. They had also found within their ranks people with some experience to help develop the curriculum and create a cadre.

The plan was that the last year of the academy would be a grueling one year course that would not have 100% survivability. The builder final year would not be any less dangerous and in the end the Lycans would be group that inspired fear and respect.

The academy was already up and running but they had planned three years of planning and training that would be used to develop the final curriculum. After the encounter with the Kalaripayattu master they ended up recruiting, Amir had suggested and Remus had approved approaching retired muggle Special Forces operatives with disabling injuries and offering then the chance to live as Lycans in exchange for their expertise.

They would only approach people with no family or who had lost contact with their families. It was a sad testament to the muggle world how many homeless vets they were able to approach and recruit through this process.

They found one American Colonel that had been in the US Army's 75th Ranger Regiment who was dying of cancer and was able to fake his and his wife's deaths and turn them. The idea had so much merit that they did the same for various people, both magical and muggle that had a skill that would benefit the pack and was about to die or otherwise would not be missed.

The Colonel along with all of the pack members that had military experience insisted that the entire Academy Cadre should complete the last year course before allowing any student to attempt it. Remus had agreed and decided he would attempt the training as well. He insisted that none of the dangers be removed for him. The Colonel nodded in satisfaction at his declaration.

Remus had sworn the service of his Pack to the House of Potter and if House Potter ever wanted to engage the world in open combat Remus was determined to be able to provide them with an army able to shake the world to its foundations.


	22. Light the Cigar

**…Abandoned Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was the second month since the beginning of the new school year and Albus Dumbledore was once again standing in a second floor room waiting on the arrival of Harry Potter. He could not understand why the boy had yet to show up. He had added a compulsion on the cloak along with the curse to allow him to detect when someone was wearing it around him.

The idea that the brash boy wouldn't use it was so far out of the realm of possibility that Dumbledore had not thought to put a tracking charm on it. He had hoped to catch the boy here and find out what his greatest desires were.

He had already cast the charm on the mirror to be able to see the same thing that a person saw when they were in front of it. He looked to the mirror and thought he saw something reflecting in the surface but when he moved forward it was just his greatest desire.

Albus saw himself being hailed as the next Merlin. People were starting to say "great Albus" when they were frightened or shocked. Next to him was Harry Potter staring at him with worshipful eyes and on his other side was a reformed Gellert Grindelwald holding his hand. He sighed and pulled himself from in front of the mirror. It would be too easy to get lost in those images and he couldn't afford for that to happen.

Unknown to him Harry Potter was standing next to him invisible and undetectable under his family's invisibility runes. He had accidentally found the mirror and was curious as to its use and why Albus Dumbledore was standing in the corner watching it.

The man's mumbling gave him the info he needed. He thought it funny what he, himself, saw in the mirror. It was him surrounded by a bevy of beautiful naked women and them surrounded by a bunch of green eyed children.

Unfortunately for Harry, Albus' spell was not specific to the caster and so he could see Albus' greatest desire and he was weirded out by his part in it. He was about to leave when he saw Albus pull out the fake stone he had left. In the end Harry was rather impressed with the layered intent charm. Using the mirror's ability to bypass mental defenses, Dumbledore had made it so only someone who wanted the stone but had no immediate desire to use it could call it from the mirror.

Albus sighed at another failed endeavor when it came to Harry Potter and returned to his office. On his way he ran into Severus Snape who immediately started ranting about Harry Potter and how much the "arrogant boy" ran the school.

What was new was his complaints against Minerva and how he, Albus, should tell her to dress more appropriately as she was distracting his students. Albus chuckled to himself. He was gay but even he recognized how beautiful Minerva had become and Albus was pretty sure it wasn't his student's distraction Severus was concerned about.

Minerva had on multiple occasions reduced the man to a blubbering mess and then laughed at him. It was Lilly Potter all over again. He had tried to take his frustrations out against Professor Capstonson but that had failed spectacularly as the man was actually more skilled with the Dark arts and its defense than even Severus.

Albus did not know what happened but one morning a pale Severus Snape had entered the great hall and had refused to talk to anyone and had not engaged either Minerva or Kyler again. Now he just complained that her robes were too tight.

Albus was not about engage Minerva on that. It would not be beneficial to his health to imply that Minerva was dressing like a slag, especially since her outfits while very attractive were wholly appropriate.

He was able to drown out the whining man until he reached his office where he just entered and let his gargoyle seal up behind him cutting off the man. He no longer had the patience for the platitudes he normally gave the man.

Severus was livid at being ignored. He had won. James Potter was dead and his son was to be unhappy and tortured by him. But none of that was happening. The boy was doing even better than his father had. On top of that Minerva had somehow rediscovered a hotness she hadn't had since he was a student and had a crush on her. He hated the world and new James had caused this from the beyond but he would find a way to have his revenge.

 **…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was two months later on a sunny April day that two things happened. The first was that Harry cracked the animagus equation. The second was that an owl delivered an arrow with a scroll wrapped around it to him at the breakfast table. The arrow was from the centaurs who were requesting a meeting with him. He quickly penned a letter and sent it off with Hedwig.

At lunch, Osirus showed up with Justine, Sirius and Remus. Most, if not all, of the students stared open mouthed at Remus. News of the Lycans had been hogging the public imagination for months. And to see not only one of the Lycans in Person but the reported Alpha of Alphas was quite amazing.

Some of the older girls were also quiet enamored with the topless man with muscles that seemed to be everywhere. One 7th year Ravenclaw waited for him to look her way and opened her legs for him uncaring that the Gryffindor table would get a view too. The table cheered the Gryffindorish act.

Albus Dumbledore stood and invited the men to his office but was dismissed and told they were just there to pick up Heir Potter as they had a meeting with a centaur delegation in twenty minutes. Albus was once again rocked. How had such a high level meeting been arranged without his knowledge? And then he remembered word of the owl that delivered an arrow.

He tried to insert himself in the meeting as a representative of the Wizengamot and the ICW but was dismissed again as this was family business. Albus new better than to try and infringe on the business of an Ancient and Noble House and sat back down in defeat.

He didn't miss the smirk on Minerva's face and wondered how he had fallen so far that Minerva rejoiced in his embarrassments. She had once been a staunch ally. He took several calming breaths as it would not help him to lash out at her apparent betrayal.

Uncaring about the thoughts of the headmaster the group of five made their way to the forbidden forest. A mile in they arrived at the edge of the castle wards. They crossed the wards and made their way to the meeting location. When they arrived they saw a matching group of five centaurs.

Higon handled the introduction of his wife, their two sons and their son's mate. Harry responded in kind introducing his group. Higon told the group of their historical mistrust of wizards and made vague references to the fact that the atrocities of wizards are recent history to centaurs.

He spoke of the mistrust of the gift and the fact that his son and his son's mate had worn them for a season to test whether they would do as promised. Harry was not offended as he found it a sensible precaution. He acknowledged that and Higon was impressed that the human saw the logic in their actions. Harry had passed another test.

Higon continued acknowledging that in the time they were testing his gifts word had spread of not only the protections given the non-sentient herds like the unicorns and the dragons but also of the Potter Heirs support of the man who cured the werewolf scourge and helped to get the Lycans acknowledged as sentient creatures.

Higon said that his entire tribe now wore the gauntlets and thanked House Potter for the generosity. Sophia spoke up to offer her personal thanks as the protections had saved a young family from an acromantula incursion. Harry did not know the forest had an acromantula population as it was well known that the Malfoys had the only remaining acromantula farm in the UK.

The conversation moved on with Higon explaining that they were proficient at reading the stars and the stars had been screaming of change centered on the House of Potter. Higon asked if the House Potter would aid them in being recognized as a sentient species as well.

Their mistrust in humans had made them not want to engage in wizard politics and their pride had refused to acknowledge that wizards had the power to make such a determination. But the strides of the Lycans as well as the Veela in France suggested that they were denying themselves protects for the sake of pride alone and that was not acceptable to Higon as a leader. Harry promised such support as did Osirus as the Potter Proxy and the Vector House head.

Osirus also promised to bring their desire to the attention of the Dowager Longbottom as the she represented another wing of wizarding politics that was powerful and would likely be supportive of the inclusion of centaurs in the magical community at large.

Harry brought the discussion back to the acromantula. He suggested that the Lycans take them unto Marauder Estates and start to harvest the silk as a finance stream. The wild acromantula had grown past the standard size and were too big for normal wizards or centaurs to manage and perhaps the Lycans could do it.

At that size they would be able to produce a greater quantity and a much more high quality Silk. And would be another sign of the House of Potter's willingness to offer reasonable aid to those in need. Osirus added that they would only do it if the centaurs were willing to relinquish their claim on the creatures as by right they had "first refusal".

Despite her deep distrust of humans, even Sophia could appreciate the men in front of her and the effort they were making to be respectful of her husband and their herd. Higon acknowledged that they wanted to make no claim of the acromantula as Harry was right that they were generally too big for centaurs to handle and their culture was not suited to farming in that way.

With thanks and appreciation all around the groups separated and Harry returned to the castle and eagerly retold the tail to his friends and lovers.

 **… [Location Classified]**

That night twelve Lycans met in a briefing room. Six were muggles and six were magical. The mission parameters required all to be in human form. They were all wearing specially designed clothes. The LCU-X2 or Lycan Combat Uniform Experimental – 2nd revision, consisted of skin tight pants with plates over the thighs and calves and equally skin tight top with plates that covered the back and chest.

Looking closely at the sleeves, one would notice it was made of small scales made up of small plates that looked like ceramic. A scale covered helmet with dark visor was on each Lycan's head. All the plates on the entire outfit had a small crystal imbedded within. Each plate was an experimental version of the New Amazon killing curse proof vest.

The plates could only take one killing curse but had held up to, at maximum, ten blasting curses and thirty-five cutting curses. Once made the plates could not change size so the scaled pattern allowed for expansion to cover the unit in their Lycan form, if it became necessary. Their feet were uncovered but each ankle had a black band that would silence their steps and prevent foot prints. Each foot was covered in camouflage paint.

Into the room walked another Lycan. He was the former Ranger Colonel and he was the commander of Unit 1. He gave a small speech about this being the first mission of the unit. "All history starts somewhere and the twelve men in this room are at the cusp of it." He then gave the mission brief and told the men to "Gear Up. Pop Off in 20."

The men stood and went to a table that had the mission specific weapons load out. Each man would carry a completely magical version of an H&K MP5. In addition 4 of them would form two, two man groups that each would carry an AW Sniper Rifle, also magical. They all also carried a combat dagger with an 8 inch blade.

All the "bullets" were magically enhanced darts with a pressure activated portkey. The portkeys would transport each target hit to a warded area hidden under a double Fidelius charm on the Marauder Estate grounds. The "bullets" were magically charmed to match the ballistic characteristics of normal muggle ammo.

Wands were in holsters as a secondary backup as was pistols. As the men checked each other over to make sure they were "squared away", the Colonel re-entered the room. "Scouts in 30. Primary 1 minute after. Good Luck Men." He then looked each man in the eye nodded and left the room.

 **… [Location Classified], Forbidden Forrest**

30 seconds later four men appeared in a clearing silently. As soon as they fully materialized, they moved in opposite directions. After securing the clearing, one man put his finger to his wrist. At exactly one minute after the first arrival 8 more men materialized.

As soon as they arrived the 8 men split in different directions at the same time that the first four moved off into the surrounding area. A kilometer from the arrival spot two, two man teams climbed separate trees and got into position. Another finger to a wrist and the four men settled in and started dialing in their fields of fire.

Designation "Sniper 1", felt a small burning on his wrist that lasted less than a second. He brought his rifle up and centered on his first target. He felt his partner touch his leg signaling his rear was clear and covered.

At a pre-planned position 500 meters away from "Sniper 1", "Lead 1" counted down in his mind. At zero, Aragog and Mosag vanished. By minus 5 the six largest of their children vanished. It took another 10 seconds and the disappearance of thirteen more large spiders for the colony to notice and begin to get restless. The next disappearance caused panic and the remaining spiders started to scatter.

Spiders at the edge started to vanish as the surrounding team started to fire. The shots were precise and silent and "Lead 1" could only tell where each shot was coming from because of the information coming through on his visor.

It was clear the spiders could not find where the shots were coming from. He doubted they knew they were being shot at but his team continued to move positions. He sent out a signal to cover a hole that had opened up in the perimeter and it was closed quickly.

It took 4 minutes before the majority of the nest was tagged and vanished. The largest spiders left were smaller than an inch. "Lead 1" moved the mission to the next phase. A wrist tap and various round disks with blood at the center of them started to arrive around the colony. The tiny spiders poured out of various spots and started gathering on the disks.

Every so often a disk would vanish and new one would arrive. At 10 minutes, total time engaged, "Lead 1" sent half his men to scan the area. Wands came out and 25 more small spiders were found and put in jars. 4 nests with unhatched eggs were found and sent off by portkey. Then all of the webbing was collected magically and at the 15 minute mark the team left.

Once all 12 team members had re-assembled, "Lead 1" gave the signal and 10 men vanished, 2 seconds later after he confirmed they had all disappeared, "Lead 1" and his cover vanished. Mission Accomplished.

It took Hagrid a week to discover that Arogog and his entire colony had vanished. There was not much investigation as it was an illegal colony, but no evidence of what happened was ever found.

 **…Nott Manor, Flintshire**

Alvin Nott sat at his desk pondering what to do about the letter in his hand. It angered him to be put in such a position and pleased him that at least they knew to approach the right person.

Alvin Nott was a blood purist. He had been a Slytherin at Hogwarts and he fully believed that he was better than all the dirty blooded bastards he was forced to mingle with. He had supported Voldemort financially but considered himself above even that man. Powerful he may be and a descendent of Slytherin but he was not Prima Potentia and never would be.

He had been outraged that Voldemort had targeted the Potters. Yes, they had sullied their line with the marriage to that mudblood girl but that would be handled well above the station of the likes of a minor noble House like Slytherin. Most did not know or didn't care but Voldemort was a half-blood himself. The nerve of the creature. But that was done.

He looked at the letter and smiled. The boy should have been a Slytherin. Reports from the school had him damn near running the place. His own Theodore owned Slytherin but the boy owned the school. He shook his head Potter and Longbottom even had a harem and his son had nothing. That wiped the smile from his face.

It was disgusting. He had arranged meetings, but none of the right type of families would do their duty for his son. Most had agreed on marriage contracts but none would agree to a multiple like Potter and Longbottom had. It was outrageous.

He looked at the letter again and scowled. He would have to take the deal. Many years ago they had an Acromantula silk farm. Then over the course of two months, all the acromantula died. Then a month after that the Malfoys "discovered" some acromantula and got into the silk farming business. The Notts had swallowed their suspicion and offered the Malfoys a Vassal-ship and they had been rejected. It was a great insult at the time and still was an open sore between the two families.

Now the House of Potter was informing him they had come into possession of giant Acromantula that they could use to farm silk and put Malfoy out of business, but instead, they wanted to sell them to the Nott family since they have the magical animal affinity.

However, the animals where apparently too big for Nott's family to control and farm, even individually, but the Lycans were strong enough to do the work, and Potter was offering to broker a deal. The letter was suggesting a partnership. The Lycans would rent the use of a Nott family farm and farm the silk infused with Nott family magic. They would just pay rent for the land for 10 years and set up the business and keep the profits.

After the 10 years the farm would be sold to the Nott family who can either continue the farm on their own or pay the Lycans to do it for them. As part of the package, they had sent a bolt of the silk produced. It was exquisite. And that is even with the less than perfect weaving. The letter said it was even magic resistant. He cut a piece and shot varying strengths of fire spell at it and it was indeed quite resistant.

Nott wanted them to just sell the creatures to him and he could do as he wished but they obviously wanted 10 years of income from it. He did not want to have to deal with those filthy beasts though. He calculated how much they would likely make over the 10 years.

He would make double that number if they were under his full control with his infrastructure. He smiled and sent a counter offer. He would pay them their expected profit (which was reduced by the rental fee which was itself 10% above market). It was still a lot and he would not have to deal with the beast. It would halve the Nott fortune but the potential gains were astronomical and again, he would not have to deal with the beasts.

 **…Marauder Manor, Marauder Estates**

Sirius, Osirus and Remus sat in Remus' study laughing at the letter they had received back from Alvin Nott. Sirius had told Remus that this offer was the likely outcome but he still could not believe racism and bigotry could cause such stupidity.

They had even sent the measurements of the creatures in the first proposal. How did he intend to acquire the silk? Who would be dumb enough to try? Remus looked up to see Sirius eying Michelle who was in a go-go cage in the corner of Remus' office wearing only black panties and dancing to music only she could hear.

"There is a silencing charm around the cage." Remus offered. Sirius looked at him and said "How much would you hate me if I gave in to the two 13 year olds that I have been avoiding for a month" Remus laughed and said "I am not one to judge and I have long since abandoned my morality chasing Harry's dream." Osirus nodded in agreement while eying the girl. Sirius sighed and looked at Remus "When Lily starts on my second death, I'm telling her it's your fault"

Remus laughed and held up the letter to bring them back to the topic at hand. Sirius just smiled. "How much is he offering?" Remus chuckled "400 million. It's 20 million short of projections but since he will have to come beg us for help eventually. I am willing to let it slide" Osirus added "that is the exact suspected worth of the Malfoys, I doubt it's an accident."

They agreed to the amount and sent it off to the goblins to write the contract. The goblins had already inspected the spiders to magically verify the contract parameters. Sirius went back to watching the little Succubus. "Can we hear the music?" Remus waved his wand and they all watched as the girl responded the increased attention enthusiastically and nodded their heads.

 **…Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was the night after his meeting with the Centaurs that Harry met his friends in Room of Requirement. They were scattered about the sitting room reading when Harry said "Ok. Its time. I have an announcement" They all looked at him "I have cracked the animagus problem" That got everyone excited.

When telling them, he made it sound as if he had figured it out due to him being and animorphmagus, but the truth was it was potion development on a level that would make Severus cum in his pants. Voldemort was a genius but he was not that interested in potions and he had no imagination.

Harry applied the imagination and interest in remembering the information Voldemort had discarded and in four months had created a potion that allowed wizards two forms. One they picked and their spirit animal. And it would only take a month to brew and another month to activate. But he would be able to let them find out their spirit animals tonight.

His group of friends had all properly developed their occlumency. The wrist bands made their minds impenetrable even under direct assault but they now had pretty strong protections on their own. He explained the sanitized version to them and in a moment of trust showed them his Nemean Lion form.

Hermione made the connection to the rumor page at the back of the Daily Prophet and was babbling. She yelped when Ron pinched her butt in congratulations for her deductive reasoning. She blushed and said out loud "How am I to concentrate with wet panties" and Harry replied "What about us! We have to deal with the sexy smell!" Hermione blushed again and again when Ron whispered something in her ear.

Harry started with Lavender saying Ron and Hermione needed a minute to calm down. He entered her mind and guided her to find the hidden spot where her spirit animal dwelled. It turns out she would be a Nightmare. Ron was next after he calmed and Harry had to focus to guide Ron and ignore the naked Hermione and Lavender dancing in his head. "Seriously, how do you get anything done?" Ron just chuckled and said he really didn't know.

Ron was a Khalkotauroi, a magical fire breathing bull from Greece. He was pretty stoked about it. Hermione was next and she was a two-tailed Fire Kitsune. Harry was sure the tips of the tails were on fire and it made Hermione happy that she was a fire creature like Ron and Lavender.

He turned to his girls and Daphne sat in front of him. He looked down and saw that she had hiked up her skirt. She knew how much he liked peaking at girl's panties and loved to indulge him. He slipped into her mind with a smile and helped her find her griffin.

Susan was last and was as surprised as Harry was to find and actually Grim. People suggested that Sirius' form looked like one but the real thing was much more terrifying. It was the size of griffin and had shadows rolling off of it. Harry looked to Susan thinking he would have to comfort her but she looked ecstatic. He supposed there was a dark side to his fire haired beauty.

 **…Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (again, but later)**

The potion was ready and everyone had gathered their second animal blood and met to announce what they would choose. Ron went first this time and said that he chose a cat as it was innocuous and he wanted an animal he could use to blend in.

Hermione and Lavender both decided to be squirrels for similar reasons as Ron plus they both wanted him to be able to carry them in his pocket. Ron smiled at the two and they snuggled into his side. Harry thought it sensible and looked at his too magical girlfriends

"So what's it going to be ladies?" Susan admitted that she wanted to fly and so chose to be a gyrfalcon. Daphne could fly in her griffin form and chose to be a black panther. Harry thought that between them all, they would be a formidable group of animals.

He completed the potions with the samples they got, taking some for himself first to add to the many creatures he could turn into and gave out the potions. They all drank and then gaged at the taste. Harry passed out glasses of water.

They only had to wait a month and then check their occlumency. Harry told them when the two animals solidified in their minds then they could start working on the transformation. They would be done by the start of summer.

Susan was pretty frisky when they got back to the room. Justine, Karli and Daphne started to play with each other leaving Harry and Susan to have some one on one time. Harry moved to Susan and started to kiss her on her face and lips.

 **…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was the last day of term and tonight Harry would be going to get revenge on behalf of his family. Penelope Clearwater had won the points trophy and Hufflepuff had won the House cup. Slytherin had the lowest amount of points and had the lowest individual points getter.

It had taken the House a while to get used to the new fairer system and they had amassed too much of a deficit shooting spells in the hall and attempting to bully the other students to be able to recover. Especially as Severus had finally given up on trying to "fix" points as every point he gave or deducted seemed to be under review by Minerva.

The Slytherins had also been disqualified from the Quiditch cup when Madam Hooch was forced by Minerva to eject players who have more than 6 penalties in a game. They had forfeited a game because they ran out of enough players to field a team. They lost a second game when they lost 2 of their 3 chasers.

The changes that had infected the school had been fast and brutal and the House of the cunning was the last to be able to adjust. Minerva had pointed that out to Severus in the final staff meeting while at the same time having the top of her robe open to display a generous amount of cleavage (because it was hot) and Severus had not been able to find a place between his anger and attraction and had fled the room. The laughter he heard in his wake made him grind his teeth.

His group knew what he intended to do tonight and Ron and Lavender had insisted on going with him for back up. They had completed their transformations and would hang around the Flamel property in their cat and squirrel forms to keep watch.

 **...Flashback**

Tonight was the night and Ron was excited. During his nightly occlumency exercises he had been keeping an eye on the part of his mindscape that housed his animagus forms. The previous month his bull had formed out of the mist and he had the pedestal and figurines as Harry had described them. When everyone arrived at the Room of Requirement, it was clear that he was not the only one ready.

Harry looked at all the excited faces and smiled. "Has everyone's forms solidified in their minds". Nods all around caused Harry to turn to Susan. "OK red, you go first." Susan smiled at him and then concentrated. After a second she changed into a large black dog with smoky swirls radiating of it like steam in slow motion. She was very large, probably three times the size of a large dog and looked like a large black pit bull.

Harry walked up to her and petted her. She barked at him and licked his face before jumping into a nearby shadow and coming out of a separate one. Her feat was met by excited compliments. Harry then walked up to her extended his canines and bit her on her neck sucking some blood to add to his own animal types.

Susan switched back and moaned. "My God! That felt really good, I see why people fall for vampires" She changed to her bird form and flew around the room. Then landed next to Harry for a second bite. When she turned back to her human form Karli had to grab her because she looked like she would jump Harry right then and there.

Daphne went next and transformed into a griffin. The Griffin was a similar size to Susan's Grimm. She had a large Eagle's head with feathers that swept down half her length and had large wings like on the Pegasus but gold in color. Her forelegs were giant eagle talons. Half way down her body she transitioned into the hind quarters of a lion. She was beautiful and she presented her neck to Harry. She confirmed the pleasurable feeling of being bitten but was able to keep her self-control when Harry bit her panther form. If just barely.

Next was Lavender who turned into a giant black horse the size of Harry's Abraxan form with a main and tail of fire. Each hoof was also ablaze. The animal stayed still a minute and all the flames turned blue. Harry knew blue fire was supposed to be hotter but apparently not in the case of a Nightmare. Harry bit her and she smiled at him with sparkling eyes when she changed back. After he bit her squirrel form she did not turn back an instead ran to settle in Ron's lap.

They repeated the process for Hermione Fire Kitsune. The fox creature was the size of a leopard or panther but looked as fluffy as a house cat. Hermione concentrated a minute and the fire dancing around her tail turned blue as Lavenders had. Harry bit the creature. And again when she became a squirrel. When Hermione returned to human form, she gave Harry a soft kiss on his lips and ran to Ron.

When it was Ron's turn, all were amazed by the giant Bull that the boy turned into. The creature was the as tall as Lavender's Nightmare but broader and the horns were as long as Elephant tusks and the last third of them seemed to be metal. The creature's hooves were metal as well and every time he snorted or grunted smoke came of his nose.

Harry still bit the boys neck and again when he became a cat but both agreed that they would never discuss it or Ron's very visible reaction to it every again. All the girls laughed and Hermione and Lavender promised to repair the boy's ego later.

It was the next night that everyone started to share the consequences of their changes. Harry hadn't realized how much finding your spirit form could affect your human form. He supposed as he was an animorphmagus and had so much creature blood that he just hadn't noticed the changes brought on by the Nemean Lion.

Ron, Lavender and Hermione were now all immune to fire. Ron and Lavender could actually breath it and Hermione's bushy hair would birth little fire sprites that she could control. Also they could all control whether their fire would burn something or not. Harry's lion was also a fire creature and when he could also do as they could he simple said "huh".

Ron and Lavenders strength had increased exponentially and while Harry could still beat him in an arm wrestle, Harry had to work at it now. Ron had also announced that his cock was now much bigger. All of the girls pulled his pants open and looked. Karli supplied "Oh, You girls are going to like that, he's the same size as Harry now."

Hermione had become extremely flexible and her and Harry had a competition jumping around the room and performing amazing gymnastics. No one could tell who was more flexible but all agreed that Hermione's handstand split was much sexier than Harry's. Especially as Hermione was wearing a skirt.

Daphne and Susan both got an increase in strength but neither were as strong as Harry or Ron. Daphne was stronger than Susan though. Susan could walk in and out of shadows without changing and her and Harry played tag through a few shadows. Daphne's eye sight had become beyond superhuman and she could actually see the individual threads of everyone's clothes and the magic woven in it.

When Daphne's back sprung wings, everyone else tried to partially transform. Ron could turn his hands to metal and grow horns out of his head, Hermione and Susan could grow tails and extend their canines, Lavender could fire travel and she could set her hands and hair aflame.

The extra powers was part of their non-magical forms as well. Hermione could even make fire copies of her squirrel. The little squirrel would burst into flame and then the flame would jump away from her and form an exact copy of the squirrel except made of fire. Interestingly enough Lavender could do the same, though she could not really control her clones and Hermione could control hers. Ron's cat was just ridiculously strong and could breathe fire.

After running around the room in their smaller forms for a while, the group separated for bed. When Hermione turned she saw Ron looking at her. "Bad girl thought she could steal a kiss off of my best friend just because he made her panties wet?" Hermione's eyes opened wide and before she could speak Ron blew fire on her.

Standing inside the heat of Ron's fire was even more sensual and sexy than Harry's bite had been. Then she noticed that while she was fire proof, her clothes were not and she watched as they turned to ash and floated away from her. The fire ended and a naked sweating very horny Hermione Granger looked at Ron with desperate need.

 **…End Flashback**

The rest of the girls would stay in the Room of Requirement and wait for their return. None liked the idea about being left out but they knew that at their current skill level they would be more of a hindrance than a help.

It had taken some additional investigations to actually find the location of the Flamel mansion. The wards were very substantial despite not being a Potter set, for obvious reasons. It had been Albus' office that had provided the answer. They manufactured an emergency message for the Chief Warlock and he had flashed out with Fawkes.

A quick spell to distract the paintings and the activation of his invisibility spell had allowed him to search the office. He found the location of the Flamel home in one of the letters Harry found that were between Albus and Nicolas. Harry smiled as it seemed that the letters became more and more irate as Albus had actually stolen the stone from his "Friend".

He found the letters in a secret room within the Headmaster's office. He might not have found it if the headmaster hadn't out so many protections around it that it practically screamed "something is here". He looked around again and then smiled to himself.

Once they had found the manor it had been easy to bypass the wards. Most of the effort was put into keeping the manor hidden and not in preventing someone from gaining access. After verifying that the wards did not prevent animagi, two cats and a squirrel crossed the boundary and climbed up a tree and settled. One of the cats shifted into a tiny bird and flew toward the house. Outside a window the bird became a bee and flew in through the chimney.

The bee searched the house and found some magical traps. Similar traps had littered the lawn, but most were designed to stop an intruding person. He found his target sitting in his study. On one of the couches sat a woman who was apparently dead. She was very beautiful and it was not clear what had killed her.

Harry was pretty certain that the woman was Pernelle Flamel, the man's wife. He scanned the room and identified traps and other dangers. He decided he would use a borrowed power. He had drank the blood of each of his friends' magical forms and now could copy them. He flew out the room and changed into himself and walked into a shadow.

He emerged from the shadow and sat in the chair on the other side of the man's desk. The man had not seen him sit and Harry could tell he was surprised to see him there but hid it quickly. "Ah, I figured it would only be a matter of time before you arrived. I had hoped I would be long dead before you made the attempt, but I suppose I underestimated you"

"It gives me pleasure to think Albus is likely making the same mistake." Nicolas said. Harry nodded in confirmation. Flamel did not move from his chair but Harry had the combined skills of an innumerable amount of predators plus the experience of Voldemort and could see the man trying to find an escape or way to kill him or maybe both.

He had already set off all of the traps in the room and had been surprised none of them worked. The man had even tried to set off some that were in and around the house, but they had all been disabled in Harry's scouting.

"You are very skilled" Nicolas sighed. Harry could tell that the man was now sure he would die and was trying to decide between fear and acceptance. He looked to his dead wife and seemed to settle on acceptance.

"My safe has all the notes on the potion and since your grandfather got me labeled an oath breaker with the goblins my fortune is in the house as well" Nicolas said. "It's funny that I never understood why so many generations of Potters would continue to hold this grudge against me. But now that I have felt betrayal from the other side I understand better now."

Nicolas looked again this wife and said "She was innocent, you know. Her only crime was loving me. I had hoped that if a Potter ever caught up with me he would allow her to continue to live, but now it doesn't matter. I made the same mistake Julius made and I let someone find out to much about my stone."

He paused as he heard Harry growl "yes, yes, I know you believe the stone is yours. And you might be right but that is unimportant. Albus has betrayed me. Stolen the treasure for himself and used all his connections to have the world believe it was my idea."

He also stole all of my existing elixir and without it, Pernelle died. She was not magical so she faded fast without the aid of the Elixir. As beautiful as she is preserved here, she was so much more beautiful under the effects of the stones power"

"I doubt you would get revenge for me but I know Albus will eventually force your hand. When you defeat him, my spirit shall find rest. I am ready." In a quick movement Harry moved his arm. When the blur of movement stopped Harry's hand had a sword in it and Nicolas' head fell from his body.

Harry magical gathered the notes and collected all the valuable from the house. He also found the vault and smiled at the accumulated wealth. 600 years was a long time to amass a fortune. In an act of kindness he buried both bodies on the property. Many of the pictures of Pernelle, who was indeed breathtakingly beautiful under the stone's effects, were in a particular spot on the property that held a small apple orchard.

He buried Pernell in the orchard. He buried Nicolas next to her more to honor her true love than for any care of the man. He put an ancient Egyptian rune that Tom had found that prevented spirits from lingering on both gravestones. Once done he collect his compatriots and they returned to England and then back to the castle and the room of requirement. Harry slept peacefully with his girls for the rest of the night. Justice was done.

 **…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus sat at his desk looking at his prize. If Nicolas was not dead, he would be soon and the world believed he had accepted it was time to "face the next great adventure". Albus chuckled to himself. The artifact had lured the dark lord but the wards had stopped him and thus Harry had not even tried to seek it out.

But all was not lost and with the stone he would now have a long time to figure things out. Worst case scenario he could disappear for a few generations and come back as Merlin or something. He now had forever and he would not trust anyone with the knowledge that the stone even existed much less how to use it. He would not be the fool Nicolas was.

He looked at the lead goblet on his desk and dropped the stone in it. He had done this at the beginning of the year and so knew what was to happen. The cup would turn to gold and the liquid would turn red. He smiled at the riches he would have.

He started to frown as he realized nothing was happening. The frown turned to shock and the shock to panic as he took the stone out and ran scans on it. It had all the markers on it that identified it as a philosopher's stone but his own personal mark was missing.

He rushed to his quarters and to his secret safe and found the expanded area empty. All the reserve barrels of elixir he had taken from Nicolas was missing. He checked around his room and office and all of his alert wards were undisturbed. He growled in anger. He should have killed the bastard, but no worries, he had left a magical back door the last time he visited just in case.

He would kill him this time. He didn't know the man had the skill to get into Hogwarts and into his personal quarters. Especially with the new Potter wards. Albus wondered if maybe they had worked together but dismissed the idea as soon as it came to him.

He left the castle and made his way to France and to the Flamel Mansion. What he found frightened him to his core. The mansion was stripped bare. All valuables had been taken. He even found a door to an open vault he hadn't known was there and the large room was empty. He had no idea what the room had held but it was big enough to hold almost anything and in large quantities.

He thought it might have been extra elixir and that was how Nicolas had found the strength to come for him at the castle, but then he found the graves. He was about to dig them up for clues when he saw a familiar rune.

He recognized it immediately as he had used it before but the blood ran from his face when he remembered who else used that rune. Tom was back and had the stone. He had somehow been successful.

He made his way back to the castle, partly to start making preparations and partly because it was the only place he felt safe in once again dark times. He thought he should reestablish the Order of Phoenix but had no clue how he would finance another war. The Potter, Black and Longbottom fortunes were unavailable to him. He could try to appeal to them but the Flamel situation would raise too many questions and that was the only proof he had. He sighed as he thought "There was a time when my word was good enough"

END OF FIRST YEAR ARC


	23. Summer Lovin

START OF SECOND YEAR STORY ARC

 **…Longbottom Manor, Durham [First Night of Summer Vacation]**

It had been a good year for Neville. He chuckled how huge an understatement his thoughts were. He had done well in school and had risen from being perceived a squib to being one of the most magically powerful people at the school, and that was in all age ranges. He had limited knowledge about the judging criteria but it was now believed that once his studies were complete, he would be a formidable wizard. Most thought he would be second only to Harry Potter.

In addition, he had three beautiful girls that not only encouraged and supported him but left him completely satisfied. They were intelligent and clever and could give a dead man a hard on. Life could not be better for him. He sighed.

He was sitting at his desk in the study. He still did not feel comfortable sitting at his father's desk. Using it would feel like he was giving up on his commitment to save him. And to Neville, that would be a betrayal. He already felt bad for taking the head of house from his father. He had spoken at length with his girls and they had helped him to, at least, accept the necessity of it if he expected to do the best for his parents.

He looked at the two vials sitting on the desk in front of him. They were the product of his commitment to curing his parents and were a tangible example of the progress that they had made, but also mocked him as evidence of how far they still had to go. The two potions would probably cause a civil war within the wizarding world just with the knowledge of their existence.

The first was a perfection potion. Basically, it was a healing draft. Though that description was completely inadequate to describe the miracle swirling within the bottle. One dose would repair a subject's body completely and bring it to the condition the body should have had if the subject lived a perfectly healthy life since the womb. A life of perfect nutritional balance.

The second potion was a super power potion. It would increase all of your physical attributes by a factor of 10. Greater strength, speed, endurance and a host of other improvements were attainable with one dose of the elixir.

They had given both potions, sequentially, to his parents and while it brought them to perfect health it also proved that their condition was not because of physical damage to their brain. "All data is important" he whispered to himself. They hadn't found what was wrong but they had eliminated a major possible cause and that was good.

"Neville" a soft voice said and brought him from his thoughts. Neville looked up to see his inner circle. His three girls and his grandmother were seated around the room. They all had the two potions in front of them. "Ok ladies, let's do this" Neville said. They all took the first potion.

They left the room and the second potion in its place. It was best to give the perfection potion 24 hours to do its work. They all went to their own rooms for the night as the body would be going through some purge cycles and everyone felt more comfortable in a room that had its own bathroom.

The next morning most of the worst had passed and when Neville looked at himself in the mirror he goggled at the change. It was smart to wait till the summer to take the potion as such a drastic overnight change could never have been explained.

He was slightly taller, and while he still had some baby fat on him, he was much more trim and fit. He went to take a shower and discovered that his little friend had also grown a significant amount. He smiled; if he could guarantee that, he would make the Longbottoms the richest family on the planet, muggle or magical.

After his shower, he went down and met the rest of his crew in the kitchen. All the girls had much slighter changes. All of their breasts were bigger and they admitted that they were more sensitive. Hannah's hips had widened and her ass had raised a little. Then Neville's grandmother walked in.

Augusta Longbottom showed the truly miraculous nature of the potion. She was older than Minerva at 68 years old and the years of tragedy and stress had taken its toll. She looked like a muggle 80 year old before the potion, which was truly tragic when considering how differently magicals and muggles age. Now she looked under 40. The excess weight she had been carrying was gone from her frame and she now looked amazing (think Sofia Vergara).

Neville was looking at his grandmother in shock. Her night gown no longer fit her and was hanging off of her shoulder and her large breasts were poking right at him. He was very confused by his feelings. He wanted to leave but all his grandmother wanted to do was marvel at her changes. She was dancing around the kitchen and kept hugging him.

Eventually Hannah decided to help him out. "Augusta! You're giving your grandson a woody, calm down!" the statement made everyone freeze. Augusta looked to her grandson and then her eyes traveled to his lap. Neville followed her eyes and blushed. He was about to apologize when his grandmother said "wow, you girls are lucky. I think I'll go change before I do something I'll never regret but probably should"

She left the room giggling and Neville let out a grown. Padma burst out laughing and Parvati decided to twist the knife. "It's Ok Neville; your grandmother is gorgeous." She straddle his lap and put her lips to his ear "and you know we don't mind sharing, you should go for it" She smiled as he groaned again and that's when she noticed that he was a lot bigger than he was before.

Augusta came back down the stairs. She had gotten dressed and magically adjusted her clothes to fit better. She did not know many tailoring charms and would have to either take her clothes in to be tailored or get a new wardrobe. She would take in some of her favorite items and just replace the rest, was her current plan.

She was currently wearing some jeans that she made a little too tight and a loose shirt. When she entered the kitchen and saw her grandson naked from the waist up and finishing up with Padma, she was frozen to the spot. He looked so good standing there. She had finally gotten herself enough together to leave when she felt his eyes on her. A tingle ran through her body.

Two pairs of hands grabbed her and pull her into the room. "It's Ok Augusta, I think you need this". She was in shock. She didn't think they could mean what they were suggesting. One of the girls got her shirt off and before she could cover herself Neville came at her with a growl.

Augusta had been right, no matter how hard she tried, she could not make herself feel guilty. Her body tingled in happiness and she had to admit the she was sentimental about the closeness her and her grandson had in the aftermath. She wondered how angry Alice was going to be when she found out. Then she smiled to herself as she realized it was the first time that she had ever taken it as given that her son and daughter-in-law would be cured.

"Grandmother, I…" Neville's voice tried. Then he took a breath and said. "I want to do this again" Augusta looked at him and smirked. "Need some wine with all the grape juice you got running around?" Neville laughed hard. He had never heard his grandmother speak like that.

"I was raised to have diverse taste" he said. Then he moved down her body to prove his point. She squealed as he took her again. Later that night Neville and his women met again in the office. The second potion didn't have side effects and they all downed it quickly. He stood and said "Let's go to bed"

The three girls stood to follow him and then they all stopped to look at Augusta who was unsure of what she should do. "You too, grandmother, your one of mine now." Augusta flushed at his declaration. It turned to a full blush when Parvati said "Yes, Augusta, we'll teach you the wonders of grape juice."

 **…The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole [First Night of Summer Vacation]**

Harry had told Luna and Ginny that he would see them in the morning and that after the long trip he just wanted to sleep. But in truth he would not miss the chance to see his girls. He came to the burrow after dropping Justine and Karli at the castle and was met in the kitchen by Molly. "I hope you don't mind me coming to visit so late, Mrs. Weasley" he said. The woman told him it was no problem and that he could go right up and visit.

He made his way up to the room that Ginny and Luna slept in and went inside. The two girls were holding each other and he thought they looked adorable. Adorable turned to sexy when he pulled back the cover and saw that they slept only in their panties and Ginny who had Luna spooned in front of her had her hands in Luna's panties.

He leaned down and kissed Ginny's cheek and then her lips. Ginny pulled away from Luna to follow the kisses. She moaned his name in her sleep and he could tell when she realized it was the really him. He slipped into the bed taking Ginny's spot and lifting the girl to lay on top of him.

Now awake Ginny kissing the boy who had become the center of her life. "Please Harry" she moaned "Me and Luna missed you so much". Luna spoke from where she had inched herself into his side and was rubbing herself. "Do Ginny, I can wait my turn" Ginny decided right then that she would bake Luna a cake the next day. She deserved a present for that statement.

Harry wrapped his hand around the hips of the girl lying on top of him and kissed her deeper. His hands lowered to rub over her panty clad bum.

Luna had watched Harry take Ginny in silent amazement. Normally she was involved in their sexually escapades and her and Luna had become especially friendly over the last year. But to watch Harry take someone was a lot for her brain to handle. When his beautiful green eyes turned to her, she felt her body submit and flood in preparation.

Harry drew her close and kissed her softly on her lips. For how forceful and powerful he was, Harry was also so gentle and caring. She swooned in his arms. His entrance into her life had allowed for so much healing and she would love him forever for that. His hardness pressing into her stomach was a marvelous bonus too though. His kisses moved down her neck and kept going till she felt the first spike of pleasure.

Luna cuddled into one side of Harry and Ginny was on the other. The two girls were about to fall fully asleep when Harry said. Do you two want to be animagi? That got them bolting up in bed. Harry's eyes followed their jiggling small breasts, but he doubted he could distract them now with a repeat of their earlier activities.

They had been kept appraised of the animagus situation at the school and Harry had promised to help them find their spirit animal and let them take the potion. That way they would be done by the time Hogwarts started.

He kissed Ginny softly and then rode her happy feelings into her mind. He guided her through the process and discovered that her form, an Ashwinder. A fire creature like her brother but also a serpent. "Appropriate" he thought.

After leaving her mind she announced that her other animal would be an Eagle Owl as she wanted to fly too. He turned to Luna and kissed his way into her mind as well. She kept the kiss going on her mindscape, loving being held and touched by Harry. He finally got her to focus by channeling a mental orgasm to her.

On shaky mental legs and naked for no reason, he and Luna found her spirit animal. Luna's was a Quetzalcoatl with beautiful rainbow colored wings. A fire serpent and an air serpent. Perfect. He pulled out of her mind and the two girls hugged each other in joy at their forms. Since she could already fly, Luna wanted to be a Fennec Fox.

After the two girls drank their potions Harry settled back between them. His calm presence and the still present tiredness from his greeting, sent them off to sleep quickly. Harry smiled at the success he had been having. "It is true that fortune favors the bold", he thought to himself

In a week, they would all be having a giant wand fitting party for the entire Potter consortium. Ivette DuFour De la Croix would arrive and stay for three days to get all her measurements done before leaving to build their custom wands. He was excited by the prospect.

 **…Black Manor, 12 Grimmauld Place, London**

Sirius was walking through his home smiling to himself about the insanity that he knew was coming. The Lycans had just delivered the entire Acromantula colony to the place Alvin Nott requested. The money was in Remus' accounts and the Notts had sunk half their fortune.

Sirius was already hearing that the Acromantula were fighting back. They were contained for the moment but no harvesting of silk could be done because the beasts were too large and too sentient to be controlled simply by the Nott family magic. He knew eventually Nott would have to come back to the Lycans or risk not being able to make any money off of his investment.

Sirius thought the whole thing was hilarious. As he rounded a corner he saw the two girls. He had already decided to stop fighting their efforts and that thought along with seeing them standing by his room inflamed his desires.

Brianna, Camille and Olivia had already approved their inclusion and he was anxious to add them to his growing collection. What would make his claiming of them all the sweeter was who they were. Brianna was Cornelius Fudge's granddaughter and had been the biggest "fuck you" to the blood purist establishment. Till Clarissa and Clair, the Carrow twins.

Brianna, like many daughters from certain types of Houses, had been groomed since she was young in the art of seduction or as she called it "Proper Gold Digging". When she was found to be a squib she was ejected from the family but she had learned her lessons well and was able to trade some minor blackmail material for enough money and resources to safely get away.

Sirius was encouraging her to release the blackmail material "just because". Now that she was under the protection of one of the most socially, politically and economically powerful Houses in England she had nothing to fear. It would only be a minor scandal, but it would show them how little respect she had for them and that would be the bigger problem and insult to them.

The Carrow twins had a similar story to Brianna, but more deadly and much more dangerous. What was sad was that he remembered them. The two girls were the twin daughters of Alecto Carrow. Rumor had it that their father was Alecto's bother Amycus. The whole thing was the kind of sordid tale best left to bodice rippers.

It started when the Carrow family had tried to pass Alecto and Amycus off as twins. It didn't work and even though fear and intimidation caused people to call them twins no one truly believed it. Then Alecto turned up pregnant with twins and for the dark families that care about such things, it was the news of the century. Having twins was considered a blessing by magic itself and for some of the pureblood bigots, they considered it quite the insult that none of them had birthed twins for centuries.

When Alecto was confirmed to be having twins, a bidding war started for the two girls almost as soon as the gender was discovered. Even with the end of the war and the apparent death of Voldemort, the true Carrow twins were a hot item in many circles.

Sirius's time in jail meant he missed the drama of what followed but in the end the girls were found to be squibs which was a huge scandal. "Magic gives twin blessing with squibs?" was the headline. The embarrassment of the whole situation should have cost the girls their lives, but luckily the Carrows were caught up in the death eater purges and some concerned light sided witches were able to secret the girls away before they could be killed.

Now they were Valkyries and determined to get Sirius into their robes. Sirius walked up to the two girls and wrapped his hand around their shoulders. "I've gotten permission to climb into your panties and root around till you scream my name." The girls blushed at their subtle efforts turned against them so openly and allowed themselves to be taken to the marauder's room.

Sirius was sitting in the office of his manor thinking about his experiences that day. He had left the Claire and Carissa asleep in his bed and he had to admit that it turned him on that they insisted on calling him daddy. He was currently pondering the "Grand Prank", as he and Remus had called Harry's plan to basically take over the magical world. More importantly he was contemplating his contribution to it.

Absorbing the squibs was a good move to rub salt in the faces of the families they hated. Giving the squibs access to the highest echelons of magical society while the "proper families", desperately wanted that access, and couldn't get it, was great. Lucius had gotten as far as marrying a Black family daughter, but all that was for naught now.

Minerva had done the same with the muggleborns and was running a company that was becoming legendary in its own right. Sirius wanted to be legendary. As was typical his thoughts drifted again and settled on the two barely teens in his bed and the sexy succubus that inspired him to take them. Then inspiration hit.

Sirius was extremely intelligent in his own right and his mind moved quickly to develop his inspiration into a plan. It would be legendary, it would spit in the face of the uptight purists and it appealed to his own juvenile mindset. He would create a red light district in the community he was building. Succubae that had been fed by Lycans and were safe for sex with humans could be rented. It would be high class and very expensive. That led him to thinking about gambling. He could add gambling establishments.

His mind started to run wild with ideas. His squib girls would be perfect at a gambling establishment because without magic it would be easy for people to believe the games would be fair. He could create a Magical Las Vegas, with gambling and prostitutes and shows. It would make tons of money and the illicit nature of it appealed to his personality. "Grimmauld Commons" he spoke out loud.

He sent a letter to Remus outlining his idea and he called his three primary girls to him. Brianna, Olivia and Camille. They loved the idea and almost instantly started discussing ideas for everything from what type of games to offer to what the uniforms should look like. After the impromptu meeting was over Camille stayed behind. Sirius looked at her and she settled into his lap.

"Siri" she said a little hesitantly. He looked at her with warm eyes. "I just want you to know that I love you." His eyes widened at her admission and she kept taking before he could interrupt. "I don't expect you to change what or who you're doing, I don't even need you to love me back, well not as much as I love you, at least. I just wanted you to know." She kissed his surprised face on his lips and poured all of her love and passion into it and then she got up and left.

Sirius Black was left to ponder more things. He had never been one to fall in love and Azkaban had made him even more determined to remain free but he did care for all his girls and Camille especially and she didn't seem to want to hinder him. Being loved by someone didn't seem so bad either so he'd let it be and see where it went.

 **…Vector Manor**

Osirus was walking through his home searching for his wife. He had just arrived back from the Marauder Manor and had been treated to a very sexy dance routine by the Lycan's new succubus. He shook his head at that development and smiled at the chaos they all seemed to so casually throw about now. But the red sex demon had inflamed his passions and he intended to make his beautiful wife a victim of its release.

He found her in their bedroom and it seemed that she was equally ready for some fun. Except that she had started without him and invited another one of Minerva's amazons to their bed. Neither he nor his wife was interested in having a Harem as it seemed everyone was rushing to amass.

But they were not against an occasional guest to add some interest to their evenings. His wife looked up and saw him. She smiled and said "Remus sent a message that he had sent you off a little flustered and so I thought Kathleen here could help me calm that fire." Osirus promised himself to send Remus a gift as he entered the room.

Osirus sat in his bed with his naked wife at his side. Their guest had recently left promising they would do it again and he was pondering the turns his life and fortune had made in the last year.

The partnership between the newly formed Vector Industries and Potter Enterprises was increasing the wealth for both companies, and families that controlled them, by leaps and bounds. The initial outlay of resources and galleons had been paid back 3 times already.

They were selling ward stones to Potter Enterprises, the goblins and the Dwarves. But they were also a major shareholder in the Potter Securities division of Potter Enterprises that was buying their ward stones and reselling them as part of a home security product suite. The business model was so successful the goblins had made inquiries about whether shares would be made public for their other clients.

When Harry had suggested allowing direct investment by Gringotts as well and opening the company up to public trading, Osirus thought the Goblins would shit themselves. It wasn't illegal to do business with goblins, obviously, but most did not want to extend that business beyond simple banking.

Osirus had seen the benefit and decided to go public with Vector Industries as well. Now the goblins were in a tizzy to arrange the initial public offering. Only 20% was to be made available for public trade and the initial offering was still being negotiated.

The plan developing would make available 200,000 shares and the initial offering was currently predicted to be about 250G per share though most thought that the price would skyrocket from there. For Vector industries the same availability was there but the initial price was thought to be about 80 G per share.

Both the Potters and the Vectors were keeping an additional 10% in options that they could sell at their own discretion on the markets. It was to be the foundation of a much more diverse and active investment portfolio than the families currently had which was dependent on interest mostly.

The new Amazons were choosing to stay 100% privately owned much to the distress of the goblins. But the company employees were being offered options in Potter Enterprises. The whole thing was dominating the papers as a new company hadn't entered the markets from England ever.

It was very popular in the Americas and it was the American Magical stock exchange were the trading would happen. But the new education on modern financial markets was very captivating to the British public. Especial the idea that everyday citizens could buy into a company without having to first be connected to the family.

Osirus smiled at the chaos. He reached to his side table and picked up a report that an elf had left there for his review. One of his vice presidents, a nephew he thought, had wondered about the flaws they were purposely building into the ward stones.

A normal stone would last a few 100 years, but they were making stones that would stop working after 30 and were guaranteeing them for 25. The nephew was suggesting offering a "premium stone" that would be guaranteed for 100 years. Based on the report he believed they could charge 6 times as much for what was really only 4 times the operational length because of the prestige of the "100 year stone"

Osirus smiled as he thought of his family. They had taken to the muggle business concepts with eagerness and he wondered if that was a hidden magical affinity he didn't know about. He approved the idea and noted to get promotional material made quickly so it could be added to the investment materials going to the goblins. He also made a note to give credit to his nephew for the idea.

 **…Granger Residence, Crowley**

Hermione was home for the week with her parents. The following week, they would all go to Potter castle to watch her be fitted for a new wand and then she would stay in the magical world for the rest of the summer. She was surprised that as much as she was spending more and more time in the magical world and away from her parents she was still somehow getting closer to them.

Apart from her sexual escapades, she had shared much of her experiences at Hogwarts with them through letters. She had told them what happened at Halloween, including her boldly kissing a boy in the great hall and they had both thought it was adorable.

She doubted they would still think so if they knew what the boy now did to her on a regular basis. Especially with his new strength and endowments. She gave a slight shudder of pleasure at the remembered feelings.

She refocused on her time with her parents. They had been very demanding of her when she was younger and had let her know that they had high expectations about her achievements. They had seen the damage their determination to make her brilliant had done to her development but it had been too late by that point.

For the Granger parents, it had been great to brag to their friends that their daughter read at a level 4 years ahead, but it had made making friends harder for their daughter. They wanted her to be driven to succeed and her mind had interpreted that to mean it was the only way they would love her. The end result was a lonely 10 year old girl.

Magic had given her and them a chance to start over. They softened their stance and tried to encourage her to take time to appreciate the wonder of magic but they had been concerned that she had not been taking the opportunity. Luckily she had found friends who forced her to calm down and become well-rounded. The Granger parents were happy to have a happy daughter.

Seeing the happiness of their daughter had released a lot of tension, resentment and guilt that had built up between the two adult Grangers. It had not really been anyone's fault that their child had been so stunted when it came to childhood interactions. Or it had been both their faults. But now that she seemed happy, intelligent and care free, her parents turned to each other in shared relief. Hermione would spy on that relief at night.

Hermione returned to her room tingling with the sight sounds and smells that were now in her memory. The fact that she could actually relate to the feelings her mother was experiencing helped to fuel her own fantasies about re-uniting with Ron and Lavender.

She climbed into her bed and started to play with herself until she found release. She went to bed not only thinking of the sexual pleasure she had discovered in her first year and the wonderful people who had helped her on that journey; she also smiled at the friends she had made and how happy having friends made her feel.

Subconsciously Hermione now saw Ron and Lavender as the people who helped not only make her happy but had indirectly helped her parents as well. It solidified Hermione's loyalty and commitment on a level none of them would be able to explain.

The tension that had infected the Granger House was fully purged the next day. It was evidence of powers even beyond magic that they could all feel the change in atmosphere as an almost tangible feeling but none could explain it nor would they think to try.

Hermione smiled as she watched the subtle touches her father gave her mother and realized that she liked being touched in the same places. It made her feel closer to her mother. It also made her burgeoning love for Ron increase as she saw the similarities between him and her father.

She allowed her mother to hug her as well and returned the affection. It had been a while since a hug between the two hadn't felt more obligatory than affectionate and they both took a minute to relish it. They talked of nonsense things and Hermione told them of all the things she wanted to show them when they got to Potter castle.

She told them of her magical abilities but held back her animagus change wanting it to be her grand finale. Her parents smiled in wonder at both their daughter's abilities and her excitement about them. The three Grangers had a wonderfully healing breakfast together.

 **…Greengrass Manor, Bristol**

Jacob sat at his desk pleased at the report his daughter had given him. He was sure that she had left some parts out but it was his intention for her to be the next Lady Potter and it was proper that she learn to keep the confidence of her husband and Lord. He did not mind, as others might be, that the young man was bringing together a Harem; as long as his daughter had a pride of place within it.

Considering the members, his daughter was really only in competition with Susan Bones for the position of head wife. The Weasley daughter and the Lovegood girl didn't have any noble pedigree and Daphne and Susan had already taken them under each of their wings and established primacy over them. The two muggles would obviously have a big place in the future Lord's heart, but that meant nothing when it came to marriages and position.

When pushed about how she intended to get the title of Lady Potter, his daughter had wondered if there could be two Lady Potters and he had considered her question seriously. He told her that it was possible but it was considered practically impossible for two women to get along enough for such a thing. Whose children would inherit, who would get introduced first at parties, etc., etc. It would also take a great deal of patience and strength of character to ignore the voices that would no doubt try to offer negative opinions and try to foster jealousy and rivalry.

The best option would be for Harry to have two titles to give out. That made Jacob pause as an idea blossomed in his head. His daughter would be the only Lady Potter and he only needed to convince a confirmed bachelor to abdicate. He got a parchment out. He would write it as a "prank" idea to help convince the man of its brilliance.

He was a traditionalist but he was not a blood purist or a bigot. But more than all of that, he was a father who wanted the best for his daughter. A prince had saved her from the evil dragons and slayed the beasts. Then the prince had captured her heart and made her happy.

He was also rich and connected and at the very top of the social ladder. A father could not find a better match for his daughter. His last responsibility was to make sure she had all the world had to offer and not be forced to settle in any way.

In another room Daphne was hanging out with her friend Tracy. They had maintained their friendship during the school year but Tracy was unhappy that she was now on the outside of Daphne's primary group of friends. She had a second problem but she was a bit too embarrassed to bring it up.

Daphne knew that she had not been the greatest friend to Tracey over their first year. They had spent time together and she had been as welcome at the Gryffindor table as everyone else but she had spent so much of her time with Harry's court that she was sure that Tracey was feeling a little abandoned.

She had checked with Harry and been able to do something special for her friend though. "Trace, the most famous wand maker on the planet is coming to Potter castle to fit us all for custom wands and I got permission to bring you." Tracey looked excited at that and hugged her. Daphne was not expecting the hug and turned into it. Their faces ended up very close together and Daphne finally recognized what it is her friend wanted. Daphne kissed her.

As the two girls stretched out on Daphne's bed, Daphne asked "You want to join Harry's Harem?" She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and was surprised when Tracey shook her head to say no. Now she had Daphne's full attention.

Tracey looked at her and said "Harry is gorgeous and powerful but I think he is just a little too much for me." Daphne looked at her friend. She had been sure the girl was angling to be in Harry's harem and the blush on the girl cheeks said she was missing something. Finally Tracey sighed and looked down and mumbled something.

Daphne poked her and gave her a hard look. "I don't want to be in Harry's harem, I want to be in Ron's, but he doesn't want me because I'm a Slytherin." Daphne felt stupid for not figuring that out. Then the words penetrated. "What makes you think Ron wouldn't want you? He flirts with you all the time." Tracey looked at her as if she was dumb.

"He flirts with everything that has a skirt but he only tries to kiss Gryffindors." Then she looked like she was going to cry "I told myself, if he ever tried to kiss me I would jump him right there in the great hall, and he never did, not once." Daphne gave her friend a smile. "Hermione kissed him, you should try that" Tracey put her head in her hands "I know, but I'm not a Gryffindor, I couldn't find the courage to do it."

Daphne hugged her friend. She told her that they would figure it out. She told her that Ron was a great guy and had a huge cock and he would treat her great. Tracy blushed at the thought and resisted the urge to ask "How big?", then she looked at Daphne smirking at her. Tracey wanted to know how she knew how big Ron's cock was. Daphne told her that they didn't share but they weren't very discreet with each other either.

 **…Brown Residence, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Lavender walked back to her bedroom. She felt her father's eyes on her and she smiled. She loved how turned on she made her father just with her presence. She knew that it was likely the fact that she insisted on wearing no more than a tight t-shirt and panties when in the house.

She knew her father would never touch her nor would she want him to but they both liked playing this game. She knew her mother really appreciated it if the sounds that came from their bedroom every night was any indication.

She guessed it was their revenge on her for teasing, that at the end of the day they could satisfy the urges she caused and she had to wait a week before she could get back to Ron. It was really unfair that she and Hermione had only had a few days with his new improved cock.

Just remembering the feeling of it stretching her caused her to wet her panties. She looked over to her father when his groan brought her back from her thoughts. She looked down and saw the wet spot growing in her panties. She looked up to smirk at the man and saw he had dragged her mother to his lap and was pulling at her clothes.

She made to leave and instead decided to watch what would happen. Her hand slipped down to cup herself as she watched her father and mother go at it in the living room.

Phillip settled back into his favorite chair with his wife breathing heavily on his lap. He knew Lavender was watching and he heard her heavy breaths as well. He would never touch his daughter, that way, but he had to admit she was very sexy and knew how to light his fire.

His wife, though, knew how to satisfy it. He and Mary had made a good life for themselves but the success and fortune that had found them since re-entering the service of the Potter family had been grand.

He was not working for any of the new companies as his skill didn't really work well with what they were doing. He was a fighter. He had been an Auror and a Hitwizard. He had not found satisfaction with those jobs but they had prepared him for his new one.

His job was to whip Ron and Lavender into fighting shape. He would teach them to fight fair and fight dirty and he would teach them how to kill. Mary was even teaching Lavender how to seduce her way in close to someone and assassinate them.

The main responsibility would be to protect Harry and have his back. Whether that meant taking a killing curse for him or delivering one. He had been pleased to see how fit and agile both Ron and Lavender had been when they arrived back from school. He thought it meant they had been doing the exercises he'd given them. They had but that wasn't the whole reason.

This summer Ron, Lavender and, at their insistence, Hermione would not get to spend a lot of time with Harry as he intended to spend the summer making them into proper fighters. Harry was getting his own training and he would test that at the end of the summer.

This week would be their break and it would end with a party at the Potter castle to get new wands, then they would be his for the rest of the summer. He was looking forward to imparting his knowledge and happy that he could give Harry a proper personal guard.


	24. Had Me A Blast

**…Longbottom Manor, Durham**

It had been a week since the changes to Neville and his girls. In the end it was decided that Augusta would be a frequent and welcome guest in Neville's bed but would not a permanent member of his Harem.

It was Padma who had first used the term to describe the multiple women Neville was sleeping with and it definitely fit what was happening to him. Neville wondered how many women he would have in his sexual circle when all was said and done.

Neville's confidence had grown by leaps since the previous year and the girls were surprised when he embraced the idea of keeping multiple women. It was obvious to him that he was capable of keeping them all happy emotionally and sexually and he allowed himself a small measure of pride that it was he that consistently wore his, now four, girls out and not the other way around.

Neville assured them that he would care and protect all of them even after Padma and Parvati admitted that seducing had always been their goal. Neville just chuckled and said "I think I figured that part out when the two of you climbed into my bed in nothing but your panties". The girls blushed at how blatant they had actually been.

He hugged them and both he and the girls appreciated the feel of each other. The super power potion had not changed them as much, aesthetically, as the first potion. The first potion had done most of the work, but, physically, the second potion hade made them all much stronger now. The second potion did make subtle additional physical changes though, and the group of preteens were appreciating those changes as they pressed into each other's skin.

The first potion had changed practically all of Neville's remaining baby fat into muscle. He remained the same basic dimensions showing that there was such a thing as being big boned and barrel chested. But the second potion sculpted that physique into marble. While dressed he just looked like he had become more lean but undressed his body was stacks of well-defined muscle groups.

The girls had gone through similar changes though they all kept a layer of fat that Neville definitely did not complain about. Neville knew that women could become quite muscular and made note to investigate why the potion left them in a culturally typical, if not physically necessary state.

They were going to head over to Potter castle today as Harry had invited them as part of the group that would be meeting with Mademoiselle DuFour De La Croix. It would be an exciting week and Neville wondered if he should be as giving as Harry. He had not shared the potions with anyone else and had locked the potion formulae and even its existence under his family Magics.

The potions would become part of the standard package given to the future Head of the family and his wife or wives, and concubines. In a move that Neville was still not still sure about, but committed to; it would be denied to the Vassals and Retainers as well. I weaker but still impressive potion was being developed to share with them.

Neville shook his head to force his indecisiveness away and decided to believe that Harry was keeping secret much more than he was sharing and that his inclusion in this event did not mean Harry was sharing all that was available to him. In fact as he looked at his girls he thought that Harry's circle had also looked a little more fit at the closing feast. Perhaps he was not the only one in potion development, was Neville's final thought on the subject.

 **…Potter Castle, Potter Estates, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Harry stood outside the menagerie looking over the six eggs that were sitting in the center of lava rocks that were being kept hot by a heating charm. Reggie was explaining to him that the temperature was not much higher than what was needed for chicken eggs and that the lava rocks were just for show.

He smirked to himself. In front of him was yet another addition to the Potter Legacy. His goal was not only to have his family rise from the ashes of near destruction, but also to personally become the greatest Potter in history. He was determined to validate his parents sacrifice by achieving greatness beyond imagination.

He looked at another achievement toward the goal before him. He had repeated what it had taken the combined efforts of the four families of the Prima Potentia Magicae Magicae to accomplish. They created house elves and now he had powered a magical construct and then mated it. Honestly, it was really Gwilym and Swanhild that had done most of the work with the help of the elves but it was another grand magical accomplishment for the House of Potter and the first that he was totally responsible for.

These creatures would not be a revision or rebirth of Potter Magic, this would be the first of his contributions to the Potter legacy. He looked at Reggie who looked to be just as proud as he was. In constructing the magic of the new creatures, they had incorporated the lessons learned from the house elves.

To complete the feat, it was necessary for to first create the magical rules that would guide their lives. The process to accomplish this was to commune mentally with the eggs and his two companions as the mentally wrote instincts into the creations. Harry was able to draw Reggie into the mental exercise and he was quite proud of the end product. Or he would be when they hatched.

The creatures would be just as loyal as House elves but free. They would find their own companions when they found a person worthy and would only be bound to the individual and not the family. As a result, the bonded would have to commit part of their magic instead of using their family's magic. The new creature would also be able to break its bond if the wizard was no longer worthy.

Harry would described the creature as a dragon shaped Phoenix and House Elf mix. He used House elf morality which was much more fluid than a phoenix's. He knew it would mean some later generation of his creation could end up willingly following someone evil but that was their problem. He had made sure that the bond was not based on magical strength and could only be formed one at a time. So future evil guy could only have one and the people would have their own.

Even though they looked nothing like real dragons, they were supposed to be dragons at their inceptions so Harry went back to the muggle inspirations for their creation and called them Drakes. It was interesting how much he had to decide about them as they weaved the magic of their creation. He gave them his Parseltongue ability as well as the ability to communicate mentally with their bonded.

They would not be able to live in a person's mindscape but they would live in a tattoo on the bonded's body. They would be genderless technically and asexually reproduce. They would only be able to lay an egg if they were already bonded. If bonded they would return to Potter Castle once a year and lay an egg. Once hatched the new Drake would seek out a worthy soul to be bonded to.

He figured the six eggs he was looking at were meant for his four magical girlfriends and his two Retainers. He left the little hatchery they had set up and went back to the castle. He would unveil these additions to their collective awesomeness after the wand maker left.

Potter Castle was a beehive of activity. The Longbottom group had not yet arrived but Sirius, Remus, Osirus, Minerva and select members from each of their "families" were there. Also in attendance was the Weasleys, Browns, Grangers, Greengrass', Bones' and select friends who were invited without their families like Tracey Davis.

The elves had set up a barbeque in the garden at the rear of the manor and all were having a grand time. Harry and his advisors left to have a meeting leaving Susan and Daphne as acting hostesses, with Ginny and Luna as their assistants, to welcome the Longbottoms when they arrived. Mademoiselle DuFour De La Croix was not expected till the evening and then would stay the week. Originally, it was only to be three days but a bit of gold convinced her to stay a full week.

It was not lost on Susan or Daphne that they were charged to fill the role of the future Lady Potter. Nor was it lost on Ginny and Luna that they were basically ladies-in-waiting. The four took to their early opportunity with relish and acted in concert charming all of Harry's guests. At one point Daphne and Susan looked at each other and made a silent agreement that they would support each other and not fight over the top spot.

Harry's advisory council met in his study. The first thing they discussed was the situation with Alvin Nott. Nott had finally given up and approached the Lycans about harvesting the silk from his Acromantula. Remus chuckled and simply said they were in negotiations. After the expected pestering for details from Sirius he went into more detail.

Nott had not been able to avoid being insulting in his dealing with the Lycans at every turn. When his barbs and insults where consistently ignored he went so far as to suggest having the Wizengamot enslave them and then he could just make them do as they should.

Remus told the group that he calmly informed the man that he could try, but the Lycans had the support of both the Blacks and the Potters and that even if Nott succeeded Remus would make sure his entire line would not survive to reap the benefits.

They all laughed at the fear he had been able to instill in the man with that statement. Remus thought it was clear that the man's desperation was fighting against his hatred and self-entitlement. So after each interaction Remus had raised the price. Doing that had stopped the insults and now they were in serious negotiations. Unfortunately for Nott, the Marauder Pack had no need to do this work and so had all the leverage.

Remus followed that fun tale with a briefing on the inclusion of the Succubae as part of the Marauder pack. They took a typical Retainer oath. Sirius mentioned that it was the Veela conclaves that inspired the ritual he had created as they track families by colonies and not through parentage and magic recognized that organization method.

Remus finished by making a presentation on the Academy he had started. Harry was sure that He, Ron and Lavender with the additional strength and capabilities from their animagus forms could enroll. Remus told them it was set up to be a post Hogwarts education institution.

Harry suggested, and the group agreed, that even though they had no intention of accepting normal wizards or witches, they should register the school as a mastery granting institution. Minerva added that they should register in the muggle world as well.

That led to discussions about opening a magical university. The idea was tabled for later discussion as the Apprenticeship system had just been made fair, to a degree, due to Minerva's efforts with the muggleborn witches and they weren't sure that the need was there.

The big news was that Remus completed the filing of all the required paper work to make him an Earl. They had been as discreet as possible and Remus explained that they were helped by a young woman at the ministry that had a thing for Amir. "I think he's fucking her now. Jason is sure she has a Lycan fetish but Amir said its cause he's Black." Remus said. The group laughed when Harry innocently wondered "why not both?"

Remus continued "Now that everything is filed, I only need to show up at the next Wizengamot session. It should be very exciting" Everyone laughed again at the understatement. They discussed strategy for the session that would happen in early July.

They had no doubt that the loophole that Harry had exploited would close and they actually supported that, not wanting an "arms race" to start as people like Nott tried to amass Vassals left and right. It would not be till after the Wizengamot that they would announce that the Marauder Earldom was swearing itself as a Vassal to the House of Potter.

Sirius announced the progress on his plans to create magical Las Vegas. The Succubae were interested but wanted full control of the brothel and clients and would only pay rent and not share commissions. Sirius had no problem with that.

Their presence would bring people to the area and that meant higher profits in the other business ventures. The area had already received a full set of Potter wards and the project had entered the design phase for the casinos and hotels.

He then told them that he had figured out what to do about his crazy family. The plan was to kick Narcissa and Bellatrix and Draco from the family. Sirius had let it be known that he was considering it but that he was torn as it would disappoint Dumbledore for him to be so unforgiving.

He was really trying to make sure that he could make the experience as terrible for all of them as possible. Making it seem like he was still influenced by Dumbledore had just kept everyone from bothering him.

As to what he planned to do; it was Brianna who figured it all out. The wizarding world still used marriage contracts between wealthy nobles but they were more like pre-nuptial agreements than the political bargaining chips of the old days. In the case of the Malfoys and the Lestranges it was basically a loan to the Malfoys and Lestranges that they would never have to pay back as long as Narcissa and Bellatrix were happy.

The point of the loans was to keep the women living at a standard appropriate to that of the daughters of the House of Black. For the Malfoys, that meant G300 M and for the Lestranges G50 M. The room stared open mouthed at the figures.

Sirius started to laugh. "Yeah, I know, G300 M, is way beyond what is logical for such things and I have no idea how Lucy got anyone to agree to it. The best I could guess is that Bella never intended to have children, Regulus was dead, and Andromeda and I were considered banished so Narcissa was probably suggested to be the mother of the Black Heir."

Sirius was sure the Malfoys did something underhanded but believed his grandfather knowing that both Andy and he were not actually kicked from the family allowed whatever it was to happen. Sirius intended to call the loan due.

Remus was the one that mentioned that he thought the Malfoys were only worth G400 M. and wondered how that was possible. Sirius started to laugh. "It was Claire Carrow that gave me the clue to that. We all know that a lot of the death eaters bought their way into the imperious defense." Harry snickered at Sirius's finger quoted when he said "imperious".

Sirius winked at him and continued "Well I hate how easy it is to bribe the ministry but the good news is that corruption isn't cheap." Sirius explained that the original G300 M was a matching loan, which meant the Malfoys had G300 M and the Blacks gave them another G300 M. But "Lucy" paid G200 M for him, Crabbe and Goyle to be discovered under the effects of the unforgivable.

They all laughed about what Lucius' reaction would be. Remus wondered what the loss of the Acromantula silk distribution would do. Harry suggested that a discussion about security expectations be added to the Nott negotiation.

He knew from his memories how ruthless Lucius could be. It was important that they outline what Nott expected from the Lycans regarding defense of the colony and what Nott would pay for that defense. Remus made a note on a piece of parchment and nodded his head.

The Lestranges, like the Malfoys, were a noble family but they weren't that wealthy. Bellatrix was a domineering woman that found a match in a submissive Rodolphus Lestrange. Sirius intended to call that loan due as well though he had no idea if the Lestrange vault could cover it. Bellatrix was not known to be the spendthrift her sister was so it was anyone's guess.

Osirus went next and outlined the progress of the IPO for Potter Enterprises and Vector Industries. The Weasleys and Browns were getting options in Potter Enterprises that would be part of the offering and the two families should not have to worry about money for a long time. Harry had added Phillip to the Potter Enterprises payroll and made him a director in the security depart. He would be responsible for Harry's safety and Ron and Luna would work under him.

Minerva outlined the continued success of New Amazon, Inc. She announced that she would be using the traditional method and offering shares to the Potter, Vector and Black families as well as the Marauder Pack. The goblins would contact them about it as was typical for the British wizarding world.

New Amazon had made the greatest financial gains over the year and Minerva announced that she had asked the goblins to make inquiries about acquiring controlling interest in the Daily Prophet. Media control would be important in the future was her sensible reasoning.

Harry asked Osirus about creating a rival paper. His thought was that competition was good for business and muggle history had a very infamous rivalry between to newspaper editors, William Randolph Hearst and Joseph Pulitzer, which made them both very rich. Harry thought that by managing the rivalry they could make a lot of money and, more importantly, control public opinion.

Osirus agreed to look into it and that was the last of the updates. The group left and rejoined the rest of the guest. The Longbottoms had already arrived but they were there to greet the wand mistress from France when she arrived.

The next morning was the beginning of a week-long festival at Potter Castle. While only those invited would have an opportunity to meet with Mademoiselle DuFour De La Croix, the entire grounds had been turned into a magical fair and farmers market. The Potter menagerie was giving Pegasus rides and had a petting zoo and Osirus had brought in many magical carnival games and rides.

It was an open secret the famous French wand maker was in town but most of the English magicals who knew of her skill kept it to themselves to avoid the general public becoming aware that Ollivanders was not the best.

The main supporter of this strategy was Ollivander himself. He did not participate in the fair but he also made no complaints about another wand maker in his midst. The woman, as Ollivander referred to her, was a true master but was ridiculously expensive and so was not really a threat to him if he did not make her one.

Harry allowed all his guest to go before him and would be the last to be fitted for a new wand. He was covering the costs for his Retainers and girlfriends and getting them all what Mademoiselle DuFour De La Croix called "Legend" wands.

The wand maker had three types of wands for sale. The first was the "La Croix" wand which was the base level and cost G500. The second was the "Legend" wand and would have its own name and cost G5000. The last was the "Heirloom" wand and would carry the family name and that cost G 100,000.

Harry had no doubt that the wands would be amazing and well worth the cost but he thought the naming stuff was probably more marketing than fact. Mademoiselle DuFour De La Croix kept referring to Excalibur as a "Legend" weapon and the lost Sword of Gryffindor as an "Heirloom" weapon and Harry had to admit the imagery worked on him even with his skepticism.

He chose the "legend" level for his entourage for two reasons. The marketing worked and he didn't want to give the impression that he gave his closest friends and family the "cheap" option. The second reason was that the "legend" wands turned into quarter staffs. The change made no real difference to the power or ability of the wand, but it was cool.

Each of his crew, took to their fitting, an ingredient from their own magical forms. He heard that the Lycans had done the same, pulling out a canine tooth from their wolf forms. Luckily such things regrew though Harry imagined it was not a pleasant feeling pulling the tooth.

Toward the end of the week Harry was the last to be fitted and stepped into the room to speak to Ivette, as she had insisted on being called. He brought with him scales from Gwilym and Swanhild as he wanted an heirloom wand that would be infused with the protection from his parents.

Ivette drew her hand back as if burned after reaching for the items. This group of clients had all had magical ingredients that matched perfectly with them and she was curious but knew better than to ask any questions about it. But the weird dragon scales that the boy brought was something else entirely. It confirmed the decision she had already made.

"Mr. Potter, there is a level above "heirloom" that I have. I have only sold it twice before and its cost is G 1,000,000." She could see she had the young man's attention. "It would grant you an ability that is considered impossible." She paused for effect and said "wandless magic"

Harry's skepticism sky rocketed. Wandless magic was really more correctly called focus-less magic and was impossible. He supposed it was more accurate to say full control focus-less magic was impossible. Magic was a force of nature and trying to channel it without a focus was beyond dangerous.

Ivette saw his skepticism and smiled. "Mr. Potter do you know what real magic and muggle magic have in common with each other?" Not waiting for an answer she said "Deception!" He looked at her. "There is a reason that in most Pantheons, the God of Magic is also the God of trickery."

Harry thought about the Potter ward stones, believed to be an unknown rune set developed and mastered by the Potters but was actually normal warding runes layered in a way no one else could do. "Trickery, indeed" he thought. "So how do I get wandless magic when it is impossible" Harry asked.

Ivette explained that all the elements of a wand existed in a person. A magical person was a magical creature to an extent and could provide hair or blood for a wand. The issue was that Magical humans were not great conductors of magic.

Ivette said it was why magical humans were so much more powerful than other creatures. With a focus a magical human could direct all of their magic outward. Magical creatures lost much of their magic to their own bodies.

It made for fantastic creatures but none of them could cast spells and those that could had weaknesses humans don't have. Like Veela, who can't cast magic in water. Ivette then said that she had found a method to turn human bone into a wonderful magical focus material.

Then she looked at Harry "But that bone doesn't have to be removed." Harry's eyes lit up. She could turn his bones into a wand and then it would seem like he is doing wandless magic. In the end he was with Ivette for 6 hours.

She turned each one of his fingers into a wand. All the fingers on his right hand used Swanhild's scales and all the fingers on his left used Gwilym's scales. Ivette would use the remaining scales to make an heirloom wand that according to her would be bonded to his hands and magic in a way she couldn't fathom.

Ivette doubted the world would survive if Harry Potter decided he was bored with it, but she figured she was old and would not have to suffer the consequences. The ability to create such a powerful tool was too great an opportunity to pass up.

The process was gross but not painful as Ivette pealed back his skin, nerves, muscle and cartilage on his hands and then carved runes on his bones before hollowing out his fingers and placing the scales. She sealed up his bones and then worked backward to put his hands back to right. One healing potion and then she told him to wiggle his fingers. When he did, they glowed and sparks flew from his hand in every direction.

Ivette admitted that for her previous customers she had only don two fingers, but with the scales, it seemed right for her to do all 10. Harry agreed to pay he for the 5 pairs plus and additional G1 M for the heirloom wand. He also insisted that she took a magical oath to not reveal what she had done to him. She agreed and took the oath.

That night Harry practiced his new "wandless" ability in the bathroom. Through Tom he had already mastered silent casting and only needed precise wand movements for the most complicated spells. It would take time to develop finger movements to replicate the wand movements for those spells.

For the moment, his 10 fingers of wands were amazing as he floated a ball of water in between his hands and manipulated it with a precision far greater than he thought possible previously. Ivette had told him that normally, the finger wand would be a weaker wand than a typical one and that her past two customers used wandless and wanded magic together. With five connected wands on each hand, she was sure that each of his hand was as powerful as a "De La Croix" wand.

The next day he discovered his favorite use, channeling pleasure into the bodies of his girls. His presence general turned them on already but now he had the ability to give orgasms with a touch. Until he announced his mastery of "wandless" magic he had to keep the orgasms so minor, the girls thought it was just their own reactions. He smiled as he thought that there would never be a dry panty around him again.

With the fair and the wand fittings complete, all that was left was for Harry to introduce his friends to the dragon eggs. He brought them all to the part of the menagerie that held them and told them that his Drakes had laid eggs. He explained the new creatures, though he left out the part about bonding as he was curious as to what would happen.

As they walked around the nest, Harry was surprised. As he thought the six eggs started to hatch when their chosen bonded got near them. What was surprising was that it was his 6 girlfriends including Karli and Justine who got Drakes and not Lavender and Ron.

Ron was pretty envious of Ginny's new Drake, but then shook his head and said "I might not have been so opposed to that bite, if I knew I could get a dragon". Harry hit him with a stinging hex from his holly wand and screeched "We swore never to speak of that."

Wands came out at that point and stingy hexes went flying. The game ended when a baby drake stepped into the path of a hex in curiosity and got hit and then started crying. That got the cooing started. As the women held their drakes the animals vanished in a pop. Harry lifted up his hand to show the Swanhild tattoo and the girls started searching their bodies for their tattoo locations.

They were found on everyone's lower back. But it was Ginny's comment of "I wish I could see her" that caused the next surprise. The tattoo move to her left arm by moving across her skin. That got everyone moving their tattoos.

Luna had hers just walk around her waist in a continuous loop. It was cute because every 10 or so laps, the dragon tattoo would curl in a ball and take a nap. It was a fun day. The kids let the drakes out and they all curled up with Swanhild as she was their "mother".

 **…Diagon Alley, London**

Lucius Malfoy was walking down the center of the Alley towards Gringotts bank. He was being trailed by two House elves. It had taken some quick thinking and fast talking to have Bartemius' elf, Winky, assigned to him. Now his family had two when no other families, besides the Prima Potentia Magicae, had more than one.

With the reemergence of the Potters, Longbottoms and Blacks, it had become stylish to walk around and have your elf visibly follow you. Especially as the Longbottoms and Potters started sending their elves into the public on errands. Also the more happy and confident elves no longer hid themselves and moved openly through wizarding areas.

Neither family had meant it as a challenge or grandstanding, but the pureblood elite had taken it that way. Unfortunately it soon became clear that the Potter and Longbottom elves were beautiful in comparison to the wrinkled gray specimens that the other families had.

It was at first believed that it was a function of the Potters and Longbottoms membership in the Prima Potentia Magicae that caused the changed appearance of the house elves. Until it was discovered that the Nott elves were wrinkly and gray too. It became clear to most people what was happening when the elves of the light aligned families started showing up and they looked much more like the Potter and Longbottom elves than the dark family elves.

The Bones' elf looked as good as a Potter elf and the Abbot elf was indistinguishable from a Longbottom elf except for the crests on the uniforms. One dark family had tried to order the family elf to look better and had nearly killed it when it told them it needed more family magic to be shared freely for that to happen.

Despite their best efforts and many threats, the word was out and the blood purist faction stewed in anger at the smug look the light side faction carried as they walked about with the beautiful and healthy elves. For years, Dumbledore's attitude of extreme humility had not allowed for those of the light to express their pride or wealth but Harry Potter had thrown that out the window.

If anyone had been paying attention they would have noticed that Harry Potter's method was actually more effective than Dumbledore's. House elves were being treated better due to peer pressure. And the average person had a much better opinion of the light as being more than annoying boy scouts. Also the dark was losing face as they scrambled to keep up with the shifting trends.

Lucius' elves were still wrinkly and gray but they were dressed in an immaculate uniform made of Acromantula silk. He would not treat the creatures better than they deserve but he stopped beating them, much. All things considered, they looked relatively good and the fact that he had two made the Malfoy family the best of the dark families at least in Malfoys own mind.

 **…Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, London**

Lucius looked at his account manager in shock. Of all the things they had imagined that the man might do, he had never considered the man would do this. It just was not done. Sirius Black had called in the loan his father had negotiated with the previous head of the house.

His father had leveraged the probable extinction of the House of Black into doubling the Malfoy fortune and he had fathered the next heir. Now he realized that his father had been outmaneuvered as Sirius had always been the next Black heir. Lucius did not know why Arcturus had taken the misdirection so far as to give the Malfoys so much money. Despite the vaunted reputation of the House of Black and it's head, the man could not have known this would have happened.

His account manager interrupted his thoughts. "Lord Malfoy, you do have options. The recent popularity of House elves has made them quite valuable since there are so few on the open market. I am not sure if you are aware but the Black family has no House elves since the death of their final elf, Kreacher, at the beginning of the summer, and they have lost the ability to replenish them. As such they are the only of the Prima Potentia Magicae families to not have them."

Lucius was only half paying attention as his shock was turning to anger. His son was still the next Black heir and he needed only to eliminate the upstart to claim the entire Black fortune. Then his ears picked up something. "What did you just say?" he snapped at the goblin.

The goblin smirked at the man, he was loving every moment of this meeting. "Lord Black is offering to purchase your two House Elves for G 50,000,000 each as he doesn't want any Black related items in the possession of Narcissa Malfoy or Draco Malfoy after they are expelled from the family."

Lucius recoiled as if slapped. The bastard was expelling his wife and son. He had expected him to expel Narcissa, but his son was only 11. It was generally unheard of to expel such a young child. Even after becoming a Gryffindor, Sirius' own parents didn't attempt to expel him till after his O.W.L. year. It was barbaric.

His first inclination was to reject the offer, but Lucius Malfoy could not stand the thought of being worth less than G 100 M. He tried to only sell one elf in an attempt to maintain a respectable fortune and the status of owning a house elf but the goblin informed him that Sirius Black had insisted on all or none.

Lucius considered keeping the elves and rejecting the offer, but his pride would not have him know he had valued the creatures above anything, especially his family's wealth. He also considered denying Sirius a victory and selling them to another dark family but knew no one would pay as much as he was being offered for house elves.

With a growl of frustration, Lucius agreed to sell the elves. In one meeting the fortunes and status of the Malfoy had crashed. Their fortune dropped from G 385 M to G 185 M and they no longer had any House elves to clean and maintain their manor or be held as a status symbol. Lucius used the Gringotts apparition point to avoid being seen in Diagon alley without the elves he was showing off earlier.

 **…Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire**

Narcissa was re-reading the notice she had gotten from the House of Black. She knew that Sirius was out for blood when he started collecting squibs. She also knew that she had taken every opportunity to mock him and belittle him when he had been kicked out of the family and so she was unsurprised at her own expulsion.

What surprised her was that she had expected him to be a Gryffindor golden boy about the whole thing and ignore the danger at his back in the form of her son. She had actually planned to use the fact that she was expelled from the family to get around the family protections regarding killing the head to promote yourself or your family line.

Narcissa looked at the other missive and shook her head in disbelief. It shocked her that he could be so cruel to an 11 year old. She never suspected he would go so far. She ignored the fact that she had intended to kill Sirius to ascend her son to the headship and Sirius had just undercut her plans. Disowning an 11 year old was so beyond what was considered civilized that it astounded her.

The two official notices also said that there would be an announcement in the paper. It was an act meant only to embarrass her. He was out to destroy her family was Narcissa's thought. They could not recover from such a public humiliation. Anger bloomed once the shock had settled. Regardless of what happened with the House of Black she would have her revenge.

When Lucius arrived home, he and Narcissa' anger became all-encompassing and it was decided that revenge would be had. Lucius had the perfect instrument of that revenge in the form of a book Lord Voldemort left in his possession.

 **…Black Manor, Grimmauld Place, London**

Sirius took delivery of the two former Malfoy elves that evening. He had spoken to Reggie, Harry's elf, about how to open the family magic to the elves as much as it was open to Reggie. As soon as Dobbie and Winky were tied into the Black magic, their bearing and countenance changed.

Sirius allowed them to rest for the evening as they became accustomed to the changes. Before he dismissed them he gave them back their traditional three syllable proper names. Dobby was Archibald and Winky was Winifred. Hearing their proper names seemed to speed up their recovery before Sirius' eyes and he sent two happy elves to bed.

Sirius noticed something shift in the Black family magic but he was not sure what it was. But he felt like it was good. As if something had fixed itself within the family magic that he didn't know was broken. He figured it felt like a good thing so he just accepted it.

Sirius moved to the desk in his office and examined the letter that lay open again. It was obvious the writer was trying to manipulate him but despite that, he was not opposed to the idea. Harry had a legitimate claim and expelling Draco from the family made the claim unimpeachable.

He thought of Camille and whether they might end up as something more. If they did become more, would she want children? Would she be angry if he gave away his legacy? Sirius was surprised at himself that he was actually thinking about kids. "What has happened to me" he thought. He supposed maybe Camille had crawled deeper into his heart than he thought.

He looked back at the letter and figured, it was not something that had to be handled right now but it had merit. He composed a response saying he was taking the suggestion under serious (snicker) advisement but he didn't think the matter was pressing at the moment. He sealed the letter and put it aside to be delivered.

 **…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore had calmed from his panicked state since his discovery of the return of Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. If he was honest with himself, he now felt energized for the first time in a year. He was back in a positon where he had information that no else had and he could make moves that would seem odd to some but when the truth finally came out, would make him seem all knowing and wise.

Then the sheep would come back to their shepherd to be properly guided. What was even more thrilling to him was how little it seemed Tom was doing. There were no suspicious deaths or weird decisions being made by key people. Albus first thought it was the Potter wards that were delaying Tom but that could not be. Tom had gotten through the strongest form of those wards and stolen the stone from the castle.

He concluded that Tom had become more careful since his fall and had learned the art of subtlety. That had excited Albus even more because as far as he was concerned world domination should be done with dignity, like a chess game. He considered it a much more civilized way to engage in conflict. He was eager to see what Tom had learned of patience in his exile.

He had conceded the brilliance of Tom's first move. He had captured the stone and killed a pawn before Albus was aware the game had started. And he had done it in such a way that limited Albus' available responses. Tom had deduced that Albus would not risk his reputation to bring attention to the Flamel murders, especially considering his part in it. Then by remaining quiet it allowed him to move in the shadows unopposed.

But Albus had been playing these type of games for much longer than Tom had even been alive, including the shade he had been in up to this point. While Albus' reach and influence was not as absolute as it once was, it was not insignificant still. He had sent feelers out and had found the Dark Lords next move.

It was very well hidden and he could not get all the details but he knew that something was to happen at the next Wizengamot meeting. His sources had been able to tell him that the target was to be Lucius Malfoy and that it would cause a great shift in the balance of power within the chamber.

Albus had deduced that Tom had arranged for the Malfoy family to ascend to a titled position. The most likely way to accomplish that was for Sirius Black to be a target for assassination. Young Draco was the next in line for the Black Lordship and with Lucius as a titled Lord he could control the House of Black until his son's majority.

The question for Albus was whether to save Sirius from his fate. Sirius' death could help him gain control of Harry who would be needed to end Tom for good. It would also end Sirius' influence over Harry, which was clear in the boy's behavior. Lastly if he could get Neville, Harry and Draco under his influence, he would have sway over 3 of the 4 Prima Potentia Magicae families.

He would have to get Sirius killed before the Wizengamot meeting and then block Lucius' ascension. That would leave Draco the heir but Lucius without enough power to control the Black power or fortune. The Wizengamot would meet in the beginning of July. He called Severus to begin working on convincing Lucius to push forward his time table. Tom would not win this game.


	25. Happened So Fast

**…Monday July 6, 1992**

 **…Office of the Chief Warlock, Ministry of Magic**

Albus Dumbledore sat in the second of his three thrown like chairs with a frown on his face. He held a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of him. He was angry. Surprisingly, his anger was not due to the failure of his plan. Failure just made the game more interesting.

Instead, his anger was due to the fact that his plan, for all intents and purposes had succeeded. Or rather all the goals of his plan had been achieved. Which was why he was angry. More specifically, the goals had basically been achieved, but by other people and to benefit them and not him.

Sirius had apparently got wind of the Malfoy plan to assassinate him and had cut the legs out from under them before it started. He had cast Narcissa and Draco from the Black family. The move was logical but it showed a darkness in Sirius that Dumbledore had always feared lived within the man.

He had almost believed that Sirius' grandfather had hoped to move the Black family into the light. The news that the man had skipped over a generation and left the Black family headship and fortune to a Gryffindor, had for a moment tricked the headmaster. But it was clear that Arcturus had just been able to see the truth earlier than anyone else.

Albus could still not believe that he had cast Draco out of the Black family. Even knowing the threat the boy would represent, it was considered beyond cruel to cast one so young from a family. Well unless they were a squib, but that was considered justified. To cast an able bodied wizard from a family at the age of 12 was unprecedented.

Albus wondered if killing Sirius would still offer up any benefit to his plan. Draco Malfoy was now a non-factor in the world and Albus did not know what Sirius intended to do with the Black fortune or titles. It rubbed salt in the wound that the House of Black now had no heir. He had his suspicions but with Sirius' behavior thus far, he could not trust himself to understand what Sirius might or might not do. And he could not make any decisions until he knew.

The most important goal had also been achieved, without him. Lucius' attempt to ascend to the upper house of the Wizengamot had me thwarted. Sirius again had destroyed the man's reputation. The Malfoys had in one day lost half their fortune and all access to their future ambitions.

Albus was sure that whatever plan Tom had devised to accomplish that would go forward, but Tom was never good at politics and would not understand how destroyed the standing of the Malfoy family was. Some things could not be fixed with gold. Even if Malfoy still managed to get a vote, who would want to move against Lord Black when he had made his displeasure with the Malfoy family so clear. Who would want to risk being the next victim of Lord Black's cruelty?

Albus looked back at the paper. He sighed and thought "At least the financial playing field is somewhat even". Sirius had put a period on his actions. He had made sure the world knew the extent he was willing to go as well as his complete disregard for propriety by calling in a marriage loan. Those things were considered practically sacrosanct.

In his long life Albus had seen many women cast from their families for various reasons but never has a marriage loan been called due. It flew in the face of all traditions and proper behavior. His sources had gotten him the Malfoy family financials and while they were still quite wealthy they had dropped very far down the wealth table. Other people would know as well and halving the Malfoy fortune as what most saw as revenge for Narcissa's treatment of him when it was thought he had been banished, was a very clear statement to the other nobility.

He looked at the clock and saw that the Wizengamot would be in session shortly. He shook his head and got into his Wizengamot robes and prepared himself for Tom's attempt, even though he knew it was now doomed to failure.

 **…Monday July 13, 1992**

 **…Black Manor, Grimmauld Place, London**

It had been a week since the Wizengamot session to end all Wizengamot sessions and Sirius still found himself bursting into crazed laughter every once in a while. After opening the session, he had watched as Albus sat in stunned silence as Remus Lupin rose to present himself as a new member.

Not only did Remus claim a position in the Wizengamot. He claimed a seat in the upper house with the titled nobles. When the magic of the chamber accepted Remus's claim and the obviously non-human took his seat. A seat that had magically appeared. The place went wild.

It had been pandemonium and Sirius had enjoyed every moment of it. He did not realize how complicated a loop hole Harry had found or how deep the laws that Harry exploited had been buried, but it had taken three hours and four scribes to unravel Remus' Earldom.

The magic of the chamber had instantly accepted him and it took that much time to figure out why. Sirius wondered if Harry would ever tell him how he found it. He suspected it was the goblins as they were famous for finding loopholes in contracts, especially magical ones.

They had actually called the goblins to confirm that the land purchase was made with no backroom tricks or buybacks. Osirus and Remus had even sworn magical oaths. They had spent another hour when the blood purists had tried to claim that Remus was not human and thus was ineligible to benefit from the convoluted system.

Unfortunately they had never thought that any titled noble much less one from the Prima Potentia Magicae would ever try to help someone to become ennobled much less help a magical nonhuman to become a Earl and had never forbade it. It was just too ridiculous to contemplate.

Transitioning from a member of the lower house of the Wizengamot to the upper house was the most difficult political achievement in wizarding Britain. It normally took three or four generations of purposeful maneuvering to just achieve a vote for one's family. And Harry Potter had aided a magical sentient to skip the whole thing and magic had backed him up.

They had then tried to retroactively change the obscure law that Harry Potter had used to manipulate the system. Albus Dumbledore had been forced to stop that effort as the Chief Warlock. Once the Lycan's were granted the status of "recognized sentient creatures" it was practically impossible to enact such laws without bringing sanctions from the ICW. Serious (chuckle) ones.

The British magical government was already on very thin ice with how they dealt with non-recognized sentient races and to enact laws specifically targeting the recognized ones would likely see Albus booted from his position and possibly Britain booted from the ICW.

Even the most bigoted members knew the damage such a thing would cause to them. It might destroy their economy as the wizard populous in Britain alone was not enough to sustain it. International cooperation was paramount to success and stability. Also they knew that it would cause pandemonium in the legislative systems if laws could be created that could be enacted retroactively.

Finally Remus' seating was accepted. Sirius thought the man had looked regal and thought he could power 10 simultaneous patroni with the memory of the look on Parkinson's face. Then Remus mentioned to Augusta who was sitting next to him that he heard the centaurs had applied for recognized status as well.

Sirius was not sure who overheard but it was not 20 minutes later that the "traditionalists" had moved to close the loopholes that had allowed Remus' ascension. If they had left it open they could have exploited it as well. But none of them could countenance any other one of them exploiting the rule. Such was the selfish nature of these people that they closed a door on themselves just to prevent anyone else from being able to use it.

Sirius was gleeful as he had the opportunity to cause more confusion when he agreed with them at the final vote. Sirius' actions over that week had been so cruel and devastating that no one was sure whether he was light or dark. What they were sure about was that Sirius was not someone to mess with. Sirius had played up his new reputation by making confusing contradicting statements. He took offense at the slightest insult but also forgave quickly.

Sirius cackled again at a prank well executed. He calmed himself and forced himself to focus on more serious (cackle) issues. He looked at his desk. It was covered with plans and architectural drawings. Grimmauld Commons would be complete by the end of the month.

The wizarding world was anxious and excited for his project to open. Opening weekend was already completely booked for the planned hotels and he would not be surprised if by the time the weekend was complete the entirety of Wizarding England would end up spending some time there.

He sat back in his chair and smiled. The excitement was due to a brilliant marketing strategy that he was proud to say was his idea. Minerva had just looked at him in exasperation when he had initially presented the plan. It was a testament to how much the Capstonson brothers had softened her that she had only shook her head at his "refusal to even try and be an adult"

Gambling was not illegal anywhere in magical Britain. So he had sent out his Valkyries dressed in bikini tops and tight short shorts with portable table games. They set up in Diagon alley and many of the European countries' equivalents. They would only stay for about three hours where they would explain the rules and give away prizes to people.

They would teach the crowd Roulette, for example, then give some people an opportunity to "bet" on a number and then spin the wheel. If they "Won" the girls would give away prizes. They even invited people to try and cheat by charming the table to prove the games were designed not to be magicked.

As magicals were very familiar with card games, blackjack and poker had become instant hits. Also popular were games of true skill were the player with the greatest magical control would win. The Valkyries would also dance on portable small stages and flirt with the men in the crowd.

No one seemed to notice or care that the girls were squibs proving to Sirius once and for all that scantily clad beautiful girls with accommodating attitudes were a magic unto themselves. In a fight between bigotry and boobs; boobs always won.

In other parts of the alley he would have more girls, dressed only in short Chef's jackets and hats over the same short shorts, handing out samples from the various restaurants that would be opening. Excitement around the new magical area opening in Britain was bubbling and there was even an increase in international guests coming to prepare for the grand opening.

The war had ended ten years previously, but the country had never fully recovered its tourism and the new magical gambling and restaurant venue was bringing people back to Britain. He had waited a few days the news of the Wizengamot to slow and had the Prophet announce the discovery of the "lost" Succubae colonies and that House Black had devised a way to safely bed them.

The next day in Diagon Alley, he had shown up with four practically naked Succubae, wearing the tiniest bikini's he could find and announced that Grimmauld Commons would have brothels where "safe" Succubae would be available. Excitement had skyrocketed with that announcement. So much for blood purity values.

"Siri" a voice said and Sirius' attention was pulled from the plans on his desk. In his doorway stood a completely naked Camille. She smiled as his eyes raked over her body and she walked toward him. She stepped between him and his desk and sat down on top of his plans. "Siri, I miss you" was all she said before Sirius dived at her.

The best part of having amazing sex was not the act. Considering how enjoyable sex is, that is a major statement. But Sirius knew it was true. The best part was standing over the devastation and knowing that you had caused it. Five thoroughly exhausted and thoroughly satisfied women laid around his office with happy and contended smiles on their face and Sirius could not have felt better.

He tried to return to the plans he had been reviewing before the pleasant interruption but could only get as far as collecting the documents back together. Every time he tried to focus on the sheet his eyes would catch on of his girls and he would just stare at their still naked body as they rested on the edge between sleep and awake.

Then Camille noticed that he was no longer close and called for him to come and hold her. Sirius rose and moved to the couch she was sitting on. What man could turn down such a request? When he got close, her lethargic hand reached for him and he allowed her to pull him onto the couch. He got comfortable and Camille curled up on top of him and fell asleep.

He laughed because he thought he was the puppy, not the other way around. Within five minutes, his presence had drawn the rest of the girls and, though he was not buried, all of them were touching him in some way.

He looked back to Camille and had to admit that she had wormed her way into his heart in a big way. Brianna appealed to his need for an independent girl and Olivia appealed to his desire to be needed but Camille was the perfect complement to him.

He looked up as one of the other women who lived in his home looked in on them. She and another girl came in quietly and he watched as they did a much better job cleaning up his office. As they left, the older of the two, Aubrey, caressed his face and scratched him behind the ear before following the younger, Sharon out of the door.

He stared after them. Aubrey was Black, with very dark skin. She was an exotic addition to his Valkyries as Black magical families, even the ones that immigrated to Europe, typically held on to the African cultural practices and only Europe and Asia banished squibs.

Aubrey had explained that her father had been trying to make business contacts and had sacrificed her because he thought her presence hurt his business. The deal had fallen through anyway and after a year, he had come to his senses and asked her to come back, but the damage had been done and she refused.

Sharon, was Japanese and from a culture and a family that definitely did not accept squibs within its ranks. Her birth name was Shiori. Her father had tried to kill her and she had defended herself and injured him gravely. She had fled Japan knowing that the old Japanese families could not stand such a dishonor.

She had actually been hiding in the English squib community as her family still wanted her dead. She adored Sirius as he had literally saved her life. Not only had he adopted her into his Valkyries but he had made it known that the full weight of the House of Black and the House of Potter would retaliate against anyone seeking to harm her. She could never show her face in Japan again but she was safe in England.

His home now housed 60 girls. He still had room in the mansion for 60 more but had paused his recruiting until after the Grimmauld Commons was completed. Part of the plan was to expand his home into a large compound that could house three times what his home could manage now.

He rubbed Camille's back and she mumbled into his chest and he reflected on the success of his Valkyrie program. He had honestly only come up with the idea as an excuse to have as many beautiful women as possible surrounding him but they had accidently turned into a family.

Unlike Minerva who was creating individual family lines, all the Valkyries belonged to one family, headed by Breanna. And the Valkyries where a sworn Retainer to the House of Black. Somewhere along the line after a lot of fun that included more than sex he found himself with a group of women he would truly do anything for.

Apart from the sex they had taken to the opportunity to be potion brewers with a determination that had been impressive. When it was all said and done he was sure that at least half of them would earn Masteries. Such a thing would have been inconceivable a year ago but no one would deny one his girls something they were willing to work for and his reputation made sure of it.

After a moment his mind drifted back to Aubrey and Sharon. The two girls were beautiful and like with most of the girls in the house he had slept with the pair of them. He had actually taken them to his bed much more often than any of the other women excluding the five he considered his girlfriends.

Aubrey dark skin was the softest he had ever felt and the contrast between his light complexion and her dark one was always amazing to him. Her wide hips and large chest also appealed to him greatly. Susan was the exact opposite and he had first gotten close to them because of how odd they looked together.

Contrary to what would be assumed Aubrey was only 157 cm tall and Susan was 180 cm. Aubrey was older though and so Susan looked up to her as a big sister, if only figuratively. Watching them interact drew Sirius right to them. He had charmed both of them in half a day despite them both being weary of him at first.

With a free moment to think about it they were typical always just on the outside of the circle doing small things to keep the house and them as a group functioning. Aubrey acted as Breanna's assistant in an unofficial capacity and Susan typical stuck by Camille and the Carrow twins. Thinking that he was still one short of the amount of girlfriends his godson had, he started to formulate a plan.

"They'll be very happy." The words drew Sirius to look at Camille who was still snuggled to him but was now looking at him with a smile. "Huh" he said. "Aubrey and Susan. They love the sex and you are as caring with them as the rest of us. But they want more. They'll be happy you decided to pursue them."

Sirius looked at her in wonder. She had been able to do that to him since the beginning and it amazed him every time. She could read him like a book and wondered what on his face gave him away. Proving her skill she said "You were looking at them like you wanted to rip their clothes off and then your face got contemplative. It is how you look when you've figured something out."

 **…Monday July 20, 1992**

 **…Acromantula Colony, Nott Farms, Flintshire**

Lord Remus Marauder stood looking over the pens containing the Acromantula. Aragog and Mosag was being kept separately with the largest of their children. The younger ones in front of Remus were successfully being managed by the Nott farm hands and Nott had started to produce a very fine quality silk.

Rumor was that Lucius Malfoy had already been around issuing threats against Nott for infringing on his business. Remus chuckled at how far Malfoy had fallen that he was now forced to use such brutish methods. Unfortunately for him, the Malfoy name was almost worthless at this point after being hit with so many embarrassments.

News had spread that Sirius's calling in of the loan had more than halved the family fortune. Sirius had even openly told reporters that he had forgiven G 100 M of the debt in exchange for reclaiming two Black family elves. That the family had not built on the initial loan and the fact that it was so ridiculously excessive had turned opinion against the Malfoy family.

People now believed that Lord Black had discovered that the Malfoys were frivolous with money and had moved to protect the parts of the Black fortune in his control. Lucius was now believed to have squandered the family's fortune and that he was becoming dependent on the Black money that should really have been for his son.

Remus laughed as each new day brought a new theory. All the theories cast Lucius as a fool or a wastrel and he could not defend himself as the truth was more dangerous even than the loss of his reputation. He could never admit that he had spent even more than he had lost to Black bribing his way into the "imperious" defense.

Remus would never underestimate his friend. The man had actually been doing the world a favor by focusing his energies on pranking. He shivered at the thought of someone with Sirius's willingness to do anything, supported with a fortune as vast as the Blacks, focusing their attentions on destroying families. Itching powder in your briefs seemed like a small price to pay.

Remus was brought from his musing when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of Nott and his son approaching. They had been concerned that the man's anger at the situation might cause him to lose all sense and try and kill him. But the presence of Nott's son and his personal guard hidden in the tree line plus his and Stephanie's own considerable abilities allowed Remus to calm, slightly.

As Remus looked at the man he had to admit that mostly, Alvin Nott was not stupid, despite his bigotry causing him to act it at times, and Remus and his Lycans were the only beings on the planet that could help Nott maximize the profits from his acromantula farm. Remus' enhanced senses could actually smell the grudging acceptance and unsatisfied anger of the approaching man.

"Lord Marauder" Remus heard the man ground out as he approached. Remus chuckled in his mind, Alvin Notts reaction to him becoming a titled lord was, for him, the funniest of them all. The man had steamed the whole Wizengamot session desperate to speak out but knowing that he needed to have Remus' help in order to properly recoup his investment. And now he had to address him as an equal and Remus could see that it burned him to the core to make such a concession.

"Lord Nott" Remus replied brightly with a toothy smile. He enjoyed watching the younger Nott step back and the angry but quick glare the older Nott gave his son. The boy stepped forward again trying to look brave but failing. The older man turned back to Remus and said "I believe all the contracts are signed and ready, where are your…men" Remus smiled again.

Part of the contract was that his people would be treated with respect and curtesy and that each incident of disrespect confirmed by pensieve memory and veritaserum would cost a day's wages for the individual paid by Nott.

Remus replied "First, Let me introduce Stephanie of the Pack Marauder, she is my right hand and likely to be the Lady Marauder in the near future." Remus chuckled as he watched his girlfriend's eyes widen but ignored her to look at Nott grind out a proper greeting for a lady with such a status. The younger Nott did a better job but Remus figured his lessons in etiquette were just fresher.

Remus continued "The men, they are already in the large pens organizing. I was looking at your production with the smaller creatures and admiring your efficiency." Notts eyes widened a touch in surprise at the complement. He had been so antagonistic since the beginning he never noticed that Remus had always been very respectful and complementary of his family. Alvin Nott could not understand why.

The smaller creatures were a source of anger and frustration for the older man. If he had just negotiated for them, he would not be in the position he was in with half his fortune gone to this investment and forced to interact with creatures.

His people were perfectly capable of handling the smaller spiders. And the silk they produced was of great quality. It could not match what would come from the larger creatures in quality or quantity, but he would have been fine. He had let greed and an inherent lack of respect for the Lycan's color his judgement and what was worse he knew they had used it to get the better of him in the deal.

Remus interrupted his thoughts when he said "I am only here to make sure they have settled in well but I must be going. Today is a huge day for my family." Nott looked to him curiously and Remus, ever the marauder dropped the final and largest bombshell that he knew might give the man an aneurism, "Yes, today the House of Potter is accepting our oath as Vassals" Remus smiled as he watched the younger Nott keep his features schooled but the older one, gape like a fish. With a regal nod, Remus took Stephanie's hand and the two vanished.

 **…Monday July 27, 1992**

 **…Potter Manor, Potter Estates**

Harry was enjoying his summer even more than his previous one. During the last one he was constantly concerned that people would find out too many of his plans, too soon and working to thwart them. Now he could announce to the world his plan to be the greatest wizard in history and the closest thing to royalty a wizard could achieve and most people would consider it a proper goal for someone like him.

He had saved his father's last friends and gotten them families of their own and they both were now happy. His own family legacy had been saved from the brink of destruction and he had only to start bearing children of his own to solidify that legacy.

He was sitting in the back garden of his castle with his two drakes at either side of him resting. Ahead of him in the garden his six girlfriends were frolicking naked with their own drakes. All his girls were beautiful and displaying their assets to him as they tried to encourage him to come take them.

He transformed into a small black panther and started to stalk the women playing in the garden. It wasn't long before they sensed the presence of a predator in their midst. Knowing who it was made them all giggle and scream in fake fear as they ran away from him.

He cornered them all before allowing them run away again but not before tickling them with his tongue. In the middle of the game Daphne turned into her panther form and joined Harry in stalking and tickling the girls. They had not known that she had switched side till Ginny screamed in laughter and started to yell "traitor".

Chasing naked girls around soon transitioned from playful to erotic and giggles became moans. Eventually Harry's became amorous and started to stalk one particular girl for more than just tickling and a belly rub. Justine felt a shiver run up her body. She knew Harry was out there but something had shifted in the mood. Then she saw the large black animal leap at her. Her body reacted but not with fear.

Harry transformed in mid pounce as he jumped on Justine. He pulled her to the ground and she screamed in surprise and pleasure. Justine was pulled to the ground and found herself on top of the boy who had become the love of her life.

Harry would be 12 in a few days and he had grown over the year. The giant blood in him was going to make him large all over and was slowly making him into a powerful specimen. Justine was just thankful that her body would have time to adapt to his growing size. Especially her favorite part that swung between his legs. They had continued to measure his cock's growth and it now measured 8 in long and an amazing 5.5 in around. None of them could wrap one hand around it and could barely hold it with both hands.

He was 1.7 m tall and 11 stone of tightly packed muscles that put a shiver through her body at times, like now, when it was pressed against her. She squirmed under him just to feel those muscles contract around her like a snake. He was taller than her now but she never stopped telling herself he was only 12. She would enjoy the sinful nature of his boyhood for as long as she could.

 **… Amazon, Inc Headquarters, London**

Minerva sat in her richly appointed office. It had been a gift, of sorts, from the women in her Order. Not the office, but the decorations. While she was away at Hogwarts teaching they had taken it upon themselves to decorate her office. She had to admit it was beautiful.

As had become the theme for the women who now proudly called themselves Amazons, the room was inspired by the mythology of their name. The room had deeply polished dark woods and animal skins inter spaced with marble Greek columns. Her favorite item was the white stone owl that rested on a pedestal behind her desk and next to her large window.

The owl was to represent the Roman goddess Minerva who shared her name. She absolutely adored it. It was, of course, magical and would hoot softly on every hour and every half hour would shuffle and reposition itself. It was simple and adorable.

She looked around at the progress the Amazon Order had made in just a little over a year. They only numbered One hundred but had already made a huge splash on the wizarding community. Their strides were so grand that, despite being completely honest about their origins and goals, people were starting to believe that they were in fact the Amazons of legend or their descendants.

They had pushed back hard against such a notion. Mostly because they saw it as a way for the pureblood idiots to justify their achievements by trying to diminish their muggleborn natures. Minerva agreed with keeping the record straight but appreciated the compliment, veiled insult that it was, anyway. It meant they were succeeding.

The Order had been a personal achievement for her as well. When she started she had thought that she would just give them an opportunity and that she would eventually blood adopt one of them to take over her family. But instead they had made a place for her within the order.

Within the New Amazon Order, she was considered their patron deity. Her position was called "the Great Athena" and it would forever belong to whomever was the Head of the McGonagall Clan. The ladies who made up the Order where all highly motivated and intelligent muggleborns. And the mythology of the Amazons had been a remarkably common interest in all of their youth.

To that end they had worked to incorporate much of that mythology into their Order. The thoroughness of their research was likely why some wanted to believe they were the original. They had taken to it with gusto and even started to add Greek inspired touches to their wardrobes and their new coat of arms included a reference to the Amazons.

The plot of land on the McGonagall property that she had gifted to them had been renamed Themyscira. They had even gone so far as to dig a trench around the whole thing and separated the plot of land completely from the ground beneath it, and intended to fill the remaining cavity with water.

The project would be huge and was intended to be a lasting monument to the New Amazon Order. The plan called for magic would be used to keep the newly christened Lake Diana at the same level with or without the presence of the Isle of Themyscira.

The Isle itself would be able to fly and would likely become one of the magical wonders of the world when completed. The engineering project would not be completed for another year. But the twenty women working on it would complete their pilgrimage due to the effort.

Already the goblins had visited and left impressed with the "out of the box" solutions the women had devised to accomplish the task. They were most impressed that the land mass would still be magically connected to the magic of Britain. How that was accomplished would remain an Order secret.

The land mass would be impressive to say the least and be the cultural capital of what the women were building. Minerva loved the new lake on her property as well. The whole was continued beyond the border of the landmass so that the island would remain an island even when sitting in the water. It was a large oval that blended perfectly with the surrounding landscape.

The floating island itself, would be full of magical and technological wonders, would house museums, libraries and the main meeting area of the amazons and be home to the Queen. The Queen of the Amazons was to be the top of the organization that they had created. Minerva wondered if Harry could ever have imagined the repercussions of his idea to unleash so many creative, brilliant and inspired women.

The lowest level of the New Amazon Order was the initiate. They were not yet considered Amazons but were the women selected by Amazons about to complete their pilgrimage and being groomed to replace them in the 100. Their number was fluid dependent on who was near completion. Only the women working on Themyscira currently had Initiates beneath them.

Next came the Novices. These women were Amazons who had not yet begun their pilgrimage. Minerva blushed as she admitted to herself that these women would be her favorite as their main duty besides preparing for their pilgrimage, by completing their masteries and apprenticeships, and running the day to day affairs of the Order, was to attend to her.

Their eagerness to serve her and the high esteem with which they held her was very pleasing. With them she corrected many of the errors she had made as a head of house at Hogwarts and made herself as available to them as possible.

The joy she had counseling them on a variety of topics from the subject of their pilgrimage to their love lives was very fulfilling for her. She had worried that Harry's proposal would force her to leave Hogwarts and now she wondered if she would not like to retire and devote herself completely to her charges within the Order. The women only numbered 20 and that number would likely stay about the average as they moved to the next level while new initiates transitioned up.

The process was not a rushed one as the goal of the pilgrimage and, in fact, the entire order was to love and support each other. One of the girls, Samantha, enjoyed her time with Minerva so much that she had decided to stay a Novice and might stay a Novice for the remainder of her life. Providing her service directly.

If a woman chose to pursue their pilgrimage in the world, they would be considered a Warrior. The women working on Themyscira, were considered warriors, as were fifteen more that were working on various other projects across the wizarding world. The remaining forty-five women all took their pilgrimage working at Amazon, Inc. and were considered Priestesses.

There was no difference between a warrior and a priestess except how they chose to pursue their pilgrimage. As a sign of that decision, Warriors wore bronze bands around their wrist and Priestesses wore thin bronze chokers. Both items had a McGonagall crystal embedded in it for protection. Novices wore a thin bronze ring on their right middle finger.

The Amazon Order currently had no Queen as no one had yet made it to the final level to be eligible. Once a pilgrimage was completed, the Amazon would become a Sage. Amazon Sage was the title that lasted a lifetime. A Sage was expected to continue to do amazing things in the world and carry the honor and prestige of the Amazon Order forward, despite no longer being bound by their oath to Clan McGonagall. Some of the nerdier of the muggleborns called Sage, the "Wonder Woman".

As a prank Minerva had bought the entire comic book collection and presented it as the first entry for the new Library of Themyscira. The fact that the collection was 100% complete, made it both a light hearted and rare addition to start with.

The Queen would be voted on from the cadre of Sages by the Warriors, Priestesses and Novices. Her duties would be to run Themyscira and be for those on their pilgrimage the councilor that Minerva was for the Novices.

Minerva's owl hooted and she looked at the creature with a smile. They would be selling a line of similar items in the coming year. It was a simple magical item but the report she read on it suggested that it would be very popular, especially for younger children. There would even be a version for muggle homes. Those in the know could be keyed in and it would only work when only the keyed people were in the home. Otherwise it would just remain still like the stone it was supposed to be.

Her office was nice and learning about what was happening in the company she owned was interesting, but she was not the operational head and so had very little to do. The day to day operations was handled by a Priestess by the name of Samantha. The woman was one of the first that Minerva had sworn and had been a mentee of the older woman since she was a first year at Hogwarts.

Deciding to go and visit Themyscira, since she had no further meetings that day, Minerva left her office and collected Samantha and Kathleen, the two Novices who had accompanied her that day. She stopped in at all the departments and said goodbye to her Amazons before the three women went to apparition point and vanished.

 **…Longbottom Manor, Durham**

Neville was once again in his father's office. He was supposed to reading and responding to the mail but instead he was chuckling at an article in the Daily Prophet. The author was pretty talented, or Neville thought so. Whoever they were, they had postulated the most convoluted and ridiculous theory as to what happened to the Malfoys and why Lord Black had called in the marriage loan.

It involved Draco being Sirius's love child from an affair with Narcissa which was why the loan was so high. Then, according to the article, Sirius had found out and to protect his claim on the boy, Lucius Malfoy had blood adopted the child. Anger over that was why the loan was called due.

The paper had called Draco a bastard. Neville knew there was a time doing that would have ended with someone dead. But Lucius had fallen, hard, and it seemed that people who had been on the other side of the Malfoy's manipulations were getting their revenge.

He put down the paper and began going through his correspondences. Most of the business and political things were handled by Leland and his grandmother and he only needed to read the reports. Neville set the tone and direction of the family but he left it to the adults to execute the vision.

His letters were mostly from friends from Hogwarts. The letters from people trying to get close to him or his family were read but put aside for Leland to handle. He knew better than to dismiss then just because they were so blatant. They might actually be a use to the family.

The letters from fans were also read and set aside. Twilly was responsible for answering fan mail. Ever since the article about his family. The Longbottoms had become famous. Neville's fame had skyrocketed personally, and he now had a dedicated set of older women who constantly sent him encouragements and other things. Neville shook his head as he looked at the contents of one package.

The woman in the picture was obviously in her thirties or perhaps forties. As was true for all magicals, age was not easily determined. As was also true the woman was very beautiful. She was very curvy with a stocky build and Neville could only think that the woman in the picture was what Bulstrode would look like in adulthood.

"Not bad" he thought as he looked at the naked woman, moving in the magical photograph. She was doing a belly dance and playing with herself. When Neville first started receiving pictures like this he had thought to throw them away but the Patil sisters had insisted they keep them.

They had started a scrap book that held all the sexy things women had sent Neville. He looked at the photo again a set it aside thinking it would make a good addition. With that done he rose from seat and left his father's office.

He found his girls outside. His grandmother was watching as Padma and Parvati taught Hanna. They were moving through some practice motions and Neville saw his grandmother's body twitch as she subtly tried to copy the moves. "Why don't you just go out there?" He smiled when his grandmother jumped at his voice.

She looked like she wanted to deny what she had been caught doing but thought better of it. "I am too old for such things." Neville hugged his grandmother and purred in her ear "you didn't seem too old last night when you…" Augusta quickly silenced her grandson by putting her hands over his mouth. Her body flushed as his eyes bore into her and she huffed and said "fine" before moving off to join the girls.

She hadn't made it a full step when Neville smacked her on her ass and said "good girl". Augusta clamped down on the lust that blossomed in her. Her love for Neville had split. She fully loved him as her grandson who she was determined to continue to see blossom and grow into a wonderful man. But also that man he was becoming was someone she found herself lusting after. She was conflicted not by that but by the fact that she couldn't manage to care.

Neville watched his grandmother as she joined with his girls and they happily began to teach her. It seemed that Hannah would teach her with the twins watching over them. Neville decided to practice himself and drew his new wand with a flourish.

He had opted for the Heirloom wand. It sang in his hand as he held it. It was the perfect Longbottom wand. It was made of three woods, Cherry, Oak and Redwood and the core was an Yggdrasil leaf twisted with the vine of a Devil's Snare and suspended in the sap of a Whomping Willow.

He did not know how the French woman had gotten a leaf from an Yggdrasil. They were notoriously difficult to find. The Old Norse believed that all Yggdrasil were actually just branches off one giant tree at the center of the earth called the world tree.

But the truth was that like the Whomping Willow and Devil's Snare, the Yggdrasil was a semi-sentient plant that could age and de-age itself at will. The tree would when cornered de-age itself to a seed and then travel down its own remaining roots to escape.

The wand in Neville's hand was truly wondrous. 12 inches of the finely carved wood. The three woods twisted about one another and the name Longbottom carved down its length. Neville swished his wand and started to call magic around him. Green light started to gather around him in ropes that coiled around his body like vines.

He was doing an exercise he had learned from his grimoire that gathered and manifested his family magic. Other than looking ridiculously impressive the exercise was meant to strengthen his magic and teach fine control of it. When Neville mastered it the glowing green ropes would fully look like vines and would have flowers and leaves on them. His current exercise was about strength not detail and so he flexed his magic to cause them to thicken and then shrink again.

Augusta and the girls stopped to watch him. They had seen him do this exercise before and it was always a turn on to see his magic manifest. "He didn't take off his shirt this time" Augusta said with a disappointed sigh then blushed when the other girls stared at her smirking. She had accepted that she had become her grandson's lover but still tried to maintain more propriety than was necessary and the girls loved when she allowed her base desires to show.

They looked back to Neville as the glowing vine-like constructs grew and shrank and crawled around Neville. "The last time he did it without a shirt, we practically raped him and he never got a chance to finish his exercise" Padma said. Parvati responded "That's not true, we gave him all the exercise he needed." All four of them laughed.

Augusta looked on. She had seen her late husband do this exercise and never have the power and control that Neville currently had. She wasn't sure if he knew it, but the exercise was not meant to be mastered. She told the girls and they decided that they wouldn't mention it to Neville. It was likely he knew but just in case, they didn't want him giving himself a mental block because he thought what he was doing was impossible.

They looked back at Neville. His eyed had started to glow the same green and his wand was waving through the air in complex patterns. "Why do I bother even wearing panties?" Hannah said and the other girls nodded in agreement about their aroused state. "We'll wait till he is done. And then rape him," Parvati said. "And we'll promise to always wait if he does it with his shirt off." Augusta added. She did not blush this time when the girls looked at her.


	26. Oh, Those Summer Nights

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office looking around hoping to find some answers in the empty spaces. His eyes traveled over the location that used to hold the objects that tracked Harry Potter. They had all stopped working or self-destructed. Not that he needed them as the boy was a fixture in the newspaper now.

His latest feat of wonder was to successfully breed his guardian "Drakes" and gift them to the young women in his life. He was sure that he had lost a bit of Hagrid's absolute loyalty when the boy mentioned in the resulting interview that it was the kind-hearted Hogwarts gamekeeper who gave him the idea. The large man had not stopped praising the boy for sharing credit. It was not something people in the Wizarding world typically did unless forced.

His eyes continued to search his office and it landed on the latest edition of the Prophet. It seemed that someone had acquired the newspaper. Most would not notice the subtle shift in the articles but it would be clear to everyone soon enough. Whoever owned the paper now was not owned or influenced by the ministry or any of the traditionalists.

That was a major concern for Albus. Not only had the traditionalist, of which he himself was one, lost an important tool to guide the masses, but he had not been able to find out who the new owners where. The old owner had taken a magical oath not to divulge it. The man had been a staunch traditionalist himself so Albus could not imagine what offer was made to hand over the paper to a progressive and take an oath to keep it secret.

The headline today was about the grand opening of the "Grimmauld Commons". Albus sighed and thought "At least I can count on Sirius Black to attempt the most salacious and offensive project possible".

Gambling and prostitution was not things that should exist in the light. It should stay in the backrooms of Knockturn Alley was Albus' opinion. Sirius' "adult playground", as he was calling it, was attempting to bring legitimacy to the illegitimate. But the man was rich and powerful and had the backing of all the major players of the day.

Albus sighed again as he realized he was not in that circle. Albus started to wonder if Sirius was not a chess master himself as he had been responsible for cutting the legs out of the only two people who might have been able to stop him.

The Malfoy's were the laughing stock of the pureblood elite after being devastated by Sirius' vengeance. Rumors ran rampant as to why his revenge had been so harsh. The current rumor was that Narcissa had known of his innocence and left him to rot in hopes of getting the Black headship for her son. If true it would justify kicking both her and her son out of the family.

The other person who could scuttle Sirius' plans had been Alvin Nott. But somehow Sirius had gutted half the man's fortune and gotten it turned over to Remus. That was the move that had made Albus pause. It should have taken years to execute such a plan and Sirius had done it in less than a year after being in prison, with Dementors, for a decade.

The deal was so devastating that Albus, with all his connections had only been able to get the figures but not how it had happened. He knew that in the end Nott had acquired an Acromantula colony. But how had that led to Alvin Nott taking such a huge financial hit. Albus first thought that Sirius had stolen Lucius' for Nott, but quickly discovered that Lucius' farm was still intact. It was the only thing the man really still had. He had then recalled Hagrid griping about his missing pet.

He nodded as his sharp intellect solved yet another puzzle. Sirius had stolen Hagrid's pet, given it to Nott to start a colony to complete with Malfoy and somehow got half of Nott's fortune to Remus. Albus smiled as a new puzzle materialized to replace the old. How could so much be done with one, likely large, Acromantula? Albus loved puzzles. It was doubtful this new mystery would be solved as Albus did not know that Hagrid had found a mate for his pet and the forbidden forest had been overrun with them.

His eyes scanned the room once again and he landed on a letter from Severus. He was once again trying to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. It was a stupid letter as the curse on the position had been broken and Professor Capstonson was rejoining them for the coming year. He could only imagine what Minerva would do to him if he fired the man without cause.

He would never have given him the position but Severus had proven his usefulness once again with the information he had brought to him. He resolved to find some token to reward the man with. Focusing his mind on Severus' discovery, he could only shake his head at the damage his staff was causing. He could only imagine the carnage that could have been caused if Severus did not have the confidence of the former death eaters and their children. To value house points and potions grades above the greater good would see their world destroyed and it was obvious that Minerva and the staff were blind to that fact.

Severus had uncovered Lucius' plan and it involved smuggling a dark artifact into the castle and using it to cause death and destruction. Albus had first thought to thwart this attack and show his importance, but instead he now intended to watch it. In the end, perhaps some of the staff might not be around anymore to stand in the way of the greater good.

He looked at the newspaper at an article about an upcoming book signing and smiled to himself. He had just thought of another way to try and sew some dissent among the staff and perhaps regain some control. It was imperative if Tom was to be stopped.

 **…Potter Castle, Potter Estates**

It was the middle of August and Harry had gotten his friends back. Ron, Lavender and Hermione were once again hanging out with them. They had finished Phillip Brown's course and the three looked much more deadly to Harry's eye.

Hermione was wearing a collar similar to Karli's and Harry smiled. They had told him the story on their first night back together.

...Flashback

"I have to know" Karli said into the easy silence. "Hermione, why are you wearing a collar?" Hermione blushed at the question and then again at all the eyes focused on her. She instinctually buried herself more into Ron's side.

Ron said with a chuckle. "Stand up and tell them, Hermione. We are all friends and I'm sure they'd like to know. And don't leave anything out. Or I might punish you." Hermione shuddered in fear and pleasure. She shivered a little when Lavender ran a finger down her jaw and said "Yes, pet. Stand and tell them"

...End Flashback

Mostly, their time together slipped back into the easy friendships, flirtations, and flashed panties of the previous year. Well it did after Harry got Ron and Lavender to stop calling him "milord" or "Master Potter". At first he thought he had lost his friends to the social barriers of the wizarding world, but figured out they were just messing with him.

Hermione's story night had also created a greater comfort level within the group it was not odd to find Ron and Ginny kissing or Harry giving naked massages to Lavender in the gardens. It was during these times that Harry started to do minor "wandless" magic.

He made it seem as if he was as surprised as everyone else and like it only worked when he wasn't paying attention. Like when he accidentally made all the girls panties disappear when Susan had spread her legs to tease him.

It had also been noticed that he was able to channel his lust through his fingers and give out orgasms when he wanted. He had caught Ron and Ginny kissing once and used it on both of them. He had burst out laughing every time he saw them for the rest of the day.

Harry and Ron had also taken to ordering their respective slaves to offer sexual favors as payment for minor bets the boys had taken to making with each other or as a method to settle card or chess games. The activities never reached orgasm and was more playful than overtly sexual.

Into this playful atmosphere Daphne began to bring Tracey around. By the end of her first visit it was clear she had a serious crush on Ron. They had not tamped down on their sexual play with Tracey's presence and it didn't take long for her to be recruited as an impartial judge between Ron and Harry.

They would constantly cause her to blush when Harry would accuse her of not being impartial because "She can't keep her panties dry when Ron's in the room. You can practically hear her coochie squeaking when she walks" to which Ron would reply "I haven't claimed her yet so she's still our best bet" Harry would sigh and agree and then they would use her as a judge. Talking about her in such a way and Ron's casual use of "yet" left her excited and confused.

The bet would usually involve them kissing her and asking who was the better kisser. Or kissing one the other girls and asking who looked better doing it. Anytime she judged Harry the winner Ron would rub his hand on her butt and when she said he was he would kiss her again. Her desire to have him do both to her; kept her pretty honest.

Other than constantly embarrassing her about her obvious crush on Ron, she had a fabulous time hanging out with them. They played around and went swimming and horseback riding. She thought Hermione and Lavender would be distant with her since everyone was making fun of her crush but they were super nice to her too.

Ginny and Luna had received their Hogwarts letters on their birthdays and it was time to go get their supplies. Harry and his fellow second years already had most of their supplies and only needed to replenish their potion kits.

They day before they planned to go to Diagon Alley, Ron cornered Tracey and kissed her softly on the lips. It was deep and the most passionate thing that had ever happened to her. He didn't say anything before or after; just held her, kissed her and then left her to almost faint. She didn't know what was supposed to happen and it was driving her mad as everyone treated her as if she was one of Ron's girlfriends, even Ron, but nothing was said about it officially.

She let out a breath and marched into the sitting room where everyone was lounging about and walked up to Ron and said "what was that?" He smiled at her and asked "what was what?'. She pointed out that he had just kissed her in the kitchen and he pointed out that he regularly kissed his girlfriends. That had made her freeze as the crowd chortled.

Ron stopped teasing her and pulled her into a hug and another kiss. She wrapped her hands around him and sighed. He pulled her over to Hermione Lavender who pulled her down to sit with them as they looked through a giant Transfiguration text Hermione had found in Harry's library.

Later that night it was time to introduce Tracey to the animagus potion. She was already adept at Occlumency as that was a requirement of most of the families with histories in Slytherin. Harry took her hand and entered her mind to help her find her spirit animal.

Tracey was an Ifrit. He recognized her form due to the similarity between it and the Lycan wolf form. The Ifrit was more dog like than the Lycan wolf form and was only about 3 feet tall. Ifrits also had skin that looked like molten lava.

They could change size but could only grow when in a fire and could only maintain a size relative to the size and intensity of the fire. The largest recorded Ifrit was the one that dived into the great Chicago fire in the 1800's. It did not start the fire as Ifrits cannot create the fire that sustains them and they are known to not cooperate with each other.

After telling the group they all talked about the powers she expected to have and she announced that she intended to be a squirrel like Daphne and Hermione. Harry started calling them the chipettes which led to some time in his movie room to show the magicals what he was referring to.

Tracey went to sleep happy that she had a fire form like Ron. It made her feel like a truer member of the group. Lavender put Tracey down between her and Ron as she could tell that the girl had been worried that she would not be accepted had she not been a fire creature. It was silly but lavender understood how things like that could shake someone's confidence. Lavender let the girl snuggled next to Ron and be happy that her place had been confirmed in her mind.

 **…Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London**

Once again Justine was to be their adult chaperone. They traveled by floo and all gathered at the Leaky Cauldron before moving on into the Alley. Harry kitted out his two new Hogwarts girls with all the same stuff as had been bought the previous year. He did insist that Susan, Daphne and Tracey get outfitted with formal robes and dresses.

Ron and Harry ended up waiting outside as the girls destroyed Twilfitt and Tatting's. He didn't even look at the final bill and just signed it so they could move on. The day went well until they reached Flourish and Blotts and discovered a crowd. Apparently, some author named Gilderoy Lockhart was signing books.

Ginny noticed that a set of his books was an item on her book list and everyone confirmed the same. Harry was irritated that they would have to buy an entire book series for a class. He doubted they could get through all the books in a year.

Ginny also mentioned that her mom was a huge fan and thought it would be nice to get an autograph for her. The group gathered the books they wanted and then waited in the line. Harry had grown used to the whispers and stares that followed him wherever he went but made sure to pay attention to them in case some important information came up.

So it was a little disconcerting when the whole place went quiet. He looked up in time to see a tall blonde in very loud and finely tailored robes was looking at him. "Is that Harry Potter?" The man reached to grab at Harry and found himself on the floor with a glowing wand pointed at his face.

Gilderoy Lockhart loved attention and fame. His books had made him comfortable but he was not wealthy. But he was famous. He like to think that the only two people more famous than him was Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

So he had been irritated when his activities had disappeared from the Daily Prophet and instead there was constant news about Remus Lupin and Sirius Black and the gorgeous women that accompanied them everywhere.

When the aforementioned Headmaster of Hogwarts had approached him about running a dueling class at the school, he had jumped at it. He would be the teacher and mentor of Harry Potter and that would bring him back to the front page of the papers.

It had all worked out perfectly in Lockhart's mind. Harry Potter had walked into his book signing. A picture with him along with the news that he would be the new dueling instructor would be a front page story. He had even planned to bribe a reporter to imply in the article that he would be mentoring the young heir.

As his eyes focused on the glowing wand, he heard and felt the flashing of the cameras, he wondered how it had gone all wrong. It was time to spin it, back to his favor "Woah, young man, what do you think you are doing" Gilderoy barked, trying to take the upper hand in the conversation but was smacked down immediately by the boys equally aggressive answer.

"I am Ron Weasley, sworn Retainer to the House of Potter and personal guard to Master Potter, the future Lord and Head of the House of Potter. It is my sworn duty to protect him from attackers, be they assassin or…groupie".

The crowd giggled at the notion that Gilderoy Lockhart was a groupie. The man was getting angry but dared not move as throughout the speech meant to embarrass him, the wand had not moved. He looked to Harry Potter who was standing regally and realized that the boy did not intend to call of his attack dog and would likely make the front page on his own now and decided retreat was the better part idea at that point.

"I do apologize Heir Potter, I meant no disrespect. I only wished to greet you as I am to be one of your new professors." Everyone turned to him and Gilderoy once again felt comfortable with the way things had turned. Harry nodded to Ron who put away his wand and went to help the man up. As Gilderoy stood and brushed himself off with a flourish, he opened his mouth to suggest that he had allowed himself to be detained because of the situation but was not truly defeated when there was a flash of spell fire and a scream.

 **…3 Minutes Earlier**

Draco Malfoy and his father entered the book store and despite the crowd that was mingling, Draco instantly saw his nemesis. Harry Potter had done nothing but insult his family from the moment they had met. Without trying he had destroyed his standing in Slytherin and his godfather had practically destroyed the Malfoy name.

He looked to the redheaded boy by his side and growled at the back of his throat. That the Weasley's were rising at the same pace of the Malfoy fall was just adding insult to injury. He looked to the sexy blonde next to Weasley and ground his teeth. That Ron Weasley seemed to be collecting women as fast as the blasted Harry Potter was and that he, Draco Malfoy, was barely hanging on to Pansy Parkinson was the last straw.

He took a breath to calm himself. His father had been teaching him in harsh and painful ways that his arrogance had contributed to his own misfortune. He had ignored all of this father's lessons and as his father said "acted like a Gryffindor". His father's words had hurt more than the beatings or cruciatus curses he'd been forced to endure.

His father had been training him during the summer. He knew his father had been a death eater and believed the man had been doing good work, ridding their world of filth like the Weasleys and the mudblood slut, Granger.

His father had, this summer, finally started to prepare him. His father had trusted him with the plan to smuggle a dark artifact into Hogwarts where it would kill their enemies before turning on the victim.

They had instantly both wanted a Weasley to be the victim, though Draco wanted Ron. His father had chosen a better target. The baby Weasley bitch. It would tear out the family's heart to know she had been the cause of the deaths before dying herself and never truly knowing what happened.

Word had spread fast when Potter and his followers had entered the alley. He and his father had been waiting for this occurrence and had rushed there. They had tracked their prey to the book store and it was now Draco's job to cause a distraction.

He smiled as he watched Weasley overplay his position to try and embarrass Lockhart. Just like a Gryffindor to try and show off and leave their responsibilities unattended. He could kill Potter right now, while the redhead moron was babbling. But his family needed Potter to suffer and he would not be offered the kindness of a quick death.

He pulled his wand and prepared to create a distraction. "Nothing said Potter had to come away unscarred" Malfoy thought as he aimed his wand. He mumbled the Diffindo spell and before he could articulate the last syllable, he watched in horror as his hand separated from his wrist and it, still holding his glowing wand, fell to the ground with a splat. When it hit the magic in the wand released in a harmless flash of light.

He screamed and watched as his father vanished in the pressing crowd. He felt abandoned by the man and then remembered their mission. He had successfully created a distraction but would no doubt be punished for the added embarrassment to the family name.

Someone came up to him and started casting healing spells at his missing hand and he was further embarrassed to see it was the Granger mudblood. He wanted to tell her to leave him but it was known the bitch was a genius and would likely help save his hand. He looked down and noticed that she was very sexy and blushed when she caught him looking.

She stepped away from him after casting a stasis spell on both his hand and the stump and said "It's ok to look but you aren't man enough to touch, Drakey". Draco's ears burned red in embarrassment and the snickers from the crowd. That is when his father showed back up looking smug and then put on an angry face.

"Who has done this to my son?" he screamed. At the same moment, two Aurors stepped up and said "That is what we would like to know as well". Draco was trying to decide who he could reasonably cast suspicion on when the Weasley's blonde whore stepped forward and said "I saw him trying to cast a Diffindo and I think it backfired"

Draco looked to her shocked. She had seen him. How was that possible? Then he saw the slight smirk and realized she had been the one to remove his hand. He would never figure out that Ron and Lavender were partners as much as lovers and that she had moved to cover him and Harry when he confronted Lockhart. Hermione had moved too but she did it out of love and friendship not duty.

He was about to accuse her when the Auror picked up his wand and cast Prior Incantato. The incomplete spell formed and the Auror's nodded at each other. They looked at the boys hand and congratulated Hermione on her quick thinking and good spell work.

One of the Aurors even said she would make a fine Healer if she so chose. Hermione beamed under the compliment. Then she blushed when she felt Ron who had moved next to her pinch her bum. Draco and his hand was taken to St. Mungos and to be questioned about the curse he had tried to cast and the crowd dispersed to spread the latest excitement around Harry Potter.

As the crowd dispersed, Gilderoy looked around in shock. "What just happened?" he said out loud and heard a snickering behind him. He turned and looked at Mr. Blotts who was present for the book signing. "You just got trampled by the Potter effect" the man said. "That boy has mastered chaos and wherever he goes he lets it run rampant. I know you have hopes of getting on board of his coat tails, but be careful. It might be best if you enjoy the little fame you have." At that the man walked away.

Gilderoy was angry. How dare that man say such things? He would be the mentor of Harry Potter and with some careful use of the memory charm might become a noble in his own right.

 **…Potter Castle, Potter Estates**

As soon as the group crossed the wards, Harry felt the cursed diary trigger his alarms. It was a passive threat at the moment so his wards had simply notified him of it presence and not gone into attack mode. He let everyone go to put their things away and followed Ginny to her rooms.

When Ginny saw him she jumped up and wrapped her hands around his neck and her feet around her waist. She loved how small she was in comparison to him and loved the feeling of being in his arms. Harry had come to collect the dark object but was perfectly willing to be distracted by the needy witch. He carried her to her bed and put her down on it.

He left the sleeping girl in her bed and went through her things until he found a familiar looking book. He chuckled, it seemed that he couldn't help but find Tom's trinkets. Without trying he had already found all but the ring. He considered going to collect it now but once again could not see the point. . He would get it eventually and then kill the dark wanker when he showed his face again.

Since he knew who it was that Tom left the book with, it wasn't too hard to figure out that there was a Malfoy plot afoot. For a moment he was disappointed in the Weasley family that they had been taken by such a pathetic family but then stopped that thought. He was much more advantaged than they had been and they had put their lives on the line while not protected by oath merely as a matter of honor. Actions like that should never be mocked, no matter the outcome.

Plus their daughter was very delicious and kinky and that bought a lot of forgiveness in his book. He pondered the book and the memories that were associated with it and got a feral smile. Yes, he would be having fun this year at Hogwarts.

He had already planned to try out for the Quiditch team, but know he had a plan on how to cause some more chaos and perhaps right a few historical wrongs. He thought of the stress he would likely cause the headmaster and did not care. He was unsure if the man was evil or just deluded but he was sure that much of the problems in the Wizarding world could be laid at the man's feet.

The next day was another great day for Harry Potter and his friends as their wands showed up. It was not a surprise as Neville's family had received theirs the week before. The connection with them was perfect as the each picked up their "legends". The wands were powerful and since Potter Castle blocked the magical trace, the children went to an empty field outside the gates and had tested them. That devolved into a prank war and a happy group of horned, antlered, half naked children made their way back to the castle for dinner.

 **…Grimmauld Commons, London**

Sirius stood in his new penthouse apartment that overlooked his new empire. The entire Black property in London had been used to create this city and Sirius was the owner and ruler of it all. The property was under a Potter ward scheme that kept the new city hidden from view.

Black Manor was at the north end of the Commons and had been refurbished to look more like a castle than a simple manor. It was surrounded by a gold gate and was the official residence of Lord Black. Sirius was currently in the Penthouse Apartment of the Lily Flower Hotel and Casino. It would be his unofficial and more permanent residence and it was "on the strip" on the opposite end from Black manor.

It was both a tribute and a prank on his first true love. Sirius had loved Lily Evans almost as much as Prongs had but he knew in his heart that he was not the type of man that could make her happy. He believed she loved him too, almost as much as she did Prongs and it made their friendship perfect. He had found the little extra that was missing in Camille and it was what made him decide that he would ask the woman to marry him.

The hotel was built with the exacting standards of Lily Potter in mind. It was class at its best. Nothing gaudy or flashy. But it also contained a brothel. But even that area was decorated in soft neutral colors and tasteful accessories. It stood eight storeys high with two levels for the casino and 400 rooms. It also had a spa, 2 bars and a restaurant. It was a building he was sure Lily would adore before slapping him for putting a brothel in it.

The brothel would be the most exclusive in the whole area. It was a member's only "club" and you could only join by invitation. Membership would be a one-time fee and would be determined based on the member and not a flat rate. All the women made a salary and were available on a first come first serve basis, by appointment and no payment or tip was required.

The women too, were selected with meticulous care and trained to be the epitome of class, sophistication and seduction. They dressed to accentuate and titillate, without being risqué. Sirius was sure Lily would love him and hate him for all the care he put into her namesake hotel and casino.

As a final prank, every hostess and waitress, was expected to maintain the same level of class and sophistication though they did not offer any sexual favors. But their uniform did include charming their hair red. All the women, escort, hostess or waitress were expected to entertain and flirt with all the guests. But only the members could take the escorts back to their room for private entertainment.

The "strip" was a section of the road that ended at Black Manor and started with the magical port. The port, named the Arcturus Black International Magiport, or AB International, was a Half-moon shaped two story building that could handle 1,000 travelers per day.

Lily Flower Hotel on one side and The Delphi Hotel across from it were the first two hotels on the strip after Ab International. 6 Hotels in total, 3 on each side of the road covering the three blocks to the manor. East of the strip was 3 square blocks that made up the shopping and restaurant district.

Sirius stood in his penthouse apartment and looked over the shopping district. He was especially proud of the shopping district. Potter Enterprises, Vector Industries and New Amazon Inc. owned or operated 60% of the stores and had used the muggles as an example to create a high class shopping district. They sold high-end, magically charmed items from jewelry to cars.

The products from Arthur Weasley's shop made up one store on its own and sold an array of wonders that magicals had never considered. The item that was expected to cause riots was called the "Portable Floo" The tagline in the Daily Prophet had been "Port Me, No Powder Needed". The item was based on a muggle invention called the cellular phone.

The remaining 40% of the district was taken up by other companies. The Longbottoms and their Vassals had a series of shops to sell their reserve line of potions and ingredients and there was even a health and beauty shop called "Rejuvenate" that only a few knew was a Longbottom enterprise as well.

The district had some international companies as well and Sirius had used every loophole afforded a Prima Potentia Magicae Lord to avoid any legal problems. If it wasn't going to stay in the country, you could even buy magic carpets in the district.

Firebolt and Nimbus had opened broom showrooms as well, with brooms on the very top end of the scale. Handmade, so fast they required limiters that could be turned off if desired and outrageously expensive.

Sirius' penthouse was the entire top floor of the Lily Flower with glass walls all around. He turned from his spot overlooking the shopping district and looked across the strip to the Delphi Hotel and the lights that shown behind it. That was the Entertainment District.

The Delphi was 6 storeys high and Sirius could see some of the smaller buildings of the entertainment district on the other side of it. That district was split into three section. On one end closest to Black Manor was the "Red Light" district that held the two public brothels. While not as exclusive as the one in his hotel, they were very discerning in their clientele. One brothel held only Succubae and the other had Veela. His had a mix of both and included human men and women.

The district also housed the strip clubs, of which there were four. All six establishments were actually owned by the Veela and Succubae conclaves. And the strip clubs had a variety of women including Succubae, Veela, Wood and Water Nymphs and one club had mermaids.

The next section held all the "off-strip" bars and night clubs. These establishments had diverse ownership and had eclectic offerings to encourage people to come and visit. The areas main attraction was the multiple live bands that would be hired to play at the various establishments.

The third section was the largest and was were the theatres were. There were 10 theatres that had stage shows, concerts, ballets, orchestras and one that showed muggle cinema. The muggle cinema had a six month waiting list already.

Surrounding the entire area were small homes and apartments that housed the staff of his little city. He had employed Lycans and men from Vector Securities to handle the security and all the waitresses and hostesses for his casino hotel were his Valkyries. The other businesses had even hired many of the muggleborn men and women that were not swallowed by Minerva's efforts and the Commons was currently the single largest employer in England.

His city was an international sensation and it hadn't officially opened yet. This was the opening weekend and every hotel room was taken as was all the rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, who had taken the overflow.

Like the Notts, he had spent half his family's 1.25 Billion galleon fortune on the enterprise and he was ecstatic. Before this venture the Blacks had been the wealthiest wizarding family on the planet. And for the time being that title belonged to an American. That would not last long as his rental income was to be about G130 M per year and he expected his hotel to bring in another G25 M - G30 M in revenue.

It was 11:00 and he would throw the ceremonial dice at midnight that would start all areas operating. "Sirius" he turned to the voice and saw the seven girls of his Harem. He had set out to create a "Hot Squib Girl" Harem for himself and had succeeded. He actually had over 100 girls in that Harem and had had some sexual contact with all of them. But these seven were his girls and the rest were just women that he protected and allowed an opportunity at a safe and happy life.

They were all dressed in Acromantula silk dresses that clung to their curves beautifully. He moved to Camille and kissed her before kissing each of his other girls. He turned back to Camille and said "Oh, I forgot something" Her curious face turned to shock when he dropped to his knee and asked her to marry him.

Camille wanted to say yes but her mouth would not obey her in her shock. Finally Brianna elbowed her and she was able to scream yes a jump into Sirius' arms. After he placed the ring on her finger and she kissed him. She paled as realization dawned.

She turned to the other girls in fear that they would think she had stolen him behind their back. But they hugged her and told her it was OK. He had spoken to each of them first and gotten their blessing. They all loved each other and would forever be a family but the Lord Black needed a wife and Camille had loved them all first and deserved the title. They had all agreed to be concubines.

The youngest two added "He's our daddy, he can't be our husband". The girls left her alone with Sirius and she turned just in time be drawn into another kiss. Sirius stated to rub her through her thin dress and she felt herself succumbing to his power and presence as usual. She tried to tell him they had a ceremony to go to. His answer of "You will go with my cum inside of you" shut down all resistance.

At midnight Sirius and his seven women participated in the opening ceremonies at The Grimmauld Commons. Sirius stood at the craps table and threw out the ceremonial dice. He lost the chip he had bet but everyone cheered and the lights in the city all turned on.

It was another invention from Potter Enterprises that mimicked the look of neon lights and the city alight would have been enough to bring the attention of the magical world. But there was more than just that to see.

Sirius traveled to each of the six casinos on his strip and participated in a ceremonial magical game of chance. At the third stop they found the first cheat. A man had drank liquid luck and attempted to go gamble. He had been found out both by the wards and a Lycan guard's sense of smell.

His luck would keep him alive but only barely and by the morning it would be known that trying to cheat at the Commons was a bad idea. People starting saying it was better to try and cheat a goblin which was a high compliment and irritated the goblins to no end. They were made happy when a thief tried to test the truth of that at the Commons branch of Gringotts and did not survive.

 **…Lily Flower Casino, Grimmauld Commons**

Remus arrived at the Lily Flower Casino with Stephanie, Michelle and Blanche. Stephanie was dressed in a very tight black cocktail dress that did not go past the top of her thighs and he was in the standard tight pants, no top and silver sash. Michelle wore a dress similar to Stephanie's except she also had a collar. Remus held a leash that was clipped to the collar and walked ahead of them. Next to Stephanie, also in a short tight cocktail dress was Blanche.

Blanche was a Veela and was the newest member of Remus' harem. She had the standard blonde hair with small B-cup breasts and was thin but not emaciated. Like Michelle she had been a sudden addition to his collective. She was the first of two women Stephanie had selected for him. She could not stand her alpha having so much fewer lovers than his friend and nephew and had taken it upon herself to correct that.

She was determined that he would have a Lycan, a human, a Veela and Succubae. No matter how many women Sirius collected, he would never match the sexuality of those four women. Her alpha was a man of honor, though, and would not collect women only for sex. So Blanche had to seduce him and show her worth as a person, as well as a lover, and they would become a couple before the next woman had her opportunity.

The plan had gone flawlessly. Blanche was the sister of the French Minister's wife. When Stephanie had met Apolline Delacour she had been saddened that the woman was already married as she had the intelligent and whit that Remus found most appealing in women.

When Blanche had been introduced, Stephanie soon changed her opinion and her target. Interacting with her sister allowed Stephanie to notice that Apolline was a true politician's wife and despite being beautiful and funny and charming, Stephanie knew it was Blanche that would make a better fit for her Remus.

Blanche had all the qualities of her sister but was also irreverent and sometimes inappropriate much to the chagrin of Apolline. She had charmed Remus without any help from Stephanie. Stephanie had laughed at his obliviousness to her flirting and had found the girl later to put her mind at ease.

The Veela had tried to apologize when Stephanie confronted her. She told the Lycan Alpha bitch that she had not meant for her flirting to go so far but that Remus had inadvertently swept her off of her feet. "Not that it matters, he pays me no mind" she had said wistfully,

Stephanie had surprised the girl by telling her that she would help her in seducing Remus. It had been a whirlwind affair that drove Apolline mad as the trip was supposed to be a diplomatic one but the two women had turned it into a soap opera. In the end it had worked out and Blanche moved to the Marauder Estates.

Remus Lupin and his girls went to his personal VIP room in "Temper" the dance club inside Sirius's casino. He shook his head to himself as he thought of Sirius' weird tribute to Lily Potter. She was a fiery woman but she had a marvelous sense of humor and he liked to believe she would have appreciated what Sirius was doing.

The "club" was basically the classiest strip club possibly. It was dim but not dark with welcoming colors. It had multiple small stages instead of a large dominating one and while the music was loud the DJ was skilled. A testimony to the skill was the fact that just as many men were dancing and enjoying themselves without strippers as there were men at the stages.

Remus' VIP lounge was one of eight rooms surrounding the dance floor. Each room had a balcony that doubled the space. The balconies overlooked the dance floor and had a low wall so that the people below could see those in the VIP.

There was a magical divider between the room and the balcony that allowed him to escape the noise from the club. Both the room and the balcony had a pole and small stage for dancers. Stephanie and Michelle were dancing for him on the balcony stage and garnering their fair share of attention. Blanche was nestled under Remus's arm rubbing her body against his in time with the music.

The VIP rooms had a closed bar that could be opened if the customer required. This room was Remus's permanently and had an always open bar. Remus went behind the bar and made himself a drink and handed a glass of wine to Blanche who sat at one of the bar stools.

He was amazed at her ability to look mouth wateringly sexy while doing simple things like sitting and drinking wine. She smiled and he realized he had been caught and staring and just raised his drink to her before looking back out to the balcony where Stephanie and Michelle were dancing.

Michelle was his number one General and advisor. She was as dangerous as any of his Lycans but it was clear that she knew how to let her hair down as she grinded herself on the pole and ate up the attention of the crowd watching.

He and Blanche went back out to the balcony and Blanche put down her drink before joining Stephanie on the stage. Stephanie instantly started kissing the Veela and the crowd went wild. Michelle left her stage to join them and the three girls danced together trading kisses.

Remus looked over the room of cheering men and women and saw two of his Lycans acting as bouncers at the door. He smiled to himself as he thought of how enraged many would be if they knew how many Lycans he ruled.

He was pretty sure that there was no longer any werewolves on the planet. The negotiations with the ICW had broken down practically before they started. They had insisted that he provide the cure to the other countries and he had refused, releasing a statement that any werewolf that came to him, he would cure. The Americas had given up and the few werewolves in America migrated and he provided them the cure with their oaths.

Many of the eastern European states had tried to ban werewolf travel or kill their werewolves rather than allow them to increase Remus' power. He had sent four Lycan squads and started a smuggling operation. They had even left human analogs to make it seem like they had been successful killing off their werewolf populations.

It had taken 6 months but he had not only saved those werewolves seeking freedom and a new life and their families, when appropriate, but they had also hunted down those werewolves who wanted to stay animals and spread fear and death.

In the end between the muggles they had recruited, the male squibs they had invited and the worldwide werewolf population, he currently had 1000 Lycans under his rule. His pack had 25 members, which was the average and there were 40 packs at the estates, all magically sworn to serve him.

His plan to use the Succubae to balance out the genders among his people had worked but had turned out to be an unnecessary consideration. The Succubae that worked in brothels and strip clubs in the Commons still needed to feed on his Lycans and some of the demonic women had even found mates within the packs.

His consideration was unnecessary because the vast majority of the werewolves they liberated from Continental Europe and Asia were women. Remus was not completely sure why this was as he didn't think the wolf had enough thought to choose targets like that and none of the girls he spoke with had an explanation either. In the end it didn't matter as they were all Lycans now.

In addition, there was also a growing population of human girls seeking to move to Jamestown. That included the 7th year Ravenclaw that had flashed him her panties when they visited with the centaurs. After graduating she had sought him out and he had fucked her. She had no desire to be a Lycan but also had no desire to fuck anything but Lycans.

She was currently living among the packs and being passed around and loving every moment of it. He wasn't sure if she would stay as not all the fetishist stayed but no one was starving for companionship and that was what was important.

Some women did not want to join but still wanted to try out a Lycan and the Succubae brothel was already planning on expanding to accommodate the need. Not as many Lycans had applied for the positions as he would have thought and he figured it was due to how available sex was in the community. Not to mention that for many, humans were too frail as compared to Lycan women and the Succubae.

Remus had recently authorized the first Den to be formed outside the Pack Capitol of Jamestown. Dens as he thought of them would be communities of Lycans authorized to live and work outside of the wards of Marauder Estates. There would be gatherings that required all to come home but those would likely be once a year. The first Den was the one at Grimmauld Commons.

Remus watched as Stephanie separated from the other two girls and gyrated for him and wondered if in a past life she was a stripper. He waved her over and she seductively walked over to him. She pulled her dress off and settled in his lap wearing nothing but g-string panties and heels.

She moved on his lap grinding herself into him and giving him a very sexy lap dance. They were in the lounge area and while the music was audible it was not as loud and they could hear each other. She told him "Normally there is no touching, but for my man with the big cock I will make an exception"

She turned to face him and kissed him hard. "I love you, my alpha" she said in between kisses and Remus admitted he loved her too. Then he told her "We will have to formalize how Lycans marry" She hugged him tight before kissing him hard again and then kneeling in between his legs.

 **…Longbottom Manor, Durham**

Neville was once again sitting in his father's office looking at the report in front of him. It had been commissioned by Leland Abbott and summarized the current socio-economic climate of Magical England. The Longbottom interest were doing very well and all the historical alliances and agreements had been re-established.

Augusta had risen to hold a great deal of political sway within the Wizengamot and Vas was leading the economic fortunes of the family to new heights. The Vassal families were equally doing well and together they were now the pre-eminent worldwide supplier of magical plants, ingredients and potions.

Armand had even bought out Brendan Slugg and now the Longbottom Group controlled all of Slugg & Jigger apothecary. They were in talks with Notts Family Farms to become the exclusive supplier of the Nott animal potion ingredients, special reserve. Vas' idea for a tiered supply structure had taken off in the business sector and many companies were reconfiguring their operations.

The research into restoring his parents was moving slowly but it was actually moving for the first time in a decade and the discoveries being made had led to the opening of "Rejuvenate", the magical spa and retreat in the Grimmauld Commons.

The troubling part was that for all their strides the Potter Group was still outpacing them. They were not in any competing businesses but it was clear that both economically and politically, the Potter Family might soon be the sole member of the Prima-Prima Potentia Magicae. That did not truly concern Neville as his family was doing well and would continue to be one of the great families of magical England and he had no aspirations for the level of scrutiny being at the top would likely bring.

What was concerning was that the report highlighted that the Potters had an army. Of Lycans. Harry Potter hand sworn the new Earl, Lord Remus Marauder and his family as a Vassal to his house and the estimates where that Remus had 500 Lycans under his command, all sworn to follow Remus and through him Potter against any enemy.

The report suggested that only the most astute had made that connection and threatening to make that more public was a source of possible leverage against Harry Potter as the boy seemed concerned with maintaining a positive public image. The report also pointed of that such a play was dangerous as the man had an army at his command and they did not know if Heir Potter would react violently.

Harry did not seem the Dark Lord type but Neville did not like risking his family on that assumption. It was even more shocking to learn that his other Vassal, Clan McGonagall, had been recruiting all the most brilliant Muggleborn women into service as well. The Amazons had taken to their namesake with focus and dedication and were rumored to be building themselves into great fighters as well as scientists.

And Potter's godfather was collecting all the squib women and calling them Valkyries. It was a blessing that the squib women were not making themselves warriors as well but they were pushing into the potions arena and the report suggested that in ten years 40% of England's finest Potions Masters and Researchers would likely be Valkyries. Maybe more. If all of that manpower was turned toward domination, it could be a repeat of Grindelwald.

Neville could not do anything to stop Potter but it was clear he needed to protect his family. The report suggested taking a lesson from clan McGonagall and recruiting muggleborn males. Swearing them and in exchange for giving them an opportunity to start a family line, they would be used to expand the Longbottom fortune and knowledge base.

Neville expanded on that idea and decided that he would recruit the muggleborn men, but not only the best and not primarily to be researchers. Instead he would use them to create a match for the Lycans. He would use Minerva's method to gather the men and allow them to start family lines but he would then give them his two potions. It was a hard decision to release the secret but he had to do something about the imbalance of power Potter represented.

He would offer it to any member of the Longbottom sphere of power oath bound to the family. But the muggleborns would form his primary security force. He was not sure how their strength would match up against Lycans but his own strength made him confident.

His soldiers would also have the added benefit of being able to blend in the magical community where the Lycans could not. He outlined his plan, including a dose of the two potions for the man, and sent it to Abbott. The Abbot family would also be the family that the muggleborns would swear their Retainer's oath to and the Abbotts would take on the responsibility to defend the Longbottom line.

It was indeed a smart idea that Neville was attempting to implement, but Neville was limited by morality and traditional magical thinking. He would be making normal wizards into soldiers. They would form a group absolutely loyal to the Longbottom family, but if they ever came into conflict with the Potters, they would not survive.

Remus had not been limited by morality and he had not made regular people stronger, he had made soldiers better able to soldier. The Lycans would be better trained, better armed and better prepared than any other magical force on the planet.

No one in the Longbottom camp would consider recruiting muggles. Nor would they think to target people with specific skill sets as the Lycans had. The Lycans had been completely ruthless in their mission to secure not only their newly created race but their ability to defend and protect the alpha of alpha's and his sworn Lord.

Neville would not think to create the type of weapons and equipment that the Lycans with the help of Clan McGonagall was developing nor would he think to not only blend in but to create an intelligence gathering network.

Neville had fully underestimated what he was facing. It was not a sign of his youth as none of his advisors and in fact none of the smartest people in Wizarding Britain had any idea about the full capability of the Lycans.

Neville went to bed confident that he had put his family in a position to defend themselves and in many ways he had. In the end no other magical family on the plant would be able to stand against the Longbottoms. None but one. It would be a blessing if the House of Longbottom and the House of Potter never came into conflict because House Longbottom only had a false hope in that scenario.


	27. Econ 101

**…Author's Note**

This chapter is not necessary to the story. It is just meant to clarify the societal and economic makeup of the Magical World as I see it. It started with me trying to figure out what uber wealthy would look like in the magical world as well as how a magical economy could support itself when magic exists.

If you do not care about such things, feel free to skip this chapter. It will not affect your ability to follow the plot unless very minor details bother you as they bother me.

 **…The Magical World**

The magical world as I see it has a population of about 3 million witches and wizards.

It is split into 70 countries with about 40-50,000 magicals each. The Magical UK has 40,000

Due to the influence of the Romans, the Turks and Imperialism, all of Europe, the Americas, Northern Africa, the Middle East and Asia use wanded, focus based magic. The central countries, as they are called, typically carry a wand and a non-magical weapon, generally a sword or dagger magically strengthened.

Sub-Saharan Africa on the other hand uses a weaponed, focus based magic. The citizens of Atlantis, which is the name of the African magical union, which consists of 5 nation states, traditionally carry shortened spears. Each spear is a magical focus on its own. Depending on the nation state the Atlantean may carry a magically strengthened shield as well. Globalism has introduced other weapon foci as well. The most popular new style using a quarter staff.

The Native magicals of the Americas, including the "Indians", the Mayans and the Aztecs had all been practically wiped out by magical war which was then compounded by a plague and then compounded again by the arrival of Europeans at the beginning of colonialism. They integrated with the European magical communities that immigrated to the Americas and use wands but still held on to much of their ritual magic history.

 **…Society**

The driving force for muggle society is in many ways the desire for magic. Magic allows for the easiest and most efficient method to solve any problem and muggles have been using their minds to try to achieve that perfect ease and efficiency for centuries.

Magicals on the other hand are not seeking greater efficiency or ease but are looking for comfort. On a macro societal level that means that they are trying to find a system that works most comfortably with magic. As such each magical country will stay culturally in the age that was most easily melded with magic.

In Western Europe, that means the feudal age. For the Americas, it is the steam engine age. For the Greeks it is the age of the Olympian pantheon, etc.

The world however cannot be ignored and while these countries hold to the era they like most, the constant influx of muggleborns forces certain adaptations. The most interesting of these is the Americas where the magical community is fairly accurately represented by a niche muggle style called steam punk.

 **…Government**

Most magical countries run on a form of government based on the societal era they are living in. For the Magical UK that means that the country is run by an aristocracy.

More specifically, the aristocracy of the UK is split into two chambers. The upper chamber is the hereditary Seats and the lower chamber is the non-hereditary seats. All members of the Wizengamot are magical nobles and hold the titles, in order of importance and starting from the lowest rank; Baron, Viscount, Earl, Marquess and Duke. It takes a 4/5 majority of the rank above to elevate a family and only the King or Queen of England can elevate a family to a Dutchie. (The other method was recently outlawed by the Wizengamot after the ascension of Lord Remus Lupin-Marauder to a hereditary seat)

Hereditary Seats 

All holders of a hereditary seat in the Wizengamot must be at least and Earl and in fact only the Prima Potentia Magicae Houses of Potter, Longbottom, Black and Nott have Duchies.

Hereditary seats pass from parent to child as determined by whether the family is patriarchal or matriarchal.

Non Hereditary Seats 

Non hereditary seats are assigned for life as they come open. Some families have held non hereditary seats for multiple generations but the newest head of family must present themselves as a candidate after the death of the previous seat holder.

Structure

The upper Chamber cannot create laws and the lower chamber cannot pass laws.

Taxes

Only nobles pay income taxes as a percentage of their wealth and it is set at a flat rate that is tied to the interest rate of Gringotts. All other taxes are collected through sales taxes on magical items and on fees for ministry services.

 **…Economy**

The magical world is a want based society. As all basic needs can be achieved using magic. It has developed a basically decadent and apathetic culture. Things are only purchased to fill a desire or to show status.

The Weasley family before the re-emergence of the Potter family is a perfect case study. Their home illustrates that any decently trained magical can create and maintain a home. One does not need architectural knowledge or skill nor is there any consequence of ignoring either.

The Weasleys simply ignored such things with the use of magic. The world does have magical architects, but one would only go to such a person for their artistic skill and not because of a need for engineering prowess. The ability to make a home that would pass engineering muster would be an esthetic option rather than a necessity.

The same is true for clothes and food. Magical foods exists but none of them are designed or sold with the sense of nutrient requirements as such needs can easily be attained with magic. The magical world is thus a society where everything being sold is an iPhone. It can be cool and add efficiency and ease to one's life but is nowhere near a necessity. But as Apple has shown, a lot of money can be made selling iPhones.

 **…Wealth and Family Businesses (in Galleons)**

 **Potter Family**

Original: G 1,000,000,000

Potter Enterprises

Operation: Potter Ward Security, Enchanted Item Manufacturing, Research and Development

Potter Securities Division

Client Base (UK): 9000 (90% market share)

Client Base (Int): 260,000 (40% market Share)

Monthly Service Fee (avg): G 325

Yearly Revenue: G 1,049,100,000

Yearly Expenses & Salary: G 503,568,000

Yearly Profit: G 545,532,000

Enchanted Item Division

Client Base (UK): 13,000 (90% market share)

Client Base (Int): 200,000 (40% market Share)

Yearly Purchase per Client (avg): G 1600

Yearly Revenue: G 340,800,000

Yearly Expenses & Salary: G 187,440,000

Yearly Profit: G 153,360,000

 **Vector Family**

Original: G 250,000,000

Vector Industries

Operation: Ward Stone Manufacturing and Maintenance

Client Base: Potter Enterprises, 35 Governments, 100,000 individuals

Yearly Revenue: G 456,600,000

Yearly Expenses & Salary: G 200,734,000

Yearly Profit: G 255,866,000

 **McGonagall Family**

Original: G 100,000,000

New Amazon Inc.

Operation: Mobile Ward Stone Manufacturing and Maintenance, Charmed Item Manufacturing, Research and Development

Mobile Protection Division

Client Base (UK): 1,000 (100% market share)

Client Base (Int): 100,000 (100% market Share)

Yearly Revenue: G 500,000,000

Yearly Expenses & Salary: G 245,000,000

Yearly Profit: G 255,000,000

Charmed Item Division

Client Base (UK): 27,000 (90% market share)

Client Base (Int): 1,160,000 (58% market Share)

Yearly Purchase per Client (avg): G 800

Yearly Revenue: G 949,600,000

Yearly Expenses & Salary: G 550768000

Yearly Profit: G 398,832,000

 **Black Family**

Original: G 1,500,000,000

Grimmauld Commons

Operation: Magical Gambling, Real Estate

Client Base (tot): 365,000 per year

Lily Flower Hotel and Casino

Yearly Gambling Revenue: G 17,200,000

Yearly Entertainment Revenue: G 12,500,000

Yearly Expenses & Salary: G 4,200,000

Yearly Profit: G 25,500,000

Rental Properties (per year)

Delphi Hotel and Casino: G 9,000,000

Olympus Hotel and Casino: G 8,750,000

Western Twilight Hotel and Casino: G 10,250,000

Nordic Ice Hotel and Casino: G 9,500,000

Red Dragon Hotel and Casino: G 10,000.000

Shopping District (combined): G 36,000,000

Entertainment District (combined): G 50,000,000

Total Rental Income Revenue: G 133,500,000


	28. Return of the King

**…Black manor, Grimmauld Commons, London**

Dobby looked around his room and smiled to himself. He had not known what it meant to be happy but with his acceptance back into his true and proper family, he had to admit that he had thrived. Not only had the magic of the family repaired the years of neglect, it had fixed his magic. He had even mated with Winky and there was to be a new Black elf birth for the first time in almost 300 years.

But today was for closure or that is what Master Black called his assignment for the day. He went to his wife who was smiling at him and kissed her. "I only do this because he insists" Dobby tried to explain. Winky looked at him with mirthful, but doubtful eyes and said "I am sure that is true, husband". They smiled at each other again and Dobby vanished with a soft snap. Winky rubbed her belly and let out a contented smile.

 **…Kings Cross Station, London**

Draco Malfoy looked on in disgust as the Potter clowns passed through the barrier. He hid a sinister grin as he thought of the evil that had been unleashed against them. His eyes found the target of their attack and saw the little red headed bitch smiling. He was sure that smile would not last long.

He rubbed his wrist where his hand had been re-attached and forced himself not to scowl. Most of the pain he had endured at his father's hand had been due to his inability to control his emotions and not scowl or smirk at every moment.

He felt his father's presence and clamped down on his feelings to force his face into a neutral mask. It had not been easy but his father's wand was an able teacher. The man nodded at him and then left him to find his own way to the platform.

This was part of his training. His father no longer stayed with him and guided him at all times. It was done to break him of the habit of expecting the man to solve all of his problems. Draco thought it was just that his father didn't want to face the shame of his fall from grace. People who they had once intimidated now laughed at them openly. Draco could not suppress the scowl at that and felt a phantom pain in his wrist because of it.

The area was clear and he moved to pass through the barrier and fell on his butt when he ran into it. He cursed loudly and jumped back to his feet. After two more failed attempts he realized he was drawing attention to himself. Flustered he left the station. Outside the station, he fumed in impotent rage, not knowing what to do and afraid to call his father.

He noticed a sleek black vehicle parked on the road and his anger spiked as he recognized it as a Potter Siren. The vehicle had been debuted in the Potter Magicars Dealership in the Grimmauld Commons shopping district. One was parked outside Quality Quiditch Supply in Diagon Alley as well.

Draco would never admit out loud how amazing the thing was with its curved lines and chock full of magical comforts. He hated Harry Potter for having it and all the idiots' friends for getting to ride in it. His frustration and anger was getting the better of him and he was on the verge of tears when something in him snapped.

His father had bought him a Nimbus 2001 to help him make the Slytherin Quiditch team. It was part of the plan to put Draco in a position to be influential within his house and it was the coolest thing he owned. If Potter could drive around in a Siren, Draco thought it only right that he get to ride his broom and since he needed to get to school that is where he would go. As he mounted his broom and took off he had visions of the hero's welcome that would await him when he arrived at school in style.

Dobby looked on in shock as the boy rose into the air and then was shot down by an Auror. He had simply aimed to irritate the boy who had made his time with the Malfoy family terrible and add some embarrassment to the family name. He never expected Draco to act so ridiculously. Master Black would be proud even if it was not part of his plan.

Master Black had told him that the sign of a good prank was when you do very little and it cascades out of control without your further input. Dobby watched as Draco was arrested and watched his face pale when he was told his father would be called. Dobby enjoyed the irony of the boy having to hear "Wait till your father hears of this". Dooby vanished and returned to his wife to tell her of the events.

 **…The Hogwarts Express**

On the train Harry and all of his friends stuffed themselves into a compartment. With a wave of his wand Harry expanded the compartment and they all settled in comfortably. All of Harry's girls had their Drakes out and Swanhild and Gwilym were playing on the floor with their children.

Lavender had taken the same position she had during their first train ride with her back against the window. What was different was that Hermione was sitting in between her legs. Daphne had her arms wrapped around the girl and under her shirt.

She was rubbing small circles on Hermione's bare stomach before traveling north on occasion to tease other parts of the girl's body and they were both pretending to read the 'Teen Witch Weekly' Hermione was holding.

Hermione was desperately trying to focus because in addition to Lavender's hands, Ron had his foot pressed under her skirt and against her mound. He was sitting with his back against the interior wall with his leg stretched out in front of him.

Tracy was in his lap facing him with her legs bent on either side of him, teasing him by opening and closing her blouse to flash her chest at him. He was trying to grab her nipple before she could close her shirt again. The score was 5-4 in favor of Ron.

On the other side of the cabin Daphne was sitting in Ron's position with Susan straddling her lap. The two girls were kissing passionately and trying to not rip each other's clothes off and Daphne's hands were up Susan's shirt.

The reason for the heightened passion was that Harry had lifted the back of Susan's skirt and was cupping Susan's ass. He was also channeling pure horniness into the girl through his fingers. Harrys other hand was gripping Ginny's ass as she straddled Karli.

The action was a mirror to Susan and Daphne. Luna was sitting on his lap facing the others and keeping score for Ron and Tracey. Harry was not immune to the flesh in his hands or their squirming bodies.

The group separated and allowed Ginny and Luna to go toward the boats and make their way to the sorting. The remaining group of eight friends took the carriages up to the castle. Susan noticed Harry was carrying a small black book. She was snuggled into his side and asked him what the book was for.

Harry told her it was nothing and put it in his pocket. When her curiosity was about to flare he drew her into a kiss and distracted her for the rest of the ride. He smiled when he noticed they had crossed the Hogwarts ward boundary.

Harry knew that like at his home, the Headmaster would have felt a dangerous but passive item had entered the wards. The question was what he would do about it. Harry was pretty sure nothing would be done but that was part of his plan.

The Hogsmeade wards would have also registered the items and the Auror department located there would report that it had left the wards moving toward Hogwarts. That would put people on alert and set everything in motion for his plan.

The book would be shielded and stored back at the Hogsmeade property as it had fulfilled its purpose. He turned to Daphne, who was smirking at Susan's dazed expression and kissed her as well. He smiled when she took a second to realize they had arrived at the castle and it grew wider when she scowled at him playfully.

 **…Two days previously**

 **…Themyscira, McGonagall Property, Ayrshire, Scotland**

Minerva McGonagall sat on her throne with two of her hand maidens to either side of her. Samantha and Kathleen had been a godsend as the two helped her to keep track of her duties. She was a busy woman now who had to juggle her responsibilities to her family and Harry Potter, her position as deputy head of Hogwarts, her position as patron to the Amazons, and her relationship with the Capstonson brothers. "Maybe the last one was more a pleasure than a duty" she thought to herself.

At any rate Samantha and Kathleen worked to reduce her burden. They told her that their goal was to make sure that her life remained challenging and exciting but was never able to overwhelm her and she loved the two of them for it. While the other Novice Amazons helped in this endeavor, it was these two that remained as her permanent assistants.

It was well known that they had both committed to staying with Minerva, as Novices for the rest of their lives. The Amazons had already secretly decided that such a commitment was worthy of recognition and the two where to be made priestesses whose pilgrimage was the aid and care of the Great Athena. Many years in the future, they would be honored again at their deaths with a plaque in the hall of records that declared them Sages as their pilgrimage had been completed.

Minerva recalled with a smile how deep their commitment was shown to be. She had been with women before and had recently been helping Pamona and Poppy relieve some of the frustrations she caused in them with her tales about the brothers Capstonson. But her two assistants were different in that they truly treated her like a goddess to be served.

...Flashback

It was Minerva's first visit to the island. She was there to experience the completion of the first project and looked out in amazement at the floating land mass. After a tour she had been taken to her "temple" It was a beautiful two bedroom home, built with the same Greek inspiration of the rest of the structures. And was to be the permanent guest home on the island for the McGonagall family. It was named Athena's Temple for obvious reasons.

The last stop in the tour was the large master bathroom with a huge marble bath inset into the floor. She was surprised to see that a bath had been drawn and there was steam softly rising from the water. She was surprised even further when her two hand maidens appeared next her naked and started to undress her.

She had learned to just accept when they did things like this and go with it. Mostly because she was constantly assured that it was done because they enjoyed it and not because they intended to form an actually religion with her at its center. As Samantha undressed her, she thought it was time to get another assurance from the leadership.

...End Flashback

Themyscira had been completed and the weekend had seen the dedication and opening of the floating island. Its permanent home had it floating above Lake Diana, hovering 50 feet out of the water. The land mass was, in effect, an inverted cone with the city citing on top.

The exposed city sat on only 15 acres and was by all accounts beautiful. Greek inspired buildings were arranged in a circular grid patter with narrow walking paths, gardens, lakes and parks littered throughout. At the center was the Hall of Records, which would hold the collected works of the Amazons and the Rotunda on which all who completed their pilgrimage would be honored with a bronze plaque.

Magic was every present both for practical purposes, like space expansion charms and the water management system, and aesthetic ones, like the Greek inspired artwork that moved and the temple that had a life size stone statue of two Amazons that would spar with each other. Sometimes with weapons and sometimes bare handed.

The most impressive magical addition was Hippolyta, the magical AI hologram that monitored and ran the city services. She could appear in multiple forms through the city and her main function, besides helping the future queen, was to act as the librarian of the collected history of the Amazons.

Her creation had been a joint effort between Potter Enterprises, Amazon Inc. and Vector Industries. She had required a specially designed and cut Ward Stone that had eight sides with a specially designed set of crystals that were placed throughout the city, a rune sequenced designed and drawn by Harry Potter as the automated system at the heart of the Potter Rune division was not able to do the complex pattern. And the combined research of all companies to design the protocols that governed her.

They had actually built four and along with Hippolyta in Themyscira, Morag was at the McGonagall Manor, Newton was at the Vector Manor and Potter manor was home to Alfred. Hermione had been allowed to name the Potter Castle AI and could not help herself.

Minerva's presence on a thrown in the Hall of Records was because she was to participate in the ceremony that saw the first members' transition out of their pilgrimage and become Sages of the New Amazon Order. Minerva did not have a roll other than to sit and be thanked for the opportunity she had given them all. The ceremony was well crafted, but Minerva was not surprised by that.

After that ceremony, the Amazon Order elected their first Queen. Jamie Marshall was the head of the Themyscira project and very well-liked and respected within the Order. Her first duty was to call Kathleen and Samantha forward. The two girls cried as they were made priestesses and learned that their service to Minerva was recognized as a pilgrimage worthy of recognition.

The last ceremony was the induction of the new novices. Novice, Priestess and Warrior of the New Amazons would always number 100. The completion of Themyscira saw 30 women elevated from priestess or warrior to Sage and that meant 30 women rose naked from the pool to accept their novice rings.

With that the ceremony concluded. The women moved to another building on the island where a feast was laid out. Within an hour the room was bustling with happy people as the friends and family of the Amazons arrived. One of the most drastic differences from the Amazons of legend was that the New Order did not detest nor ban men from associating with them. Only a muggleborn woman could gain membership but all magicals, including men, were allowed on the island and the women intended to marry and raise families.

Minerva was joined by Kyler, Kerstan and Koenraad, kissing each of the men as the came up to her. "I am still amazed at this place" Kyler said. "It is so beautiful, and is a grand addition to the magical world". Minerva smiled as she was nestled between Kerstan and Koenraad's large frames. She had to agree that she was most pleased with the project. Especially as it was highly ambitious for her Amazons.

She looked over to Samantha and Kathleen who were still caressing the chokers they received when made priestesses. Minerva was very happy for them and happily told her boyfriends of their change in status. Samantha blushed brightly when the three men hugged her in congratulations as did Kathleen though hers was much less obvious. Minerva had a naughty thought for later consideration.

 **… Present Day**

 **…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The opening feast went off without much problems. Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw but rushed into Harry's arm for a kiss before joining her classmates at the Ravenclaw table. Those who had a higher level of house pride were pleased that their house was now represented in Harry's circle of gorgeous women. It was also noted that the small blonde girl was quite beautiful and presented well for the house.

No one noticed the few girls scowling because they had planned to fill the Ravenclaw position in the Potter Harem. Ginny was the last to be sorted and went to Gryffindor. She ignored all her brothers and ran to Harry and sat in his lap. Fred or George laughed out loud and said "You see that, dear brother, we have been totally and completely replaced. Not even a hug or a wave. If it wasn't for the hair, you'd think we weren't related"

Angelina Johnson smacked the boy upside his head. "No picking on the little first year. Besides, it's about time Harry added one of the brave and beautiful Gryffindor girls to his harem. We were about to be offended" All the girls at the table, including Hermione, Lavender and the Patil twins replied with a cheer in agreement. Ginny grabbed Harry and kissed him deeply. "Huzzah" cheered the girls and banged their plates.

The headmaster buried his irritation at the fact that the Gryffindors had not lost any of their boisterousness over the summer. He forced his grandfather demeanor to his face and opened the feast and the room dissolved into loud conversations and eating. The new first years, including Ginny, introduced themselves to each other and the rest of the house. Ginny did it without leaving Harry's lap. Katie Bell jokingly pointed out that Ron and Ginny seemed to be the only Weasley's that could get girlfriends when she caught Karli licking sauce from the corner of Ginny's mouth.

Fred and George looked at each other before each grabbing a girl. Fred pulled Alicia to him and George grabbed Angelina. They kissed the girls in their arms before switching places and kissing the other girl with equal passion. The table was quiet at the new development and Harry said "Well that is interesting".

When the boys released the girls, the two girls looked at each other before slapping the boys hard in their face. That got a shocked gasp form the entire hall, before the girls darted forward and recaptured the boy's lips. They were about to round first base when the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and they came back to their senses.

The hall was filled with merriment as they ate. A new Gryffindor first year named Colin Creevey approached Harry as he was feeding Ginny who was still in his lap. The boy had a magical camera and asked if he could get a picture.

It was obvious that the boy was a fan of Harry Potter and Harry thought he would make a good peon. So he made the boys day and posed for a picture. As the smiling boy was about to leave Harry had an idea. "Hey Colin, How would you like to do a job for me." The boy looked as if Christmas and his birthday had both shifted to that very moment.

Harry gave the boy a charming smile and said "I need my time at Hogwarts recorded for posterity but I need someone I trust who won't violate my privacy. You look like the type of boy worthy of trust. You keep that camera handy and feel free to take pictures of me. If you manage to get good shots without being a nuisance, I will buy the lot from you at the end of the year."

The boy's head nodded like it was not fully connected to his neck and he took another quick picture before running back to his seat. He had become instantly popular because of his show of Gryffindor bravery and his acceptance by Harry Potter.

After the feast, Professor Dumbledore announced that Gilderoy Lockhart had joined the staff as the new dueling instructor. The headmaster also announced that dueling would be mandatory for first and second year but then be an elective for third through seventh years.

The new Professor stood to acknowledge the applause but was disturbed that he did not have the complete attention of everyone. He had never had to share a space with so many people who held great status in the Wizarding world and while he had a healthy contingent of fans he was competing with Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the heirs of three of the 4 Prima Potentia Magicae families.

He took his seat and looked over at Minerva McGonagall. She was in hushed conversation with the DADA professor and Lockhart smiled to himself. He would be taking the beautiful professor away from the blond man as the one thing Gideroy Lockhart was certain of was his charm and handsomeness.

At the Ravenclaw table, Marietta Edgecombe was livid. She had spent the summer preparing to take the Ravenclaw spot on Harry's arm and some little first year bitch had stolen it. She had checked and concluded that, of all the girls in Ravenclaw, her only competition would have been Cho Chang but after befriending the girl she found out that the dumb slut was interested in Neville Longbottom.

She was not the type of girl to go for second best, but was happy Cho would not be a hindrance. She did not pay any attention to the announcements and in her anger and frustration had made it back to the Ravenclaw common room and could not fully recall walking there.

 **…Ravenclaw Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Now she was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room with the other girls who had ideas about being with Harry and they were all fuming at the odd girl that was mingling with her fellow first years. If she had not started the year kissing and being kissed by the most popular boy in the magical world it was likely that Luna's odd behavior and stories about creatures that hadn't been discovered yet would have alienated her from her house.

Instead radish earrings became a fashion must for Ravenclaw girls and the whole house subscribed to the Quibbler. They would spend the year sending in suggestions on methods to try to find the elusive beasts. Such was the operation of fame and popularity and Luna was both.

Marietta did not see it that way. She saw a weirdo bitch who had come in and snuffed her dreams. One of the girls with her suggested that maybe there was room for two or three Ravenclaws in the harem but none of them believed that. Or at least they were too mad to see the possible logic in it.

When the first years left to check out their rooms, the plotting girls followed them intent on delivering the first of many messages about their displeasure. What everyone else had figured out and that these girls had ignored was the fact that it was likely that Harry and Luna's relationship did not start in the great hall.

The girl would have been a Gryffindor if she had the guts to claim Harry with a kiss the first time she saw him. If the girls had been able to follow that logic they would have reconsidered trying to attack the girl or her things considering that her boyfriend was not only Harry freakin Potter and a Prima Potentia Magicae heir but, most importantly in this case, his family's affinity was wards.

As Penelope Clearwater ran to get the nurse she thought "At least they aren't dead and it will serve as an object lesson to leave his girls alone". When Penelope and madam Pomfrey arrived at the dorm, she found four weeping girls at the bottom of the stairs.

It was clear to everyone they had tried to attack Luna but no one knew what happened except that the girls all had multiple fractures in their arms and were covered in what looked like painful sores and puss filled bumps. Professor Flitwick was already present and Luna was being comforted by her new friends.

The whole room became deathly quiet when she said "I hope Harry doesn't get too angry when I tell him." The statement was innocent but speaking about an angry Harry Potter brought back memories of the previous year when he killed two people, including the most feared werewolf in Europe.

The four injured girls all whimpered in fear at the realization about who they had tried to attack. Madam Pomfrey stunned them and levitated them out of the common room and to the hospital wing. Professor Flitwick assured Luna she wasn't in trouble for being defended and sent everyone back to their rooms.

Harry was aware of everything that was happening as the "attack" happened after Luna had already set up her cabinet to the room of requirement. She was actually with Ginny talking when the alarms on her curtains went off. Luna had gone back to her room as the defenses on her curtains had obliterated the attacking girls.

 **…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The next morning at breakfast, the rumor mill had done its typically thorough job of mangling events and disseminating half-truths. The story was that Luna Lovegood had been attacked by a group of girls, jealous of her instant popularity and connection to Harry Potter and Harry had found out. In response Harry had stormed the Ravenclaw tower and beat the girls almost to death.

The only think that stopped him, according to the story, was the arrival of either Professor Flitwick or Professor Lockhart. Most thought it was Flitwick, but the Lockhart supporters were loud if not numerous. What was amazing was that no one thought less of Harry Potter for it. That irritated Albus Dumbledore because part of his plan for the year was to chip away at the Harry Potter's support.

He had not planned for the Attack on Ms. Lovegood but he had helped the rumor form into its current state. How could no one mind that he might have beaten four girls to death if not for the intervention of a professor?

Many in the school actually understood the jealousy that motivated the girls. Harry was rich, famous, gorgeous and powerful. And was likely the top of all those categories. No one, Ravenclaw House members especially, could understand the stupidity in acting against the people close to him in the open. The Ravenclaws were supposed to be the house of the intelligent and many of them thought the girls should be kicked out of the house for their stupidity alone.

All attention shifted when the newspapers arrived. Draco Malfoy's face was on the cover looking ragged. The picture was accompanied by a story about him trying to fly a broom in the middle of muggle London. All eyes turned to the Slytherin table and then widened when it was discovered that Draco was not present. It didn't take long for word to spread that he had not arrived last night either.

The morning meal went on with speculation about what happened to Draco Malfoy. When Luna arrived and joined Harry at the Gryffindor table, it caused some whispering, but interest shifted quickly back to the missing student.

The tables had resumed their odd configuration from the previous year as Harry created a new normal for the castle. Karli was once again dressed in a parody of a school girl outfit but this year had abandoned all pretense.

The skirt was not long enough to cover her entire ass and the white button down did not cover her entire breasts and was transparent enough to see the darkness of her areola's through it. She still had her collar and her mary-jane heals.

If one had asked, Seamus and Dean would have happily told that the girl now traveled back and forth from the bathroom in panties and no top. The rest of the girls at Hogwarts had moved to keep up as much as possible with Hermione leading the way. They wore skirts that covered their asses but only just and had taken to accidentally and on purpose flashing their panties at anyone who would look.

All of Harry's and Ron's girls were now at the Gryffindor table and Neville with his contingent of girls was once again at the Hufflepuff table. The only difference was the presence of Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw, who was sitting next to Cedric Diggory but seemed more interested in what Neville had to say.

The students collected their schedules and all made their way to their first class. Harry kissed Ginny and Luna when it came time for them to separate so the first years could go to their first class. Ginny and Luna had transfiguration together and Harry had DADA with the Slytherins.

Karli had already vanished to go to be home schooled in Hogsmeade and Susan traveled with them until having to go down into the dungeons for potions. Harry wrapped his hands around Daphne and grumbled about how school interrupted his love life. Ron who still had all his girls with him just smirked at Harry.

 **…Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry and his friends entered the DADA classroom and took their seats. There was some chatter, mostly about the still missing Draco Malfoy until the professor arrived. He was carrying a covered object and placed it on his desk, keeping it concealed with a cloth.

Professor Capstonson began the class by reviewing what they had learned the previous year and gave a small pop quiz were each student had to demonstrate 3 of the jinxes they had learned the previous year. "The goal of Defense Against the Dark Arts" the professor intoned, "is to help you understand the dangers of practicing the dark arts, teach you to identify those dangers when they are around you, and make sure you learn the methods, both magical and non, to defend yourself from them."

The professor looked around at his students before continuing, "Last year we went over what the dark arts are and why they are dangerous. We ended the year learning some spells you can use to defend yourself. We will be expanding on that this year. Increasing not only your spell repertoire, but also learning some defense strategies."

He then pulled the covering of the item that was sitting on his desk and revealed a cage with some odd blue creatures inside of it. "Freshly caught Cornish Pixies" the professor announced with a flourish. Seamus let out a snort of laughter before he could help himself and drew the Professor's attention.

"Mr. Finnegan?" Professor Capstonson intoned with a smirk and Seamus swallowed before saying "Well they aren't very dangerous, are they?" The Professor looked at the boy and replied "You are a second year, you're not very dangerous either." Then he paused to think before saying "I do have a Manticore for the seventh years, would you prefer I bring that in here"

Seamus paled and shook his head violently. The Professor turned to the scared children and let out a snort of laughter himself. "Do not worry class, you are not ready for that, but Mr. Finnegan was partially right in that Cornish pixies are not very dangerous. Five points to you, Mr. Finnegan. But they do have some abilities that will be helpful to you on your journey to learn how to defend yourselves."

He moved to the front of the room to continue his lecture "Cornish pixies can fly fast and are semi-sentient with minds focused on mischief making. They are also very resistant to magical attacks that are meant to cause physical damage, like the cutting curse. But are very susceptible to magic effect curses like stupefy,"

The class was nodding and taking notes as he spoke and he looked around to make sure everyone was following him. "What all that means is that they are great for target practice and actually enjoy the game of it all. What we will be doing is using them to learn two important skills targeting and situational awareness."

He moved to the cage. "Everyone stand and draw your wands!" When they had the Professor waved his wand and all the desks re-arranged themselves around the perimeter of the room. He waved it again and all the doors and windows glowed yellow for a moment before returning to normal.

"Today you will work as a rag-tag team. The goal is to get used to how this will happen. By the end of the year I hope to see each of you be able to take on this challenge by yourself. I am going to open this cage and let the 12 pixies go.

Your job is to round them up. It is ok to use charms, transfigurations or curses. I shouldn't have to say it, but nothing dark. Also be aware of your field of fire and if I think your targeting each other I will duel you myself and I won't be kind." He nodded when the known troublemakers gulped.

He counted down from three and let the pixies go. The pixies went wild in the room. They tried to steal books or pencils and especially went after wands. The Professor kept an eye on the room, deflecting miscast spells, herding pixies, or returning wands when they were taken.

He noticed that the Potter group and the Longbottom group was having no problems with the pixies and were actually holding themselves back. He decided he would speak to them separately and see if they would share their secret with him. He suspected both groups had been training over the summer.

That was especially clear in Ron and Lavender who seemed reluctant to even let Harry face the challenge till he bonked them on their heads with his wand. The professor thought it was funny but knew the Browns and Weasleys were Retainers and that meant bodyguard as well as friend.

After allowing the students to experience the challenge for about ten minutes, the Professor in a move that impressed all, even Harry with all his memories, shot of twelve stunners in less than a second and hit all the pixies. He then levitated then back inside the cage and closed it before enervating them. The pixies look none the worse for wear and started to excitedly dash about their enclosure.

The professor turned back to the class and led them in a discussion about what spells they used and what they thought was effective. The students thought it was a fun and exciting start to their second year even if they did end up having homework. A foot of parchment on what they observed during the small battle in the classroom.

After the DADA class Harry found himself with extra energy to burn off and decided that it was time to enjoy a quickie with his girlfriend. As they were walking past an abandoned class room he said "Hey, keep an eye out for me" then grabbed Daphne and dragged her into a classroom. Ron was pretty sure Harry had locked the door but purposely not put up any silencing charms. The sounds were getting to him when Hermione moved to help him.

Feeling much better and walking with an amazingly put together Daphne, Harry rejoined his friends and they headed to his next class. As luck would have it, he was heading to Herbology and that class was with the Hufflepuffs. As Susan traded places under his arm with Daphne, the blonde whispered something in the redhead's ear and the girl blushed slightly.

 **…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

At lunch Draco Malfoy reappeared at the Slytherin table. He looked like a shadow of his former self. If everyone didn't know what a twat he was, he might have garnered sympathy. Instead he was basically ignored while the rumor mill swarmed around him trying to fill in gaps to the story of what happened.

As if to announce to the Hogwarts student body that this year would indeed be exciting, Marietta and her gang slunk into the room as well. Everyone looked to Harry to see what he would do. The girls had a morbid curiosity as well and looked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry was looking at them with cold unblinking eyes that promised pain.

They practically ran to their house table and whimpered when they were forced to sit together alone at one end. Harry's cold mask dropped from his face and he re-engaged with his friends and housemates. No one missed the message though and some plans that had been percolating within the student body, died an unceremonious death.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry announced that he intended to try out for the Quiditch team. That was met with an unsure response. No one knew if Harry was any good on a broom and so just wished him luck. It did start furious whispers as the latest bit of minor Harry Potter gossip made its way around the hall.

Oliver Wood the team captain said that he intended to have the first practice Friday morning at dawn. At the groans from the existing team members he announced "I intend to win the Quiditch cup this year and anyone who wants to be on the team and join me in victory will be there Friday morning"

He also announced at the table that he intended to form a full reserve team and a practice squad. The practice squad would be who the first and second team would play against in practice. He made clear that practice squad members would not be on the team but would have a leg up when it was time to replace first team or reserve team members.

Wood's words spread through the smaller Quiditch rumor mill of the school and pretty soon all the houses were planning to field three teams. Harry wanted to get the seeker spot as it allowed him the most independence of movement on the field. Ron said he would try for Reserve keeper. Lavender leaned in and kissed him and whispered something in his ear.

He turned to Hermione and kissed her before whispering in her ear. Hermione blushed and nodded her head at whatever was said. Tracey who was sitting in Ron's lap and heard the conversation rubbed her fingers over Hermione's collar causing the girl to shiver in pleasure.

At the Hufflepuff table, Cedric was laughing internally at Cho Chang's transparent attempt at getting in with Neville's girls. She was the seeker on the Ravenclaw Quiditch team and he was the same for the reigning champion Hufflepuffs. She had been honest with him about her interest in Neville as she didn't want to lead Cedric on and wanted his help in joining Neville's growing harem.

Magical China like most of the magical world had stayed in the age that was most prosperous for magic. In China, that had been the age of the Ming Dynasty. The Chinese magical community was even more reclusive that that of the English one and did not have any settlements within any territory occupied by the muggle Chinese. When a muggleborn magical was found, their entire family was taken into the magical community.

Cho was a muggleborn whose parents emigrated before she was born. When Hogwarts representatives approached them they had been happy with their daughter's gifts and even considered returning to the Chinese magical community in China. In the end they realized their daughter would be happier in England and at Hogwarts. That did not stop the family from embracing their Chinese magical roots and Cho became enamored with the history of magical warlords. China had 12 warlords that would be the equivalent of the Prima Potentia Magicae and were known to have consorts and concubines.

Cho was not ashamed to say that she wanted to be a consort or concubine to either Neville or Harry. Though he had the status she had almost immediately eliminated Nott, despite the fact that she could have a high position within his harem. The fact that he had not been able to form one suggested she was not the only one to eliminate him.

She had chosen to pursue Neville over Harry because she found him sweater. It was obvious that Harry cared greatly for his girls and his friends but she found him brash in a way that didn't appeal to her. Neville, to her eyes, had the same strength but without the need to show it off.

She had approached Cedric at the end of the previous year and Cedric had been talking with her over the summer. Cedric saw himself as protecting his future Lord. They had grown to be friends in their mutual concern for Neville.

Cho from her crush and Cedric from his determination to protect Neville from "hot older Chinese girls who might take advantage of him". Cho had found the characterization funny. Cedric for his part understood being attracted to older women as his girlfriend was a metamorphmagus that graduated the previous year.

Padma, Parvati and Hannah were also amused by the older girl's obviousness. It wasn't as if the girl was trying to hide her intention. Padma and Parvati were from a similar culture where such intentions were made openly.

They all liked her and she was being obvious but not pushy and despite her crush seemed to be trying to be friends. Neville also found the girl attractive and so they were happy to let the girl make her attempt. They found it cute that despite his sexual experience, he could still be made to blush with innocent flirting.

Neville was aware of Cho's interest in him and would not deny that the sexy Asian would make a good addition to his harem. She was intelligent and passed the pretty test. She just had to be accepted by his current girls and he was leaving them to decide when that happened.

They were going to meet that night in their clubhouse for the first time in the new term. The previous night he had checked that the old armory was still available for use and not being used by Professor Lockhart, for its dueling space. He was not sure where the dueling class would be but it was not going to be in the spot Neville had claimed.

It had become clear that morning when he received his timetable and saw that the dueling class was to be held in the great hall once a week with all the houses per year level. Neville had taken fencing since he was six and was excited about the class. Fencing was considered the first stage in learning to duel as it used many of the same body positions and motions. Unfortunately their first class wouldn't be till the following week.

 **…Quiditch Pitch, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Friday morning at dawn, a healthy portion of Gryffindor arrived for Quiditch practice. Most who came were interested in earning a spot on the expanded team, but a few supporters were mixed in as well. Harry showed up with his own Nimbus 2000 racing broom. The 2001 had recently come out but he thought it didn't add enough speed or maneuverability for the price they were asking.

Harry was trying out for seeker and his position had the most excitement because a position on the active roster was available. The seeker from the previous year was the weak link of the team and decided not to return to the team. It was clear very quickly that Harry was the best of those trying out. It surprised many people as he wasn't built like most seekers. He was tall and well-muscled and looked like a chaser or beater.

In the end he won the spot and two third years got the reserve and practice squad positions. Seeker was the last position to complete tryouts so Harry had not been able to watch Ron tryout. He heard later that Wood had been losing his mind at how good Ron was. He was sure that by the time he graduated Ron would be as good if not better than he was.

The tryout led into the first team practice and they had been learning and executing drills for half an hour when a group of students in Slytherin robes came walking down to the pitch. Oliver called a halt to the practice and went to confront the intruders.

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team followed him. When they arrived they found a fuming Oliver standing in front a large ape faced boy. The boy had a smirk on his face and Harry noticed that the entire team was holding new brooms. On closer inspection, Harry recognized the Nimbus 2001 that he had chosen not to buy for himself.

"We have a note" was what Harry heard when he decided to pay attention again. Apparently Lucius decided to try and bail his son out of the hole the boy had dug himself in. The man had bought the entire team the new brooms and his son had miraculously made the house team.

Before Wood could comment, Harry and Ron looked at each other and then burst out laughing. The spontaneous laughter drew everyone's attention. Harry got his laughter under control and said "You let him buy his way on the team. Wow, this is going to be hilarious." Draco was about to defend his flying skill when Harry spoke again. "That is a good idea though, I am going to buy brooms for the other three teams, that way the games will be fair"

The entire field of wizard and witches looked at him in shock. Harry looked around and shook his head at how easy it was to impress magicals with a little bit of logic. It was like logic was magic to magicals. He snorted as he imagined a muggle being impressed by some transfiguration and then the wizard being equally amazed by a rubix cube.

Draco could not believe this was happening to him. His father had decided to help him despite saying he wouldn't and bought the Slytherin team new brooms to help him get the respect he deserved in Slytherin. His new popularity had lasted less than thirty minutes. He decided it didn't matter.

The reason they had gone this route was that he was actually a great flyer and great seeker. It didn't matter what Potter did, he would win a gain the respect of his house. Then he heard Potter refuse to give the pitch up.

Draco shook his head. There was a time that the thought of a confrontation between his godfather and anyone would be entertaining. He had grown up admiring the man as much as he admired his own father. And admiring the man's ability to intimidate and torture his foes without having to use a wand. But that had not been the case with Harry Potter.

He had not supported the idea of interrupting the Gryffindor practice, but his godfather and the team captain, Marcus Flint, wanted to show off the new brooms. Potter had already defeated that plan by promising to buy brooms for everyone and now Draco was pretty sure they would lose the fight for the pitch as well. "Is there a problem here?" came the silky tones of Severus Snape.

Severus Snape, like most bullies, depended on his victim's unwillingness to confront him or seek help. As a bully in a position of authority he also counted on other people in authority valuing authority over the needs of any particular individual. Unfortunately for Severus Snape, that was no longer the case at Hogwarts.

Harry turned to the man and smiled. "No sir, no problem. I was just informing your students that your note would not be accepted and that the Gryffindor team would not be relinquishing the pitch until our practice time is over"

Draco shook his head and looked around at the gathered students. He decided that it was easy to determine who the idiots where as they were the ones with surprised faces. He did not want to think of the fact that all of the surprised faces were Slytherins, including the face of his head of house.

Severus Snape was a hairs breath from drawing his wand when he heard the calm voice of Septima Vector behind him. "Good Morning, Severus, may I ask why you and your students are interrupting the Gryffindor Quiditch team practice." Severus almost drew his wand on the woman when he noticed the damn dragon-like creatures that were looking at him with far too much menace for his comfort.

He took a breath and slipped a calm mask unto his face. "Yes, good morning, Septima, I was curious as to why your students were intruding on the Slytherin team practice after I gave them a note to use the pitch to practice with their new seeker and become accustomed to their new brooms."

He brought his dark eyes to bear against his colleague daring her to find fault with his actions. Unfortunately for him, the woman was not afraid of the man and eager to challenge him and his bullying practices. "A note? That doesn't make sense. There is a sign-up sheet and the pitch is under the authority of Madam Hooch."

She turned to Oliver and asked him if he had booked the pitch the way Madam Hooch required and the boy nodded and she turned to Marcus and asked if the note had come from Madam Hooch which the boy reluctantly admitted it hadn't.

Septima turned to Severus and in motion meant to convey privacy but a voice all cold hear said 'Severus, I am sure you would not appreciate if I gave out notes allowing students access to your potion cupboards so I think it highly disrespectful of you to give out notes giving out access to areas that are not your responsibility."

Severus's eyes widened at the obvious threat of what she would do if he insisted that he had the right to usurp other professor's areas of responsibility and growled at another lost battle. He spun flashing his cloak and left the pitch and his students without a backward glance.

Professor Vector looked to Marcus Flint whose betrayed eyes watched his head of house leave and told him he should leave and speak to Professor Hooch. It was Draco, not surprised by the outcome, who had the presence of mind to usher his housemates away. Professor Vector winked at the remaining Gryffindors before walking back to the castle.

In the silence Fred said "I think I am in love with that woman" he realized he said that out loud and turned frightened eyes to Angelina. She looked at him and said "Don't worry, I agree with you, I think I need to change my panties." That started the laughter. Oliver shook the cobwebs from his brain and got the practice going again. The confrontation had stolen a half of an hour and he didn't want to waste any more time.


	29. The Chamber Opens

**…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The night after Harry and Ron won their positions on the quiditch team, they celebrated with their new teammates in the common room. The secret of what Lavender had promised Ron if he succeeded was revealed when Hermione came down dressed in a copy of Karli's school girl outfit and got on a table in front of Ron and the rest of the dorm and did a very sexy go-go dance.

She was joined by Karli after a few minutes and the two girls drove the heat up in the room by kissing each other. A few transfigurations and Alicia, Angelina and Katie joined the girls. A few more and Fred and George joined the table dancing wearing nothing but speedos. By the end of the night the whole team was scantily clad.

Later that night after thoroughly satisfying his girls, Harry Potter found himself confronted by yet another beautiful girl. Unfortunately he was in a bathroom and more unfortunate was that she was a ghost. She seemed a little weepy but Harry knew that the girl just needed someone to listen to her. It was only a second into their conversation that he recognized the girl as Myrtle Warren, one of the victims he meant to bring justice to this year.

He listened to her as she told the story of her untimely death and how it came after being bullied by another student. When Harry told her that he didn't like bullies and that he liked to stop them, the girl started crying again and told him she appreciated it. He couldn't rub her back as he would with one of his girls but he did make all the right encouraging and sympathetic sounds.

He told her that he had been looking into the secrets of Hogwarts and had heard of her death but didn't know she had become a ghost. He told her that now that he had discovered her he was even more determined to avenge her death "if for no other reason than for denying the world such a pretty girl" Myrtle giggled at his flirtation and thanked him for trying to avenge her.

Myrtle Warren had been dead for almost 50 years and as a ghost she was stuck in the age and maturity that she was at her death. But time is ever moving and though she still was trapped with the mind and body of a 14 year old she had 50 years of experience to call on. It was an odd sort of maturity that was difficult to understand if you were not a ghost.

What it meant is that Myrtle was quite pleased with the attentions of the young boy wizard but cynical enough to know that he would become bored with her soon enough. She liked that he had called her pretty but she was still cursed with glasses and she was stuck dressed in the frumpy uniform she died in. All the other women ghost were all wearing beautiful gowns and gorgeous jewelry but she had to be stuck in Ravenclaw robes that were out of style in 1943.

Despite her lack of faith in the boy she found herself enjoying her time with him. She found herself wanting him to like her and she was embarrassed that she had just came from a toilet when he met her. She blushed at the thought and then blushed deeper when he noticed her blush. She asked him "How can you even tell that I am blushing, I am a ghost".

He looked at her with a smile that made her feel weak in the knees, or whatever the ghostly equivalent is, and said "I make sure to pay attention to the details when I am flirting" She could not deal with this boy anymore and had to leave but she didn't want to go back down the toilet so she disappeared down the sink drain with as much dignity as possible. Harry called after her "I'll be back tomorrow and we can talk again" and smiled to himself when he heard the squeak come back up the drain.

Despite what the girl might think of herself, Harry knew that he had just met a very well built young girl and was curious about what fucking a ghost would be like. He put that aside as a thought for another day and refocused on his mission for the night. He opened the chamber entrance, called for stairs and entered the chamber closing the entrance behind him.

As Harry approached the antechamber of Slytherin's inner sanctum he noticed that the cave wall looked like some of the preservation spells were about to fail. He carved some runes all around the area that strengthened the walls and then started casting air freshening and cleaning charms till the room lost the musty smell and looked more like what he imagined someone with Slytherin's ego would have appreciated.

He spoke "open" in Parseltongue to the inner chamber door and watched as the two snakes slithered apart and the door opened. He shook his head in disappointment at Tom Riddle. The boy was very powerful but did not have a proper understanding of image and presentation. Slytherin had designed this room to be like his personal thrown room and for all his delusions of grandeur Tom never had the sense to return it to its glory. Harry would not make the same mistake.

It only took him 20 minutes to clear out the musty air, fix the cracked pipes that were creating leaks and get some cleaning charms applied. He would spend some more time making the area look proper before tackling the beast that was in hibernation. He had spent enough time away from the warmth of his ladies and so made his way back to his bed.

He returned the next night and flirted with a surprised Myrtle. She had not expected him to return and definitely not so soon but had managed to arrive through the sink pipes when he called for her. She was happy to see him and truly enjoyed his company. She even teased him by telling him that she could roam any pipe in Hogwarts and might come see him when he was in the showers.

He told her she was more than welcome as long as she was prepared to show him what was under her spectral robes. He then pushed his hand through her form right were her privates would be and she flew back in shock. Her shock turned to sadness and she made to disappear down her pipes.

He tried to stop her but she just floated through him and down her pipes. No matter what he said she wouldn't come back out so he let her be, for now, and went down into the chamber. He was able to complete his renovation and returned to snuggle with his ladies.

He returned a third night and was able to coax the girl out of her pipes. He tried to cheer her up but every time he got her smiling or laughing she would stop and look sad again. After two hours he was able to get her to confess that she really liked spending time with him but when he pushed his hand through her she realized she could never touch him.

She had never been touched like that by a boy and she never would and she thought the whole thing was unfair. She cried when he moved to comfort her and realized he couldn't touch her. She could touch him but not with any sustained contact.

He was able to calm her down and convince her to come and spend time with him and his friends in the room of requirement. He knew that the pipes had something to do with her haunting and she likely could not go far from them. But he thought she could likely go to any pipe in Hogwarts. She confirmed that he was correct about what tied her to the place and that she could find the bathrooms in the "ROR", as Harry called it. He got her to promise to visit the next night.

The next night Myrtle was surprised to find how comfortable the 11 friends were around each other. The girls wore only t-shirt and panties and the boys were topless and wore pajama pants. Harry had told her of his six girlfriends and they were as beautiful as he had described them. Though Ron's three were no slouches in the beauty department by any stretch.

Myrtle felt very out of place with these beautiful living people and started to resent Harry for convincing her to come. It bothered her more that he had introduced her and then seemed to disappear. She was there to see him and she was stuck with his friends.

Everyone was being very nice to her but she was beginning to feel overwhelmed when Harry returned holding something in his hands. She felt more comfortable with his arrival but was still irritated he had left her and jealous of everyone's ability to touch one another.

Harry captured her attention by holding up the object and asking her if she knew what a philosopher's stone was. She had been a Ravenclaw and showed the intelligence that brought her to that house. She nodded and listened as Harry explained that it had been his family that had created it and that the original purpose was for his ancestor to bring a lost love back to half-life so that they could be together. Myrtle realized what the item could do for her and she felt weak.

"Why would you give that to me" she whispered in a voice afraid that he was trying to trick her. Harry replied in his usual cheeky manor. "How else can a play under your skirt if I am not able to grab them?" Myrtle actually goggled at his words. She could not find the words but he continued "besides, you look like your long overdue for a hug and I want to give you one."

She looked like she was about to cry so Harry placed the stone around her neck. He had set it in a gold chain that was runed to be unbreakable and undetectable to those he did not know it was there. It did not fall through her as she had expected and she felt…warmth spread through her body as the magic of the stone took effect.

Myrtle felt a weight fall away from her that she didn't know she was carrying and when she looked she saw a transparent pipe section float away from her and vanish. As the warmth continued she was able to feel the warmth of the room and her magic reconnect to her. Then she noticed that her clothes had not made the transition with her and were still floating around her in their ghostly form.

She took a step forward and walked through all her clothes and was standing naked before them. Karli quickly wrapped her in a throw from one of the coaches. Harry smiled and looked at the girl. He did not know what the stone would do to a ghost as his ancestor had not had a chance to test it. But based on what happened he had some thoughts.

He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug and she just started to cry. It was not the ghostly wail of a spirit not ready to cross over but the wracking sobs of girl overwhelmed by what was happening to her. After she got it out of her system, the girls took her to a bed room and gave her some clothes.

Harry was surprised when she re-emerged in nothing but one of his t-shirts and a pair of panties. It was similar to the way the other girls were dressed. Harry looked at the sexy girl and noticed her cheeks darken as he appraised her. Her skin was very pale and reminded Harry of a porcelain dolls. Harry figured he had made her into some type of vampire as she was now undead. He wondered if with some research and some runes he could complete the deception make her seem like a vampire.

Remembering what Madam De La Croix said about the deceptive nature of magic made him wonder if Vampires were actually just recovered ghosts. He began to take his own musing seriously and mused that using deception to make Myrtle into a vampire would get her a cover for her continued existence as turned vampires typically had little to no previous history.

The bigger concern for his keen mind was what he saw when she transitioned to her renewed solid form. A ghostly form of what looked like pipes appeared and then vanished. If it was the essence of what tied her to the living plane, he was afraid if she took of the stone or had it taken that she would cross over.

He used his hand to cast a "wandless" spell to prevent her or anyone or anything from removing the necklace till he could talk to her about it. She was enjoying her time with the girls as her mind had cleared some more and she was able to better understand what had happened in the years since she died.

She was a very short at only 1.55 meters tall but she had very large breasts and wide hips. Harry watched as she kept poking at the girls and herself while they all chatted and was proud to see that all the girls understood the magnitude of what had happened to her and allowed her to explore them without complaint.

After a few hours, Harry told Myrtle about his suspicion about the meaning of the disappearing pipe. She was shocked at his words and more so when he asked if she wanted to cross over. She did not know what to think. She had just made some friends and did not want to leave them. She decided that she would stay a while and make friends.

Harry thought that was wonderful as all of them had already started to like her. He told her of his idea to make her seem like a vampire so she could re-enter the wizarding world if she so chose. If she wanted to go that route he intended to make another version of the stone that they would put inside her skin. He assured her that when she was ready to leave this plane, she would have the ability to do so.

She agreed almost instantly and hugged him. She felt herself blush as her body reacted in ways it hadn't in many years. She tried to pull away from him and he held her in place. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and told her that when she was ready they would all like to help her experience things she missed out on the first time. They all separated to go to bed, Ron with his girls and Harry with his plus one chalk white beauty.

Myrtle was very anxious as Harry took her into the bedroom. It was obvious what was to happen and even though she had existed for 50 years using the Hogwarts pipes to spy on the ever widening sexual exploits of Hogwarts students she was still a child of the 40's.

She took a deep breath which was itself a renewed experience and made a decision. The reason she had been in that bathroom in the first place was because she had been hesitant and unsure of herself and she was not going to waste her second chance at life being tentative and unsure.

Myrtle woke up feeling another new sensation. Her body was sore. Well not her entire body but she felt very sore in her private areas. She looked around and noticed that she was alone in the bed. Susan was standing and looking at her with a smile.

Susan told the undead beauty that Harry had already started work on the runic tattoos he would use to transform her into a "vampire". Until Harry finished them, she would be staying in the "ROR" or in Harry's Hogsmeade home. Susan showed her where the library was so she can start to bring herself up to date and gave her a hug before leaving with the others for breakfast.

Myrtle spent the day in the library but also took too baths and a shower just enjoying the feeling of warm water on her body again. At one point Ron caught her walking around the room naked when he returned for a textbook. She discovered she liked being watched as much as she had liked watching people.

 **…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore was once again frowning as he sat at his desk. The magical world had become far too efficient over the last year and the letter in front of him was evidence of that. He had felt Tom's latest effort as it crossed the wards and moved on to the castle grounds. It was in a passive form and he doubted the pre-Potter upgraded wards would have alerted him.

He had smiled when he felt it and wondered who Lucius had used as a patsy. All Severus was able to find out was that it was not Draco who would carry the item as it would be dangerous to that person as well. Despite his foreknowledge and preparation, he had still lost a battle in the opening moves of this year's chess game. He had anticipated that the Hogsmeade wards would detect the dark object and convinced a loyal former student to send him any reports of odd happenings that might affect the school.

In the past that would have been the only report as the student would see Albus as the equivalent of the man's own superiors if not higher up the chain. Without having to say it overtly, the report would have been sent to him only and he could have disposed of it. But instead he was sent a copy and the other was filed with the DMLE.

He had sent a missive to a contact in that department to get the report pulled but the department had become too efficient as well and the report had already been acted on by too many people to stop the damage.

The letter explained that the DMLE had hired Vector Industries as an "Operations Consultant", "whatever that meant" Albus thought, and had implemented the suggestions in the resulting report. Madam Bones had seen a 20% increase in closed cases and the DMLE and especially the Auror Department, was now too efficient to be easily manipulated.

The fact that the DMLE was aware of the movement of a dark object through Hogsmeade and had already assigned an investigator as well as rotated increased patrols to the area, would make things more difficult for Albus but he felt he was still in play. Especially when no request came to expand patrols to Hogwarts, nor was Hogwarts sent a "ministry alert".

Albus went back to planning for the inevitable attack at Hogwarts. He had put the wards into a higher alert status but diverted all the warnings to only him, leaving Minerva to only receive warnings from the lower alert state. His plan was to respond to the attack and save Harry while allowing as many of his friends to die as possible.

He would then integrate himself with the grieving boy and pull him unto the right path. Albus was sure that if he could arrange for most if not all the survivors to die in the coming years, he could get the boy in the right state of mind to sacrifice himself as was necessary.

His other plan to sew discord within his staff seemed to him to also be working. He had noticed that Minerva and Gilderoy were constantly in each other's company since the opening feast and he had seen Kyler watching them with a frown. He hoped the whole thing would come to blows and Minerva would either have to submit to him or be fired.

He had yet to come up with a plan to curtail Septima but thought that once Minerva was handled he could at least take away the headship of Gryffindor from the woman. That would give Severus the opportunity to fix the damage the women had caused in his effort to pull the Slytherins to the light.

 **…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Gilderoy Lockhart was concerned. He had asked Minerva McGonagall to aid him in preparing for his class in the hopes of charming the woman out of her clothes. He thought he was doing well until he realized that she was not flirting with him but was insulting him every time he made an attempt to woo her.

She had already called his attempts at charm juvenile. She told him that she didn't even worry about him with the first year girls as she doubted his charm would work on even them, it was so transparent. The final insult that he had still not recovered was when she had stared at his crotch and snorted dismissively.

He had wanted to attack her then and then obliviate her after teaching her to not underestimate him but the Capstonson fellow she had been talking with the first night seemed to always be in close proximity to them.

It was more than his pride that was concerning him as the woman was determined to make sure he was prepared for his class and she had started to ask uncomfortable questions about the claims in his books. When Kyler Capstonson, her friend, had started to join the discussion as the DADA professor and asked him about his membership in the Dark Arts Defense League he had truly started to panic.

He was, in fact, a member but he had bribed his way through the process and anyone who became too curious might discover his duplicity as he did not have the deep knowledge that was required to be accepted into that organization.

He had finally managed to slip the two of them over the weekend by engaging the potions professor. The man seemed to despise the other two professors and was eager to do anything that would annoy them, including stealing the attention of their new colleague.

Gilderoy liked being around the dour potions professor because when around the man Minerva McGonagall could not help but torture him. Gilderoy had to admit that it was cruel how easily she played on the man's desires and he re-evaluated the woman he had thought to charm. It was likely he avoided a spider's web in that case.

Severus could not escape her though and now free of the worrisome attention he was able enjoy watching someone else squirm. As offended as he had been by how she had treated him, he was proud to say that he endured her presence much better that the potion's professor was able. Any flash of cleavage or leg or even a casual touch would have the man flustered and then she would laugh and he would become enraged before fleeing.

It was now Tuesday and it was the day he had been looking forward to. It was the first class with the second years and that meant Harry Potter. The boy was the whole reason he had taken the job and he was intent on integrating himself with the future Lord. He was so determined he had taken a step he had never before tried and actually became knowledgeable about a subject.

He could not duel himself but didn't think that would be necessary. He had instead learned all he could about how to teach dueling and had interviewed some dueling instructors, before obliviating them. He was sure he could fake it and then use his charm to sway the boy. Being a close advisor to the boy who lived and the future Lord Potter would set him up for life.

He became again aware of the large room when the first students started to enter for his class. He was standing on the dueling stage and there was rows of benches aligned in front of him. He waited till the room filled and frowned, a little, when Harry Potter arrived and sat in the back row ignoring seats that were available closer to him.

If it was one thing that Gilderoy Lockhart was talented at, other than the obliviate spell, it was tracking popularity. It was clear that Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were by far the kings of their grade level. If forced, he was sure Harry Potter could stand alone at the top but the boy seemed content to allow Neville to share the position.

Gilderoy shook his head at the naiveté of youth. One should never allow anyone to stand atop the mountain with you. It only makes your position less secure. It would be his first lesson to the boy once he gained his confidence. Gilderoy looked at the third heir of an old family and practically dismissed the child out of hand. It was clear the boy wanted the fame and popularity of Neville and Harry but was left surrounded by people who saw him as their only option.

The entire year had split themselves between the three heirs except for two groups. The first was made up of Ravenclaws who were not a member of Neville, Harry or Theodore's circles though they had free access to both Neville and Harry and were friendly with both groups. The "uncommitted" Ravenclaws had no leader and were basically kids who hadn't decided to commit to Harry or Neville yet. They were not welcome in Nott's circle at all. The last group was the smallest, it was Draco, his Betrothed and the two children of his family's Retainers.

Gilderoy took a breath and engaged with the class. He had forced them all to buy his book and assigned the homework from them, but the in class lesson would be from an ancient dueling manual he had acquired from a collector who no longer remembered owning it.

He rushed through the first part of the book that talked about stances and the connection to muggle fencing. He thought he would become a popular teacher by quickly getting to the part where they could shoot spells at each other. He smartly declined the suggestion by Severus Snape, acting as an aid and watcher for his first class. He had suggested the two of them to duel but he was sure the man was looking for an excuse to take out his "Minerva" frustrations on an unsuspecting victim.

Gilderoy called Harry to the stage for a demonstration and called Ron to join him. Severus interrupted at that point and called Draco forward instead, giving Ron a sneer and accusing the boy of being a sycophant of Potters. Ron did not rise to the bait and just smiled before returning to his spot and putting his long arms around the shoulders of Lavender, Tracey and Hermione. The message was not lost on a fuming Snape.

Draco Malfoy was beginning to hate his godfather. He could not understand why the man set him up to be humiliated again. Draco hated it, and would never admit it out loud, but Harry Potter was a prodigy with a wand. And while Draco was sure he could beat any of Potter's brown-nosers, he was equally sure he could not beat Potter.

His godfather had quickly told him to summon a snake. The man was sure Potter would show his cowardice. Draco doubted that would happen, but thought it might make a good distraction as the spell was obscure and one that only Slytherins really practiced.

It also allowed for him to lose with the grace of putting up a decent fight. Set on his course Draco took his dueling stance. He refused to bow to the boy who was an enemy to his house but Potter bowed extravagantly. Draco ground his teeth as the move showed how little fear Potter had of him or his family.

Draco could see that even the fop had recognized the blatant disrespect and was unsure if putting the two students together was wise. But the man continued anyway and started the duel. Draco poured all of his anger and hate into his spell and cast "serpensortia"

Harry wondered if fate had a crush on him and whether she was cute enough for him to fuck as the blonde idiot had just given him the perfect opportunity to progress his plan. He grinned internally when the snake turned toward the watching students and went to attack Ernie Macmillan. Harry quickly accioed the giant cobra toward himself.

The move helped the snake avoid a miscast spell by Lockhart that scorched the stage where the snake had been. The agitated snake landed in front of Harry and turned with its hood flared. Before it could strike, Harry hissed "be calm great one". The snake stopped dead and then hissed back "a speaker! So the legends are true." Harry sat with his legs crossed in front of the animal and was about to converse with it.

Severus Snape was on cloud nine. Finally the wretched spawn of Potter had messed up. He was a parseltongue and had foolishly displayed it to his entire class. Severus was giddy at the thought of the boy being ostracized. He casually flicked his wand at the snake to banish it as the animal had served its purpose. He was surprised to see the boy raise a protego shield and block his magic.

Severus remained determined to not see the boy as skilled and so ignored the advanced spell the boy had cast three years early of when it was to be taught. Instead he became angry that the boy would stop him from doing what was obviously the sensible thing. He was further surprised when the boy spoke to him.

"I am sorry professor, I will care for the snake, and you do not need to banish him. He is telling me that his trip here was already quite painful and disorienting." Then the boy turned to Ernie and told him that the snake was apologizing for his earlier attack and blamed it on his confusion and fear at his unexpected arrival.

Like most Slytherins, Severus Snape refused to acknowledge that most of their terrible reputations came from their own actions. They had over the years blamed everything from jealousy at their better upbringing to hatred of the color green. But the favorite excuse was that there was a universal hatred of snakes.

Severus believed that and so was surprised that there was a greater universal truth that intruded on the occasion. Boys loved cool and deadly snakes, and once it was established that Harry's new friend was not going to kill them, all the boys wanted to play with it.

Most of the girls were not as impressed as is the gender normative behavior for girls. Well except for Millicent Bulstrode who along with Blaise Zabini got permission from Theodore to join the group admiring the animal.

Millicent was not the only girl to break the gender barrier for snake loving as Daphne, Tracey and the Patil twins all wanted to coo at the animal. Harry found himself acting as translator as they all asked questions about the snake. It took ten minutes of ogling the scene for Gilderoy to regain hiss bearings. This was the second time that Harry Potter had derailed all his plans and stolen all attention for him without expelling any effort.

The man gathered himself and demanded the class refocus on him. Harry agreed that they were being rude and apologized to the teacher which the rest of the class also did. Harry drew his wand and conjured a glass tank for the snake before calling Swanhild to watch it. When his girls noticed the Drake was talking to it they all released their own companions as well and the class pulled itself away from the odd animal conversation to look at Lockhart.

He had heard of the Drakes but hadn't seen one and did not know that anyone other than Harry had one and it took him a second to get his bearings and begin the class again. He looked to the stage and saw that Draco Malfoy had abandoned his position in the confusion. The boy's eyes suggested it would not be appreciated if he was called again.

Gilderoy agreed with the boy and decided to go back to the sections he had rushed through. He got all of the students to separate and begin practicing foot positions. In the end, despite Gilderoy's best efforts, it was an educational class. Those who were familiar with dueling found the class boring and not very helpful but it was at least correct and would give muggleborns and those not given early educations a good foundation.

 **…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

When everyone hadn't hated Potter like they were supposed to, Severus had left and went directly to the headmaster. At his desk, Albus Dumbledore could not believe how much of child Severus could be when he was not given his way. However, he had to admit that he was disappointed as well in the fact that Harry's classmates hadn't turned on him.

Albus comforted Snape by telling him that it was unlikely that the rest of the school would be as forgiving about Harry's newly discovered ability. He also started to plan how to turn this discovery to his favor. It might not hurt to encourage rumors of Harry's responsibility for whatever evil Tom planned to unleash at the school.

Much to Albus' surprise and Severus's continued frustration the rest of the school did not shun harry Potter. Daphne and Tracey had been walking around with the snake introducing Sal to everyone and casually mentioning that Harry was so obviously a Gryffindor, that it was nice to see he had one Slytherin trait and probably the most useful one.

Ginny and Luna then let it slip to the first year girls that parseltongue had a wonderful effect on a girls kitty. That news had spread almost faster than the words had been spoken and all the girls in school were giggling for two days.

Three days later when the back pages of the Daily Prophet announced that Potter Enterprises would be releasing charmed tongue rings that could mimic the effect of Parseltongue and its effects on both witches and wizards, the school could talk about nothing else.

Albus was once again in his office amazed at the abilities of the people Harry had surrounded himself with. Minerva's knock told him it was time for the confrontation that was long overdue. He beckoned for her to enter and watched her as she sat in the chair across from him.

Looking at her he had to admit that she had made an amazing transformation. She was still obviously a mature witch but she was stunning. She had left her gray hairs but they did nothing but accentuate her beauty and did nothing to diminish it. She was in obviously good shape and her curves were tight and firm along her body and elegantly teased by her robes. Being treated like a goddess by her Amazons also added a regal-ness to her bearing. That change was part of the purpose of the meeting.

...Flashback

Albus Dumbledore was happy that the school year was starting again. He was never as powerful and influential as when he had the majority of England's future witches and wizards under his control. The previous year had gone nothing like he had hoped and left the world faced with the evil that is Voldemort once again.

He was pulled from his thoughts when someone ringed the chime that announced their presence outside his office. He let Minerva in and was surprised to see that she was not alone. Two stunningly beautiful young women accompanied her.

After hearing the reason for Minerva's visit, the man sat in shock at the audacity of the woman in front of him. "So if I may, for clarity" Dumbledore said and received a nod. "The group of women that you have sworn to your House, collectively calling themselves Amazons have decided that you are, in effect, their patron goddess, as Athena was in the original myth"

Minerva interrupted him and said "Actually, I believe it was Artemis that was the original patron goddess". Albus looked at her sternly and continued "And now you have hand maidens from the, what was it, New Amazon Order. And you expect me to allow them to join you at the school."

Minerva's countenance changed and Kathleen and Samantha's already complete devotion to her was validated again. To them it she looked as any displeased goddess would when challenged openly. The two women prepared themselves to fight the man, if necessary, pledging themselves to dying if their mistress required it.

Minerva was focused on Albus and did not see her hand-maidens ready themselves but Albus did and it shocked him. He knew that look as both he and Tom had followers that were that devoted to them. His eyes snapped back to Minerva and he realized he was once again not talking to his employee but, rather, the powerful head of an old family, once again on the rise.

"As the Head of the Clan McGonagall, I have every right to have my Vassals or Retainers attend me here. Two representatives are in no way an inconvenience to the school and I am not asking you, I am informing you. If you would like to challenge this we can call for the board of governors whenever you would like."

Albus sat in stunned silence. Minerva had not just moved from her support of him, she now saw him as an enemy. He would later be angry that she had dared, but in the moment he was shocked at his own fall from grace. He apologized and said he was just surprised and welcomed the two women back to the castle as they had both been students.

Minerva simple nodded and turned and left his office with the two women trailing behind her. Fawkes made a sound that Albus had become sure was laughter. He wished he could kill the creature but knew he could not. He fumed as the bird laughed at him.

...End Flashback

Albus saw Minerva smirk when she caught him appraising her and he had no doubt she was proud of her ability to distract him since she knew that he was gay. He wanted to tell her his appraisal was not attraction but thought that might only feed her ego more. He accepted his small defeat and pushed forward with the reason for the meeting.

He wondered where her two hand maidens were. He had to admit that they had not been a distraction to the school at all. Except their beauty causing some of the boys to walk into walls. They actually did not venture from Minerva's quarters all that often. It was not important though.

"Minerva, I am concerned about Harry Potter and the guidance that you and his other Vassals are giving him." He started. He hoped that he could push her off guard and use whatever was left of his esteem to get her to either spill some secrets or take his council. He was wrong on both accounts.

Albus had prepared for many reactions. The one he hoped for was what he called "unsure parent". He hoped that Minerva was herself worried about whether she was doing the right things in regard to Harry and that his blunt words would cause her to seek guidance from him.

He also prepared for the opposite reaction which he called "protective momma bear". In that case, Minerva would be absolutely sure of what they were doing and angry that he would dare suggest otherwise. He would appease her and get her to justify herself to him and maybe he could learn some secrets.

What he was not prepared for was what happened. Minerva stood and walked toward the door. At the door she turned and said. "I am the Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress of this School. As such you have the right to call me to your office at any time and you may question me about my duties and how well I do them. As a longtime acquaintance, you may also ask me to your office to check on my wellbeing and inquirer as to my happiness."

Then her eyes turned hard and Albus could feel her magic pulse, "But, and want to make this perfectly clear, as the Lady Minerva McGonagall, Head of the Clan McGonagall and Magically Sworn Vassal to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, you have no right, no authority and no status to question me on the affairs of my House or the Houses I am sworn to."

She then turned and left his office. Albus was shocked. For her to release her aura at him. No one had dared to do that in 50 years. He was considered the most powerful wizard of the age and to flare your aura at someone was a direct challenge. What was more shocking was that he had felt it and it was very powerful but not more than his. She had to know she was weaker than him but she was making it clear that she felt no fear of his strength.

At that moment he decided that she would be one of the victims of Tom's attack and he would make sure of it. As was usual when he made such a decision he began to justify it in his mind. By the end of the evening he had convinced himself that she had fallen to the dark and was dragging Harry Potter with her. Severus had warned him that she had become a slut and he convinced himself that it was her fault that Harry was as brazen as he was. He had even decided that it was her influence that created the Grimmauld Commons. Her death would save the light.

 **…Minerva McGonagall's Private Quarters, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Despite her behavior in the Headmaster's Office it was a calm and undisturbed woman that returned to her quarters. Inside, Kyler, Koenraad and Kerstan were waiting on her as was usual. As was Samantha and Kathleen, who were busing themselves on their knees between Kyler and Kerstan's legs.

Koenraad had her naked and she was about to enjoy him when there was a knock at her door. She growled in frustration but did not think she should ignore the knock. It was likely the headmaster and ignoring him would be used against her.

Determined to make him uncomfortable she told her three loves to continue without her, noisily. The two girls squealed in delight when they were picked up and carried to the bedroom. Minerva smiled. She did not fully know what she was building but she was happy with it.

Despite the triplets sharing a soul, she had built separate relationships with each of them. Love was at the core of each one and she could honestly say she was in love with all three. She had worried that Kyler would always hold a special place in her heart and that would cause problems.

He did hold a place but all three had found their own places and she cherished them all the same. Her hand-maidens had also found a spot and with them now integrated she wondered what the dynamic would be. It was clear they all looked to her for direction and leadership and that the girls did not want to raise their status with her. They were her servants and they liked it that way.

Re-focusing on her irritation, she wrapped herself in a thin robe that she wore over her naked body. The headmaster was gay but still had a sense of propriety that was old fashioned and she intended to make him as uncomfortable as possible.

The sexual noises from the room that was not only female in origin would also cause the man more personal problems as she had caught the headmaster appreciating her lovers on occasion, though he was much more discreet than Severus.

She answered the door and was surprised to find Pomona and Poppy there. They both looked unsure of themselves, which was odd as the two were typically very confident. Poppy looked like she wanted to run away.

Forgetting about her dress or the continued sexual noises coming from her bedroom she pulled the two girls in and offered them some tea. The women declined and both their eyes drifted toward the room when a particularly sexy and masculine groan was heard.

Minerva apologized and rose and went to stop them, when Pomona stopped her. "Please don't, it is part of why we want to talk to you." The women blushed at her own words and Minerva lowered herself back into her seat in confusion.

"We want to join you." Poppy blurted and Pomona hid her face in her own hands in fear and shame. Minerva could see this was difficult for the two of them and smiled encouragingly. "Tell me. I won't be mad, and I won't judge you harshly" she said

Despite being the most embarrassed it was Pomona who ended up explaining. Poppy and Pomona thought they wanted to be Amazons. They had been talking about it for a while and had been disappointed that they would not be allowed because they weren't muggleborn.

They thought it was a great idea, what Minerva was doing and even though they both agreed that she would have made an exception for them, they did not want her to because what the Amazons were and what they were doing for muggleborn witches was more important than their desires.

Minerva knew they were right that she would have made an exception if they wanted. The fact that they didn't want her to and why made her sure that the ladies would have been perfect additions to the group they had created on the floating island.

Pomona continued "Besides, we realize that the truth was we only wanted to be Amazons to be closer to you." She hid her face again into the silence that statement caused. Minerva's keen mind finally understood. "How long have you loved me?"

Pomona did not answer but Poppy did. "I care for you a lot Minerva, and you know how much I enjoy our time together but Pomona has had a crush on you for a decade and your recent openness has fostered that crush and turned into something more."

Minerva moved next to the older woman and pulled her close. She smiled when the woman whimpered as she was pressed into Minerva's body, that was covered only by a very thin satin robe. Minerva cared for the two greatly and was not adverse from seeing where things could go.

"So what is it, exactly, that the two of you want?" She asked. Poppy continued as Pomona was two flustered and happy where she was to answer. "We are both from patriarchal lines but are pretty sure the heads of both our families would jump at the chance to be sworn to your family because of, well, you know."

Minerva nodded. The Clan McGonagall had become a power in the world, as had all the Vassal families of the Potters and Longbottoms. Most knew that the Prima Potentia Magicae families were out of their reach but the Vassals had all had an influx of interest. It didn't hurt that they were gaining independent wealth and power as well.

Poppy went on. "But we don't want you to do that. We think it is important that you stick to the theme of only swearing Matriarchal line families. Minerva had not planned to swear any other families but the rule rang true for her and she promised herself to add it to the Clan Grimoire.

"And it's clear that at some point you are going to marry the Capstonson brothers" Poppy said, "So we want to be concubines." Minerva had to struggle to hear the end of the sentence because Poppy had lost steam toward the end.

She was confused as to why. It was a logical idea. Their culture allowed for it and it definitely solved Pomona's problem. The woman was holding her for dear life as if it would be the last time she could hug her. "Why are the two of you so nervous?" she asked. "We are already lovers and your proposal is actually proper under the circumstances."

Silence reigned for a full minute before Pomona pulled away from her. She had regained her confidence but her eyes were sad as if she was about to lose something very valuable. "We are worried we can't compete with Kathleen and Samantha."

Minerva wanted to laugh. She knew she couldn't because it would hurt her two friends and likely future concubines. It was true that Kathleen and Samantha were stunningly beautiful. The reason for that was Aphrodite's Bath and Hecate's Blessing.

Both items were marvels of neo-magical research and even though the Order purposely allowed rumors of their existence to filter to the general public, the exact nature of the two items were a closely guarded secret.

Aphrodite's Bath was actually a large stone pool covered in runes and was the culmination of a pet project of one of the Sage's. The completion and handover of all the research to Clan McGonagall was why she had been elevated. Sage Lydia Sheridan loved fashion and make-up. She had been that way since before her time at Hogwarts. Many of her classmates had initially dismissed her as an airhead whose highest ambition was to be a trophy wife. Minerva had instantly recognized her genius and helped her combine it with her passion. Aphrodite's Bath was the result.

Submerging oneself in the water of the large pool was the last part of the ceremony that inducted selectees into the ranks of the Novices. It was also why the new amazons were gaining a reputation for being gorgeous.

The magically infused water of the pool made skin clearer and tighter, bodies more symmetrical, balanced skin tones, eliminated stretch marks and cellulite, and completed a whole host of other cosmetic changes that would normally require the efforts of hundreds of magical and muggle cosmetic procedures.

A dip in the pool even eliminated fat and would enhance and strengthen the muscles in the breasts, thighs, hips and stomach greatly reducing sagging and other signs of aging. The results were not permanent but would last at least 10 years, according to the research.

Despite the many affected areas, the change relatively subtle and was more of an enhancement of exiting beauty than true body modification. Evidence of that was that Minerva had taken a dip and it had made little change to her except that she no longer had to have any type of beauty regimen as it was no longer needed. She had even stopped wearing make-up.

Hecate's Blessing was a potion and it was taken right after the selectee had taken the Retainer's Oath. The potion also had its origins in pre-Order research. Sage Amanda Nador was a potions prodigy that had been lucky enough to find a Potion's master willing to mentor her. The man was her husband and he had done everything in his power in the old system to help her develop and give her credit for her discoveries.

The potion now named Hecate's blessing started as an attempt to modify the animagus potion to grant more of the animal abilities to the subject while in human form. Sage Nador had turned over her research and then led the team that developed it into its final version.

It was no longer an animagus potion, nor did it prevent someone from achieving a form. More importantly, it did not hinder someone who had already achieved an animagus form receiving the benefits of the potion.

Using a cheetah, a tiger and a kneazle as the base, the potion granted the Amazons the superhuman strength, agility, speed and dexterity their mythological counterparts had been known for. Minerva had taken this potion as well and her boys had enjoyed the additional flexibility it had granted her very much.

The Amazons had tested their new abilities and found it to be about 2 to 3 times that of a normal athletic man. They were not as strong as the Lycans but still approached them to allow interested Amazons to join the academy being built in Jamestown. Instead Stephanie had made herself a consultant so the Amazons could build their own in Themyscira.

For Pomona and Poppy, comparing themselves to the New Amazons was not healthy. Especially since despite the lack of access to either of the Amazonian discoveries, Pomona and Poppy were, to Minerva, already quite beautiful in their own right. They had joined her in the effort to present themselves better and the two had their own group of Hogwarts male students devoted to them.

In fact Neville had a small crush on his gorgeous Herbology professor. The boy had no interest in pursuing it but did practice his flirting on the kind teacher. She liked and appreciated the attention but both her and Poppy still did not think they could compete with Minerva's hand-maidens. It didn't help that the sounds of wild sex still came drifting from the bedroom.

Minerva spent five minutes trying to convince the two women that they were wanted and desired as they were, but finally just ordered them to follow her. She led them into the bedroom and then she and her two hand-maidens spent the rest of the night convincing the two professors that they belonged.

All their efforts were appreciated but it was the revival of the Capstonson brothers despite what was an obviously energetic and exhausting night that convinced Poppy and Pomona that they fit. Minerva had not realized that having three groups of lovers had been tiring. Having all the people she cared for in bed with her was a much better way to go.

 **…Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was approaching midnight and it would be Hermione's 13th birthday. She was currently being kissed by her boyfriend on the couch in the common room. She was a genius, but it didn't take genius level intellect to know something was up. It was just him and her and they were in the common room and not their private quarters in the ROR.

She was sure that part of her present was how absolutely in the dark she was. She was a master at solving puzzles and no one had left any clue as to what was happening to her tonight. Ron had gone into full "master" mode in the ROR and told her to follow him. Then he had left without looking back. It had taken her 10 whole seconds to overcome her shock and run after him.

She had expected him to be waiting for her outside the door and ready to punish her for the delay but he was already at the stairs and hadn't broke his stride. He hadn't even looked back to check that she was following him. She had ran to catch up and then fallen into step behind him which is when she realized she was still in her tight shirt and thin panties. She had not had time to put on anything.

She knew this had to do with her birthday and was a little surprised when he led her to the Gryffindor common room. She figured he was taking her somewhere public but thought that the common room seemed a little tame. It was already after 11:00 and that was where they were supposed to be. They could still be caught by a late night studier but they wouldn't get in trouble.

It was 1 minute to her birthday and Ron had kissed her and stripped her naked which was exciting but he hadn't touched her in any of her sensitive places, which was a little more exciting. She thought she had figured it out. At midnight he would fuck her and that was to be her birthday present.

When the clock struck midnight he pulled away from her and stepped back. She didn't know what was happening and the look in his eyes confused her. She actually shuddered at how little she could figure out about what was happening to her. He had found a way to turn her desperation for knowledge into something erotic and she loved him for it.

Then it started.


	30. Master and Slave

**…Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Ron drew his wand and cast the levitation spell on her. It was subtle thing but Ron's magic felt different when it hit her and she had learned to care for that feeling as much as she cared for him. It was like his unique smell. She loved it on his pillow and on his shirts that she and the others wore to bed.

She floated in the air and felt something shift in the magic. She still felt safe as she always did with him but the magic felt more dangerous at the same time. Ron put away his wand but she stayed floating on his magic. It was an impressive display of concentration and did as much to turn her on as everything else that was happening to her.

He pulled a bag from behind the couch and pulled out a bright red ball. It looked to be hard plastic and was attached to a leather strap. She knew what he intended to do and felt a rush of pleasure as she solved the puzzle. He intensified that pleasure by saying "Clever girl, you know what I'm going to do to you."

His words washed over her and she said "yes sir". He fit the ball in her mouth and tightened the straps. She wanted to know everything about what he was doing to her and tried to look behind her own head as he tightened the device. A hard slap to her naked rare mad her pause and stay still. She shivered when he responded to her stillness with "good girl".

He went back to the bag and drew from it a braided rope, also red. She recognized the type of rope from her studies and delighted as she felt a new puzzle form in her mind. She knew it was a bondage rope but did he know how to use it? How would he use it on her? He stepped close to her still floating form and hooked the rope behind her ankle and drew her foot up to him till her foot was flat against his stomach.

She felt the hard muscle of his stomach, through his thin shirt, against the soul of her feet and delighted in the feeling. He rubbed the rope from her ankle over her calf and up her thigh. She had solved another puzzle by identifying the material by feel. It was silk. He let it fall from her before bring it over to rub against the top of her thigh and back down her leg.

He started to wrap the rope around her ankle and then bend her leg back to her thigh. She watched as the rope wrapped around her thigh and she knew he intend to use a double column pattern to frog tie her leg. She started to shake as she watched the ease with which he moved.

She did not know when or on whom he practiced but to her it seemed as if he had been doing this forever and only she was knew to the experience. Logically she knew that couldn't be true but the puzzle and what he was doing was too erotic for her mind to properly figure it out. And for the first time in forever she didn't need to know right then she just wanted him to keep tying her up.

In the end Her Ankle was strapped tightly to her thigh with six columns. He pulled the end of the rope to near her knee and tied a second set of ties that bound her lower thigh tightly to her calf. She was very flexible but had no give in her leg.

He pulled a second rope from his bag and moved to her other leg and repeated his actions binding her calf to her thigh. He had been silent during the entire procedure but was sure in his movements never avoiding her eyes when she tried to look into them but he gave away nothing about where this night was heading.

When he was finished he drew his wand and waved it whispering the levitation spell again. Her body repositioned still floating in the air. She was in a kneeling position with her legs spread and beneath her. He put his wand away and pulled a third rope from his bag.

He walked slowly around her floating and naked form. Her eyes followed him till he disappeared out of her peripheral vision but this time she did not move her head to follow him. She would be a good girl this time.

He caressed both her arms before pulling them behind her and tied her into a strappado with her elbows and wrist touching. She felt completely exposed floating in the air like that and she loved it. He moved back in front of her and rubbed his hands over her stomach. She had a slight sheen of sweat that developed from her excitement and the position she was now in.

He kissed her and then stepped back and drew his wand once more another whispered spell and her knees rose till they were level with her shoulders and her legs still spread. He moved to a positon in the common room were you could easily be seen from the entrance and from the staircases. He waved his wand and a disillusionment spell dispelled.

Hermione's heart skipped in her chest as she saw three cords hanging from the ceiling at practically the level she was floating the cords ended with a loop and in the loops were D-rings. He intended to leave her there on display for the whole house. She nearly fainted in pleasure.

He moved her into position and clipped a d-ring to each of the cords wrapping her legs and the third at the top of strappado tie closest to her neck. The three cords were affixed to the ceiling in a wide triangle pattern. It pulled her to the sides and back and when Ron released the levitation spell she fell into a stable upright position with her legs pulled to both sides and her back held straight.

Ron moved back in front of her and that feeling of love and danger that had been permeating the room spiked higher and Hermione groaned needily behind her gag. Ron pulled a small cloth from his pocket and unrolled it. Hermione's eyes went wide when she recognized it as a blindfold. He placed it over her eyes and she whimpered at her loss of site. Her next feeling was the heat of Ron's body as it came close to her.

Hermione had only slept for an hour when she was woken by the sound of a startled scream and someone saying "oh my god!" She knew she must have looked quite the site hanging in the common room with a pen hanging from her privates.

Ron had said there would be a placard hanging above her head inviting everyone to sign her body and wish her Happy Birthday. What they didn't know and Hermione did was that the pen was charmed to be painful or pleasurable with each signature and at random.

She felt the first person approach and pull on the cord attached to plug inserted in her. It was charmed not to be removed and her Drake was nearby to warn off people who might try to go too far, though Hermione did not know that. Nor did she know that the cord had a second placard on it that said "pull me" The pull sent a rush of pleasure into her body that caused her to moan. She heard giggles and blushed at the attention she had drawn to herself. Then she felt the first signature and it felt like someone was using a whip on the location the pen was moving across her skin.

The pain was there but not so intense as to discourage the person signing. Over the next 10 minutes all of the early risers signed her and pulled at the cord attached to the pen. She had orgasmed six times and even though she had tried to be subtle, she heard voices commenting on what had happened.

As the morning progressed she heard different voices. Some she was able to recognize and others she was not. People signed all over her body and she never knew if each new signature would bring pleasure a pain. She slipped into subspace and could only focus on the pleasure or pain of each new signature and the erotic feeling of not knowing which would come next.

It was evening when Hermione felt Ron's magic wash over her again. She was unclipped and then Ron slowly moved in reverse from that morning and untied her. As she was untied she climbed out of subspace until she was fully aware again. Her body tingled still and her joints were sore.

She felt herself carried somewhere and the Ron's voice, "I am going to bath you but don't worry the signature and messages won't wash away, you need to see them so you can send thank you cards." She nodded in appreciation of his thoughtfulness and felt herself lowered into the hot soothing water.

Hermione was lost in a different type of pleasure as Ron held her between his legs in the large tub and washed her body with a soapy sponge. She leaned her head back against his shoulders as he followed her washing by rubbing the soreness out of her joints. She didn't know when she fell asleep or how long she slept but when she woke she was out of the bath and resting against Ron's chest wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe.

She felt him stir and heard his voice say "Hello sleepy. It's still your birthday. Do you want to go open presents?" She stretched out like a cat and accepted Ron's suggestion. She got up and noticed she was in a bathrobe. Ron led her into the ROR common room where she was greeted by her girlfriends first and then by Harry and his girlfriends.

There was a giant floor length standing mirror in the middle of the room and she eagerly moved to it so she could see what had been done to her. All her friends gave her space as she stood in front of the mirror and removed her robe. She gasped as she looked at her naked body covered in writing. It was all neat but was of different sizes and different directions.

She also examined the red welts that showed the pattern of the ropes that had tied her on her thighs, legs and arms. She ran her fingers over them and shivered at the remembered pleasure at being tied up. She locked eyes with Karli who was the only other person who understood her need as Harry was known to indulge in bondage play with her as well. The girl smiled in acknowledgement of their shared need.

She started to read each message and smiled at the simple birthday wishes that would not be out of place on a greeting card and blushed at the knowledge that each message confirmed someone who had seen her tied up naked with her legs spread in the common room.

Most of the names were unsurprising, like Neville's and all of his girls, or the Quiditch team members. But she was surprised to see Percy's name. But when she looked at her inner thigh and read the message written there, she nearly fainted. She spun to look at Ron and he nodded and said "It's real"

Hermione turned and looked back at her inner thigh. In the position she was in the writer would have been right next to her exposed sex and the thought both frightened and excited Hermione. The penmanship was excellent and she wondered if it had given her pleasure or pain. She looked down and rubbed her hands over it and read it again.

 _Smart, Beautiful and Kinky_

 _To a very special girl on her very special day,_

 _Happy Birthday_

 _Kyler, Kerstan and Koenraad_

 _Indeed! - Minerva_

Hermione loved Ron and in many ways she belonged to him but that didn't mean she wasn't a normal little girl. For her that meant massive crushes on her DADA teacher and his two brothers. The men were constant fixtures around the castle and Kyler and Minerva's relationship had become the stuff of many of the girls' dreams.

Hermione looked at the words and got lost in the thought of the three handsome men admiring her body as she was hanging the common room. She ran her fingers over the words and teared up a little at how far Ron had gone to make her birthday amazing. She felt his hand circle around her and he whispered "I got a picture of Professor Capstonson and his brothers pulling on the pen cord"

Hermione blushed at the thought of seeing the men hovering around her exposed body. And that the teacher she admired most was also there and tacitly approving of her only made it better. She would cherish that picture and the memories of the night forever.

She dressed and then they all went through the cabinets and went back to the common room for Hermione's birthday party. She got a nice assortment of books and candy, and the cake was delicious but Hermione had the most fun thanking her housemates for participating in her major present.

Ron told her to kiss them each on the lips in thanks and she blushed as she pressed her soft lips to each person as she moved around the room. It was the best birthday of her life. The party went on till curfew and she ended the night on the coach making out with Lavender.

The signatures lasted two weeks before they started to fade. Hermione had a perpetual smile on her face the entire time. Ron's favorite moment was ordering her to thank the DADA professor the same way she was thanking everyone else. After class she gave the man a thank you card and then kissed him on his lips before her entire face turned red.

 **…Unused Armory, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Neville and Cedric circled each other on the dueling stage. They were engaged in fierce sparing session. Neville had taken the threat of Potter seriously even though he still considered the boy a close friend. He would not allow himself to be unprepared, though, no matter how unlikely the scenario.

He had included Cedric and Cho into the potion takers circle. The next morning a much sexier Cho had stuck her tongue into his mouth at the Hufflepuff table. Harry had led the cheer for the bold Ravenclaw which increased when Neville took control of the interaction and took the Asians girls breath away.

Cedric had not kissed him but their training sessions had intensified. The girls were engaged in a similar training that was led by Padma during the school year and their mother over the summer. As they watched Hannah couldn't help saying "watching Neville go makes me super horny". Neville had not taken Cho yet and her frustration was obvious in the growl she used to answer Hannah's comment.

The other girls giggled at Cho's desperation. She had been accepted as one of Neville's girls since after the Hermione incident as it was called around the school. After Cho had seen Hermione, she had presented herself to Neville and told him she wanted him to do similar things to her.

She had been talking to Hermione and Karli about what it meant to be a sub. Cho was sure Neville had spoken to Ron and Harry about how to be a dom. Padma and Parvati where very familiar with the lifestyle even though it didn't appeal to them and they were impressed with how Neville was testing Cho's commitment and establishing himself.

Cho seemed to know she was being tested but she allowed herself frustrated growls when the other girls would mention sex or Neville's skill at it. Neville had even stopped asking her to do things and instead when it came to her, he would just tell her what he wanted and expected her to obey.

Cedric was a brilliant student and his father and his grandfather had given him additional training to make him able to help protect Neville if necessary. The upgrade and super power potion had increased his ability by multiple factors but he knew that it was not enough. They needed better training and it had been arranged for them over the coming summer.

But Cedric also knew that they were as safe as they could be in the current climate and with the focus Neville and his girls were showing they would be ready. The House of Longbottom was rising and Cedric new they just had to stay the course.

After the training session was over Cedric quickly vanished into the boys showers. He was pretty sure Neville was going to shower with the girls and if the look they were giving the boy was any indication he doubted he would see Neville till the next day.

The girls did indeed drag Neville into the girl's showers. They had filled the pool size tub and they stripped him before settling him into the hot water. Neville found himself with his neck cradled in between Hannah's spread legs and his head resting against her abdomen.

She had seated herself out of the water and at the edge of the pool. Padma and Parvati sitting on either side of Hannah, the three having a soft meaningless conversation. Neville like the sound of their voices and the sound of it added to the relaxing environment of the moment.

Neville felt his body relax even more as Hannah began to wash his hair and massage his scalp. He felt the water ripple and looked up to see a naked Cho approaching him. She walked up to him, the water level stopping at her waist and leaving her breasts exposed to his eyes. "May I wash you, master" the girl said and Neville nodded. He closed his eyes as he felt the sponge start to work on his body.

Cho shuddered as she realized that she was about to serve Neville in the most intimate of ways. She had spoken with Karli and Hermione about what it felt like to submit to someone as they had and they had told her it was an indescribable experience.

Hermione, who had done more research than Karl, told her that most people who heard it described would be unable to understand how being spanked and ordered about could create feelings of safety and love but that was the feelings it created. For some people it is a very freeing feeling to relinquish control of their bodies and lives to another person.

Hermione had warned her that it was an act of supreme trust and that being submissive was not the same as being stupid. Cho had been awed by the seriousness of that statement and Hermione had seemed intent on her understanding that fact above all else.

 **…Quiditch Pitch, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Life around Hogwarts slipped into a pattern after Hermione's birthday. The school had become even more liberal and relationships had popped up all over the school. The invisible walls between the houses had all but vanished and friendships and relationships started popping up everywhere. Even the Slytherins had started to thaw toward some of their classmates.

The prefects had stopped checking broom closets as they no longer cared about trying to break the many couples up. They just gave out detentions if the students were caught in transit after hours. Many of the teachers had taken the same tact.

For Harry, his decision to join the Quiditch team had achieved all the goals Draco Malfoy had set forth for himself by joining his house team. While Draco's standing had gotten a small boost, Harry's had found new unprecedented heights. He was not the Captain but he was obviously the star player and that was due to his skill which only made his popularity greater.

He was currently in the middle of a morning Quiditch practice and even though he did not mind the conditions it was clear the rest of the team was on the verge of revolt. They were currently in the midst of a downpour, but the rain had only seemed to increase Oliver's excitement about practicing. Harry saw Fred hit a Bludger toward Oliver that barely missed and decided he should intervene.

He approached Oliver who had retaken his position where he could direct the formations. The boy had just chewed out Fred for missing so wide, unaware of the fact that the redhead had done it on purpose. "Oliver, if you don't end this practice now, I will quit this team and I'm pretty sure I will take everyone with me, including the reserves and the practice squad players.

The words had the desired effect as Oliver spun a shocked and betrayed face toward Harry. Harry interrupted whatever the boy intended to say by snapping "Do not look at me like that! You are the captain of the team, but your obsession for winning is causing you to break the trust that was put in you when you were made captain. Look around, everyone is soaked through and Angelina almost fell off her broom which is why Fred just shot a Bludger at your head and you haven't even paused to see if she is OK."

Oliver looked over to Angelina and finally saw that she was obviously shaken from whatever happened to her. He knew Harry was right and he was disappointed in himself that he didn't even know what had happened to the girl. His mother had warned him about his obsession with Quiditch and how it might alienate people and he finally saw that she was right.

He ended practice and apologized to the team in the locker room. He was still determined to win the cup but he promised to not lose focus on the fact that a team is made up of people and that they are his responsibility.

Katie responded for the group by accepting his apology. Then she told him he needed to loosen up. Fred jokingly suggested that Oliver probably just needed to be laid. That caused the room which had all three teams to start laughing. Then Katie showed her Gryffindor bravery and said "I've been willing to volunteer for a while, but he's too focused on Quiditch."

That statement caused more laughter and Oliver to blush which only deepened when Katie stripped naked in front of everyone before heading to the showers. All eyes turned to Oliver who swallowed hard before stealing himself. He stripped as well and followed Katie into the boy's showers. Ron looked to the remaining girls and said "Mind if we shower with you girls, I think our showers are taken"

Everyone laughed before everyone got naked and went into the showers. There was a lot of playing but nothing as wild as what was happening in the boys shower at least if the screams of pleasure that kept filtering through was any indication.

A happy group minus Katie and Oliver, who were still going at it, left and headed back towards the castle. They laughed at the pointlessness of their showers as they were once again soaked by the rain as they were forced to trudge through the mud to get back to the castle. When they walked through the main doors of the school, the boisterous group was met by a grumbling caretaker.

Argus Filch was a mean and unhappy man. He told himself that his anger and unhappiness was justified as a response to the world being very unfair to him. He was born a squib and was surrounded by undeserving brats that threw their magic in his face.

Of course Argus ignored that he worked at a magical school that paid him very well and the fact that he had that job because he was one of the few squibs whose family did not abandon them. Argus had grown up wealthy with parents that loved him and accepted him even though he had no magic. His family had tried to get him a potions mastery and used all of their connections to try and position him to be successful.

It was not possible for a squib to inherit but that did not matter in Filch's case as he was not the first born son. With all of that the man still grew up bitter and angry at the world. And he hated Harry Potter. Unlike Severus Snape, Argus Filch hated Harry for himself and not because of his parents. The man hated Harry Potter's popularity and casual use of magic.

The man had convinced himself that Harry Potter was purposely displayed his impressive skill at magic for no other reason than to rub Argus' face in his deficiency. So when he saw the boy whom he hated leading his friends into the school covered in water and dragging mud he gained a cruel smile and pounced at the boy.

"What do you think you are doing" screeched the caretaker, bringing the entire group to a halt. They all looked around at each other, unsure of what the man was yelling about. "That is the problem with you brats, you have no respect for the effort that is required around here" Then he rounded on Harry and pointed a thin boney finger at him. "You come with me, I will see you in detention for this".

Harry's eyes flashed in anger for a moment before it returned to its typical cheeriness. It was clear to Harry pretty quickly that the man was intent on singling him out and did not like him. He had no memories, nor did any of the stories his honorary uncles told him indicate that the man should have it out for him.

Harry was happy to have made an enemy all on his own but could not fathom what he had done to anger the man so much. In the man's office he was disappointed to realize that his new enemy was a squib. Not because he thought a squib would not make an admirable enemy but because he realized that the man's anger was just jealousy that needed a target.

It seemed a childish reason to hate him and he became determined to earn the animosity he was receiving. He also noticed the office was filled with files that indicated he was not the first such irrational enemy of the man and based on the cabinets he was not the most active enemy either. He looked at the folder with his name on it and was embarrassed at how thin it was. He saw that Fred and George had a cabinet of their own.

Harry was thinking of ways to gain a larger folder when Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington floated into the room. Harry was sure the ghost had been sent by his friends as he had become a regular visitor to the Gryffindor common room.

The previous year Harry and the other first years had given the ghost a little time each night to regal them with stories of his time alive and now he was repeating them for the new first years. Some of the older years who had never sat through all of them were even joining in the nightly storytelling. Sir Nick had had an adventure filled life.

Sir Nick was able to save Harry from Filch's wrath and on the way back invited Harry and his friends to his death day party. He died on Halloween of 1492 and would be celebrating the 500th anniversary of his death.

Harry eagerly accepted as he was always for new experiences and the happy ghost left him to continue his story telling to the new first years who with Harry's endorsement were eager to hear the ghost's stories.

Harry arrived back in the ROR and found all his friends studying. All except Ron who was on a couch with Myrtle in his lap kissing him fiercely. The girls had decided that she intended to enjoy as much of her new chance at life and after playing with him and all his girls had moved to Ron and his circle of women. Harry did not mind and found the girls forwardness about what she wanted refreshing.

When she had made the switch he had spoken to Ron to assure him that he did not mind and the two of them had wondered if any of their other girls wanted to try the other boy. They made discreet inquiries and found that Hermione and Ginny were the most curious but neither wanted to sample.

Part of the excitement was the idea that they couldn't. Ginny was excited by flirting with the incest barrier but did not actually desire a night with Ron. Hermione was curious but did not want to be with Harry unless ordered by Ron and she wanted that order to only be given to satisfy Ron's need or desire, not her own.

Karli, as the other slave, agreed with that and indicated that she had no personal interest in Ron but would do anything Harry commanded her with pleasure. Neither boy was all that bothered either way but both talked about perhaps upping the stakes of their bets.

They smiled at each other at the reaction their conversation garnered. Harry wasn't sure if they would ever make such a bet but he and Ron loved stroking their girl's fantasies with the threat. Harry saw Luna was not particularly busy and dragged her into the shower with him.

 **…Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry was once again in the chamber of secrets. He smiled to himself as he walked around the redecorated inner sanctum of a Dark Lord. He was excited to play the part. His recent experience even gave him a time and target. He walked to the back of the chamber morphed himself into a lamia.

He was not actually a Lamia but he was able to make himself look like a badass version of one by changing his lower half to that of a basilisk and covering his upper body with scales. He even used his animorphmagus powers to change his eyes to basilisk eyes and his tongue to a snake tongue. He had just used the tongue on Luna in the shower and smiled to himself at the naughty memory.

The first time he had uncovered the creature held in status he had taken its blood as had become his habit when encountering magical creatures. The range of magical creatures and powers he had access to, was staggering but this was the first time he had used it in such a way.

He slithered up to the sleeping creature and used his wand to cast a spell at its eyes before putting it away and using his fingers to release the status spell. The beast came awake and looked to the lamia in front of it. It tasted the air and could instantly tell that this being was not a natural Lamia but was insanely powerful anyway.

Harry spoke to it and told the creature that he had slayed the beast's former master and claimed all that was his. The Lamia who identified itself as Dasius told the creature that he would be unleashed on the school to fulfill his first master's wish to cleanse the school of the unworthy. But first they would sew fear and mistrust within the ranks of the magicals.

The Basilisk was happy to join in this new cause. He had a master that would no longer limit it or use its control to stop it from being the true king of serpents he was meant to be. Eventually he would have to kill this Dasius as well but that would come in time. He would follow for now and strike when the time was right.

Harry told the creature of the plan and that he was to kill the caretaker's cat. And that he would make sure that the message over the body would instill the right amount of fear. Caliss, the Basilisk, was pleased with the plan. A good reign of terror should start slow and build till the victims were jumping at shadows. That was what his first master had taught him.

 **…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Halloween arrived and Harry and his told everyone that they would miss most of the Halloween feast as he was attending Sir Nick's death day party and he considered it a great honor to be invited. The ghost community was very impressed that Harry and his friends would give up their time to honor a long dead Gryffindor. Harry's simple response of "Gryffindors stick together, always" was met with a cheer at the table.

It also was not ignored that all who were to attend were dressed formally. Including in Harry's case the sash that identified him as heir to the Prima Potentia Magicae Potter Family. Ron and Lavender wore sashes identifying them as Retainers in service while Ginny wore one that just showed her to be part of a Retainer family. Susan and Daphne wore the sashes that identified their stations as well.

All in all, they had showed full honors to Sir Nick. And not only where the ghost appreciative but the living were pleased to see that when Harry Potter honored tradition he did not do it in half measures.

Severus Snape decided in that moment he would no longer come to meal times. It was bad enough that none of the students were intimidated by him any longer but he could not bring himself to watch the cursed spawn of James Potter continue to be worshipped by the student body.

At the beginning of the Halloween feast Albus tried to take back some of the attention by opening it with a moment of silence for those "lost at the hand of evil and tyranny". After the moment of silence he gave a short speech about the need to leave the dark and embrace the light.

As the meal started Albus watched Harry and Sir Nick, along with his cadre of friends left to attend his party. The man desperately wanted to stop them but he did not know of a way that would keep him free of suspicion. He looked to where Severus would normally sit and sighed as he realized that he no longer had Severus as a handy distraction for such things.

He looked over to the rest of his staff and knew that even if Severus had been there the rest of the staff no longer gave the man the freedom to do as he wished. Albus had the power to overrule them but then his reputation would be the one to suffer if he did that.

 **…Second Floor Hallway, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry was giddy as he returned from Sir Nick's death day party. He had slipped out for a few moments and used his shadow walking powers to be present for the attack on Mrs. Norris and set the stage. Now he was walking back toward the scene with his friends.

He had decided against pretending to hear voices in the walls as he was surrounded by too many clever people who would figure out that the monster was a snake from that clue too quickly. Instead the scene was setup where it was reasonable for people heading toward their dorms to find it. As he planned he arrived on the scene of the cat ahead of the students leaving the feast.

 **…Potter Rooms, Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Later that night as he settled into bed with his girls and Myrtle who was taking to switching back and forth between Ron and him he smiled at how well everything had gone. The scene had been setup to evoke the most fear but also designed to upset Filch as much as possible.

Filch was convinced, rightly, that Harry had attacked his cat but all the evidence cleared him. He could tell that both Dumbledore and Snape wanted it to be him but his tracks were covered too well. Harry also noticed that the two men were not surprised by the attack.

Harry could imagine Snape being part of the plan but did not think Albus Dumbledore would sink so low. He knew that the man was frustrated at his marginalization in the face of the rise of the houses of Longbottom and Potter, but to become involved in something so sinister showed the man to be more desperate than Harry had thought.

He was pleased that his temporary pet was also unaware of the spell he had cast on the beast's eyes. The creature was convinced it had killed again and was reveling in the victory. Harry had also brought it a Re'em so that it would not go hungry now that it was awake and the creature was resting as it digested the large animal.

 **…Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire**

Lucius' eyes roamed over the letter in his hands with a sinister smile on his face. He handed the letter over to his wife who quickly read it. Watching her face, Lucius could tell the exact moment she reached the section about the humiliation that their son had suffered at the hands of Potter and knew that Severus would not be welcomed in their home for a while.

If not for the fortunate discovery of Potter's parseltongue secret, he would also be very angry at the dower man. It was clear that he was blinded by his hatred for anything Potter and willing to sacrifice Draco in the pursuit of his vengeance. That would not be acceptable and despite the accidental success in this instance, he would tell Draco to no longer listen to his godfather.

He indicated his intention to his wife and she readily agreed. They moved on from the continued damage being done to the Malfoy name and spoke at length about the progress of the plan. A creature had been released which meant that their young victim had been corrupted. Lucius would start to re-engage with the political establishment to prepare for the moment to strike against Potter and his allies.

It was clear that many of the magicals in power were unhappy with what seemed to be a massive shift in wealth and influence that was leaving them out. What was worse for the pureblood bigots in that group was the fact that blood traitors and "mudbloods" were the ones reaping the benefits. Lucius no longer had the wealth to be careless in his bribes but many were willing to help without financial incentive as they saw it as a mission to save their way of life.

 **… Penthouse, Lily Flower Hotel and Casino, Grimmauld Commons**

Sirius Black was gleeful. He danced around his large apartment scooping of his ladies and spinning them around before moving on to someone else. Claire and Carissa moved to be in his path as much as possible and got three times as many dances. Despite their sexual relationship, the girls really saw him as their daddy, and loved when he acted in that role as much as they loved him treating them as lovers.

He returned to the desk where his insanity had started and Camille shook her head at his silliness. She loved him so much and more so at times when he was so carefree. Looking around at the soft smiles on all the women's faces told her that she was not the only one.

In what was meant to seem innocent but all could tell was a blatant move for attention. Aubrey moved next to him and asked "what is it?" All the girls looked at her like she was crazy but when the short woman got picked up and seated in Sirius' lap, she looked at them all victoriously.

Sirius knew what she was doing but was too much a fan of a well-executed deception to say anything. "Well, those stuffy ass wipes are losing their minds over my engagement to your sister." All the girls looked at each other with smiles. Claire and Clarissa called Sirius and Camille "Daddy and Mommy" and the other girlfriends "Auntie". Deciding it fit, Sirius began referring to them as sisters and the girls outside his inner circle cousins.

It was sweet and all the women loved when Sirius did it. They listen to him joyously talk about how bothered certain families were that he was marrying a squib. "There just mad that your magic is better than theirs" he said and all the women looked at him.

Sirius was also known for saying things like that. This saying had come when Carissa had asked if he would like her better if she had magic and he had told her that she already had magic, because love and acceptance was a better magic than transfiguration and charms.

It had struck a chord for the young girl and honestly had touched all of them. Especially as he said it as if it was obvious to him. Aubrey pressed herself into Sirius. She loved him very much and saying things like that was why.

Sirius had only read the first paragraph before his impromptu celebration and now settled in to read the rest. Aubrey tried to leave him be as the women moved back to what they were doing but Sirius would not let her go. "Oh no, now you are caught by your own trickery. Stuck in my web" She giggled and settled in him. She would never not want to be held by Sirius's strung arms.

As she watched his snickering while he read the rest of the article she thought back to how she came to be the happiest she had ever been in her life.

...Flashback

"It's OK. Really." Sharon said but Aubrey was not listening. She had been too forward and now she felt adrift as if she didn't know what to do. "You know you are over reacting. We're already sleeping with him. Why would he mind if you touched his face."

Aubrey looked at Sharon as if she had lost her mind. All the women in the house slept with Sirius regularly and universally it was agreed that it was the best sex any of them had ever had. But sex for them was supposed to be casual and for all the other girls they seemed happy about it.

"It's not just sex for me." She sighed in frustration then paused as Sharon growled at her. She knew that the woman across from her understood. She was just as in love with him as she was. After the stern men they had both grown up with, Sirius' light hearted attitude had been a breath of fresh air. But then he had warned off Sharon's family and it had been the sexiest and most manly thing they had ever seen.

Being weary of men, the two of them had watched Sirius carefully. He was funny and kind and always had time for all the women around him. And despite the fact that he could use them all for sex, the man took the time to get to know them all and sit with them when they needed a friendly ear.

The night he had let Carissa and Claire make him up and he had just sat there and gabbed like one of the girls was the day she started to fall. The same was true for Sharon. Despite the sex most of the other girls just saw him as a rich uncle that took care of them and most were even looking outside of the family, with Sirius' blessing, for husbands of their own. But her and Sharon just couldn't do it.

He was unavailable but Sirius was the only man that would ever touch them again. "I'm sorry Sharon, I know how much you love him too. I just hope I haven't ruined anything." She looked up and was startled to see her friends face. The Asian beauty was already porcelain skinned but she had turned deathly white and was staring over her shoulder.

Aubrey refused to believe that what was happening was happening. She had been a big fan of muggle cinema and even for a magically raised person the scene that was unfolding was too cliché. Nope, there was an intruder in the house, someone who was upset at Sirius collecting squibs. They had gotten past the security and four layers of Potter war wards and she was about to die.

It was odd that as she turned she was actually hopeful that it was something like that. "Shit" her mind screamed at her so loudly that she winced. Sirius Black was leaning on the room's door jamb with a smile on his face and what was worse, Camille was standing next to him with a similar smile.

He moved into the room and sat next to her and in front of Sharon, who was now red. He looked at Aubrey and said "Do you know when you blush, that your face actually turns purple." Aubrey broke and tears started to leak from her eyes.

Sirius scooped her up and hugged her. "No, No, No. Don't cry. Not when I was having so much fun hearing how much you love me." Sharon snorted and Aubrey stopped crying to look at her friend in shock. "You're laughing at me." Before the girl could answer Sirius said "She shouldn't since according to you she is in love with me too." The Asian girl's face paled again.

Camille was trying hard not to laugh but decided that she should defend the girls who would likely be joining their collective. "Sirius, be nice, they're scared". He looked at Camille then back at the Sharon. Aubrey's head was still buried in his strong arms. "I am not really good at love, but I am pretty good at like. And I like the two of you, a lot. And Camille does too. How about you come sit at the popular table and tell me how awesome I am."

Camille sighed exasperatedly. "Are you sure you want to love him, he is insufferable" Sirius winked at Sharon and her insides melted and she could only nod. He reached the arm not holding Aubrey out and Sharon rushed into it. "So how about it girls. You want to be my girlfriends too."

...End Flashback

Being under Sirius' direct scrutiny had been even better than watching from afar. He was caring and attentive and funny. He seemed to have an instinctive knowledge of when she needed him and he was always there.

She sighed as his hands started to rub across her butt. She was the only Black girl in the house, as Sharon was the only Asian, and she had inherited all the most stereotypically Black features. Her skin was very dark, her hips were wide and her butt was round and stuck out from her body. She had thick lips and a broad nose.

She had been afraid that after bedding her and satisfying his curiosity he would not be attracted to her. But he looked at her with the same kindness and desire that all his inner circle got and when he was close to her as he was now he would absently rub at her ass and hips.

Since becoming his girlfriend, she found out that he also wined and dined them regularly. Taking them out individually, and together in different groups. They had not been able to figure out how he determined how many girls he wanted to take out or who would go but none of them ever felt neglected.

On their last date alone, he had told her he loved her and she had been on cloud nine since. He had done it for all of them. Telling them each what he loved about them and how happy he was they were in his life. He was marrying Camille because he loved her first but he loved them all equally.


	31. Chamber Plots

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The only discussion that was happening in the school revolved around the re-opened chamber of secrets. No one was surprised to see that the Gryffindors were wielding swords and daggers. Some were surprised to see the Hufflepuffs armed as well, though none who knew that hard work and loyalty went hand in hand with bravery.

The Gryffindor's had found an old rule in the rule books that had not been overturned and had started to wear swords. It had started with Fred and George Weasley who had worn real swords but meant it more as a prank. Unfortunately for them Professor Capstonson had seen them and praised them for their smart thinking.

Neville who was a fan of sword combat offered to provide swords for any who wanted one. His offer plus his comparisons to Lord Gryffindor of old was all it took to get the house on board with taking another step toward emulating the warrior mage that gave their house its name.

He had made the announcement on Saturday and by Sunday afternoon, Leland Abbot had arrived with many crates. Now Monday morning found every Gryffindor carrying a sword. Most had one from Longbottom but Harry and his cohorts, including the Weasley twins and their girlfriends had swords for the Lycan forges.

Neville had inspected the creations and thought they were very nice but the Lycans had not yet achieved legendary in their weapons forging efforts. The mass of students at the Gryffindor table looked very imposing as the boys had blades strapped to their backs and the girls had smaller daggers at their hips.

It was Neville who extended his offer to the Hufflepuffs and was the reason that table was also donning daggers and swords. At breakfast as the two houses intermixed to chatter about the choices each person made about the size and type of blade to carry that Neville was heard saying "Any smart Gryffindor knows to have a Hufflepuff cover is back. Who else can we trust to save us from our own recklessness?"

The Hufflepuffs had laughed at the statement but the laugh turned to pride when the Gryffindors let out a cheer of approval and respect. Cho had only meant to tease when she asked if he didn't want a Ravenclaw at his back too. Neville showed that Harry might be a hero but he would be the grand politician when he replied. "Perhaps, but I would rather have you to tell us which way to point our wands or we would have no clue."

Both the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors cheered and many of the Ravenclaws blushed at the praise. Especially since it was a paraphrasing of a well-known Ravenclaw saying. As the noise died down Neville raised his goblet and said "To the Slytherin's and their plots. Without them we would not have a field on which to do battle."

The room erupted in laughter, including some smirks from the Slytherin table. Neville had made the type of comment that appealed to the Slytherins. It was a beautifully phrased back handed complement. Draco especially smirked at the words as it described what was happening at the school in that very moment.

As was to be expected, Albus Dumbledore had tried to put a stop to having armed students in the hallways. Hermione had pointed out how ridiculous the objection was as the entire school was already armed with wands. She had blushed crimson when she realized she had spoken her thoughts out loud and caused the headmaster and his deputy to stare at her.

It was Lavender's reassuring presence next to her and Ron's smile that gave her the courage to not shrink back from the glare the headmaster was giving her. When the man ignored her to continue addressing Neville and Harry who he had assumed were responsible. Hermione blushed again, this time in pleasure, when Ron whispered "good girl" in her ear.

Albus fumed as Neville pointed out that they were within their rights to carry auxiliary weapons and that is was not in violation of any rule. In fact the proper way to carry a sword or dagger was outlined as part of the dress code. Albus had tried to suppress the rule books and maps that had appeared when the wards were renewed by the House of Potter but had been unable and now that failure was causing him greater frustration.

He had made inquiries, only saying that he did not have as much control of the wards as he previously did and was told that Harry had seen the damage that years of professors had made to the old ward stone and had given only limited access to the Headmaster and staff.

The new ward setup allowed for the Board of Governors to approve access and the Headmaster to make changes but unilateral control was no longer given to anyone. That news had angered the man greatly but he did not know how to demand control be given back to him. Harry had offered to remove the stone completely if the Headmaster was unhappy with it but both knew that was not a likely option.

Albus retreated when he realized that the muggleborn's words along with the Longbottom's knowledge of the rules would not get him what he wanted. He chastised himself for reacting at all and knew it had been a reflexive reaction that had him oppose anything that would empower the students. Especially as it hadn't been given to them by him. He could swear he was physically feeling his power and influence in society slowly slip away from him.

With Tom's plan in play he comforted himself with the knowledge that all the tragedy that was brewing would help him to reclaim his rightful place within the wizarding world. He needed only to wait and let the plan play out and position himself to save the day when the moment called for it.

For her part Minerva McGonagall was very proud of the generation of students that had entered Hogwarts. In many ways they were the first generation of peace since the fall of Voldemort. Children whose families were severely affected by the war but who got to grow up without it. Harry and now Neville had tapped into it and she was excited to see what type of world these students would usher in as they grew older and took the reins of leadership in their world.

The house rivalries had actually become more intense but violence and bullying had practically disappeared. The houses, even the Slytherins, had learned to be fiercely proud and protective of their own house but no longer seemed intent on dragging other houses down to prove it.

She wondered how much of that was due to the points system being more individual and more of the rules being enforced and how much was due to the presence of so many heirs of the elites of society. She felt Kyler's hand slide up her exposed thigh and was drawn from her thoughts as she looked at him with blazing eyes.

He ignored her hard look and moved his hand further up her leg. He smiled as despite the heat in her eyes and the sternness of her posture. She opened her legs wider. When standing her skirt reached her knees but she had taken to lifting its hem to her thighs when sitting behind the large table at meals. She had done it mostly to torture Snape and found she appreciated the attention she got from Kyler, Filius and even Rubeus.

Now as she felt Kyler's fingers drumming against her panties she looked up to see the half giant failing miserably as he tried to avoid staring. In their position, she knew the large man could see Kyler's hand vanish between her thighs but not what they were doing. As she rose to go to her first class she moved and gave the staring man a quick peak at her panties and smiled in satisfaction at his blush.

She noticed that she had captured Pomona Sprout in her teasing web and smirked at the woman's blush when Minerva caught her staring as well. Kerstan and Koenraad met her in her classroom and Kerstan said "We heard a naughty kitty been teasing her coworkers." The two men approached her and she looked at the clock. She only had a half hour before her first class and intended to tell them there was no time but they were on her before she could say much.

As Minerva taught her class, she wondered if her students knew what she had been doing. She was sure they could smell her and she felt the mixed fluids leaking from her body and down her legs. She maintained all the dignity she could and made it through the class before rushing to her quarters to take a quick shower.

Thinking about what she had just done. Teaching her class in front of her students after just having sex with two of her three boyfriends fed perfectly into her renewed being. She felt alive and excited by what she had done. She would never actually tease her students as she did her coworkers as that would be inappropriate but she was not immune to the lustful looks her older students gave her. She was sure both Penelope and Percy knew what she had done and the renewed fantasy sent a tingle down her back.

She finished her shower and redressed. She did not put on any underwear and left for next class excited at the secret she held. She felt herself moisten at the thought of her students reactions if they knew she was naked under her robes. She visited Kyler quickly and pulled his hands under her skirt to tell him of her naughtiness.

She left quickly before he could do anything more and smiled as she watched his next class enter the room. Thinking she had gotten some revenge as she watched him suck his finger and scowl playfully at her she made it to her own class and started her lesson. The students noticed her attitude and one student was bold enough to comment "Professor McGonagall, you look like the cat that got the canary"

The class tittered and then laughed when the professor replied "Mr. Jordon, We all know, I am a cat, are you volunteering to be my canary?" Lee Jordon blushed at the double meaning to her words and the fact that he had a serious crush on the beautiful woman. It deepened when she looked at him and he was sure she had read his thoughts about her.

 **…2nd Year History of Magic Class, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry smiled as he looked at Hermione's hand raised in the air during their History of Magic class. As his relationship had grown with Karli and Justine, it had become clear that the two had submissive personalities and he had researched how to be a proper master. He had shared that knowledge with Ron early on and could see that work had been put into his bushy haired slave.

Her uniform was actually in complete violation of the Hogwarts dress code but the students had so flummoxed the teachers the year before that such things were no longer challenged despite the fact that the students had started to actually break the rules. The lack of effort to enforce such things was likely due to the increased peace throughout the school working in collaboration with the rise in student grades.

The student body had not been as studious or well-mannered at any time for most of the faculties' memories and that included Albus Dumbledore. In addition Severus Snape had been completely neutered by the remaining staff and the fact that the points book was still resting in the staff lounge and was checked daily by Minerva. Albus had tried to convince her that it was no longer necessary but she would not be swayed.

So now Harry looked over at Hermione who sat in her chair with her robe off. Her skirt was short enough that when seated it pulled up to expose all of her thigh and some of the curve of her ass. Her regulation knee socks had been replaced by thigh high socks, a trend copied by most of the girls at the school, and her mule heeled mary-jane shoes had been replaced with a similar style that had a 3 inch heel.

Her white blouse and vest now stopped short of her waist and exposed a generous sliver of her stomach. With her hands raised, her bellybutton was exposed. The top buttons of her blouse and vest were undone and showed off the top swells of her small but well-rounded breasts. Capping of the look was a leather choker that she wore that was a burgundy to match the Gryffindor colors.

The collar, which was what it actually was, had a metal tag hanging from it with the Weasley coat of arms on it. The top right field had the silhouette of a bull with its head down and horns pointed. That indicated Ron's branch of the family. Harry thought she was quite beautiful, then his eyes roamed over the array of beautiful and similarly dressed girls in his class. Including his own.

Susan sat next to him. And he looked over to her. She had no collar but her larger breasts were on display as Susan had left more buttons undone than Hermione. Her skirt was equally as short though and from his position next to her he could actually see her panties peeking out from between her slightly parted legs.

He ignored the cheshire grin she wore as she noticed him staring and lowered a hand to rest in the spot her legs had opened to him. Her pale cheeks blushed, but her grin did not fade and he went back to admiring the other girls in the class, though he did not move his had from its place, even when his Hufflepuff girlfriend started to subtly rock herself against him.

The general look of the girls in his class was the same, some had slightly longer skirts and some showed slightly more cleavage but in general the girls uniform had been changed by acclimation and no one was trying to do anything about it. Harry was roused from his admiration of Ron's slave when Professor Binns noticed her raised hands. Harry suppressed a laugh at the ghost's surprise when Hermione asked about the chamber.

Professor Binns was a ghost who had just continued to teach after dying in the post of history professor. Like Professor Snape, Harry and his year mates had been warned about the teacher on their arrival but like Snape, their experience with the class was not as expected. Harry was sure it had to do with the wards but he had no clue how. What was clear was that the man had found a renewed energy for teaching.

If one did not like history the class would still be boring but it would not be because of the teaching style of the professor. He was an amazing story teller and had even brought in some of the other castle ghosts to tell tales of their times while alive. He applied this skill to his efforts telling about the legend of the chamber and the rumor that it had been opened fifty years previously.

As they packed to leave, Harry was very pleased with the story the ghost history professor had told. Especially the part about the rumored opening from 50 years previous. He could already see the curiosity in some of the student's eyes about what that meant and would have to check to make sure the Ravenclaws got wind of the clue.

 **…Unused Armory, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Neville Longbottom and his girls were sitting around the room discussing the story that Professor Binns had told earlier. It was a continuation of the discussion that was going on during the evening meal. It was no surprise that the story that Hermione Granger had gotten from the history professor had been spread throughout the school.

It was even confirmed by a later class of 5th year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. They had been able to get the name of the victim from all those years ago. Myrtle Warren. It had not taken long for people to associate that event with the ghost who resided in a little used bathroom on the second floor. Unfortunately, no one could find the young girl ghost.

Some of the 7th years commented on how desperate that ghost had been for attention and now that everyone wanted to talk to her, she was missing. Neville could appreciate the irony but also knew what it was like to be lonely and hoped the ghost had found a place where she could be appreciated and not just bothered about her death.

While the ghost could have been a good source of clues, she doubtfully would have the answer to the recent events. The headmaster had announced that Filch's cat was only petrified and that Professor Sprout and Mediwitch Pomfrey were working together to end the petrification of the animal. There was a cure available from mandrakes but it would take many months before that would be ready.

Neville announced to his circle that he wished he had a way to interview the Slytherins. "Not only do they look happier than I have ever seen them, but Malfoy looks way too smug for how little he matters around the school" he concluded. Parvati nodded from her position laying on his stomach. Behind her long hair he could only feel her head move against his chest.

Neville smiled as he thought the girl had fallen asleep on him. He looked over from the chase lounge he was lying back in to Padma who was sitting on the floor with her back against his seat close enough that his hand could dangle over her shoulder. She was idly playing with his fingers while they talked. Hannah sat next to Padma with Cho's head in her lap. Hannah was playing in Cho's long Black hair when the Asian beauty said "What about polyjuice?"

The silence that met her declaration told her they were not familiar with it. Cho explained the mimic potion and what it did and how it worked. Neville started to formulate a plan regarding using the potion to infiltrate the dorms and who he would copy. Cho was explaining that the recipe was in a restricted tome in the library. That brought them up short Parvati mumbled something from Neville's chest.

Neville lifted the girl and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I am sure Hannah's grandfather or the Jiggers have the book somewhere." She said a she smiled into his face. He smiled at her and instructed Cho to write a letter on his behalf to Armand Jigger. He told her to request four potions books, all at the same level as the one she thought was in the restricted section. He explained that he didn't want to raise red flags with them about what they might be doing.

 **…Quiditch Pitch, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Good Morning Hogwarts!" Lee Jordon screamed from his position in the announcer's box. The packed stadium roared in response to his greeting. "I am here with the always lovely and spectacularly beautiful, Professor Minerva McGonagall…" The professor in question interrupted him and said "Thank You Lee, but flattery will not get you a better grade in my class." The crowd once again erupted, but this time in laughter.

Lee Jordon smiled at his teacher's verbal repost and continued "We are here for the first match of the year, pitting the brave, the daring, the often times reckless lions of Gryffindor against the coy, the crafty, the sometimes sinister snakes of Slytherin." With each introduction the team in question flew unto the pitch.

Minerva was once again pleased at how far the school had come in the previous year and a few months. That introduction was excellent and played on all the best parts of a rivalry with none of the vitriol that had once been typical. Her presence in the booth had usually been to prevent the announcer from riling up the crowd too much after a brawl had started because of the taunts. That was almost a decade previous and Minerva was happy that she could relax, slightly.

She caught the end of Lee's individual introductions where he took time to complement the "Flying Foxes" as the Gryffindor chasers had been nicknamed. Minerva thought the name was appropriate as the three girls were indeed quite skilled and beautiful. She listened carefully as Lee introduced the all-male Slytherin team and decided not to chastise him as he said "with so many beautiful Slytherin girls, it's a shame the team doesn't have a counterpart to our foxes."

Minerva smiled as his statement caused the Slytherin section to freeze, unsure of how to react to the compliment even though they were shore there was an insult they could not decipher. Minerva did notice some of the girls in green and silver giving Lee appraising looks. Minerva was slightly awestruck at the changes that continued to worm their way through the school.

She listened as Lee explained that after a generous donation by a Slytherin alum that provided the Slytherin Quiditch team with new brooms, that various house alumni had come together to match the generosity and now all the school teams were now on new brooms. The Slytherins all had Nimbus 2001's but the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had all opted for Nimbus 2000's for the chasers and seekers while choosing Cleansweep 1900's for the beaters and keepers.

In the sky Draco was focused. Today was an important step in regaining the Malfoy honor. His father's plan was simple. Release an evil beast on the school that would hopefully kill some mudbloods and blood traitors, implicate a family under Retainer by the House of Potter and one of Potter's sluts. The scandal would halt the recent gains and perhaps shift public opinion. Most of the plan revolved around his father and his father's "friends" in government and industry, but his part was to gain standing within the school.

In the grand scheme Draco was not important but the boy refused to admit that to himself as his pride would not allow it. In his mind the restoration of the House of Malfoy rested on his ability to climb back to the top of Slytherin House and in turn the school. He was disgusted by how poorly Nott compared to Longbottom and Potter and knew that he would fill that position much better.

Step one in what Draco considered the real plan was to show Harry Potter to be the untalented hack his godfather knew him to be. At least in Quiditch. Draco had no illusions about who had the greater magical skill or power. But that was something he didn't like to think about. He was sure that trouncing the boy in Quiditch would be the first step in creating chinks in the boy-who-lived's armor.

Draco's focus slipped as he got lost in a fantasy of building a harem to match Longbottoms and Potters. He wanted to steal away Greengrass and Lovegood as well. He was sure the two blonde beauties would choose him once the year was complete and Harry Potter was brought low. He refocused when he heard the whistle and the game began.

Severus Snape had snapped. No one really noticed as he was already a sociopath. But the man had finally come to a resolution about his rage. And his hatred was focused completely on Harry Potter. Over the summer Severus had "realized" that Harry Potter was the cause of all his problems. His birth had caused Lily's death and his survival is why Minerva could torture him the way she did.

Like any true coward, however, Severus was not willing to risk himself even against a 12 year old. It was clear that Harry Potter was not a typical 12 year old, but Severus' hatred still denied the boy his due. So his caution was merely a reflection of the extent of his cowardice and not any recognition that the boy was obviously skilled and likely dangerous.

He wanted the boy to suffer before he died and the first stage in that plan would be to break all the bones in the boy's body. To that end he had charmed both Bludgers to attack Harry Potter. He had also hardened them to prevent them being destroyed easily. He smiled as he heard the whistle and wondered how many bones they would break before they were stopped.

If given the chance, the Bludgers would crush the skull as the last act but Severus seriously doubted the things would last that long, but it added a twisted game to the event that the crazed man appreciated. He scowled at the students in his own house and promised himself that they would be taught to resume proper behavior once the influence of Potter was exorcised.

Harry instantly recognized the charm on the Bludgers. He knew the caster not because the man had not been careful but because the charm was one of Voldemort's and the evil man had taught it to Severus and a few other select deatheaters who were not present at the Quiditch game. Harry's eyes roamed to Draco who was, like him, flying in a standard Seeker aerial pattern designed to give good visual coverage of the pitch and the positions of the players. It was possible Lucius had taught it to his son but harry doubted it as the brat would not have covered his magical signature so well.

Voldemort had used it as a torture and execution device. He would cast it on some rocks or bricks and then watch with delight as each of his victim's bones would be broken. Harry thought using it on a Bludger was actually quite clever and wondered if Snape had left in the skull crushing part. He watched the iron balls with his peripheral vision waiting for whatever timer the man had undoubtedly used to count down to zero and begin their attack runs.

He had enough time to plan a strategy of how to deal with the iron balls but then he spotted the snitch and he realized that he could turn this into another grand moment in the life of Harry Potter. As he positioned himself for what was about to happen he thought this would make a nice minor story to fill in the space between the epic ones.

"Harry Potter was amazing and we should have known because remember the time on the Quiditch pitch with the Bludgers…" Harry's imaginations about how he would be remembered and admired in pubs around the world was interrupted when the two Bludgers suddenly changed course and headed right for him. Harry Potter currently had access to the magical abilities of almost 50 magical creatures plus the instincts and some physical attributes from those animals and another 200 non-magical prey and predator animals.

All of that did not count his natural mixed-magical race blood that gave him even more power, dexterity and flexibility. He actually had to slow down his reflexes so his broom stick could keep up with him. He didn't want anyone to know he could fly and certainly not that he could transform into multiple magical and non-magical animals. Plus he needed a certain amount of danger and suspense to add to the value of the story.

He sped toward Draco deciding that the boy had been looking a little too smug lately. People had noticed and the reputation of his family's cruelty had made some start to worry if it was healthy to not give the boy some deference. Harry could not have that and thought some public embarrassment and ridicule would be helpful.

Draco spotted Harry coming at him at full speed. He froze and his fear likely saved him from injury as Harry's foot actually grazed his cheek as he flew by. Had Draco moved to avoid the Gryffindor, he might have gotten kicked in the head. Draco was equally as lucky with the Bludgers that were flying after his nemesis. They seem to split around him before coming back together to continue their chase.

It took Draco a full 30 seconds to get his heart back under control and looked down to see Harry in full chase of the snitch. He looked up to see his entire team staring at him in anger, wondering why the Blonde who had bragged of his great skill was just sitting still in the air while the opposing seeker chased after the snitch.

Draco turned his broom and dived after the small golden object. Draco was an excellent broom flyer and a fairly decent seeker so he was able to angle his broom and approach vector in a way that made up for the 30 second lapse. Watching Potter fly Draco growled in anger that the boy was good at that too. Draco refused to be beat and poured on the speed of his faster broom.

If Draco had done more research than "newer is obviously better" he would have recognized that Harry Potter could not have been going at full speed. He was catching up way too fast for the relative max speed of the two brooms. Draco caught up and sped past Harry Potter. Unfortunately for him they were very close to the end of the pitch and would be required to turn. Harry, the snitch and the too Bludgers all made the turn easily but Draco was going too fast. In his second embarrassment in as many minutes he crashed into the side wall of the stadium. His ridicule would be worse as he had not been tricked he had just misjudged his speed into a turn. There was no greater amateur move than that.

Harry was pleased with the progress thus far. He had two rogue Bludgers on his tail and it was obvious the entire stadium had taken notice. He saw Dumbledore's pale face as the man waved his wand trying to break the charm on the balls. Harry knew he would fail as they were going too fast and the charm was difficult to break on a static object.

He was keeping ahead of the balls and dodging when they tried to get him in various pincer maneuvers. All the while keeping up with the twisting and turning snitch. Harry could her Lee Jordon voice as he narrated what was happening for the stunned silent crowd. The snitch moved toward the goal post and Harry saw an opportunity to ditch one of his pursuers.

He shifted his approach on the metal pole and slowed to draw the Bludger in. Just as he was about to hit the pole he let go his broom and allowed his momentum to carry him the rest of the way to the pole. He grabbed it with his hands and swung around it. The Bludger slammed into the pole and shattered into various metal chunks.

Harry waved his hand at the falling pieces recognizing that some of them had enough of the charm left to continue the chase. He dispelled the charm thinking he didn't need sharp metal objects flying after him to increase the drama of this situation. He dropped from his position barely avoiding the second Bludger as it flew through the spot he was once in. Reaching out his hand he called his still falling broom to him and sped off to catch up to the snitch.

The entire move had taken less than three seconds and the crowd had gone wild. Then they screamed. The snitch had shifted in an attempt to double back and Harry had leapt off his broom side ways to get it. That had not caused the scream as he was only about 10 feet of the ground. The scream was caused because the Bludger had caught his right arm. The sideways leap had slowed Harry down enough for the Bludger to catch up.

The screams changed from fear to excitement when Harry rolled out of his fall and rose with his wand in his left hand, the snitch in his right and hit the Bludger that was flying toward him with a spell that turned it to fine metal powder. No one noticed his finger wave that dispelled the rest of the charm. Harry smiled tiredly at the crowd before collapsing to the turf. He thought the exhausted hero would make a great ending to the story.

On the ground with his eyes closed he felt the approach of his girls and his friends. Madam Hooch had blown the whistle to officially end the game in Gryffindor's favor. No one had moved since the Bludgers took off after Harry so the final score was 210-20. He opened his eyes when he felt Ginny kiss him. He kissed her back and scowled when he was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey who was being trailed by Gilderoy Lockhart.

Ginny moved out of the way and watched as Madam Pomfrey examined Harry. Harry was surprised to hear that his forearm had a crack in it. Apparently Severus had hardened the iron balls tremendously and Harry actually shuddered at the thought of what the ball would have don't to him if he was a normal wizard.

When Madam Pomfrey went into her medicine bag, Gilderoy thought this would be a great opportunity to impress the boy-who-lived and help him. The man was sure he could cast the bone setting spell as he had heard of its use in many of the stories he had stolen. Most of the storytellers had said it was a simple and very useful spell. No one would find out if he was indeed capable as the minute he moved his wand to point at Harry he felt a wand at his throat and a sharp point against his crotch.

He had not noticed the red headed boy or his blonde companion move but there was no doubt about the position they know held him in. He was about to try to go with the angry authoritative teacher routine but a look in their eyes told him diplomacy might be a better option. "I was only going to help" he said as he lowered his wand. The mediwitch had re-engaged with her patient while looking the man with disgusted eyes.

The Dueling professor's heart froze when he felt the blade poke into his crotch with more force. "You will leave the care of our Lord, to those who he trusts and those who are qualified for such things, are we clear?" Gilderoy Lockhart was a greater coward than Severus Snape and was easily intimidated by the 12 year old. He nodded then fled the scene just as Albus, Minerva and Severus approached.

 **…Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry did not like it in the hospital wing. He knew Madam Pomfrey was just being cautious but it was clear that his arm had only cracked and that he had already healed. He wanted to believe that she just enjoyed having people in her beds, but he knew better.

Magic was very powerful but also had a high potential for being unstable. She was holding Harry to make sure that his magic wasn't thrown off kilter. For most instances, one night of observation was all that was necessary. A second day if he had needed to take a potion.

He looked over to where Draco was sleeping under the effects of skelligrow and a draft of living death potion. Harry felt no pity for the damage the asshole had caused himself. Draco had broken his collarbone and shattered his knee and femur.

Harry thought it was hilarious. The boy's mother had arrived and despite the permanent scowl and the look of utter loathing she shot him, he had to admit she was hot. Definitely worthy of a rage fuck if the opportunity presented itself. If only to torture Draco later with the knowledge.

He smiled as he noticed the door open before closing again. His smile widened as he sensed magic flying through the air. His smile turned predatory when he saw the shimmer from a deactivating invisibility rune. He knew it would be them, they had spent a year apart from him and they were determined to never sleep without him again.

Luna and Ginny did not look alike in any way but they had bonded so completely that most considered them practically sisters. Some might even call them twins as they behaved in ways similar to Fred and George. When they decided to come to Harry in the hospital, they didn't even have to talk with each other they just looked at each other before both rising and leaving together.

 **…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore exited his Pensieve with a frown on his face. Those still enthralled by the man's history and reputation would believe that the frown was because of a concern for one of his students. Those who considered themselves wiser about the world but still believers in the great and powerful Dumbledore would say the frown was an indication that he was planning to catch the perpetrator.

The second group would be closer to the truth but would still be deeply disturbed by what Albus Dumbledore was actually thinking. He did not care that one of his students had been attacked. Nor did he care that the student was Harry Potter. In fact if, as he suspected, Tom had got unto the school grounds and killed Harry Potter, that would actually be ideal as far as Albus' plans went.

Albus Dumbledore was a true believer in the prophesy and was sure that when Voldemort killed Harry it would, in turn, make Voldemort mortal and Albus was sure he could defeat a mortal Tom Riddle. His frown was actually just petulance. He was angry that Tom had figured out a way to bypass the Potter wards and despite trying, he had not figured it out yet. Tom had thrown it in his face when he stole the stone and Elixir stores and had done so once again.

He of course recognized the charm that was on the Bludgers. It was one of Tom's favorite when he was in the mood to torment his victims. Albus was sure Tom was using it in the same fashion to try and torment him. Despite the fact that they were rarely seen together, many people believed Harry Potter was being mentored by Albus Dumbledore. Albus had been extremely subtle in how he stoked that rumor wanting it to be considered obvious and have no one check its validity.

It was obviously working as Tom had gone after his supposed protégé using a charm that would hurt but not kill its victim. That thought brought the frown back. Once again Harry Potter had faced a trial and overcome it without every needing his help or guidance. Albus knew that eventually people would start to realize he was unimportant and his relegation to footnote would be practically complete.

He shook himself from those morose thoughts. Tom was moving and he was sure there would be another attack shortly. The failure at the Quiditch pitch would not be tolerated by the Dark Lord. Albus rearranged the patrol schedules for the coming week putting Minerva in positions of most risk against Tom's expected attack.

 **…Room of Requirements, Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry examined the three red stones. He had completed the first and hardest stage of the creation of the philosopher's stone. Now they only had to be soaked in the potion for a week. Harry had created these three stone for a specific purpose.

These three stones would be embedded within the body of Myrtle, the future vampire. He intended to take the original back and put it back in its place of honor at Potter Castle. The three stones were actually a better application and would prevent Myrtle from being killed until she was ready. Unless she turned on him, of course, in which case, he or any of his descendants could terminate her. He wouldn't tell her of that failsafe.

The stones would be imbedded in her skull, heart and womb. They were designed to be practically indestructible and had the cloak's invisibility rune scheme as well. Even if Myrtle was captured and dissected, no one would be able to find them. The three locations within her body would not actually be necessary and was done merely for the sake of redundancy.

They had conducted many experiments and had gotten a good idea about the limits of Myrtle's ability as well as what the stone had done to her. She was still a ghost but was no longer tied to the pipes within the school but was instead tied to the stone. In what was the scariest experiment after checking all the calculations multiple times, Myrtle had simply removed it from around her neck.

She had first kissed all of them passionately. She removed the stone from around her neck and had returned to her ghostly form though she was now naked as nothing moved over with her. She told the relieved group she would have rather crossed over than live in fear from not knowing.

It was clear that she was fading though and she put the stone back on. Harry had determined that the stones residual power would keep her on their plane of existence for at least a day before she crossed over. Other experiments showed that she did still have her ghostly abilities even with the stone. That was really only invisibility and intangibility.

Hermione had taken to the Myrtle project with the determination and thoroughness of a research scientist. She had discovered that Myrtle had all the parts of a human though none of them worked exactly right. Interestingly, removing them would cause them to vanish and either re-appear or regrow back inside Myrtle. They had discovered this by removing the girl's appendix.

The second discovery was that it worked the same when they removed her heart and brain. Hermione believed that the body parts were just constructs and so just replaced themselves as needed. She believed that most of who Myrtle was still in the ghostly soul. That is why, she believed, Myrtle could still do ghost stuff, she just turned off all the constructs.

Moving on in Hermione's meticulous experimental path they found that Myrtle's body generated all the right fluids though when tested they all were just different variations of the elixir of life. Harry suggested that was the original intended function. The Elixir transmuted elements. Thus Air was turned to the elemental properties of blood, for example, but then the biological compounds was just the elixir. In the case of blood, she had an iron rich elixir of life.

They had drained her blood into a goblet and put some lead in it. Instead of turning to gold, it turned to what Harry determined was Platinum. They used some tin that was known to turn to silver when submersed in the elixir and as hypothesized by Hermione, it turned into Palladium. Harry though it wise to keep these things a secret, but thought it great that Myrtle would never have to worry about money.

Harry was determined to pass Myrtle off as a vampire and the entire had included all of House of Potter in the effort. The final discovery that made that possible was that despite the magical nature of her body, it was still real and existed in the physical world. More importantly for Harry's plan he could tattoo runes on to her body and they could affect her body.

Harry's plan was to use his mastery of runes to mimic vampirism in Myrtle. Remus had been able to help greatly as one of his many projects was to create a Lycan library that tracked the history of the werewolves. The books would treat the transition to Lycan as an evolutionary step brought on by powerful magic.

For Harry's purposes, he had been able to learn a lot about the history of the vampires as the two creature's histories were very closely intertwined. Harry used this information design the tattoo that he would put on Myrtle.

One tattoo would be all that is needed with almost 100 layers and powered by the philosopher's stones. The runes layered beneath the tattoo would be what faked the vampirism and the final rune would be a typical vampire tattoo, or at least look like it, that identified her sire and the family she would belong to. Chosen by Remus' research.


	32. The Plan

**…Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Minerva stood over the frozen body of Colin Creevey, the young muggleborn wizard and bit her tongue as she listened to the headmaster drone on about what this petrification meant. It was clear to her that he had no intention of doing anything about it and she once again chastised herself for how easily she had allowed his words to sway her in the past.

She wondered if he was ever the man he was thought to be. Was he once great and just became another victim of time or was he always inane and just lucky. What if the entire legend of Albus Dumbledore was just the story of an average boy that got lucky at a desperate time?

Her disappointment was increased by how lacking in cleverness the man actually was. It was Sirius who pointed out to her that the man really should be suspicious that she was allowing him to try and cover up what was happening in the school. It was a behavior contradictory to how she had been acting since the beginning of the previous year.

She noticed that he had stopped talking and looked up into his face. He was looking at her expectantly and she realized that she was expected to act the frazzled and unsure subordinate. She sighed internally and made her voice warble. "Albus, what does this mean?" She could actually see the joy in his eyes when he said "It means…the chamber has indeed been opened again."

Minerva internally rolled her eyes as she watched Albus Dumbledore leave the hospital wing. As she followed in his wake and listened to him prattle on about keeping the school open and making decisions for the greater good, all she could think to herself was "Hagrid better bloody appreciate this"

...Flashback

 **…Office of the Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Minerva cast the appropriate privacy spells around her office before she sat in her chair behind her desk. Kathleen and Samantha were stationed outside for additional security, so she felt certain she would not be disturbed. On her desk was a small case. Most would recognize it as a jewelry box and examining it would not disavow one of that notion. Minerva opened it and looked down at the seven small, round frameless mirrors that sat on a satin bundle.

The woman smiled at the collection and then pressed her wand to the cases latch and spoke "Hail Hydra". She did not know what the significance of the words where but she knew it was likely something that would annoy her if she ever found out. Especially as it always caused Harry, Remus and Sirius to burst out laughing. Karli would shake her head in disgust and Minerva took that to mean that she definitely didn't want to know.

Despite what she knew was likely an extremely childish joke, the activated magic was impressive, to say the least. Four of the mirrors rose into the air and arranged themselves into a half circle in front of Minerva. The mirrors then tilted back 30 degrees and ghostly projections of the Potter Group Council formed above them.

Each figure was shown from the shoulders up and one mirror had two figures projecting from it. Minerva knew that she would appear similarly in the arrayed mirrors of each of the people she was looking at. Sirius and Remus were together and that was why they appeared from the same mirror though the projections oriented to maintain equal spacing for the entire group.

Also present was Osirus, Harry and Justine. Minerva was curious about Harry's presence as he did not typically join in these meetings during the school year. Since the meeting was called to discuss the attack on Mrs. Norris, she thought he likely wanted to join the discussion in this case.

Justine's body vanished and then in a moment reappeared in the same spot but now being projected from Harry's mirror. The now unused mirror returned to the case in front of her. Minerva figured that she did not know Harry planned to join either. She was normally the contact for Harry on the Council and with his presence, Minerva noticed that Justine seemed to be paying less attention and instead just rested her head on Harry's shoulder which brought their images closer together.

Minerva took a moment to be once again impressed by the advancements made to the Marauders communication mirrors before the meeting was called to order by Osirus. After a brief explanation by Minerva to recap the events and discuss what the Headmaster was telling the staff, the group was surprised when Harry confessed to releasing the beast.

Minerva was sure her heart stopped when Harry casually announced that the beast in the Chamber was a thousand year old Basilisk that he had tricked into following him. A third image appeared on the other side of Harry and he introduced the group to Myrtle. Harry told the group a manufactured version of the events leading up to the release of the Basilisk.

"So, I found Myrtle and thought she was cute. I had never met a ghost that was actually close to my age. I decided pretty early that I would let her use the philosopher's stone, but I wanted to find out about her first. Minerva huffed. The story of the recovery of the Philosopher's stone was one that irritated her every time it was mentioned. He should not have gone alone. That was why he had Vassals in the first place. There was no point rehashing the same argument again, so she listened on.

"Then I found out that it was Hagrid that supposedly caused her death and that just didn't make sense." The group was equally surprised at Hagrid's implication in the girl's death. Everyone knew he had been expelled but no one in the circle had known the cause.

Harry continued his story, telling them that he had looked into the incident and discovered the story of the Chamber of Secrets, which led him to postulate that the creature would likely be a snake or serpentine. Myrtle had filled in the gap by speaking about her last memories before she died and that had led to the realization that the creature was a Basilisk.

Myrtle's story had also provided the clue that the entrance was close to the bathroom as she heard noises like stone grinding against stone before the creature appeared. Harry explained to an amazed audience that he had simply amplified his voice and started to scream stuff in the hall. It was when he screamed "open sesame" that he heard a grinding noise and found the entrance open in the bathroom.

Minerva was positive there was major portions of the story missing as it sounded too contrived. Looking at the other members, she could tell they thought the same. She was sure the full story would only further irritate her and not be helpful to the current situation so whatever secret Harry was keeping could wait as he had yet to explain why he had released the beast against a cat.

The rest of the story was very close to the truth and Harry explained using a Lamia form to convince the creature that he could be its new master and that they would sew death and destruction. When Harry mentioned casting a spell on the creature to prevent it from killing with its gaze and instead just petrifying it victims, Sirius barked out a laugh.

He quieted at Minerva's glare but smirked when the glare turned to Harry. It was obvious she wanted to know why he was doing this and what his intention was. When Harry explained that he wanted to not only add to his own legend but exonerate Hagrid as well, Minerva just shook her head. It was so typical of the young man to do something seemingly noble but still move his plan for world domination forward.

Harry explained the rest of his plan and Minerva had to admit it was the perfect combination of Slytherin cunning and Gryffindor bravery. With dashes of sinister plotting and foolish over confidence. After refining his plan with the help of all present, Harry went on to explain his plan to make Myrtle into a "vampire" so that she could live a second life. Remus agreed to help by gathering what his group knew about vampires. After some further small talk the meeting broke up and the images faded.

As the mirrors settled back into the case Minerva tried to be appalled at Harry's plan. But the previous year had made her view the world not so much as black and white but multiple shades of grey. And if Hagrid's entire magical life had been sacrificed for political expediency, she would do what it took to give him as much of it back as possible.

 **...End Flashback**

Once again in her office Minerva thought over the list of victims that Harry had created. They were all muggleborn and were all students who were not in the inner circle of any of the school powers. The intention was to choose people who would be missed but not people that would demand greater action from anyone.

Harry had also used mostly his own circle of influence since he could not control what Neville would do. It was important that people like Neville not be attacked as Albus would not be able to suppress that information. The plan was for news to eventually get out and that would start the dominos that would lead to Hagrid's freedom to cast magic again.

 **…Potter Manor, Hogsmeade Village**

Mytsi looked at herself in the mirror. During her first life she had not learned much about vampires but after her crash course, she found them to be quite interesting. She supposed part of that was that she now had experience as a dead person. She was honest enough to admit that she likely would not have cared to learn about the "dark creatures" when she was alive, especially as vampires as a group had done much more to earn the title than the former werewolves ever had.

She had dressed the part. She was wearing a dark purple leather top with matching pants. The purple so dark it appeared black if one did not look carefully. The top was a skintight bodice and hugged every curve with a high stiff collar that wrapped only half way around her neck, the remaining exposed area showing her "clan" mark.

The top was sleeveless but her arms were covered by a matching pair of gloves that ended half way up her bicep. Her shirt was open at the top exposing the top swells of her pale breasts and stopped short of her hips exposing her flat and toned stomach.

The equally tight pants was made up of two sides that were sewn together with thin leather straps. A combination of magic and craftsmanship allowed the pant to hug her every curve while remaining supple enough for her to move easily. The outfit was completed with a pair of knee high, 6 inch heeled boots.

Today was going to be her first public appearance and she had to admit as she looked herself over that Harry had come up with a very interesting plan to help her continue her life. It all hinged on her ability to present herself as a vampire. Based on what she had read and the information Remus had provided, that would not be very difficult.

She was already as pale as most vampires, a repercussion of not having red blood cells any longer. She had a heartbeat which was stronger than most Vampires but nothing they had discovered suggested that would be a problem. Harry had used his rune ability to layer runes unto her body. The layers were stacked on her neck and topped with a tattoo that declared her the sire of a long dead Vampiric line.

The runes filled in the gaps of what was necessary for her to be a vampire. It gave her the teeth, the enhanced strength and senses and the hypnotic sexual aura vampires were known for and anchored the powers and abilities within the philosopher's stones in her body. It had been easy for Harry to create the Runes as he did not have to worry about damaging her existing body as it was a magical construct.

The biggest concern was that the tattoos would vanish when she became intangible. They quickly discovered that, if the rune was not anchored to the stones within her, they would vanish along with the benefits. With all her runes and tattoos anchored to all three stones, she was able to look and act the part of a vampire and keep her ghost powers.

What she could not do, was turn anyone. Harry was not sure that he could synthesize the vampire serum and couldn't think of a reason to try. The potential dangers if he succeeded was obvious and terrible. Knowing the type of evil that could exists, he was surprised it hadn't been done already. Her teeth, could however suck blood.

The last issue with the newly dubbed Mytsi was what to do about day walking. It was in fact true that young vampires were violently allergic to UV light. The allergy would fade over time but it was a badly kept secret that a day walking vampire was generally very powerful and at least 500 years old. Most average strength vampires did not typically live long enough to lose the allergy.

Harry left it up to the girl's decision as she would have to deal with the repercussions either way. An unaligned vampire would be an attention grabber. She could present herself as young and weak or old and powerful. Either decision would cause some to try and kill her and some to leave her alone. Mytsi decided to go with old and powerful as it reduced the amount of things she had to keep track of.

As they developed her story they became concerned that, like the Succubae, the British vampires had not been killed off as believed but had instead gone into hiding. To prepare for that possibility Mytsi's story would be that she was abandoned right after being turned and had only survived her first five years as a vampire by luck. Other than the mark on her neck, which she wouldn't be able to explain, she had no connection or understanding of vampires and had lived her life as a reclusive witch for the centuries after being bit.

What she knew of vampires came from wizarding texts. She was going to present herself as a 600 year old vampire who had recently fully been able to walk in the daylight and had sought out the Lycans for the same reason the Succubae had. Protection. The reputation of vampires to kill members of other clans would explain why she hadn't gone to them.

Mytsi, as she had started to think of herself, should have been nervous about the massive lie she was about to tell the world. But instead she was excited and very horny. She laughed to herself as she thought that vampires had a reputation for being very sexual creatures and that was one thing she would not have to fake. As if her desire had called him into being Remus arrived at the door to check if she was ready.

Remus knew he was in trouble when the former ghost turned to look at him. Her eyes blazed with lust and he was hit with her sexual aura. It was nowhere close to powerful enough to affect him but he could tell that Harry had made it powerful. Remus wasn't sure how powerful it should have been but he had never felt such a powerful aura from any of the vampires he had ever met. But he didn't know if they had been suppressing it.

He knew Harry had given Mytsi full control and she knew it didn't work on him, so this was simply her screaming for him to fuck her. Remus had no intention of turning down the beautiful creature especially as Harry had told him that she had already used him and Ron for her sexual gratification much to the delight and cooperation of both boys and their respective girlfriends. "I think we have some time" was all he said before moved to her.

 **…Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire**

Lucius Malfoy looked at the paper in his hand and smiled to himself. Potter and his foolish cohorts where at it again. Spitting in the face of centuries of traditions and proper wizarding behavior and throwing it in everyone's face that nothing could be done. The network he was recruiting was only aided by this continued disenfranchisement.

His former associates from the previous war were the first to join the effort, but he had built an even larger coalition within groups he had once had to bribe to get aid. He was even sure that he would shortly gain the help of the Nott family, which would bring much needed capital into the endeavor. All saw the movements of the Potter and Longbottom groups as a direct threat to their way of life.

The latest had been the discovery of a hidden British vampire. She was not only old enough and powerful enough to walk in the daylight but she even had the ability to be photographed. Something that most thought to be impossible. "He finds the freaks among the freaks", the Malfoy head thought sardonically.

Her discovery had been a bigger circus than the re-introduction of the Succubae. Her story had been written as a hero's tail of tragedy and survival. Malfoy frowned as he thought of his attempts to find like-minded people at the Daily Prophet that would tell the story in a negative light. He could not gain traction and it had angered him that his enemies had also been making preparations to maintain their power.

It had not been a Gryffindor move to make and he was annoyed that they did not even hold to traditional roles within their house affiliations. They respected nothing and it was important they be brought low. There was a new paper gaining traction but it was filled with muggleborns so he had not even tried to approach them. He could not stop the positive coverage but his network was growing and he would be able to stop them in time.

For now the freak creature was the darling of the media and had increased the Lycan influence. He wasn't sure how they pulled it off but it was clear to Malfoy that the Vampire was meant to make the Lycans further look like diplomats. The European vampires had all remained quiet as they had no interest in a vampire that did not belong to their clans. Although even they had to admit to being impressed with an unsupported vampire lasting 600 years without guidance.

The most surprising thing for Malfoy was the lack of anyone trying to get her disposed of. The expected accusations that she had killed witches and wizards or even muggles was not present anywhere and his contact that acted as liaison between him and The minister had told him that no one had made such overtures. He should not have been surprised as his own growing network of bigots had decided to not show their hand for the sake of one lone vampire.

 **…Unknown Location, Somewhere in England**

It was midnight and the six people in the room spoke quietly waiting for the seventh to arrive. They all stopped talking when the door opened and a man in a hood entered the room. The other six became silent and looked over to him. The man lowered his hood and showed himself to be pale with red eyes. "I stayed as far away as possible and I think she was still able to detect me."

The six people let out a worried breath and they all moved warily to chairs. One of the group, a woman, said "What are we to do? England was thought to be a sanctuary." Some of the others nodded but the original man said "I do not think she cares about us. She is supposed to be six centuries old and undoubtedly already knows of our presence and has not cared in all this time. My bigger fear is that she knows something that we don't and that is why she showed herself."

Another of the group spoke up "She was likely sired during THE WAR. Her story suggests she might have even been close to one of the battles and whoever sired her could only complete the ritual before likely being killed themselves. We know that the house that marks her died out in the last days of the conflict." Everyone nodded in agreement.

The original man spoke again "She is obviously powerful to have hid her presence for so long. I am not sure that some of the European clans will not violate the sanctuary to kill her as a precaution." The others looked at him sharply and he raised his hands "I do not know it will happen, but I know how our various clans think and they might think it better to have her dead. It might be why she came into the light to get help."

His words resonated with all of them as it reminded them of her ability to walk in the light. The oldest of them was only 150 and none had met a fellow vampire older than 300. In fact between the seven of them they had only every heard of 3 vampires older than the woman who called herself Mytsi. "What if she is older and only lying about her age. What if she is one of the Old Ones?" A spike of fear ran through the room at the proclamation of Garthner, the oldest of them.

It was clear to anyone who could see the whole picture that fate and chance had taken special notice of Harry Potter. It is the only explanation that everything he did seemed to get him intertwined in some new intrigue. In this case he had stepped into a secret more guarded than the wizarding world. The vampire war.

 _At the time of the founding of Hogwarts, the world of witches and wizards was not hidden from the muggle world, but there did exist a secret society. It was both known and unknown. The existence of Vampires was not a secret but their society was. No one knew how Vampires lived, how they reproduced or anything else._

 _The vampires kept themselves, their society and their culture completely separate. They were extremely long lived, the oldest of them, Draven, being close to 2500 years old. The Old Ones, as they were called, were all over 1500 years old and they made up the Vampiric Council. The 13 of them also leading the 13 Clans._

 _Vampires could only be made and no-one knew where the first came from. Draven was not the first and when he joined the council at 1000 years old, the first had not been on it. The oldest at that time had been 3000 and she had not met the first. War and treachery was the way of the Vampires and Draven had taken leadership of the council by killing his predecessor._

 _There was no set number of Vampires that were meant to be alive. The balance was kept because the head of a clan could only have as many members as he or she could control. In fighting and backstabbing was encouraged and a member of the council had to watch all sides for treachery. The clan Hierarchy started with the Thralls. They were non vampire sentient creatures who wanted to be turned._

 _Above them were the clan members, the Kindred. Groups of Kindred formed a Brood with their Sire as its leader. Broods within Broods within Broods would chain together to create the Legacies. At the top of the clan would be the Clan Leader and Sire of the Legacy. Wars were constant on every level. Clans were in constant upheaval as fights happened. For a brood leader to rise, they would have to kill all their brood brothers and sisters as well as all the vampires they sired as only one could sit atop a Legacy._

 _Around the time that Mytsi claimed to be sired there was a great war. The seconds of all the clans banded together to kill the entire council and succeeded. That resulted in a massive war as the brood brothers and sisters from the various clans also banded together. The war was chaotic as the alliances would breakdown if the Sire of a Legacy died causing the broods below them to break into war._

 _When the war finally ended, only 5 clans remained. And no vampire over the age of 200 still lived. The war resulted in an end to the issue of Legacy. One did not have to sire all the Kindred within their Brood. The shift did not end the waring nature of Vampires and moved the battles to the political spectrum as Kindred could switch their allegiance and move from Brood to Brood though too much movement created a lack of trust._

 _England had been the site of the final battle and though the European clans had re-built themselves to some degree, England was left as a sanctuary for vampires who did not wish to swear allegiance to any Brood. Those who took this option, called Freats, were also banned from siring any other vampires and a violation of that would bring the entire Vampire nation down against the offender._

In the room the seven Freats continued discussing the new vampire that had made herself known. They had banded together when they left their respective clans and represented all the vampires in England, not including the likely powerful one that had probably been watching them for half a century or more.

By the end of the meeting, nothing was decided except that they would all contact their original clans to re-iterate their non-aligned status and say that they would be neutral in whatever conflict the Clan leaders decided to engage in with the new arrival.

The first woman to speak was named Kavita. She had been sired only a year previously. Most of the people in her human life did not know she had been turned and she still maintained that identity. Though it was not easy.

She had fallen in love with a vampire who called himself Lestat. That he had named himself after a vampire from a book should have been her first clue but she was in love. Once turned she found that he was the weakest of his brood and was, in non-vampire terms, a whiny douchebag. The relationship had fizzled and after realizing that whiney douche had become a character trait of most vampires. She left.

Leaving was a pain but eventually she got out and reclaimed her life in England. She lived in a flat in Knockturn alley and kept to herself, mostly. The new arrival actually gave her hope as her goal was to keep her head down and be patient and one day be old and powerful enough to make her own way apart from the council.

She wanted to meet this woman who had achieved the dream. It was forbidden, but she wished the woman would be allowed a clan, as she would be the first to want to join. She started to make plans for herself. She was not strong enough to be too bold but she would be ready if an opportunity presented itself.

 **…Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was the last day of term before the winter break and Harry reflected on the progress he was making toward his goal. The third attack had happened and Justin Finch-Fletchley had joined Colin Creevey frozen in the hospital wing. As expected Draco Malfoy had started to strut around the school. Harry found it interesting that while none the people who had cozied up to Nott had left him, a definite tension was building around the Slytherins.

It was clearly being fueled somewhat by Severus Snape who had been skirting the edges of propriety to give preferential treatment to the blonde mini-Malfoy. Since Harry knew what they thought was happening, he could understand Snape's move but when the whole thing blew up in their face, moving against a member of the Prima Potentia Magicae would not be forgotten, especially within pureblood elite circles. That Snape was himself a half-blood was going to make it worse.

Harry was able to not smirk when Snape looked at him and considered it a victory that the man could not help but smirk in his direction. All Harry could think was how undisciplined he considered the man. As part of the ongoing plan, over the Christmas break, he planned to invite Hagrid to his home. The overall goal was to pull support from Albus Dumbledore and Hagrid was always going to be the hardest as he was irrationally loyal to the man.

Hagrid's value as an agent was very small. But Harry committed to bringing the half giant under his protection mostly as a means to make up for what Tom Riddle had done to him. It was the same reason he had put so many resources behind Mytsi. He could not abide having Tom Riddle having victories on the board that he had the power to undo.

Harry took a moment to wonder if he was petty or perhaps bored because most of his goals could be achieved without picking fights with Malfoys or tweaking Albus Dumbledore. He decided he was likely bored as his only reason he was doing these things was to keep himself occupied while he kept his girls company at school. With his knowledge and power he didn't actually need school. He was brought from his musings when he became aware of a naked Karli as she knelt between his legs.

 **…Unused Armory, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

A clearly agitated Neville Longbottom entered the area he had come to think of as his clubhouse. He was followed by Padma and Parvati, both of whom had concerned looks on their faces. Neville had been moody all day and they had hoped that their mission that night would have given him some direction.

Despite his obvious anger the two girls were actually quite impressed with their lover. Ever since the discovery of Justin's frozen form Neville had been moving through the school with an aura of menace floating around him. It was so intimidating that they saw Draco change his mind from coming over to them and gloat.

What was impressive was at no point did he turn his anger or frustration toward them. They knew he would never be violent with them but he had not vented any frustration in their direction at all. It had been Padma who thought to give him a target to yell or scream or be mean or short with. She was even prepared to bit hit though that would have surprised her.

Instead she was surprised that the minute she stepped into his line of site all his frustration anger vanished. She could tell that it was still their but it was fully controlled. He smiled at her gave her a hug and told her that he needed his time to vent and her beauty was distracting him from his anger. He had given her a chased kiss on her lips and then guided her back to next to her sister before turning back to the hall way and reapplying his scowl before walking away.

They had shared their experience with Hannah and Cho and the two girls along with Parvati had all stepped into the path of his anger and been confronted with care. He was still not himself but not once did they feel his frustration turn toward them.

Now as they watched a clearly angry Neville stomping around the room, Padma once again decided to step into the breech. This time though, it was not to sacrifice herself to calm him or to enjoy how quickly his eyes turned from anger to care when looking at them, which they had all done throughout the day, but rather to offer him comfort in his disappointment. When she came into his view it took longer for his anger to drain away, but it did.

"You don't play fair, Padma. I had a good head of steam going and you're ruining it." She stepped into his personal space and kissed him on his cheek. "I know, my love, but it is not healthy. I wish to show you the same love and compassion you have been showing me despite your frustration" Neville did not resist as Padma led him over to one side of the room. He allowed her to disrobe him and them he settled unto the massage.

Neville allowed the frustration to bleed out of him as Padma started to work on his body. All of his girls were great masseuses as Padma and Parvati were not selfish sharing the things they had learned. His sigh deepened as he felt Parvati join her sister in untangling the stress knots of the day. Relaxation caused his mind to calm with his body and he was able to think clearer.

The good news was that the mission had gone off without a hitch. They had been able to stun Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson. They had used the polyjuice that they had brewed and He, Parvati and Padma had been able to take their forms and enter the Slytherin common room. They had been careful in planning and had learned a little about the targets they had expected to play.

Padma and Parvati had taken Crabbe and Goyle's forms and Neville had taken Parkinson's. The three thought it funny that they would have the opposite's bits but the real reason was that as twins Padma and Parvati could act as the inseparable dunderheads much better. Neville giggled as Parvati had insisted that he check out Pansy's body as he changed into girl's robes. She was not as beautiful as his girls but Neville had to admit that she was wasted on Malfoy.

The mission had gone downhill from there. As if picking up on his negative thought, Padma rubbed a particular spot on Neville's back and his climbing frustration vanished again. Neville had to admit that downhill might have been an extreme thought. They had not been caught and they had found out that Draco did indeed know what was going on but was not directly involved. It was pathetically obvious once "Pansy" got him going that his father was the mastermind.

Neville was frustrated because in a move that was actually sort of Slytherin, Draco had made it clear that he would not divulge any more to anyone. Draco even bragged in the common room that Pansy's mouth hadn't got it out of him. It was clear to all what he meant and Neville and his girls chose that time to leave. That was pathetically easy as well. "Pansy" just indicated that she needed to retrieve a book and Draco, as was usual, sent his bodyguards with her instead of being forced to go himself.

They had reverted to themselves in the empty classroom they had hidden the stunned forms of Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. They fixed the Slytherin student's clothing and then enervated them, leaving the room before they could be identified. Neville fell to sleep under the ministrations of his girls. The day had not given him a solution but the he was closer to understanding who was attacking the school.

 **…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Harry was happy to be back at his home. He reflected on the changes his life had undergone since discovering he was a magical. He had been able to gather to himself powerful friends and allies and he was rising to be the most powerful person in magical England and likely a major power in magical world politics.

As he sat looking at all his friends running around his garden he had to admit that he enjoyed the simple joys of having friends. "Freaks" he thought to himself with a chuckle. He had been very right all those years ago. All he had to do was accept that he was a freak and that being a freak was something to embrace.

He was thinking of his childhood because of the letter he was holding, He smiled to himself as another plan was coming together. In due time Justine and Karli would find themselves with little to do. He had made them virtually untouchable within the wizarding world by adopting them into the House of Potter but that did not mean that they were now witches. Without a true magical core, their options outside of the house were non-existent.

He smiled as he watched them play with his other girls and acknowledged that both girls would likely say they had no problem being sex slaves but he knew that he had two intelligent women under his power and it would be a pity to waste that simply because they were also beautiful and perpetually horny.

He had started a foundation within the muggle world. It would be 100% dedicated to helping muggles. Especially those society would call freaks. He knew that such people were at high risk of becoming runaways and drug addicts and his foundation would seek to give those at risk a place so that they could form community and family. But the foundation would also seek to gain acceptance and tolerance for people like that. So that freaks could make a life for themselves without having to conform.

He had funded the foundation with the Flamel's fortune that he had stolen. Six centuries had created quite a nest egg for the thief but it had been hindered by the inability to deposit it in a bank and they had never thought to use muggle financial institutions. In all, not counting all the extremely rare and valuable art, both muggle and magical, the Flamel fortune was only about £1 Billion in gold. A fortune, no doubt, but hardly what would be expected after 6 centuries.

Converting all that treasure into actual muggle cash and not have too many questions asked had diminished the value by an additional 20% but the fortune was successfully moved and now Justine and Karli were each worth about £350 Million and over the next 10 years the yet-to-be-named foundation they would head would be worth the remaining £100 Million. Harry was sure running the organization would be a healthy outlet for his two muggle girls.

It was the last of the papers he needed to review so he left his seat and joined his friends as they played in the garden. The current game was aerial polo on the backs of the drakes, using a Bludger as the ball. Harry jumped unto Gwilym's back and flew up to the group, announcing himself as referee. It was a fun afternoon and they played till the sun went down.

The next day brought a surprise as Harry was joined by Ron and his girls for a midweek hot tub party. The wards allowed for the grounds to be maintained at any temperature desired, but Harry had allowed the winter weather to come through as England had gotten a snow storm. The entire crew was able to fit in Harry's large hot tub. The surprise came when Gwendoline, Ginny's Drake, moved behind where Ron was lounging and laid an egg. She repeated the action behind Lavender, Hermione and Tracey.

Ron had taken the longest to allow Reggie, the Potter Elf, to take the egg to the nursery. He had not been jealous of his sister but he had been disappointed in not having a drake of his own. He had also worried he had somehow failed at his duty to be forever loyal to Harry's goals.

The egg represented to Ron that he had not just been benefiting from his relationship with Harry Potter, but that he was contributing as well. Lavender would not admit it out loud as she thought her self the more rational of Harry's retainers but she had shared Ron's concerns and felt equally fulfilled by the sign of acceptance.

 **… Marauder Estates, Devon**

Septima Vector did not know why she had come. It was impossible and she needed to accept that and move on. She had just convinced herself to walk out the door when he arrived. "Hey 'Tima. How are you?" She hated it when he called her that. Not because she didn't love how it sounded coming from his mouth but because she did. It made her feel like his prey, and she hated that she loved that feeling as well.

"Please don't call me that." She said. It was part of her defensive layers that he routinely blew through. Remus sat down across from the woman and chuckled. Stephanie Michelle and Blanche were waiting upstairs. They had no doubt that he would be successful. Because he had chosen to stop playing with her.

Remus had once been the type of man that would continue this game of shy inquiries and longing looks. It was a road he remembered well and it was full of missed opportunities and misunderstandings. But he was not that person any more. He was a Lycan and he no longer feared anything. The Lycan King had indulged the woman in front of him only because it entertained him. Despite her denials, she knew it as well.

He leaned back in the chair and looked at Septima Vector for a long time. She squirmed under his gaze and he smirked when he smelled her arousal. She knew he had smelled her when the smirk showed up on his face and she wanted nothing more than to slap it off. She did not like to be powerless.

She thought of one hundred wicked things to say. Words that could not be taken back that would forever have him break from her. She wanted to say them. She wanted him to hate her so that she wouldn't be the only one working to stay away but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You like us. You might more than like us. You want to be mine and in a lot of ways you already are. Not once have I ever called for you and you have not come. And yet you still deny what is obvious to everyone. Even your grandfather"

Her eyes turned fierce and snapped to his. She didn't appreciate having the truth thrown in her face like that. She did not know when it happened. In all the dealings of the previous year, she had regularly been charged by her grandfather to be the go-between for Remus and her grandfather until the mirrors were ready.

Somewhere along the line she had found herself charmed by the "Lycan King". His power and presence was a naturally attractive thing but it was tempered by an intelligence and wittiness that Septima had found it hard to find in a man. Not to mention he was impressed by her own accomplishments instead of intimidated by them. She wished she could believe that the power and presence played so little a role but they both knew that was a lie. His charm was icing, but it was the cake, full of power that she was addicted to.

The mirrors had been completed and in use for six months and she was continually finding excuses to come and hang out with the man. Then she had arrived one day and his two lovers had become three and she was overcome by anger. She had not made a fool of herself but she had left.

That was when she realized she had developed feelings for him. That her wants had become needs. He had called her the next day and told her to come by and she had desperately wanted to say no. But he was right, she had yet to find the strength to deny him.

She was brought from her thoughts when she felt his large bulk settle next to her. His presence was very sexy to her and she found herself wanting to give in to it. She tried to move away and put space between the two of them but he held her and wouldn't let her leave his side.

Despite his strength he had used no force to keep her in place. Just a tug and she stayed still. "I want you.'' He said and the deep baritone of his voice vibrated through her being. "I want you to join us." He said and her eyes locked to his with a great intensity. "How could he ask that" she thought.

She tried to turn her emotion to anger and couldn't manage it as she was too thrilled that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. He had been about to say it before and she had asked him not to. He said he would give her some time but he wouldn't wait long. That had been a month ago and she guessed her time was up.

"Before I pick you up and carry you to my bed so that you can be introduced as my newest mate. Tell me why you think you don't want me to do that." It was the sexiest sentence any man had ever said to her. The image it evoked in her was so contrary to the intelligent man she had fallen for but at the same time showed a side that she needed but had never found before.

She sighed. It was so stupid that she was not positive he wouldn't reject her for the ridiculousness of it. Remus could tell that she was finally about to tell him what fed her doubts. He had a suspicion but he wanted her to admit it so they could deal with it.

She knew she had been caught. The fact that he already knew what was bothering her was one of the reasons she was so attracted to him. "Fine" she shouted. "I don't want to be just a rabbit". He leaned back with a smile as they had finally come to the problem.

Rabbit was what everyone called the human women that came around the Lycans. Some stayed and became part of packs. But they were all just groupies addicted to the thrill of bedding something so powerful. All were considered rabbits. The term held no derision within the packs but it was starting to in the greater wizarding world.

She looked at him and raised her hands to caress his face. "Don't you see? I would always feel like I don't fully belong. That I was just a rabbit." He looked at her and said "there's more". She turned from him. How could she not love someone who could know her so well? "I am afraid I want to be a rabbit".

That was it. She had worked hard for all she had achieved. With the resurgence of the House of Potter and the House of Vector, it was finally paying dividends. She was afraid that all that would be ignored and she would just be the Alpha Lycan's rabbit.

Then Septima said something that truly surprised him. "Turn me". He eyes snapped to hers and she stared back into the intensity. "I do want to be with you, Remus. I just don't think I am strong enough to deal with the dirty looks. And I don't want to embarrass you because of something I say when I snap."

Remus rose from his seat and went to a cabinet and opened it. "I wont turn you 'Tima" She stood up in frustration. She knew he would say no. But it didn't hurt any less. Even though she knew why. The fact that they could still infect people was a closely guarded secret. The public thought they had only "cured" the already infected.

She was willing to disappear into the Lycan world and let her human self, die or go missing but he wouldn't let her give that much up for him. They had never talked about it but she knew his position as much as she knew his. The fact that they knew each other so well only made her frustration greater.

She looked up when he turned and put a small pink conically shaped vial on the table in front of her. He was smiling. It was a smile she had not seen on him often but she had seen on Sirius' face a lot. It angered her that he was laughing at her frustration. "What is that?" she snapped.

"A gift…" he paused for dramatic effect "…from Minerva". Septima took a step back in shock and her eyes locked on the bottle. "Is that…" she said with a shaky voice. And he walked up to her and drew her into a hug. When she looked into his eyes he kissed her. She swooned in his arms and he pulled from her and said "Hecate's Blessing. Yes it is"

It was another of the many secrets inside of the Potter Group. The potion had been developed by the Amazons. It would make her superhuman and allow her to fit much better with the magically exotic women Remus surrounded himself with.

"But I'm not an Amazon." She said as she seemed unsure whether to take the gift that would open up her dreams to her. "You don't have to be." If it makes you feel better, next summer she will give it to Pomona and Poppy. It did make her feel better. She respected what Minerva was doing and didn't want to jeopardize the integrity of her efforts for selfish reasons.

"The Amazons are more than this potion and they only incorporated it because it was useful" Remus said. The potion didn't actually solve her problem but it also did. Knowing that she was special despite not being able to tell anyone would give her strength. She realized it was a stupid solution to a stupid problem. But he had arranged it because he knew it's what she needed.

She drank the potion and then asked "How long?" You should feel it by the morning. She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Take your little rabbit to bed". She felt herself picked up and then they were bounding up the steps toward the bedrooms. Septima promised to give Minerva whatever she asked for that was within her power. She hadn't realized how much she wanted this. Wanted him and Minerva had given her the chance at it. An excuse to let it happen.

Septima was in the middle of Remus' huge bed. Michelle, Stephanie, Blanche and Remus had already used her body in the most delicious of ways. And she could see why women were addicted to the lifestyle. She had watched Stephanie and Remus fuck each other and that was what she wanted. It was wild and passionate and she wanted her turn again.


	33. The Ballad of Big and Little

**…Groundskeepers House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Rubeus Hagrid sighed as he dressed himself for the Potter Christmas Ball. He knew he looked a bit tacky but he had stopped caring about such things long ago. His hair and beard remained its usual tangled mess that covered most of his face and his trousers and shirt were made of a patchwork of animal skins. Over it he wore his large fur trimmed duster coat.

It was Harry Potters fault, the boy had hit Hogwarts like a storm and Rubeus Hagrid had been affected as much as everything and everyone else. The young man had not only befriended the grounds keeper but had encouraged others to do so as well. Hagrid had not felt so accepted in many years and even though he had been told to expect it, the invitation had surprised and excited him when he received it.

In the moment he thought he might finally find a place within the wizarding world. That the invitation represented something bigger. But by the time he had arrived back at his home at the edge of the forbidden forest, reality had reasserted itself. He knew that he was likely just a curiosity to the wealthy boy and as had happened to him before, he and his friends would become bored with him eventually.

His time proven assurance had come with the usually set of sad realizations that ended each day and had driven him out his home and down to the pub in Hogsmeade. As was his habit when overwhelmed by his life, he crawled back into the bottle he had been living in and out of for the past 40 years. Hagrid always tried to put a brave face on the tragedy that was his life, but the truth was that he suffered from depression and alcoholism. Wizards knew both words but had no real understanding of the disorders they described.

After being expelled from Hogwarts and having his magic bound and his wand snapped, Hagrid had returned to his home where he watched his father be claimed by the alcoholism and depression that was to be his legacy. By the time he was 16 he had joined his father in drinking. The two men had watched all the hope and joy leave their lives first when Rubeus' mother left them and then when he was kicked out of school.

During Hagrid's 17th year, his father died and Hagrid found himself adrift with nothing to do and nowhere to go. It was fortunate that he was a happy drunk, as was his father, and the two of them were liked in the small magical community that they called home. Most of the people looked out for him after his father's death, helping when they could and allowing him to do small jobs around the community.

Shortly before his 18th birthday he was offered the position of groundskeeper at Hogwarts. When he cared enough to think about such things, Hagrid was sure that the arrival of Albus Dumbledore to offer him a job at Hogwarts was as much due to the future Headmaster's kindness as it was to a caring soul in the village who worried about what would happen to him alone and without his father. He did not know which of his neighbors had arranged it but he was thankful.

Hagrid had found some happiness at the school caring for the many magical creatures that called the area home. He even made some friends within the students and staff. But it didn't take long to realize that friendships with him did not usually extend much farther than Hogwarts. Most people would buy him a drink and laugh with him about memories of their times at the school, but he was seldom invited into someone's home.

Every once in a while someone would try to extend their friendship past school but eventually most would not know what to do with a half giant that was basically a squib in a world that actively banished squibs and looked down on mixed bloods. In time, it would become more and more difficult to incorporate him in their lives and friendships would drift to acquaintanceships. Eventually he got too old to make friends with students and he became more of an odd uncle that would get invited to major events like weddings but wouldn't get invites to more intimate family affairs.

As Hagrid moved off the school grounds toward the Three Broomsticks to floo to the Christmas party at Potter Castle he almost turned around and went home but he just sighed and continued. Harry Potter had hand delivered the invitation and Professor McGonagall had later made it clear that she would come and get him if he didn't show up. He sighed again at the thought of the beautiful professor. He was not immune to her charms though he was not as flustered by them as the rest of the staff.

Besides, the young Potter and his friends were very kind to him and had promised that he could visit with their drakes as well as the other creatures in his menagerie and Hagrid figured the night would not be a complete waste. Harry Potter was indeed odd. Hagrid almost wanted to believe that their friendship would be lasting. He found a small bit of happiness bubble in him at the memory of the young heir giving him praise in the Daily Prophet.

 **…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

He found himself in the entrance hall of Potter Castle facing Professor McGonagall and Justine after passing through the floo. That was where he found out that only special guest where being allowed to floo to the event and most had to travel by coach from the Ottery St. Catchpole town center. Hagrid felt a small bit of pride that he was given the honor as he was led to the ballroom. Perhaps Harry did consider him a friend.

The room seemed empty despite already having over 50 people present. Harry came up to Hagrid and greeted him warmly. Then he started introducing him to the people he did not already know. He smiled at Remus and Sirius as he was introduced to the families the men had built around themselves.

All beautiful women. The men were very open with him but they, like Harry's father, had fallen into the groups that would invite him to weddings. This was the first time he had seen either man since the tragic events many years ago.

Remus' new form was very stunning and Hagrid had to hold himself back from asking all the questions he was desperate to know the answer to. Since the Lycans had made themselves known to the public Hagrid had been veracious in his appetite for news about the creatures.

Seeing one in person was impressive and Hagrid was torn between familiarities with the man he knew and not seeming overly curious and being perceived as intrusive. Hagrid knew how little he liked too many questions about his own creature status.

Harry pulled him away and continued the introductions. Hagrid was not brilliant but it didn't take a genius to recognize the amount of intelligence and political power Harry had gathered to himself. That became even clearer when the Longbottoms arrived. After more introductions, Harry brought Hagrid to meet the latest in Harry's collection of unique friends, the woman Hagrid had read most recently about in the newspaper. The vampire.

Then Hagrid looked into her face he paled and said "You look like…" He stopped himself and tried desperately to contain his emotion. But such control was never something Hagrid was good at and he knew that he was about to fall into a well of despair that would likely confuse everyone present. So, instead, he quickly excused himself, unable to stay in the large room.

Mytsi had been having an amazing few weeks. Since she had presented herself to the world as a vampire, she had become a media darling. She was glad they had spent so much time developing her back story as everyone wanted to know about her.

The story was that after waking she had tried to go home only to find her entire family dead and her home destroyed. She told a harrowing story about sleeping in her ruined home since she did not know where to go and discovering her new condition when her hand caught fire after the sun hit it through a window.

She had told them that she had been raised a witch and knew of vampires as they were already well-known at the time. She tearfully explained running into the muggle world to try and hide as she knew what the magical world did to vampires. She explained that she couldn't find other vampires and realized she didn't want to as they had been responsible for what she was.

Mytsi smiled to herself as she recalled the admittedly impressive story of the life and survival of Mytsi the vampire. She had to admit that the group had woven her an impressive tail. She was the most interesting thing in magical Britain and had become basically a socialite.

Remus was taking her around as one of his dates and the story of the former werewolf and newly discovered vampire only made people more interested as the historical animosity between vampires and werewolves was well known.

The international press had also become interested and the team was now waiting for her to be contacted by the European Vampire clans. They had a plan for that and all of them considered it their last hurdle. She was acting very publically and Harry hoped they hadn't invited violence. They knew she would survive whatever the Vampires through at her but it would add an unnecessary complication.

It was clear that Rubeus had recognized her but he stopped himself from saying anything. The large man excused himself quickly and moved to another section of the large room before vanishing out a side door. Mytsi and Harry let him go. Harry looked at Mytsi with questioning eyes and she returned his look with equal confusion.

She had not interacted with him during her time at Hogwarts. She knew of him as he was huge and it was known that he had giant blood but Myrtle was an unknown Ravenclaw and so she didn't know why Hagrid would recognize her.

The ballroom had large doors at one end that lead out to the gardens and that is where Hagrid found himself. He always preferred being outside. He never really fit indoors as buildings were not typically made to accommodate people his size. It was funny that Potter Castle, like Hogwarts, was very airy and roomy and he would normally be able to fit comfortably within but he had to leave it because of the memories the vampire girl brought back.

He had been a third year Gryffindor when the incident had happened and Myrtle Warren had been a fourth year Ravenclaw. Hagrid did not know the girl personally but she had a reputation for overreacting to things. Whether it be good or bad Myrtle's reaction would be over the top. When it was announced that her body had been found Hagrid had searched his mind and had found a clear memory of who the girl was.

When he was accused of being responsible for her death, that memory burned itself into his brain. Her death had been the turning point in his life and he would never forget her face. He was sure that Aragog was not responsible for the death but at his low points doubt would creep in and he would have nightmares where Myrtle would blame him for her death.

He had not noticed the similarities in her pictures in the newspapers but face to face, the resemblance was uncanny and it brought up a lot of bad memories for the half giant. He didn't know how he got there but he found himself in the stables. He moved to the Abraxans in wonder at their enormous size. It was rare for him to meet creatures that dwarfed even his large size. He didn't know how long he was out there when he heard a soft voice say "Beautiful, aren't they?"

To Mytsi, it seemed as if Hagrid's departure had signaled the arrival of all of the party guests. She had found a place next to Remus and was the center of attention. Everyone wanted to greet her but she couldn't get Hagrid's look out of her mind. She had looked around for him but he was not to be found which was amazing considering the man was 3 m tall.

Eventually she asked Reggie who was busy directing the elves and he was able to tell her that the large man was in the stables. Unable to stand it any longer she found a way to slip away from the party and make her way to the stables. She found him looking at the giant Abraxan horses and hesitated as she didn't know what to say. Eventually she settled on "Beautiful, aren't they?"

Rubeus turned in surprise at the voice of the vampire. He was flustered and did not know what to say or how to deal with the situation. He was even more surprised when the small girl said "You recognize me, don't you?" He had read about her and misunderstood what she was asking, thinking that she thought he knew her from her past life.

"No, No, I don't know you. You just look like someone I knew once." His words were soft and obviously full of pain. Myrtle had not given much attention to Hagrid in her life or in her death but it was common knowledge that the man was known to be generally cheerful. The sorrow that was evident in his voice and how he stood was surprising. Mytsi still did not know how or why she affected the large man so much and became curious.

She spoke to him and slowly the story of his life came out. She had taken advantage of his predisposition to spilling his secrets as well as the fact that he was in an emotionally unstable state because of how much she looked like the girl whose death he sometimes blamed himself for.

When his tail was complete she tried to tell him that he was likely right that his pet had not caused the girl's death. "I know. I think about it all the time and I am sure that Aragog didn't get out and didn't do it but I can never be totally sure because I don't really know."

Harry had told her that the Philosopher's stone was to remain secret but that he would not control who she could tell of her true self. He said that she was her own person and it was her secret to tell. He had even told her that he would support her if she wanted to tell the world who she really was. She knew that wouldn't be a good idea as there had never been a ghost brought back to life and that news would undoubtedly cause her a lot of problems.

She looked at the large man who was the other victim of the chamber and realized that it was unfair for him to be forced to continue to live with the guilt and sadness from that time. She moved to him and touched his arm, "Hagrid, I have to tell you something."

When she knew she had his attention she told him the truth about herself. She told him of her death and the years she spent tied to the pipes and the second floor bathroom. She told him about Harry finding her and that a miracle had occurred and allowed her to live in the real world again.

Rubeus Hagrid looked at the small woman in shock. If she was to be believed, she had been Myrtle and had been killed way back in his third year. It had taken three years for her spirit to pull itself back together and become the ghost in the bathroom where she had been killed.

Harry Potter had found her and used his family magic to give her a chance at a life and she had been trying to make the best of her second chance. She demonstrated her ghost powers and told some long forgotten stories about things that happened at the school at the time.

Mytsi was able to conjure a chair for the half giant in time to catch the man when his legs gave out. They sat in silence for five minutes as the man worked hard to process what he had been told. Then Rubeus Hagrid burst into tears.

Anyone who knew the man, knew he was a sensitive person who wore his emotions clearly on his sleeves. He had cried before publically and privately but the sorrow radiating off of the man as he cried was something else and was heartbreaking.

Even seated Rubeus' height was imposing but Mytsi approached the large man to offer him some comfort. His large arms wrapped around her and drew her in closer. He buried his head in her chest. She was able to get her hands around his head and held him while he cried himself out.

After he calmed and pulled himself together, the two started to talk. They hadn't realized how long they had been gone until Reggie appeared with dinner. He told the two of them that Harry had made excuses for them and that they should not worry about rejoining the party.

They ate and reminisced about their abbreviated time at Hogwarts. They spoke of their childhoods and Rubeus found himself telling her about his mother and how much it hurt for her to leave him. It was something people knew about him but not something he typically shared. Myrtle, now Mytsi, spoke about her true childhood as well as the cover story that they had developed.

At around one in the morning they decided to rejoin the party, Mytsi using her magic to straighten the two of them back up. It was impossible to sneak anywhere when you were a half giant and that was even more true when you were walking next to the only known vampire on the British Aisles. Luckily the large Potter contingent kept people from overwhelming the two when they came back in.

It was clear to Mytsi that something had happened while she was gone but whenever she tried to find out she was told that the situation was handled and they would address it in the morning when all the guests had left. After her third inquiry and assurance she decided to trust her friends and enjoy herself.

 **…Groundskeepers House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was four in the morning when Rubeus Hagrid returned to his home at Hogwarts. He had been riding an emotional rollercoaster for ten hours and he was exhausted. He got his coat off and was able to pet his large dog before collapsing on his bed and falling asleep.

It would be the most restful sleep he had ever had. He had carried some guilt over what he had been accused of for practically all his life. And despite logic telling him he had not been guilty, the confirmation he had gotten that night finally allowed the sensitive man to let go of the small amount that had attached itself to him.

Hagrid woke up the next morning and it took him a few minutes for his head to clear and the memories to rush in. Tears came unbidden to his eyes as he had a cleansing cry. He made his way to his shower feeling lighter than he had in years. Mytsi had promised to write him and he had believed her.

He didn't expect her to write often but he didn't need her to, he was just happy that she was being given the chance that had been robbed from her. It was not logical but the second chance she was getting made him feel just as free as the knowledge that it truly had not been his fault.

He looked at himself in the mirror and thought that maybe it was time to give himself a second chance as well. He had been denied much in his life but he had also been given more than many others and he thought it was time he embraced that. He called for a house elf and made his request when the eager creature arrived surprised. The large man had never asked for the help of an elf and the request caused the small creature's eyes to widen.

 **…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

That look would be matched by the rest of the staff that had remained at the school during the school break. It was lunch when the new Hagrid presented himself. His long bushy hair had been brushed out and pulled away from his face.

It had been platted into a long braid that hung down the middle of his back. Hiss long scruffy beard had been trimmed back till none of it hung from his face. And instead it lay trimmed neatly on his square jawed face.

Minerva was the first to notice and she approved of the change eagerly as did all of the people at the table. Minerva told him he looked like a Scottish Laird of old causing the large man to blush. He did remind the woman that he was Welch and not Scottish, which cause the table to laugh.

When pressed on what inspired the change, Hagrid attributed it to Harry Potter and his friend's. He said that the Potter heir had brought a renewed pride to the school and after seeing it on display at the Yule party at Potter castle, he thought he should join in.

Half the table had also been at the party and thought to themselves that the attentions of the pretty vampire might be part of the story but all decided separately to not embarrass the man. They were just happy that Hagrid was climbing a bit out of his shell.

Although he was the oldest of them, all the women at the castle saw Hagrid as a nephew of sorts and were very protective of him. Though now some had to admit that cleaned up he cut a very powerful and dashing figure.

As a former Gryffindor, Minerva, especially, had tried to look out for the man. She was privy to the true nature of Mytsi and knew that the two of them had more in common than people realized. Her intuition told her that Hagrid now knew the secret as well and the truth was part of the inspiration for the change that she was looking at. She became more committed to getting justice for the man. If just learning the truth had such a profound effect on him, she was anxious to see what public vindication could do for him.

As the meal progressed, a beautiful owl entered the hall and flew to Hagrid. The man was obviously surprised that he was receiving mail and his surprise turned to apparent shock when he opened it and began to read.

 _Dearest Rubeus,_

 _I promised to write to you and I have fulfilled that promise. I wanted to thank you for the time we spent together talking. It was truly the highlight of my evening._

 _I cannot lie. Since leaving your company I have found it hard to think of anything but you. I felt a connection to something I had thought lost and I thank you for that as well._

 _As part of my new life, I have decided to not wait on new experiences but to embrace them. And so despite all propriety saying I should be demure and coy, I will admit that I am fascinated by you and that fascination is not all innocent._

 _Also, May I call you Ru?_

 _Love_

 _Mytsi_

The shock settled into a smile and then a blush and another smile. Hagrid's inability to hide his emotions made it clear to those who had attended the party, who the likely sender was and they all smiled at the charming smile that graced Hagrid's face. Minerva, Poppy and Pomona all looked at each other with knowing smiles.

Albus Dumbledore was apoplectic. It took all of his formidable occlumency skill to control his anger at what was happening around him. Compared to all the unwelcome changes that Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had brought to the school, Hagrid getting a haircut was minor. In fact it was for all practical purposes insignificant, but it represented another shift in the status quo away from Albus Dumbledore.

He had not attended the ball himself. His standing may have fallen but he still held many important titles and it was no surprise that he had been invited to all the big seasonal balls including the Potter one. In a move that even he would admit was desperate, he had publically declined the invitation.

Letting everyone know in the proper circles that he did not feel comfortable attending and it was not due to illness or prior responsibility. He accepted the Longbottom invite though, hoping to both diminish Harry Potter and perhaps sew some discontent between the houses.

Before Harry Potter had returned to the wizarding world, openly declining an invitation as he had done would have led to a stream of similar moves by most of the light sided families. Instead he had gotten notes that indicated disappointment that he would not be there and that he would be missed. The notes were an attempt to show him respect but the fact that they still went showed that no one was willing to move against Potter's growing political faction. It was a devastating blow. He had forced people to choose sides and they had chosen against him.

Now to add more insult to that defeat, he was finding out that Hagrid had gone to the party as well. Hagrid was not privy to the political intrigue surrounding the party and would likely not have gone if Albus had told him not to but he had not known the groundskeeper had been invited.

As insignificant as Albus though Hagrid was, the man was known to be a staunch ally of the Hogwarts headmaster and seeing him at the party was undoubtedly seen as a subtle rebuke. He was angered that a successful move had been made at his flank and that he might have lost a pawn.

With things playing out as they had he knew that accepting the Longbottom invitation would likely fail to create the rift he had thought it would as he was the only person of importance attending one and not the other. He had already heard inquiries and rumors suggesting that he wasn't actually invited and the future Lord Potter had simply allowed him to save face.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. These small defeats would come in handy when they came back to him desperately seeking his help. The attacks had started and it was only a matter of time before someone died and he had made arrangements for people to put forward the right type of rumors that would reestablish his importance. Those who had abandoned him now would be desperate to get back in his good graces and he would end up even more powerful in the wizarding world.

He looked over to Hagrid who looked better than he had in years and suppressed a frown. The man would have to be punished. He would have to be shown that Albus Dumbledore's grace was the only thing he had in his life and that it would not be smart to forsake that.

 **…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Mytsi woke up in high spirits. The party the previous night had been the highlight of her rebirth and meeting Hagrid had been the highlight of the highlight. In all the years she had lived as a ghost she had never thought that anyone had truly mourned her passing. She was a muggleborn and the manifestation of her powers had put a strain on her relationship with her muggle parents. In addition she had not made many close friends in her four years at the school.

But it was clear that Hagrid had mourned her and had even burdened himself with the thought that he might have been guilty. It was morbid but it somehow made her feel good. She supposed being dead for almost fifty years would have that effect on her personality. Apart from that Hagrid had also been very nice company. For different reasons they both had the mentality of teenagers with sixty years of "life" experience.

He had also been the perfect companion to her as she re-entered the crowd to socialize. He would stand calm and stoically seeming like a very large bodyguard as she made the rounds with the politically influential and then make her laugh when they were alone. In the end it had been a fun and entertaining night and she regretted not taking him to bed to thank him. She had slept alone despite open invitations to join any of the Harems that stayed over at Potter Castle but in the end her time with Hagrid had been as emotionally draining for her as it had been for him. Something else stopped her as well but she was not ready to face that truth yet.

She sat at the desk in her guest quarters and wrote the large man a letter thanking him for the time he spent with her and indicating that she hoped to see him again. She even added some small flirtations as had become her habit when dealing with men. She walked it to the Owlery and sent it off with a Potter owl before making her way to the family dining room to join her host for lunch.

She entered the room and sat at the table to join them for the meal. She did not need to eat but her new life had given her the ability to taste again and she was enjoying the sensation of eating true food. She graciously accepted the ribbing she got about how close she had been with Hagrid the night before and then told them all of the guilt he had still been harboring about her death.

Everyone at the table liked the large man a great deal and were happy that he could have that burden lifted from him. They were all privy to the plan and thought it was a nice first step on the way to the ultimate goal of getting justice for the man. The lunch was a happy affair that pleased people like Harry and Hermione who were still not used to having large families and many friends.

After lunch Harry invited everyone to the study. Once there, it was instantly clear that the jovial mood from lunch had diminished a little. Mytsi was able to remain calm because it was clear that while whatever was going on seemed serious (ha!), no one looked frightened or concerned. In addition it was clear that not everyone was aware of what was going on. In fact, only Harry, Remus and Sirius seemed to be in the know. Others knew something was up but all faces held curiosity.

Mytsi remembered the odd reception she received when she returned with Hagrid and figured that this was to be the explanation for that. She settled with the rest of the groups and all eyes turned to Harry with Remus next to him.

Harry began "Last night, a vampire crashed the party and we are pretty sure, the mission was to try and kill or capture Mytsi." Mytsi looked around expecting to see looks of concern or pity turned toward her but instead she saw riotous anger and indignation. She snorted, unable to contain her mirth at the oddness at the reactions.

For all intents and purposes, she was immortal. At least till she chose not to be. The Stone was part of her and no one knew how to get to it or how to destroy her besides perhaps Harry so the only fear from assassins was for her friends and she doubted they would go down easy. Her reaction had spread and everyone in the room was chuckling.

Harry brought everyone back on topic and allowed Remus to take over. Remus' Lycans had been in charge of security and had tracked the vampire from the moment he crossed the wards. In what was becoming a tradition for the Lycans, they had once again mixed muggle and magical equipment and tactics.

The first step was the security cameras that were littered throughout the grounds that was aided by a motion sense ward. Most did not use motion sense wards because of the high likelihood of false triggers but with the cameras it made for tighter security.

Remus explained that once the vampire was discovered, the A team of the Lycan unit followed the man as he crossed the property while the B team maintained cover and kept watch for a second incursion. The team was dressed in LCU-X5's which covered them completely but allowed for full transformations.

 **...Flashback**

The mission had three objectives. The first was to gather information on vampire tactics and skills. The second was verify whether the Vampire was making a diplomatic incursion or a hostile one and the third was to capture the Vampire alive. What was known about Vampires made the last mission objective the most dangerous as they did not have fully reliable intelligence on the creatures.

As the vampire calmly crossed the property, the first thing that became clear to the observers was that Vampires were very arrogant about their skill and ability. The team leader resolved to include a note in his mission briefing that as they became more successful, the Lycans would have to make sure they had a culture of improvement to combat the complacency that he was witnessing.

The Potter wards were not only highly regarded, they had centuries of legend behind them. And Potter Castle was the seat of power for the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. For this creature to come alone and to feel that the wards would not affect him would be funny if it was not so insulting.

This creature would learn the error of his ways. But right now he presented too good of a training opportunity. The Lycans did not have many opportunities to test themselves against the dangers of the world. The trusted their training but they needed more data to refine that training and that data could only come from engagements.

The team approached and retreated from the man testing their stealth ability and the extent of his ability to detect them. Eventually they were able to get within a sword swipe distance and all signs indicated they hadn't been detected in the dark. They pulled back surprised. They would log their observations but were suspicious, it could still be possible that the man just didn't see them as a threat.

The vampire stopped at the inner ward boundary around the Castle and drew a wand. The Lycan team recorded his wand movements for study later. It was clear the creature was satisfied with what he found and crossed the wards. The wards pinged again and the team noted that, as with the first ward boundary, only the motion sensor reacted. When the male vampire drew a dagger and started to move, the team figured that this was not a diplomatic mission. It was time to attempt an apprehension.

The data on killing vampires had been reviewed and cross checked and after some bullshit methods, like garlic and holy water, were excluded they had discovered a decent list of methods for killing vampires. The most effective was to remove its head as that was a wound it could not regenerate from.

The dagger the intruder carried suggested another method as the Runes on it were recognizable from their research. Weapons like the one the probably assassin carried were used to stab a vampire in the heart. The runes allowed for the stab not to have to hit the heart to be fatal. A cut from the dagger would explode a vampire's heart. It would probably do the same to anyone cut by it but that was something to be researched later.

Restraining a vampire required similarly runed devices. Knocking one unconscious was more complicated. Vampires used the blood they drank for energy. Once they were out of blood they would fall into a coma until they got more blood. Vampires knew not to let themselves loose that much blood and typically did not let their levels drop below half. Getting one to bleed was near impossible as their skin was highly resistant.

The plan would risk one of the soldiers in an effort to get a better idea of the speed and strength of the vampires. They were still on the other side of the castle from Mytsi so in a worse case, she could be evacuated. They also had a full legion of Lycans available as backup. If that was not enough Potter Castle had an impressive set of war wards that could be raised. It still bothered the team leader's professionalism that the intruder did not find it suspicious that he could traverse the property so easily. The last option was evacuation. And that was also planned for.

They doubted it would be necessary as if one vampire was that powerful they would not be sneaking around nor would they be limited to the small areas in Eastern Europe where they lived. But the Lycans would not be felled by hubris. In case the Vampire escaped the last deception was that they engineered the confrontation to seem accidental. When the vampire was "discovered" it was clear he was surprised but didn't act as if he thought he had been tracked.

It was clear by the sneer on his face that the vampire did not hold Lycans in high regard and that position was made clear when he hissed. "Move dog, before I gut you like the insignificant whelp you are." The team leader who regretted his inability to risk himself in this mission focused on the actions and movements of the Vampire. Every Lycan had been charged to do the same as a pensieve was the only real method of recording and replaying a vampire.

"Where is the rest of your pack, have they left you to die alone" the pale man growled as he bared his teeth. The Lycan in front of him played along as their research had suggested that it would take a pack of werewolves to take down a lone vampire. They thought it was likely due to the reduced mental capacity that the wolf form once held but were unsure. Either way they were an order of magnitude stronger as Lycans than werewolves had been.

"I need no pack to stop you" the Lycan growled. And was rewarded with a mirthless laugh. "I see your new forms have not made you any more humble." The movement was so fast that to the normal viewer it would look like a blur. Unfortunately for the vampire the Lycans were not normal. The Lycan chosen to face the vampire had high marks in hand to hand combat and was able to dodge the attack and disarm the vampire. The dagger flying into tree and sticking there.

The vampire swung at the Lycan who dodged again caught the creature with a punch to the gut that took it off its feet. The Vampire moved back quickly before falling to its knees. The surprise was clear on its face as it struggled to regain its bearings. Instead of attacking again the Vampire moved to the tree that had his dagger in it and reclaimed it. He spun toward the Lycan intent on cutting him, the Lycan once again moved out of the way of the thrust, but this time drew his own dagger and swiped up.

The vampire jumped back and screamed in agony and surprise. On the floor with a pool of blood spreading around it was the vampire's hand still gripping the runed dagger. The vampires eyes shifted from worry to triumph when the Lycan walked past the dagger and didn't pick it up, comfortable with the one he carried. The Vampire's stump stopped bleeding and his sneer re-appeared "An ignorant fool and you shall likely never know why."

At that point the Vampire turned to run and the Alpha team leader gave the signal to proceed with the capture protocol. The fight was over and it was clear that they were as fast, if not faster than the Vampire. The same was true for their strength. The Vampire had not completed the first step when he was tackled and held down against the ground. One could have likely held him down but with four each securing a limb the Vampire would not be able to escape.

"A knew the dog would have his pack close by" the vampire hissed in impotent rage. Then they stuck the vampire with a magical syringe. It had an enlarged interior and started to suck the blood from the vampire. It didn't take too long for the struggling creature to realize what was happening and he started to struggle in panic. They actually heard as he dislocated both shoulders and hips in his panicked attempt to escape. But it was no use and eventually his energy left him and he fell unconscious.

 **...End Flashback**

After Remus' retelling the group looked on with questioning eyes. Harry announced that the captured vampire was in the dungeons under the castle and they were going to go interrogate him. But first they explained the plan and what had been accomplished so far.

All were impressed and the group prepared to go confront the intruder from the night before. The plan called for Sirius, Mytsi and Remus to be inside the room with the prisoner and the rest would be in the observation area on the other side of a one way magical mirror. Remus and Sirius were surprised that Harry had not argued to be included but he just smiled at them before leading the group to the dungeons.

 **...Potter Castle Dungeons, Potter Castle**

Olan felt his life a power coming back to him. His rage spiked and he tried to move but discovered he was magically bound to a wall. His rage was out of control and he thrashed against the wall snapping at the three silent figures that stood in front of him and pulling against his bindings. He could smell that one was a wolf, one was a human and one was something he did not recognize at all. He knew his eyes were glowing red and his teeth were bare so he could not understand the complete lack of fear he was feeling from the three, not even the human.

That the human did not fear him made him angrier than his being captured. How dare this human look down on him? After thrashing around for another minute he was finally able to regain control of himself. He took stock of himself and realized that they had given him back all of his blood and his hand had repaired itself. They had not just given him enough blood to be conscious. Who were these people that they didn't even fear a full powered vampire?

He had volunteered for this assignment. The European Vampire clans had been in a simmering rage since the emergence of the Lycans. A cure had been found for werewolves and practically the entire werewolf population of Europe had died or gone to swear allegiance to their new Alpha of Alphas. The Council had been outraged. It had been during the Great War that they had lost control of their servants and one of the long range plans had been to regain control of the creatures and put them back in their proper place of servitude.

The head of the council, Corvan, had offered the new creatures a place back were they belonged and had been rebuffed. The insult had not been received well. Plans were being made to attack these creatures. England was a sanctuary for the Freat, not for werewolves, no matter what they called themselves and this Alpha of Alphas was becoming a clear and present danger to the Vampires.

In the midst of this planning a Vampire had made herself known in England. She claimed to be 600 years old and told a ridiculous tale of hiding from the time of the Great War. They had sent some thralls over to England to investigate, thinking it was just a Freat that was trying to con the wizards. But news that returned was not good. It was obvious to the spies that she was a Vampire when she was observed in public and, more concerning, she was indeed able to walk in daylight.

The news had hit like a thunderclap. All of the members of the council could not yet walk in daylight as the war had destroyed all the old ones and their lieutenants. It was one of the younger members of the council that pondered, as Garthner had, whether she was an old one come out of hiding. A message was sent to the spies in England to learn the design of her clan mark.

The spies had used intermediaries fearful of the powerful vampire's ability to detect their deception or more likely smell other vampires on them. They had succeeded and the mark that arrived in the council room caused much concern. She was of the Old 3rd Clan. Dravon's clan. It was possible she was even more dangerous than an old one. She could be a progeny of Dravon. It was not outside the realm of possibility that the oldest of the old ones was crafty enough to hide his legacy.

 **...Flashback**

 **…Vampire Council Chambers, Dracul Castle, Romania**

The meeting was about to devolve into panic when Corvan, the oldest known living Vampire at 800 and head of the council, spoke and calmed the group. He had survived the Great War and still carried visible scars from it. No one spoke of them but all were curious about what could scar a Vampire. "She must die. We do not know who she is or what her true purpose might be, but she has aligned herself with the dogs and the humans. That alone would make her worthy of death. Let us extinguish this flame before it becomes an inferno."

The group nodded and the Head of the Last Order was called and Olan entered the chamber. He was 400 years old and Corvan was his sire. He had been an assassin in his first life and his skills had only increased with the abilities granted by his rebirthing. After hearing the situation, he volunteered to go on the mission himself.

 **...End Flashback**

His successor was trained but was only 200 years old and would not have been a match for a 600 year old vampire, even an untrained one. And they did not know her true age for sure. Now as he stood chained to the wall he cursed the beings in front of him. He knew he would likely die but he hoped to take these fools with him. He would embrace his final death if he could complete this mission.

"What is your name creature" Remus spoke. His words rumbled as he spoke them sounding as if they came at the same time as a low growl. The vampire stilled and affected an unaffected demeanor. It would seem to all watching that he was in control of the situation instead of the opposite being true. "I am Olan." It was clear that he would not share more and so Sirius introduced himself as the Lord Black and then introduced Mytsi, the vampire and finally, Sirius introduced Remus as Alpha of Alphas of the Lycans.


	34. Vampires

**...Potter Castle Dungeons, Potter Castle**

Sirius introduced Remus as Alpha of Alphas of the Lycans.

The last introduction had the desired effect and the mask of indifference fell from the face of the captured vampire. Sirius thought it was due to the fact that Remus was basically the King of the Lycans but he was only half right. Olan was afraid because he did not have any idea about the powers or capabilities of the Lycans. His assumptions had already been proven false when one likely low level Lycan had been stronger and faster than him. Neither he nor any of the Kindred would show werewolves, no matter what they called themselves, any respect.

His experiences with the Lycan had not changed his low opinion of the creatures but he would be a fool to not acknowledge their strength and power. Now he faced their leader and considering how much more powerful a Council member was than a brood vampire and how much more powerful the head of the Council was than the other council members, the thought that he was facing the likely equivalent in the Alpha of Alphas terrified him. He had seen Corvan lose himself to his anger against a Kindred and it had been gruesome.

It was that event that caused him to never cross the head of his clan no matter the rewards and now it seemed fate and his own arrogance had caused him to come face to face with an equivalent. He was broken from his fear by the smirk on the face of the human. His pride and indignation at the show of disrespect burned through his fear and he was able to calm himself again and reapply his mask of indifference.

The creature that he could not identify stepped forward, she had been introduced as Mytsi, the target of his mission. That he could not identify her as a fellow vampire shocked him beyond anything he had experienced that night but he was able to control his fear and apprehension. No vampire had ever been able to hide themselves from another vampire when in such close proximity. As a hunter, the fact she could hide herself from him was even more startling. He assumed it was how she had remained in hiding for so long.

It never occurred to him to doubt that she was in fact a vampire as she did not smell human and even though he could not tell she was a vampire, it was clear she held some kind of power within her. The Lycan looked to her and warned her that it was unwise to get too close. She stepped close to the tall man and rubbed his bare chest and said "Be still, Remus, he cannot hurt me." She then turned to Olan and approached.

Olan did not regret dying in service to his clan and sire. Throughout his first life and his second, he had never feared death. Death was a hazard of the job and he was always prepared to face it. He did regret, however, that he would not be able to share all that he had learned with his sire and the rest of the council before his likely death. His ingrained arrogance about vampires caused him to misread what he was witnessing and he now assumed that this vampire had the Alpha of Alphas under her thrall.

The council had not been able to accept that the werewolves had truly freed themselves of their curse and now Olan believed that this obviously powerful Vampire was behind the whole thing. He felt fear once again try to grip him as he considered that perhaps she was indeed an Old One or even worse, that she had been sired by Dravon long before his fall and hidden away. Either option would mean destruction of his clan and perhaps the fall of the Kindred. He pulled at his binding desperate for a way out to either kill her or escape to warn his sire.

For the Potter group, the plan had been simple. They would show a united front to the captured vampire. Make the creature realize that the new vampire had the support of the Lycans and the head of one of the Prima Potentia Magicae and finally demonstrate the power that they could bring to bear if provoked. Unbeknownst to the three people in the room or those observing, the plan was going better than expected as the captured vampire was making conclusions far more frightening than they had intended for him to make.

Mytsi looked at the Vampire strapped to the wall. Her afterlife had become far more interesting since meeting Harry Potter and this adventure was just another exciting experience that she was able to enjoy. Ron was constantly talking about how the entrance of Harry into his life was the greatest thing to happen to him. Not only because of the friendships and popularity but because Harry's life was a whirlwind of unexpected events and unintended consequences that kept life always interesting.

As she looked around the dark dungeon and pondered that they were attempting to negotiate with the vampire leadership of the world through a captured assassin she smiled ruefully at how right the redhead had been. For her part, she had fully committed herself to her new identity and had studied as much information on Vampires as she could.

Between the Potters, the Blacks and the combined fortunes of all her friends they had acquired or gotten access to the rarest of tomes about vampires. Their captured friend was not only an opportunity to warn off the vampire council, as one book called the vampire leadership, but it also was an opportunity to discover if her new persona had any cracks in it. She centered herself and put her new identity to the test.

Vampires were sexual creature in much the same was that Succubae and Veela were and Mytsi had spent a lot of time with Karli, who had been honestly compared to both. She had also spent some time with Michelle, the actual Succubus, to refine her technique. So with deliberate and sensual movements she approached the bound assassin and said in a sultry voice "I see I was right to avoid the council. I doubt I would still be alive had I trusted them with the knowledge of my existence".

Olan bared his teeth at her and said "You are a fool, the council only hunts you because you ally yourself with animals and they do not know your intentions. Had you presented yourself to them as was your duty…" His words were cut off as she back handed him across the face. He quieted as he stared back her with red eyes and bared fangs. The strength with which she had hit him was great. Despite his anger at her attack he was still clear headed enough to recognize that she was stronger than she should be. He was now convinced she was older than her stated 600 years.

His words had not been a surprise to the group. They figured that had she actually been a vampire, presenting herself to the vampires would likely have been the smart thing to do. But instead they intended to present themselves as a power that the Vampires did not wish to fight. The source of that power was to be the Lycans as they did not know the assumptions that were being made about the vampire girl. She and Remus were acting as lovers to cement this message unaware that it just seemed to the bigoted vampire like she was controlling her most powerful thrall.

The final part Mytsi was to play was one they had gotten from the oldest of the books they had been able to read about Vampires. It had said that the greatest insult one vampire could show another vampire was to drink from them. The book had indicated that it was akin to calling the other vampire prey. The plan was for her to bite him and then Remus would bite him as well. At which point Remus would indicate that all of the Lycan packs would go to war if necessary as would the houses of Potter and Black.

She bared her teeth and moved to bite his neck and no one noticed the abject terror that came over the features of the captured vampire. Had they noticed they might have paused and wondered why he did not simply look angry at the insult that was about to happen. But no one noticed and Mytsi bit their struggling captive. Her eyes glowed as she drank his blood. She took more than they had planned before she pulled back. She turned to the group and said "we need to talk, now!"

Sirius, Remus and Mytsi entered the observation room where Harry and the rest of his group waited. Osirus and Minerva had arrived in the middle and all were looking at Mytsi in confusion. She was pacing back and forth as she tried to process what had just happened. The group allowed her to gather her thoughts. Then she started to giggle and the giggle turned to a laugh. Everyone's confusion deepened but she was able to eventually gain control of herself.

She took a breath and then started to explain. She started to pace again as she spoke "Ok, so when Harry gave me the ability to suck blood he tied it to the stone that anchors me to this plain. We didn't think of that when we came up with this plan and we certainly never tested what happens when the stone is used on actual blood." That was not true. Harry had made sure that if she ever had to suck blood it would not damage the stone or hurt her. That point wasn't really important so he let her continue.

"Well I am not sure if it is all blood or just vampire blood but when I drank his blood, I acquired most of his memories and I am proud to say we might have done too good of a job." It was Remus who suggested that it was likely only vampire blood that would have that affect. Harry agreed admitting that he had in fact accounted for her sucking blood at some point but had only made sure that it would not affect her negatively. The discussion on what the stone would do if dipped in blood was put off for later and Mytsi was allowed to explain why she thought they had done too good a job.

She explained what she had learned about Vampire culture, the Great War, the Council's suspicions about her and the conclusions Olan had made. The news about his suspicion of her control of the Lycan packs left Remus angry. He did not blame Mytsi; he was angry that the vampires and some humans refused to respect them as sentient beings. He vowed that all who underestimated them would learn to regret their shortsightedness.

She ended by explaining that the text they had read had understated the meaning of biting a fellow vampire. It was beyond just an insult to bite a fellow vampire, it was the greatest violation and was more akin to rape. Normally it was very painful for a vampire to experience and one of the many questions they had left Olan with was why he did not feel pain when she bit him.

Her action had fed into his belief about her origin as it was a favorite practice of Dravon. The historical figure was known to bite his foes as a last insult before killing them. When all the information was out everyone agreed that they had indeed successfully made Mytsi into a viable vampire. The problem is they had essentially made her a Vampire princess. That was not necessarily a bad thing as it strengthened their position when demanding to be left alone. However if they thought she had value to their people it would be harder to stay independent.

As the group absorbed the information and thought how to adapt the plan, Mytsi took the time to modify her body to fix the minor flaws to her Vampiric form. She had become much more adept at adjusting her physical construct. One thing she had previously done is increase her sexual sensitivity though she had not shared that with anyone. They had done a great job initially with her vampire form so she didn't look different but when she was done she definitely seemed more like the predator she was meant to be.

Fate seemed determined to cast her as the progeny of Dravon as her ghost powers actually mimicked some of Dravon's rumored abilities that had since been lost to vampire kind. She was able to fly, change her physical shape and become invisible and intangible. Dravon was said to be able to appear as an intangible apparition made up of wisps of dark smoke that would curl around his form. The irony that she was a ghost using Vampire powers to imitate the abilities of a vampire that had mastered ghost powers was not lost on anyone.

They decided that it would best to send Olan back alive as his report on the strength of the Lycans as well as his conclusions about Mytsi's power and age would hopefully act as a deterrent. The memories told them that the Vampires were desperate to avoid wars as they were still recovering from the last one. Most of their number could not even operate in daylight. Despite their warlike nature it would be suicidal to engage in a war with a powerful foe.

Their course decided Osirus left to make the arrangements to have the assassin returned to his people and the group returned to the castle proper. The little bit of intrigue had excited everyone and even though the next act would not be until after night fall, it was all they talked about. The adults settled in the library and the Harry Ron and their girls settled in the game room. Mytsi said she wanted to play with her powers a bit before turning to smoke and vanishing out a window.

Eventually talk about the vampires trickled off and everyone settled into various games and activities. Daphne and Luna seemed to hover around each other for a while before the older girl dragged to younger one out one of the doors. Deciding that the two girls likely had a good idea about how to burn off energy while waiting for the sun to set. Groups started moving off to play.

Ron used Hermione's leash to bind her hands behind her back before leading the girl through a separate door. Lavender and Tracey started making out on the couch and then left through the same door Ron had taken Hermione. Susan, Ginny and Karli left to go see what Daphne and Luna were up to and that left Justine and Harry alone.

 **...Potter Castle Dungeons, Potter Castle**

When she had approached him with her teeth bared, his mask had cracked. To bite another vampire was the greatest taboo in vampire society. It was depraved and terrible and not done. His terror and panic had calmed when the rogue vampire bit him and he had felt no pain. He had never heard of such a thing and the shock had distracted him from what was happening to him.

When they left him he was left with the feeling of his violation. He could not hide from what had happened to him and the lack of pain in many ways robbed him of something to focus on and he was only left with the phantom sensations of where her teeth had pierced him. He felt unclean. Then he noticed that he also felt weaker.

A new fear ran through him. "Is that why I felt no pain, because she stripped me of my power." He thought frantically. "What was this creature they had stood up against? Would they survive their arrogance?" By the time night fell he felt his power coming back to him though he still felt very weak. He heard the door open and the Progeny of Dravon, as he now thought of her, entered. "Hello Olan of the 3rd Clan, Progeny of Corvan, Head of the Last Order, personal guard to the Vampiric Council"

"How do you know all that?" Olan demanded. Mytsi replied with a sinister yet still seductive smile "There is a reason my bite caused you no pain. But that is of no importance to you. We have made contact with your council and offered to return you. Your attempt was too pathetic to require recompense. I trust before they kill you for your failure you will tell them to not violate the sanctuary that is England again."

Olan was unable to process all of what he had heard. "How had she stolen knowledge from him with bite; that was not a known power? Was that why Dravon had bitten all his enemies? Why were they letting him go? Was she so sure of her power that she did not think the information he had gathered would be a danger to her." His mind screamed in confusion. "You know, it is no accident that I have made myself known. I have prepared for this day for longer than you have existed." Her words sliced through him like a knife.

Deciding that since he was to return he should try to gather as much information as possible. "Old One, why have you given the dogs so much power?" Mytsi heard giggling in her earpiece and she copied it as she laughed at the creature in front of her. Harry had to admit her laugh was much more menacing than he had anticipated as they listened from the other room.

"Those are clever questions. And I shall answer all of them, spoken and unspoken." She paused to look at him with piercing blue eyes that flashed red for a moment. "I am not an Old One and I was truthful when I said I did not know my sire. But… that did not remain true. And whether your small mind can accept it or not, I did not create or empower the Lycans and they do not answer to me. Their existence sparked my curiosity just as it sparked your master's. I just chose to be humble instead of arrogant when I approached them. They are here, come."

At that Mytsi walked out of the room and the shackles fell from Olan's wrists. He was no fool and he knew now that she had just given him the choice to die in a fruitless attempt to kill her or deliver all the intelligence he had gathered to the council. He gathered all the dignity he could muster and followed. He was still weak and he could not stop himself from touching himself where she had bitten him. He dropped his hands quickly when she noticed and look at him. He shivered in shame and anger when she smirked at him.

She laughed at him and said "You were a tasty snack. If you ever want it again, you should come and see me." His anger flared inside him and he only just barely brought it under control. She was talking to him as if he was a thrall. It was an insult, one that made the violation of her bite burn deeper. He swore he would kill her and balled his hands into fists when he heard her laugh at him again.

They exited the dungeons and rose up into the courtyard where a carriage waited for them. They climbed in and sat in silence across from each other as they were taken to the front gate of the property. At the gate he saw three members of the Last Order waiting on him along with the Lycan that had beaten him. The creature carried his dagger in a scabbard on his thigh. One last insult.

It was clear the members of his order thought they had the advantage and were preparing to strike. He could see that his guide saw it too and looked at him with a dangerous glee. He was forced to wave them off and suffer the looks of incredulity. As he crossed the ward boundary and he felt it affect him he frowned as he realized that even his incursion had likely been detected and they had simply waited before capturing him.

"I shall leave you now." Mytsi offered "The next time we meet I will be taking your head" then she vanished in black vapor. Olan heard his men gasp and was happy that they at least recognized the power that their foe wielded. "I did not sense her" the man to his right said and the rest nodded in agreement. "That is the least of what I must report." He said tersely, "Let us go."

 **…Groundskeepers House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [Earlier in the day]**

It was after lunch when Hagrid heard a knock on his door. He was in the middle of cleaning and he put his supplies away before going to answer the door. When he moved through his small living room he noticed Fang was hiding under a chair and whining. He thought that odd but decided to be cautious any way. He checked the peephole and blushed when he saw who was there. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

They had spoken for a long time the night before and he had not left her side once they re-entered the party but in the midst of all the emotional upheaval he had not really taken the time to appreciate how beautiful she was. She had very pale skin. That looked light gray in the sunlight. Despite that, she did not look sickly. She just looked like her natural color was light gray. Her eyes were a very light blue and her hair was now black, though looking closer he thought dark burgundy might be more true.

She was shorter than she had been the night before and he looked down and noticed she was wearing sandals and remembered she had been wearing heels the night before. His eyes flowed back up to her face taking in the sun dress that fit snuggly around her body. When his eyes returned to her face she was smirking at him. "Are you going to let me in or do you want to check out my ass too, first?" Hagrid blushed deeply and started to splutter.

She rushed closer to him and reached up and placed her hands on his stomach. "I'm sorry, I didn't come here to embarrass you or make fun of you. I'm already failing at this." Her touch settled him and even though he was still blushing, he said "It's ok, I am just not used to girls talking to me like that, especially the pretty ones." He blushed deeper as he realized what he had said. He moved away from the door and invited her in.

His home was very large with high ceilings a large rooms but she imagined with his size it would just seem like a one bedroom flat to him. The kitchen, dining, and living room was all connected and he had a wood stove in the corner of the living room and a small kitchenette. She saw two doors that likely led to the bedroom and bathroom. She complimented him on a lovely home and took his invitation to sit on his sofa.

He sat in his chair positioned next to the sofa and she swallowed her disappointment that he hadn't sat on the sofa with her. They sat in silence for a moment and even though she felt nervous, she was still happy to be in his presence. Eventually she broke the silence and complemented him on his new look. She smiled as he blushed at her praise. That broke the ice and they slipped back into easy communication of the night before.

As she told him about the assassin that had been caught and that she would have to return later in the evening she understood that her nervousness was due to a fear that their previous connection had been a singular event and that she and he would not be able to recapture it. But that had been an unnecessary worry as they slipped easily back into their comfortable comradery.

After being assured that her existence could not be threatened by the creatures, Hagrid had been able to listen happily to her tell the tale of her interaction with a vampire up close. He was a genius when it came to magical creatures and while vampires were not his favorite, he was well versed in them. In turn he told her of his resolve to retake control of his life and credited her with inspiring him.

She leapt unto him and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him after his announcement. He stiffened before calming and bringing his arms up around her. She noticed that most of her entire height fit in the length of his torso and pulled up her feet to stand on his thighs. To remain with her hands wrapped around his neck and her face even with his, she ended up standing away from him and bent at the waist.

She stood straight so she could press herself into him and smiled as it caused his face to settle in her chest. She wrapped her hands around his head and held it to her chest and his hand moved up and settled on her ass. She squeezed him quickly in approval of his hand placement pleased that he had some naughty in him and was not hopelessly shy as she had thought.

They stayed in that position for a long time with her standing in his lap holding his head to her breasts and him holding her by her ass. He shifted lifting his head and looked up at her and she found herself drawn into his brown eyes. She leaned forward and their lips met in a soft kiss. At 3 m tall most of Hagrid's features were larger than normal but fortunately they were not overly so. The kiss deepened and Mytsi moaned at the feeling of his thicker tongue.

Eventually they parted the two looked at each other with flushed cheeks. The afternoon had flown by and the sun had set. It was time for Mytsi to return to Potter Castle to complete their plans with Olan, the vampire. "I have to go" she whispered. He nodded in acknowledgement before saying "I don't know what this is but I don't want to lose it" He was not in love but he was in hope and hope was something he had not truly trusted in many, many years. "I don't want to lose it either Ru, I will be back, I promise" She kissed him again quickly and then turned to smoke and disappeared out of a window.

 **…Vampire Council Chambers, Dracul Castle, Romania**

Olan completed his report and looked around at the panicked faces of the members of the council. His experience in England had tempered his arrogance and where in the past he would have considered their response pathetic and beneath the greatness of their kind, he now felt as though their fear was justified. However, he still felt that it was incumbent on them to master their fear and lead their people against this threat.

He looked to Corvan, whose face showed concern but not panic and was pleased that they had someone who could take the reins of the situation. "I think it is wise to believe that she has not lied to us" Corvan began. "She obviously wanted us to know of her power and ability and whether she is an Old One or not does not help or hurt that cause." He paused and thought for a moment "In fact, since she knew we already suspected that, it would have been more beneficial to her perceived power to claim that she was." Olan determinedly maintained his composure when Corvan's eyes hovered on him for a long moment.

"I am more concerned…" he continued "…at her claim that she did not know her sire but might have found out at a later time. What she learned of her origins and what powers she gained from that discovery is a secret she does want to keep and one that no doubt holds the answers to all of our questions." He moved to the thrown like chair at the front of the council chambers and sat.

"That is an important question but does not affect what we should do now. I admit that my instinct is to attack her and her allies but the report of her powers and the strength of the Lycans makes me pause. Even if she does not command them, they are obviously allied with her." One of the other council members interrupted to suggest Olan was exaggerating. Olan felt the pressure of eyes as they turned to regard him but he remained stoic and silent standing in the center of the chamber. Whether they believed him or not did not matter to him. If they no longer trusted his word then they should send someone whose report could be trusted was his thought.

Corvan waived the councilman silent. "No, Olan does not exaggerate. We must either believe that he speaks the truth or believe that he lies and then progress from there." Corvan's words silenced the room as appraising eyes once again turned to Olan. It took longer than he would have liked but eventually all silently conceded that the head of their personal guard would not lie to them or his sire. The death of the hope that doubting Olan's report brought caused panic to come back to the room and the volume of voices began to rise.

Corvan banged his hand on his arm rest and the room became quiet again. "We cannot live in fear." He started as his demeanor changed from contemplative to angry. "We must bring this woman and her dogs to heal." His words were met with agreeing nods around the room. Corvan looked at the head of the Last Order and said "Olan, You shall prepa…." His words died in his throat as a dark mist coalesced into the form of a woman standing next to Olan. Before the undoubtedly fast reflexes of the people in the room could react the newly formed woman swung out her hand and decapitated Olan with the sword no one had noticed.

When a vampire is killed, their body does not burst into flames as some stories say. Instead it experiences rapid decomposition shriveling up till the body looks as if it had been mummified in the desert. Then over the course of about a week it becomes ash. The shriveled body of Olan fell next to Mytsi and she dropped his equally shriveled head on top of it. The sword she had used had vanished into the robes she wore and she lowered herself and sat in a chair that formed out of mist beneath her. "I think we should talk" rang her voice through the shocked chamber.

Corvan's eyes shifted to the two guards standing at the door. They were thought to be symbolic as an attack like the one that had just been perpetrated was thought to be impossible. His hope was dashed as he saw the two shriveled and headless carcasses slumped to either side of the grand entrance. The sounds of gasps told him that more than just he had noticed that they were without guards. The surprise of the moment faded and Corvan readied himself to attack the interloper who had dared to invade their sanctum.

"Can we parlay before I'm forced to kill you all" she spoke in a bored tone. A knife passed through her before embedding itself in the wall on the other side of the room. Her body had turned to mist and let the knife through before reforming into her body. She gave a long suffering sigh before saying "I will forgive that one but do not test my patience"

Corvan raised his hand to signal for all to be still. Despite being in the very heart of their domain it was clear that they did not hold the advantage in this situation. Her abilities were unknown and it was clear they were not yet ready to challenge her. Corvan spared the body of his dead protégé a glance before adopting a posture of indifference with a touch of arrogance and defiance. Mytsi matched him taking on an heir that most would consider royal.

The two stared at each other as minutes passed and then Mytsi spoke, allowing her opponent a small victory since she was in his home. "It was becoming clear that you were intent on starting another foolish war and I thought I might be able to set you on a safer path." She had emphasized the word "another" and it was clear that the emphasis was meant to convey something to Corvan as he was one of the few veterans of the war left alive.

He did not know what message she meant to send or whether she intended a message at all but it was clear the rest of the council thought they had communicated something secret. If they survived this meeting, some would not trust that he had no idea what she was trying to convey. That she had been so manipulative over something so minor, considering the threat her arrival presented, made him even more wary of her.

Organizing his thoughts he stalled for time and said "Parlay does not usually begin with murder" He leveled cold eyes at her and she responded with a gesture to the body on the floor "I promised him the next time I saw him, I would take his head. And I am no liar." She returned his look with her own cold eyes. "And the guards?" he pressed. She simply shrugged as if she did not care.

He nodded and then moved on "What it is you wish from us?" She smiled at him and he found he felt more unnerved by that reaction than he had by the look of indifference she had been sporting. "Simple. I want you to leave me alone. I have no desire to join with you, lead with you, lead you or anything else." He looked at her and said "So you wish to be Freat."

Her eyes hardened "Do not treat me as if I am a fool. I am not a part of you. And you have no authority over me. I wish to be nothing to you." Corvan's fury gnawed at him, demanding that he make this woman understand that none can escape the hold of the collective. All Kindred must heed the call of the council. His anger died when he felt the edge of a blade at his neck. He looked up and just saw curling smoke in the vague shape of a woman.

"You think to attack me. To send waves of your followers at me till I bend to your will if for no other reason than to save my friends. But you need to understand that you cannot stop me. I am as a ghost. I will kill you and every member of this council if you make yourself a nuisance to me." A knife passed through her but this time it stopped in midair held by a wisp of smoke. In a blink the knife flew back from where it came and buried itself in the heart of the youngest council member who had thrown it and the previous one.

She looked at Corvan for moment and then sank her teeth into his neck. He was paralyzed and unable to move while she drank his blood. After she absorbed all his memories she released him and he grabbed his neck. All his arrogance was gone and all that was left was fear. Thinking she had finally made her point and now knowing all the secrets of the Council she dissolved into mist, collected both daggers that had been thrown at her as trophies and then disappeared. She remained invisible to watch the beginning of chaos erupt before getting bored and leaving. One portkey later she was back at Potter Castle and debriefing.

It took almost an hour for the room to come back to order after the departure of the renegade vampire. Only one member had met their final death during the chaotic hour but it had been a close thing as the members screamed at each other about what was to be done. The tension in the room was not helped by the fact that Corvan had not moved from his spot on the throne-like chair, nor had he moved his hand from his neck where he had been bitten.

Olan's report had outlined what the head of the council was experiencing and one of the many fights was about whether the opportunity should be taken to overthrow him in the old ways. That ended when the vampire angling for headship could not provide an answer as to what to do about the renegade. Eventually Corvan was able to bring himself from his shock and internal fear and panic and bring the chamber to some order.

It was clear he was week and he no longer carried the arrogant air that defined him but he was still a leader and his words still carried authority. The bodies of the fallen were removed and taken for final burial. With the room quiet, it was clear that all were uncomfortable as the feeling of safety and authority that once permeated the room had been destroyed.

As much as he tried to maintain his composure none was more shaken than Corvan who had been violated publically while sitting on what was essentially the vampire seat of power. He knew two things though. The first was that no vampire could be allowed to exist outside the power of the council. Every vampire even the Freat existed ultimately at the mercy of the council. The second was that they had no way of forcing their authority upon the renegade without ensuring their own deaths.

Corvan outlined the situation to the council members. It went without saying that in addition to being much more deadly than the combined power of the vampire council, who was themselves the most powerful group of vampires on the planet, she had bitten Corvan in the way Olan had described and now knew many of their secrets as well.

Many ideas were floated but it came down to three options. The first was the most radical. They could offer membership on the council or perhaps as she had already demonstrated her superiority, the headship of the council. It would be a blow to all of their egos but would protect vampire culture as she would be part of the accepted hierarchy. Corvan had not been offended by the idea as it was clear that the issue was bigger than egos at this point.

He also knew that it was a plan doomed to fail. She had made it clear that she wanted to have nothing to do with them or, more importantly, their politics. Corvan understood the feeling and wished he had been as smart at the end of the war. He had thought that by rising to head of the council he would be free to do as he wished, but he was still beholden to rules and pressures even as head and it was clear that the renegade would accept no authority over her actions, not even by advisors.

The second idea was to raise an army and got to war. The plan would involve turning all the current thralls and perhaps turning non-aligned magicals and muggles. It was clear this plan appealed to everyone in the room but the bite marks on Corvan's neck acted as a reminder not to succumb to the blood lust as it would likely drive his people to extinction. It did not take much to convince his comrades that war would not gain them anything.

The final idea was to let the Renegade be for the moment. Time was of little issue for them and they could be patient. They would build their numbers and at the same time devote resources to learning of her powers and acquiring them for themselves. She had implied that she had found the key to her power after the war and on her own and if she could find the answers, then they could find them as well.

Their mages would join the research effort not only to pursue magical depositories of knowledge but also to devote time to finding ways to combat the powers she had already shown. It would likely be a century's long effort but the renegade would be brought to heel and her pet dogs would be enslaved or destroyed.

 **…Unknown Location, Somewhere in England**

Kavita thought she was the first to arrive. That was not typical for her as she was usually uncaring about the politics of the greater vampire world. Garthner had been a mentor to her in her new life and had warned her that information was never something to ignore.

"It is always better to know what is happening, even if you do not care about why." She had arrived early because she was excited to know if there was more news about Mytsi. The Vampiress had become something of a hero to her as she followed her progress in the news.

It scared her to see that Garthner was already there. Despite her normal lateness, she never arrived after him. He was always the last to arrive. What was scarier was that he had a ridiculously old looking bottle of liquor on the table and it was half finished.

She sat quietly at the table too. Something big was going on and whatever it was had shaken Garthner. He hadn't said a word to her since she entered and she knew he had to know she was there. That was confirmed when he stood and put a shot glass in front of her and filled it and the empty one in front of him.

Vampires could taste but they could not get drunk. The blood in them did not really circulate in the same way as for humans and mixing it with alcohol didn't really do anything. Despite that drinking still wasn't a pleasant feeling for vampires. The alcohol would just run through them and cause their pee to burn.

She drank. Nothing. It tasted like alcohol but the burn happened when it came out not when it went in. Into this odd scene the remainder of the Feat arrived. They all looked to Kavita who shook her head that she did not know what was going on.

She wished she still did not know. The story had taken half an hour to tell and the group sat in shock. Garthner had contacts within the Vampire community and even one on the council. A revelation that shocked them. But it paled in comparison to what they had heard.

Olan was dead. Mytsi had bit Corvan. She had gotten away with it because the council considered her too powerful to confront. After the initial panic, they all calmed. They were outside of this and if Mytsi was telling the truth, she did not want to have anything to do with them.

Garthner spoke "Prepare yourselves. It may take a hundred years but eventually they will be ready to attack. If you do not want to be a part of what is to come. Prepare now. One hundred years goes by faster than you think." With that he rose and left and the rest left soon after.

Kavita was the last. She wanted to be prepared and a crazy idea she had been fantasizing about but thought ridiculous, now seemed more plausible. She drank her last shot and left.

 **…Groundskeepers House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Hagrid had not stop smiling since Mytsi had left the previous day. Every so often a small voice would try to intrude on his happiness to suggest that the girl would change her mind and never return to him. He consciously decided to ignore that voice. The effort was not easy and he knew that the voice was just trying to protect him from what would be a painful disappointment but he needed to believe that his life was turning around and so he did.

She had said she didn't want to lose what they had found with each other and he believed her. For all her beauty and sensuality, she understood hurt and loss as he did and he didn't want to believe she could hurt him because she understood hurt. His lips tingled as remembered their kiss and his body warmed in remembrance of hers pressed against him.

He was no virgin but he had never been in a relationship that was anything but sexual. He had been with both men and women in his life but in all cases it had been someone who was curious about what being with someone of his size was like. He had never disappointed or he thought he hadn't but none of his affairs ever became more than sexual and usually ended once his partner's curiosity had been satiated.

He hoped he was not being naive but he felt that something else had happened between him and Mytsi. It was hard to explain but he felt both a sexual tension and something closer to affection and genuine intimacy. Whatever it was; it made him happy and he looked forward to the next time they would see each other.

Even as night fell his cheerfulness did not diminish. He did not expect her to return again so soon. He had spent the day busying himself with his duties clearing paths in the snow and patrolling the forest. He had not had a drink since the day of the party and did not feel a need for one. He was re-reading one of his favorite books about dragons when he heard a knock at his door.

Seeing fang retreat to his spot under the table was a clear indicator of who had come to visit him. He closed the book and went and let Mytsi in. The minute he opened the door she jumped up and rapped her hands around his neck. She pulled from him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips which is when he realized that she was floating so she could face him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled as he felt her weight settle on him as she released whatever power she used to fly. He carried her to his chair and sat down settling her in his lap.

Mytsi leaned back against the man's broad chest. With her seated on his lap her face was level with the center of his chest and she liked it. She liked it more when his powerful arms wrapped around her. She sighed and let her weariness leave her body. They sat in the same silence of the previous night but this time without the awkwardness. Just enjoying the comfort of being together.

Finally Mytsi said "I killed some vampires today." She had never killed before and she wondered if her Ru would be uncomfortable with her because of it. His response did not give away his feelings one way or the other, when he said "Tell me what happened." She told him and he made encouraging noises to urge her on and his arms never moved from around her.

In the end he thought it clever what they had done and he told her based on what he knew about vampires it was important that she acted that way or they would come after her because of her perceived weakness. His approval meant a lot to her and she turned and lifted herself to her knees so she could kiss him. The kiss moved from intimate affection to passion rather quickly and when they separated to catch their breath, Mytsi said "Take me to bed"


	35. School Daze

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The first month back at Hogwarts was more joyous for the castle's occupants than the last month before the yule break had been. The time at home in addition to the lack of continued attacks caused the students and faculty alike to start to doubt whether the danger had been real or that the chamber had actually been opened. Only two students and a cat had been attacked and those students (and the cat) were due for a speedy recovery once the proper potions had been brewed.

By the end of January, half the school believed the attacks had been a particularly cruel prank and that the story of the chamber was just a clever use of history and legend made to act as a smoke screen for the real perpetrators. The smarter students like, Neville and his inner circle, did not believe that the attacks had been a simple prank but had shifted from a belief that the chamber had been opened and a mythical beasts released to the notion that House Longbottom and House Potter were under attack.

Neville approached Harry with his concern and was pleased that his fellow heir saw the logic of Neville's suspicion. In the discussion that followed Harry suggested that if it was an attack; it was probably an attempt to test their defenses, which would be why friends from the outer band of their circle were targeted and not those closer to them. Neville saw the logic in that assessment and the two heirs promised to keep a close watch on their friends and associates as they were sure that another attack would come.

The truth was that Harry had planned out what would happen in the second half of the school year and the extended calm was part of that plan. Harry thought it funny that the events that were meant to scare and confuse him had been flipped and it was they who had started to jump at shadows. He had contacted Lucius Malfoy pretending to be a possessed Ginny to prepare the man for the part he was to play.

It was the first day in February and Albus was unhappy with the progress happening in the school. The tension that had built up before the Yule break had almost completely broken and there was no sign of any continued attacks from Tom. Severus had not been able to provide any help except to indicate that Lucius had not lost any of his smug attitude which suggested that the pause was not due to any interruption in the plan. In fact the man had seemed especially pleased though he did not divulge why.

Albus looked over to Draco and saw that the boy was as frustrated as he was. The tension and his bragging the previous term had started to form cracks in Nott's control within the house. No one had made any moves but it had been clear that Draco was happy with the progress that was being made. The time of quiet had undercut that progress and Draco was once again reduced to the three members within his house duty bound to remain with him.

Albus contemplated if there was anything he could do to force Tom's hand but decided that he had been suffering too many failures lately to risk losing significantly to the Dark Lord's plans. He comforted himself that the elves and paintings remained on alert and the school wards were also at a heightened security level. It was clear Tom could bypass the wards but the creature could not as he had felt the tremble in them when the attacks started.

Albus looked over to the Gryffindor table and suppressed his frown. He realized that he was doing that a lot in reaction to even looking at the boy who was currently holding court at one end if the house table. The boy was more skilled than his father had been and twice as popular and that was saying a great deal considering James had practically ran the school while attending. His eyes darted to where Severus would have been, had the man not refused to continue to attend non-mandatory meals.

Albus was worried for his potions professor. The man was consumed by his hatred for anything Potter and the younger Potter was too much like his father not to stoke that hatred. That the young heir was responsible for practically neutering the man at the school undoubtedly fueled that fire of hatred and Albus was sure that the explosion would be spectacular if allowed to happen. He was not ready to lose his spy because the man had no self-control though and had charged an elf to keep watch on the man and report if he made any moves toward openly attacking the boy.

Albus refocused on his plans and continued to refine what he would do in the aftermath of the chaos that was coming. He had calculated that he would have less than twelve hours to accomplish a great many things to secure his position. And then only six hours after that to establish himself within the Potter group before taking over.

Gilderoy Lockhart sat unhappily at his spot at the teacher's table. His tenure at Hogwarts had not turned out anything like he had predicted. He had expected his fame to follow him into the halls of the school and it had but none of the perks of that fame had seemed to follow as well. No one seemed to be as impressed with him as they should be. For example, he had become accustomed to girls of all ages throwing themselves at him and had even indulged many of the prettier ones.

At the school, however, he had been completely overshadowed by the overwhelming amount of political power, influence and fame that resided within the walls. He had fought desperately against the realization but eventually had to admit that it was a mistake to join the faculty of the school. He was a minor celebrity in the wizarding world, nothing as compared to the heirs of the Prima Potentia Magicae, the boy-who-lived, and the vanquisher of Grindelwald.

He had also made the mistake of not realizing that while working at the school, he was no longer adding to his own legend. Something the other celebrities at the school had no problem doing. Minerva McGonagall, for example, was a media darling with her company and her beauty. Not to mention the gorgeous Amazons that were making waves all across England. And outside the school, along with those Amazons, the likes of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, seemed to make daily news with their actions.

The last straw for his pride had been the news of the Hogwarts groundskeeper becoming closer with the gorgeous vampire girl that had been eating up space in the society pages. The newspaper had even caught the large man with the famous vampire as they were out and about in the wizarding world. They had been spotted regularly at the Grimmauld Commons.

He looked over to the Gryffindor table with a scowl. The whole relationship had started at the Potter Yule ball. And despite being one of the Potter heir's professors, he had not been invited. It was double slap to the face when even his snubbing was a minor story and only mentioned as part of the story about Albus Dumbledore not attending.

He was sure that had he been invited he would have been able to woo the vampire girl. Especially if someone as useless as Hagrid had succeeded at it. The pair of them would have created much better headlines than she was making with the oaf. He had half convinced himself that the papers were wrong until he had seen the two strolling together on the Hogwarts grounds. The missed opportunity was an irritation that would not soon leave him.

He hand convinced himself that the two beauties that followed Minerva around were not interested in men. He had the same delusion about all the women in the castle that rejected his advances. But he could not make that claim against the Vampiress as she was seen with the oaf. Kissing on some occasions.

What he needed was a big adventure. Something to re-ignite the imagination of the public about him. That was made more difficult due to the fact that he was a coward and that all the adventures attributed to him, were just memories he had stolen from the actual adventurers. Finding, interviewing and robbing someone from his position at the school as near impossible.

He would leave the school at the end of the year, siting wanderlust, and find the material for his next book by the end of summer. Until then he would work on gathering some women for himself. He had never considered gathering multiple women but watching Potter and Longbottom be surrounded by beautiful girls, the idea appealed to him. His eyes roamed over the fifth, sixth and seventh year girls and wondered who would make it to his bed once he reminded them of his charm.

At the Gryffindor table, uncaring about the intrigue swarming around her, Hermione smiled as she looked over the form in front of her. She was seated between Ron and Lavender with Tracey sitting on Ron's other side. The form she was studying listed the third year elective options and she could not decide what she should take. She wondered if it would be possible to take all of the courses and glanced toward Ron who was talking with Seamus.

Hermione blushed as Ron responded to her glance by rubbing his hand higher up her thigh. It had been resting on her exposed thigh since they sat down and would occasionally and without a consistent cause inch it up her thigh. It amazed her that after her many public embarrassments, including being caught in compromising positions with Ron, that she was still so profoundly affected when he did things to her.

The embarrassment only excited her more, though. She was a genius and knew exactly what was happening to her from a psychological perspective. She was a natural submissive who had slightly masochistic tendencies. She enjoyed being embarrassed and humiliated. Despite this self-knowledge, Ron's actions not only always worked on her but she was never prepared for whatever new thing he would do to her.

As if reacting to her thoughts, his hand inched higher and she could feel the radiating heat from his hand at her core and she blushed again. She went back to pondering what courses she should take. She was barely able to focus her thoughts with the tingling his hand was causing inside of her. It became a lost cause when Lavender turned her body to straddle the bench facing her and pressed her body into Hermione's side.

Hermione was now pressed between the bodies of her Master and Mistress and it reminded her of being tied up again. She eventually got the message and put the form away to enjoy the meal with the rest of her classmates. As she joined in Ginny and Karli's conversation she shivered as she felt Lavender's hand stroke the back of her neck. She had been a good girl.

The rest of Hermione's day was typical except for her constantly thinking about what classes she should take the following year. The forms were not due till April but as was typical to Hermione's personality she did not want to wait to the last moment. And as was typical of her lovers', they were determined to make sure she was not lost to her academic interests and maintained a well-rounded life.

 **…Transfiguration Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

As she settled in her seat in the class between Ron and Lavender it was quickly apparent that they knew her well and were determined that she not become too engrossed by thoughts of more classes and more things to learn. So every time she tried to peak at the folded form she kept in her pocket, they would chastise her or embarrass her.

She knew that they wanted her to stop and even she would admit that she was allowing the thoughts of electives to distract her from paying attention in the current class. She should not have been surprised at the lengths that they went to punish her, but she was. Ron activated her piercing. The magical strap on extended in both directions causing her to scream in the middle of class.

She lost 15 points for her outburst and another 5 for her use of language. On top of that she had to deal with the stairs of other students sitting near her when they noticed the odd shape in her skirt. What made it worse was that she could not deactivate it. She did not know that Ron could activate it nor that he apparently had a method that overrode her own control. She stopped trying to look at the selection form but it was too late and the look in Ron's eyes told her that she was to be punished.

 **…Ron's Room, Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was later in the evening and Ron, Lavender and Tracey finally sat with Hermione to discuss what classes she would choose for her electives. Hermione was still wonderfully sore from the attention her lovers had paid to her. She loved her sessions with them especially when it came as punishment for her becoming too overly engrossed in something. Her and the two other girls giggled when they looked at each other. It was weird to still feel used by Ron when he had participated so little in what they had done, but they still all felt that way.

Getting on topic, Hermione wondered aloud about taking all of the classes. Ron wondered if she was really ready for what he would do to her if she became too stressed from taking so many classes. It was not an encouragement nor did it discourage her. In the end, as tempting as the night of pleasure that his displeasure would bring her, her good girl won out and she scratched the "take them all" option.

She chose four electives. She was pretty sure it would still be stressful and that she would earn some discipline from her master but it would give her enough free time to enjoy it and keep her grade average. She caught a knowing look from Ron and wet her panties from his stern expression. She chose Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Runes and Divination. She would drop Divination when Ron eventually punished her for stressing too much. "Maybe the bad girl had won after all" she thought ruefully.

Lavender and Tracey went with Care of Magical Creatures, Runes and Arithmancy while Ron chose Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Arithmancy which was the same classes Harry was going to take. With that decision made, the group invited Tracey to join them in the Gryffindor common room. As Ron went to join a Quiditch discussion with the boys and the girls went to sit with Katie Bell. The girls had a much more diverse conversation. There was no greater example of the effect Harry Potter had on Hogwarts than how little anyone paid attention to a Slytherin hanging out in the Gryffindor common room.

 **…Unused Armory, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It had been a trying day for Neville. It was Valentine's Day and instead of enjoying the opportunity to spoil his ladies, as he had planned, he had instead spent the day avoiding the gnomes that had infested the castle. What was worse the gnomes were dressed like cupid. He was happy that he had been able to give his ladies their gifts and they had all seemed very happy with his choices. But he couldn't help his frustration with how often the little creatures intruded on his day.

It was clear that various witches had taken the opportunity presented by the day and Lockhart's "cupids" to try and become part of his harem or at least declare themselves available for it. He smirked as he wondered how they would react if they knew that even though he was not actively interested in adding to his circle of women, any who had participated in the farce would be automatically rejected.

Neville felt a hand rub across his chest before a weight wiggled itself into his lap. He opened his eyes and locked gazes with the amused face of Hannah Abbott. Before he could say anything she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. Neville brought his hands up and around Hannah and returned the kiss, pulling her close.

Hannah had reached their clubhouse first and was very happy to have the first chance to thank him properly. She and her sisters had woken up that morning to find Neville missing from their bed. Before they could complain they noticed four pedestals in the room. On each was a vase holding two dozen roses. It was obvious whose flowers were for whom as they were all different colors. Hannah's had been yellow and Cho's had been blue. Hannah wasn't sure how they knew which was for theirs but Padma had claimed the Red flowers for herself and Parvati had claimed the gold and both seemed very pleased with it.

As Hannah turned her body to straddle Neville's lap and deepen the kiss, moaning when she felt his hands run up her thigh under her skirt and squeeze her butt, she reflected more on the amazing day of surprises Neville had arranged for her and her sisters. After they had left the bedroom, they had found Neville standing at a table set up with four chairs.

Neville had seated them each in turn before serving each of them their favorite breakfast. He had then moved around the table kissing them and feeding them. Hannah still wasn't sure how he had made it seem so effortless to attend to all of them at the same time but it had been an amazing treat. She still felt a warm tingle remembering the soft kiss he had given her after feeding her a piece of strawberry. He had given her other kisses but for some reason that one had resonated with her for the rest of the day.

Hannah heard when Padma and Parvati entered the room and when she pulled away from kissing Neville and looked at them, it was clear that he had made each of their days as special as he had made hers. She moved from his lap to allow the twin girls to thank him as well and settled on the couch grasping the locket he had given her earlier. Neville had appeared outside of her history class and pulled her into an alcove. He had given her a kiss that made her toes curl and then slipped the locket around her neck.

It was a simple locket on a thin gold chain. It was not overly valuable though she was sure it had some magical runes on it. For her, the simplicity of the gift made it more special. The style suited her personality and she especially loved that when she opened it, not only was there a picture of her and Neville, but it also played a soft waltz. It was a classic wizarding courting gift and she loved it.

As she looked at Padma and Parvati, each straddling one of his thighs and double teaming his face with alternating kisses, she was pretty sure he had given them something special as well. She didn't see anything around their necks but she hadn't expected to. She was sure Neville gave each of them something tailored to their personalities. She appreciated that he made that type of effort but she knew the Patil twins appreciated it even more. He always treated them as individuals and Hannah knew how important that was to her sisters.

Parvati moved from Neville to sit with her on the couch and kissed her softly on the lips. Hannah loved Neville and her sisters but she was still surprised that she could be just as turned on by the girls as she was by Neville. He was the center of all of their worlds but they had found love in each other as well. Despite her actions, that would seem contrary, Hannah did not consider herself truly bi-sexual but she would never deny that all of the girls in Neville's harem sexually excited her, nor that she had eagerly followed that excitement to its natural conclusion.

As the kiss separated, Padma held up her wrist to show off the thin gold bracelet that Neville had given her. It was simple and very elegant and fit nicely as a courting gift. Padma pointed out the toe ring that Parvati had received. It was a much less traditional adornment and Parvati, who was still fully engaged in grinding her body against Neville while kissing him, loved it.

Most people thought that Padma was the more traditional and in many ways, she was, but when it came to style, it was Parvati that was more traditional in her tastes. That Neville could tell the difference was part of why Parvati was currently attached to his face. Padma and Hannah shared stories about how Neville had ambushed them to give them their gifts. It was always in a quiet spot and always romantic.

After finally feeling that she had thanked Neville as much as she could with her clothes on, Padma joined the other girls to tell them her own romantic tale of Neville pulling her aside. Neville looked at the three girls and decided that maybe he had not fallen as short as he had imagined. He had planned to say more to them but had shortened his presentations because of the constantly roaming gnomes.

His frustration was likely due the fact that he had gotten Cho's shirt open after giving her a pair of earrings and had been discovered by one of the creatures trying to deliver another card to him. He was going to continue, knowing that the magical creature was exactly the type of audience that could stoke Cho's exhibitionism without risking anything but the loud creature had drawn the attention of Snape and they had only barely escaped the area.

Neville shook his head as he thought of the potions professor. Since having his ability to unfairly punish non-Slytherins taken from him, he had become an expert on the Hogwarts rules. The man was brilliant and had used his brilliance in what, to Neville, was the pettiest application possible. Most school rules offered a certain level of discretion to the authority figure to account for extenuating circumstances.

Snape had taken a zero tolerance approach to every rule and would always assign the harshest allowable penalty. Not even his own Slytherins were exempt from this and when asked by concerned parents, Neville had heard from Daphne that he had challenged their children's cunning and worthiness to be in Slytherin if they couldn't avoid him. It was that position that convinced Daphne and Neville that the man had finally snapped. All Neville knew was that around Severus Snape it was imperative that you knew the school rules and were never caught breaking them.

Neville was brought from his thoughts when the object of them settled into his lap and wrapped her hands around him. Neville smiled as Cho Chang's lips met his. She moved from his lips to his cheek and then to his neck before returning to his lips, whispering "Thank you" the whole time. He was able to see that she was wearing the gold teardrop earrings he had given her. Eventually, as with the others she moved from him to share her story of Neville's romantic gesture with her sisters and heard theirs in return.

Neville's final Valentine's gift was to make them all dinner. It was a candlelight affair with all of them at the table. All the girls were well pleased with the meal and Neville promised himself that he would thank Harry for the recipe. It was an easy to make pasta dish that looked complex once completed and succeeded in impressing his girls.

As they ate Neville told them about the trouble that the gnomes had been causing him and Harry all day. The gnomes had been the idea of Professor Lockhart. The man was not a very popular teacher and this gambit had not made him any more so. The fact that the creatures had been almost exclusively used by people Harry called "stalkers", had not helped. Neville knew that there were innocent and adorable stories of students revealing crushes through the gnomes but for the most part Harry's description was accurate.

They had all borne witness to one teacher or another magically retaliating against the creatures and none had been seen in a classroom which was likely because of the teachers as well. Unfortunately, as Neville explained, that did not protect Harry and him from being inundated with cards requesting entry into their harems. Or cards suggesting they should dump their harems for the sender. Neville was surprised to see smiles on his girl's faces instead of the irritation he had been feeling.

"Of course they want in." Cho said. Hannah continued seeing the disbelief on Neville's face. "Even if you ignore the fact that you are fabulously wealthy and the highest level of wizard nobility, we have been gushing all day about your gifts and how you presented them to us. Us, Ron's and Harry's girls are constantly telling each other how amazing the three of you are as boyfriends and as amazing as your gifts to us where, Ron and Harry did just as well with their girls."

Hannah took a breath but it was Parvati that continued. "The smart ones know that they have no real chance to become part of what we have but Valentine's day is the safest time to show interest without having it come back to bite you…much" Neville nodded at her and then smiled when she said "We will collect all of them and you will send each of them hand written notes declining their invitations. Not only will it nip this in the bud but it will make them want you more."

Neville was no fool and he could see that his desirability to other girls made his girls happy. He could understand that as he was himself pleased by the jealous looks he often got from the other boys in the castle because of the beautiful girls he got to call his own. "Come, we want to thank you properly for giving us a marvelous Valentine's Day". It was Hannah who spoke and as he followed his girls into the bedroom he chuckled at how much more jealous those boys should be.

 **…Professor Severus Snape's Teachers Quarters, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Severus Snape felt like he had been living a nightmare. The past few months had been absolutely unbearable. Nowhere was safe from what he considered personal insults to him. It was like he had been forced back into his time as a student.

Potter and Longbottom strutting around the school. Their attitudes flying in face of tradition and decency. Minerva walking around flaunting her body like a 2 galleon whore. And now Poppy and Pomona had joined her. He had won, he thought to himself for the millionth time. He was the one that was supposed to be vindicated but instead, everything was trying to repeat.

A sinister smile slipped unto his face. He was determined that all of history would repeat and James Potter's son would be just as dead as his father and Minerva would be his or forced to crawl back into decay and depression.

He had finally been contacted by Lucius. He was irritated with the man for taking so long to contact him but the news was too good for him to not be pleased anyway. Lucius still would not inform him as to the extent of the Dark Lords plan nor did the man confide in him that it was the Dark Lord's plan at play. But he knew.

Severus smiled to himself. Lucius thought him unaware of the return of the Dark Lord. He always enjoyed the moments during his spying when he was the only person with the most clear and complete view of the entire playing field.

The Dark Lord had thought to do exactly what Dumbledore hoped to do and use the attack as a cover for further moves. The Dark Lord wanted to re-establish Lucius in society and in the ministry at the expense of Hagrid while Dumbledore wanted to use the distraction to eliminate support from Potter.

Severus was determined to help in both ventures. If for no other reason than the bubbling fool did not deserve what he had. He had met the oaf's vampire slut and had to grudgingly admit that the creature was beautiful. Even above the typical beauty associated with vampires. Severus' ego would not allow himself to believe that she was anything but blind or stupid though as it was the only explanation he could imagine for the amount of time she spent with the dim man.

It was no matter because when the plan was executed, Hogwarts would be short some staff, Potter's support would be gone and the headmaster would be positioned to humble the brat. Then the school could go back to the way it should be. With his Slytherins at the top of the school winning the House cup and Quiditch cup. He would be able to punish the little brats anyway he saw fit again and if he was lucky the headmaster would seek his help to further break the boy after his losses.

Perhaps he would defy the headmaster and kill Potter instead of Minerva. He would claim her when she had nothing less and perhaps pick up the Vampiress as well when Hagrid was rotting away in prison. The two Amazon bitches and Pomona and Poppy as well.

If anyone had been in the same room with Severus Snape they would have cringed and possibly run in fear and disgust at the look that passed over his face. He had been forced to endure watching Potter be happy with his whores and on top of that, he had been denied his right to punish the students the way he wanted and the way he thought they deserved, but he only had to wait a week for the Dark Lord to strike and that would mean the beginning of the end for Potter's happiness.

 **…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, a small smile gracing his features. He did not know he was smiling and had he known he might have stopped to re-evaluate himself and the things he were doing. Unfortunately no one was in his office with him to point it out and he was too busy trying to be stoically pleased at the information Severus had provided to notice himself.

He was not so detached that he didn't realize that both he and Tom intended to use the coming attacks as a cover to do other things. He was sure Tom's movements would be subtle and likely be more political in nature. As leader of the light Albus could not kill openly as Tom could but he, unlike Tom, could make political moves openly.

He and Tom were polar opposites of one another and Albus chuckled at the thought that their strengths and weaknesses seemed to complement each other. Continuing the chess metaphor for his life and decisions he typically used, he wondered about Tom's goals. His goal was to bring his knight back under control.

With the information he received from Severus it was clear that Tom was seeking to remove one of his pawns and empower one of his own Knights. "Or perhaps a Bishop?" Albus thought with a chuckle. One of the things he did while strategizing was to identify what piece each player represented. Both to him and to his opponent as that was not always the same.

Albus refocused on his deliberations. Severus' information suggested that another attack was imminent and Albus wondered which student or teacher would die. He didn't believe he was the target but had charmed his clothes and glasses against the Basilisk. The identity of the creature having been known to Albus Dumbledore since the first attack fifty years previous. Making himself immune to direct attack was a move he was sure that Tom would anticipate.

In preparation for the attack, Lucius was poised to push the Minister of Magic to arrest Hagrid based on the incident from the large man's youth. Albus thought that was a clever target. Hagrid was a known friend of Harry Potter and was recently connected to a vampire. Having him linked to an attack against a student would not only diminish Harry Potter but also stop the good publicity that the vampire girl was getting. The acceptance of her and the Lycans, two beings that were previously considered dark, was an affront to the dark aligned families.

Albus figured that the attack would likely be against one of Potter's friends which served his purposes in the game. The combination of having his friend murdered and Hagrid hauled off in chains should push the boy to do something. At which point Albus would strike and move to eliminate Minerva and likely the Capstonson brothers with her.

 **…Potter Rooms, Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry looked around at his friends and allies. It was especially satisfying to see Ron and his girls as they petted their Drakes. The creatures, as if sensing what was coming, all hatched the previous day and Ron had been beside himself with joy ever since. He was currently petting the dog sized creature's snout while the small animal puffed smoke.

Hermione's and Tracey's were curled at their feet and Lavenders was trying get Ron's Drake's attention by swiping at its tail. Ron had named his Drake, Godric. Harry smiled as he realized how proud Ron was to consider himself part of Gryffindor. Hermione had chosen Athena, which was equally obvious to Ron's choice. Lavender had continued the mythical goddess trend by naming hers Sif and Tracey, not to be out done, went with Isis.

Tonight was one of the few times that he was meeting with the entirety of what he saw as his privy council. All the children were present physically and all the adults, including the ones in the castle, were present through floating magical mirrors. Harry thought it funny that they were meeting because the first part of the plan revolving around Hagrid was about to be executed and he was not present nor did he know what was coming.

Mytsi was obviously not pleased about Hagrid not being included even though she understood why. The large man had made an amazing transformation since his relationship with the former ghost had begun. He had stopped drinking and now carried himself with a great deal care and dignity. Mytsi constantly compared him to a Viking god with his beard groomed and his hair braided. While he still dressed in leathers and furs, his clothes were much more neatly tailored and done in more contemporary styles.

Harry was sure that by the summer Hagrid would have a seat on his council but that time had not yet arrived. Hagrid was fully primed for it but it would not be until Harry showed himself responsible for clearing the half-giant's name. Mytsi joked that Hagrid was ready to swear himself to the House of Potter simply for bringing her into his life. "If for no other reason than the amazing sex." Mytsi concluded but was disappointed that she had scandalized no one.

Harry knew Mytsi was likely right about Hagrid's loyalties especially as he had started to grow a reputation for having the utmost discretion especially as it pertained to the House of Potter. But the reason to leave Hagrid in the dark was to make sure that he could not be implicated and because the plan was not quite a fait accompli and Harry did not want to give the kind man false hope.

After discussing the preparations, they moved to discussing who the victim should be. It had been months since the last attack. The delay was not only to increase the suspense but also to allow the mandrake restorative potion to be closer to completion. As it stood, the next victim would only be petrified for about a week, but would miss the culmination of the plan. The first part of the discussion was about how close the victim should be to Harry to make his planned response appropriate.

It was Ron who volunteered Hermione to be the next victim. He joked that she was becoming too focused on her school work and needed a break anyway. That had made the girl in question blush. Karli knew it was because the girl was turned on by Ron's control of her and she shared a knowing grin with the submissive girl. Hermione returned the smile. Outside of her lovers, Karli was her best friend as they understood each other the best.

Despite being uncomfortable with planning the attack of a student, Minerva and Septima agreed that Hermione was the best choice. She was part of Harry's inner circle, but not a sworn retainer. She was also a muggleborn. The meeting went on after that decision making sure everyone knew what their responsibility would be.

Once the Hagrid portion was executed. The second part of the mission was the disposal of the thousand year old Basilisk. It was clear that the creature was a true monster having been corrupted first by Slytherin and then by Tom Riddle. In his Lamia persona Harry had had to listen to the reawakened beast go on and on about "the cleansing" and it was clear the creature was beyond redemption.

Sirius and Remus outlined how they intended to have the Basilisk rendered down to its various parts and sold. "Based on Harry's measurements and some discrete investigation, the Basilisk should yield about 500 million galleons over 5 years." Osirus said. The key would be to control supply. Basilisks, like dragons, were very valuable as potions ingredients and wand cores primarily but also had other esoteric uses. As with dragons, the entirety of Basilisk could be preserved and sold.

What made this Basilisk even more valuable was the quantity of material that it would provide as well as the potency due to its age. Basilisk's ingredients were already very rare and very expensive and Osirus was actually giddy with the financial possibilities. Mytsi was shocked when Harry announced that after expenses (which included 15% to be split between Harry, Ron and Lavender as they were the ones meant to defeat the creature), the money would be split between her and Hagrid as the primary victims. Everyone laughed when Harry suggested that in 10 years Hagrid could be wealthier than Malfoy.

Sirius and Remus laughed at the gob smacked expression on the ghost vampire's face. But moved on to outline the story that they had come up with. Part of the endeavor's purpose was to expand on the legend of Harry Potter. As such an epic tail was crafted to describe the fight between Harry and the Basilisk. Lavender and Ron were included of course and Harry had to admit that even knowing it was bullshit, he was engrossed by the story.

Once the plan was solidified and everyone knew their parts, the group discussed some other business issues from the various corporations represented including the creation of the corporation that would manage and sell the Basilisk parts. Hagrid and Mytsi would own the company outright and then trade some shares to diversify across many businesses.

Sirius was especially interested as he believed that Osirus's estimate for the Basilisk was low. He thought they would not only get more supply than was estimated but that they would make more from it than was estimated. He believed that they could expect as much as 250 million galleons from the venom alone.

In the end Mytsi kept a 60% stake for her and Hagrid and traded the remaining 25% for stakes in all the other companies. Ron also traded away 1% of his stake to Sirius for piece of the Grimmauld Commons and the right to some land to build his own casino there. With that the meeting ended.

Once all the mirrors deactivated Ron grabbed Hermione and started to pull her toward his room. He whispered something in her ear before leaving that caused her blush and nod her head. Harry only heard something about leaving enough for her to still be leaking when she woke up.

Harry was sure he had a pretty good idea about what Ron and Hermione's relationship would be like for the remaining days leading up to her petrification. He looked over to Karli and decided it was a good idea. When Karli's eyes met his he was pleased to see her quivered under his stare.

 **…Marauder Estates, Devon**

Remus Lupin smiled when the mirrors deactivated. He thought wistfully about James and how proud the man would be of his son. Every Saturday he and Sirius would meet to discuss Harry and how amazing he was. The two liked to think that James was there in spirit and they were updating him about the amazing achievements of the boy.

Sometimes it would devolve into long discussions about how hot the group of girls he had surrounded himself were. And how much more beautiful they were all likely to be. Other times it would be Sirius and Remus arguing about whose Harem was better. Sirius had the numbers but even he could not argue that a Veela, a Lycan, a Succubus and a naughty Teacher (glasses and all) made for an impressive and diverse group.

When this prank finally concluded, Remus was sure they would need a bottle of brandy to aid in the discussion. It gave him a thought and he called for Blanche. The woman had taken the position of his executive assistant. Stephanie was his right hand and 'Tima was his main advisor. Michelle didn't want to do anything but be a sex demon. She made meetings interesting, that was for sure.

Blanche arrived and he asked her to order an old expensive bottle of brandy. She nodded, Remus and Sirius' Saturday nights were becoming legendary and it was a time for the two set of women to get together and have their own gab night. She planned to order three bottles. Two for them and one for the boys.

Before she could leave Stephanie walked in with a woman trailing behind her. Remus recognized her from his days in Hogwarts but was surprised by her scent. He looked at the woman who did not seem as pale as she should have been and said "Rita Skeeter! You're a vampire?" Rita looked at Remus and said "I didn't think you would remember me. My name is Kavita now."


	36. When a Plan Comes Together Pt 1

**…Somewhere Within the Pipes, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The large creature moved through the castle to the rendezvous point. It was excited as it was time for the masters plan to be enacted. Many times in the last months as the master insisted that they hold while he made arrangements, the large snake considered whether it was time to kill its master as it had planned. But not only had the master been smart enough to never leave himself open to an attack but the master was able to convince it that the plan was working rather well.

Listening to the master tell of the fear and disorder caused by the killing of the two children excited the large snake. Pleased that it was finally completing his first masters final revenge against the fools who would allow the unworthy within the castle. As it moved, it passed two students walking together. The red hair reminded it of his first master's most hated enemy and so it used its gaze on the student and their companion before moving on to the ambush point where the last victim was found. After completing the kill, the Snake slithered back to the chamber pleased.

 **…Changing Rooms, Quiditch Pitch, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Ron and Harry received the signal from Athena, who had watched over Hermione until she had been petrified. They nodded solemnly to each other before exiting the changing rooms and moving on to the Quiditch pitch. The Bludgers had just been released when Professor McGonagall arrived. After a quick word with Madame Hooch and a Sonorous spell cast upon herself, the deputy headmistress announced that the match had been cancelled and all student were to report to their common rooms.

When the stadium was clear except for Harry, Ron and the Professor, she turned to them and said "Your plan might have worked a little better than expected, Mr. Potter. Not only was Hermione petrified but so was Percy Weasley and Ms. Clearwater. The two boys looked at each other before following the Deputy Head who had briskly started walking away.

 **…Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

By the time they reached the hospital wing they had been joined by all of the girls and they silently entered the large room together. They quickly moved to Hermione's bed which was set up with a curtain around it and looked down at Hermione's face which was stuck in a smirk. The look on her face caused Tracey to snort. "Only Hermione would face a giant snake with a smirk on her face."

No one was able to return a comment as Tracey's snort had drawn out Madam Pomphrey from her office. Typically she would not allow that many students to visit at the same time but even the noise she had heard, had been quiet and when she saw Ron and Harry move on to look at Percy she decided to leave them be and go back to her office.

Harry looked over at the still forms of Percy and Penelope. They had not been part of the plan, but he was pleased that they had been involved. They were both considered part of his group and Percy was a member of the family sworn to him. His response would be more than justified. He looked over to see Ron take Hermione's hand. Lavender broke the silence by saying "I wonder how turned on she is from being so completely restrained"

That caused everyone to laugh. Hermione and Ron's bondage games had become the stuff of legends. Harry recalled the time he helped Ron secure the great hall and tying Hermione to the headmaster's chair. Or the time his invisibility cloak had been brought out of retirement to leave her naked in Charms class. Hermione truly loved to be tied up and restrained and it only just occurred to Harry that when Ron volunteered her he was being both a good aid to Harry and a good master to Hermione.

After having a chuckle and discussing some of the things he should do to her while she was in that state to tell her about later, the group put their game faces on. It was time to move to the next phase. Harry called an elf to bring their dueling robes and when it arrived, they all changed into them. Next, all their dragons were called forth from the various tattoos where they rested. Karli along with Isis and Sarah would stay to guard Hermione but the remainder moved toward the door of the hospital wing.

Madam Pomphrey returned before they took two steps and screamed at the dragon like creature in her medical wing. Harry turned to her and before she could complain said, in the most authoritative voice she had ever heard from him, "The House of Potter is obviously under attack and it shall not stand. Isis will stay to guard our fallen comrade." The mediwitch could not bring herself to do anything but nod.

Harry nodded in return and said "She will not stop you from treating her, but only you or a member of House Potter will be allowed near her. Is that clear?" After another nod, the eight students and eight Drakes marched out the room looking to Madam Pomphrey like they were going to war. After looking over at the still girl in the bed and the muggle girl who looked ready to take all comers, she decided to check her potion stores. She was afraid she might need them before the night was out.

 **…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore was very pleased with the events of the day. Not only did it confirm once again that he was getting accurate information from Severus but it meant his own plans could likely continue on. He had not expected a dual attack but on reflection it made sense. A lot of time had passed since the last attack so it made sense that the resumption of them would increase the stakes.

The only disappointment was that once again no one had been killed. He knew that it would take an indirect viewing of the Basilisk's eyes to cause petrification instead of death and Hermione was found carrying a mirror. It was evidence that the girl was too smart for Albus' liking that she had even come up with that defense. What was worrying was that no such method was found on Percy Weasley or Penelope Clearwater. He could not figure out why they were not dead and he hated unanswered questions.

A chime sounded and Albus smiled to himself. He waited a moment still trying to decide if he should act surprised at the guest he was about to receive through his flu or try to throw them off with how knowledgeable he was. He decided to go with surprise as a second chime rang through. Severus did not have enough deniability and no matter that there would be a myriad of places that he could have become aware, the dour head of Slytherin would be the assumed source.

He rose and slowly moved to his fireplace and sat in the low padded stool that was there. He waited for the third chime and then waited a further 15 seconds before calmly answering it. "Oh, Minister Fudge, Can I help you?" The irritated face floating in green flames barked "Move back Dumbledore, we're coming through" Albus chuckled to himself as he moved out of the way. Not only could they not come through if he chose to prevent them but it was always clear when the minister thought he had an upper hand because he would call him by his last name. When the table turned, it would be back to Albus.

Albus settled back in his comfortable chair behind his desk and rose an eyebrow as eight people came through the flu and into his office. He recognized all of them and was unsurprised by who the minister chose for this adventure. Four of the men were Aurors assigned to the Minister's security detail. Of course there was the minister himself and Lord Ogden. Lord Ogden was the most traditionalist member left on the Board of Governors since the house cleaning caused by the Sirius Black scandal.

The seventh person was a reporter with the Daily Prophet. The newspaper had become disturbingly reliable recently but Joseph Baker was still known to Albus to be someone the Minister could count on to pen stories that had a spin favorable to him and his desires.

The last man was not a complete surprise but Albus was impressed that he had managed to find a way to come. Lucius Malfoy was once again in his office and he wondered how the Minister was going to justify his presence. He looked at the group of men arrayed in his office and decided it was time for the show to start. "How can I help you gentlemen?" he said simply.

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic could bluster with the best of them but he was currently in a position that he did not often find himself. He had all the cards. The headmaster had obviously lost control of the school and there were likely children dead after another attack on the school grounds. An attack that the man had not reported to the DMLE. The Minister rightfully did not like the amount of power the old man in front of him held but his dislike was more out of jealousy than any "good government" position.

For years he had been convinced it was only a matter of time before the man took the position of Minister of Magic as well and Cornelius was determined not to relinquish his fiefdom. So it was with an unusually calm and determined voice that the Minister said "Dumbledore, this is serious. It is clear that you have lost control of this school or worse are unable to protect the students."

He took a breath to relish the surprised look on the man's face before he continued "We are here to take steps to protect the students and the first one is to remove Rubeus Hagrid as he was the perpetrator the last time this happened and is the likely culprit this time as well" At the end of his speech, it was clear the minister was pleased with the look of shock and horror on the face of the headmaster.

Minister Fudge truly believed, as did most people, that Hagrid was one of Albus Dumbledore's favorites and to be able to take the large man away to Azkaban right from under the Chief Warlock's protection was to be a coup for the Minister's office. Even when Albus eventually secured the man's release Cornelius was sure he would be seen as elevated to the political level of the man in front of him.

"May I ask why Mr. Malfoy is with you?" Albus asked after enough time passed to "get over his shock". The minister rushed to answer before Lucius recognizing that Albus was baiting the man by not referring to him as Lord Malfoy. "LORD Malfoy is here at my request as an impartial witness. WE would not want there to be any sign of impropriety from the minister's office"

Albus stood with a resigned sigh and a defeated demeanor. Everything was going as he had hoped but he found himself impressed at Malfoy's addition. No one with any sense would consider Lucius Malfoy impartial but from a political perspective it was clever. The minister, a member of the school board and an impartial Wizengamot member made for a formidable group. Albus led the men out of his office.

 **…Gamekeepers House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Rubeus Hagrid answered the door to find an odd group of people standing at his threshold. He, of course, recognized the Minister and Professor Dumbledore but was also familiar with Lord Malfoy and Lord Ogden. The other five men were not familiar to Hagrid. "Can I help you?"

Albus watched as the Minister gleefully explained that they would be arresting the large man on suspicion of attacking students as he was the culprit the previous time. Despite knowing that he was sacrificing a pawn, Albus felt something shift fundamentally when Hagrid looked to him for moment in expectation before turning away. Before Albus could think on it too much Mytsi arrived. Pondering that mystery later, is when Albus would recognize that Hagrid was now speaking in more cultured tones.

Mytsi's presence was not part of the plan but she would not force Hagrid to endure this travesty alone. She knew that his fear and anxiety would not last long but that was more than she was willing to allow for the man that she was falling quite deeply for. Her appearance, especially among the group of bigots, created a great deal of consternation. The Minister threatened to have her staked and she laughed at them. She was pleased to see Hagrid laugh as well and more pleased to see how unsettled the two of them laughing made the visitors.

After promising him that he would not be alone Mytsi kissed Hagrid before standing next to him, daring someone to stop her. Even Lucius was surprised and grudgingly respectful at the grace and dignity Hagrid used to draw himself together and follow them. The Malfoy head had come not only to watch more of his plan unfold but to witness Hagrid fall apart. He was angry that the man had denied him that as they led him to the front gates of Hogwarts.

As they moved off Albus announced that he would leave them now. He would later realize that Hagrid had neither been surprised nor disappointed at him leaving. But for the moment the man was eager to get back to his office. With Hagrid arrested, Albus knew the next attack would be the most devastating and meant to be viewed as retaliation. He would assign patrol duties and it would be sad when certain teachers died on those patrols.

 **…Hogwarts Gates, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Lucius Malfoy was irritated. No he was angry. His mission had started marvelously, highlighted by the chance to see the pathetic Minister actually score points against Albus Dumbledore. It had started to go downhill when they confronted the obvious half-breed and instead of cowering, the man had remained calm. There had been a moment when the man had recognized that he would get no help form the headmaster that Lucius saw panic almost start to rise but then the Vampire bitch arrived.

He seriously considered killing her right then but it was clear that despite her obvious concern for the pathetic man child, she was poised and ready. Attacking a 600 year vampire at night and without preparation was beyond stupid and so Lucius had been forced to watch her ease Hagrid's fears.

Albus had left them at that point suggesting that he was going to start making calls on Hagrid's behalf. Something about the interaction did not ring true and he noticed the Vampire scowling at the back of the headmaster as he moved quickly toward the castle. He imagined that his machinations were causing more problems than they had imagined. He had just completed that thought when they passed through the gates of the castle grounds.

Cornelius was terrified. Lucius had assured him that this would go smoothly and that by the time anyone found out about it he would have good press coverage to protect him from any real fall out. But he didn't think that was still true as standing in front of him was Sirius Black, Augusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour, the head of the Auror Office, and they were accompanied by Remus Lupin and an additional nine Lycans.

The minister had met Lycans before but it wasn't until he stood facing them in what was a very tense standoff that he realized how daunting it would be to have to fight even one of them. That two of them were in their fully transformed state had nearly made him piss himself and when he looked at his supposed body guards they didn't look in any shape to guard him should this confrontation go pear shaped.

Cornelius looked over to Joe Baker and winced at the look in the man's face. Since the Daily Prophet had been purchased it had become almost impossible to control the media as he once could. The Minister could still count on friendly reporters to paint him in a good light but even he knew that Joe could not pass up the scandalous story that was developing in front of him.

Hagrid was actually not surprised when he was told the Minister of Magic intended to have him arrested for the attacks happening in the school. From the moment the Chamber of Secrets was mentioned he was sure he was on borrowed time. He had expected the headmaster to make sure he was not arrested though and expected to instead be fired. He was not really bothered by the thought. He hoped to be able to explore the world with Mytsi.

He had been hurt to see that the headmaster did not stop his arrest from happening. Since he had started dating Mytsi, he had been considering his relationship with Albus Dumbledore. Mytsi was generally ignorant of the modern wizarding world. Despite the truth of her existence, she was still 50 years removed from the world. Hagrid had acted as a guide for her and Mytsi had asked some pointed questions about Albus Dumbledore's positions and why he never used any of that power to help Hagrid past getting him the job at the school.

Hagrid had no good answers to those questions but still considered the headmaster an ally. Standing in his doorway looking at the man and seeing him making a half-hearted attempt to stop his arrest brought those questions back to the fore for Hagrid. Hagrid knew that as Headmaster, the man could not help him but he was also Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, which meant he was also a justice of the court. Something changed for Hagrid right then and he would never see the headmaster the same again.

He had felt himself about to give up again when Mytsi arrived and re-anchored him. Just her presence reminded him that he had friendship and love in his life and that was something to fight for. The fact that she had quickly accessed the situation and instantly stood with him made him feel good. In the end he agreed to go peacefully telling his girlfriend that it would work out and he didn't want her risking herself for him.

Now Hagrid found himself in a crowd of people and by the way he was being looked at, apparently he had powerful friends within the group. It was clear that at the very least Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were outraged that he was being taken away. When Mytsi supplied that the plan was to deliver him straight to Azkaban, Augusta and Amelia joined in the outrage and Sirius blew his top.

 **...Office of the Director, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic**

Director Amelia Bones was not a member of Harry's council. She was fiercely independent and was one of the few members of wizarding society that thought it important that departments like hers remain unaligned in a political sense. For Amelia that was particularly difficult in the case of the rising power that was Harry Potter. Partially that was because she agreed with everything he was trying to do. He and Neville Longbottom, along with their Vassals, Retainers and allies, had been like a Pepper Up potion for all of magical Britain.

Britain had, in less than two years, re-established itself as a major player on the international stage, no longer resting on only its long history. The Potter Group, The Longbottom Group and the Grimmauld Commons had also shown the British magicals the power of the Prima Potentia Magicae and they had brought a pride back to the wizard in the streets.

For Amelia Bones, none of that made her political independence difficult. She was a committed public servant and despite being happy that Magical Britain was doing well, it just made her more committed to match the efforts of the private sector with exemplary good government. What made her independence difficult was that her niece was in a relationship with the boy and would not stop singing his praises.

Susan's letters had painted a picture of a young man that any woman would love to be with. Amelia had been worried that with five other girlfriends, that Susan would eventually be hurt by lack of attention or hurt because of the arrogance that could easily develop in a young man with multiple girlfriends and a fortune. But Harry had been nothing but the perfect boyfriend to her niece.

She had had the opportunity to watch them interact during the summer and was impressed with not only Harry but his retainer, Ron. Both boys moved within and around their group of girlfriends easily and with care. Amelia was envious that her niece had found a boy that was so good at having six girlfriends when she had seen so many men fail at having one. Her own failed love life was a testament to that.

It had been while she was visiting Potter Castle that Harry and his council had invited her to sit and speak with them. Sitting in the large office she was sure she was finally to be disappointed. All of the adults were present including Minerva McGonagall and Harry was the only one of the children present. She was already thinking of how she would break it to Susan that the boy was only using her for her connections within the ministry when she had been struck dumb by what they were saying.

Harry Potter had assured her that he did care very much for her niece but was aware that his relationship with the red head could create rumors of impropriety between his House and the Ministry and especially her department. He promised her that despite the fact that a person of his financial and political station could and would normally seek aid and favors from within the ministry he would never ask her for such a favor. Nor would anyone attached to him.

Amelia had been very impressed with the young boy. It was true that backroom deals was the way of politics and that despite feeling wrong, was actually not illegal. To say that he would not engage in that type of dealing with her to protect both her and her niece from rumors was greatly appreciated. At the same time it was a great disappointment because he and his group were exactly the type of Wizengamot member she liked working with.

As the director sat looking through a file she had to admit that the day she was currently caught in was the closest they had come to breaking her promise to keep her separate from their dealings. But even she would admit that projecting propriety had its limits. It had started when word reached her that another attack had occurred at Hogwarts. In short order she had Augusta Longbottom and Sirius Black in her office.

It was decided that it was long past time that Albus Dumbledore be confronted on his failure to protect the students. Amelia agreed and called for the head of the Aurors before the four of them left by flu to the Auror office in Hogsmeade. Walking up to the castle they were met by Remus Lupin and nine Lycans. Two of them in full wolf form.

Amelia knew it would never happen but she would love to have a couple of them in the Auror ranks. Having one in her bed might not be too bad either, an annoying voice whispered inside her head. The six men and three women looked incredibly powerful. But they were there because Remus was a Vassal to the House of Potter and sworn to protect it and he considered the House under attack.

It wasn't until they reached the gated of the school and ran into the Minister of Magic that her day truly went to shit. The Minister along with Lord Ogden, Lord Malfoy and four Aurors were arresting Rubeus Hagrid for being responsible for the attacks. One look over to Rufus allowed Amelia to confirm that no arrest order had been issued for Hagrid and that meant that the Minister was in the process of kidnapping and being aided by the Aurors to do it.

Director Bones looked up from the report she was reviewing when there was a knock on her door. She took a breath before saying "Enter". Rufus Scrimgeour entered her office and sat down across from her. After a moment of silence the man reported what he had discovered.

The Head of the Auror Office was surprised at how far Director Bones had authorized him to go investigating what was going on. It had been Sirius Black's recommendation to uncover every stone. In his angry rant he had reminded all present that he had been a victim of an overzealous demand for closure that ignored the cause of justice. He had appealed to Amelia personally that she interview everyone with veritaserum and publish the transcripts to avoid any conspiracy theories.

Rufus was surprised that the Director had agreed with him. It was typical to be very careful about what was shared with the public so as to avoid panic but the idea that someone was once again to be put in Azkaban without a trial had pissed of Amelia Bones. If Rufus was honest with himself, he was deeply disturbed as well.

Rufus reported on what was found. He had picked up on his boss's anger and been exceedingly thorough. The next day's paper would report that Lucius Malfoy was the culprit behind the attacks. He had been in possession of a dark artifact left by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and had secretly given it to Ginny Weasley. Here Rufus paused to say that he had already sent a detachment to the school to try and save the girl from the cursed object.

Amelia nodded, suppressing her worry for one of her niece's girlfriends, and indicated to Rufus to continue. Rufus went on to outline that the four Aurors that were assigned to the Minister's security detail were also arrested. This had not been the first time the Minister had used them to violate someone's rights. They had basically been acting as the Minister's enforcers.

Amelia made a note that the Ministry detail would be put back into a rotation. She was unsure why that had changed but it would be done. Rufus continued by reporting on the arrest of the Minister of Magic. He paused to look at Amelia and she nodded in acknowledgement of how big a scandal it would be. He nodded back and started to outline the list of crimes the Minister had committed. Her eyes opened wide at the depth of the corruption and how far back it had gone.

Rufus ended by saying that Lord Ogden was not to be charged with any crime. He was guilty only of being easily manipulated. Unfortunately for him, Amelia's insistence on total transparency with the media would mean a great deal of embarrassment for him. Rufus completed his report and handed a written copy across the desk. He stood to leave but at the door he was stopped by Amelia's voice "Rufus, I want them all alive and well at their trials. Assume that there are parties, within the ministry, that will try to stop that from happening and plan accordingly." Rufus nodded before exiting the room.

 **…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Long before all of the secrets of the Minister would be discovered, Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk content. The game had started and he had been prepared. His opponent undoubtedly thought he had scored some major victories against him but Albus knew it was more of a feint devised by greater knowledge of the field of play.

He called Severus to his office and told him about what happened. The man was as pleased as Albus had seen him in a long time. Albus warned that the major attack would likely come within the week and they should be prepared to act quickly. As soon as he said that, two things happened almost simultaneously.

The first was the wards telling him that twelve people had just crossed the wards and were heading toward the castle. The fact that the wards let them in meant that they had no ill intent for the students and had legitimate business on the grounds. Albus only had time to wonder who they were when the wards announced that the Basilisks was moving through the halls.

Albus looked to Severus and said "Apparently Tom is impatient. He attacks now; get to your position, I will send Minerva your way shortly." With an equal parts gleeful and sinister expression, Severus left Albus' office. Albus followed the man out and sent a patronus message to all the teachers to meet him at the main doors. He needed to see who the intruders were. He didn't think it was Tom's supporters but he thought it better to not leave unknowns at his back.

 **…Main Doors, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore was surprised at the group he found at the entrance to his school. Sirius Black, Augusta Longbottom, Remus Lupin plus nine very dangerous looking large men greeted him when he arrived. The Lycans were a rising political power in the wizarding world which was surprising to people like Albus Dumbledore since it was obvious that the beings were not completely human. Albus had to admit that, with the obvious help of the Potter alliances, Remus had led what amounted to a political coup within magical Britain.

Albus Dumbledore was a very powerful wizard and could recognize the contained power in the man across from him. He refocused, promising himself to give greater consideration to the Lycans once he had more control of Harry Potter as it was clear that they could be more than just a political danger to his long term plans. For now he wondered how the group's presence would affect his current plans for the evening. His thought was interrupted by a loud scream and a monstrous sound. Before he could react all the adults, including the teachers who had just arrived in response to his patronus, rushed toward the sound.

Upon arrival the adults found Susan and Luna all leaning next to one of the drakes that Harry Potter had created. Standing over them was a crying Tracey who had her face buried in a stoic faced Daphne. In addition to the four girls, where and additional five drakes, all of whom were pacing the hall way and acting as guards for the group.

Albus was about to demand an explanation when he heard first Minerva then Augusta Longbottom gasp. That was followed by low growls that Albus figured came from the Lycans. He turned to see what they were reacted to and frowned. On the wall, written in what looked like blood were the words. "Her Skeleton Will Lie in the Chamber Forever"

It was Daphne who answered the many unanswered questions they all had. Albus listened intently as the Slytherin girl explained that Harry had declared the House of Potter under attack and they were marching back to the common room when Ginny attacked her own Drake and then ran off.

The young girl somehow got far ahead of them and when they caught back up they found the words on the wall and Ginny's drake was lying on the floor hurt. Harry said he had figured out where the Chamber was and He, Ron and Lavender ran off to try and save Ginny.

Daphne had been chosen to deliver this part of the story to the adults as she was the most believable. Susan could not convincingly lie and Luna thought the whole thing was great fun and could not get the words out without giggling in delight or being overly ominous, which since the message was that Harry had gone into the chamber of secrets after a monster, was amazing.

Before Albus could speak, Augusta turned and shot off a Patronus to the DMLE. The headmaster had to stop himself from cursing the woman. The last thing he wanted was the Aurors on site until after the events had concluded. He was distracted by that anger when all the Lycans vanished down the corridors. For such large beings they moved like ghosts and Albus was once again reminded that these Lycans were based on apex predators.

Albus was once again stymied when instead of awaiting his directions, the teachers also vanished down hallways and Remus and Minerva had appointed themselves as the communication center for the "Search and Rescue Operation", as Remus called it. Sirius and Augusta also moved to the children to try and comfort them and Albus felt adrift in his own school. He was angry but not sure how to regain control of the situation. He finally suggested everyone move to his office and spent the whole time traveling their trying to salvage his plan.

 **… Guest Teacher's Quarters, 2nd Floor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Gilderoy Lockhart finished packing his things. He had already come up with a plausible, if a bit weak, excuse for why he did not stay to fight whatever beast was attacking the school. He would wait for the details to come out about it and then claim to be injured in a one on one clash with it that occurred before the main fighting. He knew it would not hold up to too much scrutiny but hoped that in the chaotic aftermath of whatever was to happen he would be believed.

That is when he heard footsteps hurrying past his door. Lockhart was not a particularly brave man when it came to direct confrontation but he had a bravery all his own. He was always willing to skulk into semi-dangerous situations and spy. Many of his stories came about this way, where he either witnessed the actual confrontation or heard the story as it was told in the immediate aftermath. It was important that he got to the story as soon as possible to limit the amount of people who knew about it.

He followed the noises to a girl's bathroom and peaked through the door. Inside he saw four students as they walked into a hole in the wall. His instincts told him that this would likely be the story that catapulted him into the next level of fame and stardom so he waited a minute before following. He showed himself to be decent spy and relatively competent wizard by silencing his feet and casting a masking spell on himself that hid his smell.

 **…Outer Chamber, Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

At the bottom of the stairs he found a spot to hide as he looked at the four students as they prepared themselves for whatever they would be doing. Gilderoy was pleasantly surprised to see that one of the students was none other than Harry Potter. They reviewed the plan and Gilderoy found himself impressed. They were going to trick the "snake", apparently that was what the beast was and then craft a much more imaginative story about the fight.

Gilderoy figured he would wait for them to do the work then obliviate them and craft a similar story but with him as the hero. Saving Harry Potter would not only increase his stardom by an additional factor but the book he was already planning on writing would make him a fortune. Unfortunately for him, despite being a competent wizard, he was operating with semi-professionals. He suddenly found himself lifted from his hiding spot and dumped in front of the students.

He surprised turn to fear when he turned and saw that it was a Drake that had dumped him before his future victims. The four people looked at him with frowns and he decided to try to convince them that he was on their side. He did not even have to lie much as he explained that he had heard them in the corridor outside his rooms and decided to follow them. He suggested that he followed them as part of his duty as a professor and was just about to confront them when the Drake found him.

Unfortunately for Gilderoy, Harry Potter was a relatively good Legimencer and he had only learned enough occlumency to hide the fact that he was lying, never having the patience to continue past his basic needs. He was trained enough to know when Harry Potter entered his mind and discovered his secrets, though. It had happened to him before and so he reacted as he normally did in such situations and snapped off a surprisingly fast "Obliviate".

Gilderoy had fought for his life and career in similar situations before. He was not a very good writer and was not always good at fully covering his tracks. So he had been confronted in many ways and at many times about the truth. In every case his obvious laziness and pompousness had worked in his favor and the person or people confronting him had underestimated him.

His Obliviate spell casting, if such things were measured, would have been in the top ten percent of strength and precision in the world. With time he could cast a spell so thorough that the victim would not even recognize they were missing time or memories and with such power that a Master Legimencer, like Albus Dumbledore, would not even recognize that the mind had been tampered with.

There was no doubt with his speed and precision, had the four students underestimated him, that he could have snapped of four spells in more than enough time to tag them all. Unfortunately for him the four students were not in the habit of underestimating anyone. More unfortunate for him, Ron and Lavender took their duties toward their future Lord with supreme seriousness and Ron especially had a loyalty toward Harry Potter that was actually scary.

Three shield spells combined in front of Harry Potter in the same instant Lockhart's spell left his wand. Ron, Lavender or Harry's shield alone would have been enough to stop the spell, but Ron was vindictive about people attacking his Lord and his shield was purposely designed to not absorb the spell, as was typical, but instead reflect it. It was a testament to Ron's personal power that he could cast the harder spell with the same speed he cast the easier one and it have enough power to reflect such a powerful Obliviate.

Gilderoy Lockhart had been moving instinctually and did not have the presence of mind to even recognize that his spell had backfired. It was only deep down in his subconscious in a place he did not have access to nor would ever had access to that his soul recognized that he had made the mistake that had always worked in his favor and had underestimated his opponents. Not because they seemed weak or incompetent but because they were students.

As the shields dissipated, Harry looked at the downed man and then over at Ron. Ron looked back him with defiance and determination. After a moment of tense silence, Harry smiled and then he and Ron burst into laughter. Lavender looked at the boys and then at Ginny. They both said "boys!" at the same time and then started to giggle as well.

Harry cast "Legimens" on the groggy professor and discovered that the spell that hit him was all power and no precision and thus had erased a good chunk of the man's memories. Harry did not do a deep check but it seemed like the man had lost at least seven years of memory and past that his mind had become more muddled than Harry had seen in the most unorganized mind before.

Harry stunned the man and decided that he would just add the man to the story they would fabricate, exposing the man for all his crimes. Harry had all the details from his earlier scan and it would make for good secondary coverage. He looked over to Ginny and a plan started to formulate in his mind. He turned to his crew and they nodded. It was time for the main event.


	37. When a Plan Comes Together Pt 2

**…Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry Potter in his Lamia form, Dasius, slithered in to the chamber of secrets with three seemingly dead or unconscious humans floating behind them and carrying an ornate staff. The large basilisk watched its master as it threw the bodies into a corner and moved in front of it. It was clear to the large snake that the humans were still alive and it wondered if Master intended them as a meal. While murdering the unworthy was enjoyable, the Basilisk did not like the taste of humans and did not relish digesting them.

Luckily the Master did not intend them as a meal but instead, they were taken to sew panic within the castle. The Basilisk felt its excitement growing as Master revealed that the time had come to truly cleanse the castle. The attacks during the year had caused the humans to lose faith in the headmaster and he had been removed. The large snake was pleased that the plan had gone well because even it could tell that the powerful mage might have made their coming victory more difficult.

With the headmaster gone, the Basilisk was sure that it could kill all the unworthy within the castle with no trouble. Then the Master said something unbelievable. The large creature looked over at Dasius as he said he would travel through the school in its mouth. The snake simply answered "Yess Masster" while internally amused at Dasius' folly. His prey was going to voluntarily move within his jaws. That the lamia thought it so loyal amused the King of Snakes. Once it killed this "master", the snake planned to continue the mission and cleanse the school of all the unworthy.

The snake opened its jaws to allow the fool to enter its mouth and waited for him to cross into its mouth. Sinister pleasure at what it was about to do was the last thought the Basilisk ever had before it died. Its death was quick and painless and designed to save as much of its body for harvesting as possible. Harry moved away to look at his handiwork.

His staff had extended in both directions going through the snake and pinning the creatures lower jaw to the stone floor and at the same time extended up into its brain. There was a reinforced ledge on either end to prevent the jaw from closing on Harry, just in case the snake had enough time or reflex to snap its mouth close and Harry had made the move while most of the body was still in the inner chamber to prevent any thrashing from hurting him or his friends.

Harry was most impressed with the tip off the staff, designed by Luna that once inside the brain broke off and acted as a portkey. Less than a second after piercing it, the large snakes brain appeared in the center of the chamber and the creature was dead. It had worked better than expected and the snake had not even had time to stiffen its muscles in alarm.

Harry went over to his friends and revived them. Ron, Lavender and Ginny looked at the massive creature and stared in wonder for a moment before turning to the brain and then to Harry. After a moment to appreciate the scale of what had been done, smiles blossomed on everyone's faces. Ginny leapt into Harry's arms and kissed him. He was still in his Lamia form and the passion of their kiss quickly escalated.

Ron turned from his sister and best friend and pulled Lavender over toward the snake. He started casting spells on the walls to simulate the battle they intended to report happened. Lavender settled in next to him and mock pouted. "I thought you were bringing me over here to give me some of what your sister was getting." She felt her piercing vibrate before Ron said "Don't worry we'll have our fun before we leave" She knew Ron had override power over Hermione's piercing but didn't know he could control hers as well. It gave her a thrill but she promised herself to have a serious conversation with Professor McGonagall about keeping secrets.

The quick bout of passion that overcame the four teens ate up more time than they expected but did serve to give them all a more disheveled appearance. With some low powered stinging and blasting hexes, they all looked properly bruised and ready to deliver the story about what happened in the chamber. The last thing to do was destroy the item that had started the entire series of events.

Harry, who had returned to his human form, pulled out a small silk bag and removed a black book from it. They had just laid it on the floor of the chamber when Fawkes appeared carrying the sorting hat. The four teens spun and pointed their wands at small roar of fire that signaled the Phoenix's arrival. The two groups looked at each other for a moment before the Phoenix let out a warbling cry.

The sound was not unpleasant but it was an odd sound that seemed out of place coming from such a majestic creature. It was the hat that spoke to end the confusion. "She's laughing" it said, the hat's own amusement showing. Harry conjured and stand and a perch and Fawkes deposited the hat on the stand while landing elegantly on the perch.

Ginny and Lavender immediately approached the bird to tell it how beautiful it was and Harry and Ron could tell that the large bird was loving the attention. "I guess all girls are the same Ron whispered" Harry was about to nod in agreement when he noticed all three girls staring at them with baleful looks. Harry stepped away from Ron who shot him a betrayed look.

The two human girls just tuned back to the phoenix and continued to stroke her feathers and coo at her. The boys looked to the hat, who had started to chuckle, and decided that it was at least male and moved to stand with it. The hat introduced himself as Leopold and then pointed out that the group had been missing for 2 hours at this point and the boys smiled at each other since at least an hour of that had been "playtime".

Leopold recognized the look but didn't comprehend what it applied to but decided to move on. Leopold explained that Albus lead everyone that was not part of the search for them, back to his office. Shortly after, Amelia Bones had arrived to announce that the minister and Lord Malfoy had been arrested. Harry was pleased that the woman had gotten Lucius in connection to the cursed book that was still sitting in the middle of the chamber.

Currently the school had almost half the Auror force searching the castle and in addition to Sirius, Remus and Minerva; Osirus and the Weasley's were now in the headmaster's office. Augusta was present as well as a representative to the school Board of Governors. Ron nodded along with the explanation. He looked to his companions and realized that everything had worked perfectly.

The problem was the Phoenix and the hat. They did not know what happened but it was clear there would be discrepancies between the story they wanted to tell and what was obvious in the chamber. They still looked like they had been in a battle but none of the flourishes would seem likely with them standing around as they were. It was Leopold who spoke up again in the stretching silence. "When the dark object appeared in the wards, Fawkes and I decided that you might need help. Despite what the headmaster might want to believe we are both bonded to the school and not to him."

Fawkes chirped and then focused and intense gaze on Harry. "Fawkes says it is obvious that you have a plan that our presence has interrupted. As long as that plan does not put the school at danger, we will not interfere with it." The four teenagers stiffened at the words before relaxing. Perhaps they could still go on. Leopold continued. "Do you know how evil that thing is?" it said while motioning toward the Black book on the ground. "It is covered in so much Dark magic that we felt it through the wards that have hidden this place from Fawkes for a millennia."

Harry knew it was a dark object of immense power but that news gave him pause. Leopold looked at him, then Fawkes and then to the dead Snake. Fawkes nodded and Leopold said "Put me on." Harry was not sure what was going on but it was clear something momentous was occurring. He placed Leopold on his head and after a moment Leopold seemed to come to a decision and he felt something land on his head.

Harry removed Leopold and when he looked inside it saw a silver handle. He grabbed it and pulled and found himself in possession of a hand-and-half sword. The pommel had a ruby set in it and two additional rubies set on either of the sword where the pommel met the cross guard. The blade had a groove on either side of it and Harry and his friends became aware of what they were holding when they read the word "GRIFYNDOR" etched within each groove up the length of the blade.

The four of them stood in awe of the obviously magical blade. The legend of Gryffindor's sword was well known within magical communities and it had been thought lost since the time of the founders. I pleasant trill brought the children's attention back to the Fawkes and the Leopold. "The founders, before their death, gave many gifts to the castle. They also called in every favor they had to make sure that the castle had the greatest magics available to it." Leopold turned toward Harry and he nodded in acknowledgement of his family's ward contribution.

Leopold continued "This sword was the first of such bequests. It was forged by the goblins in dragon fire and imbued with magic by the Fairies…" Everyone looked at each other. Luna had long talked about the hidden fairy colonies. "…then it was bonded to the castle using the familial magics of all four of the Prima Potentia Magicae families. With this sword you will be able to destroy the evil in that book and perhaps add to its legend." Harry looked from the sword to Leopold and asked "What do you mean?"

Leopold said "The fairy magic did not give the sword any power, it gave the sword ability. The sword can absorb abilities of any substance or potion that it is coated with. If you were to dip the sword in the snakes venom sacks, you would have a weapon that could destroy the darkness and that would kill anyone with a single graze.

Harry looked at the castle guardians, as he had now started to think of them and decided to trust a hunch. Would it be true that you can keep secrets from the headmaster if it meant protecting the school? Leopold acknowledged that was true and shared stories of Fawkes using that freedom to thwart the headmaster at times. He looked to his friends before saying "I am an animorphmagus". Fawkes' and Leopold's reactions showed they knew what that meant and Harry wondered "What would happen if I put the sword in my blood.

Fawkes stared at Harry with an intensity that made him feel small and insignificant. He felt as if he was being judged. He wasn't sure if he had passed but eventually the Phoenix looked away from him and then warbled at Leopold. Leopold agreed that doing that would grant the sword great power but neither of them knew what power.

After being judged by Fawkes, Harry no longer felt comfortable asking for the Phoenix's blood to add to his magical creature abilities. Also something about the animal made him feel that there was more to Fawkes than simply another magical creatures. Fawkes seemed satisfied with him as if the majestic bird knew what he was thinking.

The Pheonix sang again and Harry felt energized. "Fawkes says to conjure a glass vial". Harry quickly conjured a vial and saw that fluid was forming at the birds eyes. He stepped forward and captured some before at Fawkes's urging, drinking it. He only had a moment before he felt a rush of intense power. It only lasted a second but Harry felt as if he had run two marathons back to back and collapsed to his knees.

Ron reached him first followed quickly by Lavender and Ginny. But Harry was able to regain his feet. He would have to test himself because he had never had a reaction to ingesting blood. He looked at Fawkes who seemed extremely proud of himself and wondered if the bird knew more than he was telling. Deciding that they need to hurry things along Harry cut his palm and held it over the blade allowing his blood to collect in the groove.

The Blood glowed and vanished so he did the same on the other side. The ruby on the pommel glowed brightly before it settled again. Harry moved over to the still dormant book and poked the book with the tip of the sword. Nothing happened. Harry knew the sword had accepted his blood and wondered how he could get the sword to use the Basilisk venom from his Basilisk form. The metal seemed to reform itself in his hand and when it was done he was holding a dagger with a snakehead pommel with red eyes and the blade was green.

He moved to the book and poked it and the book gave out a pained moan. The sound made his skin crawl and deciding that playing around was unwise, stabbed the book. A louder wale was heard and the book started to spurt black ink like blood from the wound Harry made. Harry smiled. All that was left now was the ring and he now had a handy tool to destroy it when the time came. Harry felt the gaze of the Phoenix again and shivered under it intensity, again. Fawkes nodded before grabbing Leopold and vanishing in a burst of fire.

Harry and his friends looked at each other and shrugged. Harry went and deactivated the post holding up the Basilisks head jumping back to avoid being crushed as it fell. The group then grabbed the now "dead" book before moving back out through the Chamber tunnels. It was time for the next phase. The group talked about the minor changes Harry would make to the story to incorporate Fawkes, Leopold and the sword, of course leaving out the use of his blood.

Harry also talked about the addition he wanted to make with Ginny and Lockhart so that she could get some hero points as well. Ron's agreement meant a lot Ginny and she hugged her brother tight before giving Harry a kiss for the idea. Lavender rewarded Ron as well for being a good brother. Walking back to the stairs Harry played with the sword, thinking of each of the magical creatures he had absorbed to see what the sword would become. His favorite was the ebony bow that shot fire arrows that he got when he thought of Lavender's nightmare.

They discovered that the stairs could move when they arrived at the entrance and with the still unconscious Professor Lockhart behind them, they rose out of the Chamber of Secrets. After closing the entrance the four teens plus floating professor made their way to the Headmaster's office.

They remained in character the whole way, appearing to any who might be watching to be a group of tired kids accompanying a partially hysterical young girl. They would even drop Lockhart every so often to make themselves seem magically exhausted.

It was a prudent move as half way to the headmaster's office they were met by a large group of adults. Sirius, Remus, Osirus, Septima and Minerva were there from his circle plus the remainder of the core teaching staff, a squad of Lycans and Amelia Bones with what looked like a squad of Aurors. Lastly was Molly and Author Weasley with their oldest son, Bill.

It was obvious that Albus was about to start the questioning in the hallway but he was overruled quickly by Poppy Pomphrey, Minerva, Molly Weasley and Amelia. The four women nodded at each other before taking charge and hustling the kids to the medical wing.

Their acting was probably too good because after three steps they felt themselves floating and after a quick check while moving all of them got hit with sleeping spells. The last thing Harry saw was Sirius' smirking face.

 **…Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

When Harry awoke, it was obviously the next day and despite his bruises and injuries being applied purposefully it was still nice to have them healed. He did an internal check of himself and was surprised to find his already peak physical condition slightly enhanced. It was difficult to think of himself as better than the better he was but that was indeed the case and he had no doubt that was due to Fawkes' blood.

He found a greater surprise when he entered his mind and found it even more glamorous and pristine as well. The only comparison he could think of was to say if his mind was once a king's palace it was now closer to what would imagine of the mythical pantheons of Greece or Rome. What was more amazing was that Swanhild and Gwilym were also more majestic. Swanhild was gold and Gwilym a vibrant Gryffindor red. Something told him that they had been magically enhanced as well.

He came from his internal musings to find Madam Pomfrey conducting a physical exam of him. What was interesting was that she seemed absolutely happy and at peace as she waved her wand. She seemed especially cheery and he checked himself again and discovered that he had a new aura that he was projecting.

His sexual aura was suppressed as usual but now he had a new one and he figured it was similar to the magic in Phoenix song. He would have to take time to explore his Phoenix abilities during the summer, he had a suspicion that an animorphmagus plus Phoenix blood was a special combination.

He looked over and saw that Lavender and Ron where in beds on both sides of him and based on the twitching of their lips it was clear they were only pretending to sleep as Madam Pomfrey fussed over him. He wondered if his new aura was affecting his friends but could not determine if they were just amused with the situation or being affected by him.

The warm atmosphere was interrupted when the hospital wing was invaded by the same crowd that had met him in the hall plus all his and Ron's girls and Neville, his girls and his grandmother. It was clear that all the children were trying to at least pretend they had no clue what was happening with the adults and equally clear that the adults seemed on the verge a casting spells at one another. The rest was definitely helpful for him as he noticed that Snape was not present and his memory told him the man was not there the previous night either.

He caught Sirius's eye and the man winked at him. That suggested to Harry that the plan was still developing as expected, but with some unrelated mischief. His tale had taken some odd turns, something he communicated with his own facial expression, but he was glad that everything was unfolding as planned and happy to see Sirius perk up in excitement about Harry's news.

It was quickly apparent that there was some form of jurisdictional fight going on between Amelia Bones and Albus Dumbledore. The fact that his position was basically being ignored seemed to be the source of the rising tension and magic in the air. Albus Dumbledore seem to think his authority as the headmaster of the school extended into some sort of quazi-lord of the Hogwarts castle and not subject to ministry law.

Harry thought it was hilarious that at the same time her voice was conciliatory and understanding Director Bones was setting up to interview witnesses. She had set up what Harry knew was a mobile Auror office. It was clear the Headmaster recognized it as well and was about to lose his temper that she would be so presumptuous in his school.

Harry knew that the man wanted to be able to control the information that got out and wanted to be able to interview Harry first. In fact, Harry thought the headmaster would prefer to be the only one to hear his story. With Tom Riddles memories still floating around his head and his own ever-sharpening intellect it was clear that the headmaster was to be treated as at least a political enemy.

Deciding to be a bit precocious, he said "Director Bones, I think it is obvious that the headmaster is uncomfortable with you conducting official DMLE business in a school meant for children. And I think it is a little rude to ignore his concerns even if you think them old fashioned." Despite the rebuke seemingly being aimed at her, his words caused a smirk to form on her face and Albus Dumbledore was frowning.

The frown deepened when Harry continued "Perhaps its best if I and my fellows return to Potter Castle and we can conduct your interview there." Amelia accepted the offer and even offered a sincere apology to the headmaster for disrupting his school and turned to start to reassemble her portable Auror office. Harry could tell the minute the headmaster realized that unless the interview was carried out here, he would get no information and not just be forced to share it.

"No, No, No, Director Bones…" the older wizard stated "Mr. Potter is incorrect, I have no issue with you conducting your interview here; I just thought that Mr. Potter would prefer to share his story with one person as opposed to a crowd." He looked to Harry's face and Harry was not sure what expression he had but it caused the man to quickly add "but that does not seem to be the case, so please Harry, if you will"

Harry did not know why he was so openly challenging the headmaster but he could not help himself and said "Please Professor Dumbledore, I don't think it is appropriate for you to use my first name like that. I am a future Lord and we wouldn't want to give witnesses any ideas of impropriety." Harry could see the anger blossom on the headmaster's face but also saw when he noticed Madam Longbottom looking at him with a frown. Using proper titles was practically a religion in England and the headmaster was already treading water with the group so he simple said "My apologies Mr. Potter"

The "Mr." was stressed a little too much and though Harry could have taken offence he chose not to. He smiled at the Madam Longbottom's approving nod. Harry was not going to turn down a bit of mothering every now and then. It felt good. Amelia took command of the conversation and announced she was ready to hear his story of what happened.

Harry started his story where Daphne had. He told them that with the attack on Hermione, he realized that his house was under attack. He declared his House on lock down, sent off a message to Osirus, telling him to send reinforcements and also to inform the Lady Longbottom, then sent a message to Neville.

Director Bones interrupted his telling to ask how and why sent off the message and why to House Longbottom as well. Harry responded "by house elf". Amelia nodded and allowed him to continue. With the returning health of most of the light sided family's house elves, the creatures could be trusted with such things.

As to why Harry explained that Neville had been the first to make him aware that their families might be under attack and it was his duty to repay the gesture. "Just because my House was the first to be attacked, did not mean it was the last". Albus frowned that no one seemed inclined to mention that no effort was made to contact House Nott.

Albus thought such thoughtlessness was the path to the dark. No one else shared his belief. Longbottom and Potter have been in a "good will" alliance for over a year already while house Nott had been almost antagonistic to both Houses. No one, including Theodore Nott, would expect the Heir Potter to give them such a warning for free and it was impolite to force someone to owe you a favor.

Harry continued to tell them that in the middle of their walk back to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny Weasley grabbed her head and screamed. "When I went to check on her she tried to curse me. Then she sent a blasting curse at her drake before running off and I gave chase" It was Albus that interrupted to ask why they were not headed to the Slytherin Common room to drop off Daphne and Tracey.

Everyone looked at the man like he was insane but it was Harry that answered. "Sir, Daphne and Tracey are made welcome in Gryffindor tower by the entire house and even if they weren't, they are members of my family and as you should know familial duty is much more important than house loyalty, especially in an emergency." He did not even wait for an answer to continue his story.

"As is their duty [pointed stare toward Professor Dumbledore], Ron and Lavender followed me in my chase after Ginny. I was not sure how it was done, but I was sure that Ginny was to be the next victim of the attack on my family. The fact that she was easily outpacing us convinced me that magic was involved. And it was a magic I was sure Ginny did not know."

At this point Harry could see that he had everyone's attention. Mrs. Weasley had moved to Ginny's bed but was in ear shot and Harry could tell she was listening by the stiffening of her shoulders. Mr. Weasley and Bill seemed stuck in a rigid stance with deep frowns on their faces. Harry was impressed as they all were "read in" on what was happening.

Harry continued "The three of us came up to a wall where we found the note written in what looked like blood." Harry took a moment to compose himself as he acted disturbed about the memory. "We were there for about five minutes when everyone else caught up with us. I was about to chastise them for following when Tracey read the note, screamed and started to cry." The girl in question blushed but was wrapped in a brotherly hug by Bill which calmed her.

Harry continued the story saying that they heard a voice promising to "Rip, Tear and Kill" and it was Daphne who realized it was parseltongue and they were understanding it through their charmed jewelry. All the girls nodded in confirmation that they had heard the voice, but it was Luna that supplied that it wasn't as nice sounding as when Harry spoke it.

Harry saw the frown on the headmaster's face and wondered if it was because Daphne was a Slytherin, because Parseltongue had lost practically all it's dark connotations in less than six months or because the reason for that was the fact that Amazon Inc. had turned Parseltongue into a sex toy and Daphne saying she had the jewelry was a not very veiled admission of what they were doing.

Harry then said he ordered the girls to stay there and all the Drakes to guard them before leaving to chase the snake. Director Bones asked why he had the girls stay and not go back to the dorm. Harry answered that where they were was a frequently patrolled area, which is likely why the note was left there, and he thought it safer to bunker down than move and be ambushed. Amelia would have moved them to a classroom but the thought process was valid.

Harry told them about his discovery of the chamber of secrets in a girl's bathroom on the second floor and the decision to go down. He admitted he should have called a house elf to send a message but that he an Ron were overly concerned about Ginny and ignored Lavender's call for them to stop and think a moment. Albus smiled at this point. He thought he had discovered that Harry was a typical impetuous boy and filed it away for later planning.

From there the action picked up quickly. They discovered that Ginny had been possessed by a cursed diary. The diary used Ginny's body to open the chamber of secrets and release a thousand year old basilisk. The spirit of the diary claimed to be Voldemort. Harry watched as shock and denial ran through the crowd. It seemed just as genuine from those who knew truth as it did from those not in the know. He considered his story telling skills good when he noticed Director Bones had stopped writing and was just listening.

"The spirit claiming to be Voldemort…" Harry said, impressed that this group once again did not react to the name "…claimed that he found the dormant Basilisk when he was a student and used it to kill a student. But put it back to sleep when he discovered they were considering closing the school." Harry saw Madam Bones go back to writing with a nod as if confirming something to herself.

"After bragging about absorbing Ginny's life force, the Basilisks was ordered to try and kill us." Harry then launched into a harrowing tale of bravery, guile and cunning. He, Ron and Lavender putting all of their combined training to work, all while the creature possessing Ginny laughed. Harry explained that it was clear to them that they were losing when Fawkes appeared.

As Harry reached this moment in the story, Fawkes arrived in the hospital in a burst of flames as if to confirm Harry's telling. Albus was shocked as he did not know Fawkes could act so independently of the headmaster of the school and became worried about what else he might not know about the immortal creature. Fawkes landed on Harry's headboard and Harry thanked the bird before continuing. He explained that Fawkes had brought the hat and dropped it on his head. "And that is when I found this" Harry explained holding up his hand and calling the Sword of Gryffindor.

Everyone could feel the magic pulsing off the weapon and with the confirming trill from Fawkes everyone believed that it was the true sword of Gryffindor. Armed with a weapon of such power, Harry told of his ability to change the tide of the battle but it wasn't until Ron was knocked over that he was able to act. "The creature opened its mouth to swallow Ron and I jumped in the way and when I was in the mouth of the great snake I stuck the sword up through its mouth and into its brain.

The girls actually cheered. With the Basilisk dead it was Ron who engaged with the still possessed Ginny. Ron who had "woken up" when the story started took over. He described how he tried not to hurt Ginny while fighting her and it seemed like she was fighting back because her movements became jerky. He sheepishly admitting accidently knocking the diary away from her but that when he saw her reaction to the book flying away he yelled for Harry to destroy the book.

Harry picked the story back up "So, I stabbed it with my new sword. It started bleeding. It was the color of ink but it looked like blood and then Ginny screamed and collapsed and Ron caught her." Molly ran over to her son and hugged him tight. She knew it was all a fabrication but she never passed up the opportunity to show her children she loved them. The incident years ago with Ron running away had shown her that it was important to just give love freely to her children. And even if this story was not true she was proud of how he was growing up.

Harry was the next recipient of the Weasley matriarch's affection. She had apologized the first time she had done it recognizing that it wasn't appropriate since he was their future Lord. He had told her, blushing, that he was sure his mother would appreciate a fellow mother, mothering him a bit. Molly had taken his words to heart and always would reassure him while hugging him that his own mother would be proud of him.

It was only Amelia Bones and her professionalism that reminded everyone the story wasn't over as she motioned to Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry pointed to a blushing Ginny and said "ask the warrior princess." Everyone turned to the girl and her blush deepened. Ginny was likely the best liar of the entire Potter group after being trained from birth, practically, by her brothers.

In an embarrassed voice she told how Gilderoy Lockhart had confronted them when they left the inner chamber. With Harry, Ron and Lavender interrupting to fill in parts Ginny tried to rush through, they explained that the man admitted to stealing all of the stories for his books and that it wasn't the first time he had been a witness to amazing events.

"He said he was going to obliviate us and something snapped in me. I was so mad that someone else wanted to mess with my head and then he cast at us and, and…something happened" Ginny finished lamely after working herself up. Harry had used his magic fingers to cause her hair to start to float on an invisible wind to add to the picture of accidental magic they were painting. Sirius caught him and gave him an impressed smile. Harry would cherish that look for a long time.

Madam Pomfrey got the girl calmed down and with a worried look at his sister Ron concluded the story "…it reflected back and hit him. He couldn't remember much and was starting to panic so we stunned him and floated him back with us" After asking some clarifying questions an asking if they brought the book back with them as well (they did and gave it to her), the Director of the DMLE closed up her portable office, with the book inside, and placed some kind of seal on the now small package.

She thanked all of them and told them that if she had any more questions she would come to them personally. Osirus asked if she was putting a gag on the story and much the Albus' increasing anger, she said no. Only the part about Lockhart as that required more investigation. All the children nodded in agreement. She then told them to keep their eyes on the papers because a lot more happened that night. With that bit of mystery left hanging, she gave Susan a quick hug and left.

Albus Dumbledore was beyond livid. He was seething with anger. Nothing he had intended had happened and to add insult to injury, the bitch Bones had left with the only clue to what had happened. What was worse was that if the description of what happened was accurate, he had a pretty good idea what that cursed item was and he needed to cleanse it before the fools in the Department of Mysteries could look at it and possibly find out what it was.

"Mr. Potter" the headmaster began, not forgetting the rebuke he had been forced to endure earlier, "I will be taking the sword of Gryffindor, now" It was clear to everyone in the room that they were now speaking to Albus Dumbledore, powerful wizard as the grandfather persona he wore near constantly had slipped. Harry knew the man was likely angry that he had not gotten his way with Director Bones and decided to allow him the small victory. He had called the sword from where he had left it and was sure he could call it from where ever the headmaster tried to hide it.

Osirus drew his wand and conjured a scabbard and Harry sheathed the sword before handing it over to the headmaster. The man turned to exit the hospital wing when the doors opened and two of the Lycans that were infesting his school walked in with Severus Snape floating unconscious behind them. Albus saw red and tried to draw the sword to cut the creatures down but the sword would not pull from the sheath.

Albus' failed attempt and his surprise went unnoticed but it was enough time for the Lycans to report that the potions professor had attacked them. And even after they tried to explain who they were, the man had shot silver darts at them. "I don't think he knew we could do magic or that silver isn't fatal to Lycans like it was to werewolves. So we stunned him and brought him here"


	38. Oops, Did I Do That

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The room was a mess. Papers were strewn everywhere and the floor was littered with unidentifiable trinkets and doodads of little known, but obviously magical, purpose. There was even some evidence of spell fire on the stone walls. Most telling was that none of the portraits of previous headmasters were currently occupied. Luckily the frames were protected by the schools magic and with the recent upgrade to the ward stone and ward scheme that meant they were practically indestructible.

A temper tantrum within the office of the headmaster of Hogwarts was not historically significant. Over the centuries the school had hosted men and women of diverse personalities that existed all along the spectrum of light and dark magic use. Most of the portraits that had achieved the honor of being placed in the headmaster's office represented former heads who themselves caused more damage than was apparent in this moment.

What was significant was the person at the center of this particular outburst of anger and frustration. The current headmaster was considered a light sided mage who was famous for, among other things, his seemingly unwavering calm and cheerfulness. That he had cracked to such a degree would have been the biggest story to hit wizarding Britain since the return of the Boy-Who-Lived.

No one would know, of course, as the man would never allow the world to know of his slip in control. That it was the Boy-Who-Lived who had inspired the loss of control was an irony that the man sitting at the desk would not recognize. Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk using occlumency exercises to calm his mind. It was something he had only rarely ever had to do and his frustration at being forced to do them was making it more difficult.

The term had finally ended three days previously and he had only just made it through the end of term staff meeting. He had kept his calm and maintained his reputation, what was left of it, till everyone had well and truly left before he had exploded in anger. His aura flared and his magic started to create chaos in the room around him. The paintings had emptied at that point and missed him drawing his wand and shooting blasting curses everywhere.

The outward manifestation of his anger only lasted ten minutes but he had spent the following days calming the turmoil in his own mind. Albus Dumbledore took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The weeks after the incident in the chamber had been difficult for him and most of his internal turmoil was due to him still being unsure as to what was going on.

It had all started with his first decision. He had known that he needed to either gain possession of the book or have it destroyed. He had thought it was of the utmost importance. It had taken all night and cost him the ability to influence the cases against Lucius Malfoy and Minister Fudge or even become fully aware of their arrests, but in the end he had gotten the book and left everyone with the impression that it had been destroyed. He had thought himself so clever.

It did not take him long to confirm, for himself, what the book was. What had rattled him at the time was why the book had been used. If Tom had returned, like he had suspected, why expose one of his protections in such a way. All these weeks later he was still unsure, but it looked as if Tom had not returned and it was likely one of his followers that had attacked the Flamel's. If they had gotten the stone as was clear, why had they not used it to revive their Lord?

The only conclusion he had been able to make and the one he continued to have was that Tom had failed due to greed. Whichever follower he had trusted to steal the stone and kill the Flamels had been seduced by the power of the stone, as he had been, and decided to keep it for himself. It was an unsatisfying conclusion as it left too many unanswered questions but the other events of the last month had preoccupied the headmaster too much to really examine it.

 **...Flashback**

The morning after the events of the Chamber, the Daily Prophet and the Wizarding Daily newspapers both announced the arrest of the Minister of Magic. Albus' paper of choice, The Daily Prophet, had the most details about what happened as their reporter, Joseph Baker, had been present for the "fall of the Administration" as he had dubbed it in his article. Albus had been surprised at the article, as he had not thought about what had happened to Hagrid after leaving the man with the Ministry representatives.

Reading through the newspaper brought shock after shock to Albus. That it had just been chance that the Minister and the Director of the DMLE had come into contact with each other struck Albus as only barely plausible, but he could not see how or why it would have been arranged. That it was the Potter group made sense as by that point Harry had already sent out a call for his Vassals and allies to bring him aid. Albus was still irritated by that, never considering that House elves could be used for such things and more irritated that he could not stop it from happening again.

Albus kept reading and learned that Director Bones had used the full power of her office and had unraveled the entirety of the Chamber of Secrets mess. She had not only discovered Lucius Malfoy's role in the present incident but she was able to figure out the details of what happened fifty years ago. According to the paper Rubeus Hagrid was to be exonerated and have his magic unbound.

There was a second article describing the events of fifty years previous and Albus was angry at how the writer portrayed the school. The headmaster at the time had used the schools disciplinary discretion in dealing with Hagrid and had denied the man a proper investigation by "professionals in the Auror office and the larger DMLE". Amelia Bones was quoted as saying "This miscarriage of justice happened because the teachers at Hogwarts thought they were investigators. I hope in the future matters of crime and justice will be trusted in the hands of the professionals who are trained to deal with it."

In addition, Albus read, the DMLE was able to call an emergency court case were in addition to his exoneration and magical release, the half-giant was awarded restitution from the estate of Tom Riddle. Albus had paled at reading the name, but calmed when he saw no other mention of it in any of the articles in the Daily Prophet other than that the boy had been the source of the false accusation against Hagrid and still had an estate registered with Gringotts.

Joe Baker's article was actually very good and Albus was surprised that the man who was known for editorial flourishes had written the story completely bias free. Albus supposed with the multiple scoops, such flourishes were not necessary. He left his chambers and headed toward breakfast pondering what he had read. The issue with the Minister and Lucius Malfoy was not good but Albus had to admit that Tom had lost a valuable piece.

Albus doubted he could do anything for the man but thought that the heir Malfoy would have to be lured from the dark path of his father. In the end the only bad news was that, no doubt, Rubeus Hagrid's loyalty would be with the Potters now especially with how prominently the group was featured in the article. Hagrid was useful but Albus considered the man a minor loss in the grand scheme.

He was wondering how he could justify firing the half giant when he arrived at breakfast. Minerva's support of the Potter group was already too much within his staff and another one, no matter how insignificant, was not something he wanted to tolerate.

He looked around and noticed that the entire hall was silent and some people were looking at him oddly. Albus supposed it was due to the bombshells in the Daily Prophet but when he arrived at his seat he discovered he was only half correct.

At his seat was a folded copy of the Wizarding Daily. The paper was the favorite of younger witches and wizards where the Daily Prophet was what the older generations read. He had not been able to find the owner of the new paper though he suspected it was tied to either the Potters or Longbottoms. His focus, as far as media ownership, was still on discovering who acquired the Daily Prophet.

The Daily Prophet was still "traditionalist friendly" which is why he did not suspect the rising powers of Longbottom or Potter but it was much more intelligently done. He thought perhaps the Notts but at that level of financial dealings, even his influence was not able to unravel the truth. As he looked at the headline "above the fold" he felt confident that it was the Potter group that controlled the new daily paper.

"Heir Potter Defeats Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets – Boy-Who-Lives also Conquers" Albus sat and scowled to himself. Outwardly he smiled, projecting grandfatherly pride, but inside he seethed. He had hoped to control the release of information or at least twist it to make himself look good but Osirus and probably Sirius had moved quicker than he was able because of the book. The article told the same story Harry had told the previous night though with some additional historical information about the chamber and Slytherin's intentions.

The headmaster unfolded the paper to turn to where the story continued and his heart nearly stopped at the headline below the fold. He looked up from the paper and at the students and finally was able to understand the shock that had gripped his school. He looked up and down the teachers table and saw that they were as engrossed as the students were. He looked over to the Slytherin table and saw that it was mostly empty with those who were present, reading the paper with anger and disbelief written on their face.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: Half-blood!" Beyond his own shock and rising anger Albus was able to acknowledge that with news so ground breaking, the use of puns or clever writing was not necessary. As he joined the rest of the school in reading the explosive story he was taken aback. There where details in the article that he had only known due to well-informed assumptions and the liberal use of legilimency. But the article had found all the connections by using muggle records as well.

The article also had details that Albus had never known nor cared to discover, including a list of Tom Riddle aka Voldemort's early victims. They had even found one of the victims who after being secretly given a calming draught was able to tell the story of his own early assault by a young Tom Marvalo Riddle. The man was 70 now and still shaken by what had happened to him.

What was truly devastating about the article, however, was not the full biography of the man who would be the worst Dark Lord in history. It was the full family tree that traced Tom Riddle's family back on both sides.

As was known by his followers, the Dark Lord was indeed a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin but he was also the spawn of a muggle. A muggle that was the victim of love potions. The paper had been clever in depicting the two headlines. The whole paper was arranged as Half-Blood Harry Potter vs Half-Blood Lord Voldemort and Harry was consistently shown to be the victor.

Harry was a true born Lord and member of the highest strata of life while the self-styled Lord was a pretender. One that failed the very first test of pureblood ideals. Harry was described as loved and cherished by his mother while Tom Riddle was a cast away.

The articles also told a much more heroic version of the death of Voldemort. The tale gave great credit to both of Harry's parents and cast him as the heir not only to the House Potter but to the bravery and ingenuity of his father and mother.

In the series of articles, the events of Harry's first year was retold and the whole paper looped back to the story of Harry once again victorious over the imposter Lord and his beast. Albus Dumbledore turned back to the front page and saw that the paper was a special edition. There was even an advertisement that offered a framed version of the front page.

 **...End Flashback**

The anger that had been festering within Albus Dumbledore roiled after reading the article but he had been able to force himself to stay calm. Even now the unraveling of so much of his work left him on verge of another rage filled explosion. The boy sought only to capitalize on his fame and did not care about the consequences. Albus had worked hard to keep the secret of Tom's origins hidden.

He was sure it confused Tom; why Albus had not spilled his dirty secret. Albus knew that the truth would only send more people to Tom's cause. The insane man was proof of the dangers of muggleborns and half-bloods. Albus, himself a traditionalist, did not like the implications, that it was the infusion of muggle blood into the near squib Slytherin family line that produced the powerful wizard. That Harry Potter was similar in both origin and power was not lost on him either. It was best to keep things like that secret but Harry and his advisors had gone off halfcocked.

When Harry Potter arrived at breakfast that morning and was greeted by cheers, Albus' anger demanded that he lash out but he had been able to keep it contained. Not fully trusting himself he had left to check on Severus. It turned out to be a good idea. He had found the man still in the hospital wing and the effort required to calm the man helped him maintain his own composure. It was the next day that he nearly lost control of himself again.

 **...Flashback**

Albus Dumbledore arrived at breakfast despite the desire to avoid it. However, unlike his potions master, he could not hide himself away. The discovery that the Dark Lord Voldemort had been a student at Hogwarts had raised some concerns. The paper did not suggest that anything could have been done to prevent his rise but he was sure the reputation of the school and the educators at the time had taken a hit. He knew it was important to show a saddened but determined visage to the public.

He had spent the previous evening combing through the article and not only was it very well researched and all true based on his own investigation but it was clear that the genie was out of the proverbial bottle and nothing could put it back. He had hoped he could find a way to soften the blow and give the traditionalists something to hold on to but had not thought of anything that would not do himself damage as well.

When he arrived at breakfast he saw that the Slytherin table was once again relatively empty and he shook his head. This blow to the collective ego of the house could drive many of them to the dark. Preventing that, had been part of the reason to keep Tom's history a secret. He had just settled in to eat his breakfast when the object of his frustrations approached the table.

"May I have a word with you, headmaster, at your earliest convenience?" Albus took a long look at the boy. Asking for a meeting with the headmaster was something that students had to do on occasion but his position typically would cause the student to be nervous or unsure. One of the benign reasons for his "grandfather" image was to put students at ease when having to deal with him and the legend that always followed him. But the boy in front of him had no nervousness or trepidation. It irritated Albus that the boy would be so unbothered by an interaction with him.

Typically Albus would see to such a need in the antechamber next to the great hall. It was both for expediency and to keep the child at ease as he knew his office was a daunting place for most students. But in this case he wanted to force the boy into as uncomfortable a position as could be reasonable. "Certainly, Mr. Potter, please come to my office after breakfast and I will try to help in any way I can. I find myself craving licorice quills recently." The boy simply nodded and returned to his seat at the Gryffindor table with his friends.

When the chime came to announce Harry Potter's arrival, Albus had already completed subtle changes to his office. Nothing that would be obvious but changes that definitely put the headmaster in a position of power and authority. He had also invited Septima Vector to sit in on the meeting. Normally he would have used Severus to act as the "bad cop" but Harry Potter did not react as expected to such things and he thought going the other way and inviting someone he saw as an ally would cause him to lower his guard.

It was a risk for Albus but the woman was young and likely easy to manipulate or even over power if it came to it. But as she was the Gryffindor head of house, Albus thought her presence would also be viewed as appropriate, further lowering Harry's defenses. "Come in, Mr. Potter" Albus said.

Using the boy's proper title was also a slight change to Albus' typical style. Being informal with someone while they were formal with him was an old trick that only worked if no one seriously called you on it. Harry Potter had called him on it, publically and in font of Lady Longbottom. He didn't want the houses of Potter and Longbottom as enemies, so he intended to try a different tact.

Albus Dumbledore looked on in shock and amazement at what the boy was saying. "You are telling me that you are going to harvest the Basilisk?" Albus said as his shock turned back to the simmering anger caused by the article. The boy nodded at him. That creature had to be at least a thousand years old and Albus knew exactly how valuable something like that could be.

He had planned to try and get at the creature himself over the summer but once again Harry Potter's advisors were up to the task. He had failed at keeping knowledge of the Potter legacy from the boy and each passing moment showed the heavy cost of that failure. He listened as the obviously coached boy spat off all the applicable rules that gave him first rights to the body.

He could not see a way out of it. Even if he denied the boy's request it would only make him and House Potter into enemies. It might be a risk worth taking if he had a plan to get to the carcass. But he did not. With the Parseltongue ring that was so popular in the wizarding world he could speak the password but he did not know what it was and he was sure the boy would not tell him.

And even if he did get the snake before Potter's people could, the boy was already talking about press releases and stealing the claim from a twelve year old boy who had risked his life to save the eleven year old girl he fancied would destroy Albus more thoroughly than Tom had ever hoped to accomplish.

He looked over at the head of Gryffindor House and realized that she presented another obstacle as he could not play ignorant of the conversation. Obliviation was an option but it was a hot button issue in the papers with the Lockhart scandal and his usual assurances, if caught, might not be accepted as easily. He nodded with a big smile accepting what the boy was saying without conditions and thanked him for informing him. The "Retrieval Team" would arrive on the weekend and with that Harry Potter left his office.

 **...End Flashback**

It had been a spectacle. Albus had been the host as he was the headmaster but Harry Potter had been the star. Along with the retrieval team had been members of the press, both local and international. Xeno Lovegood had been at the head of the reporters and had been treated with great respect as he was considered one of the world's foremost authorities in magizoology.

It would remain unknown to Albus that Luna would be especially thankful to Harry for the respect her father gained that day and the bump in circulation for the Quibbler or how pleasurable Luna's thanks could be. Albus had planned to suggest that Harry was being selfish by keeping the exceedingly valuable creature. Especially as he was already one of the wealthiest wizards on the planet. As was becoming typical, that plan died "on the vine".

He was just starting the subtle manipulation of a Daily Prophet reporter when Xeno announced his discovery of an inner chamber. When he made it to the room, he saw that they had discovered a treasure trove of historical artifacts. It seemed to have been found previously and Potter acted as if he was surprised suggesting that it was Tom Riddle that had found it previously.

Albus had not been fooled. If Tom had found the chamber, all of the items from the other founders would have been taken or destroyed. His suspicions where confirmed when Harry announced that he had no claim over these precious items and would expect them to go into the possession of Hogwarts. Xeno had quickly relinquished his own "finders" claim asking only that some of the less delicate items be made available to the students.

Albus saw the approval in the eyes of all the reporters, many of whom had also graduated from Hogwarts and conceded that Potter's advisors had scored him another point against Tom Riddle who supposedly kept the treasures hidden. Albus could only wonder at what he and his cabal had already taken. It was obvious that many books were missing but Albus wondered if any magical treasures had been lost. He would never know it, but Harry had only taken books. Enough books to fill half the Hogwarts library, but just books.

The plan to cast Harry as selfish for keeping the carcass, which was currently being rendered professionally, was all but dead with the treasures he had given to the school, but Harry finished it off when he announced that he would not be keeping any of the profits from the rendering but instead it would go to Rubeus Hagrid and the family of Myrtle Warren as they were the true victims of the creature.

By the following Monday, Harry had won Teen Witch Weekly's best smile award and was offered membership in the Dark Force Defense League. The ceremony was to be in the middle of the summer and the boy would be the youngest ever member. As Albus sat in his office he knew that there was some talk of awarding him an Order of Merlin, Third Class.

He tried to not think of the boy as it just consumed him with anger and frustration. Harry Potter was not having a proper effect on the wizarding world. Even things that were not directly caused by him, had been because of him. The Lycans, Sirius Black, the Squibs, even the return of the House of Longbottom and the re-emergence of the Prima Potentia Magicae.

Responding to his call for help also lead to the fall of the government. To do that accidentally seemed beyond implausible but he could not see how it was done purposefully. The goal had only been to exonerate Rubeus Hagrid but that seemed such a simplistic goal to Albus Dumbledore that he could not see that Hagrid was the key to all that had happened that year.

 **...Flashback**

The Ministry of magic was a spectacle. Reporters were present at every possible location with the highest concentration located in courtroom 10. It would be the trial of the century as the Minister of Magic along with various ministry employees including many department heads were facing charges in a series of trials that would likely take the entire week, culminating in the trial of Minister Cornelius Fudge.

When operating as intended without the influence of bribery and corruption, the wizarding justice system was not only efficient but it was swift. The availability of truth serum made such concepts as "beyond a reasonable doubt" redundant. The important factor in wizarding trials was corroboration and evidence.

A person under the effects of veritaserum would tell the truth as they knew it, so a witness could honestly testify they saw a person commit a crime and a person could honestly declare their innocence but in a world of polyjuice, both things could be true. So despite the advantages, trying cases in the Wizarding world still required great skill.

Amelia Bones had been the head Auror at one point in her career and that had definitely been important for her rise to the head of the DMLE, but more importantly she was a barrister. The Director of the DMLE is the equivalent of the Attorney General in the muggle world. Her work in the Auror's office was part of the unwritten rules of promotion as Aurors reported to the DMLE and would not be comfortable with a head that had not been "in the trenches".

She had still been unique in her rise though. She had started her career as a fast rising and well respected barrister in the Ministry Office of Prosecution (MOP). Someone whose eyes were set on Administration, which was what the Director's Office and staff were called, typically went to the Aurors first. After five years there, a person would then transfer to the MOP. The goal was then to be promoted up the ladder before being selected for Administration.

All previous DMLE Directors had been selected from the Administration, until Amelia Bones. She worked as a barrister for six years before joining the Auror Academy. She worked her way up until she was the head of the Auror Office. And in one of the last moves before retirement, Former Minister Bagnold appointed her as Director of the DMLE.

Administration was known to be a political cesspool and Amelia's appointment was a minor political scandal at the time. The retiring Minister was only able to accomplish it in the aftermath of the first war with Voldemort when many of the dark families where either hiding or bribing their way out of her clutches.

Once Amelia Bones was appointed, it had taken her two years to clean up Administration and build the DMLE into the department it should be. In that time she had also gone to muggle law school secretly and applied many modern but otherwise unrecognizable reforms to the DMLE office as a whole but pointedly in the MOP and Administration Offices.

Now, Amelia Bones, was about to present the case of the century. She brought the best and brightest of the MOP unto the team but she would be the lead prosecutor if for no other reason than to protect her staff from political retribution. They had only had two weeks to pull together all the cases and be ready for trial. Even with the typically quick Magical justice system, two weeks to prepare cases for thirty accused, which included seven that were members of the Wizengamot and the Minister of Magic was unreasonable and it was obvious to Amelia that political favors had been called in.

Unfortunately for the denizens of the back rooms of the ministry, Amelia Bones had three things going for her. The first was her team. In the eleven years since she had become the Director of the DMLE she had worked hard to stamp incompetence out of the MOP and the Administration. In fact, despite the four Aurors that had been caught up with the minister, the Auror Department was found to be clean of corruption and run well by Rufus Scrimgeour, who had replaced her when she was promoted to Director. She would learn that many of the other offices under her were as corrupt as everywhere else.

The second factor that allowed Director Bones to walk into the courtroom with confidence was the fallout from the Sirius Black incident. She had recognized the hallmarks of backroom dealing from the minute her office had started to investigate it. She had made it hard for them but she had allowed the former death eaters to slither their way free. But she had used the outrage to get massive reforms to the judicial system. Veritaserum was now mandatory in all cases and was no longer at the discretion of the judge or prosecutor.

The last factor was that Amelia Bones had been thinking about prosecuting Death Eaters for a decade. She was constantly thinking about how she would have prosecuted the end of the war differently. What questions she would have asked, how she would have asked them. The biggest mistake she had discovered was that confessors were not questioned under truth serum. The thinking was that, with a confession, there was no need. She disagreed.

The trials started with a bang with the trial of Jonathon McDonald. The man was a low level ministry employee at the Floo Network Authority. His crime was seemingly minor and he confessed to taking bribes to give out floo addresses to unauthorized people. Amelia's team had not been able to pre-interview him and he had only been considered a minor case of corruption. The fact that he was part of this series of trials was, to Amelia, an attempt to make the process seem frivolous.

But she was nothing if not thorough and over the objections of the man's representative and even the three judges, Amelia called for the Veritaserum. The "bang" came when Amelia started her questioning. She asked him what would be standard baseline questions like his name and address. Then she went on to ask about the crimes he had confessed to and whether his confession described the full extent of his crimes. He answered "no". When he was asked to describe the full extent of his crimes was when the bombshells started.

Jonathon McDonald had used his position in the Floo Network Authority to not only give out unauthorized addresses he had helped in attacks on those people. He would shut down their floo access to prevent escape and if paid enough would even open direct access to their houses. He had only done it a few times since the end of the war but during the war he had done it multiple times. With more clever questioning, the man admitted that he was not a Death Eater and knew at the time that his actions would likely lead to people's deaths. For him it was only about the money.

The case had left the wizarding world, who was listening live over the wizarding wireless, stunned. The question of why victims of death eater attacks had not left via their floos had just been solved. And the man who was responsible had not done it for any ideological reasons, he had just wanted money. The early trials would all turn out in similar ways turning what was supposed to be a distraction into the reckoning that had been avoided at the end of the war.

 **...End Flashback**

Albus Dumbledore, who was not a member of that tribunal of judges had listened to the trial from his Chief Warlock's office in the ministry. He had not thought it important to be part of the lesser trials and would not be seated as a judge till the Lucius Malfoy trial later in the week. Even as he sat in his office a week later he was not sure whether his presence would have prevented anything but he still wished he had been there to try.

Accused after accused had their trials and the scope of the betrayals became staggering. People had sabotaged communications, destroyed important correspondences and even killed other people within the ministry. And what was amazing to Albus, was that most of them had done it for money. They had no ideological loyalty to the light or the dark.

The worst of the corruption seemed to have been in the Department of Magical Transportation. In addition to Jonathon McDonald closing down the floos of targeted homes. A member of the Portkey Office provided faulty portkeys, two people in the emergency floo call office would delay emergency calls so as to prevent the Auror's from responding in time to attacks. All were convicted to long terms in Azkaban.

Albus Dumbledore's anger was for a moment replaced by sorrow for the many lost lives. Not those murdered by death eaters but of the lives headed to Azkaban. He truly believed that forgiveness was the only path of the light. To pull these people from their families was equally as dark as what they had done. But he was not part of the deliberations and the Wizarding World was left with broken families.

Albus shook his head as his anger started to climb again at the shortsightedness of people like Amelia Bones. After the "minor" trials came the "major" ones. With the revelations of the earlier sessions, he had tried to make the trials secret for the good of the nation but had been overruled. Amelia had argued to his tribunal that the "world was watching" and that "the faith in our institutions has been broken".

Her words had been printed verbatim in the next day's paper and with the Minister of Magic on the verge of being ousted and imprisoned, editorials were suggesting that Amelia Bones might be a good candidate to fix the Ministry of Magic. Supporters within the Magical Office of Prosecutions, the Auror Office and the DMLE Administration offices were already giving out quotes about how she cleaned up those departments.

The woman was too unyielding in Albus' eyes. Under her watch, not only had prosecutions gone up but so had convictions. And it was all he could do to keep sentencing from becoming too strict. He did not acknowledge or chose to ignore that crime and recidivism was at its lowest point in history. Amelia Bones' DMLE was strict but she had also created a minimum security and medium security wing at Azkaban and offered job and family counselling. For such a small community as the wizarding world, that small change had reduced crime by 30% on its own.

But as was the new normal, Albus Dumbledore, could only imagine a world that operated on the rules he would set for it. The trial of Lucius Malfoy had been the source of more bombshells. Albus still became nauseous at what was discovered in that trial. But despite the truly evil deeds done by the former Lord Malfoy, Albus still was more distraught at the outcome and what it meant for the Wizarding World.

 **...Flashback**

It was clear that the trial of Lucius Malfoy would not be similar to that of those who had come before him. He was the first of the wealthy Wizengamot members to be tried and Amelia had been able to get his trial done first despite being the highest ranking member of the Aristocracy accused. The man entered the courtroom dressed in immaculate and expensive robes and his obviously high priced barrister matched him in elegance and comportment.

Albus knew that this was not going to end well for the man. It was likely that he had not paid attention to earlier trials thinking them beneath him and he would undoubtedly be surprised at how determined the Director of the DMLE would be. "Or perhaps…" Albus though "…he believes he has an ace up his sleeve that protects him." Albus could only hope as he considered the loss of Malfoy to be a serious [chuckle] blow to his own plans.

Amelia Bones had been dreaming of this moment since the death of her brother Edgar. To have a death eater at her disposal in a trial. And, if her suspicions where correct, I highly placed one. The earlier investigations had just been around the dark object and bribery of the minister. No one had asked about his death eater activities and that was Amelia's intention. She wanted whatever secrets he had to be public that way even if he somehow escaped justice, the world would still know the truth.

The woman already had a reputation throughout the wizarding world as a tough administrator and as a minor hero from the end of the war when she was in the Auror office. But the week leading up to the trial of Lucius Malfoy had turned her into a super star. She had won every case and her elegance and skill in the courtroom had the wizarding world entranced. Her opening arguments for the trial of Lucius Malfoy was the magnum opus to all she had done that week.

The opening statement was a thing of beauty. She told the story of how the cursed book got into the hands of an innocent girl. Excited about her first time at Hogwarts. It was a recap of the story told in the papers but with Lucius Malfoy cast as the shadowy villain behind it all. The story had all those who were listening enraptured and, unbeknownst to all, even Harry Potter and his group thought her telling was better than Sirius and Remus'.

After relaying how a brave second year Gryffindor conquered the beast to save the damsel. And re-iterating the size of the creature with the use of a truly terrifying illusion spell that showed the Basilisk's head was by itself large enough to fill the courtroom. After the story was completed and the room was stunned in wonder, she lowered her voice in the silence and apologized.

She apologized on behalf of the Auror Office, the DMLE, the Ministry of Magic and Wizarding public at large for not being there to protect the young children. Amelia Bones was a politician and despite being incorruptible, she carried a bit of the insincerity of all politicians. But no one would doubt the sincerity of that apology. Amelia Bones took the failure unto herself and was truly sorry for it.

She said she was shamed that "a boy who had already given his parents in the fight for justice and freedom was once again forced to stand in the breach and protect one more young, innocent and beautiful witch from the evil of cowards like Lucius Malfoy." Then her voice began to climb as she outlined that they, as a ministry and as a populous had been given a chance.

"The villain sits before us in a way that the Half-Blood Riddle did not. We have a chance to do our part for justice, for beautiful damsels and in honor of those who paid the ultimate price. I will stand! At the end of this, I hope you will stand with me."

Albus sat at the bench looking at the woman in astonishment. He was not one to be overcome by such words but he knew the wizarding world was. He looked around the crowd and was only happy that the people present could not vote for the Minister of Magic in that moment as she would have won by acclimation. Lucius Malfoy's face was moving between anger and amazement and his barrister, though stoic in his bearing, had panicked eyes.

The well-dressed man's opening presentation was shorter and much less impressive or convincing. His position was that by the end of the trial, his client would be shown not to be the enemy that the public was looking for. Albus could tell when the barrister looked over to Amelia Bones, that he had intended to attack her character but thought better of it. Albus thought that was smart.

At the conclusion of the opening statements, the case began. Even though it was likely unnecessary as everyone already believed the story, Amelia Bones presented evidence to prove each part of the story true. Even Newt Scamander came out of retirement to corroborate the spirit who possessed Ginny Weasley and Xeno Lovegood as to the age of the beast. He also gave a well-received lecture on the likely strength of such a creature and made an offhand comment about the possible uses of the rendered parts that increased their value by at least 15%.

At each stage Director Bones folded in Lucius Malfoy's part. The Auror's who raided Malfoy manor testified, under veritaserum, about the hidden cache of similarly dark artifacts discovered in a hidden area under Malfoy's office. A discovery that it was clear Lucius Malfoy was both angry and nervous about. And then the minister's guard detail, whose trials had already occurred were forced to testify about the conversation they had witnessed between the Minister and Lucius Malfoy where the latter convinced the former to arrest Rubeus Hagrid as a means to weaken Albus Dumbledore's influence.

As her last witness she called Lucius Malfoy. He rose out of his chair and practically glided to the witness stand. He looked the part of a proper aristocrat and carried a smug and self-satisfied look on his face. It was out of place compared to the mountain of evidence that had been presented. Amelia smiled at him and indicated for the bailiff to administer the veritaserum.

The man moved to Lucius side and the Malfoy Lord opened his mouth to accept the potion. A moment after the third drop was administered, Lucius Malfoy vomited. He continued to wretch for a minute until it was clear his stomach had no more to give. The leavings were disgusting and reeked.

The room erupted into chaos and it was up to Albus Dumbledore as the chief judge of the tribunal to bring the room to order. He looked over at Lord Malfoy and then at Director Amelia Bones. He had once again been surprised at her guile. The potion to overcome Veritaserum was exceedingly expensive. So much so that it was thought a waste of resources for the DMLE to stock the even more expensive purgative. But apparently she had been able to get some.

Amelia Bones explained as much to the crowd as a magical forensic team entered and collected samples from the disgusting pile on the floor. When they were done, the remainder was vanished and Lucius was handed a glass of water. It wasn't until the bailiff returned with another vile of clear liquid that his anger at his embarrassment faded with the realization of what was to happen. All his smugness was gone as he turned fearful eyes to his lawyer.

It took ten minutes of ever more outlandish claims and motions, all of which were rejected as even Albus could not afford to prevent what was to happen. Finally after each point was rebutted by Amelia Bones gracefully and without anger or frustration, her opponent who had become desperate and disheveled looked at his client with fearful eyes before giving up. Lord Malfoy did himself no favors by trying to fight the bailiff.

In the end the accused was bound to his seat and forced to take the potion and the questioning began. She had him verify his involvement in the attack at Hogwarts. He admitted that the target had indeed been the House of Potter but that he also wanted to hurt the House of Weasley.

Amelia explored each point and got it on record that the House of Malfoy had illegally and with purpose caused the financial woes of the House of Weasley. The admission would not gain the Weasley's anything but it was a matter of honor and Amelia had no problem showing the Weasley's to have it in abundance.

Lastly, Amelia Bones asked why he had done it. Lucius' answer of "because my master commanded me" created dead silence within the courtroom. Albus Dumbledore went to raise his gavel to stop the questioning when his hand was touched by Abraham Rosier. The man and his family was a well-respected light sided member of the Wizengamot. His facial expressions told Albus what he already knew. He could not stop this. He sighed and looked back to the proceedings in resignation.

Amelia who had paused cheered inside when no one stopped the stone from continuing its roll. "And, Lord Malfoy, who is your master" she said calmly. Amelia gained a new respect for Lucius Malfoy as he fought the effects of the potion. It was fruitless but he lasted ten full seconds, which was impressive. But then he answered "The Dark Lord". She had known it would be his answer but it still was a watershed moment for her and she struggled to hold in her emotions.

"Do you mean the Dark Lord Voldemort?" Director Bones' question caused gasps in the crowd but at the same time those outburst were quieted quickly as everyone wanted to hear the answer. Lucius struggled again against the truth serum but then answered "Yes! And don't you dare speak his name!" Amelia ignored the admonishment and continued her questioning,

It took two more administrations of the Veritaserum but Amelia got Lucius to expose the entirety of the Dark Lords plots. By the end of the eight hours of testimony, almost every dark aligned family on the Wizengamot had at least one member wanted for questioning and many, like the Parkinson's, had almost all their adult males wanted.

Lucius turned out to be the inner circle member that Sirius Black had been thought to have been and his actions during the war and after where terrifying and brutal. It was discovered that the "dark mark" as it was called was applied through a blood sacrifice ritual and could not be completed under the effects of any compulsion or the imperius curse. That discovery had seen small fights erupt in the gallery as people turned on those known to have the dark mark who avoided prosecution with the "imperious defense".

Amelia's closing was simple and straight forward but no less powerful. A quick recap of the life and crimes of Lucius Malfoy before she stared at each of the tribunal judges before looking at the gallery. Then she turned and stared directly at a stone faced Lucius Malfoy and concluded with "No matter what is decided here, I will stand, even if I must do it alone to my dying breath." It was an open and direct challenge. Fear had been the greatest weapon of the Death Eaters and Amelia Bones would not be afraid.

At the conclusion of the trial in the deliberation room, Albus Dumbledore gave an impassioned speech about forgiveness. He talked about leading "those who have fallen to the dark, back on to the path of the light". Unfortunately for the "leader of the light", he had not been able to stop Amelia Bones from having Lucius Malfoy describe his crimes in detail nor had he been able to stop her from getting the Malfoy family head from admitting that not only did he enjoy his actions at the time but he did not regret them.

In the end the stories about the atrocities committed were too fresh in everyone's minds and Amelia Bones had become "the living embodiment of lady justice" as the Wizarding Daily would later describe her. Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to 25 years in Azkaban to be followed by the Dementors' kiss.

 **...End Flashback**

Albus had been distraught at the verdict. The dementors kiss was in itself a cruel punishment but to have someone suffer under the effects of the creatures first was, to him, inhumane. As far as he was concerned, the entire wizarding world was falling to the dark. Anger, sorrow and frustration competed for primacy in his emotions as he sat at his desk.

The remaining trials had seen mostly similar stories. Some had been regretful of their actions but all continued to believe in blood purity. All, including Lucius before them, refused to believe Voldemort was a half-blood. It was a clear delusion, one that Amelia had allowed them to keep. Only some, like Walden Macnair and Garus Jugson, got the same sentence as Lucius Malfoy. Most just got 25 - 50 years in Azkaban.

"The minister's trial had been anticlimactic in comparison", Albus mused to himself. In the end he was more like the low level ministry workers. He knew or suspected what Lucius was and was doing but had no allegiance to any side himself. He just wanted money and was enamored with the power of the Minister's Office. He was sentenced to fifteen years in Azkaban.

"The ministry has fallen" Albus whispered into his dark and still partially destroyed office. He was so focused on the world that was being lost that he was not paying attention to the world that was rising. The Ministry had cleaned house which meant opportunity was everywhere. Promotions where happening based on merit and muggleborns were being hired in key positions for the first time. If Albus could, he would have noticed that the UK Wizarding world was finally truly healing.


	39. AN: Where We Are

It's been over a year since I posted to this story and I am sorry. I lost a bit of my inspiration and am actually still having trouble ending year three. Truthfully I have grand plans for all the years except year three and it is taking me a long time and multiple discarded drafts to settle on a plot that I like.

In that time, I went back and cleaned up Books 1 and 2. You don't need to re-read them as I only did minor additions and a lot of grammar corrections. The plot wasn't changed. I just expanded the Minerva McGonagall and the Amazons storyline a little.

The Changes:

\- I have changed all measurements to standard because JK Rowling mentioned in an interview that the

Wizarding world would not had made the transition to metric. And because I'm American

\- Harry's full title is His Grace Lord Harry James Potter, Duke of Crestvale, Earl of Winterfall, Baron of

Glintshire and Knight Magica of the Order of the Eagle.

\- The four elite houses, collectivity make up the Prima Potentia Magicae

\- The New Amazons and Minerva McGonagall got fleshed out more.

They have a floating island (Themyscira) that they built on McGonagall's property. The land that was dug out for the island is filled with water and called "Lake Diana".

Themyscira is open to the public and considered a New Wonder of the Magical World.

Amazons developed a potion for super strength (Hecate's Blessing) and a pool to refine beauty (Aphrodite's Pond)

Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomphrey join McGonagall's family as concubines

\- Remus has two additional members to his harem

Blanche Delacour is a Veela and Fleur's aunt.

Kivita is a Vampire and used to be Rita Skeeter

\- Sirius also has two additional members to his primary Harem

Aubrey (Black Atlantean)

Sharon (Japanese)

\- I have started to take notes on how I describe people.

Some descriptions might not match up but they will be the consistent from this point on.

\- Harry never took Fawkes' blood at the end of Book 2.

Below are the families as they existed at the End of Book 2, if you need a reminder.

 **Harry Potter**

Character Stats

Age: 12

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 11 stone (154 lb.)

Drakes: Gwilym

Swanhild

Animagus: Multi

Electives: Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures

Alter Ego(s):

Dasius (Lamia)

Home

Potter Castle, Otter St. Catchpole

Net Worth (Family)

End of 1992 (2nd Year): G 1.25 Billion

Harry's Harem

Ginny Weasley (Age 12)

Drake: Gwendoline

Animagus: Ashwinder/Eagle Owl

Luna Lovegood (Age 12)

Drake: Madeline

Animagus: Quetzalcoatl/Fennec Fox

Daphne Greengrass (Age 13)

Drake: Juno

Animagus: Griffin/Black Panther

Electives: Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures

Susan Bones (Age 13)

Drake: Venus

Animagus: Grimm/Gryfalcom

Electives: Runes, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures

Justine Chambers De Potter (Age 27)

Drake: Eve

Animagus: N/A

Karli Thompson (Age 15)

Drake: Sarah

Animagus: N/A

Potter Vassals/Retainers

House McGonagall (Vassal)

Minerva McGonagall (Head of House), Marques of Merrymour, Countess of Silverkind, Baroness of Fishbon and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle

New Amazon Order (Retainers to House McGonagall)

House Vector (Vassal)

Osirus Vector (Head of House), Marquee of Bridgemere, Earl of Hardwin, Baron of Summerset and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle

Angeline Vector (Osirus' Wife)

Septima Vector (Osirus' granddaughter)

House Marauder

Remus Lupin-Marauder (Head of House), Earl of Ladenfeud and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle

Stephanie (Remus Pack/mate)

Amir (Remus Pack)

Jason (Remus Pack)

Lycan Nation (Retainers to House Marauder)

House Weasley (Retainer)

Arthur Weasley (Head of House)

Molly Weasley (Arthur's Wife)

Bill Weasley (Weasley Heir)

Charlie Weasley (Son of House)

Fred and George Weasley (Sons of House)

 **Ron Weasley (Friend and Personal Guard of Heir Harry Potter)**

Ginny Weasley (Daughter of House)

House Prewitt (Retainer)

Percy Weasley-Prewitt (Heir of House)

House Brown (Retainer)

Phillip Brown (Head of House)

Mary Brown (Phillip's Wife)

 **Lavender Brown (Friend and Personal Guard of Heir Harry Potter)**

Reginald "Reggie" Potter (Head House Elf)

Companies

Potter Enterprises Inc.

Wizarding Daily Newspaper (Secret Ownership)

 **Ron Weasley**

Character Stats

Age: 12

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 10 stone (140 lb.)

Drake: Godric

Animagus: Khalkotauroi (fire breathing bull)/cat

Electives: Electives: Runes, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures

Ron's Harem

Lavender Brown (Age 12)

Drake: Sif

Animagus: Nightmare/Squirrel

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures, Runes and Arithmancy

Hermione Granger (Age 12)

Drake: Athena

Animagus: Nightmare/Squirrel

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Runes and Divination

Tracey Davis (Age 12)

Drake: Isis

Animagus: Ifrit/Squirrel

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures, Runes and Arithmancy

 **Neville Longbottom**

Character stats

Age: 12

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 11 stone (154 lb.)

Home

Longbottom Manor

Neville's Harem

Padma Patil (Age 13)

Parvati Patil (Age 13)

Hannah Abbott (Age 13)

Cho Chang (Age 14)

Longbottom Vassals/Retainers

House Jigger (Vassal)

Armand Jigger (Potions Ingredients)

House Diggory (Vassal)

Jacob Diggory (magical produce)

Amos Diggory (Jacob's Son, Cedric's Father)

 **Cedric Diggory (Jacob's Grandson)(Friend and Advisor to Neville Longbottom)**

House Abbott (Vassal)

Leland Abbott (Magic Water)

Sarah Abbot (Leland's Grandaughtter)

Hannah Abbot (Leland's Granddaughter)

House Patil (Retainer)

Vasant Patil (Business Genius)

Lakshmi Patil (Vas' Wife)

 **Padma Patil (Lover and Personal Guard to Neville Longbottom)**

 **Parvati Patil (Lover and Personal Guard to Neville Longbottom)**

Twilight "Twilly" Potter (Head House Elf)

Companies

Longbottom Potions Research Ltd

 **Remus Lupin-Marauder**

Character stats

Age: 33

Lycan Form (Natural)

Height: 6'6"

Weight: 23 stone (325 lb.)

Wolf Form

Height: 10'

Weight: 60 stone (840 lb.)

Remus' Harem

Stephanie (Lycan) (Age 30)

Michelle (Succubus) (Age 15)

Blanche (Veela) (Age 26)

Septima Vector (Human) (Age 24)

Kavita (Vampire) [Formerly Rita Skeeter] (Age 30)

 **Sirius Black**

Character stats

Age: 32

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 19 stone (266 lb.)

Sirius' Harem

Camille (Age 28)

Brianna (Age 32)

Olivia (Age 27)

Claire (Age 13)

Clarissa (Age 13)

Aubrey (Age 19)

Sharon (Age 19)


	40. We're Back --- Home

AN: This chapter marks the beginning of the third year of Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

AN: The first half of the story revolves around the summer before Harry and Co.'s third year in school. It will be Neville-centric but like the earlier Harry-centric portions of the story, we will be keeping close tabs on Harry, Ron and the entire cast. The second half will be back to being Harry-centric, if anyone is worried about such things.

 **…Longbottom Manor, Durham**

Neville Longbottom was back in his manor after a very eventful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He chuckled to himself at how inadequate "eventful" was as a word to describe the year. He had successfully upgraded his relationship with Harry Potter from respected acquaintance to tentative friend and the House of Longbottom had showed itself as honorable in the fallout from Lucius Malfoy's attempt at attacking the House of Potter and the school.

In the greater world, what was essentially the collapse of the British wizarding government had caused very little ripples in the British wizarding community and the government was moving to reform itself at an adequate pace. Without the corrupt influences that had been removed during the trials, almost all of the Ministry departments had already become twice as effective despite the turmoil and lost staff. It was a testament to how corrupt the government had become that such scandal would make it more effective.

His own grandmother was chairing the committee of Wizengamot members that were acting as interim Minister of Magic while the elections were being organized. Neville thought the whole effort was a little pointless as Amelia Bones was far and away the lead candidate for the job. Neville knew that due to the scandals, the government had taken on the necessary position of being completely transparent and that no corners would be cut in the selection of a new Minister of Magic.

Change brought with it opportunity and he had directed his own Vassals and Retainers to be very aggressive in the financial arena as many merchant families had been caught up in the purge and business opportunities were likely to show up as a result. Vas had informed him that the Potter group was making similar moves. Neville had contacted Harry and the two had agreed to be aggressive in their business dealings but never dishonorable and the two had wished each other luck.

With Black and Potter in a true alliance, and the grand moves of the last few years, Neville knew that he would not win against the Potter group but was confident Vas would do well. Already, he was able to make some profitable acquisitions and Neville was sure that his group was well served in the break up and redistribution of many of the businesses that had lost their primary backers or owners.

To Neville's amusement, the worst of the fallout had been directed at the House of Malfoy and they had suffered the most severe repercussions. The house had been completely bankrupted by the fall of its Head of House. The conviction and incarceration of Lucius Malfoy had been the final nail in the coffin for the family, depriving it of someone who was clever enough to save it from total ruin.

The court had not only fined Lucius Malfoy personally as the Head of House but had also issued judgements against the House itself. In addition, the court had allowed claims of restitution to be made against both. The only funds left available when all was done, was the money set aside to pay for Draco's time at Hogwarts and the young man's personal trust fund.

The final blow to the House of Malfoy was the forced abdication of Lucius and the dissolution of one of its noble titles. It was an act that could only be taken by supermajority vote of the Upper House of the Wizengamot and was actually more scandalous a decision than Sirius Black's decision to cast Draco from the Black family and call in the marriage contract loan. House Malfoy was truly and completely destroyed.

It was believed by those who discussed such things, that it was Lucius's out of control ambition had destroyed his family and brought him just short of his own salvation. If he had succeeded in his machinations before being caught, and gained a hereditary seat for the House of Malfoy, only the Queen would have been able to approve the dissolution of his family's nobilty.

In addition, Narcissa could have held that seat until Draco was of age and earned a salary for the duty. Instead the title was lost and no one believed that Draco would be voted to regain it. So that is how Heir Draco Malfoy, Count of Wishborne, Baron of Challer, Knight Magica of the Order of Dusk lost the title Count.

Malfoy manor and the lands it sat on had been taken and Draco and his mother, according to Neville's sources, had been forced to move into a flat in Diagon Alley. He was surprised that the Malfoys had been so land poor, but found out that all their lands had been lost due to the seizures. Draco's trust fund was not small, almost G1 M, but it would be completely depleted if it had to support Narcissa for any substantial length of time. Neville thought he would enjoy being a fly on the wall of that apartment.

Neville's thoughts turned to the many vacant seats within the Wizengamot. The dark vs light balance on the court had prevented many previously lost seats from being filled for over a decade but now it was clear that the Wizengamot was likely to be brought back to full strength.

There were ten hereditary seats available in the Upper House and it was no surprise that Dumbledore was on the nomination list to be elevated to one of them. There was a time that it would be a no brainer to elevate Dumbledore but the family head had suffered a lot of recent scandals himself and that had made his family's consideration more of a debate than would be expected.

Neville, himself, had concerns about the man especially as he was well past the age of producing an heir and would likely have to name one. But, Neville thought that he would likely support the man. Neville was not completely sure why someone as revered as Albus Dumbledore had not already been elevated.

Neville finished going through the papers on his desk. None of them required any action from him but were rather just part of the daily brief he received keeping updated as to what his various proxies had been doing in his family's name. He left his office and went in search of his girls. He found them in the back of his property at the lake. It was a beautiful clear lake with a beach entrance.

His girls were all around the area dressed in scandalously small bikinis. He quickly used magic to change into a pair of trunks and settled himself next to Cho Chang. The Chinese beauty was on her back and topless tanning herself and Neville ran his eyes over her body before looking around at the rest of his girls. Padma was in a lounge chair wearing a wide brimmed hat and reading a book while Parvati and Hannah were splashing around in the water.

His grandmother was sitting at the water's edge allowing the magically produced waves to splash against her legs. She was sexy in her own small bikini with her large chest jutting out from her body. For Neville her peaceful face as she enjoyed the day, was much more interesting than her exposed body. She leaned back unto her elbows, making her chest rise higher and Neville had to admit that the sexiness of her body didn't hurt.

Neville waved his wand and conjured a large beach umbrella that covered the area he was seated in. He smiled at the expected "hey" when Cho opened her eyes to complain about the lost sun. "Why'd you steal my sun, Nev?" she asked. Neville did not think she meant to be seductive but his girls' voices always sounded sexy and inviting to him. He ran his fingers over her warm stomach and smiled when he felt her muscles tense. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately and the girl moaned into his mouth, her question forgotten.

 **…Marauder Estates, Devon**

Remus sat his desk surrounded by his ladies. The Lycans had played a small but significant role in the Basilisk incident at Hogwarts and despite not actually doing anything, they had been part of the group that arrived to protect Harry Potter and it had been reported that way.

In addition they had patrolled the halls during the incident and both the Daily Prophet and the Wizarding Daily had expressed a gratefulness toward his people. Reports from the interactions with staff and students were playing well and was a net positive for public perception, popularity and acceptance.

Every Lycan on that team had taken the opportunity to foster good public relations, especially after Harry Potter was found and the emergency had been resolved. Many students had shared stories about the "amazing" Lycans and how "awesome" they were. First years gushed about getting to pet them in their wolf forms and seventh years gushed about the gorgeous men and women that talked to them about their plans after graduating.

All in all he could not have asked for a better outcome and was happy that they had not only accomplished the primary mission for Rubeus but had also completed all secondary missions. His Lycans had gotten a boost in popularity, Harry had killed the beast and collected a great financial windfall and the Legend of Harry Potter had gotten another amazing chapter.

In a wider sense the fallout from the incident was also a great financial boon for him. Preparation had allowed him to position himself to secure the Malfoy family Acromantula farm when it was liquidated to pay his fines. He had been prepared to do it but his presence when Malfoy was first detained helped to cover his pre-knowledge. He had already received a letter from the elder Nott that was barely polite about it.

He planned to hold the creatures as a personal source of Acromantula silk for his people so that he would not have to buy it on the open market. He also wanted to allow the creatures to grow as big as they could. Once they got to a size that only his Lycans could manage, he would offer to sell them to the Nott family. As far as he was concerned the man should be thanking him for reducing the supply.

The only unresolved issue was the one no one had expected. Kavita.

Rita Skeeter had been well on her way to a career in tabloid journalism. She was an amazing writer and her time at Hogwarts had been spent singlehandedly running the gossip network. After graduation she got a job working at the Daily Prophet as a society reporter and she had completed the animagus process where she had chosen to become a beetle.

With her new form she planned to literally be the fly on the wall for all the best conversations and use that information to become the greatest investigative journalist and gossip monger of all time. That was when she met Lestat. An avid writer she had also been a voracious reader of muggle and magical literature; and the literary reference associated with the charming vampire's name plus his ability to play the part caused her to fall hard and fast.

She had not been very popular while in Hogwarts. Despite being pretty in her own right she could not compete with the likes of Lily Potter or Narcissa Black. It didn't help that she was known as a gossip that had very little scruples when it came to revealing people's secrets. The attention of the gorgeous vampire had completely swept her off her feet and it wasn't long before she was off to live her life as a vampire. She had been fortunate as two things happened to her.

The first was that being a person that traded on people's personal lives, she was particular secretive about her own. So she had told no one of her affair or her intent to run away with a vampire. The second fortunate thing was that instead of keeping her as a thrall for some years, Lestat had turned her almost immediately. So, after two years when she returned to England, no one suspected what had happened to her. She was not gone so long that she had been especially missed. She had lost her job but most people just assumed she had decided to travel.

It was also fortunate that Gringotts followed international law and despite the English who wanted to prevent it, the bank allowed her to keep her vault and kept her secret about her new condition. She had not planned to register her animagus form so it was an easy decision not to register as a vampire. None of the vampires in England registered and according to the ministry, none existed in Britain.

She moved into a flat in Knockturn Alley and had been able to reestablished contacts with the paper and was making money as an independent editor. With her reduced needs from her vampirism she was able to live comfortably on the reduced pay. Her lack of friends meant nobody noticed that she was never seen in the daytime.

She had explained all of this to Remus and asked to be given sanctuary as he had done for Mytsi. She was not as powerful as the other vampire and did not know what to offer in exchange but with the upheaval caused by the European vampires' assassination attempt and Mytsi's response, the Feat no longer felt safe to roam around unaligned. She told him all she knew about the Vampires' reaction to Mytsi's counter attack.

According to what Kavita was hearing, the vampires planned to hunker down for a few hundred years and prepare to take Mytsi on. The Feat, for the moment, remained free but pressure was already being applied to call all Vampires home. Kavita had no intention of returning to vampire society as she had not ever made a pace for herself there.

As she spoke, Stephanie watched her. She was beautiful as is true for all vampires and exuded a tasty sexual aura. Stephanie did not know what she looked like before her transformation but knew that vampirism made you the sexiest version of yourself. Kavita was now 5'11" tall, 122lbs with large 32 DD breasts. Stephanie had become determined to build Remus a stable of women that might not match Sirius for quantity but would be…diverse.

He already claimed a Lycan, a Succubus, a Veela and a magically enhanced human in his harem and if this woman wanted sanctuary, Stephanie thought she might achieve it on her back. Or better, with her head down and ass up. Her only concern was protecting Septima from any accidents. One could not accidently turn someone into a vampire but even with the potion, Septima was the weakest of them and the most at risk.

After hearing her story, Remus had granted the Vampiress temporary sanctuary and she was allowed to stay in his home. She was not yet able to go into the sunlight, and was centuries away from the ability so she was only seen at night. It was obvious to even Remus, who was typically thick headed about these things, that she had a huge crush on him. It was also apparent that the unrest Mytsi had generated in the Vampire world was real. Coming to him had not been her only option but he was the most powerful player in the field and she clearly wanted him.

Remus had briefed the rest of the Potter Group about the latest unintended consequence of their actions and they had all thought it was hilarious. After a few laughs at Remus' expense, it was decided that Mytsi would meet with the runaway vampire, bite her and confirm she wasn't a spy and that she didn't have any other motives, besides getting in Remus' pants.

If she checked out she would be left in Remus' care. Stephanie had chosen that moment to brag that a vampire would complete his collection nicely. He had looked at her with mock betrayal in his eyes as Sirius and Harry collapsed in laughter.

That night the Kavita question was given some clarity when Mytsi arrived to meet her. Kavita had no idea how to act in the presence of the most powerful Vampire she had ever met. There was some hero worship in her eyes as well. They had told her that Mytsi would bite her and she knew what that meant from the story of what happened to Corvan. And she had eagerly agreed.

Unlike Corvan and Olan before him, Kavita wanted to get bit. She knew that Mytsi had no desire to start a clan but to freely allow herself to be bitten, in Kavita's mind was as close to declaring for a clan as she could get and she was excited by it. That she was not able to even keep secret her feelings about being bit, also excited her.

Intent was an important factor in magic and when the time came, Kavita's willingness to be bit left her feeling energized instead of weak. Mytsi learned all her secrets and with a mischievous grin said "Other than a desire for Remus to fuck her which she has had since back at your time at Hogwarts, she is good. We can trust her. Swear her and then read her in on the truth" She kissed the girl on her lips softly. "I am really sorry. Don't be too disappointed".

She then turned to Remus and said "Oh and she found out you were a werewolf back in school and still wanted you in her bed. It's the only secret she ever kept." With that last revelation, Mytsi vanished in a puff of black smoke and a laugh. Vampires could actually blush despite the odd nature of their blood and a mortified and blushing former gossip queen was left in a room with her oldest crush and his very beautiful and very powerful girlfriends.

Remus burst out laughing. "Oh she got you good. Not so fun being on the other side of having your secrets spilled for everyone to hear." He said as he walked toward her. It was not a lesson she needed to learn as she always knew she was playing a game that she could not stand to be a victim off. She was so caught in her own embarrassment that she didn't realize how close Remus had gotten till he kissed her.

The next morning, Kavita was brought back to Remus' office. She was prepared to swear a full oath to Remus but he only made her swear a secrecy oath. "After you hear the entire truth, you may want to leave and find another option" he said seriously.

She doubted that, especially now that Remus had already shown his willingness to protect her. Whatever their secret she had been willing to commit her second life and magic to it, sight unseen and he was already protecting her from her own habit to commit without having all the information.

After making the magical oath, Remus explained the truth about Mytsi. To say that Kavita was shocked was an understatement. At first she did not want to believe it but she could see the seriousness in everyone's expression.

Then the disappointment hit. She was not disappointed in her decision to come to Remus, nor did she regret joining his "stable", which she intended to stay in. She was sad that her hero turned out not to be the badass she had thought her to be. Mytsi was still amazing and the "prank" they had played on the magical world was impressive. But surviving 600 years apart from the council had been her dream and now she worried that she would not be ever truly free.

She expressed all of this to Remus and he promised her that she would be as free as she wanted to be. No known Vampire had truly accomplished achieving freedom from the vampire hierarchy, but Remus promised her that they would make sure she was the first. He hugged her and she felt better. The grand deception had brought her to a place she never thought she would ever be. She swore the full oath committing herself to Lord Marauder and his House.

"There is something you need to know as well" she said. Remus sat back down drawing her into his lap. She giggled at his play fullness and then looked at Septima. "Thank you for letting me taste your blood. Last night." She said seriously. "I know it can be really scary for humans who aren't into it."

Septima blushed and said "I am the other kind, I let Remus and Stephanie feed from me sometimes". Blood play was not a necessity for them as it was for Kavita and she felt herself moisten at the remembrance of Remus biting her. Getting back her focus "I just wanted you to know that your blood was unnaturally delicious. At the quality of Michelle and Blanche."

The fact that they all were comfortable with her blood drinking made it easy for her to say "For vampires, Veela are known to have the most delicious blood and I wasn't surprised that succubae blood was the same. But I thought you should know that something you did made your blood equally tasty.

 **…Longbottom Manor, Durham**

Neville was in his office and everyone was present, including his girls. Armand Jigger had called the meeting to discuss the highly potent Basilisk ingredients that were about to hit the market. The entire group had already spoken about the financial and public relations coup the Potter Group had scored by cleverly managing the aftermath of Harry saving Ginny.

Neville would have loved to have had an opportunity to face the creature which was a fact that showed how far the young Gryffindor and future Lord's confidence and daring had grown in a year. When asked about it, he had also earned many hugs kisses and extra when he said that he wouldn't trade places with Harry and have one of his girls at risk as Ginny had been.

He knew that if Harry cared for Ginny the way he cared for Padma and Parvati, that his friend must have been worried sick when Ginny ran off. Since he was sure that Harry and he shared a deep love for their future concubines, he knew the night must have been harrowing and no adventure would have been worth that.

Armand explained to the group that a new company had been created called Specialty Ingredients Inc. and had been setup to sell off the parts from the Basilisk that had been killed and rendered at Hogwarts. It was not totally new information as Vas had made a presentation during the normal meeting indicating that the new company would not negatively impact any of the Longbottom group's businesses.

The Nott family had been angered when their distribution network was not used to handle all the sales and distribution. Vas thought that was a ridiculous expectation but was not surprised that Nott would think that they had exclusive rights to the sale of animal based potion ingredients.

The company, as far as Vas could tell was set up to sell the ingredients in small highly expensive units and was likely to match the pre-downfall Malfoy fortune when it was all said and done. Neville was surprised at that but understood clearer, when he was told that the venom alone would likely sell for G1000.00 an ounce or more. Some items, like the two fangs, would be sold at auction and was expected to be purchased for millions of Galleons.

In the current quickly called meeting, Armand explained that the House of Longbottom would be very interested in some of the ingredients. He paused and took a breath before saying "We believe that some powdered bone and venom might be the key to developing a cure for the Lord and Lady Longbottom" No one had been speaking while he had but somehow his words caused the room to get quieter.

Neville took a moment to process the words he had just heard. Then he took another moment to calm himself. The people in the room all cared for him and would likely understand if he lost control of his emotions but he was determined to show himself to be worthy of the various oaths they had taken to his family.

After he was calm he took a breath and said "I will call Harry and see what deal we can make" He turned to Vas and asked "I have no doubt that the future Lord Potter would do this as a favor to my family but I do not want to be in that much debt to another family. No matter what happens we will incur a debt of honor; what can we do to limit the depth of that debt?"

Augusta could not have been more proud of her grandson. Her concern for his reaction was the only thing that had delayed her own and she was sure she would not have handled it as well as he had. She turned to Vas who was thinking. They all allowed the man to think a minute and perked up when he spoke again.

"It is possible to mitigate the debt completely as a matter of politics." He raised his hand as Neville went to interrupt and acknowledged that Neville would not do that, but said it was important to understand that he had a way to make the debt purely a personal one and not a political one which was important. The adults all nodded at the wisdom of that before Vas outlined his plan. Augusta who lead the political wing of the family, agreed with Vas' conclusions.

In essence, whatever potion they created would be potent to an unheard of level and likely, in smaller doses than would be needed for his parents, be much more effective for other hard to treat brain injuries. While SI Inc., had the ingredient, it was Longbottoms researchers that had the potion. Vas suggested that they could turn over a percentage of the potion patent or the entirety of the patent to the SI Inc. as payment for the ingredients.

Neville had no problem turning it all over but he stayed his hand and allowed Vas to outline a negotiating strategy. Neville asked Armand how sure he was of the potion and the man smiled and said "85%. I am almost absolutely sure it will bring them out of their current state. My only fear is about how much irreversible damage has been done to their memories and personalities. I am 95% sure they will be completely healed."

That caused the room to buzz with excitement. No one had realized that they would be so close, so fast. Armand explained that he was that sure because it was the venom and powdered bone of a 50 year old Basilisk that had made the current potion that they had. One didn't have to be a potions prodigy to see what increasing the potency by 20 times could do.

Armand later told Neville that the variant that gave him his "boost" used more venom and blood instead of bone and was already successful at maximizing Neville's physical potential. He didn't think a more potent potion would do more other than making the transition much quicker.

The discussion in the office returned to negotiation tactics and after a few hours they had a strategy devised. When Neville entered his room later that night he was excited at the prospect of getting his parents back by the end of the summer. His excitement shifted to surprise when he found his grandmother waiting for him in his bed alone.

 **…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

School had just let out and Harry was excited because unlike the previous summer, he would get to spend more time with his friends. Only Justine and Karli were with him currently, but everyone would join him at his home the next afternoon.

Phillip Brown had been more than satisfied with Ron and Lavender's abilities the previous summer. Because of that, instead of taking them for the entire summer, he instead would have daily training sessions where Ron, Lavender, Hermione and, now, Tracey could sharpen their skills. They were all currently at their own homes and would meet for their first morning session before coming to Potter Castle.

During the school year, Tracey had joined with the three in their training. Not only because they were lovers but also because Tracey held a similar responsibility toward Daphne that Ron and Lavender held for him. Her family had not invested in her as a bodyguard though and instead expected her to be simply a sacrificial lamb if the occasion arose and jump in front of any curse meant for Daphne even if it meant her own life.

Tracey had no problem with that but Daphne (and all of them) did. She would not deny Tracey the right to fulfill her duty as a retainer but she insisted that she be trained as a bodyguard and not just a human shield. It went without saying that everyone agreed with that.

Ron and Lavender (Lavender especially) made it their mission to make Tracey as deadly with a wand as they were. Both Ron and Lavender were committed to defending Harry to their last breath but they would not go down easy and they expected Tracey to do the same in defense of Daphne.

Her magical animagus form, the Ifrit, gave her additional strength, speed and power as it had done for them all. She also gained the ability to breathe fire like Ron and Lavender and the fire immunity that all fire animagi had. She was also able to manifest wings in her human form similar to Daphne's griffin wings except hers were made of fire and shaped like bat wings, where Daphne had bird wings.

They all practiced magic together, but Daphne had watched the special lessons that Tracey had received from her lovers and contacted her father. Not only did the Potter Retainer method give her friend a better chance of surviving an incident but it also gave her a better chance. "If Tracey sacrificed herself on the first spell, who would be there for the second one" was the argument she made to her father.

In the end Potter Securities was made responsible for Tracey's training. Phil happily allowed Ron and Lavender to be responsible for getting Tracey up to standard during the year and he would refine her training in the summers. Now not only was Tracey their girlfriend, but she was now also their client.

Phil was aware of the magical animagus forms they all had and the fact that magical forms granted access to many of the strengths of that form while not transformed. He had adapted the training to Ron's strength and Lavender's speed and after learning of Tracey's effrit form had suggested training that would account for her stealth and strength.

Hermione had not been left out. She was Ron's sex slave but she was also ridiculously powerful magically and was a true genius. She took charge of operations and logistics for her team of lovers. She threw her genius intellect into learning everything she could about muggle small unit tactics and muggle "Executive Protection" procedures, all adapted to magical combat. She was no slouch in the fighting department either.

Harry was sure that Phil would be unprepared for his first training session with the group. The four of them were becoming very deadly and could operate individually or as a team. All of them had participated in the practices as none of the group of friends were big on "duck and hide" as a response to conflict. He could not wait to hear how the training session went.

Daphne, Susan, Ginny and Luna were all together at Susan's house. Harry had sent them there. Susan's aunt was forced, because of her work to not be part of the happenings within the Potter Group and Harry thought it would be good for all the girls to have some bonding time without the political mine field that his home would be.

Everyone's absence allowed him an opportunity to complete a couple personal missions he had set for himself. The first was to increase his powers. One of the first things he had learned from Voldemort's memories was of the insane man's plan to use Harry's death to blood bond his wand to himself.

Harry's finger wands were already technically blood bonded to him as it used his own bones and blood as a wand core, of sorts. The ritual would however integrate his parent's intention to protect him into his "wands" and achieve the same power boost Voldemort had been searching for.

The secret of his wandless magic was one he had not shared with anyone nor did he intend to. So since he was alone in his castle, he took the opportunity to prepare and complete the ritual. The arithmancy was far more complex than the actual ritual and he was able to complete it before lunch. His hands felt like they were vibrating with power and began to glow white. It was an intoxicating feeling and Harry spent an hour allowing his magic to flow.

He practiced everything from battle magic to transfiguration, charms and even conjuration. With the increased connection to his already closely bonded wand he barely had to do anything to get his magic to respond to him. He wondered if Madam De la Croix would regret giving access to such power if she were to find out.

He felt Justine and Karli return to the castle from shopping and them to his office. When they arrived he presented them each with a folder. The folders contained all the information regarding their new muggle estates. Harry watched their faces with glee waiting for them to react.

Justine was more knowledgeable about financial paper work and so got to the final figure first. £350 M was now in a diversified portfolio with her name on it. Her face showed sock and Harry loved every moment of her surprise. Karli was no fool and she caught on pretty quick. "Harry!" she yelled "Are you giving us £350 M!" she said in amazement.

"Each" Justine whispered and Karli head snapped to hers and looked over her shoulder before looking back at her own documents and realizing that the forms only had her name on it and was not just a copy. Harry had been looking forward to this moment for a while and it had been perfect.

He moved around his desk and drew them both into a hug and said. "I want you two to be protected. We are going to live long happy lives together but if anything happens to me you will have no connection to the magical world." They looked at him with tears in their eyes not wanting to think of anything happening to him.

He hugged them again and said "No worries. I am not going anywhere. The other reason is that no matter how hard I try, the magical world is not really designed for non-magical people. Even squibs have enough magic to operate magical things but you can't. I have set up my homes to respond to you but most magical homes require some magic to even operate."

He explained that he planned to live in both the magical and muggle world and wanted them to be able to do the same. With the fortune he'd given them, there was nothing they couldn't do. The best example he could give was that if Justine wanted to go spend some money at Harrods and all records showed her to be an unemployed ex school nurse, it would raise questions. Now they were just so rich they didn't have to work.

He then took out another folder. "There was £100 M left and so I created a foundation. Eventually as we grow up we will want to do things other than just lay in bed all day. Daphne, Susan and I will have our families to run, both financially and politically and everyone will likely be part of that. I wanted to give you something you could dedicate some energy to."

He handed them the folder and they opened it. Freak House Charities, Inc. would work to help people like them who were odd and different find community. There was a teen shelter and family counseling and a whole host of other services and Karli and Justine were listed as executive directors.

In addition to the £100 M seed, the entire Potter Group had together donated another £100 M. Karli and Justine were in tears. The tears turned to hugs and the hugs turned to kisses. Eventually Justine looked at him with lustful eyes and said "You just gave me £350 M." She and Karli looked at each other and then back at him. He liked that look.

 **…Black Manor, Grimmauld Commons, London, UK**

Sirius Black was bored. Planning for his upcoming wedding had taken on a life of its own. After insisting for the 7th time that no expense would be spared and that he wanted an event that would be a true spectacle, the planners and organizers had taken to the project with an almost sadistic glee.

Camille was still intimately involved but he had found that his ideas no longer brought shock to the planning committee but were instead considered quaint. He was sure the actually event that had already swollen to a weeklong extravaganza would be exactly the wild bacchanal he hoped for. He was just no longer needed to add his brand of insanity to the planning sessions.

Realizing the he had not made use of his ritual crafting family magic in any real way since his adventure with the Lycans, he deciding that perhaps some research could help him solve his boredom and prank (er… revolutionize) the wizarding world once again.

He called "Jarvis". A translucent figure appeared before him. Dressed like an English butler from the late 19th century, the AI asked "How may I be of service, sir?" Sirius had bought the AI unit from Potter Enterprises just to say that he had one but the magical device had turned out to be an excellent purchase.

Grimmauld commons was a carnival for adults and was littered with magical light shows, fountains, mirrors and more. To keep it interesting all the attractions were regular rotated or changed. Before Jarvis, the process would be tedious and take hours. Now he had a management crew that planned out the attraction schedule and Jarvis could implement the majority of the changes simultaneously. Now, like the AI at Themyscira, the AI ran all the services for the entirety of Grimmauld Commons.

Also, like at the Amazon's floating city, the AI was also responsible for curating the library and family treasures of the House. In this case, Jarvis had much more to do than Hippolyta in Themyscira because the New Amazons were just beginning to build their library.

They were already making impressive progress as Novices, Warriors and Priestesses all submitted books and scrolls for cataloguing. Rare manuscripts were also coming into their possession and Sirius would not be surprised if after a few generations, the Amazonian library would rival Hogwarts great library.

The Black family library, however, was three times the size of Hogwarts already. And the former house elf, Kreacher, had practically only dusted it for 100 years. It was in complete disarray. In addition various previous Blacks had created hidden caches, in other properties, to hide certain books and never re-integrated them. Jarvis was tracking down all the missing books and re-organizing the massive library so it could be used properly.

Sirius had to admit that the ghost like specter was awesome. He had paid Harry's company G2 M for it and that was with the friends and family discount. And the unit was worth every penny. "Jarvis, I am looking for an interesting research project. Pull together some ritual texts for me to review, only items older than 500 years. Nothing dark."

Jarvis answered "Yes sir" then paused for a moment before saying "Sir, I think there is something you should see. Please meet me in the library." The AI then dematerialized. Sirius was surprised at how quickly the AI had found something. He should not have been. Remus, Harry and him had been tearing through two decades of muggle science fiction movies during their times together and the AI's from those movies moved just as fast. They had been the inspiration.

He left his office and went to the Black Family Library. The room was much better than it had been. All the dust had been cleared away. All the wood had been polished and the furniture reupholstered. The motif had also been changed from dark and brooding to light and open.

Taking a note from Hogwarts' library's layout, the library had been split into an open section and a "restricted" section. The restricted section was not truly closed to anyone, but it kept dangerous books from being opened accidentally. Some rare items that the library had multiple copies of were under glass as decoration in the open as were some historical pieces. Visitors would be suitably impressed.

Sirius' favorite was a wand that was carried by the original Sirius Black in 1310 AD. He walked through the room into the restricted section. The restricted section was about 20 times the size of the open area of the library and was actually individually warded, with its own ward stone, and included an adaptive space expansion rune. The library would just keep growing as necessary as more books and relics were catalogued within it. The same rune scheme was used on most magical libraries.

His library also had a portkey system. If the space expansion started to collapse or any other emergency was triggered, the shelves would portkey to various other Black properties, vaults and hideaways. Part of what Jarvis was doing was consolidating the library from a previous emergency port-key activation that had never been resolved. It had been triggered as part of an internal fight within the family that Sirius cared little about.

This area also housed Jarvis' "CPU". Sirius arrived at a massive table in the entrance hall and Jarvis met him there with a floating book. Within the library Jarvis had access to various helpful magics like the levitation spell he was currently using. The required runes were only in the library which was why Jarvis had asked him to meet him there.

"I have been working from the newest books and working backward." Jarvis began "But early on Winky found a chest containing many ancient manuscripts with rituals that had not been originally created by the Back family. The chest dated from the time of the founding of Hogwarts and peeked my curiosity. So I took the time to catalogue them."

Jarvis lowered the old leather bound book in front of Sirius and continued "Based on the letters I have been able to cross reference to the time period, so far, the books had something to do with the Black contribution to Hogwarts." Sirius was surprised at that revelation. Everyone knew the Potters had contributed the ward stone to Hogwarts but no one, including him, knew that the Blacks had contributed something as well.

"It took us many days to recover the books. All the preservation spells had faded and we had to carefully separate each book, manuscript and scroll from each other and from the chest and then apply strengthening and repairing spells to each page." Jarvis said proudly.

"This is your ancestor's notes and journals" Jarvis indicated the book he had delivered. "He seemed to have used the older rituals as a base for the ritual he donated to Hogwarts. I thought it might have what you are looking for"

Sirius was amazed by the discovery and had forgotten why he had asked in the first place. Part of him wondered why this had not been brought to him before but he figured that with nearly two thousand years of Black history to sort through and catalogue, it would make no sense to run to him after every amazing discovery.

He knew that a Black was one of the Knights of the Round Table so he had no doubt there was many more spectacular things to discover as the library came back to usability. None of the other Prima Potentia could claim that. Their family history went back that far but they were all still commoners at the time of Camelot. The Potters were still in Rome.

Sirius opened the book carefully out of awe. He began to read through his ancestor's notes and journal entries. Then he turned the page and looked at what was written in shock. "You sneaky bastard."

 **…56 Wyandanch Rd, London**

"What was she doing?" she thought furiously to herself. Then she took a deep breath and reminded herself that she had fought the worse that the world had in the streets and then did it again in the halls of politics. She should not be this flustered over a date.

Amelia Bones growled to herself as she again questioned whether the thing she was about to do was actually a "date". He had asked her to dinner and she had said yes, "what else could it be?" she chastised herself. Then she heard snickering and desperately wanted to slap the smirk of the face that was looking at her. She took another breath and told herself that lashing out at her niece would not get her anywhere.

The girl and her girlfriends were visiting her and when they heard about her dinner, they had been the ones to start calling it a "date". If she was honest with herself it was not the first time she had considered it, that way, but she was not happy to have it broadcast so openly, despite her being in her own home behind a set of Potter war wards.

She had truly enjoyed the day with the young women. It was obvious they all cared for each other. They had also been very open to befriending her surprise. She had expected Susan to be irritated at the forced introduction but they had all been instantly friendly with the new girl. Even with her odd declarations.

Instead of working out awkwardness and perhaps some cattiness, all the girls had latched on to her upcoming dinner, used it as a bonding exercise and she had to suffer under their teasing ever since. They didn't say or do anything mean spirited. Quite the opposite, they were extremely supportive of her dinner, and the notion that she had a date. Honestly she probably wanted it to be a date. Her own nervousness was irritating her.

It had all started with an interview. Rubeus Hagrid had been left alone for almost 4 hours with his vampire girlfriend and with the madness of the evening, no one had thought to check up on him. She had been working on the report she received from Harry Potter about his adventure in the chamber, laughing about getting one over on the headmaster, for a change, when her secretary had come and told her that no one knew what to do with the half-giant and vampire they were still holding in an interview room.

Flashback

After a long tiring day Amelia growled in frustration and went to handle it herself. Apparently, neither the Aurors nor the MOP could figure out whose responsibility the couple was and the fact that they were attached to the rapidly falling Minister of Magic meant no one thought it was in their best interest to make any decisions.

The Ministry was crazy right now as arrest warrants were going out every five minutes, or it seemed that way, and she did not begrudge them as it was best during political upheaval for the "worker bees" to keep their hands as clean as possible.

She opened the door with and apology on her lips and had been surprised to find the two people laughing. The vampire was sitting on the table in front of the large man and they were whispering to each other and giggling. She stared at the pair of them and found herself a little jealous that they could be so care free while she was struggling under the pressure of what was happening.

Hagrid looked at her and said "You look like hell". His words had caused the vampire to burst out laughing again. It was the first time she was getting a good look at the man since his transformation as the last time she had encountered him and was fully paying attention was at the Potter Party.

At the Party, she remembered that he looked the same scruffy way he had looked when she attended Hogwarts. She had been too angry at the attempted subversion of justice outside the gates of Hogwarts to give him a proper look. He had changed dramatically.

"Are you OK, Ms. Bones" said the deepest sexiest voice she had ever heard. She snapped out of her thoughts as she realized she had been caught staring. Then his original words came back to her and she reached to fix her hair, now self-conscious in front of the surprisingly attractive man.

"Come, sit down" he said and led the flustered woman to a chair with just his eyes. She tried not to focus on how hearing him say "come" had sent a tingle up her spine and back down. He dipped his hand into a pocket and brought out a metal tin. He opened it and offered her a cookie. Then he pulled a thermos from a different pocket and after Mytsi conjured some cups poured them all a glass.

Amelia hadn't eaten in many hours and took a cookie. "They let you keep your wand." she asked before biting into the cookie. It was really good. So was the tea. The vampire showed her that her wand would fade to smoke when she wasn't using it.

"Don't worry, I'm probably the most powerful vampire on the planet, and even I had to learn how to do that from a buried scroll". Her words didn't completely put the Director at ease but at least her people weren't slipping. She tried not to worry about how exactly they would fight her if they ever had to.

Then her face flushed for no reason when Hagrid started talking again. "You look like you've had a wild day. And I thought mine was crazy." Mytsi smacked his arm playfully. That brought Amelia back to herself and she said in an official voice "Mr. Hagrid, the DMLE would like to…" she was interrupted when Hagrid said, "You can call me Rubeus."

She was flustered again by his deep bass voice. She shook her head. "In any case, Rubeus, you have been cleared of all charges and I am sorry no one came to tell you but the real culprit was highly placed in the ministry and uncovering his crime has kicked over the proverbial ants nest."

She made to stand and his large hand covered hers and for some reason she blushed again. "Like I said you look beat. Finish your cookie and tea. We are in no rush and you look like you could use a break." She accepted his offer and the three of them had a wonderful time talking about anything that wasn't the upheaval in the ministry. When she finally broke and told him how wonderful he looked, she finally got him to blush for a change. He just looked at Mytsi and said he was inspired.

For some reason she found herself jealous again that it was the vampire that got that look and realizing what was happening decided she probably should leave before she made a fool of herself. She was truly refreshed after the wonderful cookies and the tea and she had a report to finish. As she moved toward the door he stopped her and said "I would love to take you out for a proper meal. Cookies and tea are great but you look like you deserve more wine and more dine."

She was lost in his eyes. With his hair pulled back and his beard neatly trimmed his blue eyes were very clear, as was his handsome face. She liked large men and she liked beards and apparently she liked braided hair as well. This man was appealing to something in her that she was not sure how to deal with. She looked to his girlfriend expecting to see irritation and instead saw pride. She didn't know why she agreed, but she did.

End Flashback

Now she was in her room with Susan and Luna as the two tried to encourage her to wear something smaller and tighter than she had originally intended and despite the professional adult Head of the DMLE side of her saying it was ridiculous, the excited 16 year old in her was screaming loudly for her to do it.

She went into her closet and came back out wearing a tight dark green dress. It was knee length but hugged her body and had a wide neck that showed her shoulders and the top swells of her large breast. She looked to the two girls and asked how she looked. Luna was scowling at her and said "Either wear cute panties that won't look like bloomers under your dress or none at all." Then she stamped her foot.

Susan just laughed out loud. Amelia went back into the closet and came back out. Luna smiled and said "Which di…" before she could get her question out Amelia said "none of your business." That got all three laughing. Despite practically living with Harry Potter, Susan and her aunt actually spent a lot of time together and their relationship had been one of the many beneficiaries of Harry's return to the wizarding world. Amelia hugged the two girls, thanked them for their help and left for her date.


	41. The Great Shift

**…Azkaban Island, Location Unplottable**

Azkaban Wizarding Prison was an institution almost as old as Hogwarts. The island and castle existed for many centuries before the founding of the school. The kingdom of Azkaban was, in fact, an attempt by wizards to create a wizarding equivalent to Camelot and for many years it had succeeded in that endeavor. During the golden age of wizarding life where magicals were considered valuable members of the European community, Azkaban was considered one of the great cities of the magical world.

Then the world's opinion on magic changed. No one knows what caused the great shift but within two generations, witches and wizards started to be hunted. Some believed it to be the rise of Christianity, others thought it was due to the economic and societal stability that was regularly afforded to magicals, especially the near absence of disease.

Whatever the reason; Azkaban changed from a center of wizarding commerce, to a sanctuary for those escaping persecution and not powerful enough to protect themselves. The Lord of Azkaban, Jessop Randall, became angry at the suffering of his fellow magicals and it did not take long for that anger to turn to hate. It was easy to spread his hate within the community of people who had all been victims of persecution by the muggles and a new Dark Lord rose.

Despite the persecution, most of the wizarding community in Europe had responded quickly to the change of attitude and raised wards that hid them away from the new attitudes of the muggles. The statute of secrecy became a common sense rule long before magical governments decided to codify it as a law. It was only the weak and unaffiliated that found themselves at Azkaban, and it was them that made up the bulk of the new Dark Lords followers.

Despite modern traditionalist views, non-magicals were quite capable of fighting and winning against magicals even in the time before modern weaponry and after thirty years, the war between Azkaban and the European Monarchies became one of attrition. Lord Randall became sure that if the other magical fiefdoms would join his cause he could conquer Europe, but they had quickly adapted to an insular life and had struck deals with the muggle monarchies that gave them autonomous rule.

Lord Randall saw this as a betrayal and shifted his war from the muggles to his fellow magicals and plunged the magical world into civil war. The war was to be short lived as Azkaban was not powerful enough to take on all of magical and muggle Europe.

Clouded by hate and desperation, Lord Randall delved deep into the Dark Arts and performed a ritual. The ritual was sabotaged by a spy within his followers and when the wild magic settled Lord Randall and his closest followers became what modern people refer to as Dementors and the island was contaminated with Dark Magic.

It took the creatures a day to suck the souls of everyone on the island. The creatures, luckily, could not cross water on their own and Azkaban remained a black spot on the magical map for a hundred years. It took the combined efforts of two men and two women to tame the land and allow for Magicals to return to it.

It was the first of the truly legendary acts of the founders of Hogwarts. They cleansed the land of Dark Magic, bound the un-killable creatures to the land and developed a spell to ward them off should they escape. It was many years later after the establishment of the school and the deaths of the founders that the Wizengamot turned the island into a prison to house a Dark Magic user that they had no other place for.

 **…Azkaban Wizarding Prison**

None of the guards knew what to make of the influx of prisoners that had arrived over the last week. Unlike the people being held there, they all knew of the massive shake-up at the Ministry of Magic, having listened to the trials on the Wizarding Wireless and read of it in newspapers. But despite knowing what had happened and why, they were still amazed to see so many well-known witches and wizards being brought in for processing.

In the High security wing of the prison Bellatrix Lestrange was also amazed as she watched the cells around her fill up with the remainder of her Lords inner circle and various other of his followers. Her stay in the prison had increased her insanity but not diminished her intelligence and she became determined to find out what had happened.

That night after all the days processing had happened, Lucius Malfoy was only just able to tell her what had happened before the Dementors arrived and he and the rest of the new arrivals broke down into sobs. For Bellatrix, the news fed both her insanity and her anger, two things that were not sucked away by the creatures. She huddled in the corner of her cell sustained by the power and persistence of her rage.

 **…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Ron, Lavender, Hermione and Tracey had already arrived and were telling Harry about their training session with Lavender's dad. Hermione was blushing as Ron explained that she had planned the recovery mission Mr. Brown had devised for them and that they had used no magic at all.

"My dad refused to believe it at first." Lavender laughed. Their practice had been more about showing Mr. Brown what they could do and the man had ended the session early after both Hermione and Tracey beat him in a duel.

They were just enjoying each other's company when Harry felt his wards trigger. His remaining girls had arrived but they had brought an extra person. They came into the game room and all off them looked as if they were holding a particularly funny secret. All except Susan who looked a bit embarrassed.

The extra person was a beautiful young woman who Harry remembered being in Hufflepuff with Susan. She was in Ginny and Luna's year. Susan spoke up. "Hey Harry, this is Romilda Vane, she's…" Susan didn't get to finish as the girl dashed forward and grabbed Ron in hug and said "I'm your next girlfriend", then kissed him on the lips.

She released him and moved to a stunned Lavender and did the same. She went toward Tracey but found a glowing wand in her face. Ginny and Luna were laughing hysterically and Daphne was fighting hard to hold in her sniggers. Susan had pinched her nose and was shaking her head in exasperation.

Harry was impressed with the girl. She had stopped but showed no fear at the wand in her face. Despite her obvious eagerness, he could see that she was perfectly balanced in her stance. Pointing a wand in someone's face the way Tracey had hers was good for intimidation but if Harry was right about the excited girl she could disarm Tracey before the girl could shoot her.

Of course looking at Tracey he saw that she also was well balanced and that if the girl took her wand she would be facing an excellent hand to hand fighter. Most magicals were never ready for the punch to the face. Lavender and Ron were looking at the beautiful girl with definite interest.

"I am not making a good first impression, am I" Romilda said a little worriedly. "I don't know" Ron answered "Being kissed by a gorgeous girl is definitely my new favorite way of saying 'hello, it's nice to meet you'." Then he looked at her breasts and added "I do believe your second and third impressions are just fine as well". Romilda blushed as her forwardness was thrown back at her. "That is a good point" Lavender added and licked her lips.

Tracey rolled her eyes at her two favorite people. "That is what I get for falling in love with Gryffindors" she said before putting away her wand. "Exactly" was Daphne's helpful reply. Ginny and Luna had not stopped laughing since the start of the scene. There laughter just increased.

Susan was having trouble controlling her own laughter despite her lingering embarrassment at her responsibility for the new girl so she walked over and leaned into Harry. "She has been going on about being Ron's new girlfriend for an hour." She said with a snicker.

"The Vane family were retainers to the House of Bones like three hundred years ago. With so many of the old ways coming back, my aunt was approached by them to re-swear service. She finally agreed and we did the ceremony this morning." Susan explained "And now that she has been assigned as my guard, she is convinced she is to be Ron's girlfriend and she's obviously really excited about it." Susan told Harry but loud enough for everyone to be caught up.

Romilda was nodding excitedly. Ron looked at her and asked "And how does that make you our next girlfriend exactly?" Romilda smiled brightly and said "You claim the retainers!" as if that explained everything. It actually did, but she pressed on to clarify. "Harry is the super sexy future Lord gathering up the unmarried Ladies of noble Houses and you are the dashing knight stealing the virtue of their protectors."

She pointed at Lavender "Lavender is Harry's protector, virtue stolen." Then she indicated Tracey "Tracey is Daphne's protector, virtue stolen" Then she pointed at herself "And now I am Susan's protector, so you have to steal my virtue." She ended in a shy whisper that was out of place with her earlier boldness. Ron looked around and then nodded before saying "That actually makes sense to me."

Lavender nodded in agreement and then started to walk around the new comer, poking at her with a finger. "She is definitely pretty enough. Gorgeous, actually" Romilda blushed at the complement. "She's got Gryffindor boldness inside that Hufflepuff heart, which is good" Lavender continued.

Ron joined her circling the girl. "Don't forget the super soft lips, I wouldn't mind kissing her again." He said and Lavender nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely tasty" she said. "Look at her skin too, it's flawless and her skin tone, like caramel. Ooh I bet it would be fun to lick some off of her." Tracey said as she joined her lovers circling the new girl.

"We'll have to get to know her first, of course, and make sure we like her before you go about stealing her virtue. But I for one am eager to see how pretty her virtue is." Lavender purred at her. Romilda shivered. She felt like a doe that had just delivered itself to a pack of wolves. She liked it.

Hermione was giggling at how thoroughly Ron, Lavender and Tracey had turned this completely around on the now flustered girl. "Excuse me" Hermione said "but where do I fit into this logic. I am not a Retainer and I have no one to Protect." Ron turned to Romilda and said "Well?"

Romilda said "She does, she is the best of you all. She is your sexy slave girl. She has no other duty but to serve and protect you. I'm kind of jealous." Romilda managed to convey a books worth of innuendo and sexiness with her voice and it seemed to affect Hermione physically. "She's got my vote" the bushy haired sex slave said in an equally lusty drawl.

Ron looked over at Tracey. "Who I am to deny my sexy knight another conquest." She giggled. Lavender was practically drooling at the girl so her vote was obvious. Ron nodded and Harry let out a "Huzza" and all the Gryffindors answered in kind. "Come on, Romilda. Let's get acquainted, we can't have un-stolen virtues running about for too long." Harry said.

Romilda Vane was the daughter of Donald Vane, pure-blood wizard and 5th generation Auror. Her mother, Josephine Vane nee Marcelle, was a pure-blood witch originally from New Orleans. Her father was white and her mother was Black which was why she had the caramel colored skin tone Lavender had appreciated.

She had wavy Black hair and a dusting of freckles across her nose with beautiful hazel eyes. She was only 12 but already had large breasts and wide hips. She was about as top heavy as Susan had been the previous year, a 30 D. Her hips were wider than Susan's already and she had a bubble but that complimented a perfect hourglass figure.

Her grandfather had been partners with the famous retired Auror, Alistair "Madeye" Moody and the two had been training her since she was able to walk. She had taken to magical and mundane fighting like a duck to water but was a girly girl who much preferred the thought of being a damsel in distress, rescued by a brave knight. Saving herself was something she could do but did not want to do.

She had eventually found a happy medium for herself and could often be found in her training with her Uncle Moody wearing a pink tutu and a tiara. Her mother had thought it adorable and since she was very good at dueling, and equally focused, Madeye eventually let it go.

When it came time for her to go to Hogwarts, she had determined that she wanted to be a Gryffindor instead of a Hufflepuff like almost her entire English family. She was sure all the knights would be in Gryffindor and she was ready to be a damsel. That was until she got on the Hogwarts Express. The Hufflepuffs were nothing like she had expected. They were proud and brave and held their own against the Gryffindors.

She watched as a Gryff and a Puff argued about who would do better against a dragon solely based on house characteristics. Brave vs Diligent. They argued heatedly and ribbed each other a lot before finally agreeing that they would both be dead without the others help.

When the time came, she sat on the stool happy to be either and ended up in Hufflepuff. She loved it. The boys were cute and they had a Gryffindor at the table. The Gryffindors didn't have a cute Hufflepuff at their table. She was convinced she had the best of both worlds.

She spent the first year in complete fascination with the various relationships at Hogwarts. In addition to Harry, Neville and Ron's harems, there was the weird quad relationship the Weasley twins were in with Alisha and Angelina. They only ever paired up but it didn't matter which twin they were with. Romilda had seen them switch off mid snog.

3 guys in Ravenclaw had formed a triad. And in Hufflepuff, the entire sixth year was dating each other, though they pared off in any number of ways, only making sure to never leave anyone out. Like most of the girls in the school however, she had a crush on the central characters. Neville was a charming, proper noble. Harry was the rogue. And Ron the dashing knight.

Her crush was truly equal and each night she would dream about one of them depending on what fantasy preoccupied her thoughts during the day. She would be a Noble's daughter saved from a terrible marriage by Neville, or perhaps she was already married to a terrible man and carrying on a secret affair with Harry. But her favorite was being rescued from highwaymen by Ron. In all cases her fantasies would end with her being ravished by one of them.

She noticed that Ron was dating the protectors. And that Susan was missing a protector to date. Something about it appealed to her and her crush began to center on Ron. She was definitely not a noble's daughter type. It also started to bother her that Susan was missing a bodyguard and companion like Daphne had.

She knew of her family's history with the Bones and she wondered if her attraction to Ron and her concern for Susan was just the ancient magics prodding at her. She decided she didn't care because Ron was sexy and his loyalty to Harry appealed to her Hufflepuff nature. And Susan was the Princess of Hufflepuff and deserved her own guard just as the Princess of Slytherin, Daphne, had with Tracey.

Over the yule break she presented her concerns to her father, minus the desire to have Ron in her bed. The magical community had been trending back toward the old ways already and many former Vassals and Retainers were re-swearing oaths. The Vane family had left the Bones' service two centuries previously, long before it had become popular to release families from service.

Her father had been able to see the benefits and approached Amelia Bones about swearing his family's service back to hers. It had taken the remainder of the school year in talks but the fact that there was someone around Susan's age that could help look out for her had clinched it.

 **…Longbottom Manor, Durham**

Neville sent an owl to Harry Potter inviting him and his girls over for a late lunch to discuss a personal business matter with the House of Longbottom. The house elves spent the morning preparing for guests and were ready to receive the Potter entourage when they arrived at one.

They spent an hour catching up and discussing the fallout at the ministry. Harry agreed with Neville that he would likely support Albus Dumbledore's elevation despite having many issues with the man. Despite being the likely attempted victim of the headmaster's machinations, Harry considered himself free of the man's influence and elevating him would not give him any more power against the House of Potter.

Neville brought up his concern about the continuation of line considering Dumbledore's age and rumored sexual preference. Harry thought it wise to make Dumbledore secure his family line before supporting his elevation. Harry then asked Neville if he considered putting the Patils forward for elevation to nobility and perhaps a seating in the lower house. He mentioned that he intended to put forward Author Weasley's name.

Neville laughed deeply when Harry said he hoped to get the lost Malfoy title for the Weasley's. Despite the humor Neville wondered if Harry realized that such a move would be viewed as a long planned revenge for what the Malfoy's had done to the Weasley's and Prewitt's.

Considering it was members of his group that had started the ball rolling and that Amelia Bones was the guardian to one of his girlfriends, Neville was not sure that the fall of the government was not a Potter plot for revenge in reality.

He looked over at Ron who was trying to not be too prideful about his family being talked about with such honor and respect and wondered what would happen if Harry succeeded. A noble family could not be a retainer. Families in retainer-ships had been elevated before and had become Vassals to the house they once served. That was not expected or guaranteed however.

Putting the thought aside for later discussion with his grandmother and Leland, Neville answered Harry's question. "Vas Patil has been a godsend to me personally as well as for my House but he is still a newcomer to the British wizarding world. I think with the upheaval I could get him elevated and probably seated but I don't think it would be fair to have him skip ahead. He has already told me that his goal is to make a generational place for his family and he intends to earn his family's position. He shall remain a most valued Retainer."

Harry nodded at that and the two continued to discuss who they thought would be eligible for elevation. Harry let slip that Percy intended to take the Prewitt name and re-establish that family line. Charlie passed up the opportunity, but everyone agreed that Percy's attitude was closer to a Prewitt than the older boy, who was happy to remain a second son of House Weasley.

Taking the sharing of private information as an invitation, Neville introduced the topic of his parents. Harry offered his condolences again before allowing the boy to continue. Neville outlined the broad details about the research group he had formed to find a cure for his parents and without going into details told Harry that they had made great progress.

It was obvious that while he was very interested in what Neville was telling him he was not sure why Neville was telling him now. Neville smiled and said "They've found the cure. At least on paper. Most of the research over the past year has been to find a replacement for two ingredients that did not have the right potency." Neville paused for a little effect and then said "Basilisk venom and powdered Basilisk bone."

Neville smiled as realization blossomed on Harry's face. He surprised Neville by reaching across and hugging him. "How much do you need? I will have it delivered tomorrow morning." The boy said. Neville looked at him in shock. He had no doubt that Harry would give him the ingredients if asked but he had not expected such an open and eager offer. When Harry asked him what was wrong he was able to get his composure back.

"I owe you an apology, Harry, I was sure that if asked that you would give it to me but I am truly surprised you would offer it so freely. It makes me feel as if I am not treating you as the friend you are." Harry smiled at him and dismissed his apology. "No worries Neville, despite acting the part, I don't really have the personality for good politics and proper noble behavior. I am probably too Gryffindor for my own good."

Neville took a breath and then said "Thank you Harry, but I am going to be a friend to you as well and not allow you to just give me what I need." He raised his hands at Harry's confused and slightly hurt look. "Together, right here, I accept your generosity and will forever consider you a brother because of it but politically we must protect our families and I cannot put my family in debt to you that much and people will think you and your family are easily taken advantaged of if you do it without benefit and I cannot allow my brother to do that."

Harry faced relaxed and smiled at being a called a brother. He allowed Neville to explain what would happen. Ignoring the levels of negotiation Vas had meticulously formulated. Neville presented Harry with the final proposal. House Longbottom would give the patents for the potion formulas to SI Inc., both the highly potent version and the simpler one. As the broker, House Potter would get 15% of the patents and SI Inc., the remainder. Harry listened and insisted that he would only take 10% and that House Longbottom should keep 10% giving 80% to SI Inc.

Harry argued that it would satisfy people watching both their houses that House Potter was not taken advantaged of but neither was House Longbottom. Harry pointed out that people would think that even when the fate of his parents were at stake, Neville had not been fleeced and it would hold him in good stead for future negotiations. Neville smiled at Harry. The boy might not like playing political games but it was clear he was good at it.

Harry sent a message to Mytsi who met Harry and Neville in the latter's office. Neville was not surprised that the woman, who was the managing director of SI Inc., signed the contract without any discussion after the terms were discussed. It was clear that Harry had great sway over the new business. He was, however, surprised that the Vampire was the person in charge of the company.

After she left with her copy of the contract and a promise to deliver the ingredients in the morning, Harry explained that she had bought Myrtle's shares as the Warren family had no connections to the wizarding world anymore and she had a muggle fortune secreted away. Harry did not tell Neville, but it had taken some clever accounting to make it all legal but in the end Mytsi was now a legal partner in SI Inc.

The two boys rejoined their girlfriends to announce what had happened. Many hugs were traded around the gathering turned into an impromptu celebration. Later in the night Neville told Harry he was sorry he could not return the favor and bring his parent back as well. Harry thanked him, but told him that he would not bring his parents back, even if he could. "They protected me and are at peace. I live to be worthy of their sacrifice. I will see them again, I only hope they are proud of me." The two boys stood in silent remembrance for a moment before they were dragged back to the celebration.

The quick negotiation and delivery meant that Neville would likely have his parents back for his birthday at the end of July at the latest. The next night the Longbottom group met again and the meeting had an air of happy excitement at the coming conclusion of their primary mission. The group was able to settle enough to go over the other House projects.

Vas' plan to change the fortunes of all the families had gone better than expected. The re-emergence of the Prima Potentia and their family magics had eliminated the loss of business expected from the restructuring. Longbottom branded items from the three families had been a virtual instant hit and under Vas' leadership, they had not increased supply to meet the demand.

That had resulted in prices rising beyond the expected. Each house had created a "special reserve" option and with the return of the Head of the Family, all anticipated moving forward the plan to create a premium option. Jacob and Vas were the ones most excited about this as the racing brooms created from Jacob's "special reserve" line of timber had already broken speed records.

The portion of Leland Abbott's aquifer that had been designated for special reserve had not produced more neutral water. Instead it had produced magically compatible water. It still tested as "neutral" but with experimentation, it had revolutionized potion making. In some cases eliminating the need for some ingredients that had before been needed for their stabilizing effects. For simpler potions his water eliminated completely the need for specialized stirring.

When the endeavor had begun, Leland thought that his water was only technically magically neutral. Most people believed that a perfectly magically neutral substance was impossible and he was unsure if the Longbottom magic had made his water more magical or more neutral. What he did know was that his special reserve brand was making him a fortune and he (and Armand Jiggor) were excited to experiment with whatever premium water turned out to be.

When last under the Longbottom magics, people just considered his family's water "blessed" and that was the extent of anyone's knowledge. Now with experimentation, they were able to quantify the difference between normal magically neutral water and the same produced under the Longbottom family magic.

Jacob Diggory's produce business had also seen a boon. Due to the broom connection Vas had taken a special interest in Diggory's farms and had found small ways to further maximize profits. Diggory now bought back all waste products of his special reserve brand produce and processed it into animal feed. His feed had allowed farmers to increase the quality of their animals by 50%. Still well short of what Nott could produce but had allowed those farmers to create a special reserve level for themselves in the space between normal meat and Nott farms meat.

Diggory farms was the only of the three Vassals that only produced a special reserve level as despite similar pricing, if not buying the more expensive special reserve brand, people did not buy produce from Diggory farms. Vas thought it an odd reaction by consumers but was able to adapt quickly. He was able to raise the price of the special reserve brand though without complaint and Diggory was still being outpaced by demand.

Diggory's timber production was in a similarly successful position. Consumers only wanted special reserve brand timber from him. While brooms were the passion of both the Diggorys and Patils, the timber was used in all types of magical items and constructs. One of their best customers was actually Potter Enterprises who used the wood in the production of their Magicar, the Siren. The wood as a magical conductor was three times as efficient and Potter enterprises used it as trim pieces that also added various features.

The best customer they had, though, was a wand material distributor that paid very well for a five year exclusive supplier contract. Typically Vas avoided distributors and wholesalers but the wand makers in the world were practically a guild and neither Jacob nor Vas wanted the headache of dealing with them individually.

The Jigger Apothecaries Company had been the most successful of the Longbottom Group's endeavors. Slugg & Jigger's Apothecary was the most successful of its type in Europe and was growing in the world. It was the exclusive seller of all the potions produced by Longbottom Potion Research as well as being the sole supplier for both the Jigger Farms and the Nott Farms' special reserve lines of potions ingredients.

The House of Longbottom was doing particularly well, too. Not only was its line over special reserve potions selling off the shelves but its research group under the leadership of Armand Jigger had produced seven new marketable medicinal potions and the Rejuvenate Spa was taking appointments a year in advance and completely booked.

The Vassals had surpassed the expected 20% market for their special reserve lines and were all selling at an average of 35% over market. They were paying 15% commission to House Longbottom which was 5% over the agreed amount. The Vassal's made that decision on their own.

Vas had offered his business services to the House of Longbottom in exchange for the ability to move his family forward in the British Wizarding society. But in a move that surprised him; and by universal agreement, that service did not extend to the Longbottom Vassals. As such, in addition to his still successful broom store which now had a second location in the Grimmauld Commons, where he also sold magic carpets once again, he was now on paid retainer to the three Vassal Houses.

He would consult with each business and provide advice as to what moves they should or should not make. Showing his affinity for business and negotiations he also made a 20% one-time commission if his suggestion lead to a greater than 10% increase in revenue. In addition his commission was based on total new revenue and not just the change. He was nowhere as wealthy as the other families were becoming but his personal wealth and success had made a significant jump and he was certainly making a place or himself and his family in the Longbottom Group.

At the end of the meeting as the group was splitting up, Neville asked Leland, Armand and his grandmother to stay back. When they were alone, Neville asked how the effort with the muggleborns had progressed. Leland told him that they had recruited 200 men and given them the formulas after getting oaths from them. Along with the additional strength and durability, Leland had arranged for them to get Auror and hit wizard training

With his friendship with Harry Potter blossoming, Neville no longer thought of the army he was building as a deterrent against House Potter and if he was honest with himself he was not sure his men could win in open conflict with Harry and his allies. But he wanted to make sure that he would be protected against any other dangers the wizarding world could throw at him. He shared these thoughts with his "war" council.

They all agreed that while the recent changes to the ministry suggested that the government was heading in the right direction, that House Longbottom should never again put their faith outside the family. The House of Longbottom would from then on maintain a standing security force that would be tasked with protecting the legacy of the house.

 **…Black Manor, Grimmauld Commons, London, UK**

Sirius would never admit, especially to his godson, but Harry had made him a much better prankster. He had thought that the Marauders were masters of the pranking arts but they had been amateurs. The kinds of pranks they had played, even during combat in the war, had been childish compared to the things Harry had inspired him to attempt.

The pranks they were now playing were better called grand manipulations and deceit but they were still pranks. It was just now he was no longer trying to simply embarrass or humiliate a single person or group, instead he and his allies were seeking to cause mass disruptions to society as a whole. He honestly believed they were doing good work. Magical society needed disrupting. It was stagnant. He and his fellows, he could proudly boast, had been rocking the cultural foundations of Magical Britain, Europe and perhaps the world. And all for the better.

Looking at his ancestor's journal and notes he chuckled at the discovery that they had not been the first to play world changing pranks in the name of personal, political or societal gain. His many greats grand-father and the heads of the Prima Potentia had manipulated the four founders of Hogwarts into creating the school. All to curtail the rising political and magical power of the greatest wizards and witches of the age.

It happened after the four founders had just defeated the darkness that infested the island of Azkaban and had used a binding ritual to gain control of the monsters that would be called Dementors. The four powerful mages had completed another in a series of increasingly impossible feats and were becoming a threat to the power and position of the nobility.

Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw were already minor nobles in their own right which was not as worrisome, but Salazar Slytherin was of common birth and had already surpassed many of the nobility in magical power and intelligence. In addition, Helga Hufflepuff was a Viking who had been captured by Gryffindor and freed when her great magical ability was discovered. Her beauty and power was already causing people to change their opinions about the English's most notorious enemy.

During the discussions about what to do with the upstarts, Archibald Nott suggested giving the four hero's a seat on the newly named Wizengamot as Perseus knew he would. According to the journal the man was always seeking appeasement and inclusion. Perseus was against it as it would cause strife within the existing nobility. Especially after ennobling the commoner Slytherin and the foreign born Hufflepuff.

Marcus Potter agreed that they had earned it, but also agreed that to do so would be politically unfeasible. His family had Roman origins and he was constantly using the fall of Rome as an example. "Unhappy senators is what defeated Rome, not an army" he would constantly point out. He suggested ennobling Slytherin and Hufflepuff and elevating Gryffindor and Ravenclaw without seating them on the council.

Alignon Longbottom, had Viking roots and was supportive of that plan. No one could deny they had earned a reward. That is when Perseus struck with his idea. "Why not have them start a school." He suggested. It was common knowledge that they had been receiving requests for apprenticeships and it would allow them a position of power and prestige without threatening the Wizengamot.

It was decided and the Prim Potentia presented the idea to four future founders of Hogwarts. Offering them the County of Hogsmeade to build the school plus promising to share their family magics for the construction had been an opportunity the four powerful mages could not pass up. Especially as it included becoming part of the nobility for two and additional lands for the remaining two.

The Prima Potentia had never shared their magics with anyone, not even each other. The fact that they had agreed to invest in this new school made the endeavor an instant success and the entire country began clamoring for acceptance within its walls. That the four founder's greatness and desire to teach had inspired this spirit of cooperation, had increased the four hero's reputation as well. The four had gotten the Prima Potentia to work together, another impossible feat accomplished.

Each Prima Potentia worked hard to make their presentation the most grand. Each would have an entire week to themselves to bring forth their gift. It turned the construction into a spectacle. Wizards and witches from all over England would travel for each of these weeks to see the weaving of amazing magics.

First was the Potters. An entire Roman Legion, with 2 cohorts on the backs of white pegasi and 10 griffons escorted Marcus Potter and his ward stone to the castle. No one knew from where the legion came or where they went after the stone was delivered and set. Multiple people within the crowd had cast every revealing spell known against the "army" with no effect.

Aliginon Longbottom also commanded a procession. He led 500 walking trees across the English country side. Each tree reached 100 ft. into the sky and had canopies that stretched for 25 ft. in every direction. Once on the grounds of the future school, each tree then planted itself and became the foundation of the Forbidden Forrest.

Following what had become the standard, Archibald Nott arrived at the head of 200 animals walking in military precision. Most of the obviously magical creatures had never been seen before. Half of those were creatures no one knew existed. A Black unicorn stallion twice the size of the other white unicorns was the most awe inspiring. As was the heard of centaur carrying spears and shields. When they reached the edge of the new forest Nott whistled and all the creatures ran in. Despite the forest still being sparse; once the animals entered, no one could see them, though they could still be heard.

Sirius re-read the section describing his own ancestor's contribution. Perseus Black arrived alone and after the new castle had been completed. But his arrival was no less awe inspiring. Magic rolled off of him as he floated to the castle. The most knowledgeable in the crowd recognized that a ritual had been started but none could understand how the Black Lord had been able to move an active ritual casting without killing himself.

Perseus called the four founders together in a booming ethereal voice that left the entire area silent. Even the forest had gone quiet. He lead them to the castle's ward stone and arranged the founders around it, After they had taken positions at the four cardinal points, he placed three items down before them. A broken shell, a feather and a talon.

And then he spoke a word in a language none of them knew, not even Rowena Ravenclaw who had believed she spoke them all. The founders would later say they felt something draw on their magic. For the spectators outside, the entire castle seemed to pulse with magic before settling. In the ward room sitting on the ward stone, was a large egg, about the size of an ostrich's egg.

"On the first night, after you have selected your first students, place this egg in the main fire." Perseus said before walking out of the room, then the castle and then vanishing. They had done as directed and a Phoenix had been born, bonded to the school.

"The ruddy bird isn't Dumbledore's" Sirius exclaimed in mirth. Dumbledore had pranked the world as well. Sirius wondered how hard it was for Albus Dumbledore to convince the world that Fawkes was bonded to him and not part of the school.

 **…Brown Residence, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Romilda rolled out of the way of a powerful stinging hex. Dodging magic was a tricky thing. If you moved too early the spell would change course to still get at you. Getting a spell to do that took no skill whatsoever. Magic was a combination of power, focus and intent.

In a duel it was instinctual to add a target to the intent portion of spell casting in a fight. It wasn't that you just wanted to shoot a stunner, you wanted to hit the person you were aiming at with a stunner. It actually took greater skill to shoot a combat spell without an intended target. That intent was enough to make the spell change course if you moved too soon.

As a spell got farther away from the caster or as more time passed since the spell was cast, the weaker the connection became. Subconscious additions to the spell were the first to fade away. So eventually the spell would be on a course that it could not alter and the easier it became to dodge.

The tricky bit was that if you waited too long the caster could cast another spell as the draw on his magic would end. The key was to find the balance point. Where the spell wont curve toward you and the caster isn't ready to cast another spell your way.

They could, of course, chain cast at you but that was actually easier to dodge as the focus on the chaining actually made for less targeting in the intent. Understanding all the phases of spell casting in a fight was something she had been taught when she was 6 and only doing accidental magic. That was when she started learning dodging too.

Romilda was really, really good at dodging. She moved in ways that none of the people watching had ever thought of. Not only did she shift from side to side, but she did splits and rolls, jumps, cartwheels and a host of movements that Ron, Lavender and Tracey could copy but not with such instinctual fluidity. That she had performed no rituals to increase her strength, speed or flexibility, was amazing.

Because of her age and the fact that it would be years before her magic became very powerful, her grandfather and Uncle Moody had focused primarily on tactics and avoidance. She was above average magically but at twelve they knew that if she got into trouble, her best option would be to avoid being hit until she could strike back.

She flipped away from another spell and dashed forward when it made a hard curve toward her. That had been what she was waiting for. Phillip Brown had exerted more will and intent on his spell. She didn't know if he did it on purpose to try and catch her or if it was reflective of his frustration at not being able to hit her but it didn't matter, because she had been waiting for him to do it.

Up to this point she had been sending her own stinging hexes at him at a blistering speed. Attached no targeting intent to a spell was just a matter of proper concentration, which she had been drilled at when she was 7. She also was limiting the amount of magic used on each spell. Also a product of proper concentration. It allowed her spell speed to triple.

Her hexes probably felt more like a soft touch than a sting and Phillip had stopped dodging them all together. Being constantly touched might not be damaging but it was annoying and distracting and that was her real goal.

The curving spell meant that she had an extra beat to close the distance between the two of them before he could target her again. She knew exactly how close she needed to be to have her spell work. He reacted faster than she had hoped and she had to fire off her spell a moment earlier than she'd have liked.

She put a bit more power into it because she wanted to impress Ron and shot off a stunner before spinning and kicking her shoe in the air and rolling away in case her stunner missed. It hadn't and Phil was stunned on the ground and her shoe had a burn mark from where the incoming stinging hex got intercepted.

"I think I'm in love" Tracey said. Both Ron and Lavender nodded in open mouthed amazement at what they just watched. Harry and his girls had come to watch Ramada's first spar with Phil and were also impressed with her abilities. Ron insisted that they not enervate Phil to see how powerful the stunner was and Lavender agreed that her father would want to know.

Ron went and caught Romilda as she was swaying on her feet from using up too much of her magical reserve on the last casting. "That was amazing" he said to her. They had only met the girl the previous day but she had been nothing but impressive since. She was a master at playfully pushing Susan's buttons and had bonded with Ginny, who was closest to Susan, almost immediately.

She had remained adamant, despite being a bit flustered, that whenever he was ready for her, she would be Ron's girlfriend and her virtue was his for the taking. They had spent the whole day and into the night as a large group, before Romilda had to go home. She would return for practice with Ron and his ladies at the Brown home before moving in with Susan for the remainder of the summer.

Since 80% of the summer, Susan would be living with Harry that was where Romilda would be as well. After she had left, Ron, Lavender, Tracey and Hermione actually missed her presence. She was bubbly in a way that none of them were but they all appreciated. She was like their own version of Luna and Ron could understand the appeal.

It took 20 minutes for Phil's magic to break through the stunner. A normal adult would typically put someone out for about 8 hours. For her age and lack of any power boosting rituals, it was very impressive and Phil told her that. With practice done for the day they all went into Lavender's home for an early lunch.

During lunch, Romilda once again showed that she would have made an equally successful Gryffindor when she looked at Ron and said "How long?" He looked at her curiously and she clarified "You all know I like you." She said indicating Ron and his girls. "And I know you at least think I'm cute. I know I heard Tracey groan when I did that split." The girl in question blushed. "So is there a time limit, or could I just start being your girlfriend now."

"Harry looked at my panties and claimed me in like 10 seconds" Luna tried to be helpful. "Same" said Ginny. Ron looked at Lavender and then stood and drew Romilda out of her chair. Like the others she had changed into a sundress after practice. Ron lifted her dress at the table exposing her pink panties. Then he kissed her and sat back down to eat his lunch.

Romilda was a bit surprised that it had worked and just smiled and sat back down. "Mine were pink too." Luna said. "It's not fair" Tracey pouted. "You messed with me for like a month." Ron kissed her fake pout away "You're a Slytherin. You wouldn't have believed me if I took you too quick. Everyone knew you were mine from day one, just like Romilda." Both girls blushed.

The next day Romilda was introduced to a pack of magical creatures. After the night she had just experienced, discovering that her boyfriend was a magical bull the size of an elephant was surprising but made sense. The giant black horse with fire hair and hooves, the three tailed fox and the winged demon dog that made up the group of women she was sharing him with was certainly impressive but lost a bit of the impact after the giant fire breathing bull.

Similarly, once you see the trend, having a griffin and a grim prancing about with an Ashwinder and a Quetzalcoatl riding on their backs is wondrous but loses a bit of impact after, once again, you've already come to terms with the elephant sized bull. That breathes fire.

Romilda was not a Ravenclaw but she was still very intelligent and identifying animagi was part of the lessons her granddad and uncle had given her, especially as the skill required no active magic. So she was finally shocked to her core when the group of magical creatures did something that she had been told was impossible and shifted to a second form.

It was especially humorous to Harry, who had not changed at all yet, that the young girl was more impressed with Ron's small normal looking cat form than she had been with the humongous bull that had been breathing fire and posing impressively. His humor turned to outright laughter when Romilda picked up cat Ron and started to pet and coo at him. Harry did notice that Ron did not struggle to get away from the beauty who had him snuggled against her impressive chest.

Romilda turned to the laughing Harry and said "I suppose since you haven't changed yet, you're the grand finale. What known law of magic are you going to break to top all of this?" she finished gesturing to the group. They had all changed back except Ron who was rubbing against Romilda's chest with his head.

Hearing her words Ron leapt from her arms and changed mid jump to land smoothly on his feet where he then burst into laughter. "She got you there mate." That got everyone chuckling and Romilda just stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Deciding to put on a show as he hadn't stretched his various forms for a while he changed to his original spirit form of a Nemean lion before running around shifting from magical form to magical form before shifting through some non magical ones as well. He ended as a cat and jumped into Romilda's surprised arms.

He rubbed against her chest twice before he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and pulled away by Daphne who laughingly said "Naughty Kitty". Harry changed into a snake and jumped down her shirt. She squeaked then blushed then squeaked again before Harry the snake slithered down her leg and across the grass. He changed back into himself and ignored Daphne's glare. He raised his hands in the air and said "tada" and released some wandless fireworks from his fingers.

"You can really do wandless magic?" Romilda exclaimed. Harry had in fact figured out all of his spells, including the most powerful ones he learned from Voldemort's memories, with his fingers and had told no one about the true origins of his "wandless" abilities. He planned to be very impressive in the coming school year. But he was disappointed that his wandless magic had distracted from his Animorphmagus ability. "Yeah, but did you not see the Nemean Lion and the Basilisk. I was a unicorn. A unicorn!"

Romilda looked at him and said "I know, I know, but I don't know a lot about animagi except you are only supposed to have one form. Everyone already showed me two so the bazillion you have seems cool but not that surprising. I do know that wandless magic is supposed to be impossible and you are the only one that can do it."

Then she looked at everyone else and said "right!" They all nodded. In truth his wandless ability was pretty amazing to all of them too. Harry grumbled about people not appreciating super cool animals. Ron being a proper best mate went and put his arms around his shoulder to commiserate. "We already knew girls were mental. They don't have their priorities straight. That lamia form was bloody amazing"

Harry was cheered up by that and the two boys kept walking talking about other combos he could try. When they looked over their shoulder and saw a bunch of growling animals, Ron turned into a cat and ran. Harry was a step behind him as Kneazle and the two made a break for the house. Eventually a group of laughing and happy teenagers made it back inside. They had kept the pace slow so Romilda could keep up. She was breathing hard and giggling. "So" Harry asked "You wanna be multi-animagus?"


	42. The Week: Rise

**…Entrance Hall, Ministry of Magic**

Neville and Harry greeted each other at the registration desk of the Ministry of Magic. It was a classic photo opportunity to be seen by the press. Normally such things would be done in front of the Fountain of Magical Brethren, but both boys and their families had made it clear that the fountain represented everything that was wrong with magical society and they would not be seen supporting it.

It was evidence of how deeply certain feelings and behaviors ran in the culture of magical Britain that despite the recent upheaval within the country and the arrest and incarceration of so many dark wizards and witches, that the Potter and Longbottom block could not get the fountain removed or replaced. Even working together.

The ministry was once again packed with journalists from around the Magical world in preparation for the coming Wizengamot session. With the expected elevation of many families plus the fact that it was expected that the Wizengamot would be at full capacity again, or close to it, the number of press covering England even greater than normal. Camera's flashed as Neville and Harry greeted each other. They ignored the shouted questions as they walked off together toward the stairs that led to the Wizengamot Member Offices.

The press had arrived to cover the grand changes happening to magical Britain, but the two boys had stolen most of the headlines during the lead up to the monthly legislative session. They had made history when it was announced, via press release, that Harry Potter had brokered a deal between the newly formed Specialty Ingredients Inc. and the Longbottom Group.

Specialty Ingredients, Inc was itself in the news for the highly valuable Basilisks parts that it had put on sale. There was great speculation about the exact quantity of parts available. None of the people who had participated in the harvesting had been sworn to secrecy, it was just that the creature was so large, no one had a definitive estimate.

Into the newly excited industry of potion making and research, Longbottom Potions Research Ltd had announced that they had discovered a new potion. The potion in its base configuration would cure a multitude of magical maladies that was once considered incurable. Brain damage, spinal damage, and nerve damage was on that list. In addition the potion had a paste formulation that was reported to work on a variety of dark curse scars.

The announcement of the discovery generated two days of headlines and speculation. In a brilliant public relations move, the Longbottom group announced that they were donating a first batch of the paste to the Auror department within the DMLE. Enough to cover all existing scars held by former or current members of the force. After that the DMLE would receive a discount on future orders. A similar discount would be offered to DMLE equivalent agencies around the world.

The Potter group had introduced the idea of corporate philanthropy to the wizarding world when they did something similar and donated their Unforgivable-proof vests to law enforcement agencies around the world. The Longbottom Group had now responded in kind and it was sending shockwaves through the magical world.

The last news from the Potter and Longbottom groups was earth shaking. The wizarding world was already reeling from the new discoveries when it was announced that a deal had been brokered by Harry Potter. The young Lord had negotiated a deal with Neville Longbottom to sell the patent for the new potion advancement and all its variants, except the paste in exchange for five doses of the original potion made with ingredients from SI Inc.'s inventory.

The value of the five doses was explained by the discovery that a dose of the more potent version of the potion would cure the Lord and Lady Longbottom. Neville Longbottom's parents were currently being kept and cared for at Longbottom Manor. The story of what happened to them still a clear memory for most of magical Britain.

The media printed much discussion about what was being called the "super potion". It was quickly determined by the multitude of Potions experts consulted that if the first potion did what was promised and used currently available Basilisks parts as key ingredients that the increased potency by the harvested Basilisk could likely cure the Longbottoms. The fact that the lead researcher was Armand Jigger, a legend in the potions field, gave the discovery a great deal of legitimacy.

What had become greater fodder for editorials and debates on the wizarding wireless news programs was the terms of the deal. In exchange for the five doses, Neville Longbottom had traded 90% of the rights to the new potion. 80% went to SI Inc., while 10% went to Harry Potter as a brokerage fee. Different experts had different valuations for both the potion patents and the five doses. That was further complicated because no one knew what the required ingredient or ingredients would be.

In the end most thought that the two young future Lords acquitted themselves well in what was speculated to be a tense negotiation. Knowing that the potion was needed to cure his parents, many thought it impressive that the young Lord was able to keep even 10% of the patents and the paste. That Harry Potter was savvy enough to also walk away with some ownership of what would undoubtedly be a very lucrative potion showed the other young Lord to be a keen negotiator as well.

By the time of the monthly Wizengamot session, more editorials would be written about the comradery shown between the two future Lords. Many thought that the apparent ability to separate business from friendship when necessary was an important trait for Lords that operated at that level of society and were impressed that the two young men had been able to do it. Neville got most of the accolades as it was his parents' futures that were being negotiated and he was the one that had likely come up shorter in the deal from a financial perspective.

 **…Black Manor, Grimmauld Commons, London, UK**

The marauders were all brilliant wizards. Their love of games and pranks had been as much about curing their boredom as it had been about fun. It was easy to forget that fact when comparing them to the unquestioned geniuses that were Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

In addition to his own intelligence, Sirius had a magical affinity toward ritualistic magic that was probably the most powerful in the world. It should not have been a surprise then, that with the resources of the Black library fully available, thanks to Jarvis, Sirius had been able to improve Perseus Black's ritual.

Bonding a Phoenix required completing a blood ritual. The ritual to manifest a Phoenix was the only blood magic that existed that was recognized the world over as being completely light. It required acquiring the complete shell of a falcon from its hatching, a feather from the same falcon's first molting and finally the talon of the falcon once it died. The death had to be of natural causes.

The witch or wizard would feed each item into the ritual along with their own blood and then speak a word in a lost language. The word was supposed to describe the persons greatest virtue and the ritual would judge that virtue and decide if the person deserved a Phoenix. The ritual was very well known and despite the difficulty in acquiring the ingredients, the reason more people didn't attempt it was due to the price of failure. If the ritual deemed you unworthy, you would turn into a tree.

Knowledge of the ritual became public in the 1600's when someone attempted it and turned into a tree. Their journal and the ritual details head been discovered next to the tree. His ancestor had modified the ritual to bond the Phoenix to Hogwarts in the name of the virtue Wisdom, which was the true purpose of the school, and Fawkes had been born.

The ritual had worked but the connection between Fawkes and the castle was not as robust as it could be. A phoenix was a guardian creature and Fawkes should be able to act independently to protect the school and its occupants. Unfortunately Fawkes was limited to being a guide for those put in charge of the school.

Sirius was sure that it was only the extent of the threat that the Basilisk and the diary posed to the school that allowed the phoenix to act independent of the wishes of the headmaster. The version of the ritual that Sirius had devised would create a true guardian for the House of Black. That his historically dark family would now be protected by a Phoenix would certainly send shockwaves through the wizarding world despite all he had done already to prove the new direction he was taking the family.

As he calculated the revised ritual he decided that the virtue he wished empowered within the very walls of Black Manor, was not knowledge. He knew people like Albus Dumbledore would choose love or hope but he was thinking about protecting his women, as Harry had been. He wanted justice. Justice had teeth and he wanted his family protected by something that had effective power.

It would take him multiple revisions and the discovery that he could imbed multiple virtues before he would be prepared to cast the ritual. An arithmetical equation that required the aid of Jarvis used the power of 7 to come up with a truly astounding ritual. His seven loves Camille, Brianna, Olivia, Claire, Clarissa, Aubrey and Sharon, each representing the seven virtues he wished to empower within the Phoenix. Love, Loyalty, Justice, Patience, Joy, Wonder and Wisdom.

To contain the power of the ritual, he had to use dragon parts. The complete dragon egg, a scale from the first molting after flight and the creatures dead fire crystal. Birth, Life and Death. He was sure that no person could be found worthy of the ritual that he had devised. And he was also sure that the punishment for failing judgement would be worse than simply being made a tree.

He was also unsure that Black Manor could be found worthy in its current state. So he went back into his books. This time he used the ritual the founders had found to take back Azkaban and improved it. The cleansing ritual that he created was very powerful. With both rituals ready, he planned to cast them during his wedding week. A time of love would help the ritual succeed. He was giddy with excitement about what would happen.

 **…Offices of the House of Longbottom, Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic**

Neville entered the offices for the House of Longbottom with a smile on his face. The reporting on their deal had gone almost exactly as Harry had predicted. He was being lauded in the media for the deal he was able to make, the House of Longbottom was being commended for its brilliance and shrewdness and the potions was in the process of being brewed under the watchful eye of Armand.

In addition Longbottom Potions research department was set to release two new potions that was essentially Skelligrow but for muscles and nerves that would quiet the few people concerned that his family had given away everything. Along with the topical paste, it would be the greatest restorative potion suite ever.

They had approached a respected former Auror named Allistor Moody to use the suite of potions. He was very well respected in the Auror ranks and was a minor celebrity in his own right for his efforts during the war. It was rumored he and his family was on track to be elevated because of their long service to the cause of Law and Order.

The Moodys had been Dark wizard hunters for 4 generations. He was also likely to be offered a seat on the Wizengamot along with his elevation that very day. For their purposes what was important was that he was scared beyond all recognition due to his work against the dark.

He was missing a leg and an eye and had multiple curse scars. No one knew how he still lived. The man had agreed to take the potions not to help himself recover but as a retired officer he did not have anything to lose. He expected it to work but he didn't want some "youngster" burdened with the disappointment if it failed.

The potions would break the curses that prevented his scars from being healed magically. In addition the combo of Skelligrow and the two new potions would regrow his missing limbs. His missing eye could not be repaired as it was removed completely in his famous fight with Voldemort. It was not a concern as he preferred his magical eye anyway.

Neville came back to himself as he looked around the large office he was in. The office was circular with the Longbottom crest inlaid in the marble in the center of the room. It had a large mahogany desk with two seats across from it. There was a smaller desk also in the office and comfortable seating throughout the room.

His grandmother sat at the smaller desk despite having the right to sit at the larger desk as the House proxy. He knew she used the larger desk when receiving other members of the Wizengamot but did most of her work at the smaller one. He understood her reluctance to sit in his father's place. It was one he shared.

Her dueling robe was hanging on a hook next to her chair. It was not truly necessary within the halls of the ministry but she always wore it outside of the Longbottom offices. Since appearing in it two years previously, it had become a bit of a trend for members of the Wizengamot to wear them when not wearing the official Wizengamot robes.

Augusta did not have a version of robes tailored to scandalous proportions as was popular among Harry Potters harem of girls. But she had taken to wearing it without the pants, leaving her legs to go exposed when she walked. Since the split in her robe went almost to her hip on either side she had become as capable of distracting the men around the ministry as Minerva and Amelia.

With the robe off and safely within her family's offices, she was only wearing a long ribbed t-shirt and her panties. The shirt was long enough to almost look like a particularly short and scandalous dress. She had not taken of her robes because Neville was there. It was something she normally did but she was very happy with how often his eyes would drift to her crossed legs and large chest as she worked at the small desk.

She smiled at him and the two came together in a loving embrace. She gave him a soft quick kiss on his lips. The House of Longbottom was happy. The shadow of despair that had been suffocating it had cleared with the renewed purpose the house had found. The impending recovery of the Lord and Lady of the House added a sense of accomplishment and joy to that purpose.

Augusta's relationship with her grandson had finally settled. She had been sleeping with him for a while. But every morning was met with confusion about what place she had within his life and family. But something had shifted after their last time together. It was like they had been struggling to figure out what their dynamic was supposed to be and finally just accepted their odd relationship as it was.

She was her grandson's lover. She was part of his harem just like she would be part of her son's when he awoke and desired her and if she was alive and he wanted it she would be with her great-grandson as well. She saw herself as belonging to the house of Longbottom, to be used as they saw fit and Neville had accepted her in that role.

She had a feeling that Cho Chang would be equally shared through the generations as she seemed to be similarly minded when it came to such service to the house. She imagined that each generation would bring such a woman into the fold and became aroused by that possibility. She was brought from her thoughts when Neville sat in the chair across from her with his leg spread and looked at her.

When his grandmother returned shakily to her preparations for the Wizengamot meeting, Neville continued to explore the office. He knew that the Potter, Black and Nott offices were equal in size and opulence as the one he was standing in. The offices had rarely been used even in his father's and grandfather's time, but due to Neville and Harry's influence and the "Return of the Prima Potentia" the trappings of the nobility had seen a return to favor.

All the titled Lords of the Wizengamot had followed their lead and re-opened their family offices within the Wizengamot. While the Prima Potentia offices were larger, all of them consisted of three rooms. An outer office and reception area where a secretary sat to greet guests. Currently the Longbottom secretary was Leland's youngest daughter, Sarah, a pretty blond that had inherited Leland's keen political mind.

The main office, where Neville currently stood followed the reception area. In an obvious nod to the Longbottom's family magics the room was dominated by rich polished woods with plant motifs carved intricately into the surfaces. Greens, golds and bronzes dominated to color palette with accents of oranges and reds. The third room was a small conference room that had a long wood table in it for meetings.

The room, however, had a third door and that was the one Neville moved too. He walked through the door and entered the family box within the Wizengamot Chamber. The box held six comfortable chairs in two rows and had a low balcony wall that overlooked the chamber below. Under the balcony was the Longbottom seat. It was where his grandmother would sit during the session, a position he could not take until he became the head of House or was himself named a proxy.

Magic was wondrous because despite knowing that all the Wizengamot offices where not arranged in the building as such, all the Upper House boxes and seats ringed the Wizengamot chamber and were perfectly spaced. Neville looked over to the Potter and Black areas but did not see Harry so he went through the boxes second door, which led to the House Seat. The Longbottom Wizengamot Seat looked like a high backed thrown. The Longbottom Crest was stitched into the fabric on the back of the chair and there was a low table positioned to the right of it.

There was a pony wall toward the back of the area behind which Sarah would stand during the session to act as an aide and gofer to Neville's grandmother. This area also had a second door that he knew led back to the hall that ran around the Wizengamot chamber and had been the entrance that members had started using when the offices had closed. Neville ran his hands over the fabric adorning the chair. He looked around before returning to the main office to relax until the session was called. Cho joined him.

 **…Office of the Chief Warlock, Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic**

Albus Dumbledore looked around his office for what he believed would be the last time. If all went as expected, his family would be elevated today. The Chief Warlock position was one that could only be held by a member of the lower house and so he would have to relinquish the gavel. He would do so with pleasure. The position had been given to him as a consolation when he had not been elevated after the war with Grindelwald and despite the prestige of the position he had always seen it as a consolation.

His anger had almost lost him this second opportunity as well and he had ended up with only a month to satisfy the rumored concerns that revolved around his elevation. The primary concern was, he had to admit, a valid one. He wanted a hereditary seat in the governing body and had no heirs. At his age, he could likely still sire one but it was a poorly held secret that he was gay and would likely not reproduce. His brother, Alberforth, was not gay but unfortunately had no surviving children either and his own proclivities did not suggest he would have more children.

So he had blood adopted a brilliant young charms master by the name of Justin Malkin. He was a pureblood third born son to a prominent, but not noble family. The boy's mother, Dorcas, had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix and had died in the first war. He had started late on the political maneuvering leading up to this meeting of the Wizengamot but he had long been concerned with his family legacy and young Justin had already been groomed to carry on the Dumbledore name.

Blood adoption was a serious business and was not something to take lightly. Basically, the adopter would replace his own genetics with the genetics of the same sex parent. In this case Albus' genetic code would replace that of the boy's birth father. In vitro fertilization would have been another option open to him but was still not known to wizards nor was a magical equivalent, so this was the only real option for people in Dumbledore's position.

The father, honestly, had not wanted a third son and it was Albus that had arranged for it to happen, for this purpose, though that was a secret Dorcas took to her grave. Not even the boy knew the truth. It was one of many secret things Dumbledore had done to protect his legacy and further evidence of the long game the old man typically played.

The opportunity to be titled had brought forward the time table and Albus honestly could not remember why he had not already done it. He supposed he had been caught up in his plan for Potter. Or perhaps he was not ready to face his own mortality. Despite their estrangement Alberforth had approved the young man's joining to the family. It wasn't strictly necessary but having every living member contribute to the ritual made it stronger. Justin Dumbledore was now the heir to the Dumbledore line.

With that hurdle passed Albus put his full attention into the required political maneuvering. He had expected to face opposition from the Potter block but they remained neutral toward him which was a blessing. In the heat of the moment he did not have time to think on it but now waiting for the session to start, he was irritated that he had to work so hard to achieve what he was due.

He banished that thought to refocus on his coming triumph. In one generation he had brought the Dumbledore name from commoner to hereditary lord. He had already earned a Barony and a seat on the Wizengamot by the time he defeated Grindelwald and had gained many other titles, monies and lands because of and since but until now he had not been able to be granted a hereditary seat. He was still mad that Remus had beaten him to the goal, but he refused to let anything cloud his day.

As he entered the chamber to chair his last Wizengamot session he knew that this was a sign that his recent string of defeats and miscalculations had come to an end. He would be better positioned than ever to become an influence on Wizarding society and more importantly on Harry Potter. Tom had suffered a terrible blow with the purging of the ministry and even though he was unsure about what the Dark Lords actual status was, he knew the evil was still out there creeping in the shadows and he needed to get Harry Potter under control and prepare him to face it.

 **…Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic**

When the Wizengamot session was called to order, Neville was seated in his family box looking at his grandmother seated below him. The box only had him and his four girlfriends sitting on either side of him. The Head of House for all of House Longbottom's Vassals were in their own Wizengamot seats. Vas and his wife were not present.

All of his House's Vassals sat in the upper house of the Wizengamot. Longbottom and the other Prima Potentia were the only magical families capable of having Vassals in the upper house. As they were the only houses with appropriate rank. In the current state of the Wizengamot, they were the only families that had Vassals seated. That was about to change as many nobles were planning to re-swear past oaths or make new ones.

It took almost an hour for what Neville considered "the boring bit" to be completed. Neville paid attention to the way the Wizengamot operated and thought the whole thing had a vibe of barely organized chaos. He didn't think that if he had it to do over that he would have structured the government as it was but he figured it was more important that he learned how to make the system work for him than it was for him to become an expert in what was wrong with it.

Despite calling it boring, Neville was actually happy with the progressive lean that the Wizengamot seemed to have taken with the purging of all the evil influences. No laws were passed but many were brought up for discussion that Neville could support. A lot of which put systems in place to protect muggleborns and sentient magical creature rights. Neville knew that no knew laws would likely pass till the process to seat new members was completed.

After the normal legislative session was over, the Wizengamot moved into special session to receive nominations. This was normally a rare event and would only involve two or three people nominated. But with the massive shake up to the government it was speculated to be the largest shift in political power in the history of magical Britain.

Neville felt a shift next to him and saw Cho switch seats with Padma putting her right next to him. She smiled at him and said "I know that people are getting nominated today but can you explain what is happening. This is much different than how magical China works and it doesn't seem as similar to muggle England as I had thought."

Neville looked at her with shrewd eyes. He was pretty sure that she had a better grasp of the situation than she was letting on. He was reasonable sure she was just giving him an opportunity to talk about it as his excitement was pretty obvious. He saw no reason to call her on it as he appreciated that she had noticed. He leaned over and kissed her on the corner of her lips in thanks before he turned and started to explain.

"There are five noble titles in magical Britain" he began "Six, if you count the Queen, which we should but that is a different discussion. There are Dukes, Marquesses, Earls, Counts and Barons. Each title is hereditary and can be earned for a family in a multitude of different ways. After Harry's controversial move with Remus and the Lycans, most of those ways have been closed. Now, virtually the only way is to have those holding titles above you vote to accept you into their ranks. The Queen, can, of course, award titles as she sees fit, even in the magical world."

Neville looked over the crowded chamber as Albus Dumbledore officially resigned as the Chief Warlock in anticipation of his nomination into the upper house. Then continued to talk to Cho "Only those who hold a title can sit on the Wizengamot and even though the title is hereditary, as you know, in the lower house the seat on the Wizengamot is not. So two things are happening. The first is that many prominent people with no title are being nominated to have their families become ennobled."

"I offered to nominate Vas for consideration for a Barony, in thanks for his service to the House of Longbottom. Since we are a Duchy; that nomination would carry a lot of weight but he declined as he thought his family had not been established for long enough or done enough. I could have forced the issue but I think he was right and honorable to want to wait for his family to do more in the country." Neville said

Cho looked over to Padma who was obviously listening in and saw that she was pleased at the compliment paid to her father's honor. Cho agreed that while Vas Patil would make an admirable Lord, his family had only existed in Britain for two years and that kind of fast rise would breed jealousy. She turned her attention back to Neville who had been listing of various names of people that were looking to be elevated. She had caught Dumbledore's name and thought she heard Professor Flitwick mentioned.

"Then there is House Potter who has three members that will be nominated." Neville continued "House Potter nominated the House of Weasley to be ennobled and the Clan McGonagall to be elevated from an Earldom to a March. In addition Lord Newt Scamander nominated the Lovegood family for a Barony. Some of the people here are already nobles but don't have a seat on the Wizengamot. And the second set of nominations is to have them and the newly titled seated."

Cho interrupted Neville to verify that she had indeed heard Professor Flitwick's name called. Neville nodded and told her that the Flitwick and Cresswell families were nominated by House Bones to be ennobled. Dirk Cresswell was a half-blood that had worked in goblin relations for 20 years and was personally credited with stopping two goblin wars.

Filius Flitwick's nomination was for his headship of the Dunkirk family. The Dunkirks like the Cresswells had been sentient magical being advocates for generations. Filius was head of both his mother's human family and his father's goblin clan.

After explaining Neville said "Lady Bones is obviously making a political statement about the direction she feels we should go." The nomination was not a surprise as both families had been advocating and petitioning for more magical being involvement and acknowledgement in the government.

They sat and listened as each sponsor gave a presentation about the worthiness of the nominee and the nominee's family to be elevated to noble status. Cho found it fascinating. Osirus made the presentation about the Weasley's and Arthur in particular, but Harry was given a chance to offer testimony about their worthiness and Cho thought he made an admirable appeal on behalf of the Weasley family.

"With the presentations over we will actually decide now, which families to elevate. A candidate must get 4/5 support from the level they will be elevated to and the voting will start from the top ranks." It was an exciting a tense time as each level had a representative make a proclamation about the families that had been elevated to that level. Because they were not of age, all the heirs had to vote via proxy.

With each affirmative decision, a representative from the nominating group would declare the newest rank within the peerage, created. The words invoked were not as long as with the oaths of fealty but everyone could feel the pulse of magic as it was spoken.

The results were pretty exciting and the room seemed unable to shed that excitement. Albus Dumbledore, as expected, was elevated to an Earldom and attained a hereditary seat. He lost his County, which was tradition and became Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Earl of Boltangate, Baron of Smalltree and Knight Magica of the Order of the Phoenix. Boltangate was the elevated title.

Neville thought it was funny that it was his own vassal, Jacob Diggory that represented the Earls in elevating Albus Dumbledore. The official declaration was read.

* * *

 _I, Lord Jacob Carrington Diggory, Earl of Ballinlone, Baron of Hutchcard by leave of Her Majesty the Queen Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, Queen of this Realm and of all Her other Realms and Territories, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith and in accordance with the Charter of the Wizengamot and the magic that binds it, declare Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is created Earl of Boltangate. So Mote It Be._

* * *

Three other houses were elevated from Counties to Earldoms and to hereditary seats on the Wizengamot along with the House of Dumbledore. The House of Bole, the House of Diggle and the House of Flint. The four new Houses' seats and offices magical enlarged and re-arranged themselves to the proper place in the Wizengamot. Justin Dumbledore greeted his "father" with a hug before the Hogwarts headmaster seated himself regally in his new chair.

Many eyes widened when Arthur Weasley was elevated to a Count as well as a Baron. Those eyes grew wider when they realized it was because he was given the land and title that the Malfoys once held before being stripped of them at Lucius' trial. The head of the Weasley clan became Lord Arthur Weasley, Count of Wishborne, Baron of Hartington and Knight Magica of the Order of the Eagle.

The County of Wishborne was the lands and title lost by the Malfoy family and was where the former Malfoy manor sat and Hartington was the name of the land where the Burrow stood, now separate from Ottery St. Catchpole but still under the Potter Wards. As the truth of what had just occurred settled, whispering broke out within the chamber. Both within the Wizengamot nobility and in the public galleries.

Ottery St. Catchpole suffered a second loss when the House of Lovegood, headed by Xeno Lovegood was created a Barony and he became Lord Xenophilius Lovegood, Baron of Fairyborough. Of note was that Filius Flitwick and Dirk Cresswell's families were also created as Baronies and Delores Umbridge and Augustus Rookwood, a suspected deatheater who somehow escaped the purge, had their families both rejected. It was the clearest indicator yet about the direction the country was moving.

At the end of the session, Thomas Gibbon, the acting Chief Warlock took a second set of nominations. All of the newly minted and existing nobles were nominated to fill the vacancies in the lower house of the Wizengamot. The selection would not be until the next Wizengamot session and would be much more contentious than the elevation and creation process. Chief Warlock Gibbon closed the session and everyone left to face the waiting reporters.

I was a conservative result for the more progressively minded. 3 of 4 of the families that were elevated to the Upper House were considered light and the 4th family, the Flints, were considered more gray than dark. However, only 4 of the 10 available positions were filled showing that it was still exceedingly difficult to rise into the Upper echelons of wizarding society. Only the McGonagall Clan was elevated within the major nobles.

Similarly, of the 20 nominations in the ranks of the minor nobles, only 7 families had been ennobled and four had been elevated, five if the Weasley's were counted as accomplishing both. The campaign for membership on the Wizengamot would likely be contentious between the new nobles and the existing ones. And there was speculation that, like the Upper House, all seats would not be filled.

The House of Longbottom had not made any nominations though Neville did support almost all of the people who got elevated. The House of Flint stood out in his mind as someone he would not have supported. He was also not bothered that four seats were still left unfilled. His entourage gathered in his office and relaxed. They planned to allow the media circus to die down before leaving to return the Longbottom Manor.

 **[June 7, 1992]**

 **… Longbottom Manor, Durham**

A happy and relaxed Neville entered the office on the first floor of Longbottom Manor. Much like the Longbottom offices in the Wizengamot, the room was dominated by varnished woods with delicate carvings that spoke of highly skilled workmanship. He had started to think of it as his office but with the hopeful recovery of his father he started to think of himself as a visitor again and he was happy to accept the demotion when the time came.

He settled behind the desk with a determined look on his face. When his father was ready to re-take the reins of the family, Neville was intent on handing him a well-oiled, successful and powerful family to lead. When that time came he would spend most of his time training with the security force he had started. They were two hundred fifty members strong and all had taken the oath and been given the "potion".

Neville was proud to say that he was the most magically powerful of the group even though his magic was still growing as he went through puberty. For a boy who once thought himself to be a squib, he had come very far. Unfortunately for Neville, he would not be able to spend time training with his still nameless force as the House Longbottom had been swamped by correspondence since the last Wizengamot meeting.

As a member of the Prima Potentia, highest ranking of the Wizarding Nobility and the recognized head, his opinions, support or both was highly desired. The deal he had struck with House Potter had earned him a great deal of respect and recognition. After the last Wizengamot session he had requests from various new and existing nobles looking for his House to support their seating.

He also had correspondence from practically every member of the Upper House wishing to discuss a long list of issues with his House. Despite only holding three votes, his position in society was practically royal. The correspondence from the new elevated Lord Dumbledore reminded him that he, and likely Harry, were probably considered the most easily manipulated as well. All the letters were subtly trying to get around Augusta who held his proxy.

Neville, in addition to his time spent in learning to fight, had also had lessons in politics and business. The Patils were geniuses at understanding business and finance and that included his twin goddesses. Leland and his grandmother were equally brilliant at politics and the group had decided that Neville would be a powerhouse in the Wizarding world. He was sure that Harry was getting similar lessons in both combat and politics but Neville was sure that he was learning as much if not more.

Thinking of his friendship with the boy-who-lived reminded him to stop viewing him as a possible adversary or rival all the time. Remembering Harry's take down of the men trying to kidnap Daphne before first year reaffirmed to him that not only was Harry a better friend to have than enemy but that perhaps his training had not yet made him a match for his friend and brother.

Looking back at the letter, he was sure that he should be offended. Albus Dumbledore had to be better at the art of manipulation than the letter suggested and it seemed Lord Dumbledore thought him easy pickings. The man would learn that was an error very soon. He started to organize in his mind how the Headmaster's arrogance could be turned to their favor as he knew it would be his teachers' first question.

The newly elevated Lord Dumbledore was trying to position himself on two powerful committees and while Neville could agree that the man belonged on the advisory council to the Minister or the Advisory council to the Chief Warlock, he did not think it prudent to put the man on both. Neville figured he would want to chair the committees as well and Neville definitely didn't think one man should Chair both of those committees.

After marking his thoughts about each letter and leaving it for his grandmother, he considered his "homework" completed and hurried out of the office to try and rejoin the training which he considered more fun. He arrived at the training compound located about a kilometer from the northern ward boundary and joined the men for lunch.

 **[June 8, 1992]**

 **…Security Forces Training Compound, Longbottom Estates**

Neville was able to dedicate the entire day to training and he was excited about that. He hoped it didn't make him sound pompous, but he felt the dedication he showed toward his training and the passion he put into bettering his physical and magical skill made him feel worthy of being in Gryffindor. The time when he felt weak and useless were past him and he now felt powerful and dangerous. He would not go looking for fights but he felt like he was making sure he could end them.

Arriving at the training facility, he paused to take it in. He was quite proud of what they built over the last year. The facility covered six acres and was built inside an old growth forest that kept it hidden from view from anyone visiting the main property. It was made up of six buildings that hid beneath the canopy, each littered with expansion charms.

He had finally decided on a name for his force. They would be called Berserks as a nod to the Longbottom Norse origins and they now numbered 250 men. They all lived in a village Neville had authorized near the forest. The men were allowed to bring their families and were given small half acre plots of land to build homes on. To continue the Norse theme the village had been named Midgard. Midgard would not be secret and would be just another magical village in Britain. But under the protection of House Longbottom as Ottery St. Catchpole was under the protection of House Potter.

The security apparatus that had been created from Neville's idea was nowhere close to what the Lycans had created but it was beyond capable and could if pushed probably take over the British Wizarding Community, minus House Potter, on its own. The force was modeled after the DMLE except it was much more efficient and deadly. Neville had allowed the use of some muggle weapons and tactics and had allowed the purchase of every applicable enchantment and item from the Potter Group.

Neville was excited to see the reaction of his people's faces when the latest delivery arrived. Harry had contacted him and told him that his order history made it pretty obvious that he was building up a security team and had allowed the House of Longbottom to purchase items that had been reserved for government agencies.

The Unforgivable-Proof vests and a "military grade" civilian version of the badges that protected from the imperious curse was made available to house Longbottom. Lastly Harry had gifted Neville with a case of modified muggle rifles that had various runes and charms on them. Copying runes on magazines, cooling runes on barrels, etc. The rifles were strictly illegal and Neville once again realized that Harry considered them allies even if it was "unofficial" to maintain appearances.

Once in the training facility Neville cleared his mind and dedicated himself to it. He spent an hour with the mental defense trainer refining his occlumency shields. The standard for his Berserks was much higher than the DMLE against which he compared them. For that ability alone Neville was sure any of his people would be accepted as hit wizards if not the combat arm of the Department of Mysteries. His personal Occlumency and Legimency was still progressing but he was in the top 5 or 10% of his own force.

After leaving his occlumency training Neville went to the exercise yard. Neville had been hands on with his security force since the very beginning. He had started exercising with them from the start and had earned the respect of many of the older men that had joined due to his commitment at such a young age. For many of them Neville was not only their boss but also a little brother. That was due to the fact that while in training he considered himself and expected to be treated as a fellow trainee and nothing more.

The exercise yard was where this attitude was the most on display. The muggleborn recruits had quickly come the same conclusion Remus Lupin had and recognized that culturally magicals, especially European magicals, did not condition their bodies past the base necessity. Magic was viewed as the only power that was needed. As the Berserks was being formed, most quickly determined that physical fitness training and equipment would be beneficial and necessary.

When Neville first arrived at the exercise yard his magic had been unbound for almost a year and he had collected to himself three gorgeous women. He thought himself powerful magically and expected that to translate. He was wrong. He had already shed much of his baby weight and was showing signs of the powerful stocky build he would carry in adulthood but he was not ready for the exercise regimen that the Berserks had created for itself.

He made no complaints and just followed what everyone else was doing while making sure to stay out of their way. This was a personal mission for him only. It didn't take long for them to notice him and even less time after that for them to draw him into their training. They had eventually done some research in the muggle world and using books and video tapes learned the proper ways to do things.

It was an open day when Neville arrived and he moved to the weight training area and began to do his sets. He finished his weight training and then stretched and did a five mile run on the track around the area before moving on to the stretching. They had read that stretching between rotations was very important.

Some of the newer recruits were recommending joining muggle training facilities to learn properly and develop a more effective fitness and training plan and Neville had whole heartedly agreed. Currently the team leadership was investigating what skills they needed beyond just exercise and how they could get that training in the muggle world.

The last rotation of his training was his favorite. Sword combat. Neville was a prodigy with a blade. Even before his magic was unbound he had taken to the sword forms with a surprising ease. With his magic under his full control plus the boost gained from the formula, he was deadly. The trainers had recognized this and had expanded his training to various sword and dagger fighting styles.

Most people thought Neville's talent was with plants. Knowing how brilliant he was at Herbology, it would terrify them to know that he was an order of magnitude more skilled and driven with a blade in his hand. That had been limited to European melee style fighting and some boxing until the day when Neville entered the training room and was faced with something new.


	43. The Week: Fall

**[June 8, 1992] [Continued]**

 **…Security Forces Training Compound, Longbottom Estates**

 **…Flashback**

Neville's trainer was one of the pureblood members of the group that would be named Berserks. All of whom were young men, second sons or greater, from the Abbot and Diggory family. Robert Abbott was one of Hannah's cousins and was a fencing master and had helped to develop Neville's skills. The man had no problem admitting that the young heir had surpassed him.

That was why Robert had found the man that was currently in the training room to meet with Neville. The man was a muggle and it had been a watershed moment when Augusta had agreed to allow Robert to purposely violate the Statute of Secrecy to recruit the man to help train Neville and likely the rest of the security team.

Soga Yoshisada was a Japanese man that could trace his personal family history back to the days of the Samurai. His family had for generations taken that connection seriously even when such things were looked down upon. He considered himself as close to a Samurai as one could be in modern times. Though he supposed he would more accurately be Ronin as he had no master.

He had immigrated to the UK as part of his family's business plan to expand their company. As part of his family's tradition he was a master at Aikido and Kendo and had been practicing at a dojo when Robert had found him and approached him. The master of the dojo had allowed him the opportunity to use the space to practice and the other man had acknowledged that "Yoshisada-sama" had a skill far beyond his own.

The discovery that magic actually existed was not a tremendous surprise to the man as it explained some of the odd things that his family had come into contact with that had no explanation. It had taken three weeks of discussion and negotiation including speaking with the family leadership in Japan for Soga Yoshisada to agree to train a westerner.

The final deciding factor was when the future Sensei was given the opportunity to watch Neville train with his blade. The boy was indeed a prodigy and the opportunity to teach him to use a katana was one that the man felt he could not ignore.

Neville was brought up to speed on what the man's presence meant and thanked the man for offering his time and effort in training him. With that Neville had the most interesting combat training he had ever imagined. His first lesson was how to serve tea. Neville, being a boy, had loved the various ninja and kung-fu movies he had been introduced to over the summer and so was familiar with some of the traditions that had been copied into the movies.

Learning the actual tradition was exciting to him and he opened himself to the entire learning process. For his new Sensei, the young man had passed a test. Yoshisada knew how much his culture had been sold and marketed in movies and was impressed that the boy did not seem to think himself knowledgeable because of what he had seen in the movies. The boy was also calm and patient in a way that Yoshisada had not been at that age.

 **…End Flashback**

It had taken almost the entire summer before his Sensei had begun to teach him the various sword forms. No one told him but he had learned them at a speed that was awe inspiring to Yoshisada. Now at the beginning of this summer he was proud to show that he had not let his training slip while at school. Once again Yoshisada was amazed. The young man had gotten better during the school year and if not for his periodic commands to halt, the boy would have beaten him already.

Deciding that there was nothing to be gained by denying the young man the truth he called a halt to their training. He sat Neville down and told him the truth about his remarkable progress. Neville was astonished but accepted the praise graciously. He and his sensei then devised a training regimen that would challenge Neville and make him even more skilled. No longer would he be teaching him, but rather they would be working together to improve and refine and to create a style unique to Neville.

 **[June 9, 1992]**

 **…Abandoned Home, Paris, France**

He had been running and hiding for two years but hope had finally returned to him. His life had effectively ended many years before that when his master had been defeated by the son of the person he hated most in the world. Since the discovery of his betrayal everyone hated him but they still did not know the whole story. He had been betrayed first.

It had started when they had graduated. His best friend was the heir of a Prima Potentia family and was ridiculously wealthy. They should have vanished behind some powerful wards and wait the whole thing out. They were all pureblooded wizards and so even if Voldemort won, they would not have been hurt. Especially if they had not participated in the war.

Instead the fool Potter had convinced Sirius and Remus to join the fight. He didn't even really ask or discuss with them, he just expected them all to put their lives on the line to help muggleborns. Then Peter had been snooping around when he witnessed James being offered safety for him, his new muggleborn wife and all his friends.

Without discussing it with them, James had rejected the offer from the deatheater. Peter Pettigrew, in his mind, had been betrayed by his friend. People were dying daily and James had decided that they should die without even talking to them about it. He stewed for a week before deciding that he would save himself. He thought of trying to convince Remus to join him but the man was a fool and Peter knew he would not have made the smart move.

He was asked to spy and did it. At first he only turned over information on the people he didn't like but then he was brought before Lord Voldemort. The power of the Dark Lord was awe inspiring and unlike Potter, he promised to share it with his favored followers. Before long he was a loyal follower. Because of his spying he did not participate in the full revels but his Lord would provide entertainment for him. Once he had been given one of the girls that had rejected him at Hogwarts after her family had been murdered. He enjoyed showing her the consequences of the errors in her youth.

Then his opportunity to rise to the highest levels of his Lords inner circle. Potter had become a target and he had the secret. He had eagerly told his master and the Dark Lord had taken him along to witness his greatest victory. It was supposed to be the greatest night of his life and turned into the worst as he watched his master's killing curse be repelled. He had collected his master's wand and ran.

He had become a true believer and knew his master would return. He would be there with his master's wand and his master would reward him. He knew he could no longer spy. It would not be long before everyone knew of his betrayal. Then fate had smiled on him and he had outsmarted the "great" Sirius Black. With his death faked and his name revered as a hero he had found a family that was close to both the Potters and Dumbledore to wait for his master's return. That family would be well placed to learn what was happening.

Then two years ago Sirius Black had been set free and he had ran. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would have been discovered. The truth would come out and there would be a search for him. Sirius and Remus would tell the secret of his animagus form, so that would not even be able to help him. He had made it to France by the end of that first summer and attempted to execute the same plan he had so many years ago.

He found a poor wizarding family. They weren't as well placed as the Weasley's had been but he would be safe. He would become a pet of the family and not only would he eat well but he would be able to keep tabs on what was happening in England. Unfortunately the French family did not consider a rat endearing and he had nearly been killed when the mother had started shooting curses at him.

That first year had been miserable. It was difficult to find a magical place to stay as most places had pest detection wards. It was made more difficult by the spreading influence of Potter's company. The security wards they were selling included animagus detection and it seemed to him like James' memory was slowly inching toward getting his revenge.

He hated the man even more as he read of what Harry Potter was doing. If James had done the same instead of trying to be a soldier, all their lives would have been better. He just considered it another betrayal that justified what he had done. Bitterness rose in him at what he had lost again because of a Potter. He had gotten away with it. The world had considered him a hero and he had found a happy place. He was allowed to be lazy and well fed. All he had to do was wait in peace till the Dark Lord returned and then come forward and accept his prize.

Eventually he had been forced into the muggle world. It provided him some relief from the encroaching wards that the Potter Group seemed to be selling everywhere but had not made life any better. He was a rat, not a mouse which meant that no one thought he was cute. He had settled in the walls of a muggle restaurant in France. It was warm enough and he could find food in the garbage and left overs. He made sure to not leave his droppings inside the restaurant as he did not want to have to deal with an exterminator. Once he had found safety and security, he was able to calm his mind a bit and think.

He never really developed a plan beyond survival and some level of comfort but he was able to sneak into the magical shopping district of Paris every once in a while to keep up to date with the news. He still had his master's wand and it acted as a lifeline for him. His master would return and he would get power. He would be rewarded for keeping it safe. It was a refrain he constantly repeated to himself.

It was the beginning of the second year when his panic started to return to him. Sirius and Remus had started to amass power to themselves. The pictures he had seen of the Lycans had been terrifying. And Peter new that Remus had probably told them all to kill him on site. He was currently making his way toward Eastern Europe. He had read about the massive corruption scandal in Britain and it had been the last straw.

He recognized many of the names and realized that more than just him had been preparing themselves for the Dark Lords return. But Potter had once again ruined things. He was ready to let panic creep back into him when he felt a twinge in his Dark mark. He had stared at it in wonder for an hour when the feeling started to fade. He didn't know what drew him but he started to chase the fading feeling. Literally.

He ran all out for two days. Excitement as the feeling would strengthen and fade with his movements, leading him. His excitement turned to giddiness. His master had returned and was calling him. He would find his master, deliver his wand and together they would show the world it error in underestimating the Dark Lord's power.

 **…Security Forces Training Compound, Longbottom Estates**

After completing his training with his Sensei, Neville sent an owl to Harry requesting a lunch meeting. He received a quick response inviting him and his girls to Potter Castle and he gathered the girls together to let them know of his plans. The girls would be able to visit with Harry's girls while the two boys talked about a business proposal Neville wanted to make. Hannah was especially excited as she hadn't seen Susan since the end of term and they had remained each other's best friend outside the harems they both belonged to. She had been a little nervous that Romilda had taken her place.

Harry, Ron and their respective girlfriends greeted Neville in the entrance hall after allowing Neville and his group flu access. While the thirteen girls quickly went off to the garden to play with the Drakes, Harry, Ron, Lavender and Neville went to the Harry's office. "So, Nev, Whats up?" was Harry's opening as the Potter group flopped into lounge chairs.

Neville chuckled to himself. Harry was determined to make their interactions informal and Neville still found Harry's openness a little confusing. The two of them should be weary of each other because of all the money and power they both wielded but Harry seemed stubborn about keeping their relationship as a friendship. Deciding it was past time for him to show the same faith in their friendship Harry had, he threw himself into an open seat on a lounge chair and explained.

"Harry, We are both building armies to protect us. I think what happened to our parents and to our houses have shown us both that our families can't put the House's safety in the hands of the ministry, no matter how good a job it might be doing right now. I think that you figured this out before me and I don't even want to know how far behind House Longbottom is but I am proud to say that you might be the only group on the planet that I am currently worried about and even then it would not be an easy victory for you."

Harry looked at him and then Ron and Lavender before smiling back at Neville. "Do you want to have, what muggles call war games. Mock battles where we test or forces against each other." Lavender rolled her eyes at the excitement that this brought to the face of the three boys. She loved her boys very much, in different ways but sometimes they could be such…boys.

Getting the discussion back on topic Lavender asked Neville "What was it you wanted to talk about Neville?" The boys blushed at being caught up in their excitement before Neville explained. He first made sure they all knew about Samurai and then announced that he had found a muggle whose family still followed the old ways to be his Sensei.

Neville was forced to admit that his trainers thought he was a prodigy with a blade and this was an extension of that. He also admitted that over the past year he had already completed his training. Harry admitted that he was better at hand-to-hand than sword fighting and the same was true for Ron and Lavender. Neville nodded at the information and then got around to his purpose.

He shared another secret and revealed that his Sensei had no real connection to magic and that they had violated the Statute of Secrecy to get him as a trainer. The smiles that he received suggested that he was not the only one that had done that. He went on telling them that he remembered that the Lycans had gotten into forging and Neville wanted to commission a gift for is Sensei. A magically forged Katana.

Neville could feel something shift in the room but couldn't identify what it was. Harry looked at him for a long moment and then got up and wrote a note before calling for an elf and asking him to deliver it. Then he sat back down and started to speak.

Neville was amazed at what he was hearing. The House of Potter had gone far beyond what House Longbottom had done. They had also recruited muggles, more than one, as consultants to teach the Lycans new ways of training.

Harry did not tell his friend that they were turning the muggles into Lycans. He didn't want to put the boy in a position like that because if or when that became known their might be fallout. But he did tell him that they had already adapted the Japanese sword making techniques into the Lycan Forges. "They don't make katanas as they are developing a "Lycan Blade" but they can."

Neville nodded and then added that he also wanted to commission five hundred axe heads. He wanted each of his Berserks to have one as their fallback weapon and symbol of membership. Neville told the group that the axe handles would come from his own forests. They all knew the power that would bring to the enchantments. Remus walked in at that point and the young people caught the large man up on what they were discussing.

Remus was surprised at how much Harry had divulged but rolled with the information and promised Neville a quote for the pieces he requested. Once Remus had a good idea of what Harry had shared and what he had not, Remus was also able to give Neville some advice about sources he could go to in the muggle world. The Lycan Alpha also suggested that Neville research muggle promotion scales as it was more diverse. "Opportunities for reward and advancement is very important to unit moral and cohesiveness" Remus said.

The group joined the other girls outside in the garden to watch and play with the Drakes. Neville and his girls were still in awe of the creatures and Harry was reminded again that they had gotten so used to the creatures constant presence that they had forgotten how revolutionary they were in the wizarding world. He remembered he had gotten a request from Newt Scammander to be allowed to bring his son to observe the creatures and decided to allow it.

After a wonderful lunch Neville and his girls returned to Longbottom Manor. He immediately brought them up to date on what he had learned from Harry about the House of Potter. It was Parvati that wondered what else House Potter had up its sleeves if it considered that information something that could be shared with friends. It was a sobering thought. Harry was more open than Neville would have expected but he was sure that his friends still had secrets.

 **…McGonagall Manor, Scotland**

Minerva woke from another restful sleep and stretched. She sighed at the pleasant lingering soreness that reminded her of a night with her three lovers. She was the first to awake and she felt the warmth that the three men that surrounded her produced keeping her warm. She closed her eyes and listened to their soft breathing. She was sure she was the only one awake and she took a moment to dwell in the feeling of love and security.

She rose from the bed carefully. She did not want to wake them. She wondered where Pomona and Poppy were and remembered they had been taking to bed by Kathleen and Samantha. Her priestesses and her concubines had become quite friendly and seemed to have developed a sixth sense for when she wanted the boys to herself.

She looked the three brothers sleeping in the bed. Tall, thin and muscled, they looked like three Greek gods and the thought brought her attention back to the soreness in her sensitive areas. She moved to her changing room to get her silk robe and caught a look at herself in the floor to ceiling mirror.

She hoped she was not becoming narcissistic but looking at her body in the mirror brought a smile to her face. She had made the effort to bring herself back from the tired and ragged person she had become. Most of that work was done when she got access to the amazon's potions and it had more than completed her transformation.

She had gained an inch in height and now stood 5'9" tall. She had a thin, athletic frame that supported her large 32 DD breasts. Her breasts had not increased in size or shape but still managed to look more exquisite than they had before. She rubbed her hands across her flat stomach and up over the swell of her breasts and smiled at the tingle she gave herself.

Her nipples were perpetually at least semi-hard and she wasn't certain if it was due to the potion or not. She did know that most of her male, and a good portion of her female, students noticed and she secretly enjoyed the failed subtle glances she routinely got.

Kyler routinely told her she moved with the grace of a dancer and bearing of queen. All her boys agreed it gave her an aura of danger and power that was very sexy. Looking at herself in the mirror she admitted to herself that she was very beautiful. She still believed the younger future Lady's carried themselves just as well with the benefit of youth. Susan and Daphne, especially to her mind carried the same aura around them.

Agreeing to follow Harry Potter had been one of the best decisions of her life. His idea for her to expand her family through the muggleborn girls and women she had mentored for her entire career was inspired and it had taken on a life of its own.

She should not have been surprised at what the women could accomplish when simply given an opportunity nor the ambitiousness of the projects they would attempt. Their first being Themyscira, the floating city that had been built on her property. She could see it from her bedroom window and after a year in operation, still gave her chills to see.

Hogwarts had concluded for the year and she had yet to decide what to do with her time. She had an open invitation to stay in the residence her Amazons had built her on the island. They considered her their patron goddess. It was a ceremonial title meant to convey her role as their Lady and the Head of the House they had sworn allegiance to.

It was just a way to convey their service in the theme of the Greek pantheon that they had named their order for. English magic was based in the feudal system and so the Amazons were actually a chivalric order. Whatever it was called, she knew that if she took up residence on the island she would be treated like a visiting patron goddess even if no one really believed she was one.

She had been avoiding doing that. The historical Greek gods and goddesses had been wizards witches similar to the Prima Potentia who had let their power go to their head and she was afraid to fall in the same trap if she allowed her Amazons to "worship" her.

She furrowed her eyebrows for a minute before coming to decision. Her family was a light sided family and for too long light had become synonymous with unerringly humble and it had not done them any real good. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had led a revolution and all around magical Britain, the families of the light had started to proudly display their pride.

She would do the same. The previous year she had brought two women, Kathleen and Samantha, with her to the castle. The two women were Amazon priestesses who had dedicated their lives to serve her personally and the truth was she loved it. She was a high noble and it was time she enjoyed more of the benefits of that position.

Decision made she wrapped her diaphanous silk robe around her nude body and left her changing rooms to tell the household they would be moving to Themyscira for the summer. She re-entered the bedroom and saw that her boys had woken up and were looking at her. Deciding her announcement could wait a few hours she dropped her robe and went back to the bed.

It was not easy to gather the energy to leave her bed. Her body had renewed its pleasant soreness from the previous night and she now had a few muscles that kept twitching of their own accord. She was frankly surprised that her mind could still think clearly through the fog of pleasure.

She looked up and saw Kathleen and Samantha enter the room with a tray. She was sitting up in the bed and leaning against Kyler's chest. Koenraad's head lay in her lap and Kerstan was at her feet. All three were rubbing fingers delicately against her body, adding a relaxing afterglow to their earlier efforts.

The two priestesses who had devoted their lives to her were very beautiful. They were around the same height, Kathleen being the taller of the two by an inch at 5'9". Like Minerva, they both had swimmer's frames. Samantha looked slightly more voluptuous with 34B breast and wider hips. Kathleen breasts seemed smaller but no less appealing with the larger cup at 33C.

They had started calling themselves acolytes and would dress in short thigh length white robes. The robes weren't any more revealing than what all the girls wore at Hogwarts but there slightly older age made them a favorite within the ranks of the male students of the school.

Walking toward her, the two girls wore Minerva's favorite "acolyte" uniform. It only consisted of an ankle length sheer skirt. Other than that they were topless and their beautiful and firm breasts remained exposed. There perfect bronze skin accentuated only by the bronze choker that designated them as priestesses.

Kathleen settled next to her with the tray and Minerva saw that it contained an assortment of fruits and a small bowl of what looked like honey. Samantha sat next to Kathleen and picked up a slice of pear, dipped it into the honey and held it out toward Minerva. "Mistress?" the pretty woman said in a delightfully sexy voice.

Minerva took a bite and sighed in pleasure. It was delicious. And being fed by hand while her strong men held and softly massaged her skin has heavenly. It reminded her of her earlier decision. "Please tell Poppy and Pomona to join us" she said. As if waiting to be called the two women entered the room dressed similarly to Kathleen and Samantha.

Her position as patron to the Amazon Order had come with definite perks. The best of which were currently feeding her honey covered fruit. But it also allowed her to some perks that she could not deny she enjoyed. The Amazons had decide that they would share their elixir with no one. But Minerva was excluded from that rule. Not only was she allowed to have it but she could give it to anyone she saw fit.

It had been an amazing latitude they had given her and she had promised herself to be circumspect with it. She had given it the Remus for Septima so the girl could finally be with the Lycan she had so obviously lusted after. And she had given it to all her lovers.

The effect on the Capstonson brothers, other than the expected increase in strength and agility, had been wonderful. A slight increase to their girth and even slighter to their length but the wonderful thing had been the increase to their stamina. Whatever fat they may have had on their bodies had also been washed away and it was as if they were now chiseled from granite.

The two professors approaching her had seen the same changes she had. They had already devoted effort into being more mindful of their physical appearance and the potion had simply completed the transformation. They were stronger and faster and deliciously more flexible. Final pockets of fat that had stubbornly refused to vanish were also gone.

Poppy Pomphrey was the shortest of the entire group at only 5'5" but she was also so the most well-endowed of the group of women. She had a massive 40H bust that hung naturally but with almost no sag. Pomona also had large breast but hers were comparatively more modest at a 34F and a slightly taller 5'7".

When the two arrived, Minerva smiled at the renewed interest that her busty concubines inspired in Kyler as it pushed against her. "We are going to summer on Themyscira" she announced. Everyone smiled at this. The island town was close enough to see from the manors bedrooms but it still represented a wondrous place for them.

Kathleen and Samantha, especially, were pleased because it signaled to them that their patron "goddess" was finally accepting her due. They would message the queen that they were on their way along with the message that their "Athena" was more accepting of her role and their desire to honor her.

 **[June 10, 1992] (Bellatrix, Lestrange Brothers and Barty Crouch Jr. Escape)**

 **…Location Unknown**

The four people huddled together in a barn unsure of what they should do now. Of them, only Bellatrix knew how they had escaped. Since she was the only one that seemed to be able to think straight, it was not an issue that mattered at the moment. She looked out into the night with a gaze full of surprising intensity and purpose considering she was the member of the group that had been imprisoned the longest. She had beaten her brother and husband to her cell by 3 days.

Bellatrix Lestrange had not lost any of her madness or cruelty due to her incarceration. Nor had she lost any of her dedication to her Lord. If she were a muggle, psychologist would have likely diagnosed her as a psychopath. It's a disorder that causes a person to lack morality and empathy, but more importantly creates a mental immunity to Dementors.

Next to the insane woman, Barty Crouch Jr. was the only member of their group of four that seemed able to focus, even a little, but even he waited silently for something. He did not know what they were waiting for but he at least had the mental capacity to wonder. Barty's ability to focus was not because he had a particularly strong constitution or will but rather was because he had not spent nearly as long under the effects of the Dementors as his compatriots.

Bellatrix had spent almost thirteen years in the company of the vile creatures and Jr found himself impressed with her fortitude. He had spent less than two years in the prison since being found under his father's imperious curse and he was sure he was only barely hanging on to his sanity.

Unlike Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers were exactly as he had expected. Their eyes were dead and they seemed incapable of even breathing without instruction. They would cry, then whimper, then laugh then go silent in varying order. The two former men, as Jr. considered them barely human at this point, had completely gone insane.

Bellatrix let out a soft cackle and Jr. concluded "You can't drive the mad insane". He yelped as the crazed woman moved like lightning into his personal space and grabbed his prison robes in her boney but surprising strong hands. "What did you say?" He looked into her wild eyes and only managed to stutter out "N..N..Nothing". She laughed in his face and moved back to where she had been standing.

He hated the fear she could inspire in him. After all these years, he should be the one that could inspire fear, especially in the emaciated creature Bellatrix Lestrange had become. He did not make the same mistake again, though, and he kept his thoughts to himself. Suddenly a bright light appeared and small van pulled up next to the barn.

"Let's go" came the soft but steady voice of their leader. Barty lifted Rodolphus and Bellatrix hefted Rabastan. The two cowering men could barely stand but they were able to get them to the back of the muggle contraption. Barty wanted to complain about being forced to travel like a muggle but his earlier confrontation kept his mouth shut.

The door to the back of the van opened and a shadowy figure gestured for them to enter. Barty could not tell who it was but Bellatrix seemed to recognize them a led her husband over and then into the vehicle. Barty did the same with Rodolphus before climbing in himself. Once settled, he was finally able to see who had helped him and chided himself as he should not have been surprised. He did wonder why her husband had not been freed as well but the activity had drained the last of his strength and he fell asleep without asking.

He was awoken with a kick and made to read a sheet of paper. "The Dark Lord's will begins again at 6 Cranston Ln." It took three attempts but his mind was finally able to understand and he was able to see the cottage. It took nearly two hours to get the Lestrange brothers able to go inside. He was not sure if they fully comprehended the secret but they no longer shook violently when anyone tried to bring them to the house.

 **…Security Forces Training Compound, Longbottom Estates**

Neville entered the room he had in the training facility. His body was very sore but he was happy. His Sensei had increased his training in the martial arts and was devising things to push his body to it limits. He had thought that the exercises being done by the Berserks had been hard but his Sensei had pushed his body up to and probably past his capabilities. Considering that he had been enhanced by the potion they had developed, Neville was surprised that Sensei had been able to exhaust him.

After each grueling session he would have to conduct a tea ceremony. Neville never imagined it could be so hard to hold a tea cup steady. He struggled with his clothes a bit as even those movements were a challenge for his exhausted body. Eventually he got his clothes off and climbed into his shower. He never noticed the two people watching him with a smile.

He sighed as the warm water from his shower ran over his body. Despite the soreness Neville was sure he was on the right path and was happy that the time was coming to extend this training to the rest of the Berserks. He was pondering ways to improve his security force when he felt a small had rub his shoulders.

He closed his eyes and allowed the person, who he was relatively sure was Padma, massage his body as he stood under the water. He open his eyes and looked at Parvati when she moved next to him holding a soapy rag. Closing his eyes again he allowed the two women to work in tandem to massage and clean him.

A very refreshed Neville met with his grandmother later to continue discussing what he had learned at Potter Castle. The idea of disregarding the Statute of Secrecy on such a large scale was scary for Augusta but in the end she could not deny the logic of the situation. A full meeting of the Longbottom Group was called and together they created a set of procedures they would use when approaching muggles.

It went without saying that not only would they investigate each candidate thoroughly but they would be prepared to obliviate those persons who were declined. Neville did not like that but he knew that if they planned to operate as he thought they should they would have to take every precaution. It was Hannah who pointed out that everyone who was recruited didn't have to be told about magic. Especially as it was muggle things they wanted to learn and not the other way.

That opened up the possibilities in ways that made more people comfortable. Finally they called in the leadership of Berserks to hash out what it was they wanted to learn. The first group they would approach was the military and police force as was suggested by Harry. One of the muggleborns mentioned that there already existed companies in the muggle world that offered packaged services to train bodyguards and things like that. It was agreed that was the best place to start.

The meeting was breaking up when the fireplace erupted in flames and DMLE Director Amelia Bones requested permission to enter. Only Neville, Augusta and the girls remained to receive the woman but Leland, Armand and Jacob promised to stay in the home in case they were needed. Neville new something was wrong by the demeanor of the woman when she came in. She looked like she was at the end of a stressful day and it had not reached lunch time yet.

"Amelia, what's wrong?" Augusta said worriedly as she offered the women a seat. The women exhaled loudly and said "I am sorry to bring such terrible news, but Bellatrix, the Lestrange Brothers and Barty Crouch Jr escaped Azkaban this morning." Amelia could tell that her words had shocked the people in the room but she continued any way. "We think that it was an inside job because the Potter Wards haven't been breached. Someone or a group conspired to get them out."

Neville had gotten over his shock and was fighting to contain his anger. He wanted to lash out at someone and Amelia Bones made a tempting target but he refused to succumb to his desires. He wanted to show himself to be mature. "What is happening now, Madam Bones?" he growled out. He was disappointed in himself for allowing his anger to creep into his voice but the woman across from him seemed understanding.

"I wanted to inform you personally because I know they were the people responsible for the attack on your family. I also wanted to be the one to tell you about what we are doing now. With the shakeup at the ministry, we had been trying to re-organize all departments at the same time and at the same pace. We have shifted that effort to focusing primarily on the DMLE and the Department of Transportation." She said as if giving an official report.

"In addition all public areas that had wards added or upgraded have had them raised to the emergency condition 1 level. We have also sent out an advisory to Potter Securities and they have moved to a ready state. And both the Daily Prophet and the Wizarding Daily are publishing special editions not only advising of the breakout but recommending those who have them to also raise their wards to emergency condition 1."

Neville nodded along as Amelia spoke. He knew that she was definitely handling this situation in a way that he would have approved of. He looked over to his grandmother, but the woman looked incapable of handling the situation. He was thankful that Hannah and Cho had moved to comfort her and by her grip on them it was obvious she needed the comfort. Padma and Parvati stood on either side of him like the warriors they were.

"Padma, can you get Leland, Armand and Jacob please, they need to be informed." The girl nodded and moved quickly from the room. He looked to Amelia who seemed to be preparing to leave. "Thank you for coming personally Madam Bones, the House of Longbottom appreciates your consideration. Is there anything we can do to support you?"

The women looked at him with a tired smile. "Thank you, Heir Longbottom, but no." She moved toward the fireplace but them stopped and looked at him "You and young Harry have done a lot for us over the last couple years, and even without the purging of the ministry, we at the DMLE were much more prepared to handle things like this than we have ever been. I didn't fully understand that till Head Auror Scrimgeour brought me a report on our response capabilities. We'll get em." She paused as the Vassals of House Longbottom entered looking serious and decidedly more dangerous. "If you don't get them first." Then she left.

Neville looked over at the people in the room and had to agree that House Longbottom looked ready for war. Even his grandmother had gotten herself under control and looked ready to kill. "Twilly" Neville called out. The elf appeared and Neville said. Twilly please set the wards Emergency Condition 2. The elf nodded and vanished.

Giving the ability to House Elves to manipulate the wards in certain ways was an advancement of the new Potter Ward set. Included in that was the ability to create preset conditions that turned on and off certain wards.

The standard had four levels. It started at level "Normal" and then rose through Emergency conditions 1 thru 3. Normal allowed for magical transportation to designated locations. Condition 1 prevented all travel directly unto the property, Condition 2 routed any attempted breach to a holding cell instead of just bouncing them off and Condition 3 responded with deadly force to any sustained attempt at a breach.

After a moment of silence as everyone settled themselves and processed the danger that had been unleashed in their world Neville shocked the group with his words. "It was a mistake for them to leave the safety of Azkaban. I will consider it a failure on our part if they make it back to that prison. I want them dead and their bodies delivered to the ministry in broad daylight so everyone knows that the House Longbottom is not to be trifled with."

Jacob and Armand looked at the almost thirteen year old boy in shock. He had been moving the House toward such a position but until now it had been all academic. Hypotheticals had all of a sudden become quite real and while they could not fault his decision they still found it jarring. Leland on the other hand only nodded in acceptance. It was the decision he would have made and had worried the Neville would not have the stomach for it. The last lingering doubt about whether it was wise to re-swear his family to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom evaporated.

Augusta Longbottom drew strength from her grandson's words. Learning that the animals that hurt her son and daughter in-law were free had forced up fear and panic she hadn't felt since the end of the war when tragedy first befell her family. But the force of her grandsons presence had his obvious determination had washed away those concerns and she was ready to stand by him as he took revenge on behalf of his family.

Padma and Parvati Patil were simply horny again. The caring, attentive version of Neville made them feel great. He was the every bit the prince that every little girl hopes will love her one day. But the twin girls had been brought up to be fighters and the powerful Lord seeking to crush his enemies also spoke to them and it was very attractive.


	44. The Recovery

**…Longbottom Manor, Durham**

It had been over a week since the break out and Neville had thrown himself into his training with a passion. Despite the obvious anger and frustration that hung around him and his family like a cloud he had impressed many of the people around him over the last week. Despite his obvious desire to go out find and kill the four escapees, his decision making and attitude had remained calm and calculated.

It had been explained to Soga Yoshisada, the crime that had been committed by these escaped convicts against the House of Longbottom and Neville personally. He had prepared himself for a hotheaded student ready to apply his prodigious skill to cleaving people in two with a katana. Instead his student remained humble when he arrived in his training and calmly continued on the path of learning his Sensei had set before him.

He had invited another sword master to practice against Neville that day. It was another in a series of opponents designed to help Neville refine his skill. The opponent this time was magical and fought with a rapier. The man had heard of the sword fighting prodigy and was eager to put the upstart in his place. Yoshisada had chosen this opponent to give Neville an opportunity to purge some of his anger. The man's opinion of himself was vastly higher than his actual skill.

Surprisingly it was the guest that lost his temper first as Neville beat him for a fourth time. The man challenged Neville to face him with sword and magic. After getting acceptance, the man started to dual wield with his sword and wand. He was not foolish enough to throw any dangerous curses but he did start throwing powerful stunners and jinxes.

It would have been an awe inspiring and very impressive show of skill if not for Neville dancing around the magic and disarming the man of both his sword and wand. The man finally conceded that Neville was indeed a master, gathering his remaining dignity before bowing quickly and leaving.

They had purposely not required his training partners to swear oaths of secrecy and unsurprisingly, and as they had wanted, Neville's reputation was growing far and wide. They knew for a fact that word of him had reached around the magical world. It had even penetrated the historically tight information veil of the Asian magicals. Representatives from around the world had challenged Neville, but no Asian swordsman had appeared. His sensei told him that they probably hadn't deemed him worthy, yet.

At the end of the session it was Yoshisada that broke his composure when he asked the young man how he managed to keep his temper. Neville didn't really have a good answer except to say that he knew that despite his fast advancement, his training was about years, not months and wasting his practice time complaining about things he could not control would not help him do anything but annoy his Sensei. He also said that he knew the pompous master was there to help him get better even with his attitude. The Japanese man laughed at that and let the mature young man leave.

For the leadership of the Berserks, Neville's maturity showed in his reactions to their failure. The Berserks had been tasked with tracking down the escapees and were actively investigating within the wizarding world. They did not have the authority of the Aurors but they did represent a Prima Potentia family who had a justifiable vendetta against the escapees.

Some of their members were acting openly on behalf of House Longbottom in the search. They wore dueling robes with the Longbottom Crest on their shoulders and the symbol of the Berserks (two crossed Viking axes) over their chest. They operated completely above board and within the constraints of the law. They passed out flyers and spoke to shop keepers and citizens. Most, including the Aurors officially investigating, were happy with the additional security their presence brought to public areas like Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and even Grimmauld Commons.

Other members of the Berserks, operated covertly. They dressed as normal wizards and witches and rarely interacted with the "visible" members. They were entrenching themselves in the seedier areas of wizarding life like the back of pubs and in Knockturn alley. Neville had gotten the idea from watching spy movies. In the future the Berserks would maintain this overt vs covert operational setup and have an intelligence network that rivaled the one the ministry would build, but not the Potter version that no one would know existed.

Unfortunately in these early days, neither arm of the Berserks were having any success tracking down the escapees. The Aurors were watching the legitimate potions and healing charms suppliers and the Berserks had the shady and black market dealers under surveillance. The expectation was that the criminals would need healing magic after their stay in Azkaban.

The Berserks were also keeping their eyes open in the muggle world looking for odd happenings or murders. It had only been a week but frustration had already set in. This was the first operation for the Berserks and everyone was excited about putting their newly developed talents to work. It was Neville who insisted that the group still explore recruiting people in the muggle world who could teach them skills.

Neville despite being desperate to catch the escapees as well, was actually not crazed by it. He knew that they would show themselves and that he would not hesitate in killing them. They had tested his strength since taking the potion and his magic and physical strength was already thrice as powerful as any normal adult wizard and was growing as he did. His senses had also heightened with his sight and sense of smell making the largest advancement. The adult members of his security had ended up three or four times stronger. They also had magic that was at least three times as powerful.

In addition he would have his parents back by the end of the month and they were currently safe behind the Longbottom family's powerful wards with a ward stone upgraded by Harry Potter personally. He had expressed this to his family and they had seen the truth in his words and the entire household had calmed a bit more.

 **…Offices of the House of Dumbledore, Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic**

Albus Dumbledore was content. The world that seemed to be spinning off of its axis for so long had finally started to right itself and operate as Albus expected it to again. His elevation to a hereditary seat was something he viewed as a gift from the fates to repay him for allowing chaos to take hold for a short time.

The escape of three very high profile prisoners from Azkaban had likely hurt Amelia Bones and slowed if not arrested her momentum toward the Minister's office. People had already started to flock back to him with his elevation but more had sought him out with the recent escape. The only hiccup was that there seem to be some push back about allowing him a seat on both the Chief Warlock's advisory committee and the Minister of Magic's Advisory Committee.

But even that had started to turn and there was rumblings that he might be a valued addition to both. Yes, the world was righting itself. His new "son" had also been a godsend. The boy was quite thankful for the power boost he had been given by joining the more powerful Dumbledore family and had thrown himself into politicking on behalf of the family with gusto.

Justin had also helped to melt some of the ice that existed between him and his brother. The death of their sister had always been a wall between them but the youthful energy of Justin and the young man's pride in his new family had helped to re-ignite the feelings of clan and family in the two older men. Albus knew they would never be close, but it was nice to be able to have conversations with more words than fingers on his hands.

Albus looked at a report he had been given about the search for the escapees. He had not had to pull any strings or call in any favors to receive it. His elevated nobility gave him unrestricted access to such things. He frowned at the fact that it was not a freedom freely given to even the Chief Warlock. But such things were behind him.

The report was well written and showed an efficiency in the Auror Department that Albus had never known to exist. "Amelia and Rufus have been a lot busier than I realized" he whispered to himself. He had to admit she would likely make an effective Minister but she was too uncontrolled and her actions up to this point showed a naïve view of the world.

It was not something he had to deal with immediately. He doubted that the Deatheaters would be captured before the election and with them at large she could be defeated. He had already started a whisper campaign against her. Along with her recent failure, she was also the Regent of the House of Bones and held the proxy for the family's Wizengamot seat. Young Susan was still years from taking over the responsibility.

Her familial obligations had allowed for him to float the question of whether it was "fair" to "force" Madam Bones to neglect her family responsibilities since she could not legally both hold the Wizengamot proxy and the office of the Minister of Magic. It was a rule that had been ignored in the past, but in this case, the public demand for transparency and the end to corruption meant that it would likely be enforced.

Amelia had also been romantically linked with Rubeus Hagrid. Albus Dumbledore found that rumor unsettling. He had no issue with magical sentients but had never been comfortable with them interbreeding with normal witches and wizards. He knew not to say such things out loud but also knew he was not the only one "worried" about the pairing. It was additional ammunition to discredit Amelia's candidacy.

Justin had been quite helpful in this pursuit and Albus Dumbledore was satisfied with the feeling of once again being a puppet master. He had also been laying the ground work for his own recommendation to fill the Minister's chair. Morgan Nicholson was Rufus Scrimgeour's counterpart as head of the MOP and was quite ambitious. It was also a fairly well kept secret that he resented Amelia Bones' rise to the head of the DMLE and that resentment had become quite bitter at her insistence in trying the recent cases against the deatheaters herself.

Albus knew the man to be a light-sided wizard from a light sided family that held a proper amount of traditionalist values. As a fellow law enforcement officer he would make a good alternative to Amelia Bones' candidacy. The man had jumped at the opportunity when presented to him by Abraham Rosier at Albus' subtle suggestion and Albus had quickly made it known through a separate ally that he would be supportive of the man's candidacy.

The election would occur at the beginning of August and with her effort focused on capturing the escapees, Albus was reasonably sure that Madam Bones would not mount an effective campaign. And even if she did, it could be suggested that her ambition was blinding her to her duty. Both to the public and to her family.

 **…Location Unknown**

Bellatrix stood in the doorway of one of the bedrooms of the house they were staying in looking at her husband and brother-in-law sleeping on two beds within the room. Barty Crouch Jr. stood next to her scowling. The minute they had arrived and had secured their hideout he had begun suggesting that they immediately start a campaign of terror and chaos in their master's name.

That idea had been rejected before he had even ended his first sentence. Bellatrix could see the anger and defiance in his eyes but also saw the fear. She loved the fear she inspired in others. Especially men. She thought men to be generally beneath her and her master was the only man she had ever respected in her entire life.

Bellatrix shook her head. Barty likely enjoyed torture and murder as much as her Lord and her did but the madness had obviously also taken his intelligence. Bellatrix knew she was twisted and she liked it about herself. She saw herself as a cleansing rain washing away all the filth that had infected the magical world.

What she was not; was stupid. Their benefactors had quickly told them of the changes that had been taking over the wizarding world and she recognized that the world was not the easy victim it had once been. Though she almost sided with Barty when she was reminded that her bastard of a cousin had stripped her of her birthright and robbed her husband at the same time.

She knew she could not be patient for long but she was willing to at least take the time to gather her strength back to herself. Barty refused to acknowledge how much he had been weakened in his time under the Dementors effects. It was no matter to her. He would listen or she would kill him. She would not waste the opportunity she had been given.

"Come and drink this" a voice from the kitchen reached them. She moved before her companion did but felt him follow her. When she arrived, two potions waited for her on the table while two people spoke quietly by the other door to the room. Barty drank his before he moved to the kitchen counter and picked up the two that had been left there for the Lestrange brothers and left quietly to force them to drink them.

"You are sure no one knows of the ingredients you are taking, Severus" came a woman's voice. Severus Snape looked at her with a sneer and snapped "Do not ask me that again? I am no fool, and I will not be treated like one." The woman turned from him without a response and looked to Bellatrix and said "Drink, sister, when you are strong, we can show the world the mistake they made when they betrayed us."

Narcissa Malfoy nodded as she watched her sister drink the potion Severus had made for them. The man was right to be irritated with her constant questioning of him but she did not care. It was part of how she controlled him by constantly making him angry before seducing him again. It kept him off balance and her in control.

She had done a lot of seducing in the last few weeks. And had used her mind and the soft curves of her body to achieve much. She was beautiful and the chance to bed the wife of Lucius Malfoy proved to be as powerful and as effective as the imperius curse and impossible to detect. She had seduced three guards from Azkaban in addition to Severus as part of the plan she used to free her sister and the other three.

The three guards were all dead and she had arranged their deaths to be suspicious but unrelated to the break out. She convinced one to rape the wife of another and then arranged for the husband to walk in on it. She had manipulated the situation to make sure both men ended up dead but no one suspected her involvement.

The third man's death was one she was very proud of. He was the high security section guard that smuggled letters to her sister in preparation for the break out. He was victim of a delayed confundus charm that caused him to be kissed by a Dementor. Eventually she would kill Severus as well because no man, besides her husband, could have her body and survive. But for the moment his potions skills were useful and he was not as terrible a lover as she had expected.

Narcissa sat at the table across from her sister. She was impressed by how clear headed her sister appeared to be. The woman was still crazy by normal standards and was eager to "prepare for our Lord's return", but seemed otherwise unaffected by her almost thirteen years incarcerated in the worst of wizarding prisons.

Narcissa had told her sister much in the letters that she sent but that had been about affronts to them personally. With her sister and Barty Jr. recovering quickly she decided that it was time to start to discuss the new world and what they would do about it. Barty Jr. seemed to sense the coming shift in conversation when he returned and settled himself against a wall.

Barty was definitely unhappy with what had been happening in the world. He had gotten a sense of it while still in Azkaban when over three days, a litany of "old friends" where brought in shackled. He considered most of them traitors to their master's cause as they had all weaseled themselves out of prison by denying him. So it was with glee that he saw them imprisoned with him.

It did not take long, however, to realize what it meant for the world if like-minded people were being found and prosecuted and Narcissa was bringing clarity to what caused it. She used a lot of unnecessary words but Barty recognized that the same person that had defeated their Lord, was responsible for the changes in the wizarding world.

Barty was privately disgusted at the sisters as they were overly concerned with what the Black traitor was doing with "their house". He understood their anger. It was one thing to bed muggles and muggleborns but to sully yourself with squibs was unforgiveable. That Sirius Black would be marrying one was beyond unthinkable.

But for Barty, Sirius Black was just a symptom and the disease was the same as it always was. Harry Potter. He knew more than some that his master would eventually return. He had promised them he would and Barty was sensitive enough to still feel the connection to the weakened Dark Lord. But he could also feel that connection strengthening ever so slowly and Barty intended to be praised for his actions when his master returned.

His suggestion that killing Harry Potter would begin to solve most of their problems was immediately dismissed. Narcissa used many sweet words and teasing glances of flesh to try to control the man and he played along as if her efforts worked but Barty thought "this bitch cannot control me" and started to make his own plans.

 **…Diagon Alley, London**

It had been two weeks since the escape but Diagon Alley seemed more energetic and joyful in that time and not less. Part of the reason was the well-groomed young about-to-be teen walking down the street. Neville Longbottom had made it a crusade for people to not bend to fear and walked openly in the Alley. Sirius Black, Harry Potter and even Theodore Nott and his father seemed to be doing the same and were constantly seen across wizarding Britain.

Harry and Sirius would visit Diagon Alley often but were mostly seen in the Grimmauld Commons, while Theodore and his father roamed the halls of the Ministry of Magic. For Neville, Diagon Alley was where he could be found mostly. The elite of wizarding nobility had also come into their own in the latest wizarding emergency.

They were always dressed immaculately and carried themselves with an heir of royalty that the people seem to feed from. In the case of Harry and Neville, the group of beautiful and charming young girls that accompanied them only added to the happiness that permeated everywhere.

The two future Lords had also unleashed their security forces. Potter Security Division provided personal security as a feature for certain types of wards. So most shops now had a Lycan standing at the door. In addition, along with Neville's Berserks (the uniformed ones), the private security would interact with the Aurors providing an option for "back-up" if it was required. Neville and Harry had both separately allowed for the sharing of basic professional practices but the information had started a small revolution within the Auror office.

It would be a few cadet classes before it would be noticeable but the English Aurors would be updating their training. Especially after some friendly "war games" that had occurred in the Barracks. The Lycans were by far the superior force with the Berserks second and the Aurors a distant third. While the Lycans and Berserks made sure that no egos where too injured the Aurors knew that they had to step up their training.

The fugitives had not been spotted anywhere and all attempts to find them had failed. They had been tracked to a muggle farm five miles from the shore that faced the hidden island of Azkaban but had already left before they could be apprehended. It was clear they were being hidden under powerful wards and the DMLE had been able to narrow the options down to one, the fidelius charm. The irony of the use of that charm to hide deatheaters and not their possible victims was not lost on anyone.

Neville was almost vibrating with joy and happiness as he walked around and his happiness was obviously infectious as his girls fluttered around him shopping and speaking with various citizens. His happiness was due to the fact that the potion for his parents had been completed and administered and now they were just waiting for it to take its course. Already his parents looked healthier and the state of constant confusion that marred their faces had already fallen away to be replaced by peaceful contentment.

His joy was interrupted when he felt a spell coming toward him and he instinctively dived out of the way. As he rolled back to standing position he saw that the spell that missed him had almost hit a little girl that was moving toward him. Fortunately, Padma had put up a shield that deflected it up and Parvati had bundled the little girl up and was taking her back to her parents.

Neville eyes found the attacker in the next breath and was off after him a split second before his guards moved. The cloaked attacker was moving toward Knockturn alley but was being held up by a barrage of curses that they had to dodge and shield against. As Neville closed the distance he was pleased to see that it was not only the Aurors and his Berserks, but also regular citizens standing up to fight. Amelia had challenged the populous during the trials and there had been many editorials and letters to both papers promising to join her standing up and it seemed that many people had taken that commitment to heart.

The escaping figure also seemed to realize that escape was not going to be as easy as they had imagined. They likely expected to be able to escape in the terror their actions caused but instead was faced with a more and more coordinated response. A citizen who had busied themselves ushering the "noncombatants" out of the way got hit with a desperation crucio before the assailant sent a blasting curse into a building.

Neville smiled when the Blasting curse was absorbed by a Potter ward scheme but the smile faded when the obviously skilled duelist disarmed an Auror and got the man in a headlock with a glowing wand against them man's head. The Auror was young and Neville could see the fear in his eyes. The man tried to stay calm but his eyes where darting all around trying to find help or a mean of escape.

All three forces reacted differently to the hostage situation. The Lycans recognized that the situation would not be aided by their direct presence and retreated to concealed positions on roof tops and ledges. They did not have a sniper team in the alley but all where armed with modified assault weapons that were effective in the relative close quarters of Diagon Alley and all had been trained well.

The likely deatheater had positioned themselves well to prevent a spell from hitting them and the positioning had made shooting them difficult but well within the Lycan capabilities. With all avenues of escape covered and the Lycans monitoring the crowd for anyone trying to give aid to the deatheaters, the Lycans decided to act as back up and allow the other teams present to handle the situation.

The Berserks had a similar idea and formed an outer perimeter that separated the civilians from the loan figure holding a hostage. They were also prepared to stop the person from escaping and their own heightened abilities allowed them to follow the positioning of the Lycans. It was clear there would be no escape. The Berserks planned to allow the Aurors, who had formed an inner perimeter, to handle the situation. That was until Neville Longbottom stepped forward. Despite his age, all three groups allowed him to take command.

Neville calmly walked up to the two figures, to dueling spacing, and said in an unnervingly calm voice. "Hello, may I have the pleasure of knowing with whom I speak." Despite his age, his bearing caused most to bow to the young man's leadership. It had been less than five minutes since the first spell was cast but Neville and his Berserks were the only ones, not out of breath. The only ones visible, at least. Neville eyes noticed the Lycans were not anywhere to be seen until he looked up and saw that the area was in fact surrounded by them.

Barty Crouch Jr. was desperate and angry. He had come to Diagon Alley, tired of listening to Narcissa prattle on about whatever plan she had concocted. When he had arrived he had been angered at how unaffected everyone seemed to be. During the last war he and Bellatrix plus her husband and his brother were second only to the Dark Lord in their ability to sew terror. But it seemed that no one cared.

Then he saw the Longbottom boy. He could still recognize him from the time they had tortured the then baby's parents into insanity before being captured. The boy looked and carried himself exactly how Barty Crouch Sr. had always pressured him to and it caused something in him to snap. He sent a flesh rotting curse at the boy. He had been stunned at how effortless the boy moved out of the way of his surprise attack. So he ran. At least six curses hit the spot he had been in and now he found himself standing across from the same boy.

He knew he was caught and that he would be heading back to Azkaban. He could kill his hostage but that would not make his recapture worth it. So he decided he would end the Longbottom line. At least he could console himself with that while suffering under the Dementors. The Longbottoms, he knew, were still suffering from the prolonged exposure to the pain cures he and Bellatrix had gleefully held them under.

The boy was the last hope for the line of blood traitors and ending a Prima Potentia wizarding line would be a feather in his cap. He would be rewarded when his master returned. Thinking quickly he knew that he did not have time to send an Avada Kedavra and he honestly wanted something more painful and fear inducing.

Severus had invented a cutting spell that, during the war, had become one of the deatheater's favorites and he thought it would work well in this situation. Decapitating the boy in the middle of Diagon Alley would be a great blow and he doubted that carefree attitude he had been forced to watch could continue after that.

He let the hood fall back from his head and was pleased at the gasp of the crowd. "At least they respected him" He thought. He looked in the boys eyes and screamed "We will bring terror until my master returns and he will bring destruction to the Blood Traitors!"

He was sure his words would cause a fearful pause and moved without checking. "Sectum…" Barty did not know what happened but he knew he could no longer speak. He tried raised his wand again intent on silently casting…something but his body was not responding to him. Then he fell.

He heard but didn't feel his wand get kicked away from him and the shadows of multiple people fell across his face. He was having a hard time breathing and felt himself chocking on something. He looked up to the people standing over him and started to panic when he realized no one was moving to help him.

Barty Crouch Jr. died in the street unaided. He died frightened and desperate like many of his own victims had. He would never know but Neville Longbottom, heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, had been his executioner. When the man had revealed himself as one of the men that had tortured his parents, Neville became determined that the deatheater would not see the next sunrise.

So when Jr. shifted his hostage out of the way to raise his wand Neville threw the 8 inch knife he had palmed. It flew true and went through Barty's neck and severed his spinal cord cleanly in two. The damage to his trachea and vocal chords was extensive and the man died either from drowning in his own blood or from the massive blood loss. No one took the time to care.

Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived as the lead investigating Auror. He had just been briefed about the situation by the Duty Officer at the Diagon Alley Auror station and was heading to a meeting room to speak with the heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom and his advisor. He had herd that one of the heirs had captured one of the escaped deatheaters and had been surprised that it had not been Harry Potter as that was the heir that seemed to constantly attract trouble.

He was even more surprised and less pleased to find out that Longbottom had not captured Barty Crouch Jr, but had killed him in the street. He could already tell that his actions were being considered heroic and the Auror's he had met on his way to the meeting room seemed ready to deify the boy. It seemed Harry Potter had found a partner in the hero business.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, however, was not on the hero train. One politically and financially powerful pre-teen heir that seemed unconcerned with killing was already more than he was comfortable with. His disquiet was not aided by the stoic boy that he found in the meeting room. The boy was neither overly excited nor particularly bothered and for some reason that bothered the Auror even more.

The man knew better than to push though especially as both Lord Abbott and Dowager Longbottom were present in the room and both looked eager to rip someone to shreds should they dare challenge the young heir's actions. Auror Shacklebolt was not going to jeopardize his career over a dead deatheater and simply recorded the facts of the situation from the boy's perspective.

He asked some pointed questions mostly about not leaving things to the Aurors present but other than that could not find fault in using lethal force to defend yourself against a known killer like Bartemius Crouch Jr. The boy had not even used magic sparing him the effort to get an exception to the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery.

 **…Longbottom Manor, Durham**

When Neville arrived back at his home he was prepared to defend his actions to any who would question them. Instead he was met by all of his Vassals and Retainers, plus their direct families. Each head of house stepped forward and gave him a traditional solute (fist over heart) before bowing.

The last was his grandmother, who kissed him on each cheek before announcing to the room "The heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, has kept his word. The first of the enemies of the House Longbottom has been slayed by his own hands. The Longbottom crest adorns the knife that sticks out of his neck and all shall know that House Longbottom is not to be trifled with."

The room erupted in a cheer that reminded Neville of the "huzzahs" in the Hogwarts great hall. Shortly after that the room cleared and he was alone with his girls. Neville's nervousness re-asserted himself as he wondered if his girlfriends would be angry at his actions. That evaporated when Padma lips met his. When the kiss ended he was able to look in her eyes and blushed at the passion and lust that he found. Looking around, he saw that same passion in all their eyes.

The group did not make it to the kitchen till late the next morning, where Twilly served them brunch. Neville opened the Wizarding Daily and found a front page story about the events in the Alley. The paper had reprinted the article about what had happened to his parents. A second article was titled the same as the first but had "Update" next to it.

The second article described what happened in Diagon Alley. It was well written and factual but obviously leaned toward declaring Neville a hero for his actions. Neville did not feel like a hero but he was happy he had been able to kill the bastard. He had worried about not feeling any remorse but Padma and Parvati had chased those doubts away quickly. Now he just felt righteous.

 **…56 Wyandanch Rd, London**

Amelia Bones sat at her kitchen table sipping her tea as she read the same articles. It was the same blend Rubeus Hagrid had given her that night some weeks back. She loved it. She figured she had another reason to stock it now. She wanted to be ashamed that she was smiling over tea and her love life when Neville had been forced to kill Barty Crouch Jr. the previous day, but she could not.

She knew with Harry's actions toward Fenrir Greyback and the way the country was moving back towards its feudal traditions, that the House of Longbottom would be eager to exercise its own justice against the escapees. She had actually had the same thought as Neville when she saw all the Vassals arrive before she left. "They should have stayed in Azkaban."

She had read the report by one of the lead Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and it was clear he was bothered by the taking of justice into one's own hand. He was smart enough to not push it, so she let the situation be. She sipped her tea again and her mind drifted back to her house guest and why she could not find the will to worry about a dead Deatheater. She smiled as she recalled how well her evening had gone.

Flashback

They had gone out to three dinners now, four if she counted the "date" that included Mytsi, and Amelia was not sure what it meant for her or them. Mytsi had not come on the first two but had come on their last one and was supposed to come on this one. The restaurant in the Commons had quickly become one of her favorites and it was to be the second time her and "Ru" would dine there.

They had come back to introduce Mytsi to the wonderful food. It was her idea as she really wanted the vampire's opinion. The woman had been completely supportive of Amelia dating her boyfriend and with her own niece as an example she was much more open to the idea of joining them.

That brought Amelia back to her original thinking. It seems silly to be confused as she had gone out with the man three times already. And he had even kissed her. She stopped thinking to just remember the amazing kiss he had given her for a moment. Then her mind refocused. As amazing as the kiss was, she was still not sure what was happening between her and the couple.

She decided that she was not one to be strung along and if she was misunderstanding the situation it was best to get it cleared up now before feelings got hurt. She felt nervous flutters as she realized that if things went bad, her feelings were already committed to being hurt. "Still, it's better to know now." She thought determinedly.

"Hello Amy". She jumped as she turned to look at the two people who seemed to be throwing her ordered life into turmoil. She never understood how someone as large as him could move so effortless and soundlessly. It had to be magic of some kind but she had been around actual giants in her time as an Auror and they could bounce into things standing still. Maybe it was just a skill this man had.

She smiled and stood giving them both a hug. It was delightful hugging the vampire. She hadn't ever dealt with one before and was surprised at the warmth the woman put off. She had thought vampires would be cold. Then she turned and looked up into Hagrid's smiling face

He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She really liked the kiss and sat down at the table with a shy smile on her face. Mytsi leaned in to her as Rubeus sat and whispered "Girl, you got it bad." Amelia was tired of always being on the receiving end of the teasing so she leaned forward and kissed the vampiress. When she pulled away from the blushing woman. She said "I think you got it bad too."

She thought she had finally won one when Rubeus' deep rich voice said "We both have it bad for you Amy." She froze. She really didn't know what to say. His admission cleared away the doubt and it was pretty obvious that they all had feelings for each other. The problem was she didn't know how to go forward.

Amelia Bones was an oddity in her family. All the men in her family were all over 6' tall and most were closer to 6'6" or greater. The women were also tall but most stayed under 6' if not exactly that. The rare daughter of House Bones would reach 6'1". Amelia was 6'5" and while that made her job easier, it typically made her love life harder.

She had a preference for tall powerfully built men, like her father who had been 6'7", but they typically did not have preferences for equally tall women. No matter how shapely. And Amelia was not embarrassed to acknowledge that she was very shapely.

The Rubeus she had met in the interview room had instantly appealed to her. At 10' tall he made her feel petite which was oddly refreshing. When he hugged her or kissed her she felt so small in his arms and she loved it. After a day being in charge and intimidating everyone she met, Hagrid made her feel feminine without ever being condescending to her.

In addition, she loved talking to him. He was far from stupid but had an overly pragmatic view on the world and had a talent for untangling the unnecessarily complex political things she dealt with at the office to one sentence that either made more sense or made her laugh.

Politically she knew getting into a relationship with a half-giant and a vampire wouldn't go over well with all people and could hurt her campaign for minister, but she never wanted to be Minister of Magic. She was only running for the office out of duty. She could do the job and she thought the position needed someone like her. But she was not going to give up her own happiness for it. Not anymore.

"You are pretty quiet" Rubeus said pulling Amelia out of her thoughts. Mytsi was sitting next to her with a knowing smile. She sighed and said. "It's pretty clear to all of us that I like the two of you. A lot. And I get that the two of you like me too. I am not blind to that." She glanced at the vampiress who stared to rub a hand on her exposed thigh. The hand didn't drift and Amelia was both pleased she would be able to keep her focus and a little disappointed.

"I don't care about anything but trying to make this work and I don't really know what to do." She finished lamely. Mytsi said "You could take us to your house and let us fuck you senseless". Rubeus chuckled and apologized for his horny girlfriend before saying "We wanted to go at your pace. Also we know you could be the next Minister of Magic. Being with us might not help you."

She told him she didn't care. She's wanted something like what they could have for her whole life and being the head of DMLE was her real career goal. "Besides I like Mytsi's idea." she said with a slight tinge to her cheeks. Hagrid chuckled again and she thought it was one of the sexiest sounds she ever heard. He said "I think we should leave then."

When they arrived at Amelia's home she thought they would get right to it but instead they sat her down and told her the truth about Mytsi's origins. It was the most amazing story she had ever heard. When it was over she announced that she wanted them too bad to think about it that night. Then she opened her legs and exposed herself to them.

End Flashback

Amelia felt her Ru's lips on her head as he hovered behind her. She blushed as she thought of what they had done the night before. He poured himself a cup of tea and refilled her cup and they sat across from each other. "Still confused about what we are doing" he said. She smiled over her cup and said "No, I'm pretty confident about what we are and I think I might like it." He said "Good" and his deep voice sent a tingle through her wonderfully sore spots.

 **… Longbottom Manor, Durham**

Neville was sitting in the same room as he had two years previously when Vas Patil had come and changed all their lives. He considered the man their savior and truly a member of the family. Today he sat in the room conducting an interview as part of the effort to face, and control the public reaction to killing Bartemius Couch Jr. in the streets of Diagon Alley.

The House had already released a statement to all the local and international press, but this interview was to be a personal sit down with the future head of house. In another muggle inspired move, the interview was being conducted live on the wizarding wireless. It was going well. The reporter conducting the interview had been chosen because she was well respected and was progressive in her reporting style and subject.

Augusta watched the interview from the doorway and was both extremely proud of her grandson and turned on by her lover. He was about to be 13 and carried himself with all the power and gravitas of a grown man. It didn't hurt that he just completed another growth spurt and was now taller than her at 5'9". It was clear his charm was working on the reporter as well and that she would occasionally forget she was talking to a not-yet 13 year old.

Her ears perked up when she heard the new topic of discussion. She frowned. Someone in the shadows, "probably Dumbledore" she thought, was working to undermine Amelia Bones' candidacy for Minister of Magic. It was a sign of how far they had come that the woman's new relationship with a half-giant and a Vampiress was not the primary means of attack.

Instead it was an effort to blame the escape on her, since she was the head of DMLE. They had not expected such a question but had discussed what was happening in the lead up to the election and she was curious what Neville's answer would be. She watched his face as he absorbed the question, already proud of his ability to keep his face neutral despite the surprise question. Then he answered.

"If the world was a safe place, where evil and dangerous people did not exist. We would not need Amelia Bones. If bad people were not cowards who hide in the shadows because they are afraid to face anyone in the light. We would not need Amelia Bones. But the evil and dangerous exist and the cowards continue to plot, so I think that we need Amelia Bones. Frankly we need her more than she needs us."

The reporter smiled at the answer and asked a follow-up. "But it was her department that allowed for the escape of four of the most dangerous criminals in Britain. Does that not say something about her failed ability to lead?" Neville looked at the reporter with a smile and the woman was surprised that the interview had still not turned antagonistic. She was even more surprised that she had to fight hard not to blush under his intense blue eyes.

She had been told secretly by people outside the Longbottom camp that she had been chosen for this interview because she would fawn over him instead of challenge him and had come prepared to show them they had made a mistake. But despite her asking many pointed questions, he had never once shown irritation or anger toward her. Nor had he refused to answer any of her questions.

"That is a valid question but I don't believe we should ever expect perfection. Leadership is what happens when our perceived perfect world is proven to be imperfect. In the aftermath of the escape, after a long day of organizing the Auror force and preparing for the coming fear, Amelia Bones came to my family personally." Neville said calmly.

"She also personally met with the families of those bastards most high profile victims. She wanted us to be told personally by her department before it came out in the press. And she wanted to assure us that the DMLE would not back down. And since the announcement I have seen a highly motivated and purposeful Auror force working hard to search out the criminals and keep the public calm. So yes the breakout was a test of leadership and I think it is one Amelia Bones has passed with flying colors." He finished.

The interview went on for a few more minutes about what laws and programs the heir supported before concluding. The reporter thanked him for his time and when the transmission equipment was packed up she thanked him for not becoming angry at her questions. She left smiling after he had complemented her on her journalistic skill and integrity.

When they were alone again, Augusta hugged her grandson. She was so very proud of him. She planted a soft kiss on his lips before they were interrupted by an excited Twilly. "The master and mistress are awake and asking for you". It took a full second for the news to register before the two dashed out of the room.

Outside the bedroom, Padma, Parvati, Hannah and Cho sat with teary eyes and happy smiles. Every once in a while one of them would hug another to release the happy energy that would not go away. Neville and his grandmother had been in the room for almost an hour and the remainder of the Family Vassals and Retainers would arrive the next afternoon. Everyone agreed that the core family needed time together. Neville had poked his head out twice to check on them and they had sent him back to his parents.

Neville was currently sitting in the large bed between his parents. He had shown himself to be a mature and capable boy and the interview he had just conducted showed an intelligence and readiness that far surpassed his years. But at that moment he was just a boy and he just wanted to be held by his parents. He still had tear streaks on his face as he snuggled between his parents as his grandmother spoke proudly about Neville's life and what he had accomplished.

As they listened his parents would periodically squeeze him but it was the occasions where either or both would whisper how proud they were of him for a particular action that truly made him happy. The conversation shifted to Neville's parents filling in the gaps about their actions toward the end of the war including Alice admitting to the spell she used on Neville to try and hide his magical signature. That it had worked and Neville was now one of the most powerful 13 year old wizards on the planet, went a long way to easing Alice's guilt.

It was toward the end of this portion of the conversation that Frank and Alice looked at each other before Alice said "We have another confession to make". The two explained to a wide-eyed Augusta and Neville that they both had pretty clear memories from their time since receiving the strengthening potions. They described it as being lost in their own mind where they would be able to understand what was happening around them but have no way of connecting to it.

It's why they were desperate to hear about Neville's early life as they had been able to follow what had been happening for the last year or so. Neville thought that was fantastic. His father told him that he was very proud of all that Neville had been doing. Then he dropped a bombshell on Neville. "I am going to abdicate the headship of the family and let you take it when you turn 17."

Neville was in shock. His mother hugged him and told him that he could not see it but he was responsible for raising the family to new heights and that her and his father would need years to reacquaint themselves with the world. She promised that they would always be there for him. The three cried together again for the lost time.

Neville looked over to his grandmother who sat rigidly looking at her son with a pale, scared face. Neville did not understand her look till she shakily asked "You remember everything?" That was when Neville remembered that both he and his grandmother had taken liberties with them while they were out of it. Neville had only looked at his mother's body but his grandmother had done much more to his father.

He stiffened himself but his mother held him closer and he relaxed in her comforting hug. Frank looked at his mother with a smirk and said "Yes, mother, everything. And I must say you are very talented." The woman blushed. Frank reached over and pulled his mother so she joined them in the bed and held her. He whispered something Neville could not hear and she nodded her head before burying her head in his chest and crying while he held her.

Alice pulled Neville to her own chest and the four of them had another cleansing cry. They would continue to laugh, talk and cry for the rest of the night. At some point Neville invited the girls to join them. It didn't take long for Alice and Frank to make them feel welcome and the four girls retold some of the stories from their perspectives.

Alice kissed her son softly on his lips after the story about what he did for them on Valentine's Day. It was sweet and he blushed as he remembered that she knew everything as he had told her all about his life while visiting with her. They stayed up to late into the night and into the early morning before exhaustion claimed them all and they all fell asleep together in the large bed.


	45. The Field

**…Flashback**

 **…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

All of the Vassals and Retainers to the House of Potter had arrived at the castle. All his girlfriends, except Ginny, were present in the castle as well but were in another room as important family business was to be conducted. He loved them all but only Ginny was already part of his family and so they could not participate. It was a celebration and once the important parts were over, everyone would be able to celebrate together. The Weasley family had been ennobled at the day's Wizengamot meeting.

After everyone had gathered in the family room of his castle. Harry and Justine stood on the Potter shield embedded in the floor. "As is tradition and with the greatest blessing I can offer" Harry started before intoning:

 _I, Harry James Potter, Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter declare that the House of Weasley has in true faith and without deceit completed their duty to the House of Potter and thus their oath is released. So Mote It Be._

Janice stepped forward as was still necessary.

 _I, Janice de Chambers-Potter, Magical Guardian of the House of Potter do acknowledge that the House of Weasley has completed their duty to the House of Potter and grant my blessing. So Mote It Be._

Everyone felt the magic pulse and a tear trailed down Author's cheek. He knew it was coming as they had discussed it when Harry decided to nominate his family, but he still felt a sense of loss. His family's humble service to the House of Potter had been a point of pride for the family.

However, Author Weasley also knew that as a member of the peerage it was no longer appropriate for him to be under a retainer's oath. However he could now offer himself as a Vassal. It definitely had more prestige but it also required more responsibility. A retainer needed only follow, but a Vassal house was expected to contribute directly to the House of its Lord.

He took a deep breath and then prepared himself to complete the next portion of the planned event. Harry stepped off of the shield and smiled at Ron who looked on in pride and a little trepidation.

 _House Weasley, step forth in honor and duty and declare your service and allegiance._

 _From this hour hence forward on the magic of my House and the magic of all who swear service to it, I, Arthur Weasley, Head of House Weasley proclaim my family faithful to the House of Potter, by true faith and magic, without mischievous intent, as a family should be to the House of their Lord and without any will to deceive. So Mote it be_

 _From this hour hence forward by the magic, we, the House of Potter accept the service and faithfulness of the House of Weasley and shall be the seat of their faith till this oath is released. So Mote it be._

 _I, Janice de Chambers-Potter, Magical Guardian of the House of Potter do acknowledge this oath as just and fair and grant my blessing. So Mote it be._

There was a pulse of magic and then a gong sounded. Arthur breathed in deeply at the power he felt connected to as a newly sworn Vassal to the House of Potter. Many things would change for the Weasley's over the next few months, including redesigning the now former Malfoy Manor into the new seat of the House of Weasley.

Once complete, Arthur would call a meeting of the entire extended family to reconnect with the family magic, which would now have a more powerful link to the Potter Magic. The Weasley affinity for invention would result in its own company that would provide engineering services for the other Vassal families. But for now, it was a celebration.

Percy looked at his family with pride and excitement. It was funny to him that there was a time that he thought his father lacked ambition but he had watched the man flourish under the reconnected bond to their Lord, Harry Potter and that had led to the greatest achievement Percy could have ever imagined for his father and his family.

He had his own ambition, though. Before Harry Potter came into their lives he had been afraid and ashamed of that ambition. He thought it was contrary to the fun loving nature of his family and he would admit that he had taken his frustration out on his younger brother.

The day when Ron ran away and he was forced to see the consequence of his resentment and the hurt and disappointment it had caused, was a watershed moment for him. His father had spoken to all of them individually but Percy was sure their discussion had been the longest.

Now, he had a path forward. The Weasley family had an heir and more spares than it could ever need. As the third son he had found salvation for his ambition in the House of Prewett. His father had not absorbed the family into his own and it was available to be re-established. Percy was given the opportunity to do that.

In August on his 17th birthday he would become head of the Prewett family. At that moment he would be the only member. It was a challenge that appealed to his desire to build his own legacy. When he graduated, he planned to marry Penelope Clearwater who he had been in a relationship with for the past two years. Then he would swear his new family in service to the House of Potter.

The House of Prewett was a historical Retainer to the House of Potter and he had spoken to Harry already about his desire to re-establish that link. He had already secured his post Hogwarts job with Harry. He would be Harry's majordomo.

The role was currently being played by a combination of people including the Castle house elf, Reginald but Percy knew that would not be efficient or practical as Harry rose into adulthood. Harry had agreed immediately and hired him as a bit of an intern to become familiar with the household and businesses.

Ron was not surprised by his own lack of jealousy. He was the last son of the Weasley family and would never have inherited and he had found nothing but happiness as the friend and bodyguard of Harry Potter. The elevation of his family, had caused no real issue as his responsibility had not shifted, just his title.

Instead of being a sworn retainer to the House of Potter, he was now a sworn aid. All it meant was that his father was a noble instead of a commoner. It would have been more complicated if he had been the heir but he was way down the inheritance list. It did mean that at 17 he could establish his own cadet branch separate from the, now noble, main line.

If he did that it would mean he could not claim membership in an Ancient or Noble family. But it would mean he could swear a retainer's oath for his own family. And more importantly make it easier for him to still marry Lavender. It was not something he had to worry about for now, though he was already being teased by his girls about his raised status.

The "spanner in the works" would be Ginny and Luna. The two girls intended to be concubines of the House of Potter and servants to the future Lady Potters. Now that they were both "Daughters of a Noble House" it meant that Harry could marry them as well though he had no titles to give them.

It was not something that was addressed as Harry had not formalized any of his relationships. Issues like that could wait as they had many years before Harry reached 17 and became the official Lord of the House of Potter.

The final ceremony of the night was one that all present at the castle were able to witness. Practically every noble house had a chivalric order associated with it. For magicals, a member of an order was called a Knight Magicae. Inspired by King Arthur and his round table, no knight within an order was ever giving a superior title, not even the head of house.

What was the case was that even though most of the nobility belonged to multiple orders, you were called only by the one whose House held the highest rank in the peerage. Albus Dumbledore, particularly, was irritated by this fact as despite having the largest membership, the Order of the Phoenix, was rarely used in the full title of anyone.

The House of Potter's chivalric order was the Order of the Eagle. He had not thought of it till the preparations were being made to nominate the Weasley family for elevation. Since Vassals and Retainers were oaths made by and for an entire family, the Chivalric Order had become a way to designate the members of a family in direct service to the Lord's house.

Harry had asked if Arthur wanted to be member to add weight to his nomination and instead everyone had excitedly wanted to re-establish the order properly. All of the adult members of Harry's circle had been sworn in along with Arthur and today Harry, Ron, Lavender all of Ron's brothers would be inducted into the order. Susan and Daphne together decided to approach their respective guardians about inducting Romilda and Lavender into their family's orders, the Order of the Moon, and the Order of the Hornet.

 **…End Flashback**

 **…Longbottom Manor, Durham**

The last few days had been surreal for Neville. He had gotten his parents back and after only two years of trying. It was the primary mission of his life and he had completed it before his thirteenth birthday. He had wondered what his goal should be now and had found an answer from his mother. They had been awake for a week and still hadn't discussed the more salacious parts of Neville's life or what part they might play in it, but his grandmother still came to his bed and he and his girls still enjoyed her fully when she was there.

In one of their many conversations, his mother had challenged him to commit to the journey he had set the House on and strive for greatness. As she had caught up on the latest happenings, it was clear to Alice that Harry Potter intended to rise to legendary status in the wizarding world and Alice saw no reason her son could not be equal to him in that pursuit.

He had accepted her direction instantly as he still desperately wanted to please her and have her be proud of him and she had stopped him. She hugged him close and told him that his one failing was that he could not accept that he had already proven himself to both her and his father.

She told him that his grandmother, friends, allies and most of the wizarding world already saw him as worthy, he only needed to see it for himself. She did not want him to aspire to greatness for her or anyone else. She wanted him to do it for himself because he thought he deserved it.

She had kissed him on his lips, something that had become her normal practice, and left him to think. He had taken her words very seriously and looked inside himself to find what it was he wanted. He was surprised at the pride he found in himself. He had accomplished much for his family. He had risen to the challenge of leadership and succeeded.

He also found within himself a desire for more. He wanted to see how far he could climb and how far he could take his family. He found a desire to be seen as the greatest Lord Longbottom in history. He found his want for greatness. He wanted it for himself, for his future wives, and for his house and he had worked to set the foundations for it already.

His Berserks were loyal to the House Longbottom, but more so to him personally. The Vassals and Retainers had come to visit the awakened Lord Longbottom but it was clear that they still looked to him as their leader. Even his father had not made any attempt to take the reins of the house.

It had taken him an entire week to come to terms with this. To accept that he was not holding a place for his father but that he was and would continue to be, in all the ways that mattered, Lord Longbottom. He had taken his seat in the main office, at the main desk and was happy to see respect and pride in the face of his parents and grandmother at his decision.

With his decision made, Neville turned his attention toward his new goal. He had been heading in that direction anyway but accepting his role allowed him to start making decisions based on where he believed the family should go and not what he thought his father would have wanted him to do. A perfect example of this was that he cancelled a meeting that he had planned to have with Albus Dumbledore.

Before, he had believed that his father would have wanted him to get the headmasters approval and support for his actions against Crouch Jr. He now did not care. He had been ignoring an unease with the man in deference to his father and grandfather's relationship with him. Now he decided to listen to himself.

This new focus did not lessen his desire to see the remaining criminals brought down, nor did it curtail his desire for them to find their end at his hand. But now his pursuit was for justice and not avenging need. Neville wanted them now because they had disrespected his House and he did not want any other family to feel the despair they had caused in his.

The companies they had started and supported were all doing well and Neville had some ideas of his own as to how they could expand. The Potter group seemed to be intent on introducing new and muggle inspired products and services to the world and Neville thought they could do the same with the traditional. He and his family were progressive politically but also had a deep respect for the history, culture and traditions of the wizarding world.

At the next full meeting of his Vassals and retainers, Neville presented his plan. He started by pointing out that the blood purists had over taken traditionalism and twisted to mean hate and exclusion. His plan was to reclaim it. He was proud of his family and his family's long history and legacy and there was much to be proud of in the greater wizarding culture and Neville wanted to start a company to lead a renaissance.

Even though it was not directly related to any of their primary magics, he wanted the company to begin publishing books on wizarding tradition in modern life, and start a clothing line that took its inspiration from the druidic, roman and Viking magic origins that made up the foundation for British wizarding culture. He wanted to fund classes on fencing and wizarding etiquette for all, but especially muggleborns.

His advisory group thought it a good idea, especially Vas who saw it as a good way to diversify assets which was always good business sense. The group promised to each come up with an additional business or project that would support each other but be under each family's ownership and control. Vas quickly approached Jacob about an idea he had been sitting on. He wanted to buy old racing and touring brooms and restore them, before re-selling them as "classics".

Leland Abbott presented a separate idea, where he wanted to partner with Jacob as well and make a line of magical beverages. Using Jacobs's fruits and Leland's water he thought he could make something that would compete with Pumpkin Juice and Butter Beer.

They all thought that was a great idea and that company started right away with all investing. Leland and Jacob kept 40 percent each and sold the remaining ten to the rest of the Longbottom Group. In conjunction with Neville's idea, they planned to investigate historical wizarding beverages that had fallen out of favor and try to remake them.

That was the end of the meeting and with it concluded Neville left for what would likely be the best part of his day. His girls and grandmother along with Jacob knew where he was going but he kept it a secret from everyone else. No one minded as seeing Neville that happy and excited made them all feel good.

 **…Location Unknown**

"The man was a fool" was Bellatrix's thought as she angrily read the newspaper in front of her. Her anger was not at the death of the idiot. It was at herself for including him in the escape. She could have gotten Lucius, as he was clever and fairly powerful, but he was not an option as he would not have been pleased with the things Narcissa had done and was continuing to do in service of the plan.

She chuckled as she wondered what his reaction would be to knowing that his supposed best friend jumped at the opportunity to screw his wife. Knowing Narcissa, Severus would not live to see that confrontation. Then again, she thought, knowing Severus he might just weasel out of whatever method Narcissa had devised to snuff him out.

She looked back at the paper and scowled. She had chosen him because he was the most committed of her master's followers who had not been in the prison too long and he was part of her original strike team. Like him she was not enamored with the recent arrivals who had denied their lord when faced with incarceration, but as she looked at the paper she realized that might have been a mistake.

"So the fool went and got himself killed by the squib." A voice drawled. Bellatrix knew he was there. She had been aware of his presence since he entered the house. She looked up and was happy to see that he was disappointed he had not snuck up on her while she seemed occupied. The man always thought that he was better than he was.

She had read the old editions of the Daily Prophet and Narcissa had filled in the blanks. What was absolutely clear was that Neville Longbottom was no squib. He was a rising power and someone that in another life, Bellatrix might have attached herself to. The fact that the fool across from her had such a fragile ego that he could not admit this simple fact made her wonder if it was worth keeping him alive. He was an obvious liability.

Her two lovers had recovered a lot of their strength and they were starting to string cohesive sentences together so she supposed the dower potion master still had a use. But if her sister failed to kill him, she would not and she was looking forward to it. Barty had gotten himself killed and it would set their plans back as they would have to wait till one of the Lestrange brothers were back on their feet before they could start. But delays on one hand could create opportunity on the other.

She believed the successful "capture" of one of the escapee, would create a relaxed populous. Complacent in the face of such a public success. She intended to use the complacency to sew a bit off discord herself. Her plan was much more subtle that Barty's stupidity. She only wanted to kill a goblin. It would be revenge for them helping Sirius to rob her and hopefully create some tension with the growing cooperation between humans and goblins.

But it was not meant to be. Only her own cautiousness had protected her. She had sent Narcissa as a scout instead of rushing in and her sister had reported that security was even tighter and even the shop owners in the alley were walking around as if they were part of the security force. They would have to wait.

 **… Lycan Forge, Marauder Estates**

Neville arrived at the complex giddy. Today was the day he would collect the weapons he had commissioned. They fit in well with the traditionalist lean he planned to encourage. Openly carrying swords or blades was a style that was currently out of fashion everywhere except Hogwarts. He intended to change that.

He was met at the forge by Harry, Remus and Sirius. The four went to a room that was filled with small boxes. Remus brought one box to a table and opened it and Neville and Harry smiled radiantly at the awesomeness of it. Sirius and Remus shared a look reminiscing about their own boyhoods and how cool something like this would have been to them.

The axe head that sat on the cloth was a thing of beauty. It was shaped like a giant fish hook only chunkier and infinitely more deadly. Neville lifted the metal and turned it around in his hand. The weight was significant and when fitted to a handle he doubted anyone not as strong as he or his men would be able wield it effectively.

He knew that meant that the Lycans and Harry knew that they had been upgraded to a degree but figured they weren't going to address that now. Holding the blade away from him he examined the back of the axe head that looked like a rounded cube. It was where the handle, being designed by Jacob, would fit into a hole that went through the center of the cube.

That section flowed into the head. The metal tapered in on both sides before flaring out to the blade. The top of the blade was only slightly higher than the axe head level but the bottom taper curved three times as much forming the hook. The blade itself was a gentle curve from the top to the bottom.

The entire metal piece was covered in designs that Neville assumed were runes but did not look like any he knew of, not even the famous Potter runes. He looked at Harry and the boy said. "I developed, a special set of rules for your items. They do the same as Potter runes but I thought it better that the Longbottoms had something unique to them."

Neville was amazed. Modifying runes like that was a known talent of the Potters but to make that effort for him was touching. And he recommitted himself to being a good friend to his fellow heir. Harry explained that at the moment only Neville could activate the runes and turn control of them over to someone else.

Harry suggested he make a ceremony out of it. Neville agreed. After the runes were activated. Only that person would be able to lift the axe. He took the idea from the myth of Thor and Mjolnir. Neville would be able to revoke it and if he ever had to deal with someone who he wanted to punish, it would be a very obvious thing when the person could no longer pick up their axe.

Neville looked at Harry for long time before the Potter heir answered the unasked question. "With the Lycans we have been thinking about building culture as well as ability as it helps galvanize people to have a common belief. We thought it would be a good touch for the people you're bringing together."

Neville had to agree and asked Harry if he would be willing to put similar runes on the axe handles. The boy agreed with a smile. Then they both looked back at the axe head. When Neville said "These are going to be bloody brilliant" Remus and Sirius burst out laughing. It was good to see that despite the mature lives the two boy's lived they still could be "just boys".

Next they brought Neville to two long boxes. When they were opened Neville saw that each had a traditional Katana contained within. They were beautiful and had included the "Longbottom" runes Harry had developed. Remus said that the first was for his master and the second was for his master's head of family as thank you for allowing the man to teach him.

It was perfect and Remus promised that unless told, it would be a mystery where this sword came from. Even the Japanese magicals would be hard pressed to trace it to the Lycan forges. Neville nodded but promised himself to tell his Sensei the truth. What the man did with that was up to him. He asked Remus if needed to be a secret, and the man told him no.

The swords he ordered for his girls were next. The swords were based on the Chinese Dao but had Indian, East African and European influences. The blade of each was 23" long with a two handed braided handle. The pommel was an open ring. They were beautiful and deadly just like his girls.

Lastly they brought him to a table and showed them the last creation. They had created a sword for Neville. When he looked at it he didn't know what to do. The thing practically screamed for him to take it but he held himself back.

It was an "elven" blade. Long and sleek with no guard. The magical world did not have elves as muggles described them but Neville loved swords and it was not long before he had found the design, made real before him. In many ways it looked like a katana that had been redesigned to look fantastical. But the Lycan forges had made it a reality.

His eyes followed down the 33" long blade and paused at the hand and a half grip. He noticed it had a groves in it and he asked about it. Harry told him that it was his idea. Harry figured that vines or wood raised from Neville's family magic would make the sword even stronger and maybe allow him to cast through it.

Neville wanted to stay and thank Harry but Harry let him leave as he was sure the boy wanted to play with his new toys. Once Neville left the three considered it a job well done and decided it was time to open the forges up to the public. Neville's project was perfect start and allowed them a project to perfect their methods. Word would also spread about the axes, at least and it would put them in a great marketing position.

They didn't know it but Neville's plan to bring back older wizarding traditions would also make their business thrive. Over time the skill of the Lycan forges would make the availability of newly crafted items more and more difficult and expensive.

Remus asked Harry if he wanted a cool sword as well. Harry said no and made a gesture that conjured six floating knives that floated around his body. Before waiving his hand and making them disappear again. Remus looked on in astonishment. Harry had told absolutely no one about the source of his wandless magic and everyone who watched him do it remained amazed.

All of magical theory suggested that wandless magic was impossible in magical humans. Except that throughout history there was always one or two mages per generation who would appear with the ability. Harry wondered if the De la Croix family was responsible for all of them.

 **…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Amelia Bones had won the position of Minister of Magic in a landslide. The shift in attitudes of the magical people of Britain was greater than any of the normal manipulators of public opinion had imagined. Also their main tools for manipulating the public had all been taken from them. The Daily Prophet and the Wizarding Daily had opposite political leanings but were both committed to fair journalism.

So despite the Daily Prophet endorsing Morgan Nicholson, it had presented an honest view of the man and why it was his traditionalist leanings that comforted the editorial board. The Wizarding Daily had endorsed Amelia Bones, presenting the same factual analysis of her progressive views. Neither paper threw mud at the other side despite Nicholson's supporters trying to pressure the Daily Prophet to do that against the DMLE director.

Morgan had made the case at every opportunity that Amelia Bones was more focused on her "salacious" new affair with "the half-giant and vampire". He also constantly suggested that the "affair" was why she had not captured the escaped prisoners that had "escaped on her watch". He might have won using that type of campaign except the country was not in the mood for innuendo and mudslinging.

In addition, the "half-giant" just had a gross injustice against him discovered and practically everyone had fond memories of him from their time at Hogwarts. Also, when pictures of the new and improved Rubeus Hagrid hit the paper, many women became enamored with the ruggedly handsome man. Morgan ended up hurting himself more with the constant accusations.

Amelia was an excellent politician but did not have any true ambition for the job of Minister of Magic. She was only running out of a sense of duty and she made that clear at every opportunity. She would spend most of any press conference she had discussing the continued search for Bellatrix Lestrange and her cohorts as well as speaking to the public about what the DMLE was doing to prepare for the type of attacks the insane woman was known for in the first war.

Her focus on the job she had instead of the one she was aiming for was refreshing to a populous that had just seen massive shake-ups to the government due to corruption and incompetence. Many traditionalists who might have normally voted for Morgan voted for her and did so because of that fact.

The clincher for most of the rest of them was when she suggested that Morgan would likely be her choice as her own replacement at the head of the DMLE. No one would ever believe her but she had not been thinking politically when she had made that statement, he was just the best person for the job.

The magical world worked rather quickly and Amelia was to be sworn in the week after the election, at the monthly Wizengamot meeting. The Minister-elect arrived at Potter castle determined. She had a responsibility that she had to complete before she could take office. She arrived for her scheduled meeting with Harry Potter and his guardian.

The meeting included Amelia, Susan, Harry and Justine and after being offered congratulations for her victory, Amelia jumped right into the reason for her visit. Harry looked over to Susan with a raised eyebrow who seemed to look scared, excited and happy all at the same time.

"As you know…" Amelia started "…as Minister of Magic, I will not be able to hold the proxy for the Bones seat in the Wizengamot. Normally, another family member would do that duty but as you know Susan and I are all that is left." Amelia took a moment to collect herself as she remembered her sister, Celia who was Susan's mother, and their parents.

"With Ru and my relationship progressing, I could ask him to hold the proxy, but since we are not married, yet, it might create controversy and I don't want to make Ru deal with that. So I figured that with your thirteenth birthday coming at the end of the month and you regularly sleeping with my niece..." she smiled at Susan's squawk of outrage. "That it might be time to discuss a marriage contract.

Harry smiled at Susan's outraged but adorable face and agreed that it was his intent to bring all of his girls into his family officially. He also admitted that with only one magical title he was worried as to who would become the Lady Potter as both Susan and Daphne were equal in political stature and he did not want to insult either of their families.

Susan's outrage devolved back into a happy smile but it was her Aunt who spoke. "Well, as I said, Susan and I are the last Bones so I was actually hoping you would agree to a consort agreement, since the Bones are a matriarchal line, Susan would be the next Lady Bones." Harry looked at Susan and asked if she was OK with that as the Potter wife would be a Duchess and the Lady Bones would be a Marchioness which was a rank lower.

Susan was adamant that she did not care about that as she knew that Harry would treat them the same. She also admitted that it was as important to her to restore the Bones family as it was to Harry to restore the Potter one. Harry agreed with her as family was much more important than prestige and agreed in principle.

He asked Amelia to wait a moment and called Daphne in and explained what was happening. Harry decided that fate had conspired to stop his procrastinating. It was time to deal with the politics of his house and he called a full meeting of all his ladies and their families. Amelia had chosen to approach Harry mostly because of how much Susan loved him, but his decisiveness and leadership appealed to her and convinced her that he was the right choice for her niece politically as well.

When Lord Greengrass arrived with his wife, Harry and Justine took them into a separate office and he asked if the Lord would accept him as a son-in-law. After Harry explained the situation with the Bones' Jacob agreed wholeheartedly. He had hoped to convince Sirius to abdicate, giving Harry two Prima Potentia titles to distribute, but the confirmed bachelor had been caught. Jacob did not care why, but his daughter would be Lady Potter and that was all that mattered to him.

After much talking the three families met together to sign all the contracts. The Greengrass and Potter families as well as the Bones and Potters exchanged some business interests to intertwine the families as was custom. In a break from tradition, insisted on by Susan and Daphne, the Greengrass and Bones intertwined their families as well. Daphne and Susan agreed, Harry was not marrying each of them, the three of them were to be married.

The terms of the marriages were more traditional, however. In the Potter-Bones contract, it was agreed that all male children would be Potters and all female children would be Bones. The Potter-Greengrass contract was slightly different.

The Greengrass family was patriarchal which meant that only male descendants could inherit. Jacob Greengrass only had daughters. In the muggle peerage that would mean that the title would move to his brother if he had one, and if not, then his oldest male cousin. Unlike the muggles, however, the magicals held titles in abeyance where gender was concerned.

Daphne Greengrass could not inherit her father's titles but her son would. The responsibility for bearing an heir would only shift to another line in the family if she abdicated or had no children. If her father died, she would be able to manage the house as a regent, but only if she had a male child who would inherit upon their majority. Noble titles could be held for multiple generations until a male child was born if the direct line chose not to abdicate.

The Potters were also patriarchal so the first son would be the Potter heir and the second son would be the Greengrass heir. If the first son was not able the second son would become the Potter Heir and the third son would become the Greengrass heir. If there were not enough sons then Daphne would abdicate to her sister Astoria.

Finally, a Bones-Greengrass contract was written. As children was not an issue, the contract was more ceremonial than anything and just promised mutual support for each other's family and aid in raising each other's children. Especially if tragedy should befall them. With his two new fiancés at his side and Justine, as always, present, Harry met first with Arthur Weasley and his wife and then met with Xeno Lovegood. With the elevation of the two families, Harry's plan to make the two girls concubines was no longer possible.

Harry had no problem elevating someone through marriage but it would be an insult to reduce the daughter of a noble house to a concubine. The two would still be ladies in waiting to Susan and Daphne but Harry offered both families consort contracts. Their rank would have allowed for a mistress contract but Harry liked to elevate when he could.

With that complete an impromptu engagement party commenced. Contracts were finalized to solidify Harry and his girls' future and plans were made for an official engagement announcement. It would be released the next day before the Wizengamot meeting so the new Minister could be sworn in without legal issue.

Minerva was selected to be the Bones proxy through Harry. Amelia would remain Susan's magical guardian. Molly kept hugging the two future consorts and the three looked as happy as was possible. Molly never really doubted that Harry would take care of her daughter and her friend but now that it was official, she felt relief.

She was also very pleased with Harry offering them consort contracts. For their family it would mean little but in the world of politics and tradition Harry had given as much protection and support as he possibly could to her two daughters. What mother would not appreciate that?

She did not like to be informal with Harry no matter how much he encouraged it. But she did get him alone where she gave him two long and loving hugs. The first was from her, she told him, because he was growing into such a wonderful young man who she was proud to see matched with her daughters. The second, she told him, was as a mother representing his own mother who she knew would be proud of the man he was becoming. Harry deeply appreciated both.

At some point during the evening, Minerva, Remus and Sirius found themselves together. It was just the three of them and they stood in companionable silence watching Harry as he mingled at the center of everything surrounded by his girls and their families. It was not hard to spot him as at 5'9" he was by far taller than all his friends and seemed to be growing another inch every day. He was also at least 12 stone and looked like a Greek god made flesh.

The three friends became wistful as they once again thought of the lost Potters. The hurt at their loss would never go away but the discussion was not a sad one. Rather they just commented about how proud James and Lily would be of their son. Minerva casually mentioned that Harry was already sexier than his father, and the two younger men choked on their drinks, much to her amusement.

It was Remus that mentioned how powerful Ron looked, as well, as he watched Molly engulf him in another hug. The boy was already 5'7" and 11 ½ stone himself. As part of Harry's trusted circle, they knew that Ron's size was due to his magical bull animagus form. They all realized that people were likely to start asking questions about the two boys as they became larger.

To this point, Ron's size fit in with his family. He was still shorter than his older brothers. But they knew with the magical animagus sharing powers with Ron that soon Ron would look as out of place as Harry already did. Harry was becoming a legend so his irregular appearance was taken for granted. But Ron needed an explanation before the guessing started. "Dumbledore will probably accuse him of blood magic" Sirius said half joking, half seriously.

"Perhaps, the truth. It might be time they officially became animagi." Minerva stated. "It would explain their growth and power." Remus agreed. Sirius nodded and said "Sometimes the truth is the best lie." Minerva concluded with "besides, he hasn't done anything to defy the laws of magic in 6 months". Remus and Sirius chuckled and then stared in shocked amusement when their stern former professor raise her glass and said "Hail Hydra" and winked at them. They resolved to talk to Harry about it at the next meeting. Then fell into another contented silence and all smiled as they watched Harry be happy.

 **… Longbottom Manor, Durham**

Neville was happy that Amelia had won the position as Minister of Magic but currently he was more excited that the ceremony was ready and he was about to gift his Berserks. Jacob had completed the handles and they had been sent to Harry and returned with the "Longbottom" style runes. He would present all his current Berserks with an axe and his team had already arranged training in their use as well as training in how to dual wield a wand and weapon.

It was considered an "old fashioned" skill but that appealed to Neville anyway and he was sure his men would want to know how to use their weapons as they were not meant to be ceremonial. The day before after his practice with Master Soga, he had been able to present the man with his gift.

Flashback

Neville made sure he was especially focused in his training. He intended to give his Master an especially personal gift and he thought it would cheapen it if that happened after a failed practice. He used his occlumency to completely focus on the lesson and bury the excitement about what he planned to do.

At the end of the session he was happy when his master complimented him on his focus and dedication. Neville resolved to use the same occlumency practice during all his practices. He was committed to using his own new sword perfectly.

Neville invited his master to sit with him and the man agreed curiously. As they kneeled across from each other. Neville began by thanking the man, again, for his commitment to teaching him. He said it was a great honor in his life and then said that he wished to offer a gift of thanks to the man personally, and to the man's family.

Twilly walked in carrying two long beautifully polished and intricately carved boxes and placed them between the two. She used no magic. Then she left. Neville spoke. "These are the first of their kind to be completed by the Lycan Forge and they will never be made again. These two are the only two of their kind that will ever exist."

Soga Yoshisada did not know how to feel. He was pretty sure that each box contained a katana and he was also fairly confident that they would not meet his standards and definitely not meet his father's. He truly liked his student and more so this world that they had introduced him to but he was going to have to disappoint the boy and tell him that while he would honor his own gift he could not present the second sword to his family as they would be offended.

Then the boy opened the two boxes and Yoshisada's heart stopped. The scabbard and grip were beautifully carved. His discerning eye could not find a flaw. He lifted the first and pulled the sword free. It was perfectly balanced and despite not having magic, the Japanese man could feel the power of the sword. It hummed to him.

He sheathed the sword and reached for the second sword. It was equally beautiful and he did not know how, but he knew this one was for his family. It sang to him as well, but not personally in the same way. He placed the second sword back and admitted that he had planned not to present the sword to his father as he feared it would not meet the family's standards. "But I should not have doubted my student. I accept these gifts and will proudly present them for addition to my family's treasured items."

End Flashback

It had been a great day for Neville. He showed Sensei his own sword and while the man preferred his own, was quite impressed with it. He could not even lift it and he had been amazed by his student's strength, until he was told that no one but him could lift or draw it.

Now it was time to present the axes to his Berserks. Neville had taken Harry's advice and created a detailed ranking system for is men. It had helped unit cohesion almost instantly. The group made up one small Battalion of 400 men total. That was split into four 100 man Companies and split again into four 25 man Platoons. He had 38 officers, and another 60 non-commissioned officers.

Their primary purpose was to protect the Longbottom Legacy but he had plans to expand Midgard and they would be the security apparatus for his wizarding town as well as the security for his and the Longbottom groups various business ventures.

He started with his highest ranking officer and then that man participated in gifting his subordinates. Then they participated gifting their subordinates and so on. When he was done every man had an ax at his hip that would magically draw to their hand similar to a wand.

None but them could lift it, not even their superiors. Only the head of the Berserks, Neville Longbottom could lift all axes and take one away. After the formation was dismissed the group had a party where people tried to lift each other's ax and the first of many ax throwing competitions was started.

Neville had brought his entire family to the ceremony. He, His parents, grandmother and four girlfriends eventually excused themselves from the ongoing festivities and returned to the manor. When they entered they walked into a surprise. Cedric and his girlfriend had apparently gotten board in the living room.

Watching the two go at it was the final straw in what had been a developing sexual tension in the House between Neville's parents and everyone else. Alice broke first and kissed her son before grabbing his hand and Padma's hand, who in turn grabbed Parvati and Hannah, and dragging them toward the bedroom. But not before looking at Cho and saying "Come slave, my son needs you". Frank kissed Augusta before dragging her off to follow.

It wasn't till the next morning that Cedric and his girlfriend, named Nymphadora Tonks, realized they had been caught. Nymphadora insisted that everyone call her Nymph, and most agreed the nickname was fitting for the gorgeous shapeshifter.

They had a pleasant lunch where Nymph explained that she used to hate her name because it made her sound like a sex freak then Cedric had shown her that she was a sex freak. She was worried at first but he never let anyone disrespect her and he still encouraged her to join the Aurors where she was in training.

At the academy, if anyone called her anything but Tonks she would jab her wand in their throat. The woman was amazing and all the girls found a new role model in her. She was the perfect combination of doting girlfriend and badass and was exactly who Neville's girls aspired to be.

After breakfast, Neville left his family and went outside to practice gathering his family magic. He had not performed the exercise since his parents had recovered and felt something calling him to it. He took off his shoes and shirt (as requested by his ladies) and walked out onto the lawn. He had taken his sword with him only because he was so excited to have it that he didn't want to leave it anywhere.

He noticed his family had gathered at the entrance to the house to watch him and he smiled at the lustful looks all the women, including Nymphadora and his mother, were giving him. Before he started he heard his grandmother explain to his father that he had removed his shirt because they had asked him to with the promise that they wouldn't rape him until he was done.

He centered himself and drew his wand. Instantly he knew something was different. He did not know why he was able to wield the power better. Was it the fact that his parents had been cured or that he had accepted his chosen destiny. Either way the glowing vines that wrapped around his body and seemed to grow from the ground around him were perfectly detailed and littered with flowers of all colors.

From the doorway, everyone gasped. Frank and Augusta, were particularly in shock as they knew that this was the perfect form of this exercise and was not supposed to be possible. Then Neville's eyes started to glow a bright green as well and his wand floated from his hand.

His new sword also floated up and the two items started to circle around each other. Then his wand started to warp and twist as if it too was a vine and then wrapped itself around the handle of the sword fitting itself in the groove Harry had left.

Once complete the sword glowed green before settling back in the scabbard Neville wore on his back. The powerful but controlled magic danced around Neville for another minute before it receded back into the ground.

Neville stood calmly for another 30 seconds while his family looked on in astonishment. Eventually he looked at them with a big smile and said "That was bloody amazing!" That brought them all to their senses and they all rushed out to him. Once he had calmed them down, he drew his sword and showed them where his wand had molded itself.

They had never seen anything like it and were even more amazed when Neville started casting magic through the sword. He moved through one of his sword forms punctuating various movements with blasting curses, stunners and shields.

It was an impressive thing to watch. He wondered out loud if he would have to cast all his magic through the sword and as if responding to him his wand unwound itself and flew to his hand, straight and solid as if it had never been changed. A quick thought and it wound itself back into the sword. "Wicked" was Nymphadora's verbal contribution.

 **…Dumbledore Seat, Wizengamot Chambers**

Albus Dumbledore stewed in his seat. His world had finally gotten back on track, but it only took a month for it be derailed again. He traced the beginning of his latest woes to Neville Longbottom's interview. "How could Augusta allow that to happen?" he thought furiously. It was bad enough the child had become a murderer but to have no regret or remorse for his actions and then to incite the public to similar thinking was unconscionable.

He had thought Potter was the only one falling to the dark but as he had suspected, the boy's uncontrolled behavior at Hogwarts had inspired copies. He had found an ally to his thinking within the membership of the lower house and with a slight push and pledge of support the man had tried to lobby for the prosecution of Neville Longbottom.

Albus found the ability to manipulate and control events was much easier from his position in the Upper House. At least the tools were more readily available. Unfortunately his tool failed and the man had faced a brick wall at every turn. In fact the man had stopped his attempts when his efforts started to reflect negatively on his own interests. Albus was able to make sure his name was not attached to the failure.

He had then turned to the Aurors. The people in the DMLE typically held him in higher esteem than the rest of the public but he had found no help to be found in their ranks. They thought the "bastard got what he deserved". The total disregard for life and the cruelty with which they expressed their opinion had frightened Albus about the direction the world was heading.

In the MOP, Morgan Nicholson had caved with the announcement that Amelia would make him the new DMLE Director. The truth was the man had actually been confronted and made to see reason. In a meeting with Amelia she had put all her cards on the table and by the end he had felt small and petty and recommitted himself to making sure the DMLE stayed as efficient and respected as Amelia had.

Finally, with all avenues baring no results he had been forced to abandon the use of agents and had scheduled a meeting with the boy himself. Then it had been suddenly cancelled. He had not confronted Augusta about that yet, but he was deeply offended that she had cancelled his meeting with her grandson. That Neville had decided to cancel the meeting was a possibility he never considered.

Albus knew that the boy's actions were strictly legal but there was a moral obligation. One that everyone seemed to be forgetting. With Neville kept from him till the new school year and Augusta obviously behaving irrationally, he had intended to use the disabled Longbottom parents as tools to illustrate how proper light sided nobles should behave. Sacrifice for the greater good.

He had found it difficult to find friendly ears at either daily newspaper but had found someone at the wizarding wireless that was against the nobility and the "special rules" they got to live by. Dumbledore supposed desperate times made for odd alliances. They were about to start a campaign suggesting that the two comatose Longbottoms would be disappointed in the direction of the family and more so, their son.

Before he had even been able to lay the groundwork for his manipulation, he learned of chaos' next attempt to try and unravel his world. They had found a cure for the Longbottoms and they were recovering. Unfortunately, he had thought, chaos had made an error in its attempt to thwart him. He had lost a good media tool in the comatose Longbottoms, but their recovery portended good news for the Longbottom family's association with the light.

Frank, like James and many others from that generation held him and his opinions in high regard. In addition Frank's last memory of him would be of a time when Albus was at the height of his power, both magically and politically. The reawakening of the Prima Potentia Lord might offer him an opportunity at vast power if Frank Longbottom would see reason about the greater good.

Whatever plans he had for the House of Longbottom died by the next article where the Lord and Lady not only announced their whole hearted support of Neville and his actions to this point but Frank declared his intention to abdicate to Neville the Longbottom Lordship and titles on his seventeenth birthday.

Thwarted at every turn, he had been forced to watch as Potter re-entered the fray to run roughshod over years of tradition and culture. Before her swearing in as Minister, Amelia had invited Jacob Greengrass forward and the two had announced the engagement of their respective charges to the Potter Heir. Albus was wrong, but he thought he was the only one to recognize that the two had essentially engaged the girls to one another as well.

Then in a move even he would admit was shrewd, Amelia used the engagement to move the Bones title to the House of Potter till Susan reached 17 and took headship of the family, The Potter group then put the proxy with Minerva McGonagall as she was a fellow matriarchal family. "Very neat and tidy" Albus thought. He was upset because most of his opening positioning against the new Minister had been made useless. And the Potter group had gained another potent ally.

His day ended as terribly as it began when he was voted on to the Chief Warlock advisory committee and not the Minister's one. In addition he was denied the position as its chairman. He felt as if the universe was laughing at him.

 **…Asgard (Berserk Training Facility), Longbottom Estates, Durham**

Neville arrived at the Asgard facility after the swearing in and could tell something was going on. The place looked like an excited hornet's nest. He and his father settled in the conference room and the Battalion commander walked in with a group of officers. Cutting to the chase, the man said "We think we might have found them" Neville and his father leaned forward. There was no doubt who the "them" was. Neville gestured for the men to sit at the table and everyone sat.

Neville looked at the Commander and said "Ok Colonel, tell me." The man looked to another man, a Lieutenant, and the man stood to make his presentation. When the presentation concluded, Neville agreed that they likely had found them and he sat back to contemplate what they should do next.

The discovery started with one of the undercover agents they had in Knockturn Alley. The man saw Severus Snape in one of the seedier parts of Knockturn alley. As a supposed reformed deatheater, the agent found it suspicious that he was in such a suspicious location and so decided to follow him. The man conducted some discrete business typical for the Alley but did not do anything that was overly suspicious but the agent had a feeling and kept following the Potions Master.

The professor's next stop was the Leaky Cauldron where he stopped for a drink. The agent took the opportunity to do a walk by and caught a familiar scent. One he had not thought of in years. While in Hogwarts he had harbored a crush on Narcissa Malfoy and remembered the scent from her seventh year. He had a bit of a danger fetish and thought bedding Narcissa Black as a muggleborn would be wild and passionate and most definitely dangerous. He had never smelt that scent anywhere else and thought it odd that it was lingering on Severus Snape.

He reported his actions and suspicions up the chain of command and the unit put a watch on the dower man. They quickly discovered the affair he was having with Narcissa Malfoy and decided that something interesting was happening as the woman was famous for her brutality in rejecting suitors. Severus Snape was also a known half-blood and was poor. Her marriage to Lucius had ended end plus he had lost his fortune and been incarceration, but no one could imagine Narcissa replacing a rich Lord with someone like that so the two of them were put under surveillance.

Other than Severus Snape's home the pair only went to one other location where the tail would always lose them. It was believed there was a home under a powerful magic protection in the area. And the team suspected the Fidelius. With the range of the spell, they narrowed the likely hide out to a square mile and now had the area under continuous watch.

Neville was very impressed with the investigation and said it. He wanted the original agent to be given an award but told the Colonel to hold until the investigation was complete. No matter the outcome the man was to get the accolade, but if this led to the kill or capture of the fugitives, Neville wanted the man to receive an additional award for meritorious service to the House of Longbottom.

As to what to do. The obvious option was to report their findings to the DMLE. Morgan Nicholson, had shown himself to be an excellent Director and while he was not as liberal in his personal beliefs, he did not stifle his staff. Also he was very committed to law and order. Neville had no doubt that if he reported what he discovered that the DMLE and the Aurors would take it seriously and likely capture, if not kill, the fugitives. It was clear Narcissa and Severus were also involved and the DMLE could also open prosecutions against them as well.

Despite having his parents back, Neville still thought that these criminals were an affront to his House and he wanted to deal with it himself. He explained his feelings to his father and the man agreed that the Longbottoms should usher these criminals off the mortal plane. And it was decided. A different Lieutenant than the first, presented an idea. It was brilliant in its simplicity and Neville nodded and the Colonel gave the go ahead to refine and execute the Lieutenant's plan. It was an excited group that broke from the meeting.


	46. The Wedding

**…July 17, 1993**

 **…Fidelius Hidden Location, within one square mile of Tinworth (Wizarding Village)**

Rabastan Lestrange was mostly recovered from his ordeal and his brother Rodolphus would likely be on his feet and fighting in another week. Like his sister-in-law, he was appalled at the news of where the country was going and livid that Sirius Black had stolen from his family.

It was decided that the upcoming Black wedding would make a perfect test run for their grander plan and also cause the right amount of devastation and, of course, revenge. Sirius Black was going to marry a squib and make her the new Lady Black. Killing his bride would test their plan and be a proper response to what he had done to his own house and the Lestrange House.

The grand plan was ingenious, as far as the group was concerned. Severus Snape was going to sneak one of them, Bellatrix, into Hogwarts when the school year began. As a teacher his things would not be searched and they could hide in a multi-compartment trunk. They had inscribed some magic masking runes in the one they had as an additional safety precaution.

Once inside, they would coordinate attacks inside and outside of the school. Bellatrix would kill a muggleborn and Rodolphus and Rabastan would murder the child's entire family at the same time. It would not take long for the Ministry to come in to the school. Bellatrix believed it would take four attacks, but Narcissa thought it would be after two.

At that point Bellatrix would kill a few Aurors before Severus snuck her back out. Lastly they would seek out the dead Aurors' families and kill them as well, then lay low again. Bellatrix could already taste the fear and terror in the air as people no longer believed that anywhere was safe. What good would Potter wards be if the ones at Hogwarts could be breached?

To test their plan Severus would sneak Bellatrix into the Black wedding as a gift. She would murder the bride, while she stood at the altar, from a hidden location at the back of the ceremony before disappearing back into the hidden gift box. Severus would sneak her back out in the confusion. Severus was especially happy with that portion of the plan.

Unfortunately for the conspirators, they were not the only ones discovering methods to breach wards. The key to the Deatheater's plan was that intent mattered in magic. Bringing something willingly into a warded area when the wards were set to accept you meant the wards considered it part of you. For wards like at Hogwarts that meant that if a person brought luggage, the wards would let the luggage pass if it only had a minor magical signature of its own.

Objects with a person attached to them, unless specifically banned by the wards, would not even be recorded in the ward matrix. The Fidelius was a ward that hid a location within someone's magic. If you were brought to the location without knowing the secret, it would be disorienting as you would have no clue as to where you were nor could your mind pick out any of the details. When you left the area however, you would be fine and you would remember the experience.

The Berserks used these two facts to plant a bug on Severus Snape. The device was a tiny magical recording device made to look like a pestle. Severus who bought such things regularly was then tricked into purchasing it. Intent being important. Placing the item in his bag of his own free will after purchasing it under the same conditions meant that it moved into the Fidelius area un-regarded in the bottom of his potions bag.

The watchers could not listen in to what was said while he was inside but every time the man left they were able to receive a transmitted recording of what happened in the house. They also got some interesting recordings of Narcissa and Severus' times together. Hearing and seeing how unenthused Narcissa was during those times ended the last lingering crush of one particular Berserker.

 **…Black Manor, Grimmauld Commons, London**

It was truly going to be the wedding of the century. Prima Potentia Lord Sirius Black spared no expense. If any members of certain groups thought that Sirius did not truly love his squib bride or had some ulterior motive, the pomp and ceremony around the wedding put that to bed.

Dignitaries from around the world had been invited as had famous squibs who had made a name for themselves in the muggle world or in less restrictive parts of the wizarding world. That Camille was a squib was not just accepted but was openly celebrated.

No effort was made to hide or diminish what Camille was and instead the wedding seemed to have a secondary goal of celebrating those normally ignored members of wizarding society. The wedding was to be at the end of a weeklong celebration. Sirius had built an entire carnival on the main grounds of Black Manor and it was spectacular.

Jugglers and gymnast and fire fireworks were just some of the wonders that seem to be going nonstop. And the wizarding world was enraptured by the opening day festivities. Camille was at the center of the entire thing, surrounded by Lycan security guards, and it was made clear to everyone that she would be treated as a proper future Duchess.

The greater property encompassing the entire Grimmauld Commons was decorated in equally grand fashion. The main road had banners every 20 feet with the Black family crest on it. All of the Casinos were issuing commemorative items from gambling chips to clothing. Sirius's own Lily Flower Hotel and Casino had unveiled, The Duchess Room, which was a magical and muggle art gallery.

With all of that going on, Sirius still managed to increase the drama and excitement. In fact, it would be surprising to many that his actions did not, by itself, over shadow the entire week. Sirius announced that each day he would present his wife to be with a gift. The gift for the first night was a cleansing ritual that he had designed himself. It was, of course, well known that the Black family had a powerful affinity toward ritual magic.

Rituals of cleansing were very common in the wizarding world. They were among the original magics. They required varying degrees of power based on how corrupted the item or area and how large the item or area was. Sirius claimed to be prepared to cleanse the House of Black (the mansion and grounds) of all the years of dark magic use and use the depth of his love to accomplish it.

It was a bold statement. Even with the known skill of the Black family in the use and design of rituals, powering such a powerful cleansing with his love was a serious undertaking. Love was indeed the most powerful emotion one could use for a cleansing ritual but the Blacks had been a dark family for at least five generations and was known to conduct very dark magics and rituals.

After the opening day of celebration, everyone prepared themselves for the planned ritual. The international media had already been present for the wedding festivities, but many social event reporters found themselves in the middle of much more meaningful stories as experts were rushed in to comment and witness this new magical creation.

A ticket to witness the ritual be conducted had become the most valuable prize in Wizarding Britain. Those who had tickets had thought it was just to see whatever, likely expensive, gift he would unveil. Discovering it was a ticket to see brand new magic had created pandemonium. Sirius had loved it and considered it another prank well played.

Sirius had built a small multi-tiered bleacher to hold all the guests. 300 people plus various media representatives would get a front row seat to witness his latest creation. Many more would get to experience thanks to the wizarding wireless and whatever pictures and pensieve memories were released after.

All of Wizarding Britain were interested. Some wanted to see him succeed, some wanted to see the grand failure. There was no danger in conducting a cleansing ritual. Either it worked or it didn't. Whether Sirius' love proved true or proved false, it would be a spectacle. And that was the main topic of conversation. Powering a ritual with the power of your love for a squib, flew in the face of all of British magical culture.

Harry, Neville and their respective families and associates arrived in grand style for the week of events. They did not wear their finest clothing as that was saved for the actual wedding, but the more subdued clothing they wore still far exceeded what would have been considered appropriate. In addition the arriving families went completely over the top when meeting Camille in the "thrown room" Sirius had created for her to receive well-wishers.

The Longbottom Group and the Potter Group treated the future Duchess Black with the greatest kindness and warmth and as Brianna watched the whole spectacle she could only shake her head in wonder. They had been pariahs and now the most powerful families in the Wizarding world were hugging them.

The sweetest moment was a private one, when Alice Longbottom gathered together Remus' Stephanie and Sirius' Camille and told them "As a close friend of Lily's, I want you both to know that she would have approved of both of you. She would have adored all the women Remus and Sirius have gathered to themselves, but the two of you are the leaders of your family and Lily would have been proud to call you friend".

It was well known that the Marauders saw Lily as the gold standard of womanhood. When Alice said she saw all of the red-heads best traits in the two women, she found herself the center of tear filled hug. The two future Marauder's wives truly appreciated it as they all knew how much Lily had been loved.

The rest of the various women that made up the adult men's harems joined together in a giant hug and getting-to-know-you session. Remus and Sirius's girls regularly met with each other and instantly invited Alice to start to join them, as well, so they could hear more stories from the marauder's days at Hogwarts and help her to become reacquainted with the world.

When the time came for the ritual, Sirius led them to an area that had been set up in front of the main doors of the manor. It contained a ritual circle and was surrounded by stadium seating. The people attending were actually a passive part of the ritual. Declaring love had power, declaring it publically had more power.

The ritual circle was a large circle drawn in birch wood ash, the circle enclosed a pentagram. The pentagram was drawn in five continuous strokes using an ink Sirius developed using various magical plants and the sexual fluids of him and all his girls.

In the center of the ritual circle stood Camille and Clarissa, the younger, and symbolically more innocent, of the Carrow twins. At each of the remaining cardinal points stood his other 5 women. Sirius began to chant in a language no one could decipher. One of the experts present would later say he had detected elements of at least 7 different languages.

When the circle activated, it glowed white and Camille's eyes started to glow, as did Sirius'. At this point Clarissa began to sing an obviously magical song. It had no words and people would later compare it to Phoenix's song. The girl walked in a straight line from Camille to Sirius crossing the ritual circle. She took Sirius's hand and led him back across the line of glowing ash and to Camille.

With both of their eyes glowing still, they shared a "true loves kiss" and the glowing ring expanded all the way to the borders of the Black Manor. With an audible gong, everyone felt the ritual complete with a surge of magic. The surge was felt across London. People reported a feeling as if some darkness that they did not know they carried had left them and they felt uplifted.

In the aftermath Sirius and his friends would wonder if the Blacks had tied misfortune to various people or families and whether the curses had been broken or if the ritual was just manifesting itself. At the center of the magical disturbance, Black Manor looked as if it had had another reconstruction.

Shadows that had persisted for no reason faded away and the entire area felt lighter. Dobby and Winky were present with their daughter Annabeth, called Annie, and the three elves shivered in delight as a last bit of darkness left them and the House of Black.

Harry and Neville would later ask for the ritual to cleanse whatever darkness their homes may hold. It was generally accepted that no matter how light your family, there was darkness to be cleansed. For most it would be like taking a magical shower to clean off any accumulated dirt and grime. The resulting pulses of magic would add further to Britain's re-emergence on the world magical stage.

With the ritual completed, Sirius and his seven girls came together in a hug. Sirius and Camille was at the center of it but all of them felt the radiating love from the two and that they were included in it. They did not notice as the Lycan guards ushered the stunned spectators away, nor did they see the look of incredulousness on the face of one gray-heard headmaster.

Eventually they released each other and went inside the house. They all came together in the bedroom where they stripped off all their clothes and piled into the bed holding each other until they fell asleep. Outside the celebration had continued unabated. For many inside Grimmauld Commons, it felt similar to the night Voldemort had been banished.

 **…July 18, 1993**

 **…Fidelius Hidden Location, within one square mile of Tinworth (Wizarding Village)**

Bellatrix Lestrange and her sister, Narcissa, looked at the newspaper. If not for the danger and evil that the two women represented, the looks on their faces would have been funny. They had both felt it the day before when the last link they had to the Black family, based on a blood ritual that their father had completed, faded to nothing.

Neither of them knew what the purpose of the link was nor had it ever helped them in any way but they were in a towering rage that it had been taken from them. "Who knows what greatness the Blacks had gathered that the fool has thrown away", Bellatrix had raged while her sister nodded.

Then their rage would shift to shocked disbelief. For the darker and more traditional families, it had been a fact the squibs were curses to a family. Many believed that having a squib meant you had angered a powerful and cunning mage that had cursed your family to have one. Since this belief was ingrained as fact for most English magicals, a lot of people, Bellatrix and Narcissa included, never believed Sirius truly loved any of the women he had surrounded himself with. They viewed it as simply an act of rebellion to spit in the face of logic and traditions.

But not even they could deny the power of magic. The papers had magically pictures and eye witness accounts. Not to mention the fact that almost everyone in London felt it. It was powered by a "true loves kiss". One that was given to Camille symbolically but extended through all the girls in the ritual circle. That he truly loved these squibs only moved the sisters from shock back to apoplectic rage.

Narcissa had worried that their plan was not wise. She was not particular trusting of Severus and the plan relied on him too much for her liking. In addition, they had all gone to Hogwarts and still remembered how to navigate it. Grimmauld Commons was familiar to them via Severus' scouting but they did not have full access nor a true outline of the area.

Narcissa's doubts had faded with the latest happenings. This had to be stopped and murdering Sirius's squibs needed to happen. Before the two women had only planned to murder the bride but now they were discussing killing them all. Sirius would stay alive for the moment just so he could be made to suffer because of their loss and as punishment for his actions.

 **…Grimmauld Commons, London**

The second day of celebration began as the first one had ended. The entire area felt light and happy. Unfortunately, as each moment passed, more and more of the reality of the world re-infected the cleansed area. They had cleared away almost all of the darkness, but human nature had darkness and it replenished itself just as the dark did.

The Black property would continue to feel changed despite the re-emergence of vice, pettiness, cruelty and all the small evils that humanity carries with it always. The previous heads of house along with the members had gone out of their way to allow evil to infect their heart and home. Sirius had banished all they had left behind.

By the time the Black family emerged once again the carnival atmosphere was in full swing. A lot had happened in the British Wizarding world in the previous year and the Black Wedding was the first opportunity to celebrate publically. So while everyone offered sincere good wishes for the coming marriage, people were also celebrating the amazing happenings in the country.

Camille and Sharon had been impregnated the night before. With magic no one had to be pregnant when they did not wish to be and similarly once pregnancy was desired, it was practically guaranteed to happen. The two women practically glowed with happiness and even though no announcement was made, elder women who saw them knew instantly that a Black heir was to arrive soon.

The second night, a great many people returned to Black Manor to see what spectacular ritual Sirius would perform for his bride. No one even whispered doubtfully about them any longer. Many were bothered that he would love a squib but no one doubted that he did indeed love her. "True loves kiss" was absolute in magic.

The gift was amazing but not magical in the way people had expected. Camille and the girls loved the ocean and so Sirius commissioned a yacht from Potter Enterprises. It was 105ft long and based on a muggle yacht called the Baglietto.

Like the cars from the Magicar division, it was full of magical features, including space expansion runes in every room that tripled the interior space, friction control runes that increased top speed by a factor of 4, automatic piloting for crewless travel and the famous invisibility booster for discrete entrance and exit into London.

In addition, like the famed Flying Dutchman ship, owned by Durmstrang, it could travel underwater or in the sky. It also had the Dutchman's ability to portal between bodies of water. When news of that got out it would spark a minor international incident as the Bulgarians believed that they owned that magical knowledge outright and no one should be even allowed to copy it.

It would be settled with an agreement to bring Potter Magicars to Bulgaria. The Bulgarians would secretly be furious at their inability to decode the Potter runes or any other magical function of the cars. When Sirius presented the marvel to Camille, she screamed in joy, as it came with a promise of a month long honeymoon cruising around the world. The yacht was anchored at the magical port at the opposite end of Grimmauld Commons from Black Manor.

The port allowed for almost all forms of magical travel, including by boat and along with the beautiful and sleek white and blue ship, Sirius had constructed a private dock for it. Even though some were disappointed that Sirius had not performed another amazing magical ritual, the boat was a huge success.

Tours were arranged for select members of the public and media and Potter Enterprises would find itself receiving requests to open a Magi-Yacht division. They eventually agreed but did custom orders only. Camille named the ship the Black's Balls because she owned it and everyone laughed at the implication. The second night leading to the wedding was a smashing success. Sirius and his girls celebrated on the boat.

 **…July 19, 2013**

 **…Fidelius Hidden Location, within one square mile of Tinworth (Wizarding Village)**

Severus Snape had been onboard with the plan to murder Sirius' new wife from the moment of its inception. His hatred for Sirius Black had not diminished and he felt betrayed by the world that the man had not stayed in Azkaban to rot.

That betrayal was compounded by the happiness the man had dared to gain for himself when in the same amount of time and with his freedom, Severus had achieved none. As far as he was concerned Black and the bastard son of James Potter deserved to hurt as much as he had.

The completion of the ritual meant that Sirius loved his squib bitch as much as Severus had loved Lily Evans and it was perfect revenge to rip that love away as his love had been stolen from him. It never crossed his mind that he could never had powered that ritual with his supposed love for Lily Potter. He would never admit to himself that his supposed love was actually just obsession.

Severus Snape was a bitter man that grew from a mean and unhappy child. The truth about his early friendship with Lily was that it was mostly one sided. Lily had an open and caring heart and the discovery of someone who shared her oddness and that the person knew what the oddness was all it took for Lily to take Severus as a friend.

For all of their time together he viewed her as a follower. As someone who recognized his greatness. But if he had been asked, he would have never called her a friend. That was not a problem as long as he was her only link to the magic world but when they arrived at Hogwarts, Lily had flourished and no longer needed him.

His hatred for the Marauders and his love for Lily was all based on the same thing, jealousy. In Hogwarts he had nothing except Lily's loyalty to their previous friendship and when he pushed that loyalty too hard and lost it, he snapped.

Feeling that his compatriots had finally got in the right mindset had made him giddy. Sirius would be left with nothing. All his pathetic shows of wealth and magical ability would be worthless and Severus would joyously watch as his enemy's happiness was snatched from him. He couldn't live in a world where Sirius Black was happy.

 **…Duchess Room, Lily Flower Hotel and Casino, Grimmauld Commons**

Sirius' next gift was escorted from Black Manor that morning by 20 Lycan guards. The entire Black family jewel collection had never been shown together. Sirius had the entire collection displayed in the Duchess room of the Lily Flower Hotel.

The wedding set was given pride of place and would be what Camille wore at the wedding. It consisted of a tiara, a necklace, a pair of earrings and an elegant ring. All the pieces were covered in diamonds and had been made by dwarves.

Surrounding the Black family wedding set was five pillars. On each was an exact copy of the wedding set. Except that each meticulously made copy used a different gemstone. There was a ruby set, an emerald set, a sapphire set, a pearl set and one made with polished onyx.

It was striking and Sirius had commissioned all of them new. People were at first confused thinking each set was meant for a member of Sirius' harem and there seemed to be one missing, but the curator leading the tours explained that all six sets were meant for the new Lady Black. His other women had separate gifts for them exclusively, but all the jewelry displayed in the Duchess Room was for the Lady Black. The newly commissioned pieces would be hers exclusively and not belong to the Black collection.

That announcement was met with awe. Sirius had given his future a wife a fortune in Jewelry and not bound it to the Black Estate. It was a sign of trust that most nobles would never think to give their spouses. Magic was a binding force in the wizarding world and once given, a gift could not be taken back without consequence. For those not able to contemplate love like that, they comforted themselves with the false belief that the jewels represented a test of Camille's love. If she was faithless, she and the jewels would be gone by the morning.

 **…July 20, 2013**

 **…Offices of the House of Dumbledore, Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic**

Albus Dumbledore would normally spend his summers away from both Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. He normally did so because it created a sense that he did not desire power within the Ministry. Of course he did and even without his presence, his agents would be hard at work during the summer months.

This summer however he found that he was spending a lot of time in his new Ministry offices. He would not admit it to himself, but part of the reason for his frequent appearances was the joy at his new elevated status. It was all like a new toy that he desperately wanted to keep playing with.

Potions and alchemy was his magical specialty but his family affinity was knowledge. Dumbledore's tended to be savants in whatever field they chose. That could be useless as with his brother, who knew everything there was to know about goats or world changing like himself who discovered the 12 uses of dragon's blood.

To match his family affinity, the Dumbledore offices looked like a library. It included a book and quill motif that carried throughout the offices. Albus personally thought that his family's affinity toward knowledge made them the most powerful family in Britain. He privately thought they were more powerful than even the Prima Potentia as one of his family could potentially learn all the other families' abilities.

Thinking of the Prima Potentia brought his thoughts back to the reason for his presence. He was lobbying against Sirius Black. It was a delicate process but he was slowly building support against the man. The man was actually making it easy. He had just blood adopted the Carrow twins which did not sit well with the light families that had been victims of their parents nor did it sit well with the dark families that still wanted the girls dead.

Choosing a squib to be the next Lady Black and then the extravagance of the week was also not being received well within the nobility. Albus, himself, was concerned about a squib as the Lady of one of the prime magical families but he did not care as much as the people he was rallying. He only wanted them to see the man as unstable so he could affect his influence on Harry Potter. Albus mistakenly believed that if he could turn public opinion against Black that Harry's advisors would move to distance the boy from his godfather.

Albus planned to both encourage that move and use it to create discord. To the advisors he would offer quiet support while to Harry he would suggest it was a betrayal of his godfather. It was a long term plan. One he believed he had time to cultivate as he thought the shakeup at the ministry had given him more time.

He knew Tom still had supporters in Britain, but much of his ability to pull against the levers of policy had been disrupted, for now. Albus new that the counter attack would be that much more brutal if Tom had no means of being subtle and he once again bemoaned the impetuousness of people like Amelia Bones. He had no doubt her assassination would come shortly.

Neville Longbottom would be an easier task. With Frank Longbottom awake, he was sure he could get that family back into the light properly. He only had to convince the older man that it was not wise to allow his son so much control. Albus was sure the idea to leave the Longbottom reputation in the hands of a near 13 year old was just the excitement talking. He intended to give the family some time before helping them to see reason.

He was pondering how much time to give them and how much easier it would be to get them to comply given his new elevated status, conveniently forgetting he was still subordinate to them, when his son walked in looking troubled. Albus Dumbledore had a keen sense for energies and he could feel Justin's troubled state when he entered.

"What is wrong, Justin" Lord Dumbledore spoke imperiously. The man had been riding on a political high and it was definitely getting to his head. He had already moved on from his political failing in regard to manipulating the election of the Minister, dismissing it as a casualty of the time spent securing his own elevation.

His self-righteousness and feeling of self-importance died with Justin's worried and slightly confused words. "Sirius Black intends to gift his fiancé with a Phoenix." Albus Dumbledore's worlds collapsed to a pin. He knew that no one had successfully completed the Phoenix summoning ritual in over a millennia. Most people thought he had done it before facing Grindelwald.

Sirius was many things, but he was not a fool. He also had a familial affinity toward rituals and had just completed an overly powerful cleansing ritual on his family's home. Albus was irritated. If Sirius summoned a Phoenix, it would become nearly impossible to sew enough doubt in the populous about him. If the Phoenix bonded with his squib bride, they would be politically untouchable.

He smiled ruefully to himself that he was partially responsible for the complete awe the world had for Phoenixes. And the fact that they were considered purely light creatures was due to him as well. Most people thought that the "virtue" required in ritual had to be good, but Albus knew that was not necessarily true.

If Sirius succeeded he could suggest that the man had summoned a dark phoenix though even he had only every read rumors about them and they all ended with the creature consuming its master. The problem was he was too good and had already made the people believe that was an impossibility. He was pondering his options when he noticed that Justin was still looking troubled.

"What is it, Justin?" Dumbledore asked irritated at not knowing something. It was obvious that the summoning was not, as he thought, the reason for his son's disquiet. Justin hesitated. But then decided that he could not keep this from his father. "He accuses you of not truly being bonded to Fawkes" Justin said confusedly.

Albus Dumbledore's mind ground to a halt. He was about to ask Justin to repeat himself but knew he had heard what the young man had said. He wasn't one for such things. What was more important was developing a plan forward. He held out his hand and Justin gave him the paper with the article in it. He read the article quickly and ruthlessly crushed the small sense of panic that tried to rise up within him.

He had not known that Fawkes had been the Black family contribution to Hogwarts, but it made sense. He knew that the ward stone had been from the Potters and the Forbidden Forrest had been from the Longbottoms. It only made sense that the Black's and Nott's would have contributed as well. It would have to be someone as skilled as a Black to bond a Phoenix to a school and not a person as all texts suggested.

He was avoiding the true issue. The mystery of how and why the Blacks had donated a Phoenix to the school was not pertinent to his present problem. He could deny the charge but he had never actually lied about Fawkes before. He had just allowed and subtly encouraged assumptions. If not for the series of blows his reputation had already taken, it would be a minor inconvenience. But in the current climate it would be another crack in his status as the world's Light Lord.

His other true concern was Fawkes himself. The Phoenix had never defied him and he had thought his position had given him power over the bird but the fact that Fawkes had acted without his approval or direction in the chamber meant he did not know what the bird would or could do if he tried to claim he was truly bonded to it.

Decision made he turned to his son and said "Fawkes is bonded to the school to act as a guide and companion to the headmaster" he finally said. Justin looked at his father for a long moment then said "We are going to have adjust the plans. More people than you realize support you only because of Fawkes' supposed bonding to you." The aging headmaster winced at the statement. It was a truth he knew but had never had to face.

 **…Grounds of Black Manor, Grimmauld Commons, London**

Neville Longbottom, his girlfriends, his father, mother and grandmother all sat wide eyed in their reserved seats in the stands. Phoenixes were the most famous magical creatures in the world. Every magical nation on the planet had multiple instances of the creatures in their history. The news about Dumbledore's deception had not been ground breaking for the Longbottom family.

The entire family had long since lost faith in the infallibility of the headmaster and really saw the use of Fawkes as a political tool as a minor deception in what they believed were far greater manipulations and plotting by Albus Dumbledore. They had no proof but the Longbottom clan suspected him of manipulating events around their attack and perhaps the attack on the Potters.

It was an absolute fact that he had manipulated the aftermath to increase his own power base but with how desperately he and his new son seemed to be trying to build political power in the upper chamber and how much easier that would have likely been with the extinction of two of the four Prima Potentia and the incarceration of a fourth; they were suspicious. It was a worry for another day as they were all excited by the idea that a new phoenix was to be birthed.

Since they were known to be truly immortal, it was one of magics greatest mysteries why only Fawkes was currently known to exist. Where the missing immortal birds were, was another of the many questions that surrounded the amazing animals. It was no wonder Dumbledore's claim to be bonded to one was an almost instant ticket to legendary status.

The second ritual at the Black Estate drew three times as many people despite only having a few hours' notice. Magicals all over the world dropped everything to travel to witness it and even with the use of magic the port was almost overwhelmed with the huge influx. There were many international incidents as Sirius denied demands for the modified ritual as well as demands to allow various international specialists and dignitaries to witness the event.

Instead he allowed everyone who came to the first to come and witness the second and added only 50 additional seats. The Longbottom family, and others, were impressed by the audacity of Albus Dumbledore who not only attended but brought Fawkes along. Over the next few days, his camp would put forth an aggressive campaign that would defend his actions.

"He had never claimed to have performed the ritual"; "Having people believe Fawkes was his bonded had aided both the war with Grindelwald and the war with Voldemort" and "Fawkes still accompanied him wherever he went without complaint and had not abandoned him personally or the school, despite his actions" would be the most popular defenses.

The ritual itself was as amazing as was to be expected. Unlike the cleansing ritual that radiated magic, the ritual to summon a phoenix seemed to be sucking in magic. The ritual to bring forth a Phoenix was so simple that most magicals had it memorized. The difficulty came from the necessary purity of the virtue and the high price of failure.

What Sirius was doing was completely different. He used the same ritual circle as before and used items of life from a dragon instead of a falcon. What was most spectacular was that each of his seven girls supposedly carried a particular virtue into the ritual circle. Love, Loyalty, Justice, Patience, Joy, Wonder and Wisdom. Sirius chanted non-stop for a full 30 minutes before the pile of items burst into flames.

Everyone felt their body tingle when the ritual completed with a whooshing sound. In the middle of the ritual circle was an egg. If anyone doubted whether the ritual had been successful, those concerns were put to bed when Fawkes flew from Albus's shoulder and circled the ostrich sized egg, singing a song so joyful that people began to cry with happiness.

Fawkes eventually calmed and landed back on the headmaster's shoulder. Even the headmaster could not overcome the happy feelings he was inundated with despite his internal anger at what was happening. The same was true for everyone. Many in the crowd hated what Sirius was doing but for a brief moment that started with Fawkes' song and lasted a minute after he had finished, no one could feel anything but peace and happiness.

When the moment passed, Sirius lifted the egg and brought it to a spot in the idle of the lawn. He put the egg down and drew his wand. To the shocked amazement of the recovering onlookers, he cast an incendio at the egg and it burst into flames. The flame was obviously magical and many would comment that it reminded them of fiendfyre without the menace. It was definitely alive though. Eventually the fire died and in its place was a small tree.

The tree was amazing and the more intellectual of the group would associate the tree with the price for failing the ritual. But most eyes was on the creature that was sitting on one of the limbs. The difference between what Sirius had summoned and the bird that sat on Albus's shoulder was astounding.

Fawkes was about three feet tall from talon to the top of his head. His four tail feathers were an additional four feet long and hung down across Albus' back while the magical creature sat on his shoulders. Fawkes color was like fire mixing reds, yellows and whites and his feathers seemed to shimmer as if on fire.

The Phoenix in the tree was also obviously a bird. The difference was that it was the size of a baby dragon. At least six feet from massive talon to the top of its head with tail feathers that were long enough to curl around the tree twice. Its feathers were blue, yellow and white and actually looked like flame. It caused the entire creature to look as if it was perpetually on fire.

"I am here to serve, my lord." said a melodious female voice. The entire group grasped in shock. It was rumored that Phoenix could communicate with their bonded and the ability was another ability Albus had allowed rumor to give to him. But for the animal to speak out loud was something no one had ever fathomed.

They watched as Sirius gave the Phoenix the charge to protect the house of Black and keep it on the path of the seven virtues that had birthed the majestic animal. He indicated Camille and indicated that she would birth the next Lord Black and that she should be protected.

The Bird spoke again. The voice was definitely magical and left most of the people who heard it, unsure. It was dangerous and seductive and full of wisdom, all at the same time. It felt comforting to a degree but did not feel accepting. The Black family would be the only ones that felt acceptance with the voice.

"I am Ember and I shall guide and protect the family Black for the rest of eternity." After speaking, the newly identified Ember extended large wings that were at least 12 feet from tip to tip. In a graceful movement the Phoenix rose into the sky and sang that made everyone long for home. For Sirius it felt like he was home.

Fawkes took off and flew with the other bird. And everyone watched in joyful amazement. The flight lasted another 30 minutes before Fawkes landed again on Dumbledore's shoulder. The bird gave off a sense of contentment before burying its head inside a wig and falling asleep.

Ember landed on the ground in front of Camille who approached the bird and started to pet it, that brought the other seven girls forward. Even though the entire crowd was still present and they all wanted to approach the Phoenix, something held them back.

Ember took off again and flew into the Manor and all the girls chased after them giggling happily. With that the event was over and an overawed crowd left the grounds of Black Manor to once again party all night in Grimmauld Commons.

 **...July 21, 1993**

 **…Grimmauld Commons, London**

In a clever move, Sirius's gift to Camille on the day after performing another seemingly miraculous and impossible ritual was to start a Wizarding Squib School. In the years to come Wayward School of Magic would become for squibs, what Hogwarts was for magicals.

Magical studies that did not require internal Magic, like Potions, Runes, Arithmancy and Herbology would become the core classes and help generations of squibs find a place in the magical world. Ember would become an unofficial guardian of the school on behalf of the school's main benefactors. The school would actually be on the grounds of Black Manor opposite the side facing Grimmauld Place.

The announcement of the founding of the School plus the generous starting endowments from the Houses of Black, Potter and Longbottom with generous donations from Marauder, Vector, McGonagall, Diggory, Jigger, Abbott and a healthy portion of the Wizengamot created mass panic within certain circles both light and dark. Unfortunately for them, they could not get anyone to pay attention as the news of Ember dominated all thought and conversation. A school for squibs seemed like a ridiculous conversation to have.

 **…July 22, 2013**

 **…Fidelius Hidden Location, within one square mile of Tinworth (Wizarding Village)**

The small cottage was boiling like an overheated kettle left on the stove two long. The five people that occupied the small home could barely speak to one another, so overwhelming was their anger. Rodolphus was cognizant enough to join them in their anger but still could not be out of bed for long. The uncontrollable anger that consumed him while awake only made him fatigue quicker.

"How dare he?" Bellatrix bellowed and the plates started to rise from the table. Accidental magic in someone her age required extreme emotional upheaval and the Lord Black had certainly caused that in her. She had screamed the same thing before and no one dared answer after she had shot a cruciatus at her sister when the oldest Black sister had last responded to her.

Severus could not decide whether it was more amazing that Bellatrix would throw such a curse at her sister or that the woman had missed. Everyone thought it best not to test the insane woman again. Personally, he could not hate the man any more than he already did but each new day only confirmed his belief that Sirius Black deserved to suffer.

His blind anger had turned to riotousness as he viewed Sirius' actions as an affront to the Wizarding world. To try and legitimize a squib whore and then shower her with gifts. The latest being a secret island getaway where they would honeymoon and vacation. It was too much. Severus could not even consider Ember. Either Sirius had made his family worthy of a Phoenix or had bound the creature against its will, either way it showed Sirius to be a powerful wizard; and Severus could not make that admission.

Ember was at the front of Narcissa's mind however. The House of Black was truly lost to her. Even if she killed everyone in the world that could inherit, nothing could permanently kill a phoenix and she had read the words Sirius had used after summoning Ember. That creature would not allow anyone to claim the Black family. All she had left was revenge. When she was done the bird would be all that was left.

Severus rose and prepared to leave. It would take all of his occlumency skills to pull off what was required. He was going to see the headmaster. The man was blinded by a need to foster forgiveness. Severus figured it had something to do with the death of the aged man's sister. Albus had done a lot to suppress the story about the older members of society knew and he had heard it from Lucius' father.

In any case, he would tell the idiot that he wanted to bury the hatchet with Sirius and congratulate him on his wedding. All the conspirators thought it was both funny and appropriate that Albus Dumbledore would cover their entrance and exit from the murder.

 **…July 23, 1993**

 **…Grounds, Black Manor, Grimmauld Commons, London**

The wedding was a beautiful affair and relatively simply when considering the thousand guests present and the enormity of the week leading up to it. Remus walked Camille down the aisle and Claire and Clarissa were the flower girls. Sirius' other four ladies served as the bridesmaids and Harry, Frank, Neville and Ron escorted them in as Sirius's groomsmen. Harry was his best man.

Camille wore a simple acromantula silk white gown that hugged her top before flaring slightly at her hips. Her hair had multiple summer flowers in it and she wore the Black wedding tiara. She looked to everyone like a princess.

The hand fasting ceremony was done in the druidic tradition with Minerva acting as officiate. Ember rested on a pedestal behind Minerva crooning a soft melodic song that seemed to fill the venue with love. Despite previously doing so many things that would offend traditional blood purists, the wedding held to the oldest of wizarding traditions. The newspapers would later comment that the wedding was everything a proud English witch or wizard would hope for a family considered one of the guardians of the English wizarding world.

After the wedding, the reception was a rowdy affair more in keeping with Sirius and Camille's progressive and uncaring attitudes. Both the Weird Sisters and Celestina Warbeck performed, the later singing the song the couple took their first dance to.

Severus Snape was in a panic. Black and his whore of a wife and all his other whores had just left the party and Bellatrix had still not shown herself. It was possible that she wanted to act when there were less people that could capture her but that was not the plan. A private kill would not create enough fear and confusion for him to get her back out and the point was for everyone to witness their death.

Then it was announced that the new Lord and Lady Black along with their now officially adopted daughters (Claire and Clarissa), along with his newly minted concubines (Brianna, Olivia, Aubrey and Sharon) had boarded the Black's Balls. Shortly after, everyone watched the flying ship head to the Magiport, before dipping beneath the water and leaving for their private island.

With the target gone he decided it was best for him to leave as well. He had convinced the Headmaster to bring him as his guest with a lie that he was hoping to finally bury the animosity between him and Black. Severus was still amazed the old fool bought it. He even wondered if the man suspected Severus might be involved in something sinister and supported it. It was clear the headmaster was not pleased with the direction Sirius and his cohorts were moving the country.

He made his way back to where he had left the trunk and quickly shrank and pocketed it. He moved towards the gates of Black Manor but was stopped by the Longbottoms. Frank said "Severus, leaving I see. Well, have a safe trip." Both the older man and his son unnerved Severus with the way they looked at him and he quickly fled the area.

When he got back to the safe house he found a fuming Narcissa and the Lestrange brothers. He unshrank the trunk and opened it, only to find it empty. It was Narcissa who noticed that the magic dampening runes were not present. Severus was examining the box when his survival instinct kicked in and he rolled to the right.

The green spell sailed past him and hit Rabastan and the man dropped dead. Severus looked up into the angry eyes of Narcissa Malfoy and realized that her use for him had apparently come to an end. She was a terrible lover and Severus only continued because of her beauty and his desire to get one over on Lucius. He was not surprised that she would kill him and suspected that was to be his fate even if the plan had succeeded.

But he was a master at dueling and was probably better than Lucius, so Narcissa would be no match for him. But Rodolphus and her, together, might get lucky so he simply jumped out of the window before dissaperating. He did not know what became of Bellatrix but it was likely nothing good so he returned to the castle to make sure he had an alibi and a good story should suspicion turn to him.

 **…Grimmauld Commons**

After watching Severus Snape vanish, the Longbottoms laughed out loud. The night had gone exactly as planned. A simple switching spell when the sleazy man had arrived and they had captured one of the most feared Deatheaters of the first war.

The box was taken back to Asgard where it was put in a cell. The memories that Neville would later watch as Bellatrix snuck out of the box only to find herself in a cell would be a source of joy and happiness for him for a long time. It would also be the source of his most powerful patronus when he eventually learned to cast it.

She had shot off an impressive amount of spells in an attempt to get out until she realized that even with her wand she was trapped. Instead she prepared herself for whoever would come for her. Neville would later chuckle at the sinister smile of the woman as she prepared to go down fighting.

The Longbottoms walked through the growing city and marveled at what Sirius had created. The wedding had been a boom for business as even those who had not gotten a ticket flocked to the area to be part of the spectacle. Restaurants and casinos where offering specials and commemorative items for sale and Neville thought Vas would appreciate that the revenue generated would likely pay for the extravagant wedding week. Neville supposed Sirius could probably sell one of Ember's feathers and pay for two weeks, based on the still awed public.

Neville was impressed with the planning. The summoning of Ember was so huge of an event that not only did it cover the creation of the Squib School but it actually dampened the attention on the wedding, something both the bride and groom wanted but couldn't achieve because of his status. Though only Sirius could consider a wedding with a thousand quests to be small and intimate. Neville mentioned it to his father and they chuckled at the ridiculousness of it all.

Eventually they approached the rendezvous spot and Neville and his father glanced at each other. Thirty seconds later Bellatrix Lestrange appeared in front of them. She had been hit with a confundus charm in her cell before being portkeyed to the commons. It had shot from the floor and she never saw it coming.

When she appeared Frank quickly drew his wand and hit her with another confundus charm using it to cover the one from earlier. Neville in a faster movement drew his sword and decapitated the vile woman. As her body fell Neville's only thought was of how slow he had made himself move. It was part of the plan to make sure witnesses had a clear view and understanding of what happened but for Neville it bothered him that he had to move so slowly.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was not pleased. Something was fishy and the whole scene stunk but he could not figure it out. Apparently Bellatrix Lestrange had appeared in the Commons, likely seeking out Neville Longbottom in a revenge attempt for killing her comrade. Thinking to catch him off guard or perhaps a little intoxicated after the reception.

She would have to arrive at a designated travel spot, which meant someone had to tip her off when the Longbottoms came into range. They had searched for either or both of the Lestrange brothers but found nothing. Bellatrix apparently didn't account for the wards slowing down incoming travel, to prevent what she was attempting and it gave Frank Longbottom enough time to hit her with a confundus.

It was a standard Auror tactic and Frank had been one before he was attacked. The confundus is a fast spell and hitting an opponent with it disorients enough for a second more effective spell. But unfortunately for the headless deatheater, Neville Longbottom, whose skill with a sword was making international headlines was already moving and had drawn his custom sword.

The rest was self-explanatory. It was neat and tidy and made all the sense in the world but Kinsley knew in his heart that it was bullshit. He had no evidence to support that knowledge but he knew it. But as seemed to becoming a usual thing, he decided that a dead deatheater was a good thing so why risk his own career trying to uncover what was obviously well hidden.


	47. Acknowledge

… Nott Manor, Flintshire, England

Narcissa Malfoy sat in the office of Alvin Nott. He had left her there to stew and she knew it. She was desperate and the Notts were really the only option she had left for herself. After she had accidentally killed Rabastan Lestrange and Severus had escaped she had ran before Rodolphus' anger could be turned toward her. Until Bellatrix returned she would not have been safe from the man.

She had arrived home at the same time as the special edition of the Daily Prophet. Her son was rightfully angry at the death of his aunt but it had only confused her. Nothing about the story made sense, from what she knew. But she would not be able to tell anyone that.

What she had known was that her life was forfeit. Her sister was dead and both Severus and the last remaining Lestrange brother had cause to kill her and neither had to worry about Bellatrix's revenge, if they succeeded, any longer. Her son despite his high opinion of himself could not protect her.

With the angry looks her son kept sending her she didn't feel very safe in her own home anyway and had left. Desperate, she had come to see Alvin Nott. He had harbored a crush on her for years and despite the fact that she truly loved Lucius, she could no longer live as a commoner, jumping at shadows.

She believed that she deserved to live in comfort and with Lucius locked up, her sister dead, two men likely out to kill her, and her own son disgusted with her she had finally run out of options. It did not matter what Sirius had done, she was still a Black. She frowned at the missing connection to the family magic that reminded her that Sirius' decision was indeed real and final.

With no leverage and feeling desperate she had gone against type and been relatively honest with Lord Nott. She had offered to divorce her husband and become a concubine to him. He had left her to "consider her offer" but she was confident the man would succumb to his desire for her body. It was her greatest weapon and one that had never failed her before.

She was so sure that she had already started to plan how she would supplant the existing Lady Nott when the Lord arrived with a sinister smile on his face. Her plotting fled her mind as her fear spiked. Something about the man in front of her was triggering all her danger signals. She was afraid for her life when she saw him. Perhaps he had contacted Rodolphus or Severus and would turn her over to them.

When the man put a newspaper in front of her, she realized that there were things, in fact, worse than death. It was a copy of the Wizarding Daily and on the front cover was an article accusing her of having an affair with Severus Snape. Her first instinct was to be angry at the rumor mongering but the moving censored picture of her in mid coitus that graced the front page showed that the article was no empty accusation.

"If you tap it with a wand that doesn't have the magical trace on it, the censoring goes away" Alvin said with a chuckle and demonstrated with his own wand. As her and Severus' bodies became exposed she went white hot with anger. "How dare they do this to me?" she screeched. She was halfway to the door when Alvin's voice stopped her. "What exactly do you plan to do?"

His question froze her. She had no power or money or connections. There was a time that even with her sister in jail, the mere existence of the woman could be used by Narcissa to get what she wanted, but her sister was dead. Decapitated by the Longbottom heir in the middle of the Grimmauld Commons. She didn't even know how her sister ended up there and now she was the laughing stock of the wizarding world, as well.

She turned back to Nott and shivered at the look on his face. She expected to see desire or lust as he would undoubtedly want his turn with her in exchange for the protection she was seeking. It had been part of her plan anyway so she was surprised that he looked at her with a wicked grin but one that held no desire. It scared her as she was not used to men looking at her with absolutely no desire.

She was, by far, the most beautiful of the Black sisters and had been lusted after by boys and men since she was 12. Lord Nott offered her a seat and she sat nervously unsure of how to navigate the new world she found herself in.

…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Severus Snape ground his teeth as he sat in the headmaster's office and the man explained to him why he was to lose his job. The revelation that he was having an affair with his godson's mother had rocked the traditionalist of the wizarding world. Since the most conservative of that group, had their children in his house, they were calling for his head.

Severus Snape had violated a cardinal tenant of English magical custom. To be a godfather meant that you had the trust of the family. To betray that trust and bed the head of house's wife was a sin that many could not forgive.

As Draco's godfather and with Lucius in jail, it was Severus' responsibility to protect both Draco and his mother from the type of men that would try to take advantage of the absent Lord and his impressionable heir. That he had turned out to be the wolf he was meant to guard against was a death knell for his social standing and his career.

No parent of a Slytherin student would trust their family around Severus Snape ever again. He was already a half-blood and his actions only validated a belief that one could not trust half-bloods and muggleborns. It was further evidence of the absolute mess that Lucius Malfoy had made of the House of Malfoy. He had squandered the fortune and trusted the fate of the family to a half-blood pretender that had betrayed the family at the first opportunity.

Despite all the evidence stacked against him, Severus' furiousness, at the moment, was because he knew that the Headmaster could protect him if he chose. The headmaster was showing him that he no longer considered the man valuable enough to protect at all cost. Or thought that under the current circumstances Severus had little option but to do what the headmaster wanted in any case.

The truth was that the headmaster should not trust him. He should have been fired a long time ago but Severus had ably manipulated the man. He was as loyal a deatheater as any but Severus had played his part perfectly and was angry that all his work was undone due to a, frankly unsatisfying, tryst. Like many Deatheaters, Severus believed his Lord would return and he only feared what would happen to him when the Dark Lord discovered he had failed his mission due to his own base desires.

As he left the headmaster's office in the middle of the man trying to talk to him, no longer interested in keeping up the pretense that he respected "the old fool", his anger over the article was reawakened. He was angry he had been caught. But he was even angrier that sex with Narcissa had been so boring and unsatisfying.

She was unquestionable beautiful but he was sure his mattress would make a more engaging lover. The woman expected to be pleased while giving no pleasure in return. That was exampled in one particular published picture, where he was on the receiving end of her attentions.

In honesty it was the most pleasurable part of his time with her as it was the only time she seemed the least bit interested, but that was not a secret he wanted known and now everyone knew it. The paper had made him a laughing stock and as he packed his things he thought it might actually be better that he left the castle and not have to face the inevitable cruelty of the students. He would never accept his own responsibility for the position he found himself and only allowed the latest indignity to feed his never ending bitterness.

…Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Again)

Albus Dumbledore stared at the door in shock. He knew that the man would be angry but he never thought he would leave in the middle of Albus trying to speak to him. It was the first time he had ever been on the receiving end of the attitude the teachers had constantly complained about and it angered him.

Still, Albus Dumbledore's ego and stubbornness was legendary and even with such blatant evidence he still refused to believe that any had been correct in not trusting his judgement in regard to Severus Snape. His mind had already made excuses for the man, both in his behavior toward the headmaster and in the indiscretion that brought him there in the first place.

He could not believe that Severus would sleep with Narcissa Malfoy. He was not naïve enough to believe things like that did not happen but Narcissa did not seem the type to sleep with a half-blood potion professor that, despite being brilliant, had no nobility or wealth whatsoever. He had tried to find out from Severus what had led to the affair, idealistically and foolishly hoping that perhaps he had convinced Narcissa to the light and they had found love with each other.

Even Albus could not ignore the look of loathing that appeared on Severus' face when he suggested it and Albus could not figure out what had happened. He decided he would give the man a few days to calm and then approach him about working directly for the now Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore.

He might even offer the young man a retainer-ship as he was a potions prodigy. Albus was not totally comfortable offering something as precious as that to a half blood but decided that it would look good for the image he was trying to repair and cultivate. He foolishly had no reservations that the man would accept since the former professor likely had little other options.

Despite what Severus thought, in the current climate Albus Dumbledore no longer had enough political capital to save him. His crime was too great and Albus' standing had fallen significantly due to the Fawkes issue. Most had accepted his reasoning and he was once again thought of as a hero of two wars. But without a bonded Phoenix, he was no longer considered the embodiment of good and so his word was no longer accepted at face value.

Considering the Severus matter solved, he turned back to the other issue that was taking up his mind. Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. There was nothing to do about Harry Potter, for the moment, as he had remained relatively quiet over the summer. Gryffindor's sword had vanished from the display case he had made for it. It had even moved through the wards he put on it. That had been impressive.

He was no fool and knew that Potter had summoned the sword to show it to him and could summon it whenever he chose. He had thought that the powerful ward he had put up would have stopped that from happening. But it didn't and he knew that at the beginning of the school year he would have to have a reckoning with the Potter Heir.

For now, Neville was the greater problem. He had murdered two people in as many months and no one wanted to hold him accountable for his dark actions. He would never forget ignoring the signs in Gellert and being unprepared for that man's darkness. It was easy to justify your actions and it seemed that the wizarding world was helping the boy justify his.

He had tried to confront Frank about his son's behavior at the Wizengamot offices. The older man had joined Augusta managing the political wing of the party and the two spent most of each day within the official family offices taking meetings. That meeting had been a disaster and it was only the timely intervention of his new son that prevented a catastrophe.

Flashback

Albus was trying to get Frank to see reason when he called Neville a "murderer". He had miscalculated the reaction that statement would elicit, thinking it would be taken as a, before unrecognized, truth. Instead, Augusta yes had become cold as ice and with a perfectly neutral face had simply said "Had you had the same instinct to protect your family as Neville demonstrated, perhaps your sister would still be alive."

It was a low blow. One that shocked Albus Dumbledore to the very core. Albus had used much worse tactics and words against both friend and enemy to achieve his goal but never had anyone used it against him. He could not bear it and he exploded in rage. Justin, who came with his father quickly ushered him out of the room before he could do more than release his magical aura and throw papers and books everywhere.

In the Dumbledore offices, the angry man began furiously filling out the paperwork to expel the Longbottom boy from Hogwarts. Such things were well within the discretion of the Headmaster and having a murdering snot removed from his school would have been fully justified as far as he was concerned. He heard Justin trying to reason with him but he ignored his some completely, not even hearing the words the young man was saying.

Justin was finally able to get through his anger when he yelled "They don't care!" The ridiculousness of the statement flummoxed Albus. "Of course they would care! To be expelled from Hogwarts…" before he could finish, Justin said again "They don't care and what's worse is that if Neville is kicked out, all of the girls under his influence will leave. As will likely half, if not most of Hufflepuff House."

Albus Dumbledore blinked in confusion at his adopted son. "And there is a very real chance, with the growing friendship between the two that, Harry Potter will withdraw as well and take half, if not all of Gryffindor with him. The impact of the two most famous Prima Potentia heirs in history leaving the school together, and likely happily, will destroy Hogwarts." Justin concluded quietly.

Albus was rocked by his son's analysis. The surprise had cleared some of the anger and he could somewhat agree with the conclusions. But he couldn't fathom English witches and wizards being OK with leaving Hogwarts. Then his son pointed out that the school's reputation had already taken a major hit because of what happened to Rubeus Hagrid.

Plus the fact that the Wizarding Daily had published the tragic story of Myrtle Warren which painted the school as uncaring. Justin also pointed out that his personal reputation was in tatters despite their efforts to save it. Justin did not think their new family could survive. Especially considering that the Longbottoms would be questioned about the expulsion and they obviously knew the story behind the death of his sister. Albus could not meet the eyes of his son after that was pointed out.

Albus vanished the parchment he was writing on as he accepted that his son was right. Expelling Neville was not an option but the House of Dumbledore and the House of Longbottom were now political enemies and the two started to discuss realistic ways to win against the, admittedly, more powerful family.

They also started to talk about ways to re-establish Hogwarts' reputation. Being the headmaster of Hogwarts was the closest Albus Dumbledore would ever get to a Prima Potentia type public stature and that was needed to fight against them. That stature was dependent on the reputation of Hogwarts. After some discussion they had the foundation of a plan. Or at least they had set some goals for themselves.

First they wanted to pull Hagrid to their side again as his voice would close the book on the chamber incident. Second they needed to find a way draw attention away from Harry and Neville while they were at the school. Albus wished he could ban their sigils and other displays of their political power but that was not possible right now. Lastly, they needed to continue to repair Albus' reputation.

Justin's idea for the last part was one that the headmaster did not like, despite seeing the logic in it. He had to retreat to the school. Acting as a Lord was a political action and political actions invited political questions. Questions he did not want asked at the moment. If he retreated back to humble headmaster and teacher, it would give Justin the opportunity to shift public focus to his father as a public servant and nurturer of young minds.

Albus knew that agreeing to the plan would seed some of his power to Justin as he would become fully in charge of the political wing of the family. He did not like it but Albus could do nothing but agree, he needed to rebuild his base and that started with Hogwarts.

End Flashback

…Nott Manor, Flintshire, England

Narcissa was in her new rooms and she was in tears. Her world had cracked open and she no longer had the strength to hold her emotions under control. Alvin Nott had made her an offer he knew she could not refuse but that had reduced her to practically nothing.

Flashback

"I am not sure if you are aware, Narcissa," Alvin said and she actually shivered in discomfort at the way he said her name. "But, with the incarceration of your husband and the head of the Parkinson family, Pansy's marriage contract to Draco has been nullified." Narcissa looked at him desperate to keep the anger off of her face. She did know that. Only the Crabbes and the Goyles remained loyal to the Malfoy family and they could offer no real help to them now.

Alvin smiled at her creepily and continued. "Yes, so the Parkinson's came to me to seek help, just as you have because their family is in tatters due to the Ministry's hatred of order and tradition. I recognized that they only had one thing of value left to their pathetic family and claimed it. Pansy is now betrothed to young Theodore. Only as a concubine though as she has already been sullied by your son."

Narcissa nearly growled at his words and he smiled cruelly at her. Sex did not have the same taboos in the magical world as the muggle one and practically no one reached their marriage bed as virgins. "Sullied" meant that Alvin Nott considered her son of such low standing that it was dirty for Pansy to have let him touch her.

"I suppose you know all about that, though" the Nott Head said to twist the knife, his eyes drifting to the newspaper. Narcissa felt as if she was slapped. Severus was a half-blood and whatever she thought of the insult to her son, she had definitely laid with someone well below what was proper for her station.

"I will offer you what I offered the Parkinsons. You can become one of my son's concubines. He will not be the only Prima Potentia Lord without a group of whores to follow him." Narcissa absorbed the second blow. She did not know how many more she could take. In truth she was broken, she had no more fire left in her. So she just hung her head and said "Yes, m'lord".

Flashback End

It had been a world wind after that. She had divorced Lucius and been contracted to Theodore Nott. He had told her that he was still breaking in Pansy and she should spend her last night out of his bed getting herself ready. The thirteen year old had made her feel old as he looked at her and worse when he mumbled "She's so old. And a boring lay, too".

She cried for her lost husband. She loved Lucius and was finally understanding that she would never see him again. Her son would likely never forgive her, not that he seemed to care about her anyway. And she cried because she was truly to be just an old whore for a boy who saw little value in her. She looked at the newspaper again. Nott had left a copy in her room to embarrass her. She flipped it over to cover the scandalous pictures and read the notice on the back page.

The Prima Potentia House of Potter, The Ancient and Noble House of Bones and The Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass happily announce the engagement of His Grace Lord Harry James Potter, Duke of Crestvale, Earl of Winterfall, Baron of Glintshire and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle to The Lady Daphne Alyssa Greengrass, Daughter of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass and to The Most Honorable Lady Susan Amelia Bones, Marchioness of Devonelle, Baroness of Olivette and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Moon.

The Prima Potentia House of Potter, The Noble House of Weasley and The Noble House of Lovegood are also joyous that His Grace has accepted The Honorable Ginevra Molly Weasley and The Honorable Luna Selene Lovegood as consorts to the House of Potter.

There was an article that talked about the marriage contracts for Harry Potter and Narcissa had no doubt that it influenced Alvin Nott to give her to his son. The article went on in glowing terms about the Potter and his decision to make Weasley and Lovegood consorts instead of mistresses.

The article also announced that under the marriage contract, the House of Potter would become a protectorate for the House of Bones as the former Regent of House Bones was now Minister of Magic and that Lady McGonagall had taken over duties as Regent for the House. Potter was once again praised for using a fellow matriarchal House for that duty.

There was a picture of the future family and Narcissa was overcome with rage and depression at the happiness that these people dared exhibit at the expense of her own. Her hate was especially focused on the Weasley daughter whose family now possessed the title she once held. Eventually it was all too much for her and she dissolved into sobs once more.

She would cry again at the end of the following night when both Theodore and Pansy laughed at her for being terrible at sex. "She's practically useless" Theo had groaned. He then used her body in ways she had never allowed any man, not even Lucius, to use her. She cried because she hated it and Theo had only said "You better learn to enjoy it."

... Ichibashi Shogunate Compound, Totsukawa, Japan

Neville Longbottom stood in a dueling arena. He was currently in Japan and with him was his Sensei Soga Yoshisada. In the stands was various members of the Soga Clan, including Yoshisada's father Soga Tanesuke. Neville had met the man earlier. They had participated in a tea ceremony and Neville was sure he had acquitted himself well despite the fact that Tanesuke showed no reaction at all.

The trip had been planned hastily and the reason was the man standing in front of him. The man represented the Sasaki Clan who was sworn to the Nakatomi Clan. The Nakatomi Clan was themselves a member of the Magical Ichibashi Shogunate. 12 Shogun ran magical Japan. By all rights, Neville who was a Prima Potentia should be facing a member of the Ichibashi Clan but that was just one of many insults that he had faced since arriving.

He was currently in Japan for two reasons.

The first was that Soga Tanesuke had displayed the katana that had been gifted to him by Neville in thanks for allowing Yoshisada to train him. It was an exquisite peace and had been given an appropriate place in the Soga family estate. It had been seen by a member of the Sasaki Clan while conducting non-magical business and the person recognized its magical nature. Unfortunately for the Sasaki Clan when they tried to claim it as a lost magical item, it was discovered to be a newly made sword and not the lost treasure it was mistaken for.

Instead of admitting to the quality of the item, the Sasaki Clan had instead declared it a cheap knock-off and punished the Clan member for his "error". That punishment was that the Clan member was charged with stealing the sword. Unfortunately for that man, the sword was magically runed so that only Soga Tanesuke, or whoever led the Soga Clan, could lift it.

The failure to take the sword led to the Sasaki Clan once again deciding to assert that the sword was indeed a magical treasure and demand that it be returned to a magical Clan. In this case, them. The Japanese Magical Government once again examined the sword and once again declared it a new creation and not a lost treasure. The clearest indication being that the sword was engraved with the Soga Clan Name and kamon.

Even if it was an ancient sword, it clearly was a family heirloom of the Soga Clan, which had never been magical. The Sasaki Clan demanded to know how a non-magical clan had come into possession of a magical sword and why it held the symbols of that clan. When Tanesuke informed the authorities that it was a gift from his son's student in England it led to the second reason for Neville's presence.

Neville was a Master Swordsman.

Once it was discovered that the Soga Clan had been part of the group that had trained Neville Longbottom, whose name had been making waves around the magical world as the next great swordsman, the Sasaki Clan decided to challenge him for the right to the sword. Normally such a challenge would hold no weight across international borders but the Sasaki Clan had challenged the honor of the Soga Clan, both for teaching a foreigner and for their right to possess such a marvelous sword since they were non-magical and according to the Sasaki Clan, unworthy.

Neville still could have declined the challenge and the Soga Clan could have kept their honor as the challenge was a week one. They had broken no law or rule and Neville and Yoshisada had followed all protocols before beginning his training. But the Sasaki Clan had gone out of its way to be disrespectful to the Soga Clan and Tanesuke and Yoshisada agreed that despite Neville's notoriety, the Sasaki Clan would be shamed to lose to a foreigner, especially one trained by a non-magical.

No one doubted that Neville would win this fight. Yoshisada had offered his life to his father as a guarantee of that fact. If Neville lost Yoshisada would commit seppuku to reclaim the family honor. He did not tell Neville he had committed himself so fully nor would he ever mention it. Neville had learned Japanese over the last year so understood all the insults being hurled his way as the Sasaki Clan's best swordsman outlined his challenge.

Everyone present knew that Neville spoke Japanese fluently as he had been speaking it since his arrival in Japan. Sasaki Iesada completed his diatribe and then turned to his own Clan head before bowing. He then repeated the action towards the representatives of the Nakatomi Clan and then bowed deeply for the representative from the Ichibashi Shogunate. Then he took a position facing Neville. He looked at him with disgust.

It was Neville's turn to make a statement. He turned to Tanesuke and in flawless Japanese said. "Tanesuke-Ue, I thank you again for allowing your son to teach me the way of the sword. I am only sorry that my token of gratitude and respect has brought you such troubles. It is not a surprise, given the honor that your family upholds, that you have not abandoned support of me or my family in the face of such dishonorable attacks on your home and your character."

He heard a growl behind him but the man did not move, so he continued. "In my home, I am the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, Prima Potentia of the British Isles." Everyone looked at him in amazement as unseen winds that had gathered as he spoke his full title settled. It took a tremendous amount of power for one's aura to manifest itself physically. Especially when not on your home soil.

Neville ignored the looks and signaled his father to step forward. Frank carried a banner hanging from a polished mahogany pole. Neville spoke again in Japanese. "In 1189 the House of Longbottom followed King Richard the Lionheart on his third crusade. This is the banner under which House Longbottom served its King" Neville indicated the banner.

"As a sign of the trust and respect House Longbottom has for the Saga Clan of Japan, we ask that you guard this treasure of our house." Neville spoke. Tanesuke looked on in amazement at the obviously ancient banner. King Richard the Lionheart was a historical figure known the world over and so the value of the item was unquestionable.

Tanesuke almost declined the offer despite how it would make his family look because he was worried that they would not be able to protect it. But he trusted his son and stood to accept the gift. Frank put his hand on the banner and spoke in English. "I, Lord Frank Longbottom, Head of House Longbottom, Prima Potentia of the British Isles bid you service. Clan Soga of Japan shall from this day protect you with its honor and I charge you to do the same. So mote it be."

At the conclusion of his words the banner and pole flew to next to Tanesuke and stood on its own. Immediately, the older man felt lighter. It was an odd feeling as he had not even known that he was feeling weighted before. He noticed all of his family seemed to perk up as well. Neville turned to the other families present and bowed before readying himself for the fight.

Frank sat next to Tanesuke and said "You should start to feel better. Someone had placed a low level curse on you. Nothing very serious but just enough for some bad luck and a little sickness. But the banner offers a magical protection against it." Tanesuke looked at Frank in shock and the man just winked at him and looked to his son.

The aged man scanned the arena and saw that the man who had started it all by trying to take his sword was rubbing his head and scowling at him. It did not take a genius to know where the curse had originated. Giving his son permission to teach this young man was turning out to be a wise decision indeed. He had seen the boy practice and had no doubt he would win the coming battle.

In a final insult Iesada did not bow to Neville before drawing his sword and taking his ready position. Neville returned the insult and took his position. For some reason Iesada was angered that the boy did not bow to him as was proper. He had treated people like that before and they always chose to take the high ground and it bothered him that this opponent had no problem showing him disrespect in kind.

It also did not go past his notice that up to this point many of the Clan representatives had been impressed by the boy's behavior. He could already see that many had lost their objections to Soga Tanesuke approving the boys training. Most would not have done the same but the decision had obviously not been foolhardy.

Iesada had absolutely no respect for the foreigner in front of him and held even lees respect for the so-called masters that had already lost to him. Deciding to end this quickly he dashed forward and stabbed the boy in his chest. Or he made the movement and expected to stab the boy. Instead he found himself over extended and with a beautiful sword at his neck.

Neville had sidestepped the lunge easily. "No, I will not take victory this easily." He said in Japanese. "You are not taking this match seriously and I will not have my victory tainted by your hubris." Then Neville slit Iesada's cheek. "A lesson in not underestimating your opponent." He said before jumping back out of Iesada's reach and retaking his ready stance.

…Hagrid's New Home.

Rubeus Hagrid looked around his new home in wonder. His life had certainly come a long way in the last year. He had quit his job at Hogwarts. Oddly, it had not been that difficult of a decision. The last year of his life had overshadowed the previous 50 by that much.

All the castle professors had thrown him a going away party and even the headmaster had shown up to wish him well. He was suspicious of that at first but eventually was able to graciously accept the man's warm regards. Rubeus reminded himself that whatever the man's failings he had saved him from walking a very dark path and was responsible for him being present for Mytsi to come into his life.

Minerva, Poppy, and Pomona had mothered him the entire night and despite being older than them he appreciated it and thought of them as his aunts in many ways. The fact that they were all beautiful did not hurt as they continually hugged him. It was a touching tribute for him as he packed up his cabin and left.

He was honored when he saw that the centaurs in the forest had shown up at the last minute and gave him a respectful nod before vanishing back into the woods. He had not put much value in his time at the school, thinking it wasted, but now as he stood in his new home with memories of the people who wished him well, he missed the school. It had given him more than he had appreciated.

"Where are you Ru?" Mytsi's voice snapped him out of his slight melancholy. He could feel nothing but joy when he was around her and called out so she could find him. She showed up in a puff of black smoke and said "They have finished the kitchens, you have to come and see. Then she grabbed his hands and tried dragged him off.

With his and Mytsi's new fortune, purchasing the home had been easy and had not hurt their financial position. It was larger than he was used to but they had gotten it mostly because it fit his large size much more comfortably than a modest home could have, without the extensive use of expansion charms.

He had still thought to get a modest home but Mytsi had insisted that he should never have to hunch or depend on magic in his own home and all the doorways in the mansion were already at least 11 feet tall. Well they were on the first floor. The Second and third floor was being converted into one floor to match.

Amelia was in the kitchen humming as she tittered over the new stove. It was funny that the most powerful person in magical Britain could be so domestic when she chose to. He walked up to her and hugged her and kissed her on the head and she leaned back against him.

Rubeus was very happy about the life he was building for himself. The Potter wards had already been installed to replace the old ones and the overly tall man could not help laugh at the irony of that. For years the old owners were desperate to get Potter wards and now, after their down fall, their properties would finally have them. He had bought one of the former Malfoy properties from Arthur Weasley.

... Ichibashi Shogunate Compound, Totsukawa, Japan

Sasaki Iesada was a magical samurai. He had lived with his katana since the age of six when magic first manifested in him. Hours upon hours had been spent pushing his magic into his weapon and it had become an extension of him and his magic. He could not cast structured magic through it as the Atlanteans did but the blade was infused with his magic and aided him in his fights.

"The boy should not have been able to dodge that." He thought furiously as he took a guard stance. He dared not look at his masters as he would not be able to bare the looks of shame at the humiliation he had already suffered. The Sasaki Clan was known for its mastery of the sword. They owned mundane and magical scrolls that taught forms and techniques thought long dead. And he was considered the greatest swordsman the clan had to offer. And he had already been defeated and was now only alive because of the pity of the foreigner.

Anger swelled in him. The only way to regain his honor was to kill this child. He had already intended to take the pretenders life, but now it had become imperative to keep his own honor. If the whelp wanted to face the full might of the Sasaki Clan, he would get his wish. Iesada's entire bearing changed as he shifted into full focus. His sword started to glow and then he moved.

Tanesuke had long been disgusted by the fanciful tales of samurai and ninja. Especially with the way his own people had glorified such things. Vanishing in smoke, walking on water and bouncing from tree limb to tree limb as if gravity did not exist. He hated it all because he believed it tainted the memory of the true skill of his ancestors.

But now he saw that there is truth hidden in mythology. He had always suspected that greater powers existed. And over the last few weeks his eyes had been opened to the truth of what existed in the world. But never did his mind conceive that the tales he hated so much were actually true. In front of him the two combatants moved in impossible ways. Vanishing and reappearing at will, moving at speeds that should be impossible, running up and across walls and barriers and calling the ground to shift and change at will. It was a Manga come to life.

Then his mind remembered who was fighting. If he had known that such fighting was real he would not have agreed to let Neville fight. But he would have been wrong to do so because the boy was easily holding his own. He looked over to his son and Yoshisada answered his unasked question. "I only taught him the normal forms, he picked the rest up on his own as he integrated his own abilities with what I taught him."

That was amazing. Tanesuke calmed himself and applied his practiced eye to the fight. He could never do what they were doing but he was a grandmaster and could still follow and analyze it. Something looked off and then he gasped. His son chuckled and said "You see it too, he could have ended this fight but instead he is forcing Iesada to teach him."

Iesada moved his sword in a powerful downward stab. As he expected, the foreigner moved out of the way and his sword buried into the dirt covered ground of the arena. He channeled his magic through his sword and fishers opened up in the ground sending rock spikes up toward the boy. Instead of dying as he should, Neville danced around the jagged rocks.

That was the way of Japanese magical sword fighting. They did not channel spells through their swords as it took too long for a spell to form. Instead that learned to twist wild magic just enough to create elemental effects. He had just used another earth technique and Neville had already dodged his air techniques.

Thinking his opponent was distracted dodging the jutting rocks he dashed toward him with a quick slash. But the annoying child used a rock formation as a shield and spun around to his flank. The move was ridiculously fast and Iesada only had a moment to bring up his sword and parry Neville's counter attack.

Quick strikes of sword versus sword as the two danced around each other for a moment before Iesada danced into the position he needed and spun his body and slashed upward releasing a "wind blade". Neville shifted his own position and cut down ward splitting the wind blade in two causing the swirling wind to fly to either side of him a cut a gouge in the earth.

Iesada froze in stunned disbelief. He had been too busy engaged in the fight to see what all the master's had seen. Neville Longbottom had been learning the way of Japanese magical sword combat while in the middle of the fight. After every new movement Iesada made Neville had copied it and mastered it almost instantly. But that was not what sent shockwaves through the Japanese magicals watching the fight.

What was amazing about what Neville had just done was that Iesada had not done it first. Neville had extrapolated the move from the other wind forms he had learned. Then Neville did something that caused all present to gasp in horror. He started to move through the fire kata. Iesada had not done a fire technique at all and Neville was working through one.

The grandmaster of the Sasaki clan could see as he worked out the proper movements shifting position when it didn't feel right or didn't gather the power as he expected. He idly wondered if he was witnessing the same process that the first master had gone through when discovering it and then looked on in terror as the boy got it and called a fire dragon from one of the torches.

Neville spun and danced with the fire dragon as it swirled around him in sync with his motions before releasing it at the still stunned Iesada. Iesada knew he had no time to counter it, nor was he sure he could if he did have time, only his grandmaster had ever been able to form fire into a shape as this boy had.

He raised his sword prepared to die when the fire beast burst leaving only the smell of smoke and ash. When Iesada came to his senses, there was a sword at his throat. "Do you yield" Neville said calmly. Iesada's anger was apoplectic. This boy had beaten him. And had stolen their fighting styles. And now had the audacity to offer him mercy.

He had never given anyone mercy. He had been the instrument of death on behalf of his clan countless times and he resolved that this would be his final service to his Clan. He knew that the price for striking the child down from the back would be his own life but he would die knowing that this usurper could not steel their secrets away.

"I yield" Iesada said and Neville stepped back and re-sheathed his sword. When he turned to bow at his sensei, Iesada struck, aiming to decapitate. His sword had only just started its downward swing when he felt his own body be pierced. Neville had anticipated the betrayal and spun and caught Iesada's wrist and plunged his own sword into the coward's stomach up through his heart and out his back.

"You are the third coward I've killed this summer" Neville growled to the man. He saw that Iesada heard him as the man's eyes widened just before he blead out and died. Neville let him fall to the ground and off his bloody sword before he took a guard position and stared directly at the grandmaster of the Sasaki Clan. He also called his magic fully and his entire body looked as if it was caught in a green translucent fire. His eyes glowing green.

Grandmaster Sasaki Tomotaka had known exactly when his greatest student decided to kill the dangerous boy. He had been proud that his student had seen the need and was willing to face the consequences. He would honor his student by delivering the killing blow himself. He would have to say the right things but back within the Clan Iesada would be honored.

Then the boy had moved like lightening and killed his student. Iesada had died a coward's death and there was nothing he could do. His thought to kill the boy himself died on the vine when the boy manifested his aura and turned glowing eyes directly toward him. He was facing a demon and wanted nothing more than to leave. His clan had tried to steal a magical sword and had lost its greatest swordsman and made an enemy of a demon child.

Later that evening, Soga Tanesuke stood in his home. The room he was in was dedicated to his family history and had a shrine to his ancestors at one end. The room itself was filled with historical artifacts from the history of the Soga Clan. Samurai armor held pride of place as did multiple banners from many campaigns throughout history.

He was sure it was his collection of war banners that inspired the gift that the House of Longbottom had given him. He had brought the banner into the room and it had placed itself in line with the other banners. He looked at it and smiled. His son had definitely made a good and powerful friend. All concerned were happy to see the boy leave Japan.

He bowed respectfully to the banner and then left. Tanesuke knew that the banner was magical and offered protection against people seeking harm to his family. What he didn't know, and neither did Neville, was that when he had asked Harry to place a couple protection runes on the pole, Harry had instead put a ward stone in the core of the wood with so many layers of protection that it would be comparable to a ward stone of normal size.

It was much more subtle as it was for use in a muggle area but no less deadly. The Sasaki Clan lost 3 assassins and 2 ward breakers before deciding to leave the Soga Clan alone. They eventually found the bodies of their missing members when they appeared dismembered in the Clan's village square.

…The Dragon's Nest, Wiltshire, England

Both Amelia and Mytsi knew why Rubeus had named their new home the Dragon's Nest. His obsession with the creatures was well known. They thought it fit their loveable giant so well though, that they did not care. The home was going through a massive renovation and it looked nothing like the overly gothic horror show it used to resemble.

When they first bought the property from Arthur Weasley, Mytsi had thought that the Malfoys desperately wanted to be vampires based on the Gothic construction, which was odd for such bigots. The Dragon's Nest, in contrast, was going to be a large square two story manor with a courtyard in the center. The first floor had 20' ceilings and after renovations, so would the second floor.

Despite the now cavernous interior, the designers they had hired made the place feel very homey. Amelia and Mytsi were intimately involved with every design decision and Rubeus just loved how much he could stretch out and not feel cramped in the home. Amelia felt the same. She wasn't a half giant but she was very tall and knew what it was like to feel cramped in a space that fit other people comfortably.

The First floor was completed with the finished kitchen, which was opportune as they had a visitor coming. Albus Dumbledore had requested a meeting and Rubeus had invited the man over, remembering that he was appreciative of what the man had done for him. He was still irritated about what had not been done on his behalf but promised himself to focus on the positives.

It was Amelia who insisted that Rubeus ask the man to come to them instead of him returning to Hogwarts for the meeting. The headmaster had actually recommended the Hogsmeade pub and that had seemed even worse to the new Minister. With the time approaching the women went to put on more clothes as the unofficial house uniform was typically a thin spaghetti strapped shirt, panties and the ever present 7 inch heeled sandal.

The headmaster had agreed to come to them and arrived at the edge of their wards promptly at six. Rubeus felt the wards as the man tried to aparate to their receiving room. Before being bounced to the outer gate. None of the occupants were even angry at the man's presumption as he had only embarrassed himself so they waited for him to make the journey up the drive. When the doorbell rang it was Amelia who volunteered to answer it.

Albus was sure it was the woman in front of him that had made it so he could not aparate into the home. It was not something he expected Hagrid to do as he still thought the giant held him in high regard despite the misunderstanding at the school. He decided to not mention it at all and just announce he was here to see the large man.

As she led him to Hagrid's office, no doubt another concession he was forced to make because of the woman, he could not help but marvel at her size. Normally she was 3" taller than his own 6'2" height but she had taken to wearing 7" heels at all times when she started dating Hagrid. Now at 7' tall, she was even more striking. He knew she had made an impression in the ministry as well.

She was currently wearing a scandalously tight pair of black leather pants with knee high leather boots. On top she wore a long silk button-down white shirt that reached to her thighs. Only the top three buttons were buttoned stopping below her massive bust before flaring to show of her muscled stomach. Albus was not attracted to women but even he could admire that with the heels and the generous curves the woman was a dangerous combination of intimidating and attractive.

When he looked around the massive house, he was further impressed despite himself. He had visited the place when it still belonged to Malfoys. They had used the house for parties as they rarely allowed people into what was once Malfoy Manor. Brighter colors and uncovered large, long and thin windows, now squared off at the top instead of arched, made the place look welcoming. The furniture was larger than normal but not uncomfortably so and was arranged well in the rooms they passed.

Albus was even more impressed by Hagrid's office. He had known Hagrid for many years and the office screamed of his personality but was obviously decorated by someone with a style sense the giant man did not have. It reminded Albus of a hunting lodge with dark leather furniture and unstained, varnished woods. There was a massive bearskin rug in the center of the room and various trophy heads on the walls. Fang was lounging next to a massive, unlit fireplace.

Hagrid sat behind a large desk looking almost like a Lord instead of the gruff uncultured slob he had been. The other woman in his life was perched on his desk looking like she had not a care in the world. Amelia offered the man a seat in front of the desk and then perched herself on the arm of Hagrid's office chair.

Deciding that he could still take control of the meeting despite lacking home field advantage, he went "full grandfather plus twinkle" and said "Hagrid, my dear boy you are looking well. Certainly wealth agrees with you". Hagrid interrupted him before he could continue "Thank you, headmaster. I think wealth has that effect on most people. What can I help you with? I hope all at the school is well, I've only been gone since the beginning of summer and I doubt I was that important".

Hagrid's open boisterousness surprised Albus as he once again realized how much of a burden had been lifted from the man. Freedom and a clear conscious had done wonders for him and he could not help but wonder why Severus hadn't achieved that after committing himself to the light.

Before he could answer, Hagrid interrupted him again and said "...And my friends call me Ru." Albus was caught in an odd place and Amelia could tell that it made him uncomfortable. As a rule Albus used formality as a weapon. He would call people by their given name while they called him by one of his titles. What he didn't do was call people by nicknames. But no one had ever given him a condition like Hagrid just did. If he called him anything else at this point he would be declaring he wasn't Hagrid's friend.

It was the type of manipulation he would use and he looked to Amelia and then Mytsi's faces and realized that they had not told him to do it. He wasn't sure manipulation was the goal, honestly, but was trapped so he pushed forward. "Ru, of course. I am here because I would like to make you an offer. Professor Kettleburn has decided to retire with what limbs he has left and I was wondering if you would like to teach the Care of Magical Creatures course."

All three people on the other side of the desk were surprised by the offer. Albus Dumbledore was proud of his ability to still amaze people with his wild ideas. He pushed into the silence and explained that he had kept track of Hagrid's progress with his magic and knew that the man had taken his Care of Magical Creatures NEWTS and set a record in the scoring.

It was not a secret that once Hagrid had regained the right and full ability to do magic he had taken to learning all he could. His extensive knowledge in the field of Care of Magical Creatures had allowed him to almost immediately take his O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. in the subject and pass them easily.

Despite what was going on, the headmaster was pleased to see the two women reach for Rubeus in pride at his accomplishment. He was currently working to get his O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. in Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. The headmaster conveniently ignored the lack of potions N.E.W.T.s since Severus had become the potions professor.

Getting back on track, Albus asked if the man would be interested. He was. Rubeus thought it a perfect opportunity to build better memories at the school. He looked to Mytsi and Amelia who both nodded enthusiastically. Albus was about to pat himself on the back when the man threw a wrinkle into his schemes. "I would like to be a non-boarding professor, headmaster" the man started "My ladies and I are building something special and Amelia is making a great effort to be home when she can and the least I can do is the same when my responsibilities will be so much less".

The woman in question smiled at him and rubbed his arm and Albus despite being unhappy did not think it would ruin his plans too terribly. Just having the large man present would show a tacit forgiveness and help restore the school's reputation some.

"Of course Hag… I mean Ru. Your schedule should allow for that easily. The giant stood and went over to the headmaster and shook his hands. Shaking Ru's massive hands was always an odd thing but the professor managed. He said good day to both ladies and left, his job not done as he still had another appointment with a potions professor. He was sure the man would jump at the chance to teach Longbottom, Potter and Nott all at the same time.


	48. Homecoming Pt 1

**AN:** The Summer before third year has already taken up over 70,000 words and could probably represent book three of my story. However I do not like the idea of not returning to Hogwarts and so I am continuing year 3. You can consider it book 3A as the story will divert away from the focus on Neville and back toward Harry Potter.

* * *

 **…Longbottom Manor, Durham, England**

Neville settled behind his desk in his office. He was once again reviewing correspondence regarding his family but felt much more at peace doing it. His adventure in Japan had helped him. Not only had he defeated another sword master but he had learned new ways to channel his magic into his fighting. He felt no remorse for the life he had taken as he believed death was the only proper reward for such a cowardly act.

His father had been very proud of him and had retold the story to his family at least 5 times. Since they kept asking for him to retell it, he couldn't really complain. The Patil twins had demanded to watch both his and his father's pensieve memory of it. After watching his father's they had dragged him off for a night he would not soon forget.

His father was still officially Lord Longbottom but had happily handed operational control over to him and his advisors. His father and mother were settling in to a life of leisure and retirement punctuated by a lot of sex. Neville chuckled at the debauchery that was the House of Longbottom.

He was a happy an active participant and he thought that it added something pleasant to the house that he definitely enjoyed. His grandmother had semi-retired as well. If not for the fact that he was still regularly enjoying her attention, he might have been jealous of his father. She had official joined his Father's harem. She helped his father handle the Wizengamot and that was more fun for her than working full time as the proxy.

Like him, the potion had given his father a great deal of stamina and his mother and grandmother were actively considering adding another woman to their collective. He freely shared all of his own girls with his father and took his own liberties with his mother and grandmother but he knew that the two of them regularly wore all the girls out.

They were interested in an old school friend of Frank and Alice's who had been a rival for Frank's affections during their school days. Despite being just as enamored with Frank as she had been, the two girls had not only competed fairly but when Alice "won", the girl had bowed out graciously and been a fabulous friend to both her and Frank.

She had even been a regular visitor to the couple while they were hurt and in the hospital. They had invited her for dinner and Neville thought it was funny how nervous and excited the two older women had gotten. All indications were that the evening was a success.

His father had just been excited to see Bertha Jorkins again. "She wasn't the brightest of witches but she had the most caring personality you have ever seen" his father told him. He had met her once and remembered her to be very curvy and indeed very nice to him. He was impressed that his father was insistent that they not pressure her as she was easily manipulated and he refused to do that to her.

Neville wondered if his father would stop at three women in his collective. Neville had four and did not think he needed any more. His father might need four just to keep up with the amount of sex the two men demanded to be fully satisfied. His mother and grandmother were regularly in his bed and his own future wife and concubines were regularly in his father's.

Most nights they were all in the same bed and no one really payed attention to which way the coupling was going. He decided he would keep his eye out for additional girls. His current ladies would have the final word, especially Hannah but he decided he needed to be less passive about it.

With his thirteenth birthday past, he and the Abbott family were able to make his engagement to Hannah official with a betrothal contract. Vas was pleased to accept a similar contract on behalf of his daughters and Cho's father did the same for her. The three would be concubines to the House of Longbottom.

Neville had already had his father set up the beginnings of the branch families that he would produce with them. The families would not be named until the marriages and concubine ceremonies but the Gringotts vaults had already been setup as well as shares within the companies that made up the Longbottom group.

It was his and his father's dream that within 6 generations the branch families would all have seats on the Wizengamot. The girls actually wanted a more international presence and hoped each family would establish themselves in one of the major magical countries of the world spreading the Longbottom name and influence globally. It did not matter to Neville, as long as his girls stayed with him and they had a huge family. He did not want anyone to grow up alone as he did.

He finished his letters and looked at the newspaper and smiled at the happy news. After killing Bellatrix, it had been decided to leave the Lestrange brothers to the Aurors. For Neville to kill them all in varying coincidences would stretch the imagination of even the most gullible magical citizen too much.

Besides, it was Bellatrix who was the main actor in the attack against his parents and she had died pathetically and he could think of no better revenge than to have people speaking about her as if her reputation was far more dangerous than her actual ability. When she died the fidelius around the cottage her, and her fellow escapees had been using, fell and the Berserks had made an anonymous report to the Aurors about a house that no one remembered re-entering everyone's memory.

The tip was just the first of many from the nearby village and Neville thought it great that the whole thing worked out that way. The magical world had become much more active in their own governing since the scandals. Under the new attitudes within the DMLE and the Auror department, the take down of the cottage had been done with precision and Rodolphus was killed in a firefight that left no one else injured.

The press had been very good for the Aurors who felt good that they hadn't been upstaged again and the public felt good that the Auror force was doing its job. The Greengrass Family, a longtime supporter of the Aurors within the Wizengamot used the good will to get a budget increase for the department on the docket for the next legislative session.

The discovery of a dead Rabastan led to much debate and speculation about what could have happened. The news of Narcissa's affair with Severus Snape made people wonder if a similar thing was happening with Rabastan. Perhaps Rodolphus caught his brother with his wife and jealousy had ran its course. Neville did not care but anything that spat on the legacy of that group was all the better to him. He knew where the pictures had come from and approved their release but his animosity against the professor and Draco's mother was only with them aiding the escapees.

His advisory council had agreed to let Narcissa and Severus escape. Admitting their early knowledge of the escapee's location could bring unwanted scrutiny. He did inform Harry of the full story. Snape was already known to be an enemy but Neville wanted his friend informed. His friend had congratulated him on "a prank well executed." Neville was not sure if calling it a prank was accurate but took the complement for what it was.

The next letter in his stack was from Hogwarts. He and all his girls, except Cho, were entering their third year, with Cho entering her fourth. Neville was excited because it was the beginning of his elective courses. He chose Arithmancy, Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. It was the same courses Cho had taken the previous year and Padma was going to do them with him. Hannah and Parvati were taking Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination together.

He was excited that he had reached a new milestone in his education and decided that he would not put off the annual shopping trip and called Twilly. The happy elf, who had gotten pregnant recently was happy to gather the Longbottom clan for a trip to Diagon Alley.

 **...The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London**

Everyone loved the idea of going out for some shopping and it was a happy group that appeared in the Leaky Cauldron. The old pub looked nothing as it used to. Tom the barman had handed over the running of the pub and inn to his granddaughter, Denise, and the girl had gone all out. She split the pub into multiple areas and updated the menu.

The Leaky Cauldron was the gateway to the oldest shopping district in wizarding England and it now looked like a place of history. If magicals were interested in muggle style, they would know the pub had gone for old world charm and had achieved it successfully. The fireplace had been doubled in size and moved to a more convenient location allowing for quicker and more efficient arrival and departure and eliminated the long standing "tradition" of having soot in your food sometimes.

The Longbottoms arrival was met with cheers and well-wishers and the regal group glided through the redecorated pub to the Diagon Alley Entrance. The Alley behind the pub was still meant to look mundane, but it no longer looked like the site of a yet to be committed murder. It just looked like a simple unused courtyard.

Neville tapped the appropriate bricks and the moved into the Alley. Like in the pub, the denizens of Diagon Alley met their arrival with great excitement. Neville's girls instantly expanded the Longbottom family cloud of people as they moved to their favorite shops and vendors. Neville just stood in the middle with his father and looked around in happiness. "This place looks nothing like I remember" his father said. Neville had to agree. The place looked nothing like it had even a year previous. Something had infected the attitudes of the people and place.

Neville could not put it into words but his father could. "It just seems so young". Neville nodded again in agreement and then was distracted when he saw Hannah pick up a little girl, maybe 4 years old, in front of the toy store. She looked good holding a baby and Neville found he liked the idea of having a child with her. They would wait till after Hogwarts though.

What none of the people in the Alley, including the Longbottoms, realized was that youth had indeed infected the wizarding world. And in many ways it was the Longbottom's fault. It was Frank's decision to relinquish control of the House of Longbottom to his young son that had opened the flood gates. Wizards and witches were very long lived. A particularly powerful wizard or witch could live to 200 years old.

There were even cases of magicals living past that, but they were few and typically legendarily powerful. Part of Merlin's legend was that he lived to be 450 years old before turning into a tree. But even an average powered witch or wizard could expect to live 25 or 30 years into their second century. What that meant was that even for the lightest, most progressive families, change moved very slowly.

For noble families like the Longbottoms, only every fourth of fifth generation ever had to rise to the headship of a family. In his youth Frank did not take all of his own lessons that seriously as he thought his own grandson would eventually actually have to be the head of the family. What changed was that England suffered through two bloody wars in less than a century. Wars where the antagonist were, arguably, the two most powerful and uncaring dark lords in the entirety of British Magical history.

Families that barely survived the first war were wiped out in the second and those who made it through both had loss many family members. Unlike in the muggle world, it is the older generation that fights in wars as they are typically the most powerful. So when the cloud of war had finally settled, men and women who never expected to have to, found themselves in charge. Most just did what their father's and mother's taught them.

The shift started with the emergence of Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Neither they nor the people around them noticed it but their individual natural leadership and charisma caused their advisors to publically defer to them. This was a new phenomenon. Historically, even in the rare when a Lord had to take the headship at a young age, they took direction from the family advisors who were considered older and wiser and were magically sworn to protect the house. Harry and Neville were actively in control of their families as children.

Next came the corruption scandal. Apart from the public seeing that the older wiser members had not done a good job, the scandal and resulting arrests hit many of the old dark families. Most did not fare as badly as the Malfoys but still had headships shifted to younger members, untouched by the scandal. The massive redistribution of political power that came with the Wizengamot seat shifts saw the legislature now at almost full capacity and the average age of the sitting member dropped from 89 all the way down to 46.

The last and most influential thing was the companies that the Longbottom and Potter Groups had started. New interesting products were flooding the market and it became clear that youth and innovation was the new way of doing things. It started with businesses like Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and the Leaky Cauldron. The two businesses saw that the Grimmauld Commons was about to pull all interest away from Diagon Alley and turned to their children for new ideas.

The result was the new and improved Leaky Cauldron and in Madam Malkin's case, the opening of "lingerie" and "shoe" departments. Both had been instant hits. Both items were things that the most fashion conscious, even from the blood purist families, typically went to the muggle world for as the magical equivalents were very plain. In the case of shoes, the Minister's penchant for wearing 7" heels in fantastical styles and colors had created a mini fashion boom.

Magic allowed for wild heels that made legs and butts look fantastic without the physical drawbacks such items normal caused to the backs of women. Muggleborn women, especially, loved them as they were usable in the muggle world as well. It went without saying that lingerie had a magic all their own. In short order, all the businesses in the alley were looking to younger family members for innovative ideas. Even Gringotts had started to dabble in new banking ideas that had been suggested by the brightest of the younger goblins.

Tom from the Leaky Cauldron was the first to turn over his business to his daughter, bringing another new concept to magical Britain; early retirement. People only retired when they couldn't work anymore but with Tom leaving the Leaky Cauldron and practically moving to the Grimmauld Commons to enjoy the gambling an entertainment, it started a flood. Now only Ollivander and Vas remained as the entire district was run by younger members of each owner's family.

These changes together explained the feelings Neville and his father were having as they walked through Diagon Alley. It was true that competition breeds innovation and Diagon Alley had raised itself to be a place of at least equal charm to the shopping district in the commons. Toy stores, ice cream shops and Quiditch made Diagon Alley more a place for children and teens in contrast to the Commons which catered to adult tastes.

Neville and Frank moved toward Quality Quiditch Supply and marveled at Vas' ability to stay current. In the center of the store was the new Firebolt racing broom. It was the most expensive broom on the market and was custom built for each customer in a process similar to selecting a wand. The broom was normally seen in the Commons but Vas had brought a display for the younger Hogwarts crowd to drool over.

Competing for attention in the packed store was the Quiditch team branded items. From Jersey's and gloves to posters and mugs. There was even a calendar that featured the witches of the Hollyhead Harpies, all wearing bikinis and a matching calendar featuring the wizards of the Tutshill Tornados all in speedos.

Neither Frank nor Neville knew how Vas had convinced the teams to pose for the calendars. Especially as the institutionally all-witch Harpies had a reputation for disliking most men and hating the ones that wanted to point out how gorgeous they all were. The father and son looked shocked at a poster advertising the fact that members of the Harpies would be there in a week to sign the calendars for a fee. They were not the only one as the poster was drawing people to the store in droves.

The Longbottoms spent a long unrushed afternoon in the Alley. They bought all the required items for the return to Hogwarts before the girls left the boys eating at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour to peruse the lingerie and shoe departments. The happy family returned satisfied to Longbottom manor with the women scattering to their rooms to put away their purchases.

Neville followed Cho to her room and stood in the door way as the happy girl went into her closet to put her things away. She gasped in shock when she returned and saw him there, not having noticed he had followed her. "Model something for me." Neville said and Cho blushed. She loved when he commanded her like that. "Yes, sir" she said before going back into her closet.

 **…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Rubeus arrived at Potter Castle with Mytsi and Amelia. The meeting was not really a meeting as much as it was a summer party. As was expected a summer party hosted by someone as high in the social hierarchy as Harry Potter and attended by the newly elected Minister of Magic was well attended by the "who's who" of British wizarding society.

It soon became clear to Rubeus, however, that Harry Potter intended for him to be a regular visitor to the castle and not just because of the future Lord's friendship with Mytsi, relationship with Susan or desire to lobby the Minister. The party had quickly split into groups, general by gender. Rubeus was eagerly welcomed in one particular group of men.

The conversation was lighthearted and centered on the most recent changes to everyone's lives. Remus' addition of a Vampiress to his lovers was competing with Sirius' recent marriage as the focus of the boisterous conversation. Rubeus desperately wanted to talk about Sirius' new Phoenix but kept being distracted by the jokes and the comradery.

The revelation that Remus' vampire girlfriend used to be Rita Skeeter turned the conversation and Sirius, with Rubeus' help, began telling stories of how oblivious Remus had been to the many girls that had crushes on him during his time at Hogwarts. Rubeus had his back turned to the rest of the party but heard when the entire party became quiet. He turned to see Reggie, the Potter head elf, pushing a cart with 15 eggs on it. Rubeus had made it his business to learn everything he could about the drakes Harry had created. So he instantly recognized the eggs that were being pushed to the center of the party.

Harry moved to the cart and turned on the group with a smile. "They are ready to hatch" Sirius whispered to Rubeus. Rubeus wondered who the lucky ones would be, but was ecstatic to be able to witness a hatching. All of Harry's inner circle of friends and lovers already had them.

As the eggs started to twitch Rubeus noticed that many more people than he had known had drakes of their own and the various domesticated "mini-dragons" were standing next to their owners watching the proceedings. They varied from the size of a cat to the size of a horse and had a wide variance in color. Of the approximately one hundred guests, at least two dozen outside of Harry's circle had them.

It took about 20 minutes for all of the newly born drakes to claw their way out of their shells. They were spectacular. All of them were the size of small birds, none larger than a raven. Rubeus watched in fascination as Reggie went up to each hatchling and collected a small sample of the shell it had hatched from and fashioned it into a necklace that they tied around the drake's neck.

Amelia and Mytsi had come up beside him and were watching him with as much fondness as the adorable baby drakes. They both knew how much Rubeus loved magical creatures and especially dragons. In their smaller form Amelia realized that the animals looked like giant iguanas with wings and longer more muscular legs.

She watched as all but five of the admittedly adorable drakes flew off. Everyone looked to the remaining four with a growing sense of excitement as the creatures took to flight but did not leave the area. They started to circle the party and many in the crowd started to understand what was about to happened.

The first drake separated from the formation and flew to Septima Vector. The professor was surprised she had been chosen but fell instantly in love with the small blue animal. Rubeus watched as the drake grew to its full size instantly after the bonding. It was something he had been aware happened as was happy he was not as ill-informed as he had feared.

I the case of Septima's new companion, the Drake grew only slightly to the size of an adult cat. It curled in her arms for a moment before vanishing. A blushing Septima lifted up her skirt a bit to show the creature had made a home on her outer thigh. She buried her head in Remus' shoulder until the drake re-appeared and then she just sat caressing her new pet.

Amelia and Mytsi laughed together at how hard Rubeus was staring at Septima's exposed thigh before the drake left it to re-appear in her arms. Any other man would have been excited at the exposed flesh, but their boyfriend only had eyes for the drake. Rubeus showed that he was not as distracted as they thought when he stole a kiss from both of them and growled "Lift up your skirt and you'll get a different reaction, I promise you." Both women blushed deeply at the sexy tone of his deep voice.

The second drake pulled away and no one was particularly surprised when it settled in Romilda's arms. She had become the newest member of Harry's entourage and had obviously joined Ron's stable of women. The drake changed to a dark purple color and grew to the size of a pony. Romilda hugged the creature and it vanished in her arms, re-appearing on her back. It ran around her body a bit before re-appearing next to the happy girl.

A third drake pulled away from the formation and flew down to Claire and Clarissa. Rubeus hadn't noticed that the animal had two tails and was about to mention it when the creature pulled itself apart into two smaller versions of itself. Everyone looked on in amazement at the before unknown ability.

The two girls squealed in joy as the two drakes settled into the size of a large dog. The animals were the size of boxers, the animals actually licked the girl's faces before the drakes vanished and appeared on the girl's shoulders, Claire's left and Clarissa's right. When the two drakes reappeared, the girls hugged the animals and sat on the ground to play with them.

The forth drake flew to Jamie Marshall, the current Queen of the Amazons. The woman was surprised that she had been chosen but was very happy at the large drake that settled next to her after spending a moment on her hip. It was the size of a lion and settled next to the queen on its haunches. The animal was almost the same size as Gwilym and Swanhild and the three drakes looked at each other as if they were the only creatures of the now menagerie with any dignity.

Rubeus was in heaven as he watched the drakes be born and bond to their new masters. He was so fascinated that he almost did not realize when the last drake settled on his shoulder. When he did realize he almost fainted and Mytsi had to try to steady him. It was quite a site to see the small vampiress steadying the tall man, but she managed. Her and Amelia looked at each other excited that their love was about to fulfill one of his dreams.

When Rubeus finally got his bearings, he reached forward to caress what was the smallest of the drakes. The pulse of magic was much more personal than Rubeus had realized as it felt like a hug that was absorbed into him. From the tiny creature grew a large burgundy drake. The creature was about the size of a horse but looked more like a dog next to the half giant.

It vanished and appeared as a tattoo on Rubeus' chest. After a minute the drake reappeared. And settled next to Rubeus. With the excitement over, the party re-started though Rubeus was so lost in examining his new pet that he didn't much notice. Not until discussion turned to the creatures did Rubeus rejoin the conversation.

Eventually the "inner circle" left the group discussion to have the meeting that was at the center of the gathering's purpose. Rubeus was surprised he was invited to join that meeting and settled in Harry's office to find out why. He made sure to sit close to a window so he could watch Norbert play with Swanhild who had grown to match his drake's size. The two were currently playing tag in the air. It was an awe inspiring sight.

Amelia left for home, telling him "I already have a niece in there. It's better for all involved that we keep my presence to a minimum and above board. I am sure there will come a point where I will leave the minister's office and become a part of what is undoubtedly a much more interesting situation, but for now have fun and try not to get involved in too many conspiracies." She had then given both him and Mytsi toe curling kisses and sent them on their way.

In the meeting Harry, Ron and Lavender represented the younger set. While Justine, Remus, Sirius, Osirus and Minerva represented the older group. Mytsi was present and represented whatever age suited her in the moment. Rubeus just represented a desire to know why he had been included. The remaining girlfriends were in the next room watching Romilda play wrestle with her drake.

Rubeus was surprised that he was in fact the subject and purpose of the meeting. That shock doubled when he found out that almost all of what had happened the previous year had been part of a plan to clear his name and rid the school of the beast that had killed "Myrtle" all those years ago.

Minerva moved to him and hugged him. Of all the people in the room she had been the most aware of what the half-giant had been through for the previous 50 years. The two held each other as Rubeus had a bit of a cry. After they had calmed themselves. Harry told Rubeus of his plan to have his family rise to virtual royalty in the wizarding world.

Rubeus had no problem with Harry's plan. The wizarding world could do worse than having the Potter family at its head. The family had been honorable for generations. He offered to swear himself to Harry's cause and Harry showed his worthiness when he told Rubeus to think on it and he would accept his oath at yule. He assured Rubeus that if, with thought, he still wanted to swear himself, the Potter family would gladly accept him and that if he chose not to be tied; Harry and all present would still consider him a friend and ally.

After filling Rubeus in on the remaining details of the plan, the group discussed how to maximize the Hagrid fortune. The controlled release of the Basilisk parts would make the half-giant and his vampire girlfriend exceedingly wealthy, but even with a slow purposeful distribution, the company would be out of product in less than three years. Rubeus thought that was fine as his interest were already turning toward his new career as a professor.

He had changed his focus and was working on a mastery in Care of Magical creatures with a focus on semi-sentient creatures, like acromantula. At his current pace, it would be completed by the end of the first year at Hogwarts and he felt he wouldn't feel fully qualified as a professor until then. He had already successfully completed his O.W.L.s in potions, transfiguration and charms and would work to get his N.E.W.T.s in those subjects after his mastery was completed.

Harry was happy for his friend, but thought that it would be unwise to give up on the new business so quickly. Harry's view as that the Nott family had too much control over the magical creature and magical creature parts industry. He wanted to use Specialty Ingredients, Inc. as a distributor for other magical creature parts. They could never compete with the Notts for potency, but they could provide more diversity.

When Rubeus wondered how they would supply that. He was told it was as a secret he would learn if he chose to swear himself at Yule. Rubeus chuckled at the fact that he had already committed to doing it now but thought it made for a good sort-of prank to make him wait.

After some more discussion about various plans that were in process, the meeting broke up and they rejoined the party. They had a grand time and Rubeus and Mytsi returned home, with Norbert, in good spirits. Those spirits were made even better when they arrived to find Amelia sitting on the couch reading. Her attempt to look casual was ruined by the fact that she was naked. Deciding that information sharing could wait he moved to the couch with a predatory smile on his face. He loved his life.

Later, in the bedroom a satiated Amelia listened as Rubeus explained as much as he could about his meeting with the Potters. She thought it a good idea that he wait before choosing to swear himself to the Potter family. He had just been through a lot of changes and she thought it wise to let more of them settle before adding more.

She also thought that the idea to keep SI, Inc. going past the distribution of the Basilisk was a good one. She was equally as curious about where the Potter Group intended to get "diverse" magical creature parts but they hadn't failed yet, so she thought it best to believe them and prepare.

About the previous year, Rubeus only said that the Potter group had been actively trying to clear his name when the Basilisk attack happened. Amelia looked at him for a long moment with narrowed eyes causing the larger man to squirm under her gaze. Eventually her face cleared and she said "Best I don't know. I'm just happy it worked out."

Norbert was the most interesting part of the story and after putting on a t-shirt and a pair of panties she ran outside to play with the new addition to their home. They were joined by an equally scantily clad Mytsi, who had been working in the office on SI, Inc. business, and Rubeus thought it ironic that after all the years of wanting a dragon, he found himself almost totally distracted by the sexy women that were in his life.

It wasn't long before their sexiness got to him and that led to another round of love making, this time joined by Mytsi. Rubeus had never had a fantasy where he fucked two gorgeous girls in the shadow of his own dragon but he was sure he should have and promised himself to not be so limited in his dreams moving forward.

 **…Forbidden Forrest, 20 miles from Hogwarts**

The three travelers were not tired but they were restless. The leader of the group knew that pushing her companions too hard would lead to problems as, despite them being much less primal, they still had a tendency to lose their temper when they became too frustrated. She had that trait too and if she allowed them to complain too much, she knew that her own quick temper might doom their efforts.

Their story had already been a series of coincidences and miracles and with their quest so close to completion, she did not want to risk it with impatience. So she stopped the trek and they made camp. It was immediately obvious that she had made the right decision when Degi, who typically complained about how long their journey was taking was the first to sit and begin to build a fire.

Building a fire held a great deal a symbolic meaning for her people and writing it down had been the first thing she had done once she figured out helping her people would be her life's mission. She watched the her other companion bring wood to Degi for a second before joining them in the "ritual of warmth and comfort", which was what she had called it.

After the fire was built they sat around it and all stared at the fire in silence. Silence was their way and it would seem odd to an outsider, but to her, the silence was what gave her the most pride in her people. Very complex "conversations" happened when a group of them sat in silence around a fire.

Most of their reputation for savagery came from outsiders not understanding how much was communicated while sitting around a fire. Trying to better understand why they were like that was one of the reasons Aranir had decided to leave. She looked to the only male in their group. Grawp was the primary reason.

The giants were an odd species in the magical world. They were classified as sentient on the world stage. They could speak and understand English and other languages if they chose to learn them but had a primal nature and lacked reasoning skills. At least that was the belief. But the fact that they could learn and had a complex social structure meant they were considered sentient.

The group around the fire was brought together by Grawp's mother. The woman was considered very intelligent for a giant and had even spent time with the humans. That was not as unusual as some might think. The many examples of giant bloodlines showing up in the wizarding world attesting to that.

Grawp's mother, for reasons only known to her, had decided to return to the giants leaving her first son and his father to continue without her. She had settled back with the Giants and as was typical for such colonies, found herself another mate. She became pregnant and had Grawp. The boy was very small by Giant standards but his mother, Fridwulfa, had already had a small child and found caring for another one easy. She became the "mother" to all the runts as she was the only one willing to not see them as inferior and useless.

The three runts under the guidance of Fridwulfa banded together. Grawp, Degi and Aranir were the laughing stock of the giant colony. Grawp was the male and thus received the brunt of the bullying as he was smaller than even other females within the colony. The girls were not immune, however, as their small size and more humanlike features were thought to be ugly and the idea of such a weak woman being someone's mate was laughable.

Despite it all, the three friends grew up relatively happy with each other, even with the hostile colony around them. Under Fridwulfa's guidance they even found a place in the colony. They would never have been really respected but most of the bullying had stopped.

Fridwulfa's return and reintegration into the colony was, especially for Aranir, a miracle. Because it was the giantess that recognized that the younger woman was a genius. No one knows what makes geniuses, what the genetic quirk is, that produces them. Not even magic has been able to solve the puzzle. But every group has them and most cultures benefit when they are found and supported.

A genius within the giants would likely not be discovered and definitely not supported as strength was the only means of advancement available. But Fridwulfa had lived with the humans and was herself smarter that average and so recognized the intelligence that Aranir had.

In secret, Fridwulfa nurtured that intelligence. She snuck books into the colony and, after learning to read, Aranir absorbed them with great enthusiasm. All of the runts under Fridwulfa's care participated and the group intelligence of the three giants grew. They were likely the smartest gathering of giants ever in history. And Aranir was the star among them.

Fridwulfa's intelligence had been considered a boon to the colony and her advice had thwarted multiple attempts to overthrow the Gurg. It took years, but eventually the other giants noticed that the runts were different and not just because they were small. It was clear to the both the Gurg and the members interested in overthrowing him that the three runts had intelligence greater than Fridwulfa.

It became harder and harder for the mother giant to protect her three charges. Especially Aranir who was known to be the smartest. She and Degi started to get pressured to mate with various faction heads to become what Fridwulfa was to the Gurg. Grawp was seen as an unwanted complication and it all came to a head when Grawp got attacked by some of the other Giants.

Grawp survived the attack by applying some cleverness to outsmart the stronger larger attackers. At the same time a giant seeking to challenge the Gurg attacked Fridwulfa and killed her. Her death had sent the colony into civil war as the sitting Gurg lashed out because of the attacks. In the mayhem, Aranir, Degi and Grawp had escaped.

The three had ran nonstop for a week before stopping from a combination of exhaustion and despair. They had just been able to collect all of Fridwulfa's things and they cried over her pile of possessions, unsure of what to do next. It was Grawp who discovered his mother's diary.

Aranir was the smartest of them and even she could not figure out how Fridwulfa had kept tabs on her half-human son in England. But she had. The most recent entries told of how he had become wealthy and found happiness. With no family left and the giant colony obviously hostile toward them, Grawp decided he would seek out his brother.

He wanted to meet him and it would put distance between them and the colony if nothing else. Aranir and Degi agreed almost instantly. Neither of them wanted to be forced to mate with any of the giants from the colony. They both had eyes for Grawp, but neither knew how to resolve that. All three thought themselves too unattractive for anyone to take any real interest.

The travel from Belarus was long but not particularly difficult for the threesome. Giants were magical creatures and there was much more to them than just their size. Giants moved practically soundlessly and could make themselves so still that people would overlook them in the most minimum of cover. It was why, despite the hardships, Aranir was very happy to be one. She had hope for her people and something told her she was doing something great by leading her merry band to find Fridwulfa's son.

 **…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry and his recently formalized family left the train. Everyone had a smile on their face as the group had once again indulged themselves during the trip from London. This time though, none of the girls used a refreshing charm as Ginny had crowed for months about how exciting it had been to spend the entire opening feast covered in essence of Harry.

Unsurprisingly, despite participating in the fun, Daphne and Susan managed to look regal in spite of their disheveled hair and clothing. Luna and Ginny looked like a sexy contradiction where everything about them screamed innocent but with love bites and askew clothing that told a different story. Karli simply went for a look that was part porn star, part stripper, part 2 galleon whore. Based on the looks they were getting Harry was sure they would be no shortage of customers should they hang that particular shingle.

All the students on the platform were chattering excitedly about the other happening during the train ride. Harry always rated time with his family as the best but even he admitted that the train having to stop to allow for a group of giants to cross the tracks was an amazing event.

Flashback

Harry and his girls settled in their, now traditional, seats across from Ron and his girls in the compartment they had claimed for themselves. For the first part of the trip, most of their time was spent greeting friends who came by to say hello and ask them how their summers had gone.

The group even went to visit Neville who was the hero of the summer after taking out two of the four escaped convicts and Bellatrix Lestrange no less. Standing in Neville's compartment as the students clamored in and out, the changes everyone had gone through became even more obvious.

A magicals 13th year was always a big year in magical development but Neville, Harry, Ron had destroyed all reason. Harry was the largest at 6' followed by Ron at 5'11" and finally Neville at 5'9". Despite being the shortest, Neville was the most powerfully built 220 lbs. which matched Harry's weight despite being 3" shorter. Ron was heavier built than Harry but not as big as Neville.

The three together were attracting a lot of attention from the older years, especially the women. No one noticed but Theodore Nott passed the group scowling. He also had an impressive growth spurt and stood proudly above average at 5'6" but that was overshadowed by the others. He dragged Pansy back to their cabin irritated that he had caught her staring at the trio of boys.

With greetings and conversation complete Harry left Neville to his circle of friends and his crew returned to their compartment for the remainder of the ride and Harry and Ron as well as Hermione and Romilda started to play wizarding chess.

Then the train started to slow before stopping. Everyone looked at each other with concerned eyes wondering if something had happened to the magical train or worse. Drawing their wands, they exited their compartment. A scream from across the hall followed by more up and down the left side of the train spurred Harry to action and he rushed into the closest compartment to see what was happening.

The Ravenclaws present turned to him with excited, but not frightened eyes and pointed out the window. Harry and his friends looked and gasped as a line of giants lumbered across the tracks. Harry and all the students clambered to windows and doorways and watched as 30 giants crossed in front of the train before moving off into the country side.

It was the talk of the train. First year muggleborns were the most excited at their first experience with something they had thought mythological. But they only slightly edged out the excitement of the remaining students. Giants in England was a rare event and to see 30 of them was unprecedented.

A flock of owls left the train as everyone sent out letters about what had happened. Colin Creevey would make enough to pay his entire yearly tuition from the pictures he captured. No one would ever make fun of him for always carrying his camera again.

For Ginny and Luna, the event had been very exciting and they only had one reaction to being overly excited. They climbed into the laps of their mistresses and snogged them senseless. The six girls that made up Harry's Harem all loved each other and would share that love freely but special relationships had built up between Luna and Daphne, Ginny and Susan, and Justine and Karli. With Justine once again not on the train Karli climbed into Harry's lap.

Across from them Lavender decided that her boyfriend's chess games was likely over and claimed a position in Ron's lap. Hermione and Romilda giggled at Lavender's move before Tracey moved around the board and climbed into Romilda's lap. Hermione pouted for a second before Tracey leaned over and snogged her as well. It wasn't long before the three were exchanging deep kisses and a lot of groping. Tracey kept trying to peak at Lavender and Ron but Hermione and Romilda were very skilled.

By the end of the trip, it was a satisfied and pleasantly sore group that were redressed when the train finally reached Hogsmeade station.

End Flashback

Behind the group Ron, Lavender, Tracy and Romilda walked, fully in guard mode. Hermione was with them and reminded Harry of a guard dog. Partly due to the way she walked and partly due to the leash and collar that she wore. He was happy with the situation as the four plus Hermione had found a good balance between guard, subject and friend.

Harry found himself drawn to the intense look on Lavenders face. He and Ron freely admitted their appreciation for each other's girls. Including Hermione, they had four gorgeous and deadly guards but something about Lavender's ability to be fierce and dangerous and at the same time seductive, all without trying was very attractive to Harry.

They all had it but Lavender was the master. She currently looked like a predator opposite Ron's own imposing figure. Except her robes were open and her short skirt, that only barely covered her bum, showed off a pair of long legs that tempted many a man to take their life into their own hands and test her and Ron's patience.

The evidence of their earlier fun on her thigh made Harry shake his head. He was very happy with his own group of equally gorgeous fiancés and concubines but her sexiness was palpable. She caught him staring and smirked at him and he tipped an imaginary cap to her.

Before turning away it occurred to him that she reminded him of an elf warrior from the Lord of Rings. She was the tallest of Ron's girls at 5'8", taller even than Susan. She was thin but muscled with impressive but not overly large breasts. All she needed was the ears and that gave him an idea. She would hate him and love him. It was perfect.

He turned and found himself quickly distracted by Karli's outfit. It was as scandalous as usual, consisting of a pair of tight thin shorts that Harry thought was closer to underwear than outerwear. Her body's proportions were clearly visible pushing through the fabric. The indentation of her piercing causing blushes as she moved through the crowd. She wore and equally tight shirt that stopped above her belly button leaving her toned midsection on display.

Harry could not remember the last time her stomach had been covered. As with the bottom, the top put her assets on display, including her other piercings though it competed with the expanse of cleavage that showed above the V-neck. He gripped the leash that was connected to her collar and almost took her right then when he heard the familiar voice of Rubeus Hagrid calling for first years.

His attention turned to the newest addition to their family. Astoria was the last of the Potter sphere of influence to go to Hogwarts. She was devastatingly beautiful, maybe more so than her sister had been at that age, though not by much, and was completely in love with Harry. Atypically, she loved him as a brother and he returned the affection in equal measure. Despite their closeness in age, Harry and all his girls practically adopted the little girl which according to Daphne "only inflated the little snots ego."

The group arrived where Professor Hagrid was gathering the first year students for their trip across the lake and Harry marveled at the large man. No one would believe that the man who greeted him his first year was the same person that now greeted Astoria. Other's looked at the man in amazement as well. The changes that had started over Christmas of the previous year had completed and the man was a sight to see. Many a seventh year knickers became wet as the groups of students passed.

He wore a tailored set of robes with fitted leather pants and an asymmetrically buttoned silk shirt. His leather robe fit over it and fell to his ankle. What was causing all the wet panties, was the fact that both the shirt and robe were sleeveless, ending at his shoulder.

The outfit put on display his two massive, well defined biceps and forearms. The large man was hairy, but it only added to his burly rugged look. The fact that his bearded face only held an open smile as he happily gathered the small children around him cemented him as the new school wide crush and putting him on equal footing with the equally manly Capstonson brothers.

Astoria gave Harry a hug, frowning at the stench of sex that covered him. He was definitely the sexiest boy she knew, only slightly beating out Ron, but despite indulging in some minor fantasizing she had no desire for either boy. They were both just annoying older brothers that teased her. Especially Harry.

She made an exaggerated motion to indicate he smelled before running off to rejoin the friends she had made on the train. Daphne snorted in amusement that the girl had ignored her and her sister wives completely. It was typical as when Astoria got excited she could focus on nothing else. Except hugging Harry, who she never forgot about.

They watched the large group of children move off before turning toward the carriages. With the first years gone, it seemed like the remaining student population was halved. That was because Astoria's class represented the first set of pregnancies after the defeat of Voldemort. The baby boom had been spectacular as families celebrated the end of the terror and also looked to replenish their ranks.

 **…Shrieking Shack, Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

He watched as the carriages passed by him in a slow moving train. Like many who had survived the war he could see the Thestrals. He himself had been the cause of death and so he was rewarded with seeing a much more menacing version of the leathery creatures.

It was not something most murderers admitted to so it was not widely known that the Thestrals looked more menacing to people who had murdered than they did to people who had simply witnessed death or killed in the name of justice.

One of the creatures looked toward him and he froze in terror as the eyes seemed to lock on him and judge him before releasing his gaze and moving on. He cursed himself for being caught off guard and went back inside the building where he was planning to execute his plan.

He had not had to work hard to sneak on to the Hogwarts grounds nor had he expected to. He knew that the headmaster's arrogance and absentmindedness would have likely caused the man to forget to remove him from the wards access list. He also knew that Dumbledore would never share the knowledge of the wards with anyone, especially his deputy.

What he was not sure of was how long that oversite would last and so he had made a home for himself inside the ward boundary while he still had a chance. He had brought with him a multi-compartment trunk that had a flat inside of it. It was a bolt hole that had been gifted to him by the Dark Lord himself. He had enough provisions in it for two years. He moved toward the second bedroom where he kept special provisions.

As he approached them, Severus Snape could almost smell the fear of his guest. It was possible he would die completing the mission he set for himself and he refused to leave this world with Narcissa as his final conquest. His magic would not be detected inside the trunk and so he cast an imperious on the first girl and called her to service him.


	49. Homecoming Pt 2

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Professor Hagrid smiled as he watched the last of the new student be sorted. Gathering the students and leading them to the school had been the highlight of his first time at the school and he was happy to continue in that role as part of his new duties as a professor.

News of the roaming giants had already reached the school by the time they arrived but it was fun listening to the excited first years recount the story to each other and him. It was also refreshing that after seeing true giants, none of the new students were intimidated by his size.

He had only been gone for a summer but the school felt different to him as he basked in the ambient magic that was everywhere. He wasn't sure if it was his now unchecked magic or the peace he had found but everything about his new opportunity brought a smile to his face. He had reconnected with the professors and staff and they had all welcomed him back and he felt like he had made the right choice in returning to the school.

His wand hummed against his wrist as if it felt his happiness and he smiled to himself. His level of contentment was something he never thought he would achieve and he wondered if people thought his constant smile was weird. He was not concerned if they did, just curious. The great hall was full and Rubeus smiled again as he looked around at the happy students.

The year had started with the same energy the previous year had ended. The Gryffindors continued to maintain the boisterousness that Harry Potter had inspired. Like Minerva, he was a former Gryffindor and was proud to see his old house so sure of themselves.

The Hufflepuffs had found a great deal of pride in themselves and though they didn't have the gregariousness of the Gryffindors, they all carried themselves with a self-assuredness that was a far cry from when they were known as the house of the duffers. The Hufflepuffs had a large contingent of noble family heirs within its ranks and wizarding Britain's return to a more traditional view of the peerage, ironic as that was, had elevated the house greatly.

The Ravenclaws had also seen a dramatic shift. And it was lead, surprisingly, by Luna Lovegood. Under the love and protection of Harry Potter and her sisters she had become the queen of Ravenclaw and was seen as the spiritual heir of Rowena Ravenclaw. The tiny sprite of a girl had led the house away from just amassing knowledge to a spirit of discovery.

The house had before been meticulously neat an orderly but now, even at the opening feast, members were covered in soot and burn marks and other minor magical maladies. Experimentation and curiosity was now the driving force for the house. And at its center was tiny Luna looking radiant. She reminded the large man of fairy as she would at random times moved from the table to claim semi-passionate kisses from Harry who would always indulge her even if he was in the middle of a conversation.

Rubeus looked at the Slytherin table. With Mytsi and Amelia as girlfriends, he had become much less binary in his views about good and evil but old habits were hard to shake. To him the house still seemed like the home of all things evil. It didn't help that the majority of the house looked somewhere between angry and disgusted with the rest of the school. The dynamics at the table were interesting though especially with Rubeus' more educated eye.

Amelia was an honest politician, but she was still a politician and had caught wind early of the public change of status of the Parkinson daughter from Draco Malfoy's betrothed to Theodore Nott's future concubine. She had also found out about Narcissa being tied to the Nott heir as well long before what had happened on the platform.

He was not much into politics, but even he recognized the slap in the face to the former powerful Lady of House Malfoy. Despite her connections, the fact that Amelia was able to find out that Theodore Nott was using the former Lady Malfoy as a sexual plaything was evidence of how complete the destruction of House Malfoy truly was. That the young Nott had paraded her in public the way he did was probably the final nail.

He found Draco Malfoy and despite his usual nature, Rubeus could not make himself care. Lucius had been part of the plot to send him to Azkaban and from his memories of Narcissa from her time at Hogwarts, he had no illusions that she was not complicit. He should have felt pity for the young man whose life had been destroyed, but the little snot was just as bad as his father and mother and he only hoped being brought so low would teach the child a lesson.

Despite the role of the House of Potter in the fall of the Malfoy's, the latest turn was considered revenge of the Notts for the insult the Malfoy's had paid them when the family had supplanted them in the Acromantula breeding business. It had long been a rumor that the Malfoys had cheated the Notts in some way and this last blow just solidified that belief.

Thoughts of acromantula brought Aragog to his thoughts. He still could not believe what had happened to his pet. Remus had offered him part of that business venture but he had refused. Bringing the large spider to the castle and then finding it a mate had been a terribly stupid thing for him to do. He knew that everyone was not as durable as he was with his giant blood but had been sure he had tamed the creature.

Part of his own healing over the last half year was admitting his own faults and Aragog could have made him into the murderer that he had been accused of in his youth. He considered it a blessing that Remus had saved him from himself. And did not think it right that he earn any benefit from his behavior. He did visit with the large spider and was able to make a clean break from the creature. He was happy that Aragog was happy with the opportunity for its family. The Nott family magic made the area heaven for the creatures.

His attention was drawn back to the especially long sorting when Astoria was sorted into Slytherin. The pretty girl ran to Harry to hug him and despite the obvious unity he had already brought to the school, something about the girl hugging a Gryffindor before going to her seat at the Slytherin table seemed important. The new professor did not know what it was but looking at the other teachers, he could tell they sensed it as well.

Many of the students at the Slytherin table were not pleased with the development but Harry Potter was a power, both physical and political, and no one in the house of the cunning was stupid enough to strike out at someone so obviously under his protection. The fact that the little girl's sister was considered deadly in her own right meant that, for now, Astoria was untouchable.

After the sorting Professor Dumbledore opened the feast with his opening speech before the food appeared. Rubeus looked on as the entire school seemed to rise and reorganize itself. Neville Longbottom took his position at the Hufflepuff table and the rest of the school moved to surround whichever Prima Potentia they had tied themselves to.

That was when the new professor understood that the entire school had split into three factions. The houses may have been Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin but looking around it was clear the students considered themselves Potters, Longbottoms or Notts.

The previous year had unaffiliated Ravenclaws and while no Slytherin openly supported Draco, many had taken a "wait and see" approach. With the Malfoys completely defeated that was no longer the case. The entire school was committed. More interestingly, despite solidifying his control of the Slytherins, Nott still had less than 20% of the school under his banner. Rubeus could tell that the heir was not pleased with that, especially the Slytherin students that had allied with Longbottom or Potter.

Rubeus saw the headmaster was also not pleased with the action of the students but even he knew that the cost of forcing students to sit only at their house table was one the headmaster could not afford. Rubeus watched as Astoria moved back to the Gryffindor table with her sister and even though she stayed close to Harry, she seemed to be forming her own group outside Harry's primary influence.

Rubeus' mind drifted as the sounds of the hall became a drone. Over the summer he had been brought fully into the confidence of the House of Potter. Finding out that his wellbeing had been the focus of the house of the previous year and the lengths they had gone for him had caused Rubeus to offer his oath right then.

Harry had asked that he think on it till Christmas, not wanting the man to make a hasty decision. The half-giant was surer after that but decided that he would indeed be prudent and meticulous in his decisions. He looked to Albus Dumbledore who he was sure would have taken his oath immediately. He had suspicions about the headmaster's motives but knew that whether oath bound or not, Rubeus Hagrid was fully loyal to Harry Potter and the House of Potter.

 **…Gryffindor Table, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Opening Feast)**

Astoria Greengrass truly loved her life. She knew she was spoiled rotten and that she took advantage of that fact but she was also a level headed person and was determined to not be a total brat. Her anchor in that endeavor was the boy that she honestly considered the big brother she never knew she wanted.

When she first met Harry Potter he had swept her completely off of her feet. He was nice and played with her and let her talk, never calling her a baby or dismissing her thoughts as immature even though she knew some of them were. HE had overwhelmed her almost immediately and only her father had ever made her feel as safe and protected as Harry did in the first 20 minutes after meeting him.

The fact that by the time she had met him, the boy had already saved her sister's life and then claimed her as one of his "girls" made him perfect for the role of "brother" in her mind. She had tested him and he had passed every test with flying colors. He was the only person that could call her out for being a brat without making her mad and she really appreciated him for that.

She had asked him on their last night at Potter Castle, if when they arrived at Hogwarts, he was going to act like other big brothers and chase boys away that tried to talk to her. He told her he would play whatever role she needed and if a boy was bothering her he would act the overprotective brother but if she wanted space he would let her be. She loved him for that alone.

Now she was sitting in the great hall with Harry close by, but not too close, and she was making friends. Everyone knew who her "brother" was and many had wondered if he would claim her as he did her sister. When it had become clear that she was to be a "sister" to him, people wondered if he would challenge anyone who dared speak with her.

Astoria Greengrass was known within the socialite circles to be spoiled and have a sharp wit and most thought that the addition of Harry Potter as a protector would make her insufferable. But Astoria had used her own patented charm, her stunning beauty and a bit self-deprecating humor (taught to her by Harry) to show the world that she would be a loveable princess and not a tyrant. She had used those skills on the train to begin some new friendships.

Cecilia Rosier was a pure blood and had known her before getting on the train. Cecilia had joined her in being sorted into Slytherin and had followed her to the Gryffindor table to be in Harry's protective shadow. On the train the two had befriended a boy. Dennis Creevey was a muggleborn. She had been a la little mistrusting of Dennis at first because he seemed excited about meeting Harry Potter and she was afraid he was trying to use her.

It became clear pretty quick that he had no idea who she was or how close she was to Harry she already was. His excitement was because of his brother's association with the lead Gryffindor. When she mentioned that her sister was engaged to "Lord Potter", Dennis had looked at her and blushed. It was a very adorable gesture to Daphne and friendship was started.

At the table they met Colin, Dennis' brother and a Potter loyalist, though he was not part of Harry's inner circle. He was, however, considered to be Harry Potter's unofficial historian. For the previous two years he had amassed a large collection of photographs of the future lord to document his time at Hogwarts. With Harry's permission, he had sold many to the various magical publications around the world.

At the Gryffindor table, the two girls and two boys were having a happy conversation. Astoria thought the four of them could make a pretty good group of friends. Colin had friends in his own year but seemed to be very close with his brother and was happily telling all of them about life at Hogwarts.

Astoria was pretty sure Dennis had heard some of it before but he seemed really interested in hearing them again. Dennis obviously loved his brother and was happy the older boy liked hanging out with him. Astoria looked to her own sister. They were very close now too, but hadn't always been. It was another gift from Harry Potter that made her love him.

 **…Entrance Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry had excused himself to use the restroom dragging Ron with him. This was not unusual as Ron or Lavender accompanied him everywhere and on the rare occasion that he would use a public restroom Ron would be his guard.

Instead of going to the restroom, Harry had quickly informed his friend about his plan and Ron's eyes had lit up with excitement. Thinking of Lavender as one of Tolkien's elves gave him some ideas for fun they could have. What Harry was proposing was also very cool.

They snuck into the antechamber where the sorting hat was being kept until the end of the feast and Harry approached it. "Leopold. It is good to see you again" The hat shifted and turned to Harry and said "Young Master Potter. It is good to see you as well. I trust that Gryffindor's sword serves you well"

Harry called the sword to his hand and said "Actually, that is what I would like to talk to you about. Can you call Fawkes, I wish to speak to you about the swords true purpose." Leopold was silent for a moment. Harry did not think a hat could have an intense look but it did. Eventually it nodded and a moment later Fawkes appeared.

He was pranking the school and the wizarding world again but the key to a great prank was that the actual consequences be well thought out and otherwise benign or beneficial. What Harry had planned would be a great boon for the school and it was only the victims own selfishness that would fuel the prank.

Fawkes knew that his goal was to annoy the headmaster but what Harry Potter was suggesting was indeed the purpose of the sword. And his points were very valid. Fawkes and Leopold agreed with Harry's plan on behalf of the school. Harry was surprised when the sword grew warm and Leopold informed him that the sword agreed as well. "It also thanks you for sharing your abilities with it." Leopold said with a smile at the shocked heir.

 **…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry watched for the antechamber as his small idea got the full treatment. Fawkes and Leopold had re-appeared in front of the students in a burst of fire. With the discovery over the summer of Fawkes true allegiance, his appearance garnered everyone's attention instantly. This would be the first time Fawkes had "made a statement" since the news broke.

Albus Dumbledore was worried, he too had been waiting for Fawkes to do something in response to his deception. To appear as they had meant that the magic of the school wanted to make an announcement and he could not stop it. Fawkes was required to follow his commands as the Headmaster and he had used that ability and a healthy dose of manipulation to create the impression that the majestic creature had bonded to him.

But service to the school overruled his desires and apparently the school had need of its two custodians. He looked on in trepidation about what new humiliation he would have to suffer. He had no doubt that whatever was about to happen would target him and he just hoped it would not undue the success he was having reclaiming his reputation.

"Students, faculty and residence of Hogwarts" Leopold began in a serious voice unlike the slightly playful voice he used while sorting. "Centuries ago, before the great schism that broke the founders apart, they came together and wove magics to protect the legacy they had built."

The entire hall was enraptured. "In me, they poured all of their desires for students and charged me with sorting all future students. In Fawkes they poured their desire to protect the legacy of the school and charged him with to be guide to each new headmaster." The students gasped at the first true public acknowledgement that Fawkes was not Dumbledore's personal Phoenix.

"Lord Gryffindor donated his magical sword and in it they poured their desire to protect the school. If a worthy person should appear, the sword would be called. Last year, a student protected the school and in that time of need, the sword offered aid. Now it is time for Hogwarts to have a new guardian."

With that the sword of Gryffindor appeared above the hat, spun and fell, imbedding itself in the stone floor of the hall. Everyone recognized the significance of that instantly. Swords in stones have been a recurring theme throughout magical history.

Harry Potter strode out of the antechamber with Ron a step behind him. He looked every bit like a warrior king ready to claim the sword in the stone. The students cheered as their hero arrived. No one doubted that after slaying the Basilisk, Harry Potter would be worthy of the Sword of Gryffindor and the title of Guardian of Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore was desperately trying to rise from his chair and stop what was happening. He was also trying to speak but the magic of the school held him in place. It was not only frustrating but he was frightened that the school's magic could act independently of him in such a way.

He fought desperately but with no success as he watched Harry Potter accomplish in one moment what he and his son had been working diligently at for half the summer and still had not fully succeeded. After this the school's reputation would be beyond restored. He could see the Creevey boy snapping pictures and knew that this event would be worldwide news.

The problem was that not only was he being excluded from it so that it would not reflect on his personal image but Harry Potter would once again be elevated in the eyes of British wizarding world. Albus could not allow the boy to be seen drawing a sword from a stone in Hogwarts. And yet he could not do anything but watch in despair.

Harry took a position in front of the hat. The house banners around the hall, all turned into the crest of Hogwarts. Leopold spoke "Lord Harry James Potter, Duke of Crestvale, Earl of Winterfall, Baron of Glintshire and Knight Magica of the Order of the Eagle, will you take up the mantle of Guardian of Hogwarts"

"I cannot". His words sent shock throughout the room. No one could imagine turning down something like that. There was an actual sword in stone to be claimed. Harry continued. "I am the last member of the House of Potter, and my duty must first be to re-building my family. I would not be able to serve Hogwarts and complete my duty to my family."

Many of the pure blooded students on both sides of the ideological divide nodded along with Harry's statement. As the last Potter, his sole focus had to be rebuilding his family and he had been doing a marvelous job up to that point. They still could not believe he would turn this down and none of them would have if they had been in his place. But they all knew it was the right thing for him to do.

"However" he continued "Hogwarts has called and I am honor bound to answer" then he turned and pointed at Lavender. "I offer in my stead my Retainer, Lavender Brown, Knight Magica of the Order of the Eagle. A more worthy guardian, Hogwarts would never find."

Lavender looked on in shock. It took her a moment but her training kicked in and she stood to join her Lord as he had tacitly commanded. She groaned inwardly when he winked at her as she reached him and he indicated the sword. Trusting that he knew what he was doing she gripped the sword and pulled.

The sword drew cleanly from the stone floor leaving no mark in its surface. "Lavender Brown, Knight Magica of the Order of the Eagle, will you take up the mantle of guardian of Hogwarts." Leopold spoke. She kneeled and said "I shall. By my honor. So mote it be." Her school robes flashed and the Hogwarts crest appeared on her left shoulder.

She rose and Harry whispered for her to think of her nightmare form. She did and the Sword turned into a beautiful white bow. She membered it from when Harry was playing with the sword in the chamber. She drew back the string and a fire arrow appeared. She released the tension without letting the arrow fly and the arrow vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"I present to you Lavender Brown, Guardian of Hogwarts and Knight Magica of the Order of the Eagle." Leopold said and Fawkes trilled out a beautiful song before the hall erupted in applause. She looked to Ron and shivered at the open desire and pride with which he looked at her. She would demand an explanation later but for now she struck a warrior pose in front of her cheering classmates.

Then the bow started to change. The upper and lower limb retracted into the riser section, taking the string with it. She was left holding the 10 inch long grip. She twirled the ivory between her fingers like she did with her wand. With a smirk at the still awestruck crowd, she drew her wand and conjured a holder that she strapped to her exposed thigh before sheathing the "bow of Gryffindor" in it.

With attention firmly planted on her sexy thigh, she strolled back to her seat. With another warming trill, Fawkes grabbed Leopold and vanished in a plume of fire. Harry and Ron gave a light bow to the head table were the primary faculty was seated before spinning and re-taking their own seat.

Lavender was the center of attention for the remainder of the feast. If people weren't coming up to congratulate her at being worthy, they were talking about it. Both papers the following day would have pictures of the amazing event.

The Daily Prophet would have secondary stories that focused on Harry Potter's refusal to take the mantle due to his family obligations. The Wizarding Daily would focus on Lavender Brown, the new Guardian of Hogwarts as well as speculation about whether the title was for life or just till she left the school.

In the present, Albus Dumbledore had been released from the hold magic had over him and he was struggling to keep the genial smile on his face. He had no idea what to do and that was a strange feeling for him. The school was buzzing with excitement at what they had witnessed but no one had even looked in his direction for the last 20 minutes. Even the professors on either side of him were enraptured.

Normally many of them would object to one so young being asked to be a defender of the school but a sword in a stone was magic no one would dare challenge and it typically went to someone young and idealistic. It was their job as adults to make sure that the young woman was prepared for whatever challenge the castle's magic had foreseen.

Albus knew all this as well and so could not try to confiscate the weapon or try to usurp the title that had just been given out. He was sure Harry Potter had only made a spectacle to embarrass him but the annoying boy had done things right and the school had approved of it. The school had become an ally of House Potter through his retainer and Albus was angry.

By the end of dinner he had calmed. The school had chosen a guardian and had done it in such a spectacular way that it was sure to fully repair the school's image. He was still the headmaster and even though he had not been part of the ceremony, he was still the highest authority in the castle. He also realized that he now had a link to the Potter group that he could hopefully manipulate to bring Potter back to the light and get him prepared for his coming duty.

 **…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Rubeus sat at the large table in the conference room that was located in a side room off of the Headmaster's offices. The entire staff was present and they were waiting for Albus Dumbledore's arrival. The room had adapted to his large size and provided him with a chair that held him comfortably. He was able to look at Filius Flitwick, new Lord, in the eyes and supposed the room had adapted to the short part-goblin as well.

His appointment as a professor had doubled the number of half-humans in the staff which was both hopeful and depressing to Rubeus. Filius had been the only one for almost twenty years and Rubeus could only wonder if it would take another twenty for them to reach three.

It said something about the true state of affairs within the magical world that being half sentient magical creature was considered more acceptable than being half muggle or muggleborn. It still amazed him that not even the muggle studies professor had any muggle blood. Another question to add to the ones he had about Albus Dumbledore's true motives.

The meeting itself could have been another question but Rubeus decided it was more an example of benign oddness than evidence of anything sinister. The meeting was an addition the current headmaster had made when he got the job and from the beginning, all thought it was unnecessary. The first staff meeting of the year was always scheduled for after the opening feast. Considering the fact that it was late enough for all the students to already be in bed, most people wondered why the meeting could not be held a day earlier or a day later.

Although with all that had occurred that day, it was likely that even if the meeting was regularly scheduled for the following day, he and the staff would still be present. Giants crossing the Hogwarts Express tracks, the school splitting based on the Prima Potentia instead of Houses and a Hogwarts guardian being chosen. Rubeus was excited to be at Hogwarts.

The giants fascinated Hagrid the most due to his own racial connection and his academic specialty. That many giants in Scotland had not been reported since before the war with Grindelwald. During the war with Voldemort, there had been rumors that the Dark lord had giants under his control and that he was waiting to use them in his last battle with Dumbledore.

Rubeus doubted that these giants were the rumored giants from the war. No one, especially giants would have waited 13 years to start moving again and there had been no giant attacks in the intervening years. Until the ceremony, it had been the only thing the students were talking about.

Harry Potter, Rubeus was sure, could not allow a day filled with such wild happenings to go by without adding his own brand of mayhem to the pot. The boy was just as much a prankster as his father and godfather had been, but he played for much higher stakes. He was sure the headmaster longed for the days of dung bombs and itching powder in underthings.

"Hogwarts has a guardian and it's a 13 year old girl" he thought ruefully. He could see that the other professors shared his stunned disbelief at what had occurred. Everyone was silent, likely holding their thoughts until the headmaster could shed some light on the situation. That Hogwarts had a guardian was amazing to him, but Rubeus had no qualms or doubts about who that guardian was.

He had watched Ron, Lavender, Hermione, Tracey and their new addition, Romilda, practicing and any of them would have been able to hold the title by his estimation. But Lavender was clearly only second to Ron in leadership and the two of them had equal combat skill. And that was only slightly better than the remaining three. He was sure Lavender was up to the challenge especially as she was now armed with a shape changing weapon designed for Godric Gryffindor and Blessed by the magic of all four founders.

The ceremony had been wondrous. He could actually feel the magic of Hogwarts swirling during it and the castle still felt more active, somehow. Even in the abnormal, Harry Potter could not act as was expected. He thought his heart would stop when Harry turned down the new title.

Amelia's lessons came to him and he chuckled as he could see how Harry had likely increased his fame by turning the position down. He might not be the Guardian of Hogwarts but he would be known as The-Boy-Who-Turned-Down-Power-And-Prestige-To-Honor-His-Duty-To-His-Family. Rubeus chuckled at the ridiculous hyphenated title he had created.

Still, he knew he was right. Hogwarts was likely the most famous magical building in all of Europe and Harry turned down a position as it's magically guardian, granted to him by the spirit and magic of the founders. He had done it in a way that presented him as dutiful and honor bound, as well. And in an inspired move he had offered up his own retainer in his place, meaning that he still held the power of the position by proxy.

He was the newest member of the teaching staff and he had been told by those who had been with the school long enough that in time he would become used to the meeting and its odd schedule. "Just sit and wait for it to be over" was the advice. Not so this night. Everyone was anxiously waiting for the meeting to start.

Despite the craziness, Rubeus still wanted the meeting to start and end quickly so he could return home to his girlfriends and Norbert. He was the only professor that did not board at the school but that was not reflective of any special treatment. Only the Heads of House, the Headmaster, the deputy Head and the groundskeepers had to stay, but the rest just chose to for convenience.

Rubeus smiled as he thought that none of them had a naked Minister of Magic and a horny fake vampire waiting for them somewhere off the grounds. His naughty thoughts were cut off when the headmaster finally arrived. The original purpose of the meeting was to introduce the new staff members that had been announced at the feast and the headmaster started with that.

Rubeus nodded when his turn came around and clapped when Horace Slughorn was introduced. He remembered the man from his own time at Hogwarts. He hadn't been invited to join the "Slug Club" and now that he thought of it, none of the people, or their parents, who made up the rising power in the British magical world had been. Rubeus was sure Lily Potter should have been included, especially as Severus had been a member and Lily was actually more of a charms prodigy than Severus had been at potions.

Rubeus had no doubt that Harry, Neville and Theodore Nott would likely be invited and wondered how deep into each of the Prima Potentia heir's group of friends that the old potion professor would go to try and build his new network. Rubeus did not really care for the man but he had to admit that he represented what Slytherin likely truly wanted in a member of the house.

Horace was also announced as the new head of Slytherin house and Rubeus looked around noticing that no one was bothered by the fact that they had been overlooked. The only other Slytherin alum on staff was Rolonda Hooch and it was clear she had no desire to try and coral the Slytherin House.

Rubeus noted that the circumstances around the firing of Severus Snape was not mentioned and a look at Minerva indicated she recognized the omission as well but was not going to press it. Most of the staff was just happy he was gone and did not feel the need to discuss the scandalous details. It was sad that despite all the damage the man had caused to the education of students, it was a petty sex scandal that finally felled his career.

Rubeus was amazed that the headmaster had carried on for so long without mentioning the giants that had been spotted or the appointment of a Guardian. He could see the impatience growing in the other staff but apparently the headmaster had a reputation for delaying discussion on the most interesting topics.

The meeting moved on to initial impressions of the new students and everyone gave what was obviously practiced and overly generalized opinions. Looking at Albus, it would seem as if he was hearing each new opinion for the first time and he would make little sounds of interest, curiosity or agreement. When it was Rubeus' turn, he followed the pattern and simply said that it looked like a good sized class. That got a hum of agreement.

He knew not to mention the ceremony but he was going to mention the obvious division of the students along family lines instead of house lines but Minerva seemed to have sensed that he wanted to elaborate and looked at him pointedly and he dropped it without bringing it up.

Albus made some announcements about schedules and the teachers got their timetables. Rubeus saw that his first class was to be the next day at 10 am with the Gryffindors and Slytherins. He was prepared for the class and caught Minerva's eye who smiled at his excitement about being a teacher.

Finally it was time to discuss the real issue. The headmaster removed his glasses and cleaned them with his robe sleeve before sighing. "I am aware that much has happened tonight and that you all have questions" the headmaster started.

"Unfortunately I have no answers to give. I have spoken with the sorting hat and he has only confirmed that the position of guardian of Hogwarts is a real one and that if the school is in trouble Fawkes will go and seek this person out. Otherwise Ms. Brown is free to carry on her life as normal. We all know, however, that as soon as this news becomes public, Ms. Brown's life will be anything but normal. I intend to meet with the young lady tomorrow discuss the ramifications and help her fulfill her new duties to the school."

Rubeus frowned. He did not like the sound of that, though he was not completely sure why. Something about it sounded wrong and the matching frown on Minerva's face told him that she was not pleased with his declaration either. The most glaring oversight was that Lavender Brown did not have a normal life. She was the sworn retainer and body guard to the most famous wizard in Britain. And she had been present at almost all of his most spectacular acts.

Moving on as if his words had appeased anyone, which they hadn't, he said. "As for the giants that were spotted on the train tracks, the DMLE has been informed and representatives have gone to try and track the giant's movements. It is possible that Britain might once again be home to a giant colony." Everyone nodded. "It is hoped that contact will be made and the giants can be convinced to not delay the train again."

It was not long after that and the meeting was over. No one was satisfied and Rubeus really thought the meeting was a pointless waste of time. No real information was received nor was any responsibilities or duties handed out. He wondered how often he would be forced to sit around and wait for the headmaster to arrive, just to listen the man blather on without sharing any real information.

It was a nice walk to the gates of the school. Rubeus was sure he would enjoy the daily routine as it gave him time to think about his day and enjoy the outdoors. His giant blood enjoyed being outside and the walk was calming for him. After he exited the gates and left the anti-apparition ward, he twisted and vanished soundlessly.

 **…Slytherin Dorm Rooms, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Previous Night)**

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed with his curtains closed around him. He did not know why he got back on the train to Hogwarts and was regretting his decision to do so. Hogwarts was a minefield for him now. He was surrounded by the enemies of his family. People who celebrated the destruction of his birthright and now flaunted that destruction in his face.

His emotions switched to rage as he remembered seeing his mother and former fiancé hanging off of his housemate's arm. Theodore Nott had dressed his mother like one of Potter's whores and pawed at her body on the train platform where all could see. He was only lucky that he had come early and was already hidden inside of a compartment so he wasn't forced to see people look at him in shock and pity.

Then, just as quickly, his emotions swung to depression as he mourned all he had lost. He had come to Hogwarts as a virtual prince. His father had not sat idle after the fall of the dark lord and had risen from the ashes of that failure. His family was only a year or so from being elevated to the top of the social strata and by the time he came of age, it was likely his family would rule magical Britain more fully than the Dark Lord had ever imagined

Now after two years, his family was destitute. His entire fortune amounted to th galleons in his trust and his mother was a whore. His classmates had been purposely loud on the train as they shared the news that Nott was offering his mother's services to various parties for G 10. A few seventh years had actually had the opportunity and were sharing. Apparently Narcissa was beautiful but a terrible lover and Nott was using friends and acquaintances to train her up. They had literally made his mother a G 10 whore.

His rage returned as he thought of it. Before the impotent nature of his position caused it to bleed away. Once again he realized that he should not have returned to Hogwarts. Crabbe and Goyle had not returned to Hogwarts as their father's had not set up trusts for them and they lost everything when the Ministry destroyed their families as it did his own. He did not care about them and heard they had already made a place for themselves with the dregs of the wizarding world somewhere.

He would not be caught in a similar place but he realized that it was not wise for him to return to Hogwarts. He heard a girl's voice and his blood ran cold as he recognized it. Pansy was in his dorm and based on the sounds he was hearing, she was not doing anything innocent.

That was the last straw. He would leave Hogwarts in the morning. He was not foolish enough to believe that he could rebuild his family name and get his revenge by roaming the streets of Diagon Alley. Instead he would transfer to Durmstrang Institute. It was a hard pill to swallow as his family had graduated from Hogwarts for generations but his family was on the precipice of extinction and he knew it was up to him to bring it back by any means necessary.

Decision made, he felt a calm come to him. He leaned back and listened to the sounds of Pansy's debasement content in the knowledge that he had already used her completely and neither Nott, nor any of the other voices he heard would find a spot on her body that he had not already traveled.

The school staff and faculty would know of his transfer, but it would take 3 days for it to be noticed by the rest of the school. When it was discovered that Draco Malfoy had left Hogwarts and Britain, most would view it as the completion of a vendetta against the Malfoy family. Some thought it was a Potter and Weasley vendetta and some thought it was a Nott vendetta. In either case the general opinion was that the Prima Potentia had truly returned and it was not wise to have wronged them.

 **… Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

On the first morning of classes, Harry presented Lavender with two lace garters. Both were 3" wide and had expandable pockets that would hold her new bow in one and her wand in the other. He did not need much sleep and after satisfying his ladies he took the time to create permanent versions of Lavender's conjuration from the previous night. The lace itself was made from acromantula silk and had been hand stitched by Maggie, his matron elf.

Woven into the materials were filaments of dwarves' metal. On the metal he had layered the runes required for the space expansion as well as many protective rune schemes to prevent a host of issues, including anti-summoning and anti-disarming. It also had some shielding and all of the protections he had put on the bracers he had given her long ago.

She knew exactly what he had done and hugged him. Then she put her left leg up on the coffee table they were next to and strapped the bow holder to her thigh, just above her knee. Then she repeated the action with her right leg and the wand holster.

She was wearing her modified school uniform with its too short skirt and a pair of mary-jane shoes with 5 1/2" heels. Her movement showed off a lot of bare skin and Harry caught a quick peak at the red panties she was wearing. She winked at him when his eyes rose from the little show she had given him. She straightened up, spun on her heels and walked through her cabinet back to the Gryffindor girl's dorms.

Harry and Ron stared at the doorway for a moment and then at each other. Then they both started chuckling. "Are you sure it was wise to give her that bow?" Ron asked "Her wand and those legs are already enough to conquer all of Britain." Harry laughed and asked "Are you complaining?" Ron looked off into space with a cheesy self-satisfied smile as he remembered the previous night. "No way, mate." He answered "Power turns her on!"

…Flashback

Lavender was silent after they left the great hall and headed back to their rooms. She waited patiently for Harry to set up a vanishing cabinet next to Romilda's bed so that she could join them in the room of requirement each night. Then she waited another minute as everyone stared at her stoic face simply to build the tension.

When she was sure everyone was paying attention to her she punched Harry in the shoulder and growled "You Bastard!" Then she leapt into his arms and kissed him full on the lips. When she let him go she moved over to Ron and grabbed his arm and started dragging him toward their room. "As soon as I burn off this horniness, we are going to have a long talk about the proper way to surprise people." She called over her shoulder before barking "Hermione, Come!"

Hermione made an "eep" sound and followed her master and mistress into the room. Tracey and Romilda hurried to follow. They wanted to see what was going to happen. Harry was laughing at Ron until he looked around at the smoldering looks he was getting. His girls chased him into their own bedroom.

…End Flashback

Lavender's emergence in the Great Hall for breakfast brought all conversation to a stop. The garters that Lavender wore were on the lower part of her thighs putting them on full display for staff and student alike. She drew her wand and twirled it before re-holstering it and sauntering to the table. Minerva knew why she had done that. Wearing a garter belt as she was doing was a blatant disregard for the uniform policy. Whoever had drawn up the rules had underestimated how industrious young people could be. The rule only demanded that undergarments not be shown.

Well, Lavender had just walked into the Great Hall with her undergarments showing. That is until she drew her wand and demonstrated that she was only wearing a "decorative wand holster". Thigh holsters had fallen out of favor when Minerva was a teenager but it was a surprise to no one that by lunch that day lace thigh wand holsters had become a fashion trend.

 **…Hogwarts Gates, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Rubeus arrived silently. It was early enough for him to eat breakfast with the school even though he was not expected to arrive until 8 am. He was excited about his first day as a professor and wanted to check the pens as well as the outdoor classroom he had set up. Before entering the castle grounds he vanished and re-appeared again.

Apparition, to him, was the greatest of magical abilities. And now that he could do it he took every opportunity teleport himself. Both Amelia and Mytsi had banned him from doing it in the house, mostly because he would sneak up on them constantly. His giant blood allowed him to aparate silently, something that was disorienting for people when his ten foot tall frame would suddenly appear.

Unlike the night before he brought Norbert with him, petting his snout when he fully materialized after leaving Hagrid's chest. The creature was not going to be part of the day's lesson but had become a constant companion to him. Fang had abandoned him for Amelia and now accompanied her to her office where he would sit by her fire all day. Sometimes he thought the dog had fallen deeper in love with Amelia than he had.

With a large property, they had been able to reclaim Fluffy as well and the three headed dog had gravitated toward Mytsi. The Vampiress could be found riding on the creature's heads often times. A vampire on the back of a dog that legend said guarded the underworld had a profound effect on a lot of people and both Mytsi and Fluffy loved it as they walked around the magical neighborhood.

For Rubeus, he had found another soul mate in his drake. Everyone knew how much he loved dragons and the drakes were the perfect domesticated version. He patted Norbert's head again, and the two moved and entered the school.

Most people described Giants as lumbering but perhaps that was due to their massive size. Rubeus' movement would be described as predatory. He didn't have the grace of a large cat though, it was closer to a bear. He had just finished checking the pens and was heading to his classroom when he was met by the Headmaster, Minerva, Amelia and a group of Aurors.

He thought it funny that it had only been a little over four months previous that a similar group met him. He looked at Amelia and chuckled that it was a different girlfriend this time. Despite the serious looks on everyone's face, including Amelia's, he was not worried. He took a moment to relish the feeling of security and assuredness he now had before asking. "What's wrong?"

It was Amelia that answered. "There are a group of giants just outside the Hogwarts wards… And they're asking for you…By name." Rubeus' eyebrows raised at that. No one imagined that the Giants that had crossed the train tracks were heading for Hogwarts. They rarely came out of the mountains much less across the channel to England. And the fact they knew him was definitely odd. He made a "lead on" gesture and he and Norbert settled next to Amelia as they all started walking into the forest.


	50. Fee Fi Fo Fum

**…Forbidden Forest, Outside the Hogwarts' Ward Boundary**

Aranir and her two companions had arrived at the school. They could all feel the pressure of the powerful wards less than fifty meters in front of them. Aranir walked up them and pounded her fist against the invisible barrier. She was not trying to break the ward, she was just announcing her presence.

The way wards reacted to giants was another in the long list of questions she hoped to research and find answers to. No matter the purpose of a ward, giants could pound against it as if it was a wall. Even passive wards, whose purpose was not meant to stop people but rather monitor them, giants could concentrate and pound against them.

And with enough pounding, any ward would collapse under the weight of giants pounding against them. In the days that giants were recruited for wars and various battles, giants would just pound against the wards of an enemy encampment until the whole thing collapsed. The durability that their size offered them meant they could stand in the open and shake off most forms of attacks, magical or muggle.

That was not Aranir's purpose. She doubted her entire colony could muster the strength to collapse the wards in front of her. She estimated it would take at least five full colonies to do that, which was impressive. No one could get that many giant colonies to work together.

Suddenly a small gold bird and a house elf appeared on the other side of the ward boundary. She figured that they had arrived to find out what she wanted and so said "My name is Aranir, I and my fellow travelers seek out Rubeus Hagrid." The tiny creatures looked at her a moment before vanishing.

In short order, a group of people were looking at her, none of them the person she had asked to see, and were peppering her with questions. She expected a bit of panic when they arrived and was just glad that the worst-case scenario of finding a person eager to "shoot first and ask questions later" had not occurred. Still she was annoyed that no one wanted to get the person she had asked for.

 **…Office of the Minister, Ministry of Magic, London, UK**

Amelia was sure that she would retire after one term in office. Not because the work was too daunting, but rather the opposite. She was ridiculously bored. She was in the process of raising the standard of efficiency for the Ministry of Magic to what was in the DMLE but unlike when she was a department head, as Minister, she was not able to be as hands on as she liked.

She made sure to visit departments randomly to make sure her orders were being executed as she intended but the day to day work of straightening out the Ministry was left to various underlings. She missed getting her hands dirty and she was bothered that in exchange for the tedium of the job she had given up the ability to know all of what Harry Potter and his cohorts were up to. She was sure they had more fun than the ministry.

She looked over at Fang who seemed to relish the absolute lack of activity that surrounded the office and wondered if perhaps the animal would not make a better Minister of Magic. She chuckled to herself at that thought. If nothing else she at least got to enjoy the shock and we she inspired as she walked through the ministry.

The tailored set of robes she wore each day were made to be in keeping with her personality. Even though the only change she had made was to make them fit her form exactly. Since her form was 6'5" of mouthwateringly feminine curves, and the fact that she actually stood 7' tall because of the heeled boots she always wore; she drew all eyes to her when she moved through the building.

She laughed as she thought of the open stares of desire she got from many of the men and rubbed her stomach were her morning's fun was still digesting. If only they knew she was ruined for all normal human men. "Women too" she thought as she recalled what her girlfriend had done to her.

She was drawn from her reminiscing when excitement arrived to disrupt her boredom. It arrived in the form of two red paper airplanes that flew into her office and settled on her desk. One of the first standard operating procedures she had instituted throughout the building was the color-coded letters. Each department organized information on a green, yellow, red scale.

Green information or requests could be handled by whomever received it and be filed away directly. Yellow level would also be handled and filed by the recipient but a copy of the initial request and resolution would be sent to that person's supervisor. Red level items required the supervisor to give final approval or decision making. Each supervisor up the chain would repeat the Green, Yellow, Red method.

She had implemented the practice in the DMLE and now people could see the multi-colored paper airplanes flying all over the ministry. Most were yellow or red as the green ones rarely needed to be sent to another department. The red was not as common as yellow and meant a problem had arisen that someone didn't know how to handle, which was not as typical as some would think.

The Minister's office almost exclusively received green planes. But Amelia had set up a second system within the broader one. Every department knew that if certain types of events of certain people were mentioned in a report, that she was to be sent a red envelope in addition to the normal practice. She would never interfere with a department but politics was a dynamic game and being aware of things that could cause problems or scandal was part of that game. As a good politician, it was important that she not be caught flat footed when an issue came up.

It was funny, then, that she received two red flags about the same event. The first was about the possible international incident developing as a group of giants appeared outside the Hogwarts wards after forcing the Hogwarts train to stop the previous evening and seem to be looking for political asylum.

She had been made aware of the track crossing incident but like most others did not think the ultimate destination of the creatures had been Hogwarts. The second was a personal flag about the fact that the giants had requested Professor Rubeus Hagrid as a negotiator.

Fed up with the monotony and concluding that she was running out of patience with doing the politically smart thing she decided that she would rather give up her position as Minister of Magic than leave Rubeus to face this new issue alone. She rose and decided that she would go.

As she walked she realized that she could justify her presence as she was the primary diplomat for the British Magical world in her position as Minister. She sent a quick Patronus message to Mytsi telling her what she knew so far and informing her girlfriend that she would go to Rubeus and let her know what was going on when she knew. Then she gathered her guards, her administrative assistant and a pool reporter before leaving for Hoggsmeade to join the Sentient Being division head, Bertha Jorkins.

 **…Forbidden Forest, Outside the Hogwarts' Ward Boundary**

Amelia sighed in frustration as she arrived on the scene. She should not have been surprised considering the person involved but she knew that she had to take charge of the situation before it got out of hand. Three giants were sitting on various large stones looking on in curiosity and Amelia could not help wondering what they thought of the sight. It was well known that giants were combative and argumentative and she wondered if what was happening was, actually, good diplomacy despite looking foolish to her eyes.

Across from the giants, a group of men were having a fierce argument. Despite the numbers the argument only had two sides. On one side, alone, was Albus Dumbledore and on the other was a squad of eight Aurors. The headmaster was trying to convince the Aurors to leave as he believed the giants were school business, especially as they were looking for one of his professors.

The Aurors were pointing out that not only were the giants not on the Hogwarts grounds, it didn't matter as their presence represented an issue that was within the remit of the DMLE to handle. Amelia nodded at her Aurors position, proud that they had not been intimidated or awestruck by the great Albus Dumbledore.

She remembered the Auror from her time as head of the DMLE and took a moment to tell her assistant to send a note to Rufus Scrimgeour and Morgan Nicholson complementing them on running a tight ship and mentioning that she was impressed by the lead Auror's professionalism in the face of Albus Dumbledore.

Giants used to be under the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Sentient Being Division; but Amelia moved the entire department to the DMLE. It was a simple move that had by itself resolved twenty percent of the issues they had internationally regarding how Britain dealt with other magical races.

She held back Bertha, to allow the reporter that was traveling with her to get some good quotes. Making herself known would just cause Albus to go into full politic mode. She enjoyed tweaking the older mage as much as possible. It was well known that the Dumbledores and Longbottoms had become political enemies and while she could not take a side publicly, she could allow him rope to hang himself. When the Auror final indicated that he had already sent a report to the ministry, Amelia stepped forward as she could see that Albus had gone from condescending indulgence to actual anger.

"We are here." Amelia announced as she led the small troupe into the clearing. She smirked when she saw that she had caught the old man by surprise with her presence. "Amelia, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Albus started. Amelia gestured for Bertha to step forward and engage with the giants before turning to the headmaster and saying. "I'm just here to watch, Al" She smirked when she saw the anger flash in his eyes at how she addressed him.

His face became hard and he said "Minister, as I was telling the officer here, the ministry need not get involved with this as the creatures are here for a family visit." Amelia did not have time to crow over forcing him to use her title before the words registered. "Family?" she said.

The headmaster smirked in triumph. "Yes, the gentleman over there is Professor Hagrid's brother." His smirk fell from his face when instead of backing off, Amelia smiled brightly and turned to the giants who were speaking with the head of the Sentient Being division. "Excuse me!" She said, "What is your name, I will go fetch Rubeus while you finish your conversation with our diplomat."

The surprised giants turned to the woman who the "diplomat" had told them was the Minister of Magic and the male giant said "Grawp". The three were further surprised when she announced that she was not only the Minister of Magic, but was in a relationship with Rubeus and that she was sure he would be excited to meet his brother. She handed them back to Bertha before turning and walking past the headmaster toward the school with her Auror guards trailing her.

She felt the wards start to weigh her down before vanishing and stopped to look at the fuming headmaster. They stared at each other for a full minute. Amelia was surprised he would think to turn the wards against her. She wasn't sure if the pressure she felt was a warning or a slip of control on the headmaster's part but it did not matter. His action would justify anything she did in retaliation, especially since she had a reporter there as a witness.

After an intense minute where the smirk never left her face, the headmaster transformed into his grandfatherly persona and said brightly "Let us go and see if the Professor is around?" before moving to the front of the group and leading them toward the castle. She was impressed that he maintained his composure when she offhandedly introduced the pool reporter in her group. She could see the corner of his eyes tense though and she mentally patted herself on the back.

Thirty minutes later, Rubeus was walking next to Amelia, with Norbert trailing them, as they made their way back to the location that the giants had settled. She had quickly explained to him that one of the giants was claiming to be his brother and the half-giant had to admit that he was excited to find a connection to that side of his family. He idly wondered if his mother was still alive and whether he wanted to meet her.

They arrived at the edge of the wards and Rubeus had to admit that the sight was amazing. He understood why some people reacted to him the way they did. The giants stood at 20 or 25 feet, with the obvious male as the tallest. He had studied giants extensively, to understand his own history and because of his love of magical races. These giants were obviously small, in giant terms, as giants typically grew to above 30 feet in height.

The four beings were staring at Norbert and Rubeus decided it was probably time to introduce himself. "Hello, I am Professor Rubeus Hagrid, I heard that you are looking for me." The giants all turned their attention from the tiny winged creature and looked at the man that was the aim of their mission.

The three giants looked at each other, unsure how to start. Getting there had been their focus and they never thought of what they would say. Grawp decided that since the plan was his, he should explain. "I am Grawp" he began. "We escaped our colony after we were attacked and…" Grawp paused as the grief returned to him. He took a breath and said. "Our mother was killed."

Amelia moved instantly to Rubeus' side and took his large hands in her own. She could tell that the news shocked him and he was having trouble sorting out his feelings. She spoke for him and said "I am sorry for your loss, but as you know, Rubeus hasn't had contact with his mother in many years. Please tell us what happened and why you came here?"

Rubeus could only manage a nod in agreement with Amelia's words. Aranir told the story of as Grawp was equally tongue tied after speaking the tragedy out loud. The tale was harrowing and it was obvious that after their long journey the trio was emotionally spent. "I will show you mother's journal" Grawp said weekly.

Rubeus was not quite sure how to respond. Before he could, a large boulder crashed into the clearing where they were all standing. Aranir, who had been sitting quite demurely on a hill rose quickly and turned. "Giants?" It was clear that she was surprised that they had been chased so far. She had thought once they left Eastern Europe the chase would have ended.

Albus Dumbledore showed that he still thought himself to be a light wizard and invited everyone, including the four visiting giants, inside the ward line for protection. Everyone moved quickly as six additional boulders came soaring through the air, following the first.

Once safely inside the ward line the entire group watched as boulders collided with the ward before falling harmlessly to the ground. Everyone's eyes widened as a horde of 30 giants appeared through the trees. They rushed toward the group, who all stood in stunned silence, and crashed into the ward barrier. Amelia cast a Sonorous Charm on herself and started to yell to try and gain the attention of the massive beings.

It said a lot for the new discipline of the Aurors that no one panicked. The lead Auror had already sent out a Patronus about the situation and the Auror rapid response team had already arrived behind the giant line and was setting up a perimeter. The Hogwarts wards and the Hogsmeade wards kept the situation isolated and as long as the giants didn't move toward the muggle world, Amelia was allowed to try to make contact and de-escalate the situation.

The lead Auror was feeding this operational information to Amelia quietly as she continued to try to calm the giants and ask to speak to their leader. After a moment Aranir said "Excuse me Madam, but I am pretty sure they can't get through these wards but they won't talk till they are sure they can't. After they satisfy themselves they will be willing to talk."

Amelia turned to the, surprisingly, well-spoken female giant and cancelled the Sonorous Charm before saying "Well thank you. I am very sure they won't be able to get through so while we wait them out, do you have any idea what is happening?" The Aurors remained focused on the giants as their fists pounded uselessly against the wards. The aggressive males could not cross the boundary and their closed hands just created small bright spots on the ward dome as the fists connected.

Aranir, Grawp and Digi all looked at each other worriedly. They had downplayed the fact that the main factions in the colony had been trying to take control of them due to their intelligence. They weren't trying to keep it secret, it just seemed unimportant compared to their desperate need to get away to save Grawp and the sadness from the loss of Fridwulfa.

Aranir sighed and admitted that she and Degi had become the prize in battle within the colony due to their intelligence and that Grawp had been slated for death because even though he was intelligent, no one wanted a male that could not be mated with.

The small group also confirmed that they recognized the males banging against the ward as members of her colony, but were all honestly surprised that they had been followed for so long and so far. They had figured that with all of them gone, the colony would have gone back to the traditional methods of choosing a Gurg.

No one noticed the headmaster as he made a few quick swishes with his wand. Nor were they able to see the diary in his pocket glow briefly. He managed to keep his face grandfatherly but he had just thought of plan to both weaken Amelia's popularity and perhaps regain Rubeus' loyalty. He would have to play both sides but that was something he was skilled at already.

Rubeus showed that he still had a very open heart and claimed his brother as family and promised the refuges a place on his newly acquired estate. Realizing he should have discussed it with Amelia first he looked at her chagrinned. She smiled and told him "of course your family is welcome".

She turned to Bertha who confirmed that free migration of giants was covered by the ICW treaties as long as they didn't pose a threat. Having Rubeus provide an area meant that they could settle without issue. Albus smiled because it was those exact laws he had told Justin to use to create problems for the minister.

Amelia smiled at her boyfriend and both she and Aranir shared a smile as the brothers moved away from the serious discussion to get to know each other. Aranir was very happy that their primary goal had worked out. They had a place to settle and Grawp had connected with his brother. Now she only had to figure out what to do about the members of her colony that followed them.

Bertha Jorkins, found the prospect of a genius giantess fascinating and took over the conversation with Aranir to discuss what she could and should do once they had worked out her place. Amelia left them when Bertha started talking about helping Aranir in her research. She went to stand with the other giantess, Degi.

It was obvious she was not as smart as Aranir but was definitely not stupid and she had a pleasant conversation with her. It was clear the giantess had feelings for Rubeus' brother and the two bonded over their happiness for the reunion of the brothers.

Albus looked on pleased with the plan he had come up with. He was not able to read Justin's replies in his journal but he had been learning to trust the intelligent young man. The journal had actually been Justin's idea. With Albus' self-imposed exile from the Wizengamot, Justin wanted away to secretly communicate with his father that didn't involve a high traffic of mail back and forth.

The connected journals had been the answer. It was actually an old school prank item that students would use to send notes to one another. It had fallen out of favor in the school but served their purposes. When Albus was able to check later he would be pleased to see his son had understood the plan immediately and was working to get the news of the giants at Hogwarts to particular members without having them connected to the leak.

The "attack" was likely to take up the entire morning and Rubeus did not want to miss his first class. He promised his brother and his friends that he would return and quickly kissed Amelia before returning to his outdoor classroom. He had not been very nervous about teaching but with the excitement of his newly discovered family and the oddness of the giants attacking the wards, the class was likely to be a breeze.

 **…Care of Magical Creatures (CoMC) Classroom, Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The class was Gryffindor and Slytherin and Rubeus called the role taking notice of the students who would likely cause him trouble. He was surprised that the list was relatively small as the Slytherins had been effectively calmed with the firing of Severus Snape.

"Does everyone have their books" he stated with a chuckle. He was rewarded with a near unanimous groan as everyone pulled out their books. Rubeus had them all hold the book out in front of them and smiled at the various methods students had used to keep the book closed.

Options from belts to spell-o-tape to one industrious muggleborn in Gryffindor who used what Remus recognized as a wooden vice. He was pleased to see that some students had nothing holding the book closed and were instead holding their books like a pet. He was doubly pleased that there were students from both houses holding the book as such.

He did notice that all the students holding their books were part of Harry Potter's circle of friends but ignored that and instead took the opportunity to distribute points openly. Feeling he had successfully shown himself to be fair in his awarding of points he asked Daphne Greengrass to explain how she calmed her book.

The girl had used ribbon to play with the book till it calmed and then fed it a dilution of ink and water. It was an ingenuous method and the new Professor awarded additional points to the girl. The rest of the students with their books unwrapped shared similar stories and Professor Hagrid awarded additional points for each one.

"The commonality, if you haven't guessed, is that the Monster book of Monsters, has been charmed to act as a class XX magical creature" the professor began. "Similar creatures in this category are Puffskeins, Owls and Grindylows. The quick way to calm your book, that no one mentioned is to stroke the spine in the same way you might a cat. Go ahead" he concluded.

The large man waited as the members of the class who had their books wrapped or tied each undid the binding and stroked the books spine. When each student had a calm book, Professor Hagrid gave them points. He went on to explain that by the time of the O.W.L.s he expected them to be able to identify a wide range of magical creatures and be able to identify the likely classification of unidentified magical creatures.

Half the class time was used in the introduction and using the book as an example of how to begin to domesticate a wild class XX magical creature. Then he taught the class a spell that would reset the books charms and cause the book to act again as it if did not know them.

For homework, he wanted them to reset the book and try to find a new method to calm it that had not been mentioned in class then write twelve inches of parchment as a summery. With mischievous smile, he promised extra credit for the most interesting failure.

"Now, wait here. I want to introduce you to someone." The professor left and returned with a creature that had many of the students staring in wonder. Harry had Hippogriffs in his personal menagerie but that was unusual so the look of wonder on everyone else's faces was appropriate. They all listened as the professor talked about the class XXX creature and how to handle him.

Harry volunteered to go first and successfully got the animal to bow back at him before returning to his spot. Before Professor Hagrid could choose another student, Theodore Nott strode forward. Without preamble, he went up to the beast expecting the animal to submit to him due to his family's affinity. Unfortunately for the stupid boy the hippogriff was not on Nott land nor did the boy really have any control of the family affinity to call his own despite what his father had him believing on their own property.

"Buckbeak!" the Professor screamed as the animal lunged at the arrogant Slytherin. The professor's strength and quick reaction, likely saved the boy's life but he was still nicked on his arm. The students had been loving the class up to this point and the professor, despite being huge, had been great.

They learned why it was not wise to underestimate anyone as the normally calm half-giant exploded in anger. He took 50 points from the Slytherin which was likely more than the boy had since points were individual now and gave him a month of detention before sending him to the hospital wing.

Like a switch the professor returned to normal and calmed the agitated creature before allowing the rest of the class to have a turn and everyone successfully got the animal to bow. Before dismissing the class Professor Hagrid, promised any who wanted could come and get to fly on Buckbeak, if they wrote sixteen inches of parchment about hippogriffs. The paper would not count for any credit.

 **… Marauder Manor, Marauder Estates, Devon**

Remus' pack was in Stephanie's office at the Academy discussing some of the day to day happenings around his property and in Jamestown. Stephanie was speaking in glowing terms about the academy. The planning phase was soon to come to an end and they were ahead of schedule. In fact, according to Stephanie, all that was left was to give the school a proper name.

After discussing various members of society that everyone thought might be worthy of honoring, Amir suggested that they keep it simpler in the tradition of most military schools around the world. That is how they agreed on The Packs Academy of Military Science and Technology. Remus thought it had a ring of dignity.

The school year would begin on the first Monday in August each year. The first term would end on the last Friday in November. Second term would start on the first Monday in January and the year would conclude on the last Friday in June.

The school had expanded its scope and was now an institution that offered primary through mastery programs. The first 7 years would be the Lycan equivalent of Hogwarts and the Wayward School. It would teach Lycan children from around age 10 till 17. The school would have two sides, the Magical Institute and the Mundane Institute as Lycans did not necessarily perform magic but in either case was run like a muggle military school.

After completion of the first 7 years, students would then move to the Crucible year. In early planning, they had thought to have different versions of the crucible dependent on whether a student wanted to be a Soldier or a Builder but that had been scrapped. Every Lycan would be a soldier first. As such the Crucible year was a requirement of every Lycan.

After completing the final grueling year students would graduate and then be able to move on to mastery options. They could stay as soldiers, and join one of two Lycan military branches; Infantry or Intelligence. The other option was to move to the mastery program that offered all the magical subjects plus the craftsman option.

Remus watched Stephanie as she made her presentation. She was the Commandant of the Academy and was in uniform. The Lycan dress had gone through some minor updates and her uniform reflected that. As was typical of Lycans, her feet were uncovered and she stood on their pads.

She wore a tight pair of tan pants, similar to riding breeches that hugged her body like a cat suit, and her entire calves were wrapped in black leather that looked as if she were wearing riding boots to match the style of the pants. Around her waist wrapped three times was a sash that knotted on her left hip with the two ends hanging down to her knee.

The sash was red to indicate she had completed the Crucible and the last 6-inch area of both ends had a complex pattern embroidered in it that identified her rank as a Brigadier. On her right hip pinned to the sash was a two inch badge that held the shield of the academy, a seated wolf in front of a super moon.

Her top was the female version of the uniform top that all serving Lycan's wore. Her right shoulder was exposed and the shirt cut from her left shoulder to beneath her right armpit, covering her breasts. It tucked into her pants and was held by the red sash about her waist. The left side had a sleeve that extended to her wrist.

The top was made of the same stiff tan material as her pants and clung to her body in the same way. The left sleeve of the uniform was made out of tight polished stainless-steel chain mail that indicated she was infantry (brushed nickel meaning Intelligence). Pinned over her left breast was a plate with the name Marauder written on it. Beneath it was two rows of service ribbons. She wore a silver 4-inch band on her wrist that identified her as the Alpha Bitch of her Pack.

Amir was dressed the same except the embroidered pattern on the red sash at his hip identified him as a Colonel. The shirt he wore cut from his left shoulder all the way to his right hip leaving one of his well-defined pecks exposed. Similar to Stephanie he had his clan name on his left chest with his service ribbons below them, though he had three rows. He wore a gold band on his wrist that identified him as the Beta of his Pack.

They had both, along with Jason and Remus, been awarded their various medals during their crucible. They had been part of the protection detail for Mytsi during her jaunt into Vampire territory and had led or planned missions based on the intelligence that Kavita had provided. Their ranks had been gained through a combination of training and necessity but every medal had been earned on the battlefield.

Jason stood at the door. Unlike when operating in his civilian life, he was in his Lycan form and not his wolf form. He wore a matching uniform to Amir's. The only difference being the badge that indicated he was in the 1st Battalion, A Company. His rank was Captain and he was commanding officer of the Company also known as Unit 1.

He had four rows of ribbons and was taking the "long road" of promotion and would likely one day be the Commandant of the Academy if not General of the entire Lycan Militia. He was sent over to present to Remus the progress in the clandestine war against the Vampires.

When the meeting ended, everyone left leaving Remus and his beautiful Alpha Bitch alone. She had not noticed the room had completely emptied until she felt Remus press against her back. "Remus, I'm at work" she tried weekly. He shot a locking spell at the door and bit her neck.

"What was that about" Stephanie asked him. He had been particularly brutal with her and even though she loved it she was curious about what inspired it. "So, how does Lady Stephanie Marauder, Countess of Crowhall, Baroness of Appleridge, Alpha Bitch of Pack Marauder and Knight Magicae of the Night Legion sound to you. I think it has a ring to it." Remus said. He was resting between Stephanie's legs with his head against her abdomen.

He felt her body stiffen when he started to talk and then a firm voice said. "Remus, what are you saying?" One of the many reasons that he loved her was that she had a similar stoic nature to him, but it was one that was easy to crack. He could hear the hope in her voice.

They had talked a lot about how to formalize marriages within the Lycan community and had come up with a ceremony that bound two Lycans together. It involved both forms and throughout the ceremony each form would commit to both of the other person's forms. In the case of two Lycans marrying, it was four small ceremonies wolf to wolf, Lycan to wolf, wolf to Lycan and Lycan to Lycan.

He lifted off of her and drew her toward himself till she was sitting on the edge of the bed they had just made love in. He lowered himself to his knee and said, "I am asking you…will you marry me?" He pulled out a diamond ring and held it out to her.

He wasn't sure why she was surprised. Once the details of the ceremony had been completed, she should have known he would have asked her. He realized that he was nervous about her answer and the realization answered his question about why she was surprised. He smiled in happiness and relief when she said "yes" and he was able to slip the ring on her finger.

They had just finished the kiss when the rest of his harem entered the room. Succubae, Veela and Vampires mated but did not have ceremonies and Septima was already bound to House Marauder via a mistress contract. The women all swarmed around their leader in congratulations before Remus found himself buried in beautiful women.

 **…Forbidden Forest, Outside the Hogwarts' Ward Boundary**

It was close to dinner when word came that the Giants had stopped and were ready to talk. Mytsi had come to the school to wait with Rubeus after his last class as she didn't want to wait alone in their manor. The two, along with Norbert, returned to the edge of the wards were a large giant sat on a felled tree trunk and was speaking with Bertha Jorkins.

Rubeus greeted his brother and introduced him to Mytsi. He and his brother seemed to have formed an instant connection as they slipped easily back into happy conversation. Grawp loved Norbert as much as Rubeus did and the drake preened under the attention of the two of them. "Are you sure he won't leave us for the dragon" Amelia deadpanned, causing a snort and giggle from Mytsi.

Still giggling she said, "At least we will have Fluffy and Fang to keep us warm." The two started laughing until Bertha rejoined them with her Auror guard and Amelia slipped back into her Minister persona. Before Bertha could begin her report a thin man appeared in the clearing.

Amelia looked at the man in surprise. She recognized him as Foster Barton. He was a newly elected member of the Wizengamot. Throughout the centuries his family had earned and then lost their position in the lower house for various reasons and had never been elevated past their Barony. They were considered a light sided family but were evidence that one didn't have to be dark to be a pompous ass.

He was dressed in a 19th century tan safari outfit with knee high boots and a pith helmet. She was curious as to why he was there but didn't have to wait long. "Ahh, Madam Minister, Lord Dumbledore, I am glad I was able to arrive in time" Amelia looked at Dumbledore quizzically and the man returned the confused look.

"I am here as a representative of concerned Wizengamot members." He said a little too proudly. "We have finally begun to repair our relationship with the international community and I am here to make sure that this test of our sentient creature interactions is handled with care. We don't want to undo all your good works to date, Minister."

Amelia had learned to trust her instincts early in her career and they were telling her that this guy was going to be trouble. She knew he was firmly on the pro-sentient end of the political spectrum and so was reasonably sure that she would have his support in regard to Rubeus's brother and friends.

She nodded at the gentleman and indicated for Bertha to continue. It turned out that the leader of the group of Giants, a male named Golgomath, intended to challenge for the position of Gurg. Karkus, the former Gurg had died in the brawl Aranir, Grawp and Degi had escaped from.

Everyone had gathered as Bertha had started to report. Aranir had gasped at her declaration. She explained to those who didn't know that the Gurg was the title of the leader of a giant colony. Challenging one was always to the death but the fight to replace a Gurg if he died was not typically to the death. In fact, it was the most political that giants ever got as they jockeyed for position before a leader emerged.

"It gets better" Bertha said excitedly. This was turning out to be the best day of her life. Giants, seeking asylum and giants attacking Hogwarts wards. It was exactly the type of work that drew her to the department. She had a date with Frank and Alice Longbottom that night and couldn't wait to tell them what she could. She came to herself when she noticed everyone was looking at her curiously.

"Right" she said calming herself, "So Golgomath says that he wants Aranir to be his mate because she is smart and will keep him in power and her leaving with Grawp, ruined that plan." She looked at Aranir's shocked face and continued "He said you should not want to be with runt and should come back with him. He says Degi can come too but not Grawp."

The words had an instant reaction as Degi latched herself to Grawp's arm and declared "No, we aren't leaving Grawp. We love him." Before burying her head in his shoulder. Aranir moved to Grawp's other side. The two of them looked at each other in a combination of shyness and exasperation. Degi was the least intelligent of them but it also made her the most open and loveable.

They smiled at each other in silent acknowledgement of the truth of Degi's words and Aranir turned back to the group and said "No, we are not, we love him very much." All of them blushed at the truth of that statement and Bertha swooned at how romantic she thought the whole thing was. Amelia had no intention of separating Rubeus from his brother or his brother from the two women that obviously cared for him. She knew however that magical Britain had only just started to repair its image on the international stage especially in regard to non-human sentient magicals.

As if called by her concern, Lord Barton spoke up. "Minister, I am not sure if it is wise to become too involved in the affairs of giants. Their culture is different than ours and if there is some…process by which giants choose their mates, no matter how barbaric we think it is, we cannot stand in the way." Aranir did not like this guy and she fought hard to maintain her temper. She also had to help Degi hold Grawp back as well.

She would not be handed over to the giants and she definitely would not allow Grawp to be forced to fight them on her behalf. Amelia noticed that Rubeus had tensed and was looking at the asshole with narrowed eyes. "Are you Ok?" she whispered to him. She was about to assure him that she would not let anything happen to his brother when he interrupted. "I don't like him, but I trust you. I know you'll do what you can to protect them."

She clamped down hard on her emotions. It would do no one any good for her to squeal like a teenage girl and jump into his arms. Sometimes she really hated being Minister. She locked eyes with Mytsi who was leaning on Rubeus to give him support and a silent agreement was made to reward him for what he said.

Bertha spoke up and explained that international law allowed for the free movement of giants as long as they did not pose a threat to humans. She did not know of an instance where giants were seeking sanctuary from other giants. She admitted that the laws could be interpreted that it is giant business and the Ministry should not get involved on either side of the conflict. Lord Barton nodded to show that was his interpretation of the law.

Surprisingly it was Albus Dumbledore that came to the rescue. "Lord Barton" he intoned once again in full *grandfather plus eye twinkle* mode. "I share your concern that we don't do anything that will damage the repairs we have already made to our reputation regarding sentient creatures. I propose that we lead on this issue instead of follow."

The headmaster then offered Hogwarts as a sanctuary for Grawp and his friends, while Amelia petitioned the ICW about the giants. According to Bertha the giants were being stubborn and refusing to leave without, at least, Aranir.

Amelia was in a political situation she could not see her way out of. Everyone had instantly agreed with Albus Dumbledore's plan and Grawp, Aranir and Degi were settled in the forbidden forest inside the Hogwarts wards. The 30 giants that had actually been who had been seen crossing the Hogwarts Express tracks had also settled in for a long wait.

International law said she could not forcibly remove giants if they posed no threat but that was likely not going to be accepted as they were sitting outside of a school. Lord Barton was adamant that the only option was to stop sheltering the runaways. She was sure by the morning a contingent would rise saying to once again ignore the ICW and just move the giants against their will.

She decided that it would be a fight for the following day and just watched as Rubeus continued to bond with his newly discovered brother. They had retrieved his mother's journal and Rubeus was tearing up at all the information his mother had collected about him.

 **…Longbottom Manor, Durham, UK**

Frank, Alice and Augusta Longbottom were in their bedroom getting ready for another date with Bertha Jorkins. Their dates had become a regular thing almost as soon as Bertha had found out they were cured and willing to see visitors. Despite the decade that had passed where Bertha continued to grow and the Longbottoms were forced to stagnate, the friends had found it very easy to reconnect with one another.

Now that they were accepting other people into their marriage, both Frank and Alice were eager to include their friend. Cooler heads prevailed though and they decided not to jump right in and tell her their intention to pull the woman into their marriage. They wanted to make sure they were still a match and didn't want her to feel that sex was the only reason for the reconnection. They also did not know whether she had found someone herself or whether she would be interested.

That had not been a problem. Not only was the woman single but it was obvious, at least to Alice, that the woman still held a torch for Frank. Bertha, still remained very loyal to her friendship with Alice, but Alice could see the wistful looks that she shot Frank every once in a while.

It had only taken two meetings for Bertha to be caught looking at Frank longingly. With the two comatose, Bertha had become less discrete when looking at Frank and was mortified when Alice had confronted her. Alice had found a quiet moment when Frank was away getting another bottle of wine, to confront the situation. Bertha admitted that her love for Frank had not diminished at all, but had re-affirmed that she would never be a threat to Alice.

Alice had assured her that it was OK. Then Alice had dropped the bombshell that she was not against Bertha becoming a more permanent member of the Longbottom family. Bertha knew about Harry and Neville's harems and that the younger generations seemed to be moving in the direction of polyamorous relationships as they were popping up everywhere, but she had not even considered it an option for her.

Frank had settled next to her with a glass of wine and she had felt overwhelmed by his warm presence and Alice's accepting and questioning eyes. Bertha would later be proud of herself that she had not ran away in that moment. She desperately wanted the offer to be true.

…Flashback

Bertha held the glass of wine with shaking hands. She did not know what she should do and despite Alice's words she was afraid to let things progress further and lose Frank and Alice again. She had long ago decided that her love for them as friends was stronger than her love for Frank romantically. And considering that her love for Frank had made it impossible for her to be with any other man; that was saying a lot.

Frank took her chin softly in his hands and turned her to face him. She got lost in his eyes until his lips captured her in a soft kiss. She had kissed him years previously and it was just as magical as she remembered. For an hour after he had chosen Alice over her she had tried to hate him. She had tried to believe that he had used her but he had always been honest with the both of them and had not strung her along once he made his choice.

Now all of those emotions came rushing back as he kissed her and tears started to run down her face. He pulled back from the kiss and she followed him not wanting it to end. She was still afraid she was about to lose them and she wanted the memory of his lips against hers to last as long as possible.

Eventually she let him go and the kiss ended but he wrapped her in a hug. She buried herself in his warmth and comfort and sighed at his scent that still drove her wild. "I did, and still do love you Bertha. Choosing between you and Alice was the hardest decision I ever had to make. I was so thankful that you were strong enough to remain our friend and felt guilty that in a lot of ways I got to have both of you in my life still."

She sniffled at his words. "Now I want more." He continued. "I want you to become my wife as well." She moved away from him and looked at him then she turned and looked at Alice. "Please, Alice. Tell me now if you don't want this, because I don't know if I have the strength to say no, but I will for you." Alice just leaned forward and captured the woman's lips in a kiss as well.

…Flashback End

As Frank and Alice finished getting ready they felt the wards alert them that their guest had arrived. They had not slept together that night though it had been a close thing. The next night they had another date and they told Bertha about Augusta's addition to their marriage as well as telling her about the fact that they regularly swapped partners with Neville and his girls. It was surprising but she was not going to be scared away. Especially as it sounded like she would have many options for satisfaction.

Augusta had joined their dates at that point and it wasn't long before she was sharing kisses with the older woman as well. The Longbottoms had completely seduced her and she had no intention of complaining.

As Bertha gave the three Longbottom's hugs and kisses she realized that she had no clue how many of these dates they had been on. She practically lived there as it was and she was not sure how to move their relationship across the line into official. She wasn't even sure what that would mean. Was she to be another wife, a concubine, a girlfriend? What she knew was that she had waited long enough and tonight would be the night.

She had loved Frank since she was a teenager and her love for Alice and Augusta was growing quickly and she did not want to seem mercenary by asking what their intentions toward her was but she was becoming confused and a little insecure about her position.

Her day had been too exciting for those concerns to intrude and as she settled herself between Frank and Alice with Augusta on the other side leaning next to her son, she eagerly told of her day with giants. Her three loves sat enraptured by her story.

"So, we got a tentative agreement from Lord Barton and Aranir, Grawp and Degi are settling in the forest." Bertha said eagerly. "But, there is still a lot to hash out and we don't have any idea how we are going to convince the giants to leave our refugees alone. But they have permission to camp outside the Hogwarts wards. The headmaster is going to make an announcement to the school to not bother them and the press will be finding out in the morning."

After the story had been told and they had engaged in an exciting conversation about what it could mean for the British magical community and her job responsibilities specifically, the group settled again. Bertha was having a wonderful time and even though she finally had a hook in the man of all her adolescent and adult dreams, it was the friendship and laughs that she loved most of all.

She had never thought of herself as lonely but she definitely had been missing something in her life, something that her new loves were giving her. Augusta was the only one who understood what she was feeling and talking about it was what was feeding their own developing relationship within the whole.

It was odd that in a moment when she was no longer worried about where she stood and what the intention of the weird group was to be that, the question was answered. "Bertha" Frank started "We have to confess that almost as soon as Alice and I decided that we would build a family similar to Neville's, that yours was the first and only name we could both think of."

"I know I've said it before but I've always loved you and was grateful to you that loving Alice did not rob you from my life." Frank reached and used his thumb to wipe away a tear that had escaped. "Now we have a second chance. Not just for Alice and I, but for all of us. With Neville taking the mantle of the head of house we don't have to worry about the politics of the situation. We want you to marry us."

She looked to Alice who was smiling and nodding before leaping into their arms. She turned to Augusta who was smiling and asked "What about you Augusta, will you be joining us?" The older woman smiled and nodded.

 **…Refugee Giant Camp Ground, the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The three small giants sat around the fire in silence. It was peaceful and that was being communicated by all. Contentment and success were also present. Grawp was happy. He had found and been accepted by his brother and now they had been given a place of peace and protection.

The location was not mountainous but was in every other way perfect for the giant family. There had found a large cave that many centuries previously had likely housed a dragon. The dragon had obviously used its fire breath to hollow the cave into four large rooms. It was not unusual for giants to claim the abandoned homes of wild dragons but they typically found the mountain caves of Norwegian Ridgebacks.

Their new home had been the likely dwelling of a Hebridean Black according to Rubeus as it was right next to a lake. The cave actually had a hidden grotto that was connected underground to the lake but would make a perfect bath for the giants. Albus had already carved runes to give the small pool that function. Aranir was looking forward to trying the new thing. Giants typically bathed in lakes but the heating charms and soaps would be new to her.

She signaled that she was going to take a bath but was stopped by Grawp. She had only moved an inch for that conversation but settled back into stillness anyway. It was not long before it was clear that he wanted to talk about their declaration of love.

Degi also stilled indicating she was ready for the discussion. "I did not know you loved me" Grawp indicated to them. Degi looked to Aranir and she indicated they should each speak for themselves. "Mother taught us that there is more to a mate than just who is strongest" Degi said. "You are not strongest but you give all of your strength to protect us. That is better than the strongest Gurg who is only willing to give some of his strength to protect the ones he loves."

Aranir took over and said "We are not always easy to deal with. We know it is because of our natures but we cannot help it. We are sometimes hurtful, but you never hurt us back. You only show us compassion." She took a breath and said "You are strong and I will mate with you."

It was a statement that Grawp never thought would be directed at him. Especially from Aranir. It was a statement of submission. Aranir had submitted herself to Grawp. Before he could respond Degi made the same statement. It would be ridiculous for a giant to respond to such a clear declaration with more questions so Grawp just moved them to the bath.

During the bath the two giantesses treated Grawp as if he was a Gurg. It was odd for him but eventually he accepted that they were building something new. He accepted the role of Gurg of their new "colony" and claimed their bodies. A satisfied group went to sleep.


	51. Fear and Loathing

**…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

Albus Dumbledore sat at the head table with a benevolent smile on his face. Everything had worked exactly as he had hoped. The presence of giants had been leaked to the right people and each side had quickly found someone to represent their cause in the media and in the Wizengamot. The two men chosen were exactly who Dumbledore had intended and so fit his plans perfectly.

Lord Foster Barton was obsessed with magical sentients. He regularly frequented the bordellos and strip clubs in Grimmauld Commons and rumor had it that he had, in his youth, tried to be turned into both a vampire and a werewolf before being stopped by his family and friends. He was a nutcase but he was perfect for Dumbledore's needs because the man was otherwise intelligent and well regarded.

Before the giant issue, his primary goal had been to close all the dragon reserves. He believed dragons to be sentient and was convinced that they would respect the Statute of Secrecy. He and the people that supported him would not allow the "rights" of the giants to be "violated" no matter the consequences to witches and wizards.

Of course for every extreme, there is the opposite and Lord Abraham Rosier represented that side. The man hated all "creatures", as he called them. Albus knew he considered the membership of Remus and Professor Flitwick on the Wizengamot to be an affront and the giant issue would be something in which he could pore all his angst.

Amelia Bones was about to be attacked on all sides. The fact that her boyfriend was a relative of one of the refugees would call her integrity into question, or at least Justin would make sure that it called her integrity into question. And through it all he would play the caring headmaster looking after the welfare of the individuals. Justin's job would be to make sure that at every opportunity, he sabotaged any attempt at compromise.

Albus knew it was imperative that he wrestled the Ministry back into acting for the greater good and not just the naïve whims of people who do not truly know any better. Tom was going to come back and he needed Britain to be ready. More importantly he needed Harry Potter to accept that his fate was sealed the night his parents were killed.

As far as Albus Dumbledore was concerned, Harry Potter died with his parents and all that was left was a tool to be used to advance the greater good for the wizarding world. His only regret regarding his decisions surrounding the boy was that he had not been more extreme and simply locked the boy in a Hogwarts basement and raised the child himself to fulfill his duty. He cursed his sympathetic desire to grant the child a childhood.

Instead he was forced to deal with a re-emerged Potter family. One that was falling to the dark. He had to somehow guide that family properly in the light. Young Harry had already made some troubling decisions and with the amount of power and influence he controlled, the light could not afford to lose him. Justin's plan to use Rubeus to help repair Hogwarts' reputation had been expanded by the headmaster and now he wanted to use the man to undermine Harry's support and lead the boy to him for proper guidance.

Harry Potter must be made ready to do his duty. Tom was still lingering and working to come back, and there was now a former follower of Tom's that had acquired the philosopher's stone and was likely building up his own dark aspirations. In addition the Bones, Longbottoms and a few other formerly light families had fallen to the dark and eliminated the old Dark families so they could take their place.

He had already formed a coalition of likeminded Lords that could see the dangers of running magical Britain the way Amelia seemed to be. The fact that she was regularly intimate with a Vampire was evidence enough for most of them. He put that to the back of his mind to focus. Hogwarts would be in the headlines again and it wouldn't be because of tragedy, incompetence or Harry Potter. He rose to address his students. He waved his hand and all the lights in the hall flickered. The students all calmed and looked at him.

He sighed. No one looked particularly impressed, afraid or enamored with him and it was irritating that he had lost that position in so many of their eyes. The truth about Fawkes, and his own scandals had destroyed his image as uber-powerful. "Good Evening Students" he started with his best grandfatherly smile. "I am pleased to inform you that Hogwarts has become home to Giants."

He smiled at the shocked and excited faces. He gave a brief explanation of the events that brought the giants to the school. He embellished his own benevolent actions and the greatness of the school that it could offer protection to the refugee giants. Finally he said "the giants outside the school wards are dangerous. I am disappointed that the Ministry is putting you at risk in this way but what is important is that we keep you all safe."

Minerva looked at the man while he spoke and shook her head. She wasn't sure if he had lost his ability to be subtle or if her eyes had just been opened and saw through his bullshit easier. He was obviously trying to sew discontent within the student body and their parents. Trying to position himself as benevolent and the Ministry as incompetent. It fit with what she knew about his new political faction.

The Potter group had met the previous night using their mirrors and Osirus had given a presentation on the new Dumbledore political block. It was humorous that he thought his group was clandestine. It was a traditionalist block made up of mostly historically light families but included a disturbing amount of the dark ones as well. It was being led by Justin Dumbledore though everything was being done to make it seem as if he was merely a naïve young follower.

The group, according to Osirus, seemed focused on increasing the prestige of Hogwarts generally and Albus Dumbledore, specifically. Osirus' intelligence group had been able to determine that the new group would not affect their plans but thought the group should be watched since it had a conservative bent which went against The Potter Group's liberal views.

Of greater concern for the group was Dumbledore's plans to re-instate the Tri-wizard tournament. It was meant to be a way for the three preeminent European wizarding schools to foster good relationships between its students through healthy competition. By the time it was discontinued it had only accomplished a few grizzly deaths of wizards and witches with a great deal of potential. They knew he was behind it restarting but they were concerned about why.

She wasn't sure if this latest episode with giants fit into his broader plans or if he was just trying to take advantage of the opportunity, but it was obvious he was milking it to show himself as the Light Lord he purported to be. She didn't think he had planned the arrival of the giants and that would be later confirmed by Vector Securities and the Lycans.

Albus finished his speech and got excited applause. He smiled as it was the first time he had been able to get such an excited response from the students in a long time. "What a difference a day makes" he thought to himself happily. He imagined that his news had trumped the previous day's appointment of Lavender Brown as the Guardian of Hogwarts. His thought was wrong.

If he had checked he would have been disappointed. Most of the excitement he thought was directed at his benevolence was actually over whether the giants represented the reason the school had called a guardian. Also it was a grand discussion about whether Lavender could beat a giant.

 **…Private Quarters of the Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Minerva relaxed in the large pool of water. She had asked the Hogwarts house elves to expand her bath while her and her family were away for the summer and they had, as usual, outdone themselves. Her new bath was not as big as the prefect's baths but it was large enough and could easily fit all the members of her family comfortably.

Currently it was only her and Kathleen in the water. Kathleen was currently drawing a wet sponge over Minerva's naked body as it was her turn to provide the service to their mistress. Over the summer Minerva had become more and more comfortable with allowing her hand maidens to fulfill the duty they had chosen for themselves.

Minerva's eyes roamed over the tanned skin of the young woman who had become so many things to her. She was definitely a willing servant, sometimes a willing slave. Definitely a lover and friend. Sometimes Minerva even saw the woman as a surrogate daughter. In all cases, what was always true was that Minerva loved her and Samantha with the same intensity she loved Poppy and Pomona and she loved all her girls as much as she loved "her boys"

They had run into some snags, but by the end of the summer had found a pleasant balance between serving her and being a member of her family. Truthfully, while Minerva had always cared for them and them for her, the summer had nurtured that care into love and Minerva now accepted her hand maidens' service as an expression of that love.

Love had blossomed in all directions within Minerva's family. An example of that love was put on display when Kyler entered the room with Samantha trailing him. They were both naked and they moved to sit in the tub as well.

Once settled Samantha began to bath Kyler in the same way Kathleen was washing Minerva. Minerva had to fight against the growing arousal within her. The sponge in Kathleen's hands felt fantastic and the worshipful way the tall girl used it on her was calling her to use the girl in deviant ways.

Before long Pomona and Poppy joined them in the bath with Kerstan and Koenraad providing the bathing services respectively. The four members of the family that were employed during the school year relaxed under the caring attention of their lovers. Minerva was cleaned many time over and was just enjoying the soft massaging caresses she was receiving, when Kathleen kissed her.

 **…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (the Next Morning)**

Albus Dumbledore's mood had not diminished since the previous evening. Both the Wizarding Daily and the Daily Prophet sat before him and both papers had responded to the giants as he had come to expect. Neither paper had editorialized about the decisions made, but he expected that those types of articles would be coming soon enough.

The two papers instead just reported on the events. Albus still could not track down the new owners of the Daily Prophet though he was coming to the conclusion it was the Notts. The headline for that paper read "Giants at the Gates". The story was factually accurate and tried hard to not offer an opinion but it was obvious to Albus that the writer had concerns about possibly aggressive giants camping so close to the school.

The Wizarding Daily, who Albus believed was owned by Osirus Vector, focused on Rubeus's brother and his companions. The article was titled "Flight to Freedom". The story was the same as in the Daily Prophet but focused more on the plight of the refugee giants. Albus was mildly surprised to see himself hailed as a hero in both publications for offering sanctuary for the three giants behind Hogwarts' wards.

The wards, themselves, also got coverage as they had proven themselves against 30 giants. It was believed that since the mass availability of Potter wards, most homes covered could withstand a similar attack. The notion that giants were once again active in England had meant additional business for the Potter Securities division of Potter Enterprises.

Both papers had also presented factual articles about the political issue surrounding the presence of the giants. Albus was a bit surprised and honestly irritated at the lack of sensationalism in the article, even though he had expected it to a degree. He did not expect the facts of the situation to be presented and both sides of the issue given such a fair presentation of their views.

The Wizarding Daily went so far as to do a profile on Lord Barton. Presenting him as an advocate for human and sentient magical cooperation. They attributed a rather politically astute quote to him as well. "I, like any other sensible wizard or witch, am concerned that this particular issue had to manifest so close to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but we must not forget that the school is protected by the most impressive wards known and has a great wizard at its head in Albus Dumbledore. With both protections I have total faith in the safety of the children at the school."

He put down the second paper. He had hoped the fireworks would have started already but he was not worried. His son had written to him in their paired journals that morning and despite the calm being projected in the papers, he had been assured that the arguments were becoming heated behind closed doors.

In a fortunate twist, he had also received an official complaint against Professor Rubeus Hagrid. The Nott family was charging that the professor had acted with "gross negligence" while teaching his class and that it led to the Heir to the Prima Potentia House of Nott to be "severely" injured by a class XXX magical creature.

After the "defeat" of the House of Malfoy, it seemed as if the Nott family was trying to reclaim its status in the Wizarding world. They had taken over the Parkinson family and completely humiliated the former Narcissa Malfoy and chased Draco out of the country. Now it seemed they wanted to gain some influence at Hogwarts.

In any previous year, the headmaster would have not fought particularly hard for the half giant. He would have likely seeded some power to the Notts and allowed them to take whatever petty revenge they had in mind. His hope being that it would allow him to try and influence the powerful family when the stakes were more important.

But Rubeus was a part if his own plans and making this fight very public as well as his support of his professor equally public would go a long way to reestablishing himself with his professor. He had already cosigned the medical release ordered by Mediwitch Pomphrey that cleared the young man to return to class and sent a strongly worded letter to the Board of Governors in defense of Rubeus.

His mind was constantly juggling multiple plans and ideas at various stages and his eyes drifted across the student body and landed on Lavender Brown, Guardian of Hogwarts and he saw an opportunity to set another of his plans into motion. He smiled to himself. It was time that he had a conversation with the young woman about what he expected from her in her new position. Once he had her under control he would be able use her to influence Harry Potter.

He leaned over to Septima Vector and told her to bring the girl to his office after breakfast. He didn't notice his head of Gryffindor House give him a frown before she nodded, nor would he have cared. Things were once gain on track. He was sure that her position as guardian was under his authority and he wondered if that was why Harry Potter had not accepted it.

 **…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore was actually surprised that only Lavender appeared at his office. He had prepared reasons to exclude any of the staff, especially Septima Vector, who might have expected to participate as the girl's head of house, and Minerva McGonagall, who had no connection to the girl except tentatively through the Potter alliances. He was disappointed he hadn't had the opportunity to dismiss her from the meeting.

He was also surprised that neither Harry Potter nor any of the large group of Potter friends and associates had accompanied her either. He had at the very least expected her "boyfriend" Ronald Weasley to insist on being present. He had planned to "compromise" with the large group of people he thought would arrive and allow only the boy to stay. Getting control of Harry's two closest friends would have been ideal.

Instead he was faced only with Lavender Brown, Guardian of Hogwarts. As he had been forced to do often in recent years, he had to admit that the young teenager was strikingly beautiful and carried herself with a self-assuredness and maturity that surpassed her age. Her hair was long and reached down to her back. She had it in a pony tail that started at the top her head and hung down her back in a tight braid with a wide gold cap at the end. Based on how it moved, the metal cap was obviously heavy.

Everything about her was outside the normal range he thought as he looked at her. She was only 13 but was already at least 5'8". Her breasts were bigger than expected as well and she had a very athletic build. That he could tell so much about her body's dimensions was part of what he would speak to her about.

She was wearing an inappropriately tight version of the Hogwarts uniform. Her V-neck button down white shirt she wore was so tight it looked painted on. It was also made of silk so he could see her breasts through the material, if only barely, since magicals did not wear bras. Her skirt did not even reach mid-thigh and strapped to each leg, above her knee was the latest Hogwarts trend of a silk garter being used as a wand holster.

The entire ensemble was technically within the dress code of Hogwarts. The board of governors having refused to address the loopholes exploited by the students over the previous two years. Albus Dumbledore offered the young woman a seat and she sat demurely and crossed her legs. He looked her in her eyes for moment, hoping to cower her a bit but was disappointed that she returned his gaze with a steady, unintimidated one of her own.

"Lavender, thank you for coming. With your appointment as the Guardian of Hogwarts, I thought that we should meet and discuss what is expected of you." he declared a bit haughtily. "Certainly, Albus, where would you like to start?" She replied seriously. Albus Dumbledore stared at her with disapproval. In all his years of using familiar terms with students, no one had ever done so back to him in such a way. They might insist he be more formal, but never had any student simply taken it as an invitation to do the same. Few adults had dared, honestly.

Unlike the verbal trap Rubeus had set, Albus knew this one was purposeful. If he reverted to using her formal name, she would probably do the same but she would have won the confrontation. He decided to trip the trap in the other direction and stand firm on his authority. "I think it would be proper for you to call me Professor Dumbledore or headmaster, young lady" he said with a stern but amused voice.

As expected she reposted "I think that it would be best if you called me Ms. Brown" He looked at her for a moment and said "I think you overstep your bounds" with the same firmness but minus the amusement. Typically children would crumble at this point but Lavender was made of sterner stuff.

"I think we disagree then" she said simply and with an air of finality. Dumbledore's gamble had failed and either he called her by her name as she wished or she would continue to treat him with the same disregard he wished to treat her. He had hoped that by herself she would be less willing to take such liberties but he was disappointed.

He gave her his best "disappointed grandfather" look and said. "That is not why I called you here" he waited a full five minutes to speak again and the entire time she looked at him unwaveringly. He was disappointed again that she didn't show her youth by demanding he tell her. It would have showed that he was the adult and gained him a point in the previous battle of wills.

When he began to speak she smirked at him and he suppressed the frown he wanted to shoot at her. "As the headmaster of Hogwarts, I wanted to speak to you about my expectations of you as the Guardian of Hogwarts." She did not even blink at him as her face remained impassive.

It unnerved him slightly but he continued. "After this meeting, I will be contacting Severus Snape and hiring him to be your personal tutor." Still her face did not change. He was surprised at that as he had decided to use Severus Snape in the same way he originally planned to use the man against Harry. Carrot and stick. Severus would be abrasive and he would be understanding.

After a term or so, he would dismiss Severus and announce he would teach her himself. And her gratitude would be the first step to ingratiating himself with her as a mentor. For now he would be a stern headmaster, and the change in his attitude would also be seen as a sign of trust.

"Also, he continued, as a representative of the school, you will start dressing more appropriately. I realize that your clothing technically breaks none of the Hogwarts rule, but it violates the spirit of the rule and you will represent the school at its best not at its technicalities. Guardian of Hogwarts should not look like a …a scarlet woman."

He paused to take a breath and was about to continue on his long list of behavioral changes he would be enforcing with her when she interrupted. "Before you continue…" he could see she was trying to decide what to call him when she just skipped it and moved on.

Her voice took on a hard edge and she said "If I refuse to do any of these things you request, including meeting with Severus Snape." His eyes widened at the beginning of her question, never imagining she would question his authority. He was the headmaster, she could not simply refuse him. "Would you have the authority to remove me as Guardian of Hogwarts?"

The actual question was more surprising. He had never stopped to consider if he had such a power. She continued in the middle of his musings. "Because if you have no ability to discipline the Guardian of Hogwarts and we've already established through the rule book that you cannot punish me as a student, how will you get me to do any of the things you demand?"

As if to irritate him personally the hat came alive and said "No Guardian, he cannot remove you from your position as guardian of Hogwarts. Even if you were to be expelled, as long as it was not due to betraying the school or its charter, you would still hold the title and have access to the school."

"But I am the headmaster" Albus said incredulously. "And I am the Guardian." Lavender replied earnestly. Then she rose nodded at him, gave a curtsy to the hat, looked around for Fawkes, who was missing, and then exited the office. It went without saying the headmaster was angry, but he did not explode as he had before. Instead he just brooded till lunch. By the end of lunch he would be ready to have that explosion.

 **…D.A.D.A. Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Professor Capstonson had once again started the year off in an interesting fashion. The goal of the year was to become familiar with the various dark creatures that existed in the magical world as well as the various ways to combat them.

The class sat enraptured as the Professor gave a lecture about the nature of light and dark magic and how various creatures got that title. His basic point was that light and dark magic had become politicized through the centuries with some magics deemed dark merely because it was inconvenient to those in power. "However" he stressed "Dark magic exists. There is magic that by its very nature is self-corrupting. Those seduced by it try to avoid that corruption through the sacrifice of others in place of themselves. But even though the worst can be passed on to an innocent victim, it still takes a toll on the castor."

"The creatures we will discuss this year are not all necessarily dark in that sense but all of them prey on humans. The fact that we are their preferred victims does not make them evil or dark any more than the fact that lions eat gazelle, make the lion evil." He paused then finished "though the gazelle would probably disagree."

The class chuckled. He then waved his wand with a flourish and a trunk floated into the classroom. It was jumping about as if something was trapped inside and all the students reflexively took a step back. "The first creature we will discuss is in many ways the most important and we are fortunate to have one for you to face. It is called a boggart. Does anyone know what they are?" Professor Capstonson spoke seriously.

Lavender had made it to class by the end of his lecture on light and dark magic and the Professor called on her when she raised her hand. "Yes, professor, it is a wraith like creature with telepathic abilities that can change form into its victims worst fear." The Professor awarded her 5 points for her answer and said "It is considered a dark creature because of the dark emotion it preys on and the pain and sorry it can cause. Can anyone tell me why I don't consider it a dark creature?"

This time it was Padma that was called on. "Yes, Professor. Is it because the creature doesn't attack you physically" The man nodded and awarded points. "That is part of it" then he leapt at a Ravenclaw student and the student raised their wand and jumped back into a defensive stance, as they had been taught the previous year. "Notice that Mr. Macmillan has taken a defensive posture in response to my startling him. He is not dark, he is merely protecting himself. Similarly, the boggart does not attack and simply uses its ability to project your fear as a defense mechanism."

"Thank you Mr. Macmillan, 5 points for being an example and 10 for excellent form and reaction time." The boy smiled at the praise and took his seat. Harry, Neville and their friends were clearly the most powerful and magically talented students in the school but they were an inspiration, and especially their classmates and the third year Hogwarts students were turning out to be the most magically capable generation in a century.

"I am starting with the boggart because knowing what your greatest fear is and having an opportunity to face it will help you face all the other creatures we will discuss this year. Most of them have evolved to elicit a primal fear in their victims and managing fear will be as important as magical skill" The professor concluded the lecture and then taught the magical incantation to chase away a boggart. He then had the students line up outside the classroom. Each student was allowed to enter the class with the professor and face their worst fear.

Harry was the first of his group to enter the room. Ron and Lavender had insisted they join him. They knew he would be able to handle it but it was their duty to at least be close when he was facing dangers. Even if it was just a boggart. The two stood on either side of the door. They were both curious about what their friend would fear as they thought him to be fearless. Professor Capstonson stood behind the chest and then opened it. Out of the chest stepped an odd version of Harry Potter.

The "boy" didn't look scary or ugly. He was just a shorter skinnier version of Harry Potter and he was dressed like a muggle in brown corduroy pants and a plane looking blue jumper. "He looks so…" Lavender started and Ron completed her thought "…boring?" That was when Lavender figured out Harry's fear. "No, Ron, not boring. Normal"

That was when a surprisingly shaken Harry waved his and said "Riddikulus". The three magicals in the room not named Potter were amazed when the simple looking boy started to go through the werewolf change. None of them had thought of werewolves since the Lycans had emerged and were a little surprised that Harry as a werewolf didn't frighten the boy. The boggart recognizing its defeat, retreated back into the trunk.

Harry turned to the surprised faces and said "I'd rather be a werewolf, than normal". He actually shivered when he said the word normal. It took everything inside of Lavender not to laugh at the absurdity of that statement. Especially when she saw Ron nodding seriously in agreement. Ron was next and he stepped up to the trunk, Harry took his place by the door in support of his friend. Out of the trunk came another doppelganger. This time it looked like Ron. A very odd version of Ron. He was translucent and his face seemed featureless except for the red hair and freckles.

Ron seemed a bit shaken but he did not run from it. "What is it? Ron" Lavender asked a bit concerned. He sighed and said "It's me if I was nobody. Ignored and unwanted" Lavender and Harry looked at each other. They both knew about how unwanted he had felt when he was younger and were a little worried that it persisted as a fear within him.

Then Ron waved his wand and said "Riddikulus". The shade grew a smirk and its clothes changed. It now looked like a cat burglar and around its waist was different colored pairs of panties. The creature screamed "You'll never catch me" before it retreated into the trunk. Harry laughed out loud and Lavender looked at her boyfriend incredulously. He met her eyes and said "What? If no one is going to pay attention to me, I'm going to steel panties."

As they passed each other they shared a kiss. Lavender made sure she conveyed how much she loved him in that kiss. He rubbed her side in acknowledgement of her unsaid words. Then she moved to in front of the trunk.

Out of the trunk rose the third doppelganger. The professor noted that these student seemed to all fear what they could have been. For Lavender she was faced with a bubbly air-headed version of herself. The clone giggled every 2 seconds and was talking none stop about hair, clothes, make-up, boys and oddly, divination. Then the moronic version of the blonde started pining for "Won-Won"

"Riddikulus" Lavender growled and the Werewolf Harry from earlier appeared and attacked the ditsy blonde. After the werewolf dragged a bloodied Lavender back into the trunk she turned and growled "better to be dead". Harry said "I don't know 'Won-Won' sounded cute." He was quickly hit by two stinging hexes, one from each of his friends.

 **…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Septima Vector was a happy woman. At only 24 she was head of house for Gryffindor, she was well respected within her chosen field and she was practically married to the love her life. She was an official mistress of the Lord Marauder which offered her a host of political protections but more importantly she was with a man she adored.

Her happy mood was helped by the fact that since she could not leave the castle, due to her position as a head of house, Remus could come and visit her. He had done so the previous night and left her body happily sore.

 **…Flashback**

Most students, magical or otherwise, typically preferred to ignore the personal lives of their teachers. However, when one of their teachers was the mistress and lover of the king of the Lycans, that preference was the polar opposite. Even after a few years, the Lycans remained one of the most interesting additions to the magical world ever and having their king casually arrive at the school to visit one of the teachers was met with great awe and supreme interest.

Remus arrived with two of his guards. Since his other ladies were able to be with him regularly he had decided to give Septima some private attention. Since they were currently on a mission to constantly irritate the headmaster, he had made his arrival completely official. He arrived at the front gates of the school in a black magicar Siren and was dressed in his Lycan military uniform. His rank embroidery showing him to be the Alpha of Alphas of the Lycan clans.

He arrived after classes had ended for the day but before dinner. With most of the students hanging out around the castle and grounds, news of his arrival spread faster than it took for him to reach the front door. Septima met him in the entrance hall along with a crowd of female students. He gave his admirers a charming smile that caused a lot of swooning and giggling before giving her a deep but still appropriate (if barely) kiss.

The kiss ended with applause from the crowd of teenagers before Septima wrapped her arms around him and led him off toward to her quarters. The sultry walk she used made it clear what they were heading off to do and many a boy had to adjust himself because of the sexy teacher. In truth, many a girl had to change their underthings before dinner because of the presence of the uber masculine Lycan king and his equally rugged guards. Septima was not seen at dinner.

 **…End Flashback**

She had sent off Lavender for her confrontation with the headmaster and had been happy to see her return looking smug. A quick bout of girl talk on the way to the young woman's DADA class and Septima was trying hard not to cackle with glee as she returned to her office.

Now she was in the lunch room anxiously awaiting the arrival of all the players for the next bit of mischief that the Potter group intended to execute. She had not been a prankster in her own time at Hogwarts, thinking the line between pranking and bullying was too thin for her liking. The line was still very thin, but the pranks Harry Potter were playing were targeted at people who deserved it and also had the benefit of helping the world in most cases.

The prank that she had been included in, to her mind, was not world changing. In addition the victim was only going to be a victim because of his own hubris and not because of the prank itself. Remus had chosen to use her in the perfect type of prank. One that left her own morality intact. It was even better because her part was the smallest but she would have the best seat to watch the aftermath.

While her anxious thoughts were running through her head, everyone had arrived for lunch. She watched the headmaster and using the advice Remus had given her the previous night, she waited for the perfect moment to strike. She noticed that Albus had started to stare at the Gryffindor table. She followed his eyes and saw that Lavender was sitting in Ron's lap rather suggestively and giving the other boys at the table teasing views between her legs, much to the delight of the boy's girlfriends who would "catch" them peaking.

With his failed meeting with the "Guardian of Hogwarts", she could see his lips tightening and could almost hear his teeth grinding. It was time. "Headmaster" she spoke from next to him. He barely looked at her as he continued to fume at Lavender's antics. "Minerva already knows, but she asked me to tell you." That got his attention. "Harry Potter and his entire circle will be leaving the castle tomorrow." She did not flinch despite the intensity of the eyes that snapped to hers.

Pretending that she did not notice his intensity, she went on tapping into her own actual excitement at the news. "I will be escorting them to the Ministry to register. They've become animagi!" It took all of her will not to cackle when she saw his eyes widen or when he bellowed "WHAT?" Instead she, again pretended, that his reaction was not what it obviously appeared to be.

She looked at him with joy and said "I know, isn't it exciting? And their magical animagi too. All of them." She watched in glee as his face turned every color. She was disappointed for Remus when he started spluttering as he had bet Sirius that Albus would be able to keep his composure. She was wondering if the confrontation with Lavender should negate the bet and almost missed the headmaster saying "No, I will not approve them leaving the castle."

She clapped internally as Remus won his bet with Minerva that the old man would try to prevent them from going. She heard Minerva sigh in disappointment on the other side of the headmaster before saying in her patented "McGonagall Stern Voice"; "Albus, calm yourself, the children are staring. And if the children are animagi, you cannot prevent them from going to register. It's the law."

 **…Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry and all his friends stood in large area of manicured grass that stood In front of the main doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the professors stood in front of the doors, including a still fuming headmaster. His displeasure was obvious when compared with the palpable happiness of the rest of the professors.

The entire student body were also in attendance. Every window had multiple students in it and the battlements were packed. As a last bit of petulance he had forbidden the students from coming outside to watch; "due to the unknown danger". He had almost spelled the windows closed and black but even in his frustration and anger he knew that would only reflect poorly on him. His current hope was that Harry Potter was exaggerating, even though he knew it was a futile one.

Harry looked at the excited people before him and had to admit that this plan was a good one. His first instinct when Minerva, Sirius and Remus brought it to him, had been to keep their forms all secret but his advisors had convinced him that there was no point and that there were benefits of revealing this secret.

The first and most obvious point they made was that they would only be revealing the magical forms each of them possessed, not the second non-magic one all of his friends had. Since it was considered absolute fact that people only had one form, knowledge of one form would mean no one would ever suspect them when in the alternative one.

The second point was that, as amazing as their magical forms were, they weren't particularly useful, especially in the case of Ron and Lavender, whose forms were monstrous. Neither the giant bull nor the giant horse could be inconspicuous really and they didn't need to transform to access the most useful powers. The non-magical forms had more use as they could be inconspicuous.

That led to the last point, the known magical forms would allow for a handy excuse. Sirius had been discovering many useful rituals during the cleanup of his library and any physical changes the rituals caused could be blamed on the magical forms they had. Sirius had already found the secret to his personal sexual stamina in a ritual one of his many times great grandfather performed on the family line.

It and a few others were joining a list that the Potter group would be completing the following summer. It was already obvious to anyone paying attention that Harry and his friends were bigger, faster, stronger and more powerful that they were supposed to be. The revelation that they had discovered the secret to achieving powerful magical forms that no one truly understood would make for a convenient cover, when necessary and would answer the question and stop people from looking for other reasons.

That was especially important for Harry as it would make it less likely that people discovered his true secret. That he was an Animorphmagus. All of those reasons had been valid but Harry had mostly agreed because it would be an amazing feat of legendary magic he could share publically with his friends. He was committed to his goal of achieving greatness but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate seeing his friends elevated and viewed as extraordinary as well. The announcement had already had the Weasley twins looking at their younger brother and sister with renewed respect.

Harry had been using his actual magical animagus form of a Nemean Lion to bring positive attention to his properties and family in much the same way Albus had used Fawkes to bolster his reputation. The magical lion had not been seen frequently but was regularly spotted all over the lands that made up the Potter holdings. The residents had started erecting posts at each siting location. It held a banner with the image of the Nemean Lion in profile.

He looked over to Romilda and smiled at her. She would not be participating in the day's activities. The official story was to be that Harry had found the book "The Animal Within" while restoring his family and he and his friends had spent almost two years developing the mental skills necessary to find their spirit animal, tame it and then complete the animagus transformation process.

All that would have been true had Harry not been able to cheat with his powerful form of legimency. Unfortunately, that meant that Romilda could not show off her form until the following year since it was well known she had just joined the group in the summer. Harry thought it especially disappointing since he considered her form to be the most interesting of all of them.

 **…Flashback**

 **…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Harry wondered if any of friends truly appreciated the extent of his genius. He supposed that from their perspective he had always been beyond expectation if not supernatural. It was his fault as he becoming a legend was point one of his life goals. Looking at the boiling potion though he had to pause to appreciate his own greatness. Feeling a bit arrogant he resolved that perhaps it was best that his friends took him for granted a bit. Hopefully it would keep him balanced.

The potion was an improved version of the animagus potion he had developed two years earlier. It did not change any of the effects but he was able to reduce the brewing time drastically. From the moment he had asked, Romilda had been anxiously awaiting her ability to change into an animal. The ability to bring her desire to fruition so quickly was not just a reflection of his own genius but the availability of much more potent ingredients. He would have to thank Neville one day.

He presented the potion to his friends and as expected, they were suitably impressed. As if sensing his early thoughts, Lavender needled him with "OK, so you are a genius, but you're still just a pretty boy." That caused some snickering and Harry decided he liked his life and friendships as they were.

They all took seats in his living room. Harry took Romilda's hand and slipped into her mind. She had let him in but he was able to be very impressed with her mental shields. He doubted she could keep him out if he truly wanted to get in but her mind was very well guarded. Looking around the representation of her mind he smiled.

The area looked like a military barracks that had been decorated by a hyper 4 year old girl. Deadly weapons hung on the walls, painted pink or lavender and covered in glitter. The mental representation of Romilda was a fully armored knight wearing a ball gown. He liked it. He led the happy girl to the part of her mind that held her spirit animal and was surprised to find that it was a semi-sentient creature. With his own powers, he had become very knowledgeable of magical creatures and was curious as to what would happen when he bit the transformed girl.

Her spirit animal was an Empusa. Harry thought the fact that all of Ron's lovers continued to be fire creatures seemed odd but wondered if perhaps that was simply a reflection of the type of women he liked. More interesting was that the Empusa, like the acromantula were semi-sentient. Also like the giant spiders, they were known to prey on humans.

He pulled himself from Romilda's mind and allowed her to announce what she was. Everyone, including the stunned girl looked to him for an explanation. Harry slipped into his lecture mode and said "The Empusa are a magical creature that are all female. They reproduce by seducing human men and then consuming them after they are impregnated."

Harry looked at Romilda and asked her what secondary animal she wanted to be and was unsurprised when she kept with the pattern and chose to join the "chipettes" as a squirrel. After preparing the potion, they all watched as she drank it and turned into the Empusa.

She was indeed very stunning in her new form. Everyone stared at her a long moment and then everyone jumped when she said "How do I look?" Her voice was melodious but also slightly sinister and seemed have a wailing quality to it. No one else had an animagus form that could speak so it was definitely odd.

Deciding to help her answer here own question, Harry conjured a mirror. When she saw herself she made a startled sound and said "I'm naked". She calmed after everyone looked at her. Everyone in the room had already seen her naked multiple times and doing much more interesting things than just looking at herself in a mirror.

She looked back at herself and examined the most striking thing about herself. Instead of hair she had fire. The fire seemed to match the pixie cut hairstyle that she had as a human and she thought it made her head look like a lit match stick. What was interesting was that the landing strip of hair she kept over her pussy was also a fire.

She looked up into her own face. It looked similar to her human one, except her nose had flattened till it looked like it belonged on a snake with narrow almost imperceptible nostril slits. Her eyes had no pupils and were black and her canine teeth had extended into deadly fangs

She lifted her hands and examined the deadly claws her fingers had become. On her back were two leathery bat-like wings. She extended them as well. Nothing much hand changed about the rest of her except that her skin looked more snakelike. Something she confirmed when she touched herself and felt soft scales.

Her shape had remained the same until her legs. From her knees down she had what looked like donkey feet, hooves and all. She reasoned that donkey legs normally have hair on them because her feet had flames dancing up and down them.

She felt a surge of pleasure and looked over her shoulder to see that she had a 2 foot long scaled lizard tail and that Ron had grabbed it and was rubbing his hands up and down its length. She moaned in pleasure and then in frustration when her moan caused Ron to stop.

Her frustration must have triggered something instinctually because smoke coalesced around her and formed into a black sleeveless bustier top and a matching loincloth skirt that was only wide enough to cover her sexy and the crack of her ass and fell to her ankles.

Ron thought it was sexier than when she was naked. The "material" looked like a shadow and if any one tried to grasp it, their hands would past through the immaterial substance. Smoke started to slowly curl from Ron's nose and it was obvious where this was heading so Harry stepped up and bit the girl to claim the form for himself. She let out a powerfully erotic sound that seemed to affect everyone in the room.

Ron's nose started to blow thicker smoke and all of his girls' hair lit on fire. He grabbed the Empusa and carried her out the room with his three remaining ladies trailing after him. Harry would have found it funny if not for the looks of lust he was receiving as well. Deciding to test his new form later he apparated his entire harem to his bedroom.

 **…End Flashback**

Luna and Ginny changed first. They stepped forward holding hands and then Ginny turned into an Ashwinder followed by Luna that turned into a Quetzalcoatl. The population of the school and most of the teachers cheered the two girls now slithering around one another.

Ginny's Ashwinder looked like a 20' long anaconda with color changing scales. They had started out red and had changed to blue which matched the color of the magical fire that danced up and down the length of her body. Also amazing was that the width of her body had not changed that much as the snake circumference matched the waist dimension of the girl at 20"

Next to her, a similar snake like creature danced and played. The Quetzalcoatl was a magical creature from South America and was once thought of as a dragon breed. Its head and mouth looked like a cross between a crocodile and a snake with a long snake body and feathered bird wings. Luna's form, like Ginny's was as thick as the girl had been, 22", but was shorter than Ginny, only 10'. Luna's form was also very colorful. Blues, reds and yellows dominated the color scheme but people could see purples, greens and a bit of orange when the sun reflected differently against her iridescent feathers and scales.

No one would notice but the fact that two of Harry Potter's girlfriends were snake animagi and no one seemed to care struck another blow within Slytherin. It was hard to believe the self-delusion that the world only hated you because your house symbol was a snake when the hero of the wizarding world spoke parseltongue and two of the cutest and most cared about girls in the school could turn into magical snakes.

The Ravenclaws were especially pleased that the girl that they considered their champion and the spiritual successor to Rowena Ravenclaw had such an awesome form. Many also pointed out that she had bird wings, "like a raven, get what I'm sayin? Huh? Huh? You get it?" While that particular first year Ravenclaw was ignored Hermione and Tracey stepped forward holding hands.

Hermione transformed into her Kitsune form, now with three tails and Tracey turned into an Ifrit. The two fire canines started to chase each other nipping at each other's tails. Hermione looked like a normal fox, except for the multiple tails that seemed to be made of blue fire. Similarly, Tracey's Ifrit form looked like an English bulldog except that her paws looked like dragon claws, she was made of magma and her tail was long and arrow tipped.

Daphne and Susan stepped forward next into the growing menagerie of playing magical animals and the eyes of the entire school turned from the four playing animals to them. What little doubt had existed about the groups boasting had long since vanished and was replaced by excitement about what new magical creatures would appear. Only the fact that he had been able to examine them all during the summer kept Rubeus from storming them. He especially wanted to pet the form Susan was about to take as he loved large dogs.

As if called by Rubeus thought, Susan turned into a Grim and the student body let out an audible gasp. One of the Grimm's magical abilities was to sense doom and seeing one generally meant that bad luck or misfortune might follow. They were also classed as semi-dark, which made sense looking at the giant black dog with swirling shadows dancing around it despite being in the noontime sun.

She looked like a giant Black Pit Bull with pointed ears. She stood about 6' to the top of her head and was another 10' long. It wasn't until the other animals got close to her that people truly appreciated her size. Then Daphne transformed into a creature practically the same height as the dog now reclining on its haunches. The crowd was awed. Not because it was any more amazing than the rest but simply because no one could imagine the Slytherin princess turning into a gryfon.

Albus Dumbledore was a true believer in destiny and had a pedantic view of light and dark. He had been sure that a Weasley as a snake and a Bones as a Grim had validated his belief about what Potter was doing to the light side. He could not fathom, however, how a Greengrass could be a creature as light as a gryfon. Daphne extended her wings and bellowed a screech-like growl (or a growl-like screech) and all of Gryffindor House cheered in response. Daphne sat on her haunches next to Susan and despite her form and the fact she had no lips, she still managed to smirk at the headmaster.


	52. Comfort and Joy

**…Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood in front of his school in stunned disbelief. A Gryffindor had turned into a magical snake and was now slithering around the feet of a Slytherin that had turned into a gryphon. He was not surprised that one of Harry Potter's ladies had fallen from the light to the dark as that was what he truly believed was happening to the House of Potter. That he had corrupted a Weasley validated, in his mind, the behind the scenes efforts he had made to bankrupt them and pull them from the Potter influence.

But no matter how hard he tried his mind could not find an explanation for Daphne Greengrass becoming a gryphon. The nicest that could be said about her family was that they were neutral. But that did not mean they weren't dark. It just meant they weren't murderers, necessarily. Before Harry Potter had re-entered the magical world, Albus' goal was to get more Dark families to behave like the Greengrass one, as he did not truly believe that all of them could be turned to the light.

Despite the family representing his best case scenario for the darkest families, it still should have been impossible for the Greengrass heiress to become a creature that was so clearly a light creature. Especially as she was now cavorting with the possible rising dark lord that was Harry Potter. Gryphons were considered noble creatures, possessed by honor and integrity.

The Greengrass daughter should not have it as a magical creature. So determined and stubborn was the man that he started to suspect some dark nature to whatever magic Potter and his associates had discovered to achieve a magical animagus form. As was standard when his mind made this sort of leap, he blamed Sirius Black. "It was probably the same dark ritual he used to get that damn Phoenix." He thought bitterly.

Even with his mind roiling, he noticed the next two. Ron and Lavender stepped forward and everyone looked at them with open excitement. Everyone knew the two were the closest to Harry and likely the closest in magical strength to the boy-who-lived, not counting Neville. If Daphne and Susan could be a gryphon and a grim, what would these two become?

The crowd was not disappointed when Ron gestured for the Guardian of Hogwarts to step forward and go first. Albus Dumbledore did not know why but he expected Lavender to have been a gryphon. She was a Gryffindor and the Guardian of Hogwarts. He had noticed that each new pair were arguably more powerful than the previous. With Daphne, unexplainably a gryphon, he half expected that Lavender would be a dragon.

He only had enough time to dismiss the ridiculousness of his thought before she transformed. He took a step back when he saw what she actually turned into. The entire school had gone quiet in shock. Harry had insisted that this demonstration be done outside and up to that point, all the creatures could fit inside the great hall. Most had just assumed that his desire to be outside was due to not wanting to be cramped when they all turned into animals.

The elephant sized horse suggested different. 13' tall at the shoulders, the animal looked like a Black Abraxan minus the wings and with a lot of fire. The nightmare was a horse that was almost considered mythical in the wizarding world. Lavender galloped into the air leaving floating flaming foot prints before landing and raising unto her hind legs in an impressive display. Albus looked on the creature in fear. All his worst imaginings were confirmed in that moment. The guardian of Hogwarts was a nightmare. A creature of darkness and death.

She had been accepted by Fawkes, a creature of light and life. To Albus it was a confirmation that some terrible and evil magic had been conducted. As an extremist, he could not fathom that there could be value in balance. He also didn't understand that these creatures before him were magical constructs and not actually the animals whose form they had taken. They had all the powers and abilities of the animals they represented but were not them.

Lavender was as close to an actual nightmare as could ever be achieved but at her core she was witch. So even if Fawkes did have an aversion to nightmares or any dark creatures, it was possible that animagi would not be viewed by the immortal bird as such.

None of that was important in the moment. Albus' mind was simply unable to process what he was seeing rationally as everything that was occurring was contradictory to his beliefs. And he considered his beliefs to be facts. He looked again at the large black horse. He forced himself to calm and looked at the terrifying but majestic animal. The Kitsune and the Ifrit had ran over and was running in and out of the fire at her feet.

The students and teachers loved the display they were being treated to. With his mind calm and in the midst of multiple calculations, he could also appreciate the rarity of what they were seeing. A Nightmare was a creature, not even he had ever seen in real life before. They were as rare as the Nemean Lions. The thought hit Albus like a physical punch. His eyes snapped to Ron and Harry. He was convinced one of them would show themselves to be the Nemean Lion that had been regularly spotted at the Potter Castle grounds. It made so much sense.

His mind was split between joy that the deception would help validate his own sin in regards to Fawkes, and fear of the power Potter had already gathered to himself. He knew nothing about magical animagi. The Nemean Lion was supposed to be immortal. "Is this the power he knows not?" Albus' mind raged at his lack of information and control. "And how could a light creature and a dark creature be friends?"

As Ron stepped forward a new thought percolated into his mind as he looked at the arrayed beasts. "Why would you not keep these abilities secret?" The fire breathing bull that Ron turned into was another creature of great power, though it was less rare than the nightmare that still gave him chills whenever he looked at it.

The Khalkotauroi was from Atlantis, even though most people in Europe thought it was from Greece since the most famous one in Europe was used by the Greek wizards who claimed to be gods centuries earlier. A head taller than the nightmare but much broader and with long swooping horns. Albus ignored the near euphoria that had infected the school populous at the sight of Lavender and Ron's forms.

Romilda ran forward and Ron lowered his head allowing her to use his massive horns as a step to straddle his neck. As his head rose into the air carrying her, Romilda could not help notice the many jealous looks she was receiving from some of the girls watching from the castle. Like Luna the year before, plans had been made to become part of the well-known harems and like Luna, the bubbly Hufflepuff had somehow claimed a position without anyone knowing.

None of the onlookers, however, had any plans to try and hurt or discourage Ron's newest girlfriend. First the girl was very beautiful and none could find fault in Ron's choice. Second, she was known to be very skilled with a wand and some who had been extra curious had found out that she was the granddaughter of one of the most famous Aurors from the previous war.

The last and most important reason was the thrashing the girls who had tried the previous year had received. Marietta Edgecombe and the girls that had tried to attack Luna the year previous were still social pariahs in Hogwarts. The girls had vanished into obscurity and seemed to have little desire to re-emerge.

Romilda smiled to herself. The truth was that neither she nor any of Ron's other girls minded adding more girls to Ron's stable. He was very attentive to all of them and his stamina was unyielding. It didn't hurt that they were all as passionately attracted to one another as they were to the boy. These girls had more of a shot than they realized, they just had to be clever and make their own moves.

Romilda's attention was drawn when the unending noise, stopped. Harry Potter had stepped forward. It was time for him to increase his own legend some more. He had considered many animals and could not decide on what to be, he had considered inventing a new animal as a combination of others, but in the end he acknowledged that he was in England and in England, one magical creature ruled the popular opinion above all others.

Harry Potter's form changed into a large Black dragon. Any fan of dragons would instantly recognize Harry Potter's form as a Hebridean Black. A giant Hebridean Black. So giant that Rubeus was not the only one that was able to tell that Harry's form was a lot larger than any other Hebridean Black had ever been. The average size of that dragon was supposed to be about 30' long. The monster Harry Potter turned into was at least 100' long. He was amazing and monstrous and the school sounded as if they were at a Quiditch game when the noise started again, except the entire student body was cheering for the same side.

Unlike Harry's drakes, his dragon form had a long neck that was about half the length of its tail. The tail took up half of Harry's full length by itself. Half of the remaining length was the body held up by four terrifying clawed feet. Each claw was the length of an average sized man. His large head rested on a 25' long neck that moved like a snake. Harry lowered himself unto his belly into a classic "dragon pose".

Out of the castle, strolling as if she did not have a care in the world came Harry's slave, Karli, escorted by Gwilym and Swanhild. As usual she was a walking wet dream. She was wearing scandalously tight high-waisted hot pants that seemed to be made of some type of leather with a pair of matching 6 inch heeled ankle boots. With it she wore a thin white crop top cotton t-shirt that hugged her bra-less chest. The front of the shirt read "Dragon's Whore'D".

She strolled past the, still stunned, professors and up to the gigantic black dragon who opened a massive clawed hand for Karli to climb into. He lifted her and placed her on his snout where she reclined against the space between his eyes as if she was sunbathing. The massively popular "slut" received a massive cheer from the students and she preened under their adoration.

Albus' brain was having trouble coming to terms with what he was seeing. All of the varied animals had arranged themselves around the large dragon including all of their drakes that had come flying out of the castle. That was the moment that the years of stubbornness finally broke within the headmaster. Not only could he no longer fathom how to convince someone who commanded such power, love, and loyalty to sacrifice themselves, he was no longer sure Voldemort could easily beat the child should they face each other in single combat. He had to change all of his plans.

 **…Gryffindor Tower Battlements, Hogwarts Castle, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

On one of the battlements were students had gathered to watch the latest spectacle, a miracle even more amazing than the one happening below was occurring. Collin Creevey had stopped taking pictures. As the person known to have express permission to document Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts, he never missed an opportunity to take pictures of the hero of the wizarding world.

The pictures he had been allowed to sell to various newspapers had already earned him and his family enough money to pay for his and his brother's entire Hogwarts tuition plus give the brothers some pocket money. His parents were particularly proud of him that they had not had to ask for him to share his windfall with his brother, he had just volunteered.

Now his brother and new friend, Astoria, had to nudge him because his hero had just turned into a dragon. Learning that dragons actually existed had been almost more thrilling than finding out he could do magic. And now there was a monstrous one in front of him. He came to his senses and started to snap picture after picture.

Astoria looked at the older boy fondly. He and his brother had open hearts and personalities that contrasted greatly with the forced control growing up the child of the nobility demanded. She looked over to Dennis and caught him staring at her and tried not to laugh at him when he quickly looked back at the dragon.

He was very sweet and very gentlemanly but both brothers were obviously already crushing on her. It would be arrogant to say out loud but she wasn't surprised, she knew how pretty she was. She had already decided to claim the Creevey brothers and Cecilia as her lovers and was just waiting an appropriate amount of time to tell them. Cecilia's parents would not mind but her grandfather would not be happy with her in a relationship with muggleborns. Astoria was undaunted by that fact.

She smiled at her two friends again as she watched Colin take a lot of pictures. Cecilia who had moved to a separate edge to look at Daphne's gryphon returned. "Your sister is so cool" she exclaimed and then paled. "Not like you…I mean…You are…" Astoria laughed and took her friends hands. "Calm yourself. I think she is cool too and I won't be mad at you for appreciating my sister. Just don't forget about me." The happy girl exhaled and said "never" only loud enough for Astoria to hear.

 **…Grounds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

In a flash, the nine students returned to human form and stood basking in the loud cheers. They made their way to the teachers who were equally amazed. Harry greeted them with the understatement "Cool, huh?" It was Professor Flitwick that answered for the group of professors present. "Oh yes. Mr. Potter, that was indeed cool. Will you be sharing the book that explained the process with the world?"

It was a question that had come up during the discussions about revealing their magical forms. With the magical AI's Harry had cataloguing and managing his library, it didn't take long to discover that he did indeed have a copy of the book in question, since the one he found in the Room of Requirements could not be removed.

The process was not an easy one and they decided to release the book. The animagus transformation was already known and the book offered no shortcuts. It was not something the average magical would invest time or effort in. Harry also new that Voldemort had no interest in the process nor did any of his followers. He actually considered Peter Pettigrew pathetic for having gone through it.

Harry answered the diminutive professor in the affirmative and felt as Albus Dumbledore's eyes refocused on him. He had no doubt the man was wondering why he was being so free with information that could have been advantageous to keep secret. Despite having had the same questions he was entertained by the man's confusion and slight irritation.

 **…Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic**

It was the next day and the first Saturday of the school term and Harry Potter and his "court" had already left Hogwarts to go and register their animagus forms. It was no surprise that it was a media frenzy. It had taken no time for word to leak from the school about their fantastical forms and that they intended to be at the Ministry of Magic to register themselves.

Colin Creevey had made a small fortune selling his exclusive pictures. The Daily Prophet paid extra to get all the pictures exclusively world-wide and the figure the young man was paid was as much as he had made on all his previous pictures, combined. The Prophet had printed all the pictures in a special edition and had sold out 5 printing runs around the world before Harry and his friends had arrived at the Ministry of Magic.

When they arrived they were met with a huge press response. In addition to the two British wizarding newspapers and the Wizarding Wireless, the international magical community had also sent a gaggle of reporters. Harry Potter, his friends, 4 Lycans (for extra protection) and Sirius Black had strode through the atrium and the throngs of reporters and "lookyloos" and were now in the DMLE filling out the paperwork for their animagus forms.

Sirius was speaking to the media, reminding them that he and Harry's father had also completed the animagus transformation at a young age. He expressed how proud he was personally and gushed that he knew James Potter would be ecstatic that his son and friends had surpassed them in such an amazing way. With that done it was time for them to make the change again so that the DMLE official could fill out the form that would describe the animagi's features.

What followed was 2 hours of stunned amazement. Despite the pictures and the fact that the Potter contingent had never failed to impress, it was still amazing to watch each of the young children change and then be catalogued. Pictures were not allowed but the reporters were allowed to stay and witness the proceedings. The Prophet would reprint all the pictures in their special evening edition along with the detailed descriptions of each animal as recorded by the DMLE. Harry Potters form was named a "King Hebridean Black" in recognition of his excessively large size. Along with his description was an op-ed from magizoologist Newt Scamander suggesting Harry Potter was evidence of a until know undiscovered dragon type. The evening edition sold out 8 runs.

 **…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore was fuming. Again. He and his son were writing back and forth about the latest developments and what they should do and both were at a loss. The entire point of their current plans was to try to raise the prestige of the school, and by extension his own reputation, and in two days Harry Potter and his allies had completed that task beyond the wildest dreams of the Dumbledores.

First, the school had witnessed a sword in a stone moment and crowned a "Hogwarts Guardian" and then Potter and his friends had showed themselves to be magical animagi. All of them. And all of the forms had been wondrous. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in every paper and on the lips of every person around the world.

Because of that, the negotiations to re-instate the Triwizard competition had pushed forward without restriction when just the day before, Albus and Jason had been working hard just to get people within Britain on board. Despite so many of his plans moving forward, the Dumbledores were unhappy. Mostly because they were not attached, responsible or recognized for any of it.

They tried to comfort themselves that it did not matter what increased the reputation of the school, as the headmaster he would still get great publicity because of it. It was a hard pill to swallow, especially for the older man, but it was true that his approval rating was increasing, if only incrementally.

By the time the weekend was over, they had found their balance once again. Hagrid's use to them had diminished severely since they no longer needed him to help repair the school's reputation. They did not know the extent of the half-giant's relationship with the Potter contingent but they knew he had been invited to multiple events and had even received a drake.

Unfortunately, releasing him or abandoning him would be very detrimental to their cause, so Instead of trying to use Hagrid to help repair the school's reputation, they decided to use him in a simpler role as a spy within the Potter circle and hopefully on Amelia Bones. Getting him to spy purposely would be impossible but despite the haircut and new clothes, Albus was sure Hagrid was basically the same person who could not keep a secret. All that was necessary was to keep a listening charm around the man while he was on campus.

As for Harry Potter, the headmaster did not know what to do about him. The boy was too powerful for his initial plan to work. He was still confident that the dark lord would win in a direct confrontation with Potter but knew he would not be able to convince the boy to open himself to such a sacrifice. Albus shook his head at the selfishness.

Harry Potter would insist on trying to defeat Voldemort and that would only lead to a protracted conflict that would cost more lives and not be guaranteed success. Even killing all his friends and lovers would probably just unleash a vengeful Potter and after seeing the boy's "King Dragon" form, he could not predict the outcome of that.

Jason suggested and the headmaster agreed that instead of plotting against the other houses for the moment, it was time to remind the world of his own power. He still had some unpublished research and other magical secrets he had held back. It was time to show the world who the true light lord was, again.

 **…Headquarters, Specialty Ingredients, Inc., Potter Industrial Block, Diagon Alley**

It was the beginning of the Hogwarts School year and all was relatively calm in the world of the Potter Group. The Longbottoms and their vassals and retainers had joined in the economic renaissance of Magical Britain and even though the Potters and Blacks had lost or had to pay more because of it in some cases, having new capital and innovation in the market had aided other business ventures.

Mytsi was sitting atop one such innovation. She was the chief executive of Specialty Ingredients, Inc. and the company had risen quickly to prominence not only because of the highly potent Basilisk Ingredients it had for sale but because of the part they had played in curing the Lord and Lady Longbottom. Despite showing absolutely no altruism in dealing with the House of Longbottom, the company was still viewed in a very positive light.

The acquisition of the rights to the potion suite developed by the Longbottoms had been a boon to their business and generated a new potential financial stream for the company. Mytsi had found her calling as a high powered executive and she was using some muggle business practices to expand her company.

Owning the rights to the Longbottom potion suite named the Sana Tanabra had presented an obvious option for SI, Inc. They could go into potion manufacturing and make a lot of money selling the potion, but the notion of making money with little effort had appealed to Mytsi. She liked being a deal maker and had no interest in being a manufacturer.

She had, at first, considering, just selling the Sana Tanabra, but the potential long term profits were too appetizing. Then she came upon the notion of licensing. She could keep the patent and instead auction the license to a potion manufacturer and let them worry about manufacturing and distribution. That had led to her considering making more such deals, trading basilisk parts, not just for money but for potion patents and then licensing those patents.

Her idea had blossomed and her company currently owned four potions and was an investor in the development of 3 others. This had happened in the month since the deal to help the Longbottoms had been finalized. She had tapped into the world wide squib population to find analysts and was now the second biggest employer of them, after the Blacks, in Britain.

She was on track to make back all her initial investment in the company's expansion by the end of the second year. The idea of a vampire running the magically equivalent of an investment firm had not been met with as much negativity as one would expect. But that was probably due to the great deal of good will the Lycans, Succubi and Veela had bought in the magical community with their presence in the Grimmauld Commons.

She went to the window of her office and looked over the Alley below her. Warlock Alley was the "upper class" district of English magical society. Private Medi-wizards and witches, solicitor's offices, money managers and exclusive member's only clubs was the norm. The old businesses still existed but now the alley also held the headquarters of Potter Industries, the Longbottom Group and Specialty Ingredients, Inc.

The alley had been so exclusive that most people did not even know of its existence despite its connection on one end to the main shopping area of Diagon Alley, and its connection to Central Alley on the other end. The entrance way on both sides had a wrought iron gate that was not locked, but still did its job of keeping people from entering freely. I brass plaque was on the stone wall, but it had been dull and barely legible until recently.

Despite the alley coming into the general knowledge of the wizarding populous, it was still not very well traveled as most people had no reason to visit the businesses that were located there and the employees arrived by flu or apparition. Her window allowed her to see the entrance to Central Alley and it made her think of her love in the Minister's office.

While Warlock's Ave was only generally known to the middle to upper class members of magical society, Central Alley had been completely lost to the collective knowledge of the Wizarding world. Before Amelia had re-opened it, it had been completely cordoned off. Central Alley had been the true main entrance to the British magical world but had been closed off long ago. In fact it had been last used at a time before Dumbledore's birth.

The Alley held entrances to all the governmental offices within the Ministry of Magic, including having the abandoned original headquarters of the Auror force. Diagon Alley could be accessed from the area and it also held an entrance to muggle London that lead to a shuttered hotel on Whitehall Place, near the old Scotland Yard.

The hotel had been named the Charms Hotel and upon rediscovering its existence, Amelia had ordered the entire area refurbished. A grand re-opening was planned for the beginning of December. The Auror force would be moving back into their original headquarters and many people were interested in being able to explore a new section of magical Britain. The Longbottoms, as part of their support of finding the good in British magical tradition had donated heavily to fund a full a proper restoration as well as funding the opening of a museum in the area.

A knock on the door to her office brought the Vampiress from her woolgathering and she turned to greet her afternoon appointment. The young man had developed a new permanent charm for use in clothing manufacturing and was looking for an investor.

 **…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (again)**

Rubeus Hagrid forced himself to remain poker faced as he found himself in the headmaster's office. He had been unsurprised when he learned that the Nott boy had filed a complaint against him because of the incident with Buckbeak. The "little snot" as Rubeus thought of him in his head had demanded that he be fired and that Buckbeak be executed.

Rubeus was independently wealthy and had two beautiful women who loved him at home, so he had no real issue with being fired. What he was not going to allow was for Buckbeak to be killed to satisfy the ego of an asshole student and his larger asshole father. All of the righteous anger he had brought with him into the meeting was almost immediately deflated by the headmaster's open and full support of him.

Since the appearance of his brother and the political storm that was brewing because of it Amelia had been taking his lessons in politics more seriously. She had suspected almost from the start that the whole thing was manufactured by Dumbledore to try and regain his support or gain some type of leverage with him. He had not understood but as he sat listening to the headmaster prattle on about how "close" it had come to him being "forced" to fire him, he started to agree that Albus Dumbledore wanted his loyalty again. Or at the very least wanted him to feel indebted to him.

The only reason Amelia could think of, that would cause Albus to want his loyalty was to get information on the Minister's office. Even a political novice like Rubeus could see the advantage of having the Minister's lover as a loyal underling. It was Mytsi that suggested that Albus might not think he needs full loyalty as the old Rubeus had a habit of spilling secrets. It showed how little the headmaster had been paying attention to his changes as that had not been an issue for him since he got his drinking under control.

Rubeus was brought from his introspection when the professor started to insinuate that Amelia was not doing enough to protect his brother from the machinations of either the Rosier or Barton political groups. Rubeus' eyes narrowed dangerously but the headmaster either did not notice it or ignored it completely. Like Minerva before him, Rubeus wondered if the man had become worse at subtlety and plotting or if he had just been blinded by the man's reputation and his previous admiration.

The meeting was interrupted when Filius Flitwick, Kyler Capstonson and a smirking Minerva McGonagall swept into the office. Professor Flitwick was rambling excitedly and it took a moment for Rubeus to decipher what the man was trying to say. He suppressed a moment of pride when he realized that he had figured out the petite man at the same time the headmaster had but had to admit that the headmaster processed the words a bit faster.

"Impossible" Dumbledore thundered before he could get himself back under control. All the teachers looked at the man, surprised at his uncharacteristic behavior. Rubeus saw Dumbledore control himself before he tried to dismiss the news. "I'm sorry Filius, but wandless magic as you describe is impossible." He said calmer. It was Professor Capstonson that interjected "Actually, Headmaster, while it is exceedingly rare, there has been wizards and witched in the past that have been confirmed to be able to use wandless magic."

Then the professor dropped a bomb shell, "And even if every one of those previous instances where exaggerations, I assure you Mr. Potter is definitely able. The three of us just watched him perform most of the first second year Charms, Transfiguration and DADA spells. It's why we came to get you, he is still doing them in the great hall."

Dumbledore was on his feet and out the door in a flash and Rubeus rose to join the other three professors as they followed out the door. "Is this really true, Minerva" Rubeus asked in wonder. He was not accusing them of lying, he was just in awe of what was happening. The deputy headmistress wrapped her hand around his massive fore arm and allowed him to lead her sedately down the stairs. "Oh, absolutely Rubeus. It's quite extraordinary."

 **…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

By the time Albus Dumbledore arrived, practically the entire school was in the great hall watching Harry Potter dueling Neville Longbottom. Albus was struck dumb as he watched the display. He had known that Neville was considered a sword prodigy and that he had received a sword from the Lycan Forges that had undergone some wild change when it came into contact with his family's magic but he had no idea the boy was capable of what he was seeing.

Neville was casting through his sword and using magical forms he had only ever seen done by Japanese magical samurai. He had heard rumors about the fight the boy had in Japan but details were sketchy from the notoriously tight lipped Japanese, especially as whatever fight had happened, Neville had supposedly won. Albus had mostly ignored it as an exaggeration by the Longbottom group to inflate the boy's reputation. But seeing was truly believing.

Seeing the sword prodigy in action would have been already too much for the aging headmaster. But across from Neville was Harry Potter and he was indeed casting wandlessly. Despite his outburst and surprise, Albus did know that wandless magic was possible. He had searched relentlessly for the ability in his youth and had only learned that it was a skill that could be gifted to you.

In truth wandless magic was only special due to its rarity and the lack of information that revolved around its existence. Most people believed it represented a sign of extreme power and magical control. In use, however, it did not really give a user many true advantages. The obvious one was that the user could never be disarmed. But an equally powerful wizard could likely match the wandless wizard if they could dual cast, which most powerful wizards could.

The true value of the ability to cast structured intentional magic without a focus was the instantaneous credibility and power that was assigned the user. And the headmaster was both livid and intrigued as he tried to figure out how Harry Potter had found or been found. He figured that it was his own effort to inflate the boy after his defeat of Voldemort combined with Sirius' efforts to expand the boy's legend that brought the carrier of the secret to the boy.

Just to make sure Albus cast a charm on his glasses. The charm was almost as obscure as wandless magic. He had actually had to hurt someone very badly in his quest to learn it. The charm allowed Albus to see the magic form within a caster. If Harry had just become proficient at silent and movement-less casting, or had gotten a more subtle focus, he would have been able to see it. But all he saw was power pooling in his hands as he used them to direct his magic. It was true.

Looking around at the cheering students and the ever present Creevey and his camera, he knew there was nothing he could do to stop the spread of the latest news of the legend of Harry Potter. The actual duel was obviously a friendly one and despite his petty desire to stop the match, he knew it would only reflect poorly on him. Especially since Poppy was already looking over the fight to make sure it did not get out of hand.

Harry Potter was using two protego shields that he had made visible and were shaped like disks and would rotate around his body to parry Neville's sword strikes and jinxes. The headmaster did not know why the boy did not just wrap the shield around his entire body but admitted it made for a much more entertaining display.

For his part, Neville was using Japanese elemental magic to deform the castle's stone floor to protect him from some of Harry's spells while dodging the others using body movements that should be impossible. The difference between Neville's wandless elemental magic being that it was not structured and was closer to what sailors did with sails to manipulate winds. The highlight of the match was when Neville sent a flame at Harry and he intercepted it with fire breath from his dragon form.

It was a draw in the end when both boys just stopped fighting and shook hands. The entire school erupted before taking their seats to have lunch and talk about the impossible display they had just watched. The headmaster just took his seat at the head table, becoming used to the fact that his presence was easily ignored more and more often. He took a moment to inform his son of the latest happenings before tucking in. He was getting tired.

 **…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Neville Longbottom was surrounded by his friends and lovers in his normal place at the Hufflepuff table. The table was boisterous and despite it having been a week, the number one topic of conversation was still his duel with Harry Potter. That was not just among his friends either, the entire school was still talking about it. Neville thought the fact that Harry Potter was a dragon animagus that could do wandless magic would be more interesting to the school but apparently it lacked drama of having him and Harry fighting.

Harry Potter's amazing abilities were being talked about. It was just being discussed as part of speculation about what a real no-holds-barred fight would look like between the Longbottom heir and the Potter one. Neville still wasn't sure if Harry had held back but he knew he had so he was also unsure about exactly how they stacked up against each other. He supposed it didn't really matter as if things ever became serious, they would be likely fighting alongside each other and not against.

The day's discussion had expanded to include the Hogwarts Guardian as part of the speculation. Neville was not surprised. The previous evening Lavender had been found practicing on the Quiditch pitch. It had been magically transformed to have an obstacle course with multiple ranged targets along the course length. It didn't take long before word spread and the stands filled up and her "workout" had an audience.

Neville had been able to make in time to see her final run through the course. Having Padma and Parvati as his first girlfriends had given him an appreciation for warrior witches and Lavender was definitely one. She moved gracefully through the magical course switching between wand magic, hand to hand combat and using her bow to send a devastating number of arrows towards targets. As far as he was concerned she had earned her place as part of the discussion about who would win between her, Harry and Neville.

Thinking of her, Neville looked over to the Gryffindor table where the blonde was sitting with Ron and Harry. He chuckled to himself at how much more gorgeous she was since she wasn't exactly a blonde anymore. She reminded him of an elf warrior from one of the muggle fantasy books he enjoyed reading. Neville had no desire to become an animagus but he had to admit that the partial transformations that Harry's circle kept on themselves made it tempting. He looked at Cho who was curled up at his side reading a potions book and imagined her with hair like Lavender's. She would be "hot" no doubt in both senses of the word.

He looked again at Lavender and saw that as was the new normal, her hair was ablaze. Ever since revealing their animagus forms, the "Guardian" had replaced her hair with fire. The style had remained the same, looking to be in a tight braided pony tail, it was just partially made of a blue fire now. Most people who came close to her reported that the fire was not hot, but it could be, as a foolish Slytherin had learned when they stupidly tried to grab at it.

The permanent fire wasn't what reminded Neville of a warrior elf, though. Some of the characters he had read about, had that trait but it was the ears that allowed Lavender to stand out. She had done a partial transformation and allowed her horse form's pointed ears to replace her own (umamimi). It reminded him of the "elves" that inspired his sword and contributed to her heightened exotic beauty.

The rest of the Potter crew had joined in the partial transformations. Harry replaced his left arm with a black scaled dragon-like one; claws included. His two drakes had clearly approved if their reaction was anything to go by. Neville had to admit it was pretty bad ass. Not as cool as his sword but, still pretty cool. Honestly he preferred Ron's partial transformation for coolness factor.

Ron had replaced both his arms from the elbow to his hands, with bronze versions. But that wasn't the cool part. What was cool was the clockwork gears that he would show off that was behind plates that could swing, flip or rotate open. Neville was pretty sure they were more than just for show but Ron had not used it for anything but style.

Both he and Harry kept the sleeves of their school uniforms rolled up to put their partial transformations on display. In addition they both got in the habit of randomly blowing smoke out of their The two boys were already the most popular boys in the school but the coolness factor of their latest spectacle rocketed them to undisputed status leaving Neville and his sword in third. He did not mind.

Only Lavender went for the full fire hair, Hermione went with a total fox-girl look (kitsunemimi). Along with the fox ears and whiskers she had three bushy tails, where she displayed her fire nature since the had flames dancing in them. Tracey had a similar look (inumimi). Her Animagus form was an ifrit which looked like a dog with a devil's arrowhead tail and so she ended up looking like a succubus with cute dog ears. Neville though that Tracey might be the first human girl to make a succubus jealous if she ever met her while in her partial transformation.

Not for the first time, Neville wondered about the fact that all Ron's girlfriends had fire animals as their Animagus forms. He knew it wasn't a coincidence but did not know how they had pulled it off. He would pay attention to Romilda and see what her form turned out to be. He was pretty sure it would have something to do with fire.

Hermione and Tracey had adopted Karli's attitude and the three girls practically radiated sexuality, naughtiness and impropriety. Hermione's three Kitsune tails would dance beneath her skirt and every so often she would allow them to raise up, showing off her panties to whoever was behind her and Tracey would use the prehensile nature of her tail to caress her own and her fellow lover's bodies.

Neville was pretty sure Ron and Harry were actively encouraging their behavior. He was very familiar with the needs of submissive girls, as he had a few too. He looked over to where Hermione would normally be and smiled when he saw that she had fully transformed and was curled in Ron's lap. He decided to make Cho try the animagus process in hopes that she would become a small animal he could pet like that, she would really like that. Especially if she had a tail that would allow her to flash her panties at his order.

Harry's girlfriends also chose to walk around with partial transformations. Ginny and Luna's were the most interesting. Both girls transformed their eyes into their snake counterparts. The combination of the two innocently cute girls with the dangerous looking eyes was a very sexy look for the two. In addition, Ginny chose to transform her tongue to the snake version as well and would flick it at people. Most boys didn't want to admit how sexy it was when she did that.

Along with the eyes, Luna chose her hair for partial transformation keeping it as multicolored feathers than ran down her back. It was odd and decidedly Luna. She had even given some of her molted feathers to her fellow Ravenclaws for study, but most used them as prized quills or as decorations in their own hair.

Susan and Daphne were the undisputed queens of Harry's harem and thus were the queens of the entire friend circle. Most people would say that they had no partial transformation but Neville though that was not true. Daphne moved with a grace that was not natural and Susan carried with her an aura that was oppressive to people she did not call a friend. Neville believed they were manifesting the magic of their Animagus forms if not the physical forms. It added to their beauty greatly and gave a sense of other worldly sophistication to them. Only Harry and Ron kept their transformations all the time, the girls would show up transformed two or three times a week and hold it for the entire day, except for in classes where all the fires went out.

"Slave" he said and Cho jumped and looked at him. It was rare for Neville to call her that in public and she found herself blushing and her arousal rising as she forced herself not to look around to see if anyone had heard him call her that. It wasn't a secret that she saw herself as a sex slave to Neville, but the minor public humiliation was definitely getting her juices going. "Yes, Master" she answered. She did not shout but she did not whisper either, shivering as she could actually feel some eyes on her.

"I know it is your OWL year but you will get the book The Animal Within and you will gain for yourself an animagus form. Use the longer version and choose something smaller, with elf like ears and that I can pet and put a collar on" Neville said. Cho's eyes widened at what he intended for her and her whole body warmed in excitement. She nodded and said "Yes, Master". He replied "good girl, Cho." The use of her actual name releasing her. She settled back into his side with her heart pumping. She saw that Cedric was watching her and smirking at her and she smiled back at him in contentment.

 **…Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It had been a few weeks since the beginning of term and the school was still buzzing with excitement over the many, beginning of term shockers. Ron was not concerned with that because it was the day before Hermione's birthday and he was starting her gift. For her 13th birthday he had given her an intense bondage scene and he intended to do the same again this year with some twists to keep her on her toes.

Since her previous birthday, bondage and submission play had become a regular part of their time together. Hermione was his slave primarily, but Lavender was also her mistress and she had even played with Tracey and Romilda. They had explored various levels of intensity but the public humiliation part was something he was saving only for her birthdays.

He met her in the common room and smiled at the raw excitement that danced in her eyes. He had not said anything about what he had planned, nor had anyone, but his Hermione was no fool and she was vibrating with excitement that she might be in for a repeat of the previous year. He had accounted for this and inverted how he was executing his plan.

Instead of it being a surprise he had tortured her with expectation. For the last three days he had gotten practically the whole school to constantly tease her about what was coming. They would tell her "remember to be a good girl for Ron, this weekend" or "If you're a naughty girl, Ron will be meaner to you". At the same time none of her closest friends would say anything to her about it at all and if she asked they would just say "naughty girl".

It had been driving her wild and by the Saturday she was purposely putting herself in positions to be called a "good girl" or a "naughty girl". He looked over her, she was dressed exactly as he had instructed and he smiled at her decision to be a "good girl" in this instance obeying the instructions he had left for her to the letter.

She stood in front of him in a white sheer cat suit that reached to her ankles and wrists and had a high collar. If not for the fact that it was completely see-through it might have been considered conservative. It was just after dinner and he called her to him and she walked ignoring the fact that the common room still had people in it. She had been exposed countless times and it still sent a thrill through her. She wished she had her tails to wag to give her something to focus on but she had been ordered to stay un-transformed.

They settled on a couch by the fireplace and he just held her as if they were just boyfriend and girlfriend. He would kiss her occasionally and ask her about her day or week. It was the type of interesting conversation that most couples would have and Ron was attentive and engaged. She knew she was still on display because people would stare at her as they walked by.

Every once in a while Ron would ask her to fetch something from the dorms or other students forcing her to walk across the packed common room. The thrill of everyone watching her walk around was intense. Eventually Ron started to kiss her and then his hands started to roam and her already primed body responded almost instantly to him. Then the night really started.

After the first round, she felt her body rise and her sharp mind zeroed in on the structure in the middle of the room. It absolutely had not been there before and she wondered if it was brought by magic or if she had just been too distracted.

It was chair but it looked like the least comfortable chair in history. It had no padding and was just made up of metal tubes welded together. When he put her in it, which she knew he would, her legs would be spread into a split, the curve of it would force her back to arch almost impossibly and her arms would be tied straight down.

What happened next was almost exactly what happened to her the year before. She was floated into position and left to hover over the device. Her legs were already forced open putting her aroused core on display, and her back was already feeling the strain from the beginnings of the extreme bend that she would be forced into. She saw that Ron was holding his wand and then he put it down and she remained hovering. It wasn't wandless magic but she never desired him more than when he showed his ability to do magic that required strong will and concentration remotely through his wand.

Ron pulled a bag from behind the couch and drew from it a red braided rope. She recognized it from the previous year and wondered if it was the same one. All the rope they used was black and she hadn't seen the red one since her last birthday. Since then he had proven time and again that he knew how to use it. And she wondered how he would use it on her this time.

He stepped close to her still floating form and moved to the side and over to her right leg. He hooked the rope behind her ankle and drew her foot up to him till her foot was flat against his stomach. She felt the hard muscle of his stomach, through his thin shirt, against the soul of her feet and, as always, delighted in the feeling. He rubbed the rope from her ankle over her calf and up her thigh.

He did this at the start of all their bondage play so she could feel the silk material against her skin. Lost in the intimate moment she was sharing with the love of her life, she barely heard the watching people as they murmured around her. He let the rope fall from her before bring it over to rub against the top of her thigh and back down her leg. The entire time he seemingly ignoring the splayed position she was in.

He started to wrap the rope around her ankle and lashing her left leg to the frame she was hovering above. He made 10 wraps before tying a knot and letting the rest of the rope hang. She could actually feel the slight tug from the weight of the end of the silk rope. She was still able to move freely and despite not closing her eyes she had completely forgotten about the people watching as she only had eyes for her lover patiently moving around her.

He pulled a second rope from his bag and moved to her other leg and repeated his actions teasing her leg and then binding it to the frame. Bondage for them was almost ritualistic and he remained silent during the entire procedure, sure in his movements and never avoiding her eyes when she looked into them and giving away nothing about his plans for the night.

She was in a full split and her naked body was flushed in excitement. He went and retrieved his wand and waved it at her. His silent cast lowered her weight unto the oddly shaped chair and increasing the strain on her joints. The increasing pain and his use of skillfully done magic was everything she could want on her birthday as his focus was totally on her.

He put his wand down again and pulled a third rope from his bag. He walked slowly around her naked form. Her eyes followed him till he disappeared out of her peripheral vision. He caressed both her arms before pulling them behind her till her wrists touched and then pulled down till her shoulder touched the thing she was being tied too.

The high curve in the center of it caused her back to bend almost more than she could manage. It was very uncomfortable and slightly painful. She also found it was a little bit harder to breathe. She loved it. She loved that her chest was raised and that her responsive nipples were on display. He held her wrist together and in place which kept her shoulders firmly in place and starting just above where he held her he slowly started to bind he arms together.

He got up to her elbow and then released his hold of her. The compression of the rope not only held her arms together but it kept her shoulders pinned which kept her back against the curve. The compound bonding using one rope appealed to her genius intellect and her body flushed again.

He went back to the bag and pulled out a gag and a blindfold. Her eyes widened and she was surprised, aroused and a bit fearful. She had expected a ball gag like he had used the previous year. But instead it was a replica of his manhood. It was obviously magical as it looked exactly like the real thing and she had no doubt it would feel and taste accurate as well. It was the last thing she saw before being blindfolded, finally.

Then she felt a hand on her thigh. The hand didn't bother her but then she heard a voice that was not Ron's. "Hey Hermione" came Harry's voice and she was once again reminded that she was in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, naked and strapped to a weird chair in a very lude position. The constant emotional shifting from arousal to embarrassment and back was taking a toll on her and she just moaned around the "gag" in her mouth.

"Ron asked me to give you a nice new tattoo for your birthday. It'll say 'Sir Ronald's Slave' and be right above your pussy." He said and she was bounced right back to arousal. Everyone knew that Harry had done Karli and Justine's beautiful tattoos and had intertwined Potter runes in them. Now she was going to have one of Harry Potter's art pieces on her, declaring that Ron owned her. It was a perfect gift.

Unknown to everyone, including his closest friends and lovers, Harry had put a sleeping spell on them all the previous night and completed ninety percent of the layered runes he planned for Hermione. The piece he was completing in front of everyone was the final visible layer and used some of the signature Potter swirls and a few flowers to frame the message of who Hermione belonged too. The tattoo crept up her right hip a bit and was high enough that if she wore a small bikini, the message would be visible to anyone looking.

In appreciation of Harry crafting his art on Hermione's skin. Ron allowed him a small bit of use of her and she was overwrought by the experience. Harry was very good but it was Ron's public example of the power he had over her that had her mind in a daze. As was the habit during her special birthday presents, she was never given a moment to center herself and she felt the tattoo needle touch her skin.

It was a very intricate design but it only took Harry 2 hours to complete. Watching Harry work and apply what most people believed where Potter runes would have been entertaining, the fact that he was doing it to the ridiculously beautiful and naked Hermione Granger made it spectacular. Then it became legendary as Ron removed the gag from her mouth.

Harry finished his work of art and he and Ron stepped away from Hermione's body and the audience applauded. Ron replaced the gag and Hermione barely moved as she was again lost in subspace. He left Athena and Godric, the two drakes, to watch over her and everyone left mumbling about another amazing show. A lot of girls made it into the boy's dorms to help burn off the sexual energy Hermione's present had created.

Hermione remained bound till the evening of her birthday. Once again her entire body had been signed throughout the day while her friends extended her pleasure by tugging on the plug in her ass. Last year she had a series of magical photographs to commemorate what happened to her but this year after her bath with Ron she was presented with a magical painting that replayed the entire event. When Harry's moment arrived, he would turn to the real her and wink. It was another amazing birthday and Hermione went to bed happy and content.

AN1: I will not always explicitly state when one of the girls is in their partial transformation. I will mention a tail or an ear when the story calls for it but if I don't it does not mean it isn't there. As with a lot of what Harry does, the force of his personality has caused the people around him to accept what he is doing. He and Ron, however, are always partially transformed unless stated otherwise.

AN2: In case anyone is wondering, Harry's dragon arm feels like scales but is very soft. Similarly, Ron's bronze arms are soft until he flexes them (like in a fight) and then they are hard.


	53. Revenge of the Itch

**…Shrieking Shack, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Severus Snape was not a happy man. He sat in his comfortable lounge chair staring at nothing in particular. He had finally calmed himself from the rage that he had been in for over a month. At present he was barely hanging on to his temper as it threatened to get away from him again. He had already killed both his captives early in his tirade and the sight of their bodies had been one of the many things that had kept his anger sustained.

He had also destroyed his living space and the only thing that had kept the expansion and anti-scrying charms from collapsing was the skill of the ward caster. He was lucky that had been the most powerful dark lord in a century. Unfortunately, the items within were not as well protected by charms and it now looked similar to the destroyed and disheveled Shrieking Shack that his trunk was hiding in.

Realization that he had destroyed his own space had ushered in another phase of his rage and he had destroyed it some more. As with all of the negative things that happened in his life, he blamed his current situation on Potter. He no longer distinguished between the father and the son and in fact had suffered a mental break and now considered himself in a vendetta against the entire House of Potter.

In one of the more lucid moments of his rage period, relatively, he had tried and failed to cast a course on the House of Potter. Casting a course against an entire house was possible. In fact many families were currently feeling the relief from having Sirius' cleansing ritual free them from curses various Blacks had cast against their families. However, unsurprisingly for all things magical, casting a course on a family required power.

The equation that determined the required relative power differential between the caster and the family they wanted to cast against was one of the most famous and complex in the field of Arithmancy. Basically, the equation determined whether the curse would work, do nothing, or rebound against the caster. The fact that a powerful Prima Potentia family with an affinity for ritualistic magic could only cast relatively minor, though cruel, curses against other families was indicative of the dangers and difficulties in even trying.

Severus Snape, despite his high opinion of himself, did not have any familial magic to help him and even though he was powerful, he was nowhere close to being powerful enough to cast against another family, much less a Prima Potentia one. He failed and it cost him. The backlash had damaged his hands and ended his ability as a master potions brewer. That had ended his lucid moment and he had exploded in rage once again.

The cause of all of this turmoil within the Trunk of Snape, was the legendary acts of Harry James Potter at the beginning of the school year. One of the functions of the trunk was that it had a simple version of the teleportation runes that was used in the Vanishing Cabinets. With it he had been able to get the Daily Prophet. With his mind finally back under his control, he thought keeping abreast of invents in the world might have been a bad idea.

He had taken out his frustration on the two ladies he had captured when he read that Harry Potter had turned down the title of Hogwarts Guardian and given it to his "useless friend's whore". But he had kept his composure for the most part. He had even found a rare bit of joy when looking over the aftermath of the two mentally broken women he had chained in his "playroom".

Unfortunately they had not survived the announcement that Potter and his friends had become animagi like his father and his friends before them. That the Potter brat was a "King Dragon" was a slight against him that he could not countenance.

He was in the rage that had blossomed from the realization that he had "broken his own toys" when news broke that Harry Potter could do wandless magic. The rage had simmered to practically nothing as he searched through the paper for any hint that it was false or that the boy had deceived the public. But there were pictures and witnesses.

He hated Albus Dumbledore but knew that the man would not let such a lie stand and he had confirmed it in the letters he sent to the former potion master still attempting to manipulate and control him. He normally just threw them out but he had read the parts about Harry Potter's behavior continuing to grow out of control. It was true, the boy had learned the secret.

Like Dumbledore, Severus Snape knew that wandless magic was possible. He had helped the Dark Lord in his search for the secret. It was one of the few cases where a willingness to do unimaginable things had not brought them closer to the secret than a fool like Albus Dumbledore could ever get. All he knew was that if you showed yourself to have the "right" potential, you would be approached and given the secret.

The Dark Lord and his followers had searched journals and grimoires and even found descendants of wandless magic users and in all cases had learned nothing else. Voldemort had been livid that his power had not been respected by these "keepers" and had vowed to find their secret and destroy them completely. It was an impotent threat and one the dark lord's followers had suffered for.

And now Harry Potter had been approached, and given the secret. "Why would these 'keepers' share their knowledge with Potter" the former potion's professor thought in complete frustration. The air around him had been calm but the anger had been just under the surface and then Severus Snape snapped and the rage returned tenfold. It had taken a month for him to reign himself back in and still his occlumency was working overtime to calm him down further.

The only thing holding back the anger that wanted to swallow him was his resolve to kill Harry Potter. He no longer had anything to live for and was sure killing the boy would lead to his own death and he wanted to die ending the House of Potter forever. He had even deluded himself into believing that when he reached the afterlife Lily would greet him with an apology for what her actions had forced him to do.

With his mind at relative calm, he began to plan. It was important to his warped sense of justice that Harry Potter suffer for the troubles he had caused the older man. He wanted the boy to die feeling lost and alone and suffering. He wanted the boy to curse his own Potter heritage for the pain and suffering it had caused him right before he died.

 **…Potions Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Horace Slughorn was not a happy man. He wished he could blame the manipulative bastard that had invited him to rejoin the Hogwarts faculty, but the man had promised him nothing and had even warned him that his attempts would likely fail. He had been sucked in by his own ego. The headmaster had challenged his very Slytherin nature and ability and he had jumped to accept the challenge.

He could not even blame himself. Even if he had been able to suppress his ego, the opportunity to curry favor and perhaps even earn some favors from, not one, but possibly all three of the current Prima Potentia heirs at Hogwarts was too good to pass up. Especially with magical Britain returning to the old ways. It had been something he had tried to encourage for decades. Britain was a place of nobility and the highest nobility had returned. How could he pass up the chance to have them as students?

When he first arrived, it had taken no effort to discover that all three heirs were already very active in the politics of networking and alliance building. He was saddened to see that the heir that was in the house of the cunning was doing the worst at it. He made a note that helping Nott to catch up to his peers would be a good start at entrenching himself within the future powers of the wizarding world. He had failed almost at inception.

 **…Flashback**

Horace Slughorn stood in front of the students of Slytherin House. All were present but it was clear that the house was completely divided. He had been made aware of the politics within the house and knew that one side had committed themselves to House Potter and the other side had committed themselves to House Nott. Theodore Nott led the Nott faction while Daphne Greengrass, the future Lady Potter, lead the Potter faction within the house of snakes.

Horace was surprised that the Potter faction outnumbered the Nott faction considering that Nott was actually in the House and that Potter could only lead it by proxy. He was further surprised to see that not only was the Potter faction larger, it contained the youngest, most powerful witches and wizards in the House as well. Looking closely he realized that the Nott faction was made up of what remained of families that had been decimated by the recent trials. Which meant that the Potter faction held the financial edge as well.

He kept his face neutral but the truth was that the Nott faction was pretty pathetic. He could see the false bravado and misplaced sense of superiority the Nott acolytes held while the Potter side was genuinely relaxed and self-assured. If he could fix the Nott faction, it would be a huge boon to his personal plans but if he could entrench himself with the Potter side he would have less work to do, make less enemies and perhaps gain a point of entry to the last, and unrepresented, Prima Potentia family, the Blacks.

Deciding his course, he tailored his speech in such a way to send signals to the Potter faction that he was supportive of what they were doing. Since he was dealing with children he was not as subtle as he could have been. His time away from teaching might have made him a bit too open when dealing with them and by the end he could see dismissive amusement in the eyes of Ms. Greengrass and Mr. Nott was scowling at him.

He had spent the next couple weeks trying to find purchase with his students. He had first met with the first years, all of whom were in the Potter faction. The sub-group was led by the future Lady Potter's younger sister, Astoria Greengrass. Rumor had it that she was considered like a little sister to the future Lord Potter. She was haughty and spoiled but countered that with a high degree of charm. Her classmates adored her. She was not impressed by him.

When he met with the second years, he found that they had no year leader and like the first years were completely in the Potter faction. They viewed their role as being protective of Astoria on behalf of Harry and Daphne. He was also amazed that based on their practical grades, the group of second years were only behind the 6th years, the 7th years and the 3rd years when it came to magical skill and power. They proudly told him that they had already "diffused" some planned confrontations.

The third year meeting was definitely where the fracture point was. It contained both Theo Nott and Daphne Greengrass, along with both of their closest supporters. Nott and his three followers outnumbered Daphne and her loan supporter in the grade level, but Horus could tell immediately that Greengrass' follower, Tracy Davis, was much more committed to her than Nott's three were to him. The Parkinson girl barely looked like she was holding it together.

All that kept Nott's crew together seemed to be a shared and complete loathing of Ms. Daphne Greengrass. And she looked absolutely unconcerned by their animosity. Academically it was very interesting to watch but he ignored it and tried to present himself as an arbitrator to the two sides. Nothing. He tried to engender House pride and was surprised that both sides claimed it with Nott insisting that Daphne and Tracey had turned themselves into Gryffindors. The two didn't rise to the bait and just look at the Nott with dismissive smirks that obviously angered the boy.

The fourth and fifth years, like the third years had no real leader but were as fractious as the third years. The majority of them were in the Potter faction. The two grades seem to be where the conflict between the factions was the most contentious but again it was the Potter faction that seemed the most calm and self-assured.

The entire group was slowly catching up to the second years in magical ability, having had their education stunted by a combination of bad teachers and Severus Snape fudging their grades. Discovering that the third and second year classes could pretty much kick their asses had lit a fire under them. Seeing an opening, Horus had offered to help them and was surprised when he was refused. The Potter faction students didn't need the help because of the study groups within the large network. The Nott supporters refused to take help if the "blood traitors" didn't.

The sixth and seventh years were almost exclusively in the Nott faction but were decimated from the trials, and more focused on their post Hogwarts life. Neither Theo nor his father had promised them any future and in the new Ministry that did not hire or promote based on family name, they all found that they had to salvage what they could of their education for their futures.

None of them appreciated his speech in the common room as they saw it as a betrayal of the values they had been raised with. But he had found some hold with them as he still had a lot of connections across the wizarding world. He promised to help them get their academics in order and introduce them to some people in position to hire them. Other than some of their names which carried much less weight now, none of them would have been in his original Slug Club.

 **…End Flashback**

He was standing in front of his third year Gryffindor/Slytherin potions class and sighed. None of them had been interested in his Slug Club and he still felt a bit of anger that they had all politely declined his invitations. Hindsight was twenty-twenty and his greatest regret was not inviting Lily Evans into his Slug Club all those years ago. He had intended to as she was a dream but had chickened out because of the rising Dark Lord and what he knew about him.

When he had held Harry Potter back to try and speak to him privately, the young man had allowed him to give his full spiel before asking, politely, why his mother had not been invited to join. He had not expected the boy to know that and had no answer that would not be taken as an insult to his mother and his lineage. The boy had left him stuttering and fumbling for an answer.

He had taken the job to gain favor and influence with the growing power in the wizarding world and had ended up with a group of desperate Slytherins confused about how they would navigate a world that didn't bow in fear to their every whim. He tried to comfort himself with the thought that if he succeeded he would be likely honored for generations within their families but could not bring himself to believe that the students he was dealing with had any true potential.

 **…Office of the Minister, Ministry of Magic**

Amelia Bones was a happy woman. She was currently presiding over a version of the Ministry of Magic that she had always hoped for. In her time in the Ministry she had met many people that could have done it. And while she was proud of the work she had and was doing, she knew of a couple long retired Ministry workers that would have done an even better job.

None of them had ever thought they would get a chance. Corruption and blood purism had fully infected the Ministry and the continued presence of the god awful statue in the atrium was a testament to the fact that the magical government was not fully purged of such antiquated and dangerous notions. But things were going very well and the entire government was seeing a monumental rise in popularity.

The DMLE, her own previous and prized department, was doing even better than she had left it, under the leadership of Morgan Nicholson, and with the full support of the minister's office. The Auror force's moral was sky high and recruitment was up. They had completed their move into the old headquarters in Central Alley and had started to make good showings in their "war games" with the Berserks and the Lycans.

She was most proud of The Department of magical Transportation. It had been the worst and most corrupt department of the previous administrations, but now was in the midst of a renaissance. Not only had it been purged of the bad actors but a wave of innovation had swept through the department, revolving around personal security that shifted levers of control from the department to the customers.

That shift had been a financial boon for the ministry as it created a much more stable and trusted economic stream. The department was also working closely with Potter Industries to help develop communication standards like the muggles had so that the magical world could one day have access to muggle tech like the internet or develop a parallel magical technology.

People were already suggesting that she would be the greatest Minister of Magic in History. She was happy that her world seemed to be shifting on to a better track and that she could help usher that change in. But that was not why she was a happy woman. She was a happy woman because of the two people who had just walked in her door to visit her at her super boring job running the British Wizarding Government.

When the door closed behind Rubeus and Mytsi, she leapt into Rubeus' arms and squealed in joy as his large, powerful body lifted her so she could kiss him. Deciding it was time to christen her office she broke the kiss long enough to say "Private" and then re-engaged the kiss and lifted her legs to wrap around her lovers waist. Since she was wearing a pencil skirt that instantly rode up her legs to her hip and exposed her panties, Rubeus was pretty clear what the purpose of her yelling "private" was and grabbed her ass.

An exhausted Amelia was laying on Rubeus' chest with an equally exhausted Mytsi on her back. They had spent a delightful few hours satisfying one another and the poking that Amelia felt told her that Rubeus could still keep going. Deciding that if she was going to live this new type of life she should embrace it fully she said coyly "We need to find another girlfriend".

Amelia was a little disappointed that her announcement did not create any shock or surprise. When she looked into Rubeus eyes, she just saw humor. She wanted to huff but she didn't. She should have known better than to try to tease him and the chuckle she heard at her back told her that Mytsi was immune as well.

"Are you serious? Or are you just trying to get a rise out of us?" The deep base voice that never failed to turn her on rumbled. The soreness she felt despite her increased arousal answered her own question and she verbalized. "Yes, I am serious. You have ruined me for any other man and I can tell that you are holding back. I don't see why all your friends get massive harems and you should only have two when you have the stamina of a freaking giant."

Mytsi gave a supportive grunt and Rubeus chuckled sending pleasurable shivers through her body again. "Fine, if we are ever in jail again and a gorgeous, powerful woman comes to check on us we will grab her up too." He said. "Doesn't have to be jail, but gorgeous and powerful are a must" Mytsi helpfully added. Amelia didn't rise to the bait and just settled on her boyfriend's massive chest. She would endure till they got some more help.

Eventually they got up and Amelia slowly got dressed under the intense eyes of her two favorite people. She got herself back together and waited for Rubeus and Mytsi to get dressed as well before lowering her privacy ward. The minute it was down, her secretary called. Amelia ignored the accusation in the woman's voice when she was told that Lord Foster Barton and Lord Abraham Rosier both wanted to see her.

Her eyebrows raised and she asked "They want to see me together?" and her secretary indicated that the two political rivals did want to speak to her at the same time. She took a deep breath and focused on the wonderful experience she had just had, thankful that the break had relaxed her enough to deal with what she was sure would be an annoying meeting.

She told her secretary to set the meeting to occur in 30 minutes in the Minister's conference room. When she heard her secretary confirm her orders she settled into her chair and looked at her smiling boyfriend and girlfriend. She saw that they had settled on her coach and intended to stay and was happy they would be there when she returned.

15 minutes later Lord Rosier was in her outer office insisting to see her ahead of the planned meeting. The man was a little surprised that he could neither bully nor muscle his way past Amelia's secretary. Amelia was aware of what was happening and after letting the confrontation continue long enough to send the message that her secretary would not be intimidated, she tapped the intercom and said "It's Ok, Margarete. You can let Lord Rosier in."

The man entered the office already angry and when he saw Rubeus and Mytsi relaxing happily on the Minister's couch he snapped "What are those creatures doing here?" Amelia gave him a thousand watt smile that still managed to stagger him and make him shift uncomfortably. "That is Rubeus Hagrid and Mytsi, they are my boyfriend and girlfriend, they came to visit and help relax me. I am very grateful"

Amelia smiled at the man's angry blush as he realized exactly what she meant by "relax" and her triumph was extended as thinking of her "relaxing" caused his eyes to roam over her body. Amelia loved the conflict she generated in men like the one before her as they struggled to deal with their disapproval of her while lusting for her at the same time.

Flustered the man chose to leave instead of delivering whatever pre-meeting message he had wanted to. She was not worried. She was sure it would have just been some form of political threat made in hopes that she would be willing to compromise in favor of his side. "As if" she thought. Lord Barton was an idiot but at least he was trying to be protective of the giants, to the best of his knowledge. There was nothing Lord Rosier could offer that would make her help him. She followed Lord Rosier out toward the conference room stopping to kiss Rubeus and Mytsi in thanks before leaving.

 **…Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Theodore Nott was not sure how he should feel. He stalked around his dorm room wavering from unhappy, to angry to simply confused. On paper this should have been his best year ever at Hogwarts. The Malfoy family had been destroyed and Draco and his two henchmen had been chased from the school. He had stolen Pansy from the pathetic blonde and taken his mother too. But this was not developing into a wonderful year for him. In fact he hated it.

For years he had been taught about the power and prestige of his family name and magics. But instead of being respected wherever he went he had been shunted to the side in favor of lower nobles like the Malfoys. Then the Prima Potentia had risen again and the other three families in the elite rung of Magical society had done what he hoped his father would have done long ago and reclaimed the position that their family deserved.

At first he had been glad and even interacted with Potter and Longbottom. But it didn't take long to see that he was being outclassed by the two of them. And no matter how hard he tried or how hard he worked he could not elevate himself beyond being as average as the rest of the student body. Even with his money and titles. He couldn't even get a girlfriend much less the harems that the other two scions seem to draw to themselves.

He had endured constant anger from his father for how bad he was showing himself compared to the other heirs. His father had been vicious to him over the last summer. After two years of being overshadowed by every other family in the Prima Potentia, his father had had enough. He was put through rigorous private training in magic and even completed a dark ritual that increased his power. His father had arranged for him to claim Pansy and had instructed him personally on her use. Then he had been given Narcissa Malfoy.

He had thought he would finally be at the level of Potter and Longbottom only to discover that while he was having boring sex with Narcissa No Name, and becoming slightly better at magic, Neville Longbottom had cured his parents and then been promised full control of the House of Longbottom when he turned 17, and was already in control of his family in spirit. He had also killed two of the most dangerous Death Eaters known from the last war, in spectacular fashion, and was hailed as a prodigy with a blade.

If that was not bad enough he returned to school and was instantly reminded that not only was Potter and Longbottom more respected than he was, but so was Ron Weasley of all people. He already knew that the Weasley family had been elevated to the nobility but the youngest male Weasley had gained yet another girlfriend in the ridiculously beautiful Romilda Vane. He had to sit through seeing Lavender be made Guardian of Hogwarts and then realize that even after sharing Pansy with his House, most of them joined Potter's faction anyway.

He finally understood Draco's hesitancy to engage with Potter. The blonde had quickly realized he was outclassed and had tried to avoid all conflict but was constantly forced into it and eventually his entire family fell to ruin. Now his father was doing the same and trying to force him into conflict with both Potter and Longbottom. And he was worried he and his family would suffer the same fate.

He had sent his father word about the Potter groups' animagus forms, the fact that Potter could do wandless magic and that Longbottom could hold his own against him with a sword, that itself was gaining a legendary reputation. But none of that dissuaded his father and instead his father was sending Narcissa to him during the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend with orders for him to "put her on display".

Theo could not understand his father's thinking. It was true that Narcissa had been the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts during her time, according to the Slytherins who pretended Lily Evans did not exist, and the blonde woman was still very beautiful but compared to the girls that surrounded Potter, Weasley and Longbottom, she would not be able to match up. Especially with the air of sadness and loss that surrounded he now.

Theo sank unto his bed and looked over at Pansy who sat in his bed reading a book. She was pretty but not pretty enough, just like Narcissa. Even if she had actually flourished in her role as his personal slut. He looked over to his only remaining dorm mate and apparently his best friend, Blaise Zambini and was disappointed again. Just like Pansy was no Karli Thompson, Blaise was no Ron Weasley. He was surrounded by a pathetic and incomplete version of Harry Potter's circle.

What was worse was he couldn't even find pathetic versions of Daphne Greengrass or Susan Bones to join him. He had no future Lady Nott while Potter had two of them. Bulstrode was an option but she was well below the class and beauty of Greengrass and Bones. He was contemplating Marietta Edgecombe and her friends from Ravenclaw. They were social pariahs still and would likely jump at the chance to join him, but it would mean completely accepting that he would never match Potter or Longbottom.

He looked back to the letter his father had sent him and re-read the most troubling part of it. Looking at it he wondered if it would even matter in the end. If anything, it would be the thing that led to the destruction of his family. Was he destined to be just like Draco? Would Pansy, pathetic as she was, be ripped from him? Would his fortune be gone and he be forced to hide away at Durmstrang?

His father was planning to try to infiltrate the Lycans. Theo shook his head. The fact that his father felt comfortable enough to write that down in a letter to him made him sure of the coming failure. His father had not even instructed him to destroy it. The entire plan was written and Theo was sure that if he had not had Kyler Capstonson as a teacher he might have left it out to be discovered.

He burned the letter in the fireplace praying that his father's failure would not doom his future. Thinking of how much loosing Pansy would actually bother him, he resolved to try and treat her better. His father would never allow him to elevate her past concubine but he could at least try to enjoy her for what she was, while he had her.

He wanted to say the same for Narcissa, but on top of having a dreary personality she was a horrible lover. He would put Narcissa in the role Pansy had played and keep the younger girl for himself. Hopefully after she was used by enough men Narcissa would learn to have a better attitude.

He also decided to approach Marietta. She was from a pureblood family that had the right politics but had not been caught up in the purges. She was very pretty and could be match for at least Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley.

Her friends were also very pretty and if he claimed the prettier one and gave the other two to Blaize, his pathetic version of Potter's group would at least exist. A few rituals and he would at least be better than everyone else. Resolved in his decisions he climbed on top of Pansy and surprised her with a relatively tender kiss.

 **…Marauder Estates, Devon**

Lt Jana Slifkin looked at the group of men stalking slowly through the woods. She had to admit that the group was actually very skilled. She and her platoon had been following them since shortly after they crossed onto Marauder estates, and had almost been detected once. Considering the skill level of her platoon; that was a very real complement.

They had been stalking the group for two full days and had collected all the intelligence that they could. Most of the information they had gathered had been because of the impatience and stupidity of the man who hired them. He had forced them to break all logical protocols for infiltrating a hostile adversary's base and they had been able to intercept all the ill-advised communications.

The team of 10 mercenaries were infiltrating Lycan territory with a primary mission of killing the acromantula colony Lord Marauder had acquired from the liquidation of the Malfoy Estates. The mission had been commissioned and financed by Lord Nott who considered the existence of a second acromantula colony to be an insult to his family.

The fact that the angry man believed the creatures had been stolen from him by Malfoy, originally, made the insult even greater in his eyes. The group's secondary mission was to prove that infiltrating the Lycans was possible and they had a bonus objective to capture a Lycan for "study". Preferably young and female. Lt Slifkin had not been pleased.

The lieutenant had been actually considering trying to recruit the mercenary leader to the ranks of the Lycans, due to how impressed she was with his leadership and discipline. Especially as he was obviously fully magical but was willing to use muggle gear. Then one night in their base camp he had shared some stories about his life as a mercenary and his plans for the young female Lycan before turning her over for the financial bonus they were promised. The lieutenant was disappointed to find out he was just another monster pretending to be a human. He would die with the rest of his team.

A runner approached her with a slight change to her orders. She read the note and smiled. She had expected it and had already adapted her plan to accommodate the expected order. The mercenary team had a vampire as one of its members. Since the Lycans were at war with the Vampires, she had been ordered to take him alive. Mytsi would "drain" him for information and find out if he was just a mercenary or if he was acting on the behest of the Vampire council.

Giving the vampires way more credit than they deserved she assumed that the creature was under orders to kill himself rather than allow himself to be captured and interrogated by the powerful vampiress that could literally suck all the information from them. Based on the reports she had read and the engagements she had participated in, the vampires had way more ego and entitlement than actual tactical skill. But the unofficial motto of the Lycan's had become "Don't get complacent" and so her plan assumed that the vampire was as skilled with tactical planning as some of their best tacticians.

The mercenary team's method of infiltration was very ingenious. Even though they were able to nullify it pretty easily, it was troublesome that their enemy was actually starting to try to use logic and common sense. The mercenaries had acquired a Potter moving ward that was sold for migrating magical herds. Since they could not modify the ward they had also used a masking spell on themselves that made them seem as if they were unicorns. On top of that they would raise a fidelius ward every morning well before sunrise and bunker down for the day.

The problem for them was that, Marauder estates monitored all warded herds on the property for security reasons and the appearance of an extra monitoring ward for a herd that was not accounted for threw up every red flag they had. Secondly, the masking spell worked against humans and the wards but was not powerful enough to confuse the senses of Lycans. So almost as soon as the group crossed onto Lycan territory, they had a Lycan platoon tracking them.

Lt Slifkin discovered the mercenary leader's use of the fidelis charm the first morning of their stalk. It was the first time she had been impressed by the man's planning as it represented a redundancy to his security plan of using the fake herd as cover. The man was the secret keeper and in an attempt at maintaining operational security would write down the secret and show it to each man before destroying the parchment.

Again he didn't count on the advanced senses of Lycans and each night after the first, a two man team would position themselves to see the parchment. For a human, seeing the words in the dark and from as much as 50 feet away would be impossible but Lycans were not humans. It was sad since the reason the lead mercenary was writing it down was due to his concern that his voice would carry in the quiet woods.

Even inside the fidelius the Mercenary leader had an impressive level of paranoia. But in the end all his efforts were pointless. They were a day out from their first objective when 2nd platoon sprung their trap. The mercenary leader would throw the parchment holding the secret into the fire and watch it burn. With a combination of an incendio spell to flare the fire and a switching spell, the entire platoon was able to learn the secret.

The team was outfitted in the latest in Lycan tactical gear. Their LCUs (Lycan Combat Uniform) were the 5th revision that allowed for full transformations, not that it was expected to be necessary for the day's engagement. Her 12 person team carried the standard H&K MP5 inspired assault rifle. The model they carried was manufactured in the Lycan forges.

Unlike the muggle version, the Lycan version could magically switch between a 7.62 rifle round or be set to have a bigger diameter barrel and use .45 70 magnum exploding rounds. In either case heat dissipation, silencing and conjuration runes allowed for a silent 500 rounds at full auto. Each soldier also had a similarly modified desert eagle pistol and a 16 inch combat knife.

Objective one was the Vampire and they got inside his tent and used 10 syringes, injected simultaneously into major arteries to drain him to unconsciousness. This was the most dangerous part of their mission and the lieutenant led it personally. She saw the vampires eyes snap open in alarm when the needles punctured him, but he lost power too quickly to be able to do anything about it before falling unconscious. The vampire was packed into a satchel with an expanded interior and exfiltrated to the rally point.

With the vampire secure they switched to "human" caliber on their weapons and Lt Slifkin gave the signal to her team and they executed a simultaneous take-down of the four guard tents. And the four men on watch. Then immediately following that, the remaining tents were taking down. Finally all that was left was the mercenary leader's tent. He had additional wards around his tent.

Taking them down without him knowing was possible but the lieutenant didn't want to waste the time and she wanted to get the vampire back to base. She tripped the ward alarm and smiled as alarms started blaring and lights started flashing.

The mercenary came out shooting killing curses and the Lycans watched him from cover until he realized he was the only person still alive. Lt Slifkin saw the moment he realized he was going to die and before he could make a decision to "take as many with me as possible", she used her super human speed to rush to his position and decapitate him. He didn't have the time to be surprised before his body crumpled to the floor. 5 minutes later the entire campsite was gone with no trace. Entire mission duration; 10 minutes.

 **…Hogsmeade Village**

London is the capitol of the British Magical society. It is where all the main governmental buildings are located as well as the home of the main branch of Gringotts and the main offices of most of the top magical companies. If London is the capitol and city center, then Hogsmeade village is the quaint town that muggles would want to visit to shop for antiques and buy homemade ice cream.

Just like the Magical alleys, Hogsmeade had undergone a renaissance with the return to prominence of the Prima Potentia. It had started with the donated Potter wards that Harry Potter had given to the town at the same time that he had upgraded the ones for Hogwarts. No one knew for sure but many suspected that along with the wards for protection Harry Potter had included other magicals aids for the town. The water tasted cleaner, the farms produced better crops, the streets seem to refuse to become trashy and there seemed to be a permanent sense of cleanliness and joy that would not go away.

The muggle raised students visiting the village for the first time consistently compared it to a fairy tale village. Many said they expected to see blue jays landing on the shoulders of any maiden willing to sing. That sense of goodness and light would only increase for the residents when the young students from the school were given an opportunity to come and visit.

Harry and most of his "court" along with Neville and his "court" walked together in a large group towards Hogsmeade village. It would be his first trip to the village during the academic year. He had been encouraged to go so that he could see the All Hallows Eve decorations that covered the town. For the magical community it was a grander time for celebration than the Yule Holidays.

He had not planned to visit the village this year because his Luna and Ginny could not go. Ron was also missing his youngest lover as well but the girls had insisted that they go and had given them both a list of things to bring back for them. Tracey had chosen to stay back as well to keep Romilda company as Ginny and Luna would have each other.

So Harry with Daphne, Susan and Karli joined Ron with Lavender and Hermione and Neville with all four of his lovers on their first trip into the quaint village next to the school. The conversation revolved around the eight drakes that were surrounding them. Neville and his girls were as enamored with them as the rest of the wizarding world and all hoped to one day be chosen by one of the magical dragon-like beings to be their bonded companions.

On the way into town the large group of students that were walking from the castle paused in wonder when a giant rose out through the tree tops. The giant looked at them or a moment before he slowly walked deeper into the forest before vanishing again. Everyone was amazed that such large beings could appear and disappear so quietly when they chose to.

Word that the two famous heirs to the Prima Potentia were visiting Hogsmeade spread quickly and Harry and Neville received an almost royal welcome. Harry Potter, especially, was a hero in the village because of the wards he had provided, but Neville received his due honor as well because the Longbottom group had invested heavily in the area as part of their focus on honoring wizarding traditions.

The women that made up the three collectives (including Ron's) almost instinctively spread out in a small orbit around Neville and Harry's central position, and began to charm the various shop owners and residents that had come to get a glimpse of the famous Lords. The scene was reminiscent of the summer with Neville and Harry in the center having a conversation with each other and various town leaders that came up to them.

Justine ran up to the group from her home in the village and melded herself to Harry's body. She stole a hug and a semi passionate kiss before wrapping her arms with his. Because of the vanishing cabinets she was not as lonely as she was pretending to be but she was happy to have an excuse to hold him close in public. Karli, Susan and Daphne all rotated in from their orbiting positions to share an "I miss you kiss" with the woman.

Everyone knew about Harry's relationship with his concubine now and no one thought ill of either of them. The muggle had made herself a true member of the community. The fact that she was a muggle had long since become a non-issue and she was personally responsible for the changing attitudes of many witches and wizards in the village toward "her kind". She was beautiful and charming and told the best stories about life in the Muggle world.

Madame Rosmerta loved her because the three broomsticks was her favorite spot to tell her stories and the two beauties together would bring in a lot of business. Plus the presence of Eve, Justine's drake, made sure that no trouble happened. Around the group that now included Justine hanging off of Harry stood Ron and Cedric participating in the conversations but also obviously acting as guards. Ron's Drake, Godric, made sweeping passes above them that delighted the children.

Lavender and Hermione stayed close to Susan and Daphne who were both without their personal guards, though Tracey's drake was with Daphne's and Susan's being protective of their mistresses. Similarly the Patil twins and Cho were close to Hannah offering back up if necessary. Anyone with any experience would be able to tell that some members of the group were intent on protecting others but for the casual observers it just looked like a group of very attractive friends walking through the main area of the village bringing happiness and causing a few blushes.

When the group would stop at a store all the drakes would fly up and settle on the surrounding roofs. For the muggle raised the town could not be more magical if it tried in those moments. The towns people loved it because the awed visitors spent more money, not that the two wealthy heirs didn't seem like they intended to leave every store's coffers full.

Neville was the first to notice that there were more drakes present than should be and realized that he was seeing some that belonged to people he did not know for the first time. He mentioned it to Harry and his fellow noble looked up. The drakes loyal to his own family seemed to be keeping an eye on the two drakes that were just hanging out. The drakes were expanding faster than he had expected and it was his own drakes' fault.

 **…Authors Note (Mid Chapter…Crazy)**

I made a mistake when conceptualizing the drakes. I did the math and the way I pictured it would result in over one million drakes if not more which is too much for the population of the wizarding world. So I am adding a statistic to the drakes.

STAT: Only 10% of all hatched drakes find a bond mate. "Wild" Drakes will be as impossible to find as the Phoenix and the Crumple Horned Snorkack. Not even Harry will know where they are.

[Author waves pen, with a double swish and a flick, says "Deux Ex Machina"]

 **…End Author's Note**

While each newly bonded drake could only lay one egg per year, that rule did not apply to Gwilym and Swanhild. His review of the arithmancy suggested it was because of their connection to him and the fact that he actually wasn't against a little population explosion of his early and still awe inspiring creations. Since all the eggs were laid at Potter Castle, Reggie was keeping a record of them and keeping track of their lineages.

By the time the first six bonded hatchlings returned to the castle to lay their own first egg, the original two had already had two additional clutches of 10. One for the winter season and one for the spring. You could tell in their coloring what season a drake had been born in. It was a feature Harry had not directly planned for but liked. Currently there were 32 drakes in existence with another 10 waiting to hatch.

12 were bonded to him and his inner circle and the rest had gone out to seek their bonded. A fare few were attached to people he knew, like Professor Hagrid, but there were at least a dozen that he had no idea about. Apparently two of them found a bond mate in Hogsmeade. Harry and Neville found the two wizards that had bonded to the drakes at The Three Broomsticks. Both Harry and Neville paid for a round of butterbeer for all the patrons and received a loud cheer in response.

 **…Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Both Ginny and Luna considered themselves to be the happiest two girls in the entire world. They were loving their time at Hogwarts, they had each other's love and friendship, they had the love and support of their mistresses and they had Harry. Like Luna, Ginny was very outgoing, but despite having friends outside her circle, she was happiest about having her family, including Harry and her "sister wives" (a term that still made her giggle). She was growing to be a powerful witch in her own right and was extremely intelligent and she dreamed of one day playing professional Quiditch.

As the lone member of Harry's harem in Gryffindor, she was seen as the "princess of Gryffindor". In addition to treating her like a true little princess, the entire house also viewed her as if she was their little sister. Having six older brothers, she was used to being the protected baby of a large family. Secretly she liked all the attention and protection, even if it could be a bit oppressive at times. Luckily, her status as princess helped to give her just enough breathing room to make the whole arrangement perfect for her.

Her mistress, Susan, was the co-queen of Hufflepuff, with Hannah and in the spirit of their house they shared that title happily. Why Susan was a "queen" and she was only a "princess" was the most obvious thing in the world to her. Gryffindor House loved and protected her. She never felt alone or neglected and everyone pampered her. Susan was loved by her house as well but, along with Hannah, she led it.

It was the rest of the house that never felt alone when the two Queen B's (badgers) were around. Ginny was happy for her mistress, the whole thing allowed her and Hannah to strengthen their friendship. Something they had both feared they might lose to the powerful families they were both building.

Luna's extroverted nature was the more surprising of the two. She had been fast heading to a life of loneliness and sadness until Ginny had brought Harry to her and he had instantly filled the emptiness in her life with love and meaning. Luna felt he had even saved her friendship with Ginny. She would love the two eternally because of the part they both played in allowing her to live as she was. The strength and confidence of her friends had allowed her to flourish within her house and she was now considered the "princess of Ravenclaw" (a term that still made her giggle.)

Luna was the only member of Harry's harem in Ravenclaw. Like her best friend, the house treated her like a treasure to be protected more than she outright commanded them. She did not have a nature to lead in that way. Instead she would delight as each of her friends would share their experiments with her. She much preferred when they did something that she did not know anything about as learning about unfamiliar subjects appealed to the Ravenclaw that she was.

She especially enjoyed when she would have absolutely no clue about what the person was talking about, even after a lengthy discussion. It had become a bit of a competition within the house to become well versed in more and more esoteric bits of knowledge just to delight Luna by confusing her in the explanation. Through her, others in the house learned to appreciate hearing others be passionate about something that they could not remotely understand. The seventh years found it helped them to study trying to explain seventh year topics to confused but amazed first years.

Luna's mistress, Daphne, was the undisputed queen of Slytherin. Her closeness with the completely guileless Luna Lovegood was as great a mystery to many members of the House of the Cunning, as the mysteries Luna delighted in learning about. Except the darker members of the house did not enjoy their lack of understanding at all. Luckily for all involved, the lesson of Marietta Edgecombe was still remembered and no one dared test Daphne's, or Harry's, commitment to the Ravenclaw oddity.

Daphne was the epitome of a Slytherin maiden. Even those in the house who considered her a traitor thought of her as the most cunning and most perfect representation of everything Slytherin House should stand for. She carried herself with perfect manor, was undeniably beautiful, brooked no disrespect from anyone, was immensely powerful and despite being a Slytherin had been made the future Lady Potter, despite completion from three women representing all three of the other Houses.

The members of the House that had allied themselves with her or Potter, traveled in her wake and she managed them all with the perfect combination of prideful parent and tyrannical leader depending on what was called for. For the members of the House, her only flaw was how "gryfindorish" she became when around Harry. She would laugh and smile and blush. It was a testament to her ability that no one could or in many cases dared to try to exploit that weakness. Not even her primary rival in the House, Theo Nott.

Luna and Ginny were alone and away from their Harry and their mistresses. They had insisted that the three enjoy Hogsmeade without them. They had each other and would be fine. Luna showed her intelligence by deducing that the time away would cause Harry to give them both extra time and love later to make up for it. He was egalitarian in that way.

 **…The Shrieking Shack, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was time. Severus Snape was prepared to destroy the House Potter. He felt as if his moment of triumph against his most hated enemy was at hand. In his twisted mind he viewed his actions as totally justified and delighted in the murder he was about to commit. He even whispered a small prayer to Lily Potter asking for her help in his plan to murder her son. He ignored the cold wind that swept through his bones and the ominous stillness that surrounded him in the moment following his wicked words.

To accomplish his goal he had been forced to finally admit that Harry Potter was a skilled wizard. But his own ego and broken psyche had replaced his irrational belief that Harry Potter was a weak and talentless wizard with the irrational belief that "the boy" was a stupid and incompetent one. "After all" he had thought to himself in derision "Only a fool wood bring a muggle whore into the magical world."

Further proof was that the insipid child had unraveled all the protections, magical and otherwise, that had been left for him or created for him. Only to then make enemies of witches and wizards that were his betters. He had acted without guile or cunning as far as Severus was concerned and instead acted with a recklessness that reminded Severus of the way his former students ruined potions.

The insane man was convinced that he was only one of the many enemies that Potter had plotting and planning in the dark for his downfall. But he was determined that he would be the one to kill him and end the Potter line forever.


	54. Hope Anew

**…The Shrieking Shack, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Security is a complex and difficult thing to create and maintain. Especially when dealing with a space that is public and intended to stay that way. The difficulties and complexities become even more daunting when that public space is a town. As with many things, magic makes securing a place like a town or village, much easier than it would otherwise be but it is still not a task to be taken for granted.

The town of Hogsmeade had been blessed with the very best in possible security. The wards that Harry Potter had woven into the town's protection would undoubtedly stop any direct attack against it. Most did not know, but in full defense mode, the town of Hogsmeade, along with the Hogwarts castle could stand against a combined assault by giants, dwarves and goblins. The upgrade provided by the Potter Wards truly made the town a fortress to match Hogwarts.

However, it was still a town and towns required free access in and out of it in most cases. That made defense against individuals with specific targets much more difficult. It was why Hogsmeade had a small Auror station. The Aurors had become much more skilled and effective in the last few years, but crime still happened not only in Hogsmeade but in the Wizarding world in general.

One of the most useful wards that were interlaced with the towns warding scheme and each family's home or business was called intent wards. They were used to protect treasures and would be able to discern the intent of an individual. More accurately they could be set to look for a particular intent. The downside was that the intent had to be highly focused and emotional for it to be detected. It made for a good protector from high crimes like murder and assault but were not as effective against petty crimes and crimes of opportunity.

Nevertheless, Harry had done his best. The fact that intent wards were near impossible to get before Potter Securities started providing them was a huge reason the instance of high crimes had reduced so much. Other wards included ones that reacted to dark creatures (using the Potter Securities standards) and outlawed symbols like the dark mark. Both would alert the local Aurors of their presence and automatically prevented entrance to a home, business or the entire town.

The truth was, however, that security could not make you completely safe and still allow you to live your life so "Constant Vigilance" and smart behavior was almost just as effective as all of the Potter warding schemes. The man skulking around town believed he was about to teach that lesson in spades. He had cleverly got around the ward protections and thought that the relaxed look of his targets meant they were not prepared for his attack.

 **…Flashback (Previous Day)**

 **… Marauder Manor, Marauder Estates, Devon**

The wives and lovers of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, along with Alice Longbottom and Bertha Jorkins were having one of their many "get togethers". The purpose of this one was to talk about the upcoming wedding of the Lord Marauder and his Lycan bride, Stephanie. At least that was the excuse for the large gathering of women. Instead they were speaking about any and everything except the wedding.

For instance, Septima and Camille were talking animatedly about the courses that would be taught at the new Squib school, including ancient runes and arithmancy. On the other hand Michelle, Claire and Clarissa were having a very risqué discussion about sexual techniques. Blanche was in that group listening and was undeniably impressed at the young twins' ability to keep up in a discussion about sexuality and seduction with a succubus.

Into this happy atmosphere a uniformed Lycan officer entered and approached Stephanie. A quick whispered conversation later, the lone male in the room bowed slightly and left. Before Stephanie could speak, Claire said "I love daddy and would never trade him, but you Lycans are scrumptious" Her comment caused a lot of laughter in the room.

Stephanie was chuckling herself both at the little girls comment and the fun she was about to have with her sister. "Actually, something semi-serious has happened." A few concerned looks turned to her but then relaxed at her calm face. Stephanie spoke in a very amused tone "Apparently, the Lord Nott hired some mercenaries to sneak on to our lands" she started while shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the Nott's plan. "They were planning to go to our acromantula farm and kill all of them. They were supposed to capture a Lycan as well." Stephanie finished.

Brianna shook her head in disbelief. Being a squib had offered her more common sense than seemed to dwell in the average magical user but she still could not believe Nott had done something so stupid. Between the known powers and abilities of the Lycans and the known strength of the Potter wards, why anyone would think it a clever idea to try to infiltrate the very heart of Lycan territory was beyond her. It was reckless and stupid and she had no doubt the man would pay dearly for his arrogance. She looked at Stephanie and noticed that she was still overcome with amusement and wondered what that was about.

With a wide smile Stephanie added "Also, one of the mercenaries was a vampire, so we are inviting Mytsi to come deal with him" She was looking directly at Kavita when she spoke and the woman blushed in the odd way vampires do when everyone looked at her. Everyone was smiling at her but she couldn't help being a little embarrassed at the implied teasing. She knew the truth about Mytsi but after a while she had decided it didn't matter.

From her life as Rita Skeeter, Kavita knew more than anyone that perception was reality. It did not really matter what Mytsi really was, everyone "knew" her to be a powerful ancient vampire. And despite knowing the truth, something in Kavita instinctually recognized her as such. So, whenever Mytsi was around Kavita would start acting like she was in the presence of royalty.

She endured light teasing from her "sisters" because of it but did not mind mostly because she knew that it was all done in love and all her lovers understood, more than most, what it was like to have instinctive reactions. She also didn't mind because she liked viewing Mytsi as a powerful master vampire that could protect her.

As if called by her thoughts, Mytsi appeared in a black cloud before solidifying into her base form. Apparently she had already been notified. Mytsi looked around at the group of women and smiled. She was very friendly with the bunch but was closer to the younger girls in Harry and Ron's collectives than with the more mature women present. She made a note to herself to, once again, encourage Amelia to join this group. The woman was still afraid of being too close but with Minerva holding her family proxy, and Susan officially betrothed to Harry, she was being more stubborn than circumspect at this point.

She greeted all the women happily, pausing to give Kavita a soft kiss on her lips when the younger vampire exposed her throat to her. It was a traditional greeting given to a younger vampire by a master vampire, with whom the younger had found favor. Both she and Kavita had, decided to fully embrace the deception that they were living. They were both happier believing the public story than the truth and with no dishonesty between them, they decided to go with what made them happy. It kept life simple.

Only Remus was treated with more respect by Kavita and everyone in the room smiled at the display. Sirius's girls especially found the subtly erotic greeting appealing. Other than Alice and Bertha, everyone knew the truth but since it was never spoken about, everyone was joining Kavita in seeing Mytsi as what she was purported to be. With the greetings done, Stephanie led the entire group to where the prisoner was being held.

 **…Fort Sirius Black, Marauder Estates, Devon**

The main headquarters for the Lycan "military" looked less like a typical fort and more like a three story marble office building. It was located at the edge of the woods and was a public face of Lycan power, second only to Marauder Manor. The manor was designed to show nobility, the fort was meant to show strength.

The two women from the Longbottom family were surprised that they were allowed to join the group of women. Neville had told them about Harry's casual nature toward an alliance between the two families but it was still a surprise to see it in action. Stephanie had called them by name to join in the trip so they knew it wasn't that they had been overlooked. Deciding it was something to think about at another time, the two just followed along.

Alice Longbottom knew her husband would be extremely jealous of what she was experiencing and about to experience. Augusta had not been able to make it and she would undoubtedly regret missing the girl-time, but her husband was a former Auror and would want to be able to witness the vampire interrogation they were going to see.

She looked around in wonder at the building as she was lead through it. She did not know anything about muggle military structure but it didn't take a genius to sense the discipline and duty that permeated the relatively Spartan hallways. There were guards everywhere and she privately agreed with Claire that she would never trade her Frank or Neville away, but the Lycans' obvious strength and power were very sexy. Especially with the exposed muscled chests that came as part of their uniforms.

After going down a flight in an elevator they were brought to a room where she was surprised to see her husband and mother-in-law/lover. Without explanation her husband rushed to her side and started blabbering. "Isn't it exciting? They caught a vampire and are going to interrogate him. They just briefed us on the capture and it was amazing. Mom says that the Berserks are learning similar tactics."

Alice turned to Augusta who just looked at her son fondly. She couldn't help join in. Frank was a former Auror and had always been interested in the work of the hit wizards and what was being described was as close as Alice could understand. For her husband who was much more knowledgeable on the elite fighting forces of the magical world, it seemed that the muggle influences that were being used by the Longbottom and Potter private security teams was quite impressive. She thanked Stephanie for inviting her husband, since she was sure he would be too excited to do it himself.

Stephanie took control of the group and finished off the briefing for all of them. Alice was amazed and could see that her husband was as well. That told her that what Stephanie was discussing was something that was not even conceived when her husband had been in law enforcement. Augusta told her that it was not because of their 12-year coma either, the weapons and tactics Stephanie was discussing were still not normal use items in the wizarding world.

It was fascinating to learn that the Lycan and Berserks were not the only people or groups that were converting muggle weapons of war for magical use. The head mercenary had been carrying a pair of magically modified 1851 Colt Revolvers. The magic on the guns was well crafted. They had a conjuring rune that meant they never ran out of ammo, as well as self-cleaning runes. There was a force dampening rune which made sure that the gun had a minuscule kickback which was important because space expansion charms allowed for .45 caliber bullets and a gunpowder load that was about 20% over standard magnum rounds.

Alice knew absolutely nothing about guns, and didn't think her husband would either but she could tell with one look that he knew exactly what Stephanie was taking about as she described the guns. She could also see that her husband was drooling over the two pistols that were sitting in a magically protected box. Bertha had been silently watching next to her and she realized she had been holding the woman's hand tightly the entire time. They looked at each other and she took comfort that she was not the only one that was a little overwhelmed.

Like the rest of the building, the room they were in was very utilitarian. One side of the room was completely covered by a mirror. In front of the mirror was a wood table that seated two. Two chairs at the table faced the mirror. There was a larger desk at the back of the room that seated one person. Alice noticed first when two Lycans entered the room and sat at the table facing the mirror. They set up two self-writing quills over a pair of notebooks and took out a second notebook and quill for themselves.

Stephanie explained that the self-writing notebooks would record the transcript and that the Lycan "analysts" job was to record everything else. That included, facial expressions, body movements, etc. They worked as a pair because of the subjective nature of what they were looking for and two opinions would create a better final report.

Alice saw that Frank was truly impressed by the process. Before she could think on it, she gasped when the glass warbled and went clear. Stephanie had explained the one-way glass but she was still surprised by the view into the neighboring room that was obviously a cell. While the room she was in was well lit with polished marble floors and walls, the room she was looking into had dark stone floors and walls. It was well lit though.

She heard herself gasp again when she looked at the pale creature bound to the wall opposite the mirror. She chastised herself for continuing to be overwhelmed by the situation and steeled herself for the torture she was likely about to witness. She looked over at Bertha, whose hand she was still holding, and saw the same resolve.

She had met and interacted with both Mytsi and Kavita so she had become comfortable around Vampires, or so she thought. The man in the cell looked more like the nightmarish vision she had of vampires. His skin was deathly looking and his features seemed feral even though he was unconscious. He had long bony fingers with black nails that looked like claws.

"Ugly, isn't he?" she heard Kavita speak. It broke the tension of the room and Alice and Bertha moved closer to Frank who was closer to the mirror and acting a little like an excited child at an amusement park. He wrapped his arms around her and Bertha, showing that he was paying more attention than she had given him credit for. After getting over her initial fright, and feeling Franks protective arms around her she became once again interested in witnessing what was about to happen.

 **…Cell 203, Detention Center, Fort Sirius Black, Marauder Estates, Devon**

Gregory felt a surge of power as he woke up. His instincts were out of control and it took him a minute to reign them back in. He had been a mercenary for almost a century and recognized the feeling of awaking after a great deal of blood loss. He even remembered seeing the Lycans above him for a split second before he lost too much blood to remain awake.

He was surprised at the amount of fear he felt in that moment. He was able to understand that his fear was not due to the fact that he had been captured, or that he would likely face his final death. Knowing the risk of the mission he was on, he wasn't even afraid of the powerful vampire that was no doubt going to steal all of his memories first.

His fear was due to his complete and total lack of understanding as to what happened. They had used multiple detections wards and had camped under a fidelius charm. But the scariest thing was that he did not know how they had drained him of enough blood to knock him out, without him noticing.

Vampires lived in clans for mutual protection and benefit but were general very selfish and arrogant creatures. Gregory was similar and had only taken this job because of the extremely high pay day and not out of any sense of duty. But now he was afraid because he realized that his people probably would not win their war with the Lycans, especially as they had been betrayed by the most powerful vampire alive. Recognizing his own coming death quelled his fear as he accepted that he would not be around to see the end anyway and so decided to not care.

That was when the door opened and the deceptively small woman walked in the room. No vampire doubted that Mytsi was who she claimed to be, but if they had, seeing her as she stalked up to the captured vampire would have erased it. As she approached him, he felt his acceptance of his own death crumble. His desire to not have his life laid bare in the most humiliating way possible sky rocketed. Just before Mysti's fang pierced his neck he let out a desperate whimper.

Gregory had done terrible things in his life and as Mytsi learned of each atrocity through her bight it caused him to feel more and more pain. The feeling of absolute vulnerability destroyed his arrogance and left him with nothing to support his self-esteem. When he was finally decapitated, he welcomed the end.

 **…End Flashback**

 **…Hogsmeade Train Station, Hogsmeade Village**

Almost as soon as Theo Nott caught sight of Narcissa he dragged her to an out of the way area before anyone else could see her. He was happy he had insisted on meeting her at the train station away from prying eyes. Looking at her he could only imagine the shame and embarrassment her presence would have caused him.

His father had tried to emulate Potter's muggle slave when he had dressed the former Lady Malfoy and had failed spectacularly. Karli dressed like a slut and it was clear that she was willing to fulfill any sexual desire of her master, but she carried herself with a sensuality and confidence that made everyone that saw her desire her far more than they would ever judge her. She knew how to tease and charm and even Theo had to admit that he wished to have a girl just like her.

Narcissa jut looked like a cheap 2 galleon whore. There was nothing sensual about her and instead of confidence her entire being was a combination of broken and haughty. Which was a combination that not only made no sense but looked completely unappealing.

What was worse was that his father had no idea about how to dress a woman properly. She was wearing a silk corset that Theo had no doubt used whale bone over a pair of silk brief panties, white stockings and mule heeled shoes with a buckle. She looked like a whore but more ridiculous than tawdry and Theo refused to obey his father and embarrass himself by parading the woman around the magical village.

He called his house elf and after a quick discussion had the woman redressed in standard women's magical robes. The robe itself was thin and hugged her figure and the blouse she wore below it was unbuttoned to reveal the swell of her breasts. In addition the calf length, pleated skirt was very tight restricting her ability to walk easily and forcing her to take tiny steps.

The look was not as bold and demeaning as his father had wanted but was still very risqué, especially for a former Lady of a noble family. He gave her more fashionable shoes but kept the heel lower than was the current fashion at only 4 inches. He would have preferred the 6 that was in style, but didn't want her to embarrass him with her inability to walk in them.

The entire time he had her redressed, the woman had barely spoken and so the last thing he did was slap her so hard she actually fell to the floor. He stood over her and told her that she would pull herself together and act like a proper lady despite everyone knowing she was nothing but a sexual plaything or she would feel both his and his father's wrath for a fortnight. "You are only a slut now, but you are the slut of a Prima Potentia family which makes you still better than any commoner's wife. And you will act like it."

She rose to stand and he could tell that she had shifted back into her old "Lady Malfoy" public persona. He nodded in approval and then called Pansy from where she had been silently watching to stand next to him. Both ladies were surprised at this action though Narcissa recovered quicker. She was still devastated at her spectacular fall from grace and privilege but she had not lost her training and while she never expected to be in the position, she knew how someone in it was to act. She didn't even flinch when Theo produced a collar and leash from somewhere.

Pansy recovered a little after Narcissa did. She knew she would never be a Lady of the house but over the last couple days, Theo had started to treat her as a valued concubine. He had even stopped sharing her with his house mates. Despite the crumbling of all her dreams and expectations she was starting to settle comfortably into her new position.

For the members of the public with a particular viewpoint, Theo would solidify his position as their "champion" by the end of the day. Everyone recognized that he still had a long way to go to compare to the raw charisma of the young lords from House Longbottom and House Potter, but he would acquit himself well and gave them hope. Both Pansy and Narcissa were beautiful and the common belief would be that the young Nott just had higher standards than his counterparts.

 **…The Three Broomsticks Pub, Hogsmeade Village**

Severus Snape's rage had been tempered into a super focused blade of purpose. The three hours he had spent in the village watching the students had only made his focus and determination more acute. He had sacrificed everything to get to this point and his entire life no longer had any purpose but to achieve his one final goal.

His first action toward this end had been his most astounding. If anyone was paying attention, nothing would be a greater indication of how much his mind had broken than what he had done. The man who had been crafty enough to survive the war as a double agent, had committed suicide. He had removed the dark mark from his arm.

Every death eater knew how to remove the dark mark. It was part of the Dark Lord's psychological control of them that they had all been given the necessary ritual. The issue was that removing the dark mark would take with it, the person's magic. Witches and wizards could not live with their magic removed and so to conduct the ritual was to commit suicide.

It was not an instantaneous process, as the Dark Lord would not let someone taking the "easy" way out, go without punishment and pain for their betrayal. Severus would be dead by the following morning and he would suffer through pain that made the cruciatus curse seem like tickles.

He had witnessed it before. The Dark Lord had made a man conduct the ritual in exchange for the life of the man's family. The pain had been so great that the man had broken both his own legs just from the violence of his convulsions.

Severus did not care. The lack of the Dark Mark allowed him to enter the village unmolested and his powerful occlumency shield was blocking the majority of the growing pain as his magic left him slowly. It also prevented the intent wards from reacting to his plan. He was a strong wizard and knew that he would have enough magic to cast the required spells before he would die pained but at peace.

He watched dispassionately as Potter and his muggle whore kissed outside the three broomsticks He buried his jealousy behind his smug satisfaction that the boy was being so careless in his behavior and would soon suffer the consequences. When the kiss ended and the smiling muggle strolled back into town, Severus smiled a sinister smile.

He wanted to follow her. His initial plan was to murder her, and then as many of Potter's women as possible before ending him. But his suicide had brought a bit a humility to him along with the madness. He was sure he could cut down most of the women before he was stopped. He was sure that it would be a devastating loss for the "Potter brat", but he was not sure that he would be able to end Potter before the Aurors responded to him and he could not risk the Potter surviving his last act.

He positioned himself near the single road that led back to the school. The site of the ambush had been selected purposefully. He would end the Potter line in the shadow of Hogwarts. Most would consider him a villain, but the true and deserving inheritors of magic would forever remember his name. The location of his death had already been prepared for after he killed potter. It contained his journal as well as his last message to magical Britain. He was sure it would be published and inspire a generation to usher in a true golden age.

Harry Potter surrounded by his closest friends arrived at the road leading back to their school. They were laughing as they watched all their drakes play in the sky above their heads. All the women carried bags from the shopping they had done and the atmosphere was loose and joyous. Then Severus Snape struck.

 **…Conference Room of the Chief Warlock, Ministry of Magic**

The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot serves many purposes. But the oldest and least known purpose is as a mediator between noble houses to prevent blood feuds. As the multiple wizarding wars demonstrated, the population of the magical world was not big enough to survive prolonged conflict. And before the tragedy of back-to-back dark lords, the primary threat of violence in wizarding Europe came from blood feuds.

Depending on the stature of the family and how many retainers, vassals and allied families were involved, a blood feud would look very similar to the rise of a dark lord. It goes without saying that a blood feud involving the Prima Potentia could lead to a state of war. So, the Chief Warlock, among his other duties, would serve as a mediator between noble families.

Alvin Nott would never admit it out loud but he was nervous. In truth he was terrified, but that was not something he would ever admit, even to himself. He had just sent Narcissa off to his son when he had received the summons from the Chief Warlock's Office of Dispute.

The office of dispute rarely issued summons, but every noble family, especially those as old as his knew what a summons from that office meant. Your family had somehow found itself on the doorstep of a blood feud and the Chief Warlock was meant to mediate it. The power of the office came from the nobility itself who would band together against the party not willing to come to reasonable terms in the dispute.

In the past, the office of Dispute had executed members of noble families to end blood feuds. The fact that he had commissioned a mercenary group to attack a noble house and had not heard from that mercenary group for over 12 hours made his blood run a bit cold. That worry was only increased when the head of that family was who was seated across from him once he arrived in the office.

He finally felt fear when the new Chief Warlock began to outline the case that the Noble House of Marauder was bringing against the House of Nott. The structure of the meeting started with the Chief Warlock laying out the complete list of forces, each side would bring to a conflict, if one was to happen. For the House of Marauder, that included all the Lycans, The financial and magical support of the House of Potter and Black, the Amazons from the McGonagall Clan and the warriors of the House of Vector.

The House of Nott, could not financially match the House of Marauder, much less the combined financial support of Marauder, Potter and Black. Instead of making alliances with the houses that had once supported Malfoy (the Parkinsons), he had ruined them. The Parkinsons, Crabbes and Goyles were technically under his banner now, but they could offer his family nothing in aid. He shared political views with the Zabinis, Bulstrodes and Ropers but doubted any would commit themselves to a blood feud with the Lycans. The chief Warlock knew this as well and explained it as part of the opening of the discussion.

Next, the Chief Warlock presented the House of Marauder's reason for calling for a feud. If the reasons did not stand up to scrutiny, then a House with less ability to fight could still and up asking for large concessions. Unfortunately for Alvin Nott, the evidence provided by the House Marauder was quite damning. Not only did they have the daily (sometimes hourly) communication between the mercenary head and Lord Nott (verified through magic), but financial transactions had been traced and letters between the House of Nott and the Vampires (a known and registered enemy of the House of Marauder) had been discovered.

Alvin Nott's pride finally broke when the Chief Warlock asked the head of the House of Marauder what he would require to avoid the blood feud. Anything could be asked for. With the evidence laid out and Alvin Nott unable to provide any counter, other than blubbering about "creatures having no place in society", it was clear that the Chief would be awarding the House of Marauder reparations.

For a long minute before Lord Remus Lupin-Marauder spoke, Alvin feared that he would be required to relinquish his life or that of his sons. He would prefer his own as the loss of his son would mean that he would have to either produce another heir which was unlikely or the Dutchy would move to his brother. The family was already unhappy with him, due to his recent financial blunders regarding the Acromantulas and might insist he abdicate his birthright. The death of his son would be the worst but he could be asked to cripple his house in any number of ways.

"It is clear to me…" Lord Lupin-Marauder began "…that we of the older generations of wizarding Britain, have failed or world. Our decisions have caused two wizarding wars, led to the premature end to multiple family lines, and have encouraged a culture of oppression. But all across Britain, there is a revival going on as family after family turn control over to younger minds that are not burdened by pride and cruelty and revenge for unremembered slights and betrayals. The House of Marauder asks that Lord Nott abdicate the headship of the House of Nott to his son Theodore Nott as Lord Longbottom has done."

It was a result that any reasonable man would have loved. No lives were lost to feed another generation of vengefulness, no money or property lost and Lord Marauder had not made any demands against the agreement they already had regarding the Nott's Acromantula farm and business. The Chief Warlock loved it and it was obvious that Lord Marauder's magnanimity had endeared him to the head of the legislature.

Alvin Nott hated it. A minute previous when death and destitution was a real possibility, he would have begged for the outcome he had been offered. But now that it had been offered and he realized that he was to be the only loser. He hated it. He was to be stripped of all his power. Unlike the Longbottoms, he knew that his future would not be as an advisor to his son. Theo would, no doubt, send him away to one of country homes to live as a wealthy hermit. With the bad blood he had within his own family, he could not even hope to influence the family from the shadows. In that moment, he could not see much difference between banishment and death. With gritted teeth, he accepted.

 **…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Theodore Nott moved as two groups. Theo Nott had sent Narcisa back home and he and Pansy walked back to the castle ahead of Potter and Longbottom. The crowd of students that surrounded him was larger than the crowd he went to the village with and despite the need for some changes, the young man had to admit that his father's basic idea turned out to have merit. The loss of Malfoy and the "defection" of Greengrass and Davis had left a power vacuum in the school. Students of a certain mindset were without guidance and Theo had stepped into the breach but had done nothing to solidify his position. His public ownership of the former Malfoy matriarch had done that.

Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were surrounded by everyone else. The two groups were basically allied and intermingled with one another easily. The larger group traveled about 100 feet behind the Nott group and due to the high percentage of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were very boisterous. The center of attention for the moment was, actually, Lavender Brown who had become the hero of every girl and the crush of every unattached boy. She was like a goddess among them.

No one noticed in the apparent chaos that Ron, Hermione and the Hogwarts guardian were having a furious discussion via hand signals, eye movements and seemingly innocuous comments. Neither did anyone notice that Lavender had started to draw the crowd to a specific side of the moving group. Hermione rushed to steal a kiss from Ron before repositioning nearer to Harry Potter.

A pulse of magic came from the tree line, unnoticed by almost everyone. It was heading straight for Harry Potter. Even with Hermione's body in the way, the spell was powerful enough to slice through her before ripping into Harry Potter's body. Fortunately, Ron Weasley's bronze hand intercepted it and patted the spell safely away into a tree that had a huge chunk of its bark stripped away.

The sound of the tree bark drew many people's eyes and after staring for a moment at the unexpected devastation, eyes began to turn back as they noticed a magical battle in their midst. It took a moment to realize that the fight was between Severus Snape and Ron Weasley. And it took another moment to understand that the former potions professor was having his ass handed to him.

 **Ron Weasley vs. Severus Snape**

There was a time in his life that Ronald "Ron" Weasley would have used the battle he was in to try and prove something to the world. The power he had gained and the ease with which he had learned to use it would have been a seductive thing and he would have wanted to extend his fight so as to seem more impressive. To prove something to some people.

But Sir Ronald Weasley, Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle, sworn aid to the Prima Potentia House of Potter, Friend and Personal Guard of Harry Potter and Lover to four warrior witches had no want or desire to prove anything to anyone. His only desire was to fulfill his duty and live his life honorably in service to his lord.

His mentor had taught him to take all fights seriously and strive to end them as soon as possible. Delaying a fight would lead to someone being hurt or worse, him being too distracted to fulfill his sworn duty. It was the very first lesson Lavender's father had taught him, followed by a promise that if his daughter was hurt because of Ron's pride, Phillip Brown would kill him very slowly.

That was why, despite Severus Snape being a magical duelist of high regard, Ron was beating him. If Ron had fought only with magic, Severus probably would have won, but Ron was trained to fight both magically and physically, to use both in conjunction with each other and had been taught to fight brutal and dirty. The Auror's liked to capture people alive, Ron's job was to make sure any threat to Lord Harry Potter ended; permanently.

Severus Snape felt the shoulder of his wand arm dislocate. In fact it had dislocated because it was shattered. His mind had yet to catch up to what was happening and only his prodigious skill with a wand and as a dualist had aided him to that point. After his silent sectumsempra was deflected by the Weasley, the boy had moved so fast as to seemingly apparate to in front of him and punched him. He had shifted just enough to have his nose broken and not have a bone shoved into his brain. It had been instinct.

He had retaliated with a five spell chain. He knew a ten spell chain and a fifteen spell chain but even in his confusion and instinctual movements his arrogance still persisted and even the animal brain that was controlling his actions refused to acknowledge that more would be needed than a lethal combination of five spells.

Weasley had moved through five of his spells with grace, untouched by three, and deflecting two before returning fire with three spells of his own. He had been about to avoid all three when a kick to his side kept him in place to have his knee cap destroyed by the third spell in Weasley's chain. Despite being used to pain and skilled enough in mortal combat to fight through it, the jolt and surprise had kept him still enough for an elbow strike to hit and crack his shoulder.

With his left leg and right shoulder disabled, his ability to dodge was severely impacted. Thinking like a wizard, instead of moving his body out of the way as much as possible, he instead took that time to shift his wand to his other hand. He was not as strong casting with his left but was probably still better than most aurors with his off hand.

He looked prepared to deflect another spell and instead saw a bronze fist heading for him. He hadn't noticed the boy had come in close. Despite being hit twice physically he didn't think that a wizard would ever get that close in a fight. He had enough time to look into the eyes of the "pathetic" Weasley and discover that the boy had every intention to kill him.

He felt no fear, all he felt was despair that he had been denied his final vengeance against the house of Potter. That and a fleeting thought about if he should have started with the ten spell chain or the fifteen spell chain instead.

Ron's fist hit his chest and shattered his rib cage driving broken bones into his heart.

It was a brutal way to kill someone and required ridiculous amount of strength and power. All the people who could recognize such things looked at Ron with a proper amount of respect. Everyone within the Longbottom and Potter circle knew that Severus Snape would die for his attempt on Harry's life, the respect was due to the bloodless method of Ron's kill. To most of the crowd, it just looked like Ron had knocked the teacher out. Before they could notice different, the remaining group ushered everyone forward back to the castle.

 **Ron Weasley Wins…Flawless Victory…Fatality**

 **… Hogsmeade Auror Office**

Kingsley Shacklebolt was ready to quit. Many times during his interview with Ronald Weasley, he told himself that he would hand in his resignation with his final report. He was done with stoic teenagers logically explaining the hows and whys around killing someone. It was true the "victims" had earned their deaths multiple times but it was becoming ridiculous.

Up until the recent reforms, the investigative Auror had believed himself to be one of the few incorruptible law enforcement officers within the department. He trusted most of his coworkers but knew that when it came to certain high-profile citizens, that certain allowances would be made as part of the culture of the magical world. He prided himself on the fact that he was never bendable and that most knew not to call him when an allowance was expected to be made.

Now the Auror force was exactly as he though it should be. Recruitment and training was up and any flexibility was due to extenuating circumstances and not the "value" of someone's last name. After all of that he found himself wondering if the tables had not turned and now he was the one being forced to make compromises because of the last name of the suspects.

Ron Weasley had all the right answers and they were corroborated with all the witnesses present, including the Nott heir and all the Slytherins present. Most of them were so sure Weasley would be sent to Azkaban, they didn't even lie about what happened. Or he had been completely fooled by the lot of them.

In addition, it was a little disconcerting how professional the teenager was during the interview. He knew that the boy had been trained by Philip Brown who had a history in law enforcement but the boy was better than a lot of Aurors in his detailing of what happened, even using the proper descriptors a he described the elements of the deadly interaction.

When the interview was done, the troubled investigator expected to see the entire Potter group waiting in the Auror office in a show of political force, but instead it was just Phillip Brown, Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger. He found himself wondering where Harry Potter was. He positioned himself to overhear the interaction when the group met and after the expected greetings and expressions of pride in the boy's actions, Kingsley heard Phillip tell the boy that Lord Potter would host him personally to say thank you for his service, but wanted the security group to have their moment to themselves.

Despite his misgivings, Shacklebolt admitted to himself that harry Potter was a good Lord to be attached to. He watched as the four people left and got into a magicar that rose into the air before disappearing. He shook his head before signing out and taking the floo back to the Auror headquarters and his office to write his report.

 **…Auror Headquarters, Central Alley, London**

As he wrote his report, he thought long and hard about whether he should remain in the Auror corps. His mind had become so worried about it that he had drafted his resignation letter. This latest killing had been a last straw for him. Once again, the whole thing was just too neat and tidy. It was obvious to anyone watching that the next generation of the "light" was intent on being brutal with its enemies. It almost felt as if vendettas were being settled.

The people who had died were undoubtedly evil and he would admit to himself that he had on many occasions wished to cast lethal spell or two at times when the opportunity arose, but he refused to become what he had despised. The world may be happy with today's victims but tyranny typically started that way.

He decided that his last act was going to be to bring Potter, Longbottom and now Weasley to justice and he pulled the files on the five killings that had been attributed to the three youths. He poured over the files the entire night, looking for holes. He had no idea what he was looking for and it caused his frustration to grow and grow, because he knew in his hear that some crime had been committed.

His wife found him at his desk in the early morning and she took the time to read his drafted resignation letter that was on the corner of his desk. Some women would have exploded in anger at the lengths the Auror was going to but Mrs. Shacklebolt loved her husband because of his honor and integrity not in spite of it. She was also a strong intelligent person in her own rite and so she dragged her husband to an interview room.

After giving him some coffee and giving the reports a quick read she started grilling him. With her as a sounding board and playing devil's advocate, he was able to accept that the discrepancies were there but that they were not outside the scope of probability. Something shady could be going on but it was just as likely that everything happened as reported. In fact, the evidence suggested that the events happened as concluded in the reports. If something sinister was done it was not through falsifying reports or evidence.

He was just stuck in the mind set he developed for the old way where corruption was more likely than not. The same changes that he was happy with within the Auror department also accounted for what was happening in each case. Mrs. Shacklebolt took her appeased husband home and reminded him that he didn't just marry her for strength and intelligence.

* * *

AN: I want to give thanks to reviewer RANDVER who pointed out that I had not yet given Ron an opportunity to display his badassery and that I should have him kill Snape. My original plan was for Justine (the muggle) to kill Snape when he tried to attack her in Hogsmeade. That was to lead to a sub plot that I still may use. But the idea of Ron Weasley killing Severus Snape was too good a notion to pass up and it got my mind turning. So, Thank You RANDVER


	55. Flames of the Dragon King

**…London, UK**

The magical community in Britain was at it its core a feudal society. Over the years, due to war, global influence, muggle integration and a host of other factors it had strayed in various ways away from that. But despite all of that, it was still culturally a feudal society. Because of that a lot of things remained true. Magicals held to chivalric ideals, they were very respectful of the nobility, power was respected almost religiously and violent deaths and killings were generally considered in the same way as any other death rather than inherently tragic.

For the last one, light Lords like Albus Dumbledore had tried for years to instill in the public a greater aversion to killing and death but had generally failed at it. And so, in the war against Lord Voldemort, most of the fighters on the light side had taken to agreeing with Dumbledore and his "spare the enemy" positions, publicly, while in the heat of battle being just as brutal as the Dark Lord's forces.

Dumbledore's position was well known and no one really knew where it had come from. He had held it through both wars. The dark lord's followers and supporters believed it to be evidence that Dumbledore was willing and intending to sell them out to the non-magical world. That he had accepted the morality of the muggles above that of his own people.

In truth, his aversion to killing was because of the trauma he faced when his sister died. The fight between Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore was one of the greatest magical duels in history that no one knew about. The only living witness to it was Albus' brother, Alberforth, and due to the tragedy of the day and his own trauma, the man refused to speak of it.

Of the three men present, none could say whose spell killed the young Ariana Dumbledore, nor could they even say what spell killed her as she died from physical injuries and not magical ones. Gellert didn't really care, nor did Alberforth as he blamed his brother for bringing the battle to their home because of his selfish decisions and saw his brother as responsible, regardless.

For Albus, it made all the difference. For him it caused him to want to forgive everyone in hopes that if it turned out that he killed his sister, he too could and would receive forgiveness.

 **…Brown Residence, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Hermione Granger lived in both the magical and muggle world. Ron, Lavender and all her friends worked hard to make sure that she was able to maintain a connection to both parts of her identity. They all kept up to date with muggle news and world events and her parents were always invited and welcome at all magical events held by the allied families. Also, her friends, and their parents, made a point of accepting invites that her parents issued for things in the muggle world.

Despite this, both her and her parents were slowly becoming more magical citizens than muggle ones. The wonders of the magical world were just too amazing. In addition, the lives that they were being offered in the magical world was just more luxurious. In the muggle world, they were an upper middle-class, but still common, family. In the magical world, her and her family were part of the inner circle of a Duke.

Hermione's position as a willing sex slave in a harem was the last in a long line of personal decisions, before and after the discovery of the wizarding world, that caused the family to abandon standard muggle morals. The fact that the Granger family already thought the morality of their world was hypocritical and nonsensical, in many cases, just made the continued transition to full magical citizenship more and more foregone.

The events of the day broke the last connection for Hermione, and her family, to the muggle world. It was not noticed nor would anyone ever be able to pinpoint it when the family would one day wonder when it happened. Hermione had watched the man she loved above everyone else, kill a man and it had absolutely no effect on her. If she had been in position, she would have killed the man herself. His death did not bother her, nor did the fact that his killer was the man whose bed she spent every night in. She would feel no fear or concern when she would later tell her parents and they would feel no concern for her except the worry any parent would have that their child was in a dangerous situation.

As part of the training Phillip had given them, they had discussed the necessity of taking a life in protection of their lord and at the time Hermione had more questions about it than the older man had expected, but now killing in the name of protecting the people she cared for had absolutely no effect on her. She was, at heart, scientifically minded and the logic of the situation dictated that she should protect what was precious to her at all cost and with no doubt or hesitation.

The discussion at the Brown house was a combination celebration and debrief. Sir Ronald Weasley had carried out his duty as an aid to the House of Potter and personal guard to Lord Potter. Phillip was proud at how quickly they had assessed the threat and positioned themselves to counter the ambush and he was happy that Lord Potter had trusted them enough to do their duty in regard to him. He no longer considered the four as his students, they were now his colleagues in the protection of the Lord of the House of Potter.

They spent two hours together before they were called to Potter Castle.

 **…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

When Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger arrived at Potter Castle with Mr. Brown, they were first met by Tracey and Romilda. The five lovers hugged each other and Tracey warned them to prepare for a "stuffy" few minutes.

When they entered the main hall of Potter Castle, they were greeted by the entirety of the Potter Group, including all the Weasleys and the remaining member of the Brown family. Harry looked as serious as Ron had ever seen him but every few beats he noticed that his friend's eyes would crinkle in an odd combination of mischievousness and long-suffering.

Osirus briefed the entire group on what he kept calling the "assassination attempt" as well as information none of the younger group knew that had been found when Snape's base of operation had been discovered in the shrieking shack. Apparently, the man had gone mad and saw himself as an avenger righting the great wrong that was the continued existence of the Potter line.

Osirus concluded that early results of the investigation that his security group was conducting showed that Severus Snape had acted alone. Albus Dumbledore was mentioned and the group was instructed to have continued wariness toward the headmaster because even though he was not directly or indirectly involved in the attack, his treatment of Snape both before and after his firing had been, at best, careless.

Then came the acknowledgement for Ron, Hermione and Lavender. Osirus offered his personal gratitude as well of that of the Potter vassals and retainers before allowing Phillip to describe exactly what his team had done leading up and through the confrontation. Finally, Harry stepped forward and offered praise to Phillip for his work as their trainer before calling the three of them up to officially thank them for their service.

When he got to Hermione, he surprised her by calling her parents forward. She was smart enough to realize almost instantly what was happening. She had spoken to him and her parents about it, but thought she would have had to wait until the Yule break before it would happen. Part of her thought she might have even had to wait till the summer if Harry thought that her worthiness still needed to be determined. She was happy she had had the chance to speak to Professor McGonagall already.

 **…Flashback**

 **…Office of the Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Good afternoon, professor" Hermione said as she was allowed entrance into the office of one of the women she admired most in the world. She was absolutely sure about her decision but was nervous that it would disappoint the older woman.

Minerva could instantly tell that Hermione was nervous about the conversation they were about to have. She herself was also worried because she had no idea what it was about. She had been an educator for many years and rarely did a student ask to speak to her and she didn't have some inkling about what the subject of the conversation would be.

Navigating the unstable emotions of young people without being somewhat prepared was not an easy task. Luckily, the young woman in front of her was not only one of her favorites, but she was mature beyond her years and very confident in herself. Something unwise people couldn't understand because of the nature of the relationship she was in.

Minerva smiled to put Hermione at ease and led her to the sitting area of her office. She had no idea what the conversation would be but was able to tell that the comforting nature of the seating area would be more appreciated than sitting across from one another with a desk in between.

Hermione took a deep breath and jumped right in. "I know this is very presumptuous of me but with my grades, my magical power and the skills I've gained from training with Ron and Lavender, is it fair to say that when I graduated, your Amazons would have likely wanted to recruit me?"

Minerva was surprised by Hermione's words but also instantly got a sense about where the conversation was heading. She was pretty sure that the young girl would never be an Amazon and she was disappointed but guiding young people to achieve their own dreams was the first mission of a teacher. On surer footing, she smiled at her student and said, "Yes, I would say that you are very high on the list of future recruits, but I have a feeling we have lost out to another calling."

Hermione blushed. She resisted the urge to hang her head as she was not ashamed of her decision. She was just somber that she was giving up an opportunity to be closer to the woman sitting next her. "Yes, maam. I am committed to Ron and Lavender in a way that I cannot properly explain and committed to their mission. I have already spoken to my parents and to Harry and he is going to swear them as retainers to House of Potter and I am going to officially join Ron and Lavender as part of his personal guard."

Hermione made an "eep" sound when Minerva hugged her. She had spent many years keeping a professional distance between herself and her students but since she had abandoned that practice none of the problems she had feared from allowing greater closeness, had manifested and instead she found herself more able to help her students. The happy and relieved energy she felt from Hermione as she embraced her was an example of that.

 **…Flashback End**

"Over the last few years, Hermione Granger has lived a life in service and duty to the House of Potter" Harry began, "She provided this service without promise of reward or recognition and only due to her friendship with me and love for those sworn to me. Similarly, the Granger family, have shown themselves to be a great asset to the family both in our business and political endeavors and as good friends and confidants."

Justine moved to stand next to Harry before he continued. "For this reason and many more the Granger family has been offered and have accepted to become Retainers of the Prima Potentia House of Potter."

 _"Hermione Granger, heir to the Head of the British Magical House of Granger, step forward and offer your oath."_

Hermione Granger with her father by her side stepped onto the Potter crest. Since Hermione was the only magical member of the Granger Family, she was its head. Part of the discussion her family had had was whether the Magical Granger family would be patriarchal or matriarchal. Dan had watched his daughter argue herself in circles until he had told her that it should be matriarchal. He had surprised her with that and was quite proud of himself. It made sense, the muggle side of the Granger family was already patriarchal and the only magical side was Hermione. She had hugged him fiercely.

 _"I, Hermione Granger, heir of the British Magical House of Granger, proclaim on my faith and ability in magic that my family will from now and in the future, be faithful to the House of Potter, never cause them harm and will observe my homage to them completely against all persons, creatures or intent in good faith and without deceit. So I swear, So mote it be."_

 _"I, Daniel Granger, Magical Guardian of Hermione Granger, heir of the British Magical House of Granger and head of the British Muggle House of Granger do acknowledge this oath as just and fair and grant my blessing. So Mote it Be."_

Harry responded to complete his part of the ritual, smiling to himself at how long the oath had to be since both he and Hermione were underage.

 _"I, Harry Potter, Heir of the House of Potter wish to accept the proclamation of the head of the British Magical House of Granger and accept their service to the House of Potter in faith and allegiance and blessed by magic until such time as their duty is done or their oath is released. So mote it be."_

Finally, Justine completed the ritual.

 _"I, Justine de Chambers-Potter, Magical Guardian of the House of Potter do acknowledge this oath as just and fair and grant my blessing. So Mote it be."_

After the "official stuff" was done, a party started where Ron was glomped by his mother. Lavender and Hermione got one chuckle in before their own mothers got hold of them. Eventually the party wound down and McGonagall took all the students back to Hogwarts.

 **…Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

A mentally fatigued Albus Dumbledore looked over the students. He felt like a failure. During the course of two wars with, arguably, the two most powerful dark lords in history he had never felt so fearful about the future of his world. The Prima Potentia had reawakened into the world he was trying to build and had covered it in darkness and he was losing faith in his ability to once again turn that darkness back and keep the world in the light.

The reason for this difficulty was because unlike his previous two opponents, this new darkness came wearing the face of the light. A true wolf in sheep's clothing. Worst, he had personally been responsible for giving this darkness its foothold in his world. Of all the mistakes of his life, this was turning out to be the most dangerous and the one he would likely regret the most.

His eyes drifted to the boy at the center of his thoughts, when the Gryffindor table erupted in another boisterous shout. Harry Potter had slowly infected the house of the brave and noble. Most of them did not know they were serving a rising dark lord. He was still not convinced that Harry knew that was what he was being groomed to become. "Sirius Black may have been innocent of betraying the Potters all those years ago but he was now betraying their memory by what he was turning their son into." He thought in despair.

His eyes drifted to the Weasleys. He had hoped that their commitment to the light would have been strong enough to resist the kind of insidiousness Black offered through Harry, but with the murder of Severus Snape by Ron Weasley, he knew the family was lost. Seduced by the prestige of previous bonds and payed off with an elevation into nobility. He would not be surprised if Severus Snape had been set up and his murder was the last test for the Weasley family.

The brutality of the murder told him everything he needed to know about the family and what it had become. He had been the one to identify Severus' body and it was an image that he would not soon forget. A large black and yellow bruise had developed over the man's chest or what was left of it as it had collapsed under the force of the punch and the destruction of much of his ribcage.

The examiner had made it clear that, the punch had no other purpose but to kill. Perhaps, if the Weasley boy did not know his own strength, it could be argued that he used more force than he meant to. Albus knew that not to be true as Harry Potter's group made no secret of their extensive training. Kingsley's report verified it since the boy admitted that it was his intent to put the man down permanently.

Albus wished he could make an example of the boy. Wished he could get him in a position where he could help him realize the error of his ways. Show him that an unforgiving nature just meant that he himself would not be forgiven. But the Potters had closed ranks and celebrated the young man's actions. The articles in both papers had indicated as much.

He felt a tug and automatically pulled out the shared diary he carried. He read the message from his son with listless eyes. Justin was still pushing forward with the Giant situation. He wasn't sure why. He could no longer see the political benefit to himself. Reading his son words did not help his mood as it seemed that it didn't matter because Minister Bones was taking a hardline against both of her adversaries.

They had expected her to be overly diplomatic since she had a known conflict of interest in the case. But they had once again underestimated someone and the shifting views in the wizarding world. An article had been released that day that painted Rubeus's brother and his two "lovers" as heroes in a grand tale of adventure and drama. Escaping together with only their love and a last dying message from their mother. According to Justin, it was having a very positive effect in favor of the Giants within the offices of the Wizengamot.

Albus Dumbledore was ready to give up.

Then the diary tugged at him again. Instead of the normal neat clear writing, the new message was obviously written in excitement. Many years in a perpetual state of war preparedness caused him to scan the lines and curves of the script to verify that it was still his son's handwriting before he read the words.

He felt as if new life and energy was being fed directly into his magical core and his very soul. He felt a decade younger and all the melancholy that had infected him washed away. According to the message his son had just sent him, he had been selected to be re-instated at the ICW. In an instant all his current plans flew out the window and new ones began to form.

 **…Gryffindor Table, Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Completely unconcerned with the massive mood swing that was occurring at the head table, the Potter circle was basking in the admiration of their entire house. Ron had Hermione sitting in his lap. Her fox ears and four tales twitching in happiness. On either side of him Tracey and Romilda leaned against him. Lavender was standing behind him absentmindedly rubbing his shoulders while talking about ancient runes with a blushing 6th year.

Across from them Harry was eating cereal. The bowl was positioned between Ginny's legs, pressing lightly against her panties and only shifting slightly every time Harry dipped his spoon. Ginny was blushing at her position sitting on the table with her legs spread and the subtle feeling against her. It was a position normally taken by Karli but the muggle girl had given up the spot to the younger witch as a favor to her curious sister-lover.

The rest or Harry's harem was around him laughing and talking with various friends. Ginny's blush was being intensified by Karli who was talking to her brothers and explaining in detail what Ginny had done to her in return for getting to have Harry eat breakfast from between her legs. Ginny could deal with Fred and George but Percy's stream of "clarifying" questions was too much.

She knew that Percy was pranking her, but his methodical and toneless delivery was working to embarrass her spectacularly for some reason. The proud look Fred and George were giving their, once least liked, brother made it worth it though. Because for Ginny, family was everything and her family was healing scars she did not know it carried.

Away from the raucousness, at the Slytherin table, Astoria Greengrass sat with her friends. They were surrounded by Potter supporters. Justin and Dennis felt no fear or concern sitting with their friend and crush, now girlfriend. The two boys had a smile on their faces that would not leave, while Cecelia seemed to be carrying and equally persistent blush. Astoria' face held a truly self-satisfied smile that would shift to a smirk when she caught Cecelia's eye and back to self-satisfied smile when her friends blush would deepen.

Despite the non-verbal signals, the four friends were still engaged in a healthy conversation, which only increased Astoria's feeling of having successfully completed her self-assigned mission. The night before she had moved her relationship with her three friends to the next level.

She had been pleased to discover that Justin and Dennis had already discussed the crush they both had for her with each other and had promised to not let their feelings affect their brotherhood. She was even more impressed that they had both hoped to find themselves in the position she was offering with the option of sharing her.

Cecilia had blushed at how open the boys were able to be about their feelings and had almost fainted when they told her that while Astoria was their "queen", they considered her their princess and liked her as well. Astoria had been really impressed at the smoothness of that comment. The Creevey brothers were intelligent and kind, but she had never considered them sophisticated, but their thoughts and actions when she approached them about claiming them for herself had been very good, even clever.

Cecelia, in the safety of their friendship, was able to admit that she really liked the boys too, but that she loved Astoria. Even before understanding her romantic attraction, she had desperately loved the Greengrass girl. She honestly wasn't sure if she was truly bisexual as no other girl attracted her, but she wanted to give herself totally to Astoria.

They did not go all the way with each other but by the end of the night they were just one large mass of shared kissed and pleasant touches. Dennis and Justin's willingness to be with each other as well as the girls had been the final surprise of the night and Cecelia's embarrassment at breakfast was mostly due to how wild she became in reaction to that discovery.

Astoria's eyes drifted over to the boy she considered a brother before returning to her own small harem. She would emulate Harry. It was not enough for her to share love and friendship with her circle, they also had to be a legendary group in their own rite. Like Harry, she would not demand that she be the recipient of all attention and accolade, instead she would demand that all of them rise to their greatest potential.

In the middle of her thoughts about Animagus transformations and magical discoveries, she noticed that an eagle owl landed next to Cecelia and that her new girlfriend's face had completely paled. Justin and Dennis had noticed as well and all of them looked to see what was wrong. The owl delivered a letter and Cecelia took it and read it with shaking hands.

She was crying by the halfway point and then just handed it to Astoria before burying her head in Dennis's chest. He was the closest. Almost as soon as his hands wrapped around her, she stopped crying and settled into uneasy sniffles while he stoked her back and ran his fingers through her hair. Astoria was reading the letter and getting angry, otherwise she would have noted that Cecelia had subtlety made it known that she had chosen them over her family by her reaction to the letter.

The letter was from her grandfather. He had gotten word that she was hanging out with muggleborns and was not happy about it. Astoria had no doubt they had been "outed" by a sixth or seventh year who told their parents and who, in turn, told the head of the Rosier family. Astoria was disappointed in herself that she had miscalculated. With the power that her family held by themselves and in association with the Potters, she thought that her presence as part of the group would offset the "muggleborn" issue but she was wrong.

Worse, Lord Rosier was suggesting that he would disinherit Cecelia's parents if she didn't comply with his demand that she "act in a manner, more in keeping with the power and dignity of the Ancient and Noble House of Rosier". He also mentioned that he was in talks with the Notts to have her become part of the boy's harem. That made Astoria livid. But she knew that she would not be able to handle this situation on her own. She got up and went directly to her big brother.

 **…Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was the first Gryffindor quidditch game of the year and the entire school was in the stands. The match was supposed to be between Gryffindor and Slytherin but the Slytherin team captain had ended up in the hospital after a very cruel prank. The truth was that only Albus Dumbledore was calling it a prank. The Slytherin team had been attacked. The assault was bad enough that the Aurors had been called, against Headmaster Dumbledore's wishes.

Marcus Flint had been pushed off the astronomy tower. He had been lured up there by Adrian Pucey, except that it was not Adrian Pucey. Pucey was in a detention with Professor McGonagall at the time. The lure had been a promise to share Pansy Parkinson, sexually. Except it was not Pansy Parkinson as she was in the library in full view of the librarian, Ms. Pince.

Not in the report was the fact that Theo Nott had recently stopped "sharing" Pansy with his male housemates and the opportunity was supposed to be the result of a cashed-in debt owed to Pucey by Nott. No such debt existed. It was clear that Polyjuice or something similar was used. Flint survived his fall by magical means that the investigators had not determined, but still had multiple broken bones.

Due to the severity of his injury and circumstance, Slytherin's match vs Gryffindor was postponed and instead Gryffindor was facing Hufflepuff. Since none of the affected people were highly regarded, the school had lost no enthusiasm over the coming game.

The introductions were made and handshakes given and then Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game was on. It was a clear and beautiful day for a quidditch match and both teams were playing especially focused. It was one of the best games that had occurred in quite some time.

The reason for the especially good play was that the Gryffindor Captain and Keeper, Oliver Wood, was in his final year of Hogwarts and his great skill at the position had attracted scouts from not only the professional quidditch league but also the English national team. Mr. Wood was deserving of a few scouts, but the stands held more than that as professional teams had taken the opportunity to look at an up and coming good player to do some early scouting of the phenom known as Harry Potter.

The opportunity was not ignored by hopefuls like Cedric Diggory, Heidi MacAvoy, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnett. Players from both teams, who all hoped to have a chance at a professional tryout. Because of this both teams pulled out all the stops playing hard, but fairly, to show all watching the skills they had.

When the game change had been announced the Slytherin players had been happy that they would not be forced to play with a reserve and that they would get a chance to do some extra scouting themselves. Learning of the scouts had dampened those feelings until Professor Slughorn had promised to get the best of them a meeting with some teams through his extensive connections.

The aerial duel between Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory was spectacular. Potter was the better flyer but Diggory was using every bit of guile and experience to keep up. The previous ten minutes of play had been the most spectacular any of the young fans had ever seen in person and included five blocked shots by Wood, six professional level formations by the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff chasers, high level acrobatic flying and 3 scores all of which were made from difficult angles or with off hands.

So enthralled was the crowd that no one noticed the five giants standing just outside the closest ward boundary happily watching the tiny people flying around. That changed dramatically after Heidi MacAvoy ended Oliver Woods shut out with a remarkable bit of flying that avoided both bludgers, twice, and broke through a perfect defensive formation by the Gryffindor chasers, scoring when she leaped off her broom in order to score. Ending the sequence when her broom circled back to her and she was able to get herself back on board.

The crowd went wild and so did the giants, who started banging on the wards in excitement.

It took ten seconds for the Quidditch spectators to realize they were not under attack and acknowledge fellow fans and the volume of the entire place went up a notch. The remainder of the game had the cheering punctuated by the thuds against the wards. News that giants could appreciate quidditch did more for giant relations than had been done ever.

All the teachers watched the insanity in awe. Gryffindor won 350 to 60. The greatest game ever had the greatest after party ever in Hogwarts history right on the pitch with the whole school celebrating. The giants didn't leave till one in the morning.

 **…Study Room #4, Library, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was the last week of term before the Yule break and Theo Nott was very confused about the meeting he was currently in. Only him, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter were present with all their various "people" amassed outside the room acting as guards and buffers to prevent interruption.

The previous month of his life had already been ridiculous and he was starting to buckle under the pressure of not fully understanding what was happening. His fear had been realized when his father's plan to infiltrate the Marauder estates had failed. At the same time, as he had finally made some progress living up to his status, he had first witnessed Ronald Weasley cave in Severus Snape's chest and then returned to the castle to discover that Lord Marauder had demanded that his father abdicate the head of the Nott family to him as reparation for the unprovoked attack.

He was honestly surprised his father had agreed and not just allowed the blood feud until his uncle had contacted him and explained just how outmatched the Nott family would be against the Lycans with the Potter backing. His uncle had plainly stated that he would have killed his father, himself, if the man had not been willing to see reason. At no time had he heard from his father.

By the end of the week, his father had moved out of the manor to a property in Ireland somewhere and vanished into obscurity. His uncle had taken up temporary guardianship but it was up to him to assign a proxy to the Wizengamot and a host of other decisions about the family. The terms the Lord Marauder had put forth had been very clear, he was to be the head of the family as much as was legally possible.

One of the first issues he had dealt with was a marriage contract that was being negotiated between his father and Lord Rosier for Cecelia Rosier, a first year Slytherin. He had canceled all discussion almost as soon as he had heard about it.

The girl was beautiful, there was no doubt, but he had been thinking about the Potter and Longbottom harems and his own experience with both Pansy and Narcissa. He had followed his father's lead at first but his absence had given him time to think. Pansy had been raised to be a submissive wife to a noble Lord so even though she had been moved from Draco to him she had always been very cooperative in their relationship. That had only gotten better when he showed her a small bit of care.

Narcissa, on the other hand, was most days more trouble than she was worth. He didn't even consider her part of his harem anymore and she was currently being used to solidify his position, as head of the family, on her knees for the other men in the extended Nott family. No matter her grandfather's desires, he was sure Cecelia would be more like Narcissa than Pansy if he had taken her.

On top of that, the girl was a close (very close according to rumors) friend of Astoria Greengrass and while he truly detested Daphne Greengrass, the girl was a true Slytherin and she had the full backing of Harry Potter, who happened to have practically adopted Astoria as a little sister. Stealing a person from them seemed like a death wish especially when his family was currently unstable and in a fragile truce with the Lycans.

None of that explained why he was in a room with Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Potter had invited him and Longbottom had sworn on his honor to guarantee his safety as well as act as mediator if necessary. Nott knew that Harry Potter had little regard for the traditions of the magical world but Neville Longbottom could be counted on. His words had been very traditional and the boy and his family could be trusted.

"OK. I am here, what do you wish to speak to me about?" Nott said, proud that despite his internal monologuing and nerves he maintained a decorum that fit his station.

Harry smiled at him, looking as if he was not in a room with the future powers of the magical world. "We are only here because you ended negotiations with Lord Rosier for Cecelia. And because I know the reason you ended negotiations, is because you did not see the use in having an unwilling wife and lover." He said. Nott's eyebrows raised as he could not fathom how Harry Potter had gotten that information.

Before he could worry about it, the boy across from him continued "We are here to offer you advice on how to be the head of your family when you are still underage, since we have both navigated the process. We also want to give you some advice about how to set up a harem and I wanted to officially say that if you take Marietta Edgecombe, Sophie Roper and Lisa Turpin, I will consider all bad blood between them and myself, because of their attack on Luna Lovegood, ended. Feel free to use that to make them feel indebted to you. I will say it publicly or give it to you in writing if you wish."

That began an hour long conversation where Neville and Harry gave him very good advice, talked to him about focusing inward to build wealth and reputation, finding families to ally with that could benefit from his family magic. Both of them advised him to find a magical guardian that he could have sex with and that was completely devoted to him. Harry knew he would not take in a muggle, muggleborn or squib but a desperate magical woman would be invaluable to him as he establishes his connections with the family magic.

By the end, Theo Nott felt truly comfortable with what had happened to him. He would not take all the advice, naturally, but he was finally on a path that he could navigate and understand. He had already composed his next letter to his uncle in his mind and he had an idea for who he wanted to become magical guardian and what he would do to secure her loyalty.

He looked at Harry and asked the question that hovered over them the whole time. "Why are you helping me?" The answer he received shocked, angered and challenged him. But it also made him feel more comfortable with the meeting.

"I do not like you. I do not like your family. I do not like what it stands for. But that does not mean there is not a place for it in this world. I believe you are dark, but I do not think you are evil, and more importantly you are not stupid enough to risk the end of our world for prideful beliefs about superiority. But more than that, I need a foil to beat. I intend to be the greatest wizard of all time. The next merlin. Neville intends to challenge me for that goal, but we need a counterpoint because we basically agree on most things and so are just in a power race. We need you to be powerful and challenge us politically so that we can use you to be seen as greater. While we are in school, both of our families will leave you to get your family in order, but after graduation I intend the three of us to be legendary because only when second and third place are legendary can I achieve virtual godhood."

Theo did not know how to feel about this. He understood the words and even the logic but it was both insulting and terrifying to hear Potter speak. It did make his behavior more understandable though. Deciding to think on it later, he prepared to leave. "Just to let you know, Lord Rosier will not stop trying to get his granddaughter from your influence."

"Lord Rosier is trying to hurt Professor Hagrid's family and is at the same time trying to break Astoria's heart. I don't like the thought of him trying for a third member of my family." His words were obviously ominous but it wouldn't be till the following day that Theo Nott understood how much work his family needed to do to be a Prima Potentia family in more than just name.

 **…Rosier Manor, Upper Flagley, UK**

This was Hermione's first mission. She was the Fire Shadow and it would not be long before her name would be whispered in back alleys and told as ghost stories in certain circles. She would be the instrument to show her Lord's displeasure. She was not bothered by carrying out her duty, she was more disturbed that she had not recognized what she had been training to become.

 **…Flashback**

The celebration of the killing of Severus Snape surprisingly had nothing to do with the man. No one would miss him and if asked most of the party would admit to having real motives to murder him, but no one even thought of him other than in the abstract that he was the one that was foiled in his attempted assassination of Lord Potter.

Harry and Phillip had pulled Ron, Lavender and Hermione into Harry's office. Most thought it was for more personal thanks. It wasn't.

"The three of you know about my ambition. I intend to become the King of the magical world with or without the actual title. And with that type of ambition, today will not be the last time someone attempts to take my life. But I am not the type to sit around and wait for people to try and kill me." Harry said to his three friends and bodyguards once they settled.

Before they could ponder his words too much, Phillip stepped forward. "Lord Potter and I spoke before your training began and the skills I have imparted to you have been part of greater plan from the very beginning and it's time for you to learn it. It is sooner than we had planned but with the assassination attempt, it is clear that Lord Potter's enemies are not willing to wait for him to fully grow up before attacking him directly."

Phillip looked each of the three in the eyes and then nodded at whatever he found there. "His animagus form is more than just a form, it's an identity. He is the Dragon King and when his ambition is fulfilled, the world will recognize him as such. Friends and bodyguards is what he requires now but as he grows, he will need all of you to grow as well and your duty will be much more."

The older man had the attention of the three young servants of Lord Potter. His words made sense. "You are a team. His team. And if he is the Dragon King then each of you will be one of his flames. He may need you to be a controlled flame or raging inferno. Controlled you will protect him and aid him and when he commands, you will become the inferno to serve his purposes and goals."

Phillip moved in front of Ron and said, "Ron you will be the Fire Storm, flame of destruction. When controlled you will be Lord Potter's primary body guard. Your presence will intimidate and scare everyone he meets and when he calls for the inferno you shall be rage and fury incarnate. It is the reason the fighting style I taught you is so brutal. It is why we released all the details of what you did to that bastard, Snape. And we will make sure everyone knows when your fury has been unleashed. People will fear that Lord Potter may unleash you upon them."

Phillip moved to his daughter. He loved her and was very proud of her, but he was her commander not her father in that moment. "Lavender, you are the Fire Light, flame of seduction. When controlled you are the voice of the king, his primary negotiator and the deliverer of his demands. You will charm and bewitch and all will underestimate you. They will fear Ron and try to get to Lord Potter through you either through direct action or by trying to turn you to their cause. When they do you will become the inferno, and burn them down.

Finally, he moved to Hermione. He would not say it out loud but he was most proud of what he had been able to make her into. "Hermione, you are the opposite of Lavender, you are the Fire Shadow, flame of deception. When controlled you are ignored and unnoticed. People think you are simply a weak sexual toy for Ron and Lavender and while they do you shall learn, gather intelligence and watch their backs. You are over watch and your duty is to make sure that Storm and Light are never caught unaware. When you are the inferno..."

"I'm an assassin", she interrupted in realization.

Phillip was not surprised that she had figured it out. "Yes. When the time comes you will be his quiet and deadly touch burning away his enemies."

"You made me a ninja", she said in wonder before excitement overtook her. "I'm and ninja!" she exclaimed excitement.

Phillip chuckled at her reaction. When we first planned this, Lavender was going to be both the light and the shadow, but with Hermione's addition it all fell into place. She fit the role perfectly. She was dedicated and brilliant and took to stealth and infiltration like a duck to water.

His three-man team had been so perfect that when Osirus was brought into the know, the man applied it to his own company. Vector Securities now operated in three man teams as a standard. Two direct operators and one over watch, with the over watch specially trained in stealth and infiltration.

Phillip stepped back and said "Up until now, you have just been operating in body guard formations but as Lord Potter rises to his goal, that will not be feasible. Ron will have to learn how to subtly project his aura to maintain a constant aura of power and intimidation. Lavender, you are already well versed in being seductive but you will also be Harry's secretary and administrative assistant. Hermione, you already have the skills you need. I taught you every skill an assassin would have so you can be prepared and know the methods that would be used to get to Harry, but you also have all the skills to be an assassin yourself." She nodded.

 **…Flashback End**

As she ghosted past the protections surrounding the Rosier Manor, again, she remained disappointed in herself for not figuring out what she was being trained to do. She had been so eager to learn about wards and how to dismantle them. And poisons and subtle magics that would kill if not discovered in time. She had been taught to magically shadow travel so she could know how to detect its use. She knew how to sense magic and suppress her own. Her genius mind had been used to make her into an assassin and she loved it.

The only think she did not love was that now that she was on a mission she was not getting the sex she wanted. Every night for three weeks she ghosted out of Hogwarts. Getting past the Potter wards was virtually impossible but she had been given keys to defeat them by their creator.

The first week she spent examining the Rosier Manor wards. They had not upgraded to the Potter wards which made her job much easier. Despite that she had been exceedingly careful and took a whole week to map and understand them so she could bypass them.

The second week she slipped through the wards and set up surveillance on her target. She could have killed him the first night, but the goal was to make this look like a natural death so she had to watch him and understand his patterns so the "nature" of his death would fit the pattern of his life. While there, she also gathered data on his activities. The Rosiers were about to become allies and Hermione was tasked with finding as may hidden skeletons so that they could damage their new "friends" if things turned south.

It was the middle of week three and it was time. The man had planned to sell his grand-daughter to the Flint family over the Hogwarts Yule break but he would not have the chance. She had been ordered that the method of death was to not seem like murder but was still to be a little mysterious. No evidence of an assassination was to be left except for the complete lack of evidence as to why the man was dead.

When he fell asleep she landed silently next to him. He had no alert wards or traps anywhere within his house nor on his person. That was foolish for a man like him. Swiftly she injected a syringe into his carotid artery, and squeezed the plunger delivering a lethal amount of air to his heart. It took 45 seconds for him to die and in that time she healed the puncture wound by directing the man's own magic.

She had used so little of her own magic that it would dispel completely in a few hours. She didn't leave until it was completely gone. It took two hours for the magic she had used to dispel into the ambient magic of the house. In that time, she sat in a room with a dead man. A dead man she had killed and wondered for the first time why she was so unaffected by her actions.

She took greater care leaving the home for the final time than she did at any other time during her mission. A false sense of accomplishment before the mission was done had been the downfall of many. She had been taught to look for those mistakes when she was protecting the flag instead of capturing it. Her mission would not be over till she was back in her bed in Hogwarts.


	56. Is is Raining? Is it Snowing?

**AN: I am not sure if I identified Sharon (from Sirius' harem) as being Chinese in any of the previous chapters. In order to accomplish the new plot direction, she is now Japanese. Normally I would not make a note of it but I did not want to give the impression that I was casually changing the nationality of my Asian character because I didn't know or care about the difference in cultures of a continent and a half worth of people.**

… **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was the last night of term. The death of Lord Rosier had been a complete shock but other than the oddity of such a relatively young and healthy man dying of a heart attack, a disease that rarely affected wizards, no foul play was suspected. At least no foul play was officially suspected.

Theo Nott knew Harry Potter had somehow killed the man. He had no idea how he had done it as no magic or poison of any kind was found, but he knew Harry Potter had killed the man for attacking Professor Hagrid's family and then trying to hurt Cecelia, who Astoria considered "one of mine". The heir Nott also believed that Rosier's death was a warning to him about what he was capable of and not to think that he was a light sider in the same style of Albus Dumbledore.

Astoria Greengrass knew Harry Potter had somehow killed the man. She knew from the moment she handed her big brother the letter that no solution would be considered too extreme to make sure that she did not lose Cecelia. Her brother would do anything to keep her happy even if he had to burn the entire country to the ground. Cecelia did not know, nor would Astoria say anything. Instead the sweet girl was currently cuddled with her and the Creevey brothers for comfort. She was not upset at her grandfather's death, she was bothered that she felt no sorrow or regret at all.

… **Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore knew a lot about political assassinations. He had seen them, he had prevented them and while he would never dirty his own hands, he had all but ordered them. So for him, he did not need to know how the death of Abraham Rosier was carried out, he only needed to look at the fallout from that death to know who and why the man had been killed. As was usual in situations like this, he blamed Sirius Black.

For someone who had publically dedicated their life to the idea that those of the dark could be led to the light, Albus Dumbledore had little faith in the people who had made that change, unless they were willing to indenture themselves to his will, as he believed Severus Snape had. From the moment Sirius Black had been sorted into Gryffindor, he should have been held up by the "Light Lord" as an example. Instead the boy, and now man, became the suspected source of anything dark that happened around him.

"I don't know what we can do, Professor." Came the contrite voice from the fire. And Albus nodded in understanding. In this instance he was truly understanding and did not need to mask any anger. Sirius Black was a formidable foe and it made no sense to be angry. "I understand, my dear boy. Sirius Black has been raised to be good at this type of thing and I am not surprised that he would have covered his tracks well. Keep vigilant, I suspect that this was not about the giant situation and that is just meant to be a convenient excuse. I fear the Rosier family may be compromised for some grander dark purpose." The person in the fire nodded somberly before the connection was broken.

The headmaster went back to seat and gave out a tired sigh. The board was a mess and instead of having only two sides, the war between the dark and the light had fractured into many sides. Manu of the old man's decisions may have seemed callous to the unwise but were made to avoid the exact situation they found themselves in. When the board was like this, the dark had the advantage because they thrived in chaos. The light needed order.

With the school closed for the break, he finally had time to plan. He needed a new way to rein in Harry Potter and he began to believe it would require the illumination of Sirius Black. He needed to do the same for Neville Longbottom and that might require even more deaths. And while all of that was happening the shadow of Voldemort still loomed above. He doubted he would ever be able to achieve the level of power and respect he had during the first war and they had almost lost that. He stared out of his office window as his brilliant mind tried to solve the problems that he felt only he knew about.

… **Office of the Minister of Magic, Ministry of Magic**

Amelia Bones sat in her office with a glass of fire whiskey. Since the end of the war with Voldemort, she had occasionally wondered what she would do if she had it all to do over again. These thoughts usually came in moments when she thought of her sister, Susan's mother, or any of the many Aurors and friends she lost despite promising herself to keep them safe.

It was a pointless academic question. If you knew what Tom Riddle would become, or even Lucius Malfoy, would you kill them before they became too strong. As a law enforcement officer committed to the law and justice, the answer seemed to be an easy; no. She should want to wait for them to mess up and then bring them to justice. But that system had failed her family and many of the wizarding families in England.

Lord Abraham Rosier was dead. He was a cruel man that she suspected was willing to do terrible things in the name of Wizarding supremacy. He had been trying his best to slaughter a group of relatively peaceful giants, including her love's newly discovered brother, and he had planned to sell his granddaughter into legal sexual slavery simply to punish her and her parents for associating with someone close to Harry Potter.

He had been so confident in what he was doing that he made no secret of it and now he was dead. Absolutely no evidence existed that pointed to foul play. No poisons or magical residue. The new Auror department had even used some muggle forensics techniques and discovered no sign of anything. But he was only 80, middle aged for wizards, and had died of a heart attack. Wizards so rarely died from heart attacks that it was inconceivable.

The rumor mill was already churning and she had no doubt that by the next day, whispers that Lord Rosier was assassinated secretly by the Potter family, would be fully circulated. All the evidence was there. The man had made no secret of his attack against two of Lord Potter's close allies. One of them, the young woman who he had practically adopted as a little sister.

The rumors would be fueled by how quickly Timothy Rosier had moved to consolidate his position as the new head of the family. It was a dark family and it was no surprise that the heir would be prepared to instantly react to the death of the standing head. But Timothy had been a black sheep, saved from complete disownment by the fact that the woman he had fallen in love with was a pure blood witch of acceptable social standing, despite not being who the now dead Lord Rosier had approved for him.

Timothy's ruthless claiming of the family reins made him a prime suspect but it was Lord Potter and his advisors that had the reputation, especially Lord Black. The rumors suggested a web of intrigue and backstabbing that seemed more at place in a novel than in real life. And Amelia believed all of it. What's more she believed that Harry Potter, himself, orchestrated it and would not be surprised if whatever secret method was used to kill Lord Rosier, was executed by Harry Potter, personally.

Amelia's dilemma was due to her fear that she was becoming just as ineffectual and corrupt as Cornelius Fudge had been. In a fit of defiance, she had been the one to order the muggle forensic investigation. It had not made her feel better especially since she had felt like a traitor the entire time waiting on the investigation to conclude. She took a drink. She would not miss nor mourn Abraham Rosier and no one had asked her or implied that she intervene in the investigation, but she refused to sell her principles and so would be vigilant with the Potter group, no matter how much she secretly cheered for them.

… **Nott Manor, Flintshire (First Day of Yule Break)**

Eleanor Crabbe and Jeanette Goyle were sisters. The two had been born to the Dodd family, which was a pure blood family that had done nothing of note in its long history. In fact its greatest achievement was being available breading stock to other pureblood families that had also done nothing of note.

Of course, since the family was still a pureblood one that held to a "dark" political ideal, it meant that they were raised to believe that no matter how common they were, they were better than muggleborns and vastly superior to muggles.

The sisters had always done what was expected of them and until recently had been quite content with their lives. They had been, and still were, the most beautiful girls the Dodd family had ever produced which put them in the mid to high range of the looks department while in school. They had gone to Hogwarts and been in Slytherin, as was expected, and their good looks had allowed them to marry up into the Goyle and Crabbe families.

Their husband's association with Lucius Malfoy along with the decent wealth of the two families they had married into, had brought happy lives to the two. During the rise of the dark lord Voldemort they had been supportive of their husbands, as was expected, but really had not cared one way or the other. Mostly the two just met each other for tea four times a week to enjoy each other's company. Getting married, having children and living well had been the extent of their ambition and they had achieved it.

Unfortunately, ignorance is not a magical shield, even in the magical world. And after nearly two decades of living happily in ignorance the reality of the world had come for them both. Neither had been prepared for the fall of their husbands, nor the financial and social impact that fall brought with it. In less than two weeks they had gone from minor nobles back to the commoners they had begun life as. Surprisingly, they had coped relatively well.

They had been raised to be proper pure blood wives and excelled at those lessons while only barely passing the ones on practical magic. And so managing a house with little money were skills they had. Also they still had some money from in their Dodd accounts that were not seized. The sisters had moved back to their family home, left to them by their deceased parents and were surviving and waiting for someone to tell them what to do.

It was well known in the right circles that Eleanor and Jeanette were the ideal pureblood wives who had only not snagged themselves proper lords, as husbands, because of the low station of their birth. The two had pooled their resources and kept themselves afloat after their husbands had been arrested and family fortunes confiscated. If their two sons had listened to them they probably would not be wasting away in the dark corners of Knockturn Alley.

Currently the sisters were sitting in a place they never imagined they would be. They were in the private office of the future Lord Nott. They had been in the home before, of course, but had always imagined that being guest at a party was as far as they would ever travel into the home. That had been enough to have the rest of their family be jealous of them.

The two women had been summoned to the Nott manor home by a house elf. The creature was not the gray sickly creature that was expected of elves belonging to "dark" families, not that the two low born women knew of such things. The elf had visited the sisters in the home they had grown up in, where they had moved after the collapse of their families.

"Good evening ladies," said a cultured voice and the two women look over to see a young boy walk into the office. As was expected of them, they both rose and curtsied intoning "hello, m'lord". When given permission they retook their seats straitening their summer dresses nervously.

Nott looked at the two women. As was becoming an annoying pattern, neither of them were as beautiful as the muggle that Harry Potter had as a guardian or as refined as Augusta Longbottom, but if his plan worked, Theo would be the only of the three to claim two, and sisters as well. The two women were well known to be near perfect pureblood wives, as well, and so he was confident with a bit of training they would challenge Potter and Longbottom' versions.

"I will be blunt, ladies." Theo said, "The House of Nott is not in an ideal place. We are a Prima Potentia family…" he paused to verify the two women knew what that meant and continued when they nodded wildly. Looking like house elves, unfortunately. "Right! We are a Prima Potentia family, but my father, the previous Lord Nott, squandered our families power and position and we find ourselves trailing the other three elite families. That is unacceptable."

Eleanor and Jeanette were not smart, but they were not stupid either and word of what the Potters, Longbottoms and Blacks had done over the last few years had reached all of magical Britain. The sisters had even visited the Grimmauld commons and had been amazed at the sight. They straightened in their seat as if sensing that they were to be part of the Notts long awaited response.

"It is not a secret that Harry Potter bound a muggle woman to himself, as a concubine, to allow him the ability to re-open his house." He spoke and the two women's eyes widened unsure where the conversation was heading. Theo just continued, "That was because as his concubine, she could serve as his magical guardian despite not being magical and more importantly, could not betray him as the bond would protect him." What Potter had done was ingenious. As his magical guardian the woman had power over him but as his concubine his power over her superseded that.

"I will cut to the chase ladies. It Is well known, in the proper circles, that the two of you were and continue to be near perfect pureblood wives. If Newts were awarded for such things, I have no doubt you would have scored O's with distinctions. But you are low born and that limited your prospects." The two women smiled at the complement unaffected by being called low born as they were and accepted it.

Nott looked at them "I now believe, that it was not only your prospects that were limited, but the imaginations of the generation before mine." He leaned back and gave a charming smile to the two. "My father's failure has hurt the family deeply and we were only saved by his abdication of his lordship to me. And now I am in need of a magical guardian, or two."

Jeanette figured it out before her sister and gasped. She grasped her sister's hand, and looked at the other woman with wide, scared and confused eyes. It took a moment but her sister finally understood and her eyes widened. Neither sister knew how to react to what was happening. "Please calm yourselves, no decisions need to be made today. I am still attempting to seduce you to my cause."

The sisters calmed down and Theo even earned himself a slight blush from Eleanor. The sisters showed that they were smarter than many gave them credit for as they asked many questions about what Theo was trying to do. Yes, two magical guardians were possible, as most people had two in their parents. Yes, he intended to complete the concubine ritual, including bedding both of them. No, their sons were not part of the deal. Yes, they would be allowed, eventually, to mother a branch family.

The next day the sisters returned to the Nott manor house. The topic of discussion was sex and what Nott expected from them. They were surprised at his candor and how easily he expressed his expectation. He was building a harem and he expected his girls to be as accommodating with each other as with him. The future Lady Nott had not been found yet but they would be expected to be very deferential to her. And yes, he expected them to be intimate with each other.

The sisters met with Nott every day of the week and conducted the ritual at the end of it. Along with experiencing the greatest sexual release of their lives and losing their anal virginities, the sisters were amazed at the changes made to their bodies. They still looked like themselves, but just better. Silkier hair, cleaner skin, erased wrinkles and stretch marks. Nott was very satisfied. He had not known that ritual had a rejuvenating effect on his bonded. The two women were now beauties and would compare well to Potter's muggle.

The remainder of the Yule break Theo would undergo very publically available enhancement ritual and take every potion suite, including the Sana Tanabra that had been created by the Longbottoms. He had no idea how Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had gotten so strong but assumed it had something to do with family magic. He intended to be connected to the Nott family magic by the summer. In his mind his animal based magic should allow him to at least surpass Longbottom whose family magic was plant based.

… **Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

It was the last week of the Yule break and Harry and his friends and lovers were relaxing. The Potter Yule ball had been a huge success and all of the family's interests were progressing as expected. The death of Lord Rosier had been the beginning to the end of any problems for both Hagrid and Astoria. Funnily, Hagrid was the only one in his inner circle that did not suspect him in having a hand in the death of the man.

The block within the Wizengamot that had been led by Rosier, and wanted the giants to be killed for "encroaching on wizarding Britain", had collapsed with his death. For families like them, the absence of evidence was not the evidence of absence and they took their leader's death as a warning. Until they were sure of their safety they did not want to engage in any political fights. Especially ones that seemed to play with the ultimate of stakes.

The only family that could have saved the effort was the Notts. They were a Prima Potentia family and could provide cover for "at risk" families. The dark families were typically mistrustful and so had not joined the move to re-swear oaths as retainers or vassals. But the death of Abraham Rosier had started to change minds and some were starting to debate the option.

Unfortunately, the Notts, who were for many the only acceptable family to swear an oath to, were in the middle of a family upheaval. The details were being kept secret for the most part but what was known was damning enough. Theo Nott was taking over the headship of the family, Alvin Nott had retired into exile and Harry Potter was somehow involved.

On the other side of the giant question, Lord Barton and his supporters were all light sided and not as cynical. They considered Lord Rosier's death suspicious, since they were not fools, but made no connection to the giant issue and definitely not to the House of Potter. They just assumed the man's dark dealings caught up to him. He had spent a lot of his life playing on both sides of the light/dark divide and that undoubtedly earned the deceased Lord many enemies.

Without the balancing extreme, most of the people supporting Lord Barton began to recognize the extreme nature of his solution and he quickly began to lose support for his extremist position. Aranir, Grawp and Degi were basically requesting political asylum and sending them back to an uncertain fate did not sit well with "light" sided families that no longer saw it as the only alternative to Lord Rosier's death sentence.

The Amazons had been arguing for sanctuary for Aranir and Degi, in particular, as they saw forced marriage as equivalent to rape and were making it clear that families that supported rape would not be considered "friends". They were already drawing away much of Lord Barton's support when Lord Rosier died and signaled the end of the giant debate.

Details had to be worked out but it was looking as if the three refugees would be allowed to stay with Hagrid and the giants would be sent back to Europe. Interestingly, after being told what was likely to happen the giants announced that they no longer wanted to return home or claim Aranir for themselves and instead requested permission to immigrate to England.

The giants were able to explain that the discovery of quidditch was the primary factor in their desire to join wizarding Britain. There was a not insignificant group of quidditch fans that, once this was reported, were growing to support the idea of accepting fellow quidditch fans into the British magical communities. A second supportive group was made up of the remnants of Lord Barton's coalition that was interested in having a giant clan loyal to Magical Britain.

In either case, Grawp and his two mates' situation seemed to be secure and the three were allowed to move to Hagrid's large property where they made a home for themselves in one of the rocky formations that was on the property. Hagrid had originally hoped to house a dragon within it but Norbert was filled that desire nicely.

After the assassination of Abraham Rosier, the family was transitioning to a neutral and progressive position and opening an alliance with the Greengrass family. Astoria was happy as her relationship was allowed to continue and Cecelia's love for the girl had only grown due to the love and support she had received during the ordeal. Her and the Creevey brothers spent the Yule at the Greengrass mansion.

"So Professor Dumbledore is going back to the ICW," Daphne said from the desk where she was sorting through Harry's correspondence and the reports from the Potter group that described what had happened in the Wizengamot since the death of Lord Rosier. From her position on her back with her head in Harry's lap, Susan responded, "Yeah, his son, Justin, has been working really hard to bring the Dumbledore name back to prominence, and neither us nor the Longbottoms put forward an alternate name." Harry added with a smirk, "Sirius nominated Dobby, but no one took him seriously."

The room went silent at the terribly pun. Luna smacked Harry in the back of his head as she walked by saying "Bad Harry." Harry got from under Susan and started to chase a laughing Luna around the room. Karli announced that she was always bad which led to Ginny chasing her and Susan, Daphne and Justine just looked at each other in fond exasperation.

Justine had bonded even more with Daphne and Susan over the Yule break. Since the summer when the two girls had formalized their relationships with Harry and each other they had grown even more mature as they began to rise to the role of Ladies of noble houses. The three had bonded closer as lovers as well enjoying themselves together more than once when Harry took Karli, Ginny and Luna to himself.

Lost in thought she didn't notice Harry sneaking up on her until she found herself spun around and her lips captured in a deep kiss. She actually swooned at Harry's power over her and how electric the kiss was. He pulled away and said, "You can tell me what has you distracted later" before recapturing her in a kiss, she barely heard her "mature" sister-lovers giggle at her before she fell to the rising passion.

… **Sirius Black's Offices, Lily Flower Hotel and Casino, Grimmauld Commons**

On the floor beneath the penthouse in the Lily Flower Hotel and Casino was another huge space. It held the administrative offices for the Black Family. In one corner, with giant windows overlooking the main "strip" of Grimmauld Commons, was Sirius Black's office. It was used mainly for receiving business guest that he had no intention of letting into his home and offered him another space to indulge in his perversions with his wife, concubines and daughters.

He had his own suspicions about the untimely death of Lord Rosier, but he chose not to care or pursue them. All he had was a mild curiosity coupled with pride that he had not been consulted or involved. He loved his godson fiercely but he knew it was important that the Potter family stand on its own. What he wanted to do was quietly raise a toast to his loss friends to tell them that their son was making them proud.

Unfortunately, he was currently in a business meeting. More annoyingly, this meeting was with Aubrey's father. As he listened to the man's words and used occlumency exercises to keep himself from committing murder he wondered why he had let anyone convince him to take this meeting.

Gebriael Wakeyo considered himself a pragmatic man, but still deserving of wealth and respect. Unfortunately, in his quest for his due, he had gambled and lost badly. Many years ago he had moved his family from Ethiopia in Atlantis (the African magical communities name for the continent) to Britain. He would never admit that he was not a good businessman but he would admit that his attempt to migrate had not been successful.

He had attempted to start an import business for what he considered Atlantis' greatest achievement, weapon foci. It was a stupid idea. First, he was not a weapon smith. In fact, he knew absolutely nothing about the manufacturing of the magical foci used in Atlantis. At the time of his venture he did not even know a weapon smith.

His failure to understand the product he was attempting to sell was compounded by his equal lack of understanding of the people he planned to sell to. As was the case with most magicals, he was arrogant about his own cultures magical ability and practice. He entered the British magical community believing that they would fall over themselves for access to a magical focus that was "obviously better than a piece of wood".

His daughter came with him because she had little other choice. His venture with magical foci had been the latest in a long line of failed business attempts. His previous attempt had made a victim of his daughter and she followed her father because she no longer had any friends or opportunities in all of Atlantis. Since Atlantis was made up of over 100 villages and 5 city centers over an entire continent, it went without saying that her father's previous "activity" had been a truly spectacular failure.

The series of events that led to him publicly disowning his daughter was at least equal in scale and ridiculousness to the event that caused them to leave their home. A series of events Aubrey called, collectively, "the peacock incident" and would not talk further about. The "I have had enough" event, which is what she called her disownment led to her meeting a fellow squib, finding a job in the muggle world and eventually led her to Sirius Black.

Gebriael had found out that his daughter had become a concubine of Sirius Black because Sirius was the type of man that wanted his girls to be seen living well by the people who had once abandoned them. Sirius had cleared all debts associated to Aubrey in Atlantis. Unfortunately, that included some of Gebriael's debts and now the man was in Sirius' office seeking a "business partnership".

Aubrey had made it clear from the moment she had heard that her father was in town that she would have nothing to do with him and the only reason Sirius was having this meeting was to make it clear to the man that he had no claim on Aubrey and that if he did anything to hurt her reputation, that he would take it as a personal insult to the House of Black.

Atlantis was set-up, like most magical communities world-wide, as a community of families. Like the Irish, Atlantis called their families clans. And like Europe, prestige and respect followed clans. Unlike Europe, leadership and power did not. Each generation, the young clan heads and heirs would fight and the winners would hold the power and prestige for the generation. Throughout history, some clans had held the position for multiple generations but culturally, there was no equivalent to the peerage system in Atlantis, except to think that it included every family equally.

Because of that there was no easy equivalent to the Prima Potentia. Luckily, Gebriael was not so stupid that he could not understand. After explaining the Prima Potentia, Sirius tapped into his family magic and flared his aura. It was something clan warriors did before the generational fight and even though Gebriael had never represented his clan, he had been around powerful wizards that had done it and Sirius Black had surpassed anything he had ever felt before.

Truthfully, the man in front of him had never been in the presence of the truly strong and connected Atlanteans or he would have had a better understanding of Sirius' power and that it was not overly rare for someone like him to exist. Knowing that would not have made much difference since for Gebriael it didn't matter if he was being swallowed by a lake or an ocean. In either case he was in front of power that far surpassed his own and seemed inclined to destroy him. In short order Gebriael was gone and Aubrey wanted to celebrate.

… **Sirius Black's Offices, Lily Flower Hotel and Casino, Grimmauld Commons (Again)**

Sirius Black rubbed his head. His headache was not real but his mild irritation was. He could not believe this was happening to him. The only relief he got, other than the obvious, was knowing that his casual and dismissive attitude was a very real insult to the man sitting across from him. And the secret beneath his desk.

The man was Sharon's father and unlike Aubrey's father who was just a deadbeat, the man before him was the Japanese version of his own departed mother. The man was also crafty enough to know that he was not in his home country and so was attempting to be more diplomatic with his blatant threats.

It occurred to Sirius, that all of the women within his squib harem probably had parents or family that were similar to the men he had met over the past two days. It was likely that his show of power over his wedding week had sent a clear message domestically about his capability and willingness to protect his women. Internationally, the message had obviously not been received. He smiled mischievously as he thought of all the ways he could make an example of the man in front of him. Thinking about it made his headache go away.

Yutaka Taguchi did not want to be in front of the "barbarian". The fact that the dishonorable and pathetic man was the head of one of the best families Britain had to offer told him everything he needed to know about English wizardry. It made the dishonor of the Sasaki Clan's loss to the Longbottom boy so much more galling when he thought of it. Three members of the clan leadership had offered their lives due to the dishonor, including Sasaki Iesada's father. The offer had been accepted and the men had committed seppuku shortly after the boy had left the country.

Like the Sasaki Clan, the Yutaka Clan was also a member of the Ichibashi Shogunate and much to his horror and personal disgust it had been discovered that he had a personal connection to another of the "so-called" Prima Potentia families. His wife had birthed a "kazohaji" (squib), and the girl child had added insult to injury when she escaped "meiyo satsugai" (honor killing) and fled to the UK before becoming a "yariman" (slut) for this man.

The injury had been more than just the blow to his personal honor and to the Clan as a whole. She had taken a personal vengeance against him before she left. He was thankful that it was not known, at least to the public, that she had castrated him before leaving. He had intended to use her body before killing her and she had struck back at him and used his pain as a distraction to make her escape.

He did not know it, but he was lucky that Sirius did not know the full details of Sharon's escape from Japan. Already he wanted to kill the man, but if he knew that he had tried to rape his girlfriend, Sirius would have killed him. It was already not guaranteed the man was going to make it out of the meeting and back to Japan alive.

When Taguchi had been told that his daughter had been found and that he was to go to the UK, he thought he was being given the mission to kill her and redeem his family's honor. He was not a samurai or a ninja but he believed he was skilled enough in magic to take his daughter's life. Instead he was told that she was taken in by one of the four "Shogunate" families of England, and was a concubine to the head of that family.

He had been furious. To think his worthless daughter had achieved a status that any in his position would have loved to have for a proper daughter. When he was told that the English normally felt the same as the Japanese when it came to the "kazohaji" he understood that this "Shogun" was making a mockery of both their cultures. He did not understand why he would be sent to kill such a high ranking man but he was absolutely willing.

Again his expectations had been derailed. Instead he was being sent to negotiate. The task actually fell more in line with his actual skill set, but he was angry that they would expect such a thing from him. But he was dutiful and he would exploit his shame as he had been commanded. He had presented the proposal with as much respect as he could muster, which wasn't a lot.

"No." The simply word had forced Taguchi out of his woolgathering. "Excuse me Black-san", the man said in surprise. Sirius repeated himself without looking up from his desk. "But you have taken my daughter! Even in your culture it is proper that a bride price be paid and I am not asking for a monetary gift only a piece of magic. I could ask for her life or an equivalent." He spluttered indignantly.

Once again, as he had the day before, Sirius Black tapped into his magic and flared his aura. Taguchi froze. He had shown this man very little respect because he had not behaved in any way like a proper "Shogun". He had convinced himself that it was a translation error or English arrogance that had caused them to believe that this "Prima Potentia" should be considered the equivalent of the Shogunates.

Now he knew his error. The flaring of magical auras was a normal and persistent thing in magical Japan. On the occasions where two or more Shoguns met, it would happen quite often. Taguchi did not know if Lord Sirius Black's magical aura was more or less powerful than the Shoguns. He did not know which of them was the most powerful. What he knew was that the power was similar and far surpassed his own.

He bowed in his seat "I apologize, Black-dono" he said and Sirius smiled at the change in honorific. At the beginning of the conversation Sirius Black had only planned to pretend to be very angry to make appoint but he was now actually quite livid. And in his anger he ended up sending the message he had intended, if accidentally.

His already oppressive aura became more so. Yutaka Taguchi could feel magical auras but had no skill in measuring or understanding them. But it took no skill to feel a lot of power and then feel a lot more power. It was also something he had no experience with. With powerful magicals in japan, their power was either on or off. The notion of releasing part of your power and then more of it was unfathomable to him and made him feel like he was truly in a powerful presence.

He abandoned his mission. Sirius would smile happily at the complete terror on the man's face as he ran from his office. Taguchi would report what happened as soon as he returned to his room. He was instructed to share that information with no one and return immediately to Japan.

Eventually, the Shoguns would learn the "trick" Sirius Black had inadvertently done, but before they could, fear that word might spread that an English "Shogun" was more powerful than them led to the assassination of Yutaka Taguchi. The life of the handler that received his report was spared because the man was smart enough to share it with no one but his Shogun. That man would also have the honor of witnessing when the Ichibashi Shogun demonstrated the "ability" once it had been mastered.

… **The Borrow, Hartington**

Lord Arthur Weasley returned home from his job at Potter Enterprises, Inc. He was now a Lord in his own right and more importantly, his family was a Vassal of one the elite families in magical Britain. He enjoyed his work more than he thought he had any right to and was already a year ahead of schedule toward gaining all the required degrees and earning his promotion to Vice President at Potter Enterprises. Between work and school, he was working 12 hour days and still usually arrived home with a happy bounce in his step. That was how much he enjoyed his current existence.

He had been worried after his elevation and taking of the vassal oath that he would have to leave his position at the company. The responsibility of a Vassal was to add to the power and wealth of themselves and their lord. In the modern age that meant running a company. He had brought his concern to Lord Potter and the rest of the Potter Group and they had assured him that his family would be given time to become a contributing vassal house in that way. Multiple generations.

That had made him feel better but it wasn't until he met with Bill, Charlie, Fred and George and they started to tell him that were working together to expand the twins joke shop dream to be a proper Weasley Engineering and Design firm. They could all feel the family magic, augmented by the Potter magics almost guiding them.

That was when he made his decision. He spoke with Molly and she agreed. He spoke with Harry to make sure the boy would not take offense and then called his family together to tell them their decision. The Burrow had been the home of the Weasleys for a long time but would no longer do, now that they had been elevated.

Plans had already been drawn up for Weasley manor which would be built on the grounds of the former Malfoy manor which was being torn down. The new manor would not be in the same spot as no one wanted to be reminded of that family even if part of the plans did include using a modified version of Sirius' ritual to cleanse of the land to erase all the dark magic that had infested the place.

Arthur and Molly, however, would never live in the new Weasley manor. None of the kids new it but he and his wife had decided that once the manor was built, he would abdicate his Lordship to Bill. The couple had too many memories at the burrow and too many years as commoners to be comfortable in any other lifestyle. He would stay at Potter Enterprises and allow Bill and his bunch to move the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley into the future.

Arriving at home, Arthur smiled to himself. He should be exhausted, but instead he felt a bit energized that he would see Molly again. It was a bit of a ridiculous feeling as Molly was a regular visitor at his offices. Her motherly nature had infected the place and Arthur was considering hiring her as an in house councilor since she provided the service already.

Calling her a councilor was just "business speak". In truth she was a mother to his group and most of them called her "mother" affectionately. She even cooked for them when they had to work late. It was an interesting thing to see people loving the times when they would have to work late on a project because of the promise Molly would bring dinner for everyone. Nothing beat Molly's cooking.

Arthur's woolgathering ended as he entered his home. He always entered through the kitchen instead of the front door because that is where he would find the love of his life. Surprisingly she wasn't there when he entered. It was odd as she always waited for him to come home in the kitchen. Before his mind could begin to worry he heard her voice calling him to the living room.

He followed the voice and found his beautiful wife and an equally beautiful guest. He, of course, new the second woman as she was a co-worker and mentee of his at Potter Enterprises and happened to be an Amazon. Since she worked for him at Potter Enterprises, instead of for Amazon Inc., she was considered a warrior and not a priestess.

It was a designation that he thought fit her very well. For Arthur, no Amazon he had met to date fit the image of amazon warrior more than Rebecca Harvey. Others would say she was too short at 5 feet tall but Arthur thought she had a presence that made her seem like a giant. Like all Amazons she had a trim, powerful and gorgeous body paired with a brilliant mind.

She had been with the company since his arrival and more than any of the other people that he considered like family, she had become like a daughter to him and Molly. His wife had even considered introducing her to Bill or Charlie in hopes that she would become a real daughter to them but Molly knew not to interfere in that way and honestly didn't think the woman would make a good match for boys, anyway.

Arthur held a great deal of care for the woman and she had been to their home many times and had met the rest of his children. In the same playful way she called Molly mum, their kids would sometimes playfully call her sis. Their actually children liked to joke with her that she was the only one of the "Weasley" children that wanted to live in the house permanently.

The black-haired woman was a vision, sitting demurely in his living room dressed in a short sundress that stopped, higher that strictly appropriate, on her bare thighs. The dress also seemed, to Arthur's eyes, to be a size, maybe two, too small. She was 20 years old but could pass for as young as 16. And most people who dealt with her thought she might as well be 40. She had just graduated Hogwarts when the Amazons formed and she was the youngest woman to be accepted as one of the hundred. He was very proud of his surrogate daughter.

The issue was that both Arthur and Molly had some very real fantasies when it came to their children. Nothing they wanted to act on but that affected them powerfully when they were intimate with one another. And, even though Rebecca was very close to the family now, she was not actually his daughter and that led to the man being completely in lust with her.

It was something he kept a tight lid on, thinking that the young woman was looking for mentorship and surrogate parents. The last thing he wanted was for his desires to hurt the girl who had come to trust them to guide her. But it wasn't always easy because sometimes she would call him "daddy" and it would make him want to have her writhing beneath his body.

Arthur loved his wife more than life itself, but in the years since the rise of Harry Potter, they had begun to share their physical love with a small group of friends. The Browns were the most often in their bed but they regularly had nights of passion with few others, including Luna's father. All their lovers were fun, but none appealed to their deepest fantasy the way Rebecca would.

As he lost a bit of his self-control and his eyes raked over her tight dress and her exposed thighs he recognized the reaction in the girl and some things began to fall into place in his mind. He was able to hide his surprise and decide to proceed carefully incase his libido was clouding his judgement. "Hello Rebecca, what brings you by?" he asked, trying to play innocent.

Unfortunately (or fortunately) for him, no one knew him as well as his wife did. "Stop teasing the poor girl, Arthur, come and sit down." Arthur blushed at how well his wife knew him and moved to sit in his favorite chair across from the girl. It wasn't till he was settled that he noticed that, in addition to the signs of arousal, Rebecca seemed a little nervous. He knew she wasn't acting and the innocence was like an aphrodisiac to him.

Molly left to get him some tea and the room was left in an uneasy silence. He looked over the petite woman, noticing her blush as she felt his eyes on her again. Petite was an extremely accurate description of her. Small B cup breast on a small frame with small hands and feet, her nervousness caused her to look even more like a teenager, instead of the confident woman he was used to dealing with and his desire climbed a little more.

He was about to ask the woman what was wrong when Molly returned with a tea set. Arthur smiled when after setting the tray down, Molly patted Rebecca on her knee in reassurance. He loved how caring his wife could be. It was a motherly gesture and he noticed that it caused the girl to flush again and he saw her nipple poke up the thin material she was wearing, her legs also parted and he could see her white panties with some type of pattern on it.

Molly poured tea for them all and then settled back across from Arthur and next to Rebecca giving the girl another reassuring pat on her leg, though all three of them noticed Molly's hand had rested higher on her thigh and not her knee. All three also were acutely aware of the small woman's legs spreading wider and Arthur could see the yellow ducks clearly on Rebecca's panties.

They slipped into another silence, it was more tense but had no unease as everyone began to understand what was happening. Then Rebecca put down her tea and said "Lord Weasley, the reason I came to visit…" Arthur choked a bit on his tea before waving his hand to stop the woman's words. He knew that some people became overly formal with him when they were nervous and he wanted to put the girl at ease.

He looked at the pretty brunet and said with a bit of mischief. "Rebecca. It is still OK that I call you Rebecca? Or would you prefer Ms. Harvey?" the woman across from him blushed a little bit before she was able to gather herself and said, "Of course, Lord…, I mean Arthur, I mean Poppa, I mean… Of course, you can call me Rebecca." Then the woman made an undignified huff and seem to collapse a bit on herself.

Arthur was worried because he was not used to seeing the woman in front of him so flustered. Once again he felt bad. He already considered her as close to a daughter as was possible and it made him want to tease her but it was obvious she was struggling with what she wanted to say. He was going to apologize but then she started to chuckle. He was confused but her chuckle had the confidence he was used to.

"Do you see, Molly?" She said. "I can intimidate any man but when it comes to your Arthur, I can barely keep myself together." Molly just laughed and said, "Don't worry, once he's our Author, it'll become easier." Then she gave the younger girl another reassuring pat on her thigh that was again higher on her thigh than the one before. When the two looked back to Arthur they both had to suppress a moan. Arthur was giving them "the look" that never failed to dampen their panties.

The look called for obedience and demanded answers. Rebecca spoke without thinking. "I've come by to tell you that I've had a crush on you forever and over the last few months it grew to be more when I realized that you and your wife could give me what I was looking for and I want it more than anything."

Arthur was no fool, and he immediately understood that this woman was asking for more than a casual sexual encounter. He took the pretty woman's hand and looked over to Molly to see her thoughts on the matter. They had explored some fun with other couples, but it was clear that the woman in front of them wanted more than just a casual fling.

Molly blushed when her husband's eyes met her own. Truthfully, while she enjoyed the casual sex they were having, she was a person who loved family and she had been thinking about bringing another person into hers on a more permanent basis for some time. She truly enjoyed sex with more than one person and adding an additional person or two to her marriage appealed to all sides of her. Especially since she knew that Rebecca was a good match to their darkest desires.

From the first moment she had met Rebecca, the girl had been flirting with the line between daughter and lover, appealing to her as a mother in one moment before doing the same as a potential lover. She was a bit ashamed to admit that she visited to see Rebecca and explore the twisted, sexual, mother/daughter flirtation they had developed, more than to see Arthur. Rebecca even regularly called her "mummy" in a way that hid none of her true intentions.

She explained all this to her wide-eyed husband. He too had been building a father/daughter relationship with the woman and had thought that sexual part was only his own desires trying to warp his perspective. The clear view he now had of her white panties with little yellow ducks, told him that he had been wrong to dismiss his instincts. He recalled every time she had called him "poppa" in a way that had made his pants tighten and felt his already teased desire pulse.

"Since we are admitting things, I should admit that I have been fighting to control my own feelings of desire for you too, Rebecca. And I think we are dancing around the elephant in the room, but I will admit that my desire for you is absolutely fueled by the fact that you are like a daughter to me." Arthur said. Rebecca looked at him with a lolita smile and said, "I should hope so, I've been prancing around you in all my cutest little dresses." Molly laughed and playfully slapped at the other woman saying, "You trollop" he's a married man.

Rebecca responded by surging forward and capturing Molly's lips in a kiss. Arthur had had the pleasure of watching Molly kiss a few women. It was always very sexy, but seeing her and Rebecca deepen the kiss with each other was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life. He wanted both women and he wanted them forever.

The kiss ended and Rebecca whispered, "The dresses weren't just for poppa and I don't want a husband, I want a daddy…and a mummy" Then she turned to Arthur and moved to sit in his lap, allowing her sundress to draw up to her hips when she straddled him. Once there she kissed him as well. Arthur's hands wrapped around the small woman and cupped her petite, panty covered ass felt her press her body into his as he deepened the kiss. Her small body reminded him of Ginny. "Come on, let's go somewhere more comfortable" Molly breathily said.

The next morning, Arthur, Molly and Rebecca had a repeat sexual encounter. They did not slip fully into the fantasy incest roles of the previous night but it was still part of the sexual experience. When they finally settled down, they were able to talk about what all of it meant for them. It was Molly who admitted that while she wanted Rebecca to join their family as a wife/fantasy daughter, she didn't want to stop swinging.

Arthur felt the same way and they both turned to Rebecca. "I'm willing to do anything you tell me, daddy" she said, admitting, in her own way, that her daughter fantasy was based in the fact that she was a submissive. With a threat of a spanking she admitted that she really didn't care as long as their relationship was real and permanent. Sex was fun and she liked the idea of her "daddy" lending her out.

That was how Rebecca became Arthur's second wife and second daughter.


	57. The Darkness Tries

**AN: I made a mistake and named the Weasley's newest lover Olivia in the previous chapter. Olivia is the name of Sirius' youngest mistress. I considered leaving them both with the same name but thought it was just lazy. So, I have renamed her Rebecca.**

* * *

 **[December 31, 1993]**

… **Flint Manor, Upper Flagley**

Ulysses Flint sat in front of his fireplace with a glass of muggle scotch in his hands. He was combating many emotions within himself but the most prevalent was anger and humiliation. The only thing keeping him in check was a thankfulness that he still had the ability to be angry and humiliated. He knew why that was but it did not make him feel any better. His thankfulness just made him feel shame.

Nothing had worked out as it should. In the summer after the upheaval in the Wizengamot and the election of Amelia Bones, He, Alvin Nott and Abraham Rosier had created a triumvirate. The newly elevated Lord Flint had felt so important that the other two Lords had included him. One of them was the head of a Prima Potentia family and Flint had entertained thoughts of becoming a vassal house of the Notts.

He knew that It was not popular to do in the darker families, but the light side families were not only re-linking themselves but gaining power by doing it and Ulysses definitely saw the advantages of tying himself to one of the four most politically powerful Houses in Britain. He thought the triumvirate was to be a test. The stated goal was to combat the Potters, but Flint knew that if they succeeded his House would be rewarded.

It had failed completely and spectacularly at the very onset. The Potter group had found out and their retaliation had been swift. It amazed and terrified him that the Potter group had destroyed them so brutally and so efficiently. And he knew he had only avoided a similarly brutal fate because his own "first strike" was not planned to happen till the upcoming semester of the school year. He had already cancelled the planned attack on the Amazons taking seriously the "warning' attack on his own son. The boy would live but both he and his father would not soon forget the fall.

He did not know how the Potters had decided on their "punishments" but the death of Abraham Rosier and the usurpation of the House of Nott was two reactions none of the three men of the triumvirate had even contemplated. He guessed that the fact that the Notts were a Prima Potentia family may have saved Alvin's life where Lord Rosier was deemed to be expendable. He wasn't sure witch fate was worse.

He took a shaky breath, they had been absolutely sure that the Potters did not even know of their existence, but that had been a mistake. He still did not know how they found out and that scared him even more. He kept telling himself that Nott or Rosier let something slip, but Potter and his advisors and friends had been regularly using magics that were thought lost and he couldn't help wondering if they had rediscovered scrying or some other form of advanced divination magic.

The Flint family head took another large swallow of his drink and let the heat calm his frazzled nerves. The hows and whys were irrelevant, what mattered was that the House of Potter had completely destroyed the Nott and Rosier families changing the nature of the two Houses, probably forever. And they had done it in a way that would make Salazar Slytherin, himself, tip a wand to them.

Flint did not want that to happen to his family and was struggling with that against the duty he thought he had to his world to save it from the muggle influence that infected Potter and his cohorts. "I can't let this stand" he thought, desperately trying to project a confidence in his mind that really did not exist. "We just have to be more careful. Take more time to plot and to plan," he continued in his restless mind. He took another long drink from his glass. He was never meant to be a leader, but they were quickly running out of them, so he would have to step up.

He wrote a letter, inviting someone he knew to be like minded. He would begin to recruit, one person at a time and not allow them to join until he was absolutely sure of them and their ability to keep their mouth shut. The people in their community who were bothered by the rapid changes happening were well known. They existed on both sides of the light/dark divide and none of them had ever openly served the Dark Lord, though many agreed with his aims, if not his methods.

He wondered if he would be more willing to join Voldemort if he knew then what he knew now about Potter's plans. The Death Eaters always bragged about the power the Dark Lord shared with them and that was what he felt he was severely lacking. His power, magical and political, could not match Potter. And the one family who might have been able to match them just had its head exiled and no one knew what the younger Nott planned to do with the family.

He emptied his glass, refilled it and emptied again.

 **[January 2, 1994]**

… **Platform 9 3/4, London UK**

The Yule break ended and, once again, witches and wizards gathered their children and brought them to London, to an oddly numbered train platform. Many of those parents found themselves jealous of their children because they got to be around the most extraordinary and exciting people in the wizarding world. The kids of Hogwarts had already had front row seats to magical animagi, swords in stone, near legendary magical duals and a whole host of other events at the center of magical conversations.

Arriving at the magical platform. many parents wished they could join their children on the train. A feeling that was magnified when they arrived to drop off their children. Because there, with the majority of his body sitting on top of the gleaming gold train and his massive head on the platform, was Harry Potter in his giant King dragon form.

The publicity stunt was no accident and had been planned specifically for the parents and guardians of the Hogwarts students. The students had seen the massive dragon form often since the revelation that Harry Potter had it. The future Lord had taken to flying around the castle grounds, playing with the squid in the lake and sunning himself in the courtyard on weekends, but their parents had only been able to see it in pictures in the newspaper. Having a chance to see him up close was a much appreciated opportunity.

His team had not told the parents he would be at the train station in his dragon form but it had been made clear that they should all come. The muggleborns had been especially encouraged to have their parents come unto the platform instead of just dropping them off at the barrier. Magical parents normally came unto the platform but they were encouraged to bring the whole family, if possible.

It was no surprise that an informal suggestion from the Potter Group was taken as if it was a personal invitation to his Yule Ball and practically every parent, muggle and magical came early and not one was disappointed at what they were able to see. There was no press and most saw it as a "private viewing" for those associated with the school. The parents would be quite popular with their friends and family as word spread about the "impromptu" event.

The magic of the platform adjusted for the larger than normal crowd and a group of Lycans made sure everyone could get a good look. For those who came early enough they were even able to touch the large creature. For a precious few, they were even able to get a picture with the dragon. The "organizers" purposely selected non-noble families for pictures.

For muggle parents, it was a great spectacle. Dragons and Lycans represented the most magical thing they had been able to see since their initial introduction to the truth of the magical world and were creatures that had existed inside the imagination of the non-magicals for millennia. One of the goals of the adult Grangers was to find ways to bring muggleborn families into the wizarding world along with their children. Magic had been a great addition to their lives and Hermione's friends had helped her (and them) strike a balance between the two worlds.

The Grangers wanted to do that for more families. So with so many muggle families on the platform excited by the site of an actual dragon, it was easy to collect names and numbers to form an informal muggle parent support group. The newly minted retainers for the House of Potter intended to plan "crossover" events where muggles "in the know" could gather and experience magical things and speak freely.

For the magical parents, Harry was just further solidifying his legend. Magicals respected power and the future Lord Potter took every opportunity to reinforce that message. His heightened senses allowed him to hear that a few of the magical commoners were even starting to refer to him as the Dragon King or the Dragon Lord. That made him smile and blow a plume of smoke out of his nostrils much to the delight of everyone.

With all going to plan, Harry returned his attention to Justine. She was standing near his snout looking as beautiful as ever in a corset top that left most of her large, round, F cup breast exposed. She paired that with a peasant style skirt that went to her thigh. It was a widely known "secret" that he was regularly sleeping with his magical guardian and concubine but he wanted her position in his life to be moved fully into the open.

That was why every few minutes, Harry's long dragon tongue would snake out of his mouth, up Justine's thigh and under her skirt. It was pretty clear by her facial expressions what he was doing and many in the crowd would cheer at the sexy woman's flushed face, heaving chest and how sexy she looked with her legs spread and ass raised to give her lover access.

… **Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore no longer had the strength to be angry. Word had reached him about Harry Potter sitting on the Hogwarts Express in his dragon form. His initial reaction was to assume that the boy was vandalizing the train but he was quickly disabused of that notion. The look Minerva had given him had truly hurt him. It was the final straw and he mourned the loss of his friend to the dark. She was an example of why the dissolutions of that Vassal and Retainer bonds should have remained.

He listened with a heavy heart as his deputy explained to him that Lord Potter had not damaged the train in any way. She then handed him a letter from the boy where he explained, "…Over this Yule holiday from the school, many people have mentioned to me both personally and through my aids that it was unfortunate that no one, other than the Hogwarts students and faculty, have gotten an opportunity to see my form in person. I agreed and arranged for the parents, guardians and close relatives of my fellow students to see my form up close. I hope to continue to set an example about cooperation and respectful relations between the houses both present and past."

Refusing to waste his time reacting to Harry Potter's antics, the headmaster simply acknowledged the receipt of the information from Deputy McGonagall and went back to his office. He arrived and found another letter waiting for him. This was a letter he was expecting and he quickly sat at his desk and opened it. As he read it, each line brought a broader and broader smile to his face.

Justin had been right, he needed to remind the wizarding world of his own greatness instead allowing people like Sirius Black to keep knocking down his accomplishments. So, he had published a paper describing a 13th use for dragon blood. Truthfully, he had discovered it years previously but had excluded it from his original paper because it was the most dangerous use he had discovered and he had wanted to protect the world from themselves.

He did not include that information in his paper and instead just implied that he had never stopped his experimentation and had finally made another breakthrough. The letter was from the Alchemist guild. They had been suitably impressed and along with the press releases, they would be awarding him their highest honor, the Flamel Prize. The prize reminded him of his dead "friend" and he winced a bit, but remained undeterred.

Unknowingly matching Harry Potter's methodology of rolling out feats to maximize recognition, he planned to release a charm modification in April His modified Patronus charm allowed the magical construct to carry messages and he was sure that it would make a big splash. Especially since the Patronus charm was a complex bit of magic that was not easy to cast. The fact that the original inventors had been the Hogwarts founders would also bring him additional recognition.

His 13th use for dragon blood was done by magically separating out the dragon blood plasma. The plasma, when added to any other blood ingredient, including dragon blood, increased the potency of the resulting solution. The resulting effects varied based on the potion being brewed but Albus knew, for instance, that adding dragon blood plasma to Re'em blood made the strength increase last 3 times as long and eliminated the corrosive effect.

His discovery was a major advancement for potions and would likely getting him an honor or two from the Potioner's Guild, as well, when they met in the summer. Potion research was very big in the public at the moment due to the many advancements being made by the Longbottom group. Albus worked hard to ignore such things, focusing only on himself and recovering his reputation.

He put that to the side and moved to the stack of documents that had been on his desk and smiled again. "Who cares if your dragon form showed up again, people have already seen it." He thought with a smile. "I am the British Mugwump to the ICW, once again." He wondered how long it would take him to reclaim his position as the Supreme Mugwump.

He frowned as he reviewed the documentation. In truth, the Prima Potentia families had contributed a lot to the international magical community over the last three years and that actually made his chances at the Supreme Mugwump position better. However, looking at some of the repercussions of the Black's actions while controlling the House of Potter made him shake his head in disgust.

Traditions were being thrown aside and torn asunder at an alarming rate. And communities that had existed successfully for centuries were adopting changes that would be catastrophic and Dumbledore was sure might threaten the Statute of Secrecy. His greatest concern was a request by the Atlanteans who discovered a tribe of were-hyenas and wanted the Lycans to act as a neutral party in negotiations with them. Albus could only see it as Harry Potter gaining more power. The request was still classified and he intended to see it die in committee.

He put that aside and moved the final stack. Plans for the Triwizard tournament and more importantly the stage for the trap he was trying to set for both Voldemort and Harry Potter.

 **[February 4, 1994]**

… **Slytherin Dorm Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

They had been back in school for a month and the hardest part for Theo Nott was accepting that it would take time to rise to Potter, Longbottom and Weasley's level. Weasley's accomplishments were particularly galling to him as the Weasley family had been a long time joke within the dark families. Ignoring how he had been raised was not easy and he felt a consistent anger that things were not moving fast enough for him.

Pansy had become particularly skilled at keeping him calm, relaxed and focused. She used her body to great effect and had responded remarkably well to his more caring hand when dealing with her. In addition to her sexual skill, she was also good to talk to and made a very useful sounding board as he planned the future of his family. He had already made great progress toward closing the gap between himself and the other two future Prima Potentia Heads, accomplishing a lot since setting himself on his path.

… **Flashback**

The Prima Potentia House of Nott had been the most powerful and stable of the Prima Potentia families up to the point that Harry Potter had re-entered the wizarding world. It was the only of the elite families that had an active Lord and Lady and was the only of them whose businesses were making money and not just existing on historical wealth. They were also the largest of the families, having survived both the war with Grindelwald and the war with Voldemort with minimal loses. And finally, they were one of the few ancient and noble families that had not closed because of one or both of the recent wars.

Unfortunately for Theo, his father had taken those facts for granted and was burdened by an overly conservative political and financial sensibility as well as an abiding arrogance in his and the House of Nott's greatness. As a dark family, the Notts, like the Blacks, had no vassals or retainers and would not have shared their magic with them if they had. They had not used any of the advantages it had for any true purpose and instead just considered a point of pride to be shared at parties.

Two and a half years later, the Notts were almost a laughing stock. They were the poorest of the elite families and had no vision for the future. Beaten in business by both the Malfoys and the Lycans, Alvin Nott had lost more than half the family wealth. The House of Nott was still very wealthy and magically powerful but many of the dark families were beginning to wonder if the Notts would ever present a dark alternative to the recent gains of the light.

Innovation and advancement had swept the British magical world and counter-intuitively British wizards had also had a resurgence of love and respect for tradition. The Nott family had not taken advantage of any of that, but today that was going to change.

Theo Nott would not admit it publicly, but he was happy that he had taken Potter and Longbottom seriously. Applying their advice had already been a boon to himself and his family. And that was the most true when it came to the two women that currently flanked him. Eleanor and Jeanette were a godsend to him. They had been completely under-utilized by the previous generation.

The two women were near perfect companions for a Lord of a noble House. Quick witted and intelligent with great organizational skills and a perfect understanding of what was expected of them in almost every situation. And best of all for the pubescent male, they were excellent and enthusiastic lovers. They were currently standing with him as he prepared to claim the Nott Family Grimoire and the Nott Family Magics that came with it.

Theo was not particularly disappointed that his father would not participate, or even be present, for the ritual that marked his ascension and the shift of the family magic to his control. Theo never really respected his father and all the fear he once had of the man was gone. It bothered him, slightly, that his mother wasn't present but didn't blame the woman because he knew that it was his father's pettiness that kept her away.

His father had, predictably, forced his mother to abdicate her responsibility with him as a parent and guardian which a had allowed him to install Eleanor and Jeanette. He would enjoy telling the man that his pettiness had been predictable and only helped him to secure his control over the family. That control would allow him to "rescue" his mother from exile, as well. He looked forward to the look on his father's face.

Clearing his mind, he returned his attention the ritual he was about to conduct. The House of Nott was not closed and the family magic recognized Alvin as the head of the family so the rituals were a bit different than what either Harry or Neville had used. It required the head of the family, to relinquish control of the family magic and then the new head to claim that control.

Alvin Nott had done his part in private as it was a great shame for him. He had gone to the Nott Family crest in their house and relinquished control of the Nott Family magic. Most families would not want the family magic to stay dormant for too long and so would plan for the two rituals to transfer power to occur one right after the other.

The new head would claim the family Grimoire right after the old head of family completed the abdication ritual. But Theo's father was being petty. Theo realized that it was the prevailing character flaw of his father. Pettiness and arrogance. He promised himself to be different. In the long run it did not matter, since the Nott family magics would take a while to dissipate from their lands and it was only a few weeks since Alvin Nott had abdicated and retreated.

Theo went to the family wing of the Nott ancestral home. The home was built on the site of the original Nott farm. The family seal had never been moved since it was first set and the current manor was the third to be built around the original wood floors where the seal was original set. The room had grown larger with each new renovation and contained the history of the Nott family along with the family tapestry.

The ceremony went quickly. Theo had been taught occlumency before he left for Hogwarts and while he had not been able to match the magical development of Potter or Longbottom, he had was till an impressively above average wizard in skill and power. By the end of the ceremony he had control of the family magics. He would meet with the extended family the next day to announce his plans but for now he wanted to celebrate.

… **Flashback End**

Theo Nott had followed the advice from Harry Potter almost exactly. After securing his position as the future Lord Nott, he had begun to search for families that might make good Vassals and retainers. He had put his Uncle Alvin in charge of that and given him Narcissa to use as an incentive when meeting with particularly desirable families.

According to his uncle the woman had become a better lover out of necessity and lots of practice, with liberal use of "incentives". The man had described some of the methods he had used on the former lady Malfoy and it sounded, to Theo, like the methods they used to break a horse and "incentive" wouldn't be the word he used to describe that. It was working though, and a couple of families were already rising to the top as possible allies. He would make the final decision over the summer.

In addition to expanding his family's influence through vassal and retainer oaths, he was on a quest to increase his strength and power. It was clear to anyone paying attention that both Potter and Longbottom were far more powerful than they should be even for their stature. Most people attributed it to the fact that they were Prima Potentia, but Theo new there was more to it. Weasley being the obvious evidence of that. He wondered if Potter and Longbottom had collaborated to gain more power but suspected that they had each found a way on their own and he was determined to do the same.

His suspicion was that their family magics were involved. The Longbottoms and their vassals were geniuses when it came to potions and he suspected that with the family opened and the Grimoire available, Longbottom had gained his strength that way. Similarly, the Potters were warding specialists which meant they were rune masters and he suspected that runes had been Potters key to his greater ability.

His family were had a magical affinity to animals. His father and grandfather before him had only used the affinity make their livestock business more efficient. In fact it had been five generations since a Nott head of family had researched practical uses for their magical creature affinity. He had changed that.

He had family members that were potion researchers. They were nowhere close to the skill and reputation of someone like Armand Jigger, but they were still skilled. He had set them the task of applying the research Dumbledore had just released regarding the 13th use for dragon blood, along with the Re'em they had, the small bit of basilisk blood they had gotten from SI, Inc. and a few magics he had uncovered in the grimoire.

He had already conducted several rituals that increased his strength and magical potential and had discovered a few more in the family grimoire. He was determined to match the other Prima Potentia heirs and had already accepted that he would pay any price to achieve it.

The final task he wanted addressed immediately, was the most fun and the most important to him in the short term. He wanted to fix his personal life. His father had been cruel and unhelpful, but Theo agreed that it was unacceptable for Potter and Longbottom to be surrounded by gorgeous doting girlfriends while he could not manage one. He had cracked the code when he began to treat Pansy better. In retrospect, it seemed so simple but he had been clouded by his father's arrogance and entitlement.

Pansy, Eleanor and Jeanette were all very devoted to him by the end of the Yule break and all it had taken was a caring touch. His mother had helped him when he returned her to the manor. She would never be his guardian again, but she was still his mother and advisor. She had told him all the ways she wished she had been treated or cared for by his father and never was. He had applied the lessons to his three ladies and had been rewarded greatly for his effort.

When he returned to Hogwarts he had applied those lessons again when he approached Marietta Edgecombe and her crew of "untouchables". The four girls, Marietta Edgecombe, Mandy Brocklehurst, Sue Li and Sarah Fawcett had not been directly bullied or mistreated since the "incident" with Luna but it was clear that they were all at the bottom of the social hierarchy of the school.

Theo had found them in the library on the second day and told them that he had "negotiated" with Harry Potter on their behalf. "I have taken control of my family and now I don't have to worry about my father interfering. I've always found you beautiful. I intend to approach her father for a betrothal contract," he had told Marietta directly.

Marietta had fallen in love with him instantly. He had faced Harry Potter for her and intended to make her the Lady Nott. It made that last year completely worth it. Her friends leapt at the opportunity to be "acceptable" again and none complained when he claimed Mandy and Sarah as his concubines and "gave" Sue Li to Blaise Zambini who was already dating Millicent Bulstrode.

Courtship for the very conservative and traditional dark families was both faster and slower than for the more progressively minded. It took only four days for the Edgecombe, Brocklehurst and Fawcett families to all agree to marriage and concubine contracts. Six days was what it took for the Li family to agree to a consort agreement between their daughter and the Zambini family. Despite their engagement, however, it took a month for the "courtship" to be properly completed.

Theo had worried that the girl would have become annoying but she proved her right to be in Ravenclaw and recognized that she was in line to possibly be the next Lady Nott. He did not care for her as much as she cared for him, but she was pretty, intelligent, magically strong and from a proper wizarding family.

The day Daphne (and Susan) along with Hanna approached Marietta in the great hall and publicly invited her to a "private tea" in Hogsmeade to meet Lady Black, sent shockwaves through the castle. The news even reached the society pages of the Wizarding Daily. When the remaining harems came together to great each other, Marietta hugged Luna and burst into tears.

 **[March 14, 1994]**

… **Voldemort's Location, Unknown (?)**

Years ago, when Tom Marvolo Riddle, who called himself Lord Voldemort, saw his own spell bounce off the head of the baby who was destined to challenge him, he experienced a few emotions. Anger, curiosity, confusion. What he never felt was fear. In the moment before the rebounding green spell hit him, he was absolutely sure that he would not die. He had made himself immune to death's touch.

It had been painful. His body had been destroyed and it had taken him a long time to regain control of himself and his magic. The entire time he worked to remake himself he planned how he would reclaim his power and continue to destroy the world so he could claim the ashes for himself. He especially looked forward to making Potter pay for his parent's insolence. He had not given enough due to the magics of the Prima Potentia and the secret magics they held.

It took him 9 years to reconstitute himself into shade but compared to his immortality, that was no time at all. And, unlike most of his followers, he had no problem working for the power he wielded. That did not mean he did not rage at his weakened state and curse Harry Potter, the boy's parents and his family. An anger that renewed itself when he failed to get the philosopher's stone.

The philosopher's stone had been a tempting target and the fact that it was to be kept at Hogwarts was the worst kept secret. Every information broker knew of it. Voldemort had suspected it was one of "the fool Dumbledore's" trap but that did not mean that he did not want it. Meeting and corrupting Quirinus Quirrell had been easy but the man's stupidity had been their downfall.

He did not have the strength to control his host at all time and the sniveling man he had possessed was too foolish to realize he did not have the power or skill to bypass the upgraded wards surrounding Hogwarts. In retrospect he wasn't sure the man even recognized that the wards were there much less that they had been upgraded.

Lord Voldemort would have killed the man or his inattention if he wasn't already dead. He should have called his master forward to help him. Voldemort's own arrogance would not allow him to believe the new wards could stop him, even in his weakened state.

He had decided to be more patient with his second attempt at a return and his patience had first been rewarded when another sniveling servant had found him. Peter Pettigrew had very few uses in the long run but he made for a good caretaker as Voldemort regained his strength and planned. The coward had proven his limited usefulness by acquiring for him the baby he was currently possessing. The greater fortune for him was when he was found by Augustus Rookwood.

The man was one Lord Voldemort's more intelligent followers and the Dark Lord had actually planned to kill him after he was finished with the baby Potter. Rookwood had been an unspeakable at one time and had avoided all accusations of being a death eater though suspicions were abundant. He was also the only Death Easter to ever remove his dark mark and not lose his magic and his life.

Voldemort had discovered the "treachery" and had planned to kill the man but then had been disembodied. Now Rookwood had found him. Voldemort did not like having someone around him that was not his slave but he couldn't afford to throw away allies. Especially when his other option was the rat, Pettigrew. The Dark Lord also was aware that Rookwood had not shared his secret to removing the mark with anyone else.

Rookwood had been able to give him a much better synopsis of the wizarding world under the rejuvenated Prima Potentia. Voldemort did not care, he just thought it would be more gratifying when he destroyed the elitist families. He had already come close to destroying the Potters and Longbottoms and doubted the Houses would be much safer from him under the guidance of teenagers.

He had intended to take over the Black family through Narcissa and Bellatrix but since they had both been banished from the family and his favorite was dead, he intended to end that family as well. The Notts, were the most powerful and secure of the elite families before his defeat and so he had always planned to end that line last. He would be the only power in the wizarding world.

It was a mistake, but Rookwood had downplayed the things Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had done, suggesting that they were merely publicity stunts and not actions that would indicate the young Lords were growing in any significant power that might challenge his lord. Rookwood was a true believer and had only removed his dark mark as an academic exercise.

The former unspeakable had also brought with him an obscure ritual and a plan that would not only bring Voldemort back to power but do in a way that would cripple Voldemort's most hated enemy. The creature once named Tom Riddle listened as the ritual was explained. He did not like the idea that Rookwood and Pettigrew would have to learn of his "muggle" lineage due to the "bones of the father" ingredient but the ritual promised to restore him to full power and not require he unearth the items that secured his immortality. It would also rob Potter of whatever protection his parents might have left him with.

He was much more pleased with the plan. A year of death and destruction that would torture the mind of Harry Potter and end with his use in the ritual as an ingredient. The boy was definitely his enemy and he was already anticipating forcibly taking his blood. He looked over to the rat and actually shivered in pleasure at the fear the man radiated when he learned that he too would be an ingredient in the Dark Lord's revival.

… **Hogsmeade Village, Scottland [April 10, 1994]**

Jack Penante would not have been able to enter the town if he had arrived with the intent to do harm to one of the residents. He would have not survived his attempt to enter the town if the resident he had intended to harm was Justine Chambers de Potter. Instead his ill intent for the woman had been fostered once he had arrived.

He had first seen Justine in the Three Broomsticks and had been smitten by her. To him she was as beautiful as a Veela, with charm, wit and intelligence to match. He was one of the many men that added to Madam Rosmerta's coffers simply to be around the pretty woman. He was not particularly shy but had decided to work slowly to seduce the woman.

Miraculously, he lived in the village for a month without discovering that she was Harry Potter's muggle concubine. He had, of course, heard of Potter's "muggle pet" as he liked to think of her and had assumed she was locked away in a home somewhere. He could never imagine that she would walk freely around the village, much less be accepted and cherished within it.

The conversations around her suggested that Justine had a "boyfriend" that was a "powerful" noble, but had assumed that just meant that she was some guy's mistress. A guy he assumed was a rich "twat" who probably didn't appreciated Justine the way she should be because she wasn't from the "right" family. The politics of magical nobility was something he knew about and hated. His father had been the bastard son of a noble.

The universe seemed to be conspiring against the man as in addition to not paying attention to who Justine was, he also hated children. So on the weekends the Hogwarts students planned to be in the village, he made himself scarce. Since Harry Potter only went to the village on the days he would have the largest crowds, Jack never saw him or saw him with Justine.

It all came to a head when he finally made his move. Justine had been kind in her rejection. In truth, even if she was not madly in love with Harry Potter, the man was not the type that she would have been attracted to. It was clear to anyone that he felt himself entitled and was bitter that his life had not matched his ambition or expectation.

Unfortunately for all involved, the other men in the village were not so kind. Everyone knew the "rules" when it came to Justine Chambers de Potter. Look but no touch. It was a system that had worked out well for everyone. Many couples started when a caring woman would console one of the men about the unattainable woman. Also even though she was not available for romance, she always had a caring ear to offer and gave very good advice. She also dressed very sexily and wasn't afraid to show a lot of skin.

Jack probably would have been able to withstand the teasing of the other men. Being rejected by a beautiful woman was not something a man was unused to. He had taken his shot, something most of the other men had been too cowardly to do. But then they had told him, "You're ridiculous to think that you could snipe Potter's bird".

Realization had been devastating for Jack. He was humiliated and angry. And those two things in a wizard usually fueled delusion. By the time the raging man reached his apartment in the village. He had found a way in his mind to convince himself that he had fallen in love with Justine. In his rapidly deteriorating mind, the "muggle whore" had deceived him, tricked him into thinking she was a proper witch only to humiliate him in front of everyone.

Andrew Lancaster was a weak man with no family name or history of any note. He was too weak and useless to have ever been recruited by the death eaters, but that did not mean he was not a supporter. At the height of the last war, he had made no secret of his absolute glee every time a family of blood traitors or mudbloods were murdered. When the war turned thanks to Harry Potter, he had lost what little he had.

He had committed no crime but had lost his job as the wizarding world had no desire to hire a man who had so openly supported the dark lord. He had moved from London to Hogsmeade to get away and had fumed at the muggle trash that Potter had brought into their midst. Many times, he entertained killing her but he knew that her death would bring endless pain and retribution from the Potter Lord. The boy was a blood traitor but Andrew knew he had power and power was to be respected. Even if grudgingly.

But Andrew had recognized the look in Jack's eyes when he was teased about trying to seduce Potter's muggle. He followed the man home, knocked and within five minutes was inside the small apartment cursing the existence of Justine Chambers de Potter with a fellow bitter angry man. By morning he had convinced the man to take his revenge.

Justine Chambers de Potter strolled through Hogsmeade confidently. It wasn't an exaggeration to call her movements sexy and seductive and most of the men and a respectable number of women had a crush on the muggle that had landed within their midst. None would do much more than admire her though as she was the personal concubine of the village's hero.

Harry Potter had given Hogsmeade a gift that no magical had ever given it before. Protection and prosperity had come to the town the instant Harry Potter had completed the installation of the ward stones for the town. For the future Prima Potentia Lord it had been marketing. Showing the greater magical world that Potter warding was back and still as powerful as legend.

For Hogsmeade it had been a boon that cost them nothing, but left them with a ward package that had every bell and whistle. Ward masters from around the world still visited the village to examine the wards and everyone left with not only a great appreciation for the House of Potter, but with high praise and recommendations for Potter Enterprises.

Justine had moved to Hogsmeade to be closer to Harry Potter, but the village saw her as a representative of House Potter left to watch over them. She had no political position within the village but was invited to almost every village meeting and her opinion was respected greatly. That she was a muggle bothered more people than would admit it openly, but on top the fact that she was charming and gorgeous, she was placed there by Harry Potter who on every visit made it clear he cared for the woman deeply.

Jack saw Justine coming toward him. He had once thought it cute that both their names began with "J", now it disgusted him as did everything about the woman he once found attractive. Her tattoos and her piercings and the "muggle style" clothes she wore. He fought against his own attraction as he eyes ran over the tight cotton, thigh length dress that she was wearing.

He raised his wand and released an organ rotting cure at the woman walking happily through the village. The cure was slightly above his ability and left him feeling weak as it used most of his available magic. If not fueled by his anger, he might have fallen into magical exhaustion and a coma from its use. But he did not care, he had chosen it because it would kill her quickly enough that no help would arrive on time but not so fast that she wouldn't die in agonizing pain for her audacity of walking openly in a wizard village. He stepped forward wanting his face to be the last thing she saw.

Jack was not an intelligent man. He had missed so many obvious signs about who and what Justine was. So it was no surprise that he had ignored the fact that one of the beautiful drakes that had drawn him to Hogsmeade Village, also followed Justine around like a loyal puppy, hopping from roof to roof or just flying around wherever he was. If he had noticed, he might have wondered why the protective creature had done nothing to stop him.

Justine Chambers de Potter was one of the seven women Harry Potter loved more than anything else in the world. He lost the first of those women as a baby when she and his father sacrificed their lives for him. Harry Potter had no intention of losing another. He was also a brilliant young man who knew that of all the women in his life, the most vulnerable was his first love. A former nurse who gave up everything to be with him.

Because of this Justine Chambers de Potter was the most magically protected person on the planet. She carried on her body, at all times, three separate ward crystals. One in a stud pierced through the hood of her clit. One dangling from the ornate piercing in her navel and one on the bar that was pierced through her tongue.

Any one of the ward crystals had enough runes to protect a building the size of Hogwarts. Also, the wards they anchored were viscous enough to cause Gringotts' most experienced curse breaking team to write off any site where they would be found. The crystals also gathered ambient magic and powered the many layers of protective, health and beauty runes meticulously drawn into the tattoo that covered a large portion of the pretty woman's body.

The fate of Jack Penante was a foregone conclusion. It was Justine that sighed in exasperation when she received multiple magical notifications that she was entering "battle mode". She had hoped that the threat of the power that the House of Potter wielded would be enough, but she had been deluding herself.

Something Karli had delighted in telling her as Harry perfected the response she was about to make. "I love him so much it hurt but his insistence on theatrics…" she stopped her thought as the effect started to happen. She wasn't terribly surprised at the man who was looking at her surprised at the ineffectiveness of his spell. She had pinned him as trouble from the beginning.

A crowd had started to gather when she started glowing. She knew that many in the crowd had come to watch her die and was slightly disappointed at how many there were. She had hoped she had made more progress. She saw people running toward her and recognized them as the people who had accepted her. "They'll all get a good show." She thought.

A shield had already absorbed the spell. Beneath her feat appeared the shield of the house of Potter, seemingly carved into the ground with liquid fire. Above her appeared a ghostly image of a golden eagle with its wings spread. It was a nod to the Potter's Roman roots. Her clothes shifted into an ankle length toga held together at her left shoulder by a gold disk, also with the Potter crest.

Her eyes started to glow white and her voice boomed across the town, though her lips did not move. "WHO DARES ATTACK THE GUARDIAN OF THE HEIR OF THE PRIMA POTENTIA HOUSE OF POTTER!" Many tried to run but discovered that they were magically held in place. The ghostly eagle made a barking sound and Justine's glowing eyes turned to the, terrified, Jack Penante.

Before the eyes of many witnesses, Justine's toga turned into the armor of a Roman Centurion, a sexy female version of it. Her white toga had shrunk to a thigh length red tunic. Around her waist she wore a gold belt (Balteus) and from it hung mental straps (Baltea) that went from her waist to the end of the tunic and wrapped around the entire length of the belt. A Silver and gold, form fitting armor covered her top and was molded to form around her breasts. A helmet with red plumes covered her head and a roman style gladius sword was at her hip.

Finally, she wore a short cape. The people behind her saw that the red cape had the shield of the House of Potter, stitched in gold on it. Her eyes still glowing white, the avatar of the Guardian of the House of Potter as she would be called in whispered conversations from that day on drew her sword and dashed toward the shell-shocked Jack Penante who still held his wand though that was no longer by his own will. In a clean movement, she buried the sword in the man's heart.

She pulled the sword from his chest and barely looked at his surprised face as he fell dead. Then she returned to the center of the Potter shield, still etched in the ground and glowing and said to the hovering golden eagle "I thank you for your aid" and the eagle seemed to respond, "You may call on us whenever you need us." Then everything faded away and Justine was once again in her cute gray cotton dress.

Before anyone could react, a truly fearsome and unnaturally large Hebridean Black dragon landed behind the weirdly calm muggle and let out a roar that caused a few of the already terrified villagers to faint. "Calm yourself, m'lord." Justine said clearly. "The danger is past and justice has been served." The dragon shifted into Harry Potter looking royally pissed and dressed in battle robes.

Anyone looking up would see a red-headed young man riding on the back of a nightmare, flying in a covering pattern around the area. The fact that no one really noticed testified to the surreal nature of the recent events in the magical village.

 **[May 22, 1994]**

 **…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office. He was doing the same thing he had been doing for the entirety of the second term of the Hogwarts school term. Plotting. If asked, he would not describe it that way and would probably call it planning. He was planning to save the wizarding world. The reason it was more a plot than a plan was because to accomplish his goal he had decided to first betray the wizarding world. Betrayal was another word he would not use to describe his actions.

Albus still believed that the key was Harry Potter. The boy was bound by prophecy and it did not matter how hard the boy fought against it, the prophecy would be fulfilled. Albus did not feel bad for the boy because, to him, there was no greater purpose than being a savior of the world. But he did understand the boys dogged determination to avoid his fate.

It was why he had not told the boy about the prophecy he had witnessed all those years ago. He knew without a doubt the boy would fight against it, but more importantly history had taught that knowing your fate did more damage than good in the long run. But it was time for the boy's path to clear up and Dumbledore had set the pieces in motion.

The Triwizard tournament would be the beginning of the second war. He had hoped to have more control of the boy before starting the war but the end of the previous year had made it clear to him that they boy could not be guided as he had expected. Instead he needed a grand enemy that would force the boy and his supporters to join with him. "enemy of my enemy" he thought ruefully.

Augustus Rookwood was brilliant but he was easy to manipulate. Far easier than Harry Potter had been. The man was not a spy for the headmaster but his loyalties were well known in the right circles. It had taken him the second half of the summer and the entire first semester but he had been able to lead the former unspeakable to the ritual that would revive his master.

Anyone who knew Tom Marvolo Riddle would be able to guess who he wanted as the "blood of the enemy" ingredient. The only way to get to the boy reasonably would be the Triwizard tournament and the headmaster had only had to "wait" in the right places to make sure the Rookwood saw that too. After that he only had to keep an eye out and allow Tom's brilliant mind to get the boy. Then Tom would sever his own connections to his baubles and Albus would be able to kill the once again mortal dark lord.

He was tracking all the players and he knew Rookwood had reconnected with the shade of the Dark Lord in Eastern Europe. With the upgrades to the wards, Albus expected that the high traffic to and from the school would be used to kidnap Potter away from the protections and then the ritual would bring the Dark Lord back. Using Harry Potter's blood was the mistake Dumbledore was counting on. The protection the boy's mother and father had given him would conflict with the target of that protection. Dumbledore's flawed understanding caused him to believe that Harry Potter's blood in the Dark Lord would sever his connection to his Horcruxes leaving the reborn Lord mortal.

At one time, it had been doubtful that Harry Potter could survive such an encounter and Dumbledore had planned to raise the boy with the proper mind set to go to sacrifice himself when the time came. Instead he was forced to "convince" Tom to take the boy instead. He also wasn't sure that Potter could not survive the encounter, which was why he had jumped on the fortuitous happenings the previous month.

The Potter group had finally made a crucial mistake. Justine would have better served her "master" by just dying. He had no doubt Potter's vengeance would have been swift and brutal, since that was the way of dark wizards. But instead she, a muggle, had "defended" herself against a wizard and killed that wizard, in public.

The backlash had been swift. The wizarding world was divided about what to think of it all. A small majority sided with the muggle and believed that the fact that she could call on the Potter magics as guardian to Harry Potter, to defend herself, was evidence of their belief. The other half of wizarding Britain was in an uproar. A muggle calling upon the magic of a Prima Potentia was sacrilege to them and they wanted her dead.

The minority knew that they could not simply call for her death, so were instead calling for her to be tried, and convicted, for the murder of Jack Penante. They were even spreading rumors that the woman had, in fact, betrayed Harry Potter and seduced the "poor man" and drove him to his actions that day.

Albus had not known the guardianship of the House of Potter could wield such power and he began to wonder if that was not the "power the dark lord knows not". The notion sat well with him since it was a power he could claim if he was Potter's guardian again. Unfortunately for him he did not live in the muggle world.

In the muggle world, decisions like the one he needed made were based on laws and politics and people who could be convinced or coerced into making a decision that was "in the best interest of the child." But Albus was in the magical world. A world that was culturally a feudal one where matters of a House was not under the control of the government. And a world where decisions backed by magic could not be directly challenged.

With the Triwizard tournament locked in and Voldemort on his way, Albus Dumbledore decided to move in the open instead of his usual backroom methods. His son, Justin agreed with his plan and he called in all his favors. A message was sent. In exchange for Justine giving up her guardianship of Harry Potter to Lord Albus Dumbledore, the Dumbledore block in the Wizengamot that held "sway" over all the judicial committees would recommend that Justine Chambers de Potter be remanded to the custody of the House of Potter and not be allowed into the wizarding world again.

Albus Dumbledore had already made an enemy of the Longbottoms and with that move made an enemy of both the Blacks and Potters. But he was not worried because he would hold Harry Potter's guardianship and by the end of the next year Lord Voldemort would be back, forcing them all to unite against a worst enemy. Unite behind him and the power of the House of Dumbledore and Potter.

 **[June 18, 1994]**

 **…50 Feet Above the Hogwarts Express, En Route to London**

Justine was on Harry's back. He was, once again, in his dragon form and following the Hogwarts Express as it headed back to London. When the news had come she had felt bad that she had caused her "Harry" problems but not once did she believe he would abandon her. She tightened her grip on the dragon, more to express her love than out of any fear that she might fall. Harry maintained a magical field around him that kept her secure.

Beneath her she could see her sisters, friends and a great many of the students of Hogwarts. They were all seated on the roof of the train. The activities were basically the normal end of year things except for the groups who would point at her as she flew on her Dragon Lord. Like her, the students were magically secured and would not fall from the train and so would arrive in London with yet another story of "awesomeness" from the Gryffindor known as Harry Potter. "Take that, you bloody bastard" she chortled.

 **…Flashback**

The ultimatum had come a week before the end of the school year. It landed like a bomb. Members of the public who had followed Albus Dumbledore's political rise, fall and re-emergence, all agreed it was completely out of character for the man and seemed more in keeping with the brash actions of young up and comers in the political world like Potter and Longbottom.

Albus Dumbledore had expected a lot when he had made his public declaration. Some of it had occurred as he expected. The voices calling for Justine's death had withered as most of that faction sided with his "compromise" and started calling for the woman's banishment. The school had also reacted as he expected and lost all respect for him.

It had been teetering already and he had accepted that his students would have no love for him in the short run. He was sure they would come back to him in the face of the coming return of Lord Voldemort and anticipated their desperate cries for his help and protection. The first day he had entered the great hall for breakfast, the Potter inner circle had been missing and he had been met with complete and utter silence.

A wizard of his strength could sense magic to a degree and magic was intertwined with emotions, especially in teenagers and preteens. The level of disgust he felt aimed at him had made him a bit ill but he weathered it, pleased at the fact that he had forced Potter and his closest friends into hiding. Then lunch came and things started to move off script.

When he approached the great hall, he could hear the noise. It was loud and boisterous as it had normally been. It was odd, but he was sure his entrance would cause the room to fall back to silence. A deep part of him enjoyed the control he had recaptured over the school. He held his head high and walked into the hall regally. After all he was soon to hold the controls of one of the elite families of the wizarding world.

The noise did not stop. Everyone was present, including Potter and his entourage. He was confused but dared not show it to the students. It was clear no one was paying any attention to him. When he moved into their line of site, they did not purposely look away. What they did was worse, they looked right through him. Not a flinch or anything. No effort. It was as if he did not exist to them.

For a man who worked hard to be noticed, it was a blow. He moved to his seat at the table and saw that none of the faculty were acknowledging him either. That made him angry. "Good Afternoon, Minerva" he said with practiced ease. She would either have to break her "silent treatment" or be insubordinate. He didn't realize that she wasn't part of the student's protest. He smiled in victory when she began to speak but the smile died when she said, "Good Afternoon, Headmaster Dumbledore"

He had never heard her be so formal with him. Her voice had no warmth, no sense of camaraderie, nothing and it was a powerful blow. He looked to his other faculty and none spoke to him. Not until he addressed them by name, at which point he received absolute formality in return. No small talk was returned and when he finally tried to force the issue with Hagrid, "Rubeus, how is Amelia and Mysti doing?", the man answered, "That is personal to me and I'd rather not discuss it with you, Headmaster Dumbledore."

He refused to be chased form the great hall in his school and so accepted the formality. He kept telling himself they would have to come around once Voldemort returned. He looked to the active, happy hall of students eating. He intended to be petty and force everyone to sit at their own tables, but was shocked to see that all the students were already at their own tables.

That was when the owls arrived. A special afternoon edition of the Daily Prophet. He expected the wizarding daily as that was the paper he suspected was controlled by the Potter group in one way or the other. That surprise increased when he saw his paper of choice, the paper for the conservative, destroy him completely.

 _Albus Dumbledore was born a commoner. He rose to the nobility through hard work and dedication to the safety of witches and wizards. That is why we are surprised to see him trying to usurp power from those above his station. Line theft is so dishonorable not even the dark Lord or his followers ever sank to that level of behavior and it is disappointing to see the once great Albus Dumbledore stray so close to the unthinkable. – Excerpt from the Daily Prophet, Special Afternoon Edition._

 **…End Flashback**

* * *

 **AN: This is the end of Book 3. I suspect it will be the hardest of the books for me to write since it was the year in cannon most affected, I think, by the changes I made to the universe. I have already begun Book 4, which is the one that I have been most excited to write and the one that holds the seed of my original idea.**

 **I have no schedule for it as I am a freeform writer and I fear I may be too excited to get a coherent version of each chapter out on my first, second or third try.**


	58. Is This the Darkness?

**AN1: THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF BOOK 4 (YEAR 4)**

 **AN2: I found a better formula for determining everyone's body type. I won't be going back to adjust previous chapters but from this point forward any discrepancy in body type descriptions is intentional.**

* * *

… **House of Dumbledore Offices, Wizengamot, Ministry of Magic, London**

Justin Dumbledore held himself responsible. It had been he who had kept encouraging his father to escalate things with the Potter group. His father had spent the majority of his later years operating from the shadows, but Justin knew that his father was the greatest light lord the world had ever seen and thought that it would be better for him to act in the open rather than continue to try and pull strings from the darkness.

Justin believed in his father and believed that his father had earned the right to dictate the direction of the magical Britain. After all it had been him who saved it. The man had won in some of the greatest magical duels that had ever occurred. He had beaten back the Dark Lord Grindelwald and held the line against the Dark Lord Voldemort. If not for his father, Justin believed, the magical world would have fallen long ago.

The younger man had even witnessed his father's greatness firsthand. On the night his mother had died, Albus Dumbledore had arrived like an inferno and saved him from Voldemort personally. He had watched his father meet wands with the Dark Lord and send him running. The magics he had witnessed that night still brought awe and wonder to him. To Justin, his father had every right to steer the world and he believed it was time the world was reminded of that fact.

His eagerness to see his father standing victorious over the enemies of their family and the wizarding world had created a blind spot for him. Albus Dumbledore was a man of the previous generation. He had an outdated notion of how people would behave and react. Justin thought it was his responsibility to understand and prepare for the new powers in the wizarding world and he had been caught flat footed. He had failed his father.

If they were in the muggle world where decisions made about the welfare of an underage heir to a fortune were done by a group of people who normally operated in a cesspool of politics, money and governmental interference, then Albus Dumbledore would already be Harry Potter's guardian. All done "in the best interest of the child", of course.

But they were in the magical world. A world where magic had an opinion of its own and one that rarely could be manipulated. In addition, magical Britain was far closer to a monarchy than a republic and governmental interference in the business of noble families was near impossible. Not only did magic work against it but the culture of the people opposed such things as well.

For a short time, Albus Dumbledore had managed to do it anyway. If only on paper. But the system of favors and lax attentions he had cultivated to accomplish such things had almost completely collapsed with the re-emergence of the Prima Potentia. Now, getting guardianship of Harry Potter required the boy to voluntarily hand it to him and that required leverage.

Neither Dumbledore was surprised that the initial offer had been rejected. Threatening to put someone on trial was not real leverage. They needed to put Harry's "muggle" on trial. Justin believed that with his father's political control of the Judiciary that the trial alone would cause Potter to negotiate. Albus believed that "the boy" would force a verdict.

The problem was that they could not get the woman arrested. It was a flaw in the plan and was the failure that Justin blamed himself most for. Before the reforms, having someone arrested was the easiest thing in the world. The Auror force was not perfect and arresting someone was a relatively benign thing to do, since the courts and the MOP had the real power. In the days of Minister Fudge, having someone arrested for no reason was such a minor corruption that most did not even lie about it.

That was a thing of the past. The minister of magic had made it clear that such things would result in severe consequences if discovered. For the few "bad apples" that remained on the Auror force, it might have still been worth it, especially as with the "arrest" being organized by Albus Dumbledore. An officer may have felt protected doing the bidding of a powerful wizard like him.

The issue for Dumbledore's plans was that his target was also very powerful. Maybe more so. Harry Potter was the Lord of a powerful Prima Potentia family, allied with a second Prima Potentia family, then the Blacks and had the Lycans as a security force. The same Lycan that still trounced the Auror force in their "war games." In addition the Potter group had made it known that any arrest by an Auror of a Potter family member without proper authorization or justification would result in a blood feud. That message was punctuated by the presence of a giant, angry-looking black dragon that had appeared at the edge of the Potter Castle wards.

Four separate forged warrants for the arrest of Justine Chambers de Potter had been ignored when fear-based due diligence discovered that they were false. The reason for the desperate attempt to have the woman arrested was because of the nature of the magical judiciary. It did not matter why you were arrested in magical Britain, once you were in front of a panel of judges, they could charge you with anything and conduct a trial. But no Auror was willing to make an arrest without a warrant to protect them.

Obtaining a warrant used to be only slightly more difficult than just having a helpful Auror arrest someone. The primary issuer of them was the Ministry Office of Prosecution (MOP) with the authorization of the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE). Morgan Nicholson was the current director, he was an avid supporter of Albus Dumbledore and he refused to issue a warrant for Justine Chambers.

There existed no law that prohibited a muggle from defending themselves from attack from a wizard. The one law that did have that prohibition had been overturned by the Wizengamot in the previous November's session. There were other laws about muggles that could be interpreted as a violation of a law. Interpreting laws was outside the duty of Aurors but well within the scope of responsibility of the Director of the DMLE.

However, the Wizengamot had been publicly and actively reviewing those laws. For all his faults, the Director of the DMLE believed in justice, and propriety. He did not think it was appropriate for him to interpret a law that was under legislative review. As he explained to one of Albus Dumbledore's friends, "I would issue a warrant if a law was clearly violated, but to issue one under the current statute that requires me to interpret the meaning and intent of that statute, when it is currently under legislative review precisely to clarify the meaning and intent, would be inappropriate. I'm sorry."

In addition to the Director of the DMLE, a warrant could be issued directly from the office of the Minister of Magic. Again, if the previous minister had still been in office, this would have been an extremely easy thing to obtain. A "donation" to the minister's re-election fund would have "helped" the man to understand the importance of "justice being done".

The current Minister of Magic did not maintain an election fund and had a very clear and unwavering understanding of "justice". She had also smartly declared to the press that she recognized that she had a conflict of interest and had recused herself from all involvement in the Justine Chambers de Potter case. The small bump in her approval rating went unnoticed by her but was the cause of an angry outburst or two in the House of Dumbledore Wizengamot Office.

Another avenue, ironically, was the office of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot who as the official head of all committees represented the single person in the judiciary who could issue a warrant and the current office holder was one of the members Albus Dumbledore had no influence over. In fact, Thomas Gibbon, who had become the permanent Chief Warlock, was a conservative noble who saw Dumbledore's play for guardianship as attempted line theft so approaching the man was a nonstarter. Albus did not appreciate the irony that he had voluntarily relinquished the power he now needed.

The most irritating missed opportunity for the Dumbledore group's plans was that the Advisory Council to the Minister was the one Wizengamot committee that did not have the Chief Warlock as its official head and so could on its own accord issue the warrant Dumbledore wanted. Unfortunately for him, he was the newest noble on the committee, both in his personal tenure and his family's. Because of that, and some other issues, he was not made the chair of the advisory board and was unable to even secure a vote on the question.

While that was happening, the Dumbledores were getting a beating in the press. They had expected the Wizarding Daily to be against them. They had prepared for the "liberal" newspaper's "biased" views. And it had come. The Wizarding Daily accused him of lacking a sense of fairness and understanding. They even questioned his status as a Light Lord if he would expect a person to just die rather than defend himself. Many a muggleborn who once saw Albus Dumbledore as a protector of their right to practice magic wept over the coverage and the revelations it presented

Albus Dumbledore had been sure that once the Dark Lord returned he would be able to regain the trust of those people. In the face of the extermination that Lord Voldemort promised, he was sure that the type of people that read the Wizarding Daily would flock to him, even if in desperation. His bigger concern was the Daily Prophet. The accusation that he was, in essence, a commoner who earned a position within the nobility and was now betraying that generosity by trying to usurp one of the elite Houses was hurting his standing within the group he needed most.

The older traditionalists that made up the bulk of his influence in the judiciary were growing concerned about the reports in the Daily Prophet. Nearly everything Harry Potter had done since returning to magical England had been an offence to them. But he was still "His Grace, Duke Harry Potter" and that was important to them. Removing him from the influence of a muggle whore had been a cause they could get behind but not at the expense of selling the Potter legacy to an upstart.

The most damning argument that paper made against the headmaster was that he wasn't needed. Harry Potter had re-opened his house. He had re-sworn both Vassals and Retainers. Entire families that had sworn on their magic to protect and serve the House of Potter. "Who is Albus Dumbledore to step in front of them?" the paper asked. That article had ended with a list of the people who approved of Justine Chambers de Potter as Harry's guardian.

" _To be clear, these are the people Lord Albus Dumbledore, a newly created Earle, seeks to usurp:_

 _Lord Sirius Black, Duke of Gallotero, Earl of Cunningphrey, Baron of Blancaster and Knight Magicae of the Custodians of Shadow. Lord Black is the Godfather of Harry Potter as selected by the former Lord and Lady Potter._

 _Lord Osirus Vector, Marquee of Bridgemere, Earl of Hardwin, Baron of Summerset and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle. Lord Vector is the head of the House of Vector, sworn vassals to the House of Potter and he is a personal advisor to Harry Potter._

 _Lady Minerva McGonagall, Marques of Merrymour, Countess of Silverkind, Baroness of Fishbon and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle. Lady McGonagall is the head of Clan McGonagall, sworn vassals to the House of Potter and she is a personal advisor to Harry Potter._

 _Lord Remus Lupin-Marauder Earl of Ladenfeud and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle._ _Lord Marauder is the head of the House of Marauder, sworn vassals to the House of Potter, Alpha of Alphas of the English Lycan Packs, personal guard of the House of Potter and he is a personal advisor to Harry Potter._

 _Lord Arthur Weasley, Count of Wishborne, Baron of Hartington and Knight Magica of the Order of the Eagle._ _Lord Weasley is the head of the House of Weasley, sworn vassals to the House of Potter and he is a personal advisor to Harry Potter._

 _These five names represent five Noble houses, three of them Ancient and Noble and one a Prima Potentia. Who exactly does Lord Albus Dumbledore think he is."_

 _-Excerpt from_ _Why Does Dumbledore Dare?_ _, The Daily Prophet_

The article had ended any chance Albus Dumbledore had of gaining the guardianship of Harry Potter or the power that he had convinced himself was the "power he knew not". But Albus was nothing if not persistent. He still wanted Justine out of the way. The woman was not a witch but more importantly she was not raised in the wizarding world where his machinations could work against her.

He deduced that if he could force Potter to end her guardianship that it would likely go to one of the younger members of the families that were Vassals. With Minerva already standing in for Susan Bones, Albus assumed that Septima Vector would likely be the choice due to her age relative to Potter. It did not matter to him, he just needed it to be a person in the magical community who would be around when the Dark Lord returned. They would all flock to him and he would control Harry by proxy.

And he had figured out how to do it.

… **Improper Use of Magic (IUM) Office, Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

… **Flashback**

For three years, Magdalene Edgecombe had hated Harry Potter. Her hatred for the boy began as a general dislike when he had killed four men before he had even started Hogwarts. She still remembered the Pensieve memory and it still caused her to shiver. Both the Minister and his attack dog had wanted her to sign off on having the boy arrested, but she was not able to. Not with the Director of the DMLE standing in front of her.

Madame Hopkirk had been a loyal assistant and attempted to take the blame for that failure. It had not worked and, based on the dressing down she had received from Umbridge later that day, she had been sure that they were both to be fired. Luckily, Potter's antics had kicked over an ant hill and before long Umbridge was gone and the Minister was trying to keep his head down.

Magdalene still hadn't liked the Potter boy. He represented chaos and she didn't like that. Her job would have not needed saving by his chaos if his chaos had not put it in jeopardy in the first place. Her dislike had been proven justified the following year when her daughter, Marietta, had been attacked by one of Potter's group. As she suspected, both him and his "girlfriend" had avoided all punishment and instead her daughter had been "blacklisted" in the school.

When she had gotten the full story from her daughter, she had conveniently ignored the fact that her daughter had been wrong and instead focused on the fact that in addition to the attack, her daughter had been rejected in favor of a first year student. One that at the time had not even been from a noble family like the Edgecombes. A commoner.

Then it had happened.

Theo Nott had returned from the Yule holiday and not only had he taken over the House of Nott from his father, who abdicated, but the young boy began to actively "pursue" her daughter. She snorted as the word crossed her mind. Marietta had been ready to chuck her panties the very first day and she did not want to think of the things she had done since the marriage contracts had been signed.

Currently her daughter was at Nott manor, probably on her back allowing Nott to do depraved things to her and her friends. Magdalene had not had much say in the whole affair. Her grandfather was the current head of the Edgecombe family and the man had lept at the chance to marry their minor noble family to a Duke as well as swear them as Vassals to the powerful House.

In truth, the mother was not very bothered. Her daughter had found a great match. She was even to be the next Lady Nott, a title she would not have received had her attempts with the Potter boy succeeded. Her upset was because she wasn't stupid. Most people considered intelligence a gift but it had the, sometime unwanted, habit of allowing a person to see through bullshit.

The story she had been told was that after Lord Marauder, the Lycan King, Alpha of Alphas and Vassal of House Potter, had caught the former Lord Nott in a conspiracy to kidnap the House of Marauder's Acromantula and a Lycan woman, Lord Marauder had demanded that Alvin Nott abdicate his position to his son, the class mate of Harry Potter.

Then, of his own volition, the new Lord Nott and heir to the head of the family, approached Harry Potter on behalf of her daughter, a minor noble girl, so that he could court her and make her the next Lady of a Prima Potentia family. She did not know why Harry Potter or his advisors were doing what they were doing but it was clear that they had orchestrated a coup in the House of Nott and "rescued" her daughter from social exile.

The other downside of being very intelligent I that when a puzzle is presented that the person wants to solve and can't, it becomes a severe nuisance. Magdalene half believed that Harry Potter had done it just to continue to irritate her.

… **End Flashback**

"Puzzle solved" she thought as she looked at the man that sat across from her. In an odd way, she felt better. The Potter group had not saved her daughter out of any form of benevolence, they were just banking favors like any other political group. She hated owing political favors and the trading of them was her least favorite part of the previous minister's administration. Absolutely nothing got done under Fudge that wasn't being legered.

Still, a little bit of favor trading was ok and it seemed she would be able to pay her debt sooner than later. That was always good. You didn't want to have your debts sitting over you like the sword of Damocles. Then the man started talking and her eyes widened. The people she was dealing with were playing in the big leagues.

"And you are sure that Potter is not trying to set me or my family up." She said with a bit of tremble in her voice. Simon Nott, Theo's uncle nodded and gave her a minor magical oath that the deal he was presenting was true. If she did what was asked of her, the Edgecombe family would be guaranteed elevation from Baron to Earl and a permanent seat on the Wizengamot. "Marietta has proven herself to be an excellent candidate for the next lady Nott and your family's elevation will silence any voices that think that the daughter of a Barony House is not good enough."

She was in the middle of a full-on conspiracy. And all she had to do was something that she would have done eagerly six months before if she had no fear of retaliation. In exchange, her family, that had been a minor noble one and not seated on the Wizengamot would be catapulted forward. Her daughter would be a Duchess and her brother would one day be an Earl. She agreed and the bargain was struck.

… **Auror Headquarters, Central Alley, London**

Albus Dumbledore walked down the well-appointed, cobblestone street of Central Alley. All the renovations had been completed and the area had become yet another "marvel" of the new magical Britain. The headmaster's eyes glanced at the banners hanging in front of the museum. The Longbottoms had recently partnered with the Notts to endow a cultural enrichment grant. The grant would fund an anthropological and archeological survey of British magical growth through the ages. The banners proclaimed the first in a series of showings as "Coming Soon"

All four of the Prima Potentia had donated an artifact to the museum for the collection. Sirius Black had also donated copies of three of his ancestor's journals, family secrets redacted, along with the wand of the very first Orion Black. The wand predated the roman incursion into the British Ailes and so represented a great opportunity to study ancient wand lore and history. A plaque was to be unveiled in his honor at the museum.

The Potter's and Blacks had also come together to fund the opening of a public library in Central Library. Along with funding, the two families donated a few ancient books and then filled the library with more modern additions. Many in the nobility on both sides of the light dark divide also contributed. Neville Longbottom's idea to generate pride in magical history and tradition separated from the series of Dark Lords who had coopted the notion for evil had been met with great support. His plaque was to be put on a fountain that was being built at the center of the alley.

Albus Dumbledore's pride would not allow him to see it as anything but sinister attempts to undermine their society by manipulating the public into thinking they were doing good. If Black, Potter and Longbottom really cared, they would not have also supported the refurbishing and rebuilding of the Charm Hotel, nor would they advocate for muggleborn families to have access to it. The Grimmauld Commons would not exist nor would any of the "muggle-inspired" items that were infecting the wizarding world.

Albus took a tight grip of his wand. He did not draw it but he drew comfort from the item he considered the great equalizer. The elder wand had seen him through the war with Voldemort and would see him through the coming conflict. He took a breath and looked over to the woman who was following him. He thought he could see the same disgust in her eyes that he held when looking at the alley and completely misunderstood her target.

He had not been having any luck recently and he had to admit that Magdalene Edgecombe's position as the Chief of the Improper Use of Magic Office had been a stroke of luck. The woman was exactly what he needed. The scandals in Harry's first year had caused her to be demoted for six months when it was discovered that she had ignored signs of corruption in her office. She had regained her position after the purges had eliminated any other option and it was determined that she had not been willful in her ignorance.

The woman was also the mother of Marietta Edgecombe who had been attacked and then isolated at Hogwarts because of a "misunderstanding" (Dumbledore's word) between her and the Lovegood girl. The family was considered neutral but dark leaning which pleased Dumbledore as he was sure he would be able to lead them fully into a neutral position or even into the light. He was unaware they had already made an oath to the House of Nott.

As he opened the door to the Auror office for her, he smiled. All of the woman's problems and that of her family could be placed at the feet of Harry Potter and his backers. And the woman believed it. He had done some investigation and the woman had been grumbling about Potter for over a year. That all culminated at the most important fact. As the head of the Improper Use of Magic Office, Madam Edgecombe could issue an arrest warrant.

… **The Leaky Cauldron, Hogsmeade Village, Scotland**

Rosmerta Leaks was nervous. She did not like being nervous, she liked making other people nervous. She tried to hang on to that thought. She let memories of the many, many young boys and men that had wasted away hours just to sit in her pub comfort her. Those boys would both admire and be extremely intimidated by her as she moved around serving drinks and food. She reminded herself that even with the arrival of the very beautiful Justine Chambers de Potter, that her list of admirers had remained strong.

"Hello Rosy"

The deep baritone voice that seemed to resonate like a church bell swept all of her building confidence away. She looked toward the door to her pub and saw the large form of Rubeus Hagrid practically glide through. She tried, and failed, to keep her hands from brushing at her clothes and screamed in her head to "stop being a weak willed trollop" just because the half-giant had arrived.

Her thought caused her to focus more on why she was so nervous. Rubeus was a half giant and while she wasn't a trollop she was 1/4 troll. Most people did not know that. If they were willing to comment on her 7 foot height, they would more likely assume she was part giant. Rubeus had never mentioned it but she knew that he knew she wasn't part giant the same way she knew that Harry Potter had some troll blood in him. People like her could just tell about each other.

Her nervousness swelled and, again, she started to straighten out non-existent wrinkles in her dress. She had bought the dress for the date, something she hadn't done in almost a decade. She was a bit ashamed to admit that the last time she went shopping to impress a date, she was in an eerily similar situation, trying to impress a half giant. That man ended up having a girlfriend already, too. "Maybe I am a trollop" she thought a bit dejectedly.

She looked into Rubeus' face and caught the movement of his eyes at it roamed over her body. The dress was definitely doing as the sales lady at the Grimmauld Commons promised. It was a muggle influenced style. Very tight and cut low up top to put her massive breasts on display and cut high on the bottom to do the same to her long shapely legs. It was red to match her dark red hair.

The open desire in his eyes and easy going smile broke her of her nervousness. "Hey Ruby" she said with a teasing tone. "Right on time, you must be eager". She added. Rubeus was not one to hide his emotions and the way he looked at her told the story of how eager he actually was. It caused her heart to flutter. She was not overly hopeful about her chances and still a bit confused about why he had asked her out, but her feelings for him were not new and she wasn't going to let him go without even trying.

His eyes met hers and he smiled and she knew that he knew how nervous she had been. She had not allowed herself to be that vulnerable around anyone, especially a man, in decades and her heart ached a little at how easily he was tearing her walls down. Part of her still screamed at her to stop and run from what was being offered but a part she had thought she had buried had awoken and would not let her run from her chance.

Everything about him screamed "man" to her. From his neatly trimmed beard to the leather duster that reached his ankles and the now infamous leather pants that he always wore. He removed his coat and hung it next to the pubs door. He closed and locked it before turning back to her. Rosmerta's mind had not rebooted since he removed the long garment to display a white silk muggle-style dress shirt that hugged his body like a second skin.

Rubeus moved across the open room. He paused to kiss her on the cheek before he escorted her to the front of her bar and sat her in one of her own chairs. "I think I am going to serve you tonight" he said with a wink and she blushed at the double entendre before her mind finally started up again. She narrowed her eyes at him when he moved behind her bar and made himself comfortable in her domain. She felt herself become aroused at his boldness and crossed her bare legs, smiling at how her movement drew his attention.

She had been with many men over her years but very few had the strength of will to not be intimidated by her forceful nature and not one had been bold enough to ask her out on a date to her own bar and then take the bar over. Grasping on to her indignation like a lifeline she turned her fiercest glare toward the interloper.

He didn't even flinch at her glare and that just made her squirm some more. She watched as he deftly pulled a glass out and started to make her a drink. She had no idea what he was making and assumed it was one of the new "cocktails" she had heard was being served at the nicer bars in Grimmauld Place. Whatever it was he was making precise measurements and also pulling some ingredients from his pockets.

She watched him move and marveled at how sexy "making a drink" could look. Her eyes kept lingering on his thick arms as they flexed slightly with his movements. When he was done, he presented her with a dark red concoction in an oddly shaped glass that looked like a funnel with a stem like a champagne glass. "It's based on a muggle drink called a Manhattan, except I replaced the muggle whiskey with Firewhisky. The dark red color reminded me of your hair." he said as he presented her with the finished product.

She sipped the drink and smiled in delight at the wonderful taste and then watched as he went back to work. Candles came out of his magically expanded pockets, then napkins and then utensils and finally a pair of covered plates. "I cooked this myself" he announced a he uncovered the plates and she saw a pair of delicious looking steaks.

Before long they were deep into one of their typical conversations as they ate. The meal was delicious and he made her two more of the cocktails. She was having a wonderful time. He could cook, he could make her laugh and he was even more handsome than he had been when she first met him. When they finished eating he gathered up everything and they vanished back into his pockets. Then he pulled out a slice of chocolate cake and two forks.

She was amazed that after all the years they had known each other that they were finally on a date with one another. He had already been back at Hogwarts when she purchased the pub and he had been one of her first costumers. He had been a regular of the previous pub owner. When you're a 7 ft tall woman, your options for men can be limited so she had noticed the 10 ft tall half-giant immediately.

He was scruffy and obviously unhappy and she had been ready to write him off after he ordered his sixth glass of ale. But he had been a "good" drunk, if such things existed. He was never belligerent and even though she could tell that the drink made him more melancholy he was never weepy or blubbering. He also had a habit of always straightening himself up when she came by.

Like most of the men in the pub, he had almost instantly developed a crush on her. She knew it was a bit more due to their size similarity. She liked who he could be but realized he had more issues than she would be able to help with so they settled into easy friendship. She would flirt with him occasionally just to fluster him but before long she found herself liking him more than she should.

He was her "maybe in a different life" and then one day he disappeared. She found out that he had left Hogwarts and had found himself a girlfriend. She had not been willing to admit how much it had hurt but her closest friend, Justine, had called her out. She had finally admitted to herself that she missed him when the school year began and he walked back into her pub.

"You know, Ruby" she said quietly "That day you walked back into my pub, I was honestly speechless. You were so handsome. I liked the old you, but the 'you' that walked in was like the version I fantasized about when I would wish that both our lives could have been different." She reached out to take his hand across the table. "I'm sorry I didn't try harder. What Mytsi did for you, I should have tried."

She had been a first year when Hagrid had been expelled. That was something she had only admitted to recently, not wanting to bring up the worse time of his life. Now she regretted not trying to help him deal with his demons. A tear escaped one of her eyes and he reached up and brushed it away before leaning across the table and kissing her. Large lips and a powerful bearing made it one of the best kisses of Rosmerta's life.

He pulled back and took his fork and speared the last piece of the cake and held it up to her. "No worries, Rosy, we're here now. Here, a bit of chocolate will make you feel better." She bit the delicious cake off of the fork and sighed. The cake did make her feel better. Not as good as the kiss though and that was what she wanted more of.

When he returned to the school, he had started to visit her pub once or twice a week after leaving the castle in the evening. She still marveled at the remade Rubeus Hagrid. Then he started to openly flirt with her. Twice or three times a week for the entire school year he would sit at her bar and tell her all about what was happening in his life. The discovery of his brother, his commitment to Harry Potter and then the House of Potter when he became a retainer over the Yule holiday. Everything.

Everything including Amelia Bones and Karli the Vampiress. Polyamorous relationships were becoming a trend in magical Britain and her growing crush caused her to consider it deeply but she convinced herself that she had failed to help him the way the two women had and didn't really deserve the new Rubeus if she hadn't been able to help the old one. She also wasn't sure she could compete with the Minister of Magic and the most powerful vampire in the world.

That didn't stop him from flirting unapologetically with her nor did it stop her from flirting back. She had liked to think that she was responsible for revving him up for the other two women more than once and had sadly accepted that. She thought karma was giving her a taste of her own medicine for all the times she had flirted with guys that had wanted her but could never have her.

Then he had asked her for date. He hadn't asked to take her to dinner, or to see her, he was too straight forward for that. "Will you go on a date with me?" The question had floored her. She had said yes and then regretted it. The whole thing confused her. He had been as clear as crystal and she still found a way to feel confused about his intentions.

She had not seen him again till he arrived for their date and now it was two hours later and she had been on a date with a man that already had a girlfriend. Two, in fact. And she had a wonderful time. And her lips still tingled from where he kissed her and her knickers were soaked. And she wanted more. She wanted him.

"So where are Amelia and Karli?" she asked. She had met the two women a few times. They were very nice and seemed to encourage his flirting with her. Mytsi especially, who was the smallest of all of them but seemed to have a personality the size of a full blooded giant. The small women always gave her looks that both worried her and turned her on. She had figured it had something to do with vampires.

She raised her third Manhattan to her lips when he said, "They're waiting at home. They know I want you and they know you want me. And they're nervous that you won't want them too." She choked on her drink at his words. She put down her drink with a shaky hand. She, of course, knew where all of this was heading but she had never really faced the full reality of what she was doing.

When she finally was able to gather her composure, she started to laugh. It took her five minutes to stop her chuckling before she looked at Hagrid who looked a bit dejected. She reached out and took his large hand into hers. "No. I do. I do want you and I want to be yours. It's just that for all my confidence and all the men I have wrapped around my fingers, it never occurred to me what it would mean to join your little harem." She said while shaking her head. "I'm supposed to be the big bad seductress."

She looked into Rubeus' eyes and saw them sparkle a bit. "Your confidence is what made me want you, and believe me, you and that dress are very bad and I am properly seduced." He said in his resonating baritone. Deciding he was right, Rosmerta leaned oveer the bar and kissed him. The second kiss was as amazing as the first and grew even better when his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her over the bar. Then he was between her legs.

Rosmerta was learning something that only a few women got to learn. Kissing a half-giant was a wonderfully erotic experience. She felt engulfed by his masculinity and she wanted more. It took a lot but she was able to pull away from the kiss. She couldn't make herself stop wrapping her legs around him though and when he tried to pull away she grabbed his shirt.

"One day, soon, you will fuck me on this bar. You could probably do it right now, because I do not have the will or desire to say no, but we should really go see your other girlfriends. I am pretty sure I'm going to have no problem wanting the sexy vampire and smoking hot Minister of Magic." Rubeus eyes turned smoldering and she shivered in promised pleasure, especially when his eyes roamed down between her spread legs and he hummed at her very wet panties.

"Come on" they're waiting for us.

… **Outside the Main Gate, Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Most people in magical Britain knew the Improper Use of Magic Office because it was the one that issued warnings when the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery (DRRUS) law is violated. Because of this many pro muggle and muggleborn rights advocates believe the entire office was created to target muggleborns since the law can only be enforced in non-magical environments. Even before the explosion of Potter wards, the Improper Use of Magic (IUM) Office could not track underage magic use in magical homes or other magically dense areas.

The truth was that the Office was created to protect muggles and that of all the offices within the Ministry of Magic, it did the most to keep muggles and muggleborns safe as well as prosecute magicals when they stepped out of bounds. Regulating the DRRUS was a minor function of the office and most of its cases dealt with magical citizens using magic on muggles. Rape being the most common crime committed using anything from Confundus charms to love potions to, on rare occasions, the Imperius curse.

The DRRUS was, however, the reason that the Chief of the IUM office had the power to unilaterally issue warrants without need of approval from the Director of the DMLE. While the DRRUS seemed to target muggleborns, the vast majority of the cases that the office handled were attacks on muggles by magical children. Pureblood children who had either just gotten their wand or had just learned a new piece of magic would sneak into the muggle world and "prank" people.

The Chief was given the authority to warn and then subpoena underage magicals to a "hearing" in an attempt to both discourage them and avoid having children charged under the more severe "muggle baiting" laws. Almost every pureblooded magical noble had been called to a DRRUS hearing at one point or another though most had been smart enough not to execute their "prank" directly against a muggle or in a muggle populated area.

Rufus Scrimgeour stood outside the gate of Potter Castle alone. He was fairly sure he would survive the confrontation he was about to have, and was pretty sure that the cabal that made up the various family, friends and allies of the last Potter would not declare a blood feud against his family for what he was about to do.

But pretty sure was not absolutely sure and that was why he was standing there alone. He was the Head Auror and when the warrant had been issued for Justine Chambers de Potter, he had refused to allow any of the people that reported to him to be used in what was clearly a political pissing contest. But the warrant was completely legal and Albus "bloody" Dumbledore had presented not only the warrant but the Chief of the IUM.

So after rejecting the offers of almost the entire Auror force present to join him, he apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole and walked up to the gate of Potter Castle with the intention of arresting the concubine of probably the most powerful, magically and politically, wizard that the Britain had known since the rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Burying his trepidation in the deepest part of himself and calling upon all the pride and ego he had he stepped up to the gate. One of the stone Griffons, that top the gate posts, turned its head toward the man. After a moment, the head returned to facing forward. A moment later there was a crack and a young, red-haired man appeared. He was dressed in dueling robes cut and colored to look like a muggle waistcoat with tails.

"Good day, Auror Scrimgeour. How may the House of Potter be of service to you today?" the person said. The Head Auror was caught a bit flatfooted, having expected a house elf. He quickly recovered and said officially. "I have a warrant, signed by the Chief of the Improper Use of Magic office, for the arrest of Justine Chambers de Potter. Please send her out."

The Auror paused at the end of his statement and looked pointedly at the person before him. Percy answered the unasked question, "I am Percival Weasley-Prewett, the majordomo for Potter Castle, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please follow me." When he finished speaking, the gate opened without a sound. Percy spun and began walking. The head Auror took a tug at his uniform, before following the man.

Rufus was a bit surprised when he entered the castle. He expected the large size and the opulence but not the hominess. He had been an investigator for almost 30 years and he could tell that despite the fact that he had entered the castle of a ridiculously wealthy and powerful noble, the home was full of family and comfort. He did not know how Ms. Chambers de Potter came to be the guardian or concubine of Harry Potter but the home he was walking through was one that met with his approval.

He arrived at an office and was let in by Percival. The majordomo did not stay after delivering him and vanished back down the hallway. The office was exactly what he would expect for the Lord of a castle. Dark woods and bookshelves filled with ancient tomes. Standing next to the large wooden desk was the woman he came to arrest. Waiting with her was Harry Potter, their girlfriends, Osirus Vector, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin-Marauder and Arthur Weasley. Remembering the article, Rufus had to admit that the Dumbledores had set themselves against a rather formidable enemy.

He took a breath, hoping that the group would understand he was only doing his job. Before he could speak, Osirus spoke first. "Welcome, Auror Scrimgeour. I am a little surprised to see someone of your rank here just to issue a summons." Everyone in the room chuckled but Osirus continued on. "But, I suppose with the big political wands drawn, it was only prudent." When the man finished speaking all Rufus could feel was a combination of satisfaction and dread.

Rufus knew that Osirus had been deliberate in his words. "Issue a summons" was not what Rufus was there to do. He had a warrant to arrest Justine Chambers de Potter. The IUM office had never in its history issued a warrant for arrest for a violation of the DRRUS and although it technically had the power due to the DRRUS, the office had never had a warrant served that had not been signed by the Director of the DMLE. The power to issue warrants had only been used to issue summons to kids when they became too careless in their magic use.

It did not miss the notice of the experienced law enforcement officer that no one was surprised by his presence and that the expectation of a summons suggested that they knew which office Dumbledore had found success with. Rufus decided to fall back on his duty. "I'm sorry Lord Vector, but I am not delivering a summons, I am here to arrest Ms. Chambers de Potter."

The next 20 minutes was nothing more than a stage play. Rufus was once again glad he had saved his people from having to go through it as he wasn't sure they wouldn't have cracked. First the doors to the office had burst open and in had walked Andromeda Tonks. She presented herself to Rufus as Justine's barrister and asked to see the warrant. A few pointed questions later and the Andromeda nodded that the warrant was valid.

Then each of the women that made up Harry Potter's harem approached Justine and gave her a passionate kiss. No one in the room seemed affected by the kisses, while Rufus fought to maintain control of himself and his body. I even more passionate kiss with Harry Potter followed and finally the women presented herself to be arrested. Rufus noticed that every eye was on him as he put a pair of magic suppressing cuffs on the pretty woman.

That was when he noticed that he was far more nervous than she was. In fact, she seemed completely calm and unafraid. His hackles raised. Something was going on that he didn't know about. Whatever it was, the Potters seemed very confident that they had the upper hand. Rufus was especially careful handling the woman. Then he asked permission to use a portkey to leave, which was denied due to the wards. The entire group walked with him and his prisoner back to the gates of Potter castle.

He was unsurprised to see a few reporters. Unwilling to participate in a dog and pony show, he portkeyed away with his prisoner as soon as he got past the gate. He would later be grateful to the Potters that they had made it very clear, in the press conference they held, that he had been absolutely respectful in his dealing with the situation and that no one in the Potter group or their friends or allies blamed him for the machinations of Albus Dumbledore.

… **Riddle Mansion, Little Hangleton**

Lord Voldemort was in a towering rage. Since he was currently possessing another baby, it was quite a disturbing thing to witness. Still, Peter Pettigrew would prefer to be witnessing it instead of desperately trying to regain his ability to breathe. He was currently being suffocated by the monstrous snake that was wrapped around his body.

The snake was a new addition to their small group and Peter had been on edge since its arrival. His Animagus form was a rat after all. What was worse was that the dark Lord had ordered him to only exit or enter their new base of operations in his rat form and would laugh at him having to avoid being eaten by the snake every time.

Hearing baby Voldemort laugh was the most terrifying sound the traitor had ever heard and yet he also missed that sound because it was still much less terrifying that the bellows of rage the monster was currently making. He knew he was no match for the man but Peter promised himself that he would get revenge on Augustus Rookwood, in this world or the next, for leaving him to face the current situation.

Both Peter and Augustus had separately decided to give the Dark Lord an edited version of the events since his defeat at the hand of baby Harry Potter. That had been a prudent thing for most of the things discussed as Lord Voldemort did not care witch of his Death Eaters had claimed to be under the Imperius and which had boldly gone to Azkaban. They were all tools to him anyway.

Voldemort did not even care that much about the events after Harry Potter's return to the wizarding world. He had thought he had gotten the important bits. Potter reclaiming his family legacy, opening the house, learning the Potter Rune scheme and freeing his godfather. The changes in the wizarding world did not bare deeper thought either as he would burn it all a way eventually.

But then he had seen that a new paper, the Wizarding Daily had written an article about finding the ritual site of a long dead Dark Lord and had mentioned him in the article. The problem was that he was mentioned as "Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort". Calling it a problem was an understatement since, to Peter Pettigrew, it was about to cost him his life.

Peter was losing consciousness when he heard hissing and the snake shifted position. Peter fell to the ground as the snake unwound from his chest. His joy at being able to breath died when the part of the snake that was around his legs constricted suddenly and fractured both his legs in multiple places. That was the beginning of four hours of torture for the pathetic traitor.

Having the snake allowed the Dark Lord to not have to use his magic more than the body he possessed could manage. Peter learned the hard way that the Dark Lord could have been an accomplished healer as he was healed after each new brutalization by the snake.

Broken legs because the world new he was Tom Riddle, Poison because Harry Potter had become a magical dragon Animagus. And a shredded intestine, from the inside, because he had learned wandless magic. By the end Peter Pettigrew was begging for the mercy of death, but mercy was not something Lord Voldemort had. So instead Peter had to endure the torture and then another 12 hours of his body knitting itself back together after Voldemort's skilled healing.


	59. The Ballad of Theodore Nott

… **Nott Manor, Flintshire**

Marietta Edgecombe and her friends were oddities in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It wasn't due to their year and a half long social exile, though that was probably the cause of their strange case. The oddity was that the young women were all still virgins and were the only girls above second year that could still claim that fact to be true. If they lived in the muggle world, that would probably have added to their value as perspective wives and consorts, but in the wizarding world virginities carried very little value.

Except one.

Virgin girls could be very useful in certain dark blood magic rituals. Fortunately for most young witches (all girls, actually), rituals that used a "virgin sacrifice" as an "ingredient" required that the virginity be freely given, without ill intent. No one new why the ritual did work with rape and no dark practitioner had ever been able to overcome the limitation. Because of that, virgin rituals had little appeal to dark magic users and was generally not used by the light sided magicals because of its dark nature.

However, Theodore Nott was on a mission to elevate the strength and power of the House of Nott to match the prestige of its name. And he was willing and eager to attempt anything to achieve that. He also refused to be limited by notions of light and dark. So when Marietta had told him that she was a virgin in hopes that he be gentle with her, she was surprised to see a fire light behind his eyes. It had frightened her a little but she had become so convinced of her love for him and his for her that she had also found herself aroused by his intensity.

… **Flashback**

Marietta Edgecombe was a member of the Noble House of Edgecombe. Her grandfather, Magnus, was the current Lord and her mother's older brother, Uncle Maxwell, was next in line for the title. In addition to her marriage contract, he knew that her family was in talks with the House of Nott to become a Vassal House. The wonderful changes that come to her life since the Yule break had made the entire previous year completely worth it in her mind.

"It is worth it" she said to herself for the umpteenth time. The fiasco with Luna had been humiliating and she was trying to convince herself that the current situation was not any worse. The night after the final contract had been signed she had gone to Theo expecting him to finally take her. Sex had become common place at Hogwarts and she desperately wanted to experience it.

But she had been a social outcast and wasn't common enough to throw herself at any boy. So when she found herself straddling Theo's lap and his hands sending tingles through her whole body, she had found the wherewithal to tell him that she was a virgin. She had just wanted him to be gentle with her. Instead she now found herself meeting his mother for the first time and the discussion was about how to gain the most from the first time he fucked her. And her grandfather was there too.

They were in a reserved room at the Leaky Cauldron. The meeting of Theo's circle of advisors included his mother, Brittany Nott, his uncle Simon, Magnus and Maxwell Edgecombe, his best friends, Blaise and Millicent and the group of girls that they had recently claimed as their own. All of her friends were virgins as well which helped but she was sitting next to Theo who kept his hand high on her thigh and under her school uniform skirt. She tried to stay focused on the conversation but every time she noticed Theo's mum eyes look at his hand she would blush.

Even so, Marietta loved the attention. She had grown up believing that she was beautiful but after being ignored for so long she had started to become insecure. She was average height at 5'2" with average B cup breasts. She had long, straight black hair and her face was delicate and slightly pale. Theo's open and public admiration of her had been a balm for her self-esteem. She knew that he was the same with Mandy and Sarah and she could see the stress lines leaving them as well.

Focusing on the meeting, she learned that Theo had already directed his family to explore using Re'em blood to increase his strength. She knew that Re'em blood provided a temporary increase to strength and stamina and was fascinated by the effort to make the change permanent. Theo wanted to expand the project to see if included a "virgin sacrifice" could achieve that.

"All three of our virginities, could incorporate a power of three element." She found herself offering. All eyes turned to her including Lady Nott's. Marietta drew strength from the hand on her thigh that had just squeezed her in support and met the woman's eyes without flinching. Only to receive a slight nod and smirk.

The discussion went on from there and all four Ravenclaws present squealed in joy when Lady Nott insisted that they be central to the research and development effort. Theo then offered up access to the Nott family library and Marietta, once again, told herself, "it was worth it."

Before they separated, Brittany pulled Marietta, Mandy, Sarah and Pansy to the side. "Girls, I hope you know that there are other ways to keep my son happy besides the one hole between your legs. You are all intelligent and I raised him to respect intelligence. And you have other holes." She turned from the blushing Ravenclaws to look at Pansy. "And Pansy dear. Be kind. For the next little while you will be able to give and get more from my son. Don't let it make you selfish." All the girls nodded.

… **End Flashback**

What followed was a magical five months for any Ravenclaw in love. Lots of research and sexual discovery. Both Pansy and Millie, as she was called, were very smart girls but had nothing on the four Ravenclaws. The two girls did gossip about how horny the project their sister-lovers and would laugh at the efforts they went through to keep everyone's virginity intact. That was especially difficult in the beginning before a specific ritual was chosen and all virginities had to be maintained, despite of Lady Nott's comment.

Shortly after the meeting Simon Nott recruited the House of Sharp. The Sharps were a politically neutral house that held a barony and had a seat in the lower house of the Wizengamot. They had been on Simon Nott's Vassal short list from the beginning, but their family specialty moved up the timetable. The Sharp's were to arithmancy what the Jiggers were to potions. But because arithmancy was a theoretical discipline, the family was well known but not wealthy and had been passed over for elevation a few times due to the lack of perceived power their specialty offered.

After being "read in" the Sharps had committed both to Vassalage and to the project. No one knew exactly what the Potter group and the Longbottom group had done but it was clear that they had been consolidating power with their families and the families of their allies. The Sharps wanted to be part of that power and the Nott's offer had been a dream realized for the entire clan. So, one weekend Theo had left the castle to go to Hogsmeade and snuck back home to conduct the Vassal Oath ceremony. The House of Zambini and the House of Edgecombe were sworn as well.

By the end of the first month they had narrowed their attention to a specific ritual and developed a hypothesis about ways to make it better. The remaining months in the school year had been spent testing, refining and modifying the ritual. Their intent was truly ambitious. They wanted to combine the newly discovered enhancement and stability properties of dragon's blood when mixed with other bloods with an enhancement ritual that was powered by a virgin sacrifice ritual.

Despite the limited opportunity for abuse, blood rituals based on virginity were classified as extremely dark and even the most progressive of modern magicals would still categorize it that way. And not because of the use of blood. The ritual they had chosen to use and were experimenting with was uncomfortably close to power steeling. The oldest text they had found about it even blamed its use for the very first squib.

The ritual was called the Lux Infantem and it used the magical potential of the child that was not conceived during sex. The magic of the ritual "tricked" the magics of the "mother" and 'father" to contribute their magic to the core of an offspring that doesn't exist. The symbolic purity of the woman's virginal blood held that potential, which was extracted and mixed with the breast milk of the drinker's mother.

Drinking the potion, while still in the ritual circle, caused the unconnected magical potential in the blood and milk to merge with the magical core of the drinker. The ritual could only be done by a wizard and a virgin witch. If the woman went on to have her next child with any man other than the man who claimed her virginity through the ritual or the man who drank the potion, then it was believed that the child would be born a squib.

The four Ravenclaw girls desperately wanted to succeed at the project. All four of them had found themselves in the type of relationship they had wanted when they first tried to attack Luna. Marietta, Mandy and Sarah considered Theo their savior and he was surprisingly, very loving to them, especially in private, and publicly made it clear to everyone that they were his and under his protection.

… **Flashback**

Sarah Fawcett was a follower. Her family could trace itself back for generations and met all the criteria for being considered "ancient" except that they had no nobility. Like her, they had been followers. She was not bothered by such a description and was happy to attach herself to someone and be a follower. She had attached herself to Marietta Edgecombe.

She had not thought it was a good idea to attack Luna, but she had simply followed her leader. It had led to a difficult time for them but, in truth, she had not lost much personally. Her best friend was still her best friend and she had been able to grow closer to Mandy and Su in their isolation. Then her life choices had been rewarded.

Theo was exactly what she needed in her life. When he had first approached Marietta and them, Sarah had thought that she would just be an extra. She was tall, 5'4", and slim, 116 lbs, with nicely formed C cup breasts. And she had the type of accepting nature that most men would love. But despite her absolute confidence in her physical attractiveness, she had never thought Theo Nott would take a actual interest in her. But he had.

Marietta got the grand public displays that she craved, but Theo always made sure to give Sara what she needed as well. She got the gifts and the soft kisses like all of them, but she really fell in love with him because he gave her directions. He didn't order her around like he did Pansy, even though he could have, instead he told her what he wanted her to do and stopped her from doing things simply because she thought he would want her to.

He protected her from her own compulsion to do as she was told because he knew that it wasn't what she really wanted. Finding someone who was able to discern her real desires and address them and not take advantage of her personality was a dream come true for someone like her. He stopped other people from taking advantage of her nature too and even talked to Marietta about it. The younger girl had apologized to her for not being more careful with the loyalty Sarah had given her.

She was a commoner. So she had expected Theo to offer her an Inamorata Concubine contract. The "return to the old ways" had brought such terms back into the public consciousness. A noble had a few options when it came to the women he was sleeping with. And in turn the women had a clear understanding of what they would get for accepting.

He could marry them and make them his wife which would grant them a title, Lady of House. He could marry them and not grant them a title, but they would still carry his family name and their children would be in the line of succession. In that case they would be considered a consort. Marriage that offered the family name but no access to the line of succession was called a Mistress and was an option for Noblewoman or commoner.

Mistress was also the highest rank for the non-married concubines. A concubine mistress was a noble woman who would start a branch family. A commoner that was a concubine and would start a branch family was called a Courtesan. Below that was an Inamorata. An Inomarata was a concubine who kept her own family name and passed that to her children.

The lowest level was a Cocotte. It was what Narcissa had been reduced to. A cocotte had no family name and was magically incapable of having children. One of the very first muggle baiting laws had been to outlaw the practice of tricking muggle and muggleborn women into signing cocotte contracts.

Sarah was surprised that instead of being offered an Inamorata contract, she was instead offered a mistress contract. He wanted her to carry his name. To be an official wife alongside Marietta and Mandy. Her family had been stunned when it was presented to them and she had just cried in his arms as he held her.

… **End Flashback**

Sue Li had found a similar happiness with Blaise Zambini. She had practically been ordered to be with the, quietly confident, Slytherin and he had won her over almost instantly. Like her, he was mistaken for shy when he was just contemplative. Both he and his girlfriend had impressed the Chinese beauty with their intelligence.

Her belief that they could have been Ravenclaws had cemented her acceptance of their relationship. She had sat with a quite smile on her face when her father signed the marriage contract. She had chosen to be a married mistress. Her children would not be in the line of succession but they would carry a powerfully influential name.

All the girls had found happiness with their matches and fortunately for all of their desire to show their love and appreciation to their boyfriends, the Lux Infantem ritual required vaginal penetration by a penis to meet the "loss of virginity" standard, since it was the only act that could create life. Mandy had lept at the opportunity that provided first desperate to join Pansy, who was ineligible for the ritual, in the fun.

Mandy Brocklehurst was the nurturer of her group of friends. Her instinct had only grown in their exile as she took on the responsibility of making sure that no of them became too depressed at their experience at Hogwarts. With the cloud lifted she had shown the world a bubbly side to her personality that had been in hiding.

When the time had come for her family and Theo's to discuss the nature of the contract she would have, she had been more confident than Sarah. He family was technically noble but they had not done anything with it for over four generations. The current Baron, Lord Robert Brocklehurst was her Grandfather's cousin. Because of this she wondered if she would be offered a Courtesan concubine contract or a Mistress concubine.

It had taken a few repetitions by Jeanette to explain that Theo wanted her to be a consort. She had instantly asked about Sarah, concerned about what her friend was to be. Jeanette had smiled at her and told her that due to Sarah's lack of nobility, Theo had been forced to make her a Mistress instead of a wife. Theo who had been quiet for the entire time chuckled and Mandy lept over the desk to hug and kiss him, leaving the "adults" to finalize the paperwork.

The inability to lose her virginity to Theo as she desperately wanted caused Mandy to apply her Ravenclaw nature to becoming an expert at pleasuring him in other ways. That built a friendly rivalry between her and Pansy. The two would use their mouths on each other and then on Marietta and Sarah before double teaming a fully aroused Theo, Mandy with her mouth and Pansy with the rest of her body. She had given him her final hole as well but, in their excitement, they had come too close to ruining everything.

The group at Hogwarts had led the research and development part of the project with the House of Sharp applying their extensive knowledge to arithmantically prove and refine the plans they developed. It had taken the rest of the term but it had all payed off and a truly magnificent combination ritual had been created. And the time had come to execute it.

… **Ritual Chamber, Nott Manor, Flintshire**

The ritual itself had no overly complex parts as the complexity was hidden in the many scrolls full of arithmancy and potions calculations. The ritual Theo would conduct started with his three girls sharing his "essence". A small druidic mark on each of them that was popular in the pre-roman era would link the three of them as one virginal sacrifice. Three being a very magically powerful number.

With them linked he would take each of them in turn while they held hands. When he entered them for the first time the magic of the ritual would siphon away the blood from being penetrated for the first time. Each girl still had their hymen, so they didn't have to magically regrow them for the ritual.

He would pump his family magic into the silver chalice containing the combined virginal blood of the three girls as a replacement for the breast milk of his mother. The potion researchers had discovered that his own semen would have been a more powerful catalyst, and his father's semen even more powerful than that.

But the arithmancers had been the ones to discover that flooding the chalice with his family magic would be the most potent. It had been the most important breakthrough because the dragon blood's enhancement and stabilization properties would not work if it was mixed with anything but blood.

Theo would then add the blood from a Welch Green Dragon, then the blood from a Re'em, a Welch and finally the blood of the 1000 year old Basilisk Harry Potter had defeated. The basilisk blood was the most expensive ingredient and the most limited. Everything about its addition to ritual had been determined arithmantically alone.

The dragon's blood, as discovered by Albus Dumbledore's research, when added to other blood acted as a stabilizing agent and an enhancer. They had stretched it to the limit to stabilize the mixing of such different bloods. A forth blood was considered, but the math had shown that to be too dangerous, even if the fourth animal was another dragon or a related species like a different type of snake.

3 virgins and 3 bloods was a truly magical construct arithmantically and was more magically powerful than the what would have been produced adding a fourth animals blood. At least that was what the calculations suggested. The final potion would contain the combined magic potential of a theoretical baby birthed simultaneously by Marietta, Mandy and Sarah if they and Theo were all a theoretical human/dragon/Re'em/basilisk hybrid magical being.

Blaise Zambini would also be executing the ritual but he would be using a simpler version. Blaise could only do the ritual with one virgin, obviously. And they did not have access to anymore basilisk blood, so in addition to the Re'em blood (power absorption) and the Chinese Fireball blood (enhancement and stability), Blaise had chosen to use Abraxan blood. He chose the giant winged horse simply because they were his favorite magical creature.

The preparations were completed two weeks after the end of the Hogwarts school year. The four lovers participating in the ritual entered the ritual room in Nott Manor, removed the robes they had worn and entered the circle naked. All four were eager to finally complete the project they had all worked so hard on.

For the Ravenclaw girls, it was a dream they never knew they had. They would be losing their virginities to the man they loved as part of a project they had all worked on. "We'll be getting an 'O' and an orgasm at the same time" Sarah had said to giggles as they removed their clothes in the bedroom.

The hardest job would be Theo's as he would have to perform and ejaculate four times in under an hour. The previous rituals he had undergone had given him the required stamina but Pansy had made it her mission to train his body up to task. It was one they both enjoyed immensely.

Theo looked at the three girls that would make up the core of his family. They were all beautiful. None of them were as beautiful as the prettiest of Neville's or Harry's harem but that was something he had finally been able to let go of. And as he stood admiring their bodies and feeling giddy at the power he was about to receive, he would not trade his beautiful genius girls for anyone else's.

… **Master Bedroom, Nott Manor, Flintshire [Two Hours Later]**

Theo was stiff when he woke up. His entire body felt sore. But at the same time he felt more energized than he ever had in his life. It only took him a second to remember the ritual and his eyes flew open and he jumped to a sitting position. "It's OK, baby, you are OK." He looked around and saw that he was in his room and sitting up in his own bed.

It was Jeanette that was talking to him and he could see Eleanor and Pansy behind her. He noticed that all three were looking at him oddly, and then he noticed that none of his three ritual-mates were in the room. He felt a bit of panic start to rise but was able to control it. "Where are Mary, Mandy and Sarah?" He asked trying to project more calm than he felt.

The three women looked at each other and then Pansy answered. "They are fine. The ritual had a side effect on them and Michael and the rest of the Sharps are going over the equations to figure out why. They are in the bedroom next door." Theo calmed, trusting that Pansy would not consider the situation fine if his girls were deformed or damaged in any way. He took a breath and asked her to explain. She was no Ravenclaw, but she was far from stupid and had been with the project from the begging.

Pansy was standing next to a full length mirror and gestured toward it. "You will definitely be pleased with what happened to my sisters but first I think you should look at yourself." Theo smiled slyly at the confirmation that the girls were OK and got out of his bed. That was when he realized he was taller. It had been expected but was still a little disorienting. "Your training is scheduled to begin tomorrow, Eleanor helpfully reminded him as he struggled a bit to control his vastly changed body.

When he got to the mirror he breathed out in surprise and joy. The previous rituals he had undergone had left him taller and stronger than normal for his age but that had only made him 5'6" and still much weaker, physically and magically, than Potter and Longbottom. Worse he found himself wanting as compared to Weasley. He had gotten over his jealousy, mostly, but looking at himself now was the final nail in that insecurity.

Someone had dressed him in dark red silk pajamas when they put him to bed. He unbuttoned the top and pulled it off exposing a very well defined upper body. Hing rest shape before, but every muscle he had seemed to be chiseled into the surface of his skin. He was built like a swimmer, which he liked as he did not want to be bulky. Instead he looked like a snake ready to strike.

He looked over to the three girls that were eying him and noticed that while Pansy was the worst at hiding it Eleanor and Jeanette were just as entranced by his improved musculature. He felt himself becoming more comfortable in his stance. Each moment that went by he felt more and more balanced and in control of his new body.

Pansy was growing more and more horny just standing in front of the new and improved Theodore Nott. He had turned into a Greek god. She would never admit it out loud to anyone but Harry Potter had been the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen in her life. And before Theo had started treating her better she had held fantasies of the quintessential Gryffindor saving her from, first Draco and then Theo.

Since Theo changed, she had no longer had those fantasies and instead sank deeper and deeper into the joy of being owned by Theo Nott. She still remembered the day he had apologized for how badly he and his father had treated her. He had pampered her the whole day. Bathed her, oiled her skin, kiss her with more passion that she had ever felt. He had cried, she had cried and in the end, she fell asleep in his warmth and woke up happy that she had found her place. She was his lover and his pet.

Now he had grown again. She saw the same fierceness and warmth that found a way to dwell simultaneously in his eyes but now he was the quintessential Slytherin to match Potter's Gryffindor. Potter moved with power, like the lion and now she watched as Theo's body became used to the changes and his body started to flow through its movements like the snake.

She drew her wand and cast a diagnostic charm on him. Floating green numbers started to dance around him. Another wave and the pre-ritual numbers started to float next to the green ones, in silver. Her body grew warm as she absorbed the changes. She saw Eleanor and Jeanette eying him and the numbers that explained what they were looking at with the same growing desire that she had.

The most glaring change was that he was taller. He had grown 6 inches and now stood at 6 feet. The well-defined muscles she was drooling over translated to a weight gain of 60 lbs. Most of that was muscle but another floating number indicated that his bone density had doubled. Also, his muscles weren't just from larger muscles but he had doubled the muscle fibers throughout his body.

His skin was also thicker and denser and even though she wasn't a healer, she was sure that his joints were now double-jointed. She was pretty sure something had happened to his spine. If she had to guess the Basilisk had gifted him with an insane degree of flexibility. She noticed that the room had gone still and looked away from the numbers she was examining to see that everyone was looking down at Theo's crotch.

"How did I not notice that?" she wondered. She probably was trying to avoid getting herself more horny than she already was, not that it had helped. Of course, the numbers she was looking at, floating around his cock, had made her control start to slip. She looked over to Jeanette and Eleanor again and dismissed the two as unhelpful in the situation. They were frozen somewhere between fear and lust.

According to the floating numbers he had grown from an above average 7.4 inches when hard to just shy of 10 inches. His girth had jumped as well and was, for the three concubines, a bit terrifying. He had been 4.4 inches around and fit snuggly inside them and now had another half inch in diameter, growing a full 2 inches in circumference.

Pansy saw him pull the waist of his silk pajama bottoms open and look down at himself. She creeped forward and looked in to see the actual monster. Evidence of his change displayed in the numbers was the fact that his flaccid cock was longer than he had been when erect. Pansy's slipping control finally cracked and she blurted, "That'll be fun".

Eleanor smacked her shoulder and she snapped back to her senses. Theo looked at her with intense eyes and for a moment she feared that his father's influence would reassert itself, but then she saw the warmth that lingered beneath the surface whenever he looked at her and she blushed. He walked to her, acting more menacing than she knew he really felt "Were you not satisfied with me, pet." He growled. She looked like the puppy she sometimes pretended to be when she shook her head furiously.

He grabbed her nipple and pinched and then kissed her scream. "Don't worry, pet, we'll enjoy it together." He whispered into her ear. He released her and she collapsed. Jeanette caught her before she fell to the floor and helped the shaken girl until she could stand again. All three of them looked at Theo hungrily.

Theo was feeling more and more comfortable in his new skin. He could smell and taste the fear, arousal and adrenaline pouring off of the three and he smiled at the success of the ritual. He grabbed his top and said, "Take me to the others, I want to see them." Eleanor and Jeanette moved toward him and he smiled that he was taller than them now. He drew Eleanor to him and kissed her then did the same to Jeanette and then let them lead him out of the room. Pansy trailed close behind him with her head down but a very pleased smile on her face.

Mary, Mandy and Sarah were in the room next door to his and were all in the same bed. The circle had been broken but they were still holding hands. Marietta was in the middle with Mandy to her right and Sarah to her left. His eyes widened at the obvious changes to them and then he noticed that his mother and Michael Sharp, the lead arithmancer, were in the room and both had looked up to him when he entered.

He could tell that they had seen him since his change from the lack of surprise. He could smell (or taste?) his mother's pride in him and the excitement that encompassing Michael. He moved to his mother and hugged the, now, much shorter woman and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She stepped back and allowed her to look him over. "You are what you were always meant to be, my son. Free from your father's shackles."

He nodded then moved to the bed to check on his three lovers. They looked amazing. Michael started to talk quietly without having to be asked. "They are all fine and healthy." He started. "We expect them to wake within the next half an hour. I have Leonard and George going over the arithmancy equations, but we think the essence in their stomach linked them to you as well as to each other and they received some of the magical potential you ingested."

Theo nodded. His newly heightened sense were telling him that the man was right. He could sense the increase in power from the three girls, as well as that they had some dragon and snake nature to them. Sensing it in them allowed him to identify it within himself. He could not wait for the next day to explore the extent of his new powers.

When he touched Marietta, he felt something and then the girls on the bed started to stir and Theo ordered his mother and future Vassal to leave them. The man retreated quickly but his mother paused before leaving and looked him over again. She gave him another kiss on his cheek and told him she proud of him. She sensed the burst of pride. Not having his father trying to poison his relationship with his mother was one of the best things about his new position and he secretly felt a great deal of gratitude toward Harry Potter because of it.

Jeanette and Eleanor stayed by the door and Pansy came to stand behind him. Like himself, the three girls had been dressed in well fitted silk pajamas. Marietta woke fully first and her eyes latched to his almost instantly. He reached across Sara and placed a calming hand on her stomach and she instantly calmed. She smiled at him and then they both turned to Mandy when the girl groaned as she woke up.

Marietta instantly noticed the changes to her friend's body, especially the two large mounds on her chest that were not there before. Her eyes moved to her own body, afraid that she had been changed in the same way and exhaled in relief. She looked over to Sarah when she felt her other friend stir and was surprised to see that her other friends breast had increased in size as well.

Theo calmed the three and told them what he had been told. None of the three were bothered by the idea that they had received an increase in power. Marietta did look to Pansy to make sure that she was OK. Pansy was the first of all of them to be with Theo and it seemed as if she had only gotten the worst out of the situation. It had taken a while for Theo to mature into the boy that she loved and Pansy had suffered the for it. And now she had been denied more power.

Pansy smiled at Marietta's obvious concern. There was a time when she would have been angry at the unfairness of it all. But the truth was she would have been lying. She never wanted to be a Lady of a House. Being passed around by Theo had been the best thing that had happened to her and she was truly content at a future as Theo's personal pet and whore. And besides she had some ideas about increasing her personal power that she was sure Theo would support.

Marietta could see the acceptance in Pansy's eyes and let the matter drop. She too had some thoughts about how to make sure that all of Theo's girls reached their full potential. It was something that she had been told by Daphne, Susan and Hannah. They had all told her that her job was to make sure that Theo's harem ran smoothly. And the largest part of that was to make sure that she did not let pettiness and insecurity cause her to try and stifle her sister's potential.

Theo helped the three women to stand. All three had trouble centering themselves for a moment. Sarah and Mandy because of their larger chests and Marietta because she was so much taller than she had been. Like his room, there was a full length mirror. By the time they reached it the three had achieved the same snake-like grace that Theo had.

When the girls were in front of it, Pansy drew her wand. Before she cast, she said "you know Theo was topless for this part". The three girls looked to Theo who took back off his pajama top. All three of his future wives' eyes bugged out as they looked him over. He could feel, smell and taste the spike in arousal in the air and noticed that the six women were feeding each other's desires in a rising feedback loop. He couched and felt sensed the atmosphere settle into an aroused but controlled vibe.

Marietta could sense the changes in the air as well and for a moment all she could think about was the fact that she could have as much sex as she wanted with Theo now. It didn't help when Pansy shot the diagnostic spell at him and then pointed out the numbers hovering around his crotch. Instead of letting her desire control her she unbuttoned her own top and removed it.

She could see Mandy and Sarah struggle a bit with what she was realizing was an instinctive desire to mate with their lord, before they removed their tops too. The shock of seeing their bodies in the mirror was enough to refocus them from their need to jump into Theo's pants. Pansy had not been prepared for the effect of the combined lust of all four snake/dragon magical hybrids and deciding not to test her luck cast the diagnostic spell on the three ladies.

Marietta was the only one that had grown in height. She had been 5'2", but was now 4 inches taller. Her breasts were still a B cup but she looked a bit larger because of her change proportions. She was on her way to being a statuesque beauty. In addition, every minor deformity, no matter how minor, had been fixed. She looked the same just better. She also reported that she felt the same increase to her power and senses that Theo reported.

She had all the same increases to muscle and bone density as Theo. A well as the signs of increased flexibility and the same odd changes to her spine. When Pansy pointed it out to Theo, he twisted and contorted his body in impossible ways proving Pansy's "snake-like" theory correct. Marietta remembered a rick she had seen Luna perform and stuck her tongue out as far as possible. Everyone was surprise to see her tongue extend more than 6 inches out of her mouth.

Sarah and Mandy did the same trick and then all the women looked excitedly at Theo who was able to stick his tongue out 10 inches at full extension. "We'll get back to that, let's finish cataloguing the changes" Eleanor said breathily. Everyone laughed at how hard it had sounded for her to say that. They all turned to Sarah who was using her own tongue to poke at her larger breasts. She blushed and the tongue retreated back into her mouth.

Sarah had not grown at all and remained 5'4" tall, but her breast had grown from a B cup to a D cup and her red/orange hair had turned to a dark crimson color. She also reported that her normally blue eyes had become "more blue". The girl loved her changes started to play with her "improved" breasts again. She looked at Mandy who kept looking down at her own large breasts and asked "why aren't you touching them?"

"I want Theo to be the first to touch them" she said. She had been staring at herself and the floating numbers in silent wonder. And then sighed in delight when Theo glided next to her and lifted her massive DD cup breasts into his hands and massaged them gentle. "I know you weren't happy with them before." She said softly and he just claimed her lips with his. "I'm sorry you noticed that" he whispered to her. She just smiled at the fact that it was no longer a problem.

Theo slid around her body till he was behind her. She shivered in pleasure and want because his warm hands did not leave her skin. When he was settled behind her and had her pressed against his hard muscles, his hands reached up and took hold of her large breasts again. She heard the others continue to catalogue her changes. The same as the others, basically. Her dirty blonde hair had become fully blonde and was almost white to go with her slate gray eyes.

She was intelligent and powerful, a combination that every Ravenclaw hoped. She had gained so much but all she could focus on was that her tiny A cups had blossomed into massive DD's and she could not be happier than having the warmth of Theo's exposed, muscled chest pressing against her topless back, and his hand cupping her newest assets.

… **Sitting Room, Nott Manor, Flintshire**

The following morning, Theo and his three future wives met with the research team and they started the testing. Theo had conducted the test before to establish a baseline against which to compare his changes. The enhancement of the girls had been unexpected but they had participated in some of the previous testing out of curiosity and support, so they had some data with which to compare them as well.

The test was a modified version of the new Auror qualification obstacle course. It was perfect for their purposes because the course tested both magical and physical proficiency. They added a few elements that would test the limits of his strength and magical endurance. The first time Theo had completed the series of tests he had been exhausted and magically drained.

That morning he and his girl ran the course five times. The research team had expanded over the months and now included all the best and brightest minds the four families of the Nott group had to offer. While the scientist recorded their findings, Theo and his girls noticed that with each time through the course they were gaining more control of their new power levels and strength.

When the tests were complete, the Nott group gathered to discuss the ritual and the results. Spirits were up and Blaise and Su were, uncharacteristically, excited for their planned turn in the ritual circle that night. Watching Theo and the girls on the obstacle course had been enough to break the normally calm façade Blaise and Su liked to project.

Millie had a smug look on her face because of it. She loved the both of them but wished that the bright personalities she saw in private would be shown more publicly like this. She had also spent the hour before the meeting in-between her too lovers winding them up about the power and strength they were about to gain.

Theo was sitting in a large leather wing-backed chair set to one side of the fireplace. Pansy knelt beside him with her head resting on the arm and closed eyes. Theo was stroking her hair. The rest of the room had learned not to mistake her peaceful submissive position for weakness or lack of interest in what was happening. Some of the most intelligent comments had come from the close-eyed girl.

On the opposite side to Pansy was a smaller straight-backed chair, where Marietta sat. Since her first meeting with Lady Nott, she had refreshed all he lessons on how to be a proper lady of a house. Marietta sat with her ankles crossed. Like Pansy, it would be a mistake to confuse her traditional posturing for weakness. She was demure and proper, but would face down Theo if she thought it right. Brittany loved her and admired her son for encouraging her.

Sarah and Mandy stood behind Marietta holding hands and Jeanette and Eleanor held similar positions behind Theo's chair. In addition to the harem, Theo's mother was present, sitting in chair similar to his on the other side of the fire place. Simon stood close to her. Even Theo could see the attraction between the two and wondered were that would lead.

Michael Sharp stood over a desk covered in papers. He was gathering together the various reports from the testing and collecting last minute calculations and results from various members of his family that would dip in and out of the room. The euphoric smile on his face was a clear indicator that he was pleased with the results he was looking at.

Finally Blaise's grandfather, Anthony Zambini sat with Magnus Edgecombe, both sipping from a glass of aged scotch. The two men were only slightly older than Michael Sharp but had much more "composed" personalities. They were conservative minded and had not been fully comfortable with how involved the younger people had been or how much meddling had been done to well established magics, but the results spoke for themselves and power trumped all in magic.

"I think it is pretty obvious that the ritual was a success." Michael began with a final report in hand and paused as a few happy chuckles moved through the room. He looked at the sheet in his hand and then started to report exactly what had happened to the four young people. "The first thing is that we were able to discover that the ritual did not create new magic to enhance the girls, instead a portion of the power that was to go to Lord Nott was fed back to the ladies. 12% to be exact. Each lady received 4% of the infused essence and Lord Nott received the remaining 88%."

Michael Sharp looked up at Theodore Nott, with his trepidation hidden. Losing out on power was not something that the darker families would appreciate or tolerate and even though the Notts were not into genocide they were still a darker family. He sighed in relief when he didn't see any anger or frustration in Lord Nott's eyes.

"The original purpose of the Lux Infantem ritual is to increase the magical core. Using the ritual as design doubles the core size, the modified ritual ended up increasing Lord Nott's core by four times. Since we didn't have comprehensive baseline data for the ladies we could only estimate for them. We think the lady's cores all grew by between 60% and 75%."

He continued his report. "As expected you received enhancements from each of the animals that were included in the ritual and that was where the dragon blood potion had its biggest effects. From the Re'em, you received the expected permanent increase to your strength. The average strength increase due to drinking Re'em blood is 150%. The ritual increased that to 175%. From the dragon we have recorded a 25% increase to your core temperature and a 30% increase to your affinity with fire magics."

"The ladies' strength seemed to have only doubled and their core temperatures are running only slightly warmer than normal and they have no recordable increase to their fire magic affinity. It's important to remember that the Dragon blood was a stabilizing and enhancing agent and the Re'em blood was mainly used for its power absorption and transfer properties. The Basalisk blood provided the most drastic changes."

The use of the blood of a 1000 year old magical snake had not been done without thought. Theo Nott was no longer 100% human. That fact would forever be a secret within his family and those sworn to him. It was not unusual and the great hypocrisy of the pure blood supporters was that in search for power, most families had at one time or another mixed their blood.

Theo had taken that to an extreme rarely done by the darker families. Michael read off a litany of changes and enhancements that had been attributed to the basilisk's blood. The list of physical changes included a massive increase to the number of vertebrae and ribs. Normal human males had 24 vertebrae and 24 ribs. Theo now had 72 of each. The bones were thinner than standard but 4 times as dense and 6 times as strong.

The increased bone density and strength was present in all his bones. Along with the bone changes was a corresponding change to his muscles and connective tissue. And his skin was thicker and more durable. His range of motion and flexibility had increased by 10 times. Theo also had a 10 inch tongue and an vomeronasal organ that allowed him to "taste" the air.

"The ladies received all of these same enhancements in small doses. Finally, the most exciting. Lord Nott has a received a small portion of the Basilisk's magic in his eye. He cannot kill or even freeze a person, but he can weaken. His stare makes his opponents feel the equivalent of minor magical exhaustion. It is far more than we had expected and none of the ladies have the ability." Michael finished.

Everyone looked very happy. Theo and his girls already knew the results, if not the exact numbers from the testing. They had become predators. Strong, agile, fast and strong and that didn't include the massive increase to their magical power. "I am well pleased, but do we know why the girls were affected" Theo asked.

Michael postulated that it was the fact that his seed was inside of their stomachs when the ritual completed. "Since we know that semen would have made a powerful catalyst for the ritual, we believe the presence of it in the girl's stomach and the fact that the blood was theirs is why they got some of the power transfer". Michael answered while checking his notes.

They had not even looked at the arithmantical numbers around the girls when making their calculations. Su Li and Blaise were scheduled to complete ritual that night and if the numbers supported it Su would swallow Blaise's semen to begin their ritual as well to see what powers she could siphon from the ritual. The news had increased her excitement significantly.

Brittany Nott watched her son as he listened to his followers' report to him. She had watched her husband struggle for over two years to make the type of advancements that Theo was spearheading for their family. It all seemed so simple and she wondered why none of the people in her generation had been capable. All around them the younger members of the magical community were ushering a renaissance.

She had been the Lady Nott for 15 years before her husband had been forced to abdicate his position as head of house. He had been one of the youngest Lords in Britain before the war with Voldemort and had wasted his youth trying to do as his grandfather and great-great grandfather had done before him. She felt the loss of her husband as if he had died. He was a bitter man now and she was grateful that her son had not forgotten about her and left her to be the only outlet Alvin Nott would have for his frustrations.

She may have lost the position as his magical guardian, but Theodore was still her son and she was still his mother. It had been hard to make sure that she had a loving relationship with him once his father had decided to "make a man" out of him but it was the one thing she had refused to give up and now she got to see her boy grow and shine.

She had settled into an advisory role for him. He had multiple lovers and was magically powerful beyond her previous understanding, but she still saw a 13 year old boy who needed love, guidance and discipline. She made sure to never embarrass him or make him look weak in front of his people but every night they would meet alone where she would talk to him about the good, the bad and the ugly of what she had observed that day. She liked the shape of her new life.

The thing they had discussed most was how he compared himself to the other young Lords. She had helped him face his insecurity and let go of his jealousy. He always had a mother that loved and cared for him, something she was sure the other two boys would trade for all the power they had gained. Then she had helped him turn his desire to equal them into a proper plan.

She smiled as she watched him try to hide his joy at the completion of phase 2. Phase 1 was about building love and support and, of course, a harem. Harry Potter had helped him achieve that and Brittany was thankful for the boy, even if she was concerned at what he had told her son. She tried to convince herself that the competition was healthy but feared the lengths all three boys would eventually be willing to go to achieve their goals.

Six girls. Technically seven. The future Lady Nott, Marietta Edgecombe, two future additional wives, consort Mandy Brocklehurst and mistress Sarah Fawcett, two magically bound courtesan concubines, Jeanette and Eleanor Nottingham, a personal courtesan, Pansy Parkinson and finally a cocotte, Narcissa, who was still given out for nightly duty as a reward.

Brittany was not around when Theo had recruited Jeanette and Eleanor but she approved of the two older women. They treated her son with the respect he was due but were not pushovers. She had also heard about the gathering of Marietta, Mandy and Sarah by letter but since meeting them had grown fond of the three girls as well. Pansy was her favorite. The little girl had achieved a peace that Brittany was only recently coming to have.

In addition to the harem, phase 1 had secured three Vassals for the House of Nott. The Zambinis, The Sharps and the Edgecombes. Theo had assigned Lord Edgecombe as his primary business advisor and set him to the task of increasing the House of Nott's wealth and incorporating all the Houses into a proper "Nott Group" to match the Potter group and the Longbottom group. Brittany thought it would be a challenge since none of the new Vassal Houses had affinities that directly correlated to the House of Notts animal affinity. The Sharps were arithmancers, the Zambini's were necromancers and the Edgecombes were occlumencers and legimencers.

She was currently watching phase 2 play itself out. She had agreed with her son that Longbottom and Potter had to have figured out some way to increase their magical power to be so impressive at such a young age. It had been her suggestion to let his genius Ravenclaws be involved in the research and development.

Brittany's best subject had been divination when she was in school. Back when the field was respectable. The signs were pointing to the magical youth being the source of prosperity and ingenuity in the magical world and she had been right. The girls were technically apprentices in the project but their research and insights had been responsible for virtually every breakthrough the project had.

Watching her son work out that day had filled her with a happiness she had never before experienced. He was powerful and strong. He moved with a grace and beauty that warmed her heart. She looked at the hungry look in his girls' eyes and felt pride that it was her son that was garnering the attention and desire.

The conversations had moved on to planning for the next phase. They needed a security force. The Potters had the Lycans and the Longbottoms had the "axe-wielding" Berserks, the Notts needed a similar force. The obvious option was to use the ritual they had developed. And Su Li had already contributed the radical notion of using Vampire's blood in place of the Basilisk or in Blaise's case the Abraxan.

Her suggestion had sent the room into titters but hat calmed when Magnus promised that his family of necromancers had been studying vampires for generations, first to find a cure and then to try and control them. Using the information along with the Sharp's genius, he as sure they remove the "undesirable" limitations of vampires in the new hybrid. One ability it was essential was kept was the ability to reproduce through bites.

No one denied the usefulness of a force of vampire/dragon/re'em hybrids that could walk in the sun, use shadow magic and shapeshift. Both the Notts and the Zambinis had connections with the vampire clans so getting the blood was not a problem. The problem was that they were out of virgins. They were facing the same problem that had made "virgin sacrifice" rituals impractical. The fact that the girl got enhanced as well could work as an incentive to but few women in the magical world stayed virgins long enough to make such an offer.

Blaise's upcoming ritual was considered as a method but Theo rejected the idea. He would consider it a betrayal of Blaise and more importantly a betrayal of the faith the Zambinis had put in him when they swore a Vassal oath. They only needed one willing virgin and he refused to believe that would be terribly difficult. And once he had the first, volunteers for his force would be even easier to find.

Then Brittany interjected into the conversation. "Theodore." He instantly turned to her and the rest of the room quieted. Her heart warmed. Her son allowed no one to disrespect his mother and he always listened to her when she spoke. He was the same with all his girls, especially Marietta, and all of them noticed it. Marietta had told her of his fierce protectiveness of them while at school. Alvin had never demanded she be respected in that way. It made Theo's women exceedingly loyal to him.

"What are you thinking, mother?" he asked with genuine interest. She took a breath. She had been thinking about this since the discussions about phase 3 had started. The "virgin issue" had be present at the beginning and no one had thought of a way past it. But she had an idea that she knew would be considered extreme. "I wonder what would be the result if we used a house elf as the virgin sacrifice."

All eyes turned to the mad woman. No one would call her that out loud but Simon, Michael and Magnus Edgecombe, Marietta's grandfather and Lord of the House of Edgecombe, all thought it. The younger people present had a different reaction. Interest. Michael had been working with the young people closer than anyone and following their lead had never led him astray. So he started to ponder the arithmentical calculations.

He started to mutter and felt the other two men turn to him in shock that he was considering it. He ignored them and started to speak out loud. "This ritual affects the magical core and would fundamentally change the person who performed it. Using a house elf virgin would definitely make the recipient at least part house elf. Using a Nott family house elf would make the person very loyal to the House of Nott, though."

Brittany watched as the discussion got heated. Members of the Sharp family and Zambini family were called in and Theo's Ravenclaw girls got involved. Theo went to his mother and hugged her. She smiled in his arms. He was so big. But he was still her baby. "You'll have the honor of naming them if this works out. It better be a cool name." he said. She smiled at him and answered, "If we can keep it secret that their powers are derived from vampires; that would be best." Theo nodded and turned to watch as the equations and discussions were flying.


	60. Trials, Trumpets, Deceptions and Deities

… **Black Manor, Grimmauld Commons, London, England, UK**

Before his illegal incarceration, Sirius Black had planned to be a bachelor his entire life. The only woman he thought he would ever love was Lily Evans and she had married his best friend. He was not unhappy with the situation as the power Lily had over him because of his love for her was not something he was always comfortable with.

His time since being freed had been spent under the care of multiple mental health professionals, muggle and magical, as well as multiple beautiful women. Somewhere along the line he found enough healing from his childhood traumas and the tortures of his incarceration to accept love in his life and he had been inundated with it. Under the wellspring of love he was receiving he learned how to trust it and eventually how to give it.

Once Sirius Black discovered the joys of giving and receiving love, he found himself truly understanding James' adoration of Lily. His love for his only female friend was true but he finally saw how immature it truly was in the face of his feeling for his wives and concubines. Like James he truly adores his women. Each in a different way but he loved each of them completely.

Now he found himself with two new loves that had, in no way, been part of the plans of the 18 year old him. Cassiopeia "Cassie" Black was born April 19, 1993 to Camille and on the same day Katakana "Kata" Blackburn was born to Sharon. The "Twins" as everyone called them were both gorgeous and had captured Sirius's heart immediately and all the women in the house watched him with fondness as he doted on the two new Black princesses.

News of the birth of two new members of the House of Black hit the papers with gusto. The question everyone wanted the answer to was "do the babies have magic." Anyone bold enough to ask a celebratory Sirius that question found themselves blacklisted from the Grimmauld Commons until they issued a public apology. It only took three instances for the question to drop from the continuous coverage.

It normally took from 6 months to a year to be able to detect weather a baby had magical potential and all of Sirius' core girls were secretly anxious about finding out. None of them brought their concerns up to Sirius who had become fiercely protective of his two daughters, but old hurts and fears had started to bubbly up.

Eventually it was one of the Valkyries that confronted the wives and concubines and reminded them that the two girls had been born into a world and a family where it would not matter. And that Sirius had not only adopted all of them but had also built a school to guarantee the future of any newly born squib.

Properly chastised, the women were able to let go of their fear and just enjoy the two happy girls and their even happier father. With the stress of their own fear and insecurity relieved, they joined the rest of the house giggling at Sirius' antics. None of the other Valkyries developed any higher feelings of love for Sirius but the standard of man that they would accept for themselves went up quite a bit.

Before Justine's arrest, Harry Potter and his girlfriends and friends spent a lot of time at Black Manor cooing over the cute babies. He and Ron ended up making a bet about how many of the many women they knew would be pregnant by the beginning of the next school year. Hermione overheard them and made the shocking prediction that Professor McGonagall would be on that list.

… **Longbottom Manor, Durham**

Neville Longbottom was in a meeting with his family. It wasn't an official meeting in any regard, but was simply a large family enjoying each other's company while discussing interesting things. The most discussed topic was the happenings of the Potter group. The second term had been a rollercoaster ride of political maneuvering and intrigue and the general agreement was surprise that Albus Dumbledore would be willing to go so far.

Augusta was not so surprised and believed that her harsh words toward him in regard to the death of his sister had been what first set him on this path. Armand agreed and suggested further that "If his little coup against the House of Potter succeeds, I have no doubt Neville will be his next target." I notion that everyone agreed with. "The only reason he didn't go after Neville first is because he has his parents and his grandmother." Hannah contributed.

Hannah was a lot like Alice Longbottom in that they both held family, and parenthood especially, in high regard. The idea that Albus was trying to take advantage of Harry Potter because he didn't have his parents to protect him, angered them greatly. The two women held hands in solidarity of their anger. Frank and Neville looked at each other and through some unspoken communication, Frank was elected to calm the "once and future Lady Longbottom" as the two Longbottom men liked to call them.

"It's terrible what Albus is trying to do but don't worry. Harry may have lost his parents but he has a group of people who take their jobs and his parents' wishes very seriously." Frank said to the two women. They both nodded. One thing could not be argued. The Potter group was a force to be reckoned with and Albus had chosen a formidable enemy.

Talk about the power of the Potter group led to talk about the sudden death of Abraham Rosier. Everyone started to share looks. Finally, Neville said "We all think Harry had something to do with it, right?" With nods all around, it was Alice that put forward "Honestly, I am not bothered that he put the man down. He was threatening Harry's family and I think both the Potter's and the Longbottom's have learned the hard way not to play games with threats like that." Her words were met with affirmative nods and hums.

"I feel there is a 'but' in there somewhere." Augusta suggested. It was Padma that responded, "She is concerned because she has no idea how he did it." Everyone became quiet and contemplative as Alice indicated that Padma was correct. "It only matters because I don't think we could do it" she said. It was a surreal scene that followed as the core of the Longbottom family discussed how they would execute an assassination in a similar way. The first obstacle led to a decision.

The Potters were famous for their warding ability and the group thought that mastery of warding was the key to the Potter's ability to get to Rosier. The group decided that they needed to invest in ward masters and get some under the umbrella of the Longbottom clan. Cho piped up that she would love to be a ward breaker and in that moment her future, beyond her life with Neville, was set.

Conversation moved to happier waters, when the women began to gush, again, about Sirius' two new daughters. The Black home was a place of absolute joy, punctuated by periodic "flights" of the Black Family phoenix, Ember, who would fly around singing a song of triumph and exaltation. It was almost addictive and business in the commons was booming while crime had fallen to almost zero.

For the older women in the Longbottom family, it reignited (or ignited) a desire to start the repopulation of the House of Longbottom. Sirius had already lead the way on marriages and the summer would see a multitude of marriages within the older group. That summer would be the weddings of Remus and Stephanie, Minerva to the three Capstonson brothers and, for their family, Frank to Bertha.

Bertha would have been happy to just be a concubine but both Frank and Alice insisted that she be made a consort. Even then, a wedding wasn't strictly required but again Frank and Alice insisted that the woman who had loved them and been so loyal to them for so many years deserved to have her special day. What she wanted was a baby.

Augusta strutted over to her son. She smiled as his eyes instantly locked on her soft curves ended at her bouncing breasts as they floated toward him. She had noticed the interaction between him and Neville and decided to reward the father for taking the "duty" of calming Alice and Hannah. It was a convenient excuse to give her a target for her amorousness.

Frank was standing next to their liquor cabinet and holding a glass of bourbon when Augusta reached him and melted into his open arms. Their embrace was in no way appropriate for a mother and son with Augusta rubbing the center of his chest and Frank's free arm wrapping around his mother's body and his hand settling on her ass. Augusta let her fingers dance across his firm muscles through his thin shirt happy that her baby had fully recovered.

The decade of invalidity was impossible to detect in her strapping son and, in fact, he was far more impressive than he had been before the attack. She remembered that she had been almost obsessive in her pride at who he had been and how he had carried himself and wondered, sometimes, how long she had harbored incestuous feelings toward him.

… **Courtroom 10, Ministry of Magic, London, UK**

The culture of Magic is deception.

Harry Potter had devised a plan that, to his mind, was an ultimate example of what it truly meant to be a master crafter of magics. Only his own inner circle and Sirius knew the details and, as expected, where he saw great works of magic and culture, Sirius and Remus saw another grand prank in the making. Harry did not mind because with each great prank came comparisons to his father and words of pride and love.

This "prank" would be his most daring. He would be manipulating friends, enemies and acquaintances as well as overthrowing the entirety of the British magical government, if only for a moment or two. And if it all worked he would be practically untouchable by Dumbledore or anyone like him, his own prestige would sky rocket, as would that of his friend and Britain would find itself, once again, at the pinnacle of magical politics and culture on the world stage.

Albus Dumbledore's move had not been expected but they were prepared for it. All of Harry's advisors had been expecting something since they had heard about the confrontation with the Longbottoms. It was obvious to anyone not blinded by his reputation that Albus Dumbledore craved power and prestige. He spoke of egalitarianism but that was only because he did not hold all the power in the existing system.

Neville Longbottom had his parents, Sirius Black was an adult and Theo Nott was from a borderline dark family. Albus had attempted to cash in his reputation with the Longbottoms and it had failed spectacularly so it was only a matter of time before he set his sights on the Potters. His reaction to Justine killing her attacker had been surprising, but Harry Potter and Sirius Black had been working on an idea that needed an event like the one Dumbledore was manufacturing to properly execute.

It had taken a few weeks to get everything set which was fine. Forcing Dumbledore to jump through hoops to get Justine arrested had been fun and kept his eyes off of their plotting. It also gave Theo time to complete the ritual he thought had been kept secret. But when the Notts purchased Basilisks blood, the intelligence arm of the Lycans had turned their eyes unto the House.

The Potters had been impressed with the use of the virgin ritual in conjunction with the dragon blood. Sirius was the only one interested in trying it himself and he was the only one that had easy access to willing virgins, since that is how some of his, still growing, squib harem arrived at Grimmauld Place to seek his protection. And as he told anyone willing to listen, not one of the ladies had turned down his sexual advances.

The time had also allowed them to do more damage to Dumbledore's reputation through the two newspapers they controlled. By the time they were ready, the instigator of the entire plot, Albus Dumbledore, wanted the trial to happen as quickly as possible. Most of the magical papers around the world had taken their lead from the Wizarding Daily and the Daily Prophet and no matter which side of the political spectrum a person belonged, the consensus was that Albus Dumbledore had, at the very least, over stepped himself and at the very worst was attempting to steal a child's familial legacy.

Unsurprisingly, when the day of the "hearing" arrived, the courtroom was packed with the media and looky-loos. Various members of the Wizengamot could also be found in the crowd. Albus Dumbledore had tried and failed to have the trial held before a larger court but had faced push back. He relented when the Chief Warlock pointedly asked him if he had some pre knowledge that the charges against Justine Chambers de Potter were going to be escalated and how he would have gotten such knowledge as he was not a member of any of the judicial committees.

Once again, the fact that the "Light Lord" had been elevated had been a barrier to his goals. Albus Dumbledore would have been able to determine how the proceedings were handled if he was still the Chief Warlock. If he was only just a member of the lower house he would have probably be one of the judges. But the upper house had been made ineligible for service on the judiciary as one of the many reforms that had been made in the Wizengamot since the previous year.

Because of that, Lord Dumbledore was seated with the attendees on the balcony. Unable to make himself and his power go unacknowledged and unknown, he was not just with his son, but was surrounded by people who still considered him the greatest wizard in the world. That many of the witches and wizards that made up his supporters were family members of the three judges presiding was not missed by the gathered onlookers.

On the other side of the "political duel" that was being waged sat Harry Potter. He was seated closest to the Defense's desks. Around him were his ladies, including Karli. The other muggle in Harry's life was dressed in her typical manner, wearing an outfit that was a mockery of what would typically be appropriate for the situation. In this case it would be most accurately called "slutty lawyer". A black pinstriped skirt suit with white silk blouse and matching pinstripe jacket.

Karli's pencil skirt barely reached her upper thigh, offering flashes of her bright red panties whenever she crossed and uncrossed her legs. Both her jacket and blouse were cropped and left a large portion of her flat, toned stomach exposed. The skirt also sat low enough on her hip to leave the top of the black Potter crest, that marked her as his magically bound slave, exposed. The "slave mark" was something that reminded people, too much, of the dark mark, since they knew it shared origins with the mark Voldemort burned into the arms of his followers.

Her jacket fit her arms and shoulders perfectly but was purposely designed to not be able to close over her large DD cup breasts. Those breasts were on display as half of them was visible due to the two undone buttons on her blouse. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and she was wearing 7-inch platform heals and, as usual, wore a collar that identified her as belonging to "HP".

Karli was the most "scandalously" dressed but Harry Potter's other 4 ladies, caused just as much desire in the men around them. Ginny and Luna, Harry's petite lovers both wore cute dresses, tied at the waist with bows in the back. The dresses would be considered adorable if not for the fact that they were made of very thin cotton and that they wore nothing beneath them.

Ginny was a C cup now and her well-formed breasts were clearly observable through the material. Luna's smaller B cup would have been easier to ignore if not for the larger nipples she had that refused to not be hard. For many of the admirers, the two petite lolitas were sexier than the flamboyant Karli. That might have been because the two girls had a habit of giving each other semi passionate kisses at the oddest moments.

Harry' final two lovers carried themselves with much more propriety. That was expected since Daphne would one day be Lady Potter and was already the noble daughter of a well-respected House. And Susan would one day be the Head of the House of Bones and consort of the House of Potter. Their positions may have made them more conservative in their dress but that did not mean they weren't mouth-wateringly beautiful or that their outfits weren't revealing.

Susan wore an A-line dress that stopped at her knee. Below the waist the dress was royal blue and pleated and above the waist it was gray and hugged her body. A swooping neck allowed for a teasing view of her massive E-cup breasts and she paired her outfit with select pieces from the Bones family jewelry collection.

Daphne's also wore a dress. Hers was ankle length and hugged every curve on her body. The dress was a darker shade of gray than Susan had on her dress, and had some Slytherin green lace highlights. A thigh high split allowed for easy movement and a bit of teasing of Daphne's best asset. Her long legs. She also wore select pieces from the Greengrass collection of jewelry.

Behind the Potters was Ron Weasley and his girlfriends. They were all dressed in battle robes, making their role at the event very clear. Behind them were the heads of the Potter Vassal Houses, Osirus Vector, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin-Marauder and Arthur Weasley. Sirius Black and Lady Black sat next to Remus. Cassie (and Kata) had been left in the care of aunts and sisters. And like the younger guards, all wore battle or dueling robes. A last row with seven Lycans ended the very large Potter contingent. It was a very impressive show of force, political and otherwise.

… **Ministry Atrium, Ministry of Magic, London, UK**

Theodore Nott had thought long and hard about what he was about to do. His initial instinct was that his "coming out" should be at his own event so that he and his family would be the lead story in every newspaper. But making a splash at the biggest political event of the year also had its benefits. After considering it more thoroughly than many would consider necessary, he decided to go forward.

The deciding factor was that he received word that the Blacks and the Longbottoms would be present and he did not want there to be speculation as to why his was the only Prima Potentia family not present. With his increase in power, he did not want to give the impression that he was hiding or that he considered himself, or his family, weaker than the other three elite houses.

He was also extremely curious about what the Potter group had come up with. He knew that the Potters were setting Dumbledore up for something since it was his Vassal that was used to issue the arrest warrant. He did not know what the plan was and was shocked at the unintended, at least to him, consequence of having someone associated with the Notts be the source of the warrant Dumbledore had been seeking.

The news media, both domestic and international, found it a much more compelling story to pit two young lords from the highest level of society, against one another. Theo had no idea how involved Harry Potter and Sirius black had been in fostering that perception but the end result was the same. Theo Nott was cast as the "true" political rival to Harry Potter

Sirius had arranged for the shift in coverage to occur the morning of the trial. Late enough for Albus Dumbledore to be unable to do anything about it but early enough that by the beginning of the trial, perception about who the "real" players were in the developing political drama would be completely shifted. It started on the wizarding wireless that morning and spread through "reliable" sources to various reporters.

Theo Nott had designed his entrance to remind the public of the strength of the Prima Potentia House of Nott. Instead Theo Nott and his entourage arrived into a media that had "suddenly" made the connection between the Chief of the Improper Use of Magic and one of the first Vassals of the House of Nott.

Speculation about the "rivalry" between the House of Potter and the House of Nott rose to a fever pitch seemingly instantaneously. The wizarding wireless saw their listenership quadruple as various people "in the know" revealed that Theo Nott had confronted Harry Potter on behalf of Marietta Edgecombe and her friends, who had been socially exiled by Potter, and won the confrontation.

A different set of "connected" people were quick to report that in gratitude for the protection and due to Theo's interest, the Edgecombes had approved a marriage contract between the two and she was to be the next Lady Nott. "Experts" declared it "a slap in the face" to Potter for Nott to make an enemy of the House of Potter into the future lady of the House. There was speculation about what Potter's retaliation had been and there was even some who suggested that the missing Alvin Nott had been the victim.

Whatever it was, the retaliation was suspected to be the reason Magdalene had agreed to issue the warrant that Dumbledore had been desperately seeking so he could arrest Justine Chambers de Potter. All of the media activity started right after the delivery of the morning papers and by the time Theo Nott appeared in the Atrium of the ministry of magic, his arrival could be nothing less than a scene.

And what a scene he made.

The Notts arrived for the hearing en masse. At the head of the large group was the newest powerhouse in magical Britain. If Harry Potter was the fearless Gryffindor with the "devil may care" attitude, and Neville Longbottom was the fierce Gryffindor with the heart of a Hufflepuff then Alvin Nott arrived as the Cunning Slytherin with the mind of a Ravenclaw. At least that was what the reporter from the wizarding wireless blurted out "unscripted" as she reported live from the Ministry of Magic.

Theo Nott lead his contingent out of the Flu fireplace. He was dressed in the traditional robes of the nobility. And all in Black with silver trim. The cut was traditional but anyone who looked closely would notice that the material was dragon hide or similar instead of the typical silk. These were not dueling robes but it was obvious they would stand up admirably to fight. That was punctuated by the wand holster on his belt.

The physical change to Theo Nott was obvious to anyone who had been watching the boy for his inevitable response to the moves of the Longbottoms and the Potters. He was taller and walked with a grace that was predatory. Every former Slytherin recognized that walk as they had all tried and failed to move like that. Theo Nott had perfected "the snake charm", as it was called. It was a walk that very few had mastered and the last person anyone remembered doing it was Lord Voldemort.

Behind the new Lord Nott, came Marietta Edgecombe and the changes in her were even more drastic. And she had the walk as well. As did Sarah Fawcett and Mandy Brocklehurst. Behind them came Pansy Nott with Lady Brittany Nott, who was leading Pansy with a leash. The entirety of the atrium had gone silent. So focused on Theo Nott, his girls and his mother that few noticed Lord Edgecombe, Lord Zambini or Lord Sharp.

They did, however, notice the powerhouse that used to be Blaise Zambini when he came to stand next to his friend.

… **Flashback**

… **Guest Room, Nott Manor, Flintshire**

Blaise Zambini woke to the sound of a lot of voices. He felt sore and stiff, but also powerful. His eyes opened and he noticed that Su was in the bed next to him and Millie was sitting on the bed with her hand grasping Su's. He was always pleased to see how well his two girlfriends got along with each other. He looked around the room and saw that there were a few other people, mostly members of the Sharp family along with Theo and his six girls.

Theo smiled at him and he rose to sit against the back of the bed. Su stirred from his movement and he watched as she woke and sat up next to him. She had definitely changed but not by too much. Theo signaled for all the scientists and researcher to leave the room. Then he said "Come on", to his friend, interrupting the two who were checking each other out. "It's a tradition now." And then pointed at the floor length mirror.

Blaise and Su, with Marietta next to her, moved to the mirror and looked at themselves. Pansy explained that part of the tradition was that they had to remove their tops. Both did so without hesitation. Groups like theirs were used to seeing each other naked, most times accidentally, but not always. Su's body had not made many obvious changes but Blaise's had and so everyone's eyes were glued to the boy's new form.

Once again Pansy was the one to cast the diagnostic spell. She cast it on Su first. Su had grown an inch and was now 4'11". Her breast had stayed an A cup and her body dimensions had shifted by only an inch with her bust moving from a 29 A to a 30 A. However, she had gained 20 lbs. of obvious muscle. She was not bulky but where she could have been described as "lanky", she was now toned. Especially in her stomach where she had a clearly defined six pack.

Despite her seemingly quiet nature, Su Li was just as ambitious as she was intelligent and since she had an intellect that easily matched Hermione Granger, that was a great deal of ambitiousness. She had successfully hidden it when she insisted to the sorting hat to put her in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin but it had bitten her when she allowed Marietta to convince her to try and usurp Luna, all those years ago.

The incident had put a strain on their friendship and she was not surprised that when their luck changed again, she was not selected to join Theo's harem. The years had added wisdom to her ambition and when the final Prima Potentia heir came to seduce them she was happy to put a little distance between herself and her friends.

When she was handed off to Blaise Zambini she had kept quiet but inside she had been pleased. Blaise was more handsome than Theo, to her eyes, and he had a quiet intellect that appealed to her. He had also retained the dark olive skin that came from his Italian ancestry. Something that she really liked. Millicent Bulstrode had already claimed a spot as his girlfriend but she learned that the girl did not have the patience or desire to play the part of Lady of House and was happy for another girl to take the title.

In a few short months, Su Li found herself going from social outcast to future Lady of a noble House on the rise. The space from Marietta and her other friends had allowed for some healing and, in the end, made them closer and she had gained an even closer friend in Millie. She looked at Millie and blushed at how the, still larger, girl eyed her petite body.

Testing would later show Su to have the physical abilities of an Olympic athlete at the highest level of fitness. She could run at high speed for long times and was as strong as a person three times her size. She was very pleased with her changes and could see in addition to Millie, Blaise was eying her hungrily. She remembered the feel of him taking her for the first time and her own hunger rose to match his.

Blaise Zambini eyes danced across Su's body. He loved her small body, pleased the ritual did not do too much to change her. It was not in his nature to be as flamboyant as someone like Harry Potter or even Neville Longbottom, but the secret truth was that he had been smitten with the small Asian girl from the moment he saw her at the table with her friends.

He had known what Theo's intention had been when he and Millie had followed him to talk to the girls. When he first saw Su, his heart had clenched at the thought that his friend would take her from him. It was Millie who saw through him, as she typically did. He still wasn't sure how his first girlfriend had done it but when the dust settled, Su was with him and everyone was happy with the outcome.

Pansy turned her wand on Blaise when everyone was finished admiring Su's changes. She cast the diagnostic spell again. Most of his changes were unsurprising. He was truly built like the powerful magical horse, whose blood had contributed to his ritual. He had only grown 3 inches taller but had put on 66 lbs. and it was clear that it was mostly muscle. He looked like a body builder. Massive biceps and thighs on his short stocky form. Muscles rippled everywhere.

But eventually every eye was staring in shock at the numbers hovering around his cock. Pansy actually took a step back from it and moved closer to Theo. Su's eyes were locked on the number and her body seemed unable to move. Millie on the other hand was moving like she was in a hypnotic trance toward it.

Millie was a size queen. She had thought she had hit the jackpot with Blaise already because at 13 he was already 8 inches long and 5 inches around. But she had truly won now. The numbers said that when hard Blaise's cock would grow to 13 inches long and almost 8 inches around. He was a monster. He was her monster.

Theo quickly ushered his ladies out. Leaving his friend to test out his new body and the limits of his two girlfriends.

… **Courtroom 10, Ministry of Magic, London, UK**

The arrival of the Notts created quite a stir. And coincided with the growing whispers about what the wizarding wireless was reporting. The Potter group had lit the match but the rumors and speculation had blazed into their own fire. What had started as a political fight between Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter was now a proxy war between two of the most powerful families in magical Britain.

All four of the Prima Potentia were represented in the courtroom and despite not acknowledging one another, the entire room was on edge imagining a grand battle between the powerful Houses and their retinue. Albus Dumbledore was livid. Before Nott's arrival, he had been the one elevated in the minds of the people present since he was at war with the Potters. But even the people in his own support circle seemed more interested in what might happen between the two boys.

"All rise!" Announced the court usher and the room went silent and everyone rose to their feet for the entrance of the three judges. When the judges sat, the Usher looked at the packed courtroom and intoned, "Be seated!" In British magical law, the judge or judges represented "the crown", which ruled over Magical Britain and so, symbolically, were never introduced in court.

After seating themselves, the court usher would bring in the accused and the representative from the MOP would read the charge as written on the warrant. After that the MOP barrister would present the case. Then would come the defense and finally, the judges would issue a verdict. The plan was for the judges allied to Dumbledore to pepper the MOP barrister with questions until they could justify elevating the charge from the minor one to a more serious one.

They intended to convict Justine of violating article XII of the Statute of Secrecy. The article had always been controversial and was one of many scheduled to be debated and likely overturned in the next legislative session. Since that session was due to happen in three days, Albus Dumbledore's plan had almost failed.

The article stated that no muggle was allowed to roam, unsupervised within a wizarding area as that represented a violation of the Statute of Secrecy. It also went on to mandate that if the amount of time that the muggle had roamed could not be practically determined or was so long as to be infeasible handled by magical means, the muggle would be put to death since the memory charm, or similar, could not be applied with absolute certainty to cover the time of the violation.

Unfortunately for all the coconspirators, nothing was going to happen as planned. The central judge nodded to the usher who exited the room to get the accused. Instead of returning with Justine, as was procedure, the man re-entered the room and went straight to the judges. Whispering broke out both at the bench and in the crowd. Some people openly asking if the woman had managed to escape.

In his spot in the public gallery, Albus Dumbledore's eyes never left Harry Potter. Something was up, but he knew Justine had not escaped. It was not the style of Harry's advisors to run from a fight. Once he had Justine in custody, he had tried to broker a deal with them and they had refused to even see him or any of his emissaries. As he suspected, they would not be moved until the verdict was made.

The man sighed internally. Too much was riding on things he had no control of. This victory was fairly guaranteed but he had been taking a beating in the papers. He needed Potter to accept his eventual compromise to have Septima Vector take over as his guardian. It would happen either way but Dumbledore did not want to take the hit to his reputation if it happened because of the execution of the muggle girl. The shift of responsibility to Theo Nott hurt his pride but was actually a boon to him since responsibility would not be his. Being viewed as a pawn was unacceptable though.

He was brought from his musings when the judges finished talking to the usher and the man left the courtroom again. Lord Taylor Spence looked up at him and they locked eyes. Albus couldn't risk casting Legimency on a judge in the courtroom especially since his connection to them was only barely legal. But he didn't need to use Legimency to know something was wrong.

The doors opened and Justine walked into the room. Gasps were heard everywhere and a few cameras snapped some pictures. As a ministry trial, the normal barriers to taking pictures of Harry Potter or his group did not apply and the reporters were taking full advantage. Justine was wearing "The Toga". The outfit that had magically appeared on her body due to the Potter magics when she killed Jack Penante, had become the focus of a lot of conversation.

Seeing it in person was amazing. The woman was beautiful on her own but the, literally, glowing white robe with gold fastenings made her look like a goddess. That was punctuated by the serene look that adorned her face and the fact that her eyes were completely white and also glowing softly. She arrived at the defendant's dock and some of the light around her moved and coalesced into the form of a gold roman eagle that perched itself on the rail in front of her and facing the judges.

The room was silent as everyone looked between the ethereal woman and the three judges. The room was still for a full minute before the head judge blinked and shook himself from his stupor. He looked to his left and right drawing his fellow judges from their own shock. Then turned to look at the MOP Barrister. The woman stood, but before she could speak and present the charges as written on the warrant a powerful surge of magic swept through the room.

Everyone turned to look at Justine, and then Harry Potter, fearful that his family magic was attacking again. The Aurors were more professional, scanning the entire room with their wands drawn, searching for the source of the magic surge or some other type of attack. Then a trumpet sounded and everyone's eyes turned to the shield of the Ministry of Magic that hung behind the judges, which those not blinded by hubris recognized as a version of the coat of arms of the Royal Family of the United Kingdom.

The shield started to release a fog and everyone was magically frozen in position. The reporter from the wizarding wireless could still talk and she quietly continued to describe what she was seeing for the listening audience around Britain. The fog continued to grow, gathering itself in the space in front of the bench. The fog then condensed into a fairly large puddle of crystal clear water.

What happened next caused a few hearts to come close to stopping and a few people to faint. Out of the puddle came the tip of a sword. The broadsword rose up out of the water until the guard broke the surface. A delicate hand was wrapped around the grip and continued to rise out of the water revealing a thin woman in a white noble's dress from the times of Camelot. There was no confusion about who the woman was.

When the woman was fully revealed she lowered the sword till its tip just touched the water and wrapped both hands around the guard. Her lips did not move but everyone heard when the Lady of the Lake spoke.

"I CALL THE HOUSES OF THE PRIMA POTENTIA MAGICAE"

Harry Potter rose to his feet but it was the Eagle in front of Justine that spoke. "The House of Potter hears and answers your call."

Sirius Black rose and spoke. "The House of Black hears and answers your call." When he finished speaking a glowing ritual circle appeared around his feet and his eyes glowed white and his hair started to dance in an unknown breeze.

Next, Neville rose and spoke. "The House of Longbottom hears and answers your call." When he finished, glowing vines grew up and around his legs climbing up his body. His eyes also turned white and his hair whipped about.

Theo Nott did not know what was happening. He felt a tug at his magic though so he rose. Harry Potter smiled. Getting Theo to cooperate had been the most dangerous part of the plan. His smile went to full grin when Theo said "The House of Nott hears and answers your call."

Then Theo felt a massive tug at his family magic. If he had fought it, the tug would have dissipated but the situation had successfully conditioned the Nott heir. A magical snake, that looked uncomfortably like a cross between a basilisk and a cobra appeared in black smoke and coiled around Theo loosely with its head flared above his.

The Lady of the Lake then intoned, authoritatively,

"HOUSE POTTER. WHY DOES YOUR MAGIC PROTECT ONE BROUGHT BEFORE THE ROYAL COURT FOR JUDGEMENT, IN VIOLATION OF THE AGREEMENTS MADE BETWEEN THE PRIMA POTENTIA MAGICAE, THE SEAT OF THE ROYAL HOUSE OF MAGICAL BRITAIN AND THE MAGIC OF THE REALM?"

The Eagle perched in front of the Justine spoke.

"MY LADY. BEFORE YOU STANDS THE GUARDIAN OF THE HOUSE OF POTTER, PROTECTOR OF THE HEIR. SHE IS CHARGED BY THE COURT WITH MANIFESTING MY POWER IN PROTECTION OF HERSELF IN SERVICE TO HER DUTY."

The magic of each standing member of the Prime Potentia flared and the magic of the Lady of the Lake flared in response. Then the sword floated up before her. Multiple whispers of "Excalibur" could be heard from the shell-shocked witnesses. It flew to Justine and buried itself in the stone before her. Justine moved automatically to it and drew it from the stone. As soon as she raised it, Excalibur flew from her hands and back to the Lady.

"YOU SPEAK THE TRUTH. THE COVENANT IS UPHELD"

"THE MAGICS OF BRITAIN DISMISSES YOU"

The magics around Sirius, Neville and Theo dissipated, with Theo's taking the longest. The Lady of the Lake lifted Excalibur back above her head and then sank back into the "lake" that was beneath her feet. When the tip of the sword vanished beneath the surface, the water turned back to fog and then floated back into the shield behind the judges.

Pandemonium.

(…)

(…)

(…)

All rules of order were ignored as the judges fled the courtroom at the same time that the gallery and court officers did the same. Before long the only people left in the cleared courtroom were the Potter group, the Longbottom group, the Nott group, Sirius and the Lady Black and Albus Dumbledore who had been abandoned by all his followers except for his son.

Everyone ignored the headmaster, not that he noticed. His focus was at the spot where the lake had been. Sirius spoke "Apparently, there is more to the Prima Potentia than I knew. I suggest we meet later in the summer. I would hate to see what would happen if one or all of us broke the covenant."

Harry was surprised that it was Theo who answered. "Both the Blacks and Notts have delved deeply into dark magics and all four of our families have produced Dark Lords. I think the covenant is about respecting the crown. It explains why no Dark Lord has ever attempted to attack the muggles openly."

Harry had not thought of that angle but it worked so he went with it. They agreed to meet later in the summer and then prepared themselves for the media storm they were sure to meet. Justine, unadorned by the Potter magic slid next to Harry. The Notts left first, then the Longbottoms and finally the Potters with Sirius Black. Albus Dumbledore and his son remained, still shell-shocked.

… **Dumbledore Castle, Edinburgh, Scotland**

Joy. Celebration. Euphoria. All words that described the state of the British magicals. And all words that failed to fully describe the state of things within the country. For magicals, magic is the religion and the appearance of the Lady of the Lake was the equivalent of Mary Magdalene showing up at the Vatican to deliver a message.

The events in Courtroom 10 had broader repercussions as well. Every magical nation in the world shared in the joy and rapture. It was known that every magical country had its own magic. The magic of Britain was different than the magic of Atlantis and different from the magic of China, and so on. The magic of the lands infused the magic of clans or families or herds, which infused the magic of the people, creatures, plants etc.

Everyone knew that magic was, at least, partially sentient since it was able to judge notions of intent and action. Every magical culture had myths that talked about the source of magic for their lands and the methods with which it was gifted to them. Every culture also spoke of the avatar of that magic dwelling in the heart of that land and watching over them. It was this source that cursed oath breakers and enforced magical contracts.

The appearance of one such avatar in Britain served as proof to every magical nation that their own mythological avatars existed. Imagining the result of absolute proof of God's existence being given to the muggle world would give any muggle an understanding of the effect that the Lady of the Lake's appearance had on the world and Britain, especially.

Using Christianity as a metaphor, magical Britain viewed magic as God, the Lady of the Lake as Mary Magdalene, Merlin as Jesus Christ and King Arthur and his knights as Peter and the disciples. No one knew or had a concrete belief about what happened to "the disciples". But when the Lady of the Lake spoke of a covenant between magic and the Prima Potentia, a belief that the Prima Potentia families were actually the descendants of the magical knights of Camelot instantly solidified in the public.

Everyone knew that the Prima Potentia used to number six families. According to legend, King Arthur had 12 knights, six muggles and six magical. The Prima Potentia each had a familial magical connection to the British Isles that no other family had ever been able to duplicate. And finally, while the Queen could create another Magical Dutchy, no one knew how to create a Prima Potentia or the special magical bond they had to the land.

Similar conclusions were being made all around the world melding history and mythology under the new "truth" that magical avatars existed and would appear under extraordinary circumstances. In Britain, all opposition to the Prima Potentia's elevated position in society and government evaporated. The most cynical now believed that, at worst, the elite families were specially bound by a "covenant" with magic that would protect Britain from them, if necessary.

Albus Dumbledore and his son sat in the office of his large home quietly. In the week since the fiasco at the ministry they had not said much to each other. Their subdued ability to communicate with each other was partly due to anger at the complete failure of their latest plan and partly due to awe at what they had witnessed.

For Albus Dumbledore, that awe represented the cataclysmic shift to his dreams and aspirations that had occurred. He had been raised a commoner and had fought his way to the highest places in magical society and in less than an hour he had been shown just how small he truly was. He had also finally understood why generations of people like him had been working to diminish and eliminate the Prima Potentia. No family could really gain true power as long as they existed.

He had thought it was just because of the grimoires the families had access to and the money and lands. But they had a covenant with the magic of Britain. He had studied many things in his life, including the history and origins of magic. But before witnessing the Lady of the Lake he had just chalked most of it up to superstition and myth. He wondered how far magic would go to protect the "chosen" familial lines and whether magic would strike a new covenant if they were to go extinct.

… **Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Camelot. Excalibur. The Lady of the Lake. References to them existed in the oldest of books in the Black library and no one had books older than the ones found in the Black library. And those ancient tomes referred to Camelot, Excalibur and the Lady of the Lake as ancient. The magical land that only the worthy could inhabit after proving themselves to the Lady of the Lake and being gifted Excalibur represented the origin story of British magic.

Since then "Camelot" had been discovered three separate times. The Lady of the Lake had showed up twice and the last time was when Excalibur was first identified as a sword. That was also when Arthur joined the story. Jarvis, the Black AI, was able to translate a journal that outlined that at the time of Arthur Pendragon's rise, the head of the Black family, at the time, discovered that the newly discovered "Camelot" was a lie and negotiated for him and his friends to join the 12 Knights of the Round Table.

The culture of Magic is deception.

The ability to use the legends for your own purposes was where Harry's idea originated. But instead of trying to, once again, revive Camelot, Harry had the idea to leave it in the past and just attach himself to its history. It took less effort to pull off and had less risk. He and his family were already in the highest echelons of power and wealth, so he just wanted to lock that perception in stone. Besides he was raised a muggle royalist and was loyal to HRH Queen Elizabeth II.

Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin-Marauder, Minerva McGonagall and Osirus Vector sat around the circular table in the conference room next to the Lord's office. Considering the political and religious upheaval that had overtaken Magical Britain, the table was appropriate. Of the four co-conspirators, only Sirius was unsurprised by the latest move in Harry Potter's self-assigned quest to raise himself and his family to magical royalty.

Despite that, Remus, Minerva and Osirus were still truly impressed at the magnitude of what they had done and how quickly they had been able to pull it together. In truth the bones of the plan had been in the works for over a year but Albus Dumbledore's foolish attempt to try and control the House of Potter had pushed forward the time table and angered Harry. The future Lord made it clear that he wanted the notion of controlling him or his family, "well and truly mutilated, killed and buried."

The five core members of Harry Potters circle were the only ones who knew the full truth about what happened in the courtroom and each had sworn the most severe magical oath to never reveal what they had done to anyone. To even attempt to speak of it would kill them instantly. They had remade the magical world and no one could ever know. They could not even write about it in their grimoires.

The "Lady of the Lake" had been a specially crafted AI. Her matrix was carved into the ward stone at the center of the Ministry of Magic. Harry had snuck down to the stone in the form of a bug and carved AI runes into the stone. It took him 12 hours and he buried it 300 layers beneath the surface. That night, the ministry fell and no one would ever know.

The ward stone in the Ministry of Magic sat on top of the largest and most magically dense ley line in the country. On that spot the original Wizengamot oath was sworn. That oath and the many that followed were what empowered the Royal Family over magical Britain, Wizengamot, the Ministry, the family magics, etc. The history of magic in Britain was a complex web of lies, deceit, deal making and legend building on that spot modern magical Britain and the traditions that bound it was born.

The AI that Harry installed could not change any of that. It could only do two things. It had unfettered access to all of the Wizengamot and it could tap into and draw power from the ley line. The access was an intelligence boon of unprecedented proportions but the access to the ley line allowed "The Lady" to manifest herself with so much raw magical power that no one would doubt who she was.

Even Harry had been amazed at how much power "The Lady" had put off when she appeared. In addition, the fact that the AI was drawing power directly from the ley line also caused the magic to feel ancient and familiar to any magical connected to Britain. He had been personally responsible for it and it still felt like a religious experience to him.

The AI also had an ability that Harry had copied from his favorite ancestor, the creator of the "deathly hallows". The lady was able to bypass all mind protections to learn what a person wanted to hear when speaking to her. A slight modification also allowed her to know what the person expected to hear. It would make talking to her very cryptic, especially since her primary mission was to not give answers to those seeking them and instead, when called forth, speak in riddles.

Getting her to appear would be near impossible and Harry and Sirius had a bet that it would take at least a decade for the Department of Mysteries to figure out how to do it. Gathering the Prima Potentia was one of 7 ways Harry had programmed into the AI. While waiting it would be writing daily reports on the Wizengamot and delivering it a secret area in the Potter and Black libraries.

Harry held up a letter. "Is it as we expected?" Osirus asked. Harry nodded, "Yes, Neville is asking if he can share the book with Theodore. I reminded him that it was a copy and that I had not put any of the copyright charms on it. And he reminded me that asking was the polite thing to do." The boy said. The book had been another possible point of failure. It was supposed to be an ancient manuscript that made reference to the "magic of the realm" being able to "call forth" the Prima Potentia.

Minerva had been the one to suggest that they admit it was a copy and that the original was found by Sirius as part of his, well publicized, library clean-up and was too delicate and valuable to move. Minerva had been the actual author and had hidden the part about "the magic of the realm calling forth" among a collection of known facts about the early organization of the Wizengamot and a few of her preferred speculations that she presented as facts. "That book was quite a find" Remus drawled.

The book had been how they had prepared Neville to answer the call the Lady made. With three of the Prima Potentia answering they had no doubt that Theo Nott would as well. Osirus had been sure he would and also was the one to insist that they not approach him with the book or anything else. It maintained a more believable "unexpectedness" to the whole affair.

Forcibly drawing on the family magics of the Prima Potentia was impossible, even for the construct powered by a ley line, but requesting was easy. The key was to make the ask so aggressive that it might seem as if it was being forced. Neville was primed by the book and Theo by the fact that everyone else had done it so both offered up their family magic. Since the request was just to manifest, the protective nature of each boy's family magic did not react negatively.

In the aftermath, Justine's warrant had been officially recalled and Dumbledore's influence over the judiciary had evaporated. Political opposition to filling all the seats in the Wizengamot had completely evaporated and it was expected that at the next legislative session not only would the Wizengamot return to full size but the slow moving legislative reforms of the previous months would seem to occur almost instantly.

Magical sentients within Britain were being treated with new respect as all magicals were now seen as "Oberon's Children". In magical lore, Oberon was the King of the Faye and the source of all magic in Britain. Now Oberon was the name the media had given to the personification of magic. That had not been a result of anything Harry, Sirius or Remus had done.

"So far everything is working as planned." Sirius said. It had been his suggestion to hold nothing back in their planning. The diaries he had read that described the previous instances of Camelot and the founding of Hogwarts had inspired him to think bigger. Making that suggestion to Harry Potter had been dangerous and he was not disappointed in the result. An unfettered Harry Potter had almost no restraint.

"Yes, I am very pleased with the shift in public opinion." Remus inserted. The Lycan King was still the fun-loving person Sirius remembered but he took his new species, and his responsibility to them, very seriously. The politically powerful sentient magical creature also saw himself as an advocate for non-human magicals.

As Harry had wanted, notions about interfering with the Prima Potentia had died a bloody death. No one thought it wise to interject themselves between a "covenant" between the Prima Potentia and magic itself. With the "operation' complete and successful, the meeting came to close. Before it ended Harry instructed them to think up ways to "officially" link each Prima Potentia House to one of the Knights of the Round Table.

Harry left the meeting and went to find Luna. Of all his girls she had been most affected by his deception. Even before the "revelations" she had been a true believer in the legends and having her world view confirmed had left her high on life. He had no intention of taking that from her, especially since it was why he could regularly find her frolicking naked with fairies dancing in her hair.


	61. Birthday Powers

_Around the age of 14 and sometimes as late as age 15, magical children experience the first of two magical maturities. This can be the most difficult time faced by the parents of muggleborns. Up to that point muggleborn children usually are already outside the norms of development. Boys are usually taller and stronger than their peers and girls usually already have fully developed secondary sexual characteristics like their breasts and hips. It is also common, in girls, to have experienced an earlier than normal menarche._

 _At the onset of the first magical maturity, another change to the body occurs and these earlier signs are magnified. An individual's magical core is part of them and magic is a responsive force that works to manifest a magical's subconscious desire to survive and be healthy. So, a typical consequence of the first magical maturity is to magically adjust the body to make it the best it can be. That change will typically defy the norms of non-magical maturation to an even greater degree._

 _Boys and girls who have passed through the first magical maturation will easily be perceived in the non-magical world as being 30% older than they are, with a 60% increase to perceived age not being outside the realm of possibility. In addition, magic will work to idealize and perfect their features making them seem more attractive to the general public._

 _Excerpt from My Magical Child, A Guide to Muggleborn Parenthood by Kimberley Garrison_

… **Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole, England, UK**

It was Harry Potter's birthday and the mood around the castle was celebratory. In the month leading up to Harry Potter turning 14, Justine had been freed, all open Wizengamot seats had been filled and in a marathon 3-day legislative session, massive legal reforms had been enacted that shifted the British magical government from being one of the most oppressive toward sentient magical creatures to the most progressive in the world.

Contrary to the expectations of the general public, Harry's birthday party was a small joint affair that celebrated both his and Neville's birthdays. Small was a relative term considering that each boy had about six girlfriends and most of the boys' closest friends, families and advisors also had multiple partners. The "small" party had over 60 people present.

The party was a happy affair with five different cakes made by Molly Weasley, Alice Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Hermione Granger and, oddly, Sirius Black. No one touched the last one though there was a bowl with a growing pile of galleons that would go to whoever was brave enough to eat two slices of it. The look of concern that passed Sirius' face when Harry set the bet at "two" slices caused even the bravest to step back from the beautifully decorated red and gold creation.

After the cakes were cut, Stephanie announced that she was pregnant. Her and Remus' marriage ceremony would be the following week but apparently neither wanted to wait to start a family after meeting Sirius' two beautiful daughters. Lycan babies already had all the combined cuteness of human babies and puppies and Remus had held many of them, but it was Stephanie witnessing Remus delicately holding both Cassie and Kata that made her decide to stop waiting.

No one noticed the look exchanged between Minerva and her three boyfriends. Their marriage was scheduled for the end of August, right before the beginning of the school year and in that unnoticed moment Hermione Granger won her bet. The reason no one was paying attention to Minerva was because Bertha announced her own pregnancy as well. The two pregnant women were practically absorbed by the other women while the men surrounded Remus and Frank to offer congratulations.

Rosmerta was amazed at the large group of women she found herself with. When she first arrived at the party she had hugged Justine because of her happiness that the young woman who had become a good friend had been found innocent of the, "bullshit", charges brought against her. She, of course, knew most of the other women, at least in passing, as they had all been to her pub while at Hogwarts, but she was surprised at how quickly they all drew her in and accepted her.

She was a little nervous and found herself blushing at the open admiration that she received from almost every male present. Especially since none of the girls minded and almost all agreed with their boyfriends and husbands. Her blush deepened when Brianna had to smack Sirius in the back of the head for getting really graphic about how prominently the pub owner had featured in his adolescent fantasies. Sirius responded by outing Remus about the former werewolf's similar crush and before long every male present admitted to the same.

Rubeus surprised all of his ladies when he responded by making Rosmerta describe her joining of Rubeus' harem, in graphic detail. Rosmerta, Amelia and Mytsi were also turned on by Ruby's daring and how much he had grown from the once shy man that worked to reduce his presence out of self-consciousness about his size.

Rosmerta loved being the center of attention especially when that attention was being given by men. So she took Ruby's permission as an opportunity to flex her sexiness and skills as a seductress. She also saw Ruby's direction as a command and happily accepted the challenge, leaving nothing out in a sexy and lust-inducing re-telling. "And so, the next morning I wake up sore and achy" she concluded the tale of her night of debauchery with a smirk. She went on to tell them about the sex they had that morning leaving out the most interesting part that was still a secret to many of the guests.

… **Flashback**

Rosmerta, or Rosy, as she was now called was snuggled, happily, under Rubeus's arm with her head on his broad chest. Across from her Amelia Bones was in a similar position and laying across his stomach was the smallest of their group, Mytsi. She was afraid to admit how close to love her feelings for Rubeus had already grown, but was content that both the Minister of Magic and the ancient vampire had made a very positive impression on her so far.

"That's an understatement" she thought to herself as the two other women ad made more than simply "a positive impression" on her. In fact could no longer consider herself an "experimenter", since she was definitely eager to play with the two women again and as often as possible. "Rosy" Rubeus said and she actually shivered in pleasure at hearing his deep baritone vibrate through his chest and against her face. Everything about the man said strength and power and she did not want to let it go. Ever.

"There is something we have to tell you." A little bit of nervousness crept into her body but her heart refused to believe that it could be anything too bad. She had a stray thought that he was going to tell her that Mytsi was draining muggles in the basement and it worried her how much she was willing to accept in the name of keeping her three new lovers in her life.

"We planned to tell you this before taking you to bed but you are just too sexy and we wanted you too badly." Rosy liked the sound of that. Their relationship was moving faster than she should be comfortable with but it was good to know that she was affecting them as much as they were affecting her. "Go ahead, Ruby, I'm not going anywhere." She said and pressed into him while reaching her hand out to rub Mytsi's ass.

Amelia's hand joined hers and Mytsi moaned in pleasure. Especially when some fingers started to stray into various pleasurable nooks and crannies. Realizing Mytsi would not be able to explain because of the unexpected ministrations of Amelia and Rosy, Ruby explained. "Mytsi isn't actually a vampire. She is the ghost of Myrtle Warren given a physical form by Potter family magics."

The full explanation took longer but eventually Rosmerta was in on the big secret. She immediately offered an oath to not tell and then climbed up on to Ruby's chest to kiss Mytsi. Taking that as an answer the four came together to continue where they left off the night before. Understanding why feasting on Mytsi made her feel energized and invigorated seemed unimportant to Rose, then Mytsi bit her.

… **End Flashback**

Rosmerta's story was a definite hit and each group of lovers gathered together to hold and caress each other as the story progressed. When Rose was done with her story, Ron continued the story telling and ordered Hermione to step forward and tell the story of her most recent birthday. The bushy-haired genius flushed completely, but obeyed, moving to the center of the room and started to tell her story.

The various lovers had been only barely appropriate in the liberties they were taking with each other and Hermione's story of being tied up and publicly molested brought the party perilously close to a full out orgy. Ron, once again, added fuel to the smoldering fire of lust by ordering his slave to remove all her clothes, to show off her "Sir Ronald's Slave" tattoo and point to the places that she had received her favorite messages.

Hermione was a perfectionist and even in the middle of her extreme embarrassment at being ordered around in front of everyone, today was a "good girl" day and so instead of quickly stripping out of her clothes, she made sure to do it slowly, the way Ron would want. She swayed her hips to imaginary music and made sure to not cover any of her body as it was slowly exposed to the room, never interrupting the story of how she was tied up in the middle of the common room and whipped and molested and used.

Despite her truly enormous vocabulary, Hermione would not have been able to describe how she felt. She was naked, and the area between her legs was soaked. She was demonstrating how much her master owned her and describing how much of a slut she was and, worst (best) of all, her parents were in the room watching her. She looked over to them once and her entire being shook at the way her mother and father's eyes roamed over her naked body.

She was too lost in what she was doing to notice that her parents had joined the Browns and the Weasleys or that Ron's father's hand was sliding her mother's thigh. But she did notice that when she pointed to where one of her favorite messages had been written by Professor Capstonson, he walked up to her and said, "That isn't where I signed, it was a little higher". Before she could deny him and point out that she had the spots and messages memorized, Professor Capstonson reached forward and pressed his finger on her upper thigh a hair's breadth from her center and announced. "Right there, is where I signed"

The next morning everyone met in the large dining room for breakfast. The previous evening had devolved (evolved) into a truly massive orgy and a well satisfied but voraciously hungry group of people attacked the plates with gusto. All the slaves found themselves in the laps of their master being fed. They had been used the most, except for Minerva, and shared freely for the first time and it was important after care to make sure the slaves knew they had done as their masters wished and where still loved.

The Longbottoms left after breakfast thanking the Potters for a lovely time and promising to "host" the joint birthday party the next year. Everyone split into their "harem groups" and settled in Harry's large hot tub to relax. "By the way, I got us all tickets to the Quidditch world cup." Sirius said, without inflection. All heads turned toward him and he said, "I thought I mentioned it before." Then ducked the incoming pillows thrown by both Remus and Minerva.

Harry and Ron were too busy dancing in the middle of the water notice the pillow fight that developed between the adults, and their various girlfriends just settled back down, ignoring their boyfriends' antics. For Harry it was his greatest birthday ever.

… **Dursley Residence, Harlow, England, UK**

Petunia Dursley stood at her kitchen sink staring off into space. She was unhappy. Nothing in her life had turned out how she had imagined and she was in one of her moods where she could not bring herself to blame one of her normal scapegoats for that unhappiness. She should be happy. Her and her family had gotten something many other people only dreamed of. A second chance.

Before her nephew left he had told her that he would move them out of Surrey so that they could be away from the judging looks and bad reputation. He had milked their pain for as much as possible first, flaunting his wealth in their faces, but true to his word, a month after he had left, a short man from a private bank had come and made an extremely generous offer on their house.

At the same time, Vernon had gotten a job offer from a farm equipment supplier that almost doubled his salary and wanted him as a vice president. In the end they were able to leave Surrey with no debt and no connections to their past and start over in a much better financial and social position. It had been such a dream that she had even been able to ignore that it was only possible because of her nephew.

No one in Harlow knew them and it was easy to regain the "respected family" reputation they had once held in Surrey and was so important to her and her self-image. But, unfortunately for Petunia and her dreams of normalcy and respectability, nothing had been done about the core nastiness that was her family.

In less than six months her husband had been sanctioned for sexual harassment of his secretary, her son had tried to resume his bullying ways and gotten pummeled in front of the school by a "nerd" who was also on the welterweight boxing team and her attempts at gossiping had found her disliked by the neighborhood wives who were annoyingly supportive of one another.

Normally she would blame her "brat" of a nephew for her troubles. Believing he had magically cursed her and her family in some way. But she was currently in a moment of hated clarity where all she could see was her brutish husband, her criminal son and her own pathetic life. Then her motherly instincts tripped when she heard her front door open and close silently.

Neither her husband nor her son ever entered the house without making as much noise as possible and since her husband wasn't due home for another half hour she turned and moved to find out what her son had done that caused him to be skulking about the house. She took a deep sigh knowing before she moved that her son was going to disappoint her again.

She arrived at the door of the room and saw her son in a rage. A part of her cried in despair at how similar her baby boy was to his father. All anger and bluster. He was fat, which might not have been so terrible if he wasn't also so sloppy. The school nurse, a proper woman and not like the slut that had adopted Potter, had told her that he needed to be put on a diet because he was starting to exhibit symptoms "related to obesity". She had put him on a diet that day.

She knew the diet wasn't working, and she knew why. He and his father were cheating. They hated the "rabbit food" she kept making them eat and she was the one that had to wash the grease stains out of their clothes after they snuck out for take away. Not to mention how smug they would look because of their perceived cleverness.

"What's wrong, Duddikins" she asked him in real concern. Her concern ratcheted up when he turned and she saw he had a black eye. Despair washed over her again. He had promised to stop getting into fights less than a week previous. Then he screamed "That bitch. Fucking slut" She stepped back in shock. Her son was only 14, why would he be speaking like that.

"Calm down and tell me what happened" she snapped and Dudley froze. His mother rarely snapped at him like that. It had been happening more often and especially since they moved. He had loved the fact that they were moving. Their new house was bigger than the old one and he had gotten his own phone and TV in his room. His father had even promised him a car when he turned 15. "Something sporty that the ladies would appreciate" his father had said.

But then it all went to shit. Dudley had always been told that his size was because of how "naturally" strong he was. Before the adults started watching him, that had been true in Surrey and he had been the "muscle" for his group of friends and they could get away with anything. When that ended he didn't want to be in Surrey anymore.

Harlow was supposed to be a chance to start again. He tried the same things he used to do in Surrey but it wouldn't work. Any kid he pushed around would rat on him and when he would try to show them the "error of their ways" for being a snitch, the teacher would show up or worse believe the "bitch" kid when they told again. No one respected him and then he ran into Scott who was small, almost tiny, and had gotten beaten up in front of everybody.

He had seen her, the first time, the next day. He remembered her from Surrey. She had been one of Potter's sluts. No one believed him but Marley had been to their little club before he was kicked out for blabbing. At the time he didn't care because girls were "icky" but now he was 14 and Tara was pretty. He wanted to know what a blowjob felt like and he knew she was a slut so he told her to give him one.

He had waited for all the attention around him to die down before approaching Tara with his demand. When she said no, he tried to grab her. Unfortunately for Dudley, Harry had not just taught his girls about sexual delights, he had made sure that they knew only to do what they wanted and taught them how to protect them from people who wouldn't take no for an answer. Tara had punched him before running away.

Dudley didn't tell his mother the whole story at first but she used the same method that worked on his father. She got him angry. Like his father, when Dudley got angry and indignant, he would tell the whole truth because his pride refused to acknowledge that he was wrong or that he should keep quiet. Petunia was mortified. Her son had tried to force a girl. She fled the room in tears, unable to face what her life had become.

… **Thompson Home, 23 Revell Pl, Surrey, England, UK**

Ned and Laura Thompson had been forced to deal with a lot. First, they had learned that their little princess was more of sexual deviant and predator than the innocent child everyone assumed she was. At first both parents had wanted to deny that fact. They wanted to believe that the teachers that told them about her behavior were projecting their own perverted views unto their daughter. "Our daughter is not 'flashing her panties', she just doesn't know it's wrong"

Then, when she was 11, there was an incident with her teacher. Everyone gave the teacher a pass because of Karli's typical behavior. Laura would have too, if not for the look on her daughters face. She knew that Karli had succeeded. She didn't know all the details that led to them being caught but Laura knew that Karli had successfully seduced her teacher, Mr. Jenson.

Suddenly, she didn't trust her daughter in her own home. The blinders had been removed and she started to notice troubling things in her home. Her daughter would be "accidentally" seen in her panties by her son or her husband would be right in front of Karli when the little girl's towel would "slip". She started to worry for the two men in the house. How far would Karli push things? She was ashamed to admit that she was afraid of what might happen if a 16-year-old Karli set her sight on either her husband or her son.

So, when Harry Potter came into Karli's life, Laura Thompson had seen it as a blessing. Almost overnight, she had the little girl she always wanted. They never said anything, but she could tell her husband and son also relaxed after not being under constant assault from Karli testing her sexuality out on them. Her grades were up and all the teachers reported that she had grown out of her "unfortunate" phase. Laura didn't think Karli had grown out of it, she just believed Karli had found a better target.

When they learned that the savior of their daughter was going to leave to go to boarding school, both parents had been terrified. Karli at 12 was devastatingly beautiful and had a sexual confidence that Laura wasn't sure she possessed as a 38-year-old. At the dinner table while her baby cried, all Laura could think was if it was possible to send Karli with Harry to the school. If not, they would have to find a boarding school that would accept her because Laura would not allow the girl to stay in her home with her husband and son.

Then their world turned upside down. Magic, slavery, money. When it was all done, her family was independently wealthy, her son and husband were "safe" from Karli and her daughter was the slut she had always, apparently, wanted to be. Ned had been outraged, initially, that they had had to sell their daughter into sexual slavery but Laura could not be anything but relieved. It was a shame she felt for a long time.

Karli and Harry did not visit often but the couple got regular reports about their daughter. She was doing very well in her studies, benefitting from the one on one personal instruction from Harry's new guardian. She was poised and intelligent and everything parents would want in the development of their child. The tattoos were a little weird but it was explained that they were magical protections and they looked oddly appropriate on their daughter.

Karli was 16 now and Laura was very happy she had gotten the girl out of her house. Every fear she had about what a 16-year old version of her daughter would be like had come true. 5'6" with long legs. Thin waist with round tight ass and, of course, DD cup breasts. Her daughter was stunningly beautiful and seemed to radiate lust and desire without trying.

She would have been mad at the effect her gorgeous daughter had on her husband if not for the fact that a 14-year-old Harry Potter had the same effect on her. The two practically oozed sex to the muggle couple and, privately, Ned had admitted that his little girl wasn't little anymore and that he couldn't honestly trust himself around her if she put all her attention on him like she had when she was younger. Laura admitted the same was true for her and Harry Potter. She doubted it would take more than a look and two words before she was bent over her own couch.

Harry looked around the well-appointed home as he sat at dinner with Karli's family. During the summers, he made it a point to have a private diner with the family of each of his girls and in some ways, the Thompson dinner was his favorite. Visiting the old neighborhood gave him a chance to check up on the girls he had once "cared" for in primary school and it also allowed for some normalcy for him to properly gauge his "freakiness" against.

Karli smirked at her parents. She was truly entertained by how they kept losing themselves to staring at her master. She was especially happy at the tinges of desire and jealousy she saw her mother fighting with. She told herself that her mother would never know the joys and pleasures that she did because her mother was not a slut like she was.

The reason for their staring was because her Harry was even more gorgeous than he had been even a week ago and far sexier than the last time her mother had seen him. That was because he woke up the morning of his birthday having gone through his first magical maturity. Harry was the first of his group of friends and lovers to go through it even though most of them were older than him. In fact, of the group that was in his year level, only Daphne was younger than him.

Madame Pomphrey, the mediwitch, believed that Harry was, somehow, holding up his friends. It had happened before with people whose birthdays were close to one another. But Hermione was almost a year older than him and to hold up her maturity was astonishing and the medical professional had no idea why it was happening. Madame Pomphrey was excited about what would happen now that Harry had gone through it and what effect that would have on his friends.

Harry was 14 years old and had grown 6" inches overnight on his birthday. After Susan had claimed him that morning, the mediwitch had been called in and measured him at 6'6" tall and 236 lbs. In addition to the 58lbs of weight he had added to his lithe, muscular body, Karli knew that he had also grown an inch longer and an inch thicker in her favorite appendage. She wondered what knowing about the size and stamina of his manhood would do to her mother's poorly hidden, lustful looks.

Leaving out the details about his manhood, Karli eagerly explained the ridiculous growth of her master. "So Mediwitch Pomphrey thinks that his size increase is because of his giant and centaur blood and the merman blood makes him super flexible" She bragged excitedly. Then looked her mother in the eye and, cheekily, added, "He is so gorgeous because of the Veela blood." Veela beauty has never manifested in a boy before Harry.

Apart from Karli bragging about him too much and teasing her mother whenever she caught the old woman admiring Harry's pronounced muscles, the dinner had gone very well and the group moved to the sitting room for tea and desert. Harry and Ned were having an engaging conversation about the differences between muggle and magical approaches to problems and how that affected cultural development. Ned Thompson was a project manager at a chemical manufacturer and supply company, but was an avid fan of anthropology documentaries on the telly, so thought himself an expert.

With Harry's presence acting like an anchor, Laura was able to actually accept her daughter. So the two were having a happy conversation about the increase in lifestyle Harry's "purchase" of Karli had allowed. It had taken a long while for the Thompson parents to be comfortable with the money they had received but they were now able to talk about it and use it to improve their lives. Despite all her wild desires Karli was overjoyed that her mother was able to be like a mother to her.

Eventually the evening wore down and Laura frowned at her husband who had fallen asleep in his chair. It was unlike him to do that when they had guests and assumed it was because the "guest" was his daughter. She didn't notice Harry's wriggling fingers. Karli did and looked at her master, trying to understand what he was up to. The look she received back from Harry both startled her and made her aroused.

Later, after he had finished using Karli to toy with her parents, he cleaned everyone up and sent the Thompson parents off to bed. They would wake up knowing that what they saw, did and in Laura's case, promised, was true but unable and unwilling to talk to anyone about it but each other. He also set a hypnotic trigger in Laura to climax anytime she thought of doing what she promised. He cleaned up the floor of the living room before he took a happy and exhausted Karli home.

… **Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton, England, UK**

The disembodied spirit that was once named Tom Marvolo Riddle was, for the first time, a resident of the home that was his by right of his legacy. In another life where he did not allow himself to be consumed by anger, or his mother did not allow herself to be consumed by, first, selfish desire and then desperation and grief, perhaps he would have been considered the next Albus Dumbledore or just been the first Tom Riddle, great wizard.

Instead, an already dead baby, carried within its once innocent body the soul of a creature that was once a man but was now a manifestation of evil and wickedness. It was a small blessing that the baby and both his parents were already dead and together in the next world, so none of them would have to feel the corrupting rage and pain that defined the un-life of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort was once again in a towering rage. Fortunately for the pathetic man named Peter Pettigrew, this time he was not the victim of his Lord's displeasure. Augustus Rookwood had miscalculated and allowed Peter Pettigrew to carry their lord back to his ancestral home and took it upon himself to collect money and supplies from one of Voldemort's many surviving bolt holes.

Unfortunately for Rookwood, Harry Potter with the help of the goblins had cleared out every hidden cache almost three years prior. None of the treasures that had been returned to various families or to the general public had been credited to the efforts of Harry Potter but the stories were part of the general feelings of celebration that heralded the young man's return. Many gave the boy-who-lived the credit for the discoveries considering the discoveries a magical reaction to Harry Potter re-entering the magical world.

The reasons did not matter to the former unspeakable in that moment. The man had searched 15 separate locations before looking through old Daily Prophets and discovering that the "fluff" articles he had ignored had included some very important information. With nothing else to do, Augustus had returned to his master and delivered the bad news.

Augustus Rookwood was a vastly more powerful wizard than Peter Pettigrew could ever hope to be. He was stronger physically and magically and was smarter than the rat-faced man by multiple factors. The one thing that Peter Pettigrew had over his lone partner in service to the Dark Lord was that Peter spent most of his life being picked on and abused by people stronger than him.

Peter had found some safety within the marauders but often went off on his own in attempts to establish his own credibility and reputation which would in most cases lead to him being beaten up. He had also found himself at the end of the wands of not only Lord Voldemort but his entire inner circle once he joined the Death Eaters.

It meant that Peter Pettigrew was used to pain. Augustus was not. Lord Voldemort had no notion of scale or proportionality when expressing his anger and so the same tortures that Peter Pettigrew, in the end, endured, broke Augustus Rookwood. Peter Pettigrew would have let the man die but knew he was needed for the master's plan and so interrupted his master before Rookwood could fall victim to the madness that had disabled the Longbottoms for over a decade.

Peter suffered for his interruption but in the end, Voldemort recognized that he could not lose half his forces to his anger and left both men twitching in pain and despair. It was fortunate for them both that in the moment when Voldemort was thinking rationally about not killing the only people that could help him regain his power, that was when he received the news about the "Lady of the Lake."

Unfortunately for him and fortunately for the rest of the world, Lord Voldemort could not be expected to control his anger. And more than that he hated being in a circumstance that forced him to act in a way that was not his choosing. That was when Nagini slithered up to him. "Masssteer? What'sss wrong?" The question came when the insecurity that was at the core of Voldemort's evil was trying to overwhelm him because he could not think of a way to force magic itself to forge a covenant with him instead the Prima Potentia.

He had believed that Death was the only entity that could ever challenge him and he had defeated "her", but now magic, itself, had become a threat. He rebelled against the feeling of powerlessness that defined his childhood and lashed out. Nagini fell dead with her head cleanly removed from her body. Voldemort, realizing what he had done when he heard an ethereal scream in his own voice, screamed in fury.

Luckily for both Rookwood and Pettigrew, they had made themselves scarce after gathering enough of their strength to move. They both hid in far of corners of the manor as it shook in response to Voldemort's towering rage. Unlucky for a man named Frank Bryce who had already had a hard life because of Lord Voldemort, he was caught in the magical outburst that followed the death of Nagini and he too fell to the ground, dead.

It took three weeks for Voldemort to calm himself and when it was over, Pettigrew had had to kidnap another baby and its mother because the Dark Lord had exhausted all of the life force of the container he had been in. The ceremony to possess the new child had lost him another week but he was finally able to begin to make plans again.

"We will go ahead as we have planned." Voldemort spoke to a truly terrified pair of death eaters. "Rookwood, do not worry yourself about my lost treasures, I am sure the fool Dumbledore was able to get their locations from Severus before he died. No doubt he intends to use my fortune to help propel him. We will get it all back when we kill him" Rookwood nodded and said "Yes, master." Voldemort had spoken to him as if he had not tortured him for his "failure".

Voldemort went on, uncaring about the pain and turmoil of his followers as they came to terms, again, with their master being a monster. "When I am in power, I will kill off the Prima Potentia, to the last person, and then Magic will be forced to make a covenant with me." It would anger both Albus Dumbledore to know that both men intended to force a covenant with "the Lady" both insisting the other was unworthy.

With his self-control returned to him, the Dark Lord began to plan for his coming victory. The plan as it was unfolded to his two minions were full of holes and unsubstantiated assumptions. If Augustus Rookwood was still the brilliant man that had found Voldemort in Albania, he would have done as he had done on many missions for both the Dark Lord and his boss in the Unspeakables when his mind was able to perceive flaws and adjusted the plan to give it a greater chance at success.

Unfortunately, the Dark Lord had wasted another resource because of his insanity and Augustus, while still functioning, had lost much of his genius to the psychological break that had been forced upon him. Voldemort did not reapply it, but it was doubtful the man would be able to remove the dark mark from himself again. Pettigrew never had a mind for tactics and so just nodded along, making sure to commit his responsibilities to memory so that he would not garner his master's displeasure again.

… **The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England, UK**

The three weeks since Harry and Neville's birthday party had been calm around the families of the young Prima Potentia heirs. As expected and much to the silent relief of most of the adults, Harry's first magical maturity somehow triggered it in all of the 14 year-olds around him. It happened in order of their births over five nights starting with Hermione, who was the oldest, followed by Susan, then Ron, Lavender and Tracey. Like, Harry the changes in his friends were astounding if not always physically.

No one could determine whether the changes were due to the magical animagus forms, their proximity to Harry or even if it was because of the "festivities" on his birthday. For Harry's extended family, the wild night of sex and debauchery had relieved much of the lingering sexual curiosity that surrounded them all. Everyone had settled back into their "harem" groups and there was a general agreement that orgies would be a rare but not unwelcome addition to the family dynamic. Karli and Ginny suggested that it be a part of Harry and Neville's yearly birthday tradition.

For the Weasley family it had been a watershed moment and brought the already very close family even closer. Rebecca fully integrated into the family as a lover to Arthur and Molly and a sister to their children. If she had been Molly's biological daughter she would have been born between Charlie and Percy and she acted like it, being an older sister Percy and his younger siblings and a younger sister to Bill and Charlie.

She had been with the family less than a year but along with Luna, most people behaved as if the two "adopted" siblings had been part of the family from the very beginning. Bill even jokingly complained that Rebecca had replaced him as Ginny and Luna's favorite older sibling. It was Luna that assured him that he was still their favorite older brother. The way Bill hugged Luna and the formerly lonely girl hugged him back misted up a few eyes.

The entire family was at the Burrow in preparation for their trip to the Quidditch world cup the following morning and that included Harry and all the various lovers of the family. Bill and Charlie were both there as well. They had not been part of the Birthday fun but since Karli and Ginny's suggestion had been approved, the eldest Weasley children promised to be there the next year.

The invitation was especially meaningful to Charlie who announced to his family that he was bi-sexual and brought his boyfriend with him for the world cup. The boy's name was Rolf Scamander and was the son of the famous magizoologist, Newt Scamander. He had been nervous upon his arrival but Luna ushered him into the family with ease. The young man had worried that England's notorious stodginess would make it hard to find acceptance in the large Weasley family, but his fears were unfounded and he was quickly ensconced into the rapidly growing family.

With all the younger children in serious to semi-serious relationships, Molly's eyes had turned to her oldest son. Since Molly considered Rebecca, Luna and Harry her children in spirit, she had 10 children. Nine of which had found mates and lovers that she adored. She was already excited by all the grandbabies she would one day have. With that in mind, all the "children" looked on in glee as Molly pestered her oldest son about his "prospects".

As his father had wished, Bill had officially taken the title of Lord Weasley, Count of Wishborne, Baron of Hartington and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle, and had moved into the new Weasley Manor. The new Lord Weasley was already living a semi-decadent bachelor's life before his elevation, having already "entertained" a few young women and even had impressed a Lycan girl with his "skill and stamina". His status as Lord had done nothing to change his attitude, much to the consternation of his mother.

Arthur held Rebecca in his lap, enjoying his wife's attempts to convince their son to settle down. Honestly, he was pleased that the increase in status had done so little to change his son and trusted that when the right woman, or women, came into his life he would settle down. He knew Molly knew it as well and was just teasing their eldest.

Eventually everyone separated to go to their rooms. The Burrow had been expanded a lot and could fit everyone easily, especially since Molly and Arthur did not force the boys and girls to sleep separately. Harry and his girls went to Ginny and Luna's room, Ron and the remaining sons took their lovers to their own rooms and Rebecca's place every night was in between her "Mama and Papa."

… **Fred and George's Bedroom, The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England, UK**

Angelina and Alicia had decided in their second year that Fred and George were for them. The two boys were cute most days, but would have moments of total hunky-ness. The two girls could even tell the two knuckleheads apart. Neither girl would admit it but they also got really turned on when the boys were able to execute a really funny prank. Especially if the girls, who watched them closely, did not know a prank was coming or how they had pulled it off.

The problem was that both girls liked both boys. Neither of them wanted to claim both boys for themselves, instead their interests would just keep flipping. Most people would think it crazy that twins as close as Fred and George could have enough differences to cause Alicia and Angelina to switch their desire from boy to boy on an almost daily basis. But they did and the two girls found themselves switching their crushes constantly.

Then in their fourth year, Harry had shown up for the opening feast and had already claimed Ginny Weasley as another of his girlfriends. That had inspired the twins to do something so bold, the two Gryffindor Chasers had been truly surprised. The boys had grabbed them and kissed them. And it was an amazing kiss. Then the boys had switched and kissed them again. Alicia and Angelina were not twins, they weren't even sisters but they could communicate silently as effectively as any bonded siblings.

By the next day Angelina and Alicia were dating Fred and George. More accurately, all four were dating each other. The Capstonson brothers had found out quicker than anyone else in the castle and brought all four together to explain some of the quirks of twins and their shared soul. They had been dating ever since and the two chasers couldn't be happier.

Harry Potter's birthday party had left them all a little scared as they had each indulged themselves with someone outside their foursome but it turned out that they were all worried about the others hurt feelings and it turned out none of them were actually bothered. In fact, all of them wanted to participate in the next group fling. Talking about the girl's desire to fuck Bill and their equal desire to see the boys fuck Molly made them all horny.

… **Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

The Quidditch World Cup occurred every 4 years and brought together the national teams of Australia, Atlantis, Britain, Bulgaria, Burkina Faso, China, Fiji, France, Germany, India, Ireland, Italy, Caribbean Conclave, Japan, Mexico (New Spain), Ottomon Empire, Nordic Realms, Portugal, Romania, Russia, South American Confederation, Spain, Syria, Republic of North America and New Zealand.

The Republic of North America and the South American Confederation were considered an odd entrant each cycle. The national Quidditch teams from the two countries were considered the international equivalent to the Chudley Cannons as they had never even led in a world cup match. The national sport of the Americas was Quadpot so it wasn't a surprise that they fielded a terrible team but the Americas kept entering because there was no international Quadpot competition.

The event was typically a week long bacchanal that began with the two semifinal matches and ended with the finals. Since Quidditch did not have a clock, that time span was fluid. The finals would always occur exactly 7 days after the end of the semifinals. The longest World Cup in history had lasted for 3 months when it took a month for Germany and Spain to beat France and Ireland in the semifinals and then took almost two months for Spain to beat Germany.

The portkey carrying the Potter group to the two farms, that had been rented to host the World Cup, had to be extra large. 50 persons arrived in a disorganized pile of bodies and clothes. Amos Diggory, Cedric's father, was the person assigned to their arrival area and would never regret volunteering to help in the festivities because of the one moment.

He did not know about the fun his son had had or how close he had gotten with some of the girls there but he was pleased to have a story of his own as in the full five minutes it took for the pile to untangle, he got unobstructed views up the skirts of many of the women and girls. Professor McGonagall and Rosmerta's tiny g-strings and Ginny, Luna and Karli's complete lack of panties would forever be his favorite memory. Especially when the muggle slave caught him looking and gave him a second look with a wink.

Once they got themselves sorted, Sirius led the group over to their assigned camping area. Sirius had purchased two neighboring spots and combined them before erecting, what looked like, a small circus tent. Knowing how large a normal magical tent could be on the inside, the younger members ran through the flaps to see what space expansion charms could do to a circus tent.

They were not disappointed. Inside the tent was the interior of a log cabin. Fireplace included. It had a large great room and was two stories with bedrooms on the second floor. The kids, who could act so mature at times, ran around the space in wild abandon exploring every nook and cranny. The adults were more sedate and all gathered together at the fully stocked bar. A less than innocent moan that was clearly Daphne, reminded the older "chaperones" that maturity was a sliding scale for their charges.

Later that morning everyone left the tent to explore the area. The large group split off in separate directions with promises to meet back up to have dinner at the tent. Kisses were exchanged between the various lovers and then everyone separated in various groups. Harry moved with a purpose toward the shops, Ron, Lavender and Hermione in his wake.

… **Market District, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

The World Cup venue had been organized by a truly diverse group of magical minds from the Ministry Department of Magical Game and Sport (DMGS). The upheaval to the Ministry plus the Amazons and the Valkyries had resulted in a very changed department. As a department that did not require magic for its duties, the DMGS had become the most diverse in the entire Ministry of Magic, employing both Muggles and Squibs.

The additional voices in positions of influence was clearly on display in the organization of the World Cup venue. The most telling influence being that the owners of the two farms that had been rented for the event, and their families, had been sent on holiday to the French Riviera, which eliminated the need to use memory charms.

The Market District was another area influenced by changes in the DMGS. It was three times the size of previous world cups and had been granted the same waivers as at Grimmauld Commons allowing for the sale of items that were illegal in England as long as they left the country at the end of the event. Through this packed event strolled Harry Potter and his friends/bodyguards.

Harry's three bodyguards were wearing their Dragon Flame uniforms. It was not the first time they had worn them but it was definitely the most public venue they had ever appeared in. The most famous young wizard in Britain being trailed by three of the most beautiful and intimidating trio of bodyguards quickly gathered onlookers who parted like the red sea before them.

Harry Potter, the Dragon Lord, was dressed in a set of hooded battle robes that left the gathered crowd in awe. (Based on the Armor of Altair, Assassin's Creed 2). The entire outfit used the technology of the LCU (Lycan Combat Uniform) 5th Rev. that used small ceramic plates, shaped, for Harry's use, like dragon scales.

He wore black, strategically loose (for ease in movement), pants with soft combat boots. Over that he wore a three-layered robe cut to look like the feathers of a gryphon. The inner most layer was the longest and reached his ankles. It was cut into six panels to maintain free movement. Two in the front and two in the back, with two pleated side panels that wrapped around the outer edge of his pelvic bone.

The front and back panels were longer than the side and all cut on mirroring diagonals that pointed toward his feet. The middle layer was made of bear suede and dyed a vibrant red and was the only layer not using the LCU combat panels. It stopped at his knees and was cut on the same mirroring diagonals of the first layer. The final layer was the same as the first but ended at his thigh.

Over the robe he wore a gambeson made of the same bear suede used in his robes and that stopped at his hips. Over the gambeson he wore cuirass made from Dwarf metal and a wide belt that wrapped around his entire stomach and had the Potter crest as a giant clasp. His right arm was covered by the robe and a forearm gauntlet but his left arm, the dragon arm, was completely exposed. His hood was down.

To Harry' right, was his Fire Light. If seduction was her duty, then she met the requirement in spades. Her first magical maturity had caused the already stunningly beautiful blonde to grow from 5'8" to 6'1" complemented by her perky DD cup breasts. Outside of her easily identifiable physical changes, she had also had an equally huge jump to her magical core, climbing the Rupert's Scale from 42 to 50.

Her outfit, made with LCU technology, complimented her mission and her beauty. Calf high heeled boots led into thigh high, mesh stockings. She wore boy-shorts that hugged her curves precisely and a hooded leather waistcoat with tails that fell to her ankles. Her hood was up, shading her eyes without hiding her face and the Potter crest was embossed into the back of the coat. The coat left an appealing expanse of her stomach and cleavage exposed.

On her right thigh was a wide lace weave garter with a metal Hogwarts emblem interlaced into it. It was a holster and slotted into it was the "sword" of Gryffindor in its compact bow form, reminding the onlookers of the beautiful girl's second duty as the Hogwarts Guardian. Her entire outfit was white with red and gold trim and accents. She moved with a sexy grace that demanded attention.

To Harry's left and a step behind, was his Fire Storm. Harry was still taller than his friend but no one could deny that Ron was a bull no matter the form he was in. Ron's first magical maturity had shot the already tall boy up to 6'3" tall and packed over 60 lbs of muscle unto his truly powerful frame. Also the bronze on his left arm had risen past his elbow and now encompassed his whole arm from the shoulder. With his red hair, some people were starting to compare him to his hero, Godric Gryffindor.

Ron outfit was as intimidating as his size. He wore black pants and boots with a matching hooded open weave sweater that hugged his muscled chest and stomach like a second skin. If anyone had looked closer they would have noticed that the open weave was actually chainmail and ceramic plates. Over it, he wore, open, a dark red, dragon leather trench coat with Potter crest embossed in the back. The coat like the sweater beneath it was missing the left sleeve to put his bronze arm on display.

Like Lavender his hood was up but even with the shading his intense eyes still seemed to glow as they looked over the people gathering to watch their processional through the market. Most of the people gathered, especially the males, could not take their eyes off of Lavender, but the few who hated Harry and wanted to do him harm could not look away from Ron who they saw as their primary obstacle and whose intensity cowered them.

Bringing up the rear was Hermione Granger. The four friends were close enough to talk as the moved but spread out in a clearly protective formation. Compared to her lovers, the changes to her could be easily ignored except that anyone with any survival instincts viewed her as the most dangerous and deadly of the three people guarding Harry Potter. Her magical maturity had been delayed the longest and seemed to have done the least to her physically.

The truth was that her magical ability had jumped the most. She had only grown 3" to 5'5" and only gained 15 pounds of well-proportioned muscle. Her breasts had not even grown from their supple B cups, but magically she had blossomed. Her Rupert's Scale number had jumped from 40 to 55 and she had reported an undefinable increase in her precision and control of her magic. She had also, somehow, become a natural shadow mage, no longer needing any spell work to slip in and out of the shadows.

Like her friends, her outfit integrated the LCU technology. She wore Japanese influenced jika-tabi boots with dwarf metal greaves over tight black pants. Her hooded jacket was a two-tailed waistcoat similar to the one worn by Lavender except in black and with the front reaching to her upper thighs instead of stopping above her belly button as it did on Lavender.

Around her waist was a sash, similar to the ones worn by the Lycans that hung to her side down to her knee. It was held together in the front by a metal clasp in the shape of a flame. Like her boyfriend and girlfriend, her hood was up and there was a Potter crest embossed in the back of her jacket. But unlike them she also had a cloth half face mask covering the lower half of her face and the upper half was distorted by shadows. (Based on Assassin's Creed Chronicles: China)

The four looked like warriors stalking through the market, but weirdly sounded like the teenagers they were supposed to be. Harry and Ron were engaged in a debate about who would win the semi-final between Ireland and England. Harry was a complete "homer" while Ron insisted that he wanted England to win, with all his heart, but was concerned about the skill of the Irish Seeker, Cristian O'Renal.

Meanwhile Lavender and Hermione were having a giggling conversation about hoy "boyish" Ron and Harry were behaving. Every few minutes, Hermione would "catch" Ron staring at Lavender's thighs or chest and point out that Ron wasn't "too distracted" by Quidditch before the two girls would giggle again.

The scarily professional way they moved through the crowd in contrast to the "childish" conversation was freaking many people out which was fine with the four friends since it kept the crowd off balance and made the people watching the group with more sinister intents stand out more. Harry stopped when he spotted Seamus Finnegan at a souvenir stall.

"Hey Hermione, could you go tell Mathew at the Lycan Forge tent, we'll be a little later than expected, I want to say high to Seamus." Harry said before turning toward their Hogwarts classmate. The crowd looked on in absolute wonder and astonishment when Hermione cheerfully said, "sure Harry" and then vanished into her own shadow.


	62. The First Cup

_The Rupert Scale (RS) is a measure of the density of the magical core within a human. A person's magical core doesn't change in size. Every human has the exact same size core, even muggles. What is typically referred to as "core growth" is actually an increase in the density of stored magic within the core._

 _The Rupert's Scale is the ratio of stored magic to core size as a percentage. A RS value of 0 is impossible as everyone has some magic in them and a RS of 100 is only theoretical and supposed represent a person that was completely one with magic. According to legend, Merlin achieved a RS value of 100 when he experienced a third magical maturity and it caused him to turn into a tree._

 _~0-10: Muggle_

 _~0-15: Squib_

 _12-45: Adolescent (12-15: Accidental Magic Range)_

 _20-45: Average Adult Wizard_

 _45-55: Powerful Wizard_

 _55-60: Very Powerful Wizard_

 _Above 60: Magic ("Light/Dark") Lord_

For reference, _Albus Dumbledore was a 60 when last measured at the beginning of the Great War, Gellert Grindelwald was a 61 and Lord Voldemort was known to brag that he was a 77, though that is unconfirmed._

 _-Excerpt, What's Happening to My Magic by Lynnette "Maddie" Arasdottir_

… **Lycan Forges Tent, Market District, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

As Harry had suspected, greeting Seamus had led to meeting Seamus' parents back at the camping grounds, which led to some fun at Seamus' expense because England was facing Ireland in the semi-finals that afternoon. Seamus' consternation was because of the English national team's newest keeper; a former Gryffindor that Seamus had a man crush on named Oliver Wood. Seamus' parents even got in on the fun letting slip how much the young Irish fan had written them about "the best keeper, ever" in his letters.

Seamus took his ribbing in good fun especially since it encouraged his parents to stop truly embarrassing him by staring at Harry like he was Merlin. Seamus was mostly forgiving of his parents since they didn't have three years of Harry and his friend's craziness to inoculate them. Besides it was all worth it because they had brought Karli with them.

The famous muggle girl had not been with Harry when he met with Seamus in the markets but they had had to pass by the Potter/Black tent to get to his family and Harry had collected his "slave". He was always happy to see Karli but especially that day because he would never again have to try and describe to his father what he got to look at every morning while at school or why he had cancelled his Playwitch subscription.

Karli was dressed almost conservatively in a tight, backless mini dress. It had a halter strap top that showed off a generous amount of cleavage and was only long enough to touch her upper thigh. It was made of a nylon-like material and Seamus was sure he would be able to see through if not for the union jack pattern that was printed on it. He could still see her stiff nipples impressed in the material though something that was avoidable with a simple charm but that Karli would never use.

The day's collar was breathtaking. It was covered completely in diamonds with "SLAVE" spelt out in rubies and sapphires. Some people refused to believe it was the precious gem, but people like Seamus knew Harry would want to be as extravagant as possible. From the center of the collar, two diamond studded chains led to diamond studded cuffs she wore on each wrist. She wore high heeled white trainers with Velcro straps that read "SLUT" in rubies on one and "TART" in sapphires on the other.

Seamus was a little worried his father would have a heart attack from the presence of the "muggle slave". He knew how much the 16 year old beauty loved attention and was doing everything in her power to drive his father mad. Licking lips, arching back, and teasing peaks up her thigh. Seamus had to shake his head the one time his father fell out of his chair when Karli enticed him to look up her skirt only to deny him a peak at the last minute.

Seamus' mother thought it was hilarious which Seamus was sure only encouraged Karli's behavior. Every day he woke up to Karli strolling through his dorm in her panties or some other form of lingerie. Her bouncing breasts and round tight ass had fueled a lot of his fantasies. He had even seen her naked a few times and it amused and pleased him that even after today he would be the only one in his family to have seen that much.

Eventually Harry's group left the happy atmosphere at the Finnegan tent and made it back to the market area and to the Lycan forges. Ron, Lavender and Hermione had no idea why Harry was going to the forges, especially since Remus was back at their own tent. Hermione had quietly told her two partners that Mathew was a Lycan she had never met and that he seemed super excited to give Harry something he "ordered"

Knowing their crazy leader, the three just sighed and prepared themselves for whatever wildness was about to befall them. Both Hermione and Lavender elbowed Ron when they realized that his sigh wasn't long-suffering but was excitement. The girls loved their boys, more than anything but they could be so insufferable sometimes.

Karli's addition to the group only made their return trip garner more attention. Harry had pulled a third diamond chain from somewhere and clipped to the same ring that held the other two, holding the other end of the leash while Karli walked a step in front of Harry. While Harry and his friends once again spoke like teenagers in contrast to their very adult demeanor and formation. Karli acted like the pet she was only instead of a waging tail she swung her ass and teased to crowd with her body.

Mathew was waiting for them at the forge tent along with a small crowd. The crowd was another tip off to the three bodyguards that they were about to witness another Potter miracle. The question was whether it would be a small one or a big one. The presence of a few reporters did not bode well as far as Hermione and Lavender were concerned. Ron's eyes could not get much brighter. Karli just posed for the snapping pictures.

Harry moved to stand in front of the tent, shaking Mathew's hand and actually allowing one of the press people to take a picture, "since Colin was not there". The Lycan ran into the tent and came back quickly with a case. His friends could see Harry shift into "Lord" mode and responded appropriately becoming more formal in the way they stood. Even Karli became more obedient moving to by his side and a step behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know, over the last year, I have faced threats both physical and political. And through it all my retainers have been by my side, protecting me from physical harm and offering guidance, comfort and strength as we faced a battle that could not be solved by wands." The crowd ate up every word, excited that they were "lucky" enough to be present for another Potter event.

"In service, one of my retainers was even forced to take a life in defense of me. The danger of wicked and selfish people was a lesson our families had wished we not learn for many years but when cowardice forced it upon us, the young boy who swore to stand by side as a guard, an advisor, and a friend stepped forward and shed his boyhood and entered manhood on my behalf." Harry spoke to the crowd.

"To thank him for his friendship and service, I offer this gift that will no doubt be used to protect me, but hopefully will keep him safe as well." Mathew stepped forward and placed the long case on the table Harry had stood next to before returning to the entrance of the tent to watch. "Sir Ronald Weasley, Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle and Dragon Storm, Flame of the Dragon the Lord" Harry spoke with authority, quieting all within ear shot.

Ron stepped forward and kneeled before his lord. Harry opened the first case and pulled out a mace. "This is a mace. A weapon used by the strongest and fiercest of knights and perfected by skilled artisans of the Lycan forges." The mace was a 4' long war club, narrow at one end, where the handle was wrapped in leather and wide at the other end. "The barrel" of the weapon had a 5 inch diameter and was cut into a octagon.

At the head, instead of a spiked ball, was a bronze cap, molded to fit the 8 sided shape and covering 12 inches of the shaft. On each of the sides, spaced equally, was 4 bronze, dome shaped, studs. The leather wrapped grip was capped with a bronze pommel. Even from afar, the mystified onlookers could see that the club was littered with Potter runes.

Harry handed the weapon to Ron and his hair whipped like in a breeze and red and gold sparks flew from it. Everyone present recognized those indicators and whispering broke out. "Is that thing a wand?" was the most prevalent. Ron did not know why but when Harry indicated for him to stand he whipped the mace around himself and struck the ground causing a minor localized, magically induced, earthquake.

Lavender and Hermione both looked at Harry in horror. How could he give Ron such a thing? The boy was already ridiculously destructive with his bronze arm. Ron's reputation for casual destruction had obviously been spreading because the crowd looked at Harry with the same disbelief. Then Lavender remembered that Ron had killed Severus Snape with his fist and that the looks might have something to do with giving such a person a weapon.

Mathew had led Ron away to some sort of anvil where he started to whack his mace against its surface. Lavender didn't know what was happening but the two men looked scarily pleased with themselves. "Harry, stop trying to steal our boyfriend." Lavender head snapped back to a grinning Hermione before going to a widely smiling Harry. Both girls exclaimed, "Boys" before joining Harry in his laughter.

After letting him play for a bit, they called to Ron who was wildly striking the anvil while a horror struck crowd looked on. "Come on Ron, let's get back to the tent so you can show your brothers your new toy. Ron put the war club on his back and smiled when it affixed itself there. Then he grabbed Hermione in his arms and said, "Nothing will ever beat my first toy". Hermione flushed in joy and then watched as Ron turned and kissed Lavender. "or my first love." He whispered.

He put down Hermione and left the two thunderstruck women. They regained their bearings when they saw Ron high-fiving Harry because of his "smoothness". Frustrated that they could not "punish" him for being sweet and saying the "right" thing they just playfully huffed. Then the group was off again, joking around while looking dangerous, more so with Ron's new weapon on his back.

… **De La Croix Wands Tent, Market District, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

Ollivander's greatest fear had come to pass. Knowing that Madame DuFour De La Croix had provided wands to both the Potter and Longbottom groups, most business people would assume that meant that Ollivander's Wands had begun to lose business to the French wandmaker. But, for a business that claimed to be around since before the modern era, there were worst things than failing sales. The people of England knew he was not the best.

The truth was that most people in England still happily got their wands from Ollivander's they just did so with the open acceptance that they were not getting the best wand available. "Special reserve", "Plus", "Extra-grade" and similar were terms that British magicals had become used to and whatever she called her wands, the general belief was that Madame La Croix's wands fell into those categories.

Ollivander's was the normal brand for the common man. Each day the wand maker woke up he had to spend up to an hour calming himself from the anger he felt that after years of carefully lobbying to keep "outside influences" at bay, Potter had destroyed his family's reputation in one fell swoop. If he had been able to set aside his ego he would have realized that the everyday wizard held his wands in high regard for the uncompromising craftsmanship and skill applied for the "everyman".

Capitalizing on that perception Ivette DuFour De La Croix had purchased a tent in the market at the Quidditch World Cup to continue to bolster her reputation. It was not something she would have done in years previous but with her generational task finally complete, she felt safe to do so. She no longer knew what that task was as after she did it she had passed the knowledge on to her youngest grandchild as had been done to her. He would grow into the knowledge and the cycle would continue.

She looked up at the young women in front of her. Romilda Vane had not been part of the group when she had visited the Potter Estates two years previously. And young Astoria had not been old enough for a wand. Sirius Black had contacted her about equipping their newest additions but she had told them of her plan to be at the Quidditch World Cup and he had decided to wait.

She wished Harry Potter had come by, word that he had discovered the ability to do wandless magics had reached her and she wanted to see it. She knew that he would never tell her about how true the rumors were about a secret society that would gift wandless magics to a worthy practitioner each generation, but she was curious about whether the wand she made for him still worked and if he still kept it with him.

Susan, Luna and Romilda had agreed to take Astoria, Cecelia, Dennis and Colin with them to get their wands at the same time as Romilda. Romilda would not have been comfortable leaving Susan alone to have her wand made. It was her duty to protect the future Lady Bones. However, Harry also took that duty seriously and so there were two Lycans within a literal leap from them and who had sworn to protect the future consorts of House Potter with their lives.

Luna was sitting in Susan's lap while Romilda's wand was being made. Astoria, her girlfriend and two boyfriends were looking around the tent at all the different wand materials that were in glass cases and jars around the room. Luna wasn't paying attention and so was not prepared when Susan turned her head and kissed her softly. "You OK, princess." Susan said. Luna just smiled and kissed her mistress back.

Luna was still a few inches under 5' tall but the change in Susan when her first magical maturity hit made the younger girl anxious for her own change the next year. Susan had jumped from 5'7" to 5'11" and her already ridiculously huge E cup breasts had eked out another cup size and was now a solid F cup. They were perfectly formed with no sagging and Luna loved that they had become even more sensitive. Something she took advantage of by grazing the older girl's nipple.

"You're naughty" Susan said after her groan and the two kept kissing. Miraculously they were able to control themselves and did not devolve into full snogging, for long, and were able to settle back into Susan just holding Luna in her lap. It was still a pretty sexy display since Luna had turned herself to fully straddle Susan and Susan had her hand firmly gripping Luna's small ass.

That was how an excited Romilda found them. The excited girl ignored the intimacy and gushed about her new wand. "It's named Parprocelia and is 9 inches, Walnut with braided Empusa hair." Each description was followed by a happy giggle and with each giggle the wand in her hand shot out yellow sparks. Susan and Luna did not move from their position but did join in Romilda's excitement. Astoria and her friends decided to go in together since they were all curious about wand making and the older girls settled in for a long wait.

… **Camping Grounds, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

Daphne, Ginny and Tracey were walking together around the camping grounds exploring the various tent styles and configurations magicals from around the world used. They had already passed a gorgeous teepee and an equally spectacular igloo. Ginny preferred the teepee because of the brightly colored polished stones and the animal skins that decorated the area. Tracey liked the igloo due to the amazing magic involved in keeping real ice solid in the English Summer.

Daphne did appreciate both campsites and she was having a lot of fun with her two friends but she was in a bratty mood and trying to purposely annoy them with her attitude. Something Tracey had, unfortunately, taught Ginny how to deal with. Daphne's bratty-ness was because she was the last one to reach her first magical maturity. She had bragged before about how amazing she was to be born so close to the Hogwarts Sept 1st deadline, but now found that detail annoying.

Ginny's 13th birthday had been the week before and the younger girl had somehow managed to act smug about the fact that her birthday had already passed even though it didn't carry the expectations or excitement of Daphne's upcoming birthday. Daphne had to admit that Ginny had become skilled at matching her for bratty-ness when she crowed, "This time next year I will already have gone through my magical maturity."

Still it was Tracey that especially annoyed her as she was the one who had dealt most with Daphne's previous bragging and was now using her own words against her to tease her about her forced wait. More annoying was that Tracey had blossomed under her own first magical maturity. Tracey had already had bigger breast than her but now her friend had jumped from a DD to a massive F cup, and had grown 4 whole inches to 5'7". Tracey had been an inch shorter than her and was now 2 inches taller and was openly enjoying it.

Truthfully Daphne was only playing a role. No matter how hard he tried she couldn't find true irritation inside herself. She was never more than 6 hours away from Harry making her feel amazing and as annoying as it was to see her best friend blossom so much, she was still happy for her. Besides, her own birthday was only three days away. She just felt like she was supposed to be a bit catty. After all she was the next Lady Potter. That should be expected. And it was fun.

"I think she is done pretending to be a bitch." Ginny fake whispered to Tracey who snorted into the Snozzberry soda she was drinking. Then she laughed out loud when Daphne actually stamped her feet. The two Lycans that were acting as secondary guards were also heard snickering and Daphne wheeled on them ready to act the proper Duchess. Ginny undercut her by skidding under her arm and kissing her.

"Don't worry Daph, everyone knows how scary you are. You don't have to try and prove it all the time. We know the real you and we already love you." Daphne deflated "I remember when you were afraid I was going to force Harry to kick you out of our bed. Sometimes I miss the meek you." Ginny just smiled and stole another kiss from her.

The three girls and their guards found one of the small parks that had been set up in the camping area and found a set of swings to play on. Tracy stayed standing and pushed Daphne telling her "A little service from your retainer should satisfy that inflated ego of yours" Daphne knew she was being teased but sat on the swing imperiously anyway. "This has been the best summer ever" she sighed

 **...Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

DaDaDa…DaDaDa

GROM:

"Welcome to GameCenter, my name is Big Grom Mumble."

CRISBO:

"And I'm Crisbo Leyman"

GROM:

"The celebration is on and the English fans are going wild this afternoon after England beat Ireland to reach the finals of the Quidditch World Cup, off of the amazing play of their rookie phenom keeper, Oliver Wood, and a daring, some say crazy, strategy.

CRISBO: "That's right Crisbo, we have Ludo Bagman, former Wimbourne Wasps beater with us to explain what we saw in today's exciting match."

LUDO: "Thank you, guys. It's a pleasure to be here celebrating England's win today. TWO WIZARD WARS!"

GROM: "ONE WORLD CUP!"

CRISBO:

"Please don't get Grom started. So Ludo, what did we see today?"

LUDO (giggles):

"Well, it started with the English Beaters, Dani Carr and Lenny Bono, who came out swinging, concentrating all their efforts on keeping Ireland's seeker, Cristian O'Renal, from catching the snitch early."

CRISBO:

"Because England's Seeker, Dean Beakman, is England's weakest player. Right?"

LUDO:

"Exactly, the kid is good, he's on the national team, after all, but he's no Victor Krum. He played his role well, though, occupying the Irish beaters, Seamus O'Shea and John Coleman, as much as possible and making himself a nuisance to Cristian. But honestly he's probably the weakest Seeker in the entire tournament."

CRISBO:

And that's the daring part of the strategy? Because dedicating the Beaters like that, left the English Chasers and Keeper, pretty much on their own.

LUDO:

"It's not a new idea but it's a bold one and up until it worked today, most people considered it desperate. But we had two things going for us. First our Chasers are world class.

CRISBO:

Babs Bakwam, Faith Lonesome and Heidi MacAvoy, another rookie phenom out of Hogwarts.

LUDO:

"The Red Kites!"

GROM:

"TWO WIZARD WARS!"

LUDO:

"ONE WORLD CUP!"

CRISBO:

"Yes, the Red Kites. So, the Red Kites were up for the challenge?"

LUDO:

"Definitely! The Red Kites, and our Keeper, were on their own but those're our strongest positions. I have to say that both Oliver Wood and Heidi MacAvoy, were instrumental in executing the plan. Even though they are both rookies, I don't think England would have tried the strategy if they weren't both on the team."

CRISBO:

"That's high praise, Ludo."

LUDO:

"And more than deserved, Heidi's acrobatic flying helped "steal the snitch", scoring 3 goals herself. But the true star was Oliver Wood who shut out Ireland defending an amazing and record setting, 50 shots on goal."

CRISBO (laughing):

"Hold on, Ludo. Let's unpack what you're saying. For those with their heads buried in the sand, 'stealing the snitch' is when a team scores enough points to make catching the snitch irrelevant..."

LUDO:

"No, No, not irrelevant. But it does flip the game and all the decision making."

CRISBO:

"Of course, your right. But was Heidi that instrumental. I agree she was impressive but three scores out of 20? Isn't that off pace."

LUDO:

"It's not just the scoring. That fabulous young woman flew at least 5 times the length of anybody else on the pitch. Including the Seekers! She disrupted plays, using her body, almost like it was a Bludger against their beaters. With our beaters occupied, she was our only defense and on top of that her Quaffle handling gave us a 3 to 1 time of possession advantage. And then! Then she scored 3 goals!"

CRISBO:

"Amazing."

LUDO:

"It was. If she does nothing else in this tournament, she is already a star. But the breakout SUPER star was Oliver Wood, who let nothing get past him. You have to understand that even with the amazing play of our Red Kites, we were playing at a 5 to 3 disadvantage with our beaters completely focused on O'Renal."

CRISBO:

"Ireland was able to make an astonishing 50 attempts. And Oliver Wood made 36 blocks."

GROM:

"RING THE BELL!"

LUDO:

"TWO WIZARD WARS!"

GROM:

"ONE WORLD CUP!"

CRISBO(chuckling):

"I think I'm losing control of this interview. 'Ring the Bell' is referring, of course, to Wood's girlfriend who found an interesting way to support her boyfriend and the English Team."

LUDO:

"Did she ever?! After every blocked shot the gorgeous young lady, a sixth year at Hogwarts, would flash her lovely breasts for the crowd. They had it up on the big screens. I've never been so proud to be an Englishman. The Bulgarians can keep their Veela cheerleaders, we have Katie Bell. RING THE BELL!"

CRISBO (still chuckling):

"Well said Ludo. So the strategy worked?"

LUDO:

"Yes, Yes. Once the snitch was stolen, our beaters shifted to helping Oliver defend the goal and left the Ireland seeker. Ireland finally responded and shifted to a "Cheating Faerie" formation."

CRISBO:

"Cheating Faerie?"

LUDO:

It's not an illegal move, that's just what it's called. Basically the seeker shifts and acts as a fourth chaser. This is where Ireland made its biggest mistake."

CRISBO:

"Really? What did they do wrong?"

LUDO:

"First of all, I have to say that even in the 'Cheating Faerie' formation, the Irish were not enough to overpower Oliver Wood's greatest game ever, especially with Dani and Lenny in defensive formation to help him."

CRISBO:

"Ok?"

LUDO:

"The mistake was that Ireland's beaters did not keep an eye on Beakman. Our seeker was ignored. I'm not sure if it was because he had not been actively chasing the snitch the whole match, because they had scouted him as a weak player or because they were desperate. Whatever the reason he was left unguarded."

CRISBO:

"And he saw the snitch."

LUDO:

"Yup. He was after it in a flash. But we got to see why he is considered the weakest seeker in the tournament. Even with a head start, once Cristian O'Renal realized Beakman was after the snitch he broke formation and was able to catch up. O'Renal tried to disrupt Beakman's line but it was no use."

CRISBO:

"So, with no other choice the Irish seeker was forced to either use his better skills to catch the snitch or allow his team to be shut out. He caught the snitch ending the match 200 to 150."

LUDO and GROM:

"TWO WIZARD WARS! ONE WORLD CUP!"

CRISBO:

I think the Magical World should be thankful for the strength of the silencing and notice-me-not charms surrounding the World Cup because the cheers and roars from the English celebration still ongoing as a result of this afternoon's upset victory would likely be heard across the channel and destroy the Statute of Secrecy.

GROM:

"In related news. The finals are set. In a much less exciting match Bulgaria beat Germany in the second semifinal match after Victor Krum caught the snitch in a record threatening time of 3 minutes and 28 seconds. When we come back Ludo and I will try to be objective when we breakdown the short match and look forward to the finals and the challenges each team will face against the other."

DaDaDa…DaDaDa

 **...Potter/Black Tent Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

The trip back to the tent drew an even larger crowd for Harry and his friends. Ron was even more menacing than he had been, punctuated by sporadic moments when he would draw his club from his back and strike the ground causing little earthquakes and making the encroaching crowd scream and scatter.

They met up with Fred, George and their girlfriends half way there and Ron had not stopped smiling at the jealousy his new "toy" had created. Fred and George played up their "jealousy" whining, "I could get over the fact that you have four of the most stunningly beautiful women in Britain..." Fred started, "…Excluding Angelina and Alicia…" George interjected, helpfully.

Fred nodded in a way that suggested that was obvious before continuing, "…stunningly beautiful women allowing you to look at them, much less touch them…" This time Lavender interrupted, "His touches are really good, you know, really good..." and Hermione tried to finish, "…especially when he pulls out his…" George interrupted her and said "Beautiful girls are one thing, but that club is just not fair."

All of them laughed and the eavesdropping crowd looked on confused at the group of friends whose behavior seemed designed to keep them off guard at all time. Which it was. They ran into Susan, Luna and Romilda next and the trailing crowd got to watch in horror as Romilda and Ron traded stories about their new acquisitions, including a "playful" fight about which of them could now cause the most damage.

"I can probably knock out a dementor with this" Ron offered while smashing his club into the ground again. "Oh yeah, my new wand is so in tune with me, I could probably cast a gold Patronus and kill a dementor." Romilda countered. "Really, we should go and see who can put their magic where their mouth is" Ron shot back. The crowd, and even Harry and Susan, were surprised at Romilda melting into Ron's arms and saying, "That would be so Romantic."

"They're like Morticia and Gomez" Hermione said in combination disgust and long-suffering. She was pleased that all her friends got the reference, showing that they had, indeed, been exploring muggle culture. "Wesley Weasley, is a good name" Fred said only to find Romilda's wand in his face. "Or not" he offered before she huffed and put her wand away. The speed at which she moved caused the still awestruck crowd to begin to wonder if a "gold" Patronus was possible and if the girl could actually kill dementors.

By the time they reached the Potter tent the crowd had dissipated, knowing it wasn't wise to be too much a nuisance. The rest of the family met up again, Ginny telling everyone about Daphne's bratty-ness while admiring Ron's club and Romilda's wand. Daphne would have said something about Ginny's snitching but she was already across Harry's lap getting spanked.

"Hey Harry" George said. I need you to do me a favor and pierce Alicia's nipple. Everyone looked over to George and then turned to Alicia who was blushing. When George had told her that he was going to ask Harry to pierce her nipple, the words had come at the perfect time to help send her over the edge. She found that same warmness rising in her as George explained to everyone why he was making the request.

"Yeah, her left nipple is mine and her right one is Fred's and I want mine pierced." George said. Harry turned to Fred. "Do you want yours pierced, as well?" he asked ignoring the blushing Alicia and Angelina who was chuckling at her discomfort, knowing it was turning her on. Fred answered by saying "No, I like her nipple unadorned and if I ever don't, I can just borrow George's, we share everything."

Alicia's blush deepened. Their relationship was no secret but hearing Fred and George talk about her like that was definitely getting under her skin in a more delightful way that she would have imagined. Angelina blushed a little at Fred's declaration but then it blossomed to match Alicia when Fred added, "However, since we are claiming things, Angelina's right ass cheek is mine and I think a little snickering fox tattoo would be cool."

… **One Week Later**

It was the day of the finals and the Quidditch World Cup was turning out to be a completely successful event for the British magicals. Not only had the week of festivities, concerts, and fairs been well attended and enjoyed by all but the presence of the English National Team in the finals had created a sense of joy and excitement that even visiting fans got swept up in.

One of the highlights for one Irish fan, who felt himself torn between his love for his former classmate and loyalty to his country, was when Karli Thompson kissed him in front of his father in exchange for wearing a shirt that proclaimed "Two Wizard Wars! One World Cup!" in magically alternating colors on the back.

A few disgruntled Irish fans took exception till they looked at the front of the shirt where a magically moving print showed Karli Thompson in a scandalously tight, and paper-thin shirt with the English flag on it giving Seamus the kiss of his life. Under the moving image were the words. "I did it for the kiss". Most of the Irish fans shook his hand in congratulations for doing "the smart thing"

The week had also seen Daphne's birthday come and go. Harry had dressed her like Karli for the day before her birthday to teach her a bit of humility. Daphne had eagerly played the slave and had been the one to convince Karli to kiss Seamus. Her birthday had brought her first magical maturity and while she received a massive increase to her magic she did not change much physically.

Daphne still had beautiful D cup breasts and a slim body but what made her extremely happy was that she had grown 3 inches and at 5'8" was, once again, taller than Tracey. A stuck out tongue had led to a tickle fight and a happy group of friends. Poppy Pomphrey had measured Daphne and noted that it was clear that they would be setting new records for changes due to first magical maturity.

Growing an inch or two, becoming more adult and a boost to the magical core was typical but Harry's group were becoming, arguable, the most powerful wizards and witches in Britain, right before their eyes. Leading the "insanity" was Harry. His Rupert Scale score had already been off the chart at 63, but it jumped to 65. That plus similar increases in physical size, strength, speed and dexterity made Harry, at 14, already in the top 1% of magical power, ever recorded.

Harry's magical density was astonishing but more amazing was the fact that he had, somehow, brought all his friends along with him. None of them that had gone through their first maturities were lower than 55 on the scale, which meant they already had the magical density of a powerful adult wizard or witch and had not even taken their OWLS.

Poppy had a few tests running but believed that it was a combination of their magical Animagus forms, the potion Harry had developed to give them two forms, ingesting the elixir of life before their first magical maturities and the bonding they all did with their Drakes. Each extraordinary event in their young lives adding to their base magical potential.

… **Luxury Box, Stadium, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

None of the teens cared as they climbed the stairs to the private box they had reserved to watch the finals. It was right next to the minister's box. Sirius had only paid for that box so that they could stay close to Amelia, Rubeus and Mytsi who had to sit in the box because of Amelia's official duty hosting the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, Liben Nikolov Svetkov.

The meeting of foreign leaders wasn't going well since the Minister had a serious problem with a 600 year old vampire in his midst and kept insinuating that Mytsi had probably murdered babies to stay alive for so long. Bulgaria had a long and violent history with vampires and was one of the few magical countries that had won in open warfare against the creatures.

Until Mytsi and the Lycans, the main focus of the Vampire council had been preparing to extend their reach back into the region from their base in neighboring Romania. Unfortunately, the Bulgarian minister did not see the ease of pressure on his border as something he should be grateful, "to the abomination", for.

Amelia, nor any of her three lovers, were offended by the Bulgarian minister's, less than subtle, verbal attacks because they all knew that Mytsi was not actually a vampire. The Minister and his retinue, however, did not know this and took the clear ignoring of their barbs as a challenge. For Amelia, the attacks had not grown anymore offensive to her but they had become tiring.

The one moment of dark amusement for Amelia was when Minister Svetkov had "crossed a line" and threatened to have his guards "exterminate" Mytsi for "the good of all." Ruby had casually stated that if anyone attempted to hurt his girlfriend, he would rip the Minister's head from his body. The man had turned to Amelia in shock and fear.

That fear was magnified when she casually stated, "I'll probably lose my job as Minister and our two countries would probably go to war, but you'll still be missing a head and I think I'm OK with that." The Bulgarian minister had dialed back his antagonistic words after that, realizing that his contemporary did not care, something that was unlike her reputation on the international stage where she was considered a gifted and persistent diplomat.

Harry Potter and Sirius Black arrived shortly after that with their large group in tow. Sirius only had Olivia, Claire and Clarissa with him as the rest of his girls had no interest in Quidditch and stayed in the tent. They had only come for the shopping and everything had closed for the finals. Similarly, Remus only had Kavita and Blanche with him from his harem but did bring along Amir and Jason.

All six of Harry's girls and all four of Ron's joined the two boys along with the entire Weasley family, except for Molly who was enjoying a peaceful evening with the other "left-behinds". Minerva and all her lovers were there as well, with everyone wearily watching Minerva who had become the most crazed type of fan at England's advancement to the finals.

The new group greeted Amelia's group across the low barrier between the boxes, much to the Bulgarian Minister's consternation. The Bulgarian's were still angry with Potter Enterprises for producing Magi-boats. Once the greetings were done and Rubeus positioned himself close to Minerva and Ron, the only "proper fans" present, everyone settled to watch the opening ceremonies for the finals.

It was Hermione that noticed the gap in the group of Bulgarians. No one noticed her vanish into the shadows and return almost instantly. "There is a person under an invisibility cloak sitting between G3 and G4" Hermione transmitted to Ron and Lavender. Harry was listening in to their transmissions because he wanted to but typically left his bodyguards to do their jobs. "And you're not going to believe this", came Hermione's voice, again, "its Draco Malfoy." A chorus of "Seriously!" came back over the magical communication device.

He had a wand on him but no other dangerous magical device or charms was Hermione's report. Watching him for 10 minutes suggested that he had no antagonistic intensions toward anyone and simply did not want to be seen by his former classmates. Harry called Amelia to him, pretending he was just flexing his political muscle. The atypical move put Amelia and her guards on edge and she went over to him. The only evidence of the nature of what he said was her crinkling eyebrows.

The information spread relatively quickly and before long there was an Auror positioned to surreptitiously keep an eye on the spot where Draco Malfoy sat. A pair of glasses charmed with the Homenum Revelio spell, made sure his actions could be tracked. How and why Draco Malfoy had grown close enough to the Bulgarian Minister of Magic was a mystery for another day.

… **Quidditch World Cup Finals – England vs. Bulgaria**

… **Press Box**

Franth:

"Welcome, witches, wizards and sentients of all forms and types, to the 131th Quidditch World Cup. Every 4 years since the formation of the International Confederation of Wizards, the magical world has gathered in the name of sport and competition to decide with Quaffle, Bludger and Snitch; which country can claim the title of World Champions."

"My name is Franth Giffson, and it is my absolute honor to host this grand event here in my home country of Britain. With me to help separate the mentalism from the madness is Hall of Fame Chaser for the 1970 Quidditch World Cup Champion Spanish National Team, Howe Cosdith."

Howe:

"Thank You, Franth. I'm excited to be here"

Franth:

"With Howe here to help us track the Quaffle and the Snitch, we need help dodging rogue Bludgers. Who better to do that than, newly inducted, Hall of Fame Beater from the back to back 1986 and 1990 Quidditch World Cup Champion German National Team, Didi Meresell."

Didi:

"Thank you for having me."

Franth:

"Germany could have used your help, eh Didi, to avoid that embarrassing loss to Bulgaria in the semi-finals, failing to even try for the three-peat"

Didi:

"…"

Franth:

"…"

Didi:

"…"

Franth:

"Right. So, it looks like the teams are about to be announced. Let's go to the stadium announcer."

… **Stadium**

A little-known fact about the Veela allure is that there are two ways to defeat it. The first is widely known. Will power. A man, or woman, with a strong enough will can throw off the effects of the veela. That is no simple task as the only compulsion more powerful than the focused attention of a veela is the Imperious curse. The second method to defeat the allure is often confused with the first. Love. A man or woman who is truly in love cannot be swayed by a veela.

That day, the international magical community would learn that love is a powerful force and that it need not be romantic to be effective. 40 Veela cheerleaders all dressed in string bikinis and radiating their allure at maximum toward the English fans danced provocatively unto the pitch when their team was announced, and were met with admiring looks and nothing else. The shock of the muted reaction froze them all in place for a moment and silenced the Bulgarian crowd.

From the English side of the stadium came a chant. It started with a few people and grew till the arena shook with the combined voices, "RING THE BELL, RING THE BELL". The stadium monitors that had been focused on the veelas switched to one black haired teenager who stood and flashed her breasts and the English let out a cheer. "TWO WIZARD WARS! ONE WORLD CUP!". And that was how one, undoubtedly beautiful, sixth year Gryffindor single handedly defeated a colony of veela.

Scholars of such things would later determine that Katie Bell, her actions and her breasts had become a galvanizing point for English fans' love of Quidditch and love of their national team and that mass love had easily overwhelmed the 40 veela whose power was defused and not focusing on one person. None of that mattered in the moment as England had one the first round against Bulgaria.

When the announcer moved to announce the English team, England's newest residents and most famous Quidditch fans rose up over the south wall of the stadium. The six giants wearing massive English National Team replica jerseys started banging on an erected ward in time to the stomping feet of the English fans. 10 of the Veela fainted.

With the introductions done the giants vanished behind an obscuration ward where they could still watch and not be an unfair distraction to the match. The Bulgarian seeker, Victor Krum, who was by far the most famous and most skilled seeker in the world flew up into the clouds and came screaming toward the pitch at a speed that even impressed Harry before pulling up at the last minute and landing in front of the English team captain. His amazing flying cleared the fog that had infected the Bulgarians and they started to match the English fans for volume and intensity.

… **Press Box**

Franth:

"…"

Howe:

"…"

DIDI:

"…"

Franth:

"Wow. That was an amazing bit of gamesmanship to start off the match. I can only hope that the rest of the match lives up to such a spectacular start."

Howe:

"I agree Franth. I have to say that Krum's wonski feint was not just about re-energizing the Bulgarian fans but it was a shot across the bow to the English. I don't think anyone in the world could have pulled it off from that height and that speed."

DIDI:

"Potter. He is still in Hogwarts but I saw him when I was scouting Wood and the next world cup could be a battle of the greatest seekers in history."

Franth:

"An exciting discussion, truly. But perhaps for another time as the referee prepares to release the snitch."

Howe:

"I think we are seeing early clues to the English strategy. They are positioning themselves in a 'trailing zone' formation where one Chaser, looks like Heidi MacAvoy, acts as a help to the beaters or seeker, looks like the seeker. Victor Krum is going to play this game double teamed."

Franth:

"And the snitch is away and Krum is off. It looks like he is trying to end the match early. Meanwhile, despite being two on three, Bakwam has the Quaffle and is streaking for the hoops."

Howe:

"Another risky strategy from the English. MacAvoy is their best flyer and they are using her in a defensive position to try and check Krum, who is the Bulgarians best flyer but it leaves them short a chaser. In addition, as good as MacAvoy is, she is still going to need Beakman to fly the match of his life to keep up."

Franth:

"Bawkam avoids a Bludger and charges the hoop, and dumps the Quaffle to a trailing Lonesome…and GOOOOOAAAAAAL."

Franth:

"England is up 10, nil. What did we just see?"

DIDI:

"Petar Yankov, one of the Bulgarian beaters hit the Bludger towards Bakwam and instead of knocking it away, Carr let it go by and attacked the second Bludger, knocking Bulgarian Chaser, Bogomil Bunev off course. Meanwhile Bono positioned himself opposite Bakwam and trusted her to avoid the Bludger and when she did used it to free Lonesome and turned a 2 on 3 to a 2 on 1 with only the keeper to beat."

Howe:

"That takes a lot of trust."

DIDI:

"Indeed. It's the type of thing you see more often in league play where players have years practicing and playing together. Two of the English players Wood and MacAvoy play on the same league team but they were not involved in that play. Impressive."

Franth:

"Speaking of with, it seems MacAvoy and Beakman succeeded in weathering the initial release of the snitch. Krum seems to be flying a search pattern with Beakman trailing him."

Howe:

"MacAvoy is flying a zone pattern in the center of the pitch watching him. This is the risky part of the strategy. She has amazing Quaffle handling abilities but in this formation, she is just a relay spot for passes."

… _15 minutes Later…_

Franth:

"Krum takes off. It's a feint but it drew MacAvoy away and Plamen Filipov is off with the Quaffle attacking the hole in the English defense. Yankov and Hrabro Vasilev knock the Bludgers clear instead of trying to clear out the English Chasers. Its 3 on 2, Filipov passes to Bunev who passes back to Filipov, touch pass to Ralitsa Popova. She shoots...save by Wood. The 'Ring the Bell" chants start and Young Ms. Bell graces us with her lovely assets."

Howe:

"HE'S LEAVING THE HOOPS."

Franth:

"Wood didn't pass the Quaffle back out. Instead he is out of the hoop, with Bakwam and Lonesome at his side. Bono hangs back in a Beater trailing zone to leave some protection at the hoops. Wood, Bakwam and Lonesome are running a 'Hawkshead Attacking Formation' with wood at the point.

Howe:

"That's a good choice. Not fancy, just fly fast and straight. It needs good passing ability though."

DIDI: "You are right Howe and it looks like the Bulgarians recognize it too. They have caught a Bludger and are sending it toward Lonesome to disrupt the easier pass and forcing wood to make the tougher one."

Franth:

"Wood makes the tough pass to Bakwam and then turns and rushes back to his own hoop, Lonesome breaks hard and rushes Krum with a TRANSYLVANIAN TACKLE. MacAvoy is open. MACAVOY IS OPEN. SHE BROKE FROM HER ZONE! BAKWAM TO MACAVOY… GOOOOOAAAAAAL. ENGLAND 20, NIL"

DIDI:

"I've never seen a Transylvanian tackle attempted on a seeker before. Krum was obviously shocked by it as well. We beaters and chasers practice moving into the punch to draw the foul but Krum was caught completely flat footed. And they did it just to keep him distracted while MacAvoy made her run on the hoops!"

Franth:

"What's the Transylvanian tackle?"

DIDI:

"It's not really that effective anymore…until now…but it's when one player attacks another and throws a punch at their face. The goal is not to hit them, as that is a foul, but to come close and throw the opposing player of balance when they instinctually dodge the punch. As I said most chasers and beaters practice moving into the punch to draw the foul. No one has ever used it on a Seeker before.

Franth:

"England is pulling out all the stops, apparently."

Howe:

"Yes. England has scored on two clever, but still trick, plays and its obvious their goal is to 'steal the snitch' like they did in the semi-finals but I don't know if they have enough trick plays for 13 more goals. Especially if Wood leaves the net again. Every time he does that the chance of Bulgaria scoring goes up."

DIDI:

"Yes. If nothing else, the English are showing that their daring was not a one time thing."

Franth:

"The Quaffle is back in play…Krum is off…MACAVOY STEALS THE QUAFFLE AND SCORES…but it might not matter."

"Wait…Krum pulls out of his sprint yelling at the Bulgarian keeper, Stanka Zhivkova. It was another feint but MacAvoy didn't bite. I am not sure what Krum expected Zhivkova to do?"

"GOOOOOAAAAAAL, England. The score if now 30, nil and England is 12 goals from 'stealing the snitch."

Howe:

"I think we are just seeing building frustration in Krum. He is the best seeker in the world at a time where there are no one else even close to him. A younger batch of prospects, like Lord Potter, will likely be in the next World Cup bringing much needed skill to the position, internationally, and Krum is surrounded by a, frankly, substandard team at time here his ability should allow them to dominate."

… _25 Minutes Later…_

Franth:

"Popova has the Quaffle again and the Bulgarians are trying to push to the English side of the field. Krum has shifted his search pattern to center around the Bulgarian goal post."

Howe:

"To force MacAvoy to abandon the zone or abandon her teammates. I have no doubt he will be moving the opposite direction of the Quaffle for the foreseeable future."

Franth:

"Your right and MacAvoy has, indeed, abandoned the zone and is moving opposite Beakman to keep Krum contained. It looks like the beaters have found themselves in a scrum. DiDi could you tell us what we are looking at."

DIDI:

"Yes, the beaters have captured both Bludgers and instead of clearing them they are using them to try to attack the opposing players. With both beater pairs of the same mind set they are now just sending the Bludgers back and forth through the player area creating a dangerous crossfire. That's the scrum. I'm not surprised that the English would do this as they have very good flyers, but the Bulgarian chasers are not as skilled and this maneuver adds more difficulty and danger."

Franth:

"Filipov drops the Quaffle, but the 3 on 2 advantage allows Bulgaria to retain possession. Bunev breaks for the left hoop. Yankov hit the Bludger toward Wood. Whistle blows ending the play. Ouch. Wood stayed in position and blocked the dead play shot of Popova."

DIDI:

"That wasn't supposed to be an illegal move. When Bunev broke for the hoop they expected Bakwam to chase after him which would have put Wood between her and the Yankov, making his clearing strike legal but Bakwam didn't move and it's illegal to hit a Bludger at the Keeper while they are in the scoring box. I don't understand why Wood didn't dodge the Bludger. He could see that Bakwam hadn't moved and knew the shot wouldn't count."

Franth (chuckling):

I think he wanted the 'Ring the Bell' chant and his reward.

DIDI:

"…"

"You men are very stupid sometimes."

FRANTH and HOWE (laughing):

"yes, we are."

Franth:

"It looks like Lonesome and Beakman agree with you they are yelling at Wood. For being stupid, no doubt. He's rolling his shoulder but seems OK. That's interesting, Lonesome just flew to the stands and spoke with Bell."

Didi:

"She's telling her not to flash if Wood does something stupid like that again."

Franth:

"…"

Howe:

"…"

Didi:

"Sometimes, it's the only way to control you men and your stupid hormones."

Franth:

"No comment. MacAvoy lines up for the free shot. She's off. Wow she executes a no-hands (?) sloth grip roll and shoots… GOOOOOAAAAAAL." Her shot sailed under the overextended Zhivkova. Amazing. England leads 40, nil. Krum is off again!"

Howe:

"HE'S SPOTTED THE SNITCH."

Franth:

"Heidi MacAvoy is doing everything in her power to derail Krum's chase without fouling him. Her efforts are slowing the Bulgarian seeker enough to keep Beakman close. Both English players are trying to turn Krum off course. Why doesn't Beakman just try to catch the snitch himself?"

Howe:

"If he breaks for the snitch, Krum will be able to get it. Krum is that good. Their only hope is to force Krum to lose sight of it until they get the score advantage."

Franth:

"And the beaters?"

Didi:

"The Bulgarians have control of a Bludger but MacAvoy is very good, she is too close to Krum to risk it. I don't think I would risk that shot and I've threaded someone's legs with a Bludger. I would go for Beakman but he is on the other side of Krum and I don't begrudge Yankov or Vasilev for not wanting to risk it.

… _10 minutes Later…_

Franth:

"That was an amazing series. Krum truly is an amazing flyer and looking at MacAvoy and Beakman I am not sure they could do that again. The two were pushed to the limit but the snitch finally escaped and is nowhere to be found. Krum has nothing to be ashamed of as he put his skills on full display but his frustration at the missed opportunity is clear on his face."

Howe:

"And the score."

Franth:

"True, his frustration is not helped by the fact that England was able to score thrice more to only once by the Bulgarians despite England being down a Chaser while she streaked across the pitch after Krum. It started with Bulgaria having the upper hand. Krum was after the snitch and Bulgaria had the Quaffle and was running on the hoops. With MacAvoy sticking close to Krum, the Bulgarian beaters turned their Bludger on the two English chasers, forcing the English beaters to frantically defend."

Didi:

"I am truly impressed with Wood's ability. In the first 5 minutes Krum chased the snitch he defended 9 shots on goal and only allowed one to get past him. I'm starting to think that if the snitch stays hidden a bit longer, England might pull this off."

Franth: "The score is 70 to 10 and England needs 9 goals to 'steal the snitch'.

… _35 minutes Later…_

Franth:

"We've seen a flurry of plays but the Quaffle has not made it out of the center of the pitch."

Howe:

"The English are sticking to their strategy with MacAvoy playing in defensive position and spying Krum. The Bulgarian chasers have not been able to take advantage of their 3 to 2 advantage but the English are also hampered and not able to convert scoring plays. BUNEV BROKE THROUGH!"

Franth:

"Bunev has the Quaffle and got past Lonesome. Exhaustion from playing down a man might be catching up with the English chaser. Bunev is sprinting for the center ring, he breaks right and shoots across his body for the left most ring. He put some 'english' on it trying to curve it out and in to avoid Wood."

"But Wood makes the fingertip save knocking the Quaffle away."

"WHERE DID BUNEV COME FROM! He's caught the blocked shot and thrown it across the face of the hoops to Popova. Wood is racing to make it in time. Popova shoots. WOOD CATCHES IT. HE CATCHES IT. He raced across the field and he caught it. He's not stopping, he's out of the hoops again and racing up field."

"Popova and Bunev are behind him but Bunev is closing fast. Yankov and Vasilev captured both Bludgers and are sending them right for Wood."

"HE DROPPED THE QUAFFLE. He needed both hands to avoid the two Bludgers and it caused him to drop the Quaffle."

"Bunev has it and passed to Popova who is racing for the empty hoops."

Howe:

"That's the last time they let Wood leave the hoops."

Didi:

"Ja"

Franth:

"Wood got himself turned around and is chasing, but there is no way he'll make it back into a defensive position in front of the hoops."

"Carr got a Bludger in Popova's way but he avoided it. Wood has caught up but he'll never overtake and position in time."

"HE PUNCHED OUT THE QUAFFLE. WOOD MAKES A SPECTACULAR CHASER PLAY, surprising Popova"

"Wood is not returning to the hoops! He's breaking for the falling Quaffle"

Howe:

"That is reckless!"

Franth:

"HE GOT IT!"

"Wood's loopty loop worked and he's recaptured the Quaffle about 10 feet from the ground and is streaking toward the Bulgarian end of the field."

"He pulls up."

"Lonesome avoids a Bludger and is streaking to get in position for the pass."

"WOOD DOESN'T PASS. HE SHOOTS… GOOOOOAAAAAAL."

"THE SCORE IS 80 TO 10 AND ENGLAND IS HALF WAY TO ITS GOAL. THE ENGLISH CROWD IS DEAFINING"

Stadium Crowd (England):

"TWO WIZARD WARS…"

"ONE WORLD CUP"

"RING. THE. BELL"

Franth:

"Can you talk us through that series of events."

Howe:

"It started with the Bulgarians breaking on the hoops, with Bunev getting past a tiring Lonesome. He broke right to feint as if he was shooting for the right hoop and shot a very impressive long range shot at the left hoop. Even putting a nice spin on the ball to give it a wide arc."

"But it was clear he expected Wood to still block it because as soon as he released it he was off to position himself to catch the rebound. Popova knew as well and moved to the right hoop."

"The Bulgarians play developed exactly as they hoped except Wood sussed it out and broke for the right hoop as soon as he made the block. If Bunev had noticed Wood jump, he could have scored but Wood was moving at the same time Bunev was passing."

"Wood's jump on the play allowed him to make in time to intercept the shot attempt by Popova. Wood traveling at full speed when he caught the Quaffle, kept going and turned up field."

Didi:

"With Popova and Bunev behind him, Wood rushed to form up with Lonesome and Bakwam but was intercepted by a great play by the Bulgarian beaters who forced a fumble by coordinating Bludger attacks on the inexperienced 'chaser'."

"At that point it was a race back to the English hoops with no chance of Wood being able to get back in position. Carr was able to execute a very good shot and got the Bludger heading toward Popova. Unfortunately, the Bulgarian chaser was just outside the range of his hit and the Bludger arrived under its own power and moved out of the way of the Chaser. Bad luck but it slowed Popova enough for Wood to catch up."

Howe:

"Wood knew that running neck and neck at an empty hoop was a sure goal for Bulgaria so he surprised everyone and punched at the Quaffle. Popova should have switched hands when Wood drew close but was probably thinking, like the rest of us, that the keeper was just desperately trying to get back in position in front of the hoops."

"Then Wood did the most reckless and brave thing I have ever seen in a Quidditch game, much less the World Cup Finals. Their gambit had failed and he had already achieved a miracle by knocking out the Quaffle, but instead of returning to the hoops, he flipped over and pulled a tight loopty loop to capture the falling Quaffle."

"Everyone on both sides were caught off guard by him doing that and so, when he caught the falling Quaffle and headed for the Bulgarian hoops, he was ahead of everyone. Lonesome recovered first and streaked toward the hoop for the 'alley oop' play but, as if he had not already done enough, Wood recognized that Zhivkova was cheating toward Lonesome since the coming pass was obvious, and shot it himself scoring on the right most hoop."

… _35 Minutes Later…_

Didi:

"Oliver Wood may be having a better game than he did in the semi-finals."

Franth:

"Considering he defended, a record setting, 50 shots on goal, that is no trivial claim, Didi."

Didi:

"He's already defended 20 shots on goal, scored 10 points and has left the hoop twice more since his goal to play in the chaser position abandoned by MacAvoy to defense Krum. And while he hasn't scored another goal, he's matched up admirably against Filipov, which allowed Lonesome and Bakwam to score two additional scores. England is within striking distance of stealing the snitch!"

Franth:

"You make a strong point Didi. England is leading 100 to 10. Howe?

Howe:

"Of course, Didi is right. Oliver Wood is making himself a superstar. But it's also clear that desperation is starting to creep into the Bulgarians. That last goal was off a turn over caused by Filipov being out of position and Popova not hustling back on defense."

Franth:

"I'm being told that our 'Snitch Tracker' has spotted the snitch back in the playing area. Per the International Confederation of Wizards' Quidditch Committee rules, we will not identify where it is but it is in play."

Didi:

"I don't see it but I think Beakman does."

Howe:

"I think you're right. I think he isn't trailing Krum anymore. I think he is trying to keep his body in between Krum and the snitch so the Bulgarian can't see it. He's signaled MacAvoy, but I didn't see him do it, but she is definitely tightening her defensive perimeter."

Didi:

"She may have seen the snitch herself, Beakman is blocking Krum's view but not hers."

Howe:

"Yup"

Franth:

"LONESOME IS BRAKING FOR THE HOOPS."

… _10 Minutes Later…_

Franth:

"That was a nerve-racking 10 minutes for England. The 'Snitch Tracker" tells us the snitch has vanished again. Some of the Bulgarian fans, probably listening to us, were trying to signal to Krum what was happening but he was too high and his own teammates were two busy desperately holding off an aggressive push by the English."

"It could not have worked out better for England though and they scored 2 more goals. England leads 120 to 10."

Didi:

"The only chance for the Bulgarians at this point is for the snitch to return and Krum to catch it. Popova, Bunev and Filipov are exhausted and with each passing minute Lonesome and Bakwam are out flying them more and more."

Howe:

"Yes, it is surprising considering the fact that they have been playing with a chaser advantage the entire match. If they lose, and I agree with you, Didi, that unless Krum catches the snitch, it is foregone. If they lose, I expect major shake-ups for the Bulgarian National team."

Franth:

"Really Howe? They did make it to the finals after beating Germany, the reigning back to back champions."

Howe:

"True, but that was on the great play of Krum with little to no help from the rest of the team and facing a German team without Didi. No offense, dear."

Didi:

"None Taken."

Franth:

"LONESOME BREAKS FREE, AGAIN… GOOOOOAAAAAAL.

… _30 Minutes Later…_

Franth:

"The tension is high in the stadium. The score is 150 to 10 and the snitch has shown itself again. Beakman tried, again to block Krum's view but the best Seeker in the world spotted it. He is pushing MacAvoy and Beakman hard and MacAvoy has already committed a foul. Bunev missed the free shot giving Wood his 28th save."

"KRUM FOULS MACAVOY."

Howe:

"A rare foul committed by seeker and I think that was frustration. He had been within a brooms length of the snitch when it turned to avoid a risky grab at it by Beakman. Krum was unable to close the distance because of MacAvoy and committed the foul."

Franth:

"Lonesome hurries to position to take the free shot while Krum fights to regain lost ground on the snitch with Beakman and MacAvoy doing everything in their power to redirect or block him."

"Lonesome gets the Quaffle and is off immediately. She feints right and breaks left. SHOOTS RIGHT…AND… GOOOOOAAAAAAL."

"ENGLAND HAS DONE IT AND THE CROWD GOES WILD."

Stadium Crowd (England):

"TWO WIZARD WARS…"

"ONE WORLD CUP"

Franth:

"England leads 160 to 10. At this point if Krum catches the snitch, it goes to penalties and I think we all agree with the crowd that England has a distinct advantage in that case."

Howe:

"Very true and it looks like Krum no longer cares. He knows the situation but hasn't stopped his pursuit of the snitch."

Didi:

"I doubt he believes his team can retake the score advantage and is probably trying to lessen the damage."

Franth:

"I think your point is being made on the field, Bakwam just stole the inbound pass. She passes to LONESOME, LONESOME BACK TO BAKWAM, SHE SHOOTS SHE SCORES. GOOOOOAAAAAAL."

"ENGLAND STEALS THE SNITCH, ENGLAND STEALS THE SNITCH!"

Stadium Crowd (England):

"TWO WIZARD WARS…"

"ONE WORLD CUP"

Franth:

MacAvoy has pulled off her pursuit of Krum and Beakman has turned to try and catch the snitch himself. The Bulgarian chasers are truly outclassed with all three English Chasers working in formation. MacAvoy steals the Quaffle and breaks for the hoops. It's the Woollongong Shimmy, and she SCORES. GOOOOOAAAAAAL."

Howe:

"This is about to get out of hand. I think I agree with Krum's intention"

Franth:

"KRUM CATCHES THE SNITCH. ENGLAND WINS. ENGLAND WINS. ENGLAND WINS."

Stadium Crowd (England):

"TWO WIZARD WARS…"

"ONE WORLD CUP"

"TWO WIZARD WARS…"

"ONE WORLD CUP"

"TWO WIZARD WARS…"

"ONE WORLD CUP"


End file.
